Sovereign Uprising
by LadyHayakawa
Summary: Three years after finish his duty as Fire Guardians , Naruto now must begun to gather forces to fulfill his ambition to conquer universes. With his mentor Ange and newest family member , can Naruto realize his dream? BAD SUMMARY universe travelling Naruto. Godlike Naruto but tend to hold back so he can enjoy fight. Sequel of part 1
1. Chapter 1

_**Guys I'm back . And here comes sequel of my old story Son Of Ultimate Sovereign. Rise of Young Sovereign. Sorry if the title was lame but if you can give idea for appropriate title I'll change it as long that not ridiculous and to story**_

It's almost three years since Naruto joined Guardian Twelve squad as so many things happened in that time . Naruto then started to reminiscing all of he experienced when he doing his duty. And the first is when he thwarted assassination when the Daimyo held yearly archer competition. Naruto managed to destroy arrow which aimed to Daimyo using his telekinetic power to force the arrow out of it ways.

And there is also time when Naruto asked by Fire Daimyo to ate dinner together and said Daimyo told Naruto sit with him and family as he actually guest warrior. Well that dinner should be the peaceful one if not for once again failure assassination attempt.

 _Flashback_

 _While he now enjoy dinner with Fire Daimyo family and several honorary guests, Naruto actually also feel uncomfortable as many guests asked about his exploits especially when he managed to free two country from tyrant and coup d'etat respectively. And he already observed everyone as the advisors and courtesans hovered and orbited around the Daimyo._ ' _They're like a like a bunch of vultures around a corpse. The Daimyo seems kind of fickle….. I think I dislike politics even more now than I did before. And here I thought that was impossible_.'

 _His irritation growed when one of the geisha named_ Sakiko was soon hovering around Naruto asking many questions. She was pretty enough but unlike the geishas there Sakiko was interested in more than a platonic ' _discussion_.' She poured on the flattery heavily and though she was dressed similarly to the geishas there it was obvious she wasn't one. Not only were her clothes much more revealing; she simply didn't have the grace or the dignified manners that ANge-mama explained about royalty. (Ange teach Naruto variety of royalty culture including his own . Naruto actually disliked it but Ange forced him since he now is her heir.)

 _And her heavy perfume scent also made the blonde ninja feel uncomfortable due of his enhanced sense and she just wouldn't leave him alone._ ' _This Sakiko woman is driving me up the wall_ ….' _thought the blonde to himself. Eventually the courtesan had to excuse herself to_ ' _powder her nose_ ' _and the orange loving ninja breathed a sigh of relief._ ' _Gods, these people are nuts. I've never seen so many people talk so much while saying so little. I thought it was bad back home. These politicians have made hypocrisy a way of life_.' _Naruto's eyes drifted across the room and he saw an apprentice geisha sitting in the seiza position. She was very pretty but Naruto's instincts told him something was wrong…._

 _As Naruto studied the girl the Daimyo chuckled and said to his wife, "Naruto-dono seems a bit smitten."_

 _Madam Shijimi smiled and said, "It seems that young Mikako's beauty has caught his eye."_

 _As Naruto focused on Mikako and saw she was frozen in fear. In spite of her perfect posture her pupils were dilated and a slight sheen of sweat was visible despite the heavy white makeup she was wearing. Naruto looked behind her and saw a distortion in the wall. His eyes locked on the subtle shape of a man behind her. He had something pointed at Mikako's neck._ ' _Transparent escape technique! It's poorly executed because he's moving with his breathing. He has a sword to that girl's neck. But I have no weapons and that could be an assassin_ ….' _Naruto picked up his chopsticks and charged the wooden utensils with at tiny bit of wind chakra._ ' _Here goes nothing_..'

 _Naruto moved like lightning and darted his chopsticks across the room into the center of the distortion. The hidden man cried out and his sword dropped. Mikako screamed and dived away in fear as the gray cloaked man became visible with two chopsticks impaled in his left ribcage. In the same moment Naruto body flickered in front of the assassin and crushed his trachea with a chakra enhanced throat jab. The killer in gray stared in shock at Naruto as he slid down the wall into a sitting position. He then teetered over to his side and fell over. The assassin was dead before he hit floor…._

 _The Twelve Guardian Ninjas of the Daimyo were over there in an instant and formed a protective ring around the Daimyo. After the Daimyo called things to order all was silent. One of the Twelve Ninjas gently pulled Naruto back and checked the cloaked man's vitals. "The assassin is dead. Search the room for Daimyo-sama's safety."_

….

 _Things were a whirlwind in the Daimyo's Court as everyone (including Naruto) was checked for weapons. The orange loving ninja knew he was in no trouble but still didn't appreciate being manhandled. It seemed that the young geisha Mikako was unhurt and was explaining the situation to the guards. She was badly shaken up for obvious reasons._

 _Naruto saw one advisor with a gray beard and a green kimono that was giving off a weird vibe to him. The man kept looking about as if another assassin was still loose. Unlike the others nervously looking about the room; Naruto didn't get the impression the man was_ _afraid_ _though. The advisor was acting as if he was_ _wondering_ _when another assassin was going to strike. He was_ _expecting_ _one. The man was sweating profusely. Naruto tapped a Guardian Ninja standing nearby and hand signed,_ _ **[The advisor in the green kimono with the black obi. He is involved in this somehow. He seems to be waiting for another assassin to strike.]**_ The guardian ninja subtly looked over at the green clad advisor and nodded.

 _The Guardian Ninja was named Shun and he never particularly cared for Naruto one way or the other but when he looked at advisor Kenta he saw exactly what Naruto meant._ ' _Maybe this kid really is the Fourth's son. That's twice tonight he's spotted something I haven't_.' _Shun turned back to Naruto and hand signed_ _ **[Keep an eye out for a second target].**_ _He handed Naruto two kunai as Naruto nodded and accepted them._ _ **[I'm going to talk to the advisor. Stay sharp and be ready]**_ _. Shun quietly signaled his teammates before he body flickered over to advisor Kenta and asked from behind the advisor, "So where is that_ _other_ _assassin you hired?" He had a kunai to Keita's throat and the green clad advisor pointed in fear at a massive vase that had a small palm tree in it._

 _Three things happened at once. The Guardian Ninjas moved to shield the Diamyo. The assassin revealed herself and darted a kunai into Kenta for betraying her position. At the same time Naruto and two of the Guardian Ninjas hit the assassin with kunai knives killing her instantly. As she fell Kenta collapsed back into Shun. The advisor was hit in the throat and was fading fast. Shun said angrily, "How many more are there Kenta?"_

 _Kenta gurgled out, "None…." before the light left his eyes…._

…. _It had been an eventful evening so far_ ….

 _Flashback End_

Naruto just shook his head when he remembered that. Now he going back to his regular patrol routine in Fire Temple . Since his year duty almost ended. Daimyo give him last duty to looking out of Fire Temple and Burial tomb.

But when he getting near the Tomb he sensed some chakra trace. Means someone trying to descrete or seal something from the tomb. Naruto won't let that of course so he kept walking for a bit before he came up to a weird stone in the middle of the plains. Suddenly he fell through the hole and jumped to the ground.

Realize he cannot see anything he took wand and casted, ' **Lumos!'** as bright green come out from his wand illuminating the hallways. Naruto smiled in relief to finally able to see.

Later he surrounded by soul who acknowledged him as Yami-sama avatar. One of soul told him there is grave robbery happened. But before Naruto walked furthermore he sensed someone nearby . Later the person come out. He is teenager about his age or bit older . from across the hall. He wore a blue shoulder-length, dull grey, hair cut with one lock over his face. He wore what appeared to be monk robes along with a tri-bladed death claw.

Naruto recognized him. This was Sora. One of Fire Temple Monk. But before he rected suddenly he attacked which Naruto retaliated and this will going long until familiar voice heard…

"Sora, stop!" someone knw this voice. This was from Chiriku. Said Monk then spoke, " Naruto what are you doing here? You're supposed to report to me directly but why instead infiltrated like thief?" "Well, I want to tell you there is grave robbery. If you suspect me as the one let's talk in more private place. Chiriku nodded as he motioned to Sora and Naruto to follow him. But as they started walking…

"Chiriku-sama!" one of the monks yelled making everyone stop. He turned to them and they reported the news. "Kitane-sama's corpse is gone. Without a doubt. We have no idea where it could've gone," the monks said and Chiriku narrowed his eyes before lightly cursing.

"We must protect the other three. Make preparations immediately while I take them back to the Fire Temple," Chiriku said and the other two nodded before moving while Sora and the elder monk guided the others to the Fire Temple.

 **Later at Fire Temple**

Chiriku started explained to Naruto and several Monks there . "While I'd like to reminisce I still have to give information. I must tell you that this is very dangerous. They have taken the corpse of Kitane-sama as we were told. He along with the other tombs to the South, West and North lie Seito, Nauma, and Tou'u. They were a part of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. " Chiriku said.

Chiriku continued, " Anyway, Naruto I think someone who trying to stole the body must be planned something. And I suspect it related to coup d'etat years ago when Asuma still one of us. , Asuma-san, myself, Tou'u, Nauma, Seito and Kitane all fought the traitors and we won, but we lost those four. Asuma and myself are all that's left of that generation,"

Naruto growled, "Stealing corpses and trying to revive the dead with their own power. Insolence," Naruto jumping to his feet surprising people.

Few days later with grave robbers

Fuen was currently working on drawing on a scroll what appeared to be a rather detailed landscape and smiled at seeing the c Naruto and several Fire Temple Monks coming out of their hiding places. They all converged on the coffins while Fuka smiled. "Hmm they all seem to be happy go lucky to take those coffins," she said while Fudo grinned.

"Bastards. They have no idea that they are walking into a trap," Fudo said and Fuka's gaze turned to Naruto and before long the seal on her body burned as she cursed. Fuen and Fudo turned to her while Fuka glanced again. " _Him, why does this hurt when I see him? Dammit, I'll need to take him out,"_ Fuka said in her thoughts though she had no idea just what fate had in store for her as an Uzumaki. She snickered to herself while Fuen stopped.

"Done with it. Fudo, get to work," Fuen said and Fudo nodded as he looked at the terrain on the scroll and did his handsigns. " **Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune!,"** Fudo yelled as he slammed the scroll.

The Fire temples Monk plus Naruto raced for the coffins before everyone paused and backed away from the massive land formation that came out of nowhere. But Naruto make counter as he called out **"Earth Release :Rockrush!"** And massive rock appeared from ground collided with the land but that still make Naruto separated with Fire Monks.

But soon everyone trapped due of earth quake made Naruto sneakily put trace toward four of them which will make them faced the four. And the trace won't be able detected by chakra. Seeing that make Fuka, Furido and Fuen smiled.

"Time to go to work you two," Fudo said and Fuka brushed her hair. "I'll have my fun with that blonde one," Fuka said before vanishing while Fuen and Fudo disappeared as well.

With real Naruto

"Great now I trapped here." Naruto grumbled . " It seems I must stop playing around then." Suddenly he heard a woman laughing he narrowed his eyes to the laugh only to see a boulder coming at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He took his Glance Reviver and slashed at the boulder watching it fall into two pieces while he sheathed his sword.

"Wow impressive work. You're talented,"someone said and Naruto turned his head to see one hell of a woman coming from the shadows. She was quite tall and attractive. She worea dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin **.** All in all, to Naruto, she was too damn hot for her own good.

"Yeah I'm sure it's nothing, but why don't you tell me about your goals for trapping me in here?" Naruto asked and Fuka widened her eyes. "Oh am I already a threat to you?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well you don't have to be or I'd rather not rough up a gorgeous woman like yourself," Naruto said and if Fuka was expecting something then that wasn't it. "Why thank you. I didn't think someone like you could see me as attractive," she said and Naruto chuckled while brushing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah you're cute. Way to cute to be doing whatever it is your doing. So do we have to fight?" he asked and Fuka merely smiled. "How about a kiss first?" she asked touching her lips and Naruto decided to go with the flirt even if it wasn't his style. "No date first?" he asked her and while it wasn't his style to flirt with an enemy he was just having so much fun despite the situation. Fuka chuckled lightly. This was interesting. No one had tried to match her in a flirt.

She soon disappeared and appeared behind Naruto while touching his cheek. "It's almost a shame to kill someone so cute," Fuka said and Naruto eyes trailed down. He widened his eyes to a swirl symbol on her body and then chuckled.

 _'_ _Oh wow, I'm getting hot off my family. I'm so gonna need therapy,'_ The blonde said in his thoughts before he turned around to face Fuka. "It's also a shame that I might have to kill family and such a cute family member at that," he countered and Fuka widened her eyes. "W-WHat? Family?" she asked and Naruto grinned.

Naruto chuckled at Fuka's reaction to his comment and before long she paused. She had always grown up alone and never did she have any relatives that she knew about. Granted, she had never really bothered to look since losing her mother and father to a village war. This wasn't making any sense, but for now she really wanted to see just how far she could 'push' her family.

"Oh, I have family? How nice. And such a cutie at that," she said and Naruto snickered while scratching his cheek. Fuka merely smiled while tracing a line over his whisker marks. "I could say the same thing about you. So wanna reconsider that kiss now? Or even that date? You don't seem like the type to have such fetishes," Naruto said and Fuka laughed before she whispered in Naruto's ears.

"Oh I don't think that would stop me really. Besides your wind chakra seems extraordinary. I really would like to add it to my collection, with my Kiss of Death," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He remembered the last time his chakra got sucked away. If he recalled then it was in Koyuki's country where he had that gadget strapped to him. Needless to say, but that thing really got shattered by the blonde when he was angry.

"Well you see, the thing is that I have a girlfriend so I don't think I can betray her like that," Naruto said and Fuka smiled. She twisted her body and pushed Naruto into a wall while smiling. "Oh don't worry about that. It'll be our little secret. _Not that you'll see her again anyway,"_ Fuka said keeping the last part to herself. Little did she know about Naruto and his rather intense thinking.

'Well you will got nasty surprise, missy.' Thought Naruto as he want to see Fuka reaction when he sucked his chakra. And this won't end well for her .

"Now then soft or french?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking about food?" he asked making Fuka facepalmed. Yeah Naruto actually never knew how t kiss someone despite always making out with his maid almost everyday . Well since he not doing it in three years and only got experience from his blood clone who learn in mansion.

"You don't have that much experience do you? I'm talking about kissing," she said giggling at Naruto's ignorance and the blonde widened his eyes. "Oh like that. Well forgive me for not knowing that. Besides I have kissing experience. _More than you could realize,"_ _Naruto replied lamely._

"Oh, well okay then. I'll be taking you now," she said and Naruto rolled his eyes before holding a handsign. "Not today," he said as Fuka watched him vanish in a puff of smoke, his laughing echoing in the distance. Fuka narrowed her eyes and formed a small smile across her face before chuckling and placing a hand on her hips. "Alright, I guess I might need to work a little. Oh how fun for me," she said sighing before moving after her target.

Few minutes later

he blonde dodged a raiton strike and could only stare at Fuka in amazement. Earth, Fire, Water and Lightning. She had all the natures, but for some reason she just wouldn't do a wind jutsu and she was fascinated with the blonde the most. She had been chasing him all through the caves telling him that she would kiss him. The blonde had been able to trick her only a few times with the Kage Bunshin, but this was starting to become a hassle. Whoa, hold on a second. He couldn't die. Why the hell was he running? Naruto stopped in mid-step and facepalmed. It wasn't one of those things that he could remember, but he could definitely see himself forgetting it.

Well he decided to stop and saw Fuka walking up to him and she saw him smiling.

"You stopped running. Tired?" she asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, not really. Just figured that a man shouldn't reject a woman's advances," Naruto said and Fuka widened her eyes slightly. She almost lived by that saying. She wondered how Naruto knew it and little did she know that Kyuubi had something to do with it.

"You really are an interesting young one," Fuka admitted and Naruto snickered while rubbing the back of his head.

"People say that about me a lot," Naruto returned and he saw Fuka appear behind him. She quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Naruto didn't resist this time only because he couldn't. He had been hit by a damn senbon a little while earlier and from running some numbing poison went through his body a lot faster so he was losing most of the feeling while Fuka smiled and licked her lips.

"You're mine," she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned up only to surprise Fuka by giving her a hug.

"You don't have to do this you know. You could just come with me. Not be a criminal. Not a bad deal right?" Naruto asked and Fuka just looked at the blonde like he grew a second head. She couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at the blonde before it came out in a full-blown laugh even if she could see the look in Naruto's eyes were pure serious.

"And what makes you think that I don't want to be a criminal? What makes you think that I would even go with you at all? You think that just cause you call me family that our situation is different?" she asked and Naruto merely blinked his eyes.

"In that order. I'm not sure if you want to be a criminal or not. Face it, you'll grow bored with it eventually and you'll just be an empty woman inside who got nothing that she really wanted. I doubt you'd go with me unless I forced you to and that's really not my style, but I don't mind forcing you back. Also yeah I'm sure our situation is different. Just not in the way that you're thinking," Naruto explained and Fuka was actually starting to grow tired of this little game called 'Who could last the longest in a flirt'. She was actually growing rather annoyed.

"Sorry, but the peaceful life doesn't suit me," she said and Naruto snickered.

"Trust me we're anything, but peaceful. Kaa-chan is violent, everyone is too loud including me and we're all always doing stupid mess, but we have fun dattebayo," Naruto said to her. Fuka snorted and gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"You think a few words are going to have someone turn on their comrades for you?" Fuka asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess not. I had tried with Haku-chan, but that didn't exactly work out the first time. I guess that's just me. Wanting to save nearly everyone I come across. I really must have a screw loose," Naruto said and Fuka's eyebrow twitched. They were getting off the subject of her desire which was her getting that wind chakra. She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"You talk too much," she said and Naruto nodded his head.

"But you see that I'm not attacking you. Had I wanted to then you would be a dismember mess on the floor, but I"m not that sick. No, but you definitely wouldn't be around now would you?" he asked and Fuka chuckled again.

"No, but it's too late," she and Naruto could only watch as Fuka kissed him. Fuka finally got what she wanted. Naruto widened his eyes as he felt her tongue intrude in his mouth. He could feel the chakra in his body connect to hers as Fuka separated.

"Sorry, but this is now mine," she said to him, but Naruto watched as his chakra stopped turning blue like it should've been. It now turned pure white. He could see Fuka widening her eyes before she could feel to figures of chakra. One so evil and vile that just taking this chakra would kill her and the other, it wasn't even chakra. No this was like trying to take power from death itself. Fuka tried to break the connection before Naruto wrapped his arms around Fuka blouse and kept him near her. She stared into his eyes and the blonde stared back like his eyes were saying 'one move and you'll be dead, don't you dare break this'. Fuka gulped while the kiss continued.

Later Naruto took back his chakra by reverse Fuka technique and stopped the kiss while Fuka fell to the ground coughing. "What are you?" she asked and Naruto smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked nearing Fuka slightly.

Naruto placed his sword and Fuka's throat and narrowed his eyes using his death stare to make her all the more scared of her consequences. Not only did she not get the wind chakra she wanted, but now she felt feverish. She was sweating like crazy and her body was burning up and naturally Naruto knew what was wrong with her. No matter how he tried it, but he couldn't get one small remnant of Honshou that entered Fuka's body. Shin had told Naruto that only he and Kushina could handle that power because of their connection to the Shinigami. If one had it and didn't have any connection then it would be a very unpleasant experience such as the one Fuka was demonstrating.

"What did you do to my body?" Fuka asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"I did nothing. You're the one who couldn't keep their lips to themselves. (sigh) My chakra is poisonous and those who try to take it internally like you just did would, at worst, end up dead. You just don't go kissing random people. Kuso, hold still," Naruto said and Fuka watched as the blonde withdrew his blade from her throat. She then saw him lean down and lean his face to hers.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked and Naruto sweatdropped.

"You, who try to kiss people for a living, don't know what I'm going to do. I wonder if everyone in my family is this dense. Though naturally I guess I can't talk," Naruto said and Fuka widened her eyes before Naruto kissed her again. By no means was this kiss supposed to be sexual. It was simply help is all. One family member helping the other...with their lips. Naruto sighed as he tried to connect his chakra back to Fuka's which worked thankfully. He was aware that Fuka was moaning inside the kiss and he realized that she had more than tried to do what she did the last time and suck his tongue to which was getting the blonde more excitement than he needed or wanted.

" _Trying to work here,"_ He said in his thoughts before sighing again. He smirked as he found the last remnant of his Honshou and took it back into his being. With that done, Naruto separated from Fuka and smiled.

"There, you should be fine in a few minutes," Naruto said and Fuka looked at him skeptically, but he was right. Over the past few minutes, Fuka's body was alright and she stopped her fever. Fuka felt her body return to normal while Naruto groaned.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what you're doing with these coffins," Naruto said and Fuka stared at him. She would've ran, but something in Naruto's eyes made him stop. She doubted it was fear, but she effortlessly picked herself up off the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna forget this encounter right now. Just get lost. I've had enough of you," Fuka said and Naruto chuckled again.

"Naturally I would say the same, but I'm taking you back with me. I'm not going to see you throw your life away," Naruto said and Fuka narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed, turned around, and shrugged her shoulders.

"You keep calling me family, but I've never seen you before in my life. Mind explaining that?" she asked and Naruto nodded not feeling the situation at all.

"Sure, a few months ago did you feel a burning on any part of your body and before you knew it a strange symbol appeared on it?" Naruto asked and Fuka widened her eyes unconsciously telling Naruto all that he needed to know.

"That was you?" she asked and the blonde widened his eyes.

"That's right. That's the seal of the Uzumaki clan. It's proof that you are an Uzumaki. I'm sure one of your parents or their parents might have been an Uzumaki. So that makes you one. We might as well be cousins," Naruto said and Fuka closed her eyes while brushing her hair.

"And you think that means that I want you to 'save' me?" she asked and Naruto shook her head making Fuka raise an eyebrow.

"That's not why I'm trying to save you. Those words I said before, 'I'd rather not hurt family; I'd rather not kill such a cute woman like you' were both real. You might be a little loose as far as I know, but you don't seem entirely bad like the others," Naruto said and Fuka settled for a plain glare.

"How do I know you won't turn me over to your Hokage if I went with you?" She asked and Naruto shrugged.

"You don't, but then again in our profession that's a lifesaver. You've got three choices. 1, take my offer and come back home with me a Kaa-chan to see more family of your own will. 2, you refuse my offer and I drag you back kicking and screaming or 3, you refuse, we fight and I kill you. Take your pick," Naruto said and Fuka chuckled.

"And what makes you think you can kill me?" she asked and already she regretted it as she saw a piece of shiny metal at her throat or more specifically her hair. She tensed at seeing Naruto smiling with a Kage Bunshin right behind her.

"When did you-,"

"I'm just that good," Naruto interrupted and Fuka sighed.

"You are an asshole. Even worse you don't know how to treat a woman with respect," she said and Naruto smiled.

"Hey I'll treat you with all the respect you deserve dattebayo. I don't want you as an enemy and right now you probably don't want me as one either. If you're worried about your friends hurting you then don't worry. You're very strong as far as you've let me see. A grade-A material woman," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his cheeky smile. Fuka merely stared at him and seethed. This was not her day at all. She was getting a throbbing headache from all of this. She ultimately sighed and looked back at Naruto.

"How many?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked back and Fuka sighed.

"How many other family members are there?" she asked and Naruto 'ohh-ed'.

"Well I know there might be more in the world out there, but as for the one's I know then about four others. I know where one is, but they aren't around home. What are you saying?" Naruto asked and Fuka flickered her hair.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm _thinking_ that for some reason I've always loved whirlpools," Fuka said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Me too dattebayo," he said and before long he saw Fuka appear behind him. She licked his cheek making the blonde blush.

"Since you have so much faith in me then you'd better take responsibility for all of this," Fuka said and Naruto stuttered a response before they both felt the ground shake violent. A fierce light shined outside where Fuka had tried to unleash a Katon jutsu on Naruto opening the cavern slightly.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered before Fuka narrowed her eyes. She shivered and bit her thumb.

"It's the coffins. They were moved. Oh no, come on we've got to get to the center of the ravine," she said and Naruto ran up to her. "You know the way out?" he asked and Fuka scoffed.

"I at least know it better than you handsome. Being around these people does that to you. Now stop asking questions and follow me," Fuka said and Naruto immediately agreed with his newest family member. He followed Fuka through the caverns all the while smiling at her running form.

"You have very beautiful hair," he said out of the blue and Fuka turned around to gaze at Naruto for a minute before turning back forward. "Flattery gets you nowhere for most girl, but not with me. Thanks I guess," she said as they raced off.

Later on turned out Naruto clones with help of Fire Monks and Twelve Guardians already killed Fuka ex partner in crime Furido , Fudo and Fuen. He bit surprised when he saw Asuma there. Asuma then told Naruto Furido actually was Kazuma the man who launch coup d'etat years ago . He also plant several of Kyuubi residual chakra inside him but now he is free of them. Asuma actually didn't know Naruto do something to Sora as he absorbing the kyuubi chakra. Naruto use excuse Sora have some bad chakra in his body which made CHiriku asked Naruto to examined it and said blond absorbed it while he using purifying chakra to cure Sora.

Few days Later on Uzumaki mansion

Since Naruto duty technically finished and Fire Daimyo already give ago to Naruto to going back home, he decided to ask Fuka to live in his mansion. Fuka but surprised when she saw thousands of maids serving naruto with determined passion. She didn't expect git same treatment but just a minute after Naruto introduced Fuka to his maids later she found herself getting spa treatment from therapist and she really feel spoiled. 'Duh, I should meet with him sooner. ' Though Fuka blissfully as she now enjoyed the beauty treatment before she entered hot spring for soaking herself.

Sometime later

Naruto now talked with Ange about his next world trip. He just finished his in Harry Potter, Rosario Vampire and Familiar of Zero dimension. He now contemplating where he should go. And while he can revisit that world, he doesn't want to disturb preparation made by Harry and Louise as they will going all out war between universes. At least according Ange and Urara.

And since he have yet to decide he choose to stay in Konoha for time being. And he bit surprised when he offered to be hunter nin. Well actually jounin council recommended him tob e Hunter nin since his great performance in ANBU . Naruto look tempted since this means he can walk freely out from village .

Naruto decided to visit one of his newly rebuilt estate which built on one of island near Wave.

When he finally arrived at He stood outside a large iron gate, made of intricate designs. It was placed on a tall and thick wall, made of what appeared to be Chakra granite, that looked impossible to lift. Besides the large acre of land it surrounded, almost twice the size of the Hyuga compound, nothing was normal. Besides, of course, the enormous estate that stood on the center. It was enormous, standing a hundred feet up in the sky, almost the size of the Hokage Tower. Made of Chakra Wood and Stone, it was designed more as a Castle than an estate.

Naruto the read details about this castle which given by one of his maid who act in charge for this project. The walls surrounding the estate as well as the ones of the house are made of Chakra Granite. The Gate is made of High Quality Chakra Steel. Inside is a large area capable of housing a large town. The fort is 100 feet tall. It is made of Chakra Oak wood. It has 40 guest rooms, 11 family rooms, 29 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining hall, a meeting room, an armory, a Library, 3 training rooms and a control room. There is also a large underground hall split into ten sectors, each as big as five rooms. Finally, below that lies a bunker made entirely of Chakra Cement, surrounded by a thick layer of Chakra Titanium. After checking it out Naruto decided to reinforce it with seals and warding before he going to got some sleep

Tomorrow morning

The sun's rays shone inside Naruto's new room. He slowly opened his eyes, rising slowly as he stretched his arms. He yawned, before looking outside, seeing the sunrise, then at his room. It was a room fit for a lord. The walls were made of polished Dark Oak wood, giving the room a feel of a cabin. He laid on a King-sized bed, made of White Iron, the sheets a pure white color. On the right, stood a large wardrobe made of the same Wood as the walls, while on the left laid a Wooden office. As he rose, he changed into his clothes, then laid eyes to the opposite of the room. There, laid an armor stand, without any armor, along with hooks on the wall for various weaponry.

He sighed and went to the Kitchen. He ate breakfast, as he thought of the seals. 'Let's see. I added seals to the walls, the gate and every inch of the Castle. The barrier seals are placed in the control room, along with the link to all the seals in the House. I placed there special High-Level seals, along with enough Chakra to make me fall asleep in 5 minutes. It should be enough to hold for a century or so, since the new seals reduce the Chakra needed for it to work. All I need now is to get those defense machines I ordered while the Clones worked.' he thought. He finished his breakfast and washed the dishes, then went to the Armory.

The Armory was a large room and it's purpose was like the name suggested. It stored Naruto's weapons. Three walls had hooks on them for weapons, while the other wall was filled with drawers. Inside the drawers laid scrolls filled with different weapons, provisions, rations, medical kits, poisons and anything combat related. The right wall was filled with different types of swords, from Kodachis and Wakizashi, to Nodachi and O-katanas. It even had some strange swords like a Claymore or a Rapier. The left wall featured heavy weapons like battleaxes, spears, bo staffs, warhammers and even some Morning Stars. Finally, the wall behind him was filled with different types of ranged weaponry, from Demon and Windmill Shurikens to Longbows and Crossbows. On the center of the room, laid armor stands with armors appearing similar to those Anbu wore. He grabbed the weapons he needed, then went outside, while drinking his carbon drink. As he went outside, he made around a hundred **Kage Bunshin** and said "35 of you work on the new seals. Another 35 will work on creating clan houses on designated areas. The rest go grab the defensive machines and install them." he said, getting salutes. After that Naruto decided to doing some workout.

To Be Continued

 _ **OK Guys here the sequel of my story son of ultimate sovereign named Rise of Young sovereign but since I now very busy in my study and my side job ( I work in UBER as part time driver) expect this going slowly as I need build up mood and thanks for our patience)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys this is not chapter just interlude about other character who will support Naruto in future.**_

 _ **And here comes list of Naruto supporter. Some already make appearance while some not.(I won't reveal what series they come from as they are famous you know)**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Louise Francoise Valiere**_

 _ **Donald Duck (Howard)**_

 _ **Kasumi Tenshin**_

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Shinji Ikari**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome**_

 _ **Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **Queen Elsa**_

 _ **Well that's all and hope you enjoy interlude**_

When arrived back at Konoha and reporting back to duty. As usual Naruto family still wanted him to stay in family compound and as usual Naruto refused. Instead he going back to apartment and wait till late night to going to his other hideout.

Later tonight

Naruto arrived at hideout . Then He pressed a stone in a wall and said wall glided aside soundlessly, the wonders of silencing seals, and let him in. As soon as he had walked inside, the wall slid back, pretending nothing of interest could be found there. He walked down the stairs behind the disguised door and reached a room after five minutes of walking down. He lit the lights and now the whole room was visible. The room was massive. It was rectangular and divided in six parts by shoulder high walls. Only one part was closed up completely, the one on the far left. Four parts were about the same size and two were double their size. He walked over to a wall in one of the smaller parts and took three sealing scrolls out of his pouch on his belt. He unrolled one scroll that was labelled with 'weapons' and began unsealing the contents.

Several shuriken and kunai, one short sword, two katanas, four kodachis, a chain sickle, a container with senbons, two windmill shuriken and four daggers were taken out of the sealing scroll and placed, sorted by kinds, in a shelf where other weapons were stored. The bigger weapons like the swords in various sizes went on the wall next to the shelf. Then the boy walked to another shelf in the neighbouring part, which was loaded with scrolls of different kinds. The single shelves were labelled with the category of the information in the scrolls.

One shelf had a sign for water, one for wind, one for fire, one for earth and one for lightning. Then there were non-elemental, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, clan techniques, politics and noble families, geography, survival, and strategy. He again unsealed the contents of the second scroll and sorted the scrolls he took out into the respective categories. He would need to look them over later, but now he had other things to do. The last scroll he took out revealed to hold bags that jingled when they were moved. There were coins in them. Other bags rustled, there were bills in them. He stored the money in the bags in a safe next to the shelf with the scrolls.

" Hehehe the bandits and missing nin really fool. Just because I'm alone They can take me on. It seems they never know me." Said Naruto. He went to the part that was on the farthest right side of the room. There was a small bathroom with a shower, a sink, a toilet and a bathtub in the back part and a kitchen in the front part. He turned the shower on and while he waited for the water to get warm he undressed. He tested the water and then stepped under the shower. He enjoyed the warm water for some time before he took the shower foam and cleaned his body. When he had washed it off, he shampooed his hair. Once he was clean, he turned off the water, walked out of the shower and took a towel from a stand. He dried his body and his hair before putting on night clothes. The part opposite the bathroom, the one completely separate from the rest of the room, was a bedroom with furniture he had made himself. He had a wardrobe, a bed, a night table and chest of drawers. He then decided to sleep here before his first mission after returned from Konoha. He decided that since he still have yet to choose where he want to go.

With Ange

Ange now guided by Grace , Head of Scientific department to explore newly Helicarrier. That was very large mobile fortress and using eight helicopter rotors for keep it flying and powered by two energy source, nuclear fusion reactor and solar panel. Hidden inside the combs were several weapons built for defense. That actually was larger version of Naruto private jet as Naruto felt they need better aircraft and that's why This helicarrier built even still have yet to name. Speaking of Naruto first private jet which called Foxhound. They build it more . While one stay on mansion Science Department made more dozens as fighter jet.

Speaking of Foxhound weaponry they consisted with twin pulse cannons , almost imprenetrable chakra barrier which even capable to stood against Bijuudama , 8 high explosive missile pod and 16 heavy machine gun stationed each sides and that jet capable to fly with mach 7 which technically Naruto can use it if he need speed transport for everyone.

Now back to Helicarrier the first shown is training area which can used by Naruto and others in security department and It has all the most advanced levels of training simulations. Next is the dining hall Though for some reasons self service feature make maids in cooking division feel useless due of security division made oven that capable to materialize food but thankfully the food can materialize still limited so cooking division not feel completely useless.

Next is armory . The first part consisted wide garage filled with jeeps, tanks, walkers, and flying machines. There is also mass production version of Foxhound parked there. And when Grace place her hand on the wall for sec . The wall instantly turned over and was replaced by collection of weapons. They ranged from average firearms to high-tech guns that looked like something from a video game.

The next was living quarters for the maids . Ange not bother to ask where Naruto room and there is no doubt that will look extravagant despite that placed at the mobile fortress. And also infirmary recreation room . The recreation room made Ange blinked as that was consisted with arcade machines and ping-pong, air hockey, and pool tables in the middle. The sovereign can't believe arcade still exist. But Grace told her you didn't need coins to play since all of them free. Beside Recreation room was home theater using very wide screen TV and couch remind her at theatre . And also relaxation section consisted swimming pool complimented with Jacuzzi and hot tub. Ange not bothering to ask as she now how Naruto will use that.

Tomorrow morning

Naruto now just waking up and decided to take walk . It will be his first day in Konoha since he going back yesterday. When his family greet him he found out when he work with Fire Daimyo, Kushina gave birth of a girl who named Natsumi she has red hair like KUshina and reach one year old in two months. While Naruto relationshio with his biological family still strained but now Naruto getting closer with them despite some animosity. And seeing baby Natsumi made Naruto choose he won't involved her as she doesn't know anything. And after have breakfast with his family earlier he decided to take walk.

Since Ange have yet to give next order , Naruto thought he may use this as chance to relax and do his life as Konoha ninja . Well that won't be long as Uzu soon will be completely rebuilt.

With Ange

Ange now talked with newest addition of Naruto brotherhood. After gain Harry, Louise & Donald (Now Howard) She got young woman called Kasumi Tenshin. Kasumi is a slender and petite teenager girl with long copper hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consist blue, side tie dress with long pull-on sleeves, white trim, her name (written in kanji) stitchedin yellow on the back, and a yellow colored bird pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, kneehigh boots and arm guards. And she also has her wakizashi tied to the back of her waist.

When Ange meet Kasumi first time, the copper haired unoichi look depressed and frustrated as turned out she is a rogue nin due leaving her village thus broke her oath forced her being hunted by her clansmen . And after being runaway for awhile she snapped and when her clansmen lead by her big brothe rHayate and half sister Ayane, Kasumi stopped running away and beaten down all of his pursuers but leave AYane and Hayate with small injuries and declare her renounce from her clan.

Her exact word when she cut her ties is like this as Ange quotes Kasumi word to her brother , ' _I am renounce my name, family and clan. I disavow any and all relations I have to you, Hayate , and also Ayane. I'm no longer your sister , just ronin. Both you and Ayane have lost the right to call me your sister. No family of mine would try to kill me. You are dishonorable and your presence is beneath me. The woman you know as Kasumi is no more.'_

And when Kasumi meet up with Ange, the silver haired sovereign asked the former Mugen tenshin kunoichi to live with her to start over, Kasumi quickly agreed. Ange then told everything about her ambition to conquer entire universe. Kasumi actually bit hesitant sinc she prefer stay out from the conflict but Ange assure her she doesn't need to fight if she not want it. And Ange asked if Kasumi may interested with Naruto.

Kasumi stated she doesn't interested in romance for now but who knows maybe in future she will change her mind. ANge also offered to train her. And when Kasumi show her potential Ange found out Kasumi have potential to unlock chakra despite already in her teenager age. And she maybe can do it better than Harry, Louise and Howard. After all Naruto will need someone can use chakra proficiently . Since until now only Harry can use chakra properly since both Louise and Howard have hard time to combine physical and spiritual aspect of it. Well Louise doing better since her magic is enough but Howard despite got emotion control raining still have hard time to do it.

And with ANge training despite not using her clan ninjutsu Kasumi managed to use chakra and it only took a month before she unlock hers. And Kasumi surprisingly have water and lightning affinity though she also have weak affinity of wind. And when she show her ninpo, Sky Torn Blast , that made Ange grinned as it will make teaching jutsu easier . And her instant movement also great make her quite balanced.

While she now not living in her old world anymore. Kasumi decided to learn new fighting style and she decided to learn Aikido and Karate as turned out that martial arts really suited her.

And turned out she has natural talents of cooking which made Ange said she will help Kasumi in case the kunoichi want to open her own restaurant. Kasumi said that can wait but if possible she want do it on her homeworld which agreed with Ange.

Too bad Ange cannot make Naruto met up with Kasumi now since Kasumi still need to get stronger before greet him. But That can wait till later after all.

Scene Change.

Howard the duck (Formerly Donald duck) really happy now. He just receiving ownership papers of Villa Rosa, an abandoned Villa which located at outskirts of Duckburg whose owner mysteriously disappeared decades ago. When Howards study the paper he found out originally his bastard cousin Gladstone was the one who received the paper, but he decided not to tell anything. And he visiting this villa with his nephew and after some exploration he finds diary and abandoned suit of Fantomius, who was known as a notorious and gentleman burglar and sometimes vigilante active during 19th and 20th century. Howard learns his methods of maintain a secret identity by acting as a harmless gentleman during the day and during the night as vindicator, taking revenge for his grievances against society. Howard decided to keep his discoveries to himself as they might help him in his revenge, despite he already capable to fight thanks for learning martial arts called Quack Fu

Howard also started plan to get revenge against two of his shitlist who causes his misery and grief, his ruthless and domineering maternal uncle Scrooge McDuck and his arrogant and extremely lucky first cousin Gladstone, who enjoys taunting Howard with his own effortless successes in comparison to Donald's constant efforts and failures. Deciding to take revenge on them, Howard presents the diary's notes on weapons and transportation means to Gyro Gearloose, who soon equips him with a utility belt and boots that contain many useful gadgets and also adds special equipment to Howard's car. The first mission for "Paperinik", as he names himself, is to steal his uncle's mattress which contains $1,000,000 in small bills. He does so by making certain that Scrooge inhales enough of a sleep-inducing drug to keep him out of action all night. He then frames Gladstone for the theft.

Scrooge and Gladstone, along with the police, manage to track the thief to the Villa the next day. Gladstone, trying to clear his name, decides to investigate the villa but the "candle" he uses for light is actually dynamite. He accidentally destroys the villa and the money ends up scattered around the area. Scrooge seems convinced that Gladstone is responsible but decides not to place charges if Gladstone manages to collect the money. Meanwhile Howard is gloating over all of this, and states that his career has just begun. And actually Scrooge won't realize the money already in safe place and will be traded soon with some materials which will used by his new brother Naruto.

TBC

 _ **Okay that's just iinterlude see next time**_


	3. JUst small question

Temporary chapter

Sorry for waiting too long but can you give me some suggestion where Naruto should go ? Any world is fine but I prefer if it keep in Jump dimension but please not this series (Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, Bleach, Rosario Vampire and To Love ru ) As I already plan for that but they won't appear till later. While I decided Black cat as new world can you give some recommendation. And just PM me since this chapter will take down after new chapter is ready


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay sorry for wait too long Anyway thanks for suggestion and I decided I will go to DXD world though first phase will be just until thwarted forced marriage before Naruto back to his own world and here is next chapter as this will be last before Naruto teleported to DXD world**_

 _ **And many thanks for suggestion . I'll try to fulfilled f its possible (no promises though) anyway lets begun now.**_

Since his ninja life in Konoha make him bored Naruto decided to asked Ange if she can gave her some exciting mission. And after thinking awhile Ange snapped her finger and she said, " **Very well , Naruto. you'll have to face a demon and strong demon nevertheless."** Naruto feel excited and he asked, "Sounds it will be challenges, anyway can you tell me anything I must know about this demon?" **"Yes, its name is Mōryō, this little guy found how to merge himself with the released negative energy of the entire mankind, and there's a whole lot of it around" Ange** explained **"but as expected for one so weak he only succeeded partially but that still made him stronger and technically immortal. "**

"Hmm so the only way to beat him is to weaken him and seal him, am I right?" said Naruto but somehow he feeling there is more about it. **"No, his physical form can still be killed by the ancient chakra which wielded by priests of the Demon Country but they are only human and don't have enough chakra to pull it off"** explained Ange. "So all I'll have to do is combine my chakra with one of the priest and bye-bye Demon?" asked Naruto. **"I don't think that really need. If the priestess of the Demon Country can effectively seal it than there is no need to take unnecessary risks though it will be better if you destroyed it for good as you have 'that' power"** Ange answered. " So finally I can use 'that'? " Asked Naruto. Ange just nodded

Few days later

Naruto finally arrived at Land of Demons after about five days journey and beside some bandits and low ranking missing nins, there no excitement. And he greeted by Land of Demons elders who know about Naruto reputation." Ah Naruto-dono thanks for coming to assist us on this task" said one of the elders. "Your reputation as savior of Moon Country, Spring Country and so many others country already reach even there so that's why we hired you but I wonder why you insist not letting Konoha involved?"

Naruto answered the elder, " Well, soon I plan to build my own ninja village and to do this I must start build connection and while I have good relationship with several daimyo I guess Demon Country will be good start for that." "Is that so?" the elder responded, " Well who am I to critic? Anyway we better not make Lady Shion waiting." "Well, lead on." Naruto followed the elder ( I will call her Noro as elder sounds weird if I called it) who walked first.

Naruto entered the building in front of him, with a smirk in his face. In a few minutes they were standing in front of a blonde girl with kind of creepy eyes and she just excluded an aura that said, ratt. He looked at her for a minute before turning toward Elder Noro.

"So we're supposed to protect the blonde Pratt?" rhetorically asked Naruto which caused Noro to chuckle and the rest of the council to go red from anger. "Boy, watch your mouth, she is the priestess, and her name is Shion not Pratt" said a member of the council, which Naruto didn't even bother to learn his name.

"You say Shion and I hear Pratt" replied Naruto looking at the slightly amused face of Shion. "You'll die" said Shion plainly, with no emotion "you'll will be impaled in the chest by a monster" "Yare Yare, I'm so scared" replied Naruto. "Master Naruto, pay attention to her warnings, she can see the future" warned Noro.

"Yeah, I know she sees the death of peoples but I have a bad news for you priestess I will not die, not until I achieve my goal " said Naruto with his trademark grin. "Foolish boy, you know nothing, I wished it was that simple but my visions always come true" said a visibly angry Shion, displaying emotions for the first time since their meeting.

"You know you remind me of a boy who had a fixation with Fate until I beat it out of him" replied Naruto. "My visions can't be changed" relied Shion back in her monotone voice. "Whatever, just wait and see" said Naruto defiantly.

"Enough, with this disrespect toward the priestess, or we will…" threatened a member of the council before being interrupted by Naruto. "What? Hire the leaf team, you will not because you need the best and I am the best so shut up and let me do my job" said Naruto rather angry "why do councils have to be pricks with a stick shoved up their asses everywhere?"

"That's enough!" Noro shouted. "Master Naruto is the best shinobi hereso I suggest you shut up. He after all recommended by Himeko Yamada-sama." That was enough to shut the council completely as they knew Himeko aka Ange reputation ad if she actually recommended the blonde boy that means he is the best for this job and of course better not anger him as that mean will insult Himeko and you know what happened when Himeko insulted.

"Anyway," Noro continued , " Let's Naruto-dodo rest for now. We will talk more tomorrow."

After escorted to his room, Naruto decided to sleep to recover for few hours. His sleep interrupted as he heard to screams of men dying, the smell of charred flesh, the coppery smell of blood and massive chakra spikes. He was up in a second, his sword in his hand and in a flash he was outside in the saw them firing Fire jutsu against the guards which were trapped in Genjutsu.

He found out the attacker identified as Kusuna, Gitai , Setsuna , Shizuku They weren't much of a threat but he would play it carefully. With a though, chakra ink flowed from his inventory and guided by his chakra it created a circle which flared with a bright red color creating a massive dome of yellowish energy which prevented anyone from entering or leaving the monastery.

The four ninjas saw the red glowing seal and immediately went toward it to destroy it, " _stupid_ _, they act as street brawlers and not as ninja_ " though Naruto before appearing behind the ninja named Shizuku and with a silent swipe of his sword his head departed his shoulders, before the blood splatters could touch him Naruto retreated in a small bamboo forest, that this guys had planted within the monastery. From within the forest he created a hundred shadow clones and put them to work on seals, for while his opponent were weak, being prepared was the second golden rule of ninjas, the first was to kill silently and quickly.

The three remaining ninjas had stopped and had gathered back to back, smart but useless as he flashed to the nearest of them, his name was Gitai and with a quick slash of his wind chakra enhanced blade, he was now headless. The remaining two tried for the last time to reach the seal and destroy it so that they could escape, but it wasn't mean to be as two pieces of paper appeared beneath their feet and one of them produced a violet fire which engulfed and killed Setsuna while the other piece of paper absorbed Kusuna and with that the battle was over. Naruto walked over to the corpses of the two decapitated ninja and placed a piece of paper on their bodies. The papers glowed before burning themselves and the bodies leaving nothing beyond ashes and at the same time filling Naruto's head with information regarding them.

The information he got made him frown, the demon or at least half of him anyways had found a way to give them some of his power, no wonder they were acting so mindlessly. He turned around to see the surprised faces of the guards, he didn't care so he walked past them and toward the council which had arrived only moments earlier and they to were surprised at the demonstration. With a though the yellowish dome of energy disappeared, some show of power was needed especially if they were to trick enemies into thinking that he was reckless and a show off.

"Did you enjoy the demonstration?" asked Naruto as he passed by them, he couldn't manage a smile but he managed a weird grin, he had killed what did they expect of him, he had just killed three men's and was about to interrogate another

He didn't expect for an answer but walked past them. On his way to his room he saw the blonde girl hugging one of the guards and whispering something to him. She turned around and saw Naruto with a shocked expression, which meant that the person she was hugging had been saved by him, but as to why that would shock the girl so much he didn't get. Shion neared him with an expression that seemed like shyness but he knew it was the pride she was swallowing.

"Naruto, I came here to thank you for saving my friend, his name is…" said Shion swallowing her pride. "Arashi" said Naruto shocking Shion even further. "How did you know?" asked Shion. "Because I'm The Destroyer Of Worlds and I don't like being cheated" said Naruto in a scary tone, frightening Shion and her two guards before laughing at loud "Hahahaha, chill out, man. I heard one of the guards call him by his name and I memorized it as any ninja would"

"Anyway thanks, maybe fate isn't set in stone" she said blushing from the embarrassment of being scared and letting it show. "I told you so" said Naruto slipping back into his immature persona.

"Very well, see you tomorrow" said Shion as she turned around to leave bright red from abger and embarrassment. "Okay, and don't take any of your guards with us" said Naruto turning around.

"Why?" Shion asked while her imagination began to run wildly at what the reason was "I travel very fast and they would only delay us, and while I can carry you on my back, I can't carry them around" said Naruto as he entered his room.

 **Timeskip to morning**

He woke up in the morning drenched in sweat, a quick water jutsu in the back yard of the temple took care of that. Shion was waiting in the courtyard dressed in a white shirt, brown pants and a vanilla colored coat. Flanking her were her loyal protector Taruho and the members o the council, which by the way were looking positively pissed off except for Noro and even she was a bit worried. What is this travesty I have heard of, boy" spat a male member of the council. "What you finally realized those robes you are wearing are a crime against all mankind's eyes?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"Enough you little…" said the council member. "Enough, Nakano stop this nonsense, his a kid for crying out loud and you demand of him to behave according to a set of rules he doesn't even know" said Noro in a stern voice that caused everyone present to flinch Naruto included "and to make it worse you treat him like he was your servant, when he is the one who will protect the High Priestess, show more respect"

"Like he deserves it" said the now named Nakano, with a very low voice.

"Did you say something Takeda?" asked Noro in an all to sweet voice

"N-No, nothing" said Nakano quickly. "Well that's settled then, young Naruto, you may now leave toward this destination" said Noro in a neutral voice "and away from this morons" she added in a voice that only Naruto and Shion heard.

"Hop on" said Naruto pointing to his back. With reluctance she hoped on Naruto's back and she felt herself being tied by some invisible force into Naruto's back. Naruto immediately jumped across the wall of the temple and landed a few dozen meters away, Shion shrieked from surprise but after a few dozen other jumps like that she finally relaxed. While they were jumping across trees Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon enough and not one to ignore his sixth sense, he created a few hundreds clones which quickly spread through the forest, sealing scrolls at ready for any emergency.

Surprisingly Shion didn't ask any question but just stared at the clones for a moment before returning back to her brooding. Luckily His suspicion was proved wrong and the day went on without a problem even when they crossed the border between the Demon Country and the Fang Country.

Her paused a couple of hours after the crossed the border, the sun was setting and the foliage of the forest was dense enough to hide them from the eyes of all but the most talented ninja, than in part to the seals he had placed around the campsite to prevent anyone from finding it. The seals worked as a subtle suggestion that told one to leave the area without properly checking it and only those with the strongest willpower could go through them.

Such a thing could only be done by an S-rank ninja and some high A-rank but even if they did pass through them he would know and it would take him exactly thirty two seconds to leave the camp together with the Pra… err high priestess-in-training and detonate a whole shit lad of modified explosive tags. He unsealed two tents and called some of his clones to help set the camp while he decided to take walk to get some extra food.

After a while He returned to camp and entered his tent without talking to Shion, seriously she was worse than Neji and Sasuke combined and that was saying something. He didn't need to sleep that much but he still needed to be at full strength for whatever was coming and he wasn't talking about the demon, he was a minor nuisance for someone that was a seal master and had his powers but no something else was after them and he had a feeling that he wanted to prepare himself for whatever was about to come.

He woke pretty early and started to pack everything, after he had packed everything except the tent in which Shion was sleeping he created a dozen clones and went to warm up a bit. When he returned he saw Shion sitting in the middle the clones and when they dispelled he learned she had gone through a fit when she learned he hadn't woken her up and that he had left her with some "meager copies"

"You are seriously annoying" said Naruto as he threw over his shoulder and took off. "Let me down you ignorant peasant" screamed Shion. "If you say so" said Naruto as he threw her from his shoulder and down the tree but before she could fall to the ground a shadow clone snatched her and brought her in front of the original Naruto and dispelled. "What was that for?" asked a visibly shaken Shion.

"That was for making fun of my clones, they are a part of me given form by chakra so please refrain from insulting them, least next time you fall they decide to let you fall" said Naruto. "Are you threatening me?" asked Shion taken aback.

"No, Kami forbid it, I'm simply warning you, I can't always control what my clones do" said Naruto as he offered his back to Shion. "Why do you treat me like this?" asked Shion as he hoped on his back. "Because, I don't like people like you" answered Naruto.

"People like me?" asked Shion. "Yes, people that use fate as an excuse for their failures" said Naruto. "You don't get do you, whatever I see comes true and I only see death" said Shion

"I know that " said Naruto, "however instead of respecting their sacrifices you throw them all away by being a Pratt" "I'm not a Pratt" answered Shion.

"No, are you sure, because you sure do look like one to me" replied Naruto. "You don't understand do you? Of course not you have never experienced pain like I did" said Shion bitterly.

"Well at least you know your mother, Lady Miroku love you but despite my parents still alive they act like I don't exist. And they only realize what they do after ten or so years." Said Naruto in bitter expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" whispered Shion.

"Its not a big deal, really" said Naruto "but don't expect me to apologize for earlier, I really hate people that use the Fate bullshit as shield from reality"

"Why?" asked Shion

"Because the only persons who use it are spoiled people who had a much easier life and when life gets tough than they play the Fate card and the fact fate doesn't exists, destiny does but that is more like a destination rather than a set road, you chose the path you want" explained Naruto.

"You really think that?" asked Shion.

"Of course, now keep it quiet or someone is bound to find us and then things will get ugly" said Naruto as he quickened his pace.

The next few hours were peaceful, Until they reached their destination. "So this is Moryo's so called lair?" Naruto wondered turning around to face Shion who nodded her head with a concerned look.

"Ok then! I will be going. Time to put this thing to rest" Before he took his first step two small hands circled his midsection and hugged him from behind. He was surprised by the action and looked back to see Shion hugging him tightly.

"Please come back safe..." She sniffed causing Naruto to freeze in shock at the term she addressed him with. He smiled after getting the shock out of his system . "Don't worry I'll be back soon." After that Shion release her hug and started running towards the shrine leaving them to stare at his back with worried faces.

Naruto stopped at the entrance of the shrine and walked inside slowly while keeping his senses on high alert incase there was a surprise attack. He found the stone army facing away from him, seeing them unmoving made him feel apprehensive and filled him with suspicion. He took one step forward and immediately jumped back to avoid being cut in half by one of the soldiers who turned around to slash him, his once dull eyes now glowing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as all the soldiers suddenly came to life and faced him. 'I expected him to sense me, seems like he thought that he can ambush me by trying to get me to think the army is immobile. Too bad I already have enough information about it' he thought with a grin as he prepared to have some "fun".

Taking out two kunais from his pouch he raised them to block the descending sword strike from the soldier before pushing him back and duck his head to avoid the slash of another soldier. He jumped high and put his hand on the head of the first one to balance himself before he kicked the other though the kick did nothing but push the soldier slightly and cause pain to Naruto's leg. He winced before hoping off to a safe distance, he crouched down to clutch his aching leg as he stared at the many soldiers slowly advancing towards him.

'damnit they are sturdy as fuck!.' he thought with another wince before his brain started to do what it does best, analyse. 'Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are out of the equation as they will do little to no damage to them and hurt me instead. Ninjutsu is the most logical thought they are made of stone so I need to attack with lightning based jutsus, considering their huge numbers I have to use A to S rank widespread lightning jutsus to get rid of them'.

Quickly doing hand signs he slammed his hands on the ground and used one of his most powerful A-Rank lightning jutsus...

" **Thunder Bolt!."** Almost immediately lightning chakra came out of his hands and spread on the ground around him before wide stream of lightning came out of the ground in the middle of the soldiers, destroying the ground under them along with a considerable number of them though not as many as Naruto hoped.

"There is too many of them." Naruto whispered to himself before he sighed and took out a couple of tri pronged kunais."Seems like I will have to use it."

He held the four kunais in a reverse grip and jumped away from the soldiers. After getting to a corner he put his hand on the ground which caused a seal pattern to spread from under his palm in a straight line and connect with the opposite corner of the room. He took a deep breath and threw a kunai towards the other corner on his side before running towards the soldiers who were understandably too slow to catch his movements, he jumped on top of the first soldier's head and sprinted towards the third corner using their heads as stepping stones.

He hoped off the last soldier's head after dodging their many attempts to stab and slash him. Quickly crouching down he used the same seals as they formed a similar line connecting three of the four corners. As he was focused on the seal, a soldier brought down his sword to cut off his head although Naruto smirked under his shadowed eyes and when the sword was just an inch away from his neck... He disappeared in a yellow flash.

As the soldier's sword impacted with the empty ground, Naruto appeared at the last corner, smirking in triumph and holding the kunai he had thrown there earlier in his hand.

'checkmate!. You bunch of mindless pawns' he thought before doing hand signs and whisper...

 **"Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Black Coffin** " A wide range, twenty feet tall, glowing black box shaped barrier rose from the four corners surrounding the stone army, successfully trapping all of them inside. He didn't stop with the hand seals and completed them to fifty seals before he shouted...

"Ninjutsu-Fūinjutsu combination: Thunder Wolf." Four glowing giant wolf heads made of lightning came out of the top of each wall of the barrier, they had glowing black eyes as they appeared to be glaring down at the stone army before they released a mighty cry and descended upon their prey with their full bodies. The impact of their fall caused a damage that could be considered a natural disaster, not only did it destroy all of the stone army but it also destroyed a wide range of the terrain, the four lightning creatures caused a devastating earthquake which shook the entire shrine and basically annihilated the entire stone army along with the area they were standing on.

'such fireworks' Naruto thought with a low chuckle from his place on the wall where he was standing horizontally, using the chakra he pumped to his feet. He jumped down and landed in the middle of the wasteland his jutsu created.

His face turned serious again as he rose to his feet and slowly walked deeper inside the shrine towards the room where he can feel Moryo's chakra coming from.

'There is no time to waste. I have a demon to get rid of ' He thought with determination.

After a long walk through the maze like corridors of the shrine Naruto finally reached the chamber where Moryo resided. The chamber had an open gate as it's door. He walked towards it and stopped at the entrance of the gate. The inside of the chamber looked like a volcano with multiple routes leading to it's center where a serpentine creature with long dark purple body was staring at him right in the eye with it's four dragon like heads, it's eyes glowing a menacing red.

'So this is Moryo? He looks good, for a demon' Naruto thought to himself, sweat dropping at his own words. " **Who are you? And what business do you have here, ningen ( Human)?** " Moryo demanded with a growl. This lowly human was able to defeat his whole army like it was child's play, he shouldn't take this one lightly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki . As for what I'm doing here well... I heard about your plan to enslave the world. I'm here to get rid of you." Naruto said icily with a cold expression. Moryo's expression remained neutral " **It doesn't matter. You will die here anyway, I will make you regret challenging me, ningen!** " As soon as he finished his sentence , atentacle flew towards Naruto with great speed.

Naruto jumped above the tentacle and then ducked his head while in mid air to avoid another one that was aiming to take off his head. Naruto then took out Glance Reviver so he can fight properly. He then channeled wind chakra to his sword and held the sword above his head and used it to vertically cut the tentacle above him in half.

Naruto sensed the other tentacle speeding towards him from behind, intending to stab his back. He saw one of Moryo's heads lunging from the ground under him with it's mouth opened to possibly swallow him whole. He smirked and teleported just a second before the tentacle reached him.

He appeared again in front of the opened maw, looking like he was falling straight to his death. He channeled fire chakra nature into the Glance Reviver, causing it to make a sound like a straw being burned before it glowed red as it's length turned into pure concentrated fire with the handle being the only other material. Naruto spun the flaming sword in a circular motion then thrusted it forward, announcing his attack...

" **Fire Storm**." A gigantic whirlwind of fire erupted from the sword and collided with the demon's head, burning it to ashes as it cried out in pain before being obliterated. Naruto grinned and put the sword on his back, using chakra to hold it in place as he turned around still in mid air and faced the final tentacle. Weaving through hand seals he thrust his fist forward as a dense layer of wind chakra encased his hand...

" **Violent Wind Slice**." The wind chakra burst out from around his fist as it expanded and took the shape of a violent air wave that impacted with the tentacle, releasing thousands of small air blades upon contact and shredding the tentacle to nothing but microscopic pieces.

Naruto landed on the floor with a smirk on his face , staring at Moryo with what seemed like a mocking look. 'this is almost too easy' he thought with a quiet chuckle. However his smirk faded into a a frown as he witnessed the appendages he just destroyed reforming themselves. His expression turned into a dead pan and he sighed in frustration. 'me and my big mouth! He can fucking regenerate himself?! Just great.' He thought sarcastically.

Moryo just chuckled quietly though it sounded more like a booming laugh considering his size. " **You know...** " He started as Naruto raised his eyebrow in interest... " **Its laughable that you even thought that you can defeat me. Many have come before you, seeking to claim the glory of killing me, yet they all have fallen to my power. You will be just another foolish victim who came to his death by his own two feet!** " The demon smirked when he saw Naruto bowing his head down with his hair shadowing his eyes in what _he_ thought was depression, fear and helplessness. Moryo decided to put the final nail on the coffin and break this mortal's morale before killing him.

" **What makes you think that you're better than them? What illusion made you believe that you can achieve what they couldn't?!** " He raised his voice in a mocking tone. Naruto clinched his fists in anger from the demon's words, he didn't feel hopeless but he was furious that the demon thinks so little of him and his goals. He slowly raised his head and glared at Moryo's eyes with such intensity that shocked the demonic creature to it's core.

"That is where you're wrong, Moryo. You don't know who I am! Naruto stated coldly as his violet eyes seemed to be glowing with murderous intent.

Moryo's expression turned from haughtiness to complete shock as he felt something he hasn't felt before, fear. This simple human was able to release enough killing intent to make him feel vulnerable. Blasphemous! No one has ever been able to make him even flinch! This Naruto, he is anything but normal.

"I promised to someone precious that I will defeat you and free them from your rule of terror. And thats exactly what I intend to do, because..." Naruto continued as his hands started doing hand seals with great speed.

" **I never go back on my word!."** The three shouted simultaneously as Naruto finished his hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground as he kept his glare on Moryo who was too shocked to do anything.

As Naruto's hand touched the ground, a circular seal pattern appeared around him along with a blinding light and a huge amount of air that came out of the seal. And after that Naruto now surrounded by gold aura . " **I'll finish you now, Moryo!"** Moryo roared, as two of his heads started firing streams of purple fire at him. Naruto dodged it, running up the back of one of Moryo's heads, jumping and punching it, his fist tearing through. Then, with a bright light, the head exploded. The other head that fired at him turned attempting to bite him. Naruto, however, grabbed it's jaws and ripped it off and shout out, " **Calamity Blast!"** and the head started burned . He jumped back as the head was getting incinerated. He released the flames, as the destroyed head simply fell off. Naruto jumped away, levitating in the air as the three headless necks seemed to get absorbed by the remaining head " **ENOUGH! DIE!** " Moryo yelled, as bright balls of energy surrounded him, blasting off towards Naruto. He redirected them away with slaps, as he punched the air, sending a shockwave that pushed Moryo back. He growled, as blast of darkness left his body, the entire dome being concealed in darkness. However, Naruto's eyes could see clearly. He pushed his hand together, forming a glowing black orb. He held the orb, rushing to Moryo, who was charging a large flaming beam. He dodged it and threw the orb inside. Suddenly, Moryo's body flew upwards "What is happening!" He roared as Naruto said " **Chibaku Tensei**.". Suddenly, huge chunks of stone flew from the ground, trapping Moryo. He roared " **NO! I WON'T BE-"** he was cut off, as he was fully enveloped in a giant orb of stone.

" **And now for finisher,..!"** said Naruto as he started to chant, " **It Shall engrave upon your soul ! Divine Assault! "** AS he chant he raise his right hand and very large javelin materialize from nowhere and he prepared to throwing it, " **NIBELUNG VALESTI!"** He threw the javelin which turned to blue phoenix at the giant stone orb. A bright flash appeared in the sky, turning the night into day. When it disappeared the orb was gone.

Naruto then approached Shion who hugged him and said, " That's impossible Naruto. How?" Naruto said, " well I also have holy power you know and this was blessing from gods and the purpose was to exterminate demon like Moryo." Shion just nodded and said, " Well I guess I'm not properly thanked you. So Thanks for defeating Moryo and his stone army." Naruto just shrugged , " Anyway let's go home for now." Not long after that Naruto and Shion flashed back to Shion home country. After say farewell to Shion and several of Demon Country people Naruto disappeared

Sometime later

Naruto now in forest clearing with multiple bones that looked like they came from giant creatures lying around . According to Ange this is where Akatsuki true base and he prepared to use Akatsuki to collect bijuu but he won't kill the jinchuriki as Ange said to Naruto, ' **We just use Akatsuki name for collecting bijuu and I'll copying bijuu chakra and we sent them to another realm so they cannot weaponize and if you worried that wil make the jinchuriki killed , don't worry . I already found method to extract bijuu without killing the jinchuriki.'**

That's enough to convince Naruto as he always trust Ange. But for now he must found all of Uchiha treasure held by Uchiha and also make sure hundred thousand army of Zetsu which breed for Hashirama Senju DNA not fall to wrong hands. When he heard that Naruto want to destroy it but Ange said to better sealed it and moved it to safer location as she will order Naruto maids to prepare new location.

Naruto then proceeding cautiously as he going through one of the many secret openings hidden beneath the bones of the giant animals. Thanks from Obito memories which extracted by Ange he knew the base inside and out. He walked around the dark dungeon until he arrived before a room with a metal door. Naruto used code to open the door and after few second the door opened. When he entered he find himself inside a laboratory, and on both sides of the room on the walls were about over a hundred glass containers, and in each of those containers was a single Sharingan eyeball suspended in fluid

"Makes me wonder how many Uchiha members Madara and Obito sacrificed just to obtain these," Naruto began with a scowl, "Well sorry Obito, these are no longer your property." he summoned over a hundred clones and each of them went to both walls and removed all the glass containers and began sealing them a massive scroll. And after awhile he finished and said "Well , let's find another valuable here." He then walked out from lab and found another room containing weaponry ranging from various ninja weapons, such as sickles, large shuriken, swords, chains with weights, and many other types, "Hmm, these could sell for a lot of cash," Naruto admitted until he looked up ahead seeing on the wall was a gunbai with the Sharingan tomoe on both sides of it, "Hmm I didn't expect to found it on place like this mine now." Naruto then took the gunbai while his clones once again sealed all the weapons.

"Now just one last thing ." Nauto going through the hideout and entered final chamber and saw a giant statue on top of a giant flower and beneath it were a hundred thousand White Zetsu clones.

"Damn I need Ange-mama to sealed this." Said Naruto as he began to contact Ange via telepathy. And moment later Ange appeared, " **Hey Naruto why you called me."** Asked Ange before she saw Gedo Statue, " **Hmm I See."** NAruto just answered, " Well I need you to seal this while I moved Zetsu clones to safety ." Ange raised her hand, " **That's not necessary . Let me take care of this."** The primordial then snapped her finger and all of sudden all of Zetsu clones and Gedo statue disappeared without trace.

"Okay where you transport it mama?" **"That 's secret for now let's go."** After that Both of them teleported back to home.

To be continued

 **Next time will be going to another world and I decided world of DXD and also some filler part before he gone to DXD**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Wew I decided to posted it now**_

 _ **Anyway beean awhile since I answer review so lets reply it**_

 _ **Animaman: Like idea about Naruto will come to Uzu in last minute to his 'family' But that will wait till veeeryyy later**_

 _ **Zehendner: okay**_

 _ **Animecollecter: thanks for suggestion, I'll consider it**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Like I said before this is massive harem story but since you wanted Rias as harem part then I guess I remove Issei as he won't join Rias peerage and maybe Asia also won't join.**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry: real life took most of my time so don't expect quick update but I try as fast as I can.**_

Here comes extra first (Just skip if you don't want to read)

Naruto cannot believe this. He now become ruler of new planet which was filled by female only and there is about 1 billions female. Naruto personally though that just mission to freeing planet from influence of evil mastermind who conquered the planet. Turned out said mastermind only the spirit and turned out to be very perverted ones as he wanted to have harem consisted of giant breasted girls. At first Naruto thought that will be easy work as he easily sent the spirit to dead realm . But after that somehow words come out he is the savior from the girls whose still not affected made Naruto become the ruler of the planet somehow. Good thing he can place blood clone to replace him. While the ladies not mean harm to him , they actually not really different from his maids back in home hell maybe even worse. Not only that but he also gain two new followers in form of genie

The first genie has long (and I mean LONG) purple hair, tied in a ponytail, She also has genie ears, and wears harem-style clothes with her belly showing, and she wears a red bra covering her large F-cup bust. Also, her age is unknown, but she looks like around 15-16. She is somewhat naïve, and has a strong sense of justice.

The second genie is also a beautiful genie. She has long blonde hair tied in pony tail too. She wears harem-style clothes of her own, including a pink bra, covering her H-cup bust. Unlike the first genie, she's typically weightless. Now, she looks like she's 18, but she's actually over 1000 years old, and if you DARE tell about her real age, she's going to punish you SEVERELY! However, she's a cheerful genie girl with quite potent magical powers (there are very little limits to what she can do, but what she WILL do is another thing entirely).

She's generally of a happy and cheerful demeanor, and though she can act a bit ditzy, she isn't stupid. She tends be very kind and generous, which is why she doesn't put a limit to how many wishes her master can ask for. When she isn't granting wishes, she likes to walk about with humans and blend in with them. Humanity fascinates her, so she likes to try and learn more about them as much as she can.

While a lot of genies seem to have a "3 wish rule", these two genies grant unlimited wishes, so long as the person making the wishes has their genie bottles in their possession. They both can't have more than one master at a time. Whenever they have a new master, they try to form a friendship/bond with them. They also have the ability to deny a wish, however (they're not actually bound to servitude of whoever has their bottles; it's just something they like to do).

The genie name was Shantae and Jeannie respectively. And since Naruto also saved them from influence of the perverted spirit. Both of female genie declare their servitude toward Naruto. And they suddenly summoned all of Naruto maids and turned all of their clothes become belly dancer clothing and started to dancing sexily for Naruto. And some of bolder maid of course smothering their body toward Naruto and both the genie also smothering him. And despite being exposed and smothered almost everyday by him maids and harems, even Naruto reached his breakdown point as he faint and suffer massive nosebleed due of the ladies affection.

Okay that's the extra now the real story

"Yeah finally I'm arrive." Yelled Naruto who just arrived at DXD world. Currently he was standing on top of a building as information began appearing in his brain thanks to nature and some of his shadow clones. He was currently in Japan and there are many races such as Angels, Devils, Humans, Fallen-Angels, Youkai and even Gods. Still a bit surprising that there is multiple gods but whatever. As long as they don't bother him he has no problem.

Naruto now decided to strolling around and soon started gather information for his start on this world.

Timeskip

It's been a year and 9 months since Naruto came into this world and moved to Kuoh Town. He got the house by giving the agent a gold bar which he happily accepted. During the six months Naruto enrolled into Kuoh Academy to fit in and to find out about this weird dark energy he's been getting from it. And thankfully with Ange inserted information gradually, he found out about devils and that information explained to him about a few things. Stray Devils. Low-Class to High-class devils. Peerages. Some of them caught his interest while some even made him disgusted.

To him it seemed like Peerages are more like a slave system though he was relieved that there are some peerages out there that would consider you a family. It depended on who you join really. What surprised him though is a reincarnated devils lifespan is close to immortality except you can die if someone tries to kill you. Which remind Ange since Naruto actually have Evil piece but Ange forgot to gave that to Naruto and decided he will got him in case he wanted to be reincarnated devils.

He also found out two high class devils currently act as watcher in Kuoh town. And Naruto decided to remain vigilance especially the one named Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory was a young woman in late teens s with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also wears a girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. That woman always watching him with high interest and that made Naruto suspected she wanted to recruit him as her peerage. But Naruto doubted she can as she weaker than him even if he suppress his power

Speaking about Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy started as an all-girls private school but at the beginning of spring were the Sakura's trees started to bloom the school started to change from an all-girls private school to co-op school and boys too started to enter school ground. Lord Gremory thought that it would fleur up his education program and now amongst his cute students, boys joined the fray. And Naruto actually was part of the first boys who enter Kuoh academy .

Naruto also disappointed since in order to attract more boys to enter , The passing grade was lower. But the young sovereign doesn't need that since he managed to pass with score 97 % only surpassed by some girl called Souna Shitori which identified as another High class devil like Rias.

Well let's leave another introduction for later. Right now Naruto just finished his class (He actually share class with Rias and Souna) and now going to have lunch . Only to disturbed by familiar sound which he always heard when he still in Konoha. If he not known better he may mistake this sound come from certain toad sage when he doing something perverted . And of course it come from resident pervert which known as Issei Hyoudou

Issei Hyoudouwas a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same standard academy uniform which consisted as everyone else who went to Kuoh Academy, though he also wore a red undershirt and blue sneakers. There was not much else that could be ascribed to him. He was, in all regards, a below average student not worthy of notice except for one fact.

His almost unnatural amount of lust. Hyoudou Issei was one of the largest, most perverse beings in existence. The kind of pervert that sent women running for the hills, or into a violent fit of female feminine fury. He, along with his two other friends, Mitsuda and Motohama, was known as one of the _Hentai San'nin-Gumi_. Or the Perverted Trio.

This perversion Issei possessed would also explain his current activity. An activity he and his two friends were partaking in with great relish. Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the girls locker room. Just looking at all that lovely, female flesh, the soft, milky skin, and the incredible range of breast sizes was enough to make him and the other two perverts nearly cream themselves.

"You look like you're having a good time?"

Issei's grin widened as he nodded along with the voice. "Yeah..." His friends nodded as well, neither realizing that the voice did not belong to any of them, busy as they were peeping.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Said unknown voice Issei's drooling showed just how much he agreed with those words. There may also be some nosebleeding in there, but it was hard to tell since his face as pretty much stuck to the wall. "Yeah..." "I'm glad you three are enjoying this so much. It's good to enjoy something while it lasts." Issei blinked. Now that was a strange thing to say.

"EEK! PEEPERS! PERVERTS! LECHES! HOW DARE YOU PEEK INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!" A voice shrieked from behind them. The Perverted Trio's eyes all widened as their danger senses kicked in like a 512 Turbo charged engine going into overdrive. That was some serious horse power there.

They tried to turn around so they could run away from the scene of the crime. Well ,They might have been able to, but can't due set of strong, steel wires rose up from the ground and wrapped around the trio, pulling them together and making them trip and fall to the ground.

"Wha-What happened!?" One of Issei's friends, Mitsuda, shouted in surprise. "Where did this wire come from!?" "I-I don't know!" Issei would have liked an answer to that as well. Too bad he wouldn't get one. "So you're the three who thought they could peep on us?"

Fear coursed through his veins at the sound of the voice. He didn't want to look, but was unable to stop himself from craning his neck to look up into the eyes of the kendo club captain, who was unfortunately dressed in the academy uniform once more. Even more unfortunately, she had her shinai with her and was lightly tapping the 'bladed' side against the palm of her free hand in a manner that sent shivers of terror down Issei's spine.

"Why am I not surprised it's you three. I would have thought you'd learn your lesson the last time this happened, but it seems you need to be taught using more... forceful... methods." "More forceful!?" Motohama shrieked like a girl. Not that Issei couldn't understand why. Just thinking about what happened last time sent shivers down his spine. "The last time you used your shinai to hit us in the family jewels!"

The kendo club captain grinned a devilish grin. "I know. Girls, drop their pants."

In most cases, this would have caused a good deal of men to lose themselves to lust. Such was not the case here. The Perverted Trio whimpered in fear as the girls closed in around them.

Back to our hero

As screams of pain emitted from the Perverted Trio, Naruto found himself laughing joyously as he watched the scene from the school rooftops. He had nothing against the perverted trio, or even perverts in general So, yes, Naruto did not hate perverts. Not at all. He just couldn't help but prank those three when they presented such a perfect opportunity. It was in his nature to prank people who left themselves so open. It would have been a crime against the pranking gods _not_ to take such a golden opportunity when presented. Besides, they would be fine. Perverts were an incredibly resilient bunch. They could take the most brutal of beatings by a horde of angry females and get up seconds later like it had never happened.

Certain toad sage was good example as the perverted toad had been beaten to near death, only to recover a second later as if nothing had ever happened. From what Naruto understood, the only time that man had nearly died was when he got caught peeping on Tsunade.

So yes, these three would recover soon enough. They would be back on their feet before he knew it.

As the blond's snickers turned into light chuckles, he felt as if someone was watching him. Being a ninja... former ninja, Naruto still retained a good deal of spatial awareness. He could tell when people were looking at him. And right now, he could feel someone's eyes on him.

Turning towards the source of this feeling, he realized that someone was indeed watching him. Two someones, in fact.

Both of them were females, wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. They were also, he noted immediately, incredibly beautiful.

One of them was a gorgeous, buxom young woman with long raven colored hair, violet eyes, pale skin and breasts that looked almost as large as Tsunade's. Her hair was tied into a long pony-tail, reaching all the way down to her legs, with two antenna sticking out from the top and sloping backwards while an orange ribbon kept it in place. As noted before, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Naruto believed the term people used for someone like her was Yamato Nadeshiko, which, if he was remembering this correctly, was the term used to describe the ideal Japanese woman.

The others he recognized as Rias Gremory. Naruto also know both of them was devil well Rias is a devil but the girl beside her which identified as Akeno Himejima actually have fallen blood if Naruto not wrong but somehow he felt the fallen side was suppressed for whatever reason.

As the pair stood there on the ground, looking up at him from where they had stopped walking to where ever it was they had been heading to, the blond cast the duo of beautiful females a bright grin and waved merrily at them. The Nadeshiko girl looked amused and waved back. Meanwhile, the crimson haired female tilted her head, looking a tad curious for several moments before a soft smile played from her lips and she waved as well.

Deciding to put on a bit of a show, the blond allowed himself to fall off the roof. Before he could get far, his hands hooked themselves onto the water drain. With gravity pushing him down yet his hands keeping him up, Naruto's feet curved a parabolic arc that led him straight through the open window that he had previously used to get onto the roof in the first place. He let go of the drain, flipping through the air like a ball as he tucked his knees into his chest. After completing his flips, he stretched back out and his feet hit the ground.

Had he been an Olympic gymnast using the high bars, he would have just earned himself a perfect ten.

Grinning, the blond began walking down the hall.

The grin left him as soon as the bell rang.

Heaving a sigh as his freedom was cut short once more, Naruto began making his way back to class with a slow, depressed gate.

Timeskip few days later with certain pervert

Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had been beaten to a near death-like state by the girls in the kendo club. At the time, he could not help but feel like the world was out to get him just because he openly claimed to like breasts more than he should and had no issues freely ogling girls as they got changed.

Why was it that every female ragged on him just because he showed a bit... okay, a lot more perverseness than most guys? It was a well known fact that all men were perverts! Why couldn't these girls see that he was just doing what every other boy wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to actually go through with?

It was while he had been wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts that _she_ came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

Issei still could not believe he was dating this beautiful girl, or that _she_ had been the one to ask _him_ out. It was like God had finally taken pity on him and grace him with this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl.

If only he knew that this girl's presence was not the designs of God. Then he would be singing a very different tune.

The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on. It had been incredible. They had done all the things Issei imagined a couple would do on their first date, going to a clothing store where he had bought Yuuma a cute scrunchy bracelet, then they had gone out to an ice cream parlor where he had gotten a soft drink and his girlfriend had ordered an ice cream sunday.

Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking about how lucky he was. Even his normally perverted thoughts had only cropped up on occasion (like when Yuuma had leaned over and allowed him to see down her shirt. That had been hot!). He had not even thought about how she would be an excellent first addition to his harem. He had not even thought about his harem at all.

Issei could honestly say he was beginning to fall in love with this girl.

"Issei-kun."

After their date, the two had made their way to a park. The sun was now going down and the vast array of colors cast halos around Yuuma, making her even more beautiful than before. Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them sprinkled into the air around her, adding what almost looked like sparkles to her already dazzling presence. She looked like one of those beautiful girls you'd expect to see in a Shoujo manga.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. Ahhh, such a beautiful smile.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked so cute as she blushed demurely and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"

Issei felt like he had just died and gone of heaven. His heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The painfully fast 'thump, thump' of his blood pumping organ was almost overpowering to his ears.

Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?

"W-What it is?"

"Could you please die for me?"

"S-sure Yuuma-chan…" Drawled Issei mindlessly with the thought of her boobs in his mind and a few seconds passed before her mind registered her wish. Issei's eyes immediately locked on his girlfriend's that gazed at him with a predator look. "Err I thought I heard you wrong, can you repeat what you said?"

Yuuma's lips stretched, forming a sweet smile while inching away from him. " Sure Issei-kun, I will repeat what I asked from you. Listen carefully okay. Can you please die for me?"

He heard it wrong. He was sure of it. This wasn't his sweet girlfriend that asked something this ridiculous of him dying. No, this was a cruel joke of God, he was sure of that. A fearful expression took place from his once joyful expression as he pointed an index finger at Yuuma. With shaking voice he asked his girlfriend. "Y-Yuuma, you are joking, right?'

Yuuma jumped in the air, her clothes shattered and revealed a beautiful forbidden erotic body with large, round tight globes with pink erect nipples that were soon covered in black leather micro-corset that revealed a lot of skin. His eyes glided down her smooth flat belly to her clean crotch were he could see that her snatch were partly parted and showed pink skin that were covered by a micro-G-string that didn't hide her twat at all. Blood seeped out of his nose while he let his eyes roam her erotic form when suddenly two black wings spread behind her back that held her airborne while she extended a hand to her boyfriend were a white light gathered and formed a spear?

 _I am dreaming, this must be a dream! An erotic good looking girlfriend flying in the air. And I have seen BOOBS! Yes, this must be a dream…_ Issei thought that came to an end when a spear pierced him and blood pooled around him. The last thing he saw was a young man with golden hair that spoke to him. _'Do you want to be released from your pain, from your burden and from those that want to abuse you?' Came his silk voice that floated through the air. 'I can help you leave all that behind, a second chance at life, what do you say?'_

Issei didn't know which burden but he did know about his pain, his life that is seeping out of him. If this person could grand him a second chance at life, he will take it. 'Y—yes, please, I want to life!'

'Then I will take your burden from you. I will gift you, Issei a second chance at life.' Came the mysterious voice of the person before he surrendered to unconscious.

Few minutes before with another POV

A crimson glow erupted between the trees that slowly grew in strength as a magical circle appeared on the ground with the Gremory family crest. Slowly a person grew out of the seal, rising up with the first thing that appeared was crimson hair that fell past her shoulders, a buxom chest that jumped slightly followed with the rest of her body. Rias had appeared on the scene and the magical circle disappeared from under her feet. Rias stepped through the trees to the clearing were she could see Issei and Yuuma chase each other while laughter filled the air. She hid herself in the shadows of the trees and watched Yuuma transform ed to Fallen Angel and summoned an Holy Spear that pierced Issei's chest and blood pooled around him.

' _Don't worry Issei, I will soon resurrect you in one of my pieces.'_ Thought the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess while she waited for the right time to appear. At the moment fighting an Fallen Angel is dangerous due her Holy spells and a huge chance that she vaporized her soon to be Sacred Gear holder. With a sickening stomach she watched Yuuma torture the boy until she sighed boringly, stretched her wings and took flight. At this moment Issei had lost a lot of blood and Rias decided it was not the time to step in to safe her future piece but then to her shock she saw someone else appear on the scene. She couldn't resurrect Issei if a stranger is there that doesn't know anything about the supernatural world, and with a beating heart she watched until the stranger would leave but he didn't, instead he walked up to Issei and crawled next to him and started to …talk!

" _Do you want to be released from your pain, from your burden and from those that want to abuse you?' Came his silk voice that floated through the air. 'I can help you leave all that behind, a second chance at life, what do you say?"_

Issei didn't know which burden but he did know about his pain, his life that is seeping out of him. If this person could grand him a second chance at life, he will take it. "Y—yes, please, I want to life!"

' _No! No! This can't be happening, another devil!'_ Rias thought enraged. Her hand baled into fists as she could do nothing but listen. She decided to study this new person and to her surprise she recognized said person, he is Naruto Uzumaki!

"In exchange for your second chance at life, I take your Sacred Gear! Enjoy your second round of life, Issei Hyoudou!' Naruto Uzumaki whispered softly that Rias caught before he flashed through handseals and a barrier erected around them, preventing anyone to interrupt.

' _He said what?! Take his Sacred Gear! No!'_ Rias mentally shouted. Jumping to her feet she sprinted towards the barrier, summoning her powers of Destruction that she slammed against the barrier. To her shock there was no scratch made on the barrier and with enraged crimson aura she increased her powers to get in the barrier to safe her piece. Inside the barrier Naruto's hands were covered in crimson aura that sunk into Issei's left arm and pulled out a emerald jewel that slowly sunk into his own skin.

Naruto's eyes gleamed at the sight of the jewel as it slowly sink in his arm until it was whole absorbed by him and that's when he raised his head, his eyes caught the lustrous form of one Gremory Rias that smashed her Powers of Destruction against his barrier that started to show cracks that spread with each hit. The young blondwatched in amazing at one of Great Ladies of Kuoh destroy his barrier slowly. ' _I don't have much time left. Better heal this pervert before he is lost for sure'._ Naruto glanced down at the boy as he healed him and the hole in his chest shrunk until there was nothing left, not even a scar.

" **Aaargh!"** Rias roared while raising both her arms in the air and gathered a ball of destruction magic before slamming it down against the barrier. Her crimson her floated behind her in an eerily, scary way while her eyes gleamed unholy. "Go down! You stupid barrier!"'I said, GO DOWN!' The _Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess_ smashed her power of Destruction against the barrier that groaned under the strength of her magic, cracks crawled over the whole surface of the barrier that then shattered in million pieces. Rias towered above the mysterious boy, i Naruto with her baled fists while breathing heavily. 'And you! What did you do to my Sacred Gear user!'

Naruto who had just finished his healing process on the boy shivered under the intense glare of the Gremory Heiress that drilled into him. Each step she took Naruto could feel the earth groan, her intense aura lashed out around him and before he knew it he was lifted into the air by her. She held him up by his collar of his school uniform and their eyes locked with each other. One a calm, white, blue while that of Rias was an angry blue-green that flashed with contained rage."'Na-ru-to, what did you do to my Sacred Gear piece! No better said are you a Devil or Angel?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. Issei was safe and a beautiful girl held him up in the air. What could a man wish for? Deciding to answer this goddess, he smiled at her."'I am no Angel nor Devil, I am just human."

"NO WAY ! That's Impossible mere human like you can do something like that!" Rias accused Naruto as there is no way ordinary human like himcan do something amazing like pulling sacred gear and heal almost dying person.. Naruto just answered, "Well you believe me or not , I don't care . Now excuse me I will bring him back to home. " He then picking upIssei and sauntered out of the park, leaving a frozen Devil behind.

The she devil meanwhile struggled as she thought, ' _Wait a minute , he maybe just a human but if he can extract Sacred Gear and absorbed it maybe he can be a big help and since he have possession of my target,_ _I can't let him slip out of my grasp._ With her decision made she ran after the blond, calling out to him."'Narutoo! Wait for me! Narutooo!"

"Narutooo please become a peerage in my group, pretty please." The young man groaned while dropping Issei at the human's parent's house before he left him, hoping to keep him out of trouble . Naruto then turned to Rias. "Let's talk more tomorrow." He then vanished in a whirl of leafs, leaving a dumbstruck Devil behind.

Timeskip tomorrow after lunch

"Uzumaki-san, I have been looking for you for a while now, Buchou has asked for me to invite you to a meeting with her at the Occult Research Club."

"Yes yes, Kiba-san I have already been informed of Gremory's wish to see me, though now you're here you might as well lead the way." Naruto replied as he glanced at the boy who had just spoken.

Kiba Yuuto was a blond haired teenaged boy with a pair of distinct steel-grey eyes. He was quite tall for his age, just an inch or so shorter than Naruto himself, with a slim but muscular build. Naruto was easily able to tell he was a Knight right away. The graceful way he walked, how he easily maintained his balance not making a single misstep as he walked, the calluses that formed in the palm of his hand, all hinted in someone that was trained in the art of the sword. One of the many good things about being as long lived as Naruto himself was, was the ability to read people from a single glance, an ability gained through years of experience meeting countless different people and learning what made them tick.

Nodding Kiba turned in the direction of the ORC before saying over his shoulder. "Sorry about the long walk, Buchou took a real liking to the old school building when we first came to Kuoh and has since insisted on basing our club room there. I believe it is something about the old-fashioned feel and elegance of the place or something like that." "Don't worry about it. It was a nice walk there anyway." Naruto told him as they made their way from the main school building.

"I see " Kiba nodded his head "Well, we're almost there. We just have to go past the girls changing rooms and the old school building will be in sight."

As he said that he glanced at the man beside him, as if expecting him to grow a lecherous smile and start giggling, sometimes rumours are true, it is always best to check?

Completely ignoring Kiba's examining gaze, Naruto instead surveyed their destination, the old school building, the home of a peerage of devils from the underworld, it wasn't quite what he was expecting. It was a beautiful old wooden building with a slightly western feel to its design. It was two storeys high, with a small clock tower rising from the middle of the roof over the entrance, it was huge. Easily big enough to hold at least hundred or so people in it, with room to spare. Three large windows lined the wall on either side of great door that served as its entrance, with more windows on the upper floor. Despite its age it's clear that the place has been kept well maintained as the walls had a fresh coat of paint and the roof looked newly retiled.

If he was honest with himself Naruto would have admitted to being a bit amused with the preconceptions he had had in his head. When first hearing that the Occult Research Club room was located in the old abandon school building, Naruto was expecting to see a creepy old broken down wooden building that was one step away from being condemned. This was due to it being an Occult club, filled with actual Devils, it's only naturally the place would have been creepy as hell and look like a cliché haunted house.

As the two were passing the girls changing rooms they found the infamous 'perverted trio' present, all crouched down in a huddle at the side of the changing room wall trying to get a good look in through a peep hole. _"How the hell did they get here before me, I'm sure it was one of them that told me about the meeting in the fist place?"_ Naruto thought in confusion as he saw the reprobates all in a huddle before him. _"Ahh the way of the pervert, it truly does know no limitations, I should have known."_ He continued in his head sagely as he passed them, somewhat amused at their dedication. _"Though they should be punished for not learn their lesson yesterday…"_ A slight flicker of Naruto's finger and the shadows beneath the perverted trio seemed to darken for a moment before three hands made out of shadows shot out of the pervert's silhouettes making fists as they extended from the shadows and striking true.

"GAHHH!" was the sound that suddenly echoed across the school as the perverted trio all collapsed to the floor at the same time holding the privates. Though that was the least of the worries as a few moments later several members of the kendo club came out of the changing rooms, all armed with the intention of investigating the noise. However what they found were three known perverts holding there balls almost in tears, something they seemed to misunderstand as they suddenly charged the incapacitated boys kendo sticks raised ready to punish them for whatever sick sexual thing they were doing.

" _Ouch maybe that was a bit too far…Nahh they annoy me anyway."_ Were Naruto's final thoughts before he turned from the screams of pain and continued his journey to his meeting with Rias Gremory. With Kiba quickly catching up just shaking his head in confusion over what just happened.

s they entered the old school building, Kiba quickly lead the way to a large wooden door before knock and calling out. "Buchou, I'm back and I brought Uzumaki-san with me to meet with you."

The interior of what Naruto presumed to be the Occult Research Club's primary club room was unusual to say the least. It had dark wooden-panelled on the walls that seemed somewhat oppressive in the dimly-lit room. The only illumination in the room seemed to come from the multiple candles dotted around the room. Victorian style coaches and chairs were on the centre-left side of the room while the right side was cleared of all furniture in order to make room for a large magic circle that was carved into the floor. As he looked around the room he heard the sound of running water, scanning the room an noticing the Kiba had left, he saw that on one side of the wall there seem to be room covered by a thin silk white sheet that concealed a-

"- _that a shower, why the fuck is there a shower?"_ Were Naruto's thoughts all game plans flying out of his head as he took in this unexpected development. _"_ Well that's unexpected, I never thought the noble heir of the house of Gremory would be a closet pervert." He called out the words before he even realized what he was saying, as he found himself unable to hide a feral smile as he looked towards the sexy silhouette of the figure that could be clearly seen through the curtain of the still running shower.

"WHAT!" The figure, who I presumed to be Rias, squawked totally not expecting that reaction. "Y-you can't just say something like that. And I'm not a pervert, I was just taking a shower."

"Oh you little pervert, who knew Rias Gremory was such a little minx." Naruto retorted all decorum flying out the window as he found the entire situation one of the most amusing things he had seen in decades. "You sent Kiba to come collect me for this meeting. There is no way you didn't know I wasn't coming and you had more than enough time to get out of the shower before I got here. Which means you wanted me to walk in on you showering!" he continued a smile still on his face.

"W-what no, I didn't, I mean, Argh!" she finally just yelled out in frustration, "Just, just wait right there. I'm coming out." As she said that a small metal squeak was heard before the sound of the shower tapered off.

"Now, now," a voice called out as the other occupant of the room made her presence known coming out of a door with a tray of tea clasped firmly in her hands. "Don't be mean to Buchou, as she said she was just having a nice…wet…soaking…shower."

She was a young and rather tall attractive looking girl, with a shapely voluptuous figure and long dark cascading hair that she had tied up into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes at that moment seemed to sparkle with barely concealed amusement and something else. The teasing smile she had on her face and the light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she hid a giggle seemed to complete the image.

"Himejima-san, I presume" they man responded as he seemed to regain his composure.

"Please Akeno-sama or Akeno-Chan will suffice. Would you like some tea Naruto-kun?" She offered as she guided him to the sofas in the room.

"Some tea would be delightful Akeno-san." He responded a glimmer of amusement in his face as he saw her frown.

Before Akeno could respond further Rias appeared resplendent in her Kuoh Academy uniform, with not even a hint on moisture on her crimson red locks despite having just come out of the shower. As she entered she swiftly sat on the cushioned chair directly opposite of her guest a welcoming smile on her face, although her slightly pink cheeks did suggest that she hadn't quite recovered from her previous embarrassment. As she sat down Akeno quickly finished pouring out the drinks before dutifully standing behind Rias's chair ready to attend any whim the young devil might have. "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the Occult Research Club."

"Well I have to say it's nice place to visit, though something tells me that you did not call me here to just show me the sights. If I may enquire what were the true reasons behind your summons?"

"Straight to the point I see, very well the first reason I called you here today was to ask what you are?" She replied with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look on her face.

"Well, I'm Naruto, I've recently moved here from Hokkaido, I've got my own apartment and go to Kuoh Academy. Those are the basics I suppose." Was Naruto's snappy response to Rias's question. "No, I think you misunderstood the question Naruto-san, what I asked was, what you are, rather than who you are."

"Well, I am a person, a man if you want to be exact, I am heterosexual and currently an unemployed student. Though I must question what this has to do with anything." After this reply Naruto couldn't quite stop himself from letting loose an amused smile. He wasn't the only one to respond to his answer with amusement if the snort and stifled giggling from Akeno was anything to go by. "You know what I mean!" Was Rias's stern reply as she was beginning to lose her patience. "I know for a fact that you are not human, just as you know we are devils. If you could please respond in a serious manner then I would appreciate it!"

"Very well, yes I know you are a devil, just as I know that Souna Shitori is also a devil, I also know you have peerages and who is in them." Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at Rias slightly irritated at her tone when addressing him, though if he was honest with himself he knew it was somewhat deserved as he was purposefully pushing her buttons, but still.

"Then since I was right that you do know of us and then supernatural world then was I also right in my belief you are also of that world." Rias smiled as she finally received her answer, relaxing slightly.

"Nope Just like I said to you yesterday. I'm just human But maybe you can call me Homo Superior or what they said Mutant. After all Just because I know about supernatural doesn't mean I actually was part of it. And now I tell you what am I, what are you going to do now?"

"It's quite simple what I would like to ask you, but first allow me to first give you a little history lesson on Devils." Rias looked slightly nervous at first, before shaking it off and continuing. "First you must know that there are three factions these are the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. They are also sometimes referred to as the Bible Factions. A long time ago there was the Great War, as you will probably know the war was fought between the three factions. Devils as a whole usually reside in the Underworld. The Fallen Angels however, which are angels that have been cast down from heaven, were banished to the Underworld due to their wicked nature and crimes against god. The crimes were normally committing a great sin of some sort, with their wings turning black as a sign of their sinful nature. Anyway once they got to the Underworld they did their best to kill and drive out the devils, in hopes of gaining dominance in the Underworld, a battle that has been raging since medieval times. Then of course there are the normal angels, the servants of the Biblical God who have not fallen or been tainted by sin. On the Biblical God's orders, they do their best to eliminate both us devils and the fallen angels, in hopes of cleansing the world of our 'evil'. This is still actually a problem today and has led to the creation of a three way standoff between the Three Factions, an uneasy truce I guess you could say. Anyway the Great War consists of the time period of the heaviest fighting between the Three Factions. However as you probably guessed it ended in a stalemate, hence the uneasy truce. Although the three factions are no longer in direct conflict with each other, the damage was done, all three sides had suffered such heavy casualties that none of the three sides could continue the fight or they would be destroyed."

As she was explaining the history of the Three Factions to Naruto, Rias pulled out a chess set which contained several glowing red pieces. The set however seemed to be missing a bishop, knight, rook, queen, and king.

Rias after taking out the chess set continued, "The massive losses we devils suffered meant that we Devils could not repopulate our numbers fast enough, not without resorting to mass breeding anyway. Thus, the Evil Piece System was created. This system allows a high-class devils to reincarnate members of other species such as Youkai as devils. That reincarnated devil is then considered part of that devil's 'peerage.' The Evil Pieces are based on chess. The high-class devil, myself in this case, represents the king. Everyone I choose to resurrect as a devil is represented by the piece that is used to resurrect them. The entire set consists of eight pawns, two bishops, two knights, two rooks, and one queen. As you can see, I am missing a queen, knight, rook, and bishop. Akeno is my queen. Koneko Toujou is my rook. Kiba Yuuto is my knight. My bishop however is currently incapacitated at the moment."

"So am I right to guess you wish to have me join your peerage?" Naruto questioned blankly, hiding his emotions.

"Yes, in return for this you will gain access to magic if you don't already have access to it and if you grow strong enough will be able to create a peerage of your own eventually. And most importantly you will have a family; if you join my peerage you will never be alone again." As soon as those words left her mouth a tense silence seemed to fall upon the room as both Akeno and Rias's looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Well that sounds great and all." Naruto responded . " But if I'm not mistaken you cannot resurrect someone stronger than you and I definitely stronger than you." Rias then slumped as Naruto said logical thing. After all if what Naruto said is right , that's mean Naruto probably stronger than her

Naruto who saw Rias sad expression then said, " Well don't worry Gremory-san. I think we can do something about it. Can you give me one of your pawn please?" Rias just nodded and gave one of her pawn to Naruto. Naruto then took the pawn and started to infuse his power toward the pawn piece and suddenly it turned to be mutated pawn. "Now I think you now can do it."

Not only Rias but Akeno and Kiba surprised as they now saw the regular pawn turned into mutated one. "… No Way! H-H-How can you…?" Asked Rias Naruto just raised his hand. "Sorry Rias that's S-E-C-R-E-T. Anyway how about we start the ritual now?" Rias then snapped from the stupor as she took the mutated piece and placed it on Naruto's chest. She then started the ritual, "I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, on my name Rias Gremory!" As Rias held her hands over the chess piece, it's bright red glow began to pick up even more luminescence than usual.

"Become my servant and walk these lands as a Devil!"

Slowly, the bright, glowing chess piece began to sink into Naruto's body. "Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as a member of my peerage!"

TBC

Okay let's continue next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Well answer review first:

 _ **Animaman: That's right I won't add Koneko as harem especially since I plan to add Kuroka and it will be to much conflict between Kuroka and Koneko if they add to harem so I decided not too. As about family don't worry I'll try to work on something after Naruto finish his job in DXD world . Well at least he will connect more about Minato and Kushina due of her new baby sister Natsumi.**_

 _ **Animecollecter: Actually Naruto will not use Boosted Gear much as Naruto will got Tiamat and that's mean he will got Chaos Karma**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Interesting idea but I won't use blood ritual . Just adopt her into Naruto family. And Naruto also took Twilight Healing and keep it in his safe. (Spoiler : Naruto will be Sacred Gear collector and he will copy some of Sacred Gear And I plan copy some Sacred Gear namely Kiba Sword Birth and Sairaorg Regulus Nemea as example.**_

 _Anyways let's start now_

Few minutes after ritual.

NAruto decided to talk a bit with Akeno and Rias as the latter feel relieved as now she got strong piece which somehow can turn regular pawn to mutated pawn. Well that's not really important. Now she can still have more pieces for another peerage member in future. Though it feel so awkward since after some talk the room became really quiet.

" _Why is it so quiet?"_ Naruto wondered to himself as he looked around the room taking in some of the faces of the devils arrayed around the room. Akeno was just smiling as she served tea to all the people in the room seemingly not bothered by the tension, Rias and Kiba just looked uncomfortable as their eyes were on Naruto watching for any sudden moves. Koneko….well she just look like Koneko stoic and silent just staring at Naruto.

Koneko was a cute girl with white hair, she looked very young. But he knew that if she was going to high school she had to at least be fifteen years old, but with her slim, petite figure, and cute, Lolita face, she looked a year or two younger and at this moment she was just sitting on a couch and munching on Japanese sweets a bored emotionless look on her face as she took watched everyone in the room but mostly Naruto. She had honey brown coloured eyes and her hair was a pure white colour with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair was a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.

She gave off a cat like vibe, and with the presence of chakra in her it was quite easy for Naruto to identify her as a Nekomata or to be exact Nekoshou.

Making up his mind Naruto got up, aware of all the eyes on him as he walked up to where the girl was sitting, Naruto sat down on the couch next to her and offered a charming smile. "Hello little kitten. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He offered his hand, which the girl didn't take and instead took her hands away and hid them on the other side looking at him suspiciously. He noted she was clutching the plate with her sweets rather close to her as if she thought he would randomly start stealing her sweets, the horror. "Easy now kitten. I'm not going to take your food, you know? I was just saying hello you know."

"Naruto-san," Kiba said taking a step forward as got Naruto's attention. "This is Toujou Koneko, a first year academy student and a member of the Occult Research Club and Buchou's peerage. Koneko-chan, this is as he introduced himself Uzumaki Naruto a reincarnated devil like you, and just recently joined Buchou peerage." He finished curiously looking the silver haired man up an down as if judging his worth.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-sempai," Koneko greeted, her voice still as soft and toneless as before. Naruto wondered about that, it was a little bit odd, but he shrugged it off it wasn't particularly important to him. She was not the first emotionally stunted person he had met and he sure she wasn't the last either, it was not his job to try and fix everything he came across.

Naruto grinned once again as he looked back at Koneko. "It's nice to meet you little one, I do hope we get along." He reached down towards her to shake her hand, but she flinched away as if nervous he was going to hurt her. However she did seem to find her courage as she slowly extended her hand and took Naruto's hand in a quick handshake. Feeling something almost familiar from the man, though she was sure she had never met him before.

Rias then continued explanation about devil since she still not explain it in full detail which Naruto agreed. While Naruto actually quite knowledgeable but he decided to hear from the devil personally. And now Rias started explained contract as she asked Akeno to make simple pentagram and that's how Devil gain power via contract with humans.

And Rias also explain about four different classes of Devils; lower, middle, upper and elite class, otherwise known as the ultimate class.

The lower class Devils were the ones like him and the other members of Rias' peerage; humans and hybrids who were reincarnated as Devils. Essentially, all new Devils were of the lower class. The middle class was where Devils finally gained recognition and were given the titles of either baronet/baroness or knight/dame. After that was the upper class, where Devils could be given titles such as Marquess, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, or Baron/Baroness. And finally, there was the elite or ultimate class. This was the highest level one could ascend to among the Devil hierarchy, with titles consisting of Demon Lord, Great King, Arch Duke, Duke and Prince/Princess.

Well, he actually here to eliminate anyone who threaten peace in this dimension and maybe managed to gain nobility title can help. And after Rias finished her explanation. "Well are you understand Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded "Good." RIas smiled ," And as for your first task you must handed this flier." And from nowhere a dtacked of flier come appeared from air in RIas hand ans she quickly handed it toward Naruto, " I expected good result from you okay." Naruto who acceoted the task just answered, "Yes Boss!" as he also gave mock salute oward Rias

Time skip two days later

"I'm finished, boss." Said Naruto as he gave mock salute to his new king."I see," she took breath, then blew some of her bangs out of her face, causing her long, beautiful red hair to sway. "That was much faster than I expected it would take. I had over 15,000 fliers in there, and you finished it within two days."

"I'm just awesome like that you know." Replied Naruto who now petted Koneko. It seems the cat really enjoying being petted with Naruto despite both of them not gave good impression when they greet each other but eventually Koneko somehow feel comfort when she getting near Naruto.

"Ah here you are, Foxy-kun." Akeno greeted him with her beautiful smile as she set down a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you, Akeno-chan." Naruto grinned at the Nadeshiko girl as she stood back up and pressed the carrying tray against her bosom.

Akeno smiled in return.

"You're very welcome, Foxy-kun."

"You're not going to stop with that, are you?" asked Naruto. His answer was a giggle and a shake of the head from just sighed and decided to ignored that. He then took sip from his tea and continued to petted certain neko girl.

Rias who getting pissed as she being ignored decided to talk, " Since you finished handing out flier , let's go to next phase."

"If our first task was handing out fliers in order to build our base of clientele, then our next one is forming contracts with the humans who have taken our fliers. Am I right?" Naruto speculated.

"That's right," Rias said, pleased that he was so quick on the uptake. It was even enough to make her forget her minor irritation towards Koneko for sitting on Naruto's lap and getting pampered by him. "Akeno, if you would?" "Of course, Buchou," Akeno stepped into the center of the room. Naruto watched with interest as the raven-haired girl closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in concentration.

The ground beneath her began to light up. A large circle about a meter or so in circumference drew itself on the ground, glowing a deep red.

It was a very complex circle, with lettering of a language Naruto did not understand running alongside the outer layer. There were multiple, elongated ovals that spanned across the entire construct, six in all, forming what looked almost like an atom.

About a foot from the outer layer was another circle. This one kept getting cut off whenever it ran into a line from the ovals. Running along the inner edge were several symbols, and located within the approximate location of where the line would be inside of the ovals were larger versions of the same symbol. There was another oval surrounding it and within the oval was a twelve pointed star formed from the multiple elongated ovals that spanned the entire circumference of the whole circle. Located between each point was a symbol and in the center of the star was one final circle.

As Akeno began to chant in an unknown language (to him at least), Naruto decided to let his curiosity overtake him. "What exactly is this?" Rias turned from where she was watching Akeno to him. "Right now we're engraving your inscription inside of the magical diagram." She tapped her chin for a moment, quickly thinking of the best way to elaborate further. "The best way to explain it would be to call it the proof of our relationship, after which this magical diagram will become the basis for all the magical powers that you'll be using."

Naruto wondered if he should tell her that he wouldn't need this magical diagram thing, since he already had his jutsu, but figured that if they went through all the trouble of doing this for him, it would be rude to refuse. Well maybe he can learn more about magic in this world as the concept really different from two magical world he visited before.

"Naruto." Said blond looked up to see Rias holding her hand out towards him. "Give me your hand." The blond nodded and stood up. Or he tried to. There was a bit of a problem that prevented him from actually walking over to Rias.

Koneko. Getting out from underneath Koneko proved to be a bit of a struggle. It seemed the white-haired first year just did not want to get off Naruto. The girl's grip on him tightened and her face seemed to bury itself deeper into his pectoral muscles. She made the cutest mewing noises that nearly had Naruto caving in right then and there, and when she looked up at him with those eyes, those large, teary, amber orbs, the blond just about died of moe.

For the first time since watching Koneko get pampered by Naruto, Rias found something amusing in the whole situation. Eventually, after many promises of more head petting and pampering, Koneko allowed the blond to leave his spot on the couch, albeit, she had the cutest pout on her face. Even Rias was tempted to tell Naruto he could sit back down when she saw that expression that seemed to be the epitome of adorableness. Not that she would give in to temptation. Naruto was her servant, not Koneko's, and that was that.

Standing next to Rias, Naruto held out his hand, watching as the red-haired beauty took it in her own and turned his palm towards the ceiling. Taking her pointer finger, the devil who gave him a second chance at life began drawing a circle similar, albeit much less complicated, to the one that Akeno had made.

"This tool will allow you to utilize the magical diagram to teleport to your summoner," Rias explained as Naruto examined the circle. After a few moments consideration, he determined that it would be easy enough to replicate this circle on his own from now on. Though he had no clue what he would use it for. "Akeno, are you ready?"

"It's ready, Buchou," Akeno nodded, "You can start any time." "Okay, Naruto, stand in the middle of the magical diagram."

Doing as told, Naruto stepped into the circle. Almost immediately he felt the power being emitted by the glowing circle. It was similar to, but not quite the same as chakra. The best way he could describe it was that it felt more pure, or maybe more dense. It almost reminded him of Kurama's awesome chakra, just not as powerful.

"This magic circle is what you will be using to teleport to various jobs," Rias continued explaining. "The summoner will have a similar magic circle from those fliers you passed out yesterday." The light from the circle began to glow more brightly and Naruto's hair began wavering as if caught in a breeze. "Do you remember what to do once you get there?"

"Make a contract with the summoner in exchange for granting their wish," Naruto recited. "I got it. You don't need to worry about me, Rias!" The blond grinned as he gave the girl a thumbs up. "I've got this in the bag!" Rias could not help but be taken with his enthusiasm. She smiled, and said, "Very well then. Have a safe trip, Naruto."

Scene change in client place

"Wait a minute. You're not Yuuto!" spoke a mature young girl. "However, you do look kind of cute…" "Thanks…" said Naruto, since he didn't expecting this girl will summon devil"Anyways, I used this leaflet to wish for a handsome young devil, but since you're cute and quite handsome too , this will have to do," said the girl, who has a good body for her age: breasts that almost as big asRias's, medium-length orange hair, and a nice plump butt. "Is there anything I can do for you?" asks Naruto. She took a moment to think it over, appraising his appearance as she pouted before speaking "I guess there is one thing you could do…" Naruto waits for her request. Then she asks, "Can you help me bathe?" Naruto respond was his jaw dropped …literally

Scene change Client bathroom

"Yes, right there," said the girl, as Naruto washes her back.A little earlier, the girl actually let Naruto see her full birthday suit, and did some quick poses to make Naruto blinked and said, "Why are you doing this?!" "Because I like to see cute boys like stutter, and besides you can touch me if you want to," she teased. Naruto decided to ignore the temptation to grope the girl.

"Well, I almost done." Said the girl. "Oh and one more thing ." The girl paused before she continued ,"Would you please wash my breasts and butt for me?" Naruto resisted urge to grope her and face palm decided to washed her breasts and her butt slowly as she requested until the client satisfied and when he finally finished, "Thanks, and hopefully we'll meet again," the girl said as Naruto decided to return.

Scene change to ORC

"So how did it go?" asked Yuuto who saw Naruto appeared from magical circle. " Well, just helping her as her butler." Naruto responded as he doesn't want sound like pervert. Hey he may pervert but he was not stupid to admit it you know.

"That tends to be the most common things that I do" Yuuto spoke up with smile as Rias headed over to them as she spoke, "You can all head home now and good job Naruto."

Later that night

Since he not in mood to cook his own dinner, Naruto decided to walk to eat outside. Though after he walked a while he sensed something sinister approaching him and later he sensed someone attacking him and he quickly sidestepped only to saw something looked like a spear.

He then turned around and saw two person flying. middle-aged man wearing a violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, with a black fedora hat, and a young, attractive tall woman with long black hair that fell down to her hips, with black strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by 3 thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains around them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with 3 large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. In other words, a very erotic and revealing clothing. They both show black angel wings on their backs.

"How did you manage to avoid these light spears, little devil?" the man asked curiously. Seeing the black wing Naruto realized what those two are, " Oh Fallen Angels I presume." Said Naruto lazily

"Hahahaha!" laughed the young woman. "You are very smart for a puny person like you." "So, it looks like you must be an 'Exiled Devil' running for his life. We'll shall end this quietly," the man said, creating another light spear. "Now die!" said the woman, as she and the man both threw their spears at fast speeds. Well in Naruto case that was very slow as he danced to evade the light spears. Both fallen angels then continuing to throwing barrage of light spears and since they too busy to attacking they not realized Naruto already in front of them and stretched both hand, " **DOUBLE LARIAT!"** NAruto struck both fallen angels neck with both hands send them to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!", the young woman yelled in anger, but then quickly looked at Naruto's fighting stance. She then looked at his angry face and blushed lightly. She then shook it off, trying not to think what she just did. "Tch. Looks like we got company," the man said as out of nowhere, Rias took place in front of Naruto prepared to assist him. "That red hair..." the fedora wearing fallen angel murmured. "I see, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Gremory Clan, would you?"

"That's right," Rias said, smirking at the fallen angel. She absently used her hand to flip some of her hair behind her head in a display of haughty elegance that only a member of royalty like her could pull off. "I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen Angel-san. And I suggest you should back off or something bad happened."

"So that's one of your underlings?" The man tried to look nonchalant as he fingered the rim of his hat. With the large bruise on his face now beginning to swell, it didn't really work out. "Please don't leave your servant unattended like that. Someone like myself might bump into him while accidentally taking a walk and think he's a stray that needs to be put down."

"Thank you for the advice," Rias cast him an amused smirk before her expression turned serious. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "But perhaps you should be taking your own advice. This city is under my jurisdiction. If you interfere in my business or try to hurt one of my cute little slaves again, I may have to take more drastic actions."

"The same goes for you, Heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek and this Raynare.  
He pointed to female fallen angel." Pray that we never meet again, especially you, blonde brat." Heand his female companion took off to the sky.

Timeskip tomorrow morning

As morning came, Naruto found himself waking up to a strangely warm and familiar feeling. Only to saw certain redhead was snuggled directly into his side and of course, naked.

Looking to his left and down, the first thing he saw was red hair fanned out across his body. With the sunlight streaming through his window, hitting her hair just so, it made the long red tresses look like crystallized flames. Naruto was not one to wax poetic, but it was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The second thing he saw was Rias as she slept on peacefully, blissfully unaware that he had woken up.

The covers had been pulled down to their waist, exposing her enviable bust for his eyes to see. She was turned slightly on her side, facing him, and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Naruto could feel every inch of her bountiful curves as they pressed into him, as they were pulled flush against him.

While he wondering why she somehow sneaked in he decided to not think too much as he knew Devils have his method to enter someone residence. But why bother so much with it. Well he better wake up Rias now as if this keep going he will late to school since he have yet to take shower and prepare breakfast despite how nice this feeling. He then shaken Rias body gently to waking her.

This action caused the girl snuggled against him to begin stirring.

As a soft yawn escaped from the red-haired, greenish-blue eyed girl's mouth, Naruto looked down to see Rias lifting her head from his shoulder and blinking several times as she found him staring at her.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Rias mumbled, smiling a bit. Naruto returned the smile with one of his own."Good morning, Rias. I'm kind of surprised to see you today."

Rias pushed herself into a sitting position, once again heedless of her own nudity. Naruto found his eyes unconsciously traveling towards her breasts as they bounced and jiggled with each movement made. They were very perky despite their size. No sag at all. Even though they were quite large, it looked like they didn't even need a bra to stay uplifted. Her pink nipples and aerola looked very enticing right now. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than take those pert nipples in his mouth and suckle on them. That was very tempting and her beauty outclass most of his maids despite his maids had more curvy figure.

Rias hummed thoughtfully, but still didn't say anything. For some reason, it was making Naruto a bit self conscious."So, uh, why did you decide to come here and not simply head back home?" he asked, simply for lack of having anything better to say."Hmm?" Rias tilted her head, the smile _still_ on her face. "I just wanted to become closer to my cute, new servant. Nothing more.""That's the only reason?""Yep."

"So... you do this to be closer to your servants?" Naruto mumbled before look back at Rias. "Does that mean you've done this with Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno as well?""Well, no," Rias shook his head, "But Yuuto's not really the type to enjoy this sort of thing. And Akeno and Koneko-chan aren't really into this either. Although," the red haired beauty looked immensely thoughtful as she seemed to remember something. "I have occasionally slept with Akeno. We are best friends after all, so it's only natural."

"I see..." He really didn't, but said that for lack of having anything of substance to say. "Anyways, you should probably take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast." A smile crept onto Rias' face, causing Naruto to deadpan. "That's why you're here, isn't it? So I can cook for you.""Of course not," Rias smiled indulgently. "That's just a bonus.""Whatever," Naruto sighed, "Just take a shower."

Timeskip

Both of them decided to take quick breakfast before walk together to school. Andnothing eciting happened after school. And since no contract must be fulfilled. Rias decided to let Naruto going home earlier.

While Naruto strolling around as he not want to go home until later, he heard a voice going. "Hawaa!" He turned around to find a Sister who was on the floor. Her arms were spread open and it seemed like she fell on the ground on her face, giving him a good view of her cute butt with white panties. _"Ooooh. Why did I fall down?"_

He rose a brow when he heard the feminine voice speak Italian. Sighing, he walked over. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed the white sheet over her head and pulled it up. He saw it was a young teen, around 14 or 15, with long blonde hair. She blinked at the light, her innocent green eyes looking up at him. _"Eh?"_ Looking closer, he saw that she was wearing a nun outfit. _'Interesting.'_

He gave the girl a smirk _"You okay, sister?"_ He asked in Italian as he helped her up. The girl blinked before smiling up at him.

 _"Oh! Thank you very much!"_ She said. Just then, a powerful gust of wind blew, sending her veil flying off, making her gasped. _"My veil!"_

Before it could get too far, Naruto's arm shot up and grabbed it. Smiling at her, he fixed it back on her head. _"You should be careful. It would be terrible if such a lovely lady as yourself lost this."_ He told her, making her smile. When done, he saw that what was most likely her suite case had its contents spilled all over the ground. _"Oh my. That's quite the large case."_ He said as he began helping her picking up her stuff.

" _Oh! Thank you!"_ She said in gratitude, happy to have run into such a nice person. As he picked up the stuff, he spotted church objects, such as a Bible, a cross, and bottles of holy water.

Naruto knew technically he helped devils enemy but he decided to act 'Screw that' as he continued picking up the girl's stuff. He raised a brow though when he picked up a pair of underwear with a teddy bear on the back. "Hm…"

The girl saw him holding her panties, and quickly snatched them, her face turning red in embarrassment. He chuckled sheepishly at her. _"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have grabbed your…um *snicker* teddies."_ He couldn't help but laugh, increasing her embarrassment. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't!"_

 _"Muuuu!"_ She covered her red face with her hands. _"You saw a bad side of me!"_

Naruto just continued to chuckle. Getting his laugh under control, he finished collecting her stuff and putting them in the case. Closing it, he stood up. Holding a hand for her, he helped her up. _"There we go. Are you okay, sister?"_ He asked, concerned for her.

She smiled innocently at him. _"Yes. Thank you for your help."_ She said with a light bow as she grabbed her case. Naruto took the time to get a good look at her. She had an innocent air around her, one that makes people think there wasn't a shred of darkness in her. Her blonde hair flowed all the way down her back, with split bangs over her forehead, and a single strand sticking out from under the veil. Her attire was of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. He also saw a silver cross necklace around her neck.

 _"Are you traveling?"_ He asked. It was time for questions.

She shook her head. _"No. I was appointed to the church in this city, but I got lost on the way."_

Warning bells rang in his head. So she **was** sent here for those Fallen Angels. But why? Why sent for this innocent girl? He knew they weren't some sharks, waiting for any fresh prey they see. _'Well, not_ _ **all**_ _of them anyway.'_ He needed to find out what was going on, and fast. He smiled kindly at her. _"I know where the church is. If you want, I can take you there."_

She gasped happily, clapping her hands. _"Really?! Thank you so much! This is truly the Lord's will!"_

Smiling kindly, Naruto began leading the way, the girl by his side. _"I didn't catch your name. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki."_

She smiled at him. _"I'm Asia Argento. It's great to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki."_

Naruto waved at her. _"Now, now. No need for 'Mr.', just call me Naruto."_ While reluctant to address him so casually, as it would be impolite, she nodded. _"So Asia-san. You from Italy, correct? Given how you speak Italian."_

Asia nodded. _"Actually I just came from America, I just got here. My Japanese is not very good. Whenever I talk to someone, they would ignore me, or look at me strangely. It is quite the miracle I run into someone who speaks Italian like me."_ She said happily.

 _"So, how was your first experience in Japan?"_ He asked, to stall for time.

Asia smiled softly. _"It was quite interesting, but different. I didn't understand what anyone was saying, or could read the words. I was lost."_

 _"Didn't any one come get you, or a helper to come with you?"_

She shook her head.

He frowned. _"That's not right. What kind of idiots leave a cute girl like you by herself?! A true gentlemen should not hesitate to help a sweet girl like you."_ Asia blushed at being called cute. _"Oh well! I'm your friend now! So if you_ _ **ever**_ _need my help, just call or come to me, and I'll be there!"_ He said as he handed her his card. Luckily he used his magic to change the language to English in her eyes. Asia took the care gratefully, hugging it to her chest, a large smile on her face.

 _"Thank you so much, Naruto! May the Lord bless you for years to come for your assistance!"_ He just smiled at her. Just then, the two heard a cry. Looking over, they saw a young boy on the ground, crying, holding his knee where a scrape was seen.

Asia walked toward him. _"Hey."_ She said, getting the boy's attention. _"Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this."_ The boy blinked at her, not understanding what she was saying. Naruto followed her in curiosity, wondering what she was going to do. Asia raised her hands and hovered them over the cut. She closed her eyes, and to Naruto's surprise, her hands began to glow light green. Naruto and the boy watched in amazement as the cut began to rapidly heal. Looking down, he saw the glow in his arm increase a bit. He quickly hid it behind his back. _'What is that energy? It's almost Holy, but at the same time, something different.'_

In seconds, the scrape was gone. The glow vanished, and Asia smiled gently at the boy, ruffling his head. _"There we go."_ She then stood up, looking at Naruto as if just realizing he was there. She bowed slightly, sticking her tongue out and bumping her head. _"I'm sorry, I just instinctively helped him."_ Naruto waved her off.

 _"Mah, mah. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad the kid's safe."_

Just then, the kid's mother came and dragged him away, shooting Asia a cautious look. The girl looked down sadly at the look, while Naruto glared at the woman, shooting her spike of his **Killer Intent** , scaring her as she quickly left with her son. But before they left, the boy shouted out at Asia. "Thank you, onee-chan!"

Asia tilted her head in confusion, as Naruto smile at her. _"He said 'thank you, sister'."_ He translated, making Asia smile. _"So that energy…"_

The nun smiled happily. _"It's my power of healing. It's an amazing power granted to me by God."_

He smiled at her happiness. Strange, he's been smiling a lot around this girl. _"Well it sure was something."_

Both blondes finally made their way to the Church. Unfortunately, it was the abandoned Church that usually become nest of fallen and stray exorcist. Naruto have a bad feeling that these a girl could be in grave danger soon.

 _"Well, here we are!"_

Asia gasped happily and clapped her hands. _"Ah, this is it! I'm so glad! Thank God"_

Naruto then noticed it going to dark as sun is beginning to set."I'm sorry, but we better be on our way,"He said.

"Please wait," the Sister said, as we stopped and looked at her again. "We would like to make you some tea..."

"Sorry I have urgent business maybe we can meet again in future, so see ya." Said Naruto as he walked off. "Yes Naruto! I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bowed her head down as Naruto left giving her a quick wave

Time skip few days later before dawn

Now, for some strange reason, Naruto was with Rias in the Occult Research Club room in Kuoh Academy and we were all in regular uniforms. The sun hasn't even risen yet, and not a single person is in this school except them.

"OK," Naruto said. "As much as I like waking up early around this time, this better be a good explanation on why we're here this early."

"Well, it's obvious," said Rias."You were at the Church few days ago. The church is the enemy's territory. Just stepping inside could cause a large rift to appear between our two sides. You were lucky that you were doing a good deed for the nun,Otherwise, the angels that were on lookout would have shot you with a light spear if they had the chance."

"And that's why "I suggest that you don't go to the Church again if you know what's good for you. Devils who are exorcised by exorcists return to nothing. They can't be revived from that. Do you know how serious that is?"

Naruto just nodded, " I understand I just don't like the fact someone not even bother to help her. Though I felt she wasn't like the bigots from church who think devils are filthy."

"Regardless," Rias insisted, " Stay away from church. Remember you are part of my peerage. If you entered that place . The church will think I sent you to declare war. That's all."

"Well, to answer your question about why we're here this early is because we have a lot of contracts to fulfill, and since everyone now out for fulfilling their contract. I guess you can help and with your ability to make shadow clones we can finish it quickly. And don't worry we will raise your percentage of contract payment." Said Rias

"Consider it done , Boss!" Said Naruto while he grab the contract and quickly vanished.

Scene CHange

Naruto now just arrived at the client house but he sensed something sinister there and he sensed …. DEATH. And when he entered the house what he feared become real. An entire family Worse, they'll all being nailed to a wall right next to the TV. The corpses are nailed to the wall with a screw, making the shape of crosses upside down. There are big and thick screws nailed onto both palms of the hand, feet, and at the middle of all of the torsos.

And when he decided to investigate he saw some writing on the wall, covered in blood . But before Naruto read it a voice speak up, "Fitting isn't it? 'Punishment for those who have done bad deeds', that is…"

Naruto then turned to where the voice was come from and saw a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing clerical clothing, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing. "I'm quoting the _Holy Scripture_ here," said the young man as he turned toward me with his tongue out and a disturbing smile on his face. "Something you Devils would never understand…"

Naruto decided to ignore him and asked, "In fact, who the hell are you?" The priest then standing up and started dancing and begun to sing, "I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ . Ah anyway, my name is Freed Sellzen .A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

"A priest?!" Naruto repeated, sweat-dropping at his stupid dance, but on guard at the same time. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." "Well, I'm definitely not like some filthy devils," Freed said with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Don't tell me that this is your doing!" Naruto snarled, pointing at the corpse in the room. "If so, then why?! Since when do priests go around killing innocent people, huh?!" "You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of filthyDevils and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job!" he explained in glee, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light.

"So, what happens now, _Stray Exorcist_?" Naruto replied as he now in combat stance. "Shall I enlighten you? I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this lovely gun!" Freed leapt forward, surprising Naruto with his speed, and slashed at his neck. However, it was not that fast enough as the blond managed to avoid that attack with ease.

"Well, since you want fight, I'm more than happy to oblige. That also time to test my heirloom." Naruto then drew his sword but instead his Glance Reviver he took Kamikaze, his clan heirloom.

The crazy priest then attacked Naruto with his light blade and the Bullets of Light from his gun. Naruto deflect the bullets by parrying it. "Time to test this baby." Naruto then swing the sword horizontally and invisible wind force hit Freed sent him blown to the left wall of the living room and destroyed the wall in process.

"What the flying fuck just happened?!" Freed asked, not believing what he just saw, as he got up from the wreakage. "Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear!", he said and was about to fire another bullet, when…

"Stop!" yelled a voice. Both Freed and Naruto knew who that voice was. "Asia!" said Naruto

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia," said Freed. "What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" "! N-Noooooooo!" yelled Asia, seeing the corpses on the wall. "…Father Freed…those people…"

"I know. This is your first time seeing corpses like this, isn't it, Asia? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like that monkey over there."

"Gasp! Naruto is a Devil?!" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"Wait, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and Naruto. Naruto then thought that it would have been better that she didn't know. He didn't plan on seeing her again. He just wanted her to think of him as a kind high school student of this town. Now, Asia's eyes are making him feel bad and feeling sorry for himself.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive without the support of our great Fallen Angels,"said Freed.

'Can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels?!'Naruto thought in shock. 'And he's in the league with them?!' Seeing Naruto being distracted , Freed use this chance to strike Naruto. When Naruto sensed it that was too late though Naruto knew despite being reincarnated devil he won't die with just mere exorcist attack as he also have holy power But what Naruto saw next was unbelievable. Asia went in front of Naruto, taking the damage from Freed, and he saw her painfully hit across her cheeks.

"You…. YOU!" Naruto then roared into anger. His right fist clenched to his sword so hard. He then quickly slashing his sword toward Freed who struggled as the crazy priest barely match Naruto speed until Naruto saw opening and slashed Freed chest make the priest stepped back while clutching his wounded chest. "I have no time to fight you crazy priest . So I'll take my leave for now."

"Like I will let you escape!", said Freed, attacking them once more, But Naruto kicked his gut send him flying back. He then quickly took Asia in his hand. She blushed when her fellow blond held on to her with his arms.

"If you think I'm leaving you with this rotten bastard, you better think again!" Naruto said as he threw the smoke bombs down on the ground, filling the room with smoke. "As for you _Stray Exorcist_ , consider yourself lucky that you've managed to stay alive this time. Next time we meet I won't be lenient like this." He then vanished in blue flash .

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS !" Freed shouted in frustration.

To Be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

I decided to give some modification in this chapter

Okay review answer as always

 _ **Animaman: hahaha Koneko and Mito talk to each other. Well I'm plan to have some of character from another verse to visit Naruto homeworld soon enough but for Koneko and other DXD characters case That won't happen till Naruto beat Kokabiel and my first phase will ended after Riser Phenex arc so you must wait for now**_

 _ **pus in boots: I plan too but I will send one Naruto brotherhood member to Dragon Ball when Goku still kid . List of his brother hood can be seen at Chapter 2**_

Note I decided to skip Asia rescue arc since Asia never be kidnapped.

After rescuing Asia, Naruto decided to trick the fallen angels by making exploding clone which will be exploding in night when removal of sacred gear ritual being held. He just can't believe that was so easy. When he sent the clone outside , that not took long as fallen angel named Raynare took the Asia clone and bring the clone back to Fallen Angel hideout. And when the ritual in progress the clone then exploded and the effect was enough to kill everyone in radius 200 meter and it also helped since Fallen make barrier so no human nearby beside the stray exorcist will found out the explosion. Naruto also impressed this plan cause massacre as it killed many fallen angels except the higher level fallen like Raynare,Mittelt, Kalawarner ,Dohnaseek and stray exorcist though Naruto somehow feeling the crazy stray exorcist Freed Sellzen still alive. Well, there is always next time. And he already sent prisoner scroll contain 4 idiots fallen to Azazel so the Grigori leader will punish the four personally.

And as for Asia after some convincing, Naruto decided to took the nun to his world, for exact his mansion. Naruto decided to adopt Asia as his younger sister and also told Asia she must lay low for time being . Despite she now in different world, Naruto just wanted Asia keep caution . Well since she didn't want disappoint Naruto Asia obeyed. After all, Naruto also allowed Asia to put some bible related item in her room in his mansion. And without the nun knowing it Naruto also took out her sacred gear Twilight Healing. The blond sovereign took it out when he ordered the nun to get examined by his maid who work in health division. And after his maid put anesthetic to the took her sacred gear and the process actually longer since Naruto must be more careful compared when he must took out Boosted Gear from Issei.

And now he was with Rias who somehow look sad for this week recently. Well Naruto decided not to bother her since Rias can befor now at least.

Later tonight

When he prepared to go sleep, he cannot stop thinking about whatever made Rias look troubled when he saw her at clubroom today . He wouldn't say anything because he had promised Rias not to bring it up unless she came to him, but he was really beginning to worry about her. She was not the type of person to space out and forget where she was, yet that was exactly what had happened today, and multiple times to boot. And not just today either, several times within the past few days Rias had just completely zoned out and forgot everything around her. It was getting to the point where he was tempted to say screw the promise and force the issue out of her. Though He knew it won't do good for long term. SO for now he decided to go sleep. Well maybe he can find out more tomorrow.

Just as he closed his eyes a bright, red light lit up his room.

Eyelids snapped open to reveal blue irises once more. Naruto quickly sat up in his bed just in time to see the magic circle with the Gremory crest materialize on his floor right before Rias herself appeared before him. She was wearing her school uniform once more, meaning she must have put it back on after Akeno had taken it off her sleeping form. He absently noted that she wasn't wearing any shoes."Rias..." Naruto turned his body around so that his feet were dangling off the bed. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

Rias looked at him and Naruto found himself frozen by her gaze. Had he ever seen such desperation in her eyes before? On anyone's before?

And as Naruto though that, Riastook a few steps forward, cleared her throat and said, "Naruto…I want you to make love to me."

Now _that_ got a reaction."W-What?"

"I said I want you to take my virginity." As she said that she begunstripping right in front of him! First, she took her skirt, and then her bra, with her bare breasts in plain sight! Naruto couldn't help but look at her juggling breasts. They may not be the biggest breasts he has seen, but they had a good size to see and fondle.

"Rias..." Naruto groaned as the hand she was using to hold his own hand to her boob forced him to squeeze the large mound of flesh. He could feel her panties getting wet with her juices as she continued grinding herself against him. Whether he wanted them to or not, her actions were revving him up like nothing else. "W-Why are you doing this?""Shh... ah..." Rias placed a finger to his lips with her free hand. "Don't talk. Just take me...now...please―ahn!"

Naruto somehow felt something is not right. And even if he do as Rias say, he know this won't .solvedRias problem whatever it was so he make a move./

"Rias, enough," Naruto said, yanking his hand off her boob and pushing himself into a sitting position. His actions startled Rias so much that she began to fall backwards and would have fallen off the bed entirely had he not caught her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I don't know what's going on, Rias, but whatever is bothering you, this isn't the answer."

"Don't you want me?" The look Rias gave him was like a punch to the gut. "Am I undesirable to you?"

"Of course you're not!" Naruto said passionately. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" Despite the situation, Rias actually blushed at his blatant declaration. "Yes, I want you! I want you so badly right now I can hardly stand it!"

"Then why?" Naruto took another hit when tears appeared in his King's eyes. They were tears of desperation, of frustration. Naruto suspected, rightly so, that they were caused by more than just his refusal to sleep with her. "Why won't you take my virginity?"

"Because I don't want it like this," Naruto growled. "I don't want it when you're so desperate to give it away that you're willing to abandon your pride and integrity! I don't want it when you're giving it to me, not as the ultimate expression of love, but because you think it will solve whatever problems your having!"

Rias looked stunned by his proclamation. Well and truly stupefied. She seemed incapable of even speaking after his words. It was so odd, hearing such maturity in matters of physical intimacy come from a boy. They were all supposed to be sex-crazed, but thenagain , didn't this just prove that Naruto was not like other boys?

Suddenly Naruto pulled Riasinto a hug. Rias, now even more shocked, was unable to do anything as her blond servant pulled her flush against him.

Their bodies melded together. Naruto's left arm found itself wrapping around her waist, resting against the small of her back. His right came up to her head, his hand placing itself on the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair as he pulled the startled girl to him.

"I don't know what's going on," Naruto told her. "I don't know why you're acting this way, or why you think I need to take your virginity now, but I promise you, we'll find a way to deal with it. Whatever is bothering you, we'll face it together and overcome it together. Just don't do this...don't act like this anymore. I hate watching you suffer like this. I hate watching you degrade yourself like this. You're better than this, Rias."

Rias did not say anything, still stunned by his proclamation and words. Though he could not see it, her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted in an expression of a moment of this, her mind snapped back to the present. She got over her shock. She didn't say anything, but she did respond to his attention.

As they sat there, Rias straddling Naruto as they held each other so close not even a microscopic organism would be able to fit between their bodies, a silver light erupted from the ground where Rias' magic circle had been just moments before. Naruto somehow saw that was Gremory crest so he assume that was either Akeno, Koneko or Kiba. Well turned out he was wrong when the light slowly dimmed down, there was a gray-haired woman standing there in maid's clothing. There were two braids rolling onto her shoulders, while the rest of her hair went into a big braid. She looked quite mature, like an adult.

"Do you honestly think that by doing something so degrading your engagement will be called off?" asked the woman. To Naruto, the words were like a physical blow.

"I see," he said, closing his eyes as he now find out why Rias doing that, "So that's why you asked me to take your virginity." Rias winced at the tone in his voice. "You're engaged to someone, someone I'm guessing you don't like, and thought that if you lose your virginity to someone, whatever contract bound you would be broken. Or maybe you thought this guy would be so repulsed that you would do such a thing that he simply wouldn't want to marry you." Naruto finally looked back at Rias. "Am I right?"

"Naruto..." she reached out a hand to him. When he took a step back she flinched. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. Please."

"I'm not mad," Naruto's eyes softened. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just hurt."

Another flinch.

"Naruto..."

"Excuse me," the woman interrupted. "I hate to interrupt," she sure didn't sound like it, "But we really must be going."

"Grayfia." said Rias. "You know I don't agree to this." "Lady Rias," said Grayfia. "This is for your family. And anyway I will give moment for you to talk ." With that said the maid wearing woman leave the two alone.

And when Grayfia left, Naruto cannot hide his disappointment to Rias, "I wish you would trust me more," Naruto said. "Had you told me about your problem before hand, I could have helped you find a way to break the contract before it got so bad that you felt your only option was for someone to take your virginity." He looked away. "I don't think you know how much it hurts to realize that you don't trust me." "But I do trust you!" Rias shouted, her voice desperately trying to convey her feelings as more tears sprung to her eyes. "You're the only one I trust with something like this!"

"And yet you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your problems until just now when you were so desperate that you practically threw yourself at me," Naruto replied, to which she had no answer. "And somehow, I get the feeling that had Grayfia not interfered, you wouldn't have even trusted me enough to tell me why you wanted me to take your virginity in the first place. It's even worse because had you just told me why you wanted me to take your virginity, I would have done it."

Rias slumped. Her body shook and tears leaked out of her eyes and made a trail down her porcelain cheeks like evanescent droplets of crystal that broke when they made contact with the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered despondently. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

There was an acute pain in his chest as he gazed upon this girl. Tears really didn't suit her, he decided. Once again, wrapped her up in a strong returned the hug with the need of a person who was being tossed into a sea of emotional uncertainty. Her arms wound around him tightly as she pressed her face against his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

"Rias," Naruto sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "Whatever happens, try not to worry too much. We'll deal with it, together, okay?"

Her face still pressed tightly against his chest, she gave him a noncommittal nod.

"Rias-sama," Grayfia said as she once more entered the doorway. "It's time."

Naruto released the hug, forcing her to do the same. Rias looked at Naruto, searching. For what, he didn't know."Go on," he said, nodding towards Grayfia. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Rias nodded, still unable to speak, overcome as she was with emotions. She walked over to Grayfia as a magic circle appeared on the floor underneath the maid's feet.

As their bodies began to vanish, Rias finally managed to gain her voice back to leave one last parting comment. "I'm sorry, Naruto."Then they were gone. Naruto stared at the spot where Rias and that other Devil left. A sigh escaped his lips as he climbed into night would be the first night since he met Rias that he would sleep alone.

Timeskip tomorrow after school

Naruto now find himself in ORC with Rias , Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. And of course this Grayfia also there.

Naruto wanted to ask why Rias wanted everyone there but before he made attempt of that,Suddenly, an orange magic circle suddenly appeared at the end of the club room, then flames bursted from it. The flames were so high, that they reached the ceiling! Before the flames fully dispersed, a figure appeared inside of the fire. There was a gust of wind that put the blaze out, finally revealing the person who had so blatantly disrupted their meeting.

The person in question was a man around his early twenties with short yellow hair and dark blue had on a red jacket that was zipped down to show his chest. He wore black leather pants with a chain belt, and he looked like one of those bad boys you see in western movies. Naruto did not like him. Just from a single glance, the blond had already determined what kind of person this guy was, having seen his type plenty of times before. He was the handsome playboy type who had everything handed to him since birth and if he not wrong treat women just like plaything. In his term , this guy was a certified Douchebag.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I came to the human world," the man said, his eyes looking around the room before landing on Rias. When Naruto saw the delight spring into those eyes, he had to quell the sudden urge to punch the man's face in. The way Rias shuddered in disgust did not help impede this emotion any. "My darling, Rias, I'm so happy to see you."

"Riser Phenex," the way Rias said his name did not invoke pleasant thoughts. It was a name spoken with disgust and enough disdain to fill the building. Naruto then realized this is the man who supposed to marry with Rias and from Rias tone that's already clear she doesn't want married with this jerk. Though somehow Naruto have feeling there is more reason why Rias dislike him but for now let's just find out in this meeting as he decided to pay attention.

"I just came here to inform you that the date has been set," Riser walked over to the desk Rias was using a shield to keep them apart. "Now, while I know it's a little sudden, I thought we could go visit the location the ceremony is taking place in."

"I've already told you, Riser, I have no intention of marrying you!"Rias Replied harshly.

Noticing confused expression from others beside Naruto and Grayfia, Riser spoke, Rias, you didn't tell them about me?" "I didn't, because there was no need to," she answered."Haha, harsh like always. Then I'll do it for you. Hello servants of Gremory, I am Riser Phenex, and I am your Master's fiancé."

"Enough, Riser!" Rias slammed her hands onto the desk as she glared at the blond man standing before her. If looks could kill, Riser would have been dead before he even had a chance to utter his last name. "I've already told you, I'm not going to marry you!"

"You say that like you have a choice," Riser sounded amused, but there was also a hint of steel in his voice. "We both know there isn't much you can do. Both our families have already decided on this and the contract's been written up. Don't forget that your family has been just as hasty to unite our two houses as mine."

"Don't speak so presumptuously," Rias narrowed her eyes. "As the heir to the Gremory family, I am the one who will decide who gets to be my partner. And regardless of that, I was already promised that I would be allowed to do as I pleased until after I graduated from a university in the human world."Naruto then thought, ' A breach of contract eh? Maybe I will use this as advantage later.'

"I fear you don't quite understand the situation, Rias my dear," Riser said snidely. "Your parents and Sirzechs-Sama fear your household may go extinct. In the previous war between Gods, Fallen Angels and Devils, many pure-blooded Devils lost their lives in the conflict. And that's not even mentioning the number of households that went extinct. It's only natural that our parents would struggle to protect our pure-blood and household by joining together. The offspring of two high ranking, pure-blooded Devils is invaluable. Even you should know that."

"Recently, newly reincarnated Devils like your servants have been gaining greater influence. Pretty soon, pure-blood Devils like us are going to lose all of our power until we have no standing left. Your brother, Sirzechs-Sama, has left the household, which means the only one who can succeed and become the Gremory Clan Head is you. With many of the seventy-two pillars collapsing on themselves, the future of all pureblood devils is hanging on this marriage proposal."

Naruto decided to pay attention more toward Rias and Riser conversation. In some ways, what the prick was saying made sense. Pure-blood Devils were apparently becoming a rare commodity these days. They were sort of like the bloodline clans that were so famous in his world. And just like those clans, they were more concerned about keeping their blood pure and untainted by outsiders than they were about the individuals in their clan. At least, that was what he was getting out of all this.

"I won't destroy my household," Rias crossed her arms over her chest. "I plan on siring an heir when I'm ready." Her eyes sharpened like blades as she glared at Riser. "But I won't marry you. I'll marry someone of my own choosing. Even the heirs of old households have that much of a right."

Riser gave a long suffering sigh. His fingers twitched in agitation, a sure sign that he was beginning to lose his patience. "You know, Rias, like you, I am a pure-blood Devil of an old household. I bear the powerful name of Phenex. I can't let that name get tarnished. I came all the way out here to the human world just to get you, but I don't like the human world much."

Flames erupted from Risers back, taking the form of wings and showing just why his clan name was Phenex. The fires from his back spread, the sweltering heat had the members of Rias' peerage sweating profusely, their bodies becoming drenched in salty water and their clothes caking to their skin.

Strangely enough, none of them were burned from the incredible heat. Naruto knew what this was; a show of skill. Riser was showing off. And it was beginning to piss him off.

"The flames of this world are filthy. For a Devil who holds governance over wind and fire it's unbearable." His eyes narrowed. "I will take you back to the underworld with me." He looked over at her servants; Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Naruto. "Even if I have to incinerate your servants to do it."

"You lay one hand on my servants and I'll put those flames of yours out!" Rias clenched her teeth. How dare this man threaten the lives of her servants! There was no way she could let such a threat go unpunished!

"Riser-Sama," Grayfia said, "I suggest you calm down, or you may find those flames of yours getting doused."

"Oh, well, if the one who was given the title of Strongest Queen is getting involved, then I guess there's no helping it. I wouldn't want to have to face Sirzechs-Sama's peerage. It has always been said that the Red Satan's peerage is full of indestructible monsters."

Grayfia then sighed , " Now then, with those aside, I had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later. Rias-Sama, if you're going to be so insistent with your wish to not marry Riser-Sama, then you will have to settle this with a Rating Game."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Naruto decided to interrupt. "But from my understanding only adult Devils can compete in a Rating Game. Rias has not yet risen to the status of an adult, so how could she compete in one?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Or is this going to be an unofficially sanctioned game?"

"It is as you say," Grayfia bowed her head towards Naruto in acknowledgment. "While Rias-Sama cannot participate in an official match, it's perfectly legal for a non-adult Devil to participate in unofficial matches."

"That you are even suggesting this option means that father and the others have already thought of the possibility of my refusal and have made all the necessary preparations for the game to take place." Rias' eyes closed tightly. "Tell me, how long are they going to keep interfering with my life until they are satisfied?"

"Does that mean you refuse to participate?"

"Of course not," Rias straightened up. No longer was she projecting the image of someone who was lost and unsure of what she should do. Instead she was giving off the aura of someone who had made a decision and was going to see it through to the end. "There's no way I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this." She turned to the man who claimed to be her fiance, eyes narrowed in a tight glare. "Riser Phenex, I challenge you to a Rating Game in order to settle this dispute."

Riser then eyeing toward Naruto, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba looked amused, "You expected this group of reincarnated trash to be any match for my peerage?" He scoffed earning glare from Rias and her group except Naruto who thought, 'Oh you will see what this trash can do?' "Don't underestimate me!" Rias growled made Naruto shook his head. Rias should not said that as it will be better tolet he underestimate her so he will got surprise he not expect.

Riser once again eyeing Rias peerage and said, "By the way Rias..are these kids here really all your servants?" "Why do you ask?" Rias asked with displeasure since she not liking the fact Riser keep antagonizing her.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! Guess this game will be boring one Heh." Riser laughed arrogantly taking her answer at face value before he continued, "Since I've already seen your servants, I guess I'll show you mine." He snapped his orange circle appeared again and fire bursted from it. Then, out came 15 servants, and there were all types of girls that a man could ever want: Lolitas, bishoujos, shoujos and others.

"As you see, I have a full set of servants." He stated arrogantly. "Ladies, introduce yourselves!"

"I am Yubelluna, Riser-sama's queen. You will come to know me as 'The Bomb Queen'." The busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter that she used in combat. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress.

"I am Mihae, Riser-sama's bishop." the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Riser's bishop and younger sister!" the young girl with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"I am Karlamine, Riser-sama's Knight!" the young woman with the short brown greenish-tinted hair, and green eyes, outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held by brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was on the left side of her hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I am Siris, Riser-sama's other Knight!" the tall young woman with the long black hair that had blue tint in it, and brown eyes, said. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and weapon of choice, secured firmly on her hip, was a _Zweihänder_ \- a two-handed broadsword.

"I am Isabela, Riser-sama's Rook!" the woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show.

"I am Xuelan, Riser-sama's Rook!" said the well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had a hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

"I'm Ile!" a very young turquoise-haired girl said."And I'm Nel!" another very young turquoise-haired girl said."And we're Riser-sama's Pawns!" the two girls stated in hair was tied to one side of their heads with a yellow ribbon (both opposite to their sister), and they both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms: white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuou Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also were carrying blue-colored chainsaws in different colored gym bags, though the saw itself was sticking out of the bags. One girl carried a blue bag with the name 'Ile' on it, while the other bag was red and had the name 'Nel' on it.

"We are Ni and Li! We're also Riser-sama's Pawns!" the two catgirls said in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"I am Marion, Riser-sama's Pawn." The brown haired girl with the black eyes in the sexy black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a feather duster.

"I am Burent, Riser-sama's Pawn." the wine-colored haired girl with the blue eyes in the matching black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a broom.

"I'm Shuriya, another of Riser-sama's Pawns!" the woman with the silver/gray hair and golden eyes said. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from Las Vegas stage shows or maybe Moulin rouge in Paris. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

"And I am Mira, Riser-sama's final Pawn." the young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Her footwear consisted of a pair of zori.

Naruto then eyeing all of Riser peerage and scoffed inside, ' Seriously this was the prick peerage? Even I'm in sealed state I can still beat them .'Naruto then decided to do some taunting, "So, is that all? I was expecting to meet some strong opponents, but they are just weaklings compared to some other opponents I've faced ."

From Riser's peerage, the small blond haired girl in the pink dress snapped at him."How dare you?! Speaking to my brother like that!" Ravel cried out. Meanwhile other Riser peerage start whispering until one of them said , "Look at that boy. I know. Isn't he as handsome as Riser? Not to mention that he's cute too," said some of Riser's servants. Naruto decided to flashed his smile and that caused some of girls blushing.

Riser noticed what Naruto doing and decided to do something, "Naruto Uzumaki isn't it? Let me show you something good." He then signaled one of the girls approaching Riser, to be exact Yubelluna . Then out of nowhere Riser started kissing her and grabbing her assets causing her to moan erotically as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. While the others look embarrassed or disgusted Naruto in other hand looked bored as he said, " Well it seems your peerage only useful as bed partner . Am I right Fried Chicken ?"

"How dare you said that to me , you trash! Mira! Take care of this pest!" said Riser, who now angry because Naruto taunting.

"Yes, Riser-sama!" she said, and rushed forward with speed that almost Kiba's and got ready to attack Naruto.

When she appeared in front of Naruto she landed her bo staff at Naruto face but the outcome was surprising as her attack not worked at Naruto instead her metal staff shattered.

Naruto then said, "You said that attack? Let me show how you should attack." In flash Mira sent flying and she crashed at wall behind.

"In-Incredible…." Riser said to himself. "For you to defeat one of my weakest pawns, Mira, in under 5 seconds…"

Naruto then cracked his neck, "Okay who else want come?" Said Naruto as he make hand gesture, 'come here.' The declaration made The others silent for a while.

Few minutes later

After the room was fixed thanks to Grayfia and Naruto, Riser drank some of Akeno's tea to calm himself down."The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb," he commented. "Thank you very much." said Akeno, hiding the displeasure in her voice.

Grayfia then said, "Now Rias and Riser, do I have your consent of starting this match?"Both of them nodded

"Very well then, Both of you have one month to train so use this wisely. Especially you Rias." Said Grayfia."Then I shall take my leave for now. I will certainly be looking forward for our match Rias Gremory. When the game is over, you will learn some humility like a good wife should," Riser said and went back to his servants before vanishing in a flash of flame and smoke.

Once Riser and his peerage were gone, Grayfia allowed herself a sigh of relief. "I truly dislike that man," she huffed. 'Why I'm not surprised,' Naruto thought. "Because of his nature?" Naruto asked Grayfia."Yes, Naruto-san. Riser Phenex is a big problem in itself. Specifically because of his peerage." "What's wrong with them?" "With them? Nothing. But it's why they were chosen by Riser that is the problem."

"It's one of the reasons that I despise him so much," Rias said."What reason?" Naruto asked."You saw all those beautiful girls he had in his peerage, right? Well, they were all chosen by Riser to fulfill his fetish fantasies. Women with large breasts and revealing clothes, women in chainmail, Chinese girls in qipao's and kimono's, little girls in gym clothes, catgirls, girls in maids outfits, shrine maidens, and even his tsundere sister, Ravel," explained Rias.

"Not that I know of, but she was included because Riser wanted a tsundere in his group. Much like you have Koneko ," Grayfia said. The silver-haired catgirl then staring at the gray-haired queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Naruto whistled, " So his sister was tsundere and also added to his peerage?" "Yes. Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of the Phenex family. She is the youngest of their four children; Riser is the third of four.""So what's the other reason?" Naruto asked Grayfia.

"Riser is an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He's condescending towards low-ranked Devil and has no respect for anyone else. The only ones he respects in any way are the Four Great Satans, and for obvious reason. He's a male chauvinist who believes that a woman's place is behind men, and will use them to achieve his own ends. Which is why he wants Rias."

"Because they are affectionate people," Yuuto stated.

"Yes. Riser will take advantage of that, because he believes it will benefit him and him alone."

"Sounds like more than a couple reasons to take this imbecile down," Naruto cracked his knuckles before he turned his attention toward others, " So when we will start training?"

To Be continued.

Extra just as Czar Joseph request I'll reveal some of Naruto arsenal in this story (including part one

Kamikaze: Tsurugi type sword which capable to control wind . Legend say you can create raging storm once you fully mastered it.

Glance Reviver. Western type sword which have potential to slay god. Also capable to suck opponent life though it rarely doing that.

Soul Calibur and Soul Edge (Same as series

Coming soon: Super sentai arsenal and Gundam weapons

For spoiler: Naruto will use one of Super sentai mecha and Gundam weapon in his fight against Riser and his peerage (His mecha will be human sized of course as it will act as armor)

Just guess what it is.


	8. Chapter 7

Heyya here we goes to training session (Though in the end Naruto will fight alone while the others just watch. )

Anyways answer review first

 _ **Animaman: Your idea to ibfluence Asia via Harley Quinn was too crazy for me so I will decline. And for Riser peerage. While made them to part of Naruto harem tempting , I think I must decline but while they nott becae harem they can be ' Friends with benefits so technically Naruto will made affair with them Beside From Riser peerage I only like Yubelluna, Xuelan and Ravel so the three will be the one most probable to enter harem while the others just become what I said before. And about Naruto strength If you looked vs wiki I'll place him at Tier 3 C whileAnge in 1-a But I'll place him regularly at tier 8 to 7 unless he met opponent can force him unleash enough power. And yes Iruka won't do much in my fics.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Okay just be patience**_

 _ **Guest1+ 2 Just be patience okay as Riser will be beat up next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway I also hinted Sentai mecha and Gundam weapon will be used in next chapter just read okay**_

 _ **Okay let's rock**_

Naruto now walking ahead with giant backpack contains Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba stuff while himself sealed in his own pocket dimension. But the surprising fact was he managed to keep up with others and he now in front of Rias and others.

Naruto just grinned when he saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba glared at him. They looked down as yesterday before they going to their training place Naruto asked them to fight against him which accepted by them. Though Rias group especially Koneko and Kiba annoyed when Naruto taunted them so all of them come at once to him. But the result is surprising as Naruto won. Well not just won but perfect won as all of them not even able to touch Naruto even just with one finger .Thats why Naruto now will act as they teacher instead just Rias pawn. And of course the others begrudgingly accepted despite they not like this but knew despite being pawn, Naruto outclassed the four in term of power ,skill and speed.

And their pride hurt more when Naruto just use his bare hands to take down all of them . And Naruto then started to make plan how to improve their abilities. Though Naruto won't do much as Naruto plan to take on Riser peerage alone .

He also asked more about Phenex clan ability to Rias and since Rias not having mood to answer that. She gave book about Phenex clan instead.

It says that 'The Phenex Family have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. It is said that the Phenex Family's tears (known as Phoenix Tears) sell for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities, resulting in the Phenex Family's immense wealth.

'Members of the Phenex Family are well-known for their power of immortality, having superior regenerative abilities that can withstand attacks that would otherwise kill a normal Devil. They can also regenerate any lost limbs and even parts of their faces, making them highly formidable opponents in battle. Keeping with the phoenix motif, the Phenex Family are also capable of manipulating fire, their most notable use being able to sprout wings of fire for flight, as well as having power over wind.

'Also, Members of the Phenex Family are also the only known source for Phoenix Tears, a liquid that can instantly heal injuries, but not restore blood loss and organ loss. However, they may reattach a severed limb.

'In order to create the Phoenix Tears, a Pure-blooded Devil from the Phenex Clan is required. The chosen Devil will then go inside a magic-circle which went through a special ritual. They also prepare a cup which went through a special ritual, and they drop their own tear inside that cup which is filled with water. The water inside the cup which has the tear drop added turns into Phoenix Tears. During that procedure, it is stated that the tears won't become a "Phoenix Tears" if it isn't a tears shed while having an empty mind as tears with emotions are "That person's own tears" as such there won't be any effects if it's tears they shed for themselves or others.'

That made Naruto concluded, ' Perhaps I should try to attack their soul or mental. That's mean Tsukuyomi more than enough. Though I better preserve it as I want to see if their healing abiity depend to their magic reserves or not. Oh maybe I should use 'that' . And consider this Rating Game as test field for 'that' '

Anyway back to present now. When they walked toward the cottage where they supposed to do their training always taunted Rias and Akeno due of they cannot survive against him more than 30 seconds. Hell even Kiba and Koneko forced to make him put some effort to take when they actually still slower despite not carrying anything While Naruto carrying all of their belongings only added salt to their injured pride.

Good thing the taunting stopped as Naruto gawked when he saw Gremory summer cottage. Hell forget Cottage , that's not really different from mansion. Or more exact two-story mansion-like complex, white and beige walls with blue roof tiles, balconies on all sides, trimmed bushes in the front, with white-steel window frames for each window that could be seen. There was a tunnel-like driveway on the left hand side that lead around to the back where the large multi-car garage was situated.

According to Rias, this place was a summer home that her family rarely ever used. It was just another reminder of how wealthy her family was that they could afford their own summer estate and never live there.

Anyway since they just arrived let's train them one by one tomorrow

Started by Akeno

Despite well known as flirty and sadist Naruto knew she actually hide something and Naruto concluded this was just mask and also this related to fallen blood inside her. So now he decided to know more about her since he will need it if he want to helped her.

And then Koneko . Despite Naruto always hanging around with her (Not to mention how many times he patted her head everytime their hanging out in ORC room which now Naruto lost count) Naruto knew Koneko has deep fear of her own heritage. And that was nekomata heritage which allow her to use chakra and senjutsu. Naruto only knew she afraid to use that as she didn't want to end up like her older sister Kuroka who killed her previous king. Though Naruto not believe it since he meetKuroka once when he first arrived at this world and that before he become reincarnated devils. He then make note to find Kuroka after finish this rating games

Then found out have deep hatred toward holy object mainly holy sword Excalibur. While Naruto can understand that since that sword was the cause of Kiba and his comrade demisebut Naruto concerned to his fellow blond since Kiba become obsessed to destroy that sword.

And lastly Rias, While she not have problem like the three . It seems she become to reliant to her bloodline power made her neglected another aspect such as hand to hand at least it will be easier since physically Devil stronger than human. Naruto then wonder if the four can survive his training menu .

Later tonight

Naruto now cooking dinner while Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko now looked like just running nonstop . Well considering Naruto ordering them to do some 'light exercise ' (With RockLee and MaitoGai standard of course ). All four of them really fumed when they found out how crazy Naruto was. And once again their pride is hurt when Naruto doing same training like them yet he not even winded and now cooking dinner for them.

It won't took long as Naruto later come out and set up dinner for everyone.(Well cooked rice, grilled fish, roasted beef and stir fried vegetables.) They then ate food together and really enjoyed the meal.

And after dinner finished, Rias told the group that they free to do for the night where they agree to go to bed early. Well that was before Naruto spoke out. " Wait a minute. Before you go to the bed , I would like everyone to head towards the living room where I would like to discuss something about training tyou're all going to do. And we will do it now since after this youcan have good rest.

Few minutes later

Everyone now in sleeping attire consist regular pajamas .minusNaruto who still not appeared. Not long after Naruto appeared with his working attire consist black t-shirt and pants .he carrying few sheets of paper in right hand and some kind of tool box in his left hand. "Alright, since everyone is here , now let's get to business. After yesterday 'spar' and today training, I was able to witness on what level you are at as well as know your cons." Naruto explained "You know, I could've told you that if you ask. " Riasargued .

"You must know Rias, Seeing is believing. Even if you told me , I prefer to sawit with my own eyes . Anyway thanks for yesterday spar and our 'regular' exercises today, I was able to create a list on what you need to improve on as well as training regimen." Naruto then gave sheet he bring before to Rias and others who quickly read it. After awhile, Naruto spoke again, " Now I'm sure y'all wondering why I written down each kind of exercise which I will explain it one by one."

Naruto then looked at Rias

"Rias , you already shown to have a high quality on everything included talent, physicl ability and magic power and also capable to use your bloodline ability properly. So just follow the training program on this exactly, even all the way up to the battle day." Naruto ordered where Rias decided to question her concerns. " Nut beside martial arts training it doesn't seem all that special, though?" Rias remarked.

"Exactly, it's basic training method. It would be enough for you since you excels in everything, well except hand to hand combat. From the fight earlier, I can see that you have a unique strategic mind. However, you barely were able to come up a plan on the fly. That's a problem for the quality of the king, who would soon seek brains over strength. Since this is going to be an all-out battle, you shouldn't worry too much about it but for future 'Rating Games', you'll need to learn everything about it. So I suggest, after your show down with Riser, view past 'Rating Games', learn all the data and images from it and place it in your head. What you'll truly need in the future is now only strategy but also quick-thinking and judgment to overcome any kind of situation. Since you're the leader, you'll be in charge in bringing out and showing your servant's full power (Well not counting me of course). Although, even with that, you should also remember to need to change things on the fly if need. As for the martial arts, even though Kings seek brains over strength, it's still important that you keep a certain style for yourself since you weren't able to match me during our fight where you barely had any defense except your barrier shield which was still useless, you should at least know the basic self-defense. I suggest you learn aikido since it would suit your style even more with your power of Destruction, especially since it would be perfect in diverting any of their fire strikes away from you in close range where you'll be able to continue to fight while they waste energy on trying to finish you with powerful attacks." Naruto explained

Rias looked impressed since Naruto was right about that. In fact, the way Naruto defeated her was something she couldn't let go since he only used a basic unarmed combat while she used her power to try to defeat him instantly which failed.

Naruto then turned his attention to Akeno "First I'll say, you must accept what you are." Akeno displeased when she heard this. While Naruto knew this will hurt Akeno but if she want help Rias she must put aside her own hatred toward her half . Naruto decided to ignored it as he continued, "From our fight, I can see that you only used thunder techniques on me. Even though you came with the intent to kill, you weren't that effective. Plus, even though your bishop abilities are great, your knight ability is still a little shaky while your rook ability is below standards except in defending. With that, you'll need to learn simple martial arts skills alongside Rias. With that, you should be able to increase your stamina where your power output would increase as well for your bishop. But to be truly useful to not only to Rias but for everyone else. You cannot deny yourself anymore. You must accept yourself where you 'need to rely on your body', right? Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things." Naruto explained and stop for awhile before he continued, " And the most important is don't let your anger control you. That's not healthy you know."

Naruto then turned his attention to Kiba where he responded back at him.

"Now, you're sacred gear _sword birth_ is pretty good, yet you haven't master it completely." Naruto started off

"Um, what are you talking about sempai. I have mastered it completely." Kiba remarked

Naruto shook his head where he looked at Kiba, "Nope… if you have, then you've would've been able to land a hit on me. I saw from earlier that you can create many different types of swords, each with their own unique ability. However, like I said before, reading is one thing, witnessing is another. And what I witness is the fact that you've haven't yet been able to master it's true potential. From what I can tell, it must because of something else, some type of mental thing that is preventing you from truly unleashing its power. Unless you could wield your sacred gear as second nature you won't be able to true get stronger. So, if you can't overcome it, the best thing is to strengthen your own defenses in unique ways that would help out for the time being." Naruto explained where Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise since Naruto was right about one thing. Kiba does have some kind of mental block, a block that he swore one day resolve himself. Rias looked a little worried but decided to ignore it for now since Kiba's reaction wasn't that bad yet.

Naruto then turned his attention to Koneko where the young loli girl looked at him. "You have nothing to be criticized about. You possess elements of both offensive and defensive traits which come from a rook. Your physical ability is not a problem especially if you can take a few of my knockout punches and continue to move. However, you aren't up there yet in terms of speed or power. I get the feeling that it's something similar to Akeno's situation which you'll have to do as well. But, overall, there is a training regimen for you where you'll learn to increase your speed. Unlike Kiba, if you can't overcome it, I have come up with something that should help improve your abilities enough to give you a better shot at winning. Like Kiba, whose knight's ability weakness is low defense strength, your weakness is speed where you're going to learn to fight like the cat that you are instead of the devil." Naruto explained. Koneko looked a bit worried since her fighting spirit from before has died down a bit but agreed.

"Alright, I'm done with the explanation. Now you can all go to bed since tomorrow will be rough day." With that said everuone except Naruto going to bed.

Naruto who now alone opened toolbox he carried earlier and opened it content . The content actually was ranged weapon , a long rifle to be exact. " I hope I don't need to use this . But If necessary I will use it collateral damage caused by it will be great. Regardless I hope I won't use you, TBR. " Said Naruto before he closed the box.

 **Tomorrow**

The next morning was different for each individual as they started on what type of training regimen they were each given. After breakfast, everyone got ready where every person began to do what Naruto's instructions had asked them to do.

Everyone first started off with stretching then turned to a mile run to get them warm-up. After that, they separated to do what they needed to do. Akeno and Rias now learn aikido from Koneko as Naruto knew Koneko was expert in martial arts. So the catgirl will be able to teach Rias and Akeno on better defend themselves against any opponent in close range combat. While everyone else was doing that, Kiba was performing acrobatic exercise basically with his arms while trying to move in different directions. This continued on till mid-morning where things switched. After their first exercise, their second one begun.

Rias training with Naruto clone who throwing chakra powered rubber balls while Rias dodged it to train her agility. Akeno was with Koneko, where they were moving around the dense part of the forest to increase their agility and speed, which they were wearing small weighted clothing. Kiba sparred with Naruto where he was having trouble on facing such a skilled sword fighter. Naruto has summoned Kamikaze where he blocked and countered everyone one of Kiba's moves.

Timeskip after lunch

Eating lunch and resting for an hour and half, training continued Akeno and Rias continued in practicing sparring with each other in their new martial arts while Kiba and Koneko ran around the dense forest in order to speed up their movements while doing gymnastic movement. Naruto clone watching them while the real him working on his TBR.

Timeskip Evening

Everyone was resting in the lounging area while Naruto clone were making dinner. As they rested, Naruto was lazily sleeping while sitting on a lounge chair. The others where a different story then Naruto as the others were a bit sore, tired, and dirty. Throughout the day, Naruto had pushed them over the limit in each other training. Then after eating dinner Naruto now watching others doing their last part of their training today . Meditation. Though for this training Naruto mostly focused to Kiba so he can solved his mentally block or settle his issues away where he could awaken his sacred gear true powers.

Timeskip 2 weeks

During the last two weeks, Naruto has been training each person, helping and giving tips to each one of them while also pushing them to their limit where at the end of the day, everyone had sore muscles and bruise areas. Thankfully Naruto secret medicine managed cure their injuries but still had their fatigue where they all slept in early to regain their strength. Naruto at first wanted to use cryotherapy to help ease fatigue but that won't help too much so he decided to let them recover naturally .

Today, however, was different since Naruto announced that today is test day, to see their results. In the morning, everyone was allowed to do whatever they want to get ready for their evaluation at noon. And when time has come Naruto now standing on open field .while his clone stand aside him In front of him, Rias and her peerage stood ready to begin their evaluation.

"First up is the king. So come forward Rias. Let's see what you can do on one on one." Naruto stated Rias took a stance with her guard up while Naruto did the same. Naruto quickly moved forward, closing the gap between him and Rias. Rias was prepared where she leapt back to give herself a bit more time. Once in range, Naruto threw punches and kicks at her. Rias, for her part, was able to block or misdirect most of Naruto's strikes. Rias waited till the moment arrived where she used Naruto's own power to throw him back. Being thrown, he regain his balance in midair where he landed safely. He turned back to see Rias firing her **_Power of Destruction_** at him. Naruto leapt back before running back towards the Gremory girl. Rias fired 2 more shots where Naruto dodge them. She was going to fire another but stopped as she saw that Naruto was ready to jump closer to her. Instead, she made the attempt where she ran towards him where Naruto was caught by surprise. He closed in where Rias used her powers to blow him away, but Naruto did a spinning move when he leapt forward where it confused Rias since Naruto throwing few kunais at her. Rias dodged those that were going to hit her, but it gave Naruto the opening to grab, spin, and toss her onto the floor. He then place a knee on her neck while keeping her other arm from trying to set herself free. After holding his position for time being , "Checkmate, Rias. You lose. " Said Naruto.

Naruto then release her and got up to gave Rias a helping hand which she took. Getting her up on her feet, he pointed at Akeno while Rias went to the rest of her peerage side.

When Naruto clone gave sign to began, The moment it started, Akeno quickly moved in on Naruto, making sure to prevent him from getting any ground. She threw several punches and kicks at him which Naruto blocked it with ease while he look opportunity to counter her. Naruto managed to flip her away but Akeno used the moment to use his own momentum to draw him forward, making him lose his balance. Stumbling forward, Naruto turned to see Akeno coming at him with a powerful thunder attack for a point-blank attack. Naruto spin flip himself where he was now upside down with Akeno aiming her attack for his chest but the lightning just bounced from his chest as Naruto increase his endurance toward elemental attack including lightning.

Akeno then continued attacked by same attack but this time Naruto punched Akeno's attack away from him .He them leapt towards Akeno, who stumbled forward, losing her balance, from Naruto's counterattack. Before Akeno could try something else, Naruto closed in on her where he delivered a powerful palm strike on her side, sending her back a bit. Akeno endured the pain where she fired a thunder strike at Naruto. Naruto simple took the attack where he redirected it back where it hit the ground next to Akeno. Being tossed away by the explosion and debris, she could barely keep herself up but was suddenly put down on the ground. She looked up to see Naruto firmly held her arms above her head, had one of his legs wrapped under her while leaning on his other knee. Naruto clone then signaled the match ended in Naruto favor.

With Akeno's loss, Naruto moved on with Kiba. Kiba stood a nice distance where he summoned two of his demonic swords into his hands while on the ground several more demonic swords appeared. As he got ready, Naruto could only sigh where he summoned Kamikaze, appeared in his right hand.

"Tell me Kiba… have you managed to at least settle your 'problem' or is it still festering inside you?" Questioned Naruto

Kiba looked at Naruto with narrow eyes, "No… in fact, the only thing that your training has done is just remind me on why I have to live for." With a scowl look on his face as he gripped his swords tighter.

Sighing, Naruto looked at him, "I was afraid of that. I knew that the training would help you get over on whatever it is you're so angry about. But I also knew that this was also a coin flip where you'll just be more obsessed about it. Listen to me Kiba. True power would only appear if you can let go of your hatred, your anger, your wrath. If you can't, then you'll never be able to overcome any obstacle that would appear in front of you." Naruto explained

"I don't know on where you are able to say that, but I can assure you that I can win against any opponent, even with my mind filled with revenge." Kiba muttered to Naruto, where he looked at him deadpanned.

Once the conversation ended, Naruto signaled his clone where he yelled out, "Begin!"

Kiba was prepared to fight Naruto where he kept a healthy distance away from him as he didn't know on what Naruto's sword could do. Naruto saw how intense Kiba is while holding his demonic sword up. So he decided to up the game as his left hand now summon Glance Reviver so now Naruto have Kamikaze in right hand and Glance Reviver in left hand.

Kiba looked worried since Naruto now has two bladed weapons in both his hands. But before he could think about on how to fight them, Naruto rushed towards Kiba where Kiba did the same. Kiba attempted to slash and cut Naruto, but his dual wielding style make it hard for Kiba as he can do attack and defense simultaneously . The two continue to strike blows with each other with Kiba using his incredible speed to get behind the other blond, yet Naruto block it every time where he shattered the demonic swords with his two weapons. Kiba decided to unleash his training where he jumped up, using the sun to blind Naruto's vision, coming down on him with a sword slash. Naruto used his sword blade to block and deflect the attack away which Kiba brought down his other hand for a second slash. Naruto used his other blade to block it, but it gave Kiba what he wanted to do. He prevented Naruto's hands from moving where he used them to do a spin down heel kick to hit Naruto's head. Naruto saw the attack coming where he moved his head back, missing his head. But the attack continued on where Kiba brought his swords together for a scissor cut, towards Naruto's head, where he fell down to the ground to avoid the slashes. Missing the slash, Kiba's arms where cross together where he tried another scissor cut at Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto flipped himself up where he got himself back on his legs while positioning his blades to block Kiba's demonic ones. The moment he block Kiba's swords, he dropped them in order to get some distance but Naruto wouldn't allow that as he skillfully kicked the swords flat side to throw them directly at him. Kiba dodge the attack but was surprise when Naruto came out of nowhere and delivered a head bump on his head. This got him to lose focus where he was leg swept, making him fall on his back where he suddenly got two swords stab on the ground with his neck in the middle of the blades. Clone Naruto decided to gave signal to end this match.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked down at Kiba, "Nice try… you actually were able to almost get me on those last strikes. But you really need to put whatever is bothering you away or else you'll never reach your true level." Naruto then sent his two swords to his pocket dimension.

Naruto moved towards the starting position where Koneko, wearing her fingerless gloves, was now waiting for him. Kiba went back towards Rias side where he waited to see how Koneko would fair. Once the two were ready, Mai once again shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto waited for Koneko to make the first move since he wants to see how the petite girl would do first. After a minute of waiting, Koneko made her move. She sprinted forward with incredible speed in a zigzag pattern, trying a confusion pattern. Getting close to him, Naruto was caught off guard when she tried to deliver a straight right punch where he blocked. Koneko used the momentum of her movement and Naruto's block to side spin around where she performed an upside down high kick. Naruto blocked it with his other arm, but Koneko's attack continued on. She continued to spin around where she tried a straight punch at his face. Naruto moved his hand that block Koneko's first attack to block her third one. But blocking the attack allowed her to do a reverse side heel kick at his head. Naruto narrowly avoided but was surprised when her attack continued on to a front side kick. Naruto was forced back but stop to see that Koneko caught his arm where she was dragged with him. Koneko pulled herself closer towards Naruto where she caught him by surprise. Koneko strike back but was also hit by Naruto's side kick.

Flying back, Koneko barely manage to land on her feet where she wobbled a bit. Naruto had his body turned when he performed his counterattack. Everyone paid close attention on what happened since Koneko agility and flexibility has become impressive.

Koneko paid close attention to Naruto where he slowly turned back to face her. Standing in front of her, Naruto looked at Koneko before his eyes looked down on his right cheek. Koneko saw his gaze looking down where she also looked down. It only took a moment more before she saw what he was looking at.

It took a moment before a tiny gash formed letting a tiny bit of blood drip down on Naruto's right cheek. He got his hand on it where he swept it to remove the bit. Looking down on it, Naruto turned his attention back on Koneko, where he smirked at the young girl.

Everyone else that looked at the battle looked closely at it where they saw a tiny bit of Naruto's blood coming out of the cut that Koneko made.

"Koneko did it! She got a hit on him!" Rias happily shouted out "Alright! It looks like her training has proven fruitful!" Akeno stated Kiba just nodded as he agreed with his senpais since Koneko is the only one to been able to land a hit, even if it was a small scratch.

Facing each other, Naruto and Koneko gazed back at each other where Koneko saw him smirk.

"Well now… that claw strike was indeed impressive. Not to mention your acrobatics has also improved. It looks like your starting to fight like a fierce cat… no… a tiger then as a fighter which is good since you should fight like that. After all, you shouldn't deny yourself of your true abilities and power." Naruto explained

Once Naruto finished his speech, Naruto decided to turn things up for the young loli girl. He looked at Koneko where he then instantly moved forward, closing the distance between them where she was caught completely by surprise. Naruto opened palm strike her with incredible accuracy and skill, where the young girl could only defend only the severe hits. When it was done, Naruto dropped Koneko down onto the ground.

"The Match ended!" C Naruto announced.

Naruto then turned to others. " You now free do what you want now. I need to go and check on something. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Said Naruto as he left to do on what he was going to work on.

Timeskip 5 days before rating games.

Naruto was standing in front of Rias and her peerage where the two oppositions were getting ready for the final trial there is only five days left for the Rating Game to begin. They were both wearing their own battle clothes. Naruto now wearing something which called Max Victory armor (check Max Victory Robo) and also wielding rifle called TBR which actually shortened phrase of Twin Buster Rifle

For the past couple of days, everyone has been working harder to try and meet their deadline since today's the day where everything they worked for was here, their final test.

"Okay it's same like last time. Only this time I'll fight seriously as I want determine your skills and since I'll also fight alongside you I also must push myself. So let me show my power. " Naruto then begun to concentrate to rise his power until he at least 2 times stronger than Riser. (I won't lie but Naruto will holding back in Rating games and let Rias and others do work while he finish the job.)

As Naruto unleash a fragment of his strength Rias and her peerage began to shaken at their challenge. They already knew that Naruto was holding back his power in order to be able to reincarnated by Rias but to sense this level of strength, was something else.

Timeskip tonight at Gremory summer mansion

As everyone slept in silence, Naruto was standing outside on top of the roof as he looked out into the star light sky. As he look at them night jewels, the devil blond remembered today's actions.

Despite their loses Naruto impressed with Rias Gremory and her peerage , Naruto could honestly say that the Gremory team has a pretty good chance to defeat Riser but was still shaky since, unlike with him , they'll face more opponents who probably have more battle experience than the young peerage knew. Then he will be the one who decided as Naruto knew he can took Riser with his peerage and humiliate him in process. He also decided used Max Victory armor from beginning as he technically will be the tank and taken hits from Riser Peerage which he doubt can cause damage to Max Victory. Not only it can absorb elemental attack especially fire based one, it also have insane resistance toward physical attacks. Naruto then decided to do another test for last three days as they will use a day before rating games to recover

While now already late, Naruto decided to stay overnight to finish adjustment of Max Victory using his laptop which connected to Max Victory and started typing program. And despite being busy he sensed someone coming out from bedroom and that was none other than Rias Gremory. Naruto decided to continuing his work as he thought the redhead maybe just want to relieve herself.

Well he is wrog as the redhead called him, "Naruto?" . That caught the sovereign attention as he perked up and saw Rias in her sleeping gown though you can call it regular since they are see through as Naruto can saw her breasts and panties. (Yep Rias as usual sleeping naked . She just wearing sleeping gown for covering her though that not really help.) "Ah Rias,Good evening Couldn't sleep?"

"Unfortunately not," Rias shook her head as she finished walking down the stairs and moved over to the couch he was sitting on.

Naruto then noticed Rias carrying some kind of file, " Anyway what's that?"

"This is Riser's official Rating Game record," Rias said, putting her glasses on before opening the folder and grabbing the sheets inside. She turned to Naruto to show him the records, only to blink as she found him snickering at her. "What?" she frowned. "What's so funny?"

An amused smile touched Naruto's lips. "What's with the glasses?" Rias blushed. "I feel like wearing glasses helps me think better, okay?" she mumbled. Naruto chuckled, causing her face to heat up. "I'm not making fun of you or anything. I think it's cute." Her face heated up some more. "You do?" Naruto just nodded.

"Okay so what's the folder said ?" Asked Naruto being curious. "...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help at all." Rias answered "It's because of his regenerating powers?" Naruto asked. Rias nodded before she continued to explaining , "Riser's been in 10 official games. Of those games he only has 2 losses to his 8 wins, and those losses were on purpose as favors towards certain clans for past services rendered. He's essentially won every single game he's played. Of course, the reason he won isn't due to the strength of his peerage, but rather his immortality." She narrowed her eyes. "Really, that's what it comes down to. He uses his servants to gauge the strength of the people facing him, then once all his members are defeated, he uses his immortality granted to him as a Phenex to overwhelm them."

"For a stupid jerk like him, he's pretty good," Naruto said.

Both of them then stay silent for awhile before Naruto decided to break silence, "I was wondering, Rias. I know you don't like that Riser guy much. Honestly, I just met him and I can already tell he's a imbecile womanizer in need of a good ass kicking. But your dislike of him seems so much more personal . Is it because of the marriage contract?"

Rias sighed. Her lips turned down and her eyes seemed to dim in sorrow as she remembered why she hated Riser. "It's because he only sees me as a Gremory." She brought her knees up to her chest and looked down at the table. "No matter where I go, the Gremory name always seems to follow me."

"I get it," Naruto said in sudden realization. "Even though you're proud to be the heir of the Gremory clan, you feel like your trapped by the clan name. Everywhere you go it's 'Gremory this' or 'Gremory that' or 'Heir to the Gremory Household.' Everyone only ever sees you as Rias Gremory, not just Rias. When Riser looks at you, he only sees the Gremory Clan Heiress. Am I right?" "Yes" Rias answered.

"Good, Now I'll ask simple question. Do you hate it?" Asked Naruto

"Of course not. I'm really proud of it. But at same time that was also burded. In Underworld Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at as Rias . That's why I'm enjoying my lives in the human world. They don't know that I'm devils from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias . I never felt something like that in the devils' society…" said Rias as she paused a bit .

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have," Rias continued.

In response to her words, Naruto reached out with a hand...and smacked her head. "Ouch! Rias rubbed her head and cast him a mild glare. "What was that for?" "For being stupid," Naruto told her. Rias gawked at him. "I feel like you've forgotten all about me." Rias just silent as she confused for what Naruto said. Naruto took a breath before he spoke , "I don't care if your last name is Gremory. For me you're just Rias, one of most beautiful girl I ever meet. And I like you not only because that. I like you because Rias Gremory loves her family and cherishes her peerages and are willing to do what must be done in order to keep those people safe, even if it means sacrificing her own happiness. I think she just want to find her happiness in her own term and not get handed it on a silver plate, which is something I can respect. And don't forget, we may just hanging out for few months but I think Rias Gremory are one of the best people in the world and we that know many others agree with me." The blond finished though he not noticed Rias looking at him in surprise with a few tears shedding down her smooth cheeks.

What happened next a few minutes later takes him by surprise. Yes , that because Rias kissed our favorite ninja . And right on lips. "That was my first kiss," said Rias. Naruto too shocked to response as he soon found his head smothered by Rias huge breasts. Don't worry, Naruto," said Rias. "You did so much for me, and those kisses were truly worth it. And with this I won't have to worry Riser-baka stealing my first kiss." After awhile Rias decided to release Naruto who looked like suffocated. And when he released from incredibly soft fleshy prison Naruto took breath as much as he can to avoid him being knocked out.

"Anyway Naruto. I'm going to sleep. See you at tomorrow training." Rias then walked while she sway her hips on purpose in hope to entice Naruto to her own bedroom. Naruto just shook his head before he continuing to his work.

To Be continued.


	9. Chapter 8

Well I decided to post earlier since this will be last part before Naruto going back to his homeworld anyway review reply first

 _ **Animaman: Yes I'm going to kae him ladies man and Casanova . Though I will made Naruto confront His parents and Jiraiya bout prophecy (Note Tsunade will help fix her mistake as she will admit her mistake for following Jiraiya words and will be assist by Shizune, Hiruzen and Orochimaru for fix it) Minato and Kushina also will lose their trust completely with Jiraiya ad more focused to Naruto.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Here you go ,man!**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Like I said before that will be one man slaughter show by Naruto. And like I said before Issei won't appeared so sorry no Issei x Irina.**_

 _ **Ambrose Kaguya: I think it should be obvious when I mention 'Twin Buster Rifle;**_

 _ **Guest okay here you go.**_

Now to main story

The fateful day an hour before rating games at ORC room.

It was late in the evening as the O.R.C. members were getting ready for the Rating Game that will begin exactly at Midnight. Each of them doing their own activities to help them keep calm. Well that for most members except Naruto who look so confident, as time before rating game now just wait till count down.

Rias sat behind her president desk eyes closed and hands clased together in front of her face. She was the picture of calm for outside of course. As inside she was burning. Standing besider her was her most faithful and *ehem* sadistic Akeno.

On the couch was Kiba who was checking his blades . While Koneko and Naruto sat together Koneko now wearing black and fighting gloves.

Naruto himself now thinking, ' I guess I should make sure they won't confront the bird brain harem earlier I'll take care of them first. Well at least for one hour and when they recovered I;m sure more than half of the birdy peerage will be eliminated.'

And not long after Naruto finished his own thought, a magic circle appear in the middle of the room, from which Grayfia coming out , looking as stoic as she always did. "Is everyone ready? It's fifteen minutes before the match," she said. Everyone stood up as they looked at Grayfia as she explains about the upcoming battle.

"As you know, this battle is only for Devils. Humans and other factions are not allowed in this Rating Game. Now, when the battle begins, you will be transported to the battle field through this magic circle. The location is in a different dimension used for battles, so you may fight with all of your power. It is a disposable space, therefore you can fight for your satisfaction." 'Well that's mean I can go rampage. Hehehehe.; Thought Naruto.

Grayfia then continued, "This 'Rating Game' battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. And also Lucifer-sama will be watching."

Rias just sighed, "Great so onii-sama is going to watch us then?" Naruto whistled, " WOOHOOO! Seems the great Sirzechs Lucifer will watch her Ria-tan in action."

Rias turned her attention to Naruto, " How do you know about that?" Naruto just answered, " just have feeling about that." The truth is Naruto knew from Ange The four Maou well known for their craziness, except Falbium Asmodeus as his laziness maybe can comparable to Nara in his homeworld. Ajuka Beelzebub who was well known as Mad scientist and finally most craziest of course Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan whose well known for their siscon tendencies and Serafall maybe worst. But that will be another story to tell.

And Naruto own thought interrupted as Grayfia coughed so everyone can pay attention to her , as the others quickly looked at her. "Anyways, it's time. Everyone please go to the magic circle."

Now all members of the Occult Research Club gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia urged them to do so. "Once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phenex. The light covered all of them and the transportation started.

Few seconds later

Naruto now felt something different despite they looked like in same room. But somehow atmosphere different. And seeing Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba still look composed, Naruto just assumed they maybe also known about this. Though Grayfia now was gone. Well, Naruto now found out where she is as familiar voice heard.

" _ **Greeting everyone . I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household.I'm in charge for refereeing rating game between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.**_ _ **In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuoh Academy".**_

' _That's impressive. Now I really wanted to learn how devils can create alternate dimension. While I can do it. I probably will use much energy to make it so realistic and most alternate dimensioncreated thanks to Ange-mama.'_ Thought Naruto who now mentally make note to learn this 'awesome' ability. While he can make alternate dimension like he can do when he train his 'harem' from Rosario + Vampire world. Naruto need much energy for that and he still learn how to make it with less energy. Which he now wonder if he can ask devils permission to allow him learn after this Rating game or maybe later in future.

" _ **The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama base would be the Occult Research Club room located in the old school building. Riser-sama base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.**_ _**Now it's time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start!"**_

With this announcement Rias Gremory's first "Rating Game" has started!

Later

"Now that I have all the members here, I have already made a plan on how to deal with Raiser's servants," said Rias . "First, we have to get rid of Raiser's 'Pawns'. It will be troublesome if they all promote to 'Queen'." Naruto snickered when he heard Rias said ' troublesome'

Rias brought their attention to a small map. "Alright, we're in our clubroom while Riser is in the main school building. Between us and them is the gymnasium and that also acts as the border between our respective _sides_."

"So, most of the fighting will be in there since he has eight pawns," deduced Naruto. "The forests surrounding the school grounds are also fair game by the looks of it."

"To start things off we need to protect our front lne. Yuuto, Koneko, I want you to set a traps in the forest surrounding the clubroom." Before both mentioned person, Naruto interrupted. "I think I'll handle all of the pawns. And before you said anything, I won't taken down so easily and when I spar against you four I'm easily taken down all of you ."

Once again The other four looked down. After a while Rias said, " If you say so Naruto. Just be careful then." Naruto then said, " I will put trap around so at least you will knew when they breached . So tata." With that Naruto flashed out.

 _Note Naruto will fight all of Riser peerage. Rias and other will just watching_

Naruto now walked casually with his hand in back head until he arrived at the school gymnasium. He sensed two people there which he identified as Mira and Shuriya . Naruto also confirmed both of them was the weakest of Riser peerage. That's mean he won't get some fun. Naruto decided to took out Kamikaze and said. " Okay you two come out now. You think that trap will work at me. "

It won't take long as Mira and Shuriya coming out and both of pawn think they can surprise Naruto as they running forward at Naruto. Naruto just sighed and walking through of them like nothing happened and not long after Mira and Shuriya feel painful pain as few slash marks appeared on their body when Naruto sheathed Kamikaze again.

"Pathetic." And as he said that both Riser pawns fall.

 _ **Riser two pawns was eliminated**_

"Now let's find others"

But before he walked more he ambushed by three others. And Naruto identified them as Xuelan, Marion and Burent. Naruto decided to took out Twin Buster Rifle and fire low level beam at two maid pawns sending them out of game as Grayfia announced it.

Naruto then put off his Buster Rifle and faced Xuelan and said, " Let's see what you got panda." Mentally Naruto snickered as Xuelan remind him of Tenten only more ehem busty.

Both of them rushed as Xuelan now engulfed her fist with flames and started to throw a couple strikes at Naruto who blocked it with ease. Xuelan shocked as Naruto not affected by the flames and this opportunity taken out by Naruto as the blond kicked the chinese girl in stomach make Riser Rook cough a bit of Saliva and blood. Thanks to her abilities as a Rook her defense increased when she needed it. This also make Naruto impressed since normally it should sent his opponent lose consciousness.

Xuelan then glared at the our hero and trying to hit Naruto but turned out this futile. Later Naruto get bored as he caught flame covered fist from Xuelan and punched her right in face make the rook stumbled , "Well let's do this. **8 trigrams 64 palms.** " He then tapidly hit Xuelan with Hyuuga juken which he learn from watching Hinata and Neji training and when he finished Xuelan fall unconscious.

 _ **Riser Rook and two pawns was eliminated**_

"Okay more to fall. Let's walk again."

After some walking he now ambushed by four girls and he identified them as Lle ,Nel, Ni and Li.

Naruto decided to make two kagebunshins to fight four of them while he found others.

Clone Naruto vs Li and Ni

After separated the four. 'Naruto' now waiting two catgirls to make initiative first He also make hand gesture 'come on' to taunted both of them. The two catgirls looked at one another before launching themselves forward and Naruto easily backflipped out of the way.

Ni and Li then spun on their heels and threw barrage of punches and kicks at Naruto which easily dodged by Naruto as he face someone faster than this. Getting tired of this Naruto grabbed Ni fist and kicking Li leg making the catgirl fall to the ground. Naruto then threw Ni over his back and making the other catgirl land on her back HARD.

Ni and Li looked very upset and glared at Naruto as soon as they recovered. The two catgirls then decided to use chakra to enhanced their hit which make Naruto surprised as he thought most youkai especially the one turned to devils afraid going to insane but it seems the catgirls ready for the risk.

Gathering chakra into their fist Ni and Li ran forwards and then punched the ground making it shake a bit force Naruto jumped into the air and landed gracefully. Getting tired of this Naruto decided to end this as he flashed and hit both of catgirls neck with Lariat send them unconscious.

 _ **Riser two pawns was eliminated**_

Naruto clone then dispelled himself to inform his boss about his 'fight'

Back to Naruto

He felt disappointed as his two clones took down 4 pawns easily . And it seems chainsaw wielder twins was completely incompetent as the clone easily disarmed them and they become easy target as one kick to each of them more than enough to send them out from the game

Soon enough he ambushed by five remaining piece aside Riser and Ravel , Yubelluna, Mihae, Isabela, Siris and Karlamine. Naruto of course decided to make kage bunshin again and four clones grabbed the four girls while the real him will against Bomb Queen.

Clone 1 vs Mihae.

Naruto now standing in front of Mihae . Naruto found out this one wasn't much as fighting since despite her magic was powerful she is more to support than frontline fighter. Mihae took initiative first as she fire several magical bullets which evaded by Naruto easily. Feeling bored Naruto decided to end this as he shunpoed in front of Mihae and give him uppercut right at her face to send her out of the game.

Clone 2 vs Karlamine

After dragged her a bit , Naruto threw Karlamine on the ground making Riser knight skid a little bit before she managed to stand on her feet again. She then took out her sword and then it engulfed into flames. Naruto just smirked as he make hand gesture' come here' make Karlamine

Karlamine rushed in using her knight traits and then disappeared infront of Naruto only to reappeared behind him intending to attacking him from back. Naruto lazily backhanded her send her stumbling. Naruto decided to entertain her as he took out Kamikaze. Karlamine who looked beyond pissed charged blindly and slashed her sword only blocked by Naruto. Karlamine keep attacking but Naruto easily avoided and blocked the knight attack until Naruto feeling enough and he retaliate by swinging his sword to Karlamine. Karlamine try to block it but that's futile as the sword shattered the moment both sword making contact. Using Karlamine shock due of her broken sword. Naruto grab her back head and head butt her make her passed out

Clone 3 vs Siris

Despite wielding large sword , Siris proven quite agile as she forced Naruto to up his tempo dodging her attack. Naruto advantage was because he is move faster. But it seems she lack finesse so he finished it by kicked her stomach send her out of the game.

Clone 4 vs Isabela

Naruto and Isabela now found themselves in staring contest and waited each other to make move first. It seems Isabela lost he rpatience as the masked Rook charged. When Isabela getting close, Naruto tilted his head to dodge her punch and kneed the Rook make Isabella took a few step back.

Isabela quickly recovered and jumped in the air before spinning around before she brought down her foot to stomp Naruto. Naruto backflipped to avoid Isabela attack as when the Rook knight the floor now turned to small crater.

Naruto decided to end this as Isabela brawler style not satisfying him. So he use Ikkotsu to Isabela make her disappeared since she unconscious despite still standing

Later Naruto vs Yubelluna

Naruto a bit surprised when he face Yubelluna. Turned out the bomb queen was competent fighter as she really good with her scythe and exploding magic. After a while Both of them looked fatigued. Well in Naruto case he faked it.

The two then looked at each other. While Naruto can took her down easily he want Yubelluna do something. And when the Bomb Queen looking so confident, Naruto decided to ask the bomb queen.

"It seems you enjoying this fight or something else?" Yubelluna just smiled before pulling out the small vial. Naruto inwardly grinned as she do what exactly he want but he decided to keep surprise façade .

"That vial… is that-" Naruto pretending to realize that only to cut by Yubelluna as she said, "… Yes! This is the Phoenix tears. As you know, these tears can heal all the injuries that the user receives. You fight well, boy. But this the end for you." Yubelluna then gulped down the contents of vial . But she didn't feel change from that.

Yubelluna confused as she said, "WHAT? Why the Phoenix Tears not working?" She then heard some chuckle and that come from same blond boy who now holding same vial and look healthy now. "Looking for something ?" Naruto mocked her.

"What? But ….. How?" Yubelluna now confused why Naruto managed to took Phoenix Tears from her. Naruto answered, " When we fight, I managed to snatch it from your pocket and also put same vial with just normal water. Sorry Yubelluna it seems you're the one should out the game."

As he finished, Naruto flashed in front of her to grabs her waist and lifts her up into the air. Then Naruto smashed her back first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb maneuver as Naruto called out , " **Liger Bomb!"** ( Just like Yondaime Raikage slammed Sasuke only with Naruto and Yubelluna instead) And that make Yubelluna passed out with some broken bone on her back. Naruto knew if it hit head first, Yubelluna surely die but he don't want to kill her as he only knocked her out like another Riser peerage earlier.

"Now It's time to meet last Boss!"

With Rias peerage

Rias, Akeno,Koneko and Kiba jaw dropped literally when they heard Riser peerage eliminated one by one . And they knew the one who do it. Naruto Uzumaki. While they expecting Naruto can beat at least all the pawns, they not considering he can beat all except Riser and Ravel and that only because Naruto have yet meet two Phenex siblings.

With Naruto.

Naruto now arrived at Student council room and he sensed both Riser and Ravel signature. Naruto also sensed both of them now in guard. Naruto knew they will doing surprise attack the moment he entered Though it won't be useful since Naruto now activated Max Victory armor and also strapped TBR at his hip.

Naruto inhale breath deeply before he entered and as he walked in , he greeted by large fireball about his height and it make contact with him before exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHA!. You maybe beat majority of my peerage , Naruto Uzumaki. But in the end I still victorious. " Riser laughed so hard as he thought Naruto eliminated with this attack. Ravel who stand beside him just grinned as she finally make the low class pawn pay for his insolent words last month. Well that won't took long as the fire suddenly dispersed and Naruto appeared without any wound . The blond also now show his Max Victory armor.

"C'mon Riser is that all you got? Small fire ball? That won't work Riser. After all you will need more than just small fire to take down me." Naruto mocked Riser. Riser looks amused, " Is that so? Fine . I'll make sure you know your place as trash. " He then turned to Ravel. "You stay back. I'll handle this." Ravel just nodded before she leaving as she sure her brother will won no matter what. After all even this Naruto was better fighter. In the end Riser will be come out victorious.

Once Ravel out, "I gave you chance to back out now. Trash. So you won't die and then I can marry Rias sooner and have fun with her later." Said Riser with arrogant tone. "Hmph you think you can make me out of your way because your petty intimidation. Oh by the way I wanted to ask. Why you so badly want to marry my boss Rias Gremory?" Naruto asked though he already knew the answer. " Well let me told you. She is the heiress of Gremory clan and younger sister of Lucifer-sama himself and not counting his sexy and gorgeous body, she of course the ultimate prize for everyone." Sais Riser smugly. Naruto shook his head before he said" And you wonder Rias not wanted to marry you."

" What do you mean by that?" Riser asked being confused of Naruto words. "She doesn't want to be seen as those names that you just listed off, she wants to be just Rias Gremory a normal high school girl and nothing else." Said Naruto, " Beside , if you think you can intimidate with small fire you shown earlier, than you are fucking wrong." Riser just growled in frustration as Naruto stood still with confident expression. Basically Naruto not even considered him the mighty Riser Phenex, threat.

" It seems just words won't enough to convince you, trash. I suppose I'll put you down by my own hands. Be prepared …" Riser said only cut off as his face punched by Naruto. Naruto who just punched Riser face shook his head before he continued attacking Riser by kneeing the Phenex in the gut and deliver barrage of punch to his head and ended it by sweep his leg send him downed. He then looked down at Riser, " C'mon Riser Phenex is that all you got? Then you disappointing me." Naruto remarked with smirk.

"Grrrr, How dare you.." Riser said again before he cut off again by another attack on his face only that was kick instead punch. And the kick quite powerful since Riser thrown back a bit. " Are you here just to talk? Well I'm not and if you are really the great Riser Phenex then let's settle this with our fist." Naruto said as he now in stance to fight seriously.

Riser looked at Naruto with hatred and threw fireball at him. Naruto just side stepped it as he didn't want Riser found out his armor ability as our blond hero want to wait Riser unleash his most powerful attack. Riser then charged toward Naruto and launching fire punches at him which Naruto dodged and blocked with ease. Riser surprised when Naruto not even burned when his fist make contact with Naruto .

Riser decided to took of the sky and flaming his wings. He then placed his hands above his head and summoned several fire spears at Naruto and as usual Naruto dodged it with ease. Naruto wondered why Riser have yet to unleash his strongest attack so he decided to taunting Riser again, " You think you can beat me with this puny attack? Then I'll show you how attack properly. **Max Cannon!"** While avoiding Riser attack he also firing cannons from his hands which Riser took it due of his arrogance thinking that attack won't do much just like how Naruto kicked him earlier.

"No matter how many times you attack me that was useless." Riser shouted in arrogance. Naruto just keep firing his Max Cannons as he wait for something and while he keep firing he ask.  
" Then why you not attack me? Even with your immortality you cannot win if you not do anything."

"Then as you wish I shall show you." Riser replied as he keep firing barrage of fire blasts which Naruto easily dodged despite massive weight of his armor. Though Naruto suddenly noticed after awhile Riser not aiming to him. He then stopped his movement while taking glance around him.

Naruto hen realized something, ' _It seems I underestimated him. But that only make the fight more interesting after all.'_ Naruto then looked up to Riser who now smirked, he pleased to see that Naruto noticed that he had created circular barrier of flames surround Naruto/ The orange red flames was in Riser's command as he prepared to finish Naruto.

" In the end you still low class trash if you didn't see this attack coming." Riser boasted feeling he coming out as victor for sure. Naruto just stared emotionless at Riser where the Phenex clasp his hands together. The flames around him suddenly collide together where Naruto not even made attempt to guard himself, just sported foxy grin as the flames started engulfed him.

As Riser flames continue to engulf the center of circular furnace, Riser just looked dpwn with an uncaring looked . "Hmph this is what you get when you mess with your superior. And with you out the game now. I'll just take down Rias and her peerage and then the wedding will happen."

"NOT A CHANCE RISER!"

 _Playing OST Kyukyu Sentai Gogo V Opening_

Riser surprised when he saw Naruto come out without any wounds , hell not even burn marks and also the armor not even scratched. And now Naruto slowly walking toward Riser and stopped a bit few meters from Riser. He then rised both of his arms and called out, " **Ladder Bomber!"** Suddenly Naruto hand extended so it can reach Riser and he started bombard him with series of punches .

After some punches Naruto stopped and approach Riser who still dizzy after series of punch. Naruto then plants his extended arms to ground and lifts himself into the air, " **Windmill Ladder!"** He then flip kicked Riser multiple times and after some kick Riser skidded back before he using his wings to stopped his skidding .

And once again Naruto firing another wave of Max Cannons toward Riser and it hit himdead on getting a gruff from Riser as he landed on the ground and snarled, " Your puny attacks are nothing compared to my flames." Riser stated arrogantly. " Oh , I have much better then Max Cannons but then again I don't think I will need that just to beat you", Naruto stopped a bit before he continued, " Or you can just force me to use my strongest attack, Am I right Riser?"

Riser now was beyond pissed as he held his palm out and Naruto looked down to see a crcle around him making Naruto jump away. A moment later a geyser of yellow –orange rlames erupted from the ground making Naruto looked around seeing as he couldn't see Riser at the moment before to his surprises Riser was coming through the flames and punched Naruto face though that only make Naruto looking to another way.

Riser then gripped Naruto neck and placed his hand on Naruto chest and shot flames through Naruto armor. But that armor not even exploded as to Riser shocked expression the flames absorbed to Naruto armor and being too shocked Naruto kicked Riser to his torso sent the third Phenex child flying to back wall.

"Well, thanks to the meal Riser. And as you see my armor capable to absorb any fire attack and since you show me your fire let me show you mine. Naruto then start to chant, " **The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous Servants, unleash thy dark flames! Calamity Blast!"** Naruto launched massive wave of dark crimson flames and as it Riser the Phenex letting out painful sound. Sure his family have mastery of flames but it still hurt being hit with flames amd they were also very powerful. Riser immortality started to kick in healing all the burns of his body as he looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes."YOU! HOW DARE YOU, TO THINK FIRE CAN HURT ME!" Riser shouted in anger

Five yellow fireballs before he sent them at Naruto but instead Naruto called out, " **Reflect Sorcery."** And the fireballs bounced from Naruto body as it flying back to Riser . But Riser already jumped off and he launched towards Naruto and created a flame spear in his hands. And when Riser thrust his flame spear . Naruto just tilted his head to avoid and kicked Riser sent his flying back again.

Naruto decided to took more initiative as he approached Riser slowly only to be flashed in frunt of Third Phenex with his fist make contact to Riser gut making Riser cough out blood and saliva due of punch power. Then Riser sent out his wings that soon caught on fire and flew into the sky and he concentrated his magical energy at his hands and soon massive amount of orange flame appeared and then he thrust his hands forwards a massive wave of flames went towards Naruto.

Naruto just waited until the flames make contact at him and he called out, " **MAX NOVA ABSORBTION!"** And whe n the flames make contact and exploded once again it absorbed to Naruto armor. Riser started to pant since most of his reserves depleted so much due of his healing and attack .

"Damn you, why won't you let me defeat you so I can have Rias all to myself like she rightfully should!" Riser shouted in anger and frustration. " Oh is the mighty Phenex begged I heard?" Naruto mocked, " Whatever. I don't care what you want as I just want to make her live happily."

Riser then launched gigantic fireball which about ORC clubroom size toward Naruto. Of course , our blond hero just take it and once again absorbed it. "Riser, Riser." Naruto said as he swaying his index finger, " Are you deaf when I said I can absorb your flames?"

"Anyways , As I enjoy our skirmish. I must ended this now."Naruto now gathering chakra in his body. Despite being devil, Naruto human side is stronger which allow him to use all element and thanks to Rinnegan he can use it easier but he won't use it for now. Growling at him, Riser gathered more flames where he threw at him. This time Naruto simply dodged his assault by doing few sidesteps and now in good distance to strike Riser.

"Now let's see how immortal you are!" Naruto said as he begun slammed Riser head first into wall make his head stuck on wall for while. Riser managed to come out from wall and his immortality kicked him again as his bruised face healed. But before he even get up Naruto appeared above him and slammed Rasengan which he created a moment ago at his back. making blood fly out everyway as his body slowly torn apart by Rasengan

Naruto stood up and looked at a defeated Riser, his back slowly healing bak to normal. "You insolent trash!" Riser angrily shouted, " Don't you understand? This engagement is very important and is necessary for the future of our clans.. Trash like you who doesn't know the rules cannot possibly understand something like this."

Naruto just shook his head, " You really sick you know! I don't care you insult me for something petty like that. But one reason is enough for me to beat you up. You make Rias cry. " Naruto then brutally beat up Riser and wait until he healed a bit.

Naruto then created Rasengan again as he said, " You say I'm a trash who doesn't know the rules and probably I am but let me tell you something…" He then stared at Riser eyes so deeply before he said, " Those who break rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And yes you worse than trash. And it seems your servants loyalty was wrong placed . And that two reasons was more than enough for you to feel my wrath!" And as he said, Naruto shoved his spiraling sphere to Riser gut sent him flying far. Naruto who looked Riser sent to sky just shook his head, " Duh It seems I don't even use TBR to fight except earlier and that just only low amount."

 ** _End of OST_**

 _ **"Riser Phenex-sama has been defeated. The Rating Game is now finished and the winner is the Peerage of Rias Gremory-sama,"**_ declared Grayfia

Soon Naruto, Rias and her entire peerage , Riser and Ravel were all teleported to the banquet room where all the noble devils were watching. Soon th moment they appeared an applause broke out to congratulate Rias on her win. She smiled and bowed while Akeno, Koneko and Kiba do the same. Riser left to the medics to have his injuries treated while Ravel was pulled aside by her parents.

After a while Rias and others looked to Naruto only to saw the blond sleeping soundly at floor. Akeno decided to spoke first, " It seems Foxy-kun too tired ." Rias just nodded, " In that case we shall make sure he sleep in right place." Koneko and Kiba then move toward Naruto and lift his body and later Rias and other s teleported to Naruto houses.

Timeskip tomorrow

Naruto now find himself staring at a familiar ceiling . he was back in his bedroom. He quickly find out someone dragged him back once he fallen unconscious. ' It seems Max Victory armor consuming too much energy and considering I absorbed so much flames. my body adapted to it so I won't exhausted in middle of fight and the moment I deactivated the armor. I suffer the impact of exhaustion. Good thing I didn't use TBR too much otherwise it will more painful to deal with exhaustion' Thought Naruto. 'I will fix the side effect soon. Now I wonder how the others doing. Though since they not fight, I'm no need to worry at them.'

Naruto thought about his fellow peerage interrupted as he felt something or someone snuggling at him. He found out that was none other than Rias Gremory as her flowing crimson hair and that large bosom was enough to identify her.

Naruto want to wake her but decided not as it better let her sleep for now. He decided to wake up first to make some coffee but it seems Rias won't let him go since she hugged him so tight. Naruto decided to make reinforced clone and do replacement jutsu with him so he can make coffee and some breakfast for Rias.

After relieving himself first , he walked toward kitchen to make some breakfast and decided to make Japanese breakfast, And when he arrived he look surprised when he saw Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and also Grayfia was in his house now. Grayfia was the only one awake at the moment and she noticed Naruto when he entered. " Ah finally you awake, Naruto-sama. Rias –sama and others brought him she insist to heal you even your injuries is minor and just need some good rest. And the others decided to stay here and wait for you two. " She gave him a curtsy." It pleases me to see you up and about, Naruto-sama!"

"Wait ! Why you call me Naruto-sama?" Asked Naruto in curiosity. "Of course. anyone who can defeat a high class devil on Riser Phenex caliber is worthy of my respect . That's why I called you Naruto-sama." Grayfia replied. " It seems Rias-sama still asleep I assume."

Naruto just nodded. He then looked where everyone sleeping. Kiba was laying on only couch with some of his leg hanging since the couch too short for him. Koneko was curled up in one of his easy chairs. (Grayfia had been sitting in another one. ) her knees drawn up to her chest and looking very much like cat. Akeno herself surprisingly sleeping in futon which Naruto recognized as his own and make the blond wonder when she took it from his wardrobe.

Naruto then decided to make some Japanese breakfast (white rice, natto, scrambled egg, fried tofu and miso soup). Good think Grayfia also assist him by dishinhout portions of scrambled egs and fried tofu also some of miso soup. " Thanks for help, Grayfia-san." "That's not big deal . I'm simply doing my duty as a maid of Gremory household." Naruto just sweatdropped hearing that. It seems Grayfia really dedicated to her job. "Anyway are you going to be staying for breakfast."

"Sorry, I can't. I must go back to inform Sirzechs-sama and Gremory-sama that you have awoken . Both of them have been waiting for you to awaken , so I need to report them ASAP."

"That's too bad. Then see you later." Naruto shrugged . " Then I take my leave for now, Naruto-sama." Said Grayfia before the silver haired maid disappeared within a magic circle. Soon enough everyone was awaken though Rias looked pissed and quickly scolded Naruto for make her worried but Naruto quickly calmed her as he just making breakfast for everyone.

Timeskip 3 days later

Naruto now find himself wearing full black suit with white shirt underneath and black tie and matching shoes. 3 days ago after breakfast Grayfia already back and bring Naruto shopping for some clothes. And after some debate both of them compromised as what Naruto wear also acceptable in noble society despite Grayfia insist Naruto to wear tuxedo which Naruto strongly decline.

Now Naruto walked together with Rias who wore strapless purple dress that showed her curves and shower her assets perfectly and have slit on both of her mid thighs showing her wonderful legs. Naruto also remembered the party was to celebrate Rias first victory on Rating games instead Riser and Rias marriage. And when Naruto asked why they still having party despite the original purpose no longer applied, Grayfia just answered, that was because the invitations had already been sent out and they couldn't afford to cancel it without losing face. That's why Rias family had been forced to change the reason the part was even happening. To put it simply politics between pureblood devils.

Yeah Politics. Necessary but doesn't mean he going to like it.

Both Naruto and Rias just walked through until Rias said, "Well Naruto behave yourself remember since we're going now." Naruto just nodded as he not having mood to speak now. And then both of them entering through pair of massive large double doors that were being held open by some unknown force. Naruto and Rias found themselves standing in room that was extravagant as one could expect from a very Very prosper. Yeah I mean it.

Filling this space were hundreds of peoples , all dressed in renaissance and victorian style if Naruto not mistaken. Stylish tuxedos, dozen of colorful dresses that poofed out for no reason whatever could be seem among the crowd of very rich nobles. Naruto shuddered when he saw women wearing that dress What they said? Cri cri haah yeah Crinoline .

It also remind Naruto of his nightmare when he face thousand of them who was part of Angelique elite forces which called **Moon Glamor corps. (The dress design can see if you knew Android mobile game 'Dress Up Diary' or just googling and search Moon Glamor set)** It also getting worse when Naruto saw their true size. Yes like Ange true form , they all giantess with crinoline with about 1000 metres tall. And if you think that worse then you are fucking wrong. When Ange introduced Naruto at them, majority of titanic women trying to smother Naruto with their blimp size breasts thanks to their gigantic figure. It also getting worse when Ange said they will become part of Naruto troops and will spoil him like his maids which Naruto shuddered. Just because he like big boobs doesn't mean he will happy to continuously smothered by that.

Naruto decided to forgot the nightmare (for him) looked around and saw his friends who enjoyed the party like Koneko who munched sweets, Akeno and Kiba doing small talk with other guests. But before he make attempt to greet his friends, Rias dragged him as she said, " C'mon . Tou- sama and Nii-sama no doubt want me to introduce you to them. They 've been waiting for you."

Later Naruto found himself face to face with the people who could only be Rias were standing with two other with blond hair and blue eyes. Must be Lord and lady of Phenex clan, Naruto assumed.

Rias mother looked almost like Rias carbon copy, except she had shorter hair which only reach her shoulder and brown colored instead red. If he not know better, Naruto would be mistaken her as Rias older sister. But then again Devils known of their immortality. She wearing elegant white dress which fit her voluptuous figure.

And Rias father not really different as he looked young. That older man who didn't looked older than thirty with long straight red hair, bluish green eyes and thin goatee also surprised him. He wore lomh white overcoat hanging on his shoulders and stylish white shirt and dress pants underneath.

Rias then introduced his parents to Naruto while Naruto decided to gave respect. They then talked a bit and while Naruto dislike the fact Rias parents engaged their only daughter to Riser, he also knew Pureblood devils was necessary. But seriously can they at least consider Rias feelings. And while Rias mother , Venelana told him she actually disagreed about the marriage contract Naruto also dislike her since she should do more. Well you cannot change past since the contract already void/.

Naruto also surprised when he heard Lord and Lady Phenex actually feel grateful to him since them mainly lady Phenex told him as he quote, " _Hope this loss will open my idiot son eyes. Just because we, Phenex have healing abilities which made us immortal, doesn't mean we cannot be killed. And Riser grown arrogant and complacent thanks to that. Hopefully , he will learn some humility after this."_

Well all of them talking a bit until certain Maou who also Rias older brother made appearance with Grayfia on his side. Sirzechs then introduce himself properly to Naruto and gave his grateful attitude for freeing his Ria-tan (made Rias growled when she heard that) from nightmare.

After awhile Naruto decided to enjoy the party for a bit as he ate some food and drink wine but quickly found out the winde taste made him almost puked out. He also dancing a bit with Rias, Akeno and Koneko also surprisingly another Maou named Serafall Leviathan and her younger sister Sona. To his surprise he also met some of Riser peerage namely Yubelluna, Xuelan and Ravel.

At first Naruto thought they will angry at him since he humiliated them (except Ravel) at Rating Games. To his surprise both Yubelluna and Xuelan also ask dance with him and seductive smile from both voluptuous women didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

And after few hours part Sirzechs announced the party now over and all of guest started leaving.

Naruto also bit surprised when Sirzechs announced Naruto promoted to Mid class despite he just become Devil for few months (almost half year). But all of devils assured him he deserved it and contract he formed even surpassing some of low class devils.

Normally Naruto wanted to go to his home since the party over as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba already take their leavebut Rias insist Naruto will stay in her home tonight which agreed by Rias father Zeoticus and Venelana though Venelana teasing Rias if her daughter may do 'that' with Naruto.

To Be continued

Next time Naruto will leave DXD world and return to this homeworld and start solving his family issues


	10. Chapter 9

As usual answer review first

 _ **ANimaman: I'll do something about Ravel,maybe I should made her got stern talking from her parents , Ruval and second eldest brother ( Since second eldest name still unknown I'll called him Roy) And In case you forgot I already took down Danzo in first season as aruto killed him by mad eit looked like accident. As for other elders it will be taken care soon. As for Sannin let's just say only Orochimaru will have chance with Naruto as he will not forgive other two for obvious reason.**_

 _ **Ambrose Kaguya :Naruto most like won't forgive his family and about next world I still undecided between MadokaMagica, Fullmetal Alchemist or Sekirei. In case anyone wanted Fairy Tail they won't happen till late. Same for RWBY. I also plan to continue One Piece, DC and To Love ru sooner.**_

 _ **Guest :Well I decided Naruto won't forgive them**_

Anyway Continue from last time

After everyone leaving except certain buxom redhead and blonde ninja now touring around Gremory residence as Rias wanted to show him around. Much as he expected , the mansion where Gremory lived actually equal as Daimyo palace. That'e even bigger than palace in Moon country . While his mansion bigger but they not have much luxuries like Daimyo castle on mansion like this since his mansion mostly for more important things like logistics weapons etc .

And the hallways all made from shiny marble with red carpet containing Gremory family crest running down the center. The walls were made of a type of metal which even rare in underworld, and of corse very expensive painting also filled entire walls.

And finally they arrived to single room with sign on it. The sign had the words, 'Rias room, Do not enter' Withchibified version of Rias underneath it. It also cute when said pic stuck out tongue and pulled her eyelid.

At first Rias reluctant to allow Naruto in but when Naruto wanted to see her room then Rias led the way. And when they arrived Naruto looked in awe.

Well, her room actually was standard of rich girl. A queen sized bed made of by high quality wood ( Mokuton can made better bed) furniture that looked like it cost more than most houses and rich carpeting that looked soft and delicate enough that most beds would be less comfortable on. But that wasn't reason why Naruto looked awe.

The reason was something which normally not supposed belong there. Namely large collection of anime, manga, Japanese, video games and figurines that littered the room. The bookshelves, were filled mostly by anime manga and light novels. Andalso dozens of action figures sat on her desk.

Naruto whistles, " Wow and wow. Who knew RiasGremory, One of great onee-sama of Kuoh Academy was an otaku." The moment he said that, he looked to Rias where she suddenly disappear. Only to found certain redhead hiding under covers of her bed. "You probably think I', weird—don't you." Rias muttered from under her covers.

" Not really. Actually I find it's kindacute . And trust me on this when I say that's never a bad thing ."Naruto assured them. Later Rias explain Naruto how much name she had. And after a while she said, " Naruto. I wanted to thank you for what've you done. You save d me from loveless marriage and I well, grateful for that."

"Of course. I did! There is no way I was gonna let some imbecile like Riser-teme who didn't even appreciate you put his dirty hands on my boss. And you probably also able to help me achieve my dreams."

"And what's your dream?" Asked Rias." Well, my dream was peace. Not just temporary peace like now but long lasting one. Yeah long lasting peach for both mortals and immortals alike and last for eternity. Naruto answered.

Though as Naruto finished his say, suddenly Rias swiftly approaching him and claim his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto decided to return it by kissing her back.

" Consider this as appetizer , Naruto-kun since the main course will coming."

 _ **LEMON LEMON ALERT UNDER 18 YEARS OLD KEEP OUT**_

Both of them going to make out again while Rias moaned since Naruto massaging ass cheeks despite both of them still kissing each other. After a while she breaking contact with his mouth. She gave her sultry smile and he voice when she spoke next only ignited his desire to claim her now.

" C'mon, Naruto-kun, Rias sultry voice came out with purr and a wink, " Take me now.. I need you."

An amusement entered Naruto eyes as he could fell her arousal through his pants. And her gown was doing very poor job hiding her soaked butt. Naruto then decided to rip her gowns. Good thing sihe not complain since the gown was very expensive but maybe the redhead think that's not big deal. And once he done, he confirmed Rias indeed not wearing any bra, her perky nipple and huge breasts poking out at him, begging for attention. He then grabbing one with his left hand while his mouth sucked other continued his fondling of her beautiful bosom, switching his attention between them every few minutes.

All the while Rias was moaning and panting, grinding her wet sex into him, screaming in pleasure as his hands and mouth hit certain spot on her boobs, and using her hands to hold his head in place. She was loving the feelings Naruto gave in her, but started frustrating that he was ignored her lower part. Being desperate for pleasure, Rias tried to snake one of her hands down, when her hands suddenly caught and she found herself laying on her back on top of the desk. Her hands were brought above her head and held there while Naruto brought his mouth up to kiss and lick along her jawline while grinding his hips into hers.

"No, no, no Rias-chan. I won't allow that. And I guess you should punished for being naughty." As NAruto whispered that to Rias ear, his grinding hips suddenly stopped as he leaned his weight lightly upon her body to keeping Rias from moving herself. Rias pussy was practically gushing her juices out now. It not took long as she suddenly screamed and released her love juices all over his crotch.

Naruto then started undressed himself and once he finished he showed his erection. Leaning back down to claim Rias mouth again. He lined himself with her waiting womanhood and stopped. Releasing her mouth for a moment he stared her and said, " You said, you want to gave your virginity to me before. So want do it now or now? You can always back out ,Rias-chan."The redhead responded by tear her hands free from his grip, wrap them around his neck and draw him back into a kiss and thrust her hips at him in silent invitation.

"Very well, Rias. Then say it, say your mine. That you'll always be mine."Naruto whispered sultrily into her hear. "Yes! Yes! I'm yours ,Naruto-kun!" Rias cried out, clearly lost in the moment. Naruto thrusts started getting longer and harder his release clearly imminent , and if the way Rias insides were clenching at his tools then so was hers. With one final thrust he emptied his seed into her depths , causing young woman beneath him to experience her own orgasm.

Panting, barely holding himself up, Naruto stared into Rias with absolute love. A look that she returned with same feeling . Catching his breath, Naruto slowly took out his cock from her pussy before laying himself on the floor. Rias quickly follow him, eagerly stuffing his still erect cock back insider herself.

Rias leaned over him and whispered, " We aren't done yet, Na-ru-to- kin. You have shown me pleasure I never thought possible and now I'm going to return the favor." She sat back and started bouncing her hips on his shaft, her massive melons jiggling in time with each movement of her hips. Naruto just moaned in pleasure. Might let her doing her job while he just enjoyed it.

x _ **LEMON LEMON END UNDER 18 YEARS OLD CAN CONTINUE SINCE IT"S SAFE NOW**_

Few days later

Naruto now walked around Kuoh. He asked to Rias if he can took day off from school about a week which Rias agreed. She already sent notice to Sona and the Sitri heiress approved. After all if this what he ask that was easy especially since he helped his long time friend (also rival) from loveless marriage.

The reason Naruto took day off because he wanted to find Kuroka and wanted some answers from her. He also activated senjutsu since Kuroka attracted to that and that was why Kuroka found him in first place. And he only have 5 days since two last days will be used to return to his homeworld and return when his off day ended.

Well turned out he not took long as he finally sensed familiar aura and he turned around to see certain black cat. The black cat said, " WellNaruto-kun, we meet again nyaa~. Tell me Are you ready to make babies with me now?"

Naruto smiled, " Okay, okay. I promise. But for now I wanted ask something to you. But first can you turned to your human form since it will be awkward for me to talking with cat."

"As you wish nyaa~ ." And as soon she said that. The cat started to glow as it began to take the from of a human. When the light down Naruto saw a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cta like pupils and on top of her head were a pair of black cat ears. Her outfit consisted a black kimono, yellow obi, a set of golden beads and and ornately detailed headband. Her kimono deatured red interior and it opened at her shoulder showing large portion of her massive cleavage and behind her was two black tails. Despite seeing that form before, Naruto still blushed when he saw her. " Like what you see nya~?" She asked as she made her way to Naruto while she swayed her hips. Naruto eyes started to follow her hips as he caught on a genjustu. " I take that as yes, nyaa~."

Naruto then snapped from his stupor. "Okay, forget that. I want to ask you something. SS class stray devil Kuroka." That made Kuroka tensed when she heard that, " Explain what really happened that night when you killed your king?"

"You devils already know. I went insane with power using senjutsu and killed him ."Kuroka told him." Sorry I sensed you lying .And I capable to detect liar."Said Naruto." I know you didn't go insane if our conversation last time like that. Too bad we not talk too much before but now I intent to find out. Beside if you really lose yourself, you would killed your sister and the rest of peerage. But since you onlu killed your king, I believe he probably did something cause you killing him." Kuroka keep silent which proved his assumption.

After bit silent Kuroka started to release her anger as she said, " That bastard wated to use Shirone as some lab experiment if I didn't obey him. While he never touched me , he made me do humiliating things while training me so he could have powerful senjutsu user!" The nekoshou stopped abit as tears started flow from her hazel eyes before she continued, " After some time I had enough and told him that I wasn't going to train and do humiliating thing anymore and you know what he said? That doesn't matter! That he'll just use SHirone and make her have his children. To have devil children. And as soon he finished. I gathered senjutsu and murdered him in anger. And you know what, it felt good. I had blissful smile on my face when I killed him. One of peerage members saw and that was how the rumor of me going mad with senjutsustarted . I used so much that it flooded entire area with nature energy." Kuroka cried as she looked at ground.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. I would do same thing If I was in your shoes. If you willing to kill everyone that threatened Koneko, I wouldn't blame you either."Said Naruto sincerely.

Kuroka looked into his eyes and found no trick in them, They held understanding and compassion. The nekoshou realized she was right from beginning when they first met. He was her mate. He one who would love her and bring her a litter of kittens for her to raise and love.

Kuroka then snapped from her thought before she said, "Nya~ I guess I should take my leave for now. See you next time Foxy-kun." Kurokablew kiss before she vanished in thin air as Naruto said, " Well at least I found out now. Anyway let's go home."

Sometime later

Naruto now findhimself at throne room of Celestial Palace where his mother/lover Angelique sit on her majestic throne and she appear on her true form. The reason Naruto was here because Ange want to told him about new mission he must do and while he won't do it until later Ange decided to explain it nevertheless.

" **SoNaruto I'll take it you will conclude cold war with your family. Am I right?"** Asked Ange in nodded. " Yes , mama. I think it's time to settle that issue and regardless what happened , I'll face it." " **Then, are you forgive or not?"** Asked Ange since she even didn't know what Naruto will do which the blond answered, " I think I will…."

Few explanation later

Ange just sighed, " **Well since that was your choice I will tell you some story. But I'll ask you first. Do you know something called Box of Ultimate Bliss?"** "Box Of Ultimate Bliss?" Naruto asked back as he confused what is that which Ange not surprising due of the the artifact origins

" **Well, no wonder yo never heard it considering that Box itself was exist during the times of HagoromoOtsutsuki and rise of Ninshu."** ANge stopped a bit after sawNaruto started mpre pay attention considering this involving Founder of Shinobi despite he now have Mother of RikudouSenninKaguyaOtsutsuki as his teacher. She then continued. " **During that time that cursed items was used by Kusagakure to try and take over the world with the box power to create with a utopia with them at the seat of power but Hagoromo put an end to that ."**

Naruto quite shocked when he heard that " You not kidding right? They attempted to conquer the world with a box? " Ange then raise her hand before she continued, " **The legend tell that the Box of Ultimate Bliss is capable to grant any wish that one may conceive. Be it immortality, wealth, power,…none of these things are out of the reach for the box. It was the line of thought that drove Kusa to seek for it while the other nations bury the box deep under the earth of where Kusagakure now expanded to cover over the past decades."** Seeing Naruto jaw dropped expression Ange decided to tell some fact behind that. " **Well don't worry that just legend beside the reality is that all of that is a trick to get people open the box and release the avatar of that box which known as** _ **Satori."**_

" **And before you ask, Satori is the puppet that carries out the dangers of the bos since it's job is to take victims and toss them into the box itself which once inside the horrors of the ox corrupt the minds of its victims beyond reparable. And once that process complete the box use its victims as stock so that Satori can continue to reborn for as many as victims as the box has claimed which is limitless."**

"I assume this will be my next mission since the fact the box maybe exist." Assume Naruto which Ange shook her head. " **No, Naruto. The Box already taken care of and the reason I tell you because I'm bored."** Ange said in amusement since Narutosweatdropped. " **I think you should settle issue with your family first, Naruto."**

Later

Naruto now walked around Konoha as he now enjoying his walk around Konoha. While he walking he thought about what he said to Ange as he settled to forgive his family though he won't let it easy as he will demand something from them which Ange agreed as his family should learn consequences for ignoring your own.

Though while he walked around he noticed someone approaching hin and that was none other than ero toad who approach him and said, " Hey, Naruto if you have time can we talk?" Naruto just snorted and said," I assume it is about Child of _**Prophecy?"**_ He said prophecy with venom. Jiraiya looked at him with shock and he said, " How do you know about that?" Naruto just glared and said, " You think I don't know Huh? My head summon Celestia told me about that. Anyway I careless about that and also that's why I don't want to be involve with you and your filthy amphibian friend. You've caused me ignored by majority of village except some people. Well and I said while I won't be destroyer , I don't think I can be savior as I choose my own path and I'll do anything if it means just messing the prophecy."

Jiraiya gulped. He needed his godson favor to made sure world will safe despite his declaration he will not become destroyer. SO he said, " then how about this Naruto. Both of us fight. If I win we will have that talk and if you win I will leave you alone and let you walk on your own path. Are we deal?"

Naruto suddenly grinned, " Just don't back out your deal old man." Naruto not plan to fight Jiraiya as he can took out that Toad Sage easily but he decided to humiliated him. Both of them then now in fighting stance and after some silent Jiraiya charged only to saw place around him covered in smoke and when the smoke dissolved Jiraiya expression suddenly look perverted as what he saw. And in case you ask why.…

That because in the place where the our hero stands was now flooded by 14 naked female women with different face ( Incase you wondering Naruto transforming himself and all of his clones to naked version of Riser Phenex peerage minus Ravel) and they showed her voluptuous body and all of them surrounded Jiraiya as all of them simultaneously talking in seductive voice.

"AraaraJiraiya-sama you wouldn't hurt us right since we just innocent women."

It was then Jiraiya started giggling perversely as steam started coming out from his nose as he started to leaking blood from his nose. And in his perverse face he said, " Don't worry ladies because I will take good care of you."

Naruto then decided to end his façade in his disguise as he still talking seductively. "Well Then Come Get us Jiraiya-sama!" And when he finished, "JIraiya flew back because massive nosebleed that shot out like a jet stream sending him flying towards the bath house strangely enough but more importantly this time was female only until tonight before it turned to normal and later that Naruto heard some girly scream for perverted toad while Naruto said, "I won."

Later on

Naruto just finished his walk and get ready to meet up with his parents in their family home. But surprisingly Menma and Mito met him first and dragged him to home .

Later

After awkward dinner with his parents Naruto decided to asked, " I just wanted to ask both of you. So listen carefully." Minato and Kushina paid attention as they think they will have chance to fix the almost inexistent bonds as their eldest son said, " Does the prophecy worth it? Does the world worth sacrificing family?"

That made Minato and Kushina looked down ashamed as Naruto pointed the reason why they neglected him and that really obvious because some prophecy .

Minato said, " I know we messed up, Naruto but can we at least start over?" Naruto scoffed, " Please. I already gave chance but most of you don't want compromise with my condition. And why we start over if we never became family. After all family supposed tocare of each other regardless their flaws. But it seems I'm not family after all."

Kushina want to deny that but realize what Naruto saying was true so she just silent. It also good thing Menma, Mito and Natsumi sent asleep earlier so they won't heard Kushina crying. "Naru-chan , I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Naruto said, "Too little too late Kushina. You should do that few years ago." Naruto stopped a bit, " And for now since you all fail to meet my expectation I guess from now we just nothing but mere acquaintance. Good night, Namikazes." He walked out from houses which not stopped by older two.

Once Naruto gone

" That was their fault! If only they wanted to compromise.."Kushina quickly change expression from sad to anger. Minato trying to calm her wife, " Be patient , Kushina. I will do anything to madethem pay. As for Naruto , we will think something but for now let's focused on them."

Few days later withNaruto

He now wonder if Minato and Kushina will do something to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi as they are the reason why Naruto don't want do anything with his family anymore. Naruto also made sure neither Hiruzen, OrochimaruandShizune not interfere especially Orochimaru since the Snake Sannin once hurt Naruto by taking Mito and Menma side after Chuunin exam years ago.

But he didn't want bothered by that for now. He just got some map from his genius maid Grace and her younger twin Cynthia. Both of them (Most likely Grace since Cynthia not talk) just told him there was something valuable according to this map but since the place was dangerous and Naruto didn't want involved more of his people (less people involved was better) he decided to find out alone while both gave good luck to him.

Now he wandered around catacombs where the valuable things supposed to be and surprisingly that was located not far from Konoha and near Forest of Death and despite certain Snake mistress always wandering around, Anko never found out about that. Well that was thanks to seal which hidden that catacombs and that need seal master to access that place due of the complexity . But for Naruto that seal just child play.

After wandering he found himself at tunnel which really dark. Well he cannot turn back now so he move forward. And to his luck the tunnel didn't have any intersection in it . But that made Naruto annoyed since the tunnel was veerryyyylooooong and that really bore him to death.

And after few hours of bored walking straight he found himself in front of large steal door with simple seal tag on it. After studied the seal a bit, Naruto unsealed the tag and once he done, the doors slid open to allow him access into hidden chamber. With the rush of air inside the chamber , a lot of dust kicked up in his face which made him cough. " *cough* Aww man… I don't think anyone been in here for years. I wonder what was sealed up here thought ." mumbled Naruto

While Naruto wondered what will happen next, suddenly the light inside room activated and the machine inside was self operate ." Great! Now what's next? Some defense system attacking me?" Naruto ranted And to answer his question. A pod like device in the center of chamber hissed as blue cover lifted to reveal something or someone to be exact.

Naruto then approach the pod only to saw one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life , lying still as dead as her hands folded across her torso. Narutothe went to closer look to find out if she is really dead . When he got closer look he noticed despite the girl look dead ..she still looked fresh. She was wearing what looked like a blue maid uniform with short puffy sleeves, white gloves that came to her elbow with black fingers, thigh high white boots, a skirt that come down to mid thigh, an apron and a maid cap.

Naruto now admiring the beauty who now in front of him but he also groaned as he thought, ' _Great another maid and dead nevertheless. Don't tell me Grace sent me here so I will revive her and by what ? Kissing her? Bah. This is not' Sleeping Beauty'._

And while he drowned to his own felt small earthquake which made him lost his balance and tripped and he fell forward toward the girlsbody . In process his lips accidentally crushed with the girl lips. Just as fast as he enteed involuntarily lip lock, he pulled away. He then realized something, " N-no way. She is not breathing , and there's no pulse, but she felt warm to touch. What happened?"

And to answer his question. Said girl now slowly get up from her pod and made her way over to him. Naruto was too surprised to react as she reached him and her hands gently caressed his face and Naruto take closer look at the girl. Her eyes were sparkling blue, full of life and energy. And the girl said, " Goshujin-sama, I'm finally meet you."And once she finished, she suddenly glompedNaruto and crushed him in embrace.

Naruto himself not answer as his face smothered by her soft breasts and like his experience before at least this one bigger than his head. Naruto always wondered why she always smothered by girl with breasts at least larger than his head and that was SMALLEST ones to smother him. He decided to pulled out as he love his breath anyways. After sometime the girl released him and Naruto asked, " Well who are you?"

"My name is Kurumi." She smiled cutely which made him blush. " I'm Steel Angel." "Steel Angel?"Naruto replied. She got down to her knees and bowed down, " I live to serve you, Master."

The last sentence made Naruto grumbled, " Great another maid in my custody." He then turned to her, " My name is NarutoUzumaki. Please take care of me then." Kurumi just smiled.

Sometime later at Naruto mansion.

Naruto and Kurumi greeted by Naruto primary maid Mariel, Konoe, Sanae, Grace, Cynthia, Ikuyo and the triplets Lemon, Melon and Marron. They congratulated Naruto for finding the 'treasure;. What Naruto didn't know was Angelique was the creator of Kurumi and with assistance of Grace, Cynthia and Ikuyo. Kurumi was build. And despite most of her body was artificial, thanks to Ange she can eat like normal humans. And also the fact Kurumi was strong and about Kage level, Mariel assigned her as Naruto personal maid which made certain triplets groaned. Mariel stated Kurumi will able to guard Naruto and with her look harmless nobody will consider her threat unless someone hurt Naruto.

Naruto also surprised with fact Ange actually created more than one Steel Angel , The only problems is Ange didn't want tell more . Naruto himself understood since Steel Angel was dangerous and better be hidden. At least till now.

Naruto also asked his maid in Science division to do some examination at Kurumi despite Ange was the one create her. While she mainly programmed to protect him with combat as his main forte, she also has program to do household chores. Ange stated she wanted to create perfect maid though Naruto have feeling Ange wanted to made slave which quickly denied by the primordial.

After some examination, Naruto discovered that her body had parts that mimicked human's own bodily functions and she could feel through her synthetic skin and taste with her tongue. She could even digest food and water to make energy for herself which was so amazing. The only part Naruto didn't know as he suddenly leave was Kurumi also' fully active and functional' for some reason . But that was another time.

Later at Naruto apartment in Konoha.

Both Naruto and Kurumi decided to bond some more and when it's time for sleeping. Naruto took her to her own bedroom but the problem was Kurumi didn't want to leave his side so Naruto settled by bring her to his own room.

After some debate, Naruto let Kurumi slept together with him. Good thing his bed was large enough for two people so the bed wasn't crumpled. The only problem was Kurumi smothered Naruto with her gigantic breasts which was feel comfy for Naruto. As this will affect Naruto but our hero decided to let himself enjoyed it . At least she wasn't aggressive like certain triplets.

Timeskip few days later

Naruto decided to sent some of his blood clone to handle affair with his parents and some of their acquintances. After all he decided not want to do anything beyond official capacity. After all he is adult now so he free to do anything. Of course that won't sit well when Angelique heard that. But the silver haired primordial also knew even Naruto has his limits so she decided to back off as this wasn't her problem.

Well, back to Naruto while he sent his clones to do mission regularly well the clone normally doing B to A rank mission since he clone was strong enough to handle them.

Now he and Kurumi find themselves at outer border of Rice Country .Both of them ordered by Angelique to retrieve something or maybe someone. Since one of Naruto spy got info about Uzumaki clam member being captive inReimaru base.

And both Naruto took disguise of Reimaru while Kurumi took disguise as Kabuto. After walking around awhile (Coincidentally both Reimaru and Kabuto now took some errand and won't back till few days) . When asked by some guards. 'Reimaru' just answered, " I forgotten something and I need to retrieve it before I'm going."

And later both entered the experiment lab. In the middle of the room strapped down on operation table was ared haired girl wearing hospital gown. She was hooked up to several monitoring devices and few IV leaking various liquid in her blood.

'Reimaru' then took clipboard to read the content, " Well, well. Her name was Karin . Come from Kusa. She's an orphan .no known family. . She has two interesting abilities. She's very good sensor and..heals through beating?" " Hmm, she has a few bite marks on her arms. " 'Kabuto' snapped his fingers," Oh I get it. People who bite her experience some kind of accelerated limited healing." 'Kabuto' concluded.

'Reimaru' then silent for moment until he decided to took blood from Karin to do some quick test if she is real Uzumaki. Unfortunately his action caused Karin waking up.

"No! Don't hurt me ! I'll be good!" Karin pleaded as she tried to put some distance from ' REimaru' despite her restraints. But 'Reimaru' not responding as he analyzed Karin blood and after a while he concluded she was Uzumaki. 'Reimaru' then decided to ask some question.

"Do you have any relatives?" He asked. Karin shook her head. "Were you adopted by family?" "No. Nobody wanted me because my hair. Majority of Kusa hated Red people." After some consideration, both of them turned to their real form. That made Karin shocked and she asked, " W-Who are you?"

"Who we are not really important now. What matters is whether you want leave this place or stay there." Naruto replied. " You'' never get out alive. " Karin whispered fearfully. " She got a point, Naruto-sama. After all How will you get out here without raising any suspicions?" Kurumi asked.

"Well, the answer is obvious. **ChisioBunshin no jutsu!"** Called out Naruto as he took out some drop blood from his hand and the blood formed to clone of him which turned again to copy of Karin. Kurumi wanted to facepalm as she obviously forgot about that, but Karin retorted, "A clone? My body attached by wire which when It removed will trigger alarms."

Naruto just silent as suddenly Karin find herself now free as the clone now took her place. The real Karin wanted to retort but Naruto said, " That's why Kawarimi useful." That statement enough to made Karin facepalmed as the answer was too obvious. But then again she is too weak and won't consider that if she can face palmed since said girl still looked weak and Kurumi now supported her.

"Are you alright Karin-san ?" asked Kurumi looked concerned. "Don't worry." Karin replied to ease Kurumi concern, " Just bit sloppy. Whatever the jerk drugged me, it's giving me headache."

"It's a drugthat can make human body more sensible to essence used for lowering ones ental shields and made them more vulnerable to brainwashing." Naruto explained as he pointed to IV which connected to Karin before.

After instructed some orders to blood clone and also healed kKarin,Naruto, Karin and Kurumi then escape. And once they outside . Karin asked, " Why are you helping me ? And why you ask about my life in Kusa?" "That's simple Karin. You actually was member of my clan Uzumaki which originally come from Uzugakure." Naruto replied

"Well, I understand. After all Uzu always been Kusa's enemy. Especiallly because fuinjutsu and water jutsu mastery which almost broughtUzugakure the title of Six Great nations." Karin said understanding. "Yeah. SO, Karin want join my family?" Asked Naruto

To Be continued

 _ **Sorry for disappoint you all as I decided to end this earlier . But to be honest I really wanted this last longer but we cannot always get what we want See ya next time**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Anyway as usual review reply first**_

 _ **Animaman: It will be revealed in future Naruto actually was True Child of Prophecy but it won't revealed till very later. As for Natsumi ,Naruto will treat her neutrally but will be civil**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: You are welcome**_

 _ **Czar Joseph : I just answer one of your question yes, I'll make sure Karin will get her revenge to Kusa**_

Few days later

Naruto really happy his small confrontation with his family before. He is happy because he found another member of his clan Karin who now treated by his maid since she still weak and even she is Uzumaki, it seems the drug need to flushed first as it affect her recovery and also he got new ally in form of Fuuma clan. It seems Reimaru as usual lie to this clan to help them return their glory only to let them suffer and also in verge of destruction. But Naruto (his clone actually) managed to convince their leader Hanzaki to left as Reimaru is nothing but liar. He even rescued some of their member namely Arashi ,Sasame, Kotohime, Kagero and Jigumo. Once they saved Naruto gave them some ryo as living cost and also offer them to move to Uzu which Hanzaki said will be considered. Naruto just told them not to rush that.

Anyways since Naruto decided to take break for awhile , Angelique decided to switch attention to other four

Harry Potter , Louise Valiere , Howard the Duck and recently Kasumi Tenshin.

Let's start with Harry

Ange at first sent Harry to his alternate version where his other self die. But Harry pissed off when he found out the cause and that was because his family still alive and somehow abandoned him due certain prophecy. When Ange found out she ordered Harry to destroy them. Well to be exact Wizarding Britain especially pureblood ones. After all the story not really different from Naruto . But instead Ange gave order to Harry with financial approach.

Harry then registered himself as Henri Michel which accompanied by shadow clone in form of his adult self and found something interesting when he want to open account in alter Gringotts. Turned out his alter parents forgotten his alter trust vault still active and they now filled about million galleons. Henri then used trust vault key from Ange to confirm if he is rightful owner. Henri won't bother to found out how Ange got it as she is primordial and yo not asked Primordial with something trivial like this.

Henri then transferred all content from his alter vault to his new account. After checked all content he found out he have 1003951 galleons already cut 10000 galleons for providing security . Harry then decided to do Ange advice to took some galleons , melt that and sell to non magical worlds and later back to Gringotts and exchange money for more galleons . Well considering very low exchange that not really matter.

And he also purchase some customized trunks and since he got more money he got very expensive ones as the trunks consisted multiple ones. First was for potions lab and storage. Second was for plants, Third for library though the last one was quite surprise since Henri just want that consist small living accommodation, with 'just' one master bedroom, four guest bedroom, large kitchen with all fixtures, one dining area, a gym , small libraryand last was swimming pool, sauna and Jacuzzi . And surprisingly that was took about 4000 galleons just for that.

And while he waiting for his trunks to be worked about an hour. He decided to look in Flourish and Boots. Well maybe he can find something interesting which not exist in his own world. Maybe his alter self world have something interesting but turned out that was futile so he decided to going back and after he took his order Henri look around at this shop and also purchased several miscellaneous like valuable stones and some others.

Henri and his clone aka older self decided to pay visit to Knockturn alley. At least he satisfied as he took few books that could cause trouble , well for standard he finished his business. He decided to come back to his temporary residence in his other self world to wait until Hogwarts begun.

And Louise Valiere

The pinkette now find herself in some place called Tarbes and she accompanied with Siesta. Well actually her carbon copy. Turned out Naruto and Ange already take initiative to collect Siesta DNA samples before her demise. Louise of course pissed as she felt Naruto hiding secrets when he not supposed to do that. But when Naruto explained there is possibility to fail since Siesta was the first . Louise relented. And now she and Siesta now travelled around Halkeginia to retrieve Brimir artifact which located on different places like Gallia, Germania and etc. But it will another to tell. And also good thing Henrietta allowed her to go as Louise stated she need vacation for few weeks which granted by Tristain queen. But it will another time to tell

With Howard the duck

Howard who decided to use his past identities as Donald Duck now decided to do his life normally. Only this time he will focused to find way to make sure Naruto can enter his universe since due of some reasons Naruto cannot enter Disney Universe. And the only way to grant access was Howard must kill someone from Disney whoever he / she. And while he wait he decided to do his normal life like taking care of his nephew and his work at margarine factory. The only difference now he stay at his own home and no need to rent from his bastard uncle Scrooge. And this house even bigger and comfy. Though Howard still pissed as to maintain his cover he sometimes must participated in adventures sponsored by his uncle and while that was good thing his nephews also there to keep him in line , doesn't mean he have to like it. And on some occasion his uncle enemies like Beagle boys whose as always aiming for his uncle wealth and witch called Magica de Spell who want his uncle lucky token for some reason not really helping. Howard wanted to kill them but cannot as his past self won't do that thing and if he do that thing, it will made his uncle and nephews suspicious.

Howard also remembered most of his uncle adventures purpose was only to increase his own wealth and only gave him and his nephew just minor reward . And there is also issue with his former girlfriendDaisy . He really want nothing to do with her since turned out she is really materialistic. Well , let her distant cousin Gladstone have her, he can get someone better and once Naruto capable to enter his universe, his dream to got prosper life will be . So for now he just need to endure.

And with Kasumi

Kasumi found out few years after her leaving really amusing. Well she leaving Blood clone to replace herself and got memories from clone actually doing good job as she finished her college study and got her Management degree. She also got her Chef certificate as she also study at Cooking academy and she managed to do that only in 3 years thanks to her study habits and hardworking traits. And not only that, thanks to help from her friend Lisa Hamilton, Kasumi managed to gain some money to live off and also fulfilled her dream to open her restaurant. Lisa turned out to be good financial adviser as she knew where to invest in several stocks which earned her large chunks to open her restaurant. And after she managed to build her restaurant, 'Kasumi ' planned to bought Zack island as Zack unfortunately passed away due of certain incident which the island ownership now on the hand of Helena Douglas and Zack girlfriend Niki.

As for real Kasumi, she not only training in martial arts. She also train in chakracontrol with help of Naruto maid squad, And due of her grace she capable to do it perfectly. She also now capable to do at least B ranked water and lightning jutsu and some of C rank wind jutsu. She also now working of her kenjutsu skills as she now not only rely to her wakizashi Shrouded Moon but she also use her new sword in form of katana. That katana actually was gift from his only ninja friend RyuHayabusa . That sword, according to Ryu once belonging to descendant of once powerful shogun . And said blade considered indestructible. Ryu also told her to respect the weapon and weapon will respect the person which Kasumi always memorized it to remind her.

Now Kasumi is prepared to got to her own journey to another dimension as she now perfevtly do chakra control and while she now jus t mid jounin level, Ange think that was suffice for her as this world won't need someone stronger than kage. Well at least till later. After all Kasumi will be going to world of Dragon Ball where the fighter still weak (At least before Z era)

Now back to main story.

Naruto just recently made new elixir which he will start selling in Elemental Nations. This elixir supposed to recover from fatigue and also can be classified as beauty drink since it can keeps skin smooth. He already gave that elixir to science department so it can be mass produced.

Once he finished he decided to do .Ange suddenly called him to gave him new mission before he departed to another said, " **Well, Naruto I have mission for you. It will also to test your teamwork with Kurumi."** Ange stopped a bit before she continued, " **You and Kurumi must took out Bandit Group who have been spotted at near borders between Fire Country and Tea Country. And I found out something interesting."**

"And why you say that, Ange-sama?" Asked Kurumi as she always though Bandits actually same and it's really surprising to find out why this bandits was interesting. " **I say that because what they have been stealing. In every city this certain group struck they did not steal money or other valuables , instead they stole people. To be exact these people were all women who were between agest of twelve to late twenties."** Explain Ange

Naruto actually look pissed and while both Ange and Kurumi know why they decided to let Naruto release it but it seems Naruto can show restrain so Ange continued, " **I also told you the reason I assigned you this because this group always been too fast for local authorities to catch and if we alerting ninja village there is no way you can catch them since they will lay low and will be harder to catch them . And I suggest you go ASAP as time will be essence as there is chance they running again. I will teleported you there now."** And as soon as she finish ANge snapped her finger and both Naruto and Kurumi disappeared now in flash.

Later in said place

Both Naruto and Kurumi arrived when the place still busy due they instantly teleported. Naruto and Kurumi also pretend to be young couple in love. According to Ange report the kidnapping happened yesterday in three different place and total victims was twenty three women consisted tweny locals and three tourists.

They then entered random bar to started gather information and also to heard there is possibility the kidnapper accidentally stay there. It seems Naruto feelings not missed as after about an hour and some sake and yakitori, he mamaged to found conversation which was actually suspicious. Though when they said something which involving Kurumi, Naruto getting pissed which quickly calmed by Kurumi as she didn't want their mission fail. Well good thing Kurumi actually capable to shown restraint as she actually more pissed than Naruto .

They then moved when they saw two people who converse earlier moving out and slowly followed them until they reach inhabited place. The two shady characters then look around to saw if someone followed them . Only to found themselves knocked out seconds later as Naruto and Kurumi appeared behind them.

" They are lucky we need them alive now. Otherwise I shall blast them." Naruto growled as he grabbed the two thugs by hair while Kurumi decided to cast genjutsu to make it look like Naruto ' not ' dragging two thugs behind him.

Sometime later

One of thug who knocked out earlier waked up only found himself somehow bound to the floor. And he noticed a pair of cerulean eyes stared like it will pierce him . Those eyes mad ehim flinch but he managed to hold onto his bravado, just barely though.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug yelled. His answer was punch right to his face before Naruto said, " I'm the one who asked question here. So I'm going to give you two choices, first is you cooperate twithme and tell everything about your boss operation location of his base or anything else that I feelmay be relevant. In return I'll give you painless death. Or if you choose not cooperate you will still tell everything I want to know, but it will cause you untold amounts of suffering before you do, the only question is how much you must suffer before you tell everything,"

The thug retorted, "What makes you think I'll tell you shit! How about you release me and I'll tell my boss to give you quick death instead?"

Naruto grinned as he knew the thug just play brave though inside he actually scared, "I was hoping you would say that." Said Naruto as he stabbed something to the thug left arm.

" In case you wondering, I just injected very powerful poison into your system. It's actualy more of neurotoxin than anything else. It has special property that keeps anyone who ingested it alive until either the antidote is delivered or the one who ingests it dies of blood loss." Said Naruto as he plugged something else to thug other arm, " I just plugged in a medical IV that will be constantly feeding yo blood so you won't die from that . Now tell me, everything!"

" Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit!" The thug growled.

"Very well you asked for it." Naruto then took knife and started to stab the thug but make sure he do it slowly to inflict more pain. " Damn I missed. I actually aim liver. Oh well let me tell you something interesting. From about twenty organs in the human body only few are truly vital to survival." Naruto then continued to rummage around inside the man stomach, poking, squeezing and even puncturing some organs and after minutes of torture the thug finally talk in desperation, "Okay ..okay. I'll talk… I'll tell you everything you want to know..just stop…. Please!"

"Then why don't start by telling me where your boss base is?"

Timeskip an hour later.

Naruto got all information about thug base of operations, number of enemies, basic layout of base itself, where they're keeping women who are to sold into slavery and also some psychological profile of two thugs in case they need to disguise as them. Kurumi then learned everything about them. And Naruto asked what about other thug which Kurumi told him, " I already dispose him as I know you will success , Naruto-kun." Actually Kurumi doing her best attack, the breast smother , to suffocate the thug until death. Kurumi actually disappointed since it just took less then a minute to kill the thug bu considering her breasts almost three times of thug head size that was possible.

Next day

Two thuggish looking men could be found walking through the forest. The one who was leading the way had greasy black hair, coal black eyes, a large hooked nose and ashen looking skin. He was wearing black pants and a gray long sleeve shirt.

His partner was a guy with brown hair, steel-blue eyes that held a glassy look to them and was missing several teeth while the rest were stained yellow. His outfit consisted of brown pants and an off white and stained shirt.

The duo was starting to get angry at how long they had to walk, they had started early after breakfast this morning and judging from the way the sun was beginning to go down the three had been walking for nearly eight or nine hours. So they were thankful when they saw the base to the camp.

The base was actually pretty well-organized considering it belonged to a group of thugs and cutthroats. It was a series of decently crafted pitch tents sparsely populated in a circle that had a one kilometer radius, most of the tents were about thirty feet by thirty feet large with the one in the middle being about twice that size. There were about twenty tents in all, with small camp fires interspersed among them.

"Ah, there you are," the thug who was standing guard at this side of the perimeter stepped in front of them. "We were beginning to think something had happened."

"We were about to head back here when we spotted another lass we felt would be good to add to our collection," the thug in front said. "It took a little longer since we were following her to see where she lived."

The man nodded, "well that's fine. Now just give us the password so we can let you in."

"Ah, c'mon Gen," said the man on the left, "we've given you the password every time we've come back."

"Doesn't matter Bon," said Gen, "you know how the boss gets when we don't follow protocol."

"What ever," Bon mumbled.

"Women," said the man in front.

"See that wasn't so hard," Gen said, stepping aside, "now you'll be wantin' to see the boss. Best not keep him waiting."

"Right." The two thugs moved inside the camp and walked towards the large center tent. Entering the first thing they noticed was the large man in front of them. He was very large, easily towering over them at around eight feet tall. He had a scraggly beard, brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a red vest with bandages wrapped around his arms, and several large metal bands around his biceps and wrist. On his left shoulder was a large skull and his right shoulder had spikes on it. He was wearing red pants, some kind of close toed shoes and a belt with a skull belt buckle. Attached to his back were two large swords.

"Ah, Noda and Gen, your late," the giant of a man said in a raspy voice.

"We found another woman we felt you would want to collect and it took a little extra time," Gen said.

"Hmmm… that's fine than, but keep on schedule next time or you won't live to regret it," the man replied. "Do you have the map?"

"Yes, Nishi-Sama," the one in front, Noda, said as he handed over the map. The large man, known only as Nishi took the map and unrolled it, looking it over for several minutes before nodding in apparent satisfaction.

"Very good," he rolled the map back up, "we'll be doing another raid tomorrow before we leave this area. You two are dismissed." The three quickly made their way outside as Nishi turned to a large table with a mug of some kind of ale on it and set the map down.

Timeskip

Later that evening Gen opened his eyes and quietly slipped out of the bed he had been pretending to be asleep on. He flicked his wrist and a kunai phased into it, there was no puff of smoke, showing a level of chakra control most people never achieved. Another second later ten clones phased into existence, again there was no puff of smoke and it was completely silent, so silent none of the other men in the room woke up.

Each of the clones and the original moved over to one of the beds, where the thugs who had been sober enough to move were now sleeping in. Quicker than the human eye could blink Kean and his clones ran their kunai across the sleeping men's throats. Eyes opened wide and mouths tried to scream in pain, but the only sounds that were emitted were a light gurgling as blood poured from the mouths and slash wounds on the throats. The last thing all of these men saw was the man known as Gen disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto, whose eyes were staring at the corpse in front of him dispassionately. His KageBunshin soon dispelled, phasing out of existence instead of disappearing in smoke like usual and the whisker marked blond nodded to himself as he went over the memories.

Walking out of the tent he snuck his way towards another tent, slipping quietly inside. "I see you've already taken care of these guys," Naruto said quietly as he looked at Kurumi who was stretching her arms over her head. She just looked around her at all the thugs who had been killed in their sleep, Slash on their neck.

"So what shall we do next?" Asked Kurumi. "Well we will make some clone to wipe out remaining thugs. You , Kurumi, will go to tent where the women are being kept and secure them, and I will take on that Nishi guy." The two split up to tackle their separate tasks.

The moment Naruto walked into the large tent that was supposed to hold Nishi he knew something was off. That something came in the form of a whistling sound that had him rolling across the floor, planting a hand on the ground and pushing himself into a hand spring as he spun his body around one-hundred and eighty degrees. It was a good thing he had moved so fast because a large blade had been implanted into the ground with enough force to slice the hard rock buried underneath the dirt."I suspect there was something off about you two," Nishi said as he pulled his blade from the ground. "So, a little kid is trying to play ninja, eh? "

Naruto chuckled, "Glad to know you find this situation so funny, it's good, because that means at least you'll get to died happy." As an afterthought Naruto added, "after you tell me who you're working for of course."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Nishi sneered at the young man. "What makes you think I'm even working for anybody?""Don't fuck with me shit stain," Naruto said coldly as his mirthful blue eyes became glaciers. "I know that simple, lowlife scum like you would never have been able to come up with an operation like this. Stealing women, constantly moving from place to place so as not to get caught by the authorities, choosing a random pattern for the cities you attack. Someone like you could never have come up with a plan that complex on your own."

"Well, maybe there's more to the little child than I thought," Nishi taunted. "Not that it matters if you've figured that out or not, cuz you're gonna die here!" The large man slashed down with both swords, his swing fast and powerful as he attempted to slice Naruto into three separate pieces.

It was not to be as Naruto slid his sword out of his sheath and blocked the attack, the only movement he made was due to the ground cracking under him. "I think you'll find, that you are the one who is going to die here," the blond said coldly. "And I will see to it that you suffer for every woman you have sold into slavery."

 **Meanwhile with Kurumi**

Kurumi frowned as she walked along the grounds of the camp, there were only a few fires going but no one could see her right now due to her casting illusion around which make her invisible. As she crept along Kurumi found herself stopping at a tent near the back of the camp, it was further away from the other's and the red head could hear crying coming from the inside. Female crying.

She used her ability to sense everything around her, letting her know that there were a total of thirty people inside the tent. Kurumi knew that twenty-three women had been stolen so that meant the other seven were the bandits guarding them. Once she had learned of all of the bandits locations in correlation with the women, the pinkette began channeling chakra to her short sword. She used it to cut a incision at waist height to the ground. Ducking, she slipped inside and smiled as she saw herself standing behind the first thug who was just a few feet away. Her first victim.

Kurumi stood up and walked over to the thug, stopping when she was right behind him. The pinkette android maid reached out, grabbed the man's head and twisted. Thanks to the crying and praying women no one had heard the snapping of the bandit's neck, and the move was so quick that no one had even bothered to look over yet. Kurumi decided to make the first move, before the others were alerted to her presence.

Using her skill with illusions she cast a quick area wide one over the tent. Now, whenever someone looked over here all they would see was the bandit she had just killed standing there, looking bored. Her next illusion was on the twenty-three women, putting them to sleep so they would not be scarred when Kurumi killed these men. Her last illusion was on the bandits, making them think the women were not all lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully, or at least as peacefully as possible given the situation. With that done she made her next move.

With speed that maybe about kage level, Kurumi appeared right in front of the thug on the other side. She had dropped her invisibility illusion and grinned when she saw the widening of his eyes. However, she didn't give him a chance to do or say anything as she plunged her short sword through his throat. A gurgling sound came from his mouth as she pulled out, letting him drop to the ground.

Spinning around she held out her arms, her hands curled in a setfists . She channeled energy through her arms and later sword which make he sword now engulfed in lightning,. Before the other goons even noticed one of their own dead she struck, slicing off the head of one bandit and cutting bisecting another. The head of the first fell off and rolled along the floor and the body jerked as it too hit the ground. The other thug had his body split in half diagonally, the upper half sliding off as the bottom half crumbled. Both attacks had completely cauterized the wound so there was no blood.

By this time the other three that were left alive had noticed that at least three, they were still under the illusion that the first one Kurumi killed wasn't dead, had just been killed. They reached for their assortment of poorly crafted weapons. But before they could pull them out Kurumi attacked them.

Feeling not intention to stalling anymore, Kurumi decided to unleash her final attack as she chanted, " **Prepare to be cleansed ! Divine Assault ! Ether Strike !** From her hand launched wave of energy attack which annihilated remaining bandits but somehow one bandit managed to avoid which now attempt run away but Kurumi had no intention of letting him escape." **Photon Beam! "** From one of her hand she launched straight line energy which really fast enough to catching with said bandit . It struck the man in the back, who wasn't even given a chance to scream as he was burnt to ashes. **"** Well, I guess I should wake these ladies up and inform them that the rescue crew has arrived **,"** Said Kurumi while she sighed since this fight really bored and she hope Naruto doing job faster so she can reward him with her smothering .

Back to Naruto

"This is pathetic," Naruto murmured to himself as he continued dodging Nishi attacks. The battle had been going on for a while now, mainly because Naruto simply hadn't decided to end it yet. The man he was facing had a decent amount of physical strength, nothing compared to a shinobi who could channel chakra to their limbs, but above the strength of your average thug. However his attacks were pitifully slow, he had no real style, preferring to just swing his blades like a maniac, and seemed to be tiring out fast.

And to prove that, Nishi was currently slumped over, his swords pointed at the ground, panting as he tried to regain his breath. "Hold…still you brat!," he said in between pants.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Naruto in a rhetorical fashion. He stalked up to the man with all the lethal grace of a predator who had cornered its prey and was moving in for the kill. Nishi raised his swords again but the blond had decided to finish playing with him. In an action so quick the large man didn't even have time to blink, Naruto appeared right in front of him, leaving a after image of himself where he had been previously to waver out of existence like a ghost.

Naruto then started to chanted " **Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel . With light , divide this into six! Bakudo61 !Rikujokoro!** As he chanted that Naruto pointing his index finger at Nishi and from his finger come out six thin beams of light which hit Nishi body rendering him immobile.

Nishi fell to the ground with a thud and Naruto moved to stand over him, pointing his sword at the man's throat. "Now," he said as his eyes began to change, the silver ring around the iris expanding to engulf everything but the pupil. "You will tell me who you're working for."

Sometime later at Naruto mansion

"Damn I can't believe that jerk Gato actually have brother which not realy different of him. Greedy and stingy. And his name also just have different letter .Goto" GrumbledNaruto. Angelique who just finished reading report then said, " **The only problem is this Goto better covering his tracks than Gato as he capable to shown restrain. It will be need effort to uncover his shady business."** Naruto noddedunderstanding . " **So for now you should take your time Naruto. Maybe have some fun time with Kurumi or others fufufufu."**

That made Naruto blushed while Kurumi smiled and clinging to Naruto kun as the pinketteandroid dragged Naruto outside to have some fun.

With Angelique

" **OK Kasumi , you can come out now."** Once Ange finished former MugenTenshinKunoichi walked out from shadow. Kasumi then said," I'm surprised Brother Naruto didn't detect my presence." ANge replied, " **That's because I made sure you won't detected by adding some multilayered illusion and there is also factor when he is now wanted to rest as soon as possible and Kurumi will take care him. Anyway back to the topic….."**

Ange and Kasumi silent bit before the former said, " **Tell me about your trip in Dragon Ball world."** Kasumi then summarized her report about how she followed the wild boy named Songoku and genius scientist called Bulma. She watched from shadow how they hunting artifact named Dragon Ball and also how they meet another obstacle and also rival. And when all dragon ball almost complete to collect to full set, Goku, Bulma and their new friend an anthropomorphic pig called Oolong suddenly ambushed by some villain who called himself Pilaf. Pilaf and his two right hands managed to retrieve dragon ball collected by Songokucs . The blue skinned villain planned to conquer entire world using power of Dragon Ball.

While Pilaf and his two companion prepared ritual to called Shen Long, Kasumi prepared to interfere in case he wished to conquer the world. And when blue skinned villain managed to summon ShenLong . Kasumi intercepted it by asking wish first. She didn't know why but somehow she asked to got mass amount of metal named Gundanium alloy which made Ange interrupt, " **What you say? Gundanium ? You are joking right Kasumi."** Kasumi replied, " I'm not joking. But in case you not believe me . I can show you the proof." And Kasumi chanted some mantra which called some kind of portal and later some kind of white sheet metal come out from portal. Ange then tapped of it and examined it carefully for sometime and after that she said, " **Yes this is definitely Gundanium. But how much you got it."** Kasumi made thinking pose bit before she said , " I think I got about 1 megaton (1 million ton) . Ange smiled, " **It seems we can build Several Gundam instead just build one and using Luna Titanium ."**

"I think you'll just send Naruto ." Kasumi said as she wondered if she along with three others will join Naruto in his adventures. Ange nodded, " **Right but he will got priority first. Anyway do you still need something to report?"** Kasumi shook her head, " No . I probably will train now to prepare for some kind tournament called TenkaIchiBudokai." Ange quickly said, " **Sorry, Kasumi but I won't let you participate . The fact is , this tournament compared to Dead Or Alive tournament was low level and unless someone like Songoku participate that not worth. And also don't forget about amount of prize. Anyway how much the prize?"**

"I think the prize was five hundred thousand zeni which about fifty thousand ryo." Explain Kasumi. " **That's why you won't participated . But…"** Ange paused before she continued, " **I want you to watch the tournament. I may forbid you participate now ut if you saw some potential participant . You may participate. And according your information this tournament held every three years , right?"** Kasumi nodded. " **Fine then for now just rest before continuing your training tomorrow. Now you dismissed."** With that said, Kasumi teleported using her cherry blossom shunshin.

Once again Ange alone before she snapped, " **Mizuki, come here."** And few second later certain voluptuous orange haired woman appeared from nowhere . Only now she wearing Moon Glamor dress. (In case you all forgot this Mizuki based from Mizuki Tachibana from mecha anime Gravion)

"You called, Angelique –sama?" Asked Mizuki while she wondering why Ange suddenly called her since Ange usually gather everyone in Celestial world instead she summoned when her leader still reside in her young master world. " **I called you because I want you to participate in this martial tournament named TenkaIchiBudokai. I knew this will be ice of cake but I want you to holding back your strength. The reason I don't send Naruto or others because this will be waste time. So I send you instead."** Mizuki just nodded, "For Naruto-kun sake I'll do it." As she finished ,Mizuki vanished to nothingness. And when Angeaolone again she risedfrom her throne as she said to herself ," **Now let's see where Naruto-chan should go next time."**

With Naruto and Kurumi

Both newly couple then decided to strolling around after eating Curry of Life. He bit surprised when he saw Granny Sanshou and her son Karashi there. When he asked Sanshou replied, she moved to Konoha since Lee persuaded them to move to safer place. In fact they actually was there three years ago when Naruto doing his duty as Fire Guardians .To be exact two months after Naruto departure to Fire Capital.

Good thing despite almost sunset most citizen was to busy to notice both Kurumi and Naruto and few people actually think Naruto just escorted client or maybe newcomer since most Konoha citizens knew Naruto like help everyone and assuming Kurumi just one helped by him.

And since the day almost dark both decided to going back to Naruto flat to got some rest.

To Be continued

Sorry I just finished it now. Next time will be one last chapter before Naruto journey to another world and I already choose Naruto will go to Madoka Magica world and just wait okay


	12. Chapter 11

Okay review reply a usual

 _ **CzarJoseph: Don't worry Harry will get his retribution. And I think Kasumi already good enough with additional katana and she will earn new fighting style like one of Sengoku Basara characters (Not Masamune Date since she only get katana and she will use iaido) As for Howard I still have yet to find who will be his victim so Disney world will have to wait**_

 _ **Animaman: Actually Uzu restoration already started. The reason I'm not bother to write it because It will be kept secret for time being. As for Marvel Universe, I personally will made Naruto and his brotherhood members like one of Marvel online game Avengers Alliance (To bad it shut down) so he along with Angelique and others will made their own version of SHIELD and it won't be just MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) But also comic and animation verse and maybe others**_

 _ **Xerox45 : Sorry can't do that**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: I already decided Naruto Gundam will be Full Armor Unicorn but it just main as othersI will considered Barbatos Lupus Rex and also another Gundam from IBO series . And thanks to you I now have new idea when Naruto returned to DXD series as Naruto actually have pureblood heritage in his veins and not only one but several like Barbatos, Kimaris and Dantalion (Just name a few)**_

 _ **Okay that's all anyway This chapter will be have some filler part before Naruto departure to Madoka Magica world in the end of this chapter**_

Some part will be more focused at other characters (Naruto brotherhood )

With Louise and Siesta in Foz world

Louise surprisingly managed to found out three treasures of Brimir which will be help her brother Naruto . Louise will going to the one in Albion while the ones in Romalia will taken care by Siesta and they will leave Gallia for last.

With Louise

She just docked using her Sea Scorpion which sent by Naruto forces . Well , thanks for Louise addiction to Command and Conquer Games , Angelique have idea to made some military devices based form the games as Naruto forces and they mostly used RED ALERT 2 as basis as they are less complicated. And for Louise herself that was more than enough.

It seems despite what happened last time Louise have no difficulty to retrieve her first Brimir artifact in form of some music box. The only problem is some woman named Sheffield also attempt to retrieve that box but with her ability Louise easily took out her and dozen of her bodyguards before returning to her base.

With Siesta.

That was really easy for her. She easily retrieve Founder Mirror as the chapel where the mirror located was lack of defense. And since she didn't want wasting time she decided to going back.

And once she regrouped turned out they cannot access Gallia since Gallia I martial law as according to Tabitha her country now in civil war and almost impossible to enter. While both Louise and Siesta could infiltrated country easily. They won't take risk so they decided to wait bit for time being.

Back to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter really pissed as he found out once again Albus Dumbledore was the one who caused his other self died. And it also getting worse when he find out his family actually was alive in that dimension . While Ange already informed him beforehand , it more hurt when he saw that in his own eyes. But it seems his alternate brother who called Robby Potter was really spoiled child and his magical prowess just average and everything of course average.

And since Harry technically graduated from Hogwarts and found out the book used was being same he instead he actively making plans to turn his galleon into money. First he will take half the galleons , melt them down and cast into gold bars then sell them around the world as that will guaranteed beter income than just selling them in Britain. He also made planto invest some of money to some company magical and muggle. And he is not alone as Naruto allowed Harry to bring some of his maid who experiences in business management to assist him. And thanks to that Harry now have several good investment . Not only investment , Harry managed to buy up stock and shares from several company which was big player in the world but of course he only have at most 3-5% to avoid unnecessary attention.

He even started to put plan to financially ruin his former family in this world along with Malfoy as turned out in this dimension Malfoy attitude either son or parents not really different . It actually worse. He then started digging into both of Potter and Malfoy finances and businesses to found out their biggest sources of income which they would lose in future.

Malfoy were easier as their wealth come from three major sources. Started from potion ingredients and they have three non animal ingredients farm and one magical animal farm which will harvested for use a ingredients. And then import and export trading as they were responsible for almost half the things that come into Britain and last was their acromantula farm which was produced very high quality magical silk which used to main component of expensive clothes. If he managed to taking control then they could eliminate three sources of income for the Malfoy's and damage their finances and the fact Malfoy were known for throwing large and expensive parties every year, it would make them suffer in no time.

As for Potters they more complicated as they actually was one of richest wizarding families and have many sources of income of all over Europe forced Harry to make list of the ones that make more profit or the most popular. The best was came from large plantation and greenhouses where seeds and plants were grow and sold and since they used runes and wards to maintain stable climate to accelerate crops growth and can harvest at least 4 times a year which really great income.

Another source was the dragon reserve. The money actually not comes from reserve but come from dragon dung which was used as fertilizer and that was common since it makes the plants grow at an accelerate thanks to its magical properties. And the Potter also have two chateau and vineyard in one of the wine producing regions in France and they also have small cottage and vineyard in Italy. They also have potion ingredients farm and owned dozen of them and they located around Europe. And also some gold and diamond mines which also owned by Potter.

Harry also plan to take over some of Potter shares in several company like Florean Fortescue, Madam Malkins, and Daily Prophet but Harry actually will focused to their biggest share in one of QUidditch facility training in States as they own about eighty eight percent.

Harry also found out they have several properties investment in muggle world but he already moved fast as he now owned them and since they actually not really care about muggle investment so he easily took over of it. Well, he actually pissed but he wil have his money back in no time. At least Harry think about that.

With Naruto

In his own world today was Sunday and weekend , but instead took day off, he decided to do physical training as he want to keep up his shape. Though it more likely just excuse to forgetting what happened at yesterday

Flashback last night

" _So Mariel what do you want with me since this is unusual you called me and say this was urgent." Said Naruto after he finished his mission with Kurumi . " Naruto-sama, I just want to tell you about Uzumaki connection with several nobles and merchant family as Uzumaki clan were more than just ninja clan but also merchant and nobility like I said earlier. And I want to explain one of them and they are Jihioh household."_

 _Later Mariel explain everything about Jihioh household which was very wealthy family and have wealth can rival Uzumaki and if not for the fact they reside in Iron Country maybe they can be true friends as they now currently actually have friendly rivalry relationship._

 _Mariel also showed Naruto the picture of her, Ryuuka actually was attractive young woman in her late teens . She has long red hair which styled to drill like hair with red ribbons each sides. Her current attire in the picture was strapless crimson dress which reach her knee and bottom puffed a bit._

 _After analyzing bit of his supposed wife to be , Naruto spoke up, I don't know Mariel, I have feeling We won't get along as she looked like high and mighty type who looked down person she seems to be below her. But doesn't mean I will denied her chance to know each other first."_

 _Mariel smiled hearing that, " Well I guess I will arrange meeting between you and Ryuuka-sama and I suppose both of you will meet next week if they agreed." Naruto just nodded, " Just do what you can Mariel Anyway I will go to my room now ." He then going to bed as he tired now and he escorted by Mariel to his own room._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto then back to his own training and before he began he already told all of his maids not disturb him for entire day as he really need to release stress which agreed by them so he started by run about 6 miles as starter and surprisingly he finished that in less than thirty minutes and then continued to do push up , sit up pull up , punches and kick and he doing 200 times for each exercise . Since he still have time to spend before lunch he decided to do one or two more session.

Timeskip an hour before lunch.

"AAh that was good workout. Well , let's look around before I got lunch." Naruto decided to have some tour in his mansion despite he already explore it several times but this time alone since he usually accompanied by others though mostly he doing that with Mariel.

Naruto then suddenly remembered Ikuyo actually want to show him some of projects she will presented at him and while Naruto already knew that was due of Louise idea as she really fond of game _Command and Conquer Red Alert 2._ (I decided to use Red Alert as it was easier to use instead than GDI and NOD from C &C series)

And once again Naruto accompanied by Mariel and Cynthia since he once again forced to ask Mariel who surprisingly easy to found as usually Naruto have hard time to found her which make him to use his enhancing sense actively.

And later they arrive at underground (to be exact at B9 )they greeted by Ikuyo who said, " Well, Naruto-sama , meet our train system, Shin Ikazuchi ! It took us 1 billion ryo to build this baby and also Louise-sama and 500 scientist helped me out with this.

Naruto look awe when he saw that train. This definitely more advanced if compared to train in Spring Country before but considering Naruto have better technology there, who cares ? And also the fact that train looked like combination of train , jumbo jet and cruiser which made our blond hero have feeling that train can travel by land air and sea. Hell maybe it can launch to space too like Grace master piece , the Mobile Fortress which now called " **Heavenly Qi Palace."**

Naruto suddenly remembered something obvious since according to his own experience majority of Ikuyo inventions always malfunctioned and wreck havoc around the mansion which made the blond worried but if Louise and other observed me maybe that not really bad after all. But now let's ask the specification of this train.

" So, how fast this thing go?" Naruto asked very curious. " Aah, I love this question. This baby can going up to about 500 miles per hour. Oh and also this train have capacity 30000 seats in 100 cars . This baby also use multi energy source such as nuclear , hydrogen and wind. And don't worry about leak of energy as we already installed safety measures and unless you have dozens of nuclear missile you won't able to destroy it as It also equipped with barrier and defensive turrets so it capable to defend on its own and also we can load several vehicles there."

Naruto looked amused but suddenly his stomach growled which made one of the maid said, " I think you should clean yourself now, Naruto-sama. As lunch time was near." Naruto decided to take a bath as he just finished training before that and as he sensed certain triplets wanted to help him clean Naruto quickly said, " Not this time you three. Remember if you want have fun with me we can do it after lunch as I will have my physical check up with you three and our head of medical research." Naruto then walked out.

Timeskip at 02.00 PM

Naruto now in one of the 10 'Hospital' offices which can fit about 250 people per room. There is also medical division here, and there is a crew of 500 nurses, all women, all highly trained, attractive as they have super model figure and of course knows on what they're doing .

And when Naruto enter certain room where he will doing his health check according the triplets,he not only saw Lemon, Melon and Marron but also another woman who actually was de facto leader of this division. Just like other women here , attractive and eautiful wasn't enough to describe her. She has golden blonde hair which styled to giant ponytail which was reaches her ankle, onyx eyes, wears glasses in brown and thin rimmed. Her lab coat is white and underneath it she wears pink tanktop and dark gray miniskirt .She wear dark red lipstick and bright red nail polish. She wears black pantyhose and pink high heeled stiletto shoes. But her most featured part ( And shouldn't be surprise) are her breasts as she has about 130 cm.

Actually that was implants at first as according to several maids , she not satisfied of her original size 79 cm before implants. But when ANge come , the doctor breasts implants now replaced with real breasts of 130 cm and will stay for the rest of her life. And the former breast implanted doctor is named as Yuka Kirishima and yes, she is real doctor. She went to medical college, passed with cum laude mark and knows which end of the syring goes to human.

And while she is professional as she looks, she has gotten in trouble on some few occasions for her relentless unprofessional behavior, which including hitting on her patients, being just 'little' thorough on her physical checkups. And (dunno if this just rumors or not) maybe having sex with several doctors and patients in her office a couple of (dozen )times and getting caughtmultiple times and what made it worse was she using the gullibility of her nurse to get her obliviously and happily join on in several occasion though latter cases was the ones mostly happened.

And after she finished physical check up for Naruto. She rubbing her real massive breasts which Naruto actually enjoyed the show. And since he enjoyed it too much, Dr Yuka then grabbed his head and placed it between her gargantuan balloons.

"With this I will take care of you along with my team, so enjoying yourself right, Naruto-sama." And then she along with the triplets and dozen of medical staff started to 'taking care ' of Naruto health.

Timeskip tonight 9 PM

After some treatment which was enjoyable by Naruto (Despite the maids especially Dr Yuka was enjoyed it must) , our blond hero now reading more about Devils as Ange decided to gave more information about devils since in DXD universe he now Mid class devil . But he heard the rumors four great maous wanted to give him Evil Pieces as they feel the blond sovereign should be High class devil if not ultimate . As Ajuka Beelzebub feel it will be waste to not let him has his own Evil Pieces .

Anyway back o Devils Hierarchy / They split into four different ranks and they are.

Ultimate class Includes: Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess, and Devil clan heir/heiress.

High Class Devils: Includes Marquis/ Marchioness , Count/Countess, Viscount /Viscountess , and Baron/Baroness.

Mid Class Devils : Includes, Low level baron and knight

Low Class Devils: Includes Commoners and reincarnated devils. Low class can promote themselves to higher rankings depending on their performances

And here is three ways to raise one's ranking

1 Contracts: Doing devil jobs by granting devil wish. This including having a high number of contracts completed and/or receiving high quality rewards. This was slowest method also promotion through contracts is seen a smore of a tradition.

achievements: Obtaining great achievements in a crisis or certain situations. By defeating high ranked enemies of Devils, such as Angels or Fallen Angels a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method, however this route is unlikely unless you're in full scale war.

3\. RAting games. : This is by far the best method as Rating games allow to hone and show off their skills and abilities against others in a controlled and non lethal environment. Of course performing well in rating games raises reputation and leads to promotion.

Once Low class has earned right to promote to higher ranking . They must first tested before actually gaining the position. Not everyone success in these test but they can try as many times as possible as the permissions does not normally expire.

For Mid class promotion test has three parts that are modeled after the tests in the human world since majority participant are reincarnated devils (mostly humans) . The first part was written report that addresses the theme of greed and ambition. The second part is written test involving history and government of the Underworld. The third is practical part where an individual faces off against each other participant from test in one on one fight . During this battle , Pawns are given special permission that allows them to promote as if they were in enemy territory .

High Class Devils and above are allowed to have their own 'peerage ' and 'temporary peerage ' which consists of members who present each piece in a game of Chess while for reincarnated Devils that have reached Ultimate Class, they will receive the right to choose a part of the Underworld as their territory. 'Temporary peerages' are the ones who still humans (or other being if available) but turn themselves into Devils for some period of time. There is actually no conflict when a Low Class Devil starts his/her own group while still being a part of another peerage after becoming High Class. When a Devil reaches High Class, They receive a set of Evil Pieces to start their own group. However even after going independent , Devils are still obliged to fight as underlings whenever their master has a Rating Game.

Once he finished he decided going bed earlier. At least certain triplets won't be here today as Naruto already told everyone he want to sleep alone. Though somehow our blond hero doubt they will listen.

Timeskip tomorrow.

Naruto waking up and he prepared to take a bath but somehow he cannot move . And when he wonder why he cannot move…

"Good morning, Master~~~!" sang three voices. Naruto sighed as he found out why he cannot move and a she want to get up he said "Melon, Marron, and Lemon please get out of here! I want to going to clean up. "

The triplets didn't listen, and then approached really close to Naruto, and when they did, He looked to see that they only had black bras and panties on them, as well as their maid ribbons on top of their heads.

"We'll get out…" said Lemon. "…but only after we…" said Melon. "…give you our morning kisses!" finished Marron. And once their finished,

Chu! Chu! Chu!

½ hours later

As the triplets were long gone, Naruto washed his face for a good 5 minutes to get the kiss marks off of his face. And once he finished he surprisingly saw Harry who just finished to take a bath. Harry surprisingly already take bath but what Naruto want to ask why he already come back since he still not finished his mission, so Naruto decided to talk, "Umm Harry why you are here? Was your mission already finished?"

Harry silent bit before he answered, " Well, Naruto actually I just going back to take certain tools which I should bring them earlier . But since your maids wanted to do something with . I decided to leave it and I just recently called by Ange-sama to took it."

Naruto then suddenly remembered as he quickly catch what Harry mean, " You mean you finally got your own …?" Harry raise his hand, " Don't said that Naruto . Anyway I will took that and I think you also get your own version since you are our leader and have wider access compared to us."

Scene change at research lab.

"Ah here you are , Master Harry. I already upgraded your devices . Here let's check it out." Said Ikuyo who guide Harry to table which was have two items which was looked high tech.

The first one looked like large white mechanical belt buckle. The buckle was wide with a circular window in the center surrounded by a silver ring and nine symbols with black horizontal stripes on the sides.. There is also a pair of handles on the sides of the buckle with the three circular lights on each. Stick out from behind the buckle was a silver tap with one word on it ' **Ω DECADE** ' . The other item looked like a book with a nozzle sticking out from one end of spine and a black handle attached to the bottom . There was a black diagonal stripe that extended from top left corner to the bottom right corner . In the center of the stripe was a red emblem made up of vertical lines of various lengths with two empty circles in the middle of the pattern that looked like eyes since the barcode lines created a pattern that looked like an odd insect face.

" So that was upgraded version of Decadriver and Ride Booker." Said Harry. " Actually now that was Omega Driver and Omega Ride Booker and instead just 10 Heisei Riders . You can have power of riders started rom Ichigo to Gaim for now. We actually wanted to add Drive and Ghost but we think that's enough for now as we still need more data about them ( Actually that was because I still not finished watching Drive and Ghost so don't bother to ask about Ex Aid)

" Wow that's cool, Harry." Said Naruto before he turn to Ikuyo, " And Harry said you actually have something for me." Ikuyo smiled, " Oh Naruto-sama . Your devices have yet to finish. So you still need to wait. So I'm sorry for disappoint you." Naruto smiled, " No need to worry. After all it will be overkill since I already have much abilities." " That's nonsense, Naruto-sama." Said Grace who just entered the lab , " You are the leader and leader should have best things. And rest assured your own will be finished soon." Naruto sighed as he knew there is no way to convince them when his maids so determined, " Well, I'm waiting then."

"Well, since you are done talking." Harry opened the voice since he feel ignored, " How about I test this first." Harry now wearing hid Ω Decadriver which was strapped with black leather belt which come out of the left sode of the buckle and connected to right side with Ride Booker hanging by a clip on the left side.

Harry then took random card from Ω Ride Booker . "Well then HENSHIN!" Harry then insert card into slot on the Ω Decadriver causing red holographic words to appear in front of the buckle as it spoke,

" **KAMEN RIDE DECADE"**

In a brief display of special effects and animation, Harry transforms into a pink masked Rider with black and white barcode-like motifs on his face and body armor.

"Well test is success." Said Harry as he detransform to his normal self. " Anyway I shall go for now, bye bye." Harry then opened portal so he can return to finish his mission.

 **Sometime later with Naruto.**

Naruto also prepared so he can go to his next world and that was world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica So he decided to read more about this world and first he must prevent certain girl named Homura doing time reverse as it will put karma to her and while her goal was to prevent her friend Madoka Kaname to fall like her, somehow Naruto knew that wasn't mean to be after all.

Scene change

It is Akemi Homura's first day at school today, where she will officially be introduced to Kaname Madoka for the first time.

Of course, for the real Akemi Homura, she has already been through this sequence multiple times. Original timeline Homura was a weak and bedridden girl who only got released from hospital about two weeks earlier, but Magical Girl Homura is a tough, battle-hardened individual who has been going through the motions to fulfill her plans for Madoka for the past two weeks already. She has already gone hunting for the cat-like creature, Kyubey, and also rescued a stray cat to prevent a car accident that was the catalyst to Madoka making her wish and turning into a Magical Girl.

But today is different for Homura. As she walks down a street that she is familiar with, she spots something that is completely out of place. At first glance, that something is nothing but a nondescript building among the buildings on this street. The store's signboard reveals the name of the building: "Uzumaki Hardwares." A hardware store

What piques Homura's interest is that she has never seen, or even heard of, : Uzumaki Hardwares before. In all her days and multiple time loops walking down this very street, this is the first time she has seen this building. In fact, it wasn't even here yesterday, within the very same timeline!

As she ponders the mystery before her, the door opens and a young man steps out of the building. Appearing not more than 20 years of age, he is neatly dressed in a formal black suit. Seeing her, the man raises his hand to greet her. "Yo!"

Homura is immediately suspicious and her eyebrows narrow. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man is taken aback by her reaction, but answers with a friendly smile anyway.

"Akemi Homura" is her reply, said cold and calmly. She continues her interrogation. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm... err..." Naruto hesitates for a moment, and takes a look at his clothes. He feels something in his left shirt pocket - some sort of ID card - and takes a quick look at it. "I'm a school teacher here, apparently!"

Homura is obviously skeptical at the act. He does look the part, but something just feels off about the whole thing. "I don't believe you. I don't know who are or why you're here, but you had better stay out of my way, or you will regret it."

With that, she turns away from Naruto and starts walking to school. This delay has cost her precious minutes of her time, and for a time traveler with a strict schedule to adhere to even a few seconds can be costly.

However, after a few paces she pauses. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, I am a school teacher and I guess I need to know how to get to the school?" Naruto replied with a wry smile. "Here, it says I teach at Mitakihara Middle School," says Naruto as he points to a line on his ID card. "This looks to be my first day".

"I go there too," comes Homura's reply. "Just follow me and keep quiet."

 _This is really starting to get very suspicious,_ Homura thought to herself.

"Well, well. In that case I knew who you are. Are you actually supernatural being? " Asked Naruto to avoid suspicion despite Homura maybe suspect something but doesn't mean he can't act by pretending not really know unless he being told clearly since he knew Homura was one of 'them'

This time he is met by Homura's icy stare. "I don't know who you are, but you clearly are more than just an ordinary school teacher." Her hand moves to reach for a weapon, but stops short as she considers the situation. They are on a public street, after all, and she still doesn't know Naruto's intentions. So far he has not shown or indicated any sort of hostility towards her, only curiosity. "In any case, I don't know what you are talking about so stop asking me these questions."

"Okay, okay, no more questions," Naruto replies with both hands up in front of him. He senses Homura's hostility and decides not to press the issue any further, at least for now. The pair quietly resume their walk to school.

Timeskip After school

Uzumaki Naruto first day of school was a rather interesting and eventful experience. He found out that he was to be a temporary homeroom teacher for a class whose teacher had decided to take a break at the last minute. He also discovered that Akemi Homura was a new transfer student who coincidentally transferred into his class. And last but not least, he sensed that she had tremendous interest in one of the class' students, a cute pink-haired girl named Kaname Madoka.

Based on information gathered so far, Naruto is now stalking Kaname Madoka and her classmate Miki Sayaka at a shopping mall after school. He tried to follow Homura earlier, but she somehow managed to give him the slip.

The pair have just entered a record shop, so Naruto begins loitering around outside. Through the glass windows he can observe the pair as they sample various pieces of music in the store's listening booth. _'Seems like a very normal pair of school girls'_ , Naruto thinks. ' _I wonder what she sees in her_.'

"What is your interest in Kaname Madoka?"

Naruto jumps as Homura approached him from behind. "You're one slick girl," he says. "Not many people can sneak up on me like that." Still maintaining that same cold expression, Homura asks again. "What is your interest in Kaname Madoka?"

"I could ask the same of you." Naruto countered Homura's eyes narrowed, but she remains silent. ' _How very tsundere_ ,' Naruto thinks to himself. "I've been observing the two of you since you explicitly called her out of class and had a very long chat in the hallway today. My first observation is that you seem to know her and the school very well even though it is your first day. I also believe that she has not met you before."

"You were eavesdropping on us," Homura responds, trying to subtly deflect the subject.

"No, but as your homeroom teacher it is my responsibility to keep tabs on my students. The school corridors are also mostly glass windows, after all." Naruto explained

"That still does not explain why you are following Kaname Madoka after school." Of course Homura is still unconvinced. Here she is standing in front of a total stranger who appeared out of nowhere and asked strange questions yesterday. ' _He's definitely up to something_ ,' she thinks.

Just then, Madoka comes rushing out of the store, as if looking for someone or something in a hurry. Without noticing Naruto and Homura, she turns and runs towards a nearby stairwell. "Now that's strange," Naruto says. "Let's continue this chat later-" Homura was already running after Madoka, completely ignoring Naruto.

The two follow Madoka down into the store's lower levels, but lose sight of her in the basement. "Tsk... how could we have lost her like that," Naruto curses. Homura remains quiet and still, trying to spot or listen for any signs that could point towards Madoka's whereabouts. Before she can get any leads, however, things take a very strange turn.

The world around the pair suddenly seems to distort and melt away, only to be replaced by a psychedelic display of colours and sounds. Strange beings possessing the bodies of butterflies and mustached cotton heads appear out of nowhere and start prancing around the two. Trails of barbed wire and snapping scissors join this odd ensemble. Chains hanging from nothing above are next in line. This just gets weirder and weirder.

"What the hell..." is all that Naruto can mutter under such circumstances.

As the strange figures begin to act menacingly and move closer to the two, Naruto instinctively interposes himself between them and Homura.

"Stand back," he exclaims as he pull out his Twin Buster Rifle from nowhere and starts firing in normal fire rate instead Mega particle cannon mode at the oncoming horde of creatures.

Homura hasn't been idle during all this commotion. While Naruto shooting the creature she went into her own transformative motions. Holding out a purple gem in the shape of a Faberge egg, her clothes change into a purple sailor uniform motif with a buckler shield latched onto her left forearm. The gem becomes the diamond-shaped jewel that attaches to the back of her left hand.

From Naruto's point of view, Homura had just transformed next to him and pulled out a gun from her shield. In the blink of an eye, however, she is crouched several yards away and over a dozen creatures are falling over from gunshot wounds.

" Time stop, eh interesting. Well, let me show you something. He then put off his TBR and unsheathed his Kamikaze and started using Shunko which he learned from Yoruichi Shihouin who actually now joining Moon Glamor corps along with Orihime, Rangiku and several elite women shinigami (Will tell more later) and he started slashed all of them in very fast tempo which in normal human eyes just like blur.

Naruto stopped as dozens of creatures fall. "How do you like that?" "Slow," Homura replies as she mows down another group of creatures with an M249 light machine gun. "In any case, this is not getting anywhere unless we find and kill the Witch of this space."

As the last creature falls, the surroundings start to melt again. The psychedelic scenery fades away and is replaced once more by the familiar mall architecture. "The Witch has fled," Homura bluntly declares. "So you fight Witches in this world, And what are you since you definitely have magic." Asked Naruto despite he already knew the answer. "Puella Magi." Answered Homura like it was obvious

"So, starting from the beginning," Homura states as she calmly levels her weapon at Naruto. "What are you and what is your interest in Kaname Madoka?" There is a brief and awkward silence between the two, before a loud _clunk!_ echoes across the basement.

"Madoka!" Homura promptly rushes towards the source of the sound without hesitation. Naruto decides to follow closely behind.

Homura and Naruto arrive at the source of the noise and encounter a group of three girls. Two of them are known to Naruto - Kaname Madoka and her blue-haired classmate Miki Sayaka. Madoka is sitting down and caressing what appears to be a small white animal on her lap. A fire extinguisher lies at Sayaka's feet, and Naruto assumes that is the source of the sound they heard earlier.

Naruto does not recognize the third girl, but she is known to Homura. Yellow-haired with elaborate pig tails, she is dressed in the same manner as Homura. A small orange gem can be spotted adorning one of the ribbons on her hair. Naruto guesses that she is also the same as Homura.

Upon their arrival, Madoka looks up. "Homura-chan..." she begins, and then notices Naruto. "And sensei..." The white creature also looks up and notices Homura, then flinches away. Naruto notices that the creature is wounded, and then put two and two together.

"The Witch has already fled." The yellow-haired girl speaks directly to Homura. "If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible."

"I need to deal with someone else." "You don't seem to understand, huh?" The yellow-haired girl replies. "What I really mean is I won't kill you this time." Silence engulfs the room as the two stare down each other.

"Wait just a minute," Naruto begins. "Perhaps we've started on a wrong foot here..." "This is none of your business. Please stay out of it," replies Homura.

The stare down continues for a little while longer, then Homura turns around and leaves. The yellow-haired girl eyes Naruto curiously, unsure of what to make of him. "This girl called you sensei," she says, gesturing to Madoka. "You are a teacher at Mitakihara Middle School?"

"Yes, that's right." Naruto decides to let Homura go and learn about this new girl instead. He thinks he may have a better chance of learning more about this world if he stays with this group. Homura has been cold and tight-lipped all this while, after all.

"So I suppose you are also a Puella Magi, like Akemi-san back there?" The yellow-haired girl nods. "I'm surprised that a school teacher knows about Magical Girls and Witches. I still don't know if I should treat you as an enemy or a suspicious person."

 _That's almost the same thing!_ Naruto mentally yelled and tries to defuse the situation by changing the topic. "Your friend there looks hurt," he begins, referring to the small white creature in Madoka's arms. "Maybe we should get him to safety first."

"He called to me," Madoka quietly says. "He called for help, and I heard his voice in my head." And so the group convened to a safer place to treat the creature. Here Naruto learnt that the yellow-haired girl's name is Tomoe Mami, and that she also goes to the same school but is senior to the other girls. The creature is called Kyubey, and it has been working with Mami for a long time. Even more surprising, it speaks! Well he pretended since it will be suspicious if he not surprised after all. "Thank you for saving me, Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka. In fact, there's something that I want you to do for me."

Kyubey pauses briefly to make sure that it has the girls' full attention before it continues. "I want you to make contracts with me and become Puella Magi!"

To Be continued


	13. Chapter 12

Lets do review reply as usual

 _ **doomqwer: While I like Danganroppa I don't think I wont add it as it will be too hard to integrate Naruto with the character in Danganronpa.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Thanks for the compliment**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan Naruto have much powers as possible while his brotherhood will have certain powers and like last chapter Harry Potter who have Kamen Rider powers , Louise who have knowledge of Command of Conquer and last Kasumi who have Sengoku Basara and Onimusha . I plan Howard to got Metal Gear power and since I have yet to introduce his human form I decide he will look like Raiden from Metal Gear Rising And as for Naruto Business Naruto plan to move it from Konoha soon . Well actually he just bluffing but he will demand Minato so he won't pay large tax (If possible Naruto won't pay anything) . And he will use guilt trio for that. Or maybe I plan Angelique enter the fray since her shinobi persona Himeko Yamada wanted to kil Danzo, Koharu and Homura and since the first died already she will hunt last two. And I don't plan Naruto spilling his inheritance. It will keep secret**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Thanks as for Harry part while some like elements of Darkstar Rises the only difference is Harry won't show off unless academic ones and he won't join quidditch anyway and since he plan for complete annihilation for Wizarding Britain he won't made friends there well except some acquaintance .**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: FA Unicorn will be his gundam and yes it will be Plan B . But you forgot one thing about fuinjutsu . So while Naruto will use FA Unicorn plan B , he still have all armaments from regular FA Unicorn and just spoiler, Naruto will start his Gundam adventure in Wing but he won't use his Gundam as I plan him to steal OZ mass produced MS like Leo and Taurus and he probably wil use Tallgeese when it near end.**_

Okay here we go the continuation

"I'm also curious how an interesting person like you knows about Puella Magi and Witches," Kyubey asks Naruto as he walks down the street leading back to Uzumaki Hardwares/.

Earlier that night, they gathered at Tomoe Mami's apartment where she served cake and tea while explained the life of a Puella Magi, or Magical Girl, to the two girls Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka. She only let Naruto tag along because of his insistence and because of Kyubey's request. It was also quite interested in Naruto and wanted to question him some more, but did not get anything out of him at during the tea session.

Naruto, however, gained a lot of insight about these Magical Girls and how they operate, and why they fought Witches. In fact, some of the topics raised that night seemed suspicious to him, including the act of making wishes in exchange for the ability to transform into a Magical Girl, and the necessity to replenish one's Soul Gem by constantly fighting Witches and collecting their Grief Seeds.

It got late and he didn't get to press some issues he was curious about, so he bade the girls farewell and reminded them not to stay up too late as they still had school tomorrow. Kyubey decided to follow Naruto out though.

"I think you know a lot more than you are letting on. I'm curious what you and Akemi Homura actually know," Kyubey continues. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Naruto answers with a question. "I'm curious about her myself."

"You're right. You don't know anything about her. After all, you're just an outsider." That last comment made Naruto pause for a moment. "An outsider?" "Yes, and I'm wondering what you're doing here. Maybe you want to destroy or maybe save the world." Said Kyubey "I dunno since I'm just sight seeing anyway." Replied Naruto

"In any case, I'd appreciate if you do not destroy this world until I have fulfilled my energy quota. Then I won't have any more business left with this world and you can do with it as you please, though by that time I can't guarantee that there would be anything left for you to destroy. Good night to you, Outsider."

Once Kyubey vanished, Naruto quickly decided Kyubey is the enemy of this world to be stopped, and Akemi Homura is probably on to it as well. The only problem is why Homura so persistent to prevent this Madoka to become Puella Magi. Well, he will find out in time .

 _ **TimeSkip**_

The following night, Naruto is out stalking again when he manages to eavesdrop on some interesting bits of conversation.

"They were chosen by Kyubey."

"You're guiding them to become Puella Magi."

"Isn't that interesting?"

"No, they'll cause problems. In particular, Madoka Kaname."

"I see. It seems to me that you've noticed her talent too."

"I really can't let her make the contract."

The conversation continues for a short while, degrading into threats of violence and death before one side decides to end this tirade and leave. That side would be Tomoe Mami. Once Naruto is sure that she has left, he steps out of the shadows and into Akemi Homura's sight. "The first interesting fact," he begins while extending his index finger to indicate the point count. "Kyubey is very, very interested in Kaname Madoka." At the mention of her name, Homura is visibly disturbed but remains silent, curious to hear what else he has to say.

"Fact number two," he pauses for dramatic effect. "Madoka seems to be an especially special person, that's one thing the two of you can agree on," referring to the conversation earlier. "And number three, which I should call speculation rather than fact, she will be somewhat instrumental to Kyubey's world-destroying shenanigans which you no doubt are aware of and are trying to stop."

Naruto's eyes turn to greet Homura's icy gaze. "Am I correct so far?" "What is your part in all this?" "I'm just a passer-by taking an interest in local matters," replies Naruto. "I may not know what the deal is between you Puella Magi and Witches, but whatever it is I can't stand by while a mysterious cat-thing from hell brings about the next apocalypse."

"You should stay out of this," Homura warns. "Nothing good will come out of it." "Still giving me the cold shoulder?" Naruto turns around and walks back into the shadows. "Are you sure you can save the world all by yourself?" Homura is left standing alone to ponder his words. ' _Yes, I can. I made this promise to myself a long time ago_.'

 _ **Timeskip**_

Naruto now currently move as fast as possible through Witch labyrinth . Numerous creatures appear to block his path, but without being able to match his speed they are quickly and effortlessly dispatched of as he races forward.' _I need to get to Tomoe Mami in time_.'

Earlier, he bumped into a flustered Kaname Madoka who gave him a quick, polite greeting before running off again, heading in the direction that Naruto guesses leads to Mami's apartment. He decided to shadow her to see what the fuss was about. His guess was confirmed when Madoka arrived at the apartment. She did not go inside, however. They briefly conversed at the front door, and then hurriedly left together. He continued to follow the pair until they reached a local hospital.

There, they both suddenly disappeared into a wall – no doubt the entrance to a Witch's labyrinth. What's more interesting is that he wasn't the only one following the pair. Akemi Homura went in shortly afterwards. He took a deep breath and then put his hand on the wall where the three girls disappeared into. Sucked into the Witch's labyrinth, he made some progress inside when he encountered a trapped Homura, bound by a web of pretty red and orange ribbons. _Looks like Mami's handiwork_ , he guessed.

"Looks like you tied up in some personal problems," he quipped as he tried tugging on the ribbons to gauge their strength. "No," Homura replied in pain. The ribbons seem to tighten their grip the more she tries to struggle, even to speak. "There's no time; her magic is very strong. But Mami's about to face a more difficult Witch than she has dealt with before."

" Guess I shall leave you here. Remember you owe me." Said Naruto as he wearing facemask before he flashed deeper to inner part of labyrinth.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto bursts into what appears to be the Witch's lair within the labyrinth. It resembles a large and spacious garden, but filled with all manner of strange motifs and patterns akin to the other labyrinth he was caught in previously. Colorful sweets, cakes and flowers surrounded a central set of tall platforms that resembled an oversized tea table set.

In the middle of the lair is a very large, worm-like thing with red polka dot patterns over its black body and a face like that of a clown. It has two colourful eyes and a sharp, pointed nose. It is looming over Tomoe Mami, poised to strike as she stares at the thing, appearing dumbfounded. Behind Mami, huddling behind some foliage, is Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka and Kyubey.

Naruto aiming his Buster Rifle and fires several beam shots, hitting the Witch's exposed side several times. This is enough to distract the Witch while shaking Mami back to reality. "You've really gotten ahead of yourself there."

The Witch turns its attention to the newcomer, staring at Naruto intently like a curious child upon a new toy. It opens it big, gaping maw and pulls back to strike when another volley of shots ring out, puncturing its belly and nearly knocking it over. Mami had finally regained her composure and struck back using several magically-manifested large bore muskets.

Faced with two opponents, the Witch quickly returns its attention to Mami, the one who hurt it the most. Lashing out like a snake, it slams and sinks its teeth into the ground where Mami was standing just a split second ago. She backflips onto one of the taller platforms and conjures several dozen more muskets around her. With a simple gesture, she makes them fire simultaneously, effectively counting as an area of effect-type blast that prevents the worm-like Witch from dodging successfully.

Hit by the barrage of bullets, the Witch writhes in pain and is sent crashing into an adjacent pillar. Naruto continues to watch as Mami manifests another weapon. This time it is just a single gun – an oversized musket that should probably be classified more as a cannon than a handgun. She takes a brief moment to aim, then unleashes her fury at the Witch's clown face. _**TIRO FINALE**_!

In one final act of anguish, the Witch writhes and thrashes about, knocking over platforms and demolishing bits of scenery before ultimately disintegrating into black particles of nothingness. With the defeat of the Witch, the labyrinth collapses and everyone returns to reality outside the hospital.

"Thanks for your help," Mami says to Naruto No problem," he replies as he removed his mask. "But you really should be thanking Homura."

"Sensei!" Madoka gasps as soon as she recognizes Naruto. Sayaka lets out a similar response. "Yo!" is Naruto's typical response. "I'll have to admit, you girls have quite the interesting after school past time. It sure beats ordinary club activities."

"Again, I thank you," Mami asserts, "but I'll not have anything to do with her." She is, of course, referring to Homura, who is now freed of Mami's magical binds and is approaching the group. "The two of you have had a close shave with death," Homura addresses Madoka and Sayaka while completely ignoring Mami. "Let this serve as a warning if you still have thoughts of becoming Puella Magi."

"Cold as ever, eh?" Naruto comments as he watches Homura and Mami stare down each other. "I suppose that or can't be helped under normal circumstances, but the two of you owe me a favour." Mami and Homura instantly comprehend Naruto's words and are somewhat uncomfortable with the unexpected request, though Homura manages to hide her dismay much better than Mami.

"I… I suppose I do owe you thanks for trying to warn me about the Witch." Mami finally breaks the silence and extends a hand towards Homura. "So… for Naruto-san's sake, I'm sorry that I ignored your warning and tied you up earlier." Homura seems reluctant at first, but then she notices Madoka observing her with a hopeful look in her eyes, so she finally gives in and takes Mami's hand. "Apology accepted.

"Alright, now how about some cake at Mami's place?" Sayaka responds enthusiastically, trying to break the somewhat tense atmosphere that remains despite the truce. Kyubey, on the other hand, stares perplexed at Naruto's attempts to unite the girls.

Back to Naruto homeworld

.Angelique now stand in front of very large being which was about 22 metres tall and white colored. That being was non other than RX-0 Unicorn Gundam . Angelique also cannot hide is amusement as that Mobile Suit was built not only by technology alone but also magic and the ones doing that was none other than Pony Summons. (Yes I decided Pony will be the ones help to build the Gundam ) .

The Gundam features was NTD aka NewType Destroyer . That system used Psycoframe to enable pilot fighting efficiently agains enemy suit who using Funnel or bits or any other kind of remote weapons. And to reduce strain caused by Psycoframe it balanced by Bio-Computer System.

As it names implies, Bio-computer is similar in structure of human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data on monitor, the bio-computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator.

As for the arsenal , it armed with 60mm Vulcan gun , 4 Beam Saber which also can shaped to Beam Tonfa as defensive measure, Beam Magnum which was equivalent of 4 beam rifle and also Beam Rifle . And Shield which also have equipped by I Feld Generator which capable to deflect mega particle beam. And that was main arsenal.

As for additional arsenal there is also Beam Gatling gun, Beam Machine gun , Hyper Bazooka, Grenade launcher which also set up by Grenade rack, Missile launcher which was attached to Hyper Bazooka and Beam Javelin.

Not only Unicorn Gundam , Ange also build the variant like Unicorn Gundam Banshee which black colored and Unicorn Gundam Phenex with Gold Colored . Both have same regular equipment like regular Unicorn (Not additional equipment) But both also some special feature.

For Banshee, it have Psycoframe weapon which can attached in either left or right arm called Armed Armor VN. It can transform into claw and uses super vibrating vise like claws to effectively destroy Mobile Suits. It also equipped by anti beam coating and also can used as shield . And other was Armed Armor BS which used as long range Beam Smart Gun. And it also capable to directing fins which help to attack or defense .

And lastly Phenex, In its backpack was Armed Armor DE with mega cannon and propulsion system . That backpack alsoshaped like a pair of wings.

There is also back up plan where Unicorn will used all Armed Armor used by Phenex and Banshee but it will another time to tell.

And they also build mass produced mobile suit as army and Ange decided settled with Geara Zulu and Stark Jegan as Naruto once mentioned he want Universal Century taste

Back to Naruto in Puella Magi world

. Things have quiet down a bit after the last Witch incident. Homura and Mami have come to an uncomfortable truce, and it seems like they has some kind of secret plan going on as they have been meeting regularly to prepare for some future event. Madoka and Sayaka have not fully given up on becoming Puella Magi; Madoka hasn't spoken much of it since the incident while Sayaka has been looking rather down, but she has been keeping her thoughts to herself. Kyubey has not been spotted so far, or at least it managed to stay out of Naruto's sight.

It was purely a chance meeting when Naruto crossed paths with Madoka, so they decided to take walk together and have a little chat. She was interested in his background and, seeing him try to get Homura and Mami to get along, he's become somewhat of an inspirational figure to her. The two continue with some light banter as they walk down the streets of Mitakihara.

"Oh look, it's Hitomi," Madoka exclaims after noticing a girl up ahead. She has long shoulder-length blonde hair and a fair complexion, suggesting a well-off family recognizes her too – she is one of Madoka's classmates.

"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka calls out to her friend, but her greeting is oddly ignored. "Hitomi-chan, what's wrong?" asks Madoka again as she approaches her friend. The girl seems to be in some sort of daze, walking with an odd and sluggish gait not unlike sleepwalking. Then Madoka notices a mark on her neck, just underneath the left side of her chin.

Naruto notices the mark too – it is a Witch's Kiss, a symbol that seals the doom of its victim. They learnt about this from their first meet with Tomoe Mami. Whomever bears this mark tends strongly towards suicidal behavior.

"Ah, Miss Kaname, how do you do?" Hitomi suddenly answers in a very formal tone. "What's wrong with you? Where are you going?" Asked Madoka

"I'm off to a land far better than this one," Hitomi answers with a dreamy look. "Ah, right, Miss Kaname. Please come with me." She grabs Madoka's hand and drags her along. "Why yes! That's wonderful," she continues, speaking to herself. Madoka reluctantly follows her spellbound friend, thinking that she cannot just ignore her at all.

Naruto isn't liking the turn of events at all, but he quietly tags along as he silently walked behind both girls. Hitomi is now walking and humming cheerfully to herself as Madoka sheepishly follows, looking very concerned. "What should we do, sensei? If only Mami or Homura were here, but I don't have their phone numbers." "Don't worry," Naruto reassures her. "I'm here. I'll make sure nothing happens to both of you."

They soon realize that Hitomi is leading them towards the industrial district of Mitakihara. Even more disturbingly, they seem to be attracting a crowd of similarly-affected individuals. Walking like zombies, they drag themselves towards one of the nearby warehouses. Once inside, a few of them begin closing windows and locking doors while the rest start scavenging for various chemical containers stored within the complex. One of them carries an empty pail, and they begin mixing various chemicals into the pail.

As the chemicals begin to mix and start emitting a pungent ordour, Both Madoka and Naruto quickly arrive to the same conclusion. "Stand back," Naruto gestures towards Madoka. "I'll take care of this." "You mustn't interfere," Hitomi interjects and stands in Naruto's way. "This is a holy ceremony."

While Naruto and Hitomi are preoccupied with each other, Madoka makes a snap decision to act and athletically dashes past them. She quickly wrests the chemical concoction from the group and hurls it at the window. With a crash, the pail shatters the glass and carries the deadly chemical out of the warehouse.

Madoka's rash action has attracted the retribution of the crowd, who are clearly displeased with her. A number of them start to shuffle angrily towards her, while the rest turn on Naruto. Faced with a human wall, he can't reach Madoka in time so he yells for her to run and hide.

Madoka finds herself inside a nearby store room and locks the door, while Naruto quickly considers his next move. He doesn't want to fight these people, since they are clearly ordinary humans who've been entranced by a Witch. As he weighs his options, the world turns surreal – the Witch has finally made its presence known.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Madoka is falling. She is in a spinning well of images, film reels and merry-go-rounds, falling endlessly as dancing television screens show images of her past few days of Puella Magi, Kamen Rider and Witches. Anyone else would have thought that they have gone insane, but Madoka realizes that she is in a Witch's Labyrinth.

Small little winged humanoid-like things, like cherubs, approach and grab both her hands and feet. They start to play a tug-o-war with each other with her limbs as rope, pulling her apart like a medieval torture rack.

Suddenly, something blue and white dashes past faster than the eye can follow. With each pass, it rips into one of the creatures holding Madoka, slaying them one at a time until finally she is finally free from their torturous grip. Finally, the blurred figure charges towards a large television set at the bottom of the well, slamming into it with such a fierce determination that it shatters the abomination with one blow. The Witch has been dead, and the world returns to normal.

"Sayaka!" Madoka exclaims in surprise when she recognizes the figure that saved her life. Miki Sayaka's Puella Magi costume is a blue and white dress. Sporting a flowing white cape, she also wears white knee-high socks and blue shoes, and is armed with and elegant and classy long sword.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Naruto comments from across the room . "Lucky for you that I did," Sayaka replies as she admires her own costume. It is quite obvious that this is her first transformation. "I can't believe you couldn't even handle a bunch of middle-aged men." "To be fair, I don't fight ordinary humans."

Two more figures hurriedly approach, but stop and relax when they realize Madoka and the rest are safe. "You're both late," Sayaka declares as soon as she notices the arrival of Akemi Homura and Tomoe Mami. Then an unfamiliar voice speaks. "That's not the way to talk to your sempai!"

A third figure emerges from an adjacent rooftop. Stepping out of the shadows is a feisty young redhead clad in a red dress. She appears to be around the same age as the rest of the girls. In her right hand, she wields a long staff with a large jewel-encrusted spearhead. In her other hand, a box of chocolate-flavoured Pocky sticks. "A very sloppy act too," she continues as she draws another Pocky stick into her mouth. "The Witch didn't even drop a grief seed; you should have let it go, and waited until it ate a few people before properly ending it."

Visibly disturbed by those words, Sayaka shouts back at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?" The redhead, instead of answering, casually flicks back her hair and then makes a somersaulting leap from her high vantage point down towards the group, landing in front of Sayaka with her spear pointed threateningly. She then gestures for Sayaka to draw her sword as well.

"Sakura Kyouko…" mutters Homura under her breath. "Kyouko, I called you here to discuss the coming of Walpurgisnacht, not to engage in another needless conflict," Mami says disappointedly at Kyouko. "Sure, but seeing this newbie here with her tough act just pisses me off!" Kyouko replies nonchalantly

Madoka tries to intervene by stepping in front of Sayaka. "Why are you doing this? You're also a Magical Girl, why are you picking a fight with Sayaka-chan?" "Oh great, not only are you annoying but you have annoying friends as well," Kyouko snaps back.

Naruto is watching the conflict enfold with amusement, but is ready to react the moment things turn violent. Kyouko, a veteran Magical Girl who's no stranger to combat and violence, easily identifies the combatants from the noncombatants, so she instinctively marks Naruto as a threat. "Don't try anything funny," she says. "I don't know who you are, but I've got my eye on you."

"If a fight's what you want, then I'll gladly give it to you," Sayaka arrogantly responds as she draws her sword. Mami also responds in turn by conjuring a long bore musket and levelling it at Kyouko. Homura appears beside Sayaka with a .357 Desert Eagle drawn. Naruto already draw his Kamikaze in case fight cannot be avoided "Please stop this at once," Mami commands. "Hmm. It looks like I'm outnumbered this time," Kyouko says, stating the obvious. "I'll retreat for now, but don't let any of this get over your head, newbie!"

Kyouko leaps back up towards the rooftop by making several quick jumps, using her spear to provide leverage and thrust as she bounces off one wall after another. As quickly as she appeared, she disappears into the night. "I was a bit apprehensive for asking Kyouko's help at first," Mami says to Homura, "but now that we have Miki Sayaka, we no longer need that girl anymore." "Agreed." Replied Homura

With Naruto

While Naruto walked going home he once again confronted Kyubey . After some silence Kyubey asked, "Do you understand the concept of entropy and heat death ? The universe will eventually die and the only way to continually extend its life is to constantly inject energy into the universe, prolonging the time till heat death."

This is all a fascinating concept for a science professor but Naruto is still baffled at where all this is going. "So how are Magical Girls and Witches related to this?"

"We Incubators have been experimenting with alternate forms of energy to find the most sustainable and efficient source that can be used to prevent heat death. However, most conventional forms of energy proved to be suboptimal for the objective at energy, however, is a very promising source that has been exceeding our expectations so far. When a young human adolescent girl becomes a Magical Girl, the emotional energy from her hopes and wishes can be harnessed into a very usable form. But what's even more fascinating is what happens when all the positive emotions that the young girl radiates is overcome by despair. The very moment a Magical Girl becomes a Witch, there is a sudden surge of energy from that conversion unlike anything we have encountered before. It is a highly efficient source of energy that we can easily harness and control."

Naruto's heard enough. "You know, Kyubey," he mutters as he turns around and begins to walk away. "You talk too much."

"If you continue to interfere, we will be forced to deal with you." Kyubey threatened

"You think you can scared me eh, Kyubey" Naruto repliedas he continues walking back to Uzumaki Hardwares. "In any case, you'll have to get in line first."

 _ **Few days later**_

 _ **BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

The sound of Akemi Homura's M249 squad automatic weapon thunders across the Witch's enclosed space, spewing hundreds of bullets and ripping apart dozens of familiars that are swarming around her and Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile as usual firing Buster rifle ut instead regular beam shot he unleashed long line beam and he also doing several turn as he firing Buster rifle to easily eliminate the swarming creature of darkness

The pair then turn their attention to the horrific abomination before them: a giant bird cage that holds a pair of bloodied, stamping feet.

BUSTER RIFLE LOCK ON

Naruto then firing large wave of Beam from his Buster Rifle and explosively slams into one side of the bird cage, severely wrecking the caged construct and toppling it over on its side. Akemi Homura then magically appears beside Naruto after depositing several M9 hand grenades onto the fallen Witch in stopped time.

The Witch, and its barrier, collapses in a thunderous roar as the grenades do their work mercilessly.

"Tonight is a very busy night," Naruto comments after undoing his transformation. He throws a glance at Homura who returns a nod indicating her agreement. Even before this fight, they have already run into Tomoe Mami who was en route to intercept another Witch, while Kaname Madoka was rushing in the opposite direction, muttering something about needing to see Miki Sayaka in a hurry.

"Kyubey is up to something."

 _ **Meanwhile on other places**_

Atop a fairly wide and spacious footbridge, two figures stand facing one another while a small white creature intently watches from the sidelines. "No holding back up here," says Sakura Kyouko as she reveals her Soul Gem and transforms into her Puella Magi form. "Let's put on a good show." Miki Sayaka returns the gesture and transforms into her radiant blue swordswoman appearance.

The two of them hold up their weapons in a guarded stance, circling warily around one another, waiting for the right moment to strike. However, the match has already been decided as Kyouko is the veteran here with much more combat experience over Sayaka, who only contracted less than a week ago. She easily spots an opening in Sayaka's stance and moves in to strike.

Kyouko's spear lunges like a deadly snake, thrusting in and out while Sayaka barely manages to dodge every one of them. This is all according to Kyouko's plan, as each attack throws Sayaka further off balance and forces her into a weaker position without allowing for any time to recover. Soon she is pressed against the side rails of the footbridge with nowhere else to go but down.

Sayaka takes a quick glance over her shoulder, realizing that another push from Kyouko will knock her off the footbridge and into oncoming traffic. Kyouko, on the other hand, takes advantage of this temporary lapse of focus to make one final, deadly lunge at Sayaka's exposed vitals… and misses.

Kyouko stares, dumbfounded, for a moment before realizing that Sayaka has been whisked away by Akemi Homura's unorthodox fighting skills – something that Kyouko has not been able to study and figure out yet. Kyouko moves to intercept, but is blocked by a sudden blur of movement. It was Naruto who grabs hold of Kyouko's arm and pulls her further away from Sayaka. Once they are reasonably far apart, he lets her go and clocks down to normal speed.

"Quit getting in the way!" Kyouko snaps at Naruto while menacing him with her spear. "This is not the time to fight," Homura interjects.

"Sayaka-chan!" Kaname Madoka has finally caught up with the group, nearly collapsing from the exhaustion of running halfway across the city. "You seem keen on interfering," Kyubey addresses Naruto. "What do you hope to achieve from this manner of activity?"

"To stop you from making more Witches, of course." Replied Naruto casually

That last bit of exchange hit both Kyouko and Sayaka like a surprise shot in the gut. Even Madoka is staring with her mouth agape, while Homura observes quietly at this unexpected turn of events.

Kyubey continues to argue with Naruto, unfazed by the expressions of the girls and totally ignorant on the implications of its words. "And how do you suppose this will end if you prevent new Witches from birthing and stemming the flow of energy?"

"I don't care about something that isn't going to happen in another million years. Or billion. Whenever. But right now you are taking advantage of the innocence of young girls, corrupting them and ultimately turning them into the very monsters you made them fight."

"What the hell is he saying?" Kyouko can no longer remain calm after hearing this exchange. "That we will become Witches?" Madoka is driven to tears at Kyouko's conclusion and can only hug her friend, Sayaka even tighter. "Oh Sayaka… I'm so sorry… Sayaka…."

Sayaka continues to remain silent, her head down in shock as Madoka pours all her grief and sorrow onto her. "Such a wasted opportunity," Kyubey observes after fixating its gaze on Madoka. "As she is now, she would have become the most powerful of all Witches, and might have provided so much energy that it would advance our efforts by several millennia, at the minimum."

" **What then?"** Naruto has never felt angrier in his life. He's seen all manner of evils and atrocities during his countless travels across worlds, but to have this small little creature toy with the emotions of innocent girls like they were cattle, is both unthinkable and unforgivable. **"What happens after you've achieved your energy quota?"**

"Obviously, we'll be done with our work and will return home." Kyubey says it like just another day at work, not understanding the implications of his remarks towards just about any sane human being with hopes and dreams.

 _BLAM_!

Kyubey bursts into a bloodied red pulp as a shot rings out from the darkness. As everyone looks in the direction of the shooter, yellow ribbon-like tendrils snake out from the ground and engulf Homura in a familiar vice-like grip.

"If… if we're all going to become Witches eventually… then we should all just die now." Said Maki

"Mami, stop!" Homura yells at Tomoe Mami. No one knows how long she had been there nor how much she heard, but it was definitely enough to break her. Now Mami is pointing another gun at Homura.

Naruto quickly interposes himself in front of Homura, while Kyouko turns to face this new threatening situation with her spear at the ready. Sayaka is still in shock and remains in the arms of Madoka.

"Please… get… out of the way." Warned Mami in shaky tone

Naruto does not move. "Put the gun down, Tomoe Mami. I understand what you're going through…" "You don't understand anything at all!" Tears start rolling down Mami's face. "This is my life… my dreams… my hopes… that you're talking about!"

"And this is exactly why I'm telling you to stop," Naruto counters. "Mami, it's your dreams and your hopes you're throwing away now. You wouldn't want it to end just like that, without putting up a fight at all, would you?" "Naruto is right," Homura solemnly speaks. "It's not over yet. If you give in now, you're just giving Kyubey exactly what it wants."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka is surprised at hearing the compassion in Homura's voice. She's never heard that side of her before; she has always only seen the aloof part of Homura. "I don't know how this will turn out, but I'd rather go down fighting than let Kyubey get the better of me," Kyouko says, putting up a brave front. This is enough to touch Sayaka, who now also wants to act brave and strong like Kyouko. They are still rivals, after all.

At this point Mami is already on her knees, sobbing like a girl who had just been dumped by her boyfriend. She has completely lost her concentration and this releases Homura from her ribbon trap. Naruto walks towards her and extends his hand to give support. Kyouko follows his lead and extends her hand too. Then even Miki Sayaka gets up on her feet with the help of Madoka, and together they slowly walk over to Mami and offer their hands together. Homura is the last to join the group. "Let's get through this together."

As the five girls comfort one other, another Kyubey appears and starts devouring its former body, completely removing evidence that it was ever killed. Homura notices this disgusting act from the corner of her eye but ignores it, having seen this several times before.

' _Looks like I'm not needed now'_ , Naruto thinks as he turns around and walks into the shadow of the night.

Time Skip

Walpurgisnacht, a Witch so strong that it doesn't need to hide inside the closed dimensional space of a Witch's barrier. Its presence alone can cause significant casualties, and ordinary humans would only perceive it as some freak natural disaster. A single Puella Magi has no chance of defeating such a powerful Witch; it requires a group of coordinated Magical Girls acting as a team. And so the planning begins.

"How do you know that Walpurgisnacht will strike here?" Sakura Kyouko asks. "There hasn't been any indication of it passing by this region." "Statistics." Akemi Homura's response is short and succinct. She obviously knows a greater deal about this event than any other Puella Magi, but she feels that it is not the time to discuss it at this time.

Uzumaki Naruto, Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami and Kaname Madoka are also present at this important meeting. They have all gathered at Mami's apartment, who is serving cake and tea while the discussions are underway. Her hands are still shaking as she pours her specialty brew into each cup; it is obvious that she hasn't fully recovered from previous revelations. Madoka notices this and offers to help, but Mami tries to be strong and politely refuses.

"Curious about your statistics," Naruto ponders. "Wouldn't it benefit the rest of us to know exactly what you've been keeping to yourself for so very long?" Homura briefly considers Naruto's request, then brushes it aside. "You shouldn't force yourself to carry a heavy burden if you have friends to help carry it for you." Naruto has some idea about how Homura knows so much about the other girls, and about events to come but he wants to hear some confirmation from her.

From an empty corner of the room, comes a familiar voice that causes everyone to tense up. "I'm very curious about what you have to say too." Kyouko is quick to act, projecting a magical spear directly out of her Soul Gem towards Kyubey. "Nobody invited you."

"I seem to have struck a nerve. But really, I'm here merely to share my observations." "No one wants to hear your observations," Madoka admonishes the creature as she clutches on to Sayaka protectively. "Haven't you hurt us enough already?" "Silly girl," Kyubey retorts. "I have never intentionally tried to hurt any of you at all. Everything that has happened is completely based on your own actions. I am merely a guide and an enabler in this respect."

"There you go talking in riddles again," Kyouko says. "So what the hell did you want to say? Speak up and then get lost." "It is just my analysis about Akemi Homura," Kyubey begins. "I have been observing your powers and calculating your motives based on your actions. You're not from this time period at all, are you?" Homura remains silent in light of Kyubey's accusations.

"Your powers are related to time manipulation, are they not?" Homura continues to give Kyubey the silent treatment, so Naruto decides to say something in her stead. "So what if they are? What does it matter to you?" Kyubey turns its attention to Naruto. "This correlates with everything I have observed about Akemi Homura. Her foreknowledge of subjects, people and events suggests she's from an alternate timeline. You've also come to this conclusion on your own, have you not, Naruto?"

"I don't see how this matters." ' _Of course it matters_ , thinks Naruto, _but I'm just baiting you to see if your conclusions match_.' "Simply, the matter is Akemi Homura's motives. What she's trying to accomplish by interfering with my plans. This all centers around Kaname Madoka. This is just one of the many time loops that you have gone through to prevent her from contracting with me, haven't you?"

Everyone can see now that Homura is struggling very hard to keep her emotions in check. It feels like she's either going to explode and reign explosive death on Kyubey, or she's about to burst into tears, but no one wants to be the first to act. They are also still very curious about Kyubey's theories, so it is allowed to continue speaking for now. "Your silence betrays you, Akemi Homura. In each time loop that you have sought to prevent Kaname Madoka from contracting with me, you have made her a bigger target to me." Those words struck Homura like a stab through the heart. "What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Usually a girl's potential as a Puella Magi is related to her status and karma. Normally only very special individuals like queens and visionaries would have such high potential. But Kaname Madoka, an ordinary school girl, has the potential to become the most powerful Magical Girl in existence because of your meddling, Akemi Homura. In each timeline you forcefully bend her fate, always trying to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, and thus making her the most important person in the universe." A single tear has started to trickle down Homura's closed eyes. It doesn't look like she can hold out much longer.

"In short, the more you loop back to alter the timeline, the heavier the burden you place on Kaname Madoka as the fate every aborted timeline is bound to her. This karmic imbalance is the reason she has such great potential." "I think you've said enough!" Madoka snaps at Kyubey angrily. "I think you should leave now!"

"Madoka…" Homura is moved by the outburst; it was her wish to protect Madoka, yet the roles are reversed again. "If that's how you feel," Kyubey nonchalantly responds. "Anyway, I've said what I've come to say. I shall leave you all now." "Madoka…" Homura repeats again as more tears start to flow down her cheek. Madoka moves forward to give Homura a hug. The rest of the girls follow in turn, while Naruto averts his gaze and watches Kyubey to make sure it really leaves.

"Cry all you want, Homura. We're here for you, and we'll all get through this… together."

' _What's with this lovey dovey all of a sudden'_ , Naruto thinks to himself.

To Be continued

Next will be last in Puella Magi world


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hello guys decided to post earlier as I want to put last of Madoka Magica right at Halloween**_

 _ **Anyway as usual review reply**_

 _ **Zehendner: next chapter coming soon.**_

 _ **Doonqwer : thanks for compliment**_

 _ **Animaman: Oh I have plan for that. I plan Jiraiya will persuaded Naruto met at least witrh Toad Clan and maybe force him to sign contract with toad and I actualy in dilemma since while either accept and decline doesn't matter , I maybe going to accept as Naruto wil use Toad as tools so technically Naruto somewhat will act like Danzo when it comes to Toads. (In case you forgot my Naruto here will have ' Anything Goes' Attitude.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Be patient okay**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: Oh you will be like it as you probably will see how Naruto interact with Gundam Wing character . I won't give any woman in that Gundam series as all of them not really attractive in my eyes (No Offense) and since Gundam Wing was my first Gundam I watch I decided to go with it.**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Damn Why I forgot about ReZel. Well it will be added but I wil more focused in geara Zulu and Jegan Variant though. I may also Added mass Qubeley and Gerbera Tetra as additional unit . And don't forget I plan Naruto along with his forces will stolen several mass produced MS in Gundam Wing world (You know Grunt mecha in there so I won't explain anymore)**_

 _ **Anyway let's begun Naruto adventure as it will be his last in Madoka**_

The day has come. The oncoming storm has arrived. To ordinary humans, who cannot see a Witch, Walpurgisnacht is just seen as a raging storm that's about to tear a new hole in Mitakihara city. Thus city officials have declared a state of emergency and evacuated its citizens to several shelters around the city to wait out the storm.

Kaname Madoka and her family have been placed in one such shelter. As she gazes out into the darkening sky outside, she can't help but think how this will all play out.

Elsewhere, a man and four teenage girls meet.

"Let's take this thing head on, just like how we planned!" Sakura Kyouko exclaims enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best!" Tomoe Mami responds in kind.

"We'll protect Madoka and the people of this city, no matter what!" Miki Sayaka proudly proclaims.

"It's decided then," Akemi Homura concludes. Uzumaki Naruto simply nods in agreement, and then they start to head towards the oncoming storm.

Naruto must have felt like the protagonist of some generic shounen manga, where obstacle upon obstacle suddenly springs up to get in his way, and each time another comrade would stay behind to deal with it while ushering him onwards towards the final battle.

The first obstacle that they meet is Kyubey. Calmly perched atop a lamp post, its ruby red eyes intently gaze on the group as they approach. "What do you want now, Incubator?"

"It might interest you to know that the Walpurgisnacht is not the only Witch in town today."

"What have you done?"

"It is not what I have done that matters, but what will happen if you ignore the Witches and focus only on Walpurgisnacht."

"Mami-san!" Sayaka takes the initiative and addresses her friend and comrade. "Let's handle this."

"Uh… okay, Sayaka-san." Replied Mami

"Naruto-san, Homura-chan, Kyouko-sempai please go on without us. We'll come back as soon as we can!"

"Don't try to be a hero, ok?" Kyouko cautions Sayaka.

"Of course, I won't make myself look bad front of my sempai!"

At what appears to be the very edge of the world, Uzumaki Naruto , Akemi Homura and Sakura Kyouko stand together. Suddenly Kyouko repelled by some invisible force which sent her a bit far while large chunks of floating debris, automobiles and all manner of destruction surround the other two, and at the epicenter of this is the great Witch, Walpurgisnacht, cackling insanely as it drifts closer towards the duo.

"We're not at our full strength," Naruto begins, as he didn't want to show his true power for now "but let's give it all we've got. At least we can buy some time until the rest get here."

Homura nods, then brings her purple Soul Gem up to eye level. It glows with power, bathing Homura in brilliant purple light and transforms her into her Puella Magi form. Naruto decided to took out his Kamikaze and Glance Reviver while his Twin Buster Rifle strapped in his waist.

The Witch continues to emit its disturbing, cackling laughter as it magically accelerates a large chunk of concrete towards the duo. They both instinctively leap to the side as the makeshift projectile crashes onto the pavement where they were standing just a fraction of a second ago.

Homura repeatedly draws and fires several M72 LAW rockets in response to the attack, while Naruto firing wind bullets which come from his Kamikaze. These kind of attacks should have quite an impact on lesser Witches, but the Walpurgisnacht is no ordinary Witch. Ignoring what amounts to be pin pricks, it fires a stream of fiery orange beams of energy at Homura, who blocks it with her buckler.

The Witch then magically slams a small shop lot onto the bridge that Naruto is standing on, causing a tremor that nearly knocks him off balance. As he struggles to regain his footing, the Witch spawns several shadowy familiars who take flight and launch themselves at him. Naruto made quick decision as he These kind of attacks should have quite an impact on lesser Witches, but the Walpurgisnacht is no ordinary Witch. Ignoring what amounts to be pin pricks, it fires a stream of fiery orange beams of energy at Homura, who blocks it with her buckler.

The Witch then magically slams a small shop lot onto the bridge that Naruto is standing on, causing a tremor that nearly knocks him off balance. As he struggles to regain his footing, the Witch spawns several shadowy familiars who take flight and launch themselves at him.

He then draw his Twin Buster Rifle and started firing with low level beam as he still trying to prevent collateral damage as minimum as possible. Each shot strikes the attacking familiars with supernatural accuracy,. In mere moments, Naruto has cleared the sky of familiars. Now gravity has begun to take over, and Naruto finds himself plunging down towards Walpurgisnacht itself.

After measuring how much power he need to take down Walpurgisnacht. Naruto started charging his TBR so he can unleash more powerful beam cannon from it. But when he still in charging process , he suddenly feel danger as he saw a 20-storey apartment block intercepts and violently slams him out of the way.

Seeing Naruto crash into the nearby pier, Homura stops time and then spreads a dozen RPG-7 launchers around her. Picking up and firing each one at the Witch in rapid succession, she resumes the flow of time to let these anti-tank rockets do their dirty work. They impact into the side of the Witch with enough force to demolish a small building, but the Witch doesn't even flinch as it quickly flings another ton of rubble at Homura, hoping to take her by surprise.

Homura quickly leaps away to avoid the impact, but fails to avoid the Witch's rapid follow-up attack. Struck by a beam of fiery red energy, she is thrown backwards into a crumbling convenience store, kicking up a good amount of dust and debris in the process. As the smoke clears, Kyubey is seen perched atop the rubble, intently watching to see if Homura survived the blow.

"Give it up, Akemi Homura" Said Kyubey . "You cannot beat the Walpurgisnacht on your own. But if Kaname Madoka could make a Contract with me and become a Magical Girl herself, then perhaps..." "No! Never!" Homura interrupts. She tries to get up, but can barely stand from her injuries. She is grimacing in pain, but there is also a very defiant and angry look about her face. Her right hand is reaching for her buckler, which is both a weapon and a time travelling device. She intends to go back in time to redo this all over again, like a gamer reloading from a previous save point after losing a battle. But this time, she hesitates...

"If you continue to redo the time loop, the accumulated Karma in Kaname Madoka will continue to increase," the creature responds. "You know this already, but you keep repeating your failures over and over again. I don't understand you humans at all."

Homura's hand begins to slump as she begins to fathom the weight of her predicament. Each time she travels back in time to save her friend, Kaname Madoka, and to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, she inadvertently paints Madoka as a bigger target as the universe reacts to the attempts at changing Madoka's fate. "No... why does it have to become like this?" Homura's defiant act has turned into one of desperation and despair. On her knees, she laments her continued failure and wonders if there shall be no victory in the future either. As she falls further into despair, her purple gem begins to tarnish and turn black...

"Don't give up just yet, Akemi-san!" Suddenly Naruto come out from nowhere though he also badly injured thanks to his power being sealed so his self healing power was slowed.

Naruto then turn his attention to Kyubey . "It is true that Akemi-san has encountered failure after failure. It could be that she may not even be able to obtain victory under the present circumstances. Humans fall all the time; they are not built to be physically indestructible after all." "Then why do you keep at this farce, over and over again?" Asked Kyubey

"Because this is what humans do. We fall, we pick ourselves up, and we learn from our mistakes. We become stronger through our failure; it is our failures that support us and help us grow. And we are not alone. We have friends who will also help pick us up when we can no longer get up on our own. That is why humans are not the weak and pathetic race that you keep painting us as. Towards that end, we will not give up! We keep going and going until at last, victory is in our grasp!"

"But... all that accumulated Karma on Madoka-chan..." Homura begins. "Who cares about all that Karma nonsense? If you break the cycle and the accumulated Karma is never used, then it is completely irrelevant!" Naruto countered

"I... I see." Homura begins to regain her confidence. "I nearly lost sight of my wish. The most important thing for me is to protect Madoka. That was my wish back then, and it is still my wish now. So I shall continue to pick myself up and fight until my wish has been fulfilled!"

"Damn you and your constant meddling, outsider!" Kyubey, which has always been an expressionless entity thus far, shows a hint of disappointment and anger in its voice. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Just a passing through shinobi," Naruto replied "Remember it! " He then turned to Homura. "Let's go, Akemi-san, and show Kyubey-teme how it's done."

Naruto now slowly released his limiter while he muttered, " I cannot believe I must use this form." Naruto then started his transformation process. And while he transformed Homura stops time around her. During this frozen time, she spreads dozens of antitank rocket launchers around her and starts firing them one at a time. Each time she shoots, the rocket freezes as her time manipulation powers take hold over the missile. Once she has fired every one of them, she lets time resume. The many dozen rockets lurch forward and strike the gigantic floating form of the Walpurgisnacht, exploding like a row of firecrackers all over the surface of the Witch.

She then stopped time again. This time Homura lines up row upon row of mortars and then proceeds to launch them at the Witch. Time resumes again. The Witch is struck again, illuminating the sky with an explosive light show that shakes both sky and ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto transformation now finished. Now he have long flowing silver hair. He also now wearing pale blue armor and some kind of headdress. (I'm not good enough to describe it but Naruto now looked like male version of Lenneth Valkyrie ( Valkyrie Profile)

Back to Homura The Witch is rising into the sky again after rapidly recovering from Homura's explosive onslaught, but Homura is now magically transporting a large fuel truck and sets it on a collision course with the Witch. The truck accelerates up and over a broken bridge towards the Witch while Homura leaps off at the last moment.

The impact erupts the truck's highly flammable content, immolating the Witch in a huge fireball while Homura splashes into the river below. However, instead of sinking into the water a platform rises up from beneath her, revealing warships armed with powerful surface-to-air missiles of the JSDF.

Homura, standing atop the now fully surfaced military warship, magically gives the order that commands the fleet to unload their missiles onto Walpurgisnacht. More explosions rock the atmosphere, sending the Witch crashing into an abandoned industrial complex.

In his Valkyrie form, Naruto started to chant, " **Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bade back to the abyss. SERAPHIC LAW!"** And from sky massive light beam come forth to struck the massive witch and it keep going until Homura then executes the final part of their plan. The walls of the quarry are riddled with explosives, all synchronized to a single detonator that Homura holds in her hands. With a push of a button, the quarry and the Witch are treated to a violent display of fire, smoke and shrapnel. The resulting explosion is so powerful that even Madoka, her family, and all the people gathered in the shelter feel the tremors like a minor earthquake.

Confident that their attack succeeded, Homura and Naruto regroup and stare at the column of smoke rising from the quarry, wondering when it will clear.

"Did we kill it?"

They only get a short breather before the answer comes. Just as before, the Witch's hideous laughing cackle prevails as it rises from smoke and debris. The large gear train of the Witch slowly grinds and creaks; together with some visible bits of tattered cloth, they are the only clues that some damage has been done but it is obviously not enough.

"Impossible," Naruto grumbled, and is immediately greeted by a black beam of energy shot from the Witch. The two somehow manage to dodge the surprise attack. Instead of dissipating, the beam breaks up into several shadowy shapes. These become familiars, who then proceed to attack with glee. The two furiously fight to defeat their attackers, but before they are done another wave is sent by the Witch. And then another. And then yet some more….

Just as they are about to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, three swift-moving figures home in on the horde of familiars and drive them apart. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Sayaka says as she cuts down a group of familiars with her sword. "We had just finished wrapping up," continues Kyouko as she slashes her way past another bunch. "It looks like we got here just in time!" Mami exclaims with guns blazing.

The four Magical Girls and one Sovereign shinobi stand together, ready to face the Walpurgisnacht for the third and final time. Naruto then mentally summoned Boosted Gear and he now wearing red crimson gauntlet with green jewel as ornament.

"Well I guess this time I shall give you the power up. Sorry girls it may feel funny for bit" Naruto then made three shadow clones and then slammed their palm to 4 magical girls back.

"What's going on?" "What's happening to me?" "I'm changing!" "Naruto, what-"

Even Kyubey, who has been observing from the sidelines all this while, cannot believe its eyes. Its measurements indicate a tremendous spike in power levels as the four Magical Girls transform into something it has never encountered before.

Akemi Homura now sports an angelic form - a pair of glowing wings, formed of pure magical energy manifesting behind her back. Her buckler shield is no longer attached to her left arm; instead, she now wields a staff bearing similar markings as her shield. The shield itself sits atop the staff, glowing softly with purple light. She gracefully floats up into the air, her magical wings spread wide open like an angel of death.

Tomoe Mami is hovering, standing atop a yellow magic circle. Her weapons are two pistols that project beams of golden yellow energy in the shape of blades that also extend to form hand guards.

Four energy projections protrude behind Miki Sayaka in the shape of wings, granting her flight with superior speed and maneuverability. Her sword extends at will, turning into a fearsome chain of sharp blades.

Sakura Kyouko's flight comes from energy projecting out from her feet like small pairs of wings, allowing her to make quick and fast maneuvers in the air. Her enormous spear turns into something bigger, the spear tip flaring with magical energy that coalesces into the shape of a ridiculously huge blade. "I don't understand anything that just happened," Kyouko says as she admires her new form, "but this is totally awesome!"

She is greeted by a flying block of masonry, formerly a small office tower. "Kyouko, look out!" warns Sayaka but Kyouko is already moving to intercept the projectile with her blade held high above her head. In one swift slice, she cuts the building in the middle and then calmly passes between the two falling halves.

The Witch, not amused by the sudden rise in power levels, throws an even taller office block at Sayaka. "That's not going to work!" She extends her chain sword into a spiraling web of shrapnel, twirling it like a graceful gymnastic ribbon dancer. She shreds the building into a million pieces of glass, iron and concrete that fall away harmlessly.

Enraged, the Witch manifests dozens of black, shadowy figures. Cackling insanely, the familiars all rush at the girls like a swarm of deadly hornets. "I'll handle this," Mami announces as she brings both guns up to eye level. Several dozen globes of pure magical energy manifest all around her, and at her command they launch towards the familiars like a cluster of homing missiles. Each round hits its mark, blowing through the familiars like bullets striking an egg. They are instantly defeated, fading into nothing as their dark energies expire.

"Okay girls, you know what to do." Said Naruto who concentrated to transfer his own energy to magical girls.

Sayaka's chain sword glows brightly with magical energy as it receives the charge from Naruto's Boost Transfer . She pulls back her weapon like a fishing rod, then casts it towards the Witch while extending the blade into a long line of razor sharp teeth. _**JUSTICE BREAKER**_! The chain sword entangles itself around the Witch, gripping it tightly while the magically reinforced razor blades start shredding the abomination little by little. The more the Witch tries to move and free itself, the tighter the grip becomes.

While Sayaka has the Witch immobilized, Mami makes her move. Taking up a firing stance, she aims at the Witch while her weapons are charging up. The accumulation of energy is tremendous, coalescing into a huge globe of magical energy before the twin nozzles of her guns. _**ULTIMATE TIRO FINALE… SHOOT**_ **!** Mami releases a powerful magical beam that splashes onto the immobile Witch like a water cannon, burning away parts of the Witch and wrecking its twisted gear assembly. The impact knocks the Witch loose of Sayaka's chain sword grip and sends it tumbling into nearby rubble.

As it tries to rise with bits and pieces falling off, clearly shaken by the onslaught, Kyouko charges towards the Witch at hypersonic speeds, her oversized energy blade poised to cut. _**KYOUKO FINAL GALAXY ZANBER SLASH FINISHER**_ **!** The Witch is powerless to evade as Kyouko unceremoniously cleaves the creature at what is has for a torso. It emits a desperate shriek as Kyouko flies past it. It then tries to turn around and strike Kyouko from behind, but stops and panics when it notices the formation of several large magic circles overhead.

From a relatively safe distance away, Homura concentrates. She has been focusing her power all this time while the others kept the Witch busy. Holding her staff up before her, she utters a word of power that will call forth the destructive energies of those magic circles. The slow-moving form of the Walpurgisnacht is unable to maneuver clear of Homura's target zone as she unleashes her final attack. _**HELL JUDGEMENT!**_ A storm of energy beams rain down from the magic circles, pummeling the Witch over and over like a fleet of pile drivers. Each blast eats away more and more parts of the Witch. Bits and pieces of gear crack and break apart, while rips and tears appear on the Witch's female form. Just as the onslaught appears to die down, one final extended torrent of city block-sized energy beams come slamming down and converge on the final resting place of the Witch, drowning the dark silhouette of the Walpurgisnacht in brilliant purple-white columns of light.

As the smoke clears, the Witch is nowhere in sight. In its place, a tiny Grief Seed lies momentarily spinning on one end like a top before toppling over.

The storm around the city begins to clear as warm, golden light of the evening sun breaks through the gaps in the clouds. Everywhere in Mitakihara, people are slowing coming out of their shelters to bask themselves in the warm sunlight.

"This is impossible," Kyubey exclaims as the four Magical Girls return to their original forms and regroup. "Such sheer display of power is unprecedented!"

"This certainly warrants further investigation into the matter," Kyubey continues as it walks towards them. The girls, however, step away and give it a wide berth.

They're really giving it a very, very wide berth.

"What seems to be the matter…," Kyubey asks, but stops in its tracks when it detects a powerful energy field forming behind it.

 **ETHER STRIKE!**

Time Skip sometime later

Uzumaki Naruto's role here is over as he and the four Puella Magi celebrate their victory over Walpurgisnacht. It is almost time for him to leave and visit other worlds.

"Everyone! You're all here!" The girls turn to greet Kaname Madoka.

Akemi Homura runs up to Madoka and grabs hold of both hands. Madoka reciprocates by holding on tightly and smiling back. "We've won, and I have fulfilled my promise to you, Madoka-chan."

"Justice has prevailed, yo!" Miki Sayaka exclaims enthusiastically while holding up a clenched fist in the air.

"This calls for a celebration," Sakura Kyouko declares. "Have an apple!" Kyouko tosses one at Sayaka, but accidentally smacks her in the face instead. "Hey!"

Tomoe Mami sits quietly and observes her energetic friends. A tear forms in her eye, but she is smiling. It is tear of joy. She wipes it away and gets up, approaching the girls. Together, they hold hands and enjoy the view as sunset graces the city with beautiful golden light.

Scene Change

After say farewell to 5 girls , Naruto now teleported back to his own world. Though he not come with empty hand as he now bring five samples of the girls blood and also he plan to made his own Puella Magi army and he also managed to extract some of Incubators essence which he will handed to Ange to get that researched more. But for now he will rest for time being.

And when he arrived at his homeworld and handed the sample of Puella Magi blood including Incubators essence, Ange said, " **Well done, Naruto. Soon I will made clone of Puella Magi and if what I see is true that Madoka girl will be the strongest Puella Magi ever exist and they will be loyal to us and helped to conquer world faster. Anyway before you going to take rest . I want you to meet someone and maybe spent time with her. And until I call you just enjoy free time or maybe doing some mission from Konoha."**

Naruto nodded as he walked out from his mother room and decided to meet this someone and when he arrived at certain room he saw someone familiar to him and that actually was Scarlet (She actually was Sorceress from Dragon Crown but I decided to give her name Scarlet )one of his magic tutor. Scarlet was very tall woman which height reach 6'0 . She had a very... seductive body that women everywhere envied, even Devils of the Bael family and Fallen Angels envied her body. She had a thin waist, but she had wider hips and long attractive legs that she showed off through the slits on her ong purple dress, whic lacked in shoulders and stopped halfway up her breasts... showing off the feature that male lusted for, and every female envied. Her breasts were large, huge even, yet remained perky in a gravity defying way. They were literally the size of watermelons, and she showed off most of them with a full upper view and large cleavage amounts. She had long black gloves that went up her thin arms, and she wore small witches shoes, as well as a large black witch's hat with pruple cloth tied around the base of it. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark red in color, with her eyes being a red of the same shade. She carried with her a large wooden staff with a hook ended shape.

"Well, I didin't expect meet you again Scarlet sensei . " And then both of them spent time together with learning magic or maybe fuck each other later

(Now change to others to be exact Harry )

With Harry .

Harry now found himself at Hogwarts Express. Aaah how nostalgic it was . But this time instead pretend to be average student now he can show more potential so maybe he can get more knowledge in legal way and with his identity as Henri Michel . After recovering Decadriver , he still arranged plan to made all of wizarding pureblood especially Potters and Malfoys suffer and Britain Wizarding world pureblood will coming soon. He also once again reading ook about wizarding law and maybe will use that to his advantage and he planned to made it looked like that law will gave pureblood more advantage but in the end it will beginning of their own falls. And about gold investment Harry made both account in mundane account and he now has forty million pounds and of course he already sent 10 million pounds to Naruto which will be converted to ryo later and for gringotts account it already have about 300 million galleons.

The maid also gave message from Naruto and Ange to avoid unnecessary attention beside academic . After all while he want to destroy Wizarding Britain, he also want to make sure he not involve innocent. Well maybe he can spare some pureblood but doesn't mean he can make sure they suffer at least especially the bigoted one and of course the one who tolerated muggle but actually saw them as meaning to continue magical line also big NO for Harry.

So then he decided to reading some books. Well he actually can just playing his own video game since it already enhanced so it can use magic as energy resources. But since he plan to enter Slytherin he didn't want to use that as most of them was total bigot and will think he is blood traitor.

But he suddenly feel two person approaching and he decided to let it go and when two entered he saw two familiar faces, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. According to Naruto, both were the ones always in Naruto side aside Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode. Well, that actually because Naruto say Pureblood Supremacy should be proven and just blood won't be enough which was followed by four person and later Daphne younger sister Astoria . While the four bit disappointed when Naruto graduated earlier as he decided take his NEWT test earlier they still in contact with Naruto via Harry and in Harry homeworld they also made some business partnership which gave Naruto more funds and it was steady despite not really much but money is money.

And Harry now spoke with Daphne and Tracy for time being as turned out both of them same as their own counterpart in his homeworld and since he enjoyed the talk the jurney actually has come to an end.

Timeskip.

Harry now standing on stone steps waiting for ceremony to begin. He decided to look around while he wait when his turn will come . And later Profesor Mcgonagall called his name

"Michel, Henri"

Naruto stepped up and the hat was placed on his head. And it won't took long as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN" as the hat not even other to talk with him. Well, just don't bother with minor details. And Harry also witnessed another sorting which was exactly same like his own world . And of course his supposed-brother-to-be Robby Potter must be on Gryffindor like himself in his homeworld.

And once sorting finished the feast begun and food always same. Harry of course only eat few and less greasy ones of course. But when he saw how Robby Potter and certain Ronald Weasley eating he lose his appetite. He decided not to eat anymore and some students who saw him followed his example after they found out why he stopped eating.

And once dinner end,

Headmaster warned everyone forbidden forest was forbidden to enty like the name said and same thing applied to third floor corridor . Well same thing. Once he arrived at Slytherin dorm along with others he now saw how Slytherin dorm look as he walked through a stone wall into a short passageway, into a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon's light had a slightly green tinge to it. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of, Harry supposed, famous Slytherin students. It had a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one simultaneously.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room." Prefect who guided them said. "This is where you can relax, do homework, and socialize. I wish to hand you over to our Head of House and Potions teacher, Professor Snape." Later said batman err professor stepped out of the shadows. He then started spoke in low voice

"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am Professor Snape, your Head of House."

Everyone was silent the minute Snape started talking.

"I hope you can settle into this House, and make yourselves comfortable here. I hope you will learn to trust in your Prefects and in each other. They are here to help you, as am I. If you have a problem within this house that is too big to take up yourselves, talk to a Prefect. If, however, you have a problem too big to talk to a Prefect about, I hope you may come to me with it, as my door is always open to you, and I will always do what I can to help you."

No one had any doubt that Professor Snape meant what he was saying, due to the tone of his voice and seriousness of which he looked into the eyes of every student.

"Now, there are unofficial rules within Slytherin House. One, never take the blame for anything. Two, to avoid taking the blame, never get caught. Three, if you do get caught, blame someone else, preferably a member of another House. Four, no member of Slytherin House is to mistreat another in any way, shape or form if there's anyone from another House watching. Five, blood may matter, but ability matters more. Six, Slytherin does not equal future Death Eater. Seven, loyalty is not for idiot Hufflepuffs." Snape finished.

"I trust that you will follow these rules. This house encourages you to think, and to make informed decisions in all aspects of life. Ensure that you have an iron-clad reason for doing anything that you do. Those who act without thinking suffer the full brunt of my sarcastic wrath. Those who embarrass Slytherin House suffer a fate worse than death. And those who embarrass me personally…" he trailed off here, but the House knew that Snape would likely do something absolutely gruesome to them if they embarrassed him personally, and knew not to. "Well, good night, and good luck for your classes tomorrow." Snape said simply, and left without a backwards glance.

"Okay, girls dormitories are upstairs to your right, the boys are the same on your left." The prefect said, walking away.

Harry joined by five other male students walking into one huge dormitory room.

Six large four-poster beds were dotted in a hexagonal shape, with the trunks sitting on the beds.

"Night." Harry said simply, stripping out of his robes and trousers down to a pair of boxers, and flopped into bed, kicking the suitcase off the bed while he did so. Closing his eyes, Harry began to fall asleep. He knew he was supposed to be really happy and excited for the next day, and he wonder how Naruto and others doing.

Timeskip

Harry really bored now as he doing all of his lesson perfectly. First is charms as he doing lighting charm and easily. Contrary to Robby who had hard time to do levitation charm and this almost made certain tiny professor almost lost his patience.

Same goes with Herbology. Still same but also interesting. And DADA of curse useless as Professor Quirell stuttered through every word he spoke, like he was scared of his own subject. At least he give reference to right material.

Later at Transfiguration

Harry walked into the classroom, where sat on the front desk was an ordinary tabby cat, sitting stock-still. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that the cat had spectacle markings around its eyes.

Similar to… oh. "Nice Transfiguration, Professor." Harry smiled. "Good way to introduce the subject."

The cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She looked at Harry in surprise. "Ten points to Slytherin, Mr Michel." She said, raising her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"You try finding a cat that can keep that still." Harry replied, smirking. "Also, the spectacle-like markings around the cat's eyes." McGonagall nodded and waited for the rest of the class to file in.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. 'Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Like Professor Snape, she seemed to have the ability to control a class, or group of students, without effort.

The first thing Professor McGonagall had them do was try and transfigure a matchstick into a needle. Harry summoned his wand and pointed it at the match, which lengthened, turned silver, and the point turned sharp. And that earned him ten points for that.

Timeskip 9.00 PM

Harry now in front of listening device which he placed in Headmaster office after lunch today. Of course it was easy to infiltrate if you actually have ninja training. Okay enough now let's listen what happened in Headmaster office as now was time for monthly meeting for teacher and also first in this year.

Scene change Dumbassador office

"Welcome to our first official House Heads meeting this year." Albus Dumbledore addressed Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House, Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw House, and Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff House. The four house heads gave their greetings.

"How are the new first-years settling in on their first day at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "Mine are settling in okay, if they're a little homesick." Professor Flitwick replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Understandable. Pomona?" "Same here." Professor Sprout replied.

"Severus?" "My new snakes seem to be settling in well, there are no huge dunderheads among them from what I can see so far."

"Minerva?" "My first-years are settling in good and are mostly well-behaved." Minerva McGonagall replied.

"Mostly?" Dumbledore inquired. "Robby Potter and Ronald Weasley." McGonagall elaborated. "In one day I have had two complaints from teachers about each of them, not counting my own. They seem to be misbehaving, talking loudly, and Robby in particular has no answer to any question apart from 'Why are you asking me, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!'. Not even James Potter or the Weasley twins had two complaints about them in one day!"

"Well, Robby is the Boy-Who-Lived, so he is stating the truth." Dumbledore replied. "This isn't funny, Albus!" McGonagall snapped. "Neither show any magical talent whatsoever and Robby is so stupid, he almost snapped his wand in Transfiguration today!" "Maybe the brat needs to learn that his fame won't earn him any points here." Snape sneered. "He's likely just like his father. Arrogant, no tact and no manners."

"Severus, really, can't you say anything positive about Robby?" Dumbledore asked, and mentally smirked along with the rest of the teachers when Snape said nothing back, even though Dumbledore knew what Snape would say if he had to say something.

"Are there any other students we need discuss?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Headmaster." Snape replied. "Henri Michel .In this day alone I have heard nothing but praise for him from the other teachers." "Indeed, Albus." Flitwick added. "He was able to demonstrate the Lumos charm before I taught it to the class, and managed to nearly blind the rest of the students with how powerful his charm was."

"Henri is a very attentive and clever student from what I have seen so far." Sprout put in her two pennies. "I hope that he stays like this in the future." "As do I." Professor McGonagall finshed. "Albus, he was able to use non-verbal magic in the very first lesson, which I don't think has ever been done before by a first year." Now that caught Dumbledore's attention. A first-year student, able to do non-verbal magic, in the very first Transfiguration lesson of term?

That was impressive. Not even he had been able to utilize non-verbal magic in his very first lesson at Hogwarts! He remembered the lesson well. "Well… I guess there is nothing more to say. Dismissed." Dumbledore dismissed the four Heads of House. When they all left, he sat down at his desk and thought.

Back to Harry

"Well, that was unexpected. Didn't believe Batman really helped me well, should sleep now."

To Be continued

See ya next time and it will be more focused to Harry adventures


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone hope I'm not too late as I'm really busy with my real life and I just able to post it now.**_

 _ **Anyway review reply first as usual**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: I already saw your own wikia But I think I'll just adding Striker packs and Wizard packs from Seed to compliment Jegans and Geara Zulus . And as for Harry Potter adventures I wrote it he will destroy all of wizarding society only the Britain though.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Well thanks for waiting**_

 _ **Animaman: By the way Naruto will summon toads but he will add some condition which actually will disgrace Toads (Well I won't wrote detail but it will made Toad desperate and decided to follow Naruto demand) And aout your question about Digimon. I may use some elements but Naruto will start at beginning as he will interfere in DIgimon universe . But I still need to find some idea for this so it won't happen till very very later**_

 _ **Anyway let's start now**_

Naruto now just find himself at Earth Country as he found out there was some of Uzumaki clan artifact which was located in small village which near Iwa coast border . Its already 3 days since Naruto departure from his home as he not want Iwa found out and while Iwa ninja still not found out but Naruto won't take any chances after all.

Later at Iwa border

When he reached his destination to be exact at coast border Naruto finally saw one of his clan former territory . At one time, it would have seemed like a peaceful place. The village was backed against the coast, with a wall surrounding it. It would have been small, only about as big as a regular civilian village.

Now, ruins stood where the walls and buildings had been. There was the remains of a dock, and even a shipwreck.

Naruto shook his head, and slowly headed down, Arren right behind him. They passed through the gap in the ruined wall that had once been the gate.

Naruto glanced around. One time, these buildings had been bustling with people and business. Children would have run through the streets, laughing happily. Now, the buildings were nothing but falling stone and broken timbers. The streets were littered with debris, desolate except for the occasional bird or rat. A chilling wind suddenly blew over them, as a cloud blotted out the sun. Naruto could almost feel the despair hanging the ruined village.

Suddenly, a ray of light broke through the clouds, and illuminated one spot. Naruto felt drawn to it. Naruto found himself in front of what might have been a clan estate. There was a symbol on a fallen board. Naruto then knelt to examine it. t was the red swirl that was on the back of the flak jackets worn by the chuunin and jounin of Konoha. But over it were crossed katanas.

He slowly entered, picking his way through the debris. He came to an area that was mostly clear, except for what looked like destroyed weapon racks. He found several broken katanas, and other weapons. As he turned, he saw where the sun ray had landed. A glint of gold caught his attention, and he slowly approached. He found the hilt of a katana sticking out of a pile of debris. He cleared it all away and after all debris was cleared he found a pair of katanas. One was a little over three feet, and was sheathed in a simple black scabbard, treated with a finish, and polished to shine. The hilt was also mostly plain, wrapped in black cloth, with a black hilt guard. It was a standard shinobi katana.

The other sword, the one that had gotten naruto's attention, was different. This sword was longer, three feet and nine inches. The scabbard was wood, painted a wine red color, and treated with a high polish finish. The hilt was wrapped in red and black cloth, and one side covered a golden dragon emblem. About four inches above the pommel, there was a etched metal band. Below it was another golden dragon emblem. The hilt guard was black, with gold symbols on either side of it. The side of the hilt had a number of birds over a mountain range. The other side had a golden dragon wrapped halfway around the hilt guard. Naruto slowly picked the sword up, and with a gentle tug, unsheathed it. The blade was long, narrow, and curved. Along one side, the name of the blade was etched. This sword name was Senpuuken which was weaker version of Kamikaze . He then slowly touched the end, where the second dragon emblem was. With a small tug, he revealed a short knife sheathed in the end of the blade. He looked it over, then sheathed the dagger, then the katana. He reached out, took the other sword, and secured it to his back under his pack. He looked at the red sword, before securing it to his belt.

Naruto then perform Kagebunshin no jutsu . The clones immediately began to scrounge through the wreckage, bringing various pieces together. After they had gathered a certain amount, they began to construct something. After an hour, they stepped back. It was a memorial, with the plank of the Uzumaki symbol on it.

Once he finished he walked to leave his clan home. When he reached the top of the hill, Naruto took one last look before he completely leave that place.

Meanwhile with Ange

While Naruto have yet back to his home, Angelique decided to do something as she really bored now. And that was looking around Naruto account in several online games especially Android ones. Turned out Naruto managed to play online games despite you don't even have internet in Shinobi world. Well that was thanks to Ange since she managed to connected Naruto games device to world where that games online exist . Actually there is ones made Ange interested and that was Marvel Avengers Alliance and since the games shut down .Ange decided to took data from it and maybe will create heroes clone based from current Naruto data before the game closed (Actually that was based from my MAA account )

Ange started from heroes Naruto managed to obtained ( I'm not got all heroes so I just list heroes all I got as if you play MAA like me you must be know all heroes available)

Tactician: Black Panther, Constrictor , Cyclops, Doctor Doom , Emma Frost, Fantomex , Gamora, Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Kate Bishop, Loki, Magneto, Moonstone, Mr Fantastic, Rescue, Songbird, Superior Spiderman , War Machine.

Blaster: Adam Warlock, Cable, Crystal, Daimon Hellstrom, Deathlok, Doctor Voodoo, Domino, Dr Strange, Fixer, Havok, Human Torch, Hybrid, Iron Man, Karolina Dean, Ms Marvel, Nico Minoru, Phoenix, Scarlet Witch, Storm , Vision.

Bruiser: Anti Venom, Beta Ray Bill, Bishop, Colossus, Gorgon, Groot, Heimdall, Hercules, Hyperion, Ice-Man, Jessica Jones, Juggernaut, Molly Hayes, Sandman, She Hulk, Spider Gwen , Thing, Thundra, Valkyrie, Wonderman, X-23.

Scrapper: Angela, Blade, Chase Stein, Daredevil, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Iron Fist, Ka-Zar, Kamala Khan, Karnak, Luke Cage, Magik, Omega Sentinel, Quick Silver, Sif, Spider-woman, Squirrel Girl.

Infiltrator: Agent Venom, Ant-Man, Black Cat, Black Widow , Cloak & Dagger, Elektra, Enchantress, Falcon, Gambit, Invisible Woman, Kitty Pride, Medusa, Morbius, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Satana, Shanna, Spiderman, Spiral, Star Lord, Tigra, Ultimate Spiderman, Victor Mancha, Wasp, Winter Soldier.

Generalist: Angel, Beast, Colleen Wing, Destroyer, Faiza Hussain, Mocking Bird, Moon Knight, Punisher, Rogue, Silk, Taskmaster, White Tiger.

" **Okay that's all Naruto managed to obtain. And that was great considering Naruto not even spend any dollars for purchase game money. Anyway let's check the last progress to each hero and soon they will filling our new Helicarrier." Mused Ange who now typing her notebook in order to find out more about Naruto account only this time about The Agent himself.**

Timeskip with Naruto

Naruto now find himself in some desert area in Wind Country. The reason he was here because he doing favor for Ikuyo who always wanted to create replica of Light Saber from 'Star Wars only always ended as failure. Though Ikuyo finally found out the problem lies to materials Ikuyo actually used very low quality material and to got certain material you must going to somewhere in Wind Country and that's why Naruto is here now.

And once he reach certain part of desert he felt some energy which come from force. Well, Ange also teach him how to use force but still have yet to master it as Naruto more focused to another interesting aspect but that will be another story to tell.

He then ran to r the source of the energy. After about twenty minutes of running he came to an expanse of rock that had the mouth of a cave wide open. Naruto grinned as he made his way to the cave. After a few minutes Naruto walked into a large chamber. The blonde stood in awe as he saw a completely covered in crystals. The crystals were all colors. Red, blue, purple, green, black, white, and silver, glowed and sparkled.

"I know I'm going to be embarrassed if someone hears me say this," Naruto said to no one in particular, "but that was reaalllyyy pretty sight ." He then made his way around the cavern grabbing all of them. He know he is greedy but he didn't want that crystal fall to wrong people so he decided to collect all of them. Once he finished he planted some explosives before he leaves the cave and after few minutes the cave exploded and turned to be ruin as the access completely blocked.

While he walking toward home he wondered, " I wonder how Louise going since Harry now in Hogwarts replacing his alter self and Howard still need to figure who should be die so access to Disney world will be opened for me and Kasumi herself still training in void dimension as she need to master her Oni Gauntlet.

With Louise

She actually just going back from her homeworld as she finally managed to retrieve last Brimir treasure . To retrieve it actually was really hard as the place where the Brimir artifact located was tightly guarded and the reason Louise capable to retrieve it because when the rebels in Gallia country managed to breakthrough Castle defense while Louise using that to her advantage . And when he managed to retrieve it several of Gallian soldiers spotted her forced to dirtied her hand as she kill all of them. Well that's not really matter as she got what she want and now she will going back to rest.

Timeskip few weeks later

With Naruto

He now meditated with his hands open as a small orb of black and and blue energy was pulsating within his hands. Multiple beads of sweat traveled down his face as he struggled to keep the Void energy completely stable as well is keep it balance.

' _Come on I can do it I know I can!_ ' Naruto thought to himself desperately as he could feel the energy becoming more unstable. ' _No no no no no I can do it!_ ' Naruto cried in thought as the small sphere afforded energy exploded knocking him back.

"Ouch!"

Louise watched Naruto from afar with a rather impressed look on her face. ' _I can't believe he managed to hold the Void for so long. I think that's a new record for him two hours if I'm not mistaken_ ' Louise thought as she made way over to Naruto to make sure he was all right.

"Naruto you need to be more careful when utilizing void magic. There is a reason why it's forbidden for anyone to learn it. Even I as the true void user have hard time to utilize it." Louise lightly scolded Naruto.

"I know Louise it's just that I've never held it for that long before," Naruto replied with a slightly depressed look on his face.

"Anyway you should rest for now. We will continue next time anyway." Said Louise. "Well, I'm hungry now. How about we grab something to eat?" Naruto replied.

" So do I. Anyway how about we walking around Konoha? I actually missed Ichiraku?" "Well, I guess walking outside actually really good idea" Later both of two siblings by bonds walking inside Konoha.

Let's see what happen with Howard.

" I didn't expecting this gonna be easy." Said Howard to himself. Howard just finished his first phase as he killed someone from Disney and that was none other than Merlock the evil wizard. Of course said wizard not recognized Howard as he now have difference appearance. Instead his usual duck anthropomorphic duck , He now have grey spiky hair and he adorns set of thin metallic armor . His left eye covered with eyepatch which wrapped around the eye from both end of his headpiece . On his back is large sheath which has specially made to hold his sword , Murasame.

Before he killed Merlock, Howard just finished several harsh training from Ange and several trainer and that was consist strategy, survival skills, espionage, CQC, psychology, the use of short range weapons, demolition, art of deception, interrogation, torture and lastly swordmanship using very special sword .

In addition Howard also told how to live off the land, to eat things that would make a normal human puke, and do what it took to survive where there was no "civilized food" found in any village or city. Howard ate bugs, fish, snakes, and anything else he could hunt in the wild for survive.

He also receive "Tactical Eye", and have it hidden behind an eye patch like the man's own with the exception being the eye patch can be used on either eye to further make enemies become confused or underestimate the former anthropomorphic duck when they see it.

The eye itself would read out important tactical information to Howard, telling him about an enemies' strengths, weakness, elemental affinities, the amount chakra they have, and basically provide information to him to use against the enemy. What's more was even if given this kind of bloodline, it could easily change at any time beyond the original specifications, and could lead to things never thought up before since it was totally new bloodline.

He also receive exoskeleton suit based bloodline, which would cover the boy like a second skin, and yet would be metallic to further protect him and enhance his agility, speed, strength, and the necessary hand eye coordination to use the HF sword to its utmost potential.

And talking about said HF sword the Murasame The blade is special because by using a high-frequency system and generating a current, it vibrates at high speeds which destabilizes molecular bonds, allowing it to forcefully slice through anything

And speaking of said evil wizard, before he decapitated his head, Howard wondering why he is till alive when he supposed to die as Howard remembered their last encounter. That was when he still in love with the bitch Daisy when said bitch kidnapped by Merlock as she snuck to Merlock temple to find story for her newspaper.. And he managed to beat up Merlock by sent him to pit of lava.

Well, no matter. At least it made his job easier as Merlock supposedly to be die . And at least he can refrain to do his first plan. And that was to kill either Magica De Spell, Beagle Boys or maybe his annoying neighbor Jones. Well the latter should be priority as he well known by racism as he always insult Howard by calling him duckard or anything degrade.

And since he now finished his work, all he need was to wait when Naruto will access his world.

Back to Naruto.

It was early in the morning and Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, glad that he had gotten up early so he could enjoy the peace and quiet before people started waking up. As he walked he looked around the nearly deserted streets, the sun had only just risen a minute ago so only a few shop keepers were up and about, prepping their stores for the day. Last night he ate in Ichiraku with Louise and aside some teasing from Teuchi and Ayame as they thought Louise was Naruto girlfriend only to calmly denied by Naruto as he expected that question. Well after he ate in Ichiraku he and Louise teleported back to his mansion.

Well back to present. He actually wondering if he should giving a chance to his parents but this time he will make sure they along with others won't let off easily. But for now he wanted to relax bit until the time has come.

He then suddenly remembered how Kasumi doing since she now travelling around Elemental Nations to test her skills. Naruto just hope Kasumi will be fine.

With Kasumi

Now former Mugen Tenshin heiress find herself was moving through a forest area. Instead her blue kunoichi garb she now wearing black version of said garb which fitted her body perfectly. She had enjoyed taking these long walks in the forest, and since she really didn't have a place to stay, she made camp out here. she set up her tent and cooked up some rabbits she caught a while ago before laying down and watching the night sky. It was a clear, starry night out tonight, which made Kasumi wondering if she now should go back as she already travelled enough. Well, maybe after tomorrow this she should return .

The next morning Kasumi woke up when she heard some commotion not too far away from him. she decided to check it out after quickly getting dressed as he heard screams of a few girls. Leaving quickly, Kasumi saw around five girls around her age and a child around eight or nine running away from several male bandits. The bandits had lust filled eyes directed towards the five and Kasumi could at least see why. The five girls were beautiful indeed, well not on her level but still beautiful after all.

Kasumi decided to enter the fray just as one of the bandits grabbed one of the girls. The girl was fairly tall with tanned skin and short orange hair. She wore a tattered brown shirt and black shorts and had no shoes on. Her green eyes showed fear as she desperately tried to break out of the mans grip only for him to laugh and slap her, hard.

Kasumi didn't hesitate. She dropped down right next to the man and before either could react, Kasumi had already removed his head from his shoulders. The girl was shocked by this but didn't question why this kunoichi was saving her.

Meanwhile, The other four girls and the child were surrounded by the rest of the bandits, about nine of them. They were all visibly terrified with the little girl clinging desperately to one of the girls.

"Heh. Looks like our little hunt ends here fellas." One of the bandits says. "So boss, we still gonna," he rubbed his crotch with his left hand toward the girls. "have some fun before we take them back to town?"

A big burly bald man wearing a loose outfit walked over and stopped in front of the girls. He grinned until he noticed something. "Wait a minute, wasn't there six of them? I only count five."

Another bandit smirks and answers. "One of our guys caught her and is probably having fun with her right now."

The other girls visibly paled at hearing their friends fate. It was an awful thing that these bandits were doing, and all they could do was stay close to one another and pray that someone save them.

Almost as if that prayer was answered, before any of the bandits could lay a finger on them, a body fell to the ground next to them. The all easily recognized the body of their comrade and gasped as they saw his head roll over to them.

"Who the hell dares to step up to us!?" The boss of the group yelled out to the forest, expecting someone to answer. The other men got ready for an attack and spread out a bit.

 _"Nine guys, all bandits, no skills at all."_ Kasumi thought to herself as she stood near a bush, watching them all. She smirked as the girl was behind him. "This'll be too easy."

"What do you m-" The girl was cut off when she saw the copper haired kunoichi vanish out of thin air. She gasped in shock before looking to the other girls and bandits.

The bandits were starting to get a little nervous. It was a bright day out where literally anybody could be seen from both above and all around. Yet they couldn't find whoever it was that was here. Kasumi liked this. He enjoyed being stealthy on bandits and low level nin. The panic and the uneasiness they display always made her smile on the inside. He knew it was a little bit sadistic to play with your prey before ending it, but maybe that was because she actually released her stress since before his fateful meeting with Ange she actually being hunted but now she is the hunter.

Kasumi decided to pick one off in a loud way to stir up some confusion. She silently went by trees until she was close to one of the bandits. She grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled, hard. The man let out a high pitched scream and was pulled into the bushes. The other bandits heard this and saw that the bush now had blood all over it. The bandits were more than disturbed at seeing this but was still a little unfazed. Kasumi decided to step it up a notch. She went up a tree and hid for a few seconds before catching three of them all with swords of their own. She saw their very poor form and loose grips and shook her head. Deciding to let these 'men' see a real swordsman before they die, Naruto dropped down in the center of them and landed in a crouching position. The three were shocked at first but that changed when they saw a kunoichi reach for and unsheathe his own blade on his back. The three yelled out as they rushed the woman, but they were easily taken out in a flash. Kasumi leapt into the air in the trees before the last five showed up. They saw their comrades cut down and started to panic. Kasumi had to suppress a chuckle at the last five bandits. She decided that now was the best time to really mess with them. She dropped down in front of the five, causing them all to jump in both shock and then fear.

Kasumi not wasting time as she quickly decapitated all of them. And just like that, the men were gone and the forest was quiet once more. Kasumi sighed out as she had what she needed. she was about to head back to her belongings and then go to home, but she was stopped by the girls.

"Wait , I know we asked much but can we ask one more favor?" Asked one of the girl. Kasumi replied, " Sure since I have nothing to do. I actually wanted to go back to my home village but I think I can delay it for a bit."

"We will lead you to the way then,"

 _ **Sometimes later**_

Kasumi along with the girls finally arrive at the village . In the village there were men all around with woman doing very degrading things for their own amusement. The men would force them to dance in front of them with next to nothing on, force them into a pile of men for an obvious reason, and in some sicker cases beating them with whips.

"Which one is the leader?" She asked the girls that could feel the intense ki seeping out of her. "That man right there." One of the girl said as she pointed down to a nin of some kind. That would make this a lot easier for Naruto to determine who not to kill yet since the leader was the only ninja down there.

Kasumi then cracked her knuckles before looking to the girls. "Stay here, and don't move. I'll end this quickly." And before they could say anything, she was gone in a shunshin.

After a few minutes of waiting, they started to hear screaming as bandits started to to be taken down by lightning strikes and fierce winds. They watched as the bandits tried and failed to run away from everything that was happening around them. They were left in a daze of disorientation and confusion as they were all being torn apart by something too fast for them to see. The girls in the village were terrified and some even sickened by what they were seeing. A blur was destroying the bandits that had held them captive for so long and was doing so in very bloody ways. They watched from inside some of the buildings and even a few of the shacks and cages they were kept in as the massacre continued. All they could see was a white blur of some kind.

The only one not touched was the ninja that was trying to flee, only to be stopped with a kunai through his leg. He fell to the ground in pain as the sound of his men screams slowly started to fade away into silence. However Kasumi instead decided to leave the leader to girls as all of them beaten him up to pulp.

Feeling her job has done she decided to take her leave, but before she could, she was stopped by more than a few girls who wanted to thank her. Kasumi then decided to help them cleaning up and decided to delay her trip back home.

Back to Naruto.

It's already tonight now and our blond hero now relaxing at his mansion as he massaged by several of his maids and not certain triplets . Well nor ally he not request this treatment as usually his maids offered themselves but he needed this for obvious reason and that was because what happened today.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After finished his strolling around he decided to do some missions, well just D rank as he too lazy for doing higher level but surprisingly when he going to mission hall one of ANBU appeared in front of him and he told the blond to meet Hokage now. Naruto decided to complied and hoped this should be better important._

 _And when he arrived at Hokage office he saw his *cough* former parents and certain Toad Sage. And when he arrived Naruto then said, " Okay so what do you want from me? And I hope this must be important."_ _"The Toad Elder wants to talk to Naruto," Jiraiya answered. "You mean the same elder that told you of some stupid prophecy?" Naruto growled as the Toad Sannin was his least favorite person now. "Yes that elder," Minato answered, "Naruto he just wants to talk nothing else," he added seeing the look on his face._

" _Fine and I hope this worth of my time since I have better things to do than listen to some senile toads." Naruto replied with stern voice. Jiraiya just nodded as this could be the only way to talk to Naruto reverse summoning them to the Toad realm. "Ah Jiraiya-boy I see you have arrived," a small old toad with Mohawk hairstyle said seeing the puff of smoke, "And I see this is Naruto," he noted. Later that small toad guide them to elder toad sage._

 _"Ah I see that you are all here," an old toad said. "Anyway I already knew this from Jiraiya-boy so please Naruto step forward." "I'm here you old geezer," Naruto answered with disdain in his voice "Naruto don't say that," Jiraiya told him, "He's one of the most well-respected toads here." "Respect is earned not given," Naruto countered, "All I see is the thing that sent my first ten years of my life into neglected hell."_

 _"I can see it now," the elder toad began, "You are the child of Prophecy. The person to bring balances to us all," Naruto then replied, " SO That's why I'm neglected ? Because that stupid prophecy!? "_ _the elder toad nodded, "I wanted the child to be prepared so I told the prophecy to Jiraiya to train the chosen child or children," he explained. "And you never thought of training us all?" Naruto demanded turning to Jiraiya, "Now that you speak about it, we could have done that," the toad sage said scratching the back of his head,_

" _Hmm, whatever. Now I guess you want me to became your summoner right?" Asked Naruto which replied by small nod by Elder Toad. " Well, I will accept but in one condition." "What condition?" Asked Elder Toad Sage. "If I summon your kin. I don't want pay any tribute and I really mean it and one more thing I don't want my chakra consumed if I called you . And that was UNNEGOTIABLE. And if you decline then I'm fine."_

 _Elder Toad Sage bit surprised when he heard that as even Minato and Jiraiya won't dare to demand something like that. But this Naruto won't budge and if his hunch feeling was right, Naruto actually expecting Toad will decline his conditions. No, that can't happen. So they decided to follow his demand. If this for peace then they can relented bit._

" _If you say so. Then …. We accept your condition." Which surprising Jiraiya and Minato and also certain Toad leader Gamabunta. " Gamamaru-sama. You can't be serious." Said Gamabunta. " It shall be done, Gamabunta. While I actually wanted to decline his condition, it seems he expecting I'm declining it." Which made Naruto grinned inwardly. "Well, Jiraiya-boy. Took out he scroll and let young Naruto sign it."_

 _Sometime later_

 _Naruto now returned with Minato and Jiraiya. Naruto suddenly handed something, " Now Jiraiya. Sign this ."What is this?" "This will be contract for compensation because you neglect me and before you ask. This contract was the same as years ago but I multiply it and don't worry you can still write your Icha Icha Paradise. Now sign it!" Jiraiya then said, " Then I guess I should read this…"_ _"No need to read it, just sign it. And if you still want to read. I'll cancel my contract with Toad."_

" _Naruto please be reasonable.." Jiraiya pleaded. "SIGN IT OR ELSE!" Naruto shouted . Jiraiya then quickly sign it. Naruto just grinned, "Well that's better. Thanks for cooperation , Jiraiya. I shall take my leave then." Naruto then leave the Hokage office and made mental note to visit certain publisher as turned out that contract said about 90% royalty Jiraiya earned from his smut books wil transferred to Naruto now . And not only that, Naruto also managed to made Jiraiya sign about 95% of Jiraiya savings will transferrd immediately to Naruto bank account. Naruto then wondering how Jiraiya will react. But this will wait till later._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto grinned when he remembered that. He now enjoying his spa treatment by his maids. Well , he will make sure have party for this once his 'brother in arms ' back from his business since everyone except Louise still outside. Louise managed to get here earlier since she already finished her business.

Timeskip a week later.

Naruto and his brotherhood now sit at Karaoke room . In the center of room was a large tableful of any kind of snacks and beverages.

" So who shall sing first?" Said Naruto as he took a bag of popcorn. Harry said, " I guess you should sing first since you are the host ." "Well if you say so." Naruto then put his bag of popcorn and going to karaoke machine and quickly took mike . He decided to look at list and decided to select one song. He then waited music to start and once intro finished he started .

(Play Rage of Dust by SPYAIR , OP Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans S2)

 _ **fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte  
kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da  
kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**_

 _ **kachitoritai mono mo nai muyoku na baka ni wa narenai  
sore de kimi wa iinda yo hirihiri to ikizama o  
sono tame ni shineru nanika o  
kono jidai ni tataki tsukete yare**_

 _ **doudatte ii nayandatte umarekawaru wake janai shi  
mureru no wa suki janai jibun ga kiete shimai sou de  
afure kaetta rifujin ni makenai you ni**_

 _ **nakusenai mono mo nai muryoku na mama de wa owarenai dakara kimi wa ikunda yo  
douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu no you ni dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikite yare**_

 _ **kachitoritai mono mo nai muyoku na baka ni wa narenai  
sore de kimi wa iinda yo hirihiri to ikizama o  
sono tame ni shineru nanika o kono jidai ni tataki tsukete yare**_

 _ **muryoku na mama de wa owarenai dakara kimi wa ikunda yo  
douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu no you ni dareka no  
negaigoto mo seoi ikite yare**_ __

 _ **End Song**_

Once he finished. Everyone clapped . Howard then said, " So who is next?" Kasumi then volunteered as she took mike from Naruto ."Well let's start."

(Play Into The Sky Gundam Unicorn Opening)

Do you feel alone?  
Can you hear me now?  
Your mind is so far away still on earth  
Many times you are hurting yourself  
You can't be just a life on the shelf  
It's only you that can fly this new unicorn  
Into the sky

And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives  
And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through

And I say  
Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning

You are the one for me  
Finally I can see  
Can you promise me  
You'll come back safe and help me?  
I'm counting on you to bring the peace we all deserve  
And maybe we'll be able to continue

And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives  
And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through

And I say  
Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning

And it's every time, you hurt yourself with knives  
And I'm calling, calling out your name again  
If you're holding, holding onto fear I knew  
The blind can open, let light shine through

And I say  
Why we can't stop all this sacrifice?  
I know that all the lies became the stone in your heart  
I wonder how long you gonna survive  
We didn't see all it's meaning

END SONG

Later all of them singing in turn and turned out Howard was the worst singer as he trying to sang but his pitch really bad which made everyone decided to shut him up and Naruto ordered him to practice before singing again in front of public. Well at least Harry and Louise not really bad singer after all. And once all of them satisfied they decided to call a day as it already midnight

To Be continued

 _ **Well that just filler see ya later.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Okay lets start new chapter of my story anyway lets respond review first**_

 _ **Zehendner: Okay here you go**_

 _ **Animaman: I dunno when but I'll say Naruto will have some interaction with Natsumi but really small part. And about Naruto family will move on from prophecy it will happen but still undecided when. And while your idea about Ange will send Naruto to one of online world tempting. I will postpone that idea as I probably will write about game based anime for example Accel World or SAO. And your wish about Sasuke and Sakura doing something nasty , I'll postpone it. After all I decided Naruto will use them as his own amusement. Maybe I must use both for doing dirty work for Naruto but they won't realize it.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Okay here we go**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Wew didn't expect you play MAA too. Though I'll just answer for Kasumi first. She with Naruto will enter DOA tournament and ended Victor Donovan for good. As for another DOA character I decided Donovan assassin Christie and Bayman will be die as I fucking hate them. Well I tempted to made Kasumi beat up Ayane and Hayate to pulp though or maybe I shall made Naruto doing that instead? Well let's see. And about Howard killing Merlock. That Merlock based from himself in Donald duck Goin Quackers which was Donald Duck game for PSX .**_

 _ **And I decided to do Gundam world after this one and I decided to continue To Love ru first and it will end after Naruto confrontation with Gid Deviluke**_

Our blonde hero now just reviewing amount of money he got prior of contract with Jiraiya. When he going to bank to present the contract and after proven legitimate. The bank quickly transferring certain amount and Naruto surprised as the amount reach about 1.9 billion ryo. And a month after that he got 18 million ryo . Well that was because Jiraiya recently released new issues of Icha Icha series. Naruto also grinned since he is the one who inspired Jiraiya. After all the moment contract being signed, Naruto gave issue to his maids to take bath in several of Konoha onsen which providing Jiraiya new research material.

To be honest Naruto didn't want to do this but he also realized female fury won't stop Jiraiya from his research so Naruto take different approach and that was damaging his finance .Beside that only means easy money without work hard and his maids more than eager to do what he wants despite their disgust being peeped by self proclaimed super pervert as they only want their 'Naruto-sama doing that instead. And not only that Naruto actually also wrote his own book which Naruto have it titled 'Silver Angel' . It already released before he joined Fire Guardians. And when it released , Within the first few days the book had swept across the elemental nations by storm, beating out all three Icha Icha books in sales and was still getting more popular.

Naruto now writing the sequel of his book as Ange have yet to decide where he must go. Well, better do something after all. He also wondered how others doing as Kasumi now stayed in Forest of Death to continue her training . As for other three Naruto didn't knew but at least Louise stayed at mansion since she stated she want take some break before doing another mission. Howard and Harry of course going to their respective world . Well in Harry case his alternate.

With Howard.

After killing Merlock, Howard now continuing his life with his nephews. While taking care of his nephews, Howard also realized he made so much mistakes when cared them since he mostly being bad uncles. Mainly being borrowed his nephews saving and not bothering to returned it which he managed to returned it which surprising his nephews. When one of his nephews asked, Howard only said, " I shouldn't do that in first place . So I returned it full." Which made the nephews respected him more.

To be honest Huey, Dewey and Louie never hated Donald. They just not liking Howard attitude. Especially when it comes to their membership in Junior woodchucks which was local boys scout organization in Duckburg. In past Howard argued his nephews probably won't bother with their formal education and that proven right when the nephews grade dropped below average which forced Howard not allowed his nephews going out so they can study for their remedial exams for gain acceptable grades.

Well back to Howard, while killing Merlock already guarantee Naruto will coming, he still want to do something to make himself keep occupied . Well at least he didn't want to resort to killing others before right time. Thank goodness he got the solution.

And that solution was none other than to found treasure. That treasure actually was result from heist committed by one of notorious criminal who named Al Crapone which made Howard snorted when he read the made as that name really rip off from Al Capone.

The reason he knew this because Howard just reading newspaper and found out Al Crapone crime case will be solved and closed tomorrow so the one who found his belongings allowed to claim it. He also wondered if his bastard greedy uncle Scrooge will read it but that most unlikely since Scroge not like waste money so he usually waited until tomorrow

Well, tomorrow he will act and actually he knew where is the treasure thanks to information he downloaded in his brain the moment he read the news and trying to find anything useful about Crapone and find the clue now. He just need to wait right time to claim it.

Back to Naruto

Ange invited Naruto to her own personal vaults which filled by gold and turned out Ange have similar security system like Gringotts but it seems one of Moon Glamor corps member actually was overkill since they in giantess no Titaness form. The reason now they called Titaness because they thought Giantess still tiny but Titan was other thing . After all with height like skyscraper building and almost reach mountain called them giantess actually still small if compared with that kind of building.

Though instead using cart there is portal for each vault and only Ange can authorized them and other person must ho want enter must have authorization from said deity.

And first vault filled not only with high mountain of silver and gold but also display cases of firearms and turned out all of them was magical artillery though some of them was modified regular firearms. Second vaults also filled by gold but also contain several weapons that were obviously made by and for ninja and not forgetting of large collection of scrolls and books contain if ninja secrets.

The third vault as usual many of gold but also filled with impressive collection of swords. Next vault of curse was mountain of gold. But Naruto surprised when he saw another item which was placed there . It was an orb, the size of his fist. It was mostly green, but the light it emit was golden. Said orb was placed on a small gold socket that resembled a dragon' claw.

When Naruto asked what is that, Ange explain that was infamous Dragon Orb which contain almost infinite knowledge. The reason Ange keep it because the last that orb being used , That was caused Norse mythology dimension self destruct. Good thing Lenneth Valkyrie who actually now part of Naruto managed to restore said dimension .

Next vaults as usual filled up to the ceiling with gold and precious gems, as well as various rare metals and materials, with the huge pile of valuable books stored in the back under some heavy preservation charms . Another vault held a rather small amount of gold, but compensated with the mountains of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and other valuable gems, as well as various rare and valuable woods, metals and other magical items.

And later the last but not least vault will visit was very BIG. Ange already stated she won't show her other vault as it will be take too much time but Naruto already satisfied with that.

Said vault access door was made from combination of orichalcum and adamantium which was quite extreme in Naruto opinion. And when they entered that vault, as usual the vault contain mountains of gold, silver, jewels and various valuable metals.

But what made Naruto interested was several glass cases in the back of the vault. Five of them contained items that looked similar: a sword hilt, a bow without a string, an axe without a blade, a double-lance without its blades and what looked like a bird's three-clawed foot at the end of a long handle. One contained four broche-like items that each held large blood-red jewels. And in the last one was a small book which was about Naruto palm.

Ange then explained that items was called Demon's Blood Talismans. That was magical amplifiers and can help you control magic easily. And Ange started explain about that artifact started with Gorun Nova, known as the Sword of Light, Ragudo Mezegis, known as the Double-Edged Lance of Light, Nezard, known as the Trident of Light, Bodigar, the Axe of Light, and Galveira, the Bow of Light. They are known as the Dark Star Weapons. And the book actually was part of unlimited knowledge from Dragon Orb but in written and that even 5 percent of said orb contain.

And once they finished they decided to leave said place

Later with Naruto

Naruto now having dinner in one of café which was located in rooftop. That café was one of his business in his own district. After his 'small' tour with Ange he haven't urge to have dinner since He already ate much in Ange residence. And if he going back to his mansion there is no doubt his mais will made him ate another feast which he won't need it. He already pass message he will come late so there is no need to cook dinner. At least despite their loyalty his maid not have blind loyalty but then again being loyal doesn't mean they will obey all of Naruto orders since for certain thing they won't obey him especially when it comes to be intimate relationship and certain maid triplets was best example of that.

He now eating velvet cake with cup of white coffee in his table. Before ate the cake he already eaten strawberry Millefeuille which actually was Kasumi favorite dessert and after he taste that pastry he understand why former Mugen Tenshin heiress loving it. After he finished his dessert and paying for his snacks, he decided to take walk until its late . However when he just leave the café.

"Nii-san~! Nii-san~!"

Naruto sighed . He knew who is that and that was none other than Natsumi . Naruto always wondered why said three years old that could track him down better than any ANBU black ops agent ever could when he in village and his own district nevertheless . Well she may a sensor but still….

When our blond hero in deep thinking , said little girl clung to his feet breaking him from what he think now. "Up! Up!" Natsumi said gleefully, putting her hands up in the air so he could hold her.

Naruto just sighed but picked the little girl up and asked, " Don't tell me you going out alone again just for meet me." Natsumi just nodded with enthusiasm. "Well, forget that. Do you want some snack to eat."

"Ice Cream! Ice cream!" Natsumi chirped which made Naruto smiled, " Ice cream then." Then Naruto while carrying baby Natsumi . After bought ice cream, Naruto decided to take Natsumi for time being . Well just until Natsumi bedtime and after two hours walking. Natsumi yawned which made Naruto chuckled, " It seems you tired, Natsumi-chan. Well let's take you home."

Few minutes later

Naruto now arrived at Uzumaki Namikaze compound while carrying Natsumi on his back. Just as Naruto predicted , Kushina, Minato, Menma and Mito looked like headless chicken and that must be related wiith Natsumi. Naruto decided to enjoy this amusement for few minutes and after that he decided to made his appearance known. Of course the moment he gave Natsumi he quickly flashed as he didn't want to talk more to his former family. Not yet at least

Later at his apartment

Naruto already lied down in his bed. He actually want to go back to his mansion but suddenly he got message from Mariel . Mariel told him Naruto cannot sleep there as the mansion now in reconstruction . While Naruto wondered why so sudden but he decided not say anymore so he settled in apartment now. He then decided to sleep now. When he fall asleep he didn't noticed certain sovereign actually plan something to him.

Sometime later.

Naruto already wake up . But he sensed something different and after few minutes, he sighed. " It seems Ange-mama transport me to another dimension . Well, at least I can get some vacation here. The only question is where am I?"

It didn't take too long to find out as he felt something soft and when Naruto checked out, that was none other than Lala Satalin Deviluke which made Naruto groaned. "Here she goes again."

Naruto decided to wake up first and decided to learn memory he got from his clone when he left the world.

Actually there is few assassins attacked him after Yami. First was girl who wearing Jack O Lantern helmet and armed with energy blade. When Naruto face her . Naruto have difficulty since she always heal herself and Naruto didn't want use any jutsu . But eventually he beat him as he disarmed the girl and use her own weapon to decapitated her, He also stored the energy blade as trophy.

The second one to be honest not considered as assassin as turned out that person was Lala first love but since Lala father found out he actually was arms dealer who sold weapons to Deviluke allies and enemies. Lala hated him because said man was only think about profit. That man was quite troublesome since he used soundwave for attack. However since Naruto have experience against opponent like that Naruto managed to subdue him. Surprisingly said man gave Naruto something as he said, " You will need Lala-chan to made those into weapon." before said man suddenly vanished.

Naruto finished the review and decided to make breakfast after switched himself with shadow clone so Lala can snuggle with it instead. And as he set the food to cook he walked outside he felt a vine wrap round his waist "Morning Celine." He greeted the flower who hummed as she hugged him.

"Here's some feed for the day. Lala, Yami and I will be going to school for a few hours but when we get back I'll get you some ramen if you'd like?" Celine nodded her giant head making Naruto smile. "Alright the sprinkler switch is there if you feel a little hot in the sun." The vine let him go and Naruto entered the kitchen and continued cooking and put the rice in.

And once he finished including prepared bento for three he going back to his room and dispelled his clone and Lala felt her pillow disappear making her moan out in disappointment. "Lala, breakfast is nearly ready, you need to get up and dressed." Lala yawned as she rubbed her eyes, her tail flicking out when she stretched and looked up at Naruto.

"Ah morning Naruto-kun, I'll be right down." She got out the bed and entered the bathroom, forgetting she had disrobed at some point as she walked away. "She isn't going to lose that habit anytime soon. Time to wake Yami." He knocked on the door to Lala's room before entering and tilted his head to avoid the jaw of the dragon head that came at his head. "You awake Yami?" he asked thankfully seeing that Yami still had her pajamas on.

"I am awake now." She replied looking at Naruto from her position standing up. It was her way of sleeping. "The princess left the room once again it seems."

"She did, she's washing right now, so you'll have to wait her if you want to use bathroom." " Yami nodded her head but did not move from her spot.

"Very well I will see you for breakfast in a short while Naruto." "Sure thing Yami."

Later Zastin who actually stay in his home said, " Thanks for letting me stay in your house while Boris and Maul bring my ship to repaired." Naruto just smiled, "Your welcome Zastin. Anyway you should eat your breakfast and get back to work." Said Naruto referring to Zastin work as Saibai assistant. Later Lala and Yami joined both of them and started breakfast. Zastin finished first as he need to go to his workplace as fast as possible.

"So you head to the library and join us later for lunch again Yami?" Naruto asked the blonde who nodded her head. "Yes… but I may speak to Mikado about something that intrigues me about earth." Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged seeing that Mikado knew about Yami since she mentioned a human weapon when they talked.

"Right, well let's finish breakfast and head out, Zastin." The man turned his head when he just want to walk out. "Don't forget your phone in case you need to call me, Saibai and the others have my number in case you forget it." "Arigato Naruto-dono." He handed his plate to Naruto when he finished and Lala joined to quickly wash and dry the dishes before handing everyone their lunches and set off for school.

Today actually was really peaceful day Well if you not counting after school when Naruto and Lala met Yami in outer gates and beside the professional assassin was a knocked out principal with a huge bump on his head. And since Naruto really lazy to cook he decided to ordered take out and pizza was his choice. Mikado surprisingly joined them in dinner and stayed tonight only to leave after breakfast next day.

Lala actually asked Naruto to piggyback and decided to let her have one. This drew a few glares from students as they got closer to school but any glares at Lala were met by a greater stare by Yami who did the same for Naruto although his small looks that he gave seemed to be enough on their own.

Waving a small bye to Yami and telling her they'd see her at lunch Naruto and Lala made their way to home room. "Morning all?" Naruto greeted to Rito with Haruna usuing him as a shield from Risa and Mio who had 'that' glint in their eyes before their attention was turned to the bigger catch.

"Naruto-kun, Lala-chi, lunch!" Risa said in joy going to join the piggy back by grabbing Naruto front and giving him an eyeful. Naruto in response took one step to the side making Risa hit the door with her face. "You should watch where you are going Risa-chan… you could really hurt yourself doing that." He smirked as Risa turned to look at him red faced and pouting with puffed up cheeks.

"No fair, Lala-chi gets a piggy back and all I get is pain and no hunky muscles. Why don't I ever get to hug those Adonis pecks and snuggle up to the broad back" Risa said with a tiny raining cloud over her head.

"There , there .Risa-chan." Naruto patted said girl. "Anyway , I brought extra so you and Mio-chan can ate together with us." Naruto took out extra bento. "Really, thanks Naruto-kun. You always manage to make me happy." Replied Risa while Naruto just gave a small shrug as he let Lala off his back. "I'm your friend and it's what I do." Naruto said

"I guess you are." For a moment she remembered when she first met Naruto. It was a weekend early into the first year of high school. She'd met with Mio at her job at the maid café and on her way back had run afoul of some local thugs who didn't think with their brains.

She had been a little afraid since no one seemed to want to help even though it was the middle of the day. Then he appeared, tapping the shoulder of the closest thug and punching him in the face, proceeding to kick the second and twist the arm of the leader who tried pulling a knife on him. All of it happened in a few seconds but the end result was them on the floor in pain and Risa seeing the blonde hair that she's seen in class with the shy boy.

He had walked her home and told her a little about himself and her the same, it was also the time she got to hold onto those manly pecks he had as they reached her home and also the day she'd sworn to make the boy flush. "Don't ever change…" she whispered but Naruto was surprised when he heard her.

"Don't plan to Risa-chan, too troublesome." He replied sitting down at his desk, pulling Lala off himself. 'No… I guess you wouldn't.'

After lunch.

Naruto suddenly noticed Ren actually not in his school since usually said Memorusian always challenge him into fight ,contest or something like that. Naruto then asked to his classmates, "Has anyone seen Ren today? I haven't been challenged all morning." Naruto asked his friends as they walked through the hallway.

"I haven't seen him, now that I think about it, Ren misses some school days but still manages to hand the work in he's missed." Saruyama replied sipping some milk from a box he'd bought. "Hmmm, you're right Saru. He does tend to miss some days but as far as I've heard he's been handing every assignment in. weird can you think of any reason for this Lala?" Lala shook her heads at him.

"No… but it still feels like I'm forgetting something. Mou it's on the tip of my tongue." She pouted . "Lala!" a young voice called out and everyone turned to see a green haired girl in a girls uniform though Naruto somehow recognized her but cannot remember when she met her.

"AH Run-chan!" Lala exclaimed seeing her old friend from her childhood. "Run-chan?" Naruto and the others questioned.

"She's my good friend from back home, we used to hang out all the time." She elaborated for a few of them seemingly ignoring the stare that Run was giving her. 'So an alien like her then. Different species since I don't see a tail on her…seriously how many are humanoid?' Naruto mentally thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto had to brace himself from a human missile, courtesy of Run. The good news was that she wasn't as strong as Lala, bad news he was being hugged by a strange girl who snuggled and took in the scent of his chest. "We're together again at last." Run said loudly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Um… Run… why?" he asked a little confused by her action.

"Isn't it obvious, it's cause I love you."

Silence rang out in the hallway.

Naruto quickly backed off and said, " Umm Run-san. I think this is first time we met. So I think unless we know more…" "Run-chan, you can't love Naruto-kun, he's my fiancé" Lala exclaimed her arms flailing up and down seeing her friends actions. Seriously the first time she'd seen her friend in years and she does this, it made her so mad.

"So, he's my beloved he saved me so I owe him a debt that can only be repaid in a certain way." Her arms moved up his body and around his neck and she attempted to pull him down in to a kiss, puckering her lips.

Naruto then put his hand to Run face as he said, " Not so fast, Run-san. Like I said, We should know each other first. " Naruto then turn to Lala and whispered, " I don't know if you agree or not, but King supposed to have harem right?" Lala nodded so Naruto continued, " How about considered Run-san as candidate?" Lala whispered back, " It's fine as long as I'm your first."

After explain to Run (private of course) Said Memorusian girl decided to follow what Naruto said and mentally told herself to stole Naruto from Lala .

Naruto, Lala and Yami finally back to Naruto home and greeted by certain plant as he felt the vines wrap round him and bring him into a hug. "Hey Celine, good to see you too." He said giving the large flower a hug as well.

"The others are happy to see you as well." A young voice said and Naruto turned to see a girl perhaps a little older than Mikan. She had pink hair the same shade as Lala only she had purple eyes and her hair only went down to her neck but with tiny strands tied off. She was wearing green and black striped dress as she watered the plants around her.

"You must be one of Lala sisters I assume?" he asked the girl as Lala told him she has two sisters. Well three actually but since her Lala older sister died in Galactic War Lala not want talk too much about it . The girl smiled coming over to Naruto and Celine.

"I am, my name is Momo Bella Deviluke. Lala is my elder sister and you must be Naruto Uzumaki her fiancé." She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his marks causing Naruto to feel a shudder. "Hmm, you are quite handsome looking at you now and your plants seem to sing your praises, literally."

"Oh… well hello Momo-san, you seem to have caught me unaware. Celine-chan can you let me down please?" the large plant let out a sound as she loosened the vines and dropped him to his feet. "You certainly have a close connection to this flower as well as the others, I thought I was the only one with such a green thumb." She said as her hand cupped a small rose from the bush Naruto had grown.

"Gardening has always been my hobby Momo-san, I love the joy of growing them all and taking care of them as if they were my children." He said with a bliss filled expression. "A good way to see plant life." Momo said as she walked past putting the watering can down. "Come on now Naruto, you have the others to meet now inside."

"Others?" He questioned. "Of course, my sister?" Momo said plainly as they came inside and Naruto spotted a figures in the front room that he'd missed when coming in, he really needed to work on his tunnel vision when it came to his plants or more specifically Celine. The figure was a girl who looked to be the same age as Momo but the difference in figure could be seen as she looked a bit like Mikan. She had the same hair color as her sisters but wore it with two large pigtails and her dress was pink and black in contrast to her sister's choice of color.

"Who is she, your little sister Momo-san?" Naruto asked before getting a pillow thrown in her face. "Who did you call little, I'm older than Momo!" she cried stomping her foot. "Only by a few minutes my dear sister, and you should expect that response when they see me first then you. I mean you are still so little." She cupped her own fair filled chest while mocking Nana's lack of.

"Shut it!" she cried getting red faced which only severed to make Momo grin at her sisters rage over her being pettanko. "And where's Lala-aneue fiance?" Momo pointed to the downed boy making the girl gasp. "That's Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Indeed it is, imagine the first impression you just made? To think the younger sister of his fiancé is such a brute, such a shame." Momo shook her head as Naruto removed the pillow from the face. "It's been some time since I've been hit in the head like that, good throw by the way." Naruto said getting to his feet. "I guess Lala isn't the only ridiculously strong member of her family besides her father.

"You know Otou-sama?" Momo questioned as Mikado who visiting, Yami and Lala came into the room.

"Not personally, only from the message we had laying out our terms for the agreement. So I haven't met him yet but how come you two are here by the way?" he questioned the twins, not that he was aware they were twins.

"Lala-Onee-sama called us since she said she needed our opinions on something that had been bothering her." Naruto looked over to Lala who looked a little sheepish. ' So that's why Lala skip school for few days and I remembered she want to greet her sisters and her they are.' Thought Naruto in amusement.

"I know what that is but you'll need to speak to her about it." he told them and uickly introduced other two beside Lala . Meet Yami-chan and Dr Mikado. Yami-chan lives here and Mikado joins us for dinner every night." "Oh, living in a house with three pretty girls you certainly are a charmer aren't' you?" Momo batted her eyelashes at Naruto who sweat dropped.

"No Lala is my fiancé and the other two are friends, heck Zastin actually lives here too but he's probably at work right now." Naruto mused and still kind of questioning how they got it. 'They must have got him before work.'

"Ehhh Zastin got a job… what's he do?" Nana asked "He work as mangaka assistant, to be exact the mangaka was my old friend surprise me since beside wielding sword he always clumsy when it comes to other things." Naruto said as he really amused when he saw Zastin work.

"He was the same with us, he had trouble handling us when we had our arguments." Momo told him now curious to see how good of an artist the knight was, although that would be a side project to her first focus of interest. "So… if you two are here, does that mean you intend to stay?" he asked getting nods from the two. "Of course, but that raises a small problem since there isn't much room now for the both of you."

"Um Naruto-kun." Lala muttered as he turned to the smiling girl "I know a way for them to stay, I have something in my room if you'd let me show you." she said as Naruto stepped beside her and gestured her to show them. They followed her to the room, Mikado and Yami in tow to her room and walked to the closet. "Lala… did you remodel the closet?" Naruto asked seeing how it wasn't the one he bought for the room and took note it had a bit of Lala's design style on it.

"Uhuh, I've been working on it for a week. I hope you don't mind but I made myself a lab, come and see." She pressed a button on the side of the wardrobe, the door opened to reveal that it wasn't a wardrobe but a whole other room that was way bigger than seemed possible.

"Bigger on the inside… and I thought I wouldn't be possible. Well, who am I to judge _I can made better but just let Lala-chan do her stuff._ This is impressive though, space manipulation on such a scale, and it had separate room right?" "Yep." She nodded "Has a shower and bed set up in case I have late nights working on something." Lala had gotten to states where a project had kept her occupied and she didn't want to leave to go to her room to get some sleep and liked having a bed in her lab. "Will we be working together as well as sleeping here aneue?" Nana asked

Yes, I made extra rooms in case you ever visited but since your staying for a while it'll be perfect. So is it okay if they stay with us Naruto-kun?" Lala asked with her big eyes which was soon joined by Momo giving the same puppy dog eyes. "Well she is family so I don't see why not, and Momo clearly has a green thumb so I guess she can help out with that now and again. Nana… well I don't know what your niche is yet." Naruto said as Momo gave her sister a tiny smug smirk which the elder took note of.

"Well, I expert in animals as I can speak to them and also knew most of their soft spot." Nana explained . Naruto then noticed Lala carrying the box full of inventions. "What are all these Lala-chan?"

"Oh don't touch those, there some of my inventions which have a couple glitches that need adjusting soon." The hand Naruto was about to reach with stopped and moved back to his side. "I see, well I kinda want to see what they can do when fixed then. Your inventions are really interesting in function Lala-chan I mean you did make the skates among other things." He praised making pink go across her cheeks and her tail wag in a happy pattern.

"Well maybe but it's not as good as the cool things you do or your cooking Naruto-kun." She said a little nervous as Naruto in certain was perfect since he was strong, compassionate, caring and a great cook. "Meh that's just experience, this room alone is impossible for me to achieve even with the things I can do." He said as Mikado giggled earning looks from the sisters.

"Naruto-kun can be modest and only recently had a small epiphany and to see them praising each other like that is quite cute, don't you think so too Yami-chan?" She asked the blonde next to her.

"Princess is happy as is Naruto, it is good for them." She said nibbling on some taiyaki she'd kept in the fridge, she preferred them warmer but she was hungry now. "Yeah he is, and now the house's number of guests has gotten bigger, means he won't be aware when the plan is put into play." Mikado said earning a tiny gleam from Momo.

"What sort of plan is that?" she asked grinning innocently but her devious eyes betraying her." Well Momo-chan, something very interesting and secret from Naruto-kun… wanna help?" the smile on the girls face was answer enough, even without the nod. "We'll talk after dinner, you need to try Naruto-kun's cooking before we can sche-I mean make our plan."

"What are you two talking about?" Nana asked clueless to what the big breasted woman was talking about with her sister… probably for the best.

Back to Elemental Nations with Ange

Ange now reading old scroll about virus she just trying to recreate as she said, " **So, this scroll was made by ninja that used a virus to turn kunoichi into big breasted slaves by imprinting their chakra into the kunoichi when they are infected into the virus and their new breasts contained new mammary glands that allowed them to transfer said virus via their breast milk which is unlimited and through the kis with these virus batch contained on their saliva , or through their chakra networks in some kind of fashion with connects to knoichi chakra network. When the new girl infected with the chakra signature, they become the slave of the person that infected the first kunoichi. Good thing Naruto already injected by this virus and I can help him spread the virus . He also contaminated all maid and his girls with their virus . But since they have strong feelings toward Naruto, the slave bond not work due of their loyalty. It seems once Naruto is back he should try to someone else. And I think I already found them."** Ange then thought about certain Kumo blonde kunoichi and Kiri blonde kunoichi and also certain Hyuuga heiress. " **Yes three of them will be good guinea pig for this virus and Naruto didn't need extra effort to seduce them as all three already have crush to him at Chuunin exams 4 years ago."**

Ange then decided to put her other thought , ' **I wonder how team I sent to retrieve Fu yesterday. I hope they don't meet some complication. To think they not even change after Naruto visited them and the fact Shibuki still spineless. "**

One day earlier at Takigakure

A girl with green hair and orange eyes could be seen running in the streets. She was escaping from a huge mob who was trying to kill her. To her, this was normal as she got used to the villagers hating her and trying to murder her.

"Girl, this way! Quickly! Before they see us!" A voice whispered. The girl listened to the voice and followed. She turned to a narrow passageway and saw four masked people waiting for her.

"Quick! Here, use this!" One of them who sounded feminine said as she passed her a cloak.

The girl took it and quickly draped it over her. The four unknown people motioned for her to follow. They ran for about fifteen minutes and ended up in a clearing deep inside the village's outer forests. "Here." The female said as she passed the girl a bottle of water. "Thanks." She said as she quickly drained the bottle and asked for more. The masked female passed her another bottle while she gratefully took it.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked. "Yes. Thank you." The green haired girl said. "Why did you save me?"

"What? What kind of question is that?" "Why did you save me? Everybody here in the village hates me."

"We know about that. That is why we saved you. We are not from here. Our leader heard about how Takigakure treated you and decided to save you. So here we are." _**"She's telling the truth. I feel no deception. You can trust them."**_ A voice spoke in the girl's mind.

"You know about me?" "Yes."

"You guys know exactly why the people hate me?" "Yes."

"Wow. And you are not afraid of me going on a rampage and start killing you off for no apparent reason? You do not hate me?" "Of course not. You see, the village we came from accepts people like you. We treat _your kind_ as heroes for keeping _them_ at bay."

"Are you guys from Kumo?" "No."

"But you said you do not scorn people like me." "We do not, yes. We're sorry, but we cannot tell you of our origin. But we assure you that we mean you no harm. We'd like you to come with us. You've seen how the people treated you here."

 _ **"Come with them, Fu. You will be safe with them."**_ "Alright then. I'm coming with you."

"We will stay here for the night. We leave tomorrow. We'll create a blood clone of you to send it to the village so they will not get suspicious." "So that's just your mission? To take me with you?"

The leader of the group raised an eyebrow, although the green haired girl could not see it. "Yes. Is there anything else you'd like us to do?" "Well, yeah. I kind of thought you might want something else from Takigakure aside from me. I mean, there's classified information, jutsus owned by this village, and some other useful stuff that can be used against them in the future."

"Well, our task was to find you and take you with us. We cannot do anything else aside it." "Yeah, I know that. I have a proposition for you then, which both ends will actually benefit your village, the way I see it."

"And what is that?"

"I will come with you. But, before I do, you will help me steal Taki's most prized possessions and kinjutsus… Including the Hero's Water." She said. "I know where those stuff are located. Also, the Hero's Water, I believe, will be ready for harvest tomorrow after its hundred year cooldown. I'll lead you to the place where Taki keeps the gathered Hero's Water as well." The maid shinobi corps widened their eyes upon hearing the girl's request. They were silent as they thought of the consequences if they agreed to it. The four talked to themselves.

"Well, damn. It is a good offer." "Well, yes. We're talking about acquiring classified information here." "Plus we're having Taki's most prized jutsus." "And the Hero's Water too…" "Well, it is part of the girl's deal. We take them, the girl comes with us, and our mission gets completed." "Alright. We agree to her deal." "Alright."

They agreed and they all turned to the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. The leader spoke.

"Alright. We will do it. We will take this village's most prized possessions and forbidden techniques including the Hero's Water." "Yes. I'll help you collect them."

"We prepare today. We'll take everything we need tomorrow and leave immediately once we have what we want." "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name's Fu. Although I do not have a surname. I'm an orphan." "We understand that. Most people who are like you lived in isolation. But do not worry, once we get you out of here, you will have your family to call." "Thank you." "You're welcome, Fu. Now, let us make plans."

To Be continued.

 _ **See ya later**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Yoo welcome back guys as usual review response first**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: Don't worry Gundam world will come sooner as I plan to wrote it in chapter 19 or at most at 20 since TLR world only bit filler.**_

 _ **Animaman: To be honest I plan to took Samui from Kumo later . And Naruto will aiming to destroy anyone who power hungry and maybe Ange also join the fray. As for Jiraiya I think I already tormented him as he will lost much money as Naruto ronb him from his royalty rightsand he won't realize it until much later. And Natsumi have yet to decided is she being peacemaker or join Naruto side so I'll pending the answer till later. As for Disney Character Howard aka Donald will focused in Duckburg and no Disney Character won't join until Naruto enter the universe. Though you should expect Some of Disney Princess join him and I give you small spoiler and that was Sofia. I also plan some of Disney Princess will join Naruto harem but I still think who . But the criteria is said Disney Princess mustn't paired with Prince with name as I didn't like Prince Charming. That sounded idiot after all So if said Prince actually paired with Prince Charming maybe I'll consider it or maybe I won't take Disney Princess.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Hehe that game actually was time consuming.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Thanks for your support.**_

 _ **Animecollecter: It may bit rushed but I I have policy to keep it at 6000- 7000 if possible unless that was very unavoidable as I don't like my chapter too short or too long nd I don't want repeat mistake at earlier chapter after all**_

 _ **Zehendner: Well no need to wait as here you go.**_

 _ **Anyway this To Love ru world mostly just filler and almost no action as Naruto technically trying to relax. So please enjoy. And I also added some of Louise and Kasumi . I plan to add Harry again in next chapter and maybe Howard. So please enjoy the chapter.**_

Present with Fu and Naruto maid ninja corps

"This way, follow me." Fu whispered to her Companions as they entered the village once again. They have made preparations and waited for nighttime to fulfill them. As someone who used to run and hide ever since she was able to walk and talk, Fu knew all the passages in the village. Be it a secret passageway or not, the girl knows about them as she had been there when hiding from mobs. Fu and the four Ninja corps crept into a narrow passageway hidden from the night patrols. There were only a few since the village was peaceful, except for the fact that they were hostile against one girl.

"There's nobody here." The captain of the team commented. "You really know your way, huh." "Of course. Now, we take this secret passage. This leads inside the Takikage's Mansion." Fu replied as she pointed at a corner with a small puddle of water. If someone would look closely, they will see nothing but a simply puddle of water. But in Fu's case, she found out about it.

Fu and the Retrieval Team entered the secret passage. They got inside the mansion and immediately headed to the safe. With the use of some blood seals, they were able to open the safe and immediately created copies of the scrolls ranking from A to Kinjutsu. They took the original ones and placed the copies inside the vault. The copies will remain there just for the Takikage to see if he decides to check. Once he have checked the scrolls and found them there, the fake scrolls will vanish.

They exited the mansion without a problem. They sneaked into the shack where the gathered Hero's Water was being kept. They took everything and placed it inside a special sealing scroll and not a single drop was left from the container. "We're done here. Thank you. Now, let's go to your place." Fu said as they got back inside the forest where they made camp for the day. "Sounds good. Let's go." The captain nodded they jumped off leaving the Village Hidden in the Waterfall behind.

Sometime later at Uzumaki mansion.

" **Aaaah welcome to Uzumaki mansion , Fu-chan."** Greeted Angelique . "Angelique-sama, I do thank you for the warm welcome. I also thank you from sending people to take me away from Taki." Fu said as she bowed. " **Anyway, Fu-chan. I understand that you do not have a family. So, what do you think of being part of our family?"** She asked. "Ummm. Family?" Asked Fu

 **"Yes. Family. From now on, you will be treated as my own daughter. What do you think?"** Ange asked. "M-me? Y-you want to adopt me?" Asked Fu stuttered . Ange nodded

"Yes!" Fu squealed in happiness as tears won't stop from flowing down her face. "I finally have a family! I've always wanted a family!"

" **I know you're happy. But I think you should rest now. Maybe I'll introduce to another family member next time. Too bad they are busy so you'll wait for time being."** Ange said as she motioned to one of maids to escort Fu to one of room so said jinchuriki can rest.

And once Fu out. Ange thought, ' **I wonder how Naruto doing.'**

 _ **With Naruto in TLR world.**_

Naruto really relaxed now. Last night dinner not really eventful but at least Naruto got his own peace. And this morning Nana and Momo told they will look over the house. Thought according Lala they will join school next year as freshman . And he also heard Saki will hosted Christmas party in her mansion . And it proved true as her sidekick Rin Kujo and Aya Fujisaki entered his class and Rin said, "Saki-sama has invitations for you all to come to her Christmas party. The dress code is formal, so all males will need suits, and all females will need dresses."

Aya then handed out the invites and bowed to the class. Aya and Rin then left the classroom, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

Timeskip After school

Naruto just walking at school corridor. The reason he is alone now because Lala and others already leaving . Suddenly Naruto feeling danger and stepped back as he saw several masked man ambushed him. He easily took them down afterwards. And when he unmasked the leader, he saw that it was Motemitsu. Naruto held one eye open and he saw that the pupil was dilated. All of them had been controlled, yet the only symptom they had was the eyes being dilated, which was odd in Naruto's book.

He then heard laughing, though it was distorted and he looked to where it was coming from. The laughter was coming from Saki, though she looked paler then he last saw her. "Good afternoon, Naruto" She said, in a bit of a deeper voice than usual.

"Saki? What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked. Saki then giggled and said, "Saki isn't here right now, only her insecurities are here. We are, Saiko!"

Naruto couldn't help but give off a sweat drop and asked, "Saiko? Really? Saiko was your choice? You do realize that your name sounds like psycho, correct?" Saki stomped her foot and yelled, "Shut the hell up! It is a damn good name!"

Naruto just ignored her, " Well, whatever! What do you want?" "Oh you know, a little bit of chaos, a little bit of destruction, and a pinch of anarchy!" Saki said, gaining a weird smile.

"If you think you can scare me then congratulations since you completely fail." Naruto said. Saki roared in anger, shaking the windows and rushed Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way and he heard Rin yell, "SAKI-SAMA!"

Naruto saw danger as he forced to dodge Rin bokken. , she really pissed and Naruto somehow felt something fishy, "Why did you attack Saki-sama fiend?!" Rin yelled.

Naruto retorted, " Your mistress attacked me first ! I'm not even make move to her!" Saki then sniffled and said, "He broke my heart when I confessed to him. He ripped the letter I gave him into pieces!"

Naruto looked at Saki in disbelief and Rin readied her sword again, with the intent to kill. Naruto knew that Rin only listened to Saki, for better or for worse, and would try to defend and avenge her or her honor if need be so he decided to got away as he didn't want to fight her. For now as Naruto going through the hallway and Rin followed after him, swinging her sword around like a maniac.

Thanks since she clouded by her anger Rin not noticed Naruto managed to slipped away and hide himself at locker room. And also thanks Rin passed the locker where Naruto hiding. And once Naruto not sense her presence. He going out the locker. "Well that was troublesome. Hope they will calm down when I met them next time."

 _ **Timeskip Christmas Eve**_

Naruto slowly walked up to Saki's private mansion with his friend's presents in tow. He knocked on the door and it opened. He saw Aya holding the door open, she looked deathly pale though, like she hadn't had a taste of sun in about three years. Her eyes were shrunken down and it made her seem older then she actually was.

Naruto saw the presents in the main hallway and asked, "Is that where they go?" Aya nodded and said softer than normal, "That is where you put the presents. Please put them on the pile, then enter the main banquet hall."

He felt like something was wrong and placed the gifts on the pile. Just as he did it though, his danger sense went off like a sonar. And not counting massive surge of negative emotions he sensed. He feeling grateful he nit have sage mode as he felt that emotions was overwhelming . And the worst part was it seems everyone was showing each other heavy hostility, to the point of growling like animals at each other.

' _Damnit , Something wrong here. But I hope I don't have to resort to violence. But if it that case, Then I;m ready."_

And few minutes after Naruto entered banquet hall, The lights then proceeded to dim and a few spotlight shined on a curtain on the far side of the room everyone was in. The curtains moved out of the way and all of them saw Saki in a more revealing Santa outfit, while Rin and Aya were in animal costumes. Rin was in a reindeer outfit, while Aya was in a polar bear outfit. "Hello everyone!" Saki yelled, "Welcome to my Tenjouin Christmas party! Please, enjoy today to your heart's content!"

Everyone clapped for her and she laughed, then said, "Just as I thought… they can't get over the fact that I, a noble one, appeared in a Santa Claus costume!" "Amazing Saki-sama!" Rin and Aya said together.

There came a few wolf whistles aimed at someone else, and she turned to see who would try to upstage her. Her blood began to boil as she saw that it was the girl who took her place as queen of Sainan, Lala Satalin Deviluke. She was wearing some sort of dress that was (in her opinion) a lot more stupid then her own, yet everyone was looking at Lala instead of her!

Saki then proceeded to bite her finger nail and growled out, "That stupid bitch! How dare she try to steal away my guests!"

Lala then saw Saki and said, "Ah Saki, good evening!" "DON'T YOU GOOD EVENING ME TEME! "Saki roared, shocking everyone for her outburst.

Saki then composed herself and Lala want over to Naruto, when he saw her, he got up and walked over to her. He said, "Good evening my lady, you look beautiful tonight." And proceeded kissed her knuckle.

Lala giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "Naruto, you don't have to act so formal with me. We are engaged after all." Naruto smiled and said, "My dearest Lala, we are engaged, but that doesn't mean that I can't have my fun."

Saki saw Lala and Naruto talking and her blood began to boil over like a tea kettle. She'd have to put the bitch down for good! Rin then picked up a microphone and said, "Okay, let's exchange presents, today's main event! But! We don't have the presents we brought here!"

This got everyone angry and Rin waited for everyone to stop shouting, she nodded to Saki and she gave the mic to her. "Fu Fu… It's no fun if we just exchange our presents, is it? So I thought up a wonderful game. Named: The Present Scramble Game! The rules are simple, find all the presents hidden in the house. Whichever presents you find, you get to keep!"

Everyone then began to chat amongst themselves, but Saki wasn't done, "But that's not all! One of the presents is from me: A trip to a gorgeous resort for four days and three nights! You get to enjoy free high-quality dishes in a 5 star hotel!"

Haruna felt Mio grab her shoulder and said, "That sounds great! We have to find it Haruna!" "Eh? I'm not really interested." Haruna said.

"One last thing from me." Saki said, just as two people rushed ahead. Saruyama and Motemitsu ran to one of the doors, just as the same thought ran through their heads, " _If I find it before anyone else, I'll be able to take any girl to the resort with me!_ "

Just as they stepped a foot outside the room, a trapdoor opened up dropping them into a pit. The both of them screamed on the way down, just as their screams were silenced by the trapdoor closing. "As you can see," Saki said, "there are many traps littered throughout the house. Be careful about the traps though, some are nonlethal, some are lethal, the rest are deadly it you get caught in them. Good luck, and happy hunting!"

Lala grabbed Naruto's hand and said, "Let's go Naruto-kun!" Naruto was forced to follow and everyone split off into their own groups. He couldn't help but feel that this entire game was gonna get messy and troublesome. The insane laughter coming from Saki didn't ease his worry in the slightest.

 _ **Sometime Later**_

Naruto and Lala ran as quickly as they could away from a large spiked ball that was following them. The two of them dodged to the side into a doorway just as it rolled passed them.

Lala laughed and said, "Earthling parties are sure fun, aren't they Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied, "Well, earthling parties don't normally have death traps around the building that they are in."

" **I was just about to ask Naruto-dono, did something seem off about Miss Tenjouin?** " Peke asked. "Yeah, she seemed a lot happier about having death traps in the mix. Though something doesn't add up." Naruto said. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Lala asked.

"It just seem Saki actually wanted to kill us , but I also felt she not in her right mind. I have feeling either that was imposter or brainwashed. Anyway Lala-chan, we will talk more about it. For now let's look out the present." Said Naruto and Lala just nodded enthusiastically /

 _ **Meanwhile with Saki and her sidekick err attendant.**_

Saki saw Naruto and Lala managed to avoid another death trap and growled because of that. "Is everything ready?" Rin nodded and said, "Yes ma'am, the energy we have is enough to decimate an entire planet. We could level the entire building and not even use all of the energy up!" "We just need to take care of one thing before we go," Saki said and looked to the monitor, "and this time, we're going to take the bitch down!" "HAI, SAKI-SAMA!" Rin and Aya cried.

 **Back to our blond hero**

Lala picked up a present and said, "Another one found!" She then placed it in the bag of gifts on her back.

Naruto just destroyed another trap with his fist and muttered , " Okay this official. Saki is going nuts this time. She has gone out of her way to put the most lethal traps where the most gifts are!"

To show what Naruto means, He and Lala had to dodge swinging guillotines, jump over pits of toxic gasses, flames, chemicals, or electrified water, slip their way through either lethal laser traps or laser traps with minigun turrets, run from rolling balls or spike balls, dodge body crushers, and a whole pack of other traps.

Later both of them reached another room but Naruto felt killing intent from that room so he said, "Lala, get behind me!" Lala looked at him and asked, "Why?" "Please Lala, I don't want to lose you in case anything happens." Naruto said.

Lala nodded and got behind him. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out, he then kicked the door inward and heard the cocking of guns. The lights came on and he saw Saki, Rin, and Aya all holding firearms . Saki was holding an assault rifle M4A1 to be exact, Rin was holding SMG and Aya was holding Dual machine pistols. Naruto prepared his Kamikaze and he prepared his Twin Buster Rifle on his hip though he hope not use the latter as that was overkill after all.

"You've come far enough you two! I can't allow you to take all the presents! YOU BOTH WILL DIE HERE!" Saki yelled and aimed her gun at them. "Saki, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Naruto yelled, "Why are you doing this!?" Saki laughed and said, "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

The three start to firing their weapons , but both Naruto and Lala managed to take cover to couch blocked the rain of bullets. While Naruto now thinking how to knocked three of them so they can back to their sense. Lala started to move made Naruto snapped, " OI LALA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Getting the presents, I'll be back soon!" Lala said and walked towards the presents.

Naruto then remembered her agility, speed, and flexibility. She dodged the bullets like Neo from The Matrix movies, and Naruto decided to try and help Lala. He rushed Aya and by the time she realized he was on top of her, it was too late. He smashed her head send knocked out and took both machine pistols from her,

Naruto sealed his recently found weapon and trying to do same with Rin. But Rin proven to be hard to be take down as she managed to dodge Naruto attack and Naruto saw Rin pointed the gun at him and she said, "Got any last words?"

Naruto grinned and said, "One last thing, fuck you, you parasite!"

Naruto slugged Rin in the face and lunged for Saki, with his arm coated in lightning

 _ **Few minutes earlier**_

 _"A parasite?" Lala asked. "Yeah," Naruto said, "I think a parasite has taken over Saki and her two friends."_

 _"That would explain when all the males attacked you a few days ago." Lala said. "Though the problem would be how to get it out of them." Naruto said and thought, placing a hand on his chin._

 _"I could make something to help." Lala said._

" _On second thought I think I already found out how to wipe them out." Said Naruto_

 **Present**

" **Lightning release: Lightning torrent."** With his arm coated in low voltage lightning Naruto stroke Saki. Volts of electricity surged through her body and Naruto saw the parasite jump from Saki's, Rin's, and Aya's bodies, letting themselves be known.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Naruto said mockingly. "Foolish human!" The middle parasite roared, "We'll kill you!" "It seems you want me to touch you?" Naruto asked as he prepared to firing lightning jutsu. The parasites flinched and said "Better option, we'll level this entire building with everyone in it!" The three of them began to glow and move around the room quicker than the average eye. "You cannot keep up with us, we'll finish you off and take this entire planet with you!" the left parasite yelled.

Naruto decided to closed his eyes as he knew his lightning jutsu won't hit them . The blond actually waited until the parasite decided to take over him.

One of the parasites rushed Naruto and dug its tail into him, blood spewed from the wound and the parasite laughed, but the laughter turned to screaming. The other two parasites went to stab Naruto, but the one already stabbing Naruto yelled, "NO! DON'T STAB HIM!"

The two didn't listen and stabbed him in the chest and in the stomach. The three parasites screamed their heads off as Naruto smirked, " **Chidori Nagashi** success."

Timeskip

It seems after Naruto took down the parasites , Saki mansion now turned to pile of rubble. Good thing Lala and others already escaped . And after the mansion collapsed a ton of police cars, ambulances and firetrucks appeared. The cops got out of their cars to see students stunned at the wreckage of the mansion. Saki was mourning over it, just as Naruto came over to her and threw his suit coat over her. "Trust me, you can rebuild it." Naruto said. Saki looked to him and said, "That's true, but it'll cost me a fortune!" Naruto just shrugged it an decided to check if Lala and others in case they are injured and taken care by medic. Lala actually was fine and now distribute the presents to the shell-shocked students and smiled about it.

Few days later

Naruto now walked together with Run . To be honest he actually date with her. Well if you want to know why.

 _ **Few minutes earlier**_

 _Naruto just finished his breakfast and he ate alone as Yami said she want take a walk while Lala along with Nana and Momo going shopping as the twins need to bought clothes for their own use. Zastin himself have yet back to home as it seems he go all nighter thanks to Saibai. Feeling bored Naruto decided to walk around. Good thing Lala and Zastin have spare key and Yami actually always come later so he didn't need to worry. Well maybe if he strolling around he may met up with Yami and knowing her she probably can found in local library or bookstore._

 _And when he opened the door he bonked with someone. Thanks to his hard head he didn't feel pain, but the other person is different story. "Ouch!" He heard Run say._

 _He looked down and saw Run sitting on the ground, rubbing her head, "What are you doing here Run?" Naruto asked. Run looked up to him and smiled, saying, "Hello Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto helped her up and she continued with, "I was wondering about something that I wanted to do with you." In a small shy voice. Naruto cocked his head to one side and asked, "And what would that be Run?"_

 _A blush spread across her cheeks and she said rather quickly, "W-w-well… wouldyougoonadatewithme?!" Naruto grinned and said, "Sure Run, I'd love to go on a date with you." Run looked shocked and said, "How the hell did you understand that Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto said, " You think I'm not noticed but you have tendency to do fast talk when you're nervous_ _and I got the feeling you were gonna ask me on a date sooner or later."_

 _Run looked at Naruto with an oddly and said, "Nothing gets past you, does it?" Naruto grinned and held out his hand saying, "That is one way to put it."_

 _Run grabbed his hand and let him pull her up and "Accidentaly" tripped into him. Naruto caught her, well aware of her tactics and asked, "You alright Run?" Run smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks for that."_

 _Naruto smirked and said, "You sure you're alright? I could carry you if you'd like." Run blushed and said, "That isn't necessary!" Naruto giggled and said, "If you say so Run." Run smiled, looking very pleased. "Where do you want to go Run?" Naruto asked._

 _She began to think, then said, "I know a small café in the downtown area that looks interesting, how 'bout we go there?" Naruto nodded and said, "That would be nice." Run then began to walk arm in arm with Naruto and said, "Let's go!"_

 _Back to present_

The two of them walked for over an hour, and finally arrived at said café . The maids escorted them to a set of chairs and the two lovebirds sat down. The maids gave them menus and left them with a bow.

Naruto looked to the menu and saw multiple dishes, yet decided to go with something small. He looked to Run and asked, "You getting anything?" Run nodded and said, "The Cherry Blossom Sundae would probably be good." Naruto looked to it and amused, the Sundae she was getting was enough for a couple, and costed around one thousand six hundred and seventy yen, that was gonna be an expensive snack. Naruto looked at Run and said, "I don't suppose you'll eat it on your own?"

Run giggled and said, "No silly, we're eating it together."

Naruto sighed as a maid came back for their orders. They ordered the Cherry Blossom Sundae and a few drinks. The sundae came a few minutes later and both sides of the party had fun torturing each other with the spoonful's of said sundae. Well Naruto can ate more than that but Run well ….

After the meal, Naruto paid the costs plus a tip and left with Run. The two of them were walking down the busy street of Downtown Sainan when the two of them saw a contest for a chance at being an idol. Naruto noticed Run looked interested so he said, "If you are still interested after the date, we'll try. That sound good?"

Run blushed up a storm and nodded mutely. The two of them began to wander the Downtown streets of Sainan, looking at multiple stores, checking out the wares, and just hanging out. Naruto then asked Run, "Run? Why did you want to be an idol?"

Run looked at Naruto with a surprise and said, "I just want you to notice me more so then Lala." Naruto just shook his head before he hugged Run, making her squeal in shock and Naruto said, "I'll always notice you Run. You don't have to be my main attraction to get me to notice you Run. You have your own set of beauty that can't be matched."

Run smiled and said, "Shall we head to the contest building?" Naruto nodded and said, "Let's go." Both of them then proceed to where the contest will held. Naruto held the door open to Run and Run entered the building that held the Idol competition. The two of them walked up to the desk clerk and Naruto asked, "Hi, what floor is the Idol Competition being held on?"

The clerk looked at them and said, "Wait here." She then picked up a phone and dialed someone, speaking rather quickly. She then put the phone down and said, "Follow me you two." The two of them followed her and she escorted them to a backstage area with multiple other female and a few male tryouts. Run paled and Naruto said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Run smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto, I needed that."

Naruto went over to where the judges were and sat down in the row behind the judges table. Naruto looked to the judges who nodded and brought out the first contestant. The contestants ranged from bad, to worse, to horrid, to awe inspiring, to beautiful, and even breathtaking. Then, it was Run's turn, she walked onto the stage and Naruto saw her outfit, it was a Yukata. Run's hair was up in a bun and she had the tiniest bit of makeup on herself.

The judges were so far blown away by her beauty. Then Run began to sing, her voice was of angels descending from heaven and gracing everyone with their presence. Naruto himself feel awe as like he said before , Run have her own beauty and it proven now. After the song was finished, the judges were actually clapping and the staff were cheering and giving loud whistles.

Naruto got up out of his seat and said, "She is damn good with her voice." Run went backstage and so did Naruto, when she saw Naruto, she tackled him in a hug and said, "Did you see me Naruto? I was doing it for you."

Naruto smiled and said, "You have a way with songs and words no one can match, my dear Run." Run was about to kiss Naruto when the manager said, "Miss Jewelria?"

Run quickly turned, blushed and said, "Yes?" The manager looked to her and said, "I think we'll take you up on the idol business." Run tackled Naruto in a hug and kissed him on the lips (much to the disgust of Ren) and let it linger to piss Ren off. When the two of them broke, Run looked to the manager and said, "When do I start?"

"The earliest I can get you in is by Monday, try not to be late miss Jewelria." The manager said. Run and Naruto walked out of the building, and began to walk when Naruto said, "Shall I escort you home my lady?"

Run smiled and said, "It isn't necessary Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head and said, " Oh, I insist." Run giggled and said, "Alright Naruto-kun."

The two of them walked to Run's home which happened to be their ship and Naruto said, "You and Ren live here?" Run nodded and said, "We have the ship under a cloaking field and no one bothers us."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well Run, this has been a fun time." Run smiled and said, "You could say that again." She lingered closer and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss and hugged her. They broke the kiss and Naruto said, "See you soon?"

Run smiled and said, "Sure." Naruto left Run with one final kiss and went back to his home. Well today is really happy day anyway. (And more inspiration for his own Icha Icha: The Rising Superstar ! Huhuhu!)

Back to Elemental Nations

With Louise

The pinkette now found herself at ROOT base. Formerly technically since after Danzo died thanks to our Naruto. ROOT seemed lost their way due of empty leadership and most of them commit suicide while the rest going out from Elemental Nations. Of course Naruto and Ange already killed them as they are too dangerous to left alive and reconditioning them will took much time as comparing to Naruto Maid ninja corps they are weaker and Naruto better focused to build their own academy which already exist when Naruto still kid as Ange was the one responsible for running that academy

Now back to certain pinkette , the reason she was here now because after reviewing Danzo memory , turned out Danzo managed to copy several secret jutsu in Konoha especially Hiraishin and Rasengan. While Danzo and ROOT was no more doesn't meant said jutsu should be left like that.

And after thorough searching she found three extra copies of the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. One was placed inside the ROOT Leader's desk drawers. Another one was found hidden in a safe box, where other stolen items were hidden. She also found twelve masks that they recognized as the masks the Uzumaki Clan owned that allows them to resurrect someone dead and also several Hiraishin kunai. She then took all of them.

The last pair of scrolls was found in the ROOT's library. Other than the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, they found scrolls that contained kinjutsus from other villages. One set contained about Black and White Lightning Release. Another one was about Storm Release. She also found a scroll for the Dust Release. The last set of scrolls was about Mokuton (Wood Release).

And once she finished Louise said to herself, "Well my job finished so better going out now."

With Kasumi

Its already week since Kasumi survival training . She now currently clashed with 10ft tall bear. As she charged to said bear with her wakizashi as she blocked ear claw with her katana , she managed to cut its arm cutting deeply into its forearm as blood spurted out with it roaring in pain before doing so twice more severing it's right arm from its body.

She then stabbed her wakizashi to it midsection and dragged the blade across it's stomach leaving a deep wound as Kasumi then proceed to continue to process as blood further splattered her face as she cleaved through organs. She then finished a she decapitated the large bear.

However Kasumi still not satisfied as it seems it awaken her bloodlust due of her being pacifist for years for being nukenin and the bottled up emotion now released as she yelled, " THAT"S ALL!? GAVE ME MORE!" Her shout actually managed to made her gained attention from horde of horse sized tigers as they circled Kasumi hungrily " Well, here we go little kitties ." Kasumi took both of her sword prepare to do another killing,

With that the first tiger leapt after Kasumi it's claws and fangs bared to shred her to ribbons when Kasumi in a underhanded and upward swing towards it's neck that Kasumi used to hook deep into it's neck and severing it's carotid artery and cutting through the major blood vessels in it's neck slamming it into the ground as another tiger went to try and chomp Kasumi's arm off. Only for Kasumi to punched it across the face so hard that you could hear it's neck snap as it landed limply onto the ground as the other 3 growled at Kasumi menacingly yet she paid them no mind as she awaited them to make the first move.

With the 3rd tiger rushing after Kasumi who set her katana down as the tiger tried to bite her face off like a juicy piece of roast beef only for it to fail as Kasumi grabbed it's jaws and pried them open continuing to do so until it's bottom and upper jaws were completely bent backwards. For it's compatriot tried to avenge it but was in vain as Kasumi rushed in and buried her katana into the middle of it's head and continued to mangle it's face until it was unrecognizable as Kasumi was left with the lone survivor.

 _"That's right come on and get it."_ Kasumi thought as the last tiger rushed after her only for Kasumi to jump into the air and decapitate it

Kasumi would soon spend the next 3 hours satisfying the bloodlust that's been welling within her butchering any creature in her crosshairs until she soon exited the forest with her clothes torn and her body covered so much in blood that she appeared to be painted ruby as she sat on a bench. She took a few deep breaths considering she'd killed so many beasts that their would probably be a small river from the amount she killed. She then decided to shunshined to mansion to get some rest in mansion.

Back to Naruto in TLR world

Naruto now lie down at his bed . Good thing neither Lala and her younger sister Momo not entering room as he now managed to create seal which able to repel anyone trying to enter his room. Naruto also told Lala and others If they want to enter must be withhis permission and today he only want alone. Tonight he want reminiscing his clone memory about his meeting with Hotaru and Utakata after assisting Kiri rebel in Bloody Mist civil war.

He remembered when He visit Hotaru, Utakata and Tonbee . After some convincing three of them agreed to join Kiri since Naruto informed them Kiri now safe and Mei Terumi recalled both Utakata and Hotaru. Hotaru accept in condition she allowed to date him. Utakata surprisingly accepted which surprising Naruto since if Naruto recall from their story, Utakata somehow protective to Hotaru and despite have teacher-student relationship, Naruto have feeling they more like father and daughter after all.

Though when they prepared to depart they ambushed by some mercenary group called Magaki corps. According Tonbee they always trying to stole Hotaru family kinjutsu which capable to launce destructive jutsu which was equal to bijuudama.

Naruto didn't want to wasting time as he quickly decapitated them. After that he teleported to Kiri with Utakata, Hotaru and Tonbee. When they arrived Mizukage gave the first two permission to become shinobi in Kiri while the latter decided to help in academy. SUrprisigly Mei and Hotaru asked Naruto to made marriage contract woth him as soon Uzu being restored. Naruto agreed while Mei and Hotaru giggled like fangirls cannot wait to have consummate marriage with their hero.

Now back to present he decided to sleep after reminiscing that.

Back to Elemental Nations

Louise and Kasumi now really enjoying their off day as they now playing PS3 and they played Pro Evolution Soccer. You may think its unusual but since Soccer was favorite sport in Naruto household , both of them also like it and they also play for real. And when it comes to play in console The five also debated which ones the best soccer games. While Naruto, Louise and Kasumi prefer PES , Harry and Howard like FIFA series otherwise.

Well aside that they always compete each other and they usually play PES since both Harry and Howard, despite their preference always outnumbered. And the fact most of maid staff also like PES didn't help their cause either.

Anyway back to Kasumi and Louise. Both of them already played for two hours and this will be last match before they end as current standings was 3-3 and this was last round. They actually decided to use club teams as Kasumi use PSG while Louise use Real Madrid. Though Kasumi was in advantage since the score now 3-1 in Kasumi favor.

Well Louise trying to attacking but in the end Kasumi won. Louise just huffed as she once again lost in her match versus Kasumi. It seems Kasumi always won in PES well except Naruto. But Naruto admit he is hard pressed against her .

"well that's good game. Louise." Said Kasumi. "I could say same." Said Louise though she still miffed being losing. That was noticed by Kasumi as she said, " Well maybe you can get your chance next time." Louise smiled. Said pinkette now know she not made wrong choice when Naruto offer her to live with her. She managed to gain reputation in her homeworld though she prefer to stay in Naruto place. Yeah she really made right choice after all. And Louise have feeling her new family will growing up. Well she got what her want and now it's time for her to repay Naruto. But that will wait until later.

With Naruto.

Both Naruto and Lala now found themselves in front of Tenjouin mansion. Well turned out, the ones destroyed actually was Saki vacation place . This one was actually Tenjouin family residence and Saki alongside with Rin and Aya invited them to have lunch. Well, Naruto just hoped Saki won't cause problem for him like last Christmas. Granted she isn't herself but still it better not something crazy.

And after lunch Saki then asked, " Naruto, Lala. I just want to ask, is that true both of you engaged?" Lala nodded enthusiastically. When Saki heard that she just smiled though that looked sinister since she actually not really happy when she heard that.

"Is that so? Then you should have no problem proving it to me by accepting my challenge! I shall show you where a Lady of High class stands over the common man! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki said as she about to declare war. Not realizing that Lala stood in the same postion as her as Lala being a princess of Galactic Empire.

"Then I Saki Tenjouin shall challenge you to a wife contest! And the winner of this contest shall receive a kiss from Naruto!" Saki declared which made Naruto yelled, "WHAT!"

To be continued.

Sorry cliffhanger.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hello guys I decided to post earlier since I have time as I'm now stay in my house due of bad weather (Thankfully that not affected my internet) Anyway as usual I should response to my dear reviewer.**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Thanks I try . And hope this one will be interesting for you**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: Just see this chapter , okay.**_

 _ **Animaman: About Danzo gotten some guarded secret will explained later as I also plan to revealed it along with another idiots elder being disposed of. And about toads I dunno how I should do that summon council but thanks to gave me potential idea of that. For Disney Princess, I personal already have Cinderella and Snow White to added . I also made them will act like the original stories (when they hold grudge toward their respective villain and have their own revenge) And no Rapunzel and Jasmine as their canon couple have name so they won't and who say I will add Sofia to harem? No I have my own plan to her and just bit spoiler Naruto will made sure Sofia will have some of Naruto personality (I'll just say Naruto will corrupt her for now )**_

 _ **Animecollecter: Well here you go**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow : Here you go.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Well you don't have to wait anymore as here is new chapter**_

 _ **So let's begun the show**_

 _Last time_

 _And after lunch Saki then asked, " Naruto, Lala. I just want to ask, is that true both of you engaged?" Lala nodded enthusiastically. When Saki heard that she just smiled though that looked sinister since she actually not really happy when she heard that._

 _"Is that so? Then you should have no problem proving it to me by accepting my challenge! I shall show you where a Lady of High class stands over the common man! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki said as she about to declare war. Not realizing that Lala stood in the same postion as her as Lala being a princess of Galactic Empire._

" _Then I Saki Tenjouin shall challenge you to a wife contest! And the winner of this contest shall receive a kiss from Naruto!" Saki declared which made Naruto yelled, "WHAT!"_

Continue the story

"Umm Saki, You are not joking, right?" Said Naruto since he doubt Saki being serious but look at Saki expression that was not case. Yeah, it seems the Tenjouin heiress being serious about it." "Okay! I'm in!" Lala replied since it sounded like fun. "Very well then. First thing tomorrow at the school we shall show everyone who the true wife is. OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki said as she laughed with confidence.

 _ **Timeskip The next day After school**_

The entire school was outside watching as two of the most popular girls are about to compete in a cooking contest. each wearing something to make them look like a house wife. Lala with Peke's help went with her dress form and added a cooking apron that said number one wife. The boys cheered for the sexy cosplaying Lala as she waved hi to everyone that cheered. Then we have Saki wearing a one piece swimsuit with a white apron over it. The boys cheered over the sexyness of it. The two different looks were earning a lot of attention. Yui tried to stop this but she got tied down by some of the male students who wanted to see this. Naruto himself knew he won't able to stop everyone without causing damage so he decided to observe.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Wife cooking contest!" Aya read through her microphone. "Okay the rules of this contest are simple. The two contestants have three hours to cook a meal for the man in question. Uzumaki Naruto-san! Depending on which meal he likes the best will determine the winner!" Aya explained everyone cheered with excitement. "All the necessary tools needed to cook were provided by the Tenjouin family and are all affordable in the nearby retail store for all your cooking needs!" Aya said as she promoted the items being used for the contest since Saki's father Ryuuga allowed this to promote items from his business. Yes Ryuuga spoils his daughter but also finds a way to promote things to make money. Naruto sat in front of the judging table feeling so hungry. He was forced to skip breakfast and lunch.

With Lala she had that moe cute wife aura as she began mixing all her ingredients and things no one has seen before as she put then in the cooking pot. Lala just hummed a happy tune as apparently this was normal for her. With Saki she had that who elegant lady act as an elegant orchestra was playing back ground music. And it won't took long as both contestant finished their cooking. Lala presented her cook first though somehow it looked like, black jelly?

"TADAAA! A Devilukean delicacy know as Dark Matter!" Lala yelled as Naruto and everyone else looked at with a "What the hell is that?" kind of look. "Uhh...well...it looks...unique." Naruto said. "Well go ahead and eat it!" Lala told him looking excited. Naruto was hesitant. But the blond know he didn't have much choice. Not counting he really hungry right now. So he took a scoop of it with a spoon and slowly took a bite of it. Then he swallowed it as everyone waited for his reaction. He didn't move he just there till he passed out and hit the floor.

"NOOO! Naruto!" Said Rito as he trying to help his friend. "Could her mass of blob have been so good it caused him to pass out?" Saki asked. "No in the end I shall be the winner here!" Saki told herself ignoring the fact Naruto needed help. Lala tasted it.

"Hmm, I wonder if using salt was a poor substitute?" Lala asked herself as she seemed unaffected. "Let me see that." Rito said as he wondered if it was just a fluke. Soon as Rito took that bite he too passed out.

"Perhaps Dark matter just isn't edible for humans." Peke told Lala as she then took a moment to administer a medicine to help the boys out. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

And now Saki turn . She actually had prepared a simple yet elegant steak with special sauce over it with tomato soup as the appetizer. Though rather than let Naruto eat on his own she decided to feed him herself after she cut the steak. "Here you are Naruto, say ahh" Saki told him as Naruto opened his mouth. "Ahh" Naruto then bit down on the steak and swalled it and enjoyed the texture and taste of it. It was really delicious.

"Hey! Naruto-san! I brought the Ramen you wanted!" They all turned to see it was Mikan who got a message from one of his shadow clones he really wanted Ramen. Mikan had no idea what was going on right now as she put the bowl of Ramen on his table.

"A new challenger!?" Aya commented as Naruto ate and slurped down that Ramen happily in less than a minute. "Whew, man that's some good Ramen!" He said as everyone thought this was still part of the contest. "I think that's it! We have a winner!" Aya commented as Mikan looked around. "Ehh?" Mikan had no idea what to make of this whole situation. "With that our mystery person gets a kiss from Naruto!" Aya yelled.

"What!?" Mikan yelled in a panic as Naruto walked up to her and preceeded to kiss her forehead, But suddenly Naruto slipped as he accidentally stomp banana peel and causing him to instead kiss Mikan on the lips. After Naruto split apart from her. Mikan was so completely red she ran from the school all the back to the house in embarrassment. Naruto himself also look embarrassed and made mental note to apologize to Mikan later. This caused quite a commotion as Saki felt like she just lost her pride as a woman to a girl who was still developing. Well, Lala just thought that was amusing and sweet.

Few days later

It's weekend now and Naruto stay in house . Lala and her sisters already going out to go shopping though Lala just want to saw live performance of Magical Kyouko . And Naruto felt his cellphone ringed and when he saw who called him, it was Yui. Naruto wondered why she called but decided to pick the call.

"Well, Yui. What's up?" Asked Naruto trying to tease her. Yui remained silent on the other side of the line and then asked, "Would you mind… going out with me?" Naruto could feel the heat rising off of her in torrents. "As a date?" Naruto asked. "NO! I mean, as friends!" Yui said, embarrassment clear in her voice. Naruto just grinned " Ok then. Where do you want to meet?"

"How does the library sound?" Yui asked. "Library then," Naruto said, "What time?" "An hour from now." Yui said. "OK ,See you later then Yui-chan!" Naruto said and ended the call, completely missing Yui's ranting.

Naruto put off his phone and prepared to go to his date. And his phone ring again. Naruto picked it up . "Hello." Naruto said. "Yahoo Naruto-kun!" He heard Risa yell. "Risa, was there something you needed?" Naruto asked. "Well Yuuki-kun, if you really need to know." Risa said.

Naruto interrupted her by saying, "If it is the fact that you want to ravage me, I already hear enough at school." Risa pouted on the other side of the line and said, "You're no fun Naruto-kun." She then grinned and said, "I just got out of the bath, want to know what I am wearing?"

"If all you are gonna do is flirt with me, I'm hanging up." Naruto said. Risa pouted again and said, "You're ruining my fun Naruto-kun."

"Well, I guess I shall punish you Risa if you not stopped your behavior. How about no more shared bentos for you?" Naruto asked. " NO! NO! Okay I will behave. Mouu, you're no fun Naruto-kun." Risa sighed as she defeated. " Good girl. And anyway I need to go now. See you later." Naruto hanged up. And proceeded to left the house

Naruto got to the library with ten minutes to spare and waited. A few minutes later, Yui appeared and Naruto stood up to meet her. "Yui! Over here!" Naruto called out to her. Yui saw him and blushed lightly, she then said, "Uzumaki-kun, you are making a scene!" Naruto grinned and said, "All the more reason to show you off."

Yui gave him a glare, Naruto held up his hands in defeat and said, "Okay, I'll be good, what are our plans for today?" Yui pulled out a piece of paper and said, "My older brother needed me to do a few things for him. We'll be spending the day doing those."

Naruto held out his arm and said, "Care to hold on my dear?" Yui grabbed onto his arm, blushing while doing so and said, "You try anything Uzumaki-kun and I'll rip your balls off." Naruto smirked and said, "I understand Yui-chan."

The two of them ended up going to multiple stores, either having to buy Yui's older brother items or pay off his debts. The last store that the two of them ended up at was a small manga café. As soon as the two of them entered, they wanted to leave. It was filled to the brim with people and people were crowding around the front of the store.

"You have any money left Yui?" Naruto asked. Yui shook her head and said, "I get the feeling you don't either?" Naruto opened his wallet and saw that he only had one thousand yen left, "If you count one thousand yen as his debt, then we are gonna be fine."

Yui sighed and walked up to the cashier and said, "Hi, I'm here to pay off my older brother's debt?" The maid looked at Yui and said, "You look exactly like Yuu's sister, you better be ready for hard work." Yui paled and Naruto stepped forward and said, "I'll help in any way I can Yui." The maid looked at Naruto with a stink eye and said, "Go to the back, the uniforms will be in the crates."

Yui and Naruto went to the back and found the uniforms. "Not how I expected to spend our first date." Naruto said, making Yui blush. Naruto slipped on a butler's outfit while Yui slipped on a maid outfit. "This is too frilly." Yui said with a looked at her and said, "If you want, I could try to knock some sense into your older brother?" Yui shook her head and said, "He won't learn the lesson, I swear my brother is so irresponsible." Naruto and Yui slipped on the last items of the outfits, Naruto then slicked his hair back so that it wasn't all over the place with a can of hair gel.

Naruto and Yui went out and began to serve the customers, much to the delight of the males and females. The two of them quickly racked up two thirds of Yuu's Debt when an incident occurred. Yui was serving a few males and Naruto was bringing drinks to other female customers, when one of the males Yui was serving snapped. He yelled "You stupid bitch! I demand a refund!"

Naruto turned to where Yui was and saw she spilled the customer's drink on his clothes. Yui was stammering out apologies and the male was having none of it. He grabbed the back of Yui's head and slammed it into the table, stunning her. Naruto saw it and began to go red with anger. He placed the tray with the drinks on it on top of a garbage can and walked to Yui, cracking his knuckles. The male didn't see Naruto come up to him and it was too late when he finally saw Naruto. "Is there a problem here sir?" Naruto said in a cold voice.

The male grabbed Yui by the back of her hair and said, "This stupid maid spilled my drink! I demand she be fired!" Naruto gained a cold smile and said, "I don't see the problem sir, it was an accident on her part." The male began to grow angry and yelled, "I demand a refund from this shop!" Naruto picked the male by the shirt collar and said, "You need to cool your head sir, what my friend did was an accident!"

The others at the table stood up and looked ready to attack Naruto, just as a glass mug smashed into one of the other male's heads, shattering into pieces, sending glass everywhere. The males looked around and saw all of the maids' glare at them, "You have overstayed your welcome, leave now!" Naruto growled.

The males quickly left the store, tails between their legs. Naruto checked on Yui and asked, "You alright Yui?" Yui nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." The maids then walked towards them and the two of them turned to face them. The maids were smiling, they bowed and one of them said, "Thank you for getting rid of them, they are regular pain in our asses." The maids declared that the debt was paid, and actually gave the both of them an added bonus.

After the madness at the manga café, the two of them walked side by side. Yui was in thought about Naruto, he had come to her defense. She was so wrapped up in thinking, that Naruto startled her by announcing they had arrived at Yui's home. Yui said goodbye to Naruto, but not before kissing him on the cheek and rushing back inside the apartment.

 _ **Later at midnight.**_

"Damn I'm hungry. Well I guess midnight snack will help." Said Naruto as he going out to grab snack to fill his stomach, When he walking through he heard the sink faucet start dispensing water into what sounded like a cup. He went into the kitchen and saw Yami sipping a cup of water. She turned and saw Naruto walk into the kitchen, "Uzumaki Naruto," Yami said, "What are you doing up at 2 AM?"

Naruto asked back, "I could ask you the same thing Yami." Yami looked at Naruto indifferently and said, "I asked you first Uzumaki." Naruto just pouted but he answered anyway, " Just have urge to have some midnight snack. Is that your reason as well for not sleeping?" Yami looked out the window onto the street and said, "Partially, I was thinking about my past is all," her arm turned into the familiar serrated blade, saying, "I've killed so many in my time as an assassin, both good people and bad people. Some of my target's faces still haunt me when I close my eyes."

Naruto went over to the fridge, opening it, and pulled out a bottle of orange juice , "That shows you that you have a sense of morality, you took no pleasure in the kills, therefore you still have a heart, the moment you enjoy the kill, you forfeit the right to live." He said as he took some leftover from dinner and grab bite from it.

Yami looked at Naruto carefully and went over Naruto's words again, saying "You sound like you speak from experience Uzumaki. Why is that?"

Naruto took a drink and said, "I've seen it so much in media of heroes the go for revenge, or villains that live for their next kill, even some people on this planet enjoy the kill in one way or another. It is never a good path to go down, many people lose their way once they take pleasure in the body count. And while I also killed so many , But I kill because I don't want some psycho killed my precious people"

Yami said, after so long, "Look, Uzumaki Naruto, you seem to be wiser then your years, but know this, I was hired to kill you, should I find out that what the contract said was true, I will have no choice but to execute you myself, are we clear?"

Naruto just grinned, "Hear you loud and clear Yami. I hear you loud and clear. _You won't able to do that Yami as I'm stronger and I won't let you either._ " Naruto whispered the last part Yami looked at Naruto and said, "Well, alright then, I'll be in the Training room if you need me. I still need to keep up on my skills." "Go ahead. I will enjoy my snacks here." Naruto waved his hand as he continue to enjoy his midnight snack. Yami just waved back as she walked to certain place.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow morning**_

Naruto just finished cook breakfast . After that He decided to waking up the others and seems he not found Yami on her room he decided to visit training room. When he want to enter training room he surprised to saw Yami on the floor, curling up into a ball.

Naruto then quickly placed Yami on the couch. While Nana who just asked bringimg bucket of water come and Naruto quickly . took the towel and dunked it in water, wringing it out as he brought it out of the bucket, and placed it on her head. It only stayed on her head for about twenty seconds before it shriveled up and burst into flames, the couch was also slightly smoking.

Lala looked to Yami and said, "There's something wrong with her! She shouldn't be burning up the cloth and the couch!"

"Damn it I hope Mikado already wake up right now." Naruto then quickly moved to telephone and dialed Mikado number. And it won't took long when Ryoko answered, "Well, Naruto-kun. Why called me in five in the morning? Not that I mind though."

Naruto just sighed, " Please I'm serious , Mikado. Yami is burning all cloth and any sort of leather. Her body is burning everything to a crisp, even burning flesh." Ryoko sighed and yawned, saying "I'd ask how long it take to get to you, but since the storm is locking everyone in, I can't get to you."

"Well I guess I shall take her to you then. Just prepared as I'll be arrive soon " Said Naruto as he hung up . But the females in Naruto house gasped. Nana then said, "Take Yami to Ryoko-san's house in this weather? You must be insane."

"Duh you forgot who am I? Nana." Naruto deadpanned as the girls forgot the fact he is ninja. The girls gasped as they just remembered that. Naruto then picked up Yami off the couch, feeling his back crisping up. "Well I'm off now." Naruto then disappeared in blue flash. The three deviluke sibling jaw dropped as Lala said," Why I forgot Naruto-kun cam teleported duh?

 _ **Later at Mikado residence.**_

Naruto now in front of Mikado house and started knocked out and Mikado open the door quickly. "Naruto-kun! Get in here!"

Naruto quickly got in and asked franticly in a mix of pain and worry, "Where do I put her?!" Ryoko quickly directed him to the medical wing of her clinic and Naruto quickly found one of the examining pods, dropping her into the machine. Naruto raised her up and strapped her into place. Ryoko closed the pod and then saw Naruto's burnt back, "Oh Sweet Jesus! Did Golden Darkness do this to your back?!"

Naruto stripped off his shirt and looked to Ryoko, "How is she?" He said with a major bit of worry. Ryoko shook her head and said, "You're the one worse off and you care for others more then yourself, most women would pay to have a male with a heart of gold like yours."

Naruto grinned devilishly and said, "What? You don't like it when I'm being perverted?" Ryoko grinned and said, "Not saying that, I just like you more when you're trying to be classy."

"Whatever. " Naruto then took ointment and made kagebunshin so it can applied the medicine to him. Ryoko pouted as she actually want to take burn salve so she can applied It to Naruto but she just shrugged and quickly to checked Yami in case something happened.

 _ **Few minutes later.**_

Naruto who decided to lay down bit on a bed, He then looked at Yami in the examination pod and asked Ryoko, "Has this ever happened before?" Ryoko nodded "Golden Darkness was a regular patient when I was moving around in the universe.",

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow.**_

Naruto and Lala walked together to Sainan high. Ryoko already told them Yami will need bedrest to recover for 2-3 days so she will stay in her clinic. And the alien doctor already told Naruto She made sure Yami won't escape as she injected sleeping drugs to help Yami rest . Well also made sure Yami won't escape from paying from treatment cost . Not that she will do that but better safe than sorry anyway.

Today school was not really exciting. As usual Yui shouted shameless toward certain perverted duo. Haruna and Rito as always being victim of their pervy tendencies. Ren as always challenged him only to be beat up by Naruto easily. Other than that Naruto not find something exciting after all.

Timeskip after school.

Naruto walked alone as he wanted to some strolling around. Lala already gone home earlier as she wanted to watch Magical Kyouko show.

While Naruto finished strolling he decided to going home. But he sensed danger as he sidestepped and turned to see a hooded, masked figure on a floating pedestal. "Very impressive Uzumaki Naruto. The reports are as they say." The figure said.

"Must be another fiancée candidate I assume." Said Naruto feeling annoyed

"Dreissen, Momo Bella Deviluke's true fiancé." Dreissen said as canisters of gas landed at Naruto's feet. The gas was absorbed into his lungs and he began to cough, hack, and wheeze as the gas filed his lungs. He fell to his knees before he muttered, 'Damn I'm caught off . Well lets see what he will do to me as I can escape from hand passed out. Dreissen laughed and said, "Momo will be mine Uzumaki Naruto. You won't have her!"

 _Few Hours later_

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes and his body whined in pain. He tried to stand up, but a large amount of electricity shot through him, forcing him back to his knees. "Ah," He heard someone say, "Our guest is awake!" Naruto slowly raised his head and saw one of Momo's fiancé's, Dreissen. Naruto looked around and asked, "Where the fuck am I?"

The idiot lightly giggled and said, "You, my good man, are on my personal battleship, with my fleet of ships."

Naruto slightly raised an eyebrow, this fiancé had kidnapped him, yet was treating him with respect, either he was stupid, or trying to make it seem like he was in control, which Naruto was not even believing for a fraction of a second.

The male just sighed and walked up to him from what looked to be a floating platform. The man landed on the 'Floor' and it sounded hollow, like there was something underneath them. "You know mister Uzumaki," Dreissen said, getting on his knees in front of him, "Your role is an important one. You will be the catalyst for change in my way, though you will need to… disappear, for me to finally end up with Momo-sama."

Naruto calmly said, "And what makes you think she'll want to stay with imbecile like yourself?"

Dreissen looked at him blandly and said, "Because Fate and my choice have decided it." He then snapped his fingers and three small drones flew towards him. He looked to Naruto then smirked, "You know Uzumaki, if you hadn't gotten engaged to Lala-sama, we wouldn't have this problem. Though, it will be more fun to mail you back to the girls, piece by piece."

The drones then shot up to Naruto and clamped down on him in the shape of a large shell of sorts. Naruto was about to say something, only to find his mouth getting harder to open, "I wouldn't try moving Uzumaki," the fiancé said, "you will fry if you try to get either the shackles or the drone shell off."

He then felt the 'Floor' shake as he heard the roars of bloodthirsty animals. "Oh yes, and I forgot to mention," Dreissen said, "Should you somehow get out of your shackles and the shell, the platform we are on will fall and drop you into bloodthirsty beasts, tearing you to shreds in seconds."

Naruto looked up and saw multiple guards walking around on walkways above them, looking like they'd rather be anywhere but there. "Well, I better be going, I have a date with my new wife." Dreissen said, then stepped on his platform and took off to a different part of the ship.

Just as he left, two guards appeared from nowhere and looked at Naruto with a cold glint in their eyes. " _This is gonna suck._ " Naruto thought to himself as the pulled up their weapons.

Few hours later with Lala and her siblings.

The Deviluke sisters just watching night TV show. All of them already informed Naruto will back bit late so he not able to cook and thankfully Momo was capable to cook as both Lala and Nana cannot be trusted with that task. And while Naruto already informed Lala they can sleep as he will late the three (mainly Lala and Momo) decided to wait until Naruto back.

However Lala heard her intergalactic communication device ring so she followed by twins decided to saw who is that. When they reach the communication device, The screen looked blurry until it show familiar face to Momo, "Is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me?" he said. Momo growled and said, "We are, wish we weren't though." He looked to Momo and said, "Ah, miss Momo Bella Deviluke, how wonderful it is to see you again." Momo growled and said, "The feelings aren't mutual Baron Dreissen."

Dreissen giggled lightly and said, "Ah, that womanly fury I remember so fondly burns brightly in you my dear." Momo roared in anger and said, "You know the damn why I'm angry you, you bastard!" "What? It was just a friendly little gift." He said. "There are friendly gifts, and giving the person you care about an anger amplifier!" Momo growled.

"It was an accident my dear, I make mistakes like that all the time." He said calmly. "I almost killed my sisters, my parents, and the Devilukean Royal Court under what you gave me!" Momo growled and slammed her hands on the table in the middle of the room.

The male began to get angry, then said, "What about your champion? Where is he in all of this? Shouldn't he be with you?" Everyone looked confused at first, then one by one, they all caught on to what he was implying. "What do you mean by that Dreissen?" Nana asked.

He laughed and said, "Well, I happened to find him, and took him into my ship, he has been a fun guest." He then pressed a button on his desk and a small screen, showing a figure that looked like Naruto being held in a shell and having shackles on his wrists.

"NARUTO-KUN" all the girls cried out. A male to the side of him held his face up and punched him in the jaw, knocking it to the side. "You see, he's fitting well in his new home." Dreissen said, smirking as he closed the window.

Momo sighed and said, "What do you want?" admitting defeat. "What do you mean my dear?" Dreissen asked, grinning happily. "What, do you want? What do you want me to do?" Momo asked. "Well," Dreissen said, "I want you to become my bride, and your sisters become my personal sex slaves."

Nana roared her disapproval and Lala was about to too, when Momo said, "Naruto will go free though, right?" "Of course he will, my honor as a prince will hold to it." Dreissen said, gaining a warm smile.

Momo remained silent, then said, "Can you give me till tomorrow for my answer?" "If you say so, you have till eight P.M and remember no later than that," He said, "I'll see you soon my dear." He then ended the call, and the power came back on.

Momo then placed her head in her hands and proceeded to cry. No one said anything because what could you say to make the situation better in this case? They would need a miracle, and they would need it quickly.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto smacked his lips and spat out a bit of blood from his mouth. Naruto wanted to say, "Nice place you got here, do you always beat your guests before a meeting with the family?" but since the shell not only restricted his movement, but his ability to speak as well, it was hard.

The two guards guarding him were like crappy, ugly versions of night and day. The male on Naruto's left was as skinny as could be without going over to unhealthy, he had thick glasses, large double eyebrows, and thin lips. The male on Naruto's right was ripped to the point of even being disgusting. The amount of muscles he had was honestly impressive for some humans, but he was kind of a bitch about pain according Naruto's observation..

The two of them looked to each other and the male on Naruto's right said, "Want to get out of this place? It's freaking me out." "Come on, don't be a baby! There isn't anything he can do while he is like that." The male on the left said. The male on the right shook his head and said, "There just isn't something right with him." "Alright you big baby, we'll get some rest, two hours though!" Lefty said, trying to drill the point in.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Righty said and stepped on a platform, bringing him up to an exit point to the room. Lefty got on his platform and went to another doorway and left through that one. Naruto then suddenly grinned . To be honest he decided to let himself being captured as he tired win so easily and his opponent this time quite smart but in the end he disappointed as this Dreissen was arrogant just like another fiancee candidate.

And despite this shell can be fried him off but Naruto already built tolerance for that but he doesn't want to alerted the guard so he decided to stay. He also plan to stole some of this ship weapon as Naruto using his senjutsu to sense strong energy come out from some kind of weapon or maybe armor but he decided to found out later.

And since he didn't want to alert the guards with remove the shell by his own power the only way to get out of his restraints was to have the Skeleton Key, it was two sets of keys, a keycard, and an actual key. Knowing his luck, either of the two guarding him would get the Skeleton Key and inadvertently give him the key, not by will, but by trickery. He would have to play his cards right or the plan was dead in the water . Though he have feeling he definitely will success.

 _ **Few hours later**_

Naruto slowly waited for the two idiots to come back and it was getting to be a pain, until he heard the doors open and the buff alien say, "You're just jealous that the boss trusts me with the master key and not you." Naruto inwardly smirked and thought, " _Fools_ _, you won't get to enjoy that though when the creatures below us tear though you._ "

The skinny male alien groaned and said, "You will not shut up about it, can you at least put the damn thing away?!" The buff alien landed on the platform where Naruto was and began flaunting the Key in Naruto's face, "Lookie here, what's this? The key to your salvation just inches away? Go on, try to grab it!"

Naruto slowly began to shuffle and the male laughed and turned around, making the key vanish from Naruto's view, and for the male to be distracted by taunting Naruto. Naruto then lunged for the male, slamming the cuffs tightly against the bonds holding it down. The buff male screamed and dropped the key, right by Naruto. Naruto quickly swiped up the key into his mouth and wrenched it closed. The male turned to Naruto and was about to punch him in the face, the skinny male grabbed the buff male's arm and said, "You were being a dick, let's get something to eat."

The two of them quickly left and Naruto slowly took the key out of his mouth by letting it fall out, then tossed it behind him and the key luckily landed in the lock holding the drone shell together. He then proceeded to shuffle around as slowly as possible. Naruto felt the key part of the Skeleton Key lock into place and he just stayed still. Barely two minutes go by and the two guarding Naruto rush back into the holding cell. The buff male rushed up to Naruto and roared, "You took the damn Key didn't you!?"

Naruto ignored him as if he wasn't even there, pissing the guy off even more. As he goes to punch Naruto, Naruto tilts his head back, then throws his whole body forwards, shocking both guards. Both guards looked to each other and the skinny one looked to the buff one and said, "Get the weapons."

The big guard looked to the smaller one and the smaller one screamed, "GET THE FUCKING WEAPONS!" sending the guard into a panicked frenzy. Naruto roughly shook around, trying to get the suit unlocked. The guards pulled up what looked to be shotguns and aimed it at him. Naruto threw his body back one last time and the key made a loud click as the suit and cuffs unlocked. The guards paled as the shell and the shackles fell to the ground with a clatter. Naruto got up and cracked his neck, saying, "God damn, that hurt like a bitch."

The ground slightly shook and Naruto charged chakra at his fist and said, " Gave my regards to Shinigami, BASTARD." Naruto then smashed the floor and quickly jumped right the moment platform was fall.

Naruto then climbing the wall as he walking and finally arrived at top. well, the guard rail of the top walkway. He pulled himself up and said, "Worst hosts ever."

He proceeded to calmly walk through the ship until he saw a group of guards patrolling. He hid behind a barrel and let them disappear through the door next to the barrel. "Well," Naruto said, "This will be interesting."

Naruto snuck through wave after wave of guards and slipped straight through rooms filled with a ton of guards. He then opened a door and was about to go in when a large laser grid slashed close to him making him stop, " _Yeah, it's like this ship knows me._ " Naruto thought then looked to the side and saw a ventilation shaft. He then pried open the door and slipped into it.

Naruto slowly crawled through the vent until he heard footsteps underneath him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt everyone look to the vent and he slowed both his breath and his pulse down to almost a quiet state. The guards looked away and left the room. Naruto slowly regained his breath and continued to crawl to the armory.

He then saw two fans blowing a ton of air to the other side and proceeded to suck Naruto in. He then pulled up a thin plank of wood from another place in the ventilation duct. It sucked up the plank and snapped it in half. Naruto then blasted the fan rotor with lightning jutsu. The rotor began to smoke and spark, then exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and shredding the second fan. Naruto was somehow very lucky when the pieces of metal were sent flying everywhere due to the fact that no piece hit him.

Around five minutes later Naruto knocked off the duct and dropped down onto the floor. The cold air hit him and he shuttered. He then pulled up the Skeleton Key he got earlier and unlocked the armory doors. ' _Well it's looting time.'_ Naruto decided to took one of Armor to cover him as his clothes now rigged due of being tortured earlier. He then found a tiny bag of enlarged space and proceeded to dump all the guns into it. The interesting thing to the bag was, the more stuff you added to the bag, the more it looked like a backpack. At first it looked like a small pack, by the time Naruto was done loading the bag, it looked like a survivalist backpack. At least he won't need to use storage seal for now. Naruto then loaded in all the guns from the armory, though kept a good few pieces of alien and human weapons.

Naruto then prepared to make his way escape and when he prepared to use his teleportation he noticed something interesting at emergency exit and when he open it he saw some kind of escape pod.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto finally landed at some park nearby of Sainan town center . Once he made sure everything alright he decided to took his communication device which was hidden in storage seals.

 _ **Same time at Lala laboratory.**_

Lala slowly rocked back and forth as she silently sobbed. Momo and Nana actually also do same thing and the eldest Deviluke started crying when she entered her room and didn't stop. Till now. She then heard her intergalactic communicator go off and she wiped her face, going over to it. When she saw the code, she became confused and accepted the call. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Lala," Came Naruto's voice.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lala cried, grabbing everyone's attention, making them enter her room.

Everyone saw Naruto's face on the screen and cried out his name. "Ow, you all don't have to yell." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

The questions of "What happened?!" was thrown around a lot in Riot's interrogation.

Naruto tried to answer all the questions in a timely manner, but the questions began to repeat themselves. He cleared his throat and said, "As much as I'd love to keep the questions going, we still have a problem with the prince."

Everyone growled and Naruto said, "I guess I don't have to explain my hatred." Everyone nodded and Naruto said, "Well, I have a plan to deal with him." The girls looked at each other and then back to Naruto, Nana then said, "What would you have us do?" Naruto began to explain his plan in full details and the girls listened with impressive attention.

 _ **Timeskip**_

The prince's personal ship appeared in front of the Uzumaki household and dropped the prince and four of his personal guards onto the asphalt. The prince heard about Naruto breaking out and didn't want to take any chances. One of the guards knocked on the door and they heard "Coming!"

Nana opened the door and saw the prince, she wanted to jump him and strangle him, but she restrained herself and let him in. Said prince just grinned when he saw her. Nana grew annoyed but bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something to annoy him.

The prince sat on the couch and the guards surrounded him. The girls entered the living room and he said in a cocky voice, "Thank you for letting me in, it is above me to ask."

The girls looked at each other and remembered the plan. Well considering Deviluke sisters already known the Baron Dreissen attitude it won't really hard. It also really thankful they won't involve others as Rito and Mikan stay in home while Yami have yet to back from Mikado clinic so it will be easier as for Naruto he will wait till right time to strike.

Anyway back to current situation, After awhile as Deviluke sisters pretending to be clingy to said Baron. Dreissen went outside to clear his head and the girls followed him. Momo pulled up her D-Dial, Nana, and Lala did the same and readied them. The guards saw them and were about to stop them, only for the ground to break beneath them as a plant grabbed them. A large three headed tiger rushed the other two and began to chew on them, making the prince pale. He then saw Lala took out some kind of beam sword and pointed it to his throat . "Either you let go of my fiancee, or Us, the Devilukian Sisters, and Yami-chan will rip your ships apart to find him!" The prince paled and said, "I don't know where he is I swear!"

"Well, I guess I just finish you since you are no longer any use to me." Lala said and raised the sword, making the prince squeal and faint in fear.

Lala quickly took off as Naruto suddenly appeared from nowhere and said, "Well done girls, Zastin will be along shortly to collect the trash. But before that." Naruto then stared to the baron with his EMS active and called out ," **Tsukuyomi!"**

Timeskip few days later

"That was the shame I cannot torture him more. But I think he now feel he prefer die instead getting his mind tortured now." Said Naruto as he now dipped himself in Hot spring which was located at Momo D-Dial. Nana just nodded sagely while Lala and Momo getting clingy with him. All four of them then enjoyed their time together now while Naruto thought, ' _Just few weeks until Lala dad come ."_

To Be continued

 _ **Next time Naruto will met Lala parents Gid and Sephie but he will meet both of them in different circumtances and that will be also end of Naruto adventure in TLR so see ya next time**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**I'm back guys. As I said before it will be last of Naruto adventure in TLR (for now) and Naruto won't stop in his homeworld as he immediately depart to Gundam Universe to be exact After Colony**_

 _ **And as usual review response**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Here we go Naruto will met Lala parents**_

 _ **Animaman: I won't gave limitation for now as Naruto will visit many world and not just anima/manga and cartoon. I probably wil made Naruto visit movie realm. For example: Fast and Furious, Expendables, Rush Hour and so many more. And remember Naruto won't visit the world as his nine brother in arms will do same thing in his place. And yes Naruto will met other gods but I decided Naruto will meet certain Supreme Being from Overworld series . But that wil have to wait.**_

 _ **Zehendner and Jojotheshadow: Okay here we go.**_

 _ **Okay here we go and there is lemon in this chapter so Enjoy**_

Today was just another walk to Sainan High in morning as Naruto, Lala, Rito and Haruna walk together and chatting amongst themselves. They only got halfway there when Zastin appeared in front of them and asked to talk to Lala alone, Lala said to go ahead of her and they did so. Next one gone was Haruna, saying she needed to meet up with her club for last minute training.

Both males got to the front of Seinan High and saw someone which somehow Naruto felt familiar. Somehow the presence familiar as it was similar to Lala, Nana and Momo. Naruto quickly deduced that person must be Gid Lucione Deviluke. Though said Galactic King appearance was quite disturbing.

The reason was said King looked like mere elementary school boy. He was standing right in front of Saki, Rin, and Aya. "Well now," Saki started, "Are you lost kid?" Aya seemed to answer Saki and she said, "Seems to be the case Saki-sama."

Saki then said, "Aw, are you too tired to walk?" It seemed that Gid was shaking his legs in a way that seemed like he was tired to get her to think it. Gid said in a much younger voice, "Please pretty lady, carry me!" Saki was caught off guard at the Kid's complement and said, "I, I guess I have no choice, do I?" giving an aura of not caring, but in her head, she was squealing like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?!" Gid said, pretending to sound happy. Saki got into a piggyback crouch and said, "Alright, get on my back." Aya, squealed and said, "That's our Saki-sama, she's so kind!" Saki grinned and said to Aya, "You can call me the queen of kindness." Saki then turned her head to Gid and said, "Okay little guy, where's your house?"

Naruto could see Gid grinning perversely and said, "HERE!" grabbing Saki's large bosom and laughing, catching her off guard. Aya and Rin's jaws dropped, then they proceeded to glare at Gid, Rin readying her practice sword and Aya clenching her fist. "Stop right there!" Rin yelled, "How dare you touch Saki-sama's chest!"

Gid saw Aya and Rin as new targets and launched himself at them, pulling up their skirts and grabbing their bosoms. Naruto just shook his head as he didn't expecting his future father in law was pervert and this also settled Naruto doubt as he felt he destined to be always near pervert after all.

Gid then saw Naruto, rushed up to him and said, "Big brother! Save me! Those mean ladies are scary and being mean to me!"

Naruto could feel the heated glares of Saki, Rin and Aya on him, so when Gid rushed up to him, intent on tackling him, to just moved out of the way and let Gid land on his face. Gid turned around and said, "Big bro?" Naruto came down on Gid like a bag of bricks and pounded his fist into Gid's head, slamming him on the ground. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Naruto roared at Gid, like an older brother would do to his younger.

Gid held his hands to his head and asked, "Big bro? What's wrong?" Naruto crossed his arms and said, "What the fuck do you think is wrong?! You're groping and feeling women up again!" Gid pretended to pout and said, "But big bro! You told me-" Naruto interrupted Gid by saying, "I swear to fuck, you spend too much time with auntie and uncle." Saki seemed to glare at Naruto and said, "Naruto, how do you know this brat?" as she covering her bosom.

Naruto grabbed the back of Gid's shirt and bowed to Saki, saying, "He's my brother, and I'm sorry he felt you up. Reason why he did so is the fact that it is a mix of him reading our father's manga collection and our neglectful aunt and uncle." Gid tried to say something, but Naruto interrupted him saying to Saki, "My little brother is sorry that he did it, I'll be taking him away now."

Saki pouted angrily and said, "Take him away, I don't want to see him again. _It should be Naruto doing that to me_ " Saki whispering last part

Naruto took him through the school to the back of it and then Gid made Naruto drop him to the ground, saying, "Get the fuck off me brat!" Naruto dropped Gid and said, "Finally got off your ass to come visit, or did your wife finally kick you in the ass to come make a visit, Emperor?" Gid glared at Naruto's tone and said, "I came on my own accord brat! I just had to take care of a few problems before I came here."

Naruto shrugged and said, "You sure you weren't perving out on other women?" Gid glared at Naruto and said, "Shut the fuck up. By the way, how did you know I was coming?" Naruto giggled and said, "That can be taken so many different ways." Gid gave Naruto a withering look and said, "You know what I mean." Naruto grinned and said, "You were coming to visit at some point, what king wouldn't visit his daughter and husband-to-be?"

Gid shrugged and said, "You are quite cocky, you know that right?" Naruto bowed and said, "I know it and fully embrace it." Naruto looked up to Gid and saw his energy flare up, "You know what I want, you worthless human?" Gid asked. Naruto let his energy flare up as well and said, "To test my skills Emperor ?" Gid lunged for Naruto and roared, "DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Naruto quickly stepped back to avoid Gid surprise attack and countering it with cross counter to his potential father in law. Sending him flying back but hardly out of the game. His response was to blast out a beam of energy which was absorbed by Naruto Preta ability.

Once he finished absorbing the blast Naruto dashed forward and until he was up close and gave Gid an uppercut that would crack a normal man's jaw along with his teeth. Problem was gid was anything but normal hence why he stomped his foot so hard he barely moved an inch and grabbed Naruto neck via his tail and tossed him up in order to land a rib cracking blow to his chest.

That made Naruto stepped back as he felt strong force to his chest . Both of them now stared at each other for a few seconds before Gid said, "You know why I'm here, don't you boy?" Naruto nodded and said, "Of course sir, you want to test me if I'm worthy enough for your daughter."

Gid cracked his neck and said, "You're right, and just so you know, you wouldn't survive my full power, you're looking at Gid Lucione Deviluke at ten percent power! You'll be fighting me with a massive crutch, but I'm feeling generous with you." _'Humph he underestimate me eh. Well , I think I don't need to use my sword then.'_ "I'll give it my all then." Said Naruto.

Gid continued to swing and kick at Naruto which was avoided with ease by the blond, and their fight so far was attracting all the students' attention.

Naruto then jumped so high as he chanted, " **Prepare to be cleansed . Divine Assault! Ether Strike !"** And from his arm come out concentrated energy come toward Gid making a huge explosion. But he didn't stop there as he appeared above Gid and kicked the diminutive emperor so hard. Naruto then come forward sped around Gid, punching, and kicking him around like a ragdoll. Naruto punched and kicked him back and forth, up, and down.

Gid finally stopped Naruto by grabbing his hand, blocking his punch. Naruto punched with his other hand and Gid did the same with the other. "Finally this was I wanted. It seems you may can fight me in my full power but for now that will do." Said Gid as he threw Naruto on the ground made a crater. "Fine by me, you're face looks like it can take it." Naruto shouted back as the two started to rush their fists at each other each blow sounding like a sonic boom from the power they put behind their fists.

Both of them continuing traded blow as they hurting each other until Naruto stepped back and gather chakra to form certain sphere, "Eat this ! **RASENGAN!"** However Gid managed to defend that attack as he stood his ground and not look affected with Rasengan.

Naruto thought, " _Just as I expected Rasengan not affect him. The only way to hurt him was use Rasenshuriken and I don't have time to use Sage Mode , And he is not in fullpower so I won't raise my power beyond this."_

Naruto then try to tackled Gid but said King managed to jump and caught the blond and threw him down the field . Gid rolled onto his feet and rushed Naruto, punching him in the gut, catching him off guard and making him spat a tiny bit of blood.

The battle continued on with bruises, blood and the odd tooth being spiled as both men slugged each other's bodies with seemingly no end in sight. In all honesty it was surprising for Naruto or would be if he wasn't annoyed at the given situation.

He never expecting someone capable to match him in endurance as his opponent could not only keep up but seemed to have the same amount of stamina as he did. Then again Lala had to get that stubborn stamina streak from somewhere… Momo technically had it too but she followed the path of the perv.

After rough half an hour of fighting the two split apart from each their blood smeared on their fists and a bit on their faces, Naruto's wounds healing while Gid simply wiped off some off his small cuts. "You've seen what I can do why are we still doing this?"

"Cus its fun what else." Replied Gid nonchalantly . "Anyway I almost reached my limit now , So how about we settled this now?" Naruto blinked when the King said that but decided to agreed, " Well is that what you want, I'm ready."

Both of them then rushed toward each other, wanting to finish this fight with one hit. And both of them hit each other as Gid into Naruto's jaw, and Naruto into Gid's skull. Both men were lobbed into other sides of the Soccer Field and into Goal posts and nets.

Meanwhile at sideline, Everyone alongside Lala and others waited or what seemed to be an eternity for either to wake, however suddenly they heard echo , " **Shatter! Kyoka Suigetsu!"** And they heard sound of glass breaking and found out that was come from Naruto body as said body shattered. And after a while Naruto appeared from nothing and looked like he fine but now he wielding Kyoka Suigetsu. "Well didn't expect I must use this. _Considering you underestimated me Emperor Gid. You deserved it after all.'"_

Lala then rushed at him and yelled , You risked your life against my father! And you're hurt beyond all hell!" Naruto giggled, then hissed in pain as he laughed, "Sorry for worrying you girls."

And not long after that Gid groaned in pain and got up, "Well done Naruto Uzumaki." He said and dusted himself off. "I guess I shall accept your marriage with Lala." Naruto just gave him mock salute as he said, " I guess that good anyway." Gid then prepared to teleported back but before as he started vanished he said ," Oh By the way, Naruto-boy. My wife Sephie wanted to meet you in person. And since Lala birthday was in two weeks, you can met her. And see you again, Boy." Gid then vanished into a teleporter beam and the beam disappeared.

"Now Naruto lets go to Infirmary so Mikado will heal you." Said Lala as she put her finger to Naruto mouth as our favorite ninja trying to retort, " And don't argue with me mister." Naruto decided to follow as he know he won argument so he decided to tag along with Lala

Few days later

Naruto now in local bank to checking how much money he got from Icha Icha books . Normally he can just visit nearby ATM but he also wanted to made some investment. He also took some money as Today was Lala birthday . Rito and Mikan already made sure made Lala entertained until evening while Nana and Momo take care of party preparation. Well Momo mostly.

Naruto also alerted he will back at his home world after Lala birthday and his clone once again will take over for few weeks. Well back to his own shopping . He went to a phone store as he wanted to buy regular phone for Lala. . Naruto then going to jewelry shop . While he can create his own jewelry he wanted this special for her. After all whiel phone will be gift , he needed special gift for Lala. Both as a gift and a promise.

After saw several of shiny metals and jewels. , he then asked store clerk, "Good morning ma'am, I'd like your help in something." Naruto said to the clerk. The woman was in her early forties and yet still had a youthful attitude about her, "Of course sir, what would you need?"

"I just need special ring for my girlfriend. Well to be exact Promise Ring" Said Naruto. "Promise Ring ?" The clerk asked. Naruto nodded, " Yes. our parents engaged us when we were only babies. Imagine the shock to the both of us had when we were told we were engaged."

"I could understand that sir, same thing happened with my uncle." She said, "But onto the rings." Naruto grinned and said "What do you have for metals?" "Pure Gold and Platinum for the ring or rings if you will." The store clerk said and began to explain different gemstones that fit with either metal.

Later he arrived at house and found out party already begun and Lala , her sisters, Rito and Mikan just eating cake. "Duh, Naruto. You're late. " Said Lala. "Anyway, you should eat cake with me." Later all of them ate cake together with Lala and Naruto feeding each other. After few minutes, Zastin walked in and said, "Salutations to all, and happy birthday Lala-sama." "Ah Zastin. Come on, have some cake together." Offer Naruto.

Zastin shook his head and said, "As much as the cake sounds delicious, I come with an invitation to the Devilukian Empire for Lala's Sixteenth birthday from the King and Queen of the galaxy. It is a Suit and Tie affair."

Everyone looked at each other and Naruto asked, "Guests of the invitees are allowed aren't they?" "Sorry, Naruto-dono. But you are the only one allowed as there will be many powerful people invited that will not take kindly to humans being there. And we don't want take risk foe that in case some idiots trying to wreck Lala-sama birthday party . Despite that won't be unlikely." Zastin explained

Naruto nodded understanding and asked, "SO when we will leave?"

Around twenty minutes later, Zastin's personal ship left the atmosphere and began its journey to the Devilukian kingdom. Naruto now find himself in Black Suit with matching necktie and pants as he prefer suits to tuxedo.

After few minutes later, Zastin sounded on the ship's intercom and said, "Come to the flight deck, we'll see the capital in a few moments." Naruto walked out and saw Nana walk out of the same room. When they saw him, Nana was about to say something, but Naruto cut her off saying "Believe me Nana, my lips are sealed."

Two of them then walked over to the Flight deck and saw that they were still in warp drive. As soon as the noticed it, the warp ended and Deviluke was in sight. Everyone else walked into the room and saw the capital coming into view. Zastin then said "In front of us is the capital of the planet Deviluke. We'll head over to the Royal family's palace now. It took five minutes, but when they saw the castle, it sent the girls squealing in joy. While Naruto looked awe .

Later Lala and Momo joined both of them . Lala decided to called Naruto, however since Naruto not responded she grabbed his arm and shook it trying to make him pay attention. Naruto was knocked from his thought and he asked, "Yes Lala?" "Is something wrong?" Lala asked looking worried.

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm fine Lala, you don't need to worry about me." Wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. Lala smiled and wrapped her arm around him and wiped the worried look off her face.

Naruto looked back to the castle and asked, "Is that where you grew up Lala?" Lala's face lightened up and she said, "Yes, I'll have to show you around when we land!" Naruto giggled at Lala's childish nature when it came to her home. "I'll hold you to it Lala." Naruto said

The ship landed in the shipyard without much turbulence. Naruto, Zastin, and the girls teleported out of the ship and onto a sort of red carpet to the castle doors. Lala actually clinging to Naruto left side followed by Nana and Momo. They walked to the doors and the doors opened slowly making the cliché creaking noise. Inside the lobby was around a little over a thousand aliens. There were multiple species of alien men, women, teens and a few kids inside the lobby and they all turned to the front doors when they opened. The teens began whispering and gossiping to each other. Lala was then tapped on the shoulder and she turned to the person who tapped her shoulder and saw it was a maid. "Lala-sama, your mother wants to see you." The maid said.

Lala nodded and said "Tell her I'll see her in a minute." The maid bowed and said, "Of course ma'am," then walked away muttering something. Lala kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, "I'll see you in a bit Naruto." Naruto then hugged her and pulled a full mouth to mouth kiss, shocking all the other adults and enraging the teens. "Don't make me waiting to long okay?"

Lala smiled and said, "I'll try to make it quick Naruto." She then walked towards the maids and lightly talked to them, then followed two of them into the main hall.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Damn didn't expecting I must wait this long just to gave my presents to Lala." Naruto grumbled as he now holding some card with '1000' written there. It was true, all of them had gotten a card when they entered the room. Somehow, Nana and Momo had gotten the number one and two. And Naruto well, you already knew. But Naruto not really care about that as that only meant the three gifts he'd give Lala were even more special. Naruto only hoped it wouldn't take too long.

Few hours later

The gift givers now in nine hundred ninety five mark. So it probably just wait bit more. He bit surprised Yami come to the party since she not boarded in Zastin ship. So it same to assume she ride her own shi to come here. Its quite funny when she shown up though as Deviluke guards prepared to restrain her, , but Naruto smoothed things over with the guards.

And while he wait turn which will come soon , he actually saw Momo and Nana which was not far from his seat as they actually just angry as they yelled, "What are you doing here Hoist?" Hoist flipped his hair back and said, "I just wanted to meet the human who crashed the party." Momo glared at him and said, "Well we don't want you here, leave!"

The dense prince grabbed Naruto and said to him, "Lala Satalin Deviluke is mine, you hear me? MINE!" Naruto got out of his hold and said, "Either you are the biggest bitch I have ever seen, or you are the whiniest prince I have ever met. She isn't yours dipshit, she is her own person and is engaged to me. You want to bitch about, fine, just don't try to take her away from me or you will see my full fury unloaded onto you. You got me?"

The prince laughed and snapped his fingers as his friends appeared from everywhere. "Just be wary human, she will be mine, and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" he then laughed obnoxiously, making Naruto Nana and Momo cringe. He left with his flunkies, but not without one final poorly said insult.

"Number one thousand, please come to the front and give your gift." The intercom said. Naruto got up and said to the twins, "I'll be right back."

Naruto then began to walk to the front of the room, but kept getting stopped by groups of the prince's flunkies. Finally, after four stops, he got to the front and saw a stairway upwards. He looked up and saw Lala at the top of the stairs with the prince bragging in front of her.

Naruto made the ascent upward and past the prince, which shocked the prince. Naruto got to the top of the stairs and faced Lala, finally getting a look at her dress. It was a white and pink dress with Peke as a hairpin. "Happy birthday Lala." Naruto said and pulled out the first gift. Lala opened it and saw it was the phone . Naruto then explained "The girls have phones of their own and so do I, so I thought it would be fitting to get you one as well. It has everyone's personal phone numbers in the contacts along with mine."

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift Naruto, but is that the only one?" Lala asked. "You're a smart one Lala," Naruto said and pulled out a small box. When the box was taken out, all went silent and looked to the two of them. "This is the second gift." Lala tilted her head and took it, pulling off the ribbon and pulled out a ring box. Lala went silent and looked to Naruto with surprise. "Open it Lala, it is my gift to you."

Lala opened the ring box and covered her mouth with her free hand, inside the ring box was a set of two rings, a platinum ring with the words "My Angel" engraved on the inside with a pink diamond encrusted in the ring, and a gold ring with the words, "My Guardian" engraved on the inside with an azure sapphire encrusted in the ring. Alone, they meant nothing, but together, they were precious. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes as Naruto took the ring box from her, got down on his knee and asked, "Lala Satalin Deviluke, do you promise to be my wife one day? No matter how long it takes?"

Lala nodded, words failing her. Naruto took the rings out of the box and slid it onto Lala's left ring finger as Lala slid the gold ring onto Naruto's left ring finger. The crowd of adults clapped, cheered, and whistled as the two of them kissed. But as soon as he was about to go back down, the prince had to have his moment of stupidity. "What the fuck you idiot!? Why did you get her rings?! Now the bond is sealed!" Naruto glared at the prince as did everyone else, "I did it so that everyone will know that I am dead serious on marrying my fiancé, without anyone else trying to take her away from me!"

The prince pulled up a laser knife and rushed Naruto, But Naruto just pointed his hand and muttered, " **Shinra Tensei!"** And that made the prince pushed back until he fall in face first. The father of the prince saw this and rushed up the stairs. He then saw the knife embedded in the stairs and the prince's fate was sealed. The prince was dragged out of the palace kicking and screaming for justice to be served on his honor. "My, my, quiet the annoyance the boy was."

Naruto then turned and saw veiled woman in long white gown. Naruto sensed familiar presence and concluded that was Sephia Michaela Deviluke, Lala mother. "You must be the boy that has captured my daughters attention. They won't stop talking about you."

"The honor is all mine Mrs. Deviluke." Naruto said bowing. "I thank you for taking care of my daughter's needs, even if they can be a handful." Sephie said. "It isn't a problem, they are like family to me, if that doesn't seem weird to you." Naruto said. "Not at all, not at all." Sephie said.

Sometime later

Lala and Naruto slowly sank into their bed as Lala cuddled close to Naruto. "So, we're married now? Lala asked. "If you want to be, but doesn't your father have to be there for the actual wedding?" Naruto asked, but was silenced by Lala kissing him on the lips.

"For now, let's just rest, today was a long day, wouldn't you agree?" Lala asked.

"Yes, it has been." Naruto said and began to drift off, "Good Night Lala."

"Good Night Naruto." Lala said and fell asleep. Unknown to Naruto while he fell asepp certain primordial pulled him back to home

With Naruto

Naruto now find himself in bedroom of his own mansion. " Well, that was really nice anyway."

 _ **Incoming Lemon alert**_

Naruto then get up and walk to bathroom. However when he wanted to open the door. He smelled something good. And that was tempting him to find out what the aroma is. Naruto then walked to said aroma. Though he also muttered, "It seems one of my maids set up some kind of aromatherapy . Not that really matter since I like the smells. Anyway let's find out what kind of this aroma."

Naruto then keep walking until he arrived at some empty bedroom which was Naruto suspect where that strong aroma come from since the scent getting stronger. Naruto now find out where the aroma come from. Turned out that aroma come from one of his maid. To be exact was his medical staff, Dr Yuka Kirishima. And instead her doctor outfit she wearing some kind of belly dancer outfit. And her absurdly large breasts seemed trying to popped out as the bra seemed to small for her

. "Mouuu. I expected you come here earlier Naruto-sama. It seems I should use stronger scent to invited you here. " Dr Kirishima pouted. Naruto just grinned, " Hahaha , Don't worry about that. I guess I have yet to regain my sensed after just waking up. " Naruto then quickly regained his composure as he said, " Anyway, its unusual since the triplets not there to gave me wake up call. Were they still busy?"

Yuka just answered, "Yes, the triplets actually prepare everything for your next adventure as they along with me will accompany you personally." Naruto blinked, " Are you serious?" Yuka nodded, " Yes, Naruto-sama and before you said it, I know you worried about our safety since we mostly doing inside job. But please don't underestimate us. The triplets and me are strong enough to keep ourselves safe so you shouldn't worry about that."

Naruto just raised his eyebrow for that , "Well I already knew about that. Now my question is , what are you doing with that clothes? Oh wait , I shouldn't asked that since the answer was so obvious?"

Yuka then smiled seductively, " That's right Naruto-sama. I will entertain you for full day and we will start the show now." The moment she said that , She began to dance seductively, shaking and gyrating her hips as she skilfully removed her tunic to the rhythm of her own dance, making sure to emphasise every delicious curve of her voluptuous body. She continue to move her hips, showing off her well-developed ass underneath her skirt as her hands went for the laces of her corset like top, untying the knots as she continue to flaunt her curves to her master.

Once she done she said, " Be prepared Naruto-sama. I will show you this." The moment she finished she pulled abreath so deep caused her massive knockers popped out ripped her bra. the twin vast expanses of ivory flesh forming wobbling and shaking with their huge weight, they kept on moving until they had formed into two perfect tear drop shaped globes on her chest, the coin sized discs of pink pointing straight at him as a short pebble dared to poke out of the center of each massive boob.

Naruto's eyes wouldn't stop following their movements, they were mesmerizing him, calling out to him. However Naruto more surprised when Yuka said this, " I'm not finished Naruto-sama. Here is another surprise for you." With a heave, her two monstrous bazookas burst out expanding.

While Naruto just keep staring Yuka amazing hooters, he not noticed Yuka slowly approached him . With a few steps and well executed spins, she now sat on Naruto's lap. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's head and both of her breasts pressed into Naruto's face. Naruto felt the soft, elastic flesh being rubbed over his face as Yuka moved her torso in a circle, making sure that Naruto's face is smothered with her breasts

Naruto watched on with a smirk, planning on what to do to reward her for such a good show. Meanwhile, Yuka held the elastic bands of her skirt as she got off him, and as she shake her hips, pulled her skirt down. Showing Naruto that she is wearing a miniscule thong and a garter belt under that skirt of hers. Displaying her plump ass complete with smooth, milky white unblemished skin. The garter belt pressed down on those lovely cheeks, emphasising their softness even more.

Yuka now bent forward, placing her hands on the bed and then start to shake her ass from that position, letting the soft flesh of her shapely legs and plump buttocks jiggle seductively, as she does so, the waistband of her thong began to slide down the curvature of her ass and eventually fell to the floor. Now Naruto can see her wet pussy and puckering anal hole, both holes he know will be offered to him for his pleasure, his cock is already iron hard and bulging out of his pants.

Yuka then walked seductively towards Naruto, stopping in front of him and knelt down with a smile. "Naruto-sama, please let your slave pleasure you with her breasts and mouth." She said as she removed his pants, revealing his large manhood. "Damn , bigger than last I examine you, Naruto-sama." She said ,surprised as Naruto 13 inch cock. She then sandwiched little Naruto with her massive balloons.

"Ngh!" Naruto grunted as he felt the softness and warmth of his slave's lovely breasts wrapping on his manhood. He grunted even louder as she move up and down, giving Naruto a boobjob as she lick the tip of his dick whenever it was presented to her. "NGGH!" Naruto grunted as he climaxed, with Yuka wrapping her mouth over Naruto's cock as soon as he came.

'This is Naruto-sama's thick semen…' She thought to herself as she drank it down. She then bob her head up and down, taking Naruto's still iron hard cock deep into her mouth and down her throat, licking it clean before sitting on Naruto's lap. "Naruto-sama, how was my performance?" She asked.

"Very good, you deserve a reward for such an outstanding performance." Naruto replied to a very happy Yuka as he started to groped one of her boobs. Naruto then started sucked her breasts while Yuka shoved Naruto head deeper to her mounds. "SUCK IT! SUCK MY BREAST HARDER, NARUTO-SAMAA!"

It took about fifteen minutes until Naruto felt full after frank Yuka breast milk. He then said, " Well Yuka-chan now let's begin the main event." The moment he said that, he moved behind Yuka spread her ass cheeks with his hands and positioned himself, prodding Yuka's soft pink folds with his dick.

"Please fuck me Naruto-saMAAAAAAA!" Yuka screamed again as Naruto shoved his whole cock deep into her and start to thrust into her slowly, moving his own hips to thrust into different angles as he relish the feeling of her wet inner walls wrapped around his cock. A particularly loud moan indicated that he just hit her g-spot. "Just some warning Yuka-chan. The moment we finish you will getting sore for time being as I am going to fuck you senseless." Naruto said and then thrust himself into her aggressively, ramming his cock into her fast and hard, hitting her g-spot every time.

Yuka is quickly reduced into a moaning and screaming mess as Naruto mercilessly pound her tight pussy, roughly shoving his entire cock into her again and again. After 10 minutes of rough pounding, Yuka is showing a face of complete bliss as she had her sixth orgasm, this time with Naruto finally reaching his limit and explode inside her, filling her up with his seed. Naruto stopped to take a breath, allowing Yuka some time to rest before she squealed when Naruto begins thrusting into her again.

"AHHHN! NARUTO-SAMA IS RAVISHING ME AGAIN!" Yuka cried out before being reduced to moaning and screaming for another two hours as Naruto filled her womb up with his semen again and again.

After the two hours, he pulled himself out of Yuka, dispelled the ropes binding her legs and lay her on her back with her legs spread wide, giving him a good view of her pussy that he has been pounding dripping with his cum. Naruto went on top of her and gave her an affectionate kiss on her lips one that she would have returned if she was not catching her breath due to her body being ravished till she came repeatedly for two straight hours.

"Ready for another round Yuka-chan?" Naruto challenged his personal doctor. Yuka just nodded weakly , " Okay here we go Yuka-chan." Said Naruto as he shoved his cock into her and began thrusting, pinning her legs apart with his knees.

"Ahh! Aaan! Aaah! Feels…so…good…" Yuka weakly moaned in pleasure as she stick her tongue out of her open mouth and roll her eyes up. Naruto continued thrusting hard, making sure to hit her most sensitive areas as he lean forward and lick her bouncing breasts. The orgasms rolled in as Naruto slammed himself into her without mercy. "Ahhn! I'm now Naruto-sama's personal slut! It feels so good!" Yuka squealed as Naruto fill her up with his warm seed again and again for another two hours.

"You know, Yuka-chan. I'll going all out this time. If you can not take it anymore , just tell me, okay." Naruto said as he lay on top of her and gently stroke her face. "Just do anything you want to my body, Naruto-sama. I can take it." Yuka replied with a happy smile. Naruto smiled back before getting her back on all fours, and sandwiched his cock between her still ass cheeks. He grunted as he enjoy the softness and warmth of Yuka's ass wrapped around his member.

Yuka moaned and gasped as she feel her tight hole stretched wide and Naruto's massive cock entering her. Slowly going deeper and deeper into her ass until Naruto got his entire length into her. Naruto grunted as he pushed himself in, even with the lube, he can feel that Yuka's anal hole is much tighter than her pussy. All the more reason to make her completely his.

"Wow, your ass is really tight." "Naruto-sama's cock feels so big when it is in my ass. Now I am fully yours. Please pound my ass as you see fit, Naruto-sama."

"Well said my dear, but I will go easy on you." Naruto then thrust slowly, sliding his cock till it is almost out of her before pushing it back in, letting Yuka get used to his size as she mewl in arousal. Only when she got used to Naruto's size did he start to thrust faster and faster, plunging his cock deep into her every time.

"Ahh! Hah…hah…Anal feels so good…Gonna cum from anal…" Yuka rasped as Naruto lean forward while thrusting to fondle her bouncing breasts. "Ngh! So am I…" Naruto whispered into her ear before thrusting even harder and faster into her ass.

"KYAAAA!" Yuka screamed as she had another orgasm, this time with Naruto exploding inside her, filling her ass with his white goop. "Anal…feels…so good…" Yuka muttered as she try to catch her breath. "Feels good? Then I will give you some more of it!" Naruto said cheerfully as he dispel the ropes binding her hands and held her up with her back on Naruto's chest and abs, her legs held wide apart by Naruto's hands. Naruto then thrust upwards still into her ass as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head for Naruto to explore her mouth with his tongue as he give her a deep kiss. They went on like this for the rest of the day, in different positions with Naruto alternating holes. By morning, Yuka lay on her bed exhausted with her legs spread wide after Naruto sent his 25th load into her pussy.

 **LEMON END**

 **With Ange**

Ange now found herself in front of FA Gundam Unicorn and behind that unit was thousands of Geara Zulus , Stark Jegans and Rezels. Ange then thought, " _**With this kind of forces we can solved the problems in After Colony Era easily. However I cannot let our troops coming at once. So I will send Naruto first while the others will attacking another enemy base. And that enemy was none other than OZ. And speaking of them I guess the first team I send already doing their job."**_

Scene change in After Colony Era

"It seems we managed to capture several of Alliance military base ." Said one of Naruto maid corps who lead the first team . "And surprisingly we gained several of enemy mobile suits including their rations and ammunition so we didn't need worry to much about living expenses here."

One of the maid troop then coming approaching the commander and said, " You're right commander and now we just need to wait Naruto-sama make appearance and the moment he appeared, we will taken down evil government and made sure another tyrant will be crushed."

The commander, " Yes, and we won't fail as we actually was born from part of Naruto-sama." Said the commander revealing she has long blonde hair In pigtails with skimpy military uniform showed her amazing curves . While her subordinates also have same appearances like her only minus medal to sign her rank. Not long after hundred of maid troops appeared and they have similar appearance with subordinates.

" _Just come as soon as possible Naruto-sama. The moment you come we will liberate this world.'_ Said the commander inside

With Naruto

" **Alright Naruto. I think you should going now to new world. I already send team to explore and do some skirmish first. However you will start differently as you will act as exchange student and will stay for few weeks there."** Said Ange as he gave Naruto some kind of file. " **This was hardcopy of your paperwork to enter said school. I also send other four to accompany you. I also gave them certain instruction. All you need just rendezvous with them. Now Go Naruto-kun."** Ange then opened portal so Naruto can start his journey immediately. And few seconds later Naruto now vanished while Ange suddenly gasped, " **Oopsie , I think I pick wrong coordinate to drop Naruto. Well, why bother after all it just few kilometers from real destination and Naruto may use some sightseeing anyway"** Ange decided to not do anything to correct her mistake as Naruto will correct it himself

To Be continued

Next time will be start of Gundam world ( Naruto won't join the Gundam fight until much later)


	20. Chapter 19

_**Okay guys here is newest chapter of Sovereign Uprising. Just I said last time Naruto now will start his journey in Gundam Universe. I must warned you though. Naruto won't do much in MS battle as he mostly act as observant and he actually there to claim Angelique belonging which currently in Romefeller hands and Naruto won't help too much and this arc also short as I mostly skip many part as it will focused to Naruto and maybesone of GW character but not really much. He also there to stolen several mobile suit and it won't told by me as it do in background. Anyway review first**_

 _ **Zehendner: :Okay here we go**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: I'll shorten this to only 4 chapter as I will focused to main story instead character development. And I won't reveal couple detail much as it solely focus to Naruto mostly as he will helped Gundam pilots but he won't fight much in MS except last battle at Eve War**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: It seems I wrong about how I wrote it as I mean Gundam Wing not G Gundam. And about movie verse just wait until I wrote.**_

 _ **Animaman: Well you got point since that really irony when Naruto sold many Icha Icha series in other about Konoha : Most Konoha citizens decided to neutral and Elders didn't know Naruto killed Danzo as it disguised as accident . And for Natsumi. Naruto will remain neutral as Natsumi technically not included in his hatred toward Ange recruit her? Sorry I won't do that.**_

 _ **Jojothe shadow : Just see**_

 _ **And let's begin the story**_

Naruto just arrived at Gundam Universe , to be exact at After Colony Era. He now just need to find where St Gabriel located . The only problem was he arrived quite far as he found himself at some beach in Japan. While St Gabriel located nearby beach. He afraid he arrived at wrong beach. While he wondered where he is now. He noticed girl who he assume in her midteen was walking toward him. Said girl has sandy blonde hair and wore a violet skirt with a white long sleeve top. She seemed to be in thought. Then she suddenly seemed to notice something on the beach because she started rushing towards one of the doors in the fence. Naruto looked down and saw that there was somebody in a space suit lying face down on the beach, washed up by the waves.

He followed the girl down to see if he could help whoever that was. When he was down he helped the girl pull the person further onto the beach out of the water. "Thank you. It would have been really difficult for only myself to get him out of the water. I am Relena Darlian and who are you?" She introduced herself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto answered "We should get an ambulance; he must be hurt if he was washed up," Relena said, trying to get the helmet unlocked to take it off. "Wait, this is how you do it," Naruto said and demonstrated skillfully how to take the helmet off.

The face of the person in the suit shocked them both. For one it was a boy around their age. Said boy has brown hair . But not long after Naruto removed his helmet the boy woke up and shot up covering his face with his hand. "You saw it?" He asked, making them wonder if he meant his face. "Calm down, you were washed up from the sea and we pulled you out of the water. We were about to call an ambulance," Relena said which didn't seem to be the right thing as the boy was looking around frantically.

"Wait , Relena it seems he doesn't want to found by Alliance." Said Naruto. He then remembered why he is here. His purpose was to help Colony gain their independence and it seems that boy was one of Colony soldier. So maybe there is good chance said boy actually was one of five pilot which was piloting Gundam. Damn Ange-mama. As always never want to told him details.

"You should really go to the hospital. You could have serious injuries," Relena stated. The boy looked at her now and his stare was unsettling. That he was willing to attack if aggravated was obvious. "It's obvious that he doesn't want to gain attention," Naruto told Relena, "Well, do you have some normal clothes under your suit? Then you could simply leave this place and nobody would suspect anything. " "Simply forget you ever met me. It will be better for you," The boy said and started getting out of his suit. "But why?" Relena asked.

Naruto shook his head. She really was naïve. He saw that the boy had a very basic outfit under his suit. Dark green sleeveless shirt and black tight shorts. Nothing to stand out. Now he was burying the actually wanted to find out more about that boy since he is here to help to colonies. But he didn't want to risk the boy lashed out at him. The only reason they hadn't been attacked was that they didn't pose threats in the boy's eyes. If he had had a gun, he would probably have used it just as a precaution. Then the boy left while Naruto and Relena stood on the beach.

"Why did you let him go like that?" Relena asked. "He would have attacked if I didn't. He was tense and if he had had a weapon, I don't doubt that he would have used it. As I practiced martial arts I know sign of a body ready to attack. Better let him go anyway. And he didn't have obvious injuries that needed treatment. Everybody is entitled to his personal secrets. I don't know what his are, but they are very important to him. Be careful for a while. If he thinks you could be a threat to his mission, he might move against you," Naruto warned her with a serious look on his face.

"You think he could be a soldier?" She asked.

"What else? He tried to instinctively hide his face behind his hand to not be recognised; he wore a space suit and was washed up from the sea. That probably means he was in a battle of some kind. There are problems between the Alliance and the Colonies. Perhaps he is somehow involved," Naruto pondered.

"But he was about our age," Relena said disbelievingly.

"I can only say what I suspect," Naruto ended that conversation before he asked, " Anyway , Miss Darlian can I ask you where I can find ST Gabriel Academy? I'm supposed to arrived this morning as I will start study as I actually part of exchange students from colony?"

"Wait, so actually there is five exchange student from colonies? Well if you wondering another four already arrive this morning. They said one of them probably will be late so I assume you must be one they mean , right?" Asked Relena wanted some confirmation. Naruto nodded and said, " Yeah, and that four others must be girls, right?" Relena nodded.

Relena then continued, " The only problem is you cannot access school after 10 PM and it just half hour before ten so I guess you shall find inn first." Naruto nodded understanding. "I already taken care of that as I will be stay at my friend cottage . Anyway we better get going as it already late. See you tomorrow and thank you." Said Naruto as he and Relena parted away.

Naruto thought, ' Damn it why Seira, Kii, Sora and Maria not trying to contact me? Well no use crying over spilt milk. I can have my answer tomorrow morning."

Timeskip Tomorrow morning

Naruto had arrived at the entrance gates of St. Gabriel's at eight in the morning. He thought the earlier he was, the better it would look to the ones leading the school. He gave the guard his name and was allowed to enter with descriptions of where the secretariat was located. Once he arrived there and was called in, one of the secretaries gave him some information. He also got his uniform as the school was strict on wearing school uniforms. Not that really matter as he like the uniform. After all he already getting used wearing uniform. . Blue trousers with a simple blue jacket over a white button up shirt and a red vest. Next to that a variation of a normal tie.

And he surprised when he saw boy he saw last night also attend the school and he is not alone as he saw four people which was he recognized as his companion in this world. They wearing female uniform which consist of dark pink blouse with a matching full length skirt white undershirt and a bow that held it closed at the top at the collar. That four was none other than Seira Otoshiro, Kii Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato.

Seira has dark pink hair, which reaches up to her waist and is tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes are orange and she sports a purple ribbon on her ponytail. Kī has bright blonde hair with puffy, balloon-like twintails, each tied with a green ribbon and cerulean eyes. She also wearing red trimmed glasses. Sora has blue-to-purple ombre hair, and pale pink eyes. She has a single braid in her hair that's held in place by a pink flower. Sora also has pale skin, and a beauty mark near her chin. Maria has caramel colored hair that is styled into ringlets with a portion held up with a flower hair band. She has dark purple eyes and fair skin.

Naruto then coughed which made the four girls turn their attention to him. "Okay you four. Can you explain to me why you not bother to call me and when I tried to call you ,no one responded?" Kii then answered , "S-s-sorry, Naruto-sam err Naruto-san. We actually busy to choose what class shall we take and since you not here we already decided it for you. Though it shouldn't matter since you can do everything." The others three nodded.

Naruto facepalmed, "Well can't be helped. Anyway can I see what class I will take?" "Actually all standard class History, Science, Mathematics, Language… then it gets interesting, Music, Horsemanship, Fencing, Art. Ah and technology class." Explained Sora

Naruto then approached Heero and whispered, " I know you are one of Colony soldier. Don't worry we are here to help colony but with different way. And if you want to talk let's talk more at lunch time." That made Heero blinked as his cover blown but inside he didn't need to worry as that Naruto now made clear as they now in same side. Now just take care of Relena Darlian. But before that let's find out more about this Naruto.

Later one of staff which wear nun outfit approached them , " Ah you six must be exchange students from colonies. I'll let you introduce yourselves to the class. Most of the seats are open towards the top of the lecture hall. Now if you'll follow me." She lead the way to the hall and opened the door.

They made their way into the room, and up onto the stage. "Quiet please. We have some Exchange students that arrived today from the L3 Colony, I'll allow them to introduce themselves." The room was a high lecture hall with hardwood desks.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.""Heero Yuy." "Seira Otoshiro." "Kii Saegusa." "Sora Kazesawa." And I am Maria Himesato." With that the nun looked up, "The seats next to, and around Relena are open so take one."

Later all of them pick random seats while Heero sat next to Relena. "Nice to meet you Heero…" she blinked as he sat upright, and closed his eyes.

Timeskip lunch time.

Naruto felt hungry now so he decided to go to cafeteria while the four girls trying to approach Relena. It took him fifteen minutes to find the place and most students were sitting at full tables with friends, chatting away. He then saw Heero sitting alone at a table for four and decided that it was probably as good as any option. He went to the buffet, loaded beef steak, pies and mashed potatoes onto his plate, took a bottle of orange juice and went over to Heero's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Heero?" He asked politely. "Take a seat," Heero replied nodding.

"Thanks," Naruto said smiling and sat down, "How was your first day so far?" "Alright," Heero said and returned to eating his food.

Naruto knew Heero not really talkative so he decided to use his Newtype power and talked telepathically to him. " _Heero, can you hear me?"_ That made Heero blinked but keep his stoic expression as he replied, " _What are you doing in my head?"_ Naruto replied, " _Simple I think it will be safer if we talk like this. And yes I knew you actually one of colony rebels. And like I said before. Don't worry. I'll help you."_ Heero actually being skeptical but he decided to not bugging more." _I'll trust you for now. However I think we need talk in more closed place . While it safe talk like this I think it will be awkward as we will attract outsider."_ Naruto nodded , " _It's alright then when we talk more." " Seven at my room." "Got it."_ Then both Naruto and Heero back to their own business.

Time skip evening.

While waiting Heero, Naruto saw a big group mainly made up of girls including his 'guards' walking towards one of the terraces. He was curious so he followed. He saw that Relena stood opposite of Heero and handed him a white envelope. After a short speech from Relena all the girls applauded. Seriously it just handing invitation yet she got that kind of reaction. Then Heero ripped the envelope in two in front of everybody without remorse. Could the idiot be more stupid? If he wanted to avoid attention, he should have simply accepted it and then later told her that he didn't have time to come.

Heero walked towards him and nodded his head as if to tell Naruto to follow him. Naruto looked at Relena one last time and then followed after Heero. He waited to talk until they were safely in Heero's room. Naruto sat down on the chair of Heero's desk while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know that now people will talk about you all the time?" Naruto asked. "Should I have happily gone to her party when I probably have to kill her? That would have been really cruel," Heero replied

"Well, I understand that. But let's talk about your mission. I won't ask detail . But let me gave you some advice. Be careful and remember No mission is worth you sacrificing your life if you can simply retreat and fight another day, after all I don't want to read about your death, thanks to some stupid prideful decision." "I can't promise anything. My mission is really important and the one hope the colonies have." Replied Heero firmly

"Like I said before, I will help you. I understand if you don't want talk more but I will help you in way I can." Naruto assured before he continued , "I don't know how much you are willing to share with me, Heero. I got the impression that you keep information close to you as to not endanger whatever job you have. I can also see in your eyes that you were brutally trained to overcome your emotions most of the time," Naruto told Heero.

"I didn't think it was that obvious," Heero commented, "Nobody before you could pin me down that well so quickly and normally I don't stay in one place long enough for them to get that chance. Anyway since you're can be trusted. I probably can told you from beginning. _After all you also from colony Naruto."_

Heero then started , "You know that the Alliance was originally founded as an organisation to make the countries on Earth work together more easily," Jonas started and Harry nodded. That was basic history he had learned in primary School, "Well, 195 years ago the first colonies were built. They were still very basic, but they enabled humanity to settle in space. Over time the colonies that identified themselves belonging to Earth separated from it more and more until they saw themselves as independent. They didn't want to give the nations on Earth all the resources that they themselves needed. That didn't sit right with the rulers on Earth and they sent military forces to the colonies to get them back under their control. Conflicts were fought and many died. In 170 AC a man preaching pacifism reached the position of leader of the colonies. It was in cooperation with the Kingdom of Sanc on Earth. For years it looked as if peace between colonies and Earth could be achieved. King Peacecraft of Sanc and Heero Yuy, the leader of the colonies, assembled supporters for their ideals and it could have worked out, if OZ hadn't assassinated Heero Yuy in 175 AC.

"In 184 AC Sanc was attacked and the royal family murdered by a high-ranking officer of the Alliance. That stopped any attempts to reach freedom for the colonies and pacifism. Both leaders wanted to make people see that living together peacefully without the use of weapons was possible, but those earning money with selling high-powered weapons, mainly the Romefeller Foundation, saw them as a threat to their power. Those that had supported Heero Yuy didn't take his murder silently. They came up with a plan to win the freedom of the colonies. At least that was the official cover. The Barton Foundation wants to rule over the colonies and Earth and therefore arranged for five high-level mobile suits made of gundanium to be built. Five Gundams that would be sent to Earth to attack targets of the Alliance and OZ. The original plan was to let an old colony fall to Earth and in the resulting chaos the Gundams were meant to take over control. But I refused to become a weapon of mass destruction. Attacking military targets is one thing, but I refused to be guilty of letting millions of innocent people die, just because one stupid man has delusions of grandeur. I want freedom for the colonies, not genocide on Earth," Heero explained the shocked Naruto.

"How could things get so out of control?" Naruto asked disgusted. "Money and power. People living on the colonies are oppressed by the Alliance and even the smallest things, like communication between the colonies, are reserved for the Alliance and those loyal to them. Travel between colonies is also watched and you need to be in good graces of the Alliance to be allowed to travel," Heero answered.

"I can understand your reasons, Heero. So you will attack specific targets that are important to the Alliance to make a point. With just five Gundams, you can't hope to really win. You can only try to make people wake up why these attacks happen and decimate the forces that can be sent out against the colonies, even if it will only work for a while. Those producing the weapons will develop better suits to match your Gundams after a while," Naruto analysed rubbing his chin.

"I know that. And I know that this can cost me my life. The Barton Foundation wanted to kill Vice Minister Darlian, as he had found out about the Operation Meteor, the codename how the Gundams were smuggled to Earth. Disguised as meteors we entered the atmosphere. From what I found out, four others attacked targets of the Alliance shortly after I arrived. The point I didn't agree with in that plan was that Darlian is the only politician of Earth who tries to help the colonies, so I prevented the assassination. When I reached Earth, I was intercepted by Lieutenant Zechs Marquise, also known as the Lightning Baron. He is one of the best soldiers of OZ and the right hand man of Treize Kushrenada, the commander of the Special Mobile Suit Corps. He is a European noble that is also high up in the ranks of Romefeller. I fought against Zechs and two other soldiers. I destroyed two Aries suits, but Zechs managed to trap my Gundam with his Leo suit and jumped off after getting out of his suit with a parachute. My Gundam Wing is currently lying on the ground of the sea and it is only a question of time until the Alliance search units will find it. I can't allow them to get Wing. I either have to get it back or destroy it," Heero told Naruto with a hard look on his face.

"Destroying your Gundam would be a waste. If you have the coordinates, getting it back wouldn't be that hard. The sea isn't that deep around the JAP base. And I can lend you right resources. Well in form of diving suit and submarine if you want." Naruto explained.

"Thanks for your help , Naruto. To be honest I had planned to use the day when Relena celebrates her birthday, because, as the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, her birthday will draw attention and many important guests. The base where I wanted to steal the torpedoes would have only had a basic crew to defend it. But this way I can get Wing out of the danger zone and hide him better without alarming anyone," Heero declared relieved.

" Well, I guess we just wait until that day. " Naruto then stand up, " See you later , Heero." Naruto then leaving Heero room while the latter decided to turn off the lights and going back to sleep.

Timeskip

It was the day when Naruto will help Heero retrieve his Gundam. After arranged some transportation. Naruto and Heero moved to one of Naruto hideout . It not take more than ten minutes as Naruto and Heero now inside small submarine which controlled by Naruto while Heero standby with diving suit already equipped. And it won't take more than an hour as they finally found Heero Gundam. Naruto then said, " Are you sure you don't want wait till we bit closer?" Heero nodded, " I think this was enough and I suggest you should back soon and don't worry about me. I'll hiding my Gundam not far from school." Once he finished Naruto opened waterfront so Heero can coming out.

And Heero moved as fast as possible to Wing. And he quickly reached the cockpit. Entering he activated the energy and let the water be drained from the cockpit while he started to remove the oxygen canister so he can move freely. Once the scanners were active again, he noticed that the search squads of the Alliance were about fifty kilometres away. That was good, as he would be able to slip away silently with them being that far away. He transformed the Gundam into the flying form after checking that all systems were in working order and then flew away underwater.

And once Heero finished his business he rendezvous with Naruto who waiting him and then took off as they going back to school.

 _ **Timeskip**_

It had now been two weeks since they had met and just today the news about Darlian's death had been announced. Heero could safely say that the colony rebels were definitely not the ones responsible for this. Somebody else had taken Darlian and the other leaders out of the picture.

From the information gathering that Heero had done, they knew that Relena had been brought to safety and would return to earth tomorrow. Still, after the attack on the factory, where Heero met another Gundam that also attacked the facility, Heero had got orders to change locations within the next days.

Naruto understand Heero must go. However Naruto told him to stay longer at least until Summer festival. Heero just nodded though he can promises as he must go at same day. Though after some persuasion Heero decided he will depart after Festival ended. Heero also told Naruto he already taken care about school tuition as Heero hacked the school system which made Naruto sweatdropped but accepted anyway. At least he didn't need spend money as he also here to gain Ange inheritance in Romefeller foundation and he just claimed it few days ago.

And he probably will do some call in case Romefeller doing something more nasty in future. For now he decided to let it be.

 _ **Timeskip At festival day**_

Naruto was surprised when Relena suddenly appeared in Heero' room, while he was just closing his trunk. She told him about meeting Dr J and now supporting Heero's side of the war. Heero was surprised hearing that and even let himself be talked into going to the festival with Relena and dancing with her. Naruto could only grin. Relena definitely was stubborn. Naruto already knew the reason Relena said that because she found out her father has been killed by one of OZ higher up named Lady Une .

Naruto then remembered when he got some email with attachment video yesterday

 _ **Flashback Last night**_

 _Naruto bit surprised when he got email with video attachment. The girls with him told Naruto they also send some of girls to enter OZ ranks and all of them was pilot and they piloted 8 unit Leo and considered as special team as they are really good piloted mobile suit. Only Higher up like Treize Kushrenada and Zech Marquise whose can beat them in MS battle but against ordinary soldier they will won. Naruto just hoped the 8 won't encounter Heero or another Gundam pilot as they will be lost aginst GUndam pilots. The only problem is NAruto cannot use MS as Ange gave strict order not to use Unicorn until later. He probably need to use grunt unit from earlier team but it already handled. Seira told him he can use any MS but Unicorn after all. And Naruto will use one of old MS called Marasai._

 _But waithe getting out of topic. He now wanted to saw what video contain he got recently so he clicked the file and started to watch the video_

' _"Lady Une you don't have diplomatic clearance so we must ask you to leave the room please." A man in a suit said. "Understandable but I want a full report of the meeting." Lady Une got up and made her way to the door. '_

 _Naruto then noticed Lady Une actually put bomb on the table disguised as some kind of blue box. Naruto then keep watching for few minutes until the video show him the compact case blew the room to shreds splintering the table._

 _But what made Naruto interestedwas the next happened when Relena approached her father who also minister said, "Relena, I don't have much time it's been confirmed I have internal injuries and I won't make it to a hospital in time, there's something you must know."_

 _Relena cried "Father don't die father, please." He smiled "Relena, be strong. I've not been telling you the whole truth . I'm not your biological father. Your actual last name is Peacecraft you are the only known member of the royal family that survived the destruction of the Sanc kingdom, I was a senator of that country at the time and when I made my escape I took you with me at the request of your mother and father to protect you."_

 _Relena cried, "I don't care you're my father don't die please!" He smiled "Relena say goodbye to your mother for me and be careful with OZ." With that he passed quietly. And Video ended_

 _Naruto quickly use his brain to process memories he got from Ange. He then found out Sanc Kingdom was independent country which was propose_ _total and utter pacifism._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto snorted when he finished his memory. Seriously. Total pacifism. While that was wonderful dream that only achieved if you don't have enemies. And that was main problem. Mainly because the ones promoted war didn't want lost their profit because that kind of view.

Anyway he decided to made himself known by Relena and Heero as he knocked Heero door as he said," Oi you two. We almost late so better hurry up so we can start the party." Relena and Heero decided to follow as Naruto already leave the room and went down to where party being held

And once music started , while Relena dance with Heero. Naruto himself decided to do some dance with Seira, Kii, Sora and Maria and they taking turn. They then danced bit for awhile . This last night will good. After all. Uh Oh you seem jinxed yourself Naruto.

Then suddenly a bit into the feast the sounds of strong machines could be heard coming closer. Heero concluded that he had been found and went to leave the ball room. Naruto ran towards him to calm him down.

"Hey, there is no way that they could know you are here. They haven't got a clue that you are only a teenager. Nobody would think that even being a possibility," Naruto reasoned. "It is still too big of a risk to take. I will keep in contact, Naruto, but I have to go now, even if this isn't targeted at me," Heero argued.

"Take care and don't do something stupid about your missions," He reminded him. "Yes, I know, retreat to fight another day if possible, when things go down the drain. Don't worry; Wing is far superior to other suits," Heero tried assuring Naruto.

Naruto nodded and let Heero go to his suit.

Later Naruto saw two Aries and a Leo dropped out of the carrier. Just as they started their decent a beam shot out from the woods near the school destroying one of the Aries.

The wing stood from the woods as the two remaining machines opened fire. "What's the enemy doing out here? No matter destroy it!" the commander in the remaining Aries said.

"Damn it I guess they must be after Relena." Said Naruto as he started looking Relena. He then spotted Relena who watching the fight . Suddenly an explosion went off behind him causing himto fly into Relena.

"We have to go Relena we're in danger." Naruto said as he got up."Heero is protecting us we don't have to worry." Relena said as she watched the Wing draw its Beam Saber.

However Naruto saw one of Aries suit firing rocket which was destroy the tower which destroyed the tower and the debris was falling down fast. Naruto hoped he have enough time to pushed Relena so she can escape from danger. Naruto himself sure he can survive as he can take hit from the debris.

He managed to push Relena and Naruto just waited until the debris hit him. However suddenly Wing pushed the shield on the left arm over Naruto. Naruto then looked at Wing and smiled . Heero just nodded as he took off and after another of Aries who fled.

Timeskip

Naruto now find himself in airport along with Seira, Kii, Sora and Maria. Surprisingly Relena and others also there to say goodbye. After all Naruto saved Relena and several students during attacks . They , Relena especially actually asked to Naruto how to made contact with Heero during feast last night. However Naruto told them Heero was the one who can contact him due security reasons. They had put together a package with some books, sweets and a photo album for him. Not to mention some wrapped presents that he was told only to open on his birthday. He gave the others his e-mail address so that they could keep in contact and then his flight was called up for boarding to Hokkaido as he told them he will visit his grandmother there. He and the four girls said their good-byes and left the group behind.

Scene change

Naruto found himself at villa at Hokkaido. That place also act as his own HQ in this world. His staff already told him all of Gundam including Heero planned to attack one of OZ base called New Edwards, apparently top OZ officials will be gathering at the location, it is a large facility and is sure to be under heavy guard.

He also got report actually the team who coming in this world first already seized several alliance base. Though they mostly work in Asia and Australia. They also retrieved about 500 Leo, 200 Cancer and 300 Aries unit. The latter actually salvaged as it too outdated. They just left Leo for further use. They also got massive amount of magazines for Leo which mean they don't need to use theirs until later.

Anyway, Naruto suddenly remembered 9 of his students also there as OZ special units. One of them already send private message all of that nine will ready to face Gundam. They also put teleportation seal in case they cannot beat Gundams. Hey knew with low spec MS like Leo , they won't have chance against Gundam. After all they just need combat data and Naruto will saw their match from afar as his staff will recorded the battle.

Naruto also decided to see about OZ leader meeting. Good thing the nine already hacked surveillance camera so Naruto can access it.

Change scene at Meeting place in New Edwards

"It's natural for the colonies to feel uneasy towards us." Field Marshal Noventa said. "To nullify this uneasiness we must open up dialogue with the colonies immediately." "I agree there, let us begin a new chapter in history through our discussions." General Vente agreed.

"It's not just between the colonies; we must focus almost all our attention on talks between the nations of the world." Noventa said. "But what about the problem with those mobile suits?" General Septum asked.

"Once they understand our desire for peace the colonies will have no cause for creating such destruction. Let's talk I'm sure we'll be able to find our way once again." Field Marshal Noventa stated.

"I thought so, the future is about to head in the wrong direction." Treize said softly to Lady Une. "shall we?" Lady Une asked. "No let's wait until the final actors arrive." Treize said calmly and just between the two of them.

Field Marshal Noventa nodded "Next I'd like to focus on the details of our peace negotiations. We'll start…" the base shuddered under an explosion "What's going on here?" Noventa asked as he looked around the screen behind him came on with the base commander. "Marshal were under attack, this base is under attack." He said. "What!" the screen switched to show the Wing flying over the base his eyes went wide. "That's them." Noventa said.

Back to Naruto.

"WHAT! The one who have meeting actually was the peace minded leader. Damn it! I should contact Heero but I cannot as it will be take time to contact him as I need find certain frequency for that. Well, I just hoped thing not going south." Said Naruto as he clutched his head.

With Heero.

Heero now firing his own buster rifle to squadron of Leo while the other Gundam , which was piloted by someone named Duo Maxwell slashed through Leo with its scythe. Despite OZ forces outnumbered them it seems Gundam outperformed all of them.

Meanwhile

There was nine customized Leos standby inside the base. That nine who piloted actually was Naruto students who infiltrated OZ to find out OZ true nature. They was none other than Akari Ozora, Yuu, Hattori, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjou, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Madoka Amahane and Rin Kurosawa. All of them currently wearing OZ military uniform as they not fight in outer space.

Akari has magenta eyes and honey brown hair. Her hair is in a layered medium hair with a bit pulled up into a curled side ponytail by a pink bow.

Yū has cropped platinum-blonde hair in a bob, with a cowlick on the top. She has purple eyes and wears a single pink, star-shaped earring on her right ear.

Sumire has long periwinkle hair styled in a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back and eyes that fade from blue-violet to a vivid violet. She wears an indigo bow on the right side of her head above her ear. Her skin is also quite pale

Hinaki has short, curly yellow-blonde hair in a feathered bob. She has a braid that goes across the right side of her forehead and clipped with an orange star. Her eyes are a piercing lime-green.

Juri has violet eyes and long, wavy crimson red hair tied up into a high ponytail that is slightly swung off to the side. She also wears a yellow ruffled flower hair accessory with a small purple gem hanging from a golden chain on her ponytail.

Miyabi has long, wavy brown hair with the bangs pulled back with curls. She has deep blue eyes and wears two red flower kanzashi in her hair.

Kokone has round, golden eyes and a tangerine-colored curled ponytail tied up with a green bow. Her eyelashes are depicted as dramatically curled.

Madoka has mid-length, wavy, bubblegum-pink hair tied into twin pigtails. Each tie has half an angel's wing on its respective side. Her eyes are cerulean-blue.

Rin has mid-length grey hair with a single streak of red at the tip. It's worn messily with a blue headband with blue bow at the side. Her eyes are a pale amber, and she has noticeably thick eyebrows.

The nine now be prepared to launch as the now five Gundam massacred all of Leos.

"So, There is nine of us and five Gundams. Who will fight solo against it." Asked Akari.

" I will . And I'll choose the one with shotel." Said Juri indicating she will fight Sandrock

" The white one with buster rifle for me and Madoka then." Said Akari while Madoka nodded.

" The black one will be taken care by me and Rin." Sumire added. " I'll follow you Sumire senpai." Said Rin

"It seems we got the one with gatling gun." Said Hinaki and Yuu simultaneously.

"Then the green with dragon motif for us." Said Miyabi and Kokone.

Suddenly they got call from private frequencies. All of them recognized the one who called them.

" **Hello girls**." Said Naruto "NARUTO-SAMA!" Said all nine happily. " **It seems all of you ready to fight right."** The girls nodded. " **OK. But remember don't push yourselves too hard . At least gave time for OZ leader to escape. "** "That's right, Naruto-sama. Most of leader who have meeting actually was peace minded. So we will do our best to hold the Gundam." Replied Madoka. " **That's the spirit. And Good luck."** Later Naruto cut off the comlink.

"Okay girls, let's go." Said Akari which was followed by , "GO!" as the others eight shouted

To Be continued.

 _ **I won't told detail about their fight as five Gundam pilots will overpower the girls so I just gave short summary next chapter. SO see ya next time,**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hello guys hope you okay anyway as usual response to review**_

 _ **Zehendner: Okay Here we go**_

 _ **Animaman: I don't think that was god idea about Deadpool but I already plan when Naruto going back to DXD for example he will bring his current Brotherhood but not everyone though and for some spoiler after he finish his adventure in Gundam world Naruto will rest for time being and his brotherhood will take part and I will introducing one of newest member of his brotherhood. I won't reveal who is he/she though. And for Elemental Nations in future. Let's just say Naruto will avenge his clan and it will be much bloodshed and he will help certain jinchuriki to avenger his/her village . (You know who)**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry for disappoint you , man but Naruto most likely won't fight in MS . Well maybe in last part of Gundam Wing he will but that not really much.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Thanks for compliment**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: That's right and I already plan aside Wing Naruto will only visittwo other Gundam world Seed and 00 and even then It will split to two part like Seed and Destiny will separated while 00 also separated into two parts.**_

Naruto cannot hidden their amusement. It seems Heero and other 4 surpassing his expectation. After all they managed to beat all of his girls so fast and no more than three minutes. Said nine girls now resting in infirmary despite all of them not injured . Naruto told them they should rest as they used much chakra to trigger they emergency teleportation. After all along several others Naruto view them like his own daughters. While most of maids looked him in lustful and intimate feel, the nine was different case.

However what made Naruto surprised when he found out Heero shot down the shuttle with the leaders of the Alliance. And he then watched alliance news as he saw one of alliance leader General Septem made his speech as he said, _"This is the colonies declaration of war against us; we were just discussing plans for peace talks with the colonies today. Marshal Noventa was at the center of these plans and he's been assassinated. He was killed by the colonies invading mobile suits. I repeat this was a brutal invasion by the colonies. We will not yield to the colonies we must fight them to the bitter end!"_

 _" Damn it, I must quickly contact Heero. Knowing him, He must be overcome by guilt killing peace minded leader and_ that could make him stupidly decide that sacrificing his life was the only way to redeem for this mistake." Said Naruto as he quickly typing . While he not known the exact frequency that Heero used for Wing, Naruto capable to hack himself into the system

"Heero, snap out of it!" He demanded. "Naruto?" Heero asked surprised.

"Did you really think I couldn't get into your suit's system? Now listen well to me, yes, you made a terrible mistake, but from what I could intercept of messages between you and the other Gundam pilots, you were all tricked into believing that not the Alliance but OZ was meeting at that conference. You were played by a master manipulator and if I know anything, it is how those types can let anything look like what they want. It takes time to see past the very basics of their disguises. The only thing you can do now is trying to make up for the mistake. You can't change the past; you can only work for a better future," Naruto scolded Heero.

"But if I hadn't fallen for this the situation wouldn't have got this bad. OZ won't have any strong resistance now anymore," Heero said. "What about you and the other Gundam pilots? Are you simply going to retire? I really doubt that," Naruto stated.

Then an alarm sounded in Heero' suit. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked. He saw the picture of a blond boy appear on the monitors.

"I've confirmed the self-destruction of the base has been activated and they have armed the forty seven large missiles, if it goes off it will eliminate everything for about three hundred square kilometers."

He informed the others urgently, "We need to get away from here." Naruto set up a secondary connection to the base computer. "That won't work; the timer is set too shortly for you to get far enough away. Even with the gundanium alloy on your suits, they will take major damage and you won't survive probably. The only way to save your lives is stopping the timer. The bombs that start the self-destruction are placed on the rockets down in the base. On the biggest one is the timer that starts the chain reaction," Naruto informed them.

"I will go in," Heero said, "I am the only one that can get there in time." "Who are you by the way?" The blond boy asked. "Such a question from a Gundam pilot?" Naruto asked smirking while Heero took action and cut open the ground with the laser sword of his suit.

"Well, I guess it is strange, but the communication line we use is secure. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of Sandrock," The blond introduced himself. "Well, nice to meet you, Quatre, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You could say I am one of the few people that the pilot of Wing doesn't want to kill just for knowing his secret," Naruto introduced himself knowing that Heero hated information about him getting out even if it was to allies.

"Anyway let me tell my opinion, Quatre. I am more worried what will happen now that the Alliance leaders are dead. Next to the incident at New Edwards there are numerous attacks on Alliance bases all over the world. It's all over the internet. To me it looks like OZ is taking action on all fronts," Naruto told Quatre.

Quatre winced hearing that news. "They have timed this perfectly. They distracted us and had us concentrate on one target, making us look like the bad guys, while they took out strategically important bases of the Alliance," He realised, "Well, it would have happened anyway with how this has been set up perfectly. With or without us attacking New Edwards. We just offered the perfect distraction for OZ," He cursed slightly.

"Seems like it," Naruto agreed. He watched the information that his laptop gave him on the timer. He really hoped that Heero stopped it soon. He could deal with playing therapist for Heero afterwards. For now they needed to make sure that the pilots and the people living all around the base wouldn't die.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto then summarized what Quatre told him. He, Heero and Three other Gundam pilots had got orders to attack New Edwards, because the leaders of OZ had met there.

The fifth Gundam pilot had also come but he had broken up the fight amongst the pilots after they were done with the attack. So far the pilot of the Gundam that had been on Heero' side, the one that had appeared in Japan at the same time Naruto had been there for one attack, had fought against Quatre's Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Heavyarms that Trowa, the pilot that Quatre had met before, piloted.

The fifth pilot had then informed them about being tricked by Colonel Treize Kushrenada and shooting down the last peaceful leaders of the Alliance. After that Heavyarms and Shenlong had left to go after Treize. Naruto knew that this would only be the start. Colonel Treize had bigger plans, that was clear, just what those plans were was not known yet. From proclamations of OZ they were attempting to free the countries from the oppression of the Earth Sphere Alliance.

It also increase Naruto frustrations as Ange ordered him not act until very later. At first he wanted to launch with Marasai to assist Heero at least But Ange suddenly called him via mental link and she strictly ordered Naruto not do anything. Instead she ordered Naruto to act as her heir of Vesper family who actually contribute about forty percent of Romefeller treasury. And several Romefeller member also owe debt from her. She also gave Naruto current member of Romefeller foundation but Naruto won't read it until later.

 _ **Later on**_

Naruto managed to found out OZ planned to transported their new models called Taurus from one base to other. From info he gather, that Taurus prepared to delivered to space soon. Naruto also found out Heero with three others planned to attacked them. Naruto somehow have feeling from two methods . Air and land. Naruto knew one of the was decoy though for now he decided to observe for time being.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Finally the Gundam found out the real rout was air and now Heero and Trowa started to made their move after got confirmation from Duo and Quatre who attacked land transport. And while Heero and Trowa busily handled the Aries , Heero sensed one of powerful mobile suit approaching.

 _ **Back to Naruto.**_

" Finally I can see decent battle. Show your resolve to free colony Heero." Said Naruto as he watched the match between Wing and MS which called Tallgeese.

 _ **Switch to Heero**_

Heero looked at his screen "So it is here. The Prototype Leo, Tallgeese, no matter any pilot but a Gundam pilot couldn't handle it." He raised the buster rifle and took aim on the Tallgeese that was approaching. Zechs smirked as he closed point blank and before Heero could get a shot off he switched directions and rocketed vertical.

"He's fast." Heero noted as the Tallgeese opened fire from above with his rail gun. "We have no need for these things in honorable combat." The Tallgeese lowered itself to the ground and ejected the rifle from its arm, and drew a beam saber. "Alright, I'll play it your way." Heero said as the Tallgeese charged bringing the beam saber down onto the shield of the Wing.

Zechs smirked _"Not bad, though you still are lacking experience."_ He thought as the Wing parried an attack, and then jumped back with its thrusters. "I believe that I have won this battle, I feel no fear whatsoever. I'll defeat you without taking Tallgeese to its full limit."

Though while they fighting suddenly there is some announcement, "Calling all Gundam pilots, we are now positioned to stage an all out missile attack on the colonies; we have seized all missile satellites from the former alliance, it's reasonable to say we control the destiny of all colonies. This isn't a bluff I demand all pilots to surrender at once and hand over your Gundam's." which confirmed that was from Lady Une.

The screens in the base and across the battlefield scrambled for a second as their monitors were hacked and Dr. J appeared "Attention OZ, I never would have imagined that you people could be so incredibly foolish. The space colonies have no intention of fighting OZ, this is my personal battle that I am staging against you."

Une smirked "So the rebel finally shows his face. Do we have a location?" A OZ soldier nodded "It's coming from a regular line from outer space. Transmission origin colony C 1013" Dr. J continued "In your eyes inhumane moves such as attacking the colonies are just. If that's what it takes to come out victorious right, I have no choice but to surrender."

"Very well your surrender is accepted abandon your Gundam's immediately." Une said looking at the screen. Heero got up and opened his cockpit he grabbed a wire next to his seat. He stepped out and looked at the Tallgeese.

A boy the Gundam pilot is nothing more than a little boy?" Zechs looked baffled as he watched Heero stand there. "I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's, I repeat I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's." Dr. J Said again.

Heero raised his right hand holding the cable "Mission accepted." He pushed the self detonation switch. The wing shone brighter than the morning sun then went up in a massive explosion. Heero was blown off of the open cockpit as the destroyed Gundam collapsed. He tumbled until he came to a dead stop and bled onto the ground in shock.

Une and Noin were in shock looking at the screen "Zero one just…" Noin started "Self Detonated." Une finished in shock. "That young pilot sacrificed his life." Zechs said as he looked at the destroyed suit and the semi comatose Heero on the ground.

"He self detonated in exchange for the colonies." Une looked horrified. "He sacrificed his life without a second thought." Noin watched as Zero Three approached.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

"So that was OZ ploy? Fine I'll make sure you pay soon." Naruto then took out some disk which was contained some kind of computer virus. Naruto have yet to test it but he will made sure one of his mole in OZ can inserted it. He already send it at three location. London, Seoul and New York. He just need to wait how nasty that virus. Too bad he cannot approach Heero. But this is futile now so he decided to wait. At least Trowa can ensure his safety as fellow Gundam pilot.

Naruto now decided to wait until that virus worked. And once the virus worked he will ordered small assault to less guarded OZ base and retrieve all of their weapons so he can use it for his own. And of course he will use stolen Leo which his forces retrieve earlier. It will cause some confusion after all.

 _ **Change scene**_

Lady Une was nursing a major headache. The destruction of Gundam 01 and the death of its pilot in Siberia were now two weeks in the past, but currently all of Oz's troops were incapable of fighting. They had no contact to any base, mobile suit or plane that belonged to OZ. The only way they could get any messages out was using the normal internet from laptops that had just been bought and sending e-mails, using unsecured phone lines or sending messengers. It was ridiculous that the nearly rulers of Earth were reduced to this state. It had started somewhere in Europe, that much they could tell, and from there it had spread to all OZ institutions. A computer virus had taken over their servers and their best computer specialists were incapable of getting rid of it. They said that they would need a few days at least to get it completely deleted from all systems.

A computer virus was the last thing that they needed right now. They were still up against the remaining bases of the Alliance and they had caught wind of the problems of OZ and were striking back. Colonel Treize was really angry about the situation, because a computer virus should have been caught by the firewalls and anti-virus software before it could spread everywhere, not to mention that it should have been impossible to get it into their systems from the outside. She had to agree, it should be impossible that it had got into the systems. Nobody would be able to sneak into one of their bases undetected and get to a computer to install the virus. If anybody, who wasn't authorized to access a computer in a base, went to one, the security would notice it immediately.

"Colonel Une, we have a report from the European bases. Paris and Berlin are not the source; they were the first victims of the spread though. Vienna was still setting up their system and weren't connected, so they are out and are probably the one city from where we could start a new update to get rid of the virus. The most probable locations of the virus are in the British Isles though we can't say yet if it was London, Glasgow or Dublin," An OZ soldier reported.

"At least something. Concentrate the investigation on those bases," She commanded. She really hoped that the experts found a way to deal with this quickly.

Back to Naruto

He cannot hide his amusement when he read report from his spy in OZ . That little virus actually stronger than he thought as it made OZ helpless . Literally of course. And finding an anti-virus would take up large amounts of time. OZ would be faster by buying new computers and using back-up programs to get everything running again. His virus had a few nasty habits that he was sure the computer specialists would start crying about.

Anyway Naruto now turned his attention toward one of envelope with some kind of seals. When he read it he surprised when he saw the content. It was invitation for him to attend high class party that Romefeller Foundation is hosting in Moscow. Naruto also surprised when that invitation pointed to Vesper. It seems someone found out relation between him and Ange. He wonder who is that. Probably one of Ange-mama old friend. He decided to read up and found out one of name which was Ange mentioned to him . Marquise Werridge. But that was about 20 years ago. Well, time to made some chaos to OZ.

Sometime later

Naruto arrived in a black limousine at the palace where the feast of Romefeller was being held. He had decided to go with a black suit with a silver vest with Vesper crest already attached in his suit

He stepped onto the escalator and was surprised to see Relena being led inside by Marquis Werridge just in front of him. What was Relena doing here? Well, it would give him a point to start.

"Do you have an invitation?" The man at the entrance asked. "Of course, here it is," Naruto said, taking it out of his pocket. "Thank you, have a nice evening, sir," The man said and Naruto nodded at him.

Inside he looked around and saw Relena being introduced to a group of people. He decided introducing himself there would be a good idea. "Good evening, sirs and madams. Relena, you look lovely tonight," Naruto said with a small bow. "Naruto? What are you doing in Moscow?" Relena asked surprised.

"You know each other? How nice. Would you introduce the young man to us, Relena?" Marquis Werridge asked kindly. "Of course, Marquis, may I introduce Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, this is Marquis Werridge," Relena introduced them.

Naruto then said, " Well, Marquis. You are just like what my grandmother describe." That made Marquis Werridge blinked and asked, " May I asked who is your grandmother?" Naruto smiled, " Of course, Marquis. She is known as Archduchess Angelique Vesper."

"Oh , so her grandson finally made appearance. Well ,how is your grandmother?" Marquis Werridge asked interestedly. "She is fine. She just didn't want to attend due her being disgusted of certain person . Anyway Thank you for inviting me to this feast." Naruto answered politely.

"It was a pleasure. We need more young people like you and Relena here; there are too many old people around," Marquis Werridge replied," And I think I hold you on too long Naruto. So I take my leave see you later."

The other adults then proceeded to greet Naruto as well which he accepted politely. Marquis Werridge claimed Relena's first dance for him and Naruto found himself asking another lady for the dance. He made some small talk before leading her back to her companion. He planned to just leave a good impression tonight, everything else would come later.

Naruto kept an eye on Relena when she talked with Marquis Werridge and he let his new dance partner go when Lady Une appeared. He wanted to know what she would talk to the Marquis about. After all, OZ had been really embarrassed by the virus that had taken out all of their computers. Such a pity. Seemingly Lady Une was shocked to see Relena. Naruto was more shocked about Relena drawing a gun and shooting at Lady Une, which she barely managed to doge. The bullet did destroy the rose on her uniform. Really, who went to a feast in a military uniform? Time to spread some rumours.

"Out of my way," Lady Une demanded. "I can only stop you, more I cannot do. We all admire this girl," Marquis Werridge declared. "Indeed, after all, who would be more impressive, a girl who lost her father to a bombing or a woman who threatened innocent civilian colonists with a missile attack if the Gundams didn't surrender?" Naruto asked mockingly which caused outraged shouts among the guests.

"And don't deny it madam. I found it out in internet and my source was reliable." Said NAruto.

Lady Une saw herself confronted with numerous angry nobles right now. Her plan to announce her journey to the colonies wouldn't go over well now. She looked at Naruto Vesper and saw a sight that frightened her a lot. A grin so evil that it gave her the creeps. She knew from that moment on that Naruto wasn't somebody you crossed and got away unscathed. And he had dealt her the first blow. Her reputation had taken a major hit with him revealing her behaviour during the time OZ fought against the Gundams. She decided a strategic retreat was in order. And she still needed to catch the girl. Wait, she would have got a large head start by now. Had the boy planned that with his actions? She would report to Colonel Treize. He would not be happy about this on top of the trouble with the computers.

Meanwhile Naruto knew with this Relena can escaped safely. It actually confirmed when one of is spy reported Relena was in custody of someone called Lucretia Noin who actually was right hand of Tallgeese pilot Zechs Marquise. Despite two of them are OZ soldiers. At least they won't do anything to Relena as his spy reported that Noin and Zechs have some kind of special relationship to Relena. No matter, he can find out more In future.

Meanwhile with Naruto clone

He decided to see how Heero and Trowa was doing as he found out Trowa work as circus member to be exact the clown. Well he will soon find out more about this. And speak the devil

The ring master took his spot on a raised drum in the center of the ring. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to kick tonight's show off the knife throwing star of our circus, Catherine Bloom and her assistant Trowa Barton!" The crowd clapped as the spotlights appeared on the two of them Catherine in a Burgundy red and pink outfit Trowa in a blue and white shirt with green clown pants with gold stars across them, a mask covering half his face with a bright red smile on it.

The show then begun as Trowa was strapped onto a large green target wheel "Stand still Trowa." Catherine said as she caught her knife. She threw knife after knife each coming just inches from Trowa as they hit their marks. _"Trowa makes a great target, he never shows any fear and stands perfectly still."_ She was down to two knives She threw the last two at the same time both aimed high the crowd gasped as they struck one above the other right next to his head. Once they realized he was ok they erupted in applause. Trowa took a bow, only Catherine could see it but she had just barely nicked the side of his head. The show continued along at a steady pace until it ended. C-Naruto decided to leave as he sure Heero will safe.

Few days later Back with Real Naruto

Naruto found out Zechs actually rebuild Wing. It seems when he heard report from his spy when Zechs ordered Gundanium in mass amount and he plan to rebuild Wing with that just not fluke. It also confirmed when one of his spy who accompanied Noin told him she invited Heero and Trowa to vist OZ base in South Pole as Wing now located there.

He also got e-mail and to his surprise it was from Relena. She had somehow found out about Heero contacting the members of the Noventa family to apologize for his actions and had got a letter from Mrs Noventa which she wanted to forward to Heero.

She asked him if he would come with her to the South Pole base of OZ, as he was the only one Heero ever listened to. Naruto understand so he made reply he will accompanied her.

And few hours later. Naruto find himself at cockpit window as co pilot with Relena advisor Pagan as pilot. Relena was sat behind him as she reading letter from Mrs Noventa for Heero. As she stood in the cockpit of the Jet headed towards the arctic base.

Naruto looked out the left side of the cockpit window as he flew and blinked "Relena." She looked and saw what he was looking at, an Aries flight type that opened a communication with him "Civilian aircraft, land at once this is a strategic air zone."

Relena looked back at Naruto and Pagan "Hurry we mustn't stop." "But these are surveillance suits from the search party after Zechs Marquise." Pagan said as Relena looked at the suit on their left.

"We don't know what they might do to us." Pagan said as he kept flying. "They won't follow us to the Barkley base, escape!" Relena said as Pagan nodded. "I'll try my best Relena." Pagan said as he pushed the throttle of the jet forward and descended. Naruto then muttered, " Damn I should come here with mobile suit but I can't. I cannot blown my cover. For Now."

The suits followed "The civilian aircraft is accelerating, shoot it down at once!"

Another pilot blinked as his sensors picked up something below the aircraft "What the heck, that's a mobile suit. IT'S A GUNDAM!" he said as Trowa pulled the trigger on the buster rifle as he piloted Wing and the two Aires blew up.

Relena then picked up a headset and asked "Heero?" Trowa opened the channel "He's fighting just up ahead, what are you doing here?" "I'm gonna make him stop fighting with Zechs. There's no meaning to this battle." Relena said as she took a seat at the communications consol.

Naruto blinked, " You serious, Relena? We will caught in crossfire if we do that!" Relena glared at Naruto, " Just landed this jet and leave the rest to me." Naruto shrugged, " If you say so." He then back to control .

Later the jet started approach Tallgeese and Heavearms and once the jet come closer….

HEERO!" Relena yelled from the open door of the jet as it flew between them Zechs stopped his attack short to prevent cutting the plane in half. Zechs blinked "Is that Relena?"

Relena looked down at the Heavyarms "Heero, I'm here to deliver a letter to you." Heero flipped the switch for the outside communications "Don't interfere my lost. " He said as the Jet hovered in place with some thrusters.

"No I'm staying, this letter says how you should live your life from here on in it's your obligation to read it!" Relena yelled. Zechs flipped his communication's on "Princess!" he yelled. The plane rotated so the door was facing the Tallgeese "Are you Zechs Marquise?" Relena asked.

"Princess please leave at once, I must avenge death of my men." Zechs said, as he watched Relena and the plane. "I hereby order you under the name of the Peacecraft family stop this battle immediately" yelled Relena.

Zechs stopped for a moment _"You've become strong Relena, that's more fitting for a Peacecraft daughter, just see for yourself how dirty and foul battles really are."_ Zechs thought before he roared and rose to strike the Heavyarms again.

Naruto managed pulled up getting the jet out of the way in time, the attack came down on the right arm and knocked the beam saber out of the heavy arm's hand. Attack after attack he knocked the Heavyarms back not causing significant damage to the armor.

Relena watched "No, if you're a true warrior and a true knight of Peacecraft you couldn't use such foul play." Pagan yelled back from the cockpit of the plane "Relena there's a call for you from lieutenant Noin."

Relena walked back into the plane and to the communications consol "Miss. Noin, I completely misunderstood you, I thought you were sincere. How can you just sit by and watch this fight? This is neither a duel nor a match they're trying to kill each other." Noin was standing and saluting on the monitor "Precisely, I deserve your contempt but I can't help it, because I believe in colonel Zechs I'm not about to go interrupt anything he plans on doing." The other officers watched Relena look back out the window on the screen.

"Heero, defeat that man! Anyone associated with a foul group like OZ is an embarrassment to the Sanc Kingdom, go ahead KILL HIM!" Relena yelled over the mic. So that Heero could hear her. Noin's eyes widened "STOP IT! RELENA!" she yelled as Relena turned back to the monitor, she was surprised.

Noin leaned closer to the screen and calmed herself "Please stop. It's a fact that he's associated with OZ, and I don't deny that some mistakes were made either. I'm not going to try to explain it away with his love for the Sanc kingdom though. But listen Relena, no matter what destiny awaits you. You mustn't do anything as deplorable as to wish for the death of your own brother."

The other officers gaped as they heard it Relena took a step back "Brother, he's my brother?" she looked at Noin a little shocked. "Ever since the Peacecraft monarchy fell to the Alliance he's had his heart set on revenge. Given the difficulties of gathering power from within the ruined Sanc kingdom he chose to join OZ to get closer to the Alliance and waited dawning a disguise he called Zechs Marquise." Noin said as the other officers walked over so they could hear better

Noin continued "Once OZ brought a new wave of chaos to the world Zechs must have lost the sense of purpose in his life now he can only find the soldier within himself when he fight's the Gundam's that's what this battle is all about. Heero lives by his own rules and Zechs is searching for the spirit to battle him on a level playing field. So once again he can embrace the Sanc kingdom and the Peacecraft name he's even prepared to lose his life for this." The other three officers looked at each other as the meaning behind the battle came out.  
Noin sighed "I'll keep believing in him, I want to stay by his side no matter what he does or what he searches for."

"you're fond of my brother aren't you Noin?" Asked Relena in curiosity Noin closed her eyes and sighed "Yes, I do love him."

Relena smiled "Please watch over my brother forever." "I don't know if I'm able to, colonel Zechs can be reckless at times…" Noin said as she smiled back. "It must be in the Peacecraft blood." Relena smiled

Noin looked up as alarms went off in the command tower the radar officer typed franticly "A number of attack carriers are approaching us rapidly from three o'clock. I believe they're from the search party." "How many?" Asked Noin "I've confirmed over thirty but that's only a portion of their fleet." The operator said as he looked over to Lieutenant Noin. Noin nodded "Get all the mobile suits ready; inform the defense units prepare to attack them."

Sometime later

Naruto just happy Heero and Zechs finally stopped fight. Though that was due of outside interference from some former Alliance soldiers turning up to fight Zechs, simply to gain favours with the Romefeller Foundation. After took back Relena and Pagan to Sanc. Naruto teleported himself to Hokkaido where he is reside for now.

He now watching a broadcast of the current news to find out what will happen next. "One after another, forces of the former alliance military unjustly stationed in each of the colonies have been forced to surrender. With the new and powerful OZ organization operations have commenced for the removal of space mines. This should result in the reestablishment of communications between the colonies." The anchor concluded the report and went on to the weather.

"It seems OZ used dirty tactics after all and foolishly colonies was idiot." Said Naruto disgusted . It seems colonies fell into line with OZ too easily and ignored that nothing would be better under OZ than it had been under the Alliance. They were exchanging one tyrant for another. OZ just pretended to be the good ones. How Colonel Une had pulled the ruse off, he didn't understand. But probably with the communication embargo from Earth, thanks to OZ, there were few that really knew what kind of woman she was. And it was easier for Treize to have Une at the colonies than having her attacked by the press that he couldn't keep silent.

Naruto also found out Heero with other four pilot plan to going back to space. They of course choose certain launch site as they want send message to colonist they won't bow down to OZ. And he also found out from his mole OZ managed to developed new system called Mobile Doll System, which allowed MS to be used without a pilot, it was only a question of time before all Gundam pilots would be needed to fight them. Naruto have feeling soon it will be time when he join the fray. But he have strict orders so he cannot do anything but just watching. He also found out that Treize was against the Mobile Doll System. He just not reveal his reason though.

Some hours later

Naruto finished his dinner while he now watching TV to look some other news. He look pleased now despite the existence of Mobile Doll. It seems his girls once again managed to recover several Leo and also some of Taurus. Well not Mobile Doll as Naruto gave instructions to destroy it at once.

He then blinked when he heard latest news, "One of the Gundam Mobile suits known for their destruction and threat to peace were shot down and captured today by OZ's Taurus unit; the pilot have been arrested."

"The backgrounds of the pilot have not been confirmed but OZ has commented that their arrests will assist them as they increase their efforts to eradicate rebels and their respective organizations. The colony governments have responded by offering full cooperation in this matter, it is hoped that with the joint cooperation of OZ and the colony government's we will soon be able to return to total peace." The broadcast finished.

"Are the people of the colonies so accustomed to being controlled that nobody can figure out that the Gundam's are the only ally that they've got, Well hope Heero can rescue Duo." Muttered Naruto as he found out the captured Gundam was Deathscythe.

That was good thing Heero visited him before he gone to space as he know Naruto can be trusted. Though he warned Naruto not do anything with his Gundam. Then Naruto gave him special shelter which was can only opened by Heero as it need DNA identification to open it and certain password which require Heero voice.

Naruto then looked another broadcast "The following footage is of an event held today that is very significant for the defense of the colonies. These young volunteers are vying for a position to fight for the safety of the colonies." The anchor said as the others looked up to see a Taurus behind a rank of Leo's in space doing training maneuvers'. The youngsters produced satisfactory results in a firing test designed to reflect a real battle."

Naruto then switched to others and saw Gundam Deathscythe about being salvaged . The news caster announced what was going to happen "A Gundam responsible for the misunderstandings between earth and the colonies is about to be destroyed by the hands of a citizen of the colonies who wishes for peace ladies and gentlemen standby to watch this very exciting moment in history."

The Leo lowered the beam cannon into a firing position and took the shot, it struck right at the cockpit in the torso. The Deathscythe went up in a hellish fireball. The news camera got a close up of the head of the Gundam through the flames, the faceplate and armor detached from the explosive shock.

 _ **Meanwhile with Duo few seconds before Deathscythe destroyed**_

Duo's eyes widened "Hay, listen Deathscythe don't give up to easily you're gonna be ok, Right? You're gonna be just fine, buddy." his voice quivered as he watched his damaged Gundam on the screen.

The Leo lowered the beam cannon into a firing position and took the shot, it struck right at the cockpit in the torso. The Deathscythe went up in a hellish fireball. The news camera got a close up of the head of the Gundam through the flames, the faceplate and armor detached from the explosive shock. "NOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed as the public was too occupied with the screen.

Back to Naruto

"Poor Duo. I have feeling he must be broken now." Said Naruto grimly. He then watched he continuation of broadcast, "In addition natural resources and parts have been transported from the respective plant colonies, as we prepare for mass production of the latest mobile suits on the lunar plant. Together with support from OZ, we no longer fear the possibility of an invasion with the help of commander in chief Treize and colonel Une this will surely prove to be the beginning of a new era for outer space."

Naruto then typed out again and sighed, " It seems Heero captured alongside Duo and Wufei. I want to rescue them but not now. Hope they can make it through . And according to my spy the scientist build Gundam for five now forced to work at OZ and now they build advanced mobile suits for them. That was dangerous for their opponents and with how Heero was a Gundam pilot, it wasn't good news if OZ got stronger mobile suits.

But the good news was , Ange suddenly made her appearance in public after Naruto made visit in Romefeller party few months ago. Ange already ordered to freeze her investments calling it an audit into her investments, which will stall any further developments of the Mobile Doll project thanks to lack of funds. Naruto found out Ange have shares about forty percent of Romefeller's most important enterprises. And Ange also plan to call due the loans that nearly fifty per cent of the higher ups of Romefeller have taken out with.

Naruto now read recording which come from Lady Une herself "I have to give an official announcement. Today OZ has successfully arrested three of the dangerous Gundam pilots that have been terrorising our world. These three criminals are being held at the Luna base for now in the high security prison OZ has there. We will interrogate them for information about other rebels. Soon OZ will end this useless rebellion and the people on Earth and the colonies can again live in peace. You can trust OZ to protect you and your families completely," That was the end of the message.

"Oh if you think you can get away with that I once again will send virus and …." Suddenly he getting call from Angelique as said deity spoke to his mind, " **Naruto you can act this time. Rescue Heero and two others . One more thing. You and one of them will stolen their two new suits Vayeate and Mercurius. I will gave you full authorization frozen my fund so OZ cannot made further progress in their mobile doll system . But I afraid it just stall time as they will find another source of their funds so we better made move now."** Ange cut the connection.

Naruto smirked as he looked at certain white Gundam. "My Gundam also taller than other Gundams and Mobile Suits. But Unicorn performance was better as I can also connect myself with you. Am I right Unicorn?" The green flash coming out from said Gundam like it understand what it pilot meaning.

To be continued.

See ya next time


	22. Chapter 21

_**Okay here is my last posting of this year**_

 _ **Anyway as usual review response**_

 _ **Zehendner : Okay here you go**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Yeah but Naruto won't fight with it.**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: Sorry Naruto won't fight in Unicorn but I plan extend Wing arc to their manga and I decided add two : Battlefield of Pacifists and Endless Waltz**_

 _ **Animaman: You mean like SuperHero Taisen ? I agreed. And I won't do Voltron as I think that series was blasphemy as I don't like it. And don't even start with Voltron force. But then again I'm biased since I always disliked Japanese series adapted to western while ironically I like when Western cartoon made to Anime version (Example: Transformers and Powerpuff Girls) I hoped Ben 10 become anime in future anyway. As for help Jinchuuriki I only save Fu as Yugito treated well in Kumo and Naruto will order annihilation of Taki in future. As for Jiraiya I will reveal his true nature. I won't reveal much aside he also want to become famous due of he also raising Child Of Prophecy .**_

 _ **Anyway let's begin**_

Naruto had needed two days to reach the Luna base of OZ. The guards were alert, but they had no chance detecting him thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu. He passed three check-points unbothered and found a computer room where he hacked into the system easily and looked up information on where the Gundam pilots were held. He memorized the route to the prison tract and then entered his new virus CD into the disk drive of the computer. In about fifteen minutes the computer would not only unlock the prison cells, it would also unlock the airlocks for the shuttle landing areas. After thirty minutes all weapons would go into shut down until he gave the counter password, which he didn't plan to do, ever. If OZ didn't find somebody to guess his password, the Luna base would be helpless. And like his previous virus this one would spread, though the effects would first be hidden and only show with delay, as he needed to get away from the base first.

He was looking forward to see OZ struggling with the new virus. This one was even more resilient than his first one and would infect all computers and that included the mobile doll systems. He wouldn't let heartless machines be used against helpless civilians, just because Romefeller's leadership was greedy and power-hungry. He left the computer room unseen again and went to the cells. He quickly determined the one with the pilots to be the one with two armed guards in front of it. He was wearing his space suit, hence why he decided to make things simple as he throwing gas grenade which made the guard slowly sleeping after it leaking the gas. He waited for the door to open and stepped into the cell. The three caught pilots looked at him in surprise.

"Anybody interested in getting a ticket to freedom?" Naruto asked. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Heero asked jumping up from his position. "Yeah, nice to see you again as well, Heero," Naruto replied, "Did you really think I would leave you at the mercy of OZ?" "I don't know what's stranger; Heero losing his cool or this guy getting into a highly guarded base of OZ as if it was the easiest thing in the world," Duo commented. "Heero losing his cool," Wufei commented.

"How do you plan to get us out?" Duo asked. "I have left a nice new computer virus on the mainframe of the Barge and it's even nastier than the last one that I let loose in London. It will create enough chaos that you can get to your suits. I think the scientists worked overtime to get them done. I came across them when I sneaked into the base. They use a normally unused hall to rebuild them. I've marked the location on the downloaded blueprint of this fortress," Naruto said and threw both Duo and Wufei a small projector.

"Then we only need to find the key to these cuffs," Wufei said slightly impressed. "That's not a problem either, come over here and I'll get them off," Naruto said and started with Heero' cuffs. He used a small chip on a metal stick which he inserted into the lock for the cuffs and then pressed a button. The device beeped after three seconds and the cuffs came off. "Cool, where can I get one of those?" Duo asked with starry eyes.

"You'll have to build it yourself, I only have this one. Put it together in my free time," Naruto answered, "You'll need a universal decoder chip and a source of electricity that's small enough to fit onto the stick." "Oh man!" Duo complained. Soon Naruto had Duo and Wufei out of the cuffs as well. "Anyway before you escape You'll also have to organise space suits for yourselves somewhere in the base," Said Naruto "No problem. We can do that easily. What about Trowa and Quatre?" Wufei asked, "Can we be sure that they are still on our side?"

"Well, I think you should judge for yourselves," A new voice came from the door. They turned around and saw Trowa in an OZ uniform standing in the doorframe. "I thought that the sudden defect of the air locks and the locking system couldn't be a coincidence," He commented, "I see you're really resourceful, Naruto."

"I could say the same, Trowa. You going to alarm the rest of OZ?" Naruto asked. "I was just asked to make sure this got into the hands of Duo and Wufei. I'm not here for more than that. I'll simply pretend that I inhaled too much of the lingering sleeping gas before I made it to the cell to prevent the Gundam pilots from fleeing. Too bad that nobody knows how this new virus got onto the servers," Trowa stated and threw another small projector to them. "Use it to kill time."

"Indeed a shame," Naruto confirmed. "What about the Mercurius and the Vayeate?" Heero asked, "We can't leave them in the hands of OZ. They're too powerful."

"Well, the blueprints that were on the base will be deleted by the virus. Chief Engineer Tubarov won't be very happy when he arrives. As far as I overheard, he planned to make the new designs into mobile dolls," Naruto informed the pilots grinning evilly "So Heero tell me why you are here. I don't think I want to ask Duo and Wufei."

When I wanted to destroy the new suits that the scientists that developed the Gundams had created, of Trowa arresting me after I tried to destroy the Mercurius with the laser canon of the Vayeate only to be stopped by the shield," Heero said. Trowa kept his perfect poker face. "Ah, deep cover," Naruto stated, "Do you plan on getting rid of the head of the snake?" Trowa just nodded as his response.

"It will be difficult to get the worst ones. Treize has split from the leadership of Romefeller because he doesn't accept the mobile doll program. Duke Dermail has placed him under house arrest in Luxemburg if my information is correct. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Treize wasn't secretly using the time to do something for his next step," Naruto said.

"Alright, I think I can stay for a while longer. You take the suits and get out of here," Trowa decided, "I'll do my best to get the military leaders here in space and perhaps get close to Treize through Lady Une. Perhaps I can even push her more into the personality of Lady Une instead of Colonel Une. It would be a huge improvement."

"That's true. As Colonel Une she's a total bitch," Naruto stated. "He, he, well said, Naruto," Duo agreed grinning, "Well, Wufei and I will get our suits from the scientists. Am I right assuming that you'll steal Mercurius and Vayeate?" He looked at Naruto and Heero.

"Yes, that's the plan. They're not in the outer parts where the air has been drawn from," Naruto confirmed. "Then Wufei and I will make enough noise to give you cover getting away. We need to test the new abilities of our Gundams after all," Duo promised and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, will you be able to pilot Mercurius?" Heero asked. "Don't worry . I'm competent pilot. Well not in you or other Gundam pilot level but I can pilot as long as not in MS fight." Said Naruto hidden the fact he was same level as Gundam pilots if not better .

"Anyway we better moved now. While they.." Naruto pointed at OZ soldier who affected " Won't get up anytime soon, I won't taking up any chance to escape now." The others three now made their way out while Naruto hit Trowa back on purpose so he won't blow his cover for now.

Sometime later

Naruto ran the basic start check with Mercurius. He knew that Heero was doing the same in the Vayeate. They had managed to get into the cog pits of the suits without being noticed. The plan was to get out once the Gundams of Duo and Wufei drew enough attention to them. After some time an alarm rang and the loudspeaker announced that all available suits were to intercept the two Gundams. As this hangar was reserved for the two special suits, they easily managed to get out in the chaos. Heero took care of navigating them to a safe spot while all the OZ soldiers fought against Duo and Wufei. After all, while Naruto could pilot a suit by now, he cannot blow his cover for now at least . It was why Heero had given him the Mercurius. Defending with the shield was a lot safer and easier than using the laser beam cannon.

To their surprise they crossed paths with the Tallgeese when they were about to enter the earth atmosphere. "What the hell is Zechs doing here?" Naruto asked. "No idea, but I'm not sure I like the development," Heero replied.

"Should we simply try to ignore him?" Naruto suggested. "We can try that or ask him what he's doing here," Heero answered. "Didn't you have a major duel last time you met?" Naruto deadpanned. "That has nothing to do with this, Naruto," Heero gave back.

"Not? He could want to continue your duel and we really don't have time for that. Sooner rather than later OZ will notice that Mercurius and Vayeate are missing and then they'll come after us. We need to be safely on Earth before that happens," Naruto reminded Heero . "And it seems we should stay under radar for time being. After all now that OZ knows your face up close and not only from that one video from the Tallgeese in Siberia."

"You got the point. Though I probably will need to fight again. This conflict will probably escalate sometime the next months. The colonies will realise what the economy plans that Une advertises will mean for them sooner or later and protest. And for time being I could work on making Wing suited for space. While my Gundam is the one that's suited best for space, there are some modification that I need to make to have full fighting capabilities," Heero said.

"That's mean we will head to Hokkaido to make sure you can do your job ASAP. I probably also train more so I can join battlefield. After all I'm tired not able to do nothing." Said Naruto.

"Are you serious, Naruto? Not that I minded but while you can pilot mobile suit. It will take much time to get you in shape like me." Heero argued.

" That's not necessary to made me as strong you. I actually enough being capable to fight. I mean I actually scored perfect in simulator. I just need some more field test before I confident enough." Naruto replied.

If not for his stoic face maybe Heero will face faulted but if I do this that won't be Heero right, " So you just not confident enough? Not because you don't have skill?" Asked Heero deadpanned while Naruto said, "Yes."

"Well We'll simply have to see how things work out. But OZ won't let this escape be. They'll turn over every single stone all over the world to not only get Mercurius and Vayeate back, but also to recapture us Gundam pilots," Heero pointed out.

"Okay, let's go back home so you can start your work now." Naruto said as he and Heero now entered the Earth atmosphere and Heero led their flight towards Japan. Naruto now wondering how Trowa do.

Meanwhile

Chief Engineer Tubarov was spitting mad when he arrived at the Luna base and asked Lady Une to hand over the plans for the Mercurius and Vayeate that the five scientists had created. She had to inform him that somebody had sneaked into the base, they suspected another Gundam pilot, and had not only freed the three captured pilots, but also deleted all blueprints on the servers that had existed of the two suits. The scientists had escaped somewhere as well and the only thing that worked halfway reliable on the base were the life-sustaining systems. No weapons, no shields, no light and communication.

The computer specialists had also informed them that another virus was in all systems and it seemed to be an even more advanced type than the one that had taken out their servers on Earth a while ago. Especially the Mobile Doll control system was deep fried and they doubted that they could recover it without exchanging the whole electric systems in each and every MD. The normal MS were only without communication, as they weren't connected to the servers on the bases in Space. The shuttles also still worked, except for the same problem with communications. But the suits and the shuttles would have their weapon systems targeted if they got connected to the systems of the bases for maintenance or even if refuelling was done under the control of a computer until the virus was dealt with.

Lady Une and Engineer Tubarov agreed that the Gundam pilots had something to do with the virus attacks, but as the three pilots that they had had imprisoned were gone now, there was nothing they could do to find out more about it. None of them noticed that Trowa was filing all the information he overheard away. He had to admit that Naruto was definitely an interesting character and would bear watching in the future.

Back to Naruto

Our blond hero with Heero Yuy tag along with him now arrived at Naruto hideout in Hokkaido. That place actually was very private as that actually was mansion in artificial island.

Naruto now started his (supposed ) training to do Mobile Suit battle. Heero helped him of course. But instead they used Leo suit. Turned out Naruto stolen few Leos . Heero didn't bother to ask as Naruto probably won't tell him. And it will rude as Naruto provide him shelter and made sure he can work to his Gundam.

Meanwhile

Treize Kushrenada wanted to blow something up. It wasn't a normal reaction for him, but in the current situation it would feel incredibly good, he had to admit. The reason, for once, weren't the Gundam pilots and their attacks. Three of them were still imprisoned at the Luna base. Lady Une would have called if anything had happened. The PR mission in space was going better than the leaders of OZ had thought and Lady Une was slowly but surely winning over the colonies for OZ. No, the problem on Earth was another one. The Romefeller Foundation was in uproar. And the reason was a some of late teenager. You really couldn't call him a boy. Naruto Vesper had basically frozen the organisation's funds with a few calls.

Nobody had remembered how much money the Vespers had invested in companies that belonged to Romefeller. But right now everybody remembered why nobody had ever tried upsetting Angelique Vesper. Almost half of all the Romefeller assets belonged to the Vespers. And after the Mobile Doll project had been announced and Naruto Vesper had found out about it, he had called an audit of all of his investments and had effectively frozen the production of more MDs. While Treize didn't think that the Dolls were a good idea and should replace human soldiers, the loss of the money had also stopped the attacks on bases of the Alliance that were still resisting the takeover of OZ.

First that computer virus had delayed things by a month or so and now, when they were finally ready to continue without trouble, the money was cut off. He of course knew the name Naruto Vesper or when he use his other ID as Naruto Uzumaki since Uzumaki actually was his mother last name while Vesper was his father. He had been at the school where Relena Darlian attended and had impressed a lot of people with helping evacuate other students when the MS attacked on the orders of Lady Une.

Except that now he had played a major card with blocking OZ. It was annoying that they would need to find a way to either placate Vesper to free the funds again, or find another investor. But who could simply replace five hundred billions? That was how much the Vesper investments were worth. Fifteen years of being able to do what you wanted had made many leaders of OZ complacent. The Vesper fortune had always been a silent investment that didn't need maintenance like other investments did. But the heir was emancipated now and had taken control.

Naruto Vesper already sent a message to Duke Dermail, telling him that he thought that the disregard for human life that Romefeller and OZ showed wasn't in agreement to the views of the Vesper household. He told Duke Dermail that he would have the Vesper investments put on audit, which would take about a month by the estimations of his bankers. Romefeller had until the end of the audit to present him with a suggestion how to do things in the future that would change that blatant flaw. If Romefeller insisted on leading a war against people that didn't want to fight, he would withdraw all funds from the Foundation at once, basically ruining it.

All of Treize's plans depended on making people see what war truly was. And now one young man was blocking them. Next to that Relena Peacecraft had taken up her position in Sanc and was advertising the politics of her father, King Peacecraft, of absolute pacifism. A young generation of leaders was positioning themselves. If only it wouldn't happen in a way that constantly disturbed his plans.

Few days later With Naruto

Naruto now once again find himself in space. This time he now piloted his Unicorn. When he show Unicorn at Heero first. Said Gundam pilot surprised as Naruto build Gundam. Heero also impressed since Unicorn only accept Naruto as pilot which was really handy . Heero also found out the operation system really different for his own Gundam. Naruto then decided to do some test pilot and he already launched to space.

To be honest he actually wanted to stop certain Gundam pilot who going nuts since his family killed by OZ and that getting worse as colonist cheered for that.

He finally almost managed to reach the battlefield. He use some long range vision and saw three suits fighting and sensed three familiar signature. Quatre, Trowa and Zechs.

And it seems Quatre getting upper hand as his Gundam was more advanced compared to Zechs Tallgeese and Trowa who piloting Taurus.

Naruto then decided to made comlink with Quatre , Trowa and Zechs and also slowly approach the three. And after few minutes

"Quatre, please snap out of whatever madness you're in," Said Naruto "Naruto?" Quatre replied

"Yes, Quatre. I've only found out about what happened today and I needed a few hours to get a link set up to your Gundam and circumvent the communication block that the OZ systems in space have currently," Naruto confirmed, "Please, Quatre, this murdering rage isn't like you. I know you're hurting over what was done to your father, but you can't simply kill all people in space. Once you get out of your mental state, you'll hate yourself."

"The colonies have gone mad, Naruto, I don't like it, but they all follow OZ. They all are ready to kill pacifists like my father. I have to stop them before they kill more people," Quatre said.

"I'm sorry, but you need to see this, Quatre to stop the madness in you," Naruto stated sadly and the screens of Quatre, Trowa and Zechs were filled with the pictures of people dying in an inferno, which only stopped after a minute or so.

"What was that?" Quatre asked horrified.

There had been horribly detailed scenes of people being torn apart by explosions, parents trying to protect their children in vain and small animals dying.

"It was the record of a surveillance camera that was placed on colony L4 V1548. The colony that you destroyed first, Quatre," Naruto answered grimly.

"I caused that much pain?" Quatre asked shaking in anguish.

Then he let loose a horribly pained scream.

"No, no, why did I do that?" Quatre asked over and over again.

"Quatre, deactivate the Zero system in your suit, please, you're not ready to deal with the consequences. It's turning your mind against you," Naruto stated.

"Zero system?" Trowa asked.

"A special system that enables the pilot to react with superhuman speed and accuracy to threats. I have a prototype description about it thanks to Heero. The problem is that the pilot using the system needs to have extreme mental control to not fall prey to the system overriding his sense of right or wrong and only setting him against those he regards as enemies. The system can more or less give the pilot premonitions about a battle situation, but very, very few pilots can actually use it without negative consequences. You need to know very well who your true enemies and allies are to not go mad. A person like Quatre, who was grieving and hurting, was easy prey for the system," Naruto explained.

"I'm a genius and have masteries in two subjects that allow me to understand plans for systems like that one easily. And no, I'm not a pilot in more than a civilian way. I can pilot an MS, but only for transportation and not in battle. I would be easily shot down if I tried fighting in an MS," Naruto commented.

"What can I do? I need to do something to make up for this," Quatre wailed.

"If you really want to help people, go to Sanc and help Relena working on diplomatic solutions on Earth. I think you could also heal there, Quatre. You can't change the past, but you can influence the future. Oh and Trowa, it would be best if you accompanied him. Your cover is blown and Tubarov has more or less taken over from Lady Une after she refused to force the colonies to obey his orders. Lady Une is a prisoner of Tubarov now. While Une is still a piece of work, she seems to at least have learned a little bit when she had to play her role," Naruto warned Trowa.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll do that. By the way, how can you send messages like that, Naruto?" Trowa asked.

"I can get into any system that isn't infected by the virus. And thanks to OZ's communication and observation of the communication lines being out of order currently, I can even speak freely without fearing to be overheard," Naruto answered.

Zechs was surprised. He knew that Relena was working on getting Sanc back as a nation that propagated absolute pacifism. He couldn't take his place as king, but his sister seemed to be doing a good job so far. And he would be glad if she had two of the Gundam pilots watching over her. The pictures he had seen had been horrible, but they seemed to have got the job done and snapped Quatre out of his murderous rage.

He wondered how things would go from here on. He knew that Romefeller and Treize wouldn't simply take the defeats that they had suffered over the last months silently. When Operation Meteor had taken place at the end of June, nobody could have predicted how the long-term plans of OZ would be thwarted by five teenagers that piloted Gundams, and seemingly one genius teenager that could get into any kind of computer. Zechs even suspected that this Naruto could have something to do with the viruses that had disabled all of OZ's computers.

Naruto then said, " Quatre , Trowa. Leave your own Mobile suit as it better if I just escort you and of course Self detonate it first." Both Quatre and Trowa decided to follow Naruto suggestion as better to destroy it and also to make sure their escape not leave trail.

However few minutes after Naruto, Trowa and Quatre leave. Self destruct system in Wing Zero not working while Taurus exploded itself. Zechs decided to take Wing Zero as his own.

Sometime later

Naruto now reading news on his internet on his hideout. It seemed that his move to freeze all the monetary funds that the Vespers had in Romefeller had worked out splendidly. OZ was basically powerless. Sure, they had other financial backers, but the Vespers were the single biggest one.

He also now found out Quatre and Trowa now already stayed in Sanc for about month Trowa helped Noin train some refugees from the Treize faction of OZ. Since Treize had been put under house arrest in Luxemburg, OZ had been split into the faction that followed Duke Dermail and his ideas, the others that supported Colonel Treize and his dislike of Mobile Dolls, had founded the Treize faction. So far Romefeller had major problems keeping their war going. While they had managed to conquer quite a lot of Alliance bases in the beginning, after Naruto Vesper had cut off the funding that the Vesper family had in the businesses that were important for Romefeller, they were not looking well anymore.

Many countries refused to let them take over their governments, stating that they simply wanted to live in peace and not support crazy world domination ideas. On top of that many allied themselves with Relena Peacecraft, the Princess of Sanc, and her politics of absolute pacifism. She was convinced that you could solve problems by talking them through and finding compromises. So far it was working well, but Trowa knew that it was only a question of time before Romefeller tried to move against Sanc. Hence why the country needed at least a small armed force to defend the people. The Treize faction had already declared that they wouldn't attack a pacifistic country, so the only faction was the one following Duke Dermail.

And they would send MDs and therefore there would be no reason to not shoot their MDs down. Of course only if they entered the territory of Sanc. Other countries were taking similar measures. He had relocated the Heavyarms to the hidden bunker where the few Taurus suits that Noin had organised were kept. Next to getting the Gundam repaired, he also worked on making it suited for battle in space. He knew that in the future he would need that ability, as he would bet that the war was only temporarily stopped. Duke Dermail would find ways to circumvent the blockage that Naruto Uzumaki had initiated with enough time. But it offered his opponents the same time to prepare.

Quatre was finally starting to deal with the things he had done thanks to the influence of the Zero system. Quatre also enjoyed the lessons with the other students, for some reason they were all girls, where he could talk about peace and how they might achieve it. Trowa could blend in thanks to his abilities as a spy.

Pagan, Relena's advisor, helped Quatre with the psychological difficulties of his actions and finally Quatre was returning to being the nice teen that Trowa had got to know a few months ago. Right now it was time to see if Relena could achieve something with her talks and diplomacy. She was gaining more influence with each meeting that she attended.

Heero of course finally finished his upgrade to Wing so he now free . Naruto then suggested . " How about we visit Relena, Trowa and Quatre? Might as well see what they do as they helped Relena I her quest for peace." Heero replied, "Not a bad idea. It would be good to see them again and exchange news. And it almost Christmas and New Year maybe we can stay until New Year. Just hoped e that Romefeller won't do something stupid over the Christmas break. It's too nice to not have to fight all the time," Heero said.

"I hope that too. While my blocking their finances is very effective, there are rumours that Duke Dermail could have found a new financer and that the production of the MDs will soon continue. Even if they'll have a lot more trouble taking over than before. The remainders of the Alliance have more or less turned the governing of the countries in which they still have power over to elected leaders and are only providing the countries' defence now. It's quite a smart move to be honest. Romefeller will look like evil conquerors bent on world domination if they use their previous methods. The fact that a quarter of the leaders of the European countries and a sixth of the ones in Asia have decided that they don't want to fight a war and instead work by diplomacy to solve their problems adds to their misery," Naruto informed Heero.

"They would have to pull a major coup to make people fall into line right now. They don't control as many countries as they probably assumed they could have taken over by now. The colonies have fallen under the deception Lady Une was able to pull off, but with her being a prisoner to Tubarov, nobody can say what they'll do. How long will your virus cause trouble?" Heero wanted to know.

"It's been a month now since I uploaded it at the Barge. I think they might be able to finally have got rid of it if they managed to get new computers. That one was even nastier than the one I spread at first . At least on Earth you don't have to fear killing yourself and others if you make a mistake with getting rid of the virus because it cuts off the oxygen supply. In space you don't have that advantage. So the easiest way would be exchanging all computers. And with how they would have to send a shuttle down to buy the computers, fly back and install them everywhere after getting the old ones out, they'd be busy for at least two weeks. Then getting everything back up to running normally would also take two weeks. The question is if OZ could afford to buy that many computers. The Barge is large after all and I cut off the money," Naruto commented grinning. "Point taken." Heero smirked "Oh by the way, it better if we not bring our suits here. How about to prepare some MS in Sanc border in case things go south."

"Already taken care, Heero. I also have some of my own Mobile Suit forces to standby there. Of course unless someone foolishly trying to attack Sanc and most likely Romefeller. They won't move and I placed dozens of them." Naruto explained

"Hope they can take care of that as I don't want to show my faces for time being. " Said Heero. " Well it's settled then. I'll order plane tickets for our flight and also mail Trowa we will come in… When we will go, Naruto?" Heero asked. "In three days, Heero." Naruto answered.

Three days later

Both Heero and Naruto arrived at the Palace of Sanc. Trowa, Quatre and Relena were already waiting for them. A car had collected them from the airport and driven them here. They were told by the driver that their luggage would be taken to their rooms and, after thanking him, they exited the car.

"Welcome to Sanc," Relena greeted them smiling happily. "Thanks for the invitation, Relena," Naruto replied also smiling

"Now please come inside. Your rooms have been prepared for you and I'm eager to hear what has happened since I last saw you," Relena said, "Quatre and Trowa have offered to show you the way. I arranged for lunch in an hour if that's alright with you."

"That's perfect, Relena, thank you," Naruto replied.

Relena then went off to take care of some paperwork and Trowa and Quatre showed the group the way to their rooms. They arrived at a corridor at the second floor with six rooms on it, three on each side.

"Our rooms are the first two on the left, the other four are for you," Quatre informed them.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, "Anything we should be aware of?"

"Well, the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, Dorothy Catalonia, is currently studying here and shows a great interest in how Relena reacts to certain events. I don't really get a good read on her," Quatre answered.

"She'll try to get a rise out of Naruto then," Heero commented.

"That should be obvious, as I'm the one that blocked OZ's takeover over the world most successfully. Where Treize simply declared his dislike of using mobile dolls in battle, I more or less positioned myself as somebody that didn't like the attacks on peaceful countries under the cover of not supporting the policy of doll usage," Naruto agreed

The four agreed with Naruto statement as suddenly he said, " Well whatever they said. I just wanted to known if you have information about Treize faction."

Trowa said, " They now in war with Romefeller but surprisingly due of lack of funds Romefeller reallt have hard time despite they have several MD but the problem is if Treize faction fall, Romefeller will make Relena as their next target and that just matter of time."

Heero said, " Good thing I already arranged to transport Wing before. " Which made Naruto blinked, " What? When you do that?" Heero said, " Yesterday. To be honest I asked your staff to do that for me and in case you wondering how I convince them , I just say, ' It's better to ensure I have Wing so I can protect your master.' And that's it."

Naruto groaned as It seems Heero found out his staff weakness. But no crying over spilt milk anyway so he said, " Then when you will go?" Heero replied, " As soon as possible before dawn tomorrow. So it will leave you, Trowa and Quatre to help Noin defend Sanc." Naruto shook his head, " Oh no I'll come with you. You overstepped your boundary so I will follow you. Just incase you need someone to watch your back."

Quatre smiled, "Don't worry about us, Naruto. I already arranged my Sandrock will transported in few days. Maganac corps already finished the rebuild so it just matter of time. And Trowa Heavyarms already finished upgrading so we will ready to fight."

"Actually Quatre. I have request for you." Naruto said which made Quatre focused to him, " I want you to pick up Duo and Wufei to join us in Sanc so we can gather Gundam in one place. And I knew while Relena will refuse in first place it will better have ace in the hole. But seeing you have your own defene force . That won't hard to convince her and I'm sure Commander Noin will help us.

"If you say so, Naruto. Then I'll prepare my departure to pick up them." Said Quatre as he walked to prepare . Trowa not saying anything as he followed Quatre

" So Heero, shall we?" Asked Naruto. " I don't think I should answer obvious qu estion, Naruto." Replied Heero in monotone voice before he walked off followed by Naruto who pouted due of Heero reaction

 _ **Sometime later.**_

The trip to Luxemburg was a short flight the Wing and Naruto who piloting Taurus landed as the first mobile dolls did Heero came under fire immediately from the Mobile Dolls The Treize faction members were being cut though with ease from the faster Mobile Dolls, Heero ducked behind a wall as five ganged up on his Gundam _"Damn this is going to be hard…"_

Naruto trying to help Heero but he also have three MD Virgo surrounded him. The wing took a shot to the leg damaging the control systems for it. It fell forward and nearly hit the ground when Heero rolled and opened fire on the Virgo that did it vaporizing it and the suits above it in one shot from the buster rifle.

Heero tried to get the wing to stand but the leg wasn't responding "Damn…" he drew the beam saber the enemy warnings blared in his ears as the mobile dolls closed in around him. He looked up when a voice came over his communications.

"Don't die. Don't give up, you mustn't die yet. Fight and keep fighting prolong your life kid." The voice said "You pilots mustn't die yet."

Heero took hit after hit and was knocked back into the buildings the Wing wasn't responding at all now he watched as the Virgos advanced on him "Is this the end?" Heero pictured Relena in his mind as he stared down the barrel of one of the Virgo's beam cannons.

Machine gun fire from behind them distracted them enough for them to turn only to see three Leo's flying at full speed towards them "LONG LIVE TREIZE KUSHRENADA!" one of the pilots yelled as he rammed the mobile doll each followed suit taking their enemies with them.

Naruto himself managed to took down all three Virgos however it also looked severely damaged so Naruto forced to do Kamikaze maneuver as he rammed his Taurus to nearby and ejected himself from cockpit before it exploded with Virgo near said MS.

Heero opened the cockpit of the Wing and jumped out he looked around at the base engulfed in flames it looked like hell on earth, a groan caught his attention he looked and it was one of the pilots of the Leo's he ran over and stopped at the pilot, "You ok?" he asked

The OZ pilot looked at him weakly "Protect master Treize, I beg you…" he finished as he died.

Heero stood and looked seeing a large mansion in the distance; He then looked at Naruto who said, " Go ahead Heero." Then Heero took off at a run for the building leaving Naruto in the ruins. He didn't knew Naruto put some tracking and listening seal in Heero but Naruto just decided to activate it now It took him a little time to get to the building it was guarded but not enough to stop him from getting in.

He turned the corner off of a hallway and entered a unlit room where a metal door stood at the other side _"Treize has to be in there…"_ gun raised he entered advancing on the door. The door lock had a specialized lock on it the computer spoke "Voice and fingerprint verification check, state your name." Heero lowered the gun as he looked at the lock.

He walked over and placed his hand on the pad the green scanning light activated and scanned his fingerprints he looked at it and spoke "Heero Yuy." The computer beeped. "Identity confirmed, please enter." A light activated and the door slid open with a pneumatic hiss. Heero raised his gun and stepped in it turned out to be an elevator that automatically activated after he entered. He kept his gun at the ready as he watched the floors go down. It came to a stop at the bottom floor Heero stepped out into an unlit library like room he looked around keeping his gun raised. The voice that contacted him in the wing spoke.

"Thanks for coming, Heero Yuy." Heero spun around and aimed his gun at the man standing on the first tier above him. He looked at Heero "I welcome you with my heart, dear messenger of peace." He said. Heero looked at him through the sights of his gun "You must be Treize…" Treize looked at him "That should be obvious, now just go ahead and shoot me put an end to this battle."

Heero just stood there and kept the gun pointed at him Treize looked at him "What's the matter, the battle won't end as long as I'm alive. Isn't that the reason you came here?" Heero looked at him "Tell me why you let me in." "I programmed the computer to accept you a few months ago, I thought that one of these days I could have a long discussion with you and the other gundam pilots." Treize said. Heero kept his eyes on him as he stood there "I have no interest in you Treize." "Of course not, you pilots should just be thinking about attaining peace. Peace for the earth or rather peace that will spread through the entire universe." Treize said as he started down the stairs toward Heero.

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize "Fighting is my only concern peace is no more than an outcome after the fighting has ended." Treize stopped a few steps in front of Heero "Then let me ask you, who is your enemy? Is it me, or OZ, is it Romefeller or is it your far away home the colony that has betrayed you?"

Heero looked at Treize "Those who stand before me with the intention of killing me. They're my enemies." "In that case your battles will never end. Since your enemy is destiny itself." Treize said.

Back to Naruto

"Damn it, Treize made sense after all." Said Naruto who eavesdropped both Heero and Treize thanks to his seal.

Back to Heero and Treize

Heero watched Treize as he folded his arms behind his back "Maybe so but I'll continue to fight that's the only choice I have and I don't give a damn when I do die." "Don't you have any desire to accept destiny; in my opinion Relena Peacecraft is a much stronger person than you." Treize said as he looked down on Heero. "I never thought you would be feeling the limitations of your continuous battle, but it's a fact that nobody is able to change the course of our times." Treize stepped down the last few steps and turned to his right walking past Heero.

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize as he walked "Well you should be able to. You used to have the power to control the future you just need to repeat what you did before." Treize closed his eyes "I have no intention of doing that." "I see…" Heero said as Treize walked towards the wall "My greatest happiness in life was being able to talk with you." Treize spun around and raised an antiquated revolver and aimed it at Heero. "And now I truly understand, the time of my own death must coincide with yours. Now that we've met each other let us put ourselves in gods hands."

Heero kept his gun trained on Treize "Not a very good looser are you? Well it makes no difference to me." Treize looked at him through the sights of his gun "A soldier who is willing to die. In my opinion that is the most correct attitude a person can take to fight. But unfortunately you've lost sight of your enemy, that makes you the same as myself my battle has also come to an end."

"Your battle hasn't ended, even as we speak countless soldiers are sacrificing their lives for you. I know for certain that your battle hasn't ended." Heero said as he looked at Treize "if anything has ended or rather anything should end then it's my own miserable and useless retaliation." Treize lowered his gun causing Heero to stare at him in shock "Heero Yuy, I implore you please don't disappoint me any further. You mustn't be in the same position as myself." He turned and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book from it.

"I have a guide here that will show you how to live from now on." He turned back to Heero and held up a card between two fingers. He walked over to a statue and placed the card in the slot activating the door. The light shown out across the room as the book cases behind the statue opened and revealed a mobile suit. a long whip extended from its left arm. As Heero's eyes adjusted he made it out a bit better the blood red black and gold paint covered the frame of the suit.

The head looked similar to the Wing Zero's _"A Gundam…"_ "A new model?" Heero asked Treize looked at it "Yes, and I've given it the name Epyon this suit has the ability to show the pilot the image of the enemy he's fighting, and the pilots own future. Regretfully there wasn't any future for me to choose from. After you've piloted this suit if you end up just like myself let us both part with our lives."

Heero looked at him "Why did you decide to make this thing?" "All my life I've always thought that humans sense their existence through continuous battle. However I couldn't come to any conclusions, my battle's now over but I've still yet to determine the reason for battle. To find that reason I figured a Gundam would be the most appropriate mobile suit, in addition I'd like to give my blessings to the winner and looser this mobile suit allows me to do so."

Heero looked at him "Do you think you've built a god or something?" Treize turned to Heero "Maybe I do, as long as the warrior has a general will to fight the Epyon will eliminate all distractions. There's nothing more noble and beautiful than a warrior with no distractions. One could say that he's the closest thing to god." Heero looked at him "I don't believe in god." Treize smiled "Show me your abilities to battle and your future."

Heero nodded and walked past Treize to the Epyon he climbed into the cockpit and dawned the pilots suit and helmet. He activated the suit and the helmets visor closed and the visor activated.

Treize opened a communications line with him "Heero Yuy, I must warn you of one thing you mustn't be a winner when you pilot that suit. The Gundam Epyon is not a weapon, I hope you return here as a loser." Heero looked at him "I'm hoping for the same." "Heero, I won't permit you to die until you've killed me first. I'm disarming the self detonation device" Treize said and the eyes of the Epyon lit up and their acid green color shown into the darkness.

To Be continued

 _ **Okay next will be last of Gundam Wing arc**_

 _ **Seeya**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Okay here is last arc of Wing Gundam (I'll add Battlefireld Of Pacifist and Endless Waltz later so just wait oh and review response**_

 _ **Animaman: Just to remind you. Akatsuki already disbanded and remaining of Akatsuki (Minus Obibi err Obito) subdued by Ange in end of Season 1 . Naruto will move to Uzu in the end of this season as I plan this story end in 3-5 season. Oh and After Wing world, Ange will put Naruto in comatose state for time being as Ange plan to insert more abilities to Naruto but needed Naruto being coma to ensure thr process.**_

 _ **Animecolecter: Hahaha yjay's right. And here is new chapter**_

 _ **SSBGogeta: It's just my preference after all**_

 _ **Zehendner: Here we go**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: You have point . But once again Naruto only fight in MS properly in 2 last part of Wing and maybe in future Gundam world (Seed and 00) Naruto will fight in MS properly**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: This was combination between Anime and Manga version.**_

 _ **Anyway here we go**_

Naruto can't believe it . Ange ordered him not going back to Sanc. But Naruto realized Ange orders was absolute and despite Romefeller didn't have much fund doesn't mean they will stop and eventually they will won. And Naruto deduced Ange wanted Romefeller won first but Ange assured Naruto Relena will win in the end so Naruto decided going back to Hokkaido for now and prepared his trip to space in case battle continued to space.

Meanwhile

It won't take long as Romefeller finally taken down Treize faction headquarters in Luxemburg . And now Sanc is under attacked. Turned out Heero still unable to control Zero System in Epyon so he asked Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei Stay back from him as he afraid Epyon gonna out of control again. It won't took long as Romefeller fleet finally arrived.

Change POV

Relena watched the battle from her window as Dorothy smiled from the other side of her desk "Even the Sanc kingdom with its total pacifism and all, has finally gotten dragged into this storm of firepower." "Didn't you follow Pagan's instructions Dorothy? You have to leave at once." Relena said as she looked over her shoulder at Dorothy

"Who me, my stay at the Sanc kingdom would be all but meaningless if I couldn't witness this situation." Dorothy said and Relena turned to face her. "What do you plan to do Miss. Relena? Will you keep resisting or get military assistance from your allies?" Dorothy clasped her hands together and smiled. Relena looked at her "That method is not an option in the Sanc kingdom."

"But what other methods are there Miss. Relena? If the Sanc kingdom were to collapse now then the idea of total pacifism would vanish as if it were a dream." Dorothy said. "That's not true at all Dorothy, what people are wishing for is true peace." Relena said. Dorothy turned to her and smiled "And those people are fighting beautifully to protect that peace too, isn't it grand?" Dorothy leaned on the desk "There's no place in the world today for powerless total pacifism, you'll only fall prey to those fighting animals this is the time to stand up and fight Miss. Relena."

"Just because humans are fighting animals doesn't make this situation right. I believe people can find a way to establish peace without finding it necessary to fight." Relena said Dorothy turned around to face Relena and smiled "You're so beautiful when you start talking of your ideas. If you ask for their assistance I'm sure the Treize faction and other soldiers with grudges against OZ will come to you at the drop of a coin." Relena blinked then turned to look out the window at the war torn capital city the flames glistened in the window's reflection.

"If the Sanc kingdom and my own existence are going to cause the devastation of war, then I'll do my best to take a new step towards total pacifism" Relena said as she turned to face Dorothy again. Dorothy smiled "Yes it's very important that you act now Miss. Relena."

Dorothy then typed a few things into the communications consol in the office "Here Miss. Relena, as requested you are now connected to outer space and all private lines of the foundation executives. But is there anyone within the foundation now that can be any help to you Miss. Relena?" she asked. Relena looked at her then stepped up to the consol and picked up a microphone the broadcast went out across the whole battlefield "My name is Relena Peacecraft, Chief Representative of the Sanc Kingdom, Our country is currently under attack after OZ's declaration of war against us."

Relena continued "Armed combat counters the Peacecraft philosophy and beliefs of the Sanc Kingdom and our pacifism. However if our nation becomes a target for OZ to conduct their battles I shall renounce this country's sovereignty and dissolve this nation. I am therefore surrendering myself to OZ. This is to further my ideal of peace."

Relena kept calm as the continued "Stop the fighting at once, you no longer have a reason to fight this battle." She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she pressed the button to finish the transmission. Dorothy smiled "Well done, wow how much better can you get Miss. Relena." She smiled as Relena turned to face her.

Relena glared at her "I'm not in the mood for your flattery now Dorothy." Dorothy smiled "I'm serious, I'm an even bigger fan now. Miss. Relena let's go to the Romefeller foundation I'd be more than happy to escort you." Relena paused for a moment and looked at her _"My dear people, please forgive me, this is the only path I can take."_ She walked forward and followed Dorothy to the jet.

Back to Naruto Few days later

Naruto sighed. "It seems Relena still not want to fight. Anyway, it seems this White Fang will be troublesome in future as I heard they recruiting Zechs." Naruto summarized what he found out Zechs recruited by White Fang organization which come as self claimed colony liberalization army and by their leader who named Quinze nonetheless. He also just found out Relena now become Romefeller leader . And Naruto afraid it will be turned out to be all out war between Earth and Colonies. He then get email from to Romefeller to come at Relena inauguration as leader of Romefeller and she will called Queen Relena after that. Naruto decided to come before he going to space.

Sometime later at Romefeller HQ

Naruto find himself sat in seats alongside Romefeller main member facing white stage while at the podium stood Relena wearing a white dress with a red sash her hair up in a bun the tiara like crown interlaced in her hair. Naruto himself while thinking Relena was naïve he cannot stop thinking as he felt Relena was naïve. He also sensed Heero was nearby and probably will attempt to assassinate Relena. Naruto thought, ' _It seems I must going to interfere in case he really want to kill Relena but I doubt that will happen.'_ He then sensed Relena will began her speech

"Every one of you is a world leader, but in order to continue being the leaders of the world the Romefeller foundation must undergo some changes in the same way that our times are currently changing. Why is there always confrontation, it's natural that when more than one person is involved the second person will be a potential source of conflict, in order to eliminate this we must become unified as one. I once again make a declaration in order to eliminate boundaries and create one peaceful consolidated nation."

"Splendid," Duke Dermail clapped, " And those oppose us shall be perish." Relena replied, " That's wrong things to do, Duke Dermail. First , Romefeller foundation Keeps their promise by setting example for the rest of the world. After that ROmefeller dissolve their military forces and with that Earth filannly can achieve the peace.

"Then all our enemies would be free to destroy us." Dermail grunted"The one and only treat for Earth right now is Romefeller!. Unless we disarmed ourselves , it will be impossible to form unity government desired by our people!" Relena shouted , "How dare you!" Relena then continued, " Of course that means Romefeller Foundation should change for achieve world peace."

"We won't change! Our Tradition…! " Duke Dermail "The words of Queen Relena sounded more rational than those coming from tradition , Dermail. " Said Marquis Werridge. Naruto also added, " That's right! After all what's the point to stay in tradition if it break tradition means world peace." That made Duke Dermail fumed.

The other nobles than murmured, " A world peace and no more war." "Queen Relena is right." "We must change." " She is daughter of King Peacecraft after all."

Relena said to herself " I hope colonialist also understand my intention." She suddenly looked up and and took in a breath as she spotted Heero aiming his gun at her though she remained calm she knew it wouldn't make any difference. " _Heero…"_ She stared at the balcony and looked right at him right up the barrel of the gun into his eyes. Heero saw her lock her gaze with his _"Relena."_

" _As you wish Heero , kill me as my speech does."_ She then continued, "Everyone please hear my words. The Romefeller foundation will have path of peace! Once again , I call for OZ and Romefeller to relieved their weapons to make new world of peace!"

Later audience applauded and several of them saying, " That's wonderful, Queen Relena!" "We must Change!" "Our Goddess of peace." Then every noble including Naruto approached Relena and shook hand with her. When Naruto shook hand he whispered to Relena , " It seems Heero once again thwarted his attempt to kill you. " Relena then lookea at balcony and noticed Heero wasn't there anymore.

Few days later

Naruto alongside Relena and several members of Romefeller Foundation watching broadcast from White Fang Organization and a white haired man called Quinze which Naruto assumed was White Fang representative began, "The space colonies had hoped to establish its rights to self govern in peace, but the earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true for us in the times of the Alliance and OZ and it's true now that the earth has formed the World Nation. The Earth has been using the gundams as their pawns, we had hoped to unify the people of outer space and the Earth attacked us with the gundams. They're supporting the OZ space force." Relena watched "Not true." Marquise Wayridge was standing next to her "Absurd, it's a lie."

"The OZ space force will soon be annihilated as I speak a large scale fleet is headed out to attack the OZ space force. Space belongs to us colony citizens."Quinze said. And when he said that A shuttle who carried Duke Dermail attacked by tan and red Taurus mobile doll of the White Fang's force . Duke Dermail don't have chance to escape as the beam vaporized the shuttle.

Relena watched as the shuttle blew up "Du…Duke Dermail…" she bowed her head for the fallen former leader of Romefeller. Dorothy's eyes widened as did the other members of Romefeller that were watching "Grandfather!" she turned away from the screen and closed her eyes "I won't cry, because you died a brave soldier on the field of battle."

Quinze reappeared on the screen "When the space colonies become one the only enemy of ours will be the earth, we have a righteous cause and we have welcomed a new leader that will fight for and help us realize our cause."

Naruto blinked "A new leader?"

The screen went dark and to the bridge of a space ship the computers started one by one as they illuminated the bridge a man's voice spoke "Earth and space, the two exist together and form a pattern of confrontation. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft I declare that we will eliminate the Earth the force that conflicts with space." Milliardo sat in the captain's chair of the battleship Libra fully completed and manned by the White Fang.

"Damn, this is getting worse. It seems I must mobilize my own troops now." Said Naruto to himself as he didn't want to heard by Relena and others.

Meanwhile at Space

Noin and other Gundam pilots minus Heero now boarded in Space exploration craft Peacemillion now prepared to battle as they heard Zechs declaration.

"Huh Big words from someone from Earth Himself." Said Duo. " I agree with what he wants . But His methods won't solve anything." Said Quatre. Suddenly Trowa shouted, " OZ Space fortress Barge now in move to attack Libra ! It looks like Battle will be joined in L3 Lagrange point! "

Suddenly Wufei moved and Noin shouted, " Wufei , where are you going?" "To go Fight them of course. How can I just sit back and watch this chaos degenerate to mindless war. Beside anyone wanted war was my enemy!" Duo grinned, " That's why I like you , Wufei. You think just like me."

Soon Duo and Wufei launched themselves with their own Gundam. Duo said, " Just watch over the store while we gone, Commander Noin."

Back to Earth

Naruto now already in his Gundam as it now equipped by booster to launch to space. One of his staff said, " Are you sure you alone was enough, Naruto-sama? At least you should bring several of us to guard you." Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that was necessary . Beside I have feeling the battle will over fast. And We already achieve our goal by stolen several of MS. But maybe I can helped fellow Gundam pilots with this. " Naruto then said, " OKAY, Naruto Uzumaki! Unicorn Gundam ! Launching!" With that said, Unicorn Gundam launching to space to join the battle."

Few hours later.

Naruto now joined the battle as he continued crushed Virgo Mobile Dolls by use saber only as his Beam Magnum won't work too much to Virgo planet defensors despite it almost equal to Twin Buster Rifle He then saw Epyon managed to overpower several Gundams and once he knocked them he launched himself toward Barge and Naruto heard Zechs voice as Epyon raised its beam saber , "You are not needed here." He increased the output from the main reactor causing the beam to grow into a claymore like long sword, he glared "We have no need for you in outer space!" he brought it down and flew from the bridge of barge to the bottom cutting deep into the fortress.

The pilots watched as Space Fortress Barge started to collapse explosions rocking the inner structure of the ship Quatre's eyes went wide "No Barge is finished…" Duo watched the smoke billow into the vaccume as the ship depressurized "That's it… it's sinking…"

Naruto sighed as he saw all of Gundam pilots retreated to Peacemillion while The Epyon flew away at top speed headed in the opposite direction towards a giant shadow near the moon. Suddenly Naruto heard Treize speech which was surprised Naruto. " So Relena decided to relieve leadership to Treize and later Milliardo declare him as enemy and also will start a war to end all wars."

Naruto clenched his fist once Milliardo speech finished as he said, " That's completely bullshit. A war to end all wars. I guess I shall regroup with all Gundams then."

Soon Naruto landed at Peacemillion as everyone who recognized him greeted him, " I cannot believe you build your own Gundam Naruto." Said Duo " By the way , what your Gundam called?" Naruto smiled, " Just called her Unicorn." Naruto then talked to Heero and others as he said, " Can I stay here for time being?" Trowa said, " You always welcomed Naruto. " Noin said, " You also use your grandmother connection to slowed Romefeller attempt to conquer the world." "True but in the end war still happed." Naruto sighed. Later Howard , chief mechanics asked," So Lord Vesper. Do you want me to take care maintenance of your suit?" Naruto shook his head, " No Professor. I'll handle it myself. Beside my Gundam system work different from yours."

Few days later

"It took few sleepless night , but your mobile suits are all fixed up. So what are you gonna do now?" Asked Howard

"Of course, we going to take down Libra !" Said Duo . "But is it going to End the war?" Naruto wondered. " Not a chance. Fight between earth and space will still happen. " Said Quatre. "Not counting Zechs also wants to fight against us or at least Me." Heero added.

"Treize was better in strategy after all." Said Trowa. " And that's why he should deal with. _And Treize is mine to deal with!"_ Said Wufei while he added last thought to himself.

Naruto snapped his fingers as he said, "I think I have an idea of how to deal with Libra, though it will require a schematic to prove it. I think that the section between each of the four sections will be weak but they could also be the most reinforced section of the ship but we won't know without the schematic."

Noin looked at Naruto, "Are you suggesting that we send someone in to infiltrate it retrieve the data and get out without being noticed…" Naruto nodded "I'm not sure on the details but we could also get a idea of the size of their forces and what were dealing with exactly." "I like the way Naruto's thinking, we need to find out our enemies strengths and weaknesses to knock them down to size." Wufei grinned. Sally looked at the two of them "Who would you recommend to pull this mission off?"

Naruto smirked "Leave it to me then , My Gundam may taller than all MS here including Gundam but I have camouflage system which won't be able to detected by their sensors."

"I don't like the idea of sending just one, and more importantly one of our pilots alone." Sally said. Noin nodded "I agree, if we lose the Unicorn it will deal a severe blow to our forces the same goes for the Deathscythe either of the two are just as capable for the mission."

A hand shot up in the back of the room "Captain, I volunteer, if Naruto or Duo will provide the lift to the Libra." Duo blinked "Hilde, you can't be serious?" Hilde stood up and walked forward "I'm not a main pilot, I have no suit of my own, I have experience in hacking and on top of that my hair isn't green, or has been posted all over the colonies as one of the gundam pilots. Just give me a regular space suit and I'll infiltrate it and get the schematics, also don't call me Miss. I was trained as an officer in the OZ space forces prior to meeting Duo."

Noin smiled "Then it's settled. Naruto you will take her to Libra and await contact from her at a safe distance then make your return. Upon arrival you will have three hours after that time is up Naruto you are to return to the Peacemillion, we will assume you've been captured." Hilde saluted "Yes mam." Naruto got up, " Then I shall prep Unicorn to get ready."

Sometime later when battle began

Naruto gently pressed the thrusters forward bringing the Unicorn closer to Libra scanning for a hatch or an access point Hilde could get in at. "This thing isn't a battleship by any extent of the word it's a mobile fortress."

Hilde nodded "Ya it's big, but the bigger they are…" The camera locked onto a hatch "The harder they fall." Naruto said with a smirk.

He piloted in point blank with the door and opened the cockpit on the Unicorn "Hilde the second I see you get inside that door the three hours start alright." "Roger, I'll try to exit the same rout." Hilde said as she climbed out with a bag and a flight pack "How do you work this thing again?"

"Think aircraft controls combined with a motorcycle's throttle." Naruto said. "Right…" Hilde pushed off towards the ship and gently increased the thrust on the pack she flipped and landed on the massive station "Alright I've landed, beginning operation." She plugged a small computer into the panel on the door and it soon opened. Hilde waved to Naruto and slid inside.

With Gundam pilots

The Gundams floated amongst the wreckage of the destroyed mobile dolls and transports, Duo wiped some sweat off his face "Damn that was one hard day of work." Trowa opened a line with Peacemillion "Howard, hey I'll need this fueled up and repaired." "Rodger, bring them in" Howard said as he opened the hangar bay.

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Zero pulling different circuit boards inspecting them one at a time from the ZERO system looking for the one's he needed. As he pulled one the eyes on the suit flashed and Heero looked up. "Yes I know that Zero, as it stands we can't possibly defeat Zechs." Heero said as he placed the circuit along with the other one he had pulled.

Three hours later with Hilde

The last of the data transferred to the disk and Hilde took it "And now to make my escape." She exited the room and pushed off down a hall that opened into a hangar she stopped next to a mobile suits foot on the other side two girls one in uniform the other not looked up at two suits.

"Why would my brother start a war with a former friend of his rather than talking things over?" Relena asked Dorothy. Dorothy looked at her "Because that is what they both want to do." She said softly "Huh?" Relena blinked Dorothy crossed her arms in front of her "It's just that you can't understand how the two of them must feel. She then leave Relena alone.

Hilde walked out from behind the foot of the Virgo she was hiding next to and walked over behind Relena "Excuse me, can I ask if you know one of the gundam pilots?" Relena turned around and looked at her "Huh?" she blinked Hilde smiled at her "If you don't mind that is…" "Not at all, follow me." Relena said as she started walking back out of the hangar towards her room.

Back with Naruto

Naruto glared "Damn it time's almost up where the hell are you Hilde?" A message appeared on his screen "Damn it!" He read it again _"The time is up is there any word from Hilde Schbeiker?"_ He pulled forward a keyboard and typed the response _"No word as of yet, permission to stay longer requested."_ The reply took some time _"Negative, we have detected incoming troops from Libra we need you back here Peacemillion is still being repaired we'll rescue her later."_

Naruto glared at the message and turned the Unicorn away he hit the thrusters and rocketed away from the ship as fast as the suit would go.

Sometime later

Naruto halfway back picked up something on his sensors "What the … how did they spot me!" he spun around and took aim at the transport closing "Wait why is it being followed?" his eyes widened "It's Hilde!" The cruiser flew past at blinding speed with a red Taurus on it followed by a transport with few Virgos behind it

"Peacemillion this is Naruto, Hilde just passed on a high speed transport and is being followed by three mobile suits on another transport she's coming in hot." Naruto said as he tried to catch the carrier

Sally appeared on the screen "Roger that Naruto, we'll send someone to assist try to contact her." "Roger, beginning pursuit" he then increased all his thrusters to maximum levels. _"Hang on Hilde we're coming to help just hold out a little longer."_

Later on Duo and Naruto teamed up to destroy the Virgo but Hilde no go unscathed as she injured and she also told Relena Peacecraft imprisoned in Libra made Naruto gaped, "What… great that just compounds what we have to do."

Duo nodded "Let's get you to the ship, and Naruto after we get there make sure you keep yourself away from me unless you wants to fight this battle with a black eye."

"Duo, it's not Naruto's fault…" Hilde said as Duo and Naruto started back with the Taurus suit.

Hilde was out cold when they landed they rushed her to the medical bay just as the other pilots returned Duo walked over to Naruto held up a the disk "Here, it's the data you requested don't waste a single bit of it." He tossed the drive to Naruto and headed for Heero. Naruto decided to made formal apologies to both later and go review the data.

Duo floated up to Heero "Heero, Relena Peacecraft's on Libra." "She is?" Heero blinked as Duo nodded

"Ya Hilde said she met her there." Duo said as he turned to float away. Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder "Good job at not decking Naruto I was listening to the conversation." "Thanks I'm going to blow some steam at the firing range. Call me if we have a meeting." Duo said as he pushed off and headed for the range.

Meanwhile Naruto still analyzing the data Hilde recovered when Heero opened the door "Have you finished yet?"

Naruto looked up a pen hanging from his mouth "You're kidding right these plans are massive it's going to take hours…"

Heero sat down and pulled up the computer "Toss me the drive I need a copy of it."

"Why, I mean if you're going to help great but I have it covered." Naruto said as he handed him the drive.

"I'm taking the Virgo transport we recovered for an undercover mission I need a floor plan and possible locations for Zechs. Also the location of the officers quarters near hangar five." Heero said as he pulled up the plans and started the transfer. Naruto blinked "Undercover mission what's going on?"

"Relena's onboard the Libra, and I have some questions for Zechs so I'll kill two birds with one stone… infiltrate the ship get Relena find Zechs get the information I want and get out." Heero said as the drive completed the download. Naruto gaped at him "That's crazy going alone"

Heero looked at him "The Earth's forces are massing at the M02 mining satellite and will soon be ready to move in on Libra if we don't do this now we won't be able to stop this battle in any way." He stood and started for the door "If we can get Relena out we can fight all out without any need to worry about hostages." Naruto blinked "You aren't suggesting that… he would kill her." Heero didn't say a word and just left.

 _I'll skip more scene as some same as canon and just go to once Libra failed attempt o fire its cannon at Earth due of collision with Peacemillion_

Timeskip after Libra and Peacemillion collision.

Naruto and Quatre now headed inside Libra to taken out mobile doll control system and they touched down "Alright the control room should be nearby, let's go." He opened the hatch and climbed out following Quatre. Quatre replied, we have to deactivate the system."  
They floated down the hallway until they came to a double metal door with a keypad "This should be it…" Naruto said as he plugged a hacking device into the lock. The door hissed open and they entered guns raised.

A shot rang out and Quatre's gun hit the floor "Drop it." A girl's voice said.

Naruto complied "It's you… Dorothy Catalonia." Quatre looked at her "This is no time for fighting, it's too dangerous to stay on this battleship." "Quatre Raberba Winner, I thought so you're by far the most misguided one out of all the gundam pilots." Dorothy said as she kept her gun trained on him. Naruto glared at Dorothy "Why are you doing this Dorothy the Romefeller foundation is part of the earth forces?"

"Well, well. Isn't it infamous Naruto Vesper. The ones who thwarted my late grandfather ambition because you cut the fund of Romefeller." Dorothy amused as she turn and grab hold of something.

She spun then placed a helmet on her head that covered her eyes. Quatre looked at her as the screens around the room started to activate "What is this?" "It's the mobile doll control room." Dorothy said. Quatre looked at her "No way, I'm positive this is the ZERO system." Naruto's eyes widened "So that's why the mobile doll's attacks were so precise someone was controlling them to the finest detail."

"That's right, Naruto we have connected the mobile doll control system to the ZERO system. So now you know… my desire to fight activates all mobile dolls." Dorothy said as she threw a sword into the ground at Quatre's feet and raised her own.

Quatre looked at her "What's the idea?" "Quatre Winner, I challenge you to a duel I lost the battle when each of us used the ZERO system but I wonder what will happen this time round. So you've decided you can fight without the ZERO system right?" Dorothy asked.

Quatre stood his ground "I wouldn't fight if I could help it. But unless I keep on fighting you people won't surrender and the war will never end." Naruto looked between the two of them "You can't be serious you can't see out of that thing…" "Oh really?" she raised her gun and fired grazing Naruto's shoulder knocking him to the floor. (Naruto purposely let him being shot)

Quatre glared at her "And if I refuse?" Dorothy charged and thrust aiming for the opening in his helmet Quatre dodged as she spun and swung again narrowly missing his face he grabbed the sword and blocked her third attack "How come you're so attached to war, why must we go through this?" Quatre asked.

Dorothy smirked "You're so kind aren't you Quatre, and what reasons do you have to fight?""I fight for my family. I have to fight if I'm going to ward off my families sorrow!" Quatre said as he watched Naruto bleeding from his shoulder.

Dorothy looked at him "My father did that he fought so that I wouldn't feel any sorrow and he died for it." She said with hatred in her voice. "That's why I'm going to die fighting a beautiful battle as well!" she knocked away his blade then jumped towards the ceiling. Quatre kept his sword up "Then you actually hate war too don't you?" Quatre said as she reached the ceiling and pushed off

Quatre dodged as she flew towards him she hit the ground turned and thrust towards his head again he parried as she continued to drive him back with her relentless assault. "No! War is not to blame for destruction and massacre the enemies we must defeat are in our respective hearts!" "I believe in peace because it surpasses war, I believe in the heart that hopes for peace!" Quatre yelled as he backpedaled away from Dorothy

"Then I'll ask you this, you say that you've fought for everyone but what has everyone done for you in return?" Dorothy said over the ringing of the two fencing sabers clashing Quatre glared at her "I'm not fighting to receive any kind of compensation!" Dorothy smirked "That's why you'll always be an armature!" she roared as she swung aiming for his throat.

Quatre ducked under the attack and came up underneath her burying his shoulder into her gut and knocking her away into the wall. "Please stop this Dorothy."

Naruto looked at her "There's no point to this fight, there should never be a fight for just the sake of fighting." Dorothy chuckled "The colonies betrayed the gundams, the colony citizens killed your father, and finally the armed colonies declared independence from earth before truly understanding what was going on." She smirked "All of your battles up until now have been a true waste of time. Your sympathy towards others too much sympathy toward others has resulted in this worst case scenario."

Later both Quatre and Dorothy keep dueling while Naruto just watching. He actually wanted to see who resolve stronger. If Quatre lose he will take his place then.

Dorothy leveled her sword at Quatre again "Why are you holding back, or cant you go for it? Well you can sure bet that I will!" she thrust and attacked again and Quatre parried her only to have her start another series of relentless attacks.

"That purity that softness that kindness, no wonder you gundam pilots get defeated!" Dorothy said as she struck Quatre's sword away and it flew into the monitors above Naruto. She leveled the sword at Quatre.

"Maybe your right, this is the only way I really know how to fight, but it's because we take on loosing battles that we've been able to keep the colonists from the horrors of war!" Quatre said

Dorothy glared at him "You'll never change anything that way!" she stood her ground.

Quatre looked at her "Then what do you suggest I should have done?"

Dorothy spread her arms wide and smiled "You should have become the leader of the colonies and staged a magnificent war yourself" she leveled the sword at him again "Just like Mr. Milliardo's doing."

"Dorothy You're Mist….AHHHH!" Quatre started and Dorothy ran him through with the sword.

"QUATRE!" Naruto shouted

"And you should have staged this war in front of all of mankind, a miserable war that they'll never ever want to see again." Dorothy said.

Quatre groaned in pain "Are you saying that's the significance of this war?" he glared at her.

"That's right Quatre you can't just do away with war by taking weapons away from the people. You first have to change the hearts of all of mankind if you don't do that… humanity will… it will just perish just like my father did." Dorothy's tone of voice changed as she spoke becoming softer and sadder and tears trickled down from beneath the helmet.

"You are a very kind person…" Quatre struggled to breath with the pain "Kinder than me…" Dorothy tried to regain her composure "That doesn't make me the least bit happy, kindness just gets in your way when you're trying to survive." She pulled the sword out of Quatre's gut leaving him to struggle to stand "It's more appropriate for mankind to put all their efforts into just surviving." She said

Quatre struggled to stand holding his side "D-Dorothy… You're just the same way I used to be, you cant stand your own kindness and your own hatred of war." He winced in pain as he tried to straighten up "You should never try to fight your kindness, Trowa taught me that… You have to try and accept everything around you." He leaned forward again struggling to keep his feet "Because humanity needs that kindness, without kindness mankind has no reason to exist. You agree don't you, humans that only think of survival are life forms that are lower than animals they can't even feel for others…" he collapsed.

Naruto got up as Dorothy stood rigidly still "He's right you know." Naruto then tending Quatre wound when A line opened in the mobile doll control center, "So there you are Miss. Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to look at the screen seeing Quinze standing there "The Earth delegates have just contacted us and they have announced their defeat." He said with a smile.

Dorothy looked at him in shock "What, the Earth has declared its surrender!"

Quinze nodded "Also the combat observation unit has just informed us that Treize Kushrenada has died in battle."

Dorothy's eyes widened "NO THAT JUST CAN'T BE!" she yelled

Quinze smiled "The victory belongs to us, but that doesn't change our plans to ram this ship into Earth, those are commander Milliardo's orders." He opened a line across the ship "We'll start the final boost, evacuate the ship at your own discursion good luck keep safe."

Dorothy stood there in shock as the line closed and the door opened again "Things didn't go as planned did they?" Trowa asked and stepped forward "In a way what you people were trying to do was probably the right thing. But it still won't bring true peace." "I … I was only…" Dorothy stuttered

"That's sad a woman who can't cry…" Trowa said as Naruto stood up. "He'll live but we should evacuate and try to stop this thing from hitting Earth." Naruto said. Trowa nodded as Quatre stirred and woke up "You know it hurts but I think I can manage…" Quatre said with a smile. Dorothy looked down as she let go of the sword "It's my fault…"

"Dorothy…" Quatre smiled as he was helped to regain his footing hanging on Naruto "So what's our plan next?" Asked Naruto. "Don't know if you caught what Quinze said but he's planning on dropping this ship onto earth, this thing's huge if it hit…" Replied Trowa

Naruto blimked "It would cause a nuclear winter that would last hundreds of years." Dorothy walked over to Quatre "I should apologize… huh?" she blinked as Quatre held up a finger to her lips. "You have no reason to apologize, like a friend of ours said the only way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions." Quatre said making the other pilots laugh.

Trowa walked over to a panel and started pulling sections of the system out then cutting the lines "Let's get rid of this so this battle ends."

" Then It's time to get showy." Said Naruto as he took out C4 and started placing at points over the control surfaces and the circuit board "You guys might want to start to head for the door…" he said as he placed the last block. Quatre blinked "Why?"

Naruto turned grabbed Dorothy and started for the door "Because there's a thirty second timer and I pressed the button."

Trowa jumped out as soon as they were through he pushed the door closed and they dove away from the door as it blew out the entire room destroyed. Quatre got up off of Dorothy "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!"

Naruto sheepishly smiled as he scratched his back head "You said you wanted it gone so I used as much to ensure it would be entirely destroyed." Dorothy blinked "I think Quatre is the most normal of all you pilots I've met…" Trowa nodded "Alright let's go, we'll take you out."

Another Timeskip after Heero and Zechs clash.

Heero looked around "Zero please guide me…" the cockpit shown gold around him for a moment then something broke through the wall

The Unicorn stood there for a moment before tossing the Twin Buster rifle at the Zero. "You forgot this! Take it." Naruto yelled.

Heero nodded "Mission Accepted!" he transformed the Zero and roared towards the exit to the hangar. Naruto smirked as he opened a channel with the other pilots "I've given Heero his buster rifle!"

The cheers of the pilots were loud and clear . Quatre smiled "Better get outta here coz we don't wanna get in Heero's way!"

"Ok, let's beat it and watch the fireworks!" Duo said. Trowa nodded "Roger that, retreating now!" he fired the last of his ammunition before roaring out.

Heero rolled the Zero over and towards the falling block the sensors going mad in the cockpit as the heat rose he glared at the electronic sights as they bounced back and forth all over the screen not getting a lock on the target.

Heero pushed the thrusters to their max trying to stabilize the Zero plates of armor started to flake off as the temperatures melted the wealds holding them onto the suit. Sparks danced around the cockpit as the computer stabilized "I will…"

Heero glared as he aimed "I will!" "I WILL!" the sensors slowed as the ZERO system activated and gained a lock. "I WILL SURVIVE!" Heero roared as he fired the twin buster the shot nailed the block dead center and destroyed the block in a blinding explosion.

"Mission accomplished." Said Heero but he was too weak to piloting Zero and Naruto approached him and said, " You're too tired Heero. Let's go back to others.

 _ **A week later**_

Naruto now prepare for going back to his homeworld after saying goodbye to their expression was priceless when Naruto declared he come from Jupiter. Naruto explained his grandma was leader in Jupiter and they have about billions population in that colonies. The reason he was there actually was to claim his inheritance and pulled out the fund after all but he decided to help even just bit. He then told them , " I'll pay visit someday and I hope when we meet again. Earth stay in peace." And few minutes later, Naruto in is Unicorn launched into space and once not seeing by anyone he said, " Okay let's go back ." Then Unicorn flashed for few seconds before it disappeared.

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **Okay we finished now I will take break for while**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Okay guys here we go next chapter : This chapter mostly lemons but I also add some of Ange adventures as she will messing around in DXD Universe anyway review response first**_

 _ **Animecollecter: Just read and find out m'kay**_

 _ **Animaman: Oh Ange actually will do some mischief but not in Naruto world at least for now. (I still plan her doing something in Naruto world anyway)**_

 _ **PhenexGundamKai: I actually will mix EW and regular TV series as I found out some Gundam and EW series lacked something but Wing will definitely got EW version. As for Naruto in Unicorn don't worry I plan him get more action in final part of Gundam Wing arc mainly In Battlefield of Pacifists.**_

 _ **Zehendner: just see then**_

Naruto who just arrived at his homeworld decided to count how many weapons, funds and many others Ange stuff he claim in Gundam Wing world before. He already collect about 1 trillion dollars , hundred thousand of firearms and also thousand of mobile suits consist 1200 Leo, 900 Taurus, 1800 Aries and lastly 750 Virgos. Oh he also managed to gather blueprints of all Gundam and plan to rebuild it later. He also managed to stolen hundred tons of Gundanium alloys so they don't need to recreate it. Anyway Naruto finished his counting and he also found out his forces still have yet to back as they stills earching to find out more weapons they can loot . Naruto already finished his count and decided to get some shower before he hit the sack.

Few minutes later

 _ **Lemon alert Minor Outta here! Contain femdom as Naruto dominated by certain orangette**_

Naruto now began to lather himself with the water.

Steam filled the room and Naruto was enjoying the shower so much that he didn't hear footsteps from a nearby person. The person grabbed some soap and approached the shower stall Naruto was in.

Said person approached the shower and abruptly pulled back the curtain. Naruto spun around and Mizuki entered the shower with her massive breasts smothering his chest.

"Mizuki , since when you are back and what are you doing?" Naruto yelled as the naked woman giggled. "Washing you." Mizuki said as she lathered her breasts with the bar of soap and rubbed them against Naruto's chest. He blushed while she smirked and pressed her massive chest on him.

"Mizuki, I can do it myself!" Naruto protested and she deviously laughed as she squished her breasts on his body and he froze at their softness. She jumped and her breasts bounced before encasing the blonde's head inside of her cleavage. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Mizuki chuckled as she squeezed Naruto's head in between her breasts and he grew hard while she covered him in suds. He moaned as he felt the orange-haired woman's hands rub his body before wrapping her legs around him.

She shook her torso and Naruto groaned inside of her knockers while she smothered his manhood between them. Mizuki smirked at this and smiled at the stiffness her body was pressing against. Mizuki carefully got off Naruto and freed his head from her bosom. He yelled and turned around while shielding his erection from her eyesight.

"Mizuki, I'm fine!" Naruto said before Mizuki pressed her breasts on his back and lathered it with her soap-surrounded mounds. He shivered at the feeling and blushed like crazy as the water poured down his body. "Ok, I'm clean now, bye." Naruto said as he tried to leave but Mizuki placed her hands on either side of him and he continued to blush at her naked body. He groaned at his hardness and with quick speed, he dove between her legs.

He crawled forward before feeling something squishing on his back and show Mizuki's shadow on his; realizing she was sitting on his back. She wiggled her rear on his backside and he held still with his erection throbbing from the woman's peach on him before she got off his back to press her body against him.

"Aww come on don't be shy, Naruto-sama." Mizuki grinned as her breasts flattened on Naruto's back and he felt her hands skimming his front. His face turned redder as Mizuki felt the front of his body and rubbed her breasts against his back. She then felt his heartbeat and chuckled before getting off him. Naruto stayed as he was as Mizuki walked to the front of him and quickly pressed her rear against his face with great force.

He crawled back and pressed flat against the wall as Mizuki's soaked rear squished against his face. Naruto stopped flailing his arms about as she wiggled and stirred her peach against him. While working her large derriere against his face, she smiled with glee and looked down at his erection. She wagged and swayed her ass on his face before stepping away from him.

"All right, Naruto-sama, you're clean enough to me." Mizuki said before swinging her breasts at him and they bumped against him for the final time. She stepped out the shower and left him sitting there stunned. The only things going through Naruto's mind were Mizuki's naked body and her teasing ways. Once his mind returned to being focused, he stood up before turning off the shower and drying off.

Sometime later

Naruto now prepared to sleep but suddenly he smell amazing aroma which made him huffed, " That must be Yuka again. Since there is no way Mizuki can't do that. "

"Oh I'm beg to differ, Naruto-sama." Said familiar voice which was actually Mizuki. Said woman walked out from shadows . As she swayed into view, her two obscenely giant breasts threatened to bounce out of her purple leotard and Naruto noticed her breasts actually bigger. The reason he not noticed because he too busy trying to not embarrassed as despite he enjoyed female company today he is not on mood.

Mizuki then moving toward him and knelt down next to Naruto, and lifted his face to her lips. An electric charge shot through him as their lips met, an urge in his southern region beginning to surface. He kissed Mizuki back, and became a creature of blind, sexual desire. Inwardly Mizuki smirked, ' _Good thing Ange-sama already weaken Naruto-sama mental shield. For now just enjoy it master. Tomorrow you will return to normal but still experience pleasure but for now since you're tired. Better made you as mindless man with strong sexual desire._

While she kissing the young sovereign she snapped her fingers and later her purple suit vanished showed herself in her glory. . Her round bubble butt sprung free and her humongous hooters jiggled unrestricted. The heavy hangers were enormous, which about gigantic beach balls and it blessed with pink nipples. Mizuki pulled away from her man's face and smiled.

" Now, Now Naruto-sama. Let your servants pleasure you." Mizuki pointed upwards with a single finger and Naruto understood the command. Her seducing pheromone controlling him, he stood in nakedness. Continuing to kneel below him, Mizuki placed her lips right in front of his hardening erection, knowing it would soon be at full mast. Mizuki look pleased as she swallowed the pole with her mouth with no regard for grace or finesse; her goal was to shove as much as possible down her throat. Naruto grunted as his head hit the back of her warm oral cavern, and her responsive gag shook him. Mizuki took the challenge of the bulging cock, and assaulted it with her gullet. The result was less of a blowjob, and more of Mizuki fucking Naruto's penis with her esophagus.

The orange beauty allowed Naruto to grab two handfuls of orange hair as she worked on his manhood. Naruto had never been this deep down a woman's mouth, and the incredible feeling roused a familiar pleasurable sensation in him.

Before he explored the feeling further, Mizuki retreated from the log and descended to his heavy hanging ball sack. Slipping a large testicle past her lips, Naruto groaned in elation as she sucked. Mizuki savored the salty taste of the round egg, loving how heavy with sperm it felt. Pleasure shot through the Naruto as she licked the testicle, covering it in her saliva. Mizuki grabbed the base of his shaft and jerked while she switched to the other testicle and sucked more intensely. Naruto could feel himself reaching the limit. Then Naruto stopped.

Naruto's face contorted as his bliss was taken from him. Before he could question why the heaven of Mizuki's mouth had left him, his wet and throbbing cock was engulfed in unbelievably soft warmth. The welcome feeling surrounded the Naruto's genitals, and he looked down to identify the source of his satisfaction.

Mizuki's massive balloons were wrapped around his thick cock, the entirety of the member completely disappeared in her deep cleavage. Mizuki's breasts were so bountiful, even his ball sack was shoved in between her marshmallow boobs. The walls of her fleshy and supple pillows embraced him, and Mizuki smiled knowingly. "Just enjoy my breasts, Naruto-sama ." Mizuki said as , gripping him with her incredible bosom.

At first the buxom orangette moved her breasts painfully slow, teasing the member with her knockers. The fleshy prison enveloped Naruto in a way he had never felt as it lazily squeezed him. Naruto became diamond hard, his anticipation almost exploding, and he was rewarded when Mizuki felt he was appropriately aroused.

Mizuki fastened the pace of her titty-fuck, now steadily working her breasts on the erect cock. Naruto marveled as she danced her milk balloons around his manhood, making him feel more euphoria than he thought possible. Mizuki saw her good work was affecting her master, and increased her speed to a gallop.

"That huge prick feels so good slipping around in my massive mammaries. I can feel it throb as I slide up and down the shaft. Do you want to cum? Is that what you want? My big breasts are making you want to explode?" she teasingly asked.

Naruto only grunted in the affirmative, and Mizuki quickened her pace. She wildly bounced around his spear, juggling her breasts up and down. She alternated her left and right boobs, one going up, the other down, shoving the dick back and forth in her chest cavern. Pressure built inside of Naruto's hard-as-rock erection, and he hummed a warning of his inevitable climax.

"Fucking do it. I deserve your hot, phlegmy load. My titties just feel too good for you to hold back any longer. Blow that fat load," Mizuki growled, her brow furrowing with ferocity. "I'm going to cum Mizuki!" Naruto shouted as his body tightened, his release arriving.

As she revealed Naruto shaft from her breasts, Mizuki parted her luscious lips and opened her mouth widely. Her tongue stuck out just in time as Naruto cannoned a long jet of pearly jizz directly onto it. The sperm landed along her tongue, the sweetness electrifying Mizuki's taste buds. Before Naruto shot another rope, Mizuki engulfed the entirety of the tall dick in her mouth. The second shot of the his cum punished the back of Mizuki's throat, and she coughed slightly as it rushed down her gullet.

Mizuki massaged the heavy ball sack currently supplying her with delicious cum, wanting to coax out as much as possible. The gesture did not go unappreciated. Naruto's teeth clenched as he continued to shoot waves of thick semen into the green woman, his euphoria unbelievable.

Struggling not to choke on the voluminous spunk, Mizuki held the base of Naruto's prick with an airtight seal. Streams of potent love juice barreled into her, and the evil woman swallowed it like a champ. Naruto's last contraction was strong and long, giving Mizuki one last glob of gelatinous goo. Mizuki gulped it down and removed herself from the cock, which was wet with her saliva. "Your spunk is like thick pudding. It is fucking delicious. Why didn't you tell me?" Mizuki said with a cheeky expression, smacking Naruto in his firm ass.

The orangette bombshell motioned for the our blonde hero to lie on the floor, a position Naruto was now used to. The curvy Mizuki climbed onto his muscular form, and traced her fingers on his chiseled abs. She leaned to his face and blew a sweet scent his way, the intoxication aroma muddling his senses. His manhood began to rise as Mizuki's power took effect.

' I cannot believe this. It seems injecting Poison Ivy DNA to myself was best choice and I can enjoy Naruto-kun . And while this won't affect him normally but thanks to Ange-sama lowering his mental defense. Now he is nothing but mindless sex fiend which affected by my hooters.' Thought Mizuki as she groped her assets in front of Naruto.

Mizuki straddled Naruto, and grabbed hold of his think trunk. She placed her verdant vagina in front of the colonnade, and slapped the mushroom head against her clitoris. Naruto bit her lower lip as a shock of pleasing feelings rippled through her. She couldn't wait to have the broad head push through her small entrance. "I'm not going to refuse myself this fat fuck-stick any longer," she said to herself, placing the cock at her opening. Naruto felt cozy wetness at the tip of his penis, and Mizuki descended on the wide phallus.

"OH FUCK! THIS WAS BIGGER THAN LAST TIME! Mizuki screeched, the first couple inches already testing her tight twat. The orange goddess forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and Mizuki smiled through her delightful agony. "Your cock seems bigger than last time, Naruto-kun. It's so pussy numbing; I can't feel my fucking toes," the seductress informed, still pushing herself onto Naruto.

The muscles in Naruto's neck tightened and he gritted his teeth as his spear was sheathed inside of Mizuki's snug warmth. Her wetness made the cock slippery, preparation for the impending ride. The head of Naruto's penis pushed deeply against Mizuki's cervix, causing the woman's body to twist in happy torture.

"I'm going to fuck this super-sized cock. I am going to fuck it until I coax all of your creamy cum from those big balls," Mizuki smiled.

The blimp breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly; she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from Naruto as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

Flowing passion heated Mizuki's nether region as she increasingly quickened her riding, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her massive pillows shook pleasingly as she bounced, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Naruto fixated his eyes on her nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook.

While Mizuki romped on him, Naruto snaked his hands up her fit and tight tummy. His fingertips traced her lean torso, her smooth skin simultaneously soft and taut. He reached up to her prodigious chesticles, and seized two handfuls of impeccably pliable tit flesh. His fingers dug deeply and disappeared in the overly generous bust, exploring every inch of the chest watermelons. Naruto pulled and palmed the dynamic breasts, roughly massaging their cushiony perfection.

"That's it! Fondle it! I know you love my gigantic hooters! " Yelled Mizuki as she always wanted her breasts pleasured by Naruto. Naruto just continuing grope her balloon tits . Mizuki also picking up her pace to a fast gallop.

Naruto felt a familiar pressure build near his genitals, and he knew his climax would happen soon. His body stiffened and his ball sack tightened, readying another famously large load. Mizuki's nipples tickled his palms as he continued to squeeze her boobies.

"Oh my, you are gonna blow aren't you? You are going to blow your fat, thick load! Your cock is getting me so close too. But you have to follow my instructions if you want to finish. Promise?" she proposed, her breathing labored. "Yes. I promise," Naruto said without thinking.

"I want you to do it. I want you to blow your load. And I want you to pump all of it in my cunt. I have complete control over how fertile I am, and you better believe my womb is so fucking fertile right now. Cum inside me. Impregnate me with your potent seed. Knock me up right now," she told him, her voice dripping with lustful hunger. Naruto made his decision, nodding to Mizuki as he neared the edge. "I think it's cute you think you had a choice," she mocked, her sprint faster than ever before. "I'm going to cum!" Naruto bellowed, his cock tensing. "OH FUCK! YOUR MONSTER DICK IS MAKING ME CUM TOO!" Mizuki screeched in elation.

Mizuki yelled as her toes curled. Every part of her body tingled with intense pressure as she reached her euphoric release. She squirmed on the cock as Naruto's first powerful shot ejaculated deeply into her fertile womb. Mizuki shouted in pleasant surprise as the spurt of jizz splattered against her cervix.

"FILL ME UP! JAM ME WITH YOUR BABY BROTH! FUCKING CRAM ME WITH SPUNK!" Mizuki loudly encouraged, riding her orgasm to the fullest. Mizuki's heat only made Naruto's climax heighten. His succeeding ropes of cum were longer and bigger, coating her inside in sticky goo. Naruto's hands mashed Mizuki's incredible tits together as he impregnated her.

Both lovers came down from their peak after what seemed like hours, and they collapsed in a heap of limbs.

Suddenly Mizuki stood as She slowly bent over on all fours, displaying her round butt pleasingly as she did. The buxom orange head spread her cheeks to show Naruto her tiny hole, beckoning him to come closer. Naruto could not resust as he still in Mizuki control

The blonde sovereign got on his knees in front of the plump derriere his phallus already rising to the occasion. A whimper of anticipation came from Mizuki as she felt his manhood tease her entrance, and she took the initiative. Mizuki thrust her hips back onto the powerful pillar.

A second of silence fell as her tiny hole expanded way too quickly. "YOU FUCKING ASS STRETCHER! HOLY SHIT!" Mizuki screamed as her ass was grabbed her firm ass and welcomed the tight sheath around him. Mizuki's anal walls tightly gripped him all the way from tip to base. She squirmed on the long dick, but soon accommodated to its immensity.

"I bet you love the feel of my tight ass, don't you?" Mizuki asked over her shoulder.

"It is so damn tight, Mizuki! Tighter than your cunt," Naruto admitted as he enjoyed her anal cavity.

Naruto held onto Mizuki's bubble butt as she backed into him, his shaft disappearing into her warm depths. Mizuki pulled her cavern away to the tip of the engorged head, and plunged back down the thick trunk. She rhythmically repeated her butt-fucking, loving every second. As Naruto's head hit far up her bowels, she yelped in pleasurable pain. "YOUR GIANT DICK UP MY BUTT IS GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" she yelled, her body's muscles locking in place.

Mizuki's orgasm hit her like a brick wall. Her full asshole wrapped even more tightly around Naruto's dick as she came. Her body involuntarily shuddered as waves of ecstasy shot through her. As she rode her climax, Naruto started his. "I CAN'T HOLD IT!" he blurted out, his orgasm beginning.

Naruto launched his first rope of sperm into Mizuki's asshole, backing her up thoroughly. Mizuki gleefully laughed as Naruto's semen filled her, making her orgasm harder. Naruto fired multiple shots of thick spunk in her rear end, coating it completely. The two climbed down from their heaven. Later both of them keep fucking until hours.

 _ **LEMON END**_

With Angelique

" **I guess I shall let Naruto rest for time being. And now it's show time for others."** Said the primordial goddess as she use her power to made sure Naruto rest for time being. Ange then thought, ' **I guess I shall check what Naruto got in Gundam Wing world."**

 **Few minutes later**

Ange finished her check up and already stored everything in storage warehouse. She also ordered to her personal staff to tuned up the machine as Naruto maids will focused in producing their own suits.

Suddenly Ange somehow thought about mischief. She actually have some special items which was owned by Biblical God in DXD Universe. She knew God already passed away after his fight with Trihexa and Four Satan Lords. Turned out The God was good friend with Ange and asked her to take his place once she found out how to awaken him. Ange decided to do it now. After all As Primordial herself Ange definitely million times stronger than any deity ( Remember Angelique here was Primordial which was outclassed every being in every dimension)

Of course Ange decided to unleash 0,001 % to create so called God reincarnation and she decided to ensure Naruto won't interfere . So once she finished she send part of herself (In form of young man with silver hair of course) and ensure her existence noticed. Well for Angels of course. And she just need to wait for time being.

 **Scene change**

Meanwhile two beings with white wings, a handsome looking man and beautiful woman, stood looking down at Earth. "Did you feel it Gabriel?" the man asked, looking happy and excited. "Yes I did," replied the now-named Gabriel happily. "So it's really him; the time has finally come Michael." "We should go find him fast," stated Michael quickly. "With all that's been happening the other factions have to realize that something's going on." "If they get their hands on him first it could be disastrous," said Gabriel worriedly. "It could very well spell the end of Angels and Heaven itself." "Then let's go" Michael said as a bright white portal appeared in front of him and Gabriel. With that the two Archangels vanished leaving the room empty. The globe continued to show a young man walking down the street; he had emerald green eyes and completely wild black hair and glasses.

 **Scene Change with 'Ange' ( I will refer Ange as he for now until going back to her own world and 'he' will use regular voice instead godly voice)**

Ange just faced some creature called Devil and Fallen Angel . While he no doubt can took down both of them with ease, he decided to stalling time. And it seems he didn't need to work as he saw several light spears made of white light that were protruding through Devil and Fallen . Said Devil quickly vaporized while Fallen struggled . Ange then saw A woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure wearing the whitest robes and ten wings compared fallen two wings. Not long after her, a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes standing not far behind the Fallen Angel. Unlike the woman beside him, he had twelve golden coloured wings growing from his back.

It not take too long until Fallen vaporized due of Gabriel light spears. The two Angels landed in front of Ange gently and approached him cautiously. Ange pretended to look wary but Michael held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Now I know you're not exactly trusting at the moment after nearly been killed twice but please trust me when I say that we wish to help you," Michael said in a soothing tone. "Yes please," Gabriel interjected with a hint of desperation. "Let us help you, you're in terrible danger as long as you remain like this and by letting us help you, you'll be helping us as well."

"Umm, How can I help you? You two actually look like not need help after all." Asked Ange curiously . "Well, the thing is you're kind of sort of well…um…,"Michael trailed off, seemingly unsure how to explain it. "You're God's successor" said Gabriel bluntly, seeing that Michael wasn't going to say anything.

Inwardly Ange smirked but he pretended to confused and he replied with denial, " God successor ?" "Well technically, you're God's reincarnation," explained Michael hurriedly. "You see, He knew He was going to die soon so He created a fall-back. He would be reincarnated as a normal human and regain His memories after hundred years and we can detect familiar signature which come from you."

"Anyway we should talk in other place and before you ask, if you not 'HIM' you will ejected immediately so just come with us." Said Gabriel as she grab Ange hand while Michael opened up a bright white portal and three of them walked through the portal before it closing **.**

 **Few minutes later at Throne of Heaven**

Ange now found himself sit in on a golden throne with some sort of white fire burning near the back. Earlier Michael and Gabriel told him to sat in that throne and Ange decided to follow and since nothing happened that made two Archangels smiled . When Ange asked , Michael explain anyone beside 'HIM' will be burned if they trying sit at the throne . Ange just shrugged it off and decided to talk after few minutes silence, " So let me clarify this, I'm God of Bible and you two are Archangel Michael and Gabriel." Which answered by small nod from two archangels.

Gabriel then said, " It seems you still not believe us." Ange sarcastically answered, " Of course not everyday you will approached by two Archangels and they said I'm actually was God who reborn. Just sit on the throne, focus and listen," instructed Gabriel gently. "You'll be able to hear their prayers if you do."

Ange decided to complied, sitting on the throne and closing his eyes. After focusing for a few seconds, he could suddenly hear millions of voice all asking and requesting various things all across the world. Their voices echoed loudly in his head, getting his attention and proving once and for all that what the angels told him was true. Ange clutched his head in pain hoping the voices would stop and suddenly they did. He knew they were still there, somewhere in the background but it was like he put them on mute for the moment.

Feeling enough, Ange asked. " Well, then since you two really convinced I actually God . What should I do?" The two Archangels looked at each other and nodded. "Well first close your eyes and brace yourself," Gabriel instructed. "We'll release the memories into you, after that Gods power should sort itself out." A few seconds ticked by and suddenly Ange was suddenly seized by a massive headache: thoughts, concepts all flowed into his mind; Sacred Gears, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Dragon Gods, Pantheons and many other things kept coming. Despite already have said knowledge, Ange actually wanted to saw it from God POV

And despite he just very little part of his boss, It was a strange feeling, knowing what or rather who he was now. He was Ange Vesper but at the same time he was God, he was one of the original existences. He was brought into being at the very beginning of creation, alongside three other primordial entities. The Great Red who took the form of a great red dragon and was the primordial god of Fate and Time. As well as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the primordial god of Infinity and the Void, who usually took the form of a large black serpentine dragon. And also Trihexa also known the Apocalyptic Beast, the primordial god of Chaos and Destruction who took the form of a large beast made up of numerous different animals a true abomination. And then finally him Ange, or Yahweh as he had been known as the primordial god of Creation and Existence, the youngest and weakest of the four original existences, and the one who had taken the form of what is now known as a phoenix.

Once the headache passed, Ange took a deep breath as he focused back on the matter at hand. "Alright so, how do I do things?" Ange asked impatiently as his head continued to throb painfully and his body burned. "Those memories didn't exactly come with a 'How To' guide."

"Well in theory you just need to focus on what you want to do and you should be able to do it," Gabriel explained unsurely. "There are limitations, of course, because if every God out there was omnipotent then there probably wouldn't be a universe around right about now. But be careful or you could end up hurting people unintentionally." Gabriel continued as she explained what little she knew of God and his power and his limits, knowing that he was not like most divine beings.

"Alright so, just focus on what I want to do, but also watch my limits because I'm extremely powerful but not all-powerful, but be careful so I don't hurt anyone, got it," Ange responded before he focused for moment on what he wanted.

"Well, I guess I'll try my power later as I still need get used. And another thing ,looking back on my past memories, I think I need to reform the system. We're going to institute a three strikes system before Angels can fall and they can only earn a strike if do something really bad, like Murder or something along those lines otherwise they get a lesser punishment." ordered ANge thoughtfully as the two Angels nodded. " Also, as long the angels get married beforehand then they can have sex with their husband/wife with no punishment. Make it so."

 **Sometime later**

Ange now arrived at formerly Abandoned church which now turned to ruins thanks to NAruto act. He then mentally summoned his angels and few seconds later "Yes Lord, what is it you require of us?" one of them asked.

"I need a few of you to hold down the fort and get repairs on this church underway, and make sure the church is notified that this place is to have a priest attending to it," ordered Ange clearly. "The Devils have been allowed to run free for too long and it's time to bring them to heel. For now, shore up all of our territories and make sure everything is secure. I have some other business to attend to." With those orders given Ange opened up a portal left through it.

 **Few days later**

Ange re-appeared in the church and saw that the people from the holy church had arrived. They were being directed by the angels to begin fixing up the place and it looked like it wouldn't be long till it was all fixed up. Ange now decided to disguise as Father Okumura as one of them approached him.

"Ah you are Rin Okumura correct?" asked one of the men nearby who separated from the group. "Yes that is the name that I choose to go by," replied Ange cheerfully. "So may I ask what your mission is here that warrants re-opening and renovating an abandoned church?" asked the man curiously. "I am going to attend the local academy as a student in order to assess the situation and keep an eye on the devil heiresses and their peerages that attend the academy," replied Ange with a smile.

"And you don't need backup?" inquired the man in confusion. "What if you get into trouble?" "If I get into trouble then our Lord God is all the backup I need," replied Ange with a smirk.

The man was lost for words. He tried to say something but eventually sighed and walked away. When he was out of sight, Ange went into a back room and changed into the Kuoh Academy male's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. "Well time to meet my new classmates," stated Ange cheerfully. "I'd better walk, I don't want to expose myself on the first day." With that Ange left the back room and began making his way to the front door.

 **Later at Kuoh academy**

Ange smiled when he arrived at front of Kuoh Academy. He now in his Rin Okumura disguise and already created fake documents and to arrange everything for his 'transfer' to the academy as a new student in the same class as Kiba's homeroom. He had made sure that when he changed his clothes that he kept his golden cross out for all to see. It was sure to bother the devils and grab their attention.

Ange wanted the devils to know he was there and if they didn't approach him then he had a plan to get their identities during lunch time. He had only stepped onto the campus and had already begun attracting attention from the students as he approached the main gate.

"Who's that guy?" "Is he foreigner?" "I didn't know we had a foreign exchange program." "He's sort of handsome in an exotic way." "I know way better than the perverted trio.""Yeah but anyone's better than those three." "True that's a given." The mutterings continued even as Rin walked into the building.

 _ **(I'll refer Ange as Rin for now at least when 'he' inside Kuoh grounds.)**_

Rin walked up to the principal's secretary and spoke in perfect Japanese. "Excuse me I am Rin Okumura," said Ange, introducing himself politely. "I am new and transferring in as a student in my second year. Do you happen to know where my class is?" "Yes you are in this class," pointed out the secretary with a slight blush. "Class 2-F." "Class 2-F, thank you ma'am" Rin then proceeded to make his way up the stairs nearby and went up to the next floor passing several students. Including one Kiba Yuuto who glared at him hatefully.

Rin simply gave him a smirk in reply. It looked like Kiba was doing his best to restrain himself as Rin entered the room and stood by the blackboard as told by the bell finally rang as everyone went to their seats, some students looked at him with curiosity, some mostly boys including Kiba glared at him. Rin simply smiled at them which caused some of the female students to blush.

"Now class we have a new student here with us and I want you to make him feel welcome," the Teacher ordered. "He's just transferred from Australia so he could easily help those of you struggling in English. Now please introduce yourself to the class." "Hello, my name is Rin Okumura," Rin said introducing himself to the class "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me." " Thanks. Now Mr Okumura please sit beside Mr. Yuuto," the teacher pointing toward said boy. Rin nodded his understanding and walked down the aisle toward his assigned seat. Rin took his seat and smiled at Kiba, who simply glared at him more darkly. Having had enough of aggravating Kiba, Rin focused on the lesson which had now begun.

 _ **Sometime later**_

It wasn't long before lunch time rolled around and Rin found himself sitting in the cafeteria. He was currently sitting in a place where he had a decent view of everyone else. So far he had only seen Kiba and Koneko. Some inquiries had informed him that they were all part of the Occult Research Club, which seemed to be very exclusive in who it let be members regardless of the rule which said that no club may deny people from joining without very good reason.

So a plan formed Rin's head to identify the other devils in the academy. He smirked and clasped his hands together, invoked his powers and prayed.

"Oh lord bless this food that you gifted all of us. Amen," prayed Rin with a smirk.

The reaction was instantaneous. He had just blessed all the food in the cafeteria and he watched as several people reacted badly, like they were eating spicy food that had just burned their mouths.

Rin laughed internally. So the devils were the entire student council, Rias Gremory, then again that was fairly obvious considering she was a devil heiress, and Akeno Himejima, the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Rin made note of all of the devils who seemed to try to sneak glares in his direction.

Rin simply replied with a smile which seemed to irritate them more. With his task accomplished Rin finished his food and put his tray away. But not before he was confronted by Kiba Yuuto who was still sporting a dark glare.

"Ah Mr. Yuuto have you come to confess some sins?" asked Rin, receiving an even darker glare in return.

"Rias Gremory would like to meet with you. Now if you please," Kiba growled attempting to keep his anger in but couldn't help putting a hand on Rin's shoulder to enforce the order.

Rin didn't like someone ordered him like that. Hell he may just small part of grand primordial sovereign Angelique and just mere devil ordered him like that? Hmph Not a chance, dumbass!

"I do not take orders from you or your President," growled Rin in return as Kiba quickly withdrew his hand which had been burnt as if it has been dipped in holy water. "So you may inform her that I will meet with her when school has ended and not a second sooner, understand?"

Kiba gulped. Normally he would be more confrontational, because as far his senses told him, Rin Okumura was a normal human. Therefore he was not much of a threat. Yet his instincts were screaming at him to leave, to be anywhere but here. It made no sense to him and it was confusing him. So he decided that now would be a good time to inform Rias about Okumura. So he decided to run, fast.

Timeskip

Ange/Rin who now wearing his priest robes found his way out of the main school building. A student was kind enough to direct him to the old school building, which was where the Occult Research club was based.

He opened the main door and walked into a luxurious room. All of the Occult Research Club members were present. Akeno was standing by Rias who was sitting in an armchair, Kiba sit on the couch and he was glaring at him. Meanwhile, Koneko gave him a look that was clearly trying to assess him.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," Rias said with forced politeness though there was a clear undertone of irritation of being forced to wait so long. "You may," Rin replied with a mocking smirk as he sat in the empty armchair and leaned back, completely unconcerned. He could tell his seeming unconcern despite being surrounded unnerved them and he smirked wider.

There was a beat of silence before Rias sighed. "What is the Church doing in my territory?" "Well first off, your territory really?" Rin responded mockingly. "Yeah no. Kuoh does not belong to you, nowhere on the human world does, it all belongs to humans, youkais and gods."

As Rin said that Rias seemed to swell in outrage a scowl on her face as she heard Rin's comment. Before she could say anything about it though Rin continued speaking. "And secondly." Rin responded easily. "None of your business," "Oh and why not?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow still annoyed by Rin's previous comment. "Because it's simply not the business of Devils what we in the service of the lord do on a world that is ours to begin with," Rin retorted easily. "It takes some nerve to speak like that to me," Rias replied arrogantly and with an annoyed tone. "Don't you know what family I am from?"

"I do," Rin countered in a bored tone. "I simply don't care, because neither you nor your peerage is any threat to me whatsoever." "That's a very bold statement to make." Rias said narrowing her eyes as she took in his relaxed uncaring demeanor. "Perhaps you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Again I could care less about Devils or how you rank yourselves," Rin said sharply. "To be perfectly honest with you, I suggest you simply stay out my business. I am here to assess the situation. After all, do you honestly think that our side would let the Red Dragon Emperor go to your side without keeping an eye on him?"

"I see, so you're here because your side is worried," Rias said smugly jumping to the wrong conclusion upon hearing Rin's words.

"Worried? You're funny, Rias Gremory," Rin chuckled condescendingly. "Not one of you in this room even rates a major threat right now, if ever. If we wanted we could simply assassinate your pawn and track down the Boosted Gears next host and take them to our side. It's that simple, though judgig from how pathetic he seems, it will probably not be necessary."

The atmosphere in the room became far more tense at the threat. Kiba looked ready to leap into action. "Is that a threat against a member of my peerage?" Rias said her eyes glowing faintly with destruction magic as she spoke.

"No, it's a simple fact," Rin replied in boredom. "Our side is in a much stronger position now, and frankly you would be wise to not underestimate us. We've already found a way to begin bolstering our numbers. I won't tell you though. " Later they talked bit until he said, " I think I should take my leave. Bye bye!"

With that Rin stood up to leave, not even bothering to look back at them. He had met them and got an initial estimation of them, and he was not impressed. The girl Rias seemed strong enough for her age but not noteworthy, her peerage was average at best, they had potential but were not using it. The boy Kiba was so blinded by rage and anger he was stagnant in his development. The Nekoshou Koneko was denying her true self and power; something which if she didn't get over it soon would lead to her development as a fighter and person stagnating. The same could be said for the human and Fallen Angel hybrid Akeno Himejima; she too was denying an important part of herself and would never reach her full potential until she got over it., Rias Gremory may be strong enough for her age and pedigree, but she was pretty useless at managing her peerage. Though she was still young and immature so that could be explained away.

As for Booster Gear User Naruto who was her own son. Good thing he not here as according to Rias he work to fulfill contract. Well, Naruto actually can remove his own pieces from anytime but only after his mission finished anyway.

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **Just for spoiler I plan add one of Guilty Gear girl added to Naruto harem and she will make her appearance next chapter . Feel free to guess anyway. See ya later**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Okay this is new chapterof Sovereign Uprising as usual review response first**_

 _ **Animaman: I'll just answer Naruto randomly ended up at another world . It's possible but you gave me some idea for it in future.**_

 _ **Zehendner: You got it man**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Well lemon was bit extreme but then again since I stated it was 'femdom' you should expect that anyway. I already plan Ange and Naruto will conspired to made sure DXD in peace and bit spoiler. Naruto will end 'Endless Waltz' of DXD world with Ange assistance**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Okay here we go.**_

 _ **Animecollecter: As I said earlier in PM it will be Elphelt Valentine and for your idea sorry I barely known about the franchise you talk about so I'll just decided it as considered idea but not guaranteed I'll insert it on my story**_

Angelique now pleased as her small portion of her soul doing it job successfully. While it created more angels. It also send thousand angels so they can made army of angels while it created another 10000 for Heaven . Of course it necessary to avoid suspicion. Angelique knew to make DXD Universe became peace Naruto won't be able to do it alone. So She decided to help from behind scene and it mean take place as Gods. Naruto himself as peerage member of Rias will work to do 'cleaning' in Underworld after all.

Ange then looked at Naruto who now entering slumber for time being. Ange decided Naruto just sleep for about year or so . But his clone will took his role in Konoha. So far his birth family not noticed the difference. Granted they, especially Minato and Kushina trying to make up mistake and Ange impressed with they determination to pay their mistakes. However Ange won't make it easy either. As they have many years for do it and it will be up to real Naruto when he awaken .

And about training. Huh! It really too late. After all even her Himeko Yamada persona was worth than any Great Elemental Villages. And Himeko actually only 0,0001% worth of Ange true power but she confident it can take on about 1-2 great villages.

Anyway since Naruto now in slumber for time being, Angelique decided to turn to other 4 . Harry, Louise, Howard and Kasumi. She also remembered one of Naruto clones already made name in one of Jump universe world. Rurouni Kenshin world. The only problem was Naruto can't use any ninjutsu since he will be feared quickly and will forced to fail his mission.

Currently 'Naruto' take residence in Kamiya Kasshin dojo and he made bond with all of residence, especially with ronin named Kenshin Himura. Naruto knew Kenshin past as he formerly known as Battousai the executioner. But it will be another story to tell.

And for now Ange decided to saw one of footage from Naruto Hand to hand combat against four others

 _Footage view_

 _Naruto was in the training room and standing across from him were Harry, Howard, Louise and Kasumi. "OK, MEMOL, start it up," commanded Kasumi._ _"_ _ **Affirmative. Beginning Hand-to-Hand Combat Scenario in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Mission Start."**_

 _They all got into fighting stances and the team of four charged at Naruto who was ready for them. Kasumi, being the fastest, reached him first and threw a punch only for Naruto to block and deflect with his forearm before tossing Kasumi backwards with a palm strike to the chest. Propelled backwards, Kasumi knocked into Howard, sending them both to the floor. Harry and Louise attacked together but Naruto ducked under their swings. Harry recovered and went to hit Naruto in the back of the head with a punch only to miss as Naruto leaned his head to the side, the fist just rushing past before Naruto spun and elbowed Harry in the stomach, causing him to double over. Louise was about to slam both her fists down on Naruto only for Naruto to grab her wrists and jump before receiving a heel to the chin, sending him staggering back. Howard and Kasumi had already recovered when Naruto came at them. Howard squawked and ducked under a punch but got kneed in the face for it. Kasumi tried to hit Naruto with several fast punches but Naruto blocked them all before punching Kasumi in the stomach, grabbing her arm and then tossing her over his shoulder and to the ground._

 _"Ugh…" Howard groaned as he rubbed his chin before charging at Naruto to tackle him, only for Naruto to sidestep and trip him with his foot, sending him barreling into Harry, knocking him to the floor again. Louise now came at him like a locomotive and brought his hand down in a karate chop. Naruto blocked but his hand felt numb from the blow. Louise grabbed his shoulders and tossed him up before punching him in the gut, sending him tumbling._

 _They started throwing punches but Naruto dodged and blocked their blows before jumping up and hitting Harry and Kasumi with a simultaneous punch and kick attack. He then swung his leg in an arch, catching Louise in the face before he bounded off Louise's chest with his other foot, leaping over Howard as he did a backflip to land behind him. Howard whirl around and was kicked in the stomach, hard, sending him flying._

Closed Footage

"That was interesting to rewatch . Anyway let's skip to

And now with others..

Harry told Angelique he bored and afraid will lose his control and blown his cover so Ange decided to send him study with Merlin. Ange said Harry have yet to reach true potential of his world power and Harry decided to follow Ange advice as it will helped himself and for lesser extent Naruto.

As for Louise. Angelique just realized Louise was the only one didn't have any special powers aside her world power. And Command and Conquer not counting as power since it only grant the pinkette knowledge of modern arsenals and advanced technology. So she now learn about Force . Compared to how she teach Naruto, Ange determined to made sure Louise fully mastered it as that will be Louise signature ability.

As for Howard, Ange now pleased as Howard recently found treasure which actually was result of notorious criminal whose actually named as parody of Al Capone. Of course thanks to his new ability Howard do it silently and ironically he found that treasure as one of his uncle Scrooge estate. That estate actually abandoned and Scrooge was too busy for taking care of that estate so Howard take advantage and he managed to find that treasure.

And last Kasumi: She finally decided to join Konoha and she decided to send fake ID which stated she not affiliated to any ninja village before and her probation was short as it only took 2 weeks until she became Konoha shinobi officially,

Anyway let's check some of their progress.

 _ **With Harry**_

Feeling bored as he must restart his school. He decided to walk around as at this time it now Christmas holiday and thanks to his Henri Mitchell persona he managed to stay under radar .

He decided to going to Flourish and Boots first and he bought this books : _NEWT Transfiguration, Advanced and Permanent Conjurations, Finding Your Inner Animal, Animagus for Everyone, Transforming yourself and others, Human transfigurations; the cheats, shortcuts and dangers, Mastering transfiguration, Transfiguring your way out of trouble, Transfiguration in Duelling_ and a few others. Potions was next, and he found several books, including; _Advanced Potion-Making, Brewing for Dummies, Quick Potions That Will Save Your Life, Basic Healing Potions, Poisons and Antidotes for the Hunted Wizard,_ ( _How to Prove You Really Can Brew, Advanced Potions Simplified, Understanding What You're Using and Why_ and _Why Your Potion Does What It Says It Does._

In Defence, He picked up the largest stack of books out of all of the sections. _Defence for the Average Wizard, Defending Yourself, Defence Against the Dark Arts Revisited, Duelling; Etiquette, Rules and Regulations, Advanced Defence, NEWT DADA, Mastering Defence, Defensive Strategies, 101 shield spells and their counters, Surviving in the Real World, Common Spells to Save Your Life, Basic Defensive Spells You Never Learnt, Winning Outnumbered, Great Duels and the Spells Used, Defeating the Average Dark Lord_ and _Muggle Duelling- The Only Defence Against The Unforgivables, and How They Do It_ were among the books he found.

The Herbology and History sections were passed over, with Harry picking up one or two books in each. The Mind Magics section was the smallest, but there, he picked up; _Occlumency; The Basics, Defending Your Mind Against Master Legilimens, Conversing Silently- Telepathy For Beginners!, Legilimency for Beginners, Advanced Legilimency, Advanced Occlumency, Advanced Telepathy, Mastering Mind Arts, Why Only Some People Know The Mind Arts_ and _How To Tell If Someone's A Legilimens Without Looking Them In The Eye- The Things Every Wizard Should Know._ _He also pick one book of COMC_ _Every Known Magical Creature and What to Do If You Meet Them- Self-Updating._ In the Charms section, he picked up several books on advanced Charms and Charming in battle. Household magic, Pureblood customs and traditions and Law were all severely depleted once Harry had looked through them.

Obscure Magics was the section that Harry had looked forward to the most, and it had a similar warding system to the Mind Magics section, it scanned your power levels and intentions. Here, he picked up a huge pile of books, including; _Wandless Magic- Basic, Wandless Magic- Intermediate, Wandless Magic- Advanced, Elemental Magic and Why It Is Classified 'Extinct', Controlling the Elements, Broomstick Crafting, Wandless Magic Explained, Silent Casting and It's Benefits, Why People Use Staffs and How To Craft One For Yourself, Wandless Magic In Battle, Using The Elements In A Duel, Highly Amusing Ways To Defeat Your Opponent, Learning Silent Casting to Surprise Your Enemies, Pranking A Dark Lord, Finding The Power You Never Knew You Had, Powers You Never Knew You Had And What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, Discovering Blocks On Your Magic, Ancient Magic and How To Use It, Sentient Castles- They're Fun To Talk To!_ and _The Complete Encyclopaedia of Obscure Magics and How To Use Them._

After over an hour in the admittedly large bookshop, Harry took his basket of over 500 books to the counter and paid for them. The shop owner had taken one look at the number of books in the basket and told Harry that he could just pay 200 Galleons as he didn't have the patience or the time to try and work out the correct price. Harry grinned, knowing he was getting a huge discount and handed over the money before dumping the books into the library section of his trunk, knowing that they would automatically sort themselves by subject as he had set it to do when he bought it and left the shop.

The next store was interesting for Harry- he managed to pick up several swords and daggers of different lengths and thicknesses, all magically tied to him. He found duelling dummies which could be programmed to duel at different skill levels and bought 6 of them, knowing that he would very rarely enter a fair, one-one-one fight. He found a wand holster- invisible to everyone apart from himself and charmed to keep hold of the want even if hit with an advanced summoning charm, as well as several holsters for his new weapons, with similar charms to the wand holster.

The apothecary's smell prevented him from being in there too long, but he managed to get several spare cauldrons and kits with 6th and 7th year ingredients as well as several rarer, more expensive ingredients that Harry was sure could not be found in the student's supply cupboard- such as basilisk venom, phoenix tears, boomslang skin, Gillyweed and lacewing flies. He bought a supply of bezoars, knowing he was in huge danger of being poisoned. Several top-of-the-range potions knives found their way into his trunk along with new scales and other potions equipment.

To be honest Harry doesn't want to do this but that was necessary and it will be work out in the end. However after few days he got weird dream and here is the details

Harry dreamscape

 _A man had come to him and told him to pack his trunk when he woke._

 _"You're good," the man had said, "but not good_ _enough_ _! I can help you train to be best of the best. When you wake, pack your trunk. Tomorrow night, I will come and collect you, and you will train with me for a year. When you come back, you will be good enough to beat Dumbledore, Voldemort and Grindelwald and dozend of strong wizard. I will train you, little one, until the training you have done seems like child's play and the books you have read seem like bedtime stories. Make sure your trunk is in your pocket tomorrow night, and I will collect you, young heir…"_

And tomorrow night after do enerything instructed he collapsed into an enchanted sleep.

"Hello, young heir," said the man, "you have been wondering who I am, I'm sure! My name is Merlin. You have a difficult destiny ahead of you, and I have decided that I, along with some of your other ancestors will train you to fulfil this destiny. You will meet the others when we arrive."

"How- how are we getting… wherever we are going?" said Harry faintly. _I get to be trained by Merlin!_

"Like this," said Merlin mysteriously. There was a flash of blinding white light and a suspicious rumbling sound before Harry felt himself being dragged out of the room with a sensation similar to both apparition and portkeying- as though Merlin couldn't decide which one to use, so he had done both. Needless to say, it was uncomfortable. As quickly as it had come, the feeling left, and Harry was standing in a room with 5 other people. Merlin was standing next to him, and there were 2 men and 2 women on the other side of the room looking at them. All 5 of them had power rolling off them in amounts far greater than Dumbledore had ever shown. Harry knew it was useless drawing his wand. Even if they were a threat, there was nothing he could do to them. It made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"Um… hi! I'm Harry Potter… who- who're you?" he said nervously. Merlin chuckled.

"Sorry, Harry… introductions… This is Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"I'm always introduced last," grumbled Slytherin. Harry just sweatdrop.

"Hi Harry!" said Gryffindor cheerfully. "Shut up, Godric, I'm doing the introductions," said Merlin playfully. Harry stared.

"Harry," continued Merlin, "You are currently standing in Merlin's Castle. Time passes differently here, so although you will be gone for a year, you will be training here with us for 20 years. While you're here, you will study every subject taught at Hogwarts…" Godric cheered, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "…and some that aren't. By the time we are finished with you, hopefully you will be capable of defeating me in a duel. Don't look like that; you will be capable of it if you train hard enough! And just to annoy Dumbledore, you will be capable of apparating through the Hogwarts wards and be more knowledgeable than the Professors… in their own subjects. Think of it! The 17 year old, smarter that his professors… Anyway, your training will be extremely tough, no denying it. Godric will train you in all types on muggle and magical duelling, martial arts and transfiguration. Helga will take you for healing, elf and goblin magic, Arithmancy and charms. Rowena has you for ancient runes, divination, history, astronomy, and disguise, including metamorph. Salazar has Defence Against the Dark Arts, potions, Care of Magical Creatures, occlumency and Legilimency, elemental magic and parsel magic. I get to teach you warding, curse breaking, spell and weapon crafting, stealth and tracking and advanced apparition, and I get to watch the rest of your training! You get to start tomorrow, how exciting! I put your timetable in your room, but go get some sleep now, you need it." Merlin left the room along with Godric, Rowena and Salazar, leaving Helga to show Harry to his room. Harry then grinned, ' _It seems even the founders disappointed of current wizarding world and since that was parallel world . They don't mind to destroyed it after all._

 _ **With Louise**_

Louise now meditating to control her force . When she first meditated . She taken aback as she felt energy flowing in and the world around her . Ange actually stopped her after awhile and the pinkette surprise to see that numerous of large rocks had been floating and had fallen to ground the moment she lost her focus.

Ange mused , **. 'Seems she going better than Naruto when it comes to Force training.' "Okay Louise I'll make sure you become strongest Force user even ."**

And with that Louise keep training until she finished and now she has her own lightsaber which has light pink colored.

 _ **With Kasumi and Howard**_

Kasumi who now recently joined Konoha shinobi forces really enjoyed her day. Currently she is now on probation as she actuallu come from outside and she need to evaluate by Hokage and some of ninja council to ensure she not threat. Which was actually none since it confirmed Kasumi never affiliated to any Elemental ninja villages except Konoha.

Now she is doing D rank mission which was quite enjoyable for her. At least she doesn't need to worry being chased anymore . Not very likely after all.

As for Howard. Nothing exciting happened. Though The humanoid duck wanted to write his own book and since Ange already have her own business even reaching Disney world. He decided to publish his own work which actually based his own experience telling tales to his own nephews. From his experience, his nephews really loved his story. Of course he used pen name as he didn't want his greedy bastard uncle once again exploit him. And since Howard already paid remaining rent and leave his old place for good, His uncle cannot demand something from him anymore.

 _ **Back to Angelique**_

" **So, you finally back eh? True Leader of Moon Glamor Corps, Elphelt Valentine."** Said Ange as she now looked at voluptuous woman in front of her. Said woman yes , she was gorgeous since she was about 7 ft with short pink hair and bunny hair shaped hair accessories . She now wearing primarily white dress resembling a wedding dress, accented with red belts and pink ribbons with clover symbols. Her most notable features are the bouquet of large red roses she carries with around, and her revealing bust window which expose her insanely large cleavage which even bigger than current Moon Glamor Corps Leader Mizuki Tachibana.

"That's right, Ange-sama. Anyway, I hope Mizuki not really troubled when she took over my job." Said Elphelt

" **Don't worry she actually doing good job. Nevertheless, I assume you are here to take back your position , right?"** Asked Ange with curiosity. Elphelt nodded, " Yes, Ange-sama. However, I decided I'll take that job legally after our young master awaken from his slumber." Said ELphelt referring to Naruto.

" **If you not mind aiting, Then be my guest since he won't awoken until a year and His clones will replace him for time being. Though if you want, you can help observe his clones in several worlds."** "I guess, I'll do it. Well, I guess I shall leaving. I'll be back once our beloved awoken." Elphelt then walked away leaving Ange alone.

Ange now checking what several Naruto clones do in several world. In some case, several world actually was too weak for Naruto which made the blond hero resorted to use his own clone to travel there. For example , Rurouni Kenshin, Kochikame etc. Hell he even send clone to enter sports world like Captain Tsubasa, Kuroko no Basuke, Prince of Tennis etc. But that was another story to tell.

Anyway Ange decided to saw what Naruto clone do in Rurouni Kenshin.

 _ **(Notes: Clone Naruto joined after Kenshin clash with Jin-e. But I only start the story after Oniwabanshu fiasco)**_

Clone Naruto (I'll call it 'Naruto' in future) actually managed to enter Kamiya Kasshin dojo. And being good student Naruto paid propely and that made certain dojo owner Kaoru Kamiya very happy. 'Naruto' also have good friends in form of Kenshin Himura , Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myojin. Though for latter case, 'Naruto despise him since he looked like stuck up also sometimes playing around with grand daughter of resident doctor Gensai-sensei, Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan. And somehow 'Naruto' felt he have some similarity with Gensai-sensei apprentice Megumi Takani though it due of her personality remind him of Fox (You'll know if you watch Rurouken anime).

 _ **Switch to Naruto clone POV (I'll refer him as Naruto despite it not real him )**_

Naruto now stared at 4 corpses . Said corpses were none but Oniwabanshu. That corpses actually supposed to be buried but Naruto managed to traded them with fake corpses which even unnoticed by Oniwabanshu leader, Aoshi Shinomori. Anyway let's see about Oniwabanshu started from first in left.

The first was average man wearing kind of Hannya mask which colored white with a red tongue and yellow teeth and horns and he wearing a sleeveless blue shinobi outfit with a skin tight black hooded shirt underneath and gloves which conceal long metal claws, His name was Hannya which according Naruto was very unoriginal.

Beside Hannya was very large man which remind Naruto to Akimichi only with black mop hairstyle. For some reason Naruto didn't knew he has removed all of his teeth and replaced only the front two top and bottom teeth with flint teeth. His name was Hyokotto

Beside Hyokotto was Very tall and muscular man with messy long brown hair. He actually shirtless and only wearing brown pants. On his torso he have very large scar. His name was Shikijo.

And last person was petite man dark brown hair styled into a fauxhawk. He wearing Oniwabanshi standard which was consist dark blue and white gi with color matching pants

Naruto really impressed with four of them. When he saw them fighting with his new friends Kenshin and others . They show really good strength and really competent fighter nevertheless. So he decided to took their corpses. Actually he wanted Aoshi too as he was the leader and proved really strong as he go toe and toe against Kenshin and even have advantage since Kenshin hesitated. However after he peek his memory and also other four before met their demise , He decided not as someone from Oniwabanshu will miss him a lot. And that actually was somegirl named Misao Makimachi but that will be another story to tell. As for now Naruto decided seal them to preserve storage scroll and sent them to his homeworld so his staff can start doing cloning process of them

Few days later

Naruto alongside Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko just finished their routine shopping. Kenshin actually carried most as he carried to full bucket of red beans paste. Naruto at first offer to carry but Kaoru told him, Naruto shouldn't as he already helped her too much. Well considering Naruto pay large sum of money just to learn in Kamiya Kasshin dojo that understandable. Not counting he also in some occasion helped Gensai-jiji (Yes Naruto called him that) and Megumi-baachan (Megumi not really appreciated it) to attend patients in Gensai clinics. He even also cook sometimes aside Kenshin and Kaoru.

In their way to Kamiya house, Naruto spotted some group of large man. Turned out said group actually was escort of very large man which was professional sumo wrestler. Most of locals awe when seeing them. But suddenly things go south as someone who also sumo wrestler bumped to him. The larger Sumo wrestler then recognized his bumper as Toramaru who also learn as Sumo wrestler. Suddenly the Sumo leader (I call him Yokozawa as I forget his name) threw Toramaru and accused him being lazy and Toramaru bullied by the escorts of Yokozawa. Kaoru decided to interfere made Yokozawa and his escorts backed off and he threaten Toramaru to never come back to Sumo Gym.

Later The group bring Toramaru home and said Sumo wrestler told the story why he kicked out from Gym. After he told his story Naruto then said, " You just need proper training and motivation. I'll help you train then,"

Tomorrow morning, Naruto and Kaoru now helped Toramaru training. In some occasion Naruto also act as his sparring partner as he proven enough to handle Toramaru weight. They then continued their training with Ayame and Suzume come to watching until they got uninvited guest in form of Yokozawa and his underlings. The Sumo wrestler said he won't allow Toramaru going back to gym as it will dispute gym good name. Later Yokozawa crews started to attacked them only get beaten up by Kaoru and Naruto while Toramaru decided to take Ayame and Suzume to safety. Naruto of course only do non lethal punch but in effect all of them recovered so quick forced Naruto and Kaoru escaped.

And while Kaoru and Naruto walked though the stairs , the crew threw large statues which is about to hit Kaoru, but Toramaru is able to push it away, to Kaoru's amazement. A small part of it breaks of, however, and is about to land on Ayame and Suzume, but Kenshin suddenly appears and splits it in two with his Sakabatō. Sano too appears and expresses his interest in fighting a sumo wrestler, as does Yahiko. Kenshin and Sano end up beating them all up, to Senryoyama's surprise. Kenshin then asks him why he's so intent on pushing out Toramaru and he replies that he is a disgrace to their school. Kenshin tells Senryoyama to fight Toramaru.

Naruto and Kaoru then assures the outcast wrestler he can win though the large man has doubt. But after Kaoru gave him proper motivation (by pinching his butt) he decided to fight. And after some fight, Toramaru managed to beat his senpai. Later master of Sumo school suddenky come and told everyone that rwal intention of Yokozawa bullying and forcing away Toramaru was because he feared eventual defeat at his hands, after seeing his potential.

The master then offers Toramaru a position in the school once again and the latter thanks him. Kenshin tells Senryoyama to lend his strength to Toramaru in the ring, in order to redeem himself as an ozeki. Toramaru bows to Senryoyama and the latter does likewise. And after few weeks Toramaru visited Kamiya dojo and bring two barrels of rice and some money, as payment for Kaoru and the others' help. He informs them that his training is going very well which made certain blond very happy hearing that.

Few days later

Naruto now treating Gensai-jiji as he suddenly suffer backache (Remind me of Oonoki Lol) forced to resident doctor can't do his job as doctor. But Naruto who massage him said, " You should rest now jiji. After all Megumi-baachan can handled it. Beside Kaoru-nee and Yahiko-chan *snickered* also there to assist her. Eh by the way…" Naruto suddenly walked out and open the door and shouted, "AYAME! SUZUME! Play at other place. Your gramps is sick now." Naruto quickly back to massage old man Gensai while said old man just sweatdropped

 _ **At certain clinic**_

Both Megumi and Yahiko sneezed made Kaoru asked, " Do you two caught cold?" Megumi just replied, "No, This must be someone talked about me. And I hope it's not Naruto called me baachan." While Yahiko added, " Somehow I felt he call me Yahiko-chan." Megumi shook his head, " Forget it let's talk about it later. We have patients to taken care."

Few days later.

Megumi and Naruto currently visit one of patients named Kaede who suffering from asthma . Megumi then gave medicine to her and also told the Kamakuras (Kaede parents) that the child's room must be better ventilated and exposed to sunlight if she is to recover. The parents tell Megumi to give them the most expensive medicine for their child's sake. Megumi adamandly says that the medicine prescribed by Dr. Gensai is the best for now.

Later, Megumi told Naruto that the parents are very imperceptive in believing that their money can help lead the child towards a quick recovery and tells Naruto that if they heed her advice, the child's ailment should be treated. Later on some of shady looking man approached Megumi and Naruto and claimed his stomach hurting. Naruto then look at Megumi who nodded and realizing that there is nothing wrong with him, she mildly hits him in the head and tells Naruto that they are leaving. Naruto then sensed that man actually fine but decided to follow Megumi.

While the citizens bewildered by Megumi actions, suddenly a large man named Raiko appears and started to chanted some kind of mantra which Naruto not recognized. After a while the larger man give 'blessed' water to supposedly sick man after few seconds said man said he not feel pain anymore.

The Hishimanji then begin boasting about Raiko's powers and hoards of people, dazzled, begin surrounding him and imploring that he help heal their sickly relatives. Naruto and Kaoru then fill in Kenshin regarding all the events that had taken place and Yahiko says that he was revulsed by Megumi simply abandoning the sickly man. Kenshin replies that she must have seen something that the others did not and Kaoru asks him to explain, but he simply states that he does not know. Though Sanosuke asked Naruto why he not said anything and Naruto just said Megumi was right.

And after awhile Megumi patients started to decrease but turned out not only Megumi but also other doctors as majority wanted to visit Raiko. Naruto who ate in Akabeko with Sano found out something interesting as according of Sano friends, Ginji and Tomo. They said how Raiko charges an outrageous price for "holy water". Tomo also notes that the Hishimanji are the ones spreading all the unpleasant rumours about Megumi. Tae then joins in the conversation and Ginji explains to her that the Hishimanji know no limits and are even more sinister than the Yakuza. Sano then leaves the Akabeko, worried about Megumi.

Later on both Naruto and Sano managed to catch up with Megumi and Yahiko but ambushed by Hishimanji and turned out that supposedly sickman was part of Hishimanji gang and wanted to silence Yahiko and Megumi . Later both Naruto and Sano beaten up Hishimanji while Megumi attempt to rescue Kaede who treated by ' Holy ritual' Raiko intervene but Sano comes to her aid, beating him senseless and winking at Megumi. While Naruto beaten up the man faking sickness earlier on.

Megumi then gives Kaede her medicine, as she is held in her mother's arms and her parents thank her for her concern. Megumi tells the parents that in order for the child to be treated properly, she needs to be given the right medicine, adequate rest and most important of all, love and care from all those around her. She reaffirms to the parents that wasting away money for no reason will not do their child any good.

Sano suddenly gasps and tells the others to duck, jumping over them in order to protect them, as a cannon-ball flies into the building. Some of the Hishimanji still conscious are then shown outside holding a wooden cannon, which left his friend critically wounded. Raiko is still inside the house and faints, after another cannon ball is discharged.

Kenshin then made appearance and told he actually think Raiko helped people but he is wrong and will punish him. They simply scoff at him, saying that a mere "vagabond" stands no match against their advanced weaponry, as they point the cannon at him and fire. Kenshin cuts the cannon-ball in two as it heads towards him and says that there is no inanimate object that he is not able to cut using his Sakabatō. Hishimanji proceed to attack him but Naruto already beaten them up and destroy the wooden cannon.

Raiko then begins to cry, pleading for help, saying that he is in severe pain, as a result of the cannon fire. Naruto scoffed and asked why not his pray to ease his pain and the latter admits to his prayer being false. Megumi offers to help him if she agrees to her conditions. A crowd of people then observe that Raiko's house has been damage and wonder what is going on. Yahiko then comes outside, holding a piece of paper, where Raiko confesses to having been a charlatan.

Megumi then tells the Hishimanji members to visit her so that she can mend their wounds. Sano tells her that as long as they're in pain, they won't cause anymore harm, but she replies that medicine is for everyone. She also notices a wound on Sano's face, but he simply brushes her aside, saying that it is like a "mosquito bite". Later on, Naruto, Kenshin, Yahiko and Megumi are walking along a bridge and Yahiko notes how quickly Raiko was able to recover thanks to Megumi's medicine. Megumi states, however, that she simply gave him water which made Naruto snickered, "What an idiot!"

Later after Gensai now healed he stated every patient visiting him asks about the "lady doctor", i.e. Megumi, which amuses Kenshin. Kaoru states that she is still concerned about her lack of students. Yahiko ridicules her, saying that despite being skilled, she lacks in sex appeal. Angered at his remark, she begins chasing him and Dr. Gensai states that there is one thing Megumi cannot cure. Megumi states that she can heal anyone who is not "lovesick". Naruto who played with Ayame and Suzume just snickered when he heard that from Gensai.

Some time later

Naruto reading newspaper with Kaoru and the headlines made Naruto interested. That said rogue samurai group who called themselves Jinpuu killing politician who caught doing crime like money laundry swindling or other political crime.

Naruto then decided to walking around to check his business. He actually gone to mine he owned. While he walked there he remembered there is someone who actually worked really hard. Turned out said man was Sano old acquaintance named Sasaki. According Sano Sasaki was formerly samurai who worked for government in Meiji Era but he retired now and aside his job with Naruto he also open school to teach local kids reading and writing which made Naruto impressed.

Naruto then arrived at the mine and saw Sasaki still worked while his coworkers . Well Naruto can't accused the others being lazy since this time supposed to be lunch break after all.

However when Naruto wanted to talk to Sasaki suddenly he felt danger and saw someone in cloak ambushed Sasaki as he swinging his sword but Sasaki managed to defend himself and after awhile said ambusher said something to Sasaki and later leave . Naruto then wondered " What the hell was going on?"

 _ **End of Naruto clone adventure**_

Angelique decided to paused Naruto clone adventure in Rurouken world for now. Ange then decided to saw Naruto clone adventure and after awhile searching she read the word Persona Naruto which actually was Naruto adventure in Persona world (To be exact Persona 4) . But when Ange wanted to saw that, Her mind got some calling and since Naruto have yet to awoken from his slumber, Ange knew that must be someone from Moon Glamor Corps but who?"

Ange decided to answer that telepathy call and found out who called him. It was none other than hrecently returned Elphelt Valentine.

" _Angelique-sama. Can you come to my place now? I don't think I need to give the detail since you can tracked me easily. Well I'm off now . See you soon."_ Elphelt then disconnect the link. Ange just sighed. " **Well, at least something else to do aside watching Naruto clone adventures anyway."** Once she finish her muttering she vanished to nothingness as she gone to where Elphelt stayed now.

(Unknown place)

Ange then arrived at very large chamber and said chamber actually looked like Cerebro in X-men franchise. Ange knew that due of how round the room and the fact she saw certain device to activate that. She then saw Elphelt who waved her hand and motioned Ange to come here. Ange then walk approaching the pinkette and she asked, " **Okay Elphelt. While I impressed you managed to built this X-men ripoff device, Can you tell me what the purpose of this device?"**

Elphelt just giggled and later she gave some explanation, "Well, Angelique . You knew Cerebro originally used to detect mutants and humans in original series right?" SIlverette primordial nodded. "Well, this version of Cerebro actually same but I'll build it for doing purge of Naruto-sama world." Ange raised her eyebrows **, "What do you mean purge?"**

"Then I'll asked you first Ange , you know most of humans is despise jinchuriki since he or she housing powerful beings. And what I mean despise is either persecute, abuse, or worst made them into some kind of Weapon of Mass Destruction. The reason I build this was to purged this world so there is no more people like that." Elphelt finished her speech.

Ange said, " **While I really agree with you when it become like this Elphelt, I don't approve that as it will destroy almost half of population of Naruto world then**." "I know that Ange! That's why we won't use it directly ." Ange tilted her head but motioned Elphelt to continue her explanation as she said, " I mean we will use the jinchuriki to use that instead and he/she will doing the job by purging said persons instead."

" **Let me said this , you mean if we able to capture jinchuriki and attached him/her to this Cerebro meaning them will doing the purge instead."** Ange summarized . Elphelt nodded, " And for assure you, it will only happen to the one who mistreated him/her directly and for the indirect one it will be depend to their anger but it will mostly centered to the ones who contributed of their mistreatment ."

" **I see, Well I approve . Anything else?"** Elphelt shook her head. " **Very well, I shall back for now. Hoped you can complete this device soon as I felt there still some lacks."** Elphelt nodded as Ange teleported back to saw Naruto another adventure.

 **To Be continued**


	26. Chapter 25

_**I just got some PM to reveal who will be added in harem. I will listed it again .**_

 _ **Main and from Single series: Angelique (OC) , Kaguya Nanbu (SRW series) . Mizuki Tachibana (Gravion) Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear series) Yukikaze Panetone (Dog Days) Tsunako (OC based from Tsunade), Morrigan Aensland**_

 _ **And from other universe**_

 _ **Jumpverse**_

 _ **Naruto (Confirmed): Samui, Hotaru, Shion, Koyuki, Mei Terumi, Shizuka**_

 _ **Still considered: Hinata, Temari**_

 _ **Bleach (Confirmed) Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nelliel, Tia Harribel Considered : Nemu, Unohana, Isane.**_

 _ **One Piece (Confirmed ) :Nami, Robin (No Boa Hancock as she will just friend)**_

 _ **Rosario Vampire (Fixed) : Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail (Confirmed) : Irene, Dimaria, Brandish**_

 _ **Akame Ga Kill (Fixed): Esdeath, Akame**_

 _ **Highschool DXD (Confirmed) :Rias, Akeno, Kuroka. Just feel free to add more suggestion**_

 _ **And I still have yet to add series like Sekirei and others . And since it will be massive crossover I also added DC and Marvel Girls in future but I just won't reveal it yet.**_

 _ **And as usual I gave some review response.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Here we go**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Hope you still interested lol**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: I decided to do some twist . Just look at it**_

 _ **Animaman: You will surprised as Naruto will forced to awoken due of certain issue. I decided to made Orochimaru and Hiruzen neutral as Naruto not share much for them.**_

 _ **Anyway let's start**_

While await Naruto to awaken from his slumber Naruto clone who took over his place currently faced problem. At least that happened when 'Naruto' overheard some talk from Hokage office

Flashback

Change scene at Hokage room few hours ago.

 _Minato Namikaze actually got guest from Nadeshiko Village. That guest was very tall woman which stand in 6 ft but had a slender physique with a very angular face with short brown hair and red lipstick. She wore a short backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm length gloves, a long apron skirt which opened at the front._

" _Greetings , Hokage-sama. My name is Tokiwa and I'm here wanted to talk something important which will affect our village in future. " Said the guest. Minato looked intrigued and motioned Tokiwa to continue._

 _A few years ago Jiraiya of the Sannin infiltrated our village, we chased him out, but he managed to escape us only our current leader managed to catch him, the two fought that day and as the law of the Nadeshiko village her hand in marriage was on the line. Well the two didn't finish the fight and decided to call it a draw with the promise of their pupils fighting each other under the same conditions," Tokiwa explained with Minato not liking where this was going. "We heard that he had an apprentice while out leader did not so she waited until she gave birth to a daughter eleven years ago, but by that time it was too late for you to fight her since you had already gotten married, that is until word reached the village that your wife had give birth to triplets nine years ago. two boy and one girl, my lady wishes to have the fight finished while she still lives as she suffering from a rare and incurable disease."_

 _Minato was currently cursing his sensei's stupidity, why had he not finished the fight, now he had big problem because that . "Tokiwa-san, I had no idea my sensei had done such a thing," Minato said, "but as the law of your village and mine state I will follow such agreement, of course if you don't have problem."_

 _"I will have to report this to my lady, but I am sure that she will not be happy," Tokiwa said._

 _"Naruto, my son is the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans so he is allowed to have more than one wife," Minato told her._

 _"I see, very well I will inform her of your decision, but do note this should you not follow the agreement, then we will make sure that Konoha suffers," the tall woman said as she left. "And I don't think I should remind you shall he fail he will die."_ _Tokiwa said as she finally left the office, "Inform your son now to prepared as I'll back with Shizuka-sama next month."_

Flashback End

"Well, I'm sorry boss but it seems you should waken up earlier from scheduled." Said the clone as he dispelled himself

Switch to Naruto

"I can't believe I awoken earlier but considering this was really important , I cannot blame my clone either. Anyway let's prepare for next month." Said the real Naruto .

Sometime later.

Naruto now reading what he knew about Nadeshiko Village. He already asked Mariel and several maids who have diplomacy experience to made letter to counter offer of Nadeshiko Village so it will mostly profited for Naruto while Nadeshiko only have few and Konoha mainly Jiraiya and Minato suffer. Kushina who at first looked disagree decided to follow for good of village. Well she will get a piece from our blond hero later. Naruto also wondered why not choose Menma instead him.

Well, turned out Menma already engaged with granddaughter of Tsuchikage Oonoki Kurotsuchi. Both of them may have CRA but Menma decided settled with Kurotsuchi so it will up to Naruto.

And speaking of his maids, all of them really furious when they found out about that contract which even the usual calm Mariel let out cursing word which made all of maids scared. Understandable as Mariel always keep her composure no matter what and Naruto also found out why. And if even Mariel angry then the others reaction also quite similar. Especially Konoe and Sanae who suggest Naruto to invade Nadeshiko Village while Grace suggesting Naruto to go Juubi and annihilate the village.

And speaking why Mariel was mad that because due of Nadeshiko village law. Let's say village were men who have defeat their would be brides in a fight taken back to the village are willingly or unwillingly to have a family to produce children for them. Where the males are treated more or less like 2nd class citizens and basically the government itself is ran by a matriarchy. Even knowing that made Mariel pissed let alone his other maids . After all they won't let their beloved master become second class citizen no matter what

Good thing his other harem not here as Esdeath going back to her world to gather all of Night Raid and Jaeger. Both Kaguya (Ootsutsuki and Nanbu) have yet come back from their holiday. While Morrigan Aensland going back to Succubus realm to find good present for Naruto after he awoken from his slumber .

Well you cannot win everything but doesn't mean he can us ethis as his own advantage. So he made mental note to ask training from Jiraiya and Toads. And of course he didn't need to pay tribute.

Now Naruto decided to summon Toad to be exact the chief Gamabunta. Well, Naruto quickly made handsign and called the Chief Toad, " **Okay brat why you summon me?"** Said Gamabunta . " Well, Bunta-dono." Replied Naruto mockingly, " I want to help you bringing something." **"And what's that?"** "I want some of toad oil as I want to research about natural chakra . And I need much."

" **Sure, how much do you need?"** Gamabunta asked.

"About 30 gallons of it." Naruto replied. " **That's a little much, but alright. Do you have anything to put it into here?"** Gamabunta asked. "Give me a minute." Naruto said and raised a hand above his head. There was a large flash of light and a humongous bottle appeared in said raised hand. "I'll give it to you to fill after I place a seal on it to make it weightless." He added as a bottle of ink and a brush appeared next to him. When he was done he handed the bottle to the stunned Toad Boss. " **Um… if you don't mind me asking… where did this bottle come from?"** Gamabunta asked as he stared at the bottle.

" I just say I capable to create something from chakra and this bottle made from very strong material as making it of glass would be stupid." Replied Naruto. " **Well, I'm off now. If you want to take him just summon some toad and told him/her you want to summon ya later."** With that, the toad chief disappeared in a puff of smoke,

"Now while I wait Gamabunta let's train my senjutsu ." Said Naruto as he remembered what Celestia told him. Turned out you don't need summon just to learn senjutsu. Having summon actually made it easier but both Pony summons leader suggest Naruto to train by himself despite he now master senjutsu via Pony Summons.

He also found out Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju was one of the first ever to do it without a summoning contract. However, it took him years of mental discipline and constant meditation to the world around him as well as chakra control refinement to do so. And since Naruto already attuned to nature it going easier and Naruto doing it like breathing regularly. He also found out Minato and Jiraiya have failed to do with it is truly delve into what's possible with it since they never do it like Hashirama does. While for Minato still possible but for Jiraiya almost impossible . Then again it more like Jiraiya perverse tendencies. Well who cares about that anyway.

After few hours training he suddenly remembered something, "Crap! I forgot about that toad oil well might as well summon other toad then." Naruto said and went through the handsigns before drawing blood and slamming his hand on the ground. **_"_** **Kuchiyose no jutsu** ** _!"_** A small orange toad garbed in a dark-blue vest appeared in a puff of smoke and looked Naruto.

"Yo! I'm Gamakichi. You must be the new summoner. My old man started filling that big bottle as soon as he got back." Gamakichi said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. About that bottle, is Gamabunta done with it?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he finished about half hour ago." The toad replied. "Good. Please go tell him to grab it. I'll summon him in two minutes." Naruto instructed. "Will do. See you later, Aniki." Gamakichi said and left in a burst of smoke. At the appointed time Naruto summoned Gamabunta and thanked him for the oil before dismissing him.

Few days later

Naruto really pissed now. He is bored and not allowed to take mission due of his marriage fight and also fear Naruto funning away again so Minato and Kushina assigned few ANBU to watch him while Kushina and three Sannin also keep on their watch . Though Naruto not really pissed as he got compensation for not allowed doing mission as he got 100000 ryo which come from Senju coffers . That surprise Naruto as he didn't expect Tsunade of all people doing that instead his parents. Turned out Tsunade actually disagree of this marriage and she afraid Naruto will doing something drastic and also aim his wrath to her too but since she outvoted she decided to gave Naruto money despite he not really needed it.

Since nothing interesting happened , Naruto decided going back to his apartment to rewind his memory on other world to be exact his memory on school trip

Switch to Naruto past memory.

' _Naruto' now relaxing inside bus into the human world for a field trip. Ruby who act as tour guide currently doing good job. "Alright, folks, if you look over to the left, you can see the Mijo castle. And next, please look over to the right hand." Ruby said, holding her right hand out, "On my right hand, that is." She said flirtatiously, causing all the guys except Naruto to freak out and have hearts for eyes._

" _Seriously? It's her hand! HER HAND! You're freaking out about one of the least sexual body parts of the human- er, witch, anatomy." Naruto said, annoyed. Though inwardly he grinned, 'At least they won't dare to do something bad since I claimed them.'_

 _"Wait a minute, when did you become a tour bus guide?" Moka asked, happily. "Well it's... Such a long story." Ruby said. "Not again..." Naruto said, sweatdropping._ _"Yes and this one's the longest story of them all." She said, doing the crying gesture_

" _Hey, jackass, where do you get off making our Ruby cry?!" A fatter guy said, leaning over his seat to scream at Naruto._ " _I'm going to choke you_!" _Another guy snapped. "You're right there: Once I'm done with you, you'll sure as hell by crying." Naruto said, turning to face them, and unleash fierce killing intents caring them shitless_

 _Later bus pulled into a parking spot and Ms. Nekonome stood up. "Alright! Now that we've arrived, it's time for us to break up and start our group activities!" She said just shrugged and Nekonome continued, "I want to remind all of you that revealing your monster identity is strictly forbidden even on a school trip and that rule applies until we get back to the academy!" She said again, raising her tail_.

" _She said that yet she actually the ones who breaking the rules." Said Naruto as he resist urge to facepalm._ _"But, Miss! Your tail!" A girl student warned her. "Meow?" She asked._

Later...

 _The group were at a small Japanese temple-looking place, Mizore and Yukari watching the fish. "Wow! Those fish sure look hungry." Yukari said while Naruto threw fish food at pond. "Wow, check it out, they're eating it like they really like it, huh?" Kurumu asked. "C'mon fish do that. All animals do. It's nothing to get excited over." Naruto said._

 _Naruto then heard "Way to go, Captain! That fish looks delicious!" Some dude called out._

 _Naruto looked over to the far end to see some ENORMOUS guy in the pond, looking like he was eating something. Being curious Naruto come closer and saw said guy was eating on of the fish out of the pond._

 _He merely laughed, proud of himself. "There sure ain't nothing like eating 'em raw, is there?!" He laughed, then turned to them. "Hey, are you guys gonna have a go at it or not?" He asked. "Umm no thanks." Replied Naruto while he think, ' I wondering if he not kicked out cause he ate the fish. Well no rules forbid it so who cares.'_

 _Naruto decided going to walk around until he found himself in store for a weapons which surprise him it allowed to sold weapon despite it was tourism place. . Naruto now eyeing_ two _beautiful katanas with blades white as snow, giving off a blinding light in the sun. Naruto picked them up and touched his thumb to the blade, the exact instant of contact drawing blood despite the fact he barely touched it. "These blades are a work of art! I'll take it!"Naruto paying his purchase and leaving happily. But his happy mood ruined when he saw Moka and two guys made fuss. Turned out Moka accidentally bumped to them and apologized but it seems two guys didn't want hear any excuses._

 _"She said she's sorry. If you two are smarter than you look, you'll let it go and walk away." aruto said, getting their attention, giving them a glare of death. "And who do you think you are?!" The first one asked, walking up, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah, ya two-bit punk, you just earned yourself an ass-kicking!" The second one said, also closing it._

" _Hard way then." Naruto drew first blade and, before the guy could blink or scream, He sliced off the top half of his head, turning to the second one and drawing the other blade, slicing more times than anyone could see or count. He stood still with a look of fear frozen on his face. Naruto looked at the blades, smiling at how capable they were, flicked the blood off and sliding them both back in the sheaths at his side. Once they clicked back in their sheath, the dude dropped to his knees and fell into a million tiny pieces._

" _Naruto..." Moka said, shocked. "Relax, Moka, everyone's too busy to pay attention, I just need to dispose of the bodies before anyone can see." Naruto said, roasting the bodies into ashes and blowing them away with low powered wind jutsu . "Well, wanna grab some lunch? I know a great sushi place not too far from here." He said. "Okay, let's go." She said, calming down a bit, following our hero._

 _Tonight_

 _After dinner and take dip on hot spring . Naruto decided to take walk before finally going asleep. Of course no one dare to stop him since it suicidal. Naruto just shook his head when he saw teachers are TOTALLY drunk! There's an empty bottle of Sake on the floor and Ms. Nekonome had another bottle in her hand!_

 _Naruto then decided to take walk in hotel garden. Naruto decided to enjoy silence as he enjoy moon view until certain voice distract his amusement . That was come from big guy who ate raw fist earlier today. "Well, lookie what I found." He said in a cocky tone. "Okay what do you want from me ?" Said Naruto in bored tone. He then heard annoying, screechy-ass laughter from the little punk. "You! You're from Yokai Academy, right!" He said_.

 _"Sorry, but we'll be taking you hostage." " A pale, long-haired, creepy, thin guy said, with the fire in his hand. "I don't think so. Thought why you want to took me as hostage?" Said Naruto as he thought, ' Aren't they nuts.'_

 _"Because, little fools, if monster industries is to conquer the nation and rule with an iron fist, we must first put an end to your pesky academy." The flame youkai said. "You guys? Conquer the nation? I don't think so." Naruto said. "Anyway I'll took you all down ."_

 _"Oh, don't worry about them, they're just here to watch us kick your ass. The one you'll be facing is us: The 4 mighty monster bosses! You have honor to fight 4 of us after all!" Their leader who wearing some kind of tengu mask appeared with hundred of minions_

" _Then let up the ante._ _ **Kagebunshin no jutsu!"**_ _Later three clone appeared behind Naruto as he said, "Pick anyone but leave the leader to me." "YES BOSS!"_

 _Clone 1 vs Frog looking youkai._

 _"Bring it on, Man! I'm looking forward to this!" 'Naruto' said with an evil smirk. However, much to the our hero confusion, the frog guy began dancing. "Um..dude..Are you gonna fight me or are you just gonna keep dancing?" He asked. "You just jealous, 'cause you don't have moves like mine." The frog replied._

 _Feeling annoyed Naruto decided to make move. As he closed by the frog guy tried to hit him but Naruto easily blocked it_ t _and kicked him in his leg, breaking it. After that, Naruto grabbed his finger and started slamming him from side to side on the ground repeatedly. "You done fatass?" The shinobi taunted. He tried to speak, but Naruto stopped him. "Yeah, you're done." He said, stabbing a blade into each of the dude's eyes, killing him instantly._

 _Clone 2 vs midget_

 _"Oi can you hear yourself talk? Do everyone a favor and shut the hell up!" 'Naruto'said to the freak as he rushed in, sword ready. "I'll talk as much as I want! You're the one with the freaky voice! Now eat my neo pillow crone!" The freak said, burying the clone under a small mountain of pillows._

 _"Pillows? No one messing around with me" He shouted, took out his blade and slashed the pillows into ribbons. "_ _ **Dance of Crescent Moon**_ _!" He said as he was hacking and slashing him. He then dashed up to the little freak in an insant, grabbing him, lifting him off the ground and putting one hand on top of his head. "I can probably shut your mouth if I crush your head!" He said, closing his hand and destroying the freaks head, spraying blood everywhere._

 _Clone 3 versus fire youkai_

 _Naruto rushed in at the guy as he smirked. "So, it seems you're also fire demon, too, eh? Well, word of advice, fire can still hurt us!" He said, throwing a giant fireball and engulfing him in flames. Naruto pretend as he was getting burnt, putting on a pretty convincing show, but then he stood up, showing he was actually uneffected. "Uh, yeah, no it doesn't. Maybe to a wuss-ass like you, but against someone like me, fire is only a means to hurt people, not something that can hurt me." He said, making the fire around me turn into a giant fireball above me, but then I turned it into hundreds of small fire bullets around me like arcs, looking like they'd be ammo for a sniper rifle._ ** _"Phoenix Flame Bullet!"_** _I announced, sending them all flying at him, ripping him to pieces and incinerating him at the same time, leaving him in dozens of bloody, burning pieces. "Yeah." I said._

 _Real Naruto vs leader_

 _"Prepare for my ultimate attack! Time to go fishing!" The leader shouted, pulling out a fishing rod and latching it onto the sleeve of Naruto' jacket, trying to rip it. "Hey, knock it off! You're gonna rip my jacket." He said, grabbing the line and yanking the rod away from him._

 _"Oh, no!" The leader panicked, shaking. "Now, let's see how ugly you are without that mask before I put you out of your misery!" He said, launched chakra chains and shattering the leader's mask revealing his face, which looked exactly the same. "What was the point of the mask? You look just as ugly without it." He said confused, then wrapped the chain around his throat, pulling back and strangling him. Naruto then pieced his chest and crush his heart with one grip._

 _Later Naruto found out about the HQ of their organization and doing massacre as he rushing in and slaughtering them all._

Memory End

"Well, that was best school trip after all. Though I still not understand why they are so retarded?"

Few days later. Ten days before battle

Naruto now find himself at bathtub and since he really bored and didn't want to made his maids to ease his boredom, he decided to called spirit of his Sacred Gear,

'Yo, Ddraig!' I said while not moving my mouth.

" **You rang, Great One?"** asked a very deep voice. That deep voice belongs to Ddraig, a Welsh Dragon spirit that inside the Sacred Gear, **Boosted Gear** , a very powerful Gauntlet that is known to be one of the 13 Longinuses, and the Boosted Gear has the ability to double his power for every 10 seconds.

"Yes, I just want to spend time by mastering your ability. While I already unlock Balance Breaker, I have yet to reach Juggernaut Drive so for now I just want to get used with your power as I rarely used you in fight." Said Naruto.

" **I'll help, Great One. I also quite bored since the last time we talk was few months ago."** Replied Ddraig. "Well sorry for that. I just have so much to think. But no more. I guess I can start tomorrow , Okay?"

After taken bath

Naruto just walking around mansion this afternoon with Mariel until he heard some familiar laugh. "Oh Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho!"

A Noblewoman's laugh. How much He HATE that kind of laugh, because that could mean 3 things. She's rich. She's blonde. She loves to show off in an arrogant manner. Saki Tenjoin from To Love ru Universe was great example for that.

This one is no exception. However! There is more than meets the eye on this particular maid. When Naruto approach to the room where he heard that noise, what he saw stuns him.

He saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair, and has an average 90cm bust. She is one of the highest-ranking maids here as she wears an extravagant version of the Maid's uniform, with a gold and orange color motif compared to the normal color motifs used by regular maids. She also wears a headdress that resembles a sword.

She is known to have a haughty and arrogant personality and she loves to show off. However, despite this, she has an air-headed side that one can't seem to hate. Her name is Elizabeth, but Naruto have a feeling that this 'Elizabeth' has something that she is not showing to others.

"Oh Ho Ho! Good afternoon, my Master!" Elizabeth said in a noble voice, smiling at me. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Naruto said. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth," said Mariel.

"That's Maid Queen Elizabeth to you, Mariel," said Elizabeth. "I may not rule England anymore, and you may be the head of all the Maids, Mariel, but at least I do rule this department, and you should have gone to Oxford Academy, my beloved Master."

\Naruto just ignored her and decided to meet his new sparing partner who also one of his harem, Medaka Kurokami. She has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts with a bust size of 110 cm, which she has no scruples about showing off. She wearing judo gi to spar. When Naruto met her first in her world, she stated no one on her world can fight with her in full power so she decided to join Naruto.

Medaka also stated join Naruto will be interesting. After all both actually can fight each other and both can win and lose interval as they beat each other . Granted Naruto not use full power but Medaka already strong on her own anyway. Naruto currently have 55-44 or their standings fight anyway.

"Well, Naruto-kun! I'm ready anytime. Give me everything you got!"

"Alright, you've asked for it!"

2 hours later

After going through 30,000 punches, kicks, and special skills, me and Medaka are virtually tired, but we still wanted to fight. Naruto then take initiative to take down Medaka . Medaka could not go as fast she could, and Naruto was ready to attack her one last time with this merciless punch, well until

"Please don't hit me!" said Medaka with a cute face and sparkling eyes. Medaka somehow caught Naruto off-guard with that look of a cute girl! Naruto quickly snapped but it's too late since….

 **"Kurokami….PHANTOM!"** said Medaka as she used the last of her strength to jump…. And she hit Naruto so hard in his stomach made NAruto down as he clutched his stomach

"Fufufu. Well done, Naruto-kun," said Medaka, who somehow came to help me up.

"…"

"Oh, can't talk now? Well, you've may better in fight looking at our previous meeting, but I always have a few trump cards to mess around with some of opponents. One of them is the **Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch.** Fufufu, Beside yous should expecting that, anyway. " chuckled Medaka.

'Damn You must be fucking me right now **…'** Naruto thought.

"Medaka…." Naruto said to her. "Now that was a cheap, and I mean CHEAP way to defeat me. I must admit that you do look extremely cute with that face that you caught off-guard and wanted to punch someone or something else. And despite faced you many times sometimes I still caught off guard . But next time, I won't be fooled twice! No wonder your last name of 'Kurokami' fits you well. As a 'Black God'…"

"Well, since we're both on 'Normal', there's no telling when we get to full power…" said Medaka. "Oh man! We would've been the 'Deadliest Duo' of all time… Well, this loss will certainly give me a chance to think for a while, so with that in mind, I must go."

 _ **A week before Shizuka match**_

"Now, Naruto-sama let's see how much your progress via this obstacle course." Said Konoe as she point to obstacle course. Naruto just nodded and when Konoe blew the whistle Naruto dashed quickly.

First was running across few mud pits. Few minutes later He went to the 'Over and Under' obstacle where we went over a 4 ft black wall, and under a heavy black stick which is standing at 1 and ½ ft. Naruto quickly going through that. And after few minutes Naruto already finished 2000 meters which means 3000 meters more to finish. Now he reached 'Deep Water' obstacle after reading two signs, "DEEP WATER!" and "MUST SWIM!"

After few minutes swimming Naruto decided to release his chakra only barely though as he ran through 250 meters of track, and then some multiple obstacles in which everyone got through with ease, from the "RollerCoaster long stick" obstacle, to jumping through various tire holes for 500 meters, to walking over broken-down cars, to the famous "10ft wall climb" obstacle, to the L-shaped hill.

** A few minutes later **

After going through the Pipe Maze, the 250 meter Cargo Crawl, and the Tightrope walk, Hee now go to one of the harder obstacles, the Undernet Crawl. This is where you crawl through the mud and the net, which I should mention, is completely electric! Sad to say, Konoe shows no mercy on anyone as she placed the Electric Net at 50,000 volts! After going through a couple of jumps from large burning logs and crawling through a mud pit, Naruto see the Finish Line in sight!

"Good job Naruto-sama. Now take a break as we will start your training in thirty minutes.

Timeskip tonight

Naruto panted due of extreme training session as Naruto must fight thousand security maid including Konoe and Sanae. Normally Naruto can defeat easily but with him only relying to hand to hand ,his chakra sealed and 100 times gravity seals, Naruto really have hard time. And not counting the fact some of the maids trying to do something unrelated to his training. As some of them trying to attack certain 'part' so they will responsible to tending it. That not last long though as Konoe and Sanae managed to keep all of them in line.

After some water break Naruto keep going as Elphelt who came here created 100 training dummy which actually was golems. Not ordinary golems as she made variants as she made **adamantine golem,** the **mithril golem,** the **spiderstone golem,** the **alchemical golem** , the **mud golem** , the **rope golem** , the **puzzle golem** (including the **tiny puzzle piece** , the **small puzzle piece** , and the **medium puzzle piece** ), the **web golem** , the **brass golem** , the **chain golem** , the **dragonflesh golem** , the **stained glass golem,** the **equine golem,** the **blood golem of Hextor** , the **brain golem,** the **demonflesh golem** , the **hellfire golem,** the **dragonbone golem** , the **drakestone golem** , the **ironwyrm golem,** the **alchemical golem** , the **planar golems** (including the **gloom golem** , the **prismatic golem** , the **amorphion** , the **ash golem** , the **battleglory** , the **gear golem** , the **mindstrike golem** , the **perfector** , the **sentinel of Mithardir** , the **shacklelock golem** , the **valorhammer** , and the **woodwrath golem** ), the **hangman golem** , the **shadesteel golem,** the **greater shadesteel golem** , the **ice golem,** the **grave dirt golem,** the **tombstone golem,** the **sand golem** , the **coral golem,** the **incarnum golem** , the **cadaver golem** and the **fang golem**.

And after awhile the golems quickly attacking only for Naruto just chanted some spell which made the golems were all paralyzed. It was then that he attacked each and every one of the golems from every direction. They were killed instantly.

And next training was Naruto train with his handgun . He have 40 targets and 50 bullets and after all of them being hit he will have very small target to attack. However the hardest part was when Elphelt told him he must aim target while he hearing some kind of very loud music. Good thing he managed to do that but he need to rest his ears as the loud music still ringing in his ears.

Timeskip a day before duel with Shizuka

Naruto decided to get some relaxation to his own private beach . When Naruto asked the maids to make preparation for short trips of the beach. Mariel quickly informed they can use private beach which made Naruto surprised since he not even knew he have his own beach . But considering he is too busy in other things he forgot to check it. But that's not important right now.

Naruto had a heavy blush on his face as all of the maids were in swim suits. Some are skimpy, some are modest, and others are just nothing but string! And their bust size cannot help but made him aroused considering all of them have beach ball sized breasts . ELphelt who cannot attend already told him everyone in mansion already injected by the virus but the slave programming not working as they genuinely loyal instead they just have similarity like this. Beach ball sized breasts, heart shaped buttocks and overall their body becoming sexy super-model hourglass shape. So literally Naruto have army of maids with supermodel figure as every department got same treatment and resulted same. And for closest one to Naruto have better effect especially in breasts part. But that will be another story to tell.

Naruto then decided to take time as he enjoying the natural beauty of this place and smiled knowing it was his. He looked over and saw the girls playing volleyball, he smiled as he saw some of their swimsuits ride up. Naruto himself also relaxing on a beach chair with an umbrella overhead to provide shade and a glass of cocktail in hand while a radio is placed nearby playing some music. "Oooooh yeah, I can tell you that one doesn't get a chance to relax like this back at home," said Naruto before taking a sip from his drink.

Finishing his drink Naruto smiled at himself and walked over to the shore. He could go for a swim and walked into the first few feet before he dove in, feeling the fresh cool water all over his body and closed his eyes a bit as he saw over to the deeper part of the water. He rose to take a breath and sighed with content. He then floated on his back as he stared up at the sky. He thinking about his fight tomorrow. He definitely 100 % win against Shizuka . While said kunoichi was strong , they don't even scratch 1 % of Naruto power . So he decided he will playing around with her tomorrow.

Naruto then took breath before he dove again into the ocean and rose back near a crowd of his maids. He noticed some were very close and suspected they were having fun themselves, he smiled as he started to swim away and reached the beach once again. He then decided to lie down and getting some massage from certain triplets until sunset and then they going back using his private jet Foxhound so he can rest properly

Tomorrow morning

" Are you ready to fight Naruto?" Asked Elphelt who prepared everything for Naruto.

"Anytime!" Said Naruto in full conviction.

"Well good luck though you not really needed that anyway!" replied Elphelt

Naruto just smiled as he going to Chuunin exams stadium to start his fight with certain Nadeshiko Kunoichi

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **See ya next time as it will be fight between Shizuka and Naruto**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Okay here is new chapter as usual review response first**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: You don't know yet but Naruto won't fight seriously against Shizuka as he will toying around against her.**_

 _ **Sinedd662: No Sakura and Tayuya . Even if I add them they probably will be slaveand don't even start with Hanabi**_

 _ **Animaman: Not yet as Naruto decided to follow his parents want but like I said before Naruto only use Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya and some lesser extent Tsunade for his own benefit and it will be remain like that and in the end Naruto will abandoned them completely once they not useful to him anymore. Oh his maids already starting looking for Uzu survivors and I also plan for Naruto to do some cloning experiment to create new Uzumaki and it will be based from any redhead he found in another universe (And with Japan name only of course)**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: You will find out though it won't be met your expectation**_

 _ **Zehendner Here we go man**_

 _ **Pus in boots: only agreed for Ophis but not Grayfia (doesn't mean I can't mad eher have affair with Naruto though)**_

 _ **At Chuunin Exam stadium**_

Naruto just cracked his neck for his fight with Shizuka . Shizuka was beautiful girl with fair-skin and sported a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Behind her bangs was a black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it and she also wore a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals some of her cleavage .

" I actually don't want this but doesn't mean I'm going to back off from this. I will fight with my full power to defeat you ." Said Naruto while Shizuka replied, " Then I won't disappoint you, Naruto-san. And if you win I'll pleasure you as you deserved it. If you won of course." Naruto just deadpanned but he decided to ignored that,

Tokiwa who act as proctor then said, "Fighters take your places." said Tokiwa and Naruto and Shizuka took position.

"Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, **"Nadeshiko style! Roaring gale chop!"** she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto jumped back avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on. 'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.' He drew a kunai. He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai,

 **"Nadeshiko style! Aerial dance!"** She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy. Naruto let himself getting hit by that kunai only to be turned to smoke. Shizuka blinked and since she distracted Naruto appeared behind her and prepared to knocked her but Shizuka manged to snap as she deflected his fist with her armguards. Naruto was wide open for a split second

Seeing she had Naruto at point blank Shizuka said, " _NOW!_ **Hardliner gale fist!"** The Nadeshiko Princess hit Naruto with a wind enhanced chop in the collarbone that sent him flying as he skipped over the ground like a stone. "It is over _."_ she pondered aloud.

"You think So?" Shizuka gaped as she saw Naruto appeared from nothingness . Shizuka then quickly return to her battle stance, "You are strong indeed Naruto, but I'm not finished. Spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching needles all around. But Naruto flashed and appeared in front of Shizuka . He then kicked her right in gut.

"C'mon, Princess is that all you can do?" taunted Naruto. SHizuka quickly recovered and made some handsigns and called out " **Wind Release! Gale fan**!" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Naruto back but he back flipped landing perfectly on the ground. Seeing this Shizuka ran forward preparing to use another Gale chop.

However Naruto decided to end this as he said, " I guess I shall stop playing around." Naruto then suddenly vanished and appeared behind Shizuka with his attack in hand. **" Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"**

Shizuka quickly reacted despite her surprise and just before Naruto's attack could hit her right in the stomach she thrust both of her hands down into Naruto's one hand. Her hands were coated with the same wind chakra from earlier, chakra laced hands about to impact the sphere in the Konoha Nin's hand. **" Nadeshiko Style: Hardliner Gale Fists!"**

The volatile force of the two, powerful wind-based attacks going off right against each other created a tornado in a vortex that could not be contained by either Shizuka nor Naruto. Quicker than either expected the powerful, unruly wind quickly broke free from the vortex that was created and sent both bodies skidding to opposite sides of the battlefield.

Gasping for the oxygen that was ripped right from her body Shizuka tried to arch her back off the painful angle that she fell a rock on to. 'Get up!' She screamed at herself knowing she was still in battle. Scrambling to sit up immediately she looked ahead where she thought Naruto would be.

"It's over…" Naruto's quiet voice caused her eyes to widen as she felt his palm resting on the back of her neck.

'All he used was Wind techniques and he defeated me this easily? How strong is he?' Shizuka thought in disbelief. Closing her eyes she didn't know what to do now that her strength, that she had been gaining for years failed her.

"Your techniques are powerful but they are too straightforward. Maybe implementing a variant Wind Technique that provides you some more range." Naruto mused as he kept his hand on the back of her neck in case she tried anything rash. "No one's ever bested me before. Go ahead deliver the final blow." " She spoke up in a soft tone, hollowed by defeat.

Frowning slightly Naruto pulled his hand back standing straight up, towering over her seated frame. "I told you that I wasn't interested in fighting you for that or because I wanted you or your village. However since this duel was in my favor. I accept your proposal, but not because of the duel, but because we want you to experience real love, and not forced love. You're a good person Shizuka, and you deserve real happiness." He said cupping her face and leaned forward planting a kiss on her lips and whispered something, " Beside I want that Toad will pay for this. Do you want to help me, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka whispered back , "As your future wife, can I assist in creating the means of teaching Jiraiya-san such a valuable lesson my husband?" offered Shizuka while smiling, as she had heard a great deal about Jiraiya's perverted tendencies, and felt it was her duty to females if not to kunoichi everywhere to make the man suffer for peeping on women. "Consider it an early wedding present," replied Naruto smoothly with Shizuka smiling and blushing further at the same time.

Shizuka turned to Tokiwa, "It's been decided."

Tokiwa smiled and nodded before announcing, "Naruto Uzumaki has won the match and shall be engaged to Lady Shizuka!"

Suddenly Jiraiya laughed putting an arm around Naruto, "That's my student! I knew you'd win." Naruto smirked, "Don't think this means I've forgotten you not telling us about this sooner." Jiraiya cringed in response. Naruto then turned to Minato and Kushina and glared which made the married couple shivered as they have feeling Naruto will retaliated due of this arranged marrriage

 **Sometime later**

All of them now enjoying dinner though Naruto intentionally ordered most expensive food and made sure Jiraiya will be the ones and in case Jiraiya don't have money anymore Minato and Kushina will paid instead and must be from their own payment , not from Konoha treasury. And not only that . Naruto also told the three he won't spent any money for wedding as the three will paid for him and Shizuka instead and must funding their life for few years of their marriage.

And tomorrow Shizuka and Tokiwa going back to their village and plan to legalized their marriage in three years. Shizuka knew Naruto also engaged with several women but the blond told the Nadeshiko leader to not told anyone including Konoha as he want surprise them.

 _ **Timeskip Few Days**_

Naruto decided not talking to his parents for time being as they set him up made their relationship more strained than before . But Naruto not really care about that. He have something more important than that as he finally will return to One Piece world. However he decided to not only bring Gogo Voyager but also fleet of Dreadnoughts and Aircraft Carrier as they plan to attack Mariejois . Naruto already rescued all of slaves and replace them with clone which won't recognized by the nobles. His main crew won't back as they still busy so he will accompanied by his maids only.

 _ **Few hours later at One Piece world**_

 _ **N**_ aruto now stand on his ships . Said ships now docked in artificial islands which was their mobile base. There is also 10 Dreadnought and 10 Aircraft Carrier (Red Alert 2) standby there. Naruto then decided to switch his mind to his clone for now as he still on Thousand Sunny.

 _ **Switch to other scene at Thousand Sunny**_

Naruto find himself steering the ship as Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook fished off the side. "Ah, this is so boring." Luffy whined as he looked down at the water. "What is going on?" He asked as the others sighed with Chopper, and Brook holding nets to catch the fish.

Naruto looked back to see the Nami, Sanji, Robin and Franky drinking tea (Franky drink Cola of course) at the table with Zoro sleeping under the tree. "Nami. Are we going to reach Fishman Island soon? Are we?" Luffy asked as Nami looked to him. "Oh shut up! We're getting close." Nami said as Sanji suddenly started twirling around with hearts in his eyes talking about mermaids.

"Oh come on Sanji.. Wasn't the last mermaid good enough for you?" Naruto asked as before he continued , "Ya know. Nothing has happened in a while that's a little odd for us." He said before Usopp noticed a shadow in front of them. "Hey it's a school of fish!" The guys got excited as the school got closer. Only to swim past with out bitting.

"Hey! Come Back here!" Luffy yelled out as Nami narrowed her eyes. "Something's not right here." She said before Zoro looked up to the sky, and saw dark clouds. "Hey are thoes?" Nami looked up to them as suddenly whirlpools formed in front of them. "Crap hang on!" Naruto yelled trying to steer away from the whirlpool on the right.

"Serpent-Currents!" Nami yelled as several water spouts shot up in different shapes with a few coming at the ship. Zoro, Luffy, Brook, and Sanji attacked the ones coming towards the ship having them explode, and had water rain down on them. "Nami is there any way out?!" Naruto asked as Nami was looking forward through binoculars.

"No I don't see any way out!" Nami replied as the Sunny sailed on one of the spouts that's on its side before being shot up in the air havng Chopper fall off. "Chopper!" Robin yelled creating hands to catch him, and bring him back up.

 _ **Few hours later**_

"I see it!" Luffy exclaimed from his spot on the figure-head looking towards a giant red mountain that goes on for miles. "It's the Red Line!" Everyone smiled at that as Sanji smiled. "There was a nasty storm on _that_ day, too." He said remembering going up Reverse Mountain. "Let's go!" Luffy yelled with a grin as they passed the water spouts.

Franky had a pool come out of the docking system as Naruto, Robin, Brook, and Luffy went in the submarine to find a way down. Nami brought out a _Den-den Mushi_ and called the sub. "Well how is it guys?" After a moment, Naruto answered. " _Well.. Nothing bad.. Although we did pass something truly terrifying..._ " " _Oh hold on.. There's a Sea King chasing us._ " She heard Luffy, and Brook over the speaker for a moment before they came surface, and stepped out.

"Anything guys?" Nami asked as they shook their heads. "No.. And we went down to five thousand meters." Robin replied untill a rabbit looking Sea King jumped out.

"AAHH!" Everyone but Naruto and Zoro screamed until Luffy jumped on th figure-head, pulled his arm back, and twisted it. " **Gum Gum Rifle!** " Luffy punched the Sea King in the stomach having it fly back in to the ocean as two things came out of its mouth. Sanjis eye became a heart seeing a mermaid.

The mermaid suddenly crashed in to him as a she got up. She's a young mermaid wearing a cropped t-shirt and carrying a backpack. She has green hair and dark purple eyes. Her shirt is yellow and pink with a star in the middle. Her tail is pink with light fins, and her dorsal fin is white. Along with her is an orange starfish that appears to be stitched along his outline. His face is in the middle of his body and he's wearing a rapper cap.

She then saw Sanji,"GYAA! I CRUSHED A HUMAN ! "She yelled as she shook him as the others stared in shock. "A.. A mermaid!"

The mermaid looked back to them, and gained a shocked look. "GYAA! There are so many humans here!" She yelled startling Luffy who was in front of her. Gaining her composer, she introduced herself as Keimi, and how she get's eaten a lot, with this being her twentieth time.

"I have to repay you somehow. Oh I know! Would you like some takoyaki?" She asked as suddenly Luffy came to her. "Takoyaki!? That's my favorite!" She smiled before speaking. "That'll be five hundred Beli a person."

Suddenly, Sanji started spinning around singing about how this is his first time seeing a mermaid. While Franky commented about old Lady Kokoro which earn surprise reaction from Luffy. Franky then explain that she was a mermaid who was able to walk since her fin split in to two. Suddenly, Luffy gained a sick look. " Damn that was ugly." Said him which earned him punch by Nami who yelled, "DON'T BE RUDE!"

Later Brook and Luffy asked Keimi weird question which earned ire from Sanji who kicked them. Naruto then noticed the starfish and asked Keimi about that Starfish and she explained he was her pet, and master Pappagg. Pappagg suddenly jumped up on the railing with a guitar, and started singing as the others ignored him as Keimi explained her dream of being a designer with the shirt she's wearing is Papaggs 'Criminal' brand which made Naruto laughed . "While the design was good , 'Criminal' brand was really bad name you know." Which made Pappagg depressed before coming back down smiling.

He went on to explain how he's able to talk was because he thought he was a human when he was a kid, and learned the language. "Oh hey.. Now that you're here I can finally ask you..." Nami started talking untill Luffy jumped in front of her waving his arms. "Nami! Takoyaki comes first!" Keimi nodded before pulling out a _den-den mushi_ out of her backpack.

"Just let me catch up with Hachi." She said as Naruto narrowed his eyes before glancing over to Nami. She called him up, but was surprise when another males voice answered. " _Oh that voice must be Keimi right? This is Makuro! From the simple-minded Makuro Crew! Wait, I shouldn't say that myself..._ "

"Why do you have Hachi's _den-den mushi_?" Keimi asked as Makuro laughed. " _Because we beat him up with the help from the Flying Fish Riders.. If you want him back... Come to Sabaody Archipelago, in the water five kilometers east of grove 44._ " He explained before hanging up.

Sorry Luffy-chin.. Can we do the food later? I've got to save my friend first." Keimi said as Luffy tilted his head, and crossed his arms as Nami walked up. "We'll help you.. And by 'we' I mean them." She said pointing to Naruto, and the others. Naruto just shrugged as Nami smiled sweetly at him.

 _Later._

The S.H.C. found their way to what looks like a small deserted village, and saw someone in ink tied up in a cage in the middle of the harbour. "Oh no.. This defiantly isn't a trap." Naruto said as Caimie called out to the person. "Hachin!" The person nodded before speaking. "I'm fine Caimie! You don't need to worry!"

"This is a trap turn around!" He yelled out as everyone but Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook looked down in thought as Naruto walked up to Caimie. Sanji looked over, and yelled. "Hey! How's Arlong doing?!" He asked as Hachi blinked before replying. "Huh? Arlong? No him, Choo, Kuroobi, and everyone else was captured by the Navy, I'm the only one left."

"SO IT WAS YOU, HUH, YOU DAMN SQUID?!" Luffy asked/yelled as Hachi looked shocked at his loose lips. "So you're that damn squid who was with Arlong?! You're that takoyaki-seller, Hacchin?!" Luffy asked again as Usopp explained dealing with Arlong before coming to the Grand Line.. With him being the one who fought them all.

"HEY SQUID! Now that we know it's you we won't save you now!" Luffy yelled again before forcing the next words out. "But.. Is it.. True that your takoyaki is as good as I heard it was?!" Naruto sighed before hearing Usopp ordering to turn the Sunny around. "Nami-chin.." Keimi looked up to Nami who sighed. "Sorry Keimi.. But if we knew he was your friend."

Then you won't help me save him?" Keimi asked tearfully until Naruto puts his hand on her head, and took off his jacket, Bandanna, necklace, Holster, and pouch before walking to the railing. "N.. Naruto-kun what are you doing? You can't seriously be thinking of helping him right?" Naruto looked back to Nami before looking over to Hachi. "I'm not going to help him... I'm helping Keimi.. We did promise her after all.. And I've never broke a promise before." He then unleash small killing intent toward Luffy , Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji which made them shivered as he said, " I'll deal with you after this." His tone filled with malice

He jumped over to Hachi, and reached down before hearing a splash, and a scream. He looked over, and saw three Fishmen holding Keimi in the water before hearing Hachi start banging on the cage. "Wait Keimi! I'll save you!" Hachi said as Naruto looked over to the Sunny, and saw Nami, nod Before pulling Hachis cage off, and throw him over to land as Luffy grabbed Keimi, and brought her over also.

"Staw-Hat, Maelstrom thank you! I'm indebted to you!" Hachi said as Naruto jumped over, and saw several people on big flying fish with motorcycle handles on them fly out of the water. Luffy stretched his arms grabbing a fish as the fishmen walked over to Keimi, and Pappagg. Naruto stood in front of them, and punched each one over in the ocean as Zoro cuts Hachi free.

Naruto groaned a little as he rubbed his shoulder and looked out to see Brook fight the fish as he ran on top of the water before running to him, and crashed in front of Naruto. "I've reached my limit! I have a muscle cramp! Although as a skeleton I don't have muscles to cramp up." Naruto smiled as Zoro, Hachi, Keimi, and Pappagg walked over.

"You did good Brook." Naruto said before jumping up, and kicked a man as he tried to fly in to cut him with his sword. Suddenly, another man jumped up, with a spear. Brook used his sword to block his attack as Zoro sliced him from behind. Naruto sat down as he watched the others attack the fish on the Sunny before sighing.

"If I knew The fight would be over there I wouldn't have bothered to come over here.. Now I'm stuck doing nothing for like five minutes." Suddenly, they heard a cow moo before Luffy crashed through the wall of a house with very large man wearing a large mask, with long red tufts attached to it riding on a bull with motorcycle handle bars. His name was Duval Naruto cleaned his ear as Duval went on to explain how he's been after Sanji before attacking Sunny with poison harpoons.

Naruto growled before jumping up, and punched Duvals helmet off making everyone look on in shock. Reason being, Duval surprisingly looked exactly like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster. Except for his eyebrow, which swirls downward instead of upward like Sanji's.

"Holy crap." Naruto said as Duval explained how he was, and will be hunted in Sanjis place because Sanjis poster drawing looks like him causing Sanji to have fire cover him. "Oh man again?" Naruto asked before Sanji yelled out. "QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!" Sanji suddenly jumped in the water, swam over, and calmly walked up to Duval who explained how he was hunted in place of Sanji.

Sanji suddenly kicked Duval, and argued with him as Brook fell to his knees, and laughed. "Shut up Brook! I'll be kicking the crap out of you next!" Sanji yelled at Brook before turning back to Duval. "And You! If you didn't want the Marines after you why didn't you just change your hairstyle, and grow a beard?!"

Duval think a bit and punching his palm. "Oh I could have done that?" Sanji started arguing with him again about putting the others in danger before riders carrying a steel net wrapped Sanji up, and pulled him under the water. "Sanji!" Naruto yelled before he, and Zoro grabbed Luffy to keep him from jumping after them.

Hachi was about to jump until Duval explain the fish are faster than Fishmen under water. Keimi took off her backpack, and jumped after Sanji as Pappagg explained mermaids are the fastest creatures in the ocean. "Is that true?" Naruto asked as he nodded. "Yes if she didn't space out.. Nothing could catch her."

Duval suddenly laughed as Riders came out with a giant anchor, and held it over the Sunny. "Holy.." Naruto said as they dropped the anchor. " **Chicken Voyage!** " Sunny's mane started spinning, and it blew back away from the anchor. Naruto blinked as light shown from Luffys eyes as a cannon came out of the figure-heads mouth..

 **" Gaon Cannon!** " A beam shot out of it as the thruster on back kept the Sunny in place, and destroyed half the hideout. Naruto blinked before a bright light blinded him. Naruto covered his eyes as Zoro spoke up to an extremely bright Luffy. "You're too excited." Naruto rubbed his eyes before walking forward. "Well, what a surprise! Though it will be better if you told us sooner about this sooner, Franky."

"Keimi!" Naruto heard the girls shout before seeing Keimi holding Sanjis face in her bust. "Really?" He asked seeing Sanjis bloody nose. Meanwhile Duval snorted before looking to Luffy who stood in front of him.

Duval charged at Luffy who just grabbed the bull by his nose, with his horns three feet above him. "I don't want to fight you." Luffy said as the bulls eyes glazed over and fainted. Naruto suddenly looked to Luffy as he felt something for a second. 'So he finally unleash his Haki ! It seems I'll teach him soon."

"I'll deal with him." Naruto, Zoro, and Luffy looked back to see Sanji without his jacket walking past them, and up to Duval. Duval attacked Sanji with his gun as Sanji dodged, and attacked Duval with a barrage of kicks to his face. " **Parage Shot!** " Duval was sent flying in to a beam under one of the houses, and was rendered unconscious.

Later

Naruto, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper was eating Takoyaki on Hachis ship as Keimi was putting plates together wearing a red bandanna. As they ate, Hachi looked at the end of his boat sadly as Nami ate. "Does she... Like it?" Naruto glanced back as Sanji, and Luffy froze. "Don't think we'll forgive you for this." Nami said as Hachi flailed his six arms.

"No, no I was just wondering if you liked them." He said as she blew one cool before eating it. After a moment, she replied. "They're good." Hachi, and the others sighed And suddenly they heard someone yell. Looking to sea, they saw the Flying Fish Riders with what looks like Duval.. With a better face of course.

"Is that Duval?" Naruto asked as Sanji spoke up. "I rearranged his bone-structure. He shouldn't complain now." Duval came up, and explained how grateful he was for them, and to call him if they needed help to repay them. "Yeah no problem!" Naruto trailed off as Duval admired himself in the mirror. "Oh he's going to be one of those types."

"Handsome?" Duval asked as he mis-heard Naruto. " Whatever. I don't care." Shrugged Naruto. Duval then noticed the girl wipe their mouths. He suddenly blushed before smiling. "Alright I'll accept the fair maidens kiss." The girls argued against that as Duval gave them their number, and tried to wink. Only to make a face since he wasn't used to his new one which earn laugh from Naruto.

Later, Luffy, and the others ate all the food, and offered Hachi, and Keimi tea as they traveled. Nami then asked how to go to fishman island which made Hachi sighed as he explained two ways of getting over the Red Line. Leave the boat, and travel over it with the Governments permission. Or go underneath the red line like the fishmen, and mermaids by having a ship coater coat the ship with a resin that'll protect the ship, and crew from the water pressure. And it will only able to doing that at Sabaody Archipelago. 'Naruto' then sent what he learn to the real him

Back to real Naruto.

"So we must dive underwater eh. At least Gogo Voyager capable to dive without fear by crushed from water pressure. I guess I shall wait again." Said Naruto as one of his maids told him the ship will arrived at Sabaody Archipelago and will docked far from Thousand Sunny. As Sunny will dock at Grove 44 , Gogo Voyager will docked at Grove 21 . Sabaody Archipelago have 79 area after all and Naruto decided to ensure he bit far from his clone as they will contact each other via mindlink . He also decided to let Luffy and others not find him. Real Him.

Naruto then use his enhanced sight to saw the islands. He grinned when he saw bunch of islands made of trees. It also means he finally can gather as many as senjutsu possible and stored it in chakra storage scrolls. He also knew the clone told him how to go to Fishman Island . But he don't need to have his ship coated as GogoVoyager now have Gundanium layer which can withstand insanely water pressure .

Later at Grove 21

When they docked (few days earlier than SH pirates), Naruto expression turned to be sour. His maids quickly found out why as some of them also have senjutsu training. When he activate his Sage mode he ended up feeling mass amount of negative feelings despite the abundance of nature in the form of the very powerful mangrove trees that could reach the ocean floor.

Naruto's ability to sense most lifeforms in the area due to Sage Mode and his latent skill to feel the emotions of said people due to another talent of his originally overwhelmed him. There were a lot of people that were happy or at the very least content, in fact the vast majority were, but on the other end of that he also felt a lot of distress from one particular area toward the middle of the archipelago. The place where they docked also won't help as Grove 21 was the place where most pirates, bounty hunters, and other lawless individuals hung around.

After get some informations worth few hundreds beli (though Naruto think that was too much for just islands informations.) Sabaody Archipelago actually was massive mangrove forests in the middle of the ocean made up of 79 separate trees known as Yarukiman Mangrove. The seventy nine trees are divided into several different areas, with each one dependent on the number of the area.

1-29: A lawless area where pirates and bounty hunters run amok

30-39: Sabaody Park, an amusement park with bubble-based attractions

40-49: A tourist area, filled with shops and souvenir stands

50-59: A shipping area

60-69: Local headquarters for the Marines

70-79: A hotel town

His maids decided will buying supplies and some will go to some gambling den to made easy money and trade it with some valuables (gold, silver jewels etc) . Some also will do their job as bounty hunter and hunt low level bounties (Naruto told them not aim above 100 hundred million beli) as hunting high profile target will attract unnecessary attention and no one will made conclusion about maid work for Naruto as our blond currently dressed differently while his clone actually made distraction to ensure no one will targeting real him.

And Naruto also hoped his clones capable to keep Luffy Cs in line as sometimes Tenryuubito will arrive. Yes Tenryuubito . Really troublesome fellow. Descendants of the ones who created the Government, the Navy, and the higher-ups let them get away with anything while looking the other way. While Naruto confident he can take on everyone he cannot reveal his true power now. He still need to wait and Luffy with his crew will help him reach the goal.

Naruto and some of his maids who now disguised as regular female as they hid their best features (Mainly their supermodel curves and huge knockers) eating at restaurant . Naruto really needed it as that place made him sick due of insane amount of negative emotions gathered at that place.

After that Naruto decided to going back to ship while he reading several bounty poster and all of them was above 100 million beli. He then started to read but skipped X Drake and Jewelry Bonney as Naruto met both of them before. Both have bounty worth 222 million and 140 million beli respectively.

The first he read was Trafalgar Law, 200 million beli . Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his grey eyes, and he's smiling. He has black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the fur hat that he's wearing, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He's also wearing a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small earrings on each ear.

Next was Capone Bege . 138 million beli. Capone is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat like that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has a five o clock stubble on his upper lip. He's wearing a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit. He has very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them on each of his fingers, and thumbs. He has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat.

Basil Hawkins.249 million beli. Hawkins is a tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also has purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. He also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. Hawkins also has dark gloves, and an armor-like armlets can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll.

Eustass Kid. 315 million beli. Kid is a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark-colored fingernails, brown eyes and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandoliers, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He's wearing a pair of studded, square-shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He's wearing this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. According to some rumors he have higher bounty from Luffy because he killed people who laughed at him for saying he'll be King of the Pirates

Next one was his crew mate Killer, 162 million beli. Killer is both a lean and lanky man. He has long wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs. He's wearing a plain, white and light-blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and what look like modern headphones on both the sides. He's wearing a black shirt with white polka-dots and an open collar that shows his chest, with pants that resemble those worn by real world Native Americans Killer also has a red sash around his waist. He's carrying a pair of hand guards which have very long scythes connected to them.

Scratchmen Apoo. 198 million beli. Apoo also has a rather broad chest cavity, and his lower jaw is also somewhat wider than the upper half of his face. Besides these, his most distinguishing attributes are his unique physical characteristics and the objects adorned on him, all of which are music themed or related. His teeth have a unique look to them as they resemble piano keys. He's wearing a set of orange headphones with his name on either side over his ears, where the hair on his scalp has been pulled tightly so that his roots resemble lightning patterns. A red Chinese garb with the kanji for sound at the center of a large flower-like print splayed across the chest area, as well as on his back. Apoo also has a yellow scarf around his waist. He also has what seems to be the design of a green rose sewed on front of his left shoulder.

Urouge. 180 million beli. Urouge is abundant in both height and width. His face somewhat resembles a smiling totem mask. Apart from his smile, he also has what appears to be a stitched-up scar vertically descending over, and falling short just above his left eye. On his chin he has a prominent, jet-black, and scruffy beard that extends upwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally-dark side-burns. He seems to sport the short and clean-cut sort of hairstyle. He also has black tattoos going down his shoulders that somewhat resemble fire. He dresses in similar robes to underneath the khaki robes he wears, which includes the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposes tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps. He's wearing a pair of gold earrings, black gloves and a rather large red bead necklace. He also has a pair of large wings growing out from the middle of his back.

Finishing his reading he decided to hit sack and made mental note to prepare to fight them in case they encounter them in future.

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **Just some reminder One Piece world will be short one**_

 _ **And I'll update harem every 2-4 chapter depending on mymood**_

.


	28. Chapter 27

OK harem list

 _ **Main and from Single series: Angelique (OC) , Kaguya Nanbu (SRW series) . Mizuki Tachibana (Gravion) Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear series) Yukikaze Panetone (Dog Days) Tsunako (OC based from Tsunade), Morrigan Aensland, Medaka Kurokami**_

 _ **And from other universe**_

 _ **Jumpverse**_

 _ **Naruto (Confirmed): Samui, Hotaru, Shion, Koyuki, Mei Terumi, Shizuka, Haruna, Toki, Fuuka**_

 _ **Still considered: Hinata, Temari**_

 _ **Bleach (Confirmed) Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Nelliel, Tia Harribel and her fraccions, Unohana , Isane, Nemu , Quincy women (Forgot their names but will added )**_

 _ **One Piece (Confirmed ) :Nami, Robin (No Boa Hancock as she will just friend)**_

 _ **Rosario Vampire (Fixed) : Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail (Confirmed) : Irene, Dimaria, Brandish (If possible no Fairy Tail Girls despite I'll made Naruto join Fairy Tail )**_

 _ **Akame Ga Kill (Fixed): Esdeath, Akame**_

 _ **Highschool DXD In last second I decided to remove Rias and Akeno as I change story where Naruto betray Devils due of reason I won't reveal until future so the harem is Kuroka, Gabriel, Yasaka, Ophis for now and in case I add Devils I probably will add them as slave**_

 _ **Still think about Marvel and DC girls but will come out later.**_

 _ **And as usual review response**_

 _ **Zehendner: Okay here we go**_

 _ **Lucifer: I dunno If I must made Naruto go to Campione world or not but I'll considered it the problem though should he replace Godou Kusanagi or became new Campione**_

 _ **Animaman: Will be pointed out about it as I plan Naruto will leave Konoha in te end of this season and I plan this story will end only in 5 season (Max)and per season will be about 70-80 chapter with every chapter about 5000-7000 world each**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry to disappoint you but as I said before Naruto will attack Mariejois using advantage of lak ofc guards there due of Marineford War.**_

 _ **Anyway let's begun the chapter**_

Tomorrow morning

Naruto felt rejuvenated as he now decided to keep searching for the source of all of the negative emotions in Sabaody to occupy himself. He heard rumors about slave auction in Sabaody Archipelago. Probably that was the place but he want to find out by himself and according to his knowledge His clone with S H pirates will arrive soon. Or maybe already arrive. He haven't heard anything about his clone so he assume nothing important happened. Well let's his clone take slow pace.

Then he began moving from grove to grove at a high speed, faster than any normal person could ever dream of reaching. As he jumped from roof to roof in one of the groves he eventually came to a screeching halt once he saw pretty much everyone that had been walking around outside on the ground bowing as a few people walked through the crowd. There was a man in a dark suit and hat that reminded Naruto of one of the government agents that he and Sanji had beaten up on the Sea Train at Water 7, and there were also a pair of women with strange looking collars around their necks.

The one that really got his attention though was a man riding on another as if he were a horse. He had a fat face, stubble, and a weird hairstyle with his black hair; it looked like a large cowlick sticking up in the air. He wore a white robe with gold and green trim and had an oxygen tank on his back. Around his head he had on a bubble for some apparent reason and on his face was a look of utter disdain for the normal people around him.

Naruto quickly concluded that was Tenryuubito as people in said man way bowed at him. Naruto decided to leave him alone for now. He already plan something for that Tenryuubito as it will be nasty one. SO he take his leave to search where the source of negative emotions .

Sometime later

Grove 1 in front of Human Auction building

It was crushing him. The feeling around this place was smothering him, choking him alive. He hadn't felt such intense and concentrated despair in one place in his entire life. Standing slightly outside of sight of the large auction hall on the bridge leading to the grove in general, Naruto fell to his hands and knees with his Sage Mode eyes active. His blue eyes soon returned with him sweating a breathing heavily on the ground now that he had found his relief, 'So this is where it came from. All of that anger, sadness, hate… everything. From the center of the archipelago. It didn't feel like this until just recently.' He had been around there before but everything had been spread out and hard for him to pinpoint. There was no mistaking where it was all coming from now.

He also saw a rich looking man and woman laughing smugly with a burly attendant dragging a man in chains away from the building across the bridge that they were on. The tall and strong looking enslaved man had shoulder-length feathery blonde hair, blonde stubble on his chin, and bandages wrapped around his forehead as well as an open dirty black jacket and a white ruffled shirt underneath to go with torn black dress pants and no shoes. Cannot take this anymore Naruto decided to passed through him and when he passed them anyone except enslaved man dispersed to nothing.

"I want to thank you for your effort." The slave who introduce himself as Byron said with his eyes to the ground, staring angrily at the people that figured that buying and selling him was okay, "But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do further for me." He pointed to the collar on his neck, "Once it is learned that I've escaped they'll just trigger the bomb collar on my neck and any attempt to break the chain will result in it exploding as well. Only the handlers in the auction house have the key to free me."

Naruto just ignored him as he materialize the key and open the collar chain. " Well, you can run as far away as you want to now."

Tears sprang to Byron's eyes before he suddenly dropped to the ground in front of the Naruto and bowed to him, "I… I don't know how to possibly thank you." A frown crossed Naruto's face as he pulled the taller, more muscular man up from off of the ground, "Just don't get caught again if you really want to thank me." He then moved past Byron to cross the rest of the bridge to get to Grove 1 and the Human Auction House. "Now I think I will crash party on this place."

Byron clenched his fists and ran in front of the crew as they walked towards the grove, cutting them off from advancing any further, "I want to go with you. Please let me go. I can fight. I _want_ to fight."

"Well that's the thing about not being a slave." Naruto said with a grin springing to his face as he gave Byron a thumbs up, "You can do anything you want to as long as you're free. So follow along if you want to, you don't have to ask us anything. If you want to fight then that's your choice… I'll try and save you some." His grin then turned feral as he walked past Byron and continued on his way. Seeing Naruto walk and stretch out his shoulders to get ready for a fight, a grin just couldn't happen but spring to Byron's face. The first grin he had managed since he had first been captured, "Save me some? You should hope that I save _you_ some."

As he coming inside Naruto thought, ' I just hope Luffy and others won't arrive now as it will be troublesome. And I just hope my clone can keep them in bay.

 _ **With Naruto clone few hours earlier**_

Straw Hat Pirates plus 'Naruto' , Hachi , Keimi and Pappagg finally docked at Sabaody Archipelago "Everyone! We're at number 41 so remember that!" Hachi said as Naruto looked back to Zoro. "He's really the only one that we need to worry about remembering that." "You say something?" Zoro asked . 'Naruto' just ignored him . Hachi then explained he will bring them to the best ship coater he knew. The Octopus fishman then told them to behave in case they saw Tenryuubito.

All of them then separated as Sanji, Franky, and Usopp stayed on the Sunny to protect the gold as the Nami, Robin, Brook, and Chopper left with Hachi, and Keimi as they covered up their arms/tail. While 'Naruto' and Zoro decided to walk around . The latter decided to tag along with former as the blond told the greenette swordsman he want to grab some drink which made Zoro interested.

Though before they even started , suddenly Usopp flew down to them with a Flying Fish Rider.

"Usopp what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he panted. "Keimi's been kidnapped to a slave house!" Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking to Usopp. "Any idea where?" The rider nodded, and pointed ahead as another Rider flew down. "Straight ahead about five miles is the best guess." Naruto nodded. "I'll be faster without them.. I'll meet you there." He suddenly disappeared down the road.

But he suddenly sensed his' real one' already arrived there so he decided to dispel himself.

Back to Naruto (real one)

Naruto felt influx of information come from his clone. And he decided to take another route and good thing this Byron seems understand as he followed our favorite blond.. While he trying to find another access to Slave house aside regular door he saw a door open on the side with a man walking out. Naruto smiled before walking behind him, and putting him in a sleeper hold knocking him out. He closed the door before hearing a woman shout. He looked back to see a woman with long blue hair in a white dress struggle against two other men.

"Bitch!" One yelled as he raised his hand. Naruto dashed behind them, and knocked their heads together knocking them out. "Well crap.. Now I won't find the keys." He said as the woman looked fearful at him. "Don't worry.. I'm here to help." Naruto said before another man counting money walked in. "Hey bub." He looked up, only to get slammed against the wall by Naruto. "Where are the keys?" The man spat in his face before answering. "Like I would tell you." Naruto smiled cruelly before picking the mans right hand up. He pushed back on his forefinger until.. _Crack!_

Naruto covered the mans mouth as he screamed from his broken finger. "Where are the keys?" Naruto asked pushing the mans middle finger back. "They're three doors down the hall." Naruto nodded before bringing his elbow up, and knocked the man out. As he walked down to the hall, he noticed people chained up in cages.

And when he prepared to free slaves ,Naruto then sensed strong presence and when he searching from it he found out that presence come from an old man with long grey hair, a grey beard, a pair of glasses on his face, and a vertical scar going down his right eye. He wore a grey hooded sweatshirt, a plain green t-shirt underneath, and a brown pair of shorts with sandals. The old man then said . "You ruin my plans."

Naruto just shrugged, " I dunno what do you plan. But for now better outta here now. "The old man didn't respond. He merely grabbed the chain at the end of his collar and with one sharp tug broke the links, triggering the explosion around his neck. And after the smoke cleared said old man looked fine.

Naruto then proceed to free the slaves. He knew it's already too late to rescue that Keimi. But according to his clone Straw Hats will handle her so she will fine . For sure. The old man suddenly said, " Can you help an old man out and free the last one here?" said old man pointed on the top of a slave cage with a giant of a man within it.

Naruto just shrugged as he proceed to do same while he asked, " You knew it was rude to introduce yourselves. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." The old man just laughed , "Well in that case my name is Silvers Rayleigh." Naruto just nodded , " So the infamous member of Pirate King is still alive? What a surprise!" Naruto then heard gunshot rang 'BANG' ." Damn I must go now. We will talk again next time." Naruto then shunpoed to where gunshot come from while Rayleigh just smirked and decided to come out on his own.

 **Scene change Main hall of Auction House**

The place had been in a panic with the sudden arrival of Luffy crashing through a wall on a flying fish to interrupt the auction, but in trying to stop Luffy from causing trouble by his rushing the stage, Hachi wound up being shot in the back by Charloss who was celebrating at what he had just done, laughing in satisfaction as the other nobles in the building seemed happy that the fishman had been injured so gravely, "I got the fishman! I caught my very own fishman! Since I captured it by myself this was free right? HAHAHAHA!

Luffy had stopped his rampage towards the stage to turn towards the celebrating man, stalking up the stairs towards him slowly until his arm was grabbed by one of Hatchan's, "Straw Hat, don't…" He said, weakly as he lost blood steadily, "You can't… it was my own fault. You promised us, that even if someone was shot right in front of your eyes that you wouldn't fight the Tenryuubito. This is what I deserve anyway. I was a pirate… I did evil things. I just never meant for things to turn out this way. I just wanted to make things up to Nami if only a little bit. But I always just screw things up! I'm so sorry…" Tears were in his eyes at this point as he pleaded with Luffy not to do anything rash.

Suddenly , our blond hero made appearance as he walked down the stairs, Naruto looked past Saint Charloss and over at Luffy who seemed quite heated, as well as the downed and injured Hachi.

"N-N-Naruto. Please Tell Luffy to…" "Shut up you stupid fish!" Charloss shouted at Hachi, cocking his pistol and pointing it at the octopus fishman, "You haven't shut your mouth even though I shot you… you're really getting on my nerves!" His tirade stopped when Naruto walked past him, ignoring him completely and bumping his shoulder while passing to reach Hatchan's side, "What?" How could he just ignore someone of his stature?

After checking his condition, Naruto looked at Luffy and he said, " Hachi is fine but we need to treat his wound ASAP."

Certain Tenryuubito looked like he want to explode and soon he looked really enraged, "Who do you think you are! You think you can just walk past me? That you can make contact of any kind with me? You bow in my presence you scum! Beg for forgiveness or else!" He ordered, pointing his pistol at Naruto's back this time. Not even registering the man's presence, Naruto just kept trying to help Hachi the best he could, using a kunai to dig the bullet out of the wound and getting a groan of pain from Hachi, "Oh come on you big baby. You're supposed to be a big tough pirate aren't you?"

"You're just another of those squalid, filthy pirates…" Charloss said, cocking the hammer of his pistol back while shakily aiming it with one hand at Naruto, "Fine. If you love that inferior creature beside you so much you can die along with it."

However, Luffy had walked past Naruto and Hachi up the stairs towards Charloss, not saying a word, just with a horridly angry expression on his face until he finally got close enough to deliver a good old-fashioned haymaker right to the bloated World Noble's face. No stretching necessary, decking him hard enough to smash him through several rows of chairs behind. The entire mass of rich people let out sounds of shock and terror, faces twisted in horror while Naruto just kept treating Hachi as he tarted use medical ninjutsu to at least close his wound,

Luffy just stood in the same place, cracking his knuckles and looking around, waiting for someone to make something of what he had just done. He had been expressly warned that there would be trouble if he had done anything to a World Noble. It was just too bad that when it came down to it he didn't care that much, "Sorry everyone. I heard that if you deck one of these guys a Marine admiral's gonna show up with battleships too."

"Charloss-niisama!" The female World Noble shouted, standing up at the shock of seeing her older brother get hit. It had simply never happened before. The entire place was in full panic mode at this point, with everyone who had previously thought they were about to buy a slave rushing towards the doors to escape.

An older man, dressed the same way as Charloss only he had grey hair, a beard, and wore sunglasses, stood up and glared hatefully at Luffy, "How dare such a lowly peasant like yourself lay even a finger on my son!" He shouted at Luffy, pointing his cane which doubled as a rifle at the young man, "Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you rise against us? Against the descendants of the creators of this world? All of you will learn your place."

The older noble then started to fire at Luffy but Naruto flashed in front of him natching the cane/rifle out of his hands and smashing him in the face with it, sending blood flying and most definitely breaking quite a few facial bones.

"FATHER! HOW DARE YOU!" the female noble yelled as the man's body flew across the auditorium and smacked into the wall with an echoing audible thud, falling to crash through the seats in that part of the Human Auction House as well. Her eyes turned angrily towards Naruto who tossed the cane away, its use no longer necessary. She gnashed her teeth together before loudly barking an order, "Summon the Marines and have them send an admiral! Crush them all!"

Meanwhile Straw Hats who finally gathered in one place fighting through the guards of the World Nobles while people were scrambling to escape. And later old man Rayleigh appeared from backstage and he said, "Ah, I've been waiting quite a while to meet you Monkey D. Luffy. You certainly have a knack for finding yourself in trouble." With her bonds cast off, a few of Luffy's crew members ran down fighting their way through the soldiers to try and reach Keimi and help her out of her predicament.

"Damn it stop those pirates!" A man with long silver hair, loud gaudy clothes, a colorful top hat, star sunglasses, and a thick mustache shouted over the house microphone. The MC for the whole slave auctioning process shouted desperately, "That mermaid sold for 500 million! Mr. Doflamingo's shop has a reputation to keep up!" Later Rayleigh unleash his Conqueror Haki made all guards fell down unconscious including the MC.

Later said old man turned his attention at two others high bounty pirates Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid who actually also there. "Didn't expect to meet you here." Said Law. " "'The Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh. Tell me why living legend like you appeared in this place?" Asked Kid.

"Everyone in this island call me Ray-san I'm an old man who work as ship coater now. I already retired and just want to live in peace." He said before kneeling beside Hachi. "You're not going to die, right, Hachi? I always told you shouldn't walk around on this island."

" _Criminals inside! Please release the Roswald family!_ " They suddenly heard a voice on a megaphone from outside. " _An Admiral will be here shortly! I think it would be easier if you surrender! You don't know what will happen otherwise Rookies!_ " Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking to Rayleigh. "I don't suppose you have a quick way out of here?" He asked as Law spoke up.

"So they're dragging us in to it too huh? They're treating us like we were his accomplices, too..." Kid just smiled before looking to Naruto, and Luffy. "I see the rumors of their craziness is true. Not to complain or anything.. But I don't want to stick around, and clash with an Admiral."

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you. It would be really troublesome if the Navy found out who I am." Rayleigh said as Kid smirked, and walked to the entrance. "I have no intention of being saved by some old man. As a favor I'll also save you also." He said over his shoulder getting Law, and Luffy to glare before following after him.

Naruto decided to followed the three captains and saw the bickering between the three. As they made it outside, they saw a bunch of Marines sarrounding the house with several mortars. Naruto, and Luffy cracked their knuckles as Law, annd Kid just stared ahead. "Be careful men! Three of them are Captains!"

"'Maelstrom' Uzumaki Naruto worth three hundred, and seventy-five million, 'Straw-Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, worth Three hundred million, Eustass 'Captain' Kid, worth three hundred, and fifteen million, and 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law worth two hundred million!" Naruto bent down as Luffy, and Law got in their stances. "Fire!" They fired the mortars at them as electricity crackled on Kid's hand.

" **Repel!** " Suddenly the mortar flew back as others ran up to Law. " **Room!** " A sphere surrounded them, and Law who smiled. " **Shambles.** " He swung his katana, and a Marine's head was replaced with a mortar, and in Law's hand who tossed him up in the air a few times. Naruto just use low powered Shinra Tensei to sent dozen marines flying.

He then saw Kid blocking Luffy, and Law who's still tossing the Marine's head in the air. "Keep your heads out of this.. I'll handle this." Law just glared at him before speaking. "And I told you not to order me around."

"Leave it to me!" They looked to see Luffy run ahead, and attack. "I'm guessing it's not boring on your ship." Naruto glanced to Law who spoke up. "You get used to it after a while." Luffy stretched his fingers, and grabbed a bunch of mortars, started twisting around, and threw them back to the Marines.

As Naruto attacked a group of them, he felt his weapons move towards Kid who used his devil fruit power to bring the discarded weapons to him, then shot them back. " **Repel."** Naruto jumped back to the others as Luffy walked to them. "You guys sure have some weird powers." Luffy said as they looked to him. "Yours is the strangest of all." Kid replied as Luffy turned back to the Marines, and held his hat. "Really?" He asked as Naruto start to chant , " **Mystic Cross!"** And several cross shaped holy energy come from his hand and vaporized several marines.

Law threw the head back to a group of Marines, and created another sphere. " **Room!** " He suddenly sliced the Marine's that was inside with him separating their body parts and reassemble them in to different places. " **Shambles!** " Luffy blew in to his left hand having it go in to _**Gear Third**_ as Naruto jumped in the air and sent another **Mystic Cross** to disperse lot of marines.

Naruto saw all kind of weapons formed around Kid's right hand, and formed a fist as big as Luffy's. They both brought their fists forward hitting all the Marines in front of them, and caused the ground to shake a little. More Marines came as the crews walked out with Rayleigh carrying Hachi.

"See you later, Straw-Hat, Maelstrom.." Naruto, and Luffy glanced to Kid as he stared forward. "It was a pleasure to meet you.. But I won't show any mercy the next time we meet!" Luffy just chuckled before speaking. "But I'll be the one to find One Piece!" Kid suddenly widened his eyes, and stared at Luffy just as a Marine attacked.

Killer blocked the strike, and sliced the Marine down. "Hey Kid! What are you doing just standing around?!" He asked as Kid looked back to him. "Killer.. Remember the route we took to come here? And the people who laughed at us when I said I'll find One Piece.. I know I killed them.. And now we're going to an ocean where anyone who doesn't have the guts to say that _will_ die." "Let's meet again.. In the New World!" Kid finished before he, and his crew attacked with the others following his example.

 _ **Later, Shakkys Rip-Off Bar.**_

"Hello.. I'm Shakky.. Nice to meet you." Shakky is a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and smoking a cigarette. She has a pink, cleavage revealing t-shirt with a black spider on it, which is rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she wears on top of it, with the collar and the cuffs similar to a crow's wings, and light-violet lines running down the sleeves leaving her stomach exposed. She's also wearing a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a kind of giraffe pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails.

Naruto and Chopper then worked to tend Hachi wound as Rayleigh explained of being the Vice-Captain to Gold Roger. He went on to explain that four years before he was executed, caught an incurable sickness, and gained a Doctor, Crocus. (Reverse Mountain.) for his 'last' journey that held it off until they conquered the Grand Line.

And that Roger surrendered to the Navy instead of being captured. "His last words to me were 'I'm not going to die partner.' I'm sure the World Government, and the Navy weere surprised.. They intended the exacution to be a warning to all the pirates.. But instead Roger's last words raised the curtain for the Great Pirate Era!"

He went on to explain that Shanks, and Buggy (made Zoro and Nami grumbled) were errand boy on their crew, and how meeting Shanks ten years ago and heard about Luffy. "I'll get started on your Ship.." He stopped as Robin stood up, and clentched her fists. "Rayleigh-san.. Exactly what is the 'Will of D'?" She asked as he crossed his arms.

"On the _Poneglyph_ I saw on Sky Island... Roger's name was engraved with the ancient language. How did he know those letters? do you people know what happened during the 'Void Century' nine hundred years ago?" Rayleigh smiled as he looked down. "Yeah, we know. We learned the entire history."

"However Miss... Don't be hasty.. Please push with your ship one step at a time.. Perhaps we, as well as Ohara, were too impatient. If I were to tell you the entire history here, and now... It's not like you can do anything about it the way you are now. After you've taken your time to sail the world..."

"You may come to a different conclusion then we did. If you still want to hear it, then I'll tell you everything about the world now." He finished as Robin looked down for a moment in thought before smiling. "No don't tell me... I'll continue on the journey." She sat back down beside Naruto as Rayliegh continued. "You'll see it eventually.. It's too bad what happened with your Homeland, Ohara."

"But Roger couldn't read those letters. We were Pirates.. We couldn't compare to the genius of Clover, or the other Oharans' intelligence. He... Could hear the 'Voice of all Things." He finished as Usopp stood up. "Are you sure Robin? This is a great chance.." He looked over to Rayleigh, and started asking about One Piece.

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled startling everyone. "I don't want to hear where it's at, or if it's real, or not.. I'd give up being King of the Pirates before going on a boring adventure." Rayliegh smiled before looking to Luffy. "Can you do it? The Grand Line far exceeds anything than you can imagine, and the enemies will be strong too.. Can you conquer such terrifying sea?"

Luffy stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I don't want to conquer anything.. It's the person with the most freedom that'll be King." Rayleighs eyes widened as he saw Roger for a second before going to the door.

Naruto then asked "How long will it take to coat their ship?" He asked as Rayliegh walked out to get his tools. "Three days is the quickest.." Naruto then told Straw Hats, " I guess we will separated for time being. My own crew already arrived and I must greet them as I separated with them too long. " Luffy said , " Just meet us here in three days." Naruto nodded as he flashed to outside.

Sometime later

Naruto just found out all of Straw Hat wiped out by Bartholomew Kuma. Well technically the mecha shichibukai teleported them since from what he heard Kuma have debt to Luffy father. And there is the fact Admiral also arrived. To be exact Kizaru aka Borsalino. Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, and is middle-aged with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. His outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. He also has pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit

And the fact several cyborg with Kuma appearance lead by Sumo wrestler look alike named Sentomaru. His face and haircut, resembles a look of a woman, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning 'Heaven' on the front, and a large red and white rope. He also has bandages wrapped around his right fist and elbows, along with the Kanji for 'Battle' tattooed on his left shoulder. Sentomaru carries around a huge, two-edged axe, as tall as himself, and just as large.

While Naruto confident he can took down both of them, he can't so he decided to made run and decided to teleported to his own ship which actually now dive underwater.

But after finding out more about World Noble and how Marine sided on them instead helping innocent made Naruto more resolved. He said to himself, "The World Government is corrupt and that corruption has spread to the Marines. I just won't stand by and let them do as they like. It may take some time, but I will... BRING DOWN THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! And I will start from cause that to Mariejois."

He then remembered when he met certain Pirate Empress Boa Hancock who also Shichibukai member. She impressed with him and falling love to him. Well that happened when Naruto accidentally entered her land Amazon Lily. At first Hancock wanted to executed him due of him trespassing. But after awhile she along with her sister Sandersonia and Marigold actually get along. And surprisingly all of her soldiers, Kuja tribe also liked him and wanted to learn more. He even also spar with some of Kuja warriors. And aside Boa sisters he also get along with other three Kuja warriors, Marguerite, Aphelandra and Sweetpea.

Naruto also wondered if Hancock will fight in war which caused by Portgas D Ace capture by Marines and as Shichibukai Hancock must be follow the orders even she didn't like it or her SHichibukai status will be removed.

Few days later

Naruto can sensed it . War is coming. However he won't participated as he plan to attacking Tenryuubito land Mariejois.

Now he sat t aimlessly on the edge of the Red Line, the long continent that stretched across the entire world from North to South, and watched the sun beginning to set across the ocean. He also knew about the horrible secrets that the World Government tried to cover up and change the information about, about the Ancient Weapons that they feared so much that they destroyed a whole island so that the people couldn't bring them into the world again. But the biggest hit of all was the information he learned about the **Void Century**. Information like that could change the world. His whole view on the world and the government changed that day. He was lost in thought before he felt a presence that seemed to be coming up the Red Line to his location but just sat there and watched the sun.

Sometime later

Mariejois now turned into sea of flames. Naruto managed to free all of slaves there and also killed several World Noble. After ensure all slaves onboard the ship he decided to leave. And since Naruto also disable all of Denden Mushi . Mariejois won't get any help until very much later and that was already too late when Marines found out. Even if they found out they won't able do much.

But the problems came when the slaves wanted to follow Naruto . Naruto also knew refused them also being trouble as there is possibility they captured again so Naruto decided to bring them to his artificial island. And he also gave them work depend what they abilities.

And turned out Naruto decided to try Edo Tensei as he managed to use Captain Kuro, Don Krieg and Arlong to doing massacre. He even called Hidan and the Jashin Priest really happy as it means more sacrifice thought Naruto told him to made sure the to made sure world noble die slowly and painfully .

And after he finished he ordered everyone to fallback. Well Hidan look displeased but Naruto ensure him it's just beginning and in future he can kill more. Of course Naruto also gave Kakuzu order to loot all of valuables as he didn't want it become waste. And just like I said earlier, No marines won't come and Naruto and co already far.

 _ **Ooops almost forgot one more thing.**_

When Naruto attacked Mariejois , another part of Naruto forces also doing simultaneous attack at Marine base nearby. One of them was place where the one behind Buster Call which annihilated Nico Robin homeland Ohara, a land of unarmed scholars. And that prick coincidentally still related with Spandam who now imprisoned on Impel Down . Yes, That man was Spandine , father of Spandam.

Turned out that man was coward as he should be at Marine HQ to participate in war but he stay in G3 instead.

And since no higher ranked officer aside SPandine stationed there (For obvious reason). , all of Naruto forces (consisted of his security maids and regular ninja forces also sevral Dreadnoughts) managed to destroy the bases and kill Spandine in process. They also looted so many supplies from that. Today was really good. For Naruto and his forces of courses.

Few days later in Mariejois

In the grand palace of the leaders of the known world the five old powerful-looking men that ruled above any other aspect of the World Government sat amongst each other in their meeting room, staring at the headline of a paper that they had managed to intercept.

How were they going to work this news into what they wanted it to be? It would be difficult to hide the fact that the G-3 Marine Base had been hit and had suffered quite a bit of damage since it sat by a town and anyone attracted to the noise coming from that direction would have borne witness to an entire tower of the base being cut and falling off.

"This is becoming a very troublesome pattern." One of the Gorosei members said as he glared at the newspaper that had almost been released for all to see, "It is not the time for such a thing to be happening. Not with the execution of Portgas D. Ace just in three days away."

Another of the elders took that moment to speak up, "It is the only time where such a thing wouldn't be leading news. Were it not for the mounting war with Whitebeard being common knowledge it would have been. We would be unable to cover this up. As if massacre nearby caused by him wasn't big news. At least we managed to cover this."

This Uzumaki Naruto had to be some kind of opportunistic mastermind if he managed to attack Mariejois and several Marine Bases including G3. This was not the first time that he managed to do something like this. When the main focus of the military was elsewhere he would make some kind of move just out of sight of the mass incident that was absurdly significant. He must have been taking advantage of the alarm being caused by the preparation for Whitebeard's retaliation on Marineford to make his own moves. But they couldn't just keep raising his bounty for reasons that they would never release to the public or the majority of the Marine forces; such as destroying separate Pacifista cyborgs , his success over surviving the Buster Call, his victory over Aokiji on Enies Lobby ,killed several of Tenryuubito and recently a decisive victory over several Grand Line Marine bases.

All of those things had been hidden. If they kept raising his bounty every time he did something that they needed to retaliate to eventually too many questions would rise that someone would have to answer to justify such a thing.

To Be continued.


	29. Chapter 28

_**We meet again guys as usual review response**_

 _ **Zehendner: As you wish , man**_

 _ **Sinedd662: Sorry I don't want add them as I already prepared my list. Just tel you one and she was Magik aka Ilyana Rasputin**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Sorry I won't kill five leaders (Gorosei ) early. I also plan Naruto will work as one of Yonkou underling but he will made agreement with him/her in case Luffy fight with them he only watch from sideline**_

 _ **Animaman: In the end of this season Naruto will leave Konoha for good and I also plan next season Konoha will be absorbed with Minato and Kushina as prisoner of war. Both then either executed or serve Naruto And about ANge she actually stay in her own dimension though in Naruto world she has her own territory at southern continent which quite far from Elemental Nations (The distance about Titanic sail from Britain to America)**_

 _ **Nicholas: Yeah**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I sorry to inform you Naruto won't join Luffy cs in Impel Down and Marineford battle so Ace and Whitebeard will die like canon. Though in two years interval Naruto will kill one of shichibukai permanently I won't tell you who though).**_

 _ **PikaMew1288: Wow that was great idea. I will consider that,**_

 _ **Note this mostly show view of other characters aside Naruto so enjoy**_

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

It's just a day before supposed war . However since Naruto not allowed to participate in war. He cannot do much and he will going back to his world soon. He also knew if he not join the fray . It will be most likely Portgas D Ace gonna die. But he also knew you not allowed to prevent certain event happened. And according to his sight, Ace will die with hundreds and surprisingly Whitebeard also in that list. (Since Naruto not participated the war will follow One Piece canon)

And Naruto decided to spend his time by travelling around and see the progress of village he build somewhere in Grand Line.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto now find himself at some remote island located at Grand Line which surrounded by whirlpool which was created due of current clashing. Naruto choose this island as one of his residence because it was remote and rarely pirates and marines sailed around that area and even they won't bother to land here due of the whirlpool.

Thanks to Supply he got from entire land in Grand Line and also his Mokuton mastery along several maid ninja who capable to do same, it only need 3 months instead one year according to first plans. The buildings in the Island looked luxurious thanks to the great architects and engineers' designing and planning. Thanks to scientific division's advanced research, buildings are much stronger and look grander. Everywhere you look you can see mansions and high rise buildings.

Well to be exact In the outer-inner circle of the city were the houses for the villagers that are mansions and villas. In the outer skirts of the city, stores and trading shops have been opened for non-inhabitants, visitors, and merchants. In the center part of the village were the high-rise buildings for research, schools, and offices for work. In the center most located was the highest and biggest tower that was a sixty-six storey building. In the top, a huge Uzumaki Flag could be seen waving freely. About twenty-one blocks away, four forty-four storey towers were built and on top of the buildings the Uzumaki Flags can be also seen, they were located in the northern, southern, western, and eastern part of the main center. On the outer most of the city were sixteen more similar towers.

The citizens of the fourth city were of course aware of the people visiting there. They knew the faces of each other and can easily recognize who are not from the city. They were aware of spies lurking around. The citizens were of course careful of what they were talking about in public. The spies who have been there for weeks still got nothing as the villagers were tight-lipped. So far the spies only knew of the city's structure.

To the outsiders, they will only see the towers as regular buildings but for the inhabitants, they knew that the towers were strategically positioned for watching the surroundings, for protection, and for defense and offense in case of an attack. When activated, four advanced crossbows and a jutsu cannon in the middle will come out from the rooftop. These, of course, are manual and still require people to man. On the top floor down to the middle were windows for the citizens to use as sniper nests, armed with Uzushiogakure's latest crossbow inventions. The tower located in the center of the city served as the command center. Powered by seals, it has radar that can detect living and non-living objects in a mile radius. The researchers in Uzu were of course experimenting and improving their inventions so the weapons can shoot farther and stronger while the towers can gain more visual and radar.

And since everyone in this Uzu island (Name of that island) mostly was civilian who formerly slave. It decided to deploy several advanced machineries and some of ninjas guaeding there . Some civilian who have experience in martial art also act as militia who have routine patrol every night.

There were also new models of projectile launchers that were given to them for arms. There were two new inventions, one was a launcher that could launch a hundred kunais, senbons, or stars per thirty seconds. The other one was another launcher that could launch stored jutsus sealed into tiny scrolls. This launcher increases the power of the jutsus tenfold, making it very deadly for the enemy.

Of course, there are still seals placed all over the village in case the people needed help. Thanks to the great wonders of Fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki Clan have invented huge rooms filled with seals that allow living and non-living objects to be transported to another area where a similar room is located. The room is secure since it only recognizes villagers and shinobi from Uzu. These rooms could be used for immediate evacuation, delivering products, or a way of bringing in reinforcements in case of emergency.

He also build shinobi academy for children since most children was orphan or either sold by parents to be slave so return them was out of question. And Naruto decided to made all students jack of all trades if possible so he made the schedule like this.

The curriculum was designed to pump out high-level shinobi in the span of two years or less. The children would be taught how to access their chakra within the first week followed by beginning their lessons in chakra control, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kunaijutsu, Elemental Natures, Elemental Clones, Henge and Kawarimi. After that would be lessons on Ninjutsu, Advanced Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Bukijutsu. Each of the students would be required to pick two specialities with one sub speciality which would be all they focused on for the next year and a bit. At the end of every school week, it would be necessary for Naruto to pump his chakra into the kid's chakra network forcibly expanding them and allowing them to get used to the growth over the weekend. The kids would also all be trained in stealth, espionage, sabotage, assassination and reconnaissance. Three months before graduating they would each be given a rabbit to look after and to love. Upon graduation, they would be told to kill their pet, a harsh method but it would prevent them freezing up on the battle field when they took their first life. _._

And some bad news for our blond hero is he must continue his sleep as it still not completed . Normally it only took one more month but due of certain event he will sleep for three months. And at that time Ange will concentrated to someone else like Kasumi, Harry Louise and Howard. But Naruto knew Ange actually also have new recruit and she have yet introduced him/her to Naruto. Ange already told him he will introduced once he awoken .

 _ **With Ange**_

Ange now looking at her new protégé, Shinji Ikari .He has medium length brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He has average build and currently wearing white shirt and black pants. Ange then reminiscing when she picked him years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ange bit surprised when she saw boy cried. That boy probably about 4-5 years old. Being curious Ange approached him._

 **"** _ **Hey, kid, what's wrong?"**_ _Asked Ange which made said boy turned to her._ " _M-my father," Shinji hiccupped, "H-he l-l-left me b-b-behind!" Shinji sobbed. Ange frowned._ **'** _ **What kind of father leaves his kid behind like this? Damn bastard,'**_ _she thought._ _ **"So, what are you doing here?"**_ " _Someone's gonna come and pick me up, but he hasn't come. I've been waiting for hours," Shinji told him. He knew his mother had told him before not to talk to strangers, but he was feeling lonely right now._

" _ **My name is Angelique."**_ _Ange introduced herself. "And what's your name?" "Shinji." :_ _ **So , want come with me?"**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

" **So Shinji tell me. Do you regret your choice about join my cause?"** Asked Ange. Hearing that Shinji smiled, "Actually accepting your proposal was the best decision I ever made. So no I don't regret it. You and several others also teach me everything. "

Shinji paused a bit before he continued, "By the way, Ange-sensei. When I will met with my leader?" Ange smirked, " **Just wait a bit longer, Shinji. Soon you will meet him."** Shinji just nodded. Well he can wait after all. That was better than being dumped by some bastard who once he called 'father'. Ange said, " **Continue your training Shinji. I want to check something."** Shinji not answered as he continued his exercise.

Ange then walked away and wondered what the other four do as Naruto come back to his slumber.

With Harry

Our favorite wizard now lay in bed thinking over his first week of training. It had been intense. His first 'physical activities' had been 3 hours of a non-stop obstacle course… not that he lasted that long. He was instructed to run, and had to dodge trees, buildings, animals, curses and the like, some of which materialized seconds before he ran into them. His wand had been locked away in his room, along with his weaponry and any form of defense. He had been stunned more times than he could count and was sporting multiple cuts and bruises, which Helga had been forbidden from healing. He had been given 10 minutes to prepare his meals for the day before he was expected at Merlin's first class. He was extremely thankful for the food cabinet.

The first half of the lesson, he had been instructed to read _Basic Wards for Beginners_ and in the second half of the lesson; he had to place the wards around the classroom. The wards were extremely draining and by the end of the lesson, Harry was feeling incredibly weak. His second lesson was curse breaking, where he was being taught to recognize the different 'feel' of curses, wards and the like. By the end of the lesson, he could feel the difference between all of the wards he had placed that morning by extending his magic out to them. Harry had stuffed down lunch, before heading to his next class. That one was different; Merlin would give him a project to complete, and a certain number of weeks to complete it. His first project was to create his own staff, so he spent the rest of the lesson reading up on wandlore and staff creation.

Advanced Apparition was again different. First, he would be learning basic apparition, which was taught to most competent wizards. He wold then move to silent and advanced apparition, then elvin teleportation and goblin apparition and lastly, shadow walking. He would also be learning the benefits and drawbacks of each type of transport, such as portkeys and floo.

Once he was done, the class would be renamed 'communication' where he would learn all the different ways of communication; telepathy, communication parchments, floo, memos, etc. By the end of the lesson, Harry had managed to splinch himself twice. Harry stuffed down his dinner before heading to stealth and tracking. Here, he would be learning to check for magical 'residue' as well as how to notice where people had been in both muggle and magical ways. Stealth could not be learnt, but he was taught different ways to hide his tracks and remain unnoticed. Once he had mastered this, his tutors would take it in turns to conceal themselves, and Harry would have to track them without being spotted by the others. By 10 o'clock, Harry was exhausted. He spent an hour researching staffs before falling asleep, still in his duelling robes.

Tuesday had been just as demanding with Helga. The obstacle course was just as difficult, and he added to the cuts and bruises that now littered his body. "A warrior learns to wear his scars with pride," Godric had told him. "also, if you can build up a tolerance to pain and learn to ignore your injuries, you will last longer in a duel where you can't stop to heal every minor cut you receive." Helga's other classes were fun, but just as magically draining as Merlin's. Arithmancy was interesting, and Harry found that the work he had done by himself was no real help as Helga wanted him working at a whole new level. Charms was taught in a similar way to Harry's classes at Hogwarts but much faster, and with more focus on charms to help him out in a duel.

Helga had combined his elvin and goblin magic classes and the first half of the lesson, Harry was given a grounding in the languages, and the second half was spent learning the basics of their magic. Both races were not permitted to handle wands, so the magic was much more draining on his core and would stay that way until he got used to using his hands as channels for large amounts of magic. Healing was Harry's favourite subject so far- and not because it was easy. The potions would be covered in lessons with Salazar, but Harry began learning different ways to heal every injury that could be inflicted on their 'patients'.

By the end of the lesson, Harry was sufficiently exhausted and fell asleep just as quickly as he had the night before- but not without spending an hour continuing his research into staff making. Rowena's lessons were fast and furious. She had nodded approvingly at the sped reading pendant before throwing him a huge pile of books to read and told him to finish reading them before the end of the day, preferring to teach at her own pace rather than follow the schedule. He was then quizzed at the end of the day and Harry had to give all the credit to his new eidetic memory- he wouldn't have lasted one question without it.

Thursday with Godric had been the most draining day yet. His physical activities class had been modified to Merlin and Godric chasing Harry, showering curses and jinxes at his back, the curses ranging from the minor tripping-jinx, to legal versions of a pain curse- legal only because no one knew how to use it anymore, as it was just as painful as a _crucio._ He had lasted 2 hours before he finally collapsed, and the two men had not wasted any time in grabbing him and throwing him into the lake, instructing him to swim for the remainder of the hour. Just under an hour later, an exhausted Harry had crawled out of the lake. He was given a small break in his first 2 classes, muggle studies and transfiguration, where Godric had instructed him to talk about and display everything he knew. Dueling and Martial Arts had been a disaster- Harry had been thrown around the room for all 6 hours without getting anywhere near Godric even once. After he shoved down his dinner, Harry dragged himself to languages, where Merlin and Rowena had begun his introduction to Latin, which would help him with his spell casting, apparently. By 10 o'clock, Harry didn't have any energy left, so he collapsed on his bed without even thinking about opening one of his books.

Friday was the day that Harry had been dreading, but his fears were unfounded. Salazar Slytherin was quick and witty, and fun to talk to. He also had an… advanced vocabulary when he occasionally slipped into parseltongue to swear. Harry was relieved that all he had been taught about Salazar Slytherin was a lie, at any rate. Salazar had begun all of his lessons by lecturing Harry on the theory of the subject, telling him that it would help him advance more quickly. He had also given him the task of creating a belt to store potions in, keeping them safe even whilst he was in the middle of a violent duel.

Saturday had come, and his physical activities class, while brutal, gave him less scars than ever before as he was beginning to 'feel' each curse coming towards him and was able to dodge the more painful ones. Harry was surprised to find he was a natural at wandless and wordless casting and found it gave him more flexibility in what he could and couldn't cast. His 'misc.' lessons were all different- revision with Helga and Rowena, but Salazar and Godric had other ideas. Godric had worked with Harry on the animagus transformation, and Harry completed his first two forms- the snow leopard and the lion and spent the lesson getting used to his new animal forms. Salazar had told him to "Get working on your belt, I want it finished before we begin brewing any noteworthy potions." So Harry spent the lesson working on his design.

His tutors had decided to give him his first Sunday off so that he would have some time to rest as it was a demanding schedule. Harry had spent the day working on his belt and staff, and by 7pm, the belt was done, he just needed to add the final charms.

Now back to present Harry decided to sleep earlier as tomorrow will be another hell for him. But in the end it will be worth for him anyway.

 _ **With Kasumi**_

Kasumi day as Konoha ninja was really fun. Especially since she now doing several C ranks though she also doing tons of D ranks. Of course fellow Konoha ninja things she like female version of Naruto only more modest. And most of her missions . were fairly easy. She would usually lead a squad of Genin. These would normally consist of things like border patrols, escort missions, guard missions, reconnaissance and the very rare bandit hunting. She did go on a few B ranks where she would tackle more bandits and even missing ninja with a group of Chunin and Jonin on occasion, but they were rare.

Her training was progressing as it usually did. Kasumi had begun diversifying her training even more, not with her Kage Bunshins but with herself. And for some occasion she also spare with Naruto former classmates. And this is what she do for now.

 **"Gatsuuga!"**

Kasumi dodged the living drills that Kiba and his dog Akamaru had become as they both barreled towards her. She made sure that neither one of them stayed from her sight to long as she analyzed the Inuzuka boy and his canines moves, trying to discover any weakness she could exploit. Over on the sidelines were Kurenai, Hinata and Shino, all of whom were watching the battle and cannot hide their awe.

After awhile Kasumi finished analyzing the jutsu Kiba and his K9 partner used. It was a taijutsu move much like the ones Lee and Gai had. Only this one relied on rotating one's body and using the claws that were a genetic trait of the Inuzuka clans Kekkei Genkai to become a drill and tear the flesh off of opponents. While powerful if the jutsu hit, it had a lot of weaknesses. One being that it only moved in a straight line, meaning unless you had something to bounce off of, you could only really use it once. Another was that it was slow to gather the necessary amount of rotation to generate enough power to become a drill. And the last, was the weak spot right in the very center of the drill when it came at you.

It was this weakness Kasumi exploited. Waiting until the two came at her from opposite sides in the hopes of catching her off guard, Kasumi crouched down and when Kiba and Akamaru were practically on top of her lashed out. She jumped into the air, spinning her body in a corkscrew, and sent a foot towards Kiba and a fist towards Akamaru. The foot smashed right into Kiba's head, stopping his forward momentum and using the generated kinetic force to launch him backwards. Akamaru had the same effect, but being much smaller it was not as pronounced.

"Ouch! What the hell! How come I can't hit you!" Kiba growled as he rubbed his head. Kasumi looked at him for a second before shrugging, "Your jutsu depends on several conditions to be met before it becomes ideal for use. The first is you have to be faster than your opponent. The second is you have to catch your opponent in a position where he can't use the weak spot I just hit." "And the third?" Kurenai interrupted with her own question as she and the other two Genin came on the field. "There is no third; so long as those two conditions are met the jutsu should work just fine." Kiba just grunted," Damn it and I though I can prove I'm true alpha."

Kasumi sweatdropped, " Then you have long way to go Inuzuka-san." She then looked at remaining member of team Kurenai, "So who wants to spar next? Or perhaps all three of you should give it a go!" And one hour later Kasumi whistled leaving exhausted team eight and doing her D rank missions.

Few days later

Kasumi just got her new mission. She will go with Anko Mitarashi, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. According to Naruto , later two mostly assigned as Konoha gate guardian . And Kausmi bit understand why the chuunin duo really happy. Despite the payment was good as it considered B rank payment. Even guarding the gate was boring like hell.

And about their mission, they must escort Daimyo of Claw Country to Iron Country and guard him during a negotiation process he is having with the Daimyo of Frost Country.

 _ **Few days later**_

The trip from Konoha to Iron Country was for the most part, boring in the opinion of certain copperhead kunoichi . Due to the fact that the person they were escorting was a Daimyo, a rather portly man with slicked back black hair and a mustache, they were forced to carry a Jiao, a human powered transport that required four people to lift a portable chair, bed or room by holding onto the poles at their sides or on their shoulders.

This one was covered up by a set of royal blue veils with golden designs running along them. Inside sat the Daimyo of Claw Country , whom they could only see the silhouette of. Thankfully, Kasumi had created Kage Bunshins to carry the Jiao, allowing everyone to set themselves up around it as they walked.

During that time Kasumi had taken to speaking with Anko and the two perennial gate keepers. In that time she had gotten to know the two very well.

That also new experience for Kasumi since compared to Naruto Kasumi still cannot form Blood clone and that means she must stay in village if not in mission. Despite being second strongest in brotherhood. (Naruto obviously strongest) Kasumi chakra just low kage for now but she masked it to look alike High chuunin borderline low jounin.

When the group arrived in Iron Country and was allowed entrance, they walked through the streets and managed to reach the hotel the Daimyo had booked in advance. Unfortunately they had not been given rooms and so Anko had been forced to get a few rooms in a much cheaper hotel, a few blocks away. Luckily It just took three days as Two Daimyos had finally come to an agreement before they escorted Claw Daimyo to their home while surprisingly it was Kumo shinobi who guard Frost Daimyo. At least there is no problem between them . And Kasumi decided to take few days off once she back to Konoha

 _ **With Howard**_

Now said humanoid duck just coming back from his daily work as margarine factory labor. While he now have more wealth thanks to his book and also some of Ange business there , he still worked there to avoid suspicion from certain undesirables. And since his nephew going to summer camp for a week. It means he will alone in house. Well that's only mean he just need to do some cleaning in his house especially since he got 3 days off due of the supplies have yet to arrive due of bad weather (which was funny considering Summer just begun

Howard consider himself to going fishing after doing some house cleaning. But it can wait. Maybe he can invite Gyro as said scientist recently stressed since his invention lack of buyers. Howard then thinking maybe he can helped him .

 _ **Tomorrow after lunch. At Gyro house.**_

"Good afternoon, Gyro. Want to go fishing me?" Asked Howard. Gyro sighed, " I'm sorry , Donald. I want to come but I need to sold all of my invention." He point to his unused invention.

"Hold on a minute. You said fishing?" Said Gyro as he searched something. " I think I have some useful device for you. " He then find something rectangular . "Tadaaa! Here is Easy fishing tools!"

Howard replied, " That's mean we not relaxing then." Gyro frowned, " You're right Donald. I'm really useless inventor." Howard noticed Gyro expression and try to lighten the mood, " Oh don't worry Gyro. I'll bought your device anyway."

Few minutes later

" To be honest I don't need this device. But I just want to made Gyro happy anyway." Said Howard as he walked to local park to fishing, Howard suddenly felt danger and prepared to fight. Not long after that, he ambushed by three thugs who want to rob him. Howard knew he can easily took them down but he have better idea as he decided to use fishing device he purchase from Gyro before and turned out that was large net and successfully capture them.

Howard then call the police and police told him said thug was wanted and he deserve for reward. And when the police asked him how he catch them, Howard then explain he used Gyro device

And few days later Howard visit Gyro house and saw most of DUckburg citizen now wearing similar box like he bought before. Though it renamed as Box of defense and Gyro sold it with price about 5 dollar means higher than when Howard purchased it. And when Howard asked Gyro the inventor just said, " I owe you Donald . While assaulting its rude but I'm happy because at least I can pay my debt."

Howard just smiled when he heard that and leave his friend.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Howard now silent himself at his home. He felt his bloodlust increasing . He want to kill. Yes he want to kill everyone in Duckburg sans his precious person like his nephew and few others. He also want this town will dominated by duckperson again or at least human. He really hated everyone with dogface especially his former nasty neighbor, Jones. But he also decided it's time to became evil now. He already called Angelique to assist him. And said primordial more than happy to help him and she promised she will come ASAP as she still need to think about some nasty plan to destroy Duckburg. At least Dogfaced jerks.

Scene change with Ange

Certain sovereign already got message from Howard. Suddenly Ange remembered Louise along with researcher team just finished their new invention which called P.P.P virus. That also great opportunity to test field after all since the first test actually planned to be execute by Naruto in One Piece World but since The virus still incomplete , the test delayed.

Speaking of P.P.P virus which actually short of Perfect, Peace, Principle used to ensure a perfect peace, one must obey the laws that are laid down by their leaders without question. Well that was original intention from the virus creator which come from someone in Gundam Wing world. But Naruto who found it decided to modify it to destroy certain people.

And how its work really flawless and its remarkable to what it can do with those microscopic machines. It can triggered by specific code word, target individual organs to make it look like a disease. And the best part is the cost to produce enough to wipe out an entire city, is no more than the cost of a clip of ammunition for a hand gun. But Louise added several upgrade as it also can target certain people if you programmed it considering the virus actually was nanomachines

Ange then took several tube of virus after it checked by Louise and after the pinkette gave a go. Ange then departed to Disney World.

Scene Chance Disney World

" **So, Howard, here is the plan. When your nephew back from their summer camp. I will start to spread the virus and don't worry . Your kin won't affect s it will only dogface kin and since it will be majority this city will be going down in days and I also found the vaccine and it will forced people to pay if they want to be cured. But I also plan to do several things before that as it will be final plan to destroy Duckburg."** Explain Ange " So you have many plans to destroy Duckburg. And if you have that many I assume you want all citizens sans me and my precious suffer. But can I ask at least one of them?" Asked Howard

" **Oh I think it will be secret as you better not known about it unless you want take risk being caught as culprit."** Replied Ange as she already have tons of plans to ruin Duckburg and later Mickey hometown, Mouseton. Howard just nodded. Soon enough Duckburg will ruined and reform within Ange image.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Ange already set up shop of aromatherapy in Duckburg and it will be need few months before she can executed her plan Meanwhile Howard just continue his living there. Ange then decided to observing one of new potential of Naruto Brother hood. Percy Jackson . Demigod and Son of Poseidon. Said teenager sat down on the beach looking out over the small lake.

Back to Ange, said primordial sovereign really displeased when she saw Percy look heartbroken. The reason was simple. It seemed the whole world had forgotten him and what he had done for Olympus. The fact he had saved all their worthless hides, really pissed him off. It was only a few years ago that Percy had learnt about the great prophecy. It turned out he had been the one it was talking about, and he had the choice of saving Olympus or destroying it. Percy looked over at all the Gods now patting the boy on the back and cheering. A few years ago that would have been him they were congratulating. Now though Percy was regretting saving Olympus. In fact all the Gods did was fight and sit up on Olympus doing fuck all, while the world they had promised to look after all those years ago, tore itself apart. Percy Couldn't help but wonder if the world would have been better without the fucking lot of them.

One quest, it only took his godly brother one quest to get their acknowledgement. Percy had been on several quests, and not once did any of the Gods thank him, well unless you count being offered Godhood after the second Titan war. Percy laughed to himself, he still wondered what would have happened had he accepted the offer. He stood up from his spot, rucksack hanging off his back. No one was going to miss him. Everyone was too concerned with his perfect brother. Percy left the beach and walked up the hill for the last time. He quickly patted the Dragon that now guarded Thalia tree. He then turned and took one last glance at what use to be his home from home, but not now. Finally he vanished down the side of the hill, never to set foot in camp-Half-blood again.

With Ange

Said Primodial CANNOT BELIEVE IT. It seems Greek Pantheon in that universe really jerk as they are corrupted. She also felt the young man's pain, watching his precious world destroy itself through pollution, war, and disease.

Well, it seems change what they needed. It settled then . Ange will recruit him and made him join her cause.

Back to Percy

Perseus looked at the wreckage in front of him. His whole life had been destroyed in one day. First he is replaced by his new brother at camp Half-blood, then he loses the one person who meant just as much to him as his own family, and now to come back and find his home destroyed and his family killed. Perseus wondered where he should go from here. He had very little money, a few slabs of Ambrosia, and a small container of Nectar. If he rationed everything then it might last him a week or so. Perseus stood up from where he had been kneeling before. He needed to get away, he needed to end it all. The pain, the suffering. He had nothing left. He felt his sword in his pocket and knew what he must do. It was the only way to end it all. Heck it would hurt like hell for a few seconds, but then finally he would be at peace, and maybe be reunited with his family.

He pulled the sword from his pocket and watched as the blade slowly began to grow. He knew the mist would stop anyone seeing what he was about to do. By the time someone discovered him, it would be too late. Just as he was about to fall onto his own sword, a beautiful woman dressed in purple gown appeared from nowhere . Percy knew she definitely not God as he had met every single one of them. So who was this person? Percy retracted his blade back to its pen form. He noticed the woman smile, and then said. " Hello , Perseus Jackson my name is Ange and I am here to make you a proposition."

Later Percy accepted the offer as he learned Ange was Primordial being from another reality and he will got new power in condition cause as much trouble for Olympus as humanly possible. Percy grinned at how the Gods had treated him in the last time-line. There was no way he was going to allow them to do it again. However he will need train first and it will take time as Ange made Percy received godslayer ability a.k.a Campione and he will gain all of God/Goddess power if he slain them. And he will train that ability before he going back to got his revenge.

With Louise

Louise now train with Ange clone in Force arts. Currently Ange was having her duel him in lightsaber combat blindfolded, letting the Force guide her movements.

Ange deflected a strike from Louise's training lightsaber and forced her to dodge Ange counter strike, **"You are improving."** "I have yet to land a single hit on you," said Louise as she righted herself. " **That's matter of experience."** Replied Ange." **Anyway let's meditate again. This time I want to see how good your control**

"Alright," said Louise as the pinkette sat down on the grassy field and began to meditate. And after few minutes Louise floating a foot off the ground in the lotus position with various pebbles floating in the air around her. Ange decided to observe for about fifteen minutes until, " **OK !You can stop now."** Ordered Ange

Louise let the rocks fall to the ground and extended her legs so she moved into a standing position. " **You are progressing nicely,"** said Ange, "

Sometime later

Ange then made Louise trained more to improve the pinkette lightsaberforms by having her dodge or cut pebbles that Ange levitated her while she was wearing a blindfold. Louise did try, but she ended up with more than a few bruises from the flying rocks. " **You're getting better,** " said Ange as Louise took off her blindfold. " **Anyway let's test new equipment for you Louise**."

Later at Training simulator.

" **Alright let's begin the test"** Said Ange. And from where Louise stood several turrets rose up from the floor and surrounded her in a circle. They immediately fired at him but all of sudden several near-transparent hexagons materialized around her and formed a dome to block the bullets.

" **Good it seems Force shield worked well."** Ange said in amused tone ." **Well, let's see how you habdle variables Louise."** Ange then made sure Louise force shield power reduced which made the pinkette decided to focus the remaining power into smaller shields focused on defending her from the angles where the turrets were firing from.

" **Well, now move the turrets."** Ange pushed certain button made the turrets began to spin around Louise shooting at her from different angles as her shields tried to keep up. Then all a sudden two rings rotating in different directions rose from the floor with the turrets on them. The shields still kept up, blocking all the bullets as Louise remained focused.

" **Okay that's enough now reset."** The shield was restored to full capacity as the turrets returned to their normal position, still firing. " _ **Well, Louise this time you have to eliminate all threats**_ ," she told Louise mentally. The turrets continued to fire as Louise decided on her next course of action. It was a bit risky, but it had a high probability of success. The hexagons of the dome shield began to part enough so Ange could fire her weapon, force handgun. One by one the turrets were destroyed and the test was over.

" **OK I think that's for today."** Said Ange as she continued, " We will continue soon.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto finally awoken from his slumber and he also feel stronger. Ange who watched him decided to do certain act as she thought, _**'I guess he will need some spar to get used to his power now. Well Elphelt can do that."**_

 _ **To Be continued**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Hello guys we meet again . I probably won't post much since I just recently got graduate from college and gain my Management Diploma and once graduation ceremony finished( It happen next week) I will join my college career center to get some more training before I got proper job . Anyway review response first**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Shinji Ikari will have various of Martial arts skill, Harry training will finished soon , Kasumi will return to her homeworld along with Naruto to claim prize and certain islands. As for Howard, I think Ange will do the work while Howard still keep his cool. But he will act to kill several people like Beagle Boys , And Percy not like Kratos as he will gain authority like Campione . Louise will return to her homeworld to gather new minions and resources and she will persuade her family to join her cause. And sorry next chapter will be full of lemons**_

 _ **Zylo: No, Naruto will enter Dragon Ball Super once his Brotherhood complete and only 7 I had introduced left four remains to have their appearances.**_

 _ **JojotheShadow: I dunno how to work Toriko world but I'll try since I like that manga too.**_

 _ **Primal Rage: You mistaken, I just have Naruto will have mere business with Big Mom as he will sell sweets to her. And since Big Mom really like Sweets she won't decline him and Naruto will pretend to ask moderate amount for money and Big Mom probably won't bother as long she got her sweets. Though I also plan Naruto to take over Smiles factory and will continue Doflamingo work but then again it's just plan s I have yet to think how to make it happen .**_

 _ **AN: About half from this chapter will consist lemon so be prepared and also he will got new maid corps whose lead by Mariel old friend so enjoy please.**_

Naruto and Elphelt found themselves in some kind of arena but surprisingly despite the arena was large no one attend as it just spar and that private as only one person beside those two and that was none other than Angelique The sovereign said, " **Remember this just spar. So don't overexert yourself Naruto. So let's begun."** Ange then jumped off to let both sparing partner clash

Elphelt opened up the fight by jumping at Naruto and thrusting her feet out, attempting to get at his face. Naruto blocked her boot-clad feet with one hand, pushing Elphelt back a few feet. She landed on her feet, and took a step backward as Naruto rushed at her, and threw three punches, in quick succession. She ducked the first, dodged the second and the third, blocked Naruto's attempt to elbow her in the stomach, and his attempt to push her backward, dodged his fourth punch, and swung back.

She landed the first hit of the round, punching Naruto in the face, though he didn't even flinch from the hit. She tried to punch him in the crotch, but Naruto jerked his torso back, dodging the punch. Elphelt tried to go for another face-punch, but Naruto blocked it, returning in kind. Elphelt dodged Naruto's attempt to punch her in the face, and, infusing her fist with demonic energy, crashed her fist against Naruto's face, sending him backward a few metres.

Naruto landed on his feet, and looked down as he saw pink flames dancing around his feet. He jumped into the air and flipped away from Elphelt's attempt to use her flamethrower. He landed beside the pillar of flame, which would have scorched him, had he stayed stationary, and ran back at Elphelt, attempting to hit her with a powerful punch.

Elphelt side-flipped away, landed beside Naruto, and was forced onto the defensive again, as Naruto threw two punches, in even faster succession, aimed at her head and throat, respectively. She dodged them both, and caught Naruto's third punch. Pushing his fist aside, she went on the offensive, attempting to kick Naruto, though he grabbed her leg and jerked it upward, sending Elphelt off her feet and into the air.

Naruto capitalised on Elphelt's vulnerability by crashing his fist against her face, sending her backward a few feet, and onto the floor. The Moon Glamor Corps true leaderwas back on her feet, however, and rushing at Naruto.

the pair of them traded blows, with each of them getting in one minor hit on the other. And bothe of them attempted to punch each pther at the same time as well, and their fists hit each other.

The shockwave from such a hit sent the two combatants backward a few paces, but Elphelt recovered first, jumping up and attempting to kick Naruto in the neck. Naruto grabbed her leg and smirked at her, but Elphelt merely raised her other leg and crashed it against Naruto's vulnerable face.

Rolling to the ground and bouncing back onto his feet, Naruto dashed toward ELphelt punching her hard enough to knock her on her ass.

When Naruto rushed forward to try and finish the fight, Elphelt took advantage of her position and attempted to kick Naruto while she was down. She missed, swung back onto her feet, and tried to send Naruto onto his ass with a mid-air kick to the face. She missed again, and landed on both feet.

The two fighters began trading blows again, neither gaining an advantage over the other, until a wild attempted right hook by Elphelt flew over Naruto's head, and left her open.

Naruto capitalised again, by punching Elphelt in the face, kicking her in the shin, dealing two uppercuts in quick succession, delivering a third, more powerful one that had Elphelt slightly dazed, and threw a hard, chakra-infused punch straight to Elphelt's abdomen, sending her flying backward a dozen or so meters, and onto the ground.

All of this happened in the space of about forty seconds, by the way. Just wanted to point that out.

"Had enough?" Naruto playfully rolled his head around his shoulders, and walked slowly towards Elphelt, his hands in his pockets.

"Not even close!" Elphelt replied, jumping up and dashed at Naruto. She then took out her firearms and firing energy projectiles at him but Naruto easily blocked it. Naruto also do same but ELphelt always capable to counter it.

That keep going for about ten minutes until both of them look battered. .Elphelt then cracked her neck and said, "So want to finish it on one last attack.?" Asked Elphelt. " You ask for it, "replied Naruto." Naruto then rushed toward Elphelt and prepare to hit her but she rolled backwards at the last second

Elphelt then rushed at Naruto, and blocked all his punches, which were coming at her barely fast enough for her to see, leant backward and away from a chakra enhanced somersault kick, and ducked under his final attempt to punch her in the face, and grabbed him around the middle.

"Ooh, nice muscles you got here." She remarked, before flying upward, and throwing her down with enough force to create a crater twice as wide and twice as deep as the first one. "Ugh... fuck." Naruto moaned, getting up and spitting blood from his mouth, before he fell down again.

"Well, Naruto-kun.~~~ Just give up now. There is no way you can won against me in your current condition." Said Elphelt in sultry tone. " And let me took care of your wound okay."

"Sorry but I refuse to gave up." Replied Naruto stubbornly.

"Then you gave me no choice but use this dirty trick to win." Elphelt suddenly flashed in front of Naruto and grabbed his head and started smother him with her bazoongas. "mmmph,mmmph, not f-f-f-fair." Mumbled Naruto as his head trapped inside Elphelt marshmallow hell ."Oh, Naruto-kun , just give in and I'll make up for this later." Said Elphelt as she tighten her grip and it won't take long until Naruto passed out.

" **Well, that's great Elphelt. Though isn't this bit too much?"** Asked Ange. " Don't worry Ange. I'll 'take care ' of him with proper way. " Elphelt replied as she carried Naruto in bridal style though she made sure Naruto head still glued on her breasts.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto awoken only to find himself not on his room. Instead he found himself lying inside what can you called luxury suite which only available at 5 stars hotel. That suite have a great view over the beach, a chandelier hanging from the roof and a large refrigerator standing in one corner. The room also had a gigantic balcony and on the wall hanged a huge flat-screen TV in front of a huge leather couch. Naruto now lied down at king-size bed with white sheets, huge pillows and a smaller fridge standing by it. In the bathroom, which Naruto did not see at the moment, there was the hugest shower he could possibly imagine, a door leading to a small sauna, and a hot tub large enough to bathe a hippo in.

"Ah you awoken Naruto-kun." Said Elphelt. Naruto then stood and Elphelt spoke, "Well, let me guide you explore this suite." After some exploration, Elphelt suddenly pushed down Naruto onto the bed so he ended up sitting on the huge, soft mattress. "Now don't you go anywhere, darling. I'll be right back." she said while giving Naruto an exhilarated but tender smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

 _ **Warning lemon incoming**_

After few minutes waiting he heard Elphelt saying "Hey there, sexy." from behind him. So he turned around and saw the view of his lifetime.

Elphelt came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a sexy lace brassiere in dark pink . She was actually wearing a pair of matching panties but her ginormous tits covered them, and most of her torso too, with their giant and round mass so she might as well been naked from the waist down.

"Do you like it? I made it myself." Elphelt told in a seductive voice as she leaned her back against the doorframe, raising her arms up above her head and pushing her enormous saline-filled boobs out into the air so they looked even bigger. The pink bra covering her gargantuan breasts was so huge that the material could have been used to make a decent bed sheet, and yet as their owner pushed the magnificent boobs out they stretched the fabric further and made it groan from the stress.

Naruto gulped. Despite being used to see many women who have figure can rival Elphelt. Doesn't mean he cannot keep composure too long. And while Naruto lost words, The goddess-like woman moved closer to him, putting on a more seducing sway in her body movements which made her divine mams making a slow dance from the left to the right. She sat down on her knees on the bed and crawled to Naruto where he sat. As she come up to him she pressed her giant mounds against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, lightly massaging his shoulders.

"Oh Naru-kun, just relax let your goddess take care of your pain." Said Elphelt and she continued , " Now it's SHOWTIME!"

She moved back in bed and reached her hands behind her back, unhooking her brassiere. And as she slowly peeled off the red garment Derek was sure he was going to die from a heart attack.

Elphelt removed the bra, revealing the largest, firmest, perkiest and roundest pair of breast Naruto could ever fantasize about. Huge, spherical and now naked globes of flesh (and saline) that radiated sexuality and beauty, with lightly tanned skin and absolutely no sign of sagging. They were as perfect as any surgeon could make them. In the center of each breast there was an areola that was stretched out and much wider than a regular one, but still looked very small compared to the rest of the massive breast, and in the middle of each areola there was a tiny nipple that were now semi-erect from excitement, almost begging to be played with. Elphelt' nipples were actually normal sized but compared to her massive, moon-size fake boobs they looked so small and tiny.

Naruto gasped loudly at the topless, goddess in front of him. He started to breathe more heavily, and he couldn't form a word. Elphelt took his hands and slowly lifted them up to her chest, placing one hand on each giant tit. The sensation Naruto's hands felt was incredible; Elphelt' boobs was so firm and massive, like overinflated basketballs, and covered by taut skin like smooth and cool silk. His hands looked so small on top of them. Naruto smiled gleefully as she guided Naruto's hands across the surface of her titanic tits in a gentle massage, and she got shiver all over her body from his touch.

"Say, Naruto-kun. Can I ask you a favor?" Asked Elphelt. Naruto just nodded. Elphelt than made Naruto removed his hand from her pair of massive balloons. And then Elphelt leaned over until her huge tits were right in Narutos face. They filled his vision and he smelt her scent, an intoxicating odor with a hint of fresh cream.

"I want you to bite my nipples." Said Elphelt made Naruto jawdropped , " But I will hurt you then, Elphelt-chan." Elphelt smiled, " Don't worry I won't but since you still reluctant I guess I will do some incentive ." Elphelt then put one of her finger to Naruto forehead untl Naruto suddenly looked like angered. Turned out Elphelt increase his anger few hours ago as Elphelt defeat him.

Though instead just nipple Naruto snapped his teeth down into the soft flesh of her breast. But surprisingly despite her boobs was soft like marshmallow, but although it gave beneath his teeth, he couldn't bite out a chunk or even break the skin. He wasn't even hurting her. If anything she seemed to want it more as she pushed her breast against him until his face was pressing into the soft flesh. It even sounded like she was sighing in pleasure. Naruto decided to released her and her skin sprang back to a ripe curve with not a mark on its surface to indicate where he'd bitten her.

Elphelt smiled at him, her cheeks lightly flushed, and ran a hand through his short spiky hair. " See? You don't have to worry about you hurting me. And why you stopped though? You can do that as long as you want." Naruto blushed when he heard that as she continued, "Now it's my turn to get you in the mood," she said, her voice like creamy silk.

She pressed her breasts down onto his face, smothering him between two planets. Naruto inhaled the rich cream of her scent, then nothing as his head was pressed into a soft pillow that covered his face like a mask. Elphelt jiggled her body against him, letting her smooth skin rub against his nose, lips and cheeks. Her hand walked down into his lap and began to tap against his cock with practiced, deft little fingertip touches.

Elphelt paused and lifted her breasts off Naruto's face. "Would you like a little suckle?" she asked with a mischievous smile. A droplet of whitish-pink liquid oozed from her right nipple. It had the colour of strawberry milkshake and the consistency of thick cream. Though due of unnatural color Naruto wonder if Elphelt unintentionally want to poison him.

Seeing Naruto face, Elphelt smiled, " Don't worry you will be fine , my milk was really delicious but in case like this…." She smirked and dropped her breasts on his face again. This time it seemed like she really meant to suffocate him. His face was pushed right up into her cleavage and she crossed her arms behind his head to hold him there. Soft flesh pressed all around his face. Naruto felt his lungs start to burn as he craved air, sweet oxygen. He struggled and squirmed, but was completely smothered beneath the heavy pillows of her breasts.

After few minutes, Elphelt released him and Naruto's mouth fell open as he took a gasp of much needed O2. It was an unconscious act and one Elphelt was waiting for as she forced her nipple into Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt a trickle of liquid against his tongue, sweet like strawberries and cream. The trickle became a steady stream and the back of his mouth started to fill up. Seeing Elphelt wasn;t lied, he swallowed sweet treat through his throat.

After while Elphelt removed her milk tanks from Naruto mouth as Naruto face looked like he felt full. Elphelt decided to do something as she put down Naruto pants and played with his exposed testicles. Her teasing fingers sent pleasant little shivers up Naruto's spine.

Elphelt then steered his throbbing cock between the soft pillows of her breasts and squeezed them together. Naruto sighed then. He couldn't help it; it felt so good. Elphelt looked up at him and smiled. She placed her hands on either side of her breasts and jiggled them up and down, letting the silky surface of her boobs rub against his twitching cock.

Elphelt moved back and his cock sprang out of the smothering grip of her cleavage. She gripped it and pumped her hand up and down his shaft while she rubbed his glans against the smooth skin of her right breast. Then her right breast started to pulse and quiver. She brushed the head of his cock against her nipple and the nub suddenly popped inside out, inverting itself back into her pale breast. Elphelt pushed her body forward and Naruto's cock began to follow her nipple as she pressed his member into the soft flesh of her breast.

Naruto's erection was rock-hard and her tit was soft, so he would have expected some give as she pressed her breast against him. This was more. Much more. His cock sank deeper and deeper into the round white curve of her breast. It looked—as fucking crazy as it sounded—as if her smooth white flesh had rolled all the way up his shaft until his entire cock was embedded in her tit right up to the root.

Her heavy breast was pressed right into his crotch and he couldn't see his cock at all. It must be pushed underneath, or maybe off to the side. That contradicted what his cock was telling him. He felt as though he was buried up to the hilt in something that was lusciously warm and luxuriously soft.

Her boob had engulfed his cock and he felt the soft tissue within it pressing all around him. Her breast pulsed like the beat of a great heart and Naruto failed to stifle a pleasurable moan as he felt a squeezing contraction start around the root of his cock and then roll up the shaft.

What the fuck was that? Oh—

Her breast pulsed again and Naruto closed his eyes as another moan of pleasure escaped his lips. That felt so good. It was like being enveloped in a warm pussy that had the muscular control of a hand. Elphelt smiled at him. "Like that?" she said, her voice soft and seductive. She fondled the pink nipple of her other pendulous breast while the one wrapped around Naruto's cock pumped it with luscious squeezes. The motion was unsettling, a little like the pulsing bell of a jellyfish, but the pleasure as her soft boob sucked on his cock was indescribable.

"Yeah," Naruto said in between sighs.

Her breast pulsed again and another blissful wave ran along Naruto's cock. It felt like it didn't stop there, as if her sumptuous flesh was squeezing all up his body, sucking on the totality of him. Elphelt reached under her breast and cupped Naruto's balls.

"Lovely and ripe," Elphelt said as she massaged his swollen sac. Fuck. He was going to come. "Yes, come," Elphelt said, voice soft like cream. "Come right in my lovely soft breast."

Another throbbing pulse rolled up his cock. And another. And another. Faster and faster until Naruto squirmed and thrashed in ecstasy as her deliciously soft boob flesh bunched around and tugged on his cock. He couldn't hold back any more. His hips jolted up and his cock squirted a thick torrent of cum right into the heart of her pulsing breast. No, not a breast. Something else. None of his cum leaked out, not a single drop. Her breast absorbed it as thoroughly as it had engulfed his cock.

Fuck. Naruto had never felt an orgasm as intense as that. Too intense. It felt like it had ripped out part of him with it.  
It wasn't over.

Elphelt smiled at him while her freakish breast continued to pulse around and pump his cock with voluptuous squeezes. While the initial violence had passed, Naruto's ejaculation showed no signs of ending. She was milking him, the cushioned embrace of her boob pumping out a steady stream of his cum.

"Well, I didn't expect this, Naruto-kun. Normally you should be exhausted since I actually absorbed your cum with my breasts but it seems somehow you have so much and I plan to milk you dry." That made Naruto blinked, " Well that's answer my question why I cannot release."

Elphelt giggled, " It seems I finally can bathe with cum again since It's been awhile since I found someone like you and before you said anything, no I'm not succubus. I actually was Nymph." Which made Naruto gasped. Nymph actually was Sex primordial which can made elite succubus looks like preschool according to Ange. And Nymph also capable to kill regular male via sex and they kill faster than succubus.

"Anyway Naruto-kun. You don't mind if I suck this delicious-looking meat lollipop for a bit, do you, Naruto~?" Elphelt asked, kneeling down on the end of the bed, and placing her face up very close to Naruto's fully-erect cock. She could smell its arousal, and it smelt absolutely... divine. "Not at all!" Naruto replied, before giving an involuntary grunt of surprise as Elphelt suddenly took all 13 inches of his cock inside her mouth. The feeling of the front of his cock being contained in the vice-like confines of her throat almost made him cum on the spot, but with difficulty, he held it in, as Elphelt raised her head so she was only bobbing her head on the top five or so inches of his cock, and stroking the rest with her soft, skilled hand.

Naruto's groans of pleasure only increased when Elphelt quickly deep-throated Naruto's cock again, and stared up at her lover with lustful, crimson eyes. Slowly pulling her head off Naruto's cock, Elphelt suddenly began to suck Naruto off, while stroking the rest of his cock, hard and fast, making sure that her deep-throats were sloppy, and covered his whole cock in saliva.

"You like it, my love~?" Elphelt asked, slowly crawling up Naruto's body and kissing him lovingly on the lips. "Do you like your beautiful Goddess of a mother pleasuring your cock like this?" "I love it." Naruto replied, kissing back. "I don't think I can love anything more!"

" I guess I can do that once more." Elphelt replied, making her way back down to Naruto's cock, and trapping the throbbing organ in between her breasts, which were the largest and most beautiful breasts that Naruto had ever seen on a woman." I won't absorbed it this time because I want bathe with your semen Naruto-kun~." Winking at Naruto, Elphelt began rocking her huge rack on Naruto's length, while taking the very tip of it into her mouth, and licking around on it with her tongue. Wrapping her tongue around the tip, humming on it, and hungrily licking all over the tip, Elphelt knew all the tricks, and pulled them off, one by one.

"Fuck...!" Naruto moaned, as the speed of which Elphelt rocked her tits on his cock increased, and so did his pleasure. "I'm cumming!" Almost instantly, Elphelt took her breasts off Naruto's cock, and quickly deep-throated him. The addition of having his cock in the confines of Elphelt's throat to his already heightened pleasure drove Naruto over the edge, and he came straight down Elphelt's throat, and into her hungry stomach, which was ravenous for his semen.

"Mmm~" Elphelt drank up all of Naruto's cum, licked the remnants of cum off of his cock, which was still in her mouth at the time, and took said mouth off Naruto's cock. "Your cum tastes delicious, Naruto. I made the right choice in coming after you~ Now why don't you get up against the head of the bed, so you can let your bride ride you for real?"

"I'd enjoy that a lot." Naruto replied, as obediently, he shifted himself back so he was sat up, and leaning back against the head of his bed. Grinning, Elphelt stood up, walked around the bed, climbed onto it and straddled Naruto. Delivering him a slow kiss on the lips, Elphelt proceeded to roughly impale herself on his cock. In seconds, she was already bouncing herself at speed on top of him.

Taken by surprise, Naruto rested his hands on Elphelt's stomach to help her (as she has already rested her hands on his shoulders) keep balance. "Mmm~ fuck, yes!" Elphelt moaned, as she quickly bounced on top of Naruto. "Your cock feels so good inside me, Naruto! You like my hot, tight, wet pussy around your cock?"

"You bet your ass, I fucking love it!" Naruto replied, as Elphelt let her hips rise and fall on top of his cock, as he adjusted his grip to be on her ass. "I can feel you getting tighter and tighter!" "That's because my pussy wants to drink your fucking cum!" Elphelt moaned, her nails digging into Naruto's shoulders from how aroused and horny she was. "Don't fight it, don't try and resist, just fucking cum inside me~!"

And at her insistence, cum Naruto did. For the second time that night, he blew his load, and straight into his nymph lover's waiting pussy. Said nymph moaned loudly as Naruto's cum entered her body, and her pussy drank it up, adding to her already-immense strength. "Amazing..." Elphelt replied. "Your cum is incredible, Naruto!" "Thanks." Naruto replied. "It's good to hear." "Yeah." Elphelt replied, slowly lifting herself off Naruto, turning herself around.

She got on her hands and knees on the end of Naruto's bed, and shook her ass towards him, invitingly. She didn't even need to draw the breath needed to start asking the question in her mind, as Naruto was up again, and on top of Elphelt without any thought. Quickly inserting his dick inside her from behind, Naruto started thrusting, while grabbing onto Elphelt's ass with his hands, and also appreciating how his hands seemed to sink into her soft flesh.

"MMM~" Elphelt moaned, as she looked behind herself, and licked her lips at Naruto. "You feel even bigger inside me, Naruto! " "Nice to hear." Naruto replied. "But it's even better to know that I'm gonna be married to you, and be the only one who gets to fuck you." "Y-yeah, it is!" Elphelt groaned, as Naruto's hands reached her breasts, and squeezed hungrily on them, making her only moan harder. "Fuck~" "Enjoying that?" Naruto asked, as his thrusts became harder and faster. "You liking my huge cock, Elph?"

"YES!" Elphelt yelled, as Naruto's cock brushed against a certain point inside her pussy, making her convulse in pleasure, and squirt fluids straight onto Naruto's cock. "IT'S AMAZING, I LOVE IT... I NEED IT!" "And now that we're back together, you'll have it...!" Naruto replied, grunting in pleasure as his cock blew its load, for the third time. Naruto then fell backward, and landed on the bed, his cock pulsating, and feeling slightly drained. "That was amazing, Elph." Naruto said, panting slightly. "Damn right, it was." Elphelt replied, turning herself around and kissing Naruto. "But this night is far from over. How about we do it again." And with that said they continuing their lovemaking session for entire day (To be exact about 30 hours nonstop)

 _ **LEMON END And Timeskip**_

Naruto now just meditate as he reviewed his Juubi Power and turned out Juubi also have all of current bijuu specialty. Started by Ichibi who master Earth and Wind which combined to sand. Nibi have control over fire , Sanbi have perfect water mastery. Yonbi has the ability to use earth and fire, as well as the ability to combine them to form lava. The Gobi uses fire and water and can combines them to make steam. The Rokubi is a master at creating bubbles attacks through the combination of water, wind and fire. The Nanabi is a master of earth and can use bugs to attack. And the Hachibi is a master of lightning, physical combat and swordplay. And lastly Kyuubi with perfect illusion and plant ability.

And after about two hours reviewing that he decided to finish his meditating and he walked aimlessly and then he saw Mariel sat at terrace and drinking tea with someone Naruto not knew. Said person was also maid like Mariel as she wearing maid uniform which looked exactly like Naruto Head maid only with dark blue . Seeing Mariel really enjoyed the talk, Naruto decided not to say anything and he knew he can trust Mariel despite said head maid somehow hiding his feelings but it will better that way as Naruto don't want risk anything.

Few days later

Naruto suddenly found himself in front of several Maid but not regular maid as they actually was Mariel old friends as Naruto recognized one of them as Mariel old friend Liera Scharnhorst. Mariel then started to said about talk few days ago.

 _Short Flashback_

" _So, Liera, are you sure about this?" Asked Mariel. "Of course Mariel, and I won't back down " Replied Liera. " Then you probably will need to work hard for this."_

 _Flashback End_

"Well, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Liera Scharnhorst, and I am the captain of the Maid Organization, MMM, or 'More and More Maids'. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" Then my name is..." Said Naruto before he cut "I know who you are," said Liera. "You're Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be straight into business. we're here to tell you that Naruto is now our new master," Liera said in a calm and cool voice.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his head , "Not that I minded but why you want to work with me and not counting I already have many maids beside I wonder where I should placed you."

Liera answered, " That doesn't matter. The reason I with others who will come soon was because you're so handsome and strong. Perfect master to served after all." Naruto want to said something ut Liera raise her hand , " If you worried about payment don't worry. Cause I along with others just want to serve you as we already have own funds to ensure our wellbeing ."

Oh, this is really bad. While Naruto didn't mind have more maids the problem was it seems they think they can pamper him better and that will be made serious conflict between old and new recruit. But Naruto knew even if he refuse he knew this Liera also stubborn one and it will be fighting losing battle so Naruto relented and said, " Find then , how about I test you first? If I like it I'll accept you alongside your friends."

"Oh you won't be disappointed , Naruto-sama." Liera then then took out her cell phone and pressed one button. And in seconds, 2 large Chinook class Helicopters flew over, and both of them deployed ropes, and out came More and More Maids. There were hundreds of maids in purple maid outfits with guns of almost all types from the military, swords, other military weapons, and all sorts of bodies in shapes and sizes.

"You may think that we are just about taking care of our master," said Liera. "However, we are also trained to protect our master, and our comrades anytime, anyplace, and anywhere. In fact, we go through hundreds of hours of boot camp, and military training, and master various types of guns, sword, magic, and other types of techniques. We even flied various combat fighter jets. And of course most importantly all of us was ANBU level shinobi. And don't forget some of us also have unbelievable cooking skills and it shows on how fast we can make them Not only that, we are trained to nurse and heal by using special objects that many doctors think it's impossible to heal, like cancer, for and I will show some of my bests."

Liera snapped her fingers three times and about 11 maids come out.

First, a young maid in her early twenties with brown eyes and short dark blond hair. She was trained in the ninja arts, using dual kodachi, kunai and senbon in battle. She knows how to hide her presence, ambush enemies, and sense enemies, even those that are camouflaged. She is known to possess a high level of speed and takes advantage of her maid uniform to hide all her weapons. She is very well-respected from her comrades and is ranked #4 in the group. She always shows a sweet personality towards her master. But when they are not looking, she shows a bossy, sadistic and intimidating personality to almost anyone who intends to annoy or insult her master or her comrades. Her name is Azumi Oshitari.

Between her are two sub-ordinates. To her left is a maid with green eyes and short black hair, also in her early twenties. She is trained in chinese martial arts and chinese kempo which makes her an expert in combat, with weapons or without them. She was known as the "Dark Vessel" as she is a specialist in assassination missions, known for her surgical presicion. Now a former assassin, she is ranked number 16 of the maids in the group. Despite her serious nature in doing her job, she is shown to like telling jokes and 'playing dead'. Her name is Jinchu Lee.

To Azumi's right is another maid with blue eyes and semi-long blond hair which she ties into a twin pony tail. She was trained in United States military force, and knows how to use all kind of guns, and is skilled in close combat. She is usually partnered with Jinchu, and was a member of the Green Berets and was a gun tech. Now, she is ranked number 15 of the maids of the group. She and Jinchu both show great respect to Azumi and Liera. She is known as Stacy Connor.

The fourth maid is very liked and well-respected. She is known as a "graceful crane" because of her beautiful body. She is very popular and is ranked #3 in the group. She is an obedient and cheerful maiden and deeply cares for her master, trying her hardest to stay in her human form whilst in front of him. She fights with two butterfly swords and relies on her speed for close ranged combat. This girl doesn't have a last name, but she does have a first name: Iroha.

The next 4 maids doesn't have a last name, either. In fact, the fifth maid is a beautiful 19 year old maid, who is ranked #6 of the group. She has great skill as a maid and guardian, demonstrating ninja-like abilities, as well as using a baseball bat with nails; however, despite all of this, she is usually referred as a "clumsy maid" much to her annoyance, most of it coming from her 2 friends in which you will find out momentarily. It's also implied that she "disrobes when drunk", a habit she is quite aware of but tries to keep it secret. She is usually serious and calm, but is not above flattery and can be prideful at times. She is quite reserved about showing her attractive body, which includes a big bust, resulting in many admirers. Her name is Fubuki.

The sixth and seventh maids are ninja maid twins, and they are friends with Fubuki. Their names are Shizuka and Tsurara, ranked numbers 9 and 10, respectively. Although both are twenty-one years of age, Shizuka is the more youthful of the two. She has a tendency to speak out of turn to others, getting her into trouble often. Tsurara is the mature twin, upholding very strict codes of secrecy, infiltration and discipline. However, her dour attitude and voice makes her seem _much_ older, ruining her disguises. Shizuka is usually equipped with a pair of large kunai, while her sister Tsurara wields a kusarigama.

The eighth maid is known as "The Masked Woman" because she wears a mask on the top of her head. Her strength and cunning is equal to both Azumi and Fubuki. Sometimes she, Shizuka and Tsurara are assigned on missions by Liera, and has a tendency to scare Lizlett while she is not looking. She can also cloak herself to avoid detection and escape, and is known to be ranked #8 in the group. Her name is known as Hyochuka.

The next 3 maids are certainly not to be taken lightly.

First, a girl who has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She is always seen wearing a french maid outfit and wielding a large scythe. She may look cute in the outfit she's wearing, but she is actually a wraith, who are evil spirits from the netherworld - distinct from demons - that drain the life energy of mortals in order to sustain their existence in the mortal world. Wraiths are incorporeal, being able to pass through solid objects. She is a calm and reserved person, who is generally kind but will attack people if need be. Her kindness, however, can get in the way sometimes, as a wraith, she must feed on others' life force. She is also very dedicated to the duties given by her master, like all others, and she is ranked #14 out of all the maids. She is known as "The Infernal Temptress," because of her ability to steal life force with a kiss. Her name is Airi.

Second, an android maid that was created by VESPER that was originally used to fight off aliens years ago. She is immensely powerful and fast, and is considered to be a formidable opponent by her enemies. She has a very sunny disposition and is friendly to just about everyone, and is ranked #12 of the maids. She also quickly becomes an excellent cook, able to emulate and recreate dishes from the best restaurants. Like all other maids, she is also quite devoted to her master, with feelings for him reminiscent of both doting mother and shy girlfriend.

However, she is extremely hostile towards anything perverted and is very concerned about her appearance, often not allowing herself to wear normal clothes as she is concerned that it would look bad to anyone given her position as a maid. She is also obsessed with her small breasts, and one time, she requests to Vesper for larger breasts, but failed.

She still has access to many of her weapons and gadgets from her VESPER days, and is able to pull out her gun at any time. She also has access to the "silpheed", which when worn on her back allows her to fly, as well as her support mech, Slash. She is able to call both the Silpheed and Slash at a moment's notice from the badge she wears on her maid uniform. In addition, she still can use her fully equipped and armed BMW sports convertible and MV Agusta motorcycle.

Being an android, she has a limited life span; 398 days to be exact. When she only had 2 days to live, Liera found her, and using MMM's special technology, her life span was extended by a century. She is known as CODE: V1046-R MAHORO, but the maids call her Mahoro.

And last, but definitely not least, an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, green-eyed and is well-endowed. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. She commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, yet she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and performing the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing for her master. In fact, she is known to be a 'wet nurse', but what some people don't know is that she is a Demon. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other maids and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Yet for some reason, she has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habanero buns. Normally she keeps her left eye covered. When her comrades asked her why, she reveals that it's not because her covered eye is weak, but because it's too strong and using both nauseates her. In fact, her left eye is a solid color and is capable of detecting things ten times faster than the normal eye and even see the tiniest object.

If it's not her master, she is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent. In fact, her hand-to-hand combat skills, her swordsmanship skills, and even her demonic magic skills are so good, that almost all of the maids doesn't even dare try to challenge her, and she is known to be "Unlucky #13" on the list. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle.

Also, she enjoys teasing and tormenting other people, frequently making marks about their intelligence and (in her own mind) poor skills in anything she can think of. Her catchphrase to others is usually "You damn fool." However, if it is her master, her personality becomes significantly more innocent. She also became noticeably kinder, becoming a great deal more affectionate towards her master. This strong girl is known as Hildegarde, or Hilda for short.

"So, Naruto-sama. You said you want to test us. Can you tell me what test?"

 _ **To Be continued.**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Hello guys we meet again As usual review response**_

 _ **Animaman: First thanks for your attention and about Naruto will ended in world he hating, Ange probably will have Naruto destroy this world (Also remind you and other reader, my Naruto is can be good or evil depending situation. And I don't think its not necessary as it will be better to not warned everyone in his family (former blood one) as like old say, ' You reap what you sow.'**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Just told you one thing: I never want to add Saito, NEVER!**_

 _ **Zehendner : Here we go**_

 _ **Shade: About fate girls I decided Naruto for now only have Scheherazade and Tamamo no Mae. For now.**_

 _ **Shrike: Just let's see as I won't progress in One Piece world until very later.**_

 _ **Lucifer: Thanks for suggestion and I will work for Campione part in future ASAP**_

After several test Naruto decided to accept M&M Maids. Well he decided to enlist them as his own ANBU as Liera turned out stronger than Konoe. And also the fact they can teach better cooking skills and their invention to cure certain disease like cancer was really intrigued him. And they also show skills like tea brewing , target practice , house cleaning, and many others as Naruto somehow choose various test to ensure they will be useful (Just formality as Naruto already knew how skilled they are)

Speaking our blond here Now instead his usual appearance. He now in clad of red dragonic armor form. That form was come from his Boosted Gear and it called Scale Mail aka his Balance Breaker. He also now stayed in Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Like canon Dragon Ball series) but instead 10 times it has 100 times gravity and Naruto want to test how long he can stay in that form. Last time he use Balance Breaker he only able to use it about a week nonstop and about 90% of his power sealed. Naruto wanted he at least can stay at least a month in his sealed status.

When he joined Rias group despite his sealed status he can easily took down Riser Peerage and last rating game alone and without his Sacred Gear. Naruto also knew he can easily annihilated them in all out fight . It just Naruto not take them seriously as he playing with them. And that just when he took down Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto.

Naruto also recently found out Ange also join the fray and plan to help Naruto by doing some clean up in DXD world . Naruto didn't know how but said Sovereign already explain to our hero to refer her as Father Okumura since she use male disguise and in case they met both will pretend to not knew each other until very later.

Ange or her God disguise also told him 'he' recently changed system to counter Evil Piece System. Now, any Sacred Gear or Holy Sword wielder that was resurrected as a Devil lost their Sacred Gear/Holy Sword. And for the Sacred Gears already in the hands of the Devil's, the Devil magic that the Evil Pieces gave to Sacred Gears users interfered with his influence over them and thus stopped him from extracting them from reincarnated Devils without doing so personally which would kill said reincarnated Devil.

That was not to say he had no power to influence them though, as he had, now had changed the system which removed Sacred Gears potential to Balance Break and also linked their overall power to the users faith in him God/Ange. Which kind of fucked reincarnated Devils over as they blasphemous and were unable to pray to God without feeling immense pain, meaning that the Sacred Gears in the possession of the Devils would slowly lose their power over time and would eventually become dud as his essence stopped giving them their won't effect Naruto as despite being Devil Naruto have very strong faith toward Ange and it will be strengthen his power more. Ange also told Naruto to ensure Asia ready as she will accompany Naruto in DXD world as it still her homeworld after all.

Anyway Ange also told Naruto 'he' recently have meeting with Seraphs . Aside Four Great Seraphs like Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel who now stronger and can fight against Great Four Satans toe and toe unlike before thanks to 'His' blessing, there is also other six Seraphs. First was Metatron who known as 'Voice of God' who apparently was currently living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the profession, Sandalphon who was Metatron's somewhat more normal twin and Raguel, Raziel, Sariel and lastly Remiel.

Things in Heaven had changed ever since Ange's decree about the three strikes before falling system and the abolishment for the need for that creepy and over the top purification ritual. Some of the angels were not as uptight as they used to be, now they were more carefree, prone to joy and laughter as they reveled in emotions that they had previously and so desperately tried to control. That's not to say all of them had changed overnight, after all that would of just been absurd Angels were a long lived race and as such were slow to change. Some of the mid and lower ranked angels still walked around like they had a spear of light firmly up their ass's, Ange had decided to give the more uptight of 'his' children a few years to unwind and get use to the new system before he took any drastic actions.

The real kicker came from re-production; apparently one of the many couples had become pregnant. This was thanks to Ange/God's return, because apparently God was needed in order for Angels to re-produce the normal way. Certainly Angels could do 'it' without God but even if they did, then nothing would come of it no matter how hard they tried, so that made the act kind of pointless. Especially when you take into account that Angels who were supposed to be benevolent, pure beings who didn't or weren't supposed to in anyway, act selfishly or needlessly and who were supposed to carry out the will of God. Doing the act for pleasure would just cause them to Fall. Something that was prevented at all costs before his return.

All in all though everything looked much better, Angels could finally re-produce normally and Ange also can easily change human to Angel if 'he' want to. Of course it would defeat the purpose if he changed people that had no wish to be angels. An unwilling soldier was generally useless in battle, and Heaven didn't need cannon fodder it needed good useful troops.

Ange also show 'his' conversation with Seraphs to Naruto as it happen like this

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I have been thinking about our current position in terms of combat troops," said Ange quietly. "Even with the many Angels I have created and the more I plan to create, we simply don't have the ability to match the Underworld in our current state." The Seraph looked concerned and Uriel spoke. "Why do you think this, my Lord? Our numbers thanks to your efforts far outnumber the current amount of devils, even including the ones they've forcibly conscripted to their side."_

 _"Because what they lack in numbers," said Ange with a sigh. "They make up in quality. While the number of devils is still below what they used to be, the percentage of those with Ultimate-class strength is large. Almost 30% of their current forces have Ultimate-class strength and of those, at least 50% equal a Satan. Compared to the great war where only the Four Satans had Satan-level strength and there were maybe two dozen Ultimate-class Devils, they are much stronger than before." "Then what do we do?" Remiel asked worriedly._

 _"Luckily, I've recreated an option to make up for this," Ange said reassuringly. He then waved his hand and ten packs of cards appeared before each Seraph. "These are the Angelic equivalent of the Devil's Evil Piece System. I call them the Brave Saints. Instead of chess, I used playing cards as a basis for it, not sure why it just seemed like a good idea at the time. But anyway this system unlike the devils who boost their reincarnated devils depending on the chess piece, the reincarnated angels won't receive a boost per se. Rather, by working together with other reincarnated Angels to create a 'hand', they will receive a certain boost in power depending on the hand." The Seraphs reached out and took their 'suit', inspecting them curiously._

 _"For now, only you Seraph will have a Brave Saints deck," said Ange seriously. "Later on, if everything works out, then I'll allow it to filter down to lower ranks. I'll probably make it a requirement to have at least six wings to become a King of your own suit though. The reason being this gift I am giving you is very powerful and although I trust all of my Angel's I am still being cautious. As can be seen by the Devil's flagrant use of their Evil Piece system the power can be abused and I refuse to allow that to happen with my Brave Saint's system."_

 _"Are there any requirements for those we can reincarnate?" Michael asked in curiosity idly flicking through his little deck of cards as he did so. "I'm glad you asked," Ange said with a sigh before leaning back in the Throne. "As you saw, I've changed the System since I've returned. I made it so anyone reincarnated into a devil loses their Sacred Gear to make sure the devils can no longer get their hands on them. I have also manipulated the laws that govern the Sacred Gears Reincarnated Devil's who already possess them without doing so in person which will also kill the user and reveal my existence and start a war, so not a great option. But anyway the power of a Sacred Gear is now dependent on the faith of the user, the more they believe in my ideals the stronger their connection and control over their Sacred Gear will become, and the less faith they have in my ideals weaker their control and connections to my Sacred Gears will become. Also I should say that the humans reborn as Angels will also lose their Sacred Gears, but with a few differences. They will lose the Sacred Gear itself but will gain an Angelic equivalent to their Sacred Gear's power. For example, a Twice Critical holder will gain the ability to double their power for a limited time much like what their Twice Critical allowed them to do. This ability will be a permanent part of them not limited to a Sacred Gear, allowing more freedom than they normally would. The downside would be that they would have train themselves to reach a level of power with it equivalent to what they had before."_

 _"Other than that," finished Ange calmly. "My only requirement would be that they be good people, whether or not they are Christian, Jewish or Muslims. Obviously, I would prefer they not Fall after we go out of our way to reincarnate as Angels so I suggest you give them some sort of test to prove they won't fall into temptation before reincarnating them." "Very well, my Lord!" chorused the Seraph._

 _"One more thing," said Ange before they can leave. "I have my own suit to reincarnate Angels. While I could easily do it without help and my own suit of Brave Saint cards is special." "How so, my Lord?" asked Gabriel innocently her green eyes gleaming with curiosity._

 _"The once I plan to reincarnate will be reincarnated not as ordinary Angel but as Archangels," Ange said, surprising them greatly. "As you remember, before the War there were several Archangels, each in charge of their own aspect of Heaven. I will be returning this system to reduce the weight on Michael's shoulders. Michael," said Archangel stood at attention. "Once I reincarnate all the Archangels, you will be in charge of them. In terms of hierarchy they will answer only to me or you but will not be able to order anyone not in their area of domain. You Seraph will return to your previous positions as well and like before, only I will be able to order any of you but you will be above all others. Understood?"_

 _"Yes, my Lord," chorused the Seraph, some looking very relieved. With all the deaths from the Great War, they'd had to take up the jobs of the fallen to keep Heaven running. It had been meant as a stopgap gesture but with God's death, it had become permanent since they had no other way to increase their numbers and refill the empty positions. But thanks to God return it begun to change. "Thank you," said Ange gratefully. "You are dismissed." With that the Seraphim left to carry out Gods orders._

 _Flash back ends_

'Well, good thing I'm actually faked it as this Evil Piece not even enter my body but enough to fool everyone to think I'm Devil . Hell even Old man Beelzebub who create this even tricked.' Said Naruto to himself. Naruto then wondered how Mizuki do in Dragon Ball world as she will do certain work .

 _ **With Mizuki in DB Universe**_

Mizuki really pissed now. Seriously, the central figure in this world cannot see difference of woman and man. Granted he live isolated but still that was annoying. She also made her invisible and made sure her presence not available as even small ki can be detected by certain perverted turtle hermit. Well more likely died from bloodlust due of her amazing beauty. Beside only Naruto-kun allowed to see and touch her . Even in case she show herself she will made illusion to made herself less sexy in front of others.

Mizuki waited long enough until certain baldy monk come and finally he assist Goku to retrieve cute girl in form of Launch. Well still not match to her after all and have Split personality problem also good sight. After all she saw when Launch turned to her evil side before turned back to her good side was interesting sight.

It then continued when Mizuki pursued all of them to larger land to train. Mizuki saw Roshi started to test their speed first on 100 meters dash . After saw their speed Mizuki smirked as she said, " Good result for human being."

It than continued until dusk as they will do stone test . Mizuki then waited until Krillin success retrieve the stone though she knew that baldy monk cheated as he stole from Goku. Mizuki also cannot stop laughed when she saw everyone but Goku suffer stomachache for few days thanks to not properly cook fugu .

And when the training started , Mizuki saw Goku and Krillin doing Milk Delivery around the land until they finished and exhausted. And then continued to plow fields barehanded , education time and nap time. Also construction work which somehow Mizuki felt Roshi using both boys to made some easy money. And next training was pushed massive rock and Mizuki knew pervert turtle won't teach them how to do martial arts properly in case they can pushed the massive rock. Later it continued to swimming with lake full of sharks. And last training was tied to trees to dodge bees. Of course seeing Goku and Krillin get stung by bees was interesting. And the best part was Roshi told both boys to wear turtle shell which about 40 kilograms.

And finally after a day before Tenka Ichi Budokai (Mizuki decided not to participate as she disgusted) Finally Goku and Krillin remove themselves from Turtle Shell and all of them leapt to air . Later Mizuki heard Roshi said that to boys, "Well, boys... I have almost nothing left to teach you about the Martial Arts. The all secret behind the Turtle Hermit fighting style is the training schedule, which you've done every day. You boys don't seem to realize, but just by repeating these basic exercises over and over again, you've pushed your arms, and legs, and hearts and even your brains passed their built-in limitations. That right there is the all art behind Martial Arts." Though Mizuki knew despite Roshi said that, Goku and Krillin look pissed since they didn't learn any cool fighting moves.

Later they arrived at Island where Tenka Ichi Budokai being held . Mizuki saw Goku and Krillin managed to breakthrough the preliminary and finally saw certain blonde announcer with sunglassed ( I'll call him Johann) announced fight. (Fight same like canon)

After the tournament finished with Jacky Chung (disguised Roshi) as winner . Mizuki made surprise move. When everyone going home , she killed contestant named Ranfan and Bacterian . Turned out Ange ordered her to kill small fry . Well both of them really unimportant in future . Mizuki then decide to follow Goku on his adventure searching Dragon Ball. Mizuki though will retrieve the Dragon Ball in future but that will be another story so Mizuki send message to Ange.

Later with Ange

Ange got message from Mizuki about what her do in DB world and said sovereign smiled, " **I guess I don't need sent Kasumi . I'll leave it to Mizuki and maybe I can do something to ease myself from being boring."**

Ange then called Naruto for mission as he will doing his last mission before going back to DXD world . His mission was help guarding Tea Country Daimyo treasury from thieves. Said Daimyo guards cannot handling the bandits since these guys are ex-shinobi.

Since Naruto decided to take walk , he need about three days to reach Tea Country when he actually can just teleported there. After all he visit that country more than once but since he want some sightseeing he decided to travel shinobi way.

And after grab some quick meal he decided to met Daimyo in his house as Daimyo prefer meet him in private place. "So when I can start guarding the treasury?" Asked Naruto to Daimyo.

"If at all possible I would like you to begin tonight. I don't want any of those ninja getting to my stuff. I've already received threats on a constant basis so I don't need to worry about anymore things while I rule this country," The Daimyo said and Naruto nodded.

" I have bad feeling if their target was only your wealth. Though that's only I must prepared more than before. So can I take look at interior?" Asked Naruto "Let me show you all inside," the leader of Tea Country said.

Naruto then walked through Daimyo residence, The hallway was so exquisite and beautiful. Imported wood was used for most of it while chandeliers hug from the ceiling to light up the room. After some walking, Naruto told Daimyo to went somewhere safe, the problem was he said that this was the only place that felt that way. The Daimyo then told him the thieves usually came at two major points. From the windows and the lower levels of the palace. Apparently his guards can't do anything to stop them. So Naruto plan to use Kagebunshin to guard the places while he on standby.

 _ **Timeskip at Midnight**_

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was late and he hadn't see any instance of after awhile he sensed several people in windows. Though he also sensed two on underground and stronger than them.

Naruto then walked toward windows and decided to disillusion himself prepared to ambush them. After another few minutes, the windows opened and the enemy appeared. Naruto narrowed his eyes while he stayed to the ceiling. "Is everything ready? One of them asked the other. They had crossed out Kiri headbands so that was obvious for the moment.

"Yep, those damn guards got what they deserved. Now let's raid this place then we burn it like all the others. I don't see why we need those other eight guys. We're more than enough to handle this," The other said making the older one narrow his eyes. "Stop complaining and get the job done. We have to raid this place before the Daimyo wakes up. Who knows who he sent after our last two attempts were your fault," he said.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Those damn guards snuck up on me and I had to kill them. Don't blame me," the younger said while the older sighed. "Whatever let's just go now," He said as he reached for the door that was connected to the hallway, but before he could turn the knob Naruto jumped down and kicked him away into the wall surprising the two.

"Your a little late to be trying anything with us. Now why don't you get lost before I kick your asses," Naruto said. "Well looks like we have a brat trying to be tough. And he's a ninja how nice. I knew today would be different," one of the bandits said and Naruto grinned. He might have been feeling weighed down, but that wouldn't affect him for a little while. Naruto took the offensive stance while the two missing nin took out two chakra blades.

"So it's gonna be a sword fight huh? Well kid your out of luck. We were runner-ups in becoming some of Kiri's swordsmen. Even you should know how good Kiri is with their swords," The two chunin level nin said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't care about any of that. He trained with several sword style and have very harsh and slavedriver teacher and that was more than enough for him.

"Well then why don't you show me how good you are right now!" Naruto yelled as he sent chakra to his feet and dashed at them. The younger chunin blocked Naruto's strike with his blade and tossed a kick at the blonde and Naruto widened his eyes in a sudden realization. This guy was slow. Too slow. Naruto could dodge so easily. His mother was so much faster and stronger. The blonde ducked under the kick before he sent his sword at the man's side, but he was stopped by the other chunin nin and narrowed his eyes.

"Well at least you can move well," The guy said and Naruto grinned.

"Well thank you. I have a great sensei," Naruto replied dug into his pouch and threw a kunai at the older bandit making the man duck. The blonde then turned and kicked the younger one out the window making all their allies gasp as he was sent crashing into the ground.

"What the hell was that!" someone yelled while everyone saw Naruto jump out of the palace. The blonde grinned and turned to the older one.

"Aren't you going to come at me also?" Naruto asked making the man grit his teeth before he chuckled with a vein in his head.

"Cheeky bastard," the guy said as his chakra blade glowed blue. This was the finest chakra blade he could get. It would make short work of the blonde idiot's sword.

Naruto jumped into the air and threw a flame-tag kunai at the man , but he dodged it easily as the kunai embedded itself on the wall. After a few seconds, it exploded sounding the alarms throughout the palace. Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** The blonde yelled making three clones.

"Get the daimyou out of the building. I'll handle this," Naruto said to his clones. They nodded and ran off before he heard the two others smirk. "Kid your way out of your league. In case you don't know it, but your surrounded," The man said and Naruto narrowed his eyes allowing his hair to cover over them.

The blonde dashed forward with his sword, but the two guys blocked it before Naruto landed to the ground. Naruto appeared behind the two while he slashed his sword forward. The younger brother blocked the blonde's attack, but something was wrong. Their swords were the best and Naruto's sword wasn't supposed to be this good against a Kiri sword. It should've broke long ago.

"What is that sword made out of?" The younger said as he backflipped away from the blonde. He huffed and Naruto's smile widened. It wasn't evil, but it was good. It was the smile of someone just happy to be living. The blond grinned as he appeared behind the younger nin and his sword pierced his stomach. The older shinobi gasped as Naruto twisted the sword through the younger one's body as he separated it. . He slashed through the figure and before long it was absorbed into his sword while the man's body dropped to the floor. Naruto's sword glowed even more and the blonde smiled.

"You! What did you do!" The older nin asked and Naruto was more than happy to reply to him.

"I sealed his soul into my sword. That's all." Naruto said making the man grit his teeth.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" He said as he dashed at Naruto. The blonde brought his sword back and closed his eyes. "Your already there dattebayo," the blonde said calmly and slashed forward. He opened his eyes to see the soul of the bandit in front of him and grinned.

After sometime Naruto with some clones rounded up the remaining thieves and went to Daimyo and he said, "Here you go Daimyou-sama. It didn't take long as we thought it would. They were just some shinobi bandits all around chunin level. Here are the two leaders of the assault," Naruto said and the daimyou got up and told him he will write to Uzukage the mission was success.

Sometime later

Angelique now find himself at Disney World. However she is hiding at remote area and she is supervising construction of Psychic Beacon (Red Alert 2). Though instead mind control citizen, Ange wanted them to destroy each other as she plan to use strategy divide & conquer.

She also decided to pending use of P.P.P virus as it won't effective to kill townspeople for now but she still keep that plan as backup plan in case her first plan didn't work.

And she also managed to build her small business in form of aromatherapy vendor. She already have 4 potential customer which will paid her handsomely. First was Baroness Bunte who felt frustrated since she never got married after her husband passed away decade ago. Ange made perfume which made her more desireable and worked like weak level love potion.

And second was Mr Raisin. Owner of local supermarket stated to her his supermarket lack of customer and if this continued he afraid he will bankrupt which made Ange create aroma to suggest the customer to buy more. A bit cheap but once again that was Ange intention .

And surprisingly Scrooge Mcduck also become her customer. He stated his worker was lazy and unmotivated , but Ange knew that was because Scrooge pay them with minimum standard payment but still allowed. But hey money here and Ange put aroma can made them become workaholic. Ange just smiled when Scrooge stated purchase of 20 liters aromatherapy will got from cut his own worker pay. Normally she will be frowned but since his worker mostly consist Dogface she didn't care.

And finally Ange decided to somehow train doves to pick coins and most townspeople like to threw their money in park and of course she only need a day since she decided to use compression time ability to fasten training process since it need at least 2-3 weeks to train dove properly. Of couse Ange have several motives behind this but in the end she will destroy Duckburg and in her terms of course

 _ **Meanwhile With Naruto**_

Naruto now find himself at another realm. Right now he was sitting in a field with his legs crossed and his hands forming a ram seal. He was observed by a man in mostly white armor with a little gold on the shoulders and gauntlets. He didn't have a helmet so you could see he had black hair and pale skin. What stuck out though were his eyes. They were a bright gold with a slit black pupils.

They watched Naruto with baited breath as he started to give off a golden glow for a few seconds and then it stopped. Naruto sighed in defeat **. "Don't give up yet Naruto,"** the man said, "Try again." Naruto sighed and tried to focus again. As he did he thought back to how he ended up in this situation.

 _Flashback few days ago_

 _Naruto got message from Ange he finally will able to gain new ability and that was Dragon slayer magic but to learn this he must go to Dragon Realm to learn this. And when he thought how to get to this Dragon Realm suddenly a pillar of light from the sky hits him and when the pillar was gone and so was Naruto._

 _Later at Dragon Realm._

 _Naruto opens his eyes and found himself standing in rocky area that was surrounded with mountains. Naruto looks in the sky and saw several dragons flying in the air._

 _"What is this place?" Naruto muttered and he turns around and his eyes widen in shock as he saw a giant gate with a symbol of dragon before him Naruto got curious and touches the gate. As he made contact with the gate the symbol suddenly glow white and the gate opened. Naruto eyes widen and saw a beautiful garden field. Naruto steps inside and suddenly the gates closes. Naruto let out sigh since he knew there was no turning back and decided to proceed as he walks towards the field. Then he notice a shadow on the ground and looks up and saw a dragon landing before the field. Naruto then prepared in his battle stance in case the dragon attack. but to his surprise the dragon lean his head down towards Naruto and looks at him. Naruto decided to scan the dragon. It was western dragon that four legs and it was color silver. The eyes were blue and have two golden horns to the side of its head and have a huge pair of dragon wings and the final one that it has an emerald gem on the forehead._

 _Naruto then decided to ask, "Are you Bahamut , King of Dragons?" The massive dragon nodded , "_ _ **Yes, young one. And yes I'll train you and before you ask, Ange already asked me and It's time to pay her back."**_

" _All right," Naruto said grinning, "Let's do this."_

 _There was a bright flash of gold and instead of the large beast in front of them there was a man in white armor. His golden slit eyes were completely power filled like they expected nothing else from the man who used them._

 _When Bahamut finished transformed he observed Naruto and said, "_ _ **Very well then , Naruto. And I knew your name from Ange. And by the way you will be the first dragon slayer that will master all the elements and will have power that will become the king among the dragon slayers and soon to be the king of all the dragon and I'll ensure that." The dragon turned human explained and Naruto looks at the dragon.**_

" _Then I'll become a dragon slayer a dragon slayer that can kill a dragon god." Naruto stated and Bahamut smirked at him. "We shall begin your training tomorrow until then you can do what you please."_

 _The next day Naruto and Bahamut started the training._ " _Before you can begin the training," Bahumat said, "you must first harness the strength of a dragon."_ _Bahamut crossed his arms as he started to glow a bright golden glow that practically gave off power._ " _I want you to try and do this until you have completely mastered it."_

 _End flashback…_

Naruto had been trying to master summoning the power that Bahamut had used and he was failing miserable at it. **"Naruto,"** Bahamut said **, "you need to focus harder on your objective. The power of the dragon is to protect something precious to you. Think of someone or something that you need to protect. Something that you would give your life for."**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought. And after awhile he was slowly giving off the power that Bahamut was giving off earlier. Slowly it grew and grew until it looked like a raging fire of gold. **"Naruto stop!"** Bahamut yelled tearing Naruto from his thought. After the golden fire died down Bahamut clapped.

 **"Congratulations,"** He said, "You have learned to summon the power now you must learn how to use it." Naruto grinned **. "First,"** the human-disguised dragon said **, "You will learn the basic powers. First you must focus energy into your hand and levitate this rock."**

Bahamut picked a rock up in his hand and it slowly started to float in his palm. Naruto picked up the rock and started to focus until the rock started to float. Bahamut smirked at the progress Naruto was making. "So how long will this training take?" Naruto asked.

" **It will take many years and fastest will be ten years but you shouldn't worry about that right?"** Asked Bahamut. Naruto facepalmed as he can easily do time jump . Well Ange actually allowed that.

"Bahamut-sama. Why the training was so long though? " Asked Naruto. " **The training will consist of mastering the power you have and the spells that come with it,"** Bahamut explained, **"It would normally take someone years to master it but with your potential it will only take ten."** "Fine," Naruto groaned.

 _ **Timeskip 10 years later in dragon realm**_

Naruto learn much in Bahamut tutelage. In first year of training He had master the basic spells which included levitating items and using the elements. He was starting to work on the more complex ones. The newest complex one was using his power to summon serpents, dragons and other creatures using the dragon energy instead of using chakra and seals like a normal ninja. So far he managed to be able to summon normal serpents the size of an anaconda and a dragon of a komodo dragon. He was working on summoning the animals of the forest. To do it all he had to do was focus the energy into his hand and focus on the animal he wanted to summon.

And in second year was dragon fighting style and finally next year was dragon sword fighting style. It basically involved using the sword as an extension of the arm. During this time Naruto learned to how to concentrate the spells he had learned into the sword. This meant that Naruto could use the elements to enhance his sword and combine them to form other elements. Like wind and water to form ice or fire and earth to form metal. He also learned some normal sword fighting techniques that when used right could be very deadly.

And we are her now as it already ten years since Naruto started to train to become a dragon god slayer. Bahamut would force to wake up early and give him several heavy physical exercises which leave several bruises into Naruto body. Next was learning the elements of the dragon and thanks to Shadow clone jutsu which was surprise to Bahamut he was able to master every single technique in each element. It taken Naruto at least 5 years to master all the elements which made Bahamut praised him. The next one was combining elements and Naruto tried mixing several elements that he could think of but the problem was once he combined to elements he felt great power increased but the problem that he easily get tired after performing 5 attacks which made Bahamut made him under go another intense physical training which lasted 2 years to increase his magical reserves.

The last part of the training was learning to enter the Dragon Force. Bahamut explained **Dragon Force** is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Bahamut told him a way to enter Dragon Force state and involves absorbing a powerful amount of Eternano. So Bahamut suggested him to try to meditate and tried if can absorb a great amount of Eternano at the same time Bahamut told him that also helps to build up some magical powers. It took several months for naruto to learn to gather Eternano while meditating then naruto thought some crazy idea which involves using shadow clones. After a few months naruto finally achieve his Dragon Force stated but he lasted only about 10 minutes but nevertheless Bahamut was impressed on Naruto that he was able to achieve his Dragon Force state.

Several minutes have passed and Naruto started to wake up and saw Bahamut looking at him. He immediately sat up and looks at Bahamut.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

" **About 30 minutes and you lasted in an hour in your Dragon Force state which is good but it's not enough for you to defeat Acnologia.** " Bahamut explained and Naruto just let out sigh.

"Well at least I'm making progress." Naruto stated and Bahamut nodded at him

 **"Yes and now we are done with your training Naruto**." Bahamut said and Naruto looks at him confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't defeat you." Naruto stated.

" **I didn't say that needed to defeat me Naruto but I wanted to know how long you are able to stay in your dragon force state and being an hour in that state is good enough for me. Now be prepared as I will send your back to Angelique place** **but before you go I have one final gift for you."** Said Bahamut "What is it?" Naruto asked.

 **"I will merge my power with you,"** He said, **"Once I do you will be able to summon my power at will. You will be able to summon me when you want. You will also get an array of powers that will help you."** "Thank you master," Naruto said bowing.Bahamut took his dragon form and let out a massive burst of fire from his mouth. The flames engulfed Naruto.

When the flames died it showed Naruto in a different outfit. He had on a gold shirt with baggy blue jeans. He had on black boots that had small blades on the back. He had on a white trench coat with golden flames on the bottom and a silver dragon on the back. Naruto's hair also had some silver highlights in his hair. What got the most attention were his eyes. They were now gold with a black slit pupil.

" **And the last thing is that no matter what happen I'm proud of you and I sure that you would become the next Dragon King."** Bahamut stated causing Naruto to look at him with wide eyes. He never knew that Bahamut had great faith in him.

Naruto just gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up. "You can count on me master!" Naruto stated and Bahamut just chuckle at the blonds words. " **I know you will Naruto now stand up and I will teleport you back to your home ."** Bahamut said and Naruto did what he was told then a magic circle appeared beneath Naruto soon he disappeared into nothingness.

" **Well, Naruto good luck ."** Said Bahamut as he looked up to sky.

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **Next will be one and half chapter of SailorMoon world**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Hello guys been awhile Sorry took it too long as I wrote Naruto to become conqueror by counque certain world filled by Pretty scouts and it will be happen in just one and half chapter anyway as usual review reply first**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry for disappoint you, but adding Saito never occurred in my head after all. Oh you will find out about next world**_

 _ **Animaman: Like I say earlier it won't happen as I want Naruto have his revenge but by using and exploit the one neglect him of course.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Sorry he won't back to DXD world soon but will happen when it's nearing end of this season.**_

 _ **Zehendner: Sorry for keep you waiting then.**_

 _ **Lucifer: Didn't know about vampire diaries but if you want I can add Buffy the vampire slayer**_

 _ **Knight of nee: I just reading killing bites so don't know how to do that. And about mighty disciple kenochi I may can do something but not in this season anyway.**_

 _ **Well that's all review response and let's begun the new ones**_

 _ **Note most of this chapter contain strong sexual themes and he will conquer one world with Just two chapters(Just remind you) and in case I forgot, this time Naruto will conquer Sailormoon world though he will use some kind of dirty tricks so no action here.**_

Naruto found himself scouting at camp in middle of rainforest . That camp filled by many men and no ordinary as they were in fact drug and arms dealer. Currently, there was a shipment that was going to be made here along with purchasing from some hostile men.

Naruto currently hidden behind bushes on top of a terrain that was about 3 stories high. He was behind the sun, which made sure that his scope wasn't reflecting the sun to give away his position. As he watches on, he couldn't help but admire his work since his plan on taking out the camp was in its final stage.

As he waited, he saw his intended targets coming out into the open. With this, he prepared his sniper rifle to finish off his assignment. Now normally, shots at this range that was far from it perfect shot is nearly impossible, but to him, it was no problem because he was currently the best sniper despite he mostly use heavy artillery as firearms.

He took both his shots at his targets, which he hit dead-on in almost instantly. He took a head shot on both his target. He can see now that the guards were looking around and found out his position. Naruto already knew that they would come, so he was prepared. He took aim and fired at a certain point near the entrance where the vehicles were coming and going.

That certain point was a hidden behind some barrels that was near the entry point. Inside the barrels was a grenade (that was placed below a heavy bucket) that was already ready to blow since the small pin was pulled. Above the barrels was a large rock. He took shot and hit the rock that drop to the bottom and hit the bucket which was enough to move the grenade, which the pin with the grenade came off.

Before that, the guards and mercenarys got into the trucks to leave. They heard the 3rd shot, just before they left the campsite entrance. It was after the 1st truck that the grenade blew which ignited the barrels (which had fuel). Everyone was surprised which the 2nd truck stopped in its place which what Naruto wanted. The explosion was only the 1st since in the confusion, he took shots again, but this time, he aimed where the drugs and illegal fire arms where. Those shots were to just to activate his other surprises. When the shots hit, it unleash a web of explosions that destroyed all their supplies from the make shift buildings, from the outside to inside, making sure that no one can try and save it.

Finally, Naruto watched, where the explosion from the front gate activated another set of explosives which destroyed the road and the 1st truck, somewhat trapping the men. With this, our blond hero took his leave.

As the men inside the camp were dealing with the destroyed supplies as well as the men who were killed from the explosions, Naruto was already 2 miles away from his location. He couldn't help but be pleased with the situation since he just single handedly criple an arms/drug camp.

Scene change

Celestial place

" **Wow that so fast . Didn't expect you finish your mission even though I not allowed any supernatural abilities. "** Stated Ange. Naruto saluted, " Yes, maam."

" **Well, you can rest now. Take your time OK as I won't send you to another world for time being. Maybe you can do mission as regular ninja finally."**

Naruto just nodded as he return to his own world.

 _Timeskip Tomorrow_

Naruto still sleeping in his large king sized bed under the covers and no clothes for his entire person. We find him just waking up with a loud yawn and stretching his arms then a female voice calls out, with an arousing tone, "Good morning, Naruto-sama." Naruto looks to see someone that looks exactly like either one of triplets and due of certain attire he concluded that was Lemon since she has her lemon shaped hairclip . But what Naruto saw was Lemon figure as she has gigantic beach ball sized breasts, sexy super-model hourglass body, gorgeous heart-shaped buttocks, and she is wearing just two triangle pieces of black cloth with heart shaped cloth covering only her nipples as it placed in canter of her mammoth breasts , yellow g-string with a tail attached to the 'rear area' of the g-string, sparkling orange fingernails, and sparkling orange toenails.

Naruto says, lovingly, "Good morning to you, Lemon-chan." Lemon crawls over to Naruto and she asks, seductively, "Would you like a little milk to start your day off, Naruto-sama?" Naruto says, with foxy grin, "I would really like that Lemon-chan."Lemon takes off the clothes covering the center of her cleavage, puts them in front of Naruto's face, and she says, enticingly, "Drink  
up, Naruto-sama, darling." Naruto then begins to suckle on Lemon's left breasts and suckling her milk from her breast causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Just then Melon's voice calls out, slyly, "Trying to hog our Naruto-sama to yourself, Lemon-chan?" Lemon and Naruto, while suckling milk from Lemon's breast, looks to see Melon, wearing tight fitting green microkini top with heart in the center, and green g-string, crawling up to the bed in front of them. Lemon says, annoyed, "No fair, Melon-chan! I got to Naruto-sama first!" Melon says, with a wide grin, "All's fair in love and war, Lemon-chan!"

Maroon, wearing her new 'outfit', says, with a warm smile, "Come on, you two! There is enough of Naruto-sama for all of us, so, please don't fight!" Maroon now wearing a maid's hat on her scalp ,crimson microkini top with triangle pieces covering the middle of her's massive breasts and held together by thin black lines, she has black g-string in-between her legs, black see-through silk stockings that goes to her kneecaps, and black high-heeled shoes with four inch heels. She now carrying trays of breakfast type foods in them to Naruto's bed and Melon tells Naruto, with a submissive loving tone, "We thought that you would like breakfast in bed, Naruto-sama."

"Well, thanks I'll need this." Later the triplets feeding him and Naruto enjoyed the food.

 _ **Timeskip after breakfast.**_

Naruto now find himself in front of dimensional portal. Behind him were Elphelt Valentine, Morrigan Aensland, and Kaguya Ootsutsuki and the three wearing their signature outfit.

"Well, mama may said I must rest but I will take walk bit. In case I'm in danger pick me up okay." "YES, NARUTO-SAMA!" The three chorused as Naruto walk through the portal. Naruto though didn't knew Ange know everything he do."

 _ **With Ange**_

" **Jeez, that boy. Just hoped he not find trouble as I plan to send him to another world after this. Though I shouldn't worry since the three will pulled him back."** Said Ange . While she is pissed since Naruto disobey her , she also felt amused as she wonder which world Naruto will enter since the portal was going to random place.

( **In another reality; Sometime later** )

Naruto cries out as he flops down onto the ground in an unceremonious manner within a strange seemly endless dimension with only a set of beautiful marble doors not connected to any building. Naruto gets to his feet and he says, with a sigh, "Man! I should have known to watch out for that first step!" Naruto then decided to explore until ..

" **Pluto Deadly Scream!"**

Naruto then looks to see an orb of dark pink energy in the shape of a planet heading towards and Naruto manages to jump out of the way with ease in which Naruto quickly senses something attacking him in which he jumps out of the way of a staff. He looks to see a lovely woman with dark green hair that goes somewhat past her buttocks, violet eyes, pinkish-violet lips, and wearing black and white Japanese sailor outfit with black knee-high high-heeled boots and a silver staff shaped like key somewhat with a heart-shaped top. Naruto thinks in her mind, _"Whoa! She is lovely and she looks pissed!"_ The woman tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "You are in a sacred place and for your trespass, you will die!"

Naruto says, stunned, "Whoa, chill out lady!" The woman doesn't bother to listen and charges into attack, but Naruto easily dodges or blocks the attacks.

" **Pluto Deadly Scream!"** The woman unleashes another pink energy sphere in the shape of a planet right at Naruto once more and Naruto yelps as he leaps really high into the air, surprising the woman.

The woman asks, perplexed, "What manner of creature are you?" Naruto says, with a glare, "I'm not creature! I'm a human! Haven't you seen someone that can use chakra before? Geez!" Naruto then says, nervously, "Through this is another universe and all and I'm not sure this  
place is different from my world." The woman asks, surprised, "You come from another reality?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I was just going around universe, seeing what's what, meeting new people, and having a blast." The woman says, with a plain tone, "I'm not sure I can believe you since I sense yokai energy within you." "Well, that was long story since my mother sealed strong youkai in my body. Well,my name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask you name , my lovely lady?" Naruto asks, with a foxy smile The woman can't help to blush and she replies, "I'm Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gates of Time."

Naruto asks Sailor Pluto, with a smile, "Interesting name, Pluto-san. May we go and talk somewhere more private?" Naruto takes Sailor Pluto's gloved hand and gently kisses it in which a spark goes through Sailor Pluto causing her to do something that she has never done in front of the other Sailor Scouts: Blush. Sailor Pluto says, in a rare nervous tone, "Sure, Naruto-san. I can't just leave you here and using such a 'portal ability' left you drained…" Sailor Pluto wonders what she is doing, but looking at Naruto makes her gain thoughts of how cute he is with his whiskers through Sailor Pluto tries and fails to get that off her mind. Soon enough, Naruto and Sailor Pluto teleport away from the Gates of Time with Sailor Pluto not know exactly who she is dealing with.

 _ **Later inside Sailormoon dimension**_

Within a good apartment complex room, we find Naruto undressing and by now, he has only a pair of boxers on his feet in which he gains a smirk as he senses a familiar aura. Just then a knock at the door and Sailor Pluto, in her 'civilian form' of Setsuna Meiou, enters the room with a bit of drink. Just then Setsuna sees Naruto's physical form and she can't help to blush not just in embarrassment, but arousal as well. Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"Good heavens! His physical form is perfect form for a male!"_ Setsuna shakes her head and she says, bowing her head, "I'm sorry, Naruto-san. I didn't know that you were preparing to bath." Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "It's no problem, Setsuna-san. I was actually feeling a bit hot. I guess I took too much, huh? You can still come in if you want."

Setsuna says, nervously, "It is for the best that I don't disturb you, Naruto-san." Naruto says, with a grin, "It's no problem at all, Setsuna-chan." Before Setsuna could say anything, Naruto brings her into the room and gently sits her down in which he says, with a smile, "Setsuna-san, maybe we can talk about ourselves and our lives."

Setsuna replies, in a nervous tone and expression that's so not like her, "If that's what you wish, Naruto-san." For one reason or another, Setsuna isn't feeling too comfortable about this situation, but this time, it was her hormones that have been long since dormant are starting up again in overdrive. However, as her conversation with Naruto goes on, Setsuna is feeling more comfortable through she can't help to blush when he looks at her as well as seeing his physical form. Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"I shouldn't be thinking like this! I can never be with anyone like the others through with the yokai inside of and Naruto-san is still bonded to the kitsune originally sealed inside of him… What are you thinking?! I just… can't stop looking… and be 'interested' in him…"_ As Setsuna continues to think of Naruto in such 'naughty ways', Setsuna becomes more aroused as her nipples perk up and she gets wet in-between her legs.

After they are done, Naruto tells Setsuna, with a smile, "Are you okay, Setsuna-chan? You look flush." Setsuna tells Naruto, with a nervous tone, "I-I'm okay, Naruto-san." Naruto tells Setsuna, with a smile, "I'm thankful that you took me in, Setsuna-chan, and I hope I can repay one day." Naruto then kisses Setsuna right on the lips and a powerful jolt goes through her body causing her face to become beet red.

Setsuna gives a shocked expression and she thinks, stunned, "What's this feeling? It felt good." Naruto asks Setsuna, curiously, "Is something wrong, Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna replies, blushing, "Can you do that again, Naruto-san?" Setsuna then thought about what she was thinking and saying, but then Naruto kisses her again on the lips causing Setsuna to be surprised and then a powerful sensations goes inside of her, but they don't notice the glow coming from Naruto's lips going to Setsuna's lips and with the pleasurable feeling growing, Setsuna can't resist to return the kiss with the same intensity and passion. The two of them mate their tongues together tasting each other's mouths and saliva.

After a minute, the two of them release from the kiss and Naruto says, licking his lips, "You taste really amazing, Setsuna-chan." Setsuna can't help to really blush at this comment and now, Setsuna can't help to get aroused by Naruto and unable to think straight with her eyes somewhat hazy. Setsuna says, shaking her head, "Naruto-san, I'm sorry… I don't know…"

Naruto tells Setsuna, with a foxy smirk and seductive tone, "It's okay, Setsuna-chan. You are very lovely woman, Setsuna-chan. I didn't mind the kiss from you." Setsuna's blush goes to the highest levels possible for a human or humanoid being and Naruto kisses her, again, in which she replies with the same type of passionate and intensity, neither of them noticing the strange mystical glow coming from Naruto's lips. The two of them continue to kiss like this and only breaking away to get air in which Setsuna's arousal and excitement grows and Setsuna can't help herself to feel Naruto's physical form along with his strong muscular form causing her desire and need for Naruto to grow in an incredible pace. The two of them continue to kiss in which Setsuna unconsciously throws off her high-heeled shoes in which Naruto removes her shirt and skirt and Setsuna doesn't off any resistance to leave her black bra and panties, which has a major wet spot on it.

As Naruto's hands roam over Setsuna's body, she shutters from his touch as it sends shivers of pleasure down her spine and she thinks, "Oh my goodness, Naruto-san's touch makes feel so… strange… I shouldn't be doing this… but his kiss… his touch…" Naruto releases from the kiss and asks, with a warm foxy grin and enticingly, "Do you want to stop Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna gives a shake of her head and Naruto takes off her bra and panties in which he removes his own  
boxers in which his fully erect manhood is display to Setsuna causing her to become REALLY aroused with her eyes filled with need, desire, and want. Naruto then starts to kiss Setsuna, again, and she responds in kind in which Naruto gently massages Setsuna's well-developed bosom and pinches her nipples in which Setsuna moans in pleasure and excitement in Naruto's mouth.

Setsuna thinks in her mind, which was quite hazy, "I shouldn't… be doing this… my duty… but I can't… I want… him… I need him… oh my goodness, I need him so badly…!" Setsuna's mind becomes really fogged with 'womanly primitive desires, wants, and needs' that Setsuna had suppressed for centuries which are rushing over her and taking over her mental processes which are usually logical and focused. Naruto then moves one of his hands to Setsuna's womanhood and starts to play with her clit causing her to get wetter and wetter causing her arousal to completely cloud her mind with her moans becoming louder. After several minutes of making out, Naruto gently pushes Setsuna onto the bed, hovers her, and gently rubs the head  
of his manhood on Setsuna's vagina entrance causing her to become wetter and wetter.

Naruto asks Setsuna, seductively, "Do you want it, Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna can't help to nod her head as Naruto gently inserts his manhood into Setsuna's vagina causing her to moan out in pleasure as she feels Naruto's manhood stretching out her vaginal walls. Setsuna thinks in her mind, erotically, _"My goodness, his… cock is so big… Ah… Can that really fit within me… but it feels amazing…!"_ Naruto then starts to thrust his manhood in and out of Setsuna's vagina and Setsuna wraps his legs around Naruto's strong waist as he pounds into her with his cock. As Naruto continues to pound into her, Setsuna moans out in pure excitement as her breast with perk nipples giggle up and down with every thrust of Naruto's hard manhood. When Setsuna looks into Naruto's eyes with her own, Setsuna can't help to flush as her heart races from the hot lovemaking she is doing with Naruto and how the sight of Naruto's form and blue eyes just hypnotizes Setsuna. As Setsuna continued to look, ideas fill her lust and cloudy mind with tons of 'certain ideas' about Naruto and so much more. After a good amount of time, Naruto puts Setsuna into a sitting position with her legs still around his waist, but his hands on her hips and with his head in her chest in which he suckles her nipples as he continues to pound into her.

Naruto thinks in his mind, quite foggy with pleasure himself, _"Setsuna-chan has a pretty tight  
pussy… Ah… of her own… Ah… A woman like her… Ah… so lonely… I know how that felt… until … Ange-mama and others come to my life…"_

Setsuna moans out, erotically, "Naruto-san… I shouldn't be… Ah… doing this… But I… I can't help… myself… Ah… I just don't… want it to stop…!" Naruto grunts out in reply, "It doesn't have to end… Setsuna-chan… I know what it feels like… Ah… to be lonely… Ah… just join me… Ah… be mine, Setsuna-chan…!" Sometime later into their lovemaking, Naruto lies down on the bed and Setsuna impales herself on Naruto's manhood in which Naruto massages Setsuna's breasts with his hands with Setsuna supporting herself on Naruto with her hands on his muscular chest. As they continue to make hot love in this fashion, Naruto's last words ring in her lust and fog filled mind and she can't get them out. With the words 'be mine' ringing in her mind, Setsuna doesn't feel the energy transferring from Naruto to her in which her body and her mind were being changed in all sorts of fashions, but she doesn't care as currently the whole world is her, Naruto, and this room which is filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. But as quickly as their lovemaking began, they began to move frantically as they reach their climaxes.

Setsuna thinks in her mind, foggily, _"I can't hold it… Ah… Ah… I'm so close… forgive me everyone… Ah… I want… I need someone like him…!"_ Naruto grunts out, in ecstasy, "AGH… HERE IT COMES, SETSUNA-CHAN…!" Setsuna gives an a scream of pure ecstasy and bliss as she releases her sexual fluids onto Naruto's cock while Naruto releases a huge amount of his hot cum into Setsuna's waiting womb and at this moment, Setsuna, in her mind, is on cloud nine as she feels like she is floating on air in her nude form. Now, in complete bliss, all she can think about is Naruto and completely submits to him in which her Pluto sigil appears on her forehead while Naruto's seal, containing the majority of Shinju's chakra as the Juubi is inside in which the seal alters to have the Pluto sigil in dark pink-violet appears as part of the seal. On the meanwhile, Setsuna's breasts expand until they are reach gigantic beach ball sized, gorgeous heart-shaped buttocks, and as close as perfection you can get with a sexy super-model hourglass body. When they are done, Setsuna collapses onto Naruto in which Naruto lifts them up into a sitting position and Naruto looks at Setsuna as she looks at Naruto.

Setsuna tells Naruto, lovingly and submissively, "That just felt wonderful, Naruto-sama." Setsuna kisses him on the lips and Naruto tells Setsuna, with a foxy smile, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Setsuna-chan." Setsuna tells Naruto, with an adorning tone, "Naruto-sama, I am completely yours. My title as the ruler of Pluto, my powers and abilities, my knowledge, and all that I am is yours to do as you will, Naruto-sama." Naruto tells Setsuna, with a grin, "You don't have to give me that much, Setsuna-chan."

Naruto pulls his manhood from Setsuna's vagina and she says, pointing to his seal, "I already did. My powers are under your command even through I am still using them. I am at your service, Naruto-sama." Setsuna says, with a seductive tone that's not like her, "Through I hope that I can of service in so many ways, Naruto-sama."

Suddenly Naruto felt influx on his memory , " It seems Ange-mama found out I disobeyed her order and send my blood clone to do certain thing. Well might at least playing around." Naruto then turned to Setsuna, " How about we do that again Setsuna-chan?" Setsuna nodded submissively, " I'm ready anytime, Naruto-sama."

 _ **Meanwhile at another part of Sailormoon dimension**_

In another part of the Sailor Moon universe, we find ourselves with Makoto Kino's apartment home where we find Mako AKA Sailor Jupiter, herself, kissing Naruto (clone one) and Mako looked different. Mako's breasts have expanded to beach ball sized bust, she has an enticing super-model hourglass body frame, and lovely heart-shaped buttocks. After awhile ,Mako and Naruto release kiss, Mako said with seductive smile "I would say that you are like my old boyfriend, but you are way better than my old boyfriend, Naruto-sama."

Naruto says, with a sly smirk, "Well, glad to hear that." Mako then continued, "I can't wait to introduce you to the others, Naruto-sama." Naruto says, "We can't wait to meet them, Mako-chan."

Timeskip tomorrow morning (still in Makoto apartment)

Makoto now with her new figure, deep, sparkling, and lovely pink lips, and wearing just a green  
apron with green high-heeled shoes with two to four inch stiletto heels, cooking breakfast. After awhile she called," Naruto-sama breakfast is ready. I'll deliver it to you."

Later Mako bringing large tray of food and entered her own bedroom, Naruto who sleep nude and showed his nude and excellent muscular body causing certain scout blushed. Later Makoto put the  
tray on a special platform near the bed where the food can easily be taken off of, but 'Naruto' notices that there was no drinks on the tray. He asks, curiously, "Mako-chan, why aren't there any drinks on the tray?"

Mako says, mischievous smile on her lips, "I thought that I could provide you with some special milk, Naruto-sama." Mako then removes her apron and massages her own breasts in a highly suggestive manner as she slips out of her shoes and get onto bed in which Naruto' manhood becomes completely erect immediately.

 _ **Meanwhile at same universe, other place**_

At Rei Hino's/Sailor Mars' temple home, we find her doing her usual thing and she then sense an 'unusual aura' coming towards her and she looks to see 'Naruto' walk toward her. Naruto says, with a smile, "Hi, there!" Rei replies, curiously, "Hello, there. May I help you?" Naruto says, with foxy grin, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. You must be Rei Hino." Rei replies, a bit suspiciously, "I am, Naruto-san."

Naruto says, with a smile, "You see, we have an unusual problem that deals with spirits in an apartment that we just move into from the country and we found that you were the nearest Shinto shrine." He then asks, curiously, "Can you really sense people's auras?"

Rei asks, surprised, "What?" Naruto explained, "I heard it from someone that claimed to be her classmate." Rei asks, perplexed, "What if I do, Naruto-san?" Nsruto says, with a nervous smile, "Because I would think that you would think that my aura is odd. You see, I'm a martial artist,  
Rei-san…" Soon after, Naruto tells his story, but making sure to leave out details that says 'I'm from another dimension' and such. Rei asks, perplexed, "You can control your aura?" Naruto says, with a smirk, "You know it, Rei-san!" Just then Naruto focused his aura and raised up his strength in which surprised Rei greatly.

Rei thinks in her mind, _"Who is this guy? His aura is human, but there is something off about his aura! Is because that it is stronger since he can control his aura?"_ However, thanks  
to Naruto's aura in front of her, Rei doesn't sense Elphelt behind her at the corner of her temple home.

Elphelt thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Time to work Freya's magic with some_ _ **desire, arousal,**_ _and_ _ **attraction!**_ _"_ With those words, Elphelt sends some pink and red dust with ruby red valentine-like hearts right at Reiwhich hit her in the back causing her to jump back in surprise and stumble back. Naruto asks Rei, curiously, "Are you okay, Rei-san?" Naruto grabs Rei's hand and Rei can't help to blush at Naruto's touch. Rei quickly regains her composer and she says, with a nod, "I'm fine, Naruto-san. If you want, you can come into my home and we can talk."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Rei-san." Rei can't help to smile at Naruto's smile and she wonders what's wrong with her in which those sensations come to her, again. Soon after, she regains her composure and escorts Naruto inside of Rei temple home.

 _ **With real Naruto**_

Naruto now sleeping as he finished his session with Setsuna. After covered him with blanked Setsuna thought, ' It seems I have an idea for another member of Naruto harem.' After thinking awhile she snapped her finger, ' Ah she will do. Well, just wait, Naruto-sama.'

 _ **Scene change (Still same dimension)**_

At Mako apartment, certain Jupiter scout who returned to her normal appearance just got visit by someone who none other than Minako Aino a.k.a Sailor Venus Mina says, with a smile, "Hi, Mako-chan!" Mako says, with a smile, "Hey, Mina-chan! Come on in!" Soon after, Mako lets Mina in and as Mako closes the door, Mina finds Naruto dressed in his regular attire consist sleeveless black shirt with black pants.

Mina asks, curiously, "who is the cute boy?" Mako smiled, " Mina this cutie boy is Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto this is my friend , Minako Aino." Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Nice to meet you, Mina-chan." Mina says, with an excited tone, "Nice to meet all of you, too, Naruto-san."

Makoto thinks in her mind, _"It is a good thing that Luna gave us more disguise pens made sure that they were better than the ones than Usagi-chan had."_ Mako locks the door and gives a  
mental smirk as she thinks, slyly, _"Naruto-sama is a great man, Mina-chan, and you are going to see soon enough."_

Scene change at Rei temple

Naruto and Rei now talking together as they told about their own story but Naruto decided to left some part. And now Naruto just removed his clothes as Rei now examines him and Rei can't help to blush at  
Naruto's excellent muscular form.

Rei thinks in her mind, _"Stop it, Rei! You shouldn't be doing this! This person might be really hot and nice guy, but you shouldn't be… Darn it! Think about something that angers you like  
Usagi stealing your comics or pigging out!"_ Despite what Rei tries, the images of Naruto's form arouses Rei and makes her unable to think straight. Naruto asks Rei, curiously, "Is something wrong, Rei-san?" When Naruto touches her hands, a powerful jolts goes through her and Rei doesn't notice the transfer of energy from Naruto into her causing powerful images to  
quickly flash through her mind through she can't make them out.

Rei shakes her head and she replies, "I'm just fine, Naruto-san." Rei then tries to move her hands to examine Naruto in a professional manner through the images in her mind can't come out.

Rei's mind becomes fuzzy as the images flow through her mind and she can't control them in which she thinks, hazily, _"What am I thinking… about… can't think…"_ As Rei looks at Naruto,  
feelings of immense desire, need, and lust cloud her thoughts in which her breathing becomes somewhat faster and thoughts flow into her mind.

Naruto asks Rei, curiously, "Rei-san, is something wrong?" Rei tells Naruto, with a plain and somewhat distant tone, "Everything is okay, Naruto-san. I know how to help you with your problem. I shall 'extract' the curse from you, but first, I need for you to remove all of your clothes."

Naruto says, giving a mock confused look and tone, "Okay, Rei-san…" Naruto then removes the rest of his clothes and Rei then takes his hard manhood into her hands in which she massages in a way that Naruto moans out in pure pleasure as his manhood becomes fully erect causing Rei's arousal to become intense.

Rei tells Naruto, with the same tone as before, "Now, this  
shall stimulate your 'little man' and your energy points to focus the 'negative  
energy' into that point from which I shall extract it in which my body shall  
purify it."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Have you done this before, Rei-san?" Rei replies, with the same plain and somewhat distant tone through with some authority in it, "I'm a miko, Naruto-san." Rei then strips off her clothes and reveals her completely nude form without a bra or panties on  
her.

Naruto immediately becomes aroused and strains not to get a nosebleed in which he thinks in his mind, flabbergasted, _"Holy smokes! This girl doesn't wear any panties or bra!"_ Rei then goes over to Naruto, aiming her pussy entrance at Naruto's rock hard cock, and lowers herself onto him in which she hisses and moans as she feels her vagina walls stretch from Naruto's manhood inside of her. Soon enough, Rei starts to jump up and down, putting her hands on Naruto's chest to support her, as she impales herself on Naruto's manhood.

Rei groans in her mind, _"Got to remember… to 'thank' Haruka-chan… for breaking my hymen… Ah… during our last training exercise…"_ After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, our heroines, the Sailor Scouts, continue to train for future threats and long story turned into a short one: Haruka AKA Sailor Uranus put too much energy into an attack that landed Rei on her butt so hard that her hymen broke. Needless to say, Rei was pissed off at Amara since her hymen is broken that people will think that she is some kind of whore or something, but she quickly got over it since she doesn't plan on going with boys anytime soon if at all in her life. Back to what's happening, Rei continues to impale herself on Naruto's hard manhood and Naruto grunts and groans in pleasure from Rei's 'treatment'. He can't help to put his hands on Rei's breasts and fondle them. Normally, Rei would kill any man for doing that, but in her current frame of mind, she is too caught up in the pleasure and excitement with tons of 'mental subliminal' altering her state of mind to care or notice. A small part of Rei seems to scream out, but the lust, pleasure, and subliminal quickly drown out this portion of her mind. Rei continues to pump herself at an ever increasing pace.

Naruto grunts in his mind, _"Whoa, mama… this girl is so tight…!"_ They continue on with Naruto, unable to take anymore, puts his hands on Rei's side and starts to gently pump up and down, making his manhood go deeper into her. Rei gives a cry of pure pleasure as Naruto's hard manhood goes deep inside of her. However, as this goes on, some kind of energy goes from Naruto into Rei which is not noticed by either of them. Much time later, the two of them move around frantically as their climaxes come ever so closer. Rei thinks in her mind, through very hazy, "My goodness… Ah… Ah… so good… so good… can't take it… anymore… cum… come inside me... Naruto-kun…!"

After several minutes, Naruto grunts out, in pure ecstasy, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE… REI-CHAN… HERE IT COMES…!" Naruto then releases his hot sticky seed into Rei's waiting womb. Rei screams out, in pure pleasure, "THAT'S IT… NARUTO-SAN… CUM ALL THE WAY INSIDE OF ME…!" Rei releases her sexual fluids onto Naruto's manhood at that time and during their orgasms, Rei's breasts expand to the size of beach ball, her body becomes an excellent super-model body shape, and her buttocks are now a lovely heart-shape. Naruto catches Rei so she doesn't collapse on her and she breathes heavily to regain her breath.

Naruto asks Rei, curiously, "Are you okay, Rei-san?" Rei's head raises and when Naruto sees her eyes, they are filled with lust, desire, and love. Rei tells Naruto, with a seductive grin on her lips, "Hey, Naruto-sama, what's with this 'Rei-san' stuff? Get it through your head and call me 'Rei-chan'. And anyway, your 'treatment' is far from over. I might need to do a bit more 'work' on you." Naruto replies, with a grin, "Okay, if you don't mind become  
one of my wives and join my family, Rei-chan."

Rei says, with a sly smirk, "Whatever, Naruto-sama. I'm not just some kind of regular concubine, Naruto-sama." Naruto says, with a grin, "Anything you say, Rei-chan." Soon after, Naruto kisses Rei on the kiss and the two of them share an intense and loving kiss while a seal appears on Naruto's waist in which the symbol of Mars appears on the seal.

 _ **Back at real Naruto**_

At the Gates of Times, Naruto find himself in front of some kind of silver capsule where someone that a lot like Sailor Pluto stops in front of the Gates of Times.

Sailor Pluto has her hair and hairstyle that remains just the same, but her golden tiara has a dark green jewel in the shape of Whirlpool, her lips are a deep shimmering ruby red, she has silver earrings in the shape of kunai knives attached to ears, she has black metal collar with a golden jewel in the shape of the Whirlpool insignia in the center of the collar with a dark green heart jewel with the symbol of Pluto in dark pink in the center of the star attached below the center of the collar, she has a tight fitting bodysuit that's like a one piece bathing suit that barely covers her nipples with a deep 'V'-cut that show much of her massive breasts and it hugs her body so tightly, the bodysuit show her feminine frame and the outline of her erect nipples, there is a black slash tied around her waist that's like one from a Japanese kimono with a big bow behind her back, she has a sheath with Japanese katana that have silver blades and black hilts with emeralds encrusted into the hilt and a dark red heart jewel with a black bow attached in the center of black slash, she has black armored elbow pads on her elbows, she has black fingerless fighting gloves that expose dark ruby red fingernails, she has ninja pouches containing shuriken, kunai knives, and ninja scrolls strapped her upper thighs, and she has black high-heeled open-toed shoes with three to five inch stiletto heels and exposing dark ruby red toenails.

This new Sailor Pluto uses her staff to 'absorb' the Gates of Time into the staff made Naruto smirked, "Well, now you can go anywhere you wish and not be said that you were 'doing your job', Setsuna-chan. And with your ability to travel into other realities without the use of jutsu is incredible."

The new Sailor Pluto replies, with a smile, "Naruto-sama, Remember that space and time are relative to each other and I can't be a Time Guardian without abilities that are related to space in which I'm gifted with the ability to travel to other realities with ease. Naruto-sama has this ability now since I have this ability and I am your guardian now. It is shown in my new Ninja Sex Sailor form or I'm Ninja Sex Sailor Pluto with powerful ninja and erotic abilities through my body is for your use only."

Naruto points to the capsule and she asks, "Are you sure about this, Setsuna-chan?" Sailor Pluto replies, with a smile, "She deserves a second chance after doing so much for our future and for her daughter, Naruto-sama." Sailor Pluto walks over as she and Naruto look inside to see Queen Serenity, as flesh and blood, and in a deep sleep as both Naruto and Pluto prepare to transport her to become a new member of their family.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Next time will be conclusion of Sailormoon but doesn't mean Naruto conquer it completely. SO see ya next time**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Okay guys this will be some pause in Sailormoon universe as Naruto will go to DOA world with certain kunoichi anyway let's review response first**_

 _ **Zehendner: Well here you go**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Entire Sailor Scouts will join Harem and some probability Sailormoon villains will join. As for IS world I'll consider that as I plan to entry that world. After all this fic will be veeerrryyyy looong one.**_

 _ **Sigsworthy crags. Only SAO and Danmachi but Log Horizon NO. Though for Danmachi case I'll focused on Hestia.**_

 _ **Animaman: Rave Master. I'll definitely add that. Maybe that world will be share same universe with Fairy Tail. And you maybe mistaken as Naruto won't destroy Konoha. More to taken over that village. After all why destroy if they more useful when they are alive. As slave of course.**_

 _ **Guest : Only Bleach Women getting conquered (Majority of them)though as Naruto will enslave them and with Ange help of course.**_

 _ **Lucifer: I dunno what do you mean supernatural world as it confused me. Do you mean supernatural series (Western Drama) or anime with genre supernatural. And just remind you. My Naruto here doing what he like either being good or evil. Though he mostly being good. But you're right sometimes he need to be evli and I'll work it out soon. And for second review I only knew Totally Spies so Martin Mystery definitely no.**_

 _ **Anyway let's begun**_

Back to Sailormoon reality

Later we found ourselves at Ami's apartment where she is answering the door and when she answers the door, she finds Mako and Mina, both of whom looks like their 'usual selves', at the entrance with 'Naruto', exactly like when Mina first saw him.

Mina says, excitedly, "Hey, there, Ami-chan!" Ami says, with a warm smile, "Good morning, Mina-chan! And you, too, Mako-chan!" Mako says, motioning to Naruto, "May all of us  
come in, Ami-chan? I would like to introduce you to our new friend." Ami says, with a warm smile, "Okay, Mako-chan! Come on in, everyone!" After they are in Ami's house, she closes and locks the door behind her. Soon enough, all of them prepare to go into Ami's room where they will get to know each other and Makoto , Minako, and Naruto think a bit more.

Back with real Naruto

Our blonde hero now inside of a luxury shower in which we find him with none other than Queen Serenity, but she is quite different than before. Queen Serenity's breasts are about beach ball size breasts but about one or two cup bigger , she has a sexy super-model hourglass body, and a gorgeous heart-shaped buttocks as well ,

Right now, Naruto is making hot love to Queen Serenity with her having her back to Naruto and facing the shower wall with Naruto pounding his hot manhood into Queen Serenity's wet pussy which is soaked in her juices. Queen Serenity moans out, erotically, "That's it… Ah… right there… Ah… incredible… Naruto-sama… I never felt… this pleasure… for so long… so wonderful…!"

Naruto groans out, in pure pleasure, "I'm glad… that you are liking it… Ah… Aurora-chan… I'm glad that you are joining us…!" The two continue on for awhile until they reach their climaxes in which Queen Serenity gives a cry of pure ecstasy as she experiences a huge orgasm and at the same time that her fluids are leaking onto Naruto's cock, Naruto is filling her womb  
with his hot seed. When they are done, Queen Serenity collapses forward, but Naruto pulls her into his arms and removes his manhood from her pussy in which their combined fluids leak out.

When the two of them catch their breath, Queen Serenity says, with a loving tone, "That was just incredible, Naruto-sama." Naruto replies, with a foxy grin, "I'm glad that you enjoyed  
yourself, Aurora-chan." Queen Serenity tells Naruto, with a warm smile, "My daughter would be perfect for you and our family, Naruto-sama. She has just lost her beloved and you know, she has no more future daughter as well."

Naruto says, with a smile, "I think that it is for the best that we come to her later, Aurora-chan. She is in deep mourning and we would not want to give her more problems."

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "I agree, Naruto-sama. Now, all me to help you clean off." Queen Serenity turns around, bends down to face Naruto's still fully erect member, and she starts to suck him off like an erotic ice pop causing Naruto to groan and moan in pleasure.

 _ **Within Sailormoon Universe at another place**_

Elsewhere within Tokyo,we find ourselves within one of the rooftops of the city where we find Sailor Mars looking down at some kind of sight, but Sailor Mars' uniform has become WAY different than before.

Sailor Mars' hair and hairstyle are the same as before, her golden tiara now sports a ruby dragon in the center, she has lovely and deep ruby red lips, her earrings are rubies in the shape of ninja shuriken, she has a golden collar with a ruby in shape of the Leaf Village insignia and another ruby in the symbol of Mars in the center of the collar, she also has ruby heart jewel attached below the center of the collar, her bodysuit is completely gone and there is only two pieces of ruby red cloth in the shape of hearts covering her breast nipples and very center portion of her massive cleavage, she has black fingerless version of her original gloves exposing sparkling ruby red fingernails with small pouch holding explosive tags and spell scrolls, she has just a ruby red colored throng that covers the area in-between her legs with a small bow and quiver filled with hours attached to the rear of her throng along with a large ruby red bow, there are pouches attached to her kneecaps filled with shuriken and kunai knives, and she has high-heeled ruby red shoes that have three to five inch heels and opened toed to expose sparkling ruby red toenails.

Sailor Mars is giggling as she watches 'Naruto', without a single article of clothing on him, having Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in front of him, but both Outer Sailor Scouts have fused cheeks and wearing only their tiaras, chokers, gloves, and high-heeled boots/shoes are on. The two of them are sucking on Narutoa's erect manhood together and when we look on them, we find Kanji writing for 'lust', 'desire' and something that's close to 'bisexual' on their skin and slightly glowing like spells with their eyes begin very glassy and distance very much like a person has when they are in a trance.

'Naruto' thinks in his mind, hazily, _"Geez! Did… Rei-chan… Ah… have to make them… sex-crazy… with her… Ah… new 'erotic miko spells'…?!"_ Sailor Mars tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Sorry, Naruto-sama, but this is the only way!"

Timeskip few days later

Back with Naruto, we find him with his new addition of harem consist Queen Serenity and Sailor Scouts sans Mars, Uranus, and Neptunus , But Queen Serenity, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter are quite different than before.

Queen Serenity's hair and hairstyle remain the same, but her eyes have much red in them now, her lips are deep and lovely sparkling silver, she has a silver choker with an emerald in the same of the Leaf insignia with a golden jewel in the shape of a crescent moon in the center of the choker, she has two pieces of silver cloth in the shape of hearts tightly covering her breast nipples and a small portion of the center of her new massive cleavage, she has long silky silver gloves that goes up to her elbows, she is wearing just a silver g-string, and she has a pair of silver high-heeled shoes with two white angel wings on the heels which are three to four inches in height.

Sailor Saturn, who is 15 years of age by now, also has same hair and hairstyle as before, her violet eyes have good hints of red as the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra in them, her golden tiara is a violet eight-pointed star in the center, her lips are deep and lovely shimmering violet, she has violet earrings in the shape of ninja shuriken attached to her ears, she has black collar around her neck with two jewels in the center of the choker, one is a golden version of Leaf insignia and the other is a violet jewel in the shape of the insignia of Saturn, she has tight violet sling bikini replacing her bodysuit, which exposes much of her new chest which has expanded to exercise ball sized, sexy and slender super-model frame, there is a violet bow with a violet eight-pointed star jewel attached to area of her sling bikini covering much of the front of her breasts, her gloves are now mainly black where they were once white and they are fingerless exposing deep sparkling violet fingernails, she has multiple pouches containing ninja exposing tags, ninja darts with blowpipes attached, kunai knives, and shuriken strapped on her kneecaps, and she has tight fitting violet high-heeled leather boots that goes up just below her kneecaps with three inch stiletto heels. Her Silent Scythe is in her hands and she holds it in which she doesn't dare drop.

Sailor Mercury has the same hair and hairstyle as before, but her golden tiara is gone with a golden Mercury sigil on her forehead, she has sapphire blue eyeshadow over her eyes, her lips are deep and lovely shimmer icy-blue, her earrings are black and sapphire blue stars, her neck has a silver surround the Leaf Village insignia in gold and a black star with a sapphire heart jewel with a icy-blue bow that has that has the Mercury sigil in gold in the center attached below the center of the collar, there are two pieces of sapphire blue star-shaped cloth on her breast nipples and small portion of the center of her breasts, which are much bigger than before and her breasts are just one cup size short of Sailor Jupiter's new breast size, her gloves are now fingerless and exposing sparkling sapphire blue fingernails, she has a sapphire blue throng with pouches for ninja scrolls, ninja poison darts with some kind of high-tech blowgun, and kunai knives attached to the throng along with a full sized samurai sword attached to the rear of the throng, and her high-heeled boots are slightly different with three inch stiletto heels.

Sailor Venus' hair and hairstyle also remain the same like Sailor Mercury's own hair and hairstyle, but her golden tiara has a black star jewel in the center of her tiara, her earrings are golden heart-shaped jewels, her lips are deep, thick, and gorgeous sparkling pink lips, she has the same type of collar tightly around her neck like Sailor Mercury's new collar, but the heart-shaped jewel is orange-yellow with a yellow bow attached, there are just two pieces of star-shaped clothes tightly on her breast nipples and the center of her breasts which are just as massive as Sailor Jupiter's breasts have become, her gloves are now fingerless exposing

sparkling yellow fingernails, she is wearing just a yellow g-string in the area in-between her legs with a golden whip attached to the rear of the g-string, there are ninja pouches for ninja shuriken, ninja kunai knives, and ninja type scrolls and explosive tags attached to her kneecaps by yellow-orange straps, and her high-heeled shoes have five inch stiletto heels and exposing her sparkling yellow toenails.

Sailor Jupiter's hair and hairstyle, like Mercury's and Venus', remain the same, but her golden tiara is exactly like Sailor Venus's new tiara, she has emerald earrings in the shape of hammers and axes, her lips are exactly the same as Sailor Venus' new colored lips as well, her earrings  
are emeralds in the form of hammers and axes, her collar is similar to Sailor Mercury's and Sailor Venus' new collars, but there is an emerald green heart jewel with an lime green bow attached that's attached below the center of the collar, she has a emerald green microkini top with two triangle pieces of cloth covering the center of her new massive breasts with thin green lines holding it together, her gloves are fingerless and exposing sparkling deep forest green fingernails, she has a green g-string covering the area in-between her legs, she has multiple ninja pouches containing kunai knives, shuriken, exploding tags, poison needles, and ninja scrolls strapped both of her kneecaps and with ninja daggers and nunchaku strap to the pouches, and her boots have gained five inch stiletto heels.

" Well all we need to was just wait other clone."

It won't took long as finally Sailor Mars, Uranus and Neptune finally come with different appearance of course

Sailor Mars keep her original hairstyle but her her golden tiara is exactly like Sailor Venus's new tiara, she has ruby earrings in shape of arrow , her collar is similar to Sailor Mercury's and Sailor Venus' new collars, but there is an crimson heart jewel with an red bow attached that's attached below the center of the collar, she has a crimson red microkini top with two triangle pieces of cloth covering the center of her new massive breasts with thin red lines holding it together, her gloves are fingerless and exposing sparkling red fingernails, she has a red g-string covering the area in-between her legs, she has multiple ninja pouches containing kunai knives, shuriken, exploding tags, poison needles, and ninja scrolls strapped both of her kneecaps and with ninja daggers and nunchaku strap to the pouches, and her boots have gained five inch stiletto heels.

Sailor Uranus has her hair and hairstyle that remains just the same, but her golden tiara has an orange jewel in the shape of Whirlpool, her lips are a deep shimmering crimson red, she has silver earrings in the shape of shuriken attached to ears, she has black metal collar with a golden jewel in the shape of the Whirlpool insignia in the center of the collar with a dark orange heart jewel with the symbol of Uranus in dark pink in the center of the star attached below the center of the collar, she has a tight fitting bodysuit that's like a one piece bathing suit that barely covers her nipples with a deep 'V'-cut that show much of her massive breasts and it hugs her body so tightly, the bodysuit show her feminine frame and the outline of her erect nipples, there is a blue slash tied around her waist that's like one from a Japanese kimono with a big bow behind her back, she has a sheath with broadsword that have silver blades and black hilts with orange topaz encrusted into the hilt and a dark orange heart jewel with a black bow attached in the center of black slash, she has yellow armored elbow pads on her elbows, she has black fingerless fighting gloves that expose dark orange fingernails, she has ninja pouches containing shuriken, kunai knives, and ninja scrolls strapped her upper thighs, and she has black high-heeled open-toed shoes with three to five inch stiletto heels and exposing dark orange toenails.

Sailor Neptune has her hair and hairstyle that remains just the same, but her golden tiara has a Aquamarine jewel in the shape of Whirlpool, her lips are a deep shimmering ruby red, she has silver earrings in the shape of kunai knives attached to ears, she has black metal collar with a golden jewel in the shape of the Whirlpool insignia in the center of the collar with a dark blue heart jewel with the symbol of Neptune in dark pink in the center of the star attached below the center of the collar, she has a tight fitting bodysuit that's like a one piece bathing suit that barely covers her nipples with a deep 'V'-cut that show much of her massive breasts and it hugs her body so tightly, the bodysuit show her feminine frame and the outline of her erect nipples, there is a black slash tied around her waist that's like one from a Japanese kimono with a big bow behind her back, she has blue armored elbow pads on her elbows, she has black fingerless fighting gloves that expose dark blue fingernails, she has ninja pouches containing shuriken, kunai knives, and ninja scrolls strapped her upper thighs, and she has black high-heeled open-toed shoes with three to five inch stiletto heels and exposing dark blue toenails.

"Now all we need just wait until right time to recruit Usagi." Said Naruto which answered by chorus if his Sailor Scouts harem.

Timeskip with Shinji Ikari

Angelique decided to teach more to Shinji Ikari. She teach all she can though she leave certain part as Shinji doesn't ready for that . And now as usual she spar with Shinji with the later lose as usual but the sovereign knew he improved . Ange then decided to gave him some old book as it titled _Art of War_ Ange stated," **This should interest you. A true soldier does not rely on just brute force alone. War is always and will ever be based on deception."**

Ange then asked, **" Ah by the way are you familiar with Sun Tzu?"** Shinji shook his head and Ange decided to continued , " **He was a philosopher, a warrior and a general who lived in the era of warring states, back when China was still feuding kingdoms. The book you hold in your hands is his life's work. I applied his teachings to my daily life. You should do the same. There's a legend regarding Sun Tzu and the Emperor's concubines. Have you heard about it?"** Shinji shook his head.

 **"It was after he had completed writing The 'Art of War,'"** Ange explained. " **Emperor Helu of Wu had read Sun Tzu's works and had challenged him to a test. Sun Tzu claimed that anyone could be trained as a soldier, so Emperor Helu ordered him to train the one hundred and eighty concubines of the royal harem. Sun Tzu split them up two divisions, ninety women each, made the two senior concubines the division commanders and armed them with weapons. He showed them the maneuvers and ordered them to execute them when ordered. Instead, the concubines began to laugh. Sun Tzu turned to Helu and said, ' if words of command are not clear and distinct, if orders are not thoroughly understood, then the general is to blame.'**

 **"When he ordered the concubines to perform the maneuvers again, they once again broke out in laughter. ' If words of command are not clear and distinct, if orders are not thoroughly understood, the general is to blame. But if his orders** **are** **clear, and the soldiers nevertheless disobey, then it is the fault of their officers,' Sun Tzu had said to Helu, right before decapitating the two concubines and appointing two more as the division commanders. Needless to say, the concubines performed the exercises flawlessly. Of course, Helu was upset that he had lost his concubines, but in the end, retained Sun Tzu as his general."**

Shinji blanched slightly at the story.

 **"But it's a legend,"** Ange said, shrugging her shoulders. **"No one knows that whether or not it's true. One of my favorite verses in that book is 'Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate.' That book will help you in how to live."**

Shinji nodded. "Thank you, Mistress." Ange patted the younger boy, " **I think you should start read the book in your free time. And you can start now since our training session ended today."** Shinji nodded as he leave Ange personal chamber.

With Louise

Certain pinkette now returned to her homeworld now. To be exact she now at castle which was build in her private land which was reward from Henrietta . That castle actually remind her to be some kind of big bad villain in movie. Not surprising as Louise build that within mountain range which always have lightning appeared around .

And the reason Lousie refer herself as that because she managed to learn Edo Tensei and create variation of it and made some unit consist fallen body in war between Tristan and Albion Months ago.

And she not alone as she assisted by Necromancers, ancient alchemists using raw Void Magic to amplify their powers while not exactly being Void Mages themselves. Normally, when one encounters a necromancer, they would think to find old robed men with a creepy air around them.. They probably are that way to most they meet, though they insteadacted like proud grandparents whenever they came into contact with her

They said it was because of the many lives her took and was bound to take in the future. Technically she pleased Death greatly, it seems. Anyways, they agreed to come work for her if she did something for them. That something was exterminating creatures called Vampires. Yes. Vampires.

The Necromancers despise them since they are beings that defy Deaths rules. When She found the lair, instead of killing the bats, she captured them. she was eager to be able to freely conduct experiments on the un-living, and Vampires were then used in experiments which made them hate the fact they can't die by normal means. Their tortured screams adorn the Castle, which was turned to some mind of music for Louise

Anyways, the Necromancers knowledge of souls allowed her to make use of all the souls she currently have inside of her body. Their consciousness rewritten, the many soldiers of Albion whose lives Louise ended and the countless bandits, mercenaries and otherwise criminal would-be masterminds, now serve our favorite pinkette as soul-less, iron bound Knights.

But then it still not enough so she went to another. Orcs. Sometimes Nobles, both male and female, get a little overexcited when playing with their Orcish fuck toys. Pregnancies ensue, of course. These acts are what gave birth to Orcish Shamans. Basically, smart Orc's which are leaders of tribes and posses the ability to use magic.

And when Louise started hired them, Henrietta published a law about racial equality, much to the annoyance of the Church. The Founder loyalists are bound to become her enemy eventually. Might as well start the fight early. With the Orc's under her command also came the ability to create Trolls.

Shamans use ancient elven magics to grant life to inanimate objects once the stone or metal in question is carved into the desired shape. Any kind of being may be created this way, but the Orc's use this ritual to create the Trolls out of stone. But Louise have idea as she created dozens of Gargoyles in stone form all around her castle, ready to pop to life whenever an enemy is nearby.

The Underground of the Castle is filled with all manner of insanity and experimentation. Well , that was Lousie favorite as she now became mad scientist. Though Louise snapped her stupor as one of her soldier approached her and handed some letter as he said, " Milady, a letter came for you."

Louise took letter, "Very well. Let us see what dear Henrietta wants this time." But before she opened the letter the guard said, "It is not from the Queen, milady... It's from your father."

Louise eyes grow wide as she recognize the symbol. She nod to the soldier again "Prepare a carriage, I need to read this but I have a feeling that they are calling me home."He bows."Your will be done."

Later at Louise bedroom,

Our favorite pinkette open the letter come from her biological father and that letter said

" _Hello dear! A lot of time has passed since we've last seen each other and I'm sure you've gotten some suspicions as to who or what I might be 'cause Karin can be a blabbermouth. I want to confirm something however, before we even begin this conversation. I am NOT an apostle. And most definitely NOT one of Azhidal. I am merely friends with one of the Elven Goddesses... but you Louise... I do not recognize the God you are affiliated with. The essence you left around the mansion and the gardens do no match any known God... at least known to me._

 _I am happy though. Because the essence, whilst certainly not pure good, does not give of an evil feeling either. This means you aren't an apostle to Azhidal either.. this is a great relief for me._

 _Anyhow, I'm certain you've figured out as to what exactly I might be and confirmed it once you've read the contents of this letter but please, hear me out._

 _First. The reason I am so far away from home is because your mother is a beautiful woman._

 _Second. I want you to bring Brimir's handbook with you once you arrive home, I know you have it._

 _Third. You are one of my daughters and I will love you regardless of what happens._

 _And Fourth... I sincerely hope you won't hate me after this._

 _P.S – Louise, the whole family will be present for this. If I have to spill my secrets in order to keep the family together, its only fair that you do the same... Naturally, some things have to remain secret, but I will try to keep as many of those out so I hope you will too._

 _Anyways, see you soon, Lou!_

 _With Love, your papa._

Louise shook her head and her cheek reddened in embarrassment . She then muttered ,'So, the day has finally come when my family learns of Ange and the rest of what has been happening these past few months.. Very well... I need to prepare some things for this. But first, I need a cup of coffee.'

Meanwhile with Kasumi

Kasumi just finished her training session with other team. This time with Maito Gai team. After she arrived at her home .She now planned her return to DOA world soon . She already strong enough to take down anyone on her homeworld even her old friend Ryu Hayabusa. While she waiting Naruto finished his business , she now read report from her blood clone created by Naruto (since she still unable to made it with her own chakra). It seems Hayate and Ayane changed 180o after her declaration . That clone of course got that information from Ryu and Lisa. Hitomi also confirmed that

Kasumi then reminiscing when she got certain aword from the Super Ninja.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After renouncing herself from clan and before her meeting with Angelique, Kasumi decided to visit Ryu Hayabusa residence which also functioned as curio shop and she welcomed by the Super Ninja and when Kasumi look around her eyes rested on a certain item. It was leaning against the wall as Kasumi reached out for it, grasping it with one hand._

 _Ryu saw what she was going for: a sword. Not just any sword, but a Muramasa sword. Kasumi looked at the sword she was holding and silently appraised it. She gripped the handle and pulled the weapon out, marveling at the blade. The edge was sharp, even sharper than your average ninja sword. Kasumi looked at the carving on the scabbard. It was an elegant carving of a devil's head._

 _Ryu was standing beside her. "The Sword of the Devils," he mused. "I forgot about it." Off Kasumi's puzzled look, Ryu continued, "There's nothing sinister about that sword, I can assure you. It belonged to a descendant of a once-powerful damiyo. Using an ancient forging technique, the blade is considered indestructible. Dad had this tucked away after he bought it from an auction." The sword was incredibly light, not too heavy, but perfectly balanced._

 _"You want the sword?" Ryu asked. Kasumi nodded. "Fine, then. It's yours," Ryu replied. "You'll need something more than that tanto you carry. Just don't use it on me," he added. "Respect your weapon, and your weapon will respect you. Always remember that."_

Flashback End

Back to Naruto

Deciding to leave Sailormoon Universe as she let her Sailor scouts harem in charge and they will ensure Sailormoon join later, Naruto decided to going home earlier. However Naruto greeted by Kasumi who says, " Naruto, I think it's time for me to going back." Naruto blinked when he heard that so he asked, " So you decided to going back now, Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded, " That's right and also this was right time to claim 'that place' in my homeworld."

"And that's mean we finally will participate at that tournament right?" Asked Naruto. " That's right and maybe it's time for me to explain about Dead Or Alive Tournament . I knew Lady Ange not explain everything so I'll be tell you instead, OK." Naruto just nodded as he motion Kasumi to continue

"Well, that tournament was attended by the most skillful fighters and its held by the millionaire technological company called DOATEC it's a company dedicated to use technology for the sake of serving mankind with developing medicines and other services the owner, well the former owner of the company Fame Douglas was a dedicated man he wanted to help the world in curing diseases and make it a better place to live unfortunately he was murder and the ownership of the company instead of going into his daughter hands it went to a scientist named Victor Donovan he's one of Douglas best scientist, however Donovan didn't follow Douglas vision in making the world a better place to live by using the companies resources instead he use the technology to create powerful clones to use as weapons .And Donovan was the one who created the DOA tournament in order to find the ultimate fighter he invited fighters from all over the world to compete in order to find the one"

Later Kasumi told Naruto as she won the first tournament and in second tournament they captured Hayate and brainwash him only to fail as he managed to escape and the fact they managed to create her come whose named Alpha 152. And in third tournament they captured leader of Hajinmon clan Genra and turn him into a strong soldier with only the intent to destroy but it was defeated by Ryu Hayabusa.

After finished Kasumi said, " And since you are newcomer you must fight in preliminary first Naruto-kun unlike me who got bye since I have participated before."

And with that said, Naruto and Kasumi asked Ange permission to go to DOA world which agreed by the sovereign and she send both to Hongkong where the preliminary will held.

 _ **Sometime later , DOA world Hongkong Harbor**_

Naruto and Kasumi arrived at the harbor where they saw the boat that was going to take them to Tokyo and the fifth Dead or Alive tournament, the group saw that the large cruise boat had the initials of DOATEC they weren't surprised to see that. The walk to the entrance of the boat where they saw the person who was taking the tickets the guy was very tall he look like a bouncer he was wearing a tuxedo and he was bald. "Tickets please"

"Oh here you go" Kasumi said as she handed her ticket along with Naruto The man stares at the tickets then look back at them" are you three competing in the tournament?" 'That's right we are winning this tournament. " Naruto said cheery

The man grin" I hope you can keep that attitude now you are new in the tournament boy which means you have to participate in the preliminaries. Except Kasumi here since she already participated before "

"No problem well win the preliminaries" Naruto said "I wish you luck in the preliminaries, as for the competitors that have compete in the past they won't have to take the preliminaries they are already advance to the next round ." replied the man

"So basically the preliminaries are for new contestants in the tournament?" Naruto said "That's right the preliminaries will begin in the evening while you wait you can enjoy yourselves and you can also meet some of the competition at your own risk that is" he chuckles "Well, that will be interesting anyway." Said Naruto "On behalf of Master Donovan I welcome you to the Dead or Alive tournament enjoy your stay" "Thanks we sure will ." Naruto said

Later both Naruto and Kasumi were walking on the deck of the ship they were quite amazed the ship looked bigger from the inside than outside, the design of the ship was very elegant and unique no doubt that DOATEC was a company with lots of money. The whole ship was full of people obviously they wanted to see the preliminaries and eventually the tournament itself the three continue to walk trough the halls of the ship while looking around seeing the people talking about the upcoming tournament .

"Okay, Naruto how about we separated here? If you lucky you may meet with my old friend . I also want looking out of them. Well except certain two." Said Kasumi. "Al right then Ill go to the buffet table and meet you later" Naruto said as he left Kasumi alone . Kasumi just sighed, " Well might as well get relaxed for now"

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto arrived at the dining room section of the ship and he almost lost his mind when he saw the large table with endless supply of food it was really a buffet, there were all kinds of food from foods vegetables fruits and meat everything was in the buffet. Naruto decided to pick up a plate and pick a moderate amount of food he was hungry but he didn't wanted to cause a scene in front of all the people, he pick his plate and went to the nearest table and began to eat. Now he knew he had to keep his table matters in check so he did and eat very decent, he was so hungry that he ate his plate in five minutes he was very relief at the taste of the food.

"Wow that's good now what should I do now?" Asked Naruto to himself until…. "Hey there ya'll." Naruto looked next to him and he was stunned in front of him was a gorgeous woman who seems to be in her early twenties with shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes she was wearing a cowgirl outfit and cowboy hat a pair of jeans brown cowgirl boots and she was wearing a top with the American flag. If Naruto was lesser man he probably will go gaga considering how sexy said woman. The cowgirl wink at him" howdy" she said in certain accent. "How about we go outside and take a walk ya'll?"

Naruto just shrugged as he decided to walk. Beside hey if sexy woman asked you it was rude to refuse her invitation. Both of them then walked to deck and feeling the cool wind and wonderful smell of the ocean the ship was already moving beginning its destination to Tokyo.

"Well, I'm Tina, Tina Armstrong." Said the cowgirl. "Naruto Uzumaki ." Said Naruto smiled as he thought, ' _Tina Armstrong. Former professional wrestler and also past competitor. I wonder if she fight like certain idiot rapper. Hope she not rap though."_

"So Naruto why have you come here?" "Oh Im here to compete in the tournament" Tina raise an eyebrow" you're going to compete in the Dead or Alive tournament" Naruto gave his fox grin" you bet I'm competing and I'm going to win it believe it"

"Oh I see so you're one of the new many competitors for this years tournament then I guess I wish you luck the preliminaries aren't easy you know and you have to advance in order to get to the next round and fight me." " Then I'm looking forward for this."

Tina nodded" you bet ya'll which means that you are my rival I'm looking forward to see you in the quarter finals Naruto." "Thanks Tina I will do my best to advance and maybe fight you but I'm warning you I wont go easy on you."

"You are an interesting person Naruto." Naruto smiled "Oh really ! I don't know about that."

Tina just giggle and she turn to look back at the ocean Naruto follow her and both were enjoying the great view when suddenly.

"TINA!" Tina gasp recognizing the owner of the voice(oh no its him) she then took Naruto's hand again and started running trough the deck of the ship while Naruto was confused but he started running with her, he looked behind him and saw another person running in pursuit it was a large man who seems to be in his early forties with short blond hair and a black beard wearing dark sunglasses and a black leather biker outfit he gulp a little noticing that he was pissed.

"Tina-chan who is that?" "You don't want to know." "He looks very angry." "He's always angry."

Tina then saw a entrance to the ship and took it she ran trough the halls of the ship until reaching cabin section of the ship where the rooms of the guest were located she pray that one of the doors didn't have a lock she turn one of the handles of a door and it open she smile as she took Naruto and enter the room. Once in the room she make sure there wasn't anyone and she enter the closet along with Naruto hoping that the person after them was lost and gone. Naruto was tired from the whole chase but once he notice that he was in a closet with Tina and they were in close proximity he blush bright red, he could feel her chest making contact with his making him very nervous he looked at Tina and she was checking trough the closet.

Tina heard her pursuer pass trough the halls of the cabins but after a few minutes he was long gone she sighed in relief at least she won't have to put up with him for now.

"Good he's gone." Tina said "Who was that Tina-chan?" Naruto said expecting that the blond will tell him this time "My father he's so over protective of me he still sees me as an eight year old. I am so sick of him." Naruto just sweatdropped and decided not to ask more as it wasn;t his problem.

Later both of them separated as Naruto decided to go to his room and he decided to go to Gym Area to get some work out and also digest food he ate earlier despite running earlier with Tina.

Few minutes later

Naruto arrived at the ship gym area and it was pretty big and they were all kinds of exercise machines. As he walking he saw a young teen who seems to be around seventeen he had short blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a white and blue Chinese uniform he was practicing his martial arts moves, Naruto conclude he maybe one of contestant and later he saw another person present in the room there was a young man who seems to be in his early twenties with spiky brown hair and brown eyes he was only wearing a pair of jet black pants with a design of a golden dragon on the sides he was punching and kicking a red sand bag.

Naruto deduced both was participant and he decided to approach the blonde one since he didn't want to interrupt other one who too busy.

"That;s impressive. " Naruto said

The young teen stop practicing and looked at him he politely bow to him, " Thank you this martial arts it's the only thing I have to remember of my master you see he die a short while back and I want to honor his martial arts by participating in the Dead or Alive tournament I also want to take care of his granddaughter as she's only seven and I need money. Its difficult to get a job since I'm still in high school. "

Naruto nodded, "So you want to win the tournament in order to get the prize money and take care of your master granddaughter that's very kind of you."

"Yes I want to and besides it's what my master Gen Fu wanted to do it's the right thing to do"

Naruto nodded in agreement he offer him his hand" I'm Naruto"

The teen smile and took his hand" my name is Elliot it's nice to meet you, you look like a fighter are you competing in the tournament?"

Naruto nodded" you bet I'm new in the tournament so I have to participate in the preliminaries." "Then I wish you good luck my friend last year when I compete in the preliminaries it was pretty tough the fighters weren't pushovers."

"Of course it has to be tough otherwise what's the point no pain no gain right?"Naruto shrugged "I guess you're right." Elliot said with a chuckle

"So…" Naruto said as he went into a fighting stance" Elliot-san would you do me the honors in giving me a taste of you're fighting style call it an intro if we get to fight in the upcoming rounds of the tournament."

Elliot smiled "So you're confident that you can win the preliminaries all right Naruto I will accept your offering I'm ready when you are. " he went into his Xing Jin Quan stance By now the young man who was hitting the sand bag has stop and he was watching with intense interest at the match that is about to be unfold.

Naruto launch a couple of punches but Elliot dodge them Naruto made a quick movement and he was able to do a quick kick on Elliot hitting on his stomach, he got back to his feet and made a combination of punches and kicks Naruto dodge them and counter with a kick but Elliot caught it and send him a few feet away. Naruto charge at him in a impressive speed Elliot couldn't see his movements he was hit by roundhouse kick by Naruto he fell to the ground but he quickly got back to his feet, he charge at the our blond hero with a kick to his stomach follow by a palm strike and a punch but Naruto caught the punch with his hand he move Elliot towards him punching him on his shoulder he lost his balance and land on the floor. Naruto didn't wasted time as he went towards Elliot he use a low kick but Elliot and he use a roundhouse kick sending to the ground but Naruto landed on his feet.

Elliot attack lunge at him again using more successive strikes but this time his movements were a little faster of course Naruto could see them now because he used with faster attack.. Elliot lunge a open palm at him but Naruto dodge it and did a back flip landing a few feet away from him, Naruto couldn't help but grin he hasn't even broken a sweat and now he was looking at Elliot who was panting hard it seems he was exhausted the young man who was watching the fight by the sand bag was very caught in the fighting and he was only staring at Naruto with high interest.

Elliot pant "Naruto you're as strong as I thought you were." Naruto smiled, " Thanks from compliment," he then saw the young man by the sand bag coming to him Elliot smile "Oh Naruto this is Jann Lee the Dragon he's also competing in the tournament" "Hey" Naruto said Jann Lee didn't said a word he just look at Naruto . Naruto grumbled ' _Oh Great another Emo.'_ Elliot sweat dropped" you have to excuse him Naruto he's not much of a talker"

"You?" Jann Lee said "What is it?" Naruto said "I'll be waiting for you at the tournament." Jann Lee said as he left the gym Elliot was surprised "looks like Jann Lee is looking forward to fight you I don't know it its good news to you or bad. "

Naruto was confused " Why bad?" "Because Jann Lee is the second strongest fighter in the tournament. " Answered Elliot . Naruto asked " Then who's number one?" " Ryu Hayabusa" replied Elliot

' Not surprising.' Naruto thought" Well Elliot I better go thanks for the match." Elliot bow to him" No thank you Naruto it was a great match." Naruto started to leave but he halt at the entrance to the gym and said" Next time Elliot if we fight in the tournament I won't be holding back." Elliot just nodded

To Be continued.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Long time no see. Normally I should post a day ago but since UBER finally ceased operations in South East Asia as GRAB take over the operations. As UBER partner, I also follow transition to GRAB and trust me it really long way , but I'm back now**_

 _ **As usual review reply first**_

 _ **Lucifer: Oh Okay I'll try if I can add your request somehow as I like Supernatural series (Though I may use anime version since I also watch the anime )**_

 _ **Zehendner: I don't know Total Drama so I must say no.**_

 _ **Animaman: Oh I plan for Final Fantasy. Not in this season tho as I plan this story will consist 7 season at most**_. _**Maybe at season 3 or 4. And I like your idea for made Naruto robbing annoying council assets before he take over Konoha and in the end exposing them.**_

 _ **Czar JosepH: It won't be Ichika x Houki as I prefer IchikaXRin (Huang Lingyin) As need I remind you I prefer Well endowed girls. (Also remind you that's why I dislike Narutox Sakura pairing unless Sakura body being modified.) And don't expect Naruto act like Ichika as he won't stand being yelled by girls. And he not gentleman as he will hit woman especially if they annoying and pissed him off. Oh Naruto not only have Queen Serenity but also Princess Serenity(Sailormoon) and her alternate counterpart Sailor Cosmos as harem. As for DOA world , I already mentioned Zack in my story passed away and the ownership of Zack Island held by his girlfriend Niki. I also plan for Naruto to enslave DOA babes (except few ones) maybe I also present some from Ninja Gaiden like Momiji and Rachel for example. Ayane and Hayate reaction won't be much but Ayane now will plan to beat Kasumi to pulp while Hayate just trying not to react as he didn't want to see Kasumi angry anymore. And just spoiler Final will be Naruto vs Kasumiand I also won't play all match as I will skip thanks for remind me about Ryu father, J**_ _ **ō**_ _ **Hayabusa.**_

 _ **Trucklecrag: Naruto will have lightsaber but best one will own by Louise as she will the one master Star Wars power. And about Killing bites world, I plan Naruto become Arctic Fox.**_

 _ **Wahyubison: Thanks for correction**_

 _ **Animecollecter: Coming**_

 _ **God of all: Sorry for make you wait.**_

 _ **Yockenwaite: just answer**_

 _ **1: I think she not brat but she is a bitch and weakling . In case I wrote Naruto adeventure in OP world I plan Naruto to kill her first while Luffy fight with Katakuri will be canon.**_

 _ **2\. Yes he can, But not now.**_

 _ **3\. I plan Naruto to go to another Yokai world and since Rosario Vampire already finished I plan to go to Jigoku Sensei Nube or Nurarihyon No Mago world**_

Naruto just wake up from little nap as he need it before preliminary match. And when he just waken up he heard his own room knocked and heard Kasumi voice, " Naruto, wake up! Preliminary will begun soon." And once Kasumi finish her words,

 **"ATTENTION EVERYONE THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING WELL BE STARTING THE PRELIMINARIES IN ONE HOUR SO TO ALL OF THE COMPETITORS GET READY AND HEAD FOR THE MAIN HALL WHERE THE PRELIMINARIES ROUNDS FOR THE DEAD OR ALIVE TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD THANK YOU"**

"And that's our cue." Said Naruto as he come out from his room and Kasumi said, " Well, Good luck, brother. Even you don't need it." Naruto smiled, " Well, let's made it showy anyway."

 _ **Timeskip an hour later**_

The main hall of the ship was the largest part of the entire ship there was a large ring on the middle while the rest of the room was full of people waiting for the preliminaries. The people were all betting to see who was going to be the group to advance to the next round of the tournament they were all looking forward to see the fight. Among the spectators were familiar faces like Tina her father Bass which Tina was hiding with the crowd in order to avoid him, Elliot, Kasumi and a couple of people from past tournaments. Naruto also saw other two girls who Naruto recognized as Helena Douglas and Lisa Hamilton

On the front near the ring there were three young girls one look like she was eighteen with brown hair reaching to her shoulders with blue eyes she had a pink hair band and she was wearing a jean jacket with a green tank top, a pair of jeans and brown shoes the second girl look like she was nineteen she had black hair tied in Chinese braids black eyes she was wearing a red Chinese silk dress and red high heels, the third girl was around seventeen she had long black and black eyes and she was wearing a Japanese uniform a pink vest with silver designs and white pants with white shoes.

The people have gather the competition were present and soon the contestants have arrived there were men and women alike over fifty contestants but only a few were going to proceed to the next round.

Naruto was in awe looking at the large crowd gather looks like they were more anxious than him to begin the matches, And after awhile the captains of the ship enter the room he walked to the center of the ring which had the words DOA 5 written in the floor he then took a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the preliminaries of the fifth Dead or Alive tournament we have a lot of competitors for this years grand spectacular event now this is how we are going to select the contestants for the matches we have gather all of the contestants information and we will be using our high tech computer to select the opponents randomly now without further delay let the PRELIMINARIES BEGIN!"

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the computer began to take the names of the opponents Naruto smirk in excitement it has been a long time since he had a good fight and he was now trembling with anticipation.

For the next two hours the ring became a raging battlefield no mercy was shown no love only pure rage and determination to win and advance in order to fight the best of the best, the crowd cheer wildly while raising their betting tickets cheering for the fighter that will bring them fortune and fame. And it happen one by one they all fell to the ground unconscious men and women blood was spill sweat was shown endlessly and the fighting was brutal, but the crowd were shock their jaws hit the floor once they saw our favorite ninja in action. Well that's because when Naruto turn he just need one punch or kick to beat his opponent. Well sometimes he need more but it seems no one capable to touch him.

As for past contestant except Kasumi who knew Naruto capabilities was shocked . Finally the fighting was over the defeated were taking out of the room to get medical attention while the winners were present and receive with tremendously cheering while some of the crowd were cursing and wiping because they lost their money on the bets. From the fifty seven fighters that were present to take the preliminaries only one and that was obvious as that was Naruto. . To be honest there is one other contestant who passed preliminary but decided to back down after seeing how Naruto fight.

After then Naruto decided to walk to Kasumi who congratulated him. Naruto also alerted as he sensed three presence who hidden and recognized it as Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate and Ayane. Well the latter two Kasumi really want to beat them up. Kasumi also sensed them and will prepared in case they still hostile.

Later at Evening

Naruto now headed to Donovan mansion and escorted by limousine. Kasumi herself decided to separated so any other won't made connection from both. After all other contestant also heading there as well.

After an hour of traveling and watching the beautiful city of Tokyo he arrived at Donovan's mansion. The mansion was huge it was as big as a building it had a taste of modern European culture with Japanese culture it was an impressive sight. Naruto really impressed with this as he walked to inside .When he enter he greeted by butler who escort him to main hall . And he saw Tina arguing with Bass, her father. He also saw Eliot and Jann Lee Eliot was trying to make a conversation with the dragon but it was no good Jann Lee just say small words like yeah or okay so he wasn't much of a talker. He also saw Helena and Lisa and also woman named Christie . He also recognized someone called Bayman .

Naruto looked around to see if Kasumi was arrived but suddenly Tina got in front of him. "Hey there Naruto?" Naruto jumped, " Oh hi Tina-chan."

After hearing the term Tina-chan Tina's father Bass was glaring at Naruto whom he notice it and back away a little he didn't wanted to make a scene so he would back off, however Tina was acting like nothing happened she was ignoring her father.

"Hey Tina is this the one you told me about?" Lisa said while staring at Naruto "Yup it's him." replied Tina "Hi Naruto I'm Lisa nice to meet you." "Thanks Lisa I really like meeting the competition" Naruto said with his fox grin

Another girl came to them" hello my name is Kokoro I'm looking forward to fighting you in the tournament." Same with me my name is Hitomi and you guys better not hold back on me or you will be beaten" she said with a smile "Me too I'm Lei Fang and don't hold back or you will regret it." "Who said anything about holding back I won't be holding back." Naruto said

Jann Lee just shook his head and Lei Fang notice it" what's wrong with you Mr. serious?" "Nothing." Jann Lee replies in a gloomy tone "Why do you sound gloomy all of the sudden oh I get it you're still down that I beat you in the third tournament aren't you?" Lei Fang said with a smirk "And I defeated you in the fourth tournament" retort Jann Lee made Lei Fang pouted and turn her back to him in a sign to ignore him while Jann Lee just look normal like it didn't bother him.

Naruto then whispered to Lisa, "Are they always like this?" "Oh yeah always but that's their way of hiding it you know they are totally in denial." Lisa whisper the last part

Later Naruto have some fun chat with others until…"Sorry for keeping you all waiting"

The group turned to see a man in his early forties wearing a black . Naruto recognize him as the man they meet at the ship. "Welcome on behalf of master Donovan I welcome you all to his mansion unfortunately the master can't come to greet you personally because he's always busy." he cough a little "Hum it seems some missing?" the man said as he looked at the group" Well, no matter they will show up at the quarter finals ceremony tonight at the DOA dome."

"Now you all are welcome to assist the welcome party held at the ballroom there will be music refreshments all that entertainment so feel free to go the announcement to see who will fight who will be held at the DOA dome tonight after the party we will escort you there those who want to assist the party follow me." "Well might as well have some fun before the big event." Naruto said

Then Naruto and others left along with the others except for Christie and Bayman looks like they weren't the type to like parties. When they arrived at the ballroom there was some techno music playing and lots of people dancing there was also a bar near the dance floor, Naruto was really amazed at the sight of the place no doubt that Donovan had money to spend.

Naruto decided to dance with Tina and have fun with it. However it only short as it seems certain father didn't like it. So Tina decided to run which Naruto just shrugged it off while muttering, "Poor Tina-chan."

Hours later in the Dead or Alive dome the all of the competitors were present including the ones that didn't show up at the party. One of them was a man in his early thirties with hair and black eyes he was wearing a white long shirt with black pants and shoes he had on the back of his pants a small gourd it look like it might have water in it but with the way he was moving back in forth like he was drunk it wasn't water but rather sake. There was another besides Bayman that was wearing army fatigue's. Finally there two men wearing ninja clothing one had short brown and brown eyes , the second had his face covered with a mask wearing black leather uniform. "Hmph, Brad Wong, Leon, Hayate and Ryu. It seems they made their appearance now."

They were all standing in the middle of the dome which was in a circular ring with the words written in the middle of the ring DOA 5, the whole dome was crowded with thousands of people during the years the Dead or Alive tournament have become a famous spectacular event and the people were begging for the tournament to return once again, most of the people come to the tournament for betting on the fighters or for meeting their favorite fighters so they can cheer for them. Naruto felt like he was a famous celebrity looking at all the people gather he was surprise to see a lot of people with sings that said "Go Tina" or "Tina rules" they were even some that read" Will you marry me Tina?". He blinks in surprise it seems that the blond bombshell was very famous he chuckle a little and continue to stare at the big crowd.

As the fighters were standing in the ring the tension was growing between competitors Ayane was glaring at Kasumi and she was trying to ignore her she didn't wanted to face her again at least not yet while Christie was doing the same thing to Helena and the opera singer was just pretending that she wasn't there. As the crowd continue to cheer another man wearing a suit came to the ring with a microphone he went in front of the fighters and face the roaring crowd.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the fifth Dead or Alive tournament!"**

The crowd cheers louder

"This year we have a few newcomers to prove they can be the best fighters in the tournament and we also have our veterans of the tournament they have already prove they are the strongest in their generation, now before we begin to the selection for the first round we will announce the rules for this years tournament first you can use submissions to your opponent making him/her give up the fight second, fighters who possess weapons are NOT allowed to use them on their opponent those who uses weapons will be disqualified from the tournament immediately third fighters will fight their opponent according to the schedule set up by our computer meaning that the fighters will fight according to the time and place they were assign by the computer if the fighters fight out of their schedule they will both be disqualified and finally, if it comes down to !it depending on the fight you may result to kill your opponent."

That last rule made quite a shocking expression on the fighters and the crowd Christie grin she is planning to kill Helena so she doesn't care of the rule the same with Ayane who just smirk in satisfaction she was going to enjoy killing the traitor kunoichi. Others like Hitomi, Lei Fang, Eliot, Kokoro, Helena, Lisa, Tina and Bass were shock at the rule since they have never taken a life before. Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi, Ayane, and Naruto weren't shock at all they were ninjas and they have already kill people many times in the past so it was a normal thing in the life of a ninja. Jann Lee although he look calm and serious he has always fought for defending himself and others who couldn't defend themselves but he has never killed someone before. The ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin clan knew that this tournament was going to be different from the previous ones and this new rule proves it.

"Now that we have announce the rules we will begin with selection for the first round of the quarterfinals we have gather all of the fighters names into our main computer it will select the names randomly so none of you will know who you will fight until the results comes, the names will be appearing at the large screen in front of the dome now pay attention its time to see who will fight in the first round"

All of the fighters look to the screen and the large screen started flashing names in a very fast matter and suddenly the screen stop flashing and the names were shown.

"Here it is the first round of the quarterfinals!"

Hayate vs Kokoro

Jann Lee vs Bass

Naruto vs Helena

Christie vs Leon

Tina vs Ryu

Ayane vs Bayman

Elliot vs Hitomi

Kasumi vs Brad Wong

La Mariposa vs Lei Fang

"Well there you have it folks the first round of the quarterfinals! And next let's hear it for the competitors of the tournament and now we will announce the first match of the first round it will be Hayate vs. Kokoro ! The first match will be held tomorrow at noon at Tokyo park so gentlemen prepare yourselves, "

Timeskip tomorrow

Naruto and Kasumi now watch first DOA match ! Hayate vs Kokoro in Kasumi living quarters in Tokyo. Kasumi's living space was large, consisting of five rooms: the living room, kitchenette, bedroom, bathroom and workout room. Good thing the bedroom was quite large so they can shared together. Not that they mind as Kasumi now getting closer with Naruto and more than they relationship in brotherhood

They watch Hayate and Kokoro clash. While it's clear Hayate outclassed the geisha, Kokoro wasn't pushover either . But in the end Kokoro decided to forfeit as she is too tired.

"Well, it seems Hayate really too strong for Kokoro anyway!" commented Kasumi. " Hey he is your bro.." Kasumi glared to Naruto as she dared our blond to finish sentence…" Err I mean former brother outclassed her after all."

"You're right Naruto. It's just wrong match up after all. Anyway better take rest. You will fight against Helena in two days as next match was Jann Lee vs Bass.

Timeskip

Naruto now walking around city in this morning. Last night he watch the match and Jann Lee come out as winner though Bass proven he is really strong, ' Well he is Tina old man after all!' Thought Naruto.

It's just few hours before his match with Helena and according to official he will picked up so he now wait at café to get some afternoon snack with Kasumi.

While he enjoying his snack , he then saw the familiar limousine parking in front of the café The driver of the limousine step out and enter the café he went straight to our hero.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the driver said "Yes that's me." Naruto replied "I'm under orders of Mr. Donovan to pick you up for your match." Naruto then motioned to Kasumi , " Can she come too?" "She can of course. She is your group right." Replied the driver "Then let's go." Said Naruto while the driver lead them to the car.

After some ride, they arrived at Donovan's mansion they weren't amazed since they have already being here before when they assist the welcome party of the tournament. They enter the large house and they meet the announcer of the match who led them to the location of the match, they enter the ballroom and saw Helena who was waiting for her opponent. The wide space of the ballroom was wide enough for them to have their match it was perfect, Naruto and Helena were now facing each other that's when our favorite ninja notice that there was no people besides them he only saw the cameras.

"Hey what's going on why are we the only ones here?" Naruto asked "Oh it's because this is a private match not all matches are generally open for the public that depends what the tournament committee decides." the announcer said

Naruto then saw Lisa Hamilton who accompanied Helena and cheered her old friend. " No Hard feeling, Madame but I will defeat you." Taunted Naruto. " I'll make you eat the dust, Naruto-san." Retorted Helena.

"Okay, fighters ready?" Both fighter nodded . " Then , FIGHT!"

Naruto charged first and his speed surprised Helena as the opera singer barely dodged Naruto flying kick. But Helena surprising Naruto as she caught Naruto leg and threw our favorite blond but Naruto quickly recover as he once again in stance as he saw his fellow blond now run toward him.

Helena threw several fist toward him but Naruto easily dodged and blocked her fist. Naruto actually decided to playing around as he really holding back and even not use 0,00001 % of his strength, Feel enough Naruto block and redirect Helena right hand and landing straight kick at Helena gut sent her skidded back a bit. But to Naruto surprise Helena quickly get up and trying to palm Naruto and managed to hit clean hit at Naruto gut only surprised as she saw Naruto not even affected .

" Good hit, Helena-san. But I think I should end this game now." Said Naruto as he push Helena and send fist toward Helena face sending her to unconscious. Naruto then looked at announcer and announcer said, " And the Winner is Naruto !"

Later Kasumi tending Helena wound and later the opera singer regain her consciousness.

"Well, thanks for your help, Kasumi." Said Helena. "You win some you lose some eh Helena." Lisa said with a chuckle "Yes I guess now how about we leave this place I don't want to stay any longer here." Helena said "Sure let's go." Naruto said

 _ **Timeskip at eighth day**_

Naruto as always walking around city . Since today was Kasumi match and she fought against Brad Wong , the drunken master and also acquaintance of Jann Lee and Lei Fang. Naruto decided to reminiscing what he do for few days after his match with Helena.

 _ **Flashback One**_

 _When Naruto just finished his lunch he decided to walk around . After awhile he then heard a motorcycle engine near him when he looked next to him he gasp in terror. Bass Armstrong was on his bike wearing his biker outfit he took off his sun glasses and he was glaring daggers at the blond making him tremble in fear. Things got worse for Naruto when he saw that Bass got off his bike and approach him with a killer intent, Naruto gulp as he saw the large man stand in front of him with a serious look on his face. "You stay away from Tina!"_

 _Naruto try to remain calm" I don't want to sound rude but she's old enough to choose who to hang with and who not to hang with because….." he didn't finish because Bass punch the wall behind him leaving a huge hole. "I didn't ask for your opinion you stay away from her or else!" he approach Naruto closer meeting his gaze" if I ever see you again with her you will face severe consequences are we clear?"_

" _Okay! Okay! I got it!" Naruto raised his hand surrendered. To be honest Naruto not really afraid with Bass as he face something more scary but decided to act bit. And then Bass left and got back into his bike leaving Naruto behind . 'Duh. That was troublesome.' Thought Naruto._

 _ **Flashback Two**_

 _Naruto really surprised when he saw Christie match as it seems Christie killed her fellow assassin, Leon. Naruto also find out Leon was another Donovan man. And when Naruto peek his mind he found out Leon have order to kill Bayman as Russian mercenary betrayed Donovan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

After another three days with Ryu, Ayane and Hitomi as winner respectively, Naruto wondered if he need to use his virus to easily take the woman there. He already have the candidate but he need to finish his new acquisition of Zack Island and he must meet with someone named Niki . The only problem was since Zack passed away , she have yet to found. Well, maybe Kasumi can find out later So after awhile he decided to going back to apartment where he and Kasumi stay

Later

Kasumi now prepared herself to get ready for her match against Brad Wong he was seated in her couch and after awhile , Naruto saw Kasumi back in her signature blue ninja outfit.

" Well, Kasumi. Shall we go now?" Asked Naruto. Kasumi just nodded as both walked out from apartment. And both jumping from one building to another at high speed as they headed at temple where Kasumi match again Brad Wong will take place.

Sometime later

Naruto and Kasumi arrived at the Tokyo temple they saw the large crowd waiting in anticipation for the match to begin and sweet dropped as both ninja saw Kasumi opponent Brad Wong as he was lying on the ground. In the middle of the arena stood a member of the tournament committee ready to start the match.

While Kasumi walked to arena, Naruto saw Elliot and Kokoro near Brad and assumed both going to cheer Brad as Jann Lee and Lei Fang not there.

 **Get ready…FIGHT**

Kasumi charge at Brad who got on the ground and started kicking her making her fall to the ground she got back up and threw a punch but she was surprised as Brad got back to the ground and his feet grab her feet pushing her to the ground. Kasumi decided to made distance as she knew she need change her tactics. 'Damn. I forgot how drunken fist user fight.'

But while she thinking, Brad suddenly in front of her as the drunkard throwing a kick she dodge it but she was now seeing Brad showing his back she gasp seeing that. Brad was throwing punches without looking at her .She dodge them and was able to use a hold on him kicking him on the back of his head. She stood quiet seeing that Brad was lying on the ground this could be a trap so she kept her distance from him, until he got up and went back to him throwing punches and kicks he caught Kasumi off guard and one punch hit her on the face while one of the kicks hit her in the stomach. Kasumi took a jump back while groaning in pain he needed some kind of strategy to beat him other wise he will be beaten

Kasumi decided to take breath a bit until she grinned as she knew how to anticipated Brad move. Brad was ready to attack again and he threw a high kick but Kasumi dodge and jump back a few feet away from him, Brad charge towards her with a head butt and she dodged and yet again she took another step back. After a while of dodging and running Kasumi took a back flip and landed a few feet away from Brad she thought. 'His moves are randomly there is no special order to follow he just attacks randomly rather than head on well its time to finally make my move.'

Brad ran to her and landed a straight punch he was surprised when Kasumi caught his fist she kick him on his chest sending him to the ground. Brad got back and use a couple of punches while facing his back . Kasumi dodge every one of them and use a thrown on him grabbing by his back and threw him hard on the ground, Brad continue to attack her but all of his attacks were futile as the Kasumi dodge all of them and she counter with throw send Brad to ther side of arena.

The match continued and the people cheer louder, Kasumi was now beating Brad and she had about enough she knew all of his moves and how to counter them there was no reason to continue the match any longer.

Deciding to finish it Kasumi ran toward dizzy Brad and she went through him while she vanish in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Brad could barely stand up as he try to punch her but Kasumi dodge it with ease she then grab him on his shoulders and she was now hanging from him shoulders she finish her throw by falling and kicking him to the ground and the drunken master passed out.

" **The Winner is Kasumi."**

Naruto then walked toward Kasumi and congratulated her and the copper haired kunoichi motioned to Naruto, " Naruto can you heal Brad?" Naruto just waved his hand as he walked toward the unconscious man and started using healing jutsu as his hands glowing with green chakra it only took a few minutes for his wounds to heal. "There he will be fine now. " said Naruto

Eliot and Kokoro arrived and they immediately went to Brad's side "Hey what happened is the match already over?" Eliot said "Yup pretty much where you guys anyway?" asked Naruto Both Eliot and Kokoro blush while Naruto smirk. " Well don't answer as I already knew ." Naruto then look toward Brad, " Hey , I already healed him but why he still not wake up?"

Elliot sweatdropped, " Don't worry Naruto-san, He's fine al right he's just sleeping." Others face faulted . Kasumi sighed "Duh, I just beat him up and he just sleeping like that. You know, I don't care anymore." Kokoro sighed" yeah that's Brad for you." Later Naruto along with others, (Naruto and Elliot dragged Brad ) decided to leave for next day.

Two days later

Both Naruto and Kasumi decided to sleep as today was interval before next round as tomorrow night will be determine their next opponent. Afte watching last match of first round with La Mariposa a.k.a Lisa Hamilton as the winner, Naruto also knew if he going all out he can easily win the tournament , but considering he want to ensure Donutvan will meet his end after this tournament,, might as well gather allies. He knew Ayane and Hayate wanted to destroy the company assisted by Ryu while Helena also wanted this with Lisa help given her past job as the latter actually worked for DOATEC as their researcher.

And also the fact he want to take over someplace named Zack Island. Since Zack has passed away, his girlfriend Niki wanted to sold the ownership as she didn't have enough finance power to managed that. While Kasumi already offer to bought it, the problem was Zack last will . His last will indicated he must be at least have same mindset so in other words, Pervert! Well that was so easy. Maybe he and Kasumi can have meeting with this Niki girl sometime later. But for now let's enjoy the recuperate time. Both Naruto and Kasumi also wondered how the others doing well except Percy and Shinji since both still have yet to finish their training while other three (Harry, Louise and Howard) still have some business at their homeworld.

 _ **With Angelique**_

Certain primordial really pleased now. While Naruto still doing his job in DOA world and accompanied by Kasumi, the other three also done well. Harry will finish his training soon, Louise now managed to recruit new tribe like orc and goblin from her homeworld though the pinkette also face bitter truth.

The fact she must kill her own father as her father actually was sleeper agent from another country. Good thing her family aside Karin as her stomach stabbed by blade was fine as Louise sisters wasn't injured. Karin herself now still unconscious as she lose much blood. But it seems she just need to rest as Louise injected blood serum to replenish lost blood.

As for Howard , Ange now waiting something big happen as the humanoid duck recently goy task from his uncle Scrooge (Just to keep appearance) to locate about Scrooge cargo ship . That cargo was loaded by tons of jewels as Scrooge just finished his purchase at certain emerald mine in country located at Asia.

Well when Howard peeked up his bastard uncle mind , turned out he is lying as he only wanted to made Howard as bait so Beagle Boys will focused to attacked him when he looked out at that plane. The true intention of Scrooge after all because he wanted to renovate his money vault since it reached the limit. But since Beagle Boys still roaming free, Scrooge don't want risk the crime gang will rob him.

While he really angry when he found out his uncle intention, Howard also delighted as it mean he probably have chance to kill Beagle Boys . So he decided to playing around . And the fact in case he find the plane Scrooge said, " I'll pay you one hundred thousand dollars if you smanaged to recover that plane." But Howard knew Scrooge never intend to paid him. Well at least he can go to act as tourism and asked some of Naruto maids to accompany him. Normally he can ask his nephew but he didn't want Huey, Dewey and Louie saw their uncle Donald kill. So he decided not bring them.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Howard didn't knew if this was bad news or good news. Beagle Boys found out Uncle Scrooge plan and decided to retaliated by robbing him. While they cannot robbed entire money , they decided to take another valuable like gold bar and jewelry . And the fact Uncle Scrooge put only three guards also helped the crime family despite the security warned uncle Scrooge to increase amount of guards but dismissed since Beagle Boys made deal with others criminal .and that stated only Beagle Boys allowed to stole from him.

When Howard told Ange about that, Ange decided to go there personally . Using her powers , she made sure Beagle Boys whose used stolen cargo plane to bring their spoils forced to crash landing at lake due of their plane overloaded by valuables. Ange also ordered Howard no to kill them for now as they still useful in future. Ange then took everything from that cargo and of course she replaced it with fake one but really good fake as even curator cannot recognized it.

Howard then called Scrooge and confirmed Scrooge never intending to paid him. Howard then said, " Well, I already knew you didn't intend to pay me , uncle Scrooge." Said Howard bitterly, " However, you can paid it with other way." He then took out some kind of paper, " Just sign this. " He then looked at some police officer who accompanied his uncle, " You will be witness when my uncle sign this and don't worry uncle. You don't need pay with your money or other things. You just paid it with different method."

Uncle Scrooge then reading the contract in case Donald want to trick him only to find nothing. Uncle Scrooge then sign it and once he finished. "Okay , Uncle Scrooge. I'll take my payment now."

And then Howard beaten up his uncle to blood pulp. And surprisingly no one stopped him. Actually when Howard punched Scrooge , the police officer try to arrest him but Howard stated, " In this contract uncle Scrooge stated he will pay with anything but money and other valuables. And I decided to take payment by beat him up and in case you trying to stop me. That means the contract is null and Uncle Scrooge must pay the money he promised before. And since he didn't want to pay it. I guess I just made him into my punching bag. " When Howard finished no one try to stop him.

And when Howard finished beaten up his uncle he said with rage , " Don't think I'm the same Donald, Uncle Scrooge. Try to use me , I'll made sure you regret that. And I careless if you want to disinherit me. And I dared to challenge that if you do it now, uncle!" Scrooge just silent as he didn't know how to respond Howard. Howard said, " I guess you cannot answer me now. Well, in case you wanted to disinherit me you must announce it in from of our family. I challenge you to do that, uncle!" And then Howard leaving.

Back to Ange, said primordial was really happy . While Howard beaten up his uncle, her plan to made the doves stolen from donation fountain was success. Well said dove has different thinking as they thought that was treasure. Of course the dogfaces bastard really angry with that but that was anticipated.

Ange now watch breaking news about dove turned to devil since at first they was act like angle since they stolen from certain fountain. Ange also anticipated when the citizen will attack her house as it only matter time before all shitface will going to her residence in Duckburg.

While Ange wanted to face all of them but she also knew they not worth of her time so she made clone of herself with some modified appearance to fool everyone while her real self will check something else.

 _ **Later at Ange own dimension**_

Angelique really pleased now. Inside her own dimension now reside about one million soldier . Actually that was Naruto clones and female version. Ange also modified their appearance like hairstyle, eyes color and etc but keep the whisker marks. But what made them interesting was their attire since they don't wear suitable outfit for battle. Instead they dressed with skimpy costumes and showed their body curves and assets for examples bikinis, harem dancer and anything resembled that.

The reason they dressed like that was to distract their opponent and also they quite resilient as they have about 0,001 % of current sealed Naruto which was worth Elite jounin class ninja. As for their equipment they have it stored at storage seal which located inside their cleavage and once again it helped to distract enemy especially the perverted and weak willed ones .

Especially as Ange enhanced them with two blood which come from two best seductress from different world. And I mean Poison Ivy and Boa Hancock as Naruto managed to gather enough sample of their own DNA in form of blood, hair or anything though mostly come from Boa Hancock since Naruto managed to hit her many times. Though Ange made sure only to keep the pheromones as she didn't want poison and petrifying ability instead she made sure all of Narukos have mind control ability toward male and any lesser man with weak will can be easily controlled and fight for Narukos instead.

Of course Ange won't use them so often . After all They still have regular ninja forces and also regular military equipped by standard firearm and sword so the clones won't going out unless Ange want complete domination. After all she knew using them will be overkill and creating them also not easy task despite they actually part of Naruto himself.

Naruto also didn't knew Ange used them for several world (I won't specify as they are not really important) conquest and enslave the occupants . Of course the process going so fast as Naruko army turned out to be more efficient.

And not only Naruko army, she also prepared to made army based from Louise idea of Command and Conquer game and that will used prisoners Naruko army got from several world which being occupied before. After all it will be less cost to produce them and since all just canon fodder it doesn't matter.

Of course Ange also considering Naruto request about reviving Sailormoon villains using his own energy which made them stronger and durable but still same . Well just more competent than before but now loyal to Naruto instead. It will take time but with help from Sailor Scouts memories about their enemies it will be easier.

 _ **To be Continued**_


	35. Chapter 34

I'm back guys. As usual review reply first

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry NG event already passed so no NG girls here except Momiji and Rachel. I dunno about Muvluv and Gears of Wars by the way and Gundam SEED will come soon. And about Naruto last Gundam journey in Gundam 00 I'll plan some original backstory with Angelique as the true founder of Celestial Being and Aeolia Schoenberg as her student. Actually both Hayate and Ayane already aware . they just don't aware Kasumi won't holding back anymore. As in original DOA Kasumi always holding back but in my story no. I already plan for Shinji first but Percy will need to wait for now. And for next arc Naruto will move to Senran Kagura world**_

 _ **Askrigg: I won't do Star Wars much as I will follow canon with him helping Luke and friends ( If I want of course)**_

 _ **Animaman: You got a point but he won't made interaction until very later stage in this season as I plan it in final phase.**_

 _ **Kettlewell: I also plan ahead to adding some Touhou girlsbut I wonder if I should add Ran Yakumo as I still need to think about some Touhou girls. And as I still not plan will add Star Wars except Force I cannot answer this question**_

 _ **Lucifer: Oh I already plan something for that. And about use more powerful jutsu I won't use it as it will overkill. At least for now. I probably will use something like All Killing Ash Bones if Naruto ambushed though. And Naruto will stolen some Sacred Gear Longinus type from Cao Cao friend (Lost Dimension and Annihilation Maker). I probably plan made Ddraig fused with Albion with Naruto kill Vali in I plan Naruto to seal Trihexa inside his body to destroy Rize-pimp plan for chaos and Naruto will brutally kill him along with Shalba, Katerea and Creuserey. Naruto will singlehandedly kill the four Old Satan leader personally. Maybe I also plan use them as Six path of pain (Like Aizen the Goat ' Naruto Rinnegan' story.) Oh and about summons I pronbably will use some summons but MLP will be his primary summon . WHch remind me maybe Naruto should revisit MLP realm once more to recruit more pony as he now only able to summon Celestia , Luna, Mane six and Cutie Mark Crusaders**_

 _ **Anyway let's go back to story.**_

 _ **Back to Naruto and Kasumi**_

Both ninja now enjoying their last day of interval break/ And in interval two days they really entertained by other participants. First of course debate between father daughter duo Tina and Bass. Naruto knew despite both not really in good terms they actually care each other. They just too stubborn to admit it. He also found funny fact as Hitomi was Hayate lover though Hitomi called him Ein for some reason. Naruto assumed because amnesia suffered by him when DOATEC captured him.

And some interesting ones was when he visited by someone named Zack. That Zack was one of old contestant but died due of unfortunate accident. However Naruto dream meeting him and Zack said Naruto will be the one who inherit his island. The only problem was his island now renovated due of Tsunami and it will need much money to restore the condition. And Naruto must meet Niki, Zack girlfriend since she is the one who have the ownership document . And in order to made sure Niki trust Naruto, Zack gave Naruto his old sunglasses. And when Naruto waking up from his sleep he found Zack sunglasses on his table where he sleep in Kasumi apartment.

Anyway Naruto and Kasumi now prepare for party but they not want to invite undesirables as Kasumi said and Naruto decided to follow what her want. And in order to do that he will need somewhere which was bigger place since Kasumi apartment was out of question. And Kasumi snapped her finger as she found out where party can held.

Sometime later

Turned out Kasumi called Helena and asked her permission to made her mansion which agreed by the opera singer. Well they invite everyone except undesirables (I won't tell who but you can find out if you read my story carefully)

Surprisingly Hitomi also there as she go there earlier and greeted Naruto and Kasumi . Then Hitomi and Kasumi went to the kitchen and they were pretty amazed the size of the kitchen was three times bigger than the average one. Hitomi put on her lucky apron which was colored light blue with the words I love cooking in white letters, and Kasumi put her own apron which was colored dark blue with the words kiss the cook in pink letters. Hitomi use her karate skills to prepare the food she made all kinds of snacks from sandwiches, cookies and nachos with cheese, while Kasumi herself baked popcorn and another snacks.

And then the guests arriving started by Jann Lee and Lei Fang . Naruto and Kasumi snickered as they now act like couple supposed to be . Naruto himself pleased since Jann Lee at least not act like brooding emo again. Later Elliot, Kokoro and certain drunkard arrived at the mansion they were casual clothes while Kokoro was wearing a cute orange dress and of course she and Eliot were holding hands as for Brad he was his usual happy drunk self on his right hand was his best friend the bottle of sake.

Later Ayane arrived with Ryu though Kasumi not pleased as she didn't want to meet her for now. While Kasumi no longer hate her surrogate sister and older brother Hayate anymore, she still dislike Hayate who choose clan honor instead family. That's why she will stay with Naruto as Uzumaki will priotitize their family as Uzumaki family motto, ' _ **Family comes first.'**_ Later Bass arrive with Tina yes they were together looks like they finally put down their differences after Naruto talk to them and they were treating each other like your average father and daughter. When Tina saw Naruto at the dining room she went to him and gave him a big hug the whole group were shock because they didn't saw Bass getting upset for his daughter hugging a guy he was just normal, it was really a big surprise for everyone they all knew how overprotective he was with his daughter.

What everyone didn't know though Naruto once unintentionally pissed father daughter duo as Naruto called their wrestling style remind him of smackdown which got Naruto comically beaten by Tina and Bass and later both laughed together and reprimanded Naruto to not compared their style with smackdown since they think smackdown was blasphemy. Tina also told Naruto he was lucky Lisa not heard it as Lisa hated smackdown more than her .

And speak the devil Lisa was the one arrive last. And since it's time to real party Naruto already rent DJ which actually was his own clone with slight difference as the clone have black hair and brown eyes. " Well it's SHOW TIME."

Later everyone danced together with respective couple though Naruto sometime exchange dance partners like Kasumi, Tina, Lisa, Hitomi and surprisingly Ayane. Though sometimes Kasumi also dance together with Ryu. Well the party was success anyway,

 _ **Later at the DOA dome (nightfall)**_

The fighters that have advance to the second round were present in the middle of the dome, the crowd was also present and cheering dying to know who will face who in the upcoming second round. The announcer went to the middle of the platform and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen the first round of the Dead or Alive five tournament was truly an amazing event now standing before me are the fighters that are competing in the second round and that's why we are here the large screen will once again chose who will fight who in the second round now let's begin."

The fighters saw the machine randomly putting the names quickly until it stop and they saw the results for the second round they were read as follow.

Naruto vs La Mariposa

Ryu vs Christie

Kasumi vs Ayane

Jann Lee vs Hitomi

"And it settled as Hayate seeded so he automatically passed to next round and there you have it ladies and gentlemen the matches for the second round of the tournament who will be victorious remember even if they are all strong and skillful fighters only one will be crown the champion now give them a big hand." Finished the announcer.

Tomorrow before match

Naruto invited by Tina to hang around in her residence. Kasumi not come since she have appointment with Ryu as certain super ninja asked her to help him cleaning. And Tina arrived at pickup point as Naruto going out earlier . She also driving silver sports car and when Naruto get on and it won't take more than thirty minutes as both arrived at Tina house. Said house while not as big as Helena mansion it's still big as it about size of 3-4 house combined.

And Naruto quickly asked, " So this is your home, Tina-chan?" Tina nodded, " Well to be exact this my living quarters in Japan." Naruto blinked, " So you mean this isn't your real house?" . "This is my house when I stay in Japan I have other houses in different countries in Europe, South America and Latin America but my real house is in Austin Texas." Tina explained

" I bet you don't get it just from wrestling career." Naruto grinned. Tina giggled, " Bingo ! when you are an actress a supermodel a professional wrestler and a rock star I guess you could have a lot of money. Anyway we should go inside now."

Tina then lead the way as Naruto follow her behind as she open the front door .The house was more beautiful inside than outside as it look bigger than outside. It was full of very priceless furniture and lots of pictures from her wrestling some pictures, there was an oscar on a small table and with all the pictures there was a golden music disc. Naruto was still shock seeing the house it was an impressive sight, Naruto notice one of the pictures Tina was with her father Bass and she was holding a championship belt he smile seeing that she was very happy in the picture.

"What is it Naruto?" Tina said as she went next to him "Tina-chan you look very happy in this picture." he pointed to the picture "Oh that that was the time I won the women's wrestling championship it was one of the happiest day of my life." she said in a cheery tone Naruto smiled "yeah and you're father looks very happy too I guess he really looks after you doesn't he?"

She sighed "Yes, but he goes over the line when I told him that I wanted to be a super model he went berserk he only wanted me to only be a wrestler just like him but I wanted other things in my life." "Yeah you accomplish so many things after all." Naruto said

Naruto then looked around and saw another picture that had Tina with a woman that was wearing a silver flamboyant costume she was also wearing long silver boots with leopard skin designs on the knee sections and finally a silver mask that had the mark of a butterfly.

" Tina-chan who is this?" Naruto asked pointing to the mask woman in the picture "That's La Mariposa." Tina answered. " Then I assume she also wrestler like you." Naruto assumed. " Yes and no. Yes because she is wrestler and no because her style is different and no she not used smackdown. La Mariposa style is Lucha Libre."

"Well, I wonder what's the difference since I think most wrestling style almost same." Naruto wondered. "Yeah they're different in nature well I can't explain it to you but I have a few dvd's about lucha libre I also have a few of the matches from La Mariposa. If you want to watch just follow me."

Later Naruto found himself and Tina in some kind of theatre and Tina pick some DVD and inserted it to her DVD player. " Well, just enjoy the show, Naruto. I'll bring some snacks first ." Siad Tina as she leave the room.

The movie started it was a documentary of the history of lucha libre, Naruto witnessed some of the matches in Mexico he also saw that almost all of the Mexican wrestlers were mask wrestler it was obvious why La Mariposa was also a mask wrestler. Tina came back with a huge bowl of pop corn and offer to Naruto who got some bite but still paying attention to the documentary. After the documentary was over Naruto had one thought in mind these guys were nuts, Tina then put the other dvd which was some of the matches of La Mariposa Naruto was really impressed at her moves she was a tough opponent.

"She's really something." Naruto said "Yup she is she was so close in beating me and winning the women's championship." Tina said remembering her match with her "Wow you beat her Tina-chan" "Of course there is a reason why I'm the women's champion."

"Well, thanks Tina-chan for everything. Anyway I should go now. After all my match with La Mariposa will be this afternoon." Said Naruto. " Well, let me give you a ride then." Said Tina. Then they left house and Tina drive them to wrestling arena.

 _ **Later at Wrestling arena**_

The entire arena was packed it was sold out .Most people were cheering for the fighters while others were just cheering for the fun of it. Naruto entering arena with his ninja uniform and he then standing in arena waiting for La Mariposa.

Suddenly the crowd was cheering loudly as they heard some tropical music playing they knew who the music belong to, they saw her entering the arena wearing her flamboyant costume and her butterfly mask she ran to the ring and did a back flip landing safely next to Naruto who was impressed.

La Mariposa got on the top rope and join the crowd in the cheering they went wild she went down and look at our favorite blond and the crowd started chanting La Mariposa's name.

"Do you hear that they know who is going to win this match?" La Mariposa said "Then I guess I should give them surprise like beating you" Naruto retorted" I hope you give me a good work out Naruto." " Well, I give you show then, Lisa Hamilton."

The announcer went to the ring "Now begin the match!"

Naruto charge at her raising a fist La Mariposa ran to the ropes and body slam Naruto made the crowd cheer. Naruto was about to get up but La Mariposa open her legs and tie them with his own . She turn him the other way and she started making pressure on his legs. The crowd was cheering as they were seeing La Mariposa doing the figure four on Naruto. While Naruto thought ' _If I'm normal human . My leg should broken now.'_

Naruto managed to break off from La Mariposa . Naruto pretend to struggled waking up and when he still down he saw certain luchadora getting on top of the third rope. La Mariposa jump from the third rope but Naruto move out of the way and La Mariposa hit the concrete floor of the ring which was painful, Naruto finally got back up nd she was going to raise some hell to a certain wrestler he grab her and did a power bomb on her and then he run through the ropes and did an elbow drop on her.

Naruto grab her again and raise her high in the air he was using another wrestling move but La Mariposa broke free from and kick him follow by a power bomb. Naruto was dizzy but he saw La Mariposa walking on the ropes with perfect balance. He was impressed with her ability to walk in the ropes without falling, but it was bad for him as La Mariposa jump from the ropes and body slam him. La Mariposa took Naruto again but he hit her in the stomach and grab her as he was going to use a tombstone piledriver on her. La Mariposa managed to broke free but Naruto saw it coming and slam her with arm sending her to the ground. La Mariposa got back up and felt like needing a break she went outside the ring her eyes widened in shock as she saw Naruto running through the ropes and jump from the ring and gave her one hell of a body press.

Both fighter were tires and hurt (Naruto of course just pretending) as they were laying on the hard floor, Naruto quickly recover and grab La Mariposa and he send her back to the ring. Our blond hero then went on top of the third rope and jump hoping to hit her but La Mariposa move out of the way in the last second and Naruto hit the ring floor looks like nobody was home that time. La Mariposa slowly got back up she wanted to finish this so she went to Naruto and once again she open her legs as she made the submission technique the figure four made Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt pain due of this attack (pretending again). La Mariposa was having a hard time trying to keep the submission but Naruto managed to break free as helaunch his fist at one of her legs causing her to scream in pain and let go of her hold. He grab her but La Mariposa punch his stomach and did another power bomb on her. She then went out of the ring and she had something in mind for our favorite ninja.

Said luchadora pick a chair from under ring. It wasn't her style but it was going to be fun after all the chair was a fake and it wasn't going to hurt to her victim it's just a way for doing it for just show. She picked the steel chair and went back to the ring while Naruto was back at his feet.

"Now prepare yourself Naruto as I will hit you with this." La Mariposa raise the chair and hit Naruto sending him to the ground, the crowd cheer louder while Kasumi not amused, ' Uh Oh. It only means THE END for Lisa.'

Back at the ring Lisa was staring at Naruto with a smirk. But she realized she actually hold real steel chair. La Mariposa went to himr to see if he was alright

"Naruto are you okay?" she said worry However Lisa surprised as Naruto punch La Mariposa on her face cracking her mask a little. Naruto then punching her mask more and this time the mask fell of and show the true face. "Well, well. Lisa Hamilton. I already knew it's you.. Anyway I will finish it so fast as you make me very pissed."

Naruto then use a low kick causing her to fall to the ground .He pick her up and started climbing the ropes, Lisa eyes widened in shock she had a good idea what Naruto had in mind and she pray it was not true. The crowd was cheering and this time they were all chanting Naruto's name. Naruto was now at the third rope carrying a freak out Lisa.

"Okay now it's payback time." Said Naruto as he jumped from rope and doing spinning piledriver (Street Fighter Zangief special move) and Lisa hit the floor hard and she was out, the announcer went to check up on her.

"It's over the winner of the match is Naruto."

Two days later

Yesterday match ended with Ryu as the winner. And today is the fight between Mugen Tenshin ninja.. Kasumi now faced Ayane and their fight will held at Tokyo forest . Kasumi saw Ayane and she actually not look murderous like usual instead her face was stoic but Kasumi didn't care. She is here for fight.

"Okay audiences. Now let's begun fight between Kasumi and Ayane. Now FIGHT!"

Kasumi charge at Ayane but ypunger kunoichi climb one of the bamboo tree and use a flying kick which Kasumi dodged She also climbing to a tree and jump forward to send a punch at her which she block. Both were using the bamboo forest to their advantage in the fight. Kasumi climb the tree and Ayane follow her and pretty soon they were standing on top of the bamboo trees, they using their ki (Kasumi not use her chakra) to stand with one foot at the top of the tree. They stared at each other before charging. Kasumi launch a fist but it was blocked by Ayane who counter be kick only to be blocked by Kasumi .Kasumi launch a kick and Ayane dodge and she use her back flip kick hitting Kasumi but she landed on her feet still standing on the top of the tree.

Ayane use a high kick while Kasumi dodge it and used an upward kick sending her to the air She prepared to use somersault kick but Ayane manage to block her kick and retain her balance back to the top of the tree. They continued to throwing their attacks blocking countering and dodging but they knew one was going to victorious, Kasumi knew that it was time to end it . She threw another kick at her and she dodge but Kasumi expected that Ayane was going to dodge it so she charge again and kick her upward sending her to the air. Ayane try to block the kicks but she couldn't as she was kicked three times sending her back to ground of the forest .Kasumi landed next to her, she growl she couldn't believe she lost to her as despite Kasumi no longer necessary to kill .She still want to prove she is better but in the end Kasumi stand on the top

The announcer went to check on her" it's over the winner of the match is Kasumi."

Few days later at dome

Now the participant only left with five contestant . Naruto, Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate and Jann Lee. Since Jan Lee already seeded before. He already placed in first bracket while other four wait . The announcer of the tournament enter the dome while the crowd continued cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone watching us all over the world the time has finally come from eighteen fighters that enter the tournament were down now to only six fighters but only one will be crown the champion and win the prize money now it's time to announce the matches for the semifinals!"

The large screen in the dome started spinning the names rapidly until it stop and the fighters gasp at the results.

Naruto vs Jann Lee

Kasumi vs Hayate.

And that's mean Ryu will fight with either of two winners.

"There you have it the matches for the semifinals let's give a big hand for those fighters they are truly the best of the best." the announcer said.

Later tomorrow

Naruto now walking the long halls of the dome heading to the arena, and he heard r the loud cheering from the fans as headed to the entrance, he grin seeing the whole arena was crowded this was one of the matches they have been waiting for. He saw everyone including Kasumi and other contestant also watching. The crowd has cheer loudly as soon as they saw the our favorite blond heading to the fighting ring and he was quite surprised that the ring was different it was covered by a long fence with barbwire on the top , not that really mattered for him . He spotted Jan Lee already inside the fence ring wearing his long black pants with the dragon design, he smirk as he jump high and landed inside the ring facing the dragon.

The announcer was outside of the ring while the cameras were rolling and crowd was cheering. Naruto was only looking at Jann Lee who was also staring .

The announcer took the microphone" ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages and everyone watching us all around the world we are about to begin the first match of the semifinals a very anticipating match Narutoe vs. Jann Lee! And Get Ready! FIGHT!

Jann Lee made the first move as he launch a straight punch at Naruto who dodged it and counter with a kick which hit him .He charged again with a couple of punches and it hit Naruto on the face. Naruto retaliated with a kick and it made contact with Jan Lee sending him to the fence and hitting it in the process. Naruto move at him but Jan Lee reacted on time and dodge his kick and he launch a fist hitting Naruto face followed by a high kick. Jan Lee used another kick but this used his powerful fist sending Naruto back a few feet away hitting the fence. Naruto recover from that hit when he saw Jan Lee running towards him he used his flying dragon kick and he dodge it retaliated by doing shoulder charge at Jan Lee, Jan Lee hit the fence and he turn around using a punch which the Naruto caught but Jan Lee beat him and punch his face.

The crowd was going wild seeing the two fighters battling it out they seen to be even in strength while the rest of the group was watching the match in awe seeing how good the two were. Jan Lee used another punch and a kick and the Naruto dodge both attacks he kick him on his attack follow by a fist on his face, Jan Lee recover and used two quick jabs which made contact with Naruto and once again he used his powerful fist sending him to the fence on the other side. Ignoring his pain due of hitting fence ,Naruto charged at him and lanching a fist that Jan Lee blocked. He then punched him in the face twice follow by a kick to his stomach he used another punch but this time Naruto block it and hit his face follow by a high kick and a straight fist sending him to the ground. Jan Lee got back up like nothing has happened and charged again and use a barrage of punches and kicks. While Naruto dodged the punches he was hit by the kicks. Jan Lee hit him with a punch and send him back to fence.

For the couple of sixty minutes Naruto and Jan Lee were fighting without showing no mercy as they block their attacks and dodge them while getting hit occasionally, Naruto launch a fist while Jan Lee did the same and they both got hit by their own attack. Jan Lee launch a kick and Naruto did the same and they got hit by their attack, the crowd was cheering wildly they have never a great match. Naruto send a low kick which Jan Lee dodged and use a high kick which made contact with him sending yet again to the fence, the Naruto launch a fist and a kick . Jan Lee dodged the punch but he was hit by the kick and launch another fist hitting him and send him to the ground . Naruto grinned as he seeing Jan Lee he hasn't broke a sweat yet.

Naruto and Jan Lee continued to fight like there was no tomorrow .Another punch and kick dodge or block or getting hit by them and even getting hit with both of their attacks. Naruto launch another fist the same with Jan Lee and they got hit with both their attacks, he launch a kick and Jan Lee did the same and they got hit at the same time.

'Well I guess time to get serious.' Said Naruto to himself. Jan Lee then made move again but this time Naruto dodged everything threw by Jan Lee . He also counter with some attack occasionally and when Naruto feel enough he decided to palmed Jan Lee torso and despite it just palm attack it actually effective as Jan Lee finally down.

Jan Lee was too injure and he couldn't get up he smile knowing that it was the end of the match he didn't felt anger he was proud that he was beaten by a strong and worthy fighter like Naruto, he felt the same way when Ryu beat him in the second and the fourth tournament.

The announcer saw that Jan Lee get up he took the microphone and face the crowd.

"It's over Jan Lee can't fight anymore the winner of the match is Naruto!"

Timeskip few days later

Kasumi now arrived at the forest with Naruto at forest as she will fought with Hayate and by now the announcer along with the camera crew have arrived too waiting to film the match that is about to be unfold. Hayate already waited there and when announcer said to begun…..

However the match was short as Kasumi quickly beaten up her former brother to pulled as she not pulled any punches.

Note : I'll skip few as Naruto and Kasumi will return to Naruto homeworld.

Naruto ended as the winner of DOA tournament after beat Kasumi. Ryu himself already lost by Kasumi beforehand. However before come back Naruto managed to enslaved Christie, Lisa Hamilton and Ayane and now all of them has supermodel figure, beach ball sized breasts and heart shaped butt. And turned out Kasumi also have same condition only with bigger breasts and even without injecting virus she already loyal to Naruto so she got more enhancements.

And speaking Donutvan err Donovan. Turned out the DOATEC leader killed by Christie as said man betrayed Christie forced the assassin retaliated and killed him. Christie then send all of DOATEC ownership document to Helena so she can reclaim the company.

Naruto himself already planned to get Helena to his side but it can wait for now. And he also got additional harem who actually was current owner of Zack Island, Niki. Naruto also turned her so she now have similar figure like other Naruto harem member. And for now Naruto just need to wait as Niki will responsible to renovate Zack Island as Naruto feel Zack Island still able to expand and upgraded.

 _Sometime later_

Naruto now fid himself in front of Niki who now have same figure of Naruto arem as she have beach ball sized breasts , heart shaped buttocks and has a sexy super-model hourglass body. Amd her current attire also not helping to hide her curves as she currently wearing a blue string bikini and short shorts with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, finally you're arrive Naruto-sama. Now, let's go." Said Niki as she lead Naruto to large helicopter and Naruto assumed this will be transport so he can go to Zack Island and will inspect the renovation. And when he entered said vehicle, once inside he immediately laid eyes upon a large room. "It will be a lengthy trip so we've have everything ready for you." Naruto sat down ready for the trip. "Alright pilots we're ready." Niki stated as she walked to the cockpit and took a seat as the copilot. The pilot quickly turned several switches and pulled back lifting the helicopter up into the air, then leaned forward soaring through the clear sky towards the destination.

Few hours later

They flew for what seemed like forever, passing many islands and clear ocean blue water. Naruto looked out a window to see a large beautiful island, it was enormous, exotic trees, sandy beaches and building's covered the land. The pilot slowly descended down, the helicopter gently landing on a helipad on a stone dock. Quickly the pilot turned a couple of switches, turn off the engine and opened the door. Once the engine was off and the door was open, Niki stood up.

"Please follow me Naruto-sama." She said. Naruto stood up and followed her out of the helicopter, once he reached the door, the ocean breeze and smell immediately wafted into his senses. The whole place was a paradise, warm air, bright ocean water. "So here we are." Niki exclaimed with a smile. "You have a lot to see." She stated. "I'm right behind you." Naruto said and followed her down the stone dock, looking over to see sandy beaches.

They continued walking past a beach up into a path through a tropical forest. "This is one of two forests on the island." Niki explained looking back at Naruto. They walked for a while through the forest, the greenery blocking the view on either side. Once they walk through some trees a large mansion came into full view, it was five stories high. They walked through the front door, once there Niki stopped and opened her arms with a big smile.

"Well this is it Naruto-sama. What do ya think?" "This place is stunning."

"Well, I think now we should continue explore this island. Anyway are you plan to invite girls who participate in tournament like Zack do in past once this island finished its renovation?" Asked Niki.

" I planned for that but for now I want to see this island more. So lead the way, Niki." Naruto motioned Niki to lead which answered by small nod from her.

Later thei continued to tour entire islands saw many kind of shop and found it quite funny since you must use some unique currency named Zack dollars and the conversion rate was every U.S dollar worth 5 Zack Dollars. Naruto decided to not change this as he respect the last owner which made Niki very grateful. While she now was Naruto own, she didn't want to forget about Zack . Naruto also pleased as despite being slave Niki still have her own mind as Naruto didn't want mindless robots as mindless servant won't help him on long run. After all everyone has their own quirks and Naruto really liked that.

Anyway back to tour Niki guided him to another beach which was used to girls to play volleyball. They also look around at pool nearby. After awhile Niki asked, "So Naruto-sama, what do you think about the island so far?" She asked. "It's stunning, the whole place is great ." Naruto replied. Later they left the pool walking down a stone path, some small buildings in the distance. They continued until they were on the other side of the island, stopping before a large building with bright lights.

"This is the casino." Niki explained. "There's a casino on the island?" He asked. "Of course." Niki said sarcastically. They walked forward and opened the golden doors and entered, upon entering Naruto saw the flashing lights on lines of slot machines and several poker tables with decks of cards, the casino was rather large with several rooms.

"I'm not a big gambler but it's what some of the women want." Niki stated as they walked to the other side of the casino, reaching a door covered by beads.

"This is the private room where women dance." Niki said and opened the door. Naruto walked inside the room immediately seeing a single pole on a large center stage. There were lights dimmed down with several different colors. They left the room and stopped in the lobby of the casino.

"And that's it Naruto, that's the island." They left the casino, walking back out the front doors, once outside it was dark and the bright stars filled the sky.

"Come on Naruto, I know a great place to look at the stars." Niki grabbed Naruto's hand and they left the casino. Walking through a thick and lush forest, hands still tangled with each other. Walking past several trees, they stopped before a tall red lighthouse. "Come on." Niki opened the door and they walked up the steps until they reached the top, walking out into the air. They stood on the edge, looking up, Naruto never saw such beauty in the stars and the waves crashing into the sand. Naruto could see half of the island from this elevation.

"I come here for the view, it's nice to share it with someone for once. I'm glad I got to spend the day with you, Naruto." Niki said with a smile.

"I am too." The two looked at each other and Niki simply smiled. They looked at each other and slowly leaned forward, their hot breath against each other's lips. Their lips met sharing a electric kiss, pushing their tongue into the other's mouth. The two continued kissing, neither wanting to stop until they needed to breath, slowly leaning back, still staring into the other's eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to the mansion." The two left the lighthouse, walking back through the forest, quickly arriving back at the large mansion. Once they arrived Naruto was surprised how much there was on the island and how many beautiful woman there were. Once arriving he saw Niki sitting at a desk in the lobby.

"So what did you think?" She asked.

"This place is astonishing." He responded.

"Great, I'm glad. Oh I almost forgot .I put your backpack in your room. Your room is on the top floor to the left."

"Alright thanks."

"I'll come with you Naruto." Niki said and they walked up the stairs until they reached the top floor. Niki walked up to him.

"Naruto, before I go." Niki leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, then leaned back.

"Meet me at my room." She said in a seductive tone while giving him note with her room number and then turned around walking away swaying her hips for him to see. He watched her walk away, her ass bouncing with each step. Once she was gone he looked down and saw the room number. He then turned around and opened his door, being greeted to a massive room with a large TV and counter. Looking around he saw several doors leading to other rooms, surprised how large his room was. He opened one of the doors finding a master bedroom, everything looking expensive. He found his backpack on a counter.

Moments later- _(_ _ **Also Lemon incoming)**_

Naruto left his room and walked down the hallway finding Niki's door. He knocked on the wooden door and it was opened in a second. Naruto looked inside and saw Niki standing before him completely naked with a smile on her face. Naruto looked her over head to toe, her gigantic breasts before him. She slowly walked forward, her hips swaying, she then yanked him into her room.

"So do you like what you see? I need to give my new owner and lover a good welcome." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, as their lips met a electric charge shot though Niki's body. She then leaned forward to his ear.

"You may do anything to me." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto stood in awe of the beauty before him. Her body complete bare naked before him. Every part of her was better than the last. She gently swayed her hips as she walked up to Naruto turning around and pressed her body against him. His hands leaned up grabbing the pair of balloons groping them making Niki moan. His hands continued massaging her awesome boobs. He then moved his hands down her body.

"Yea you like my body don't you." She cooed as Naruto's hands traveled all over her. As his hands traveled down he grabbed her butt. Naruto fondled Niki's tits. He leaned forward their lips meeting, her lips were wet and nice.

"I saw the outline of your cock, and I wanted to see what the famous Naruto had down under his swim trunks." without further explanation She pushed him over to a corner and to sit down in a armchair and kneeled down. With her body shacking in anticipation without a another second She grabbed his swim trucks and pulled them to his ankles down releasing a rock hard fourteen inch monster cock, causing the model to gasp in shock. She stood there for a moment not believing her own eyes, telling her brain she must dreaming, but what in front of her was Naruto's thick dick.

"Your cock… it's fat and long and, and." Niki was freighted by the large throbbing cock, never in her life had she known something so big existed. _I don't think he will fit inside of me._

"Naruto-sama your dick it a monster?" She looked up at him perplexed. "Um it's always been this way I guess." He said not sure really what his response should be. With it clearly throbbing painfully he need to feel her lips. "Want to taste it." Naruto said. Without question she lowered her head his penis entering her mouth almost immanently she felt unable to take more than the head. But she knew she could do better. She wrapped her mouth on the fat throbbing head, Naruto groaning as the dark skinned woman's tight moth engulfed his cock. The model's mouth was stretched so far her cheeks bulging as she chocked gagged and coughed trying her best to fit this monstrosity of a penis down her throat. Even with a few inches down her throat she was having a hard time. Niki trying her best to fit more inches inside her mouth. After much pursuit she could only fit twelve inches down her gullet. She wanted to make the best impression for Naruto but she felt saddened not being able to take Naruto's penis. She retreated from his dick it slipping out of her throat.

"I cant fit down my throat." She worked with what she could take. "Take what you can." She simply nodded and dove mouth first back onto his pole. She wouldn't back down this was her challenge and she was to get it done. Her mouth stretched and unable to breathe she stuffed his dick further down. Naruto delirious with pleasure becoming lost in what had to be haven as his cock was violently being sucked by sexy woman. Gaining engorgement she began to work his dick like it was a life or death situation, making Naruto groan as her mouth worked his dick expertly. She grabbed the head of his dick lifting it up and went down playing with his massive balls. Sucking on one of the massive double the size of her fist testicals in her mouth filling it. She licked it lovingly and then switched to the other testicale doing this for a few minutes, he never having his testicals being this treated lovingly. She gave a long lick which prompted Naruto to groan. Her lick started from the bottom all the way to the head Niki making sure she lingered ever so slightly on Narutos fat cock. For an extra jolt of pleasure.

"Niki that's amazing." She smiled knowing he was in a world of enjoyment. Her mouth began a fury, moving back and forth on eight inches. Loud wet sounding gags came from her cockstuffed throat as she worked Narutos dick. By now tears of effort were streaming down her face while saliva ran from the corners of her mouth. She felt his dick pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. By now she knew that taking this entire cock was out of the question and had to only take fifteen inches of his penis. With that though her head began to fly back and forth over his cock. She worked sucking Naruto's cock for several glorious minutes in that time Naruto knowing his orgasm she could almost taste it. She worked his cock until he cock expanded his impending release.

"I'm Gonna cum." He stated as his cock swelled inside her making her already stretched throat stretch further. He fired his blasts of thick cum. It was the most thick large amount of cum she had ever swallowed. While it was the biggest helping she ever had to her it tasted better than her favorite food. It quickly backed up in her filling her stomach shooting back up past her mouth. Large amounts of cum shot out of her nostrils as her stomach was filled. After minutes she released his cock being greeted by another explosion of cum covering her upper body and face. This continued for several minutes as cum blasted her. Minutes went by and finally the young blonde fired his last large wade. Niki made no waste of time cleaning the thick spunk from her body and swallowing it. With that she stood up and walked over to a desk Naruto not taking his eyes off her.

"You may do what you please with me Naruto. I am yours and I want you to do everything to me." She had heard many things about Naruto and he was a stud in her eyes. "Fuck me." She bent over the desk and shacked her ass for Naruto. He walked up behind her his cock hovering near her little pussy.

His giant sword hovered against her plump lips pushing up against her dripping pussy. Her slit witched as the much bigger cock began to spread her open. Naruto pushed his hips forward causing her to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His dick sliding into her small fraal hot quivering depths. It was driving Niki crazy as his cock stretched her to the point of no return. Despite feeling almost uncomfortably full with Naruto's only a few inches inside he thrusted deeper and Niki couldn't help but feel pleasure run though her body. "Your to tight Niki." He said as he power in his thrusts fucked Niki further the entire time Niki now looking down seeing her bulging belly to see just how far his cock was. Breathing became tougher and light started to flash in front of Niki's eyes. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. she didn't know once he fucked her his dick being stuffed into her. Cumming. Niki squealed so loudly that it came above Naruto's grunts before her legs started to twitch and buck and her back arched. After a few moments of her loving her orgasm her body went slack using all her strength just to stay standing. "Take it like a slut Niki!" Naruto grabbed her arms thrusting faster. His body blurred as he fucked the Niki into the desk. She screamed and screamed as the young man destroyed her tight pussy. His pelvis slapped against, her body, as his cock smashed into her womb. Niki's eyes widen as Naruto's throbbing cock sawed in and out of her plump pussy bashing into her womb leaking precum. His cockhead bashed against the back of her womb. Her eyes widen as she screamed around the massive pole of cockmeat stuffed down her pussy. Still at this point he had sixteen inches down her only two more inches. He had a goal and he was going to fit his entire cock down. Her body was reaching that high the entire time. Naruto it wont fit. Niki eyes watered as she felt his cock fuck her womb. It will he stated as he brought his dick back until only a few inches were in Niki then with all his power he thrust forward her womb taking all eighteen inches of naruto's thick penis.

"Fuck me I'm your slut!" she screamed. His thrusts seemed to increase as he growled. Lewd wet sucking sounds and meaty splats resounded though the room accompanied by her moans and the creaking of the bed. Naruto rammed his deep into her pink folds Niki being fucked restlessly by Naruto. His body became a blur, Niki felt her pussy tighten as thick runnels of girl cum flowed from her climaxing cunny. Despite the orgasm ravaging her soft quivering body Naruto didn't slow down. Instead she felt his speed hastened furious thrust hit her, causing her to hit the desk with her body.

"Fuck Niki I'm gonna blow." He declared. "Do it deep inside of me!" she screamed and he did it, it felt like the most thick spunk she ever filled her it quickly filled her womb and poured out of her snatch in the gallons covering the floor in a pool of cum. She couldn't believe the amount and how hot it was making her womb burn from the heat all the while her stomach became bloated looking pregnant he blasted thick spunk in her womb, filling her up. After minutes he slipped his penis out of her. His cum landed on her back. Thinking it was over she was surprised to find herself lifted up into the air, Naruto's wrapped around her thighs. He sat down.

"You're still hard?" she yelled as he grunted as he lifted her up and slammed her down on his thick rod. "Baby I can't go soft with your pussy." He stated. "Oh fuck, I can't take it." She screamed as hours went by being fucked by this stamina filled teenager.

Hours later

Naruto is laying on his back on the bed as his cock is getting titfuck from Niki as she licking the tip of his cock as well licking off the cum that's leaking out ." Well, Niki. I hope the renovation and expansion of this Neo Zack Island will finished as soon as possible as I want to invite the girls here." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-sama. It just need at most two weeks but maybe I can try to accelerate that." Niki answered as she keep licking Naruto cock.

Soon Naruto motioned Niki to stop and later both of them doing very passionate kiss for few seconds. And then both of them enjoying themselves until they fell asleep.

 _ **Lemon Over and To Be continued**_

 _ **Okay see ya next chapter. Bye2 for now**_


	36. Chapter 35

Okay guys here I am anyway lets response review first.

 _ **Animaman: : Wow that's good idea though I will go with game version and maybe Naruto can do something to his other self.**_

 _ **Zehendner : Just read please**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Naruto next world will be Senran Kagura and this chapter will be introduction of Shinji Ikari and also some part of Harry Potter and Howard the Duck . Thanks for info though I already knew MuvLuv before but I won't add it as I don't have much knowledge.**_

 _ **Commander Harris: Still in debate so maybe yes or no**_

 _ **Great nab: I dunno . Outlaw Star was good series but I just don't know how to integrate it to my sory so the answer is no.**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry writing lemon is hard so I must decline your request. But there is possibility I will make entire chapter with lemon.**_

 _ **Jim Jam yaha: Actually Tenryuubito worst and in One Piece world Naruto and his forces will hunting down them to instate fear to them.**_

 _ **Aysgarth: I probably only add Trigun and TMNT . While two others maybe no.**_

 _ **Lucifer: If possible I won't add Fairy Tail girls as I prefer girls outside Fairy Tail and I already mention in previous chapter I confirmed Brandish, Dimaria and Irene as Fairy tail harem. And I'll consider about not fuse Ddraig and Albion. Though I must explain my reason for fuse them so they won't fight again since they cause too much collateral damage and Naruto didn't like that. And don't worry True Longinus will also taken as Cao Cao won't able to use it properly thanks to Ange interference. As for others like Crom Cruach, Vasco Strada, denrir and Typhoon. Let's see what happen in future. And about Akatsuki, I stated in first season Akatsuki already worked for Naruto and Itachi never jpin this group since Uchiha fiasco never happened in my story.**_

 _ **Okay that's all. SO lets begun the story**_

While Naruto enjoying his time in New Zack Island with Niki. Let's turn our attention to certain copper haired kunoichi with her violet haired half sister turned to be our favorite blond slave.

Now Ayane currently wearing violet armored bikini top that only tightly covers the front of her massive breasts, violet throng, and a pair of high-heeled ninja sandals with three inch knife-like heels, is fighting against a somewhat strange opponent.

Ayane's opponent seems to be a young woman of mid-twenties at the most with long flowing black hair, light violet eyes with light violet eyeshadow on her eyelids, and she is wearing attire similar to Japanese geisha with a black kimono through a bit more 'revealing' with white socks as well as tabi and geta sandals. However, what's most different about her is the pair of black feathered wings coming out of her back. The winged woman says, with a sadistic smile, "You really think that you can match my beauty and power, human? I guess that you have to dress like a male tease in order to attempt to match me." Ayane says, "You will lose, Nyotengu."

The winged woman says, with a sly smile, "Such confidence. This shall be fun." The winged woman then attacks Ayane and Ayane manages to hold her own against her. After a while, the winged woman says, with a wicked smirk, "Not bad. But not good enough." The winged woman then flies into the sky and does an aerial kick to Ayane's forehead, but she smirks before she vanishes in a puff of smoke causing the winged woman to give a look of surprise. However, she doesn't have time to think as she is grabbed from behind and brought down to the ground by Ayane. The winged woman yells out, annoyed, "How dare you?!"

Ayane says as she injected something to Nyotengu, "I've won, Nyotengu." The winged woman responds, "Ha! You presume too much! You…!" Just then she stops as she feels a powerful sensation rock her body and she moans out causing her body to shutter. The winged woman asks, "What did you…What did…?!" However, it is all that she can get out as her breasts expanded along with her buttocks and the 'sensations' become so powerful that she can't move her body of her own will as her body shutters under the changes that it is going through. Her expanding chest bursts out of her kimono and she tries to resist the changes through her body as well as her mind.

Ayane tells the winged woman, "There is no resisting, tengu. You belong to Naruto-sama now and forever." The winged woman, Nyotengu, gives a loud moan as she loses the fight against the changes happening to her, signified by her eyes glowing pink, and she collapses to her knees when the changes are done.

When Ayane let go of Nyotengu, a familiar female voice asks, shocked, "Ayane?" Ayane looks to the source to see a young woman of 21 years of age with long black hair tied in a ponytail, amber eyes, and she is wearing a white-and-red vest with matching sleeves, a choker around her neck, red pants with a gold pattern, black-and-gold metal boots, a metal belt with rope around her waist, a pair of metal wristbands around the wrist area, and black knee-high boots with golden 'accents' onto the boots.

Ayane says, plainly, "Momiji." The woman asks Ayane, shocked with a bit of a blush, "Ayane, what happened to you?" Ayane responds, "You are going to find out, Momiji." Just then the woman, Momiji, is grabbed from behind by Kasumi, who now wearing blue armored bikini and matched g-string, and black knee-high open-toed high-heeled boots with three inch knife-like heels with her short sword in its sheath strapped to her left boot.

Momiji asks, shocked, "Kasumi?" Momiji yelps as Kasumi grabs her chest area and Momiji shouts out, with a flush face, "Kasumi, what are you…?!" However, Momiji doesn't get to finish as powerful 'sensations' rock her body and the same thing that just happened to Nyotengu starts to happen to her causing Momiji to moan out as she tries to resist, but the powerful sensation causes her mind to fog as her breasts and buttocks expand quickly causing the top of her vest to explode as her chest grows out of her vest. Like Nyotengu before her, Momiji's eyes glow pink as she loses the fight over what's happening to her causing her body to wildly back from pleasure in which she collapses to her knees with Kasumi letting go of her.

Ayane says, plainly and with a smile, "Mission completed." Both Nyotengu and Momiji have gigantic beach ball sized breasts in which they have come out of their clothing and leave them exposed, their buttocks are huge and sexy 'bubble butt' shaped, and both of them have voluptuous and perfect female super-model body shapes. Ayane tells them, "On your feet. Your new master is waiting for you, two." Momiji and Nyotengu get back to their feet, they hold their new chests, and both of them have sly smiles on their faces.

Nyotengu says, with a seductive tone, "I can't wait for Naruto-sama to enjoy the body of a true tengu." Kasumi tells Momiji, "Naruto-sama is waiting for us, Momiji." Momiji says, with a smile, "Please lead the way, Kasumi." The four of them assemble together and all of them vanish in a swirl of sakura petals.

Back to Naruto

Naruto now inspecting 7 dolls which Angelique got from Rozen Maiden world. Due of Naruto having almost limitless life force. Ange suggested to share some of his lifeforce to this dolls. Normally even one of said dolls should only have one master per dols but Naruto special condition so he can be master of said seven dolls . And speaking of seven dolls whose named Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Kirakishou, Naruto then checked them one by one,

Suigintou has long silver hair and pink eyes. She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top. A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming . The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffled trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a crisscrossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband.

Kanaria has green hair and styled to two ringleted ponytails. Her bangs are held to the side by a heart-shaped yellow hairpiece bearing a red rose. Her eyes are green. Her outfit is a bright one, consisting of puffy orange pants and a long-sleeved yellow coat, with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and laced in white at the ends. The coat is tied in the front at the neck and the waist with brown ribbons. On the back of her coat she has another, larger sized bow, which consists of the same color of her coat. She wears classy black shoes and carrying parasol.

Suiseiseki has mismatching eyes: her right eye red, the left green. She wears a long green Victorian era dress with a white collar and black ribbon around the neck, along with a white hair accessory, similar to a bonnet with beige lace like ribbons on each side of her face. Her long auburn hair is curled at the ends.

Souseiseki is the opposite of her older sister Suiseiseki as her eyes are right green and left red instead. Souseiseki has moderately-short, chestnut-brown hair and wears a blue caplet over a white shirt, blue pants and a top hat with short black boots. And appearance aside Souseiseki is tomboy while Suiseiseki has more womanly personality.

Shinku has light, blonde hair, kept in two twin tails tied at the back of her head, and blue eyes. She wears a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened with a green ribbon, which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch.

Hinaichigo wears a pink overcoat with a red ribbon and has a similar one on the backside of her coat. She wears a white, puffy underdress. She has short ringleted, blonde hair with a pink bow, surrounded by white ruffles and on her feet she has red ballet-like slippers, with red ribbons that criss-cross over her legs and white tights. Her eyes are light green.

And lastly Kirakishou wears a white, ornately ruffled dress. On her head are two small roses tied to her hair, and she wears tall white boots. She has been shown with white hair, and her single eye is yellow; her right eye is not an eye, but simply a white rose growing from the socket.

And about their weapons and fighting abilities . Now instead killing each other and took out their Rosa Mystica aka their core, Naruto made sure every of Master Dolls capable to use seven abilities and also increased their powers and they only fight when Naruto say so.

After checking all Rozen dolls, Naruto decided to open archive to saw progress of his own clones in other world aside Rurouni Kenshin . But that will tell later

Anyway let's switch our attention to another brotherhood member.

Harry Potter

Despite training about decade actually Harry just gone for about a week. Harry then reminiscing his last training . He had been given a rucksack and 5 minutes to pack 'the essentials.' Harry had thrown in all of the weapons he had crafted, his wand, staff, duelling and potions robes, a cauldron and his travel kit of potions ingredients along with his potions belt. The communication and spy parchments went in on top. He had then been told that his next year of training he would be living rough, with no one to help him, and he would need to move locations at least once a week, as Rowena was giving him a weeks' head start before attempting to track him. If he returned to Merlin's Castle before the year was up, he would 'fail.' Merlin then teleportted him to a thick woodland area and left. Harry had moved around for a few hours, making sure he left no tracks before finally stopping and warding the area heavily. He quickly constructed a small hut, dumped his rucksack, grabbed his weapons and went hunting. Harry soon fell into a good routine of hunting, cooking, brewing, crafting and moving locations regularly. Harry had planned on making a tent that would make it easier to live in and move around. However when that failed, he decided on a trunk different to any he had ever seen before. The trunk was a handsome reddish brown color, with his initials stamped in gold on the sides. The trunk appeared to have two compartments, and the first was completely unremarkable, but did allow his rucksack to retire. The second compartment was what made the trunk special. It was so heavily warded that no one apart from Harry would ever be able to get in. When he entered the trunks, he ended up in a room not unlike the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts. However, the door that led to the dorms at Hogwarts was actually a portal to the other 8 hidden compartments.

The first was a kitchen/dining room with nice furnishings, though still cannot match Naruto mansion kitchen

The second was a huge library, dwarfing the one at Hogwarts, although he was yet to fill it, as books were scarce when he was 'on the run.'

The third was a bedroom- the most interesting bedroom Harry had ever seen, although he liked it. The ceiling was charmed in a similar was to the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts- to reflect the sky. The walls had been charmed to show a forest surrounding him. The bed had been carved by hand out of an oak tree Harry had felled and the sheets were actually enlarged blades of grass with warming and cushioning charms. He had no mattress- An overly powerful cushioning charm looked better and was just as comfortable. The wardrobe was carved out of another large tree. The floor had been charmed to look and feel as though it was grass.

The fourth compartment was a bathroom that based on the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, but larger. Harry had been experimenting with his potions one day, and had managed to create a modified version of the Philosopher's stone, but it didn't produce the elixir of life. Harry had…tested… the stone by letting it run wild in his new bathroom… and it had worked, making his already impressive bathroom even more so- it was solid gold. Well, if only he asked Naruto to retrieve the note to made it before his leader killed him. But that was good enough . After all He still have the real Philosopher Stone which safe on Ange safe vault and no one access it except said primordial and so far only Naruto visit there and that accompanied by her.

Compartments five, six and seven were a dueling room, potions lab and study respectively.

The final compartment was Harry's favorite, and by far the largest. It held a huge Quidditch pitch, modelled on the one at the World Cup in his fourth year. The walls were charmed to replicate the stands and the ceiling was charmed in the same way as his bedroom. He could fly as high as he wanted to- the compartment would automatically expand. There was even a light breeze, courtesy of his new elemental powers. The portal was placed where the players changing rooms would have been.

Over the year, Harry discovered that he really enjoyed crafting, and spent hours making bits and pieces for himself and his trunk, knowing that handmade and crafted things were generally stronger and would last a lot longer than things that had been conjured. When the year was up, Harry packed his things and apparated silently as he had fallen into a habit of doing, to discover that Godric had devised an ambush for him.

Over his last 10 years at Merlin's Castle, Harry improved rapidly. By the end of his stay, he had mastered all of the subjects he had been taught. He could wield his staff as competently as any other weapon he had got his hands on, including his wand. His fitness levels had skyrocketed and in one of his practical sessions he had discovered that he could run non-stop for over 12 hours. Harry had read the entire library at Merlin's Castle and had, just yesterday, finally managed to defeat Merlin in a duel. His tutors had agreed that they had nothing left to teach him and they had already taught him a lot more than they had planned on.

And before Harry leave.

"Harry, since you'll be leave soon. We decided to gave early birthday present as we won't meet for long time." Said Merlin.

"That's right , Harry!" said Rowena happily. "I'm giving you a copy of every book in the library. It's self-updating, and some of the books haven't ever been published!" "Wow, Thanks Rowena!" Rowena had tears in her eyes.

"Harry, you're alright at potions. This is a project I have been working on for years. One vial of this, and a werewolf will never have to transform again. It's a complete cure, and I believe you are capable of brewing it, and you can claim it as your own." Said Salazar. "Wow- Salazar- thank you…!" Harry was almost rendered speechless. Godric brought him back to the real world, though. He had combined with Helga for his gift.

"Harry- this map is similar to the Marauder's Map… except it is complete! It shows you EVERYWHERE, including the places the marauders never knew about. It also changes, 'cause Hogwarts is sentient, it sometimes adds new rooms and the map will change to show it!" Godric's eyes were dancing and Harry chuckled. He really was a child in an adult's body. Never mind the fact that he was over 1000 years old and only alive because he was at Merlin's Castle- if he ventured out, he would collapse.

Then, it was Merlin's turn.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! It is traditional for a father to give their son a watch when they come of age, and you have been like a son to me for the last 20 years. I am not one to break tradition, so…" Harry smiled.

"Harry. You have been an honour to teach. I have loved- almost- every minute of our time with you. This pendant will help you communicate with us whenever you like. It is like telepathy, but you focus on it rather than us." Harry was overjoyed.

"Secondly, we have a gift to you from all of us as congratulations for completing your training and a reminder of the time you have spent here. This- is a phoenix egg. They are _incredibly_ rare.

When it hatches, the phoenix will bond with you. As a beast speaker and phoenix animagi, you will be able to communicate with him or her and I hope that you will treat your new phoenix well. Congratulations on completing your training!" Harry held the phoenix egg for what felt like hours, staring at all the intricate patterns on the shell. Then all of a sudden, it cracked neatly in two, revealing a tiny golden phoenix. The phoenix bonded with Harry almost immediately, as Merlin had said it would. After some discussion, Icarus revealed his name and left Harry to begin learning to fly. Harry then packed all of his new things into the trunk he had crafted, (including the whole library) shrunk it, and placed it in his pocket. Merlin then cancelled the time spell. And soon Harry found himself back at Uzumaki mansion.

And when Harry back . He decided he will going back to school in parallel world after Christmas . He also found something interesting as he managed to outsmarted everyone including teachers. In his Henri Michel persona he managed to have small business in form of gamblong. With support of several students. That was quite success. And speaking of teachers. Of course Dumbassador try to stop it but Harry pointed out no rule forbid gambling.

Well, Harry can't wait for how much his profit as he use certain twins to manage his gambling business and they can be trusted after all.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Walking down the streets of the Leaf, Naruto is walking along when he 'senses' something or in this case, someone following him. Naruto grinned , " Hmm it seems I should start begun my take over of Konoha sooner than I expected."

He continues to walk while hiding in the shadow was Naruto stalker aka Hinata Hyuuga and said person totally in love with Naruto. Hinata watches Naruto go around a corner and when she gets to a corner, she looks around and she is shocked not to see him or anyone there.

Hinata thinks in her mind, "Where did he go?" Just then Naruto's voice booms, "I thought that it was you following me, Hinata-chan." Hinata yelps as she turns to the source of the voice to see Naruto right in front of her and Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "You are really good. You were hiding yourself so well, Hinata-chan. If it wasn't me, you could have easily snuck up on someone. I'm impressed."

Hinata gains a wide blush and she says, "N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto says, with a grin, "In the flesh, believe it!" Hinata says, nervously, "I-I'm so sorry for following you like that!" Naruto said, "Hey, no problem! It wasn't like I was in any danger! Like I said, you were really impressive! The only reason that I could detect you was I became so awesome, myself, believe it! You hid yourself really well, Hinata-chan." Hinata asks, shyly, "R-Really?" Naruto nodded, "Eeeeyup. You have become really good while I was gone."

Hinata says, shyly, "T-Thank you." Naruto says, with a smirk, "Anyway, I think that you and I should catch up, Hinata-chan." Hinata asks, shyly, "Catch up?" Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "Well, sure! We haven't seen each other for three years! I would love to see how much you have grown, Hinata-chan, believe it!" Naruto wraps one of his arms around Hinata's waist causing her excitement to go through the roof while a major blush fills her cheeks.

Hinata says, shocked, "N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto asks Hinata, curiously, "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" Hinata responds, shyly and her face flush, "W-Well…" Hinata thinks in her mind, nervously, "N-Naruto-kun is…is touching me…!" Hinata struggles to faint and Naruto can sense her arousal causing her to mentally smirk. Naruto tells Hinata, "Hey, Hinata-chan. You know it's me. You can trust me. You do trust me, right?"

 _ **Incoming LEMON!**_

Hinata replies, with a nod, "Yes, I do." Naruto responds, with a foxy smile, "Glad to hear it, Hinata-chan." Naruto then kisses Hinata right on the lips causing her to wildly flush, her heart to race, and her arousal to skyrocket since the person that she had a crush on for years is now kissing her. Her shy nature would normally make her faint, but then a powerful warm sensations surges through her body and she can't help to enjoy the kiss causing her to return the kiss. Hinata felt like she is in a dream and if it was a dream, it would never end. Hinata then moans as powerful 'sensations' go through her body and when Naruto releases Hinata from the kiss, he steps away from her as he witnesses her body starts to change with her chest expanding greatly in which it bursts out of her jacket, ripping the front of it to shreds, and her rear area also expands while the rest of her body reshapes itself. When her transformation is done, Hinata moans out as she experiences a powerful orgasm as she closes her eyes. With her orgasm is done, her Byakugan eyes give off a pink glow and she smiles warmly at Naruto.

Hinata moaned, "Aaahn ,Naruto-sama!." Naruto tells Hinata, "You were lovely before, but now, you are drop dead gorgeous, Hinata-chan."

Hinata giggled, "Thank you, Naruto-sama." Without hesitation, Hinata removes the remains of her clothing and displays her complete nude form. It shows that Hinata's breasts have expanded to gigantic beach ball sized, tiny yet strong muscular female super-model waistline, immense and sexy buttocks, and her all around body is a perfect sexy and strong female super-model body causing Naruto's arousal to hit the roof. Hinata goes a nearby wall, her back to Naruto, spreads her legs, and Hinata says, "I'm all yours, Naruto-sama." Naruto responds by shedding his clothing and showing perfectly muscular male body, without a bit of body fat yet not overly muscular body, and immense inhuman manhood causing Hinata's arousal to skyrocket. Hinata then moans out as Naruto inserts his manhood into her womb causing her to think, "Naruto-sama's cock…so big…stretching me…Oh, Kami…!" Naruto then starts to thrust his manhood in and out of Hinata's womb.

Naruto tells Hinata, "Mmm, your pussy is so nice and tight. You must really want me." Hinata moaned, "Yes, Naruto-sama…I've wanted you…I've wanted only you…I love you so much…ever since you saved me…from bullies…when we were little…!" Naruto then remembers a young Hyuga girl that he helped from bullies when he was a little kid and he can't help to smirk at that. Naruto grabs Hinata's massive balloons and she moans out in erotic pleasures as Naruto fondles them.

Naruto responds, "I see, Hinata-chan. Everything that you did was for me. Sorry for not noticing." Hinata moans out, "It isn't…your fault… Naruto-sama…I was too weak…to ever…!"

Naruto tells Hinata, interrupting, "Never say that you are weak, Hinata-chan. Now, I know that you are going to be perfect to become inner circle of my harem. You are going to get everything that I deserve." Hinata moans out, "Yes… Naruto-sama…you deserve everything…you deserve all…including me…I'm all yours…My mind, body, and soul…are yours to command…I do anything…no matter how kinky…perverse…brutal…cruel…whatever your wish…is my command…!"

Naruto is a bit surprised by this, but he says, with a foxy smile, "That's my princess." Naruto brings Hinata into a passionate and loving wet kiss while continuing to pound his manhood into her womb causing Hinata to moan as pleasure rocks her entire body. Her moans fill the area, but thanks to the illusion field that Naruto had created making sure that no one can see, hear, and/or smell them at all. As their lovemaking continues on, sweat drips off Hinata's body as her form quivers and shakes as Naruto rams his immense manhood into her womb with her body modifications making sure that her womb doesn't get damaged in the least.

Hinata thinks in her mind, lustfully and erotically, "Yes…I'm Naruto-sama's…princess…I'm his…finally his…his forever…!" After a good amount of time, Hinata yells out in ecstasy as she experiences a mind numbing orgasm causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head while Naruto fills her womb with so much his hot sticky seed, it causes her waist to expand like she is in the latter stages of pregnancy while energy goes from Naruto to Hinata causing her lips to gain a deep and lovely red-violet color as well as violet fingernails and toenails. A short time afterwards, Hinata's waist shrinks back to normal as Naruto removes his manhood from her womb with a sickening popping sound. When Hinata has recovered from her orgasm, she turns to face Naruto with a look of pure love, lust, and obedience in them.

Naruto tells Hinata, "Welcome to my harem, my personal princess." Hinata responds, with a loving and obedient tone, "Thank you, Naruto-sama." Naruto then goes over to his clothing, puts them on, and he says, in a commanding tone, "Put a transformation jutsu on yourself and follow me." Hinata obeys without question and uses a Transformation Jutsu to look like her original self before her 'transformation' while Naruto takes the remains of Hinata's clothing into a seal in which the two of them take off.

 _ **Back to Angelique in Disney world**_

Certain silver haired primordial shake her head. It seems All dog face really hopeless idiots. After all when they found out Ange being culprit for ordering Dove to stole from donation fountain. Ange easily lead them to trap and now about few hundreds of Duckburg dogface now become her mindless slave.

Howard also pleased when he heard that. After all dogfaced always made him in trouble. And here is some examples

When he still Donald , his house will be demolished because new parking lot will build. And all dogface also agreed when Howard trying to stalled it as he want ask mayor for compensation. The reason Donald old house ceased to demolish because it turned out Donald house be conservation for rare bird species blue crested canaries. While he pleased his house still standing, Howard also hold grudge since neither dogfaced bastard said apologies either formal or informal.

And when he suffer from flu, he not even capable to get free medication due of out of supplies and when he realize all dogfaced got priority only made him angered more.

And recently when he just want to return lost valuable to nearby police precinct he instead interrogated like criminal for few hours.

And there is more examples but it will be another story. For now he just do his life normally. He also heard his nephew wanted to learn become acrobat in circus . If he still his old self he probably forbid him as it life risking job despite they just want have experience, but Howard decided to gave them permission. He also got side job as Master of ceremony after all so he can watch his nephews closely in case they are in danger. Since Mr Boltnus the circus owner allowed his nephew and him to word to become trial member . Well for Howard case because the usual host got cold and will be out for few weeks. Not that really mattered as Angelique wanted to made some chaos in Mouseton, hometown of Howard old friend Mickey Mouse. Howard though concerned to his old friend since Ange hate mouse in passion . After all Howard saw it by himself when Ange erased world of mouse , Hamtaro world with just finger snap. Well only the hamster population were extinct but since the hamster was the core of that world the world now in Ange complete control as the human cannot do anything without the rotten pest , Ange word obviously.

Anyway back to certain primordial, Ange wanted to made Mickey life miserable and also framed mouse nemesis, Pete. She use Machina mistress persona and threatened Mouseton to hand all valuables like Gold, Diamonds, Money and also others . Hell she even demand grocery like milk and eggs. Well the last two just to annoy Mickey anyway. Though Ange decided to end her game when she ensure plant false memory at Pete and his wife Trudy as they are culprit and use stolen technology from nearby research institute to disrupt electricity . Anyway Ange have good laugh from that. Ange also plan another plan to annoy Mickey and also framed other for her crime. But that will be another time.

 _ **Switch to another person**_

Shinji Ikari got message from Ange as he must back to his homeworld . While Shinji didn't wanted back as he like stay in Ange place but he knew someday he must do something. After all this is good chance to use lesson he goy from Ange and his martial arts teacher , Kwai Chang Caine . Caine teach him Shaolin monks martial arts . He also tutored in eastern philosophy and herbal medicine.

Anyway let's see what Shinji do once he return to his homeworld.

" _We're Sorry. All Lines Are Currently Out Of Order..."_ Shinji Ikari hung up the phone and looked around the deserted city called Tokyo-3. "If not for mistress order , I probably better stay and help my new group. Beside, why should I bother coming to see the old man when he left me?"

Shinji immediately looked up and saw a girl in what appeared to be a school uniform standing several feet away. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were red. Oddly enough, her hair was bright blue. Shinji wasn't sure what to make of her, but before he could ask her anything, some birds flying away captured his attention. Turning back, he saw that the strange girl was gone. Before he could contemplate, he started feeling uneasy.

' _I sense something_ ,' he thought as he looked up and noticed a squadron of military planes headed for a much larger object that was walking. ' _Ugly, but powerful. Bigger then Mobile suit for brother Naruto though '_ The jets bombarded the large greenish monster while Shinji just looked on. To his shock, the beast managed to shoot down one of the planes with some kind of energy lance in its arm. The plane itself exploded in a cross-shape formation. It hit the ground not to far away from Shinji, but he only backed away slightly to avoid shrapnel.

Still distracted, a speeding car slammed its breaks and came to a stop next to Shinji.

Inside the car was a woman who was wearing a red uniform. Shinji guessed that it was military and most likely from the people who his father ordered around. She had long purple hair and despite the seriousness of the situation, she still had a kind of carefreeness in her eyes.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the attractive looking woman inside asked. "Are you Misato Katsuragi?" he replied. "Yes," she replied. "Why aren't you wearing your tank top?" he asked, confirming her question, as she had sent him a picture of her in shorts and a low-cut tank top, as the boy got inside the car. Misato just smirked slightly, proud that her photo had managed to catch the young man's attention.

Once Shinji was secured, she hit the accelerator and sped off in a hurry towards NERV, all the while Shinji kept his eyes focused forwards. Suddenly, Shinji's Ki senses picked up a strong wave of urgency.

"Misato, get down!" he shouted, realizing that the planes attacking the creature were flying off. "What?" she asked, then she saw it. "N2 MINE!"

She grabbed Shinji and covered his body with her own. However, the angle that Misato had pulled him into had the boy's face buried in her crotch, which he barely noticed as a massive explosion sent the blue car spinning over and over.

When it finally came to a stop on its side Shinji found Misato sprawled out on top of him. "You can get off me now," said Shinji. "Huh? OH!" the older woman shrieked as she climbed off of Shinji and out of the car. "I'm sorry about that!"

"You reek of beer," Shinji said as he got out of the car after her. "I do?" she grimaced. "Yeah, but not really bad as I smell worse." Shinji shrugged.

Misato blushed as she embarrassed. She then realized what she should do and after some time, the pair continuing their ride after Misato replaced some broken parts of the car due of explosion earlier. Shinji not bother to ask where she got the spare parts as it will be too long to say.

"So, we're going to see my old man, huh?" he asked. "Well, yeah. You do know what your father does, don't you?"

"Nothing humanitarian, I bet." "Nothing humanitarian? NERV's purpose is to defeat the Angels, and your father is the head of that organization."

"How?" Shinji cocked an eyebrow. If Gendo Ikari couldn't be bothered to give a damn about his own son, then how the hell did he become the head of an organization that defended humanity? "Well we have these things called...never mind, you'll see."

The rest of the ride was continued in silence, which Shinji used to think over exactly what it was that his masters had taught him and how he had gotten to be this way. They were an odd bunch and had become Shinji's surrogate family. They were supportive and nurturing. They taught Shinji many, many things, but more importantly you should do what you want. Shinji started to wonder just how much fun he could have in his father's organization and with the people inside it. If his father was expecting an obedient tool, he had another thing coming.

He turned and looked out the window. "Whoa, an actual Geofront," he said, honestly impressed with the size of the underground base. "Yup," Misato said proudly. "It's our last hope of standing against the Angels."

 _ **Sometime later**_

The tram-ride had been pleasant enough, but the escalator ride was funny to Shinji because Misato was lost. It wasn't that he was sure they passed through this section before. It wasn't even that Misato seemed to be regarding a map several times and checking her surroundings. It was the fact that she was holding it upside-down and still following it was a big tip-off.

"We're lost, aren't we?" he smirked. "Well, that's what these mobile walkways are for," she said while behind him.

"Nice breeze in this place. Glad I'm not wearing a skirt," he said, ducking to avoid her swinging fist. "How did you..." she asked in confusion.

"I made a joke at your expense, why wouldn't you try to smack me?" he asked, looking back at the stunned woman as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Obviously he had dealt with women who reacted that way before. Well…more like witnessed what those kinds of women did to others. "Uh... right."

 _ **Later**_

The elevator opened up to reveal an attractive blonde woman in a white lab coat and swimsuit. Shinji gawked. She was definitely a scientist, despite her apparent supermodel good looks.

"Is this the Third Child?"The blonde woman Ritsuko Akagi asked. "I'll be your first if you want?" he smiled, batting his eyes like a girl.

Inwardly Shinji smirked. Thanks to being closer member of Naruto brotherhood he also got priviledge to be served by Naruto maid. Some of them also flirty . Well, it seems Ritsuko will be good for his perverted leader. Well Shinji may not knowing Naruto much but he know Naruto was good man and never forced himself at woman. Doesn't mean his glorious leader won't seduce them. Shinji after all watch how Naruto seduced woman and most of women never refuse his advance. But that will be another story to tell

Misato laughed while Ritsuko just held a stunned look on her face. This kid was far from what she was expecting of Gendo Ikari's son. Obviously things hadn't gone out as planned in Gendo's scenario concerning his son.

"He's a little on the comic side," Misato chuckled. "Definitely didn't get that from his father," the blonde said, offhandedly.

"Speaking of which, how is the old bat?" Shinji asked. "You mean the commander." Ritsuko corrected. "If that's what you want to call him. Personally I'd call him the winner of the 'World's Worst Dad Award'," Shinji elaborated.

Ritsuko managed to keep a straight face, but even she looked ready to crack a smile "So, I suppose we're going to be given the grand tour of NERV?" Shinji asked. "This way," Ritsuko said.

Shinji and Misato were lead to the Eva cages where Shinji was introduced to the giant purple-colored, horn-headed mecha surrounded by red liquid. His first response was natural. "It's ugly," he stated.

"Hey!" Ritsuko shouted' "I'll have you know that this highly advanced synthetic weapon, built here in secret, is mankind's last line of defense against the Angels."

"And you want me to pilot it," Shinji said. "Yes." "Hello, Shinji. It's been awhile," a voice from above said.

Everyone looked up to see Gendo Ikari standing in a large observation booth. His eyes narrowed in a glare. How dare this man call for him when he hadn't gotten a word from him in 10 years? The room suddenly started shaking.

"The Angel is advancing," another female voice said over the intercom. "We're moving out," Gendo said. "Shinji, we need you..." Ritsuko started to say. "No," the boy interrupted. "What?" she asked as everyone froze.

"I'm not piloting for you, old man," Shinji said to Gendo. "I don't owe you a damn thing, so you can get in this thing and pilot it yourself." Gendo just looked at the boy as he continued.

"Unless you can't. Unless the weapon you built requires someone _special_ to pilot it," Shinji mocked. "You are not special," Gendo said.

"Then why was _I_ called back and no one else?" he grinned. "Then you agree to pilot." "Give me a better reason to do it than for you."

"Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei," he said. "But she's injured," Fuyutsuki protested. "But she's not dead yet," Gendo replied. Shinji frowned as he saw a pair of nurses and a doctor wheel an injured young girl out into the cages on a gurney.

"You bastard!" Shinji shouted. First his 'father' calls for him after ten long years, and now he was putting a girl who looked barely alive to pilot a monstrosity to combat a monstrosity. Suddenly, the whole base shook again. Steel beams fell from the ceiling as Shinji raced over to the girl as she got jarred off the gurney. He caught her as she fell to the ground, the steel beams heading for them. Suddenly, a giant purple hand exploded from the red liquid, knocking the steel beams away from them, hitting the glass Gendo was on the other side of.

"Unit 01 activated!" a female voice over the intercom. "How? That's impossible! The power socket wasn't inserted!" Ritsuko shouted. "Then how..." Misato asked as she noticed Shinji holding Rei. "It's him."

Gendo was just grinning. While everyone was staring, Shinji was using his Ki to ease her pain. Those tips for healing were sure earning their worth now. "It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again," he said as his Ki did its work. He turned back to Gendo. "I'll do it."

Gendo smiled. "However," Shinji continued. "You had better give me a damn good reason why I should stay to save your sorry butt. After what I saw, I should feed you to that thing and see if it will go away."

Shinji then started walking to the giant mecha. Misato followed to help him get in, but there was something about him now that was making her feeling hesitant in getting close. Almost as if there was a ferocious animal held back by a single fragile leash. You wanted to be a fair distance away when that leash finally broke.

Later

' _Honestly, this stuff is nasty. It smells like blood,_ ' Shinji thought as he sat in the pilot seat as the entry plug filled with LCL. ' _Gonna need to get my clothes dry-cleaned_. _And these were a gift too_ ' "Don't worry, Shinji," said Misato. "You can breathe in the LCL."

"What's his synch ratio?" Ritsuko asked inside the control room. "It's…it's at 95.7!" Maya Ibuki gasped. "WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's just... IMPOSSIBLE!" Ritsuko gasped.

From the elevated platform, Gendo and Fuyutsuki just stared. "Maybe the boy _is_ special," the older man said. "We'll see," Gendo grimaced, still not liking the attitude that the boy was sporting. The boy should have been meek, weak-willed, and desperate for any kind of positive attention. However, now he was confrontational, confident, and didn't have any respect for him. Something had gone wrong and now the scenario would be given a large amount of sand in the gears.

Misato was smirking. "EVA PREPARE TO LAUNCH!" Misato shouted from the control room. The giant Evangelion rocketed to the surface, coming to a grating halt as it hit the streets.

"Just focus on walking, Shinji," Misato transmitted. ' _I'll think I'll do more than just walk,_ ' thought Shinji as he made the Eva move. All he had to do was think and it would respond. Basic mind over matter. ' _Now to deal with one ugly monster before dealing with another one down there._ '

Shinji let his senses spread all over the body of the Eva. From what he was receiving, the Evangelion was much more than a machine. MUCH more. It was made with flesh and blood and the energy which all living beings generated.

Shinji grinned it means he can use his martial arts technique and ninjutsu but he decided to use his martial arts only. Testing the movements, he tried to get the reaction timing down. It wasn't perfect, but it was close. Well, this will do for now.

The Angel struck fast and aimed a fist at Unit-01, but the purple Evangelion managed to sidestep the strike and then plant an uppercut that sent the Angel reeling. The Angel got up and fired a beam. Instantly, an AT field formed and deflected the shot. Shinji had started pumping his chakra to better defend his body, but the field had come up and deflected the shot instead. He wasn't complaining about it, but he recalled the monster using a similar field when it deflected missiles from the military.

' _OK, so if it's using long ranged attacks, I should do the same,_ ' thought Shinji .

Now this was when the people in NERV were freaking out. Ritsuko's eyes went wide as did Maya's. Even Misato was stunned. Gendo's eyes widened a fraction of an inch while even Fuyutsuki gasped.

"What the HELL!?" she shouted in shock at what she was seeing. A purple aura was forming around Unit-01. It was nothing that any of the people in NERV had seen before. Never had one of the Evas revealed this kind of ability.

"Is it an AT-Field?" Ritsuko questioned.

"Sempai, it's not registering!" Maya told her.

Shinji then launched purple energy toward the Angel . Said energy crashed against the AT field, shattering it like glass. Seeing his opportunity, Shinji charged up another energy shot However the Angel just stepped backwards as the red core in the centre of its body cracked.

"Damn this thing's tough," Shinji frowned. "Well, might as well go all the way then."

The purple aura began to concentrate into Eva-01's fist, making it glow brightly, which matched its armor rather well. Seeing the Angel struggling to get back up, Shinji urged the Eva forward, having it dash towards the downed monster. It didn't even have time to bring back its AT field before Eva-01 was face to face with it. " Take this !. **God Hammer Fist!."** Said Eva launched straight fist toward Angel into the body of the monster. The fist obliterated the core and launched the monster into the air.

Sacchiel died in a blaze of glory above Tokyo-3. "Well, here it goes." Shinji snickered .

"The target has gone silent," Maya reported, but there really wasn't any need to.

"O…kay," Misato nodded. "Right, let's get some recovery teams out there. We need to get the pilot back in here and to clean up the mess the JSSDF made for us.

"What was it that we saw?" Makoto asked Shigeru in confusion.

"Not sure, but it totally rocked," the second male bridge bunny laughed. "As long as the Angels gone I'm definitely not complaining."

Meanwhile, Gendo was seeing it but didn't believe it. The scenario had changed far beyond his expectations and he definitely didn't like where it was heading. Unit-01 was supposed to awaken its berserker mode and bring the scenario one step closer to fruition. Instead, the boy had somehow accessed something never seen before and defeated the Angel with minimal effort. Sand wasn't thrown in the gears, someone had thrown a whole set of wrenches into it.

"The council will want to know about this, Ikari," Fuyutsuki commented to his former student.

"Of course," Gendo frowned. The Council of SEELE were going to be in an uproar about this. This was neither in his or their scenario.

 _ **To Be continued**_

See ya next time


	37. Chapter 36

Okay guys as usual I shall respond the review first

 _ **Animaman: Oh Hinata not just one from Leaf but for now I'll keep it secret and I definitedly add some girls with criteria you said. And I just remind you it will take very looong time before Dragon Ball Super timeline as Naruto won't appear until Z timeline as he send Mizuki to do some dirty job. Just some spoile Naruto here wanted Dragon Ball destroyed as in Naruto view Dragon Ball usage disrespecting fate and also means easy way to fix mistake and while I like Dragon Ball series in this story I view SonGoku cs really irresponsible ones. And Ange definitely stronger than Zen-oh (Just reminder in VS wikia tier I placed her in Tier 1-A maybe Tier 0 while Zen-oh if I;m not mistaken is in Tier 3-A or 2-C.) I duno about Ange reaction about tournament so I will pending that answer for now.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow:: I dunno if Naruto will visit so I won't answer that question.**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Sorry but I plan Disney will be in Naruto full control .And some spoiler Shinji will give his 'old bat' some kickass. Just wait for that though.**_

 _ **Anon: I will try but not now.**_

 _ **Nug: I will consider it and Naruto will return to One Piece world to hunt down Tenryuubito. He also hunt down enemies who already defeated by Luffy for example: Crocodile, Enel, Lucci etc. And Naruto either kill them or made them as subordinate**_

 _ **Frizz: Let's see what I can do.**_

 _ **Lucifer: Ok I'll make Naruto as campione but I probably will made Naruto pranking other campione and about Fairy Tail I agree except Kagura Mikazuchi . And for Bleach World I will focused to female so you need to wait.**_

 _ **Wassa10: While you have point I need beta. I don't have patience to wait someone else correct my writing.**_

 _ **Anyway lets continue**_

When the Eva returned to the cages, Shinji got out of the entry plug and sniffed his wet clothes. "Smells like blood." He then looked ahead to see Misato and Ritsuko running towards him. "Hey, how did I do?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" Ritsuko cried out. It was obviously that she was near livid about the battle. Misato had known the doctor since college and if there was one thing she knew about Ritsuko, it was that she absolutely hated things she couldn't explain.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap!" Ritsuko growled.

"Ritz," Misato sighed, calming her faux-blonde friend down. She turned back to Shinji. "What she means is that light you did and the fist you used to kill the angel."

"Sorry , I won't reveal it aside I learned martial arts and manifested chi. " Said Shinji. Ritsuko just gaped alongside with Misato . While Ritsuko knew about Ki but see that manifested so clearly wasn't expected.

Shinji decided to change topic, "So, where is that girl now?" "Girl?" Ritsuko then realised what he meant. "Oh, you mean Rei? She's in the infirmary."

"Can I go see her?" Shinji asked. Ritsuko blinked. "Why?" "Well, since we're going to be working together, I think now is the time to get to know each other," said Shinji with a grin. "Heck, maybe we'll become friends."

"Are you...sure about this?" asked Ritsuko. "Hey, she's hurt and I basically saved her life," stated Shinji. "I could at least tell her everything is okay." "Fine then," Ritsuko accepted the answer. "I'll tell you which room she's in."

Shinji then made his way to Rei room and grumbled when he arrived and saw the blue haired girl. Shinji then remembered certain girl he saw earlier today. But judging from the wounds she received, there was no way that was possible. Anyway what happened to her? It's looks like she just attacked by something nasty. Well, considering the Angel that appeared, it probably wasn't that farfetched.

And when he saw Rei laying down in bed . Shinji then heard her monitor beeping and saw the steady rise and fall of her chest, indicating she was possibly asleep.

As Shinji got closer, her uncovered eye opened with her red eye staring back in his blue ones.

"Hello, Rei," Shinji nodded. "How are you feeling?" "…adequate," was all the stoic girl said. "Why are you in my room, Pilot Ikari?"

"Just make sure you alright." Shinji said, confused with how calm she was despite her injuries, "I mean, you did get knocked around pretty bad. It probably didn't help the injuries you have." "…I will heal," Rei answered. "If I do not, I am easily replaceable."

"WHAT?" Shinji cried out. "Replaceable? What do you mean?" "Should I die, another will take my place,"

"Don't … Say…. That…." Shinji paused a bit. " My teacher says life is precious. Nobody replaceable. Everyone is special." Rei answered emotionless. "I'm not special," she objected softly.

"Then whoever told you this must be wrong or stupid," he told her harshly. "My teachers taught me that all of us are special in a way and cannot be easily replaced." If only he knew her origins.

"Why do you show concern for me, a stranger?" she asked, confused by his intentions for visiting her. "Well, why shouldn't I be concerned? You're hurt and lying here in pain. It's the natural thing to do," he said.

"The Angel," she began. "How did you defeat it?"

"Oh, I piloted that huge machine and basically went to town with it with my ki." Replied Shinji.

 _Timeskip_

After visiting Rei, Shinji found out about his living arrangements. Apparently he'd be staying with Misato at her apartment. Then they got there, Shinji recoiled in horror when she opened the door. The stench of beer really reeked and he could smell other putrid smells coming from the apartment.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I haven't had time to clean up, lately." "Since when? Decades ago?" he sarcastically asked. He'd seen many bad living spaces before but this was something he'd never encountered. ' _How the hell can someone like her be so messy!_ '

"OK, funny guy, there's an empty room," she told him. "You can set your stuff there."

"Well, whatever." Shinji shrugged as he dragged his bags into the room he designated as his own. Quickly getting his things out, he found his cellphone. Luckily the battery was still charged. Dialling in a number, he waited as the phone rang.

" _ **Moshi moshi**_ _?_ " asked the voice on the other end. "Hello, Mistress . It's me Shinji."

" _ **Ah, Shinji-kun**_ **,"** the voice on the other side of the line spoke happily. **"** _ **It is good that you called. Did you conclude your business with your father?**_ **"**

"Sadly, no," Shinji sighed. "This is way bigger than we thought. He wants me to pilot this huge mecha to fight against giant monsters." " _ **Can't be helped then, Shinji-kun. I knew you don't like him. But you remember our plan , right?"**_

"I know, I know," Shinji sighed. "I still don't like the idea of following orders from the man who decided he had better things to do than raise his own son." " _ **Just endure it. I have faith with you. Consider it as test anyway."**_ Said Angelique. _**"By the way. I'm really busy now. So call me next time okay."**_ Ange then hung up

"Well might as well get used with this then." Muttered Shinji as he started to help Misato to clean up.

 _ **Back with our favorite ninja**_

Naruto now find himself in front of his Android maid Kurumi. However Kurumi not alone as she accompanied with two others.

The first is brown haired girl with black version of Kurumi maid outfit. Like Kurumi she has well endowed figure. And second is blond haired girl with tan skin and wearing orange version of Kurumi maid outfit. And of course she has well endowed figure.

And what I mean well endowed figure was they now have gigantic beach ball size breasts , heart shaped buttocks and hourglass supermodel body. Turned out despite being android, the metal was organic which made them have supple and soft skin but very durable.

The three Steel Angel actually doing Naruto favorite. Smotherville. As the three girls smothered his head with their extremely soft balloons. Well , this actually was reward asked by the three when they finished mission given by Naruto.

And turned out when they smothered Naruto with their gigantic tits, they also transfer their memory instead just said it. So Naruto can enjoy their body and also read their progress. Anyway let's see what they got.

And turned out all three of them visited multiverse called Doraemon verse. Doraemon verse have many world but the three steel angel decided to visit the main character, Doraemon. And when the three saw Nobita and Doraemon, they feel disgusted as Nobita unable to use Doraemon tools properly. They also managed to hack Doraemon and copying several Doraemon tools which will useful for their master in future.

And here is the lists they decided to take **Reverse Flow Boat, Gravitation Paint, Extract Plant Production (Which will be useful to reduce food cost and will be good for finance), Mole Drill machine (Can easily dig mine), Food processing device which can process plankton to edible food , Concentrated food (Can be better replacement for ration bar) variation of food processing device but use raw food and made it into concentrated food, and many others.** Some tool not copied as them not really useful for Naruto in future.

Naruto also grinned when the three managed to corrupt two person in Doraemon multiverse. Well, not Nobita of course but they have same personality like Nobita but blessed by some kind of power. The first was Mitsuo Suwa though he also have superhero persona called P-man. And he have hard time to manage his time to become regular student and superhero. Not counting he must keep his identity secret or he will be cursed into animals by his commander Birdman.

And if you wonder how the three steel angles corrupt him, the three actually beat him when in P-man persona. Despite P-man suit made him 10000 times stronger than usual self, Mitsuo cannot do much against three female android. And once the three beat them, The three gave suggestion to let loose and not gave mercy toward criminals. Well, not killing them but tear their body apart. At least broke their bones. And since Mitsuo just grown up kid and impressionable , he easily followed the suggestion. His life also helped as since he became P-man he cannot do better in study which made his grade below average and of course he ended up lectured by his mother and his younger sister also mocked him due of that. And that's enough for now.

And for second one is a woman called Mami Sakura. She is tougher to corrupt as she is Esper with power of teleportation and telekinesis. Her mental defense also stronger than Mitsuo. But in the end she succumbed to corruption and later she will become ruthless killer as she will destroy all criminal without mercy like Mitsuo.

Now back to Naruto

After reading report (read : smothered ) from his three steel angels, Naruto decided to take walk for awhile before he continuing his review about how his clone progress in other world especially Jumo Multiverse. Turned out not every world strong enough to handle his full power. That's why he send clone for doing his journey in another world and Rurouni Kenshin only one of few after all.

And back to another Jump world, he found something interesting as he found several individual taken care by his own clone. Well just took one example, Nueno Meisuke though he nicknamed Nube. Naruto shook his head when he found out that Nube person really naïve one. While Naruto admire his determination for protect his precious person, he never wanted to take measure to kill as he even spared his enemy despite they threaten said teacher precious. And it seems he still struggle to use his Oni power as he sealed strong Oni inside his left hand.

But Naruto getting more annoyed as he saw Nube always use his salary for paying his debt forced him to live in poverty despite being teacher have good payment. Well, turned out that was Nube fault since instead use his salary to pay his debt he used it to treat his students and when he asked help his students won't bother to help him. That was made Naruto disgusted. But it will be another story to tel anyway, So let's switch to another person in Naruto group

With Louise

Louise cannot believe it. His father no, that bastard trying to kill his mother. Well , at leasts our favorite pinkette already killed him. But turned out he actually was spies from Elf tribe, well to be exact Blood Elf , Elf tribe whose have tendency to spill blood and also brute like orc but more intelligent than them.

Louise then decided to tell everything ut left out some fact and after that she said, "So... you have heard and you have seen... everything now. I have not a single secret to hide from you two anymore... I can understand if you... hate me for what I've become."

Eleonore starts to cry and Cattleya comes closer to Louise. And surprisingly. Catleya slapped Louise caught her off as she not expected this. Still surprised , Louise felt herself pulled by hug by Cattleya and Eleonore also joined .

"We've already lost enough for one day... Mother.. Father... I can't bear to lose you as well." She whispers softly, tired and drained.

"Mother is alive, Cattleya..."Louise said. When both her older sisters look angry she raise her hand, " Before you yell at me, I already took measure and yes mother is safe but she will need to recover since her wound was quite fatal. But at least she alive."

"Then.. let us hope mother will recover.. we... we need to calm down and think about our situation. What are we going to do now?.. I don't think the Mansion is safe anymore, who's to say that whomever sent this... vampire assassin won't send another one." Eleonore says with bated breath.

"We could always just sell the mansion or give the lands ownership to Henrietta and then move into my castle." Suggested Louise.

Eleonore nods. "While I do not approve the idea of moving into such a terrifying place I suppose that is our only real choice... You have some serious problems in taste, Louise. Your castle looks like it belongs to some fairy tale villain."

" Because I am and not ordinary one but I am BIG BAD VILLAIN!" Declared Louise as she dramatically pointed her finger to sky and both Eleonore and Cattleya swear they can see Sunset background . Well at least Louise elder sister mood getting better now.

"Anyway, we need to find where is our real father corpse and arranged the proper burial. can I count on you to do this, Eleonore?" She nods sadly. "Yes, I can take care of the reservations."

Louise then turned towards Cattleya."Cattleya-neechan, please make use of my soldiers to help you move and organize all of our stuff to the castle." "Okay, I will... be safe Lou." She walks away. "And what are you going to be doing, Louise?" Eleonore asked with a knowing glare.

"Well, turned out our big bad assassin still not die so, I guess I should torture him to get more information. Of course I'm going to help Cattleya deal with loading all of our stuff onto carriages first." Said Louise. Eleonore then approach Louise and whispered, "Do not tell Cattleya of this, but just this once Louise... promise me.. you will give him the worst kind of hell you can possibly manage."

 _ **Sometime later**_

After few tortures later as turned out said blood elf have so many life force. Louise decided to do some relaxing and also she remembered about modern troops he created thanks to several world conquered. While she created troops from all three faction , Louise have large preference toward Soviet Units so mostly the troops consist Soviet infantry and so were the vehicles. That's also why Louise prefer to prioritize Dreadnoughts instead Aircraft Carrier. And with cloning technology they don't need fear lack of human resources. And Naruto always provide interesting sample since he is the most one do universe travelling. And Naruto recent travel was interesting as he find so many sample for Louise to do more experiment. At least she now can focus to more productive activities instead brooding due of her mother almost died.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto now find himself at another world which he didn't knew what is it. Ange as usual not giving details aside this world Naruto will help ninja girls to become proper kunoichi. Naruto to be exact find himself at some kind of shopping district . While Naruto still thinking how he can find ninja school suddenly…

"My 500 yen coin!" yelled a voice. Being curious , Naruto headed to where the shout come from. Our favorite blond then go to tall building only to saw two girls running.

First is a small statured girl who has her black hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with a white ribbon with a small red bandanna worn like a scarf around her neck. Her uniform is considered of a white shirt, a blue tie, and a blue skirt.

And second is a girl with tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. Her uniform is an all black sailor fuku with red trim. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. In addition to six katana which she wields at the same time, she carries a nodachi on her back.

And right now, the red-scarfed girl is chasing the tanned girl through hidden alleys between the shops. " Duh, it seems pickpocket roaming around. But wait, I sensed the two move like ninja. Well, It seems I found where I must go. But let's catch the troublemaker first." Said Naruto as he begun to move out.

 _ **Later**_

Naruto stopped on top of a pink building to where he can see the tanned girl heading towards the darkest alley, which is 10 stories above him. Wasting no time, He jumped off of the building, and when he hit the ground, an explosion occurred, and the 2 girls were caught off-guard as the smoke bellows through them at an amazing speed.

After the smoke cleared, the girl wearing the red bandanna couldn't believe what she saw. The pick-pocketed female was hogtied and prostrate on the ground by a piece of thick rope that Naruto took out while falling. When Naruto saw the mask she was wearing as well as her green eyes, it all becomes clear that the girl that he just tied up is an evil ninja. One who had no doubt been looking to cause anarchy and make a quick yen in the confusion of the busy hours. Taking missions for their own gain and to destroy the nation!

"Well, well, well," Naruto began. "What do we have here?" The girls both blushed when they saw him. The red-scarfed girl then asked , "Did you happen to see a small, tan coin purse anywhere?"

Naruto then looked at the tied-up girl and when he saw where the coin purse was, I sighed in a big way as he soon took out a long black glove, put it in right arm, and searched for the coin purse from the tied-up girl. The black-clad ninja made to attack as his hand neared her body but with most of said body was wound up by a cable, the most she could do was squirm angrily, unable to even bite the offending digits due to her facemask. Fingers disappeared somewhere down near her butt and the tanned girl yelled out in indignation and more than enough embarrassment.

"How dare you touch me, you jerk!" "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose! I wouldn't have to do this again if you didn't decide to steal!" Naruto said as he pulled back the red-scarfed girl's purse, bouncing it a few times in his palm before returning to a standing position. "Don't hide the goods in such private areas either!" Naruto yelled to her.

The red-scarfed girl understood quite well how easy it was to use cleavage as a convenient pocket, especially since her own endowment allowed her more carrying space between her breasts.

"Hey, catch!" Naruto said to the other girl.

She yelped as her peripheral vision was filled with a small object sailing towards her face, hand lashing out in a blur that grabbed the falling object out of its trajectory with a snap. Tentatively, she relaxed as nothing painful slapped against her forehead. Naruto smiled to her. Naruto actually want to ask something.

But it won't happen today as the big-breasted gal's embarrassment quickly dissolved into joy as the small weight of her own coin purse filled her palm, causing her to cheer and jump happily in place. A quick check confirmed that her 500 yen coin was still inside. "Thank you so much! Oh I know! Let me reward you!" With a flourish the brunette retrieved her yen, giving him the peace sign with the money held in between the two fingers. It might seem like doing such an action such as forcing all of her money into one spot might not a very good idea, but then again her entire fortune was just one…single…coin?

"We can go and eat some futomaki, my treat!" she said. " I think I pass. Anyway , Miss…." "Asuka. My name is Asuka." Said the red scarfed girl.

"Well, Asuka. I want to ask if you know some place named Hanzo Academy. And also some person called Makiko Oriotorai." Asked Naruto "Ms. Oriotorai!" Asuka said. "She's my instructor in Hanzo Academy! I could take you there!"

"Thank you . Lead the way then. But first…" Naruto then took the pickpocket girl and kicked her to sky made her screaming. " Well, Let's go then." Said Naruto as Asuka snapped from her jawdropped expression and lead Naruto to where Hanzo academy is.

 _ **Few minutes later**_

The Hanzo Academy is not just a regular school. It holds a top secret class for ninja training reserved just for the elite. It located 20 miles from city and surrounded by hundreds of trees. And when both arrived at school building , Naruto told Asuka to go to Ms. Oriotorai's office immediately as Naruto didn't want get trouble with another ninja for now. Well, at least they arrived at Oriotorai office without some kind of fiasco.

When Asuka opened the door,Naruto saw a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes, and her sword hangs on her back. She's self-centered in both speech and action, but is a very personable teacher who always thinks of her students, and has incredible physical power, to the point where she is called a "Real Amazon" by one of Hanzo Academy's fiercest seniors. She also loves alcohol,which remind our blond hero to certain busty slug sannin. She's the homeroom teacher for Asuka's class, Makiko Oriotorai.

"Oriotorai-sensei, I've brought Naruto here!" Asuka said. "Well done, Asuka! Hello Naruto! I've been waiting for you!" Makiko said to me. Sorry that I was a little late," Naruto said to her. "Had to take care of some 'things' here and there." "Don't worry. I understand all that! Well, I won't waste much of your time. We have received word that there are more Ninjas on this island than ever before in more than 100 years. We are trying to become the strongest Ninjas in the world!" explained Makiko.

Makiko then continued, " I already asked your master for your assistance." Naruto then wondered why why Ange have acquintances like Makiko Oriotorai , "Since you are a very strong person, I expect a lot of great things from you. And since you already met Asuka, I want to quickly introduce to you Asuka's classmates!" said Makiko, getting up from her chair. Naruto just shrugged as Asuka lead the way.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Finally both arrived at certain room and when it opened Naruto saw 9 more females.

First, a 3rd-year student and the class representative. She is a refined girl with long black hair and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Due to the only son of the family lacking talent as a ninja, she was adopted into a noble ninja family whose outward appearance is that of a large zaibatsu in which she inherited the family treasure Hien. Right now, she's reading a school book. Her name is Ikaruga.

Next, the other 3rd-year student who does things first and thinks later. A tomboy through and through, she wears nothing under her school uniform, which she doesn't dress properly to begin with. She has long blonde hair adorned with a blue ribbon, knotted with a bow at both side of her head. According Asuka she had habit to do sexual harassment toward girls. Her name is Katsuragi.

The other girls are 1st years. First, a quiet girl with long white hair. It is tied into twintails with small shuriken. Her right eye is covered with an eyepatch. Although a freshman, she has considerable talent for her age and school year. She exhibits a stoic, quiet demeanor, on top of her no-nonsense personality. Her name is Yagyuu.

Next is Yagyuu's best friend. She is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Like most girls, she comes from a long standing noble ninja family. Despite good intentions, she generally ends up as an accidental troublemaker. Apparently weak in combat, and she's aware of it, but makes up for it with her wits. Her name is Hibari.

Next is girl with orange hair that's been tied to a medium-sized ponytail to her right, but she wears a yellow bandanna for a scarf. And since she is Asuka best friend that was understandable . Her name is Fuuma.

Next is a girl with brown hair, tied to a very thin ponytail. She is Ikaruga's best friend. Using an incident in the past as a motive, she confronts her training with the spirit of Jouzai Senjou in her. Be they enemy or friend, she does not forgive anyone who doesn't respect life. Her name is Hijikata.

Another one is a very cute one. She has very long black hair, and tied with a red ribbon on it. Above all else her own desires take precedence, she's a very relaxed, my pace sort of girl. At first glance in middle school, she idolized Katsuragi. She's doing well with her 'I want to harass you' appeal. She wants to kill her past self to move on, which is a very negative way to live. In fact, less sexual harassment, the better! Unfortunately, she still has that appeal today. Her name is Ayame.

Then, a girl with short blue hair with 2 ahoge on top, as well as light blue eyes. Fundamentally, she sleeps a lot. One day she placed her trust in a foretelling dream she had and enrolled at Hanzou Academy to walk the path of a ninja. She hates noisy people. Her name is Seimei.

And last, but not least, a cat-ear wearing, mechanized robot. A cat-ear wearing mechanized robot with short blond hair with a purple eye on her left, and a red eye on her right. Abandoned on the side of the street, Hibari picked her up. From then on she's lived in National Hanzou Academy. She loves Hibari and wanted to be useful to her, so she became a ninja. Her name is Muramasa.

Right now, they are doing their usual hobbies, but when Makiko stepped in, everyone stopped and looked at their teacher, and Asuka came over to the others in time. "Good morning everyone, class is about to start." Right on cue the bell rang out to signify the time. "Today's going to be a bit of a lazy day."

"You mean we won't have to study? YES!" Katsuragi said and high-fived some of the other girls while Ikaruga, Yagyuu, and Hijikata looked pleasantly surprised. "What's the occasion, Oriotorai-sensei?" Ikaruga asked. "We have a new tutor here today," Makiko answered. "He'll surely help you out if some of these lessons are too hard for you."

"HE?!" the nine girls asked, gaining a nod from their teacher. A male at the school was somewhat rare. Oh sure, there were a bunch of guys that wore the Hanzo crest but they were in the normal classes. However, the ratio of male-to-female in this school is 1-to-15! It merely looked as though the student body was composed more of teenaged girls. And the statistic was even harsher in the school's shadowy half. Plus, Makiko is one of the best and strongest teachers to instruct younger generations in the art of the shinobi.

As the girls talked about the new tutor, sighing silently, the instructor moved back in front of the girl's table and gazed about the room. "Please come out already and introduce yourself. You've been there long enough."

And when Naruto entered, Some of the girls were blushing. Naruto decided to make it quick, " Greetings! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be your tutor for this year. Nice to meet you."

"YES! We have a hottie!" Katsuragi yelled.

"I can finally catch up with this helpful tutor hopefully!" said Fuuma.

"C-Cute…" said Ikaruga and Yagyuu quietly to themselves.

Naruto grumbled when he heard that. Damn it! He is handsome, cool . He is not cute. And only Moon Glamor Corps earned right to call him that.

"Anyway, as starter , maybe you can helped to do some physical examination here." Said Makiko which made Naruto face faulted.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Katsu-sis and Ayame, stop!" "I think someone's bust grew again~! Let me check!" Katsuragi sang, miming grabbing motions and leaning further into Asuka's space. "I want to check, too~! " sang Ayame as the amber-eyed girl shook her head vigorously and hugged herself which caused Katsuragi to squeal in delight at the adorable yet alluring pose.

"I was right! Are you wearing a properly-fitted bra?" Katsuragi asked.

"Let's check it for ourselves!" said Ayame as they both caught Asuka from both sides.

"Nah-nooooooOOOOOO!" Buttons were deftly unfastened in a flash and the poor shirt was ripped open, exposing Asuka in all her curvy glory to the other two females. Instead of lingerie she was wearing a white-tied bikini with horizontal, multicolored stripes that was large enough to give her support and yet still allow some skin to tip out on all sides. Katsuragi's face positively lit up at the view as a bit of drool spilled from her mouth, her breathing rate increasing until it was more akin to panting. Ayame made faster grabbing motions and was about to proceed to Asuka when…

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

Naruto smacked Ayame and Katsuragi head with his own fist. "The harassment will cease or anger from me will climb!" Naruto said in annoyance.

Sadly,Naruto had learned about some of the girls from this Academy, and many of them have weak spots. Asuka may be the granddaughter of the famous Ninja Hattori Hanzou, but her clumsiness and vulnerable spots are giving me many concerns. Fuuma doesn't fare better. She's always behind and has to take supplementary lessons daily because of it. While I'm around, I'll make sure that she doesn't go through that.

Ikaruga can be cool, calm, and collected, but if she's cross, she'll unleash her sword without even knowing it. Narutowill talk to her about that, including her brother who failed to be a Ninja. And as for Hijikata, He respect for using some of her troublesome past to make a better future, so she's all right for now.

Katsuragi…well don't ask. Naruto really wondered why she's not a lesbian. Sexual Harassment to other girls as her hobby?! It gets worse when she and Ayame both looked at our blond with those eyes, but when Ayame said that she wants to kill her past self to move on, Naruto felt bad. Not only she won't be herself, but she won't make it as a Ninja. However, 2 perverted girls like Katsuragi and Ayame?! Well just hope their tendencies not hold their potential

Then Yagyuu and Seimei. They are a little too quiet, in which Naruto don't mind, but Seimei is known to sleep a lot, especially during class, in which He'll be talking to her on why she does that. Yagyuu has a no-nonsense personality like Ikaruga and had a younger sister who suddenly, without warning died in a traffic accident. As she doesn't ever want to feel the loneliness she felt after her death again, Hibari's existence became something special for her; a reason for her to live. Naruto respect her for that, but when Hibari kept asking him to sit next to them, He respectfully decline, because there could be chaos for all of the other girls. And He could've sworn that Yagyuu's patched eye holds some sort of special power. He'll find out about it later

Hibari and Muramasa. They are a little too close together. Hibari is known to be a cheerful girl, but also an accidental troublemaker. She is also a crybaby sometimes, and she's the 'weakest' of all of the girls. She'll need our favorite blond help . Muramasa is a robot with cat ears! Her favorite food is… of all things…Ethanol Aqueous Solution! That basically means that she drinks either alcohol beverages or alcohol fuel. Also, her blood type is D38-HX! What kind of blood is that?!

Just then, their homeroom teacher, the 'Amazon' Makiko Oriotorai came in.

"Good morning everyone, class is about to start." Right on cue the bell rang out to signify the time. "Now, Naruto, you need to know about the school's most important icon which should be kept secret at all times: The Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book. When speaking of Ninja, the image of a black clad assassin disappearing in a cloud of smoke is often what comes to mind. This distortion has nothing to do with the reality of Ninpo. A ninja possesses a compassionate heart and pursues peace and harmony. This attitude is called the spirit Ninniku. Although the term Ninpo Bugei is known throughout the world, very few know its' true significant. Within Ninpo lies eternal truth. Ninpo is the highest self-defense of mind body and heart. Through these martial arts, a Ninja hears what is silent, sees what is invisible, and endures what is excruciating. The true mission of the Ninja is to deliver light to a dark world through perseverance. However, this dangerous scroll is known to give the user such strong and incredible powers, but if it's mishandled even once, it could be put one's life into jeopardy, and it could ultimately lead to one's own destruction. By now, it should be clear to you all that there are those who are after the Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book. And just as you all imagined, the Secret Snake Girls Academy, the Academy where bad Ninjas are trained, is after it. Not only that, but they also have an Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book of their own, but they are risking to steal it, so Naruto, I'm asking you to help me and the girls to protect Hanzo's Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book!"

Makiko stopped for awhile before she continued, . "Let's begin our training lessons for today! Proceed to the gymnasium, and we'll get started."

 _ **Meanwhile at somewhere else**_

There was another school that is surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of trees. However, this area is somehow covered by dark clouds, and there are spikes all around the school, and outside there is an obstacle course that is not for the faint of heart. Novice Evil Ninjas are trying to complete the course at an almost impossible time, but they usually fail. This is better known as the Private Ladies Academy of the Serpent but just call it Hebijo Academy.

Inside the school, 15 girls are in a classroom with a teacher who is appeared to be tall, with her glasses on every time whenever she in the school compound. She is very sexy but is always cool, her strength is top class. She is very severe and strict with her students.

"Naruto Uzumaki has appeared Ms. Suzune," said one of the girls.

"I see," said the teacher named Suzune. "We need to observe him as he is the Key to our plan."

Suzune then took out a cell phone and called someone.

"Yes….HE is here…..Make sure that you don't do any harm to HIM, because he WILL kill you…..If he makes contact with you, do make sure that you convince HIM to join our side….Thank you. Bye-bye."

Suzune then placed her cell phone inside her cleavage and then said to the girls,

"All right. Now as you know, we all have our own version of the Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book, however, it is more of a symbol of the Snake Girls Academy's power and mustn't be lost under any circumstances. The power of the Ultra-Secret Ninpo book, however, is so powerful, that we cannot use it, but Naruto Uzumaki can. So what should we do? Well, think about how it is also true to that Hanzo Academy has that Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book as well, and HE can use that, too. So right now you 5 girls are to go out. The rest of you will be on standby."

The 5 girls that Suzune mentioned all stepped up and bowed down to Suzune and said, "Yes!" before they all left.

** 2 hours later **

Naruto was walking down to the Academy Island Train station after he saw the girls of Hanzo Academy do their training. He had seen some of their strengths and weaknesses from each one, but He DIDN'T expect for them to do a special move called the 'Ninja Turn-Over.' They've certainly surprised him in more ways than one. Makiko told Naruto that he better be prepared because the next time they meet, He'll be fighting against some of them on their next training.

 _ **Timeskip at midnight**_

Now certain 5 evil ninja from Hebijo academy gather in some kind of abandoned building.

First, it's the same tanned girl that Naruto and Asuka confronted earlier. In full detail, she has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. Like Asuka, she wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes. She is now wearing her Ninja Uniform, which is a short black dress that looks similar to her school uniform, and covers it with a small brown jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim. With a bust size of 87cm, she is actually the rival of Asuka; her name is Homura.

Next is an elegant girl with long blonde hair with a small clip in it. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a blue dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and blue diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a blue beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back. With a bust size of 95cm, she is the rival of Ikaraga; her name is Yomi.

Third, an emotionless girl with medium length hair and brown eyes in a furtive or feral glance. She tends to stick her tongue out when on the prowl. Her yellow and black striped shirt with black frill trim is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage, and only covers her right shoulder. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms. Her ripped blue jeans have the zipper down and belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip and left breast. With a bust size of 85cm, she is the so-called rival of Katsuragi; her name is Hikage.

Fourth, a short black haired girl in gothic lolita fashion. She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eyepatch with red tomoe over her left eye (Yagyuu's is on the right). Now, don't (and I mean DON'T) tell her about her breast size. She has a complexity on breasts due to her being the *cough*flattest*cough* size of all of the girls (62cm!), and has a fixation on Yagyuu as her so-called due to their first confrontation. Her name is Mirai.

Last, a queen type character who is extremely sadistic , however she has an abundance of feelings for her underclassmen and is a motherly figure (99cm bust, to be exact) amongst the girls. She has brown hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals. Also, she utilizes a robot that inhabits her lab coat. This machine fills the right arm of her coat with a deadly red chainsaw, and the left with a three fingered robotic arm of its own. She likes to pick on weaker people, especially with Hibari. Her name is Haruka.

"Okay, girls, now we should begun the move." Said Homura . The others just nodded and all five of them vanished in darkness.

 _ **To Be continued.**_


	38. Chapter 37

_**Sorry a bit late . I probably will update slower as I have priority to real life. Anyway review first as usual.**_

 _ **Animaman: I will do it . And about made Jiraiya shocked when he found out Naruto have more girls than he knew really tempting. Thanks for suggestion.**_

 _ **Ebiza90: Sorry I just duno how to wrote about fight with Ravel Phenex**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: For Shinji it's just beginning after all. I dunno if I can made Ayane and Kasumi will wore their Senran Kagura DLC but let's see what I can do.**_

 _ **Stucky: Just find out Okay.**_

 _ **Vince: Sorry I won't make Naruto go there as, no offense but I'm fucking hate that series so BIG NO!**_

 _ **Sergeant Blob: Lets see what I can do.**_

 _ **Guest: It's my fanfic so I free to made someone be strongest even that not supposed to be.**_

 _ **Urpgor: Thanks : I'm trying. For your question 1. I dunno if I can add qurk as Naruto won't get every power of world he visit and question 2. YES. But I still find way to write how they will meet though.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes but be specific whose hentai girls.**_

 _ **Lucifer: Sorry no killing campione but like I said, pranking them big yes and I don't plan add fem campione become part of my harem since I only plan add Erica Blamdelli and Lucretia Zola as his harem from Campione. And about DC yes I admit that name was stupid but I want Naruto being underestimated so he can surprise his opponent and while Naruto will join JL but he will also create another persona to trick other JL membersand I won't let Naruto kill villains openly as he will doing it subtlety by injecting PPP virus. And single handedly destroy Khaos Brigade in DXD Universe also no since it will ended prematurely . I just made sure Naruto will torturing Cao Cao and Rizevim for example.**_

 _ **Anyway let's begin**_

** Next Day at Hanzo Academy **

"OK, everyone!" said Ms. Oriotorai. "Now let's see on how you all do against Naruto!"

Right now, Naruto in the "gymnasium" in Hanzo Academy with the 10 girls and Ms. Oriotorai. Naruto now wearing his black training suit with white whirlpool motif in back. The girls are in their gym clothes or track suits, each with various colors. It was going to be a test to see on how well these girls fight.

"Also Naruto. If you manage to take them down, you'll then take on me!" Makiko smiled. "And if you lose against me, you have to pay us for lunch!"

Naruto just ignored her. "Right! Let's go!" he yelled, trying to ignore that last comment, already having his gloves on,.

The first one to approach him is Ikaruga with her long sword Hien with good speed. Naruto was impressed, but not impressed enough. "Here it comes!" she said, trying to attack me with her sword, but Naruto quickly ducked, and then he made a quick-right kick on Ikaruga's back, sending her crashing into the wall.

Then, Hijikata tried to attack him with a giant hammer. "Let's get serious, Naruto!" Naruto jumped up quickly just as Hijikata attacked where he was previously standing 2 seconds ago. It created a huge hole and a 2.5 on Richter Scale. 'Damn! She's strong! But still…'

Naruto then notice that Ikaruga is back on her feet and tried to attack him again with her long sword, and Hijikata tried to attack Naruto again with her hammer at the same time. They both screamed when they tried to attack him, but Naruto focused on where they are going to attack, and he used both of his hands to grab the sword and the handle of the hammer, and he swung both of the weapons, circling both of the girls for a few seconds. When Naruto stopped, both girls flew off in different directions and both hit the wall on both sides.

"We'll be your opponents, Naruto," said Yagyuu, as she and Seimei are there. Seimei is a problem by itself, because she sleeps most of the time, but today she is awake. And Naruto saw Seimei took out what looked like bazooka.

"Ninja used bazooka!? That's new to me!" yelled Naruto. "Just remind you, Naruto. "We are special Ninjas and we use ALL kinds of weapons besides swords, stars, and martial arts." Makiko explained.

Yagyuu has a traditional Japanese umbrella and Naruto confirmed that is her primary weapon. Naruto then see Yagyuu attacking him with the tip of her umbrella, and like other girls, she has great speed. Naruto blocked her attacks by punching the tip of her umbrella, but she kept on attacking him. Naruto then heard a WHOOSH! That could only mean one thing: Seimei has just launched 4 rockets and they are all directing towards him!

"Good night…" said Seimei.

Naruto just grinned as he shunpoed to evade the rockets and he managed to destroy two as both hit each other when it tried to hit Naruto.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Asuka.

"And very creative, too!" said Fuuma.

"Us next! Us next!" said Katsuragi.

"Not yet…" said Yagyuu as she began to pursue after Naruto. Naruto also realized aside Yagyuu there are 2 more rockets to go and Yagyuu also approach so fast made Naruto doing some crazy decision. He then decided to punch the rocket head on. Thanks to his primordial status that attack just mere itch. Naruto then catch remaining rocket and threw it at Yagyuu Yagyuu opened her umbrella and spun it around her to deflect the rocket as it exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Yagyuu didn't see Naruto. Instead, He went right behind her and gave her a good punch in the gut, sending her flying into Seimei who didn't have time to react.

'Well, 4 down 6 to go.' Thought Naruto. ' Oh, Crap!'

He then saw Katsuragi running towards him and proceed to kick me in the face! Naruto blocked her attacks with his arms. Naruto suddenly felt danger as he sensed Ayame trying to attack Naruto leg by tackling him and forced Naruto to jump. However both managed to caught up

'Wow. They are actually formidable opponents!' Naruto thought. 'Looks like I won't be holding back on this one.'

He tried to punch Katsuragi in the gut, but she easily blocked it. That's when Ayame used her legs to hold Naruto in a leglock! "Katsu-sis, now!" said Ayame. "OK, Ayame!" said Katsuragi, and jumped up and proceed to make a missile-style kick to me.

Naruto pretended to struggle, not letting the girls know that they were heading into his trap. Just when Katsuragi is about to hit him, Naruto quickly used the momentum from the back of his body to turn around, and let Katsuragi kick Ayame instead! The two girls were surprised and they both knocked out when they hit the ground.

"O-OK, here we go!" said Hibari, with Muramasa behind her. Muramasa has massive Vernier on her arms! This is going to be interesting. Hibari on the other hand… "Haaaaa!" …is just waving her arms like mad and tried to attack Naruto.

'Are you serious?' Naruto asked to himself. He simply moved to the right and Hibari just kept on going and going to the wall. "Waaa!" Hibari cried as her head took a nasty hit to the wall. 'She need help in terms of fighting… and quick!' Naruto sweatdropped.

"Big chance!" said Muramasa, as she actually gave Naruto a shocking punch to the stomach, sending him flying, but he gained some momentum and was able to recover quickly when he landed.

'Nice punch!' Naruto thought. 'As expected from a robot. Now, we're talking!'

Naruto tried to punch her, but her Vernier is too large, but the shockwaves were huge. The girls were cheering Muramasa on, and Naruto quickly see that Hibari is about to attack him weakly again. Muramasa then charged at Naruto at rocket speed! The only thing Naruto could think of, is to let the girls come close to him, and then do feint at the last second, and see what happens.

The girls' powerful punches were about to hit him, when Naruto did feint by moving his upper body just in time to see their punches hit each other, and the shockwave pushed each other and crashed into the two walls.

"So, the only ones left are Fuuma and Asuka," Naruto said to the 2 other girls. Fuuma has her wielding chains with shuriken attached to them ready. 'She has long-ranged attacks. Let's see…' "Let's do this!" said Fuuma with determination on her face. She began to attack by making some unpredictable swings on the chains. ' Anotehr good opponent!' Naruto thought. But as Naruto thought that,… "WAAAAH!:" Naruto vaulted when he saw Fuuma tripped by her own chains. ' Oh ,Great. Another clumsy ones." Said Naruto to himself. " He then saw Asuka now ready.

Asuka crossed both arms underneath her bust to grab at the opposite blade hilts resting at her waist, the dual short swords being the only addition to her school uniform that looked out of place against the white and blue. Steel glinted in the hazy morning sun as the kodachi were drawn free from their resting spots accompanied by the sharp shriek of metal. The sword in her right hand remained upright whereas the left she flipped around to palm in reverse.

Once Naruto looked at the brunette, she blurred into action. With her knees bent and her upper body leaning forward to gain speed she motored towards him and said, "Prepare yourself!" She wanted to overpower Naruto, to finally have him on the ropes before he could react accordingly. To see that she was strong and just as dangerously beautiful as the other nine females in this class. Asuka knew she didn't stack up to Ikaruga's or Katsuragi's charm, skill, or measurements, and the clumsy kunoichi just wanted to show Naruto that she could live up to the hype of her legendary ancestor, Hattori Hanzou.

However, as Naruto waited Asuka to come closer….

"Owowowowow!"

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ANOTHER CLUMSY ONE?!'Narutoonce again vaulted. In Asuka's haste to bash Naruto in the balls, she had pushed her top-heavy figure closer to the ground's surface to streamline her speed. Hugging the earth to reduce drag during a sprint was a sound tactic; there was a problem however with the Hanzo student's attempt. Two large, generous problems that were scraped so hard against the dirty grass it caused a major friction burn across her breasts.

"Duh." Ikaruga mumbled worriedly as Katsuragi slapped her forehead in exasperation. The other girls made their own exasperations as they quietly watched their younger charge fan madly at her chest to cool them off. "I cannot believe Asuka did that. She was quite focused on teleporting to his side and disregarded the environment." "Just like when she first showed up and Ms. Oriotorai had her fight with you," said Katsuragi.

"Yes…" The lengthy-haired ravenette agreed with her comrade's appraisal in a hushed manner. Ikaruga remembered that day very well. She, with much shorter locks and a colder demeanor, had been dumbstruck in the exact same fashion. Except her professionalism allowed Ikaruga to recover in a split-second's time frame.

Makiko sniffed once, breaking into the girls' conversation as she folded his arms over her breasts. "Asuka is trying to show off." "She doesn't have to impress us though, ma'am. We all know what she's capable of and love her for who she is." "Katsuragi…think. We're not the only ones here now," said Hijikata.

The blonde kunoichi blanched before smiling sheepishly. Duh. She literally just harped on that observation. However, it did add emphasis to her idea that Asuka liked Naruto more than a friend. Naruto on the other hand , decided to help Asuka .

"Are you alright, Asuka?" Naruto asked. "Ouch…it feels like my breasts are going to catch fire…" Asuka answered. The buxom freshman scowled as she glared down at the massive mounds hanging off her body. The white fabric of her short-sleeved shirt was ruined, splashed heavily with greens and browns.

"Aw man, I messed up my uniform." Tugging one last time to re-adjust the misaligned cups of her bra, Asuka brushed off and tiredly collected her swords where they had fallen onto the wooden floor.

"Really?" Naruto asked softly.

Amber eyes fluttered towards Naruto as he stood there with a small yet warm smile and the brown-headed girl quickly looked away in humiliation. This was so embarrassing for her! The inside of her chest was growing warm and it matched the heat of her cheeks. Her emotional state was ping-ponging around so much as of late it was a wonder she hadn't gotten dizzy from the rapid changes. Bored, happy, annoyed, angry, ashamed…all in front of Naruto.

"Right. One more time. Show me what you got, Asuka."

Her lips trembled from their pout before mirroring the light grin Naruto spotted. Despite the painful throbbing near her nipples, Naruto gentle goading had the desired effect of causing Asuka to return to her fighting stance albeit in a looser fashion. Her limbs weren't showing strain anymore and it caused the shinobi to nod approvingly. "Okay…as long as you give me a good fight." Another nod was her answer. Naruto then respond by throwing barrage of shuriken toward Asuka.

She gasped at the speed of the sharp projectiles threw by Naruto. In spite of the preemptive attack, the brunette was able to react accordingly and raise her weapons in time to deflect. Metal pinged at a staccato tempo while the twin short swords cut through the air, knocking the shurikens away from her body and the bystanders. Asuka winced but barely faltered when two of the shurikens passed through her defense and bit into her shoulder and hip. Her head snapped up to watch me when she ripped the two items free, tearing through her clothes and making the bloody gashes slightly larger.

Naruto suddenly appeared above Asuka and prepared to punch her from above. Naruto then aimed his fist toward Asuka torso and she flat-out screamed in terror at the intensity, barely bringing her swords up to bear in time. With the flat of her blades crossed protectively over her body, the wind created by Naruto fist literally buffeted her smaller form before the actual strike connected. It was a godsend as it moved her out of the way just in time to allow his knuckles to glance off the steel and not put her in the hospital. It still sent her flying though, body spinning through the air like a top as a girly shriek escaped her mouth.

However, Asuka quickly recovered with swirls in her eyes, hands on her head and tousled hair to try and keep the world from spinning so much. "Urrrggg…m-my turn! Ms. Oriotorai. May I?" asked Asuka. Makiko nodded.

"Ninja Turn-Over!" Rising to her feet, a sudden swirl of smoke and energy encircled her body after she made a strange handsign as Naruto once again felt a spike of pressure in the atmosphere. he watched in astonishment as his opponent's clothing suddenly disappeared in a flash, revealing tantalizing bits and pieces of her purple lingerie not covered by the smokescreen before an entirely new attire took its place. A yellow sleeveless sweater vest now hugged her chest tightly with a green tie worn over a new white shirt. A red scarf tied up like a bandana now covered her neck, and a plaid green skirt settled against her hips. Red armguards over white tape now covered her forearms, and a pair of black thigh-highs enveloped her legs. What remained the same was the white bow in her hair, sword holsters at her sides, and brown formal shoes. But that's not all. He also looked at Fuuma who already did her Ninja Turn-Over, which consists of cycling shorts, and a sleeveless white shirt that goes down to her belly button, and has straps around her neck.

As the last vestiges of mist touching her body faded away, Asuka shot off like a bullet, and Fuuma did the same thing not long after. Surprised by the increase in speed, Naruto jumped backwards just in time as steel flashed and cut through the airspace where his chest had been only momentarily before. Naruto could feel the air waiver just as his own attack had done. Whatever technique Asuka and Fuuma had used to flash me or change their clothing, whichever comes first, also gave the lasses a bit of an upgrade.

The brunette and the orange-headed girl continued on with their assaults, swiping and cutting while undeterred by their misses. And they were all misses even when they shook things up with a swift kick or feint. Beads of sweat slowly appeared on Asuka's and Fuuma's foreheads as their frustrations began to mount. Ducking low, Asuka swung her reversed sword upwards in a wide arc, while Fuuma swung one of her chains with a huge shuriken at Narutp. One possible way to avoid these attacks is to do a back flip. They expected him to react quickly and were not disappointed. Rolling with the motion, Asuka continued to spin on her heel in a clockwise motion and pushed off to stab with the blade in her right hand. Naruto simply jumped forward, literally leapfrogging over her skull and finishing with a kick at the back of her head. Asuka's stooped posture came barely in time.

Fuuma swung the other chain and Naruto was able to grab the large shuriken and spun himself around quickly to spin the shuriken and the chain attached to it, sending Fuuma spinning. Once he stopped, Fuuma then flew close to the wall, but not making a huge impact like the others.

Asuka scrambled forwards like a crab before rolling along her back to smoothly return to her feet. Instead of he attacking them again, Naruto decided to wait for her and Fuuma to make another move. Turned out to wrong decision. Quickly sliding her twin kodachi back into their sheathes the air about the kunoichi suddenly grew stifling as the pressure skyrocketed. Whatever Asuka was doing was causing her own natural life energy to strengthen and turn potent. "Let's see you beat this one! Fuuma!"

"Right!" said Fuuma as she unleashed the two chains again. Naruto was able to grab them again, but he didn't notice a third chain she unleashed, and the chain wrapped he around.

"Damn she got me…." Naruto whispered to himself for a split-second as he noticed the glowing outline of a large toad spread out from girl's curvy body in a flash of spiritual energy.

"Ninpo!" Using her foremost special technique, the first toad jutsu she had spent countless times polishing and practicing despite the damage to the environment and her own body when her clumsiness acted up, Asuka vanished from sight at a speed even Naruto could barely follow. It was as if the Hanzo student took forty steps in the span of one, barely moving her legs while simultaneously unsheathing and swinging her swords in an 'X' cut.

The other girls were both proud of Asuka and Fuuma for showing such strength while at the same time horrified if Asuka had accidently killed their newest tutor. Makiko still watched on silently, but her grin was spreading.

Sliding to a halt as her shoes ripped a long divot in the ground, the russet-haired girl released a small sigh before the ramifications of her actions hit her full on. She had felt resistance in her swings that should not have been there had the blond dodged. Time slowed as Asuka looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, and so did Fuuma. Naruto body was sailing through the air with twin streaks forming a bloody red 'X' along his torso, and he was staring blankly to the sky with a look of surprise. Asuka's lungs partook of a full breath and the busty female was already on the move, but Fuuma was able to catch me before Naruto hit the ground.

What they don't knew was Naruto used body replacement and use his blood clone. However, Asuka was cut off mid-scream as a pair of arms roughly grabbed her from behind, pinning her limbs in an awkward position and halting her advance. The outstretched arm lost its grip on her weapon and quickly slapped out of reach as her legs were knocked out from under her at the exact same time. Before the brunette could regain her wits and take stock of the situation, her remaining limb was twisted behind her back with the tip of a new sword gently poking the side of her neck, while her two swords fell onto the floor. Asuka gulped heavily as the razor sharp weapon came close enough to end her life with only a minuscule push. Fuuma knew that if she didn't react quickly, Asuka could die right there. But….

"It's over, yeah?" "Yes. You can release her now."

Fuuma was surprised as the other person's muscles relaxed as the sword was pulled back from the hairs-breath of space it needed to kill her. "Ah…I didn't hurt you did I?" asked a new voice.

As Asuka stumbled forward from the body bind, the buxom second-year spun to confirm with her own eyes that it was indeed Naruto. That's right. Even rubbing at her vision didn't make the image of Naruto waver as he stood there with a few scars with his Kamikaze in hand, watching her worriedly as she failed to respond to his question. Sniffing a few times and trying to halt the quivers racking her body, Asuka slowly retrieved the blade stuck on the floor and then turned to walk towards Naruto.

After returning the second sword to her, Naruto was able to get a good look at her expressive brown eyes. They were shining brightly with tears, showing elation and frustration and even full-on annoyance. Then the hits started to follow. They were weak at first but gradually grew in strength as the girl's alarm dissipated and her focus returned. Naruto allowed her to do so as she seemed rather upset, only blocking a few of the punches that might have tapped me in a spot that I'd rather not be hit. Then she exploded. "GAAAH! YOU BIG IDIOT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW THE REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE?"

"Ow..Ow… Sorry … I think you can recognize difference…" Naruto told them. Pap pap pap pap pap The staccato of her punches against his chest she thought she had split open like a grape fruit continued on even as he tried to flee from her assault. Fuuma soon followed. Asuka and Fuuma chased Naruto around the clearing while he was trying to calm the cute brunette and the orange-head while the sniffling and yelling females continued to do what they could in order to rapidly pound their fists against Naruto in an almost animestyle fashion. "I thought you would have dodged normally! I was expecting it! Meanie! I was scared that I really hurt my new friend! It was supposed to just be a show of strength, not actually hit you!"

'Friend?!' Naruto thought. "But it didn't!"

The two girls were beginning to pant mostly from the sheer excitement of acting like school children. The girls and Naruto stared at each other down before a silent truce passed between thems and relaxed a few feet from the other. "Just don't do that again, okay?" Asuka said softly, averting her eyes as the truth of his words filtered through her now clearer mind. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

"OK," Naruto said, giving her his charming smile, earning blushes from all of the girls who saw him smile.

"Asuka, Fuuma, Naruto. Come here," said Makiko as she was regarding them with a thoughtful gaze, hand on her chin as she waited for her two students and me to stand in front of her. Naruto actually flinched as a small hand once touched my torso but it was only Asuka checking him over to make sure there was a lack of damage. Just in case. His battle scars were already recovered, however, Asuka and Fuuma were being really thorough and he was quite certain that they would have peeled his shirt off to be positively sure there was no injury had their teacher not stopped them from proceeding.

Asuka winced as her adrenaline began to eeep and the biting sting in her hip and shoulder flared to attention as she pulled away from Naruto. The blood that already escaped the wounds had died her uniform with a sticky dark stain and Ikaruga immediately pulled her closer to give first-aid. Someone had to do it outside of the school infirmary and she was the most responsible in that regard, and Hijikata would be the second. Sending a questioning look towards their teacher, she allowed the swordswoman to pull the brunette away for a moment to give assistance. In the meantime, Makiko would continue with her original plan.

"Don't worry. You can tend to her once I've finished. But let me get Asuka and Fuuma out of the way first." Looking over her shoulder, she made sure the ample-chested students were paying attention as the bandages were applied to Asuka's body. "First off, you both did well despite the climax. You pushed the advantages given to you in lieu of facing a tougher opponent and remained focused on the enemy. The problem here was you two were too into the fight. You wanted to show off Asuka, and in doing so made yourself an easy target against someone of greater skill. Plus the tunnel vision created by your technique masked the signs of his substitution. An enemy could have used that opening to strike. Your stamina is acceptable but there's always room for improvement. Naruto never once lost any speed in his dodges and he acted as soon as you and Fuuma lowered your guard entirely. Fuuma, you did a good job on trying to attack Naruto, but he's so skilled, that he was able to not only deflect your attack, but he counter-attacked quickly, and you didn't have enough time to react. Always remember to pay attention to your surroundings and be one-hundred percent sure the battle is over before relaxing."

Asuka and Fuuma didn't know whether to smile or frown. Sure it was criticism but the words were meant as simple observations to better themselves. However the gentle part on Asuka's forearm from Ikaruga and the smiles from the other girls brought a small smile to her and Fuuma's lips. "I'll train harder, Ms. Oriotorai." "So will I," said Fuuma. "I know you will," said Makiko.

"Pretty good show out there, cutie. A bit boring with all the dodging though, at least until you brought in the heart-pumping drama at the end there," said Katsuragi as she lightly jabbed Naruto in the bicep as their teacher continued to speak quietly with the sophomore and the freshman, causing him to grin and reactively rub the spot. "I didn't want to hurt her. Like all of you guys, Asuka and Fuuma are actually pretty good, but I've fought people who're a lot tougher than even me, but I was able to beat them. I just wanted to see what they could do. Asuka seemed a bit tuckered out there at the end of her jutsu so I thought to just finish her up." Naruto responded

Katsuragi and Ayame leaned into Naruto sides slightly, one eyebrow raised suggestively while Katsuragi flashed her pearly teeth and made sure her breasts were in view. Ayame also made her breasts a good view, but not as large as Katsuragi's. "Mmmm, I'd like to hear about them sometime," said Katsuragi. "I want to know, too," said Ayame, who is just as excited as Katsuragi.

Katsuragi's and Ayame's internal debate came to a halt as Makiko returned to her former spot on the demolished landscape. "And now for Naruto…well, your agility is top-notch and if you can send someone flying without touching them due to the strength of your punch alone then I have to admit your body conditioning is amazing. However you barely did anything except for the upset at the end so I didn't see too much. Let's do it again."

Asuka's head snapped up so quickly it was surprising her neck hadn't broken. "WHAT! Again? C-can't I rest a bit first?" "Ye-Yeah…" said Fuuma. "Don't worry," said Makiko. "I've decided to make a change of plans. Naruto, instead of you fighting me, you'll battle the other 8 girls, but this time with their Ninja Turn-Overs, and at battling them all at the same time."

The girls' eyes lit up imperceptibly at the interesting reveal, curious to how an eight-on-one battle would play out. Both of the third-years(Katsuragi and Ikuraga) were powerful in their own right and it even allowed for the pair to gain victory (and a graduate pass so they wouldn't have to repeat the school year) against the school's top kunoichi, named Daidouji.

"OK, girls! You all had a previous battle experience with Naruto, although it was a little short. Now, with you all have a chance to redeem yourselves by battling him with your Ninja Turn-Over!" "Yes, Ms. Makiko!" the other girls replied. Within the next 30 seconds, the other 8 girls were in their Ninja Turn-Overs, in which in case I'm not explain earlier, it's a technique that allowed the ninja to 'erase' themselves and enter a higher state of strength.

boots of similar color scheme to her jacket, and has black tights underneath.

Katsuragi's turnover outfit was simplistic, as it is composed of her usual white Hanzou school uniform, but unbuttoned, revealing everything underneath. How the shirt seemed to stay glued to her skin without exposing the whole of the chest was an unsolved mystery. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks covered by her signature metal boots, which serve as her weapons of choice. These boots are black with gold trim and soles, and are adorned with a small purple tassel on each side

In Yagyuu's turnover, she wears a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks, and brown dress shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails.

Now, for Hibari, her turnover outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

Hijikata's turnover is like a knight in shining armor. She wears her armor for the purpose of protecting her comrades.

Ayame's turnover is almost like Katsuragi's. The difference is her red plaid skirt, her shirt is buttoned, but still her shirt is still revealing cleavage of her breasts, and her red tie is loose, and she is wielding red iron gauntlets and red iron boots.

Seimei's turnover is absolutely ridiculous. She's wearing green pajamas with a few buttons unmade, giving her some cleavage with green slippers, and she has a bed cover on her giant rocket launcher

And finally, Muramasa's turnover is basically a blue school swimsuit, but it's decorated with scientific design, and she has robot legs and shoes.

Seeing this, Naruto smiled and decided to remove some of his limiter, " Alright, Come on!" He made hand gesture 'Come here' taunting the girls. These girls are now twice to 5x as strong with their Ninja Turn-Overs activated, so, Naruto knew he will have fun.

 _ **Later at his residence**_

Naruto who rent some flat for his stay for time being and paid for year for it now lied down on his bed. Anyway another spar with Hanzo girl was great and all of them had various skills, powers, and talents, even for Hibari, with that bunny giving her excellent speed and while Naruto still come out as a victor ,, he ended up in soreness and forced him to stay in bathroom and take a dip before he lie down now.

Anyway , Naruto realize he should get some rest as tomorrow will be another busy day.

 _ **Tomorrow at Hanzo Academy**_

When Naruto teaching certain 10 girls suddenly Makiko comes in and makes a sudden announcement.

"OK, girls," said Ms. Oriotorai. "I've just received word that there are some Ninjas from the Hebijo Academy planned something nasty ." The girls were concerned.

"In that case, Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari! You 5 will investigate the place later on tonight, and you will give me a report on what's happening over there. Fuuma, Hijikata, Ayame, Seimei, and Muramasa will stay here in case if those Ninjas are making a move here. And don't hesitate to eliminate all of your enemies!"

[YES, MS. ORIOTORAI!] replied Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari.

Later at abandoned warehouse.

Naruto and five of Hanzo academy girls now investigated said place. However when they investigated they ambushed by five girls and masked man with jester attire. Well let's call the man Jester for now.

"So, we meet again, Big-Boobed girl!" said the tanned, long pony-tailed girl. "H-Homura?!" asked Asuka. "Well, didn't expect you are Evil ninja eh!?" Naruto amused.

"You're an… heiress, aren't you?" asked the blond girl wearing a green maid uniform(somehow) by the name of Yomi. Ikaruga just glared at her intensively and held on to her long sword Hien.

The green-haired girl with weird eyes is licking her sword with her tongue. She's Hikage. "This girl…" said Katsuragi. "What amazing killer intent!" "Ya-Yagyuu…" said Hibari. "What should I do?" "This girl is adorable….Huhuhu," said the busty girl in the lab coat known as Haruka.

"Naruto and I will protect you, Hibari," said Yagyuu. "Hey! Don't go ignoring me!" said the girl in gothic clothing with a gothic umbrella known as Mirai.

Later The girls started engaged each other while Naruto pursue the Jester who escaped.

However the battle must ended as Hanzo girls got edge. And Naruto of course take place of Hibari as he fight Haruka and only use his fist to beat her up. The rest of Hebijo also not fair well, and knew they on disadvantage, Homura gave order to retreat but before that, "Well, Asuka. It's your victory this time, but next time, it'll be ours! And we're going to make sure that we get Naruto soon, for he and your Secret Ultra Ninpo-Book are the Keys that will make us Hebijo Girls unstoppable!" said Homura as she and the 4 others escape in a flash.

"Shit! They've escaped!" said Katsuragi.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Jester

Naruto bit surprised this Jester capable to survive his attack, Naruto then decided to use his powerful jutsu to finish him but the five girls already arrived .

Naruto then said, " Hi guys, mind to help me taking this jerk down?" "With pleasure." Replied Asuka. "We still going take him down even if you don't ask anyway." Added Katsuragi,

" **Well, if you want to fight with me, you better keep up!"** Naruto said, flying to The Jester.

[YES!] said the Hanzo girls, getting ready to do battle and followed me.

 **"You're so dead already, Jester Jerk. You just don't know it yet!"** Naruto said as Asuka got ready with her two Kôdachi, Ikuraga got ready with her Hien sword, Katsuragi stomping the ground with her metal boots, creating small craters, letting us know that she means business, Yagyuu spinning her umbrella, and Hibari made stance to tackle.

"OK. Everybody, GO!"

With Naruto orders, Katsuragi dashed and threw a series of hard kicks to The Jester, who deflected them with the sword as Ikuraga rushed forward, ready to attack. The Jester blocked each of Ikuraga's attacks, but the blade starts to crack.

"What?!"

The Jester was shocked that the sword cracked after blocking a few shots from Ikuraga's quick attacks, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, as Asuka clashed her blades, now covered in a malevolent green aura, with The Jester's sword.

The Jester went up to the air, and got ready to fire with his gun, only to meet Katsuragi again in midair, getting a good view of her blue-striped panties. The Jester tried to shoot her, but Katsuragi did a flying twister kick to change course of the bullets.

"Now, let's see if you try this," said Yagyuu.

Yagyuu danced around with her umbrella, and then a huge squid popped out and then proceeded to attack The Jester.

"Ha! Child's play," The Jester laughed as he was about move, but he saw something blur. "What?!"

Noticing Yagyuu's smirk, he looked to see Hibari running all over the place. He tried to shoot her, but she was too fast.

"Come and catch me!" said Hibari, spanking her butt, which made a few bounces.

The Jester liked the view, but he noticed that he was in the middle of the fight, and then noticed that the squid is about to attack him.

"Damn it!" he swore as the squid engulfed him, closed its mouth around him and proceed to make him dizzy while trying to drown him in the process.

Ikaruga charged forward and made a series of slashes with her sword and then yelled **, "** **Phoenix Blaze Flash!** **"** Her sword is now covered in a huge blue aura. Then she made a huge swing, and when she did, a huge blue bird came out of it, and it hit The Jester hard, sending him into the wall, destroying a few statues along the way.

"Hah, that's just mere scratch." Jester laughed arrogantly as he self healing and prepared to attack but somehow he cannot unleash jutsu which gave the girls chance to attack again.

"OK, let's go Bunny!" said Hibari, as a bunny inside a cloud came beside and she rode on top of it. She meddled some of the controls, which the bunny-cloud to go haywire! The bunny-cloud spun around Hibari, forcing her off, and Naruto caught her. The cloud got bigger and bigger, and was making a lot of electrical noises.

" **Oh shit! Everyone get out of the way!"** Naruto yelled as they all went stepped just in time for the bunny-cloud to send off lightning attacks all over the place! It destroyed chairs, crosses, chandeliers, and mantles. Most of the lightning attacks were all under The Jester, and he got over 2,000,000 volts of shockage!

Feeling Jester still alive Naruto decided to , " **Wood Release: Smothering Binding!"** Naruto arm turned to wood tendrils and the tendrils now restrain the Jester. And Naruto use another hand to absorb all of Jester life force until not anything left from him and the Jester is no more.

"Well, that take care of the problem. But At least we knew Hebijo aim me so they can access secret technique of Hanzo academy. So you five…." Naruto gestured to five Hanzo girls,  
… Be prepared. Hebijo will try anything and they also want revenge against you." The five nodded. "Anyway let's go back for now."

 _ **Meanwhile at Hebijo Academy**_

"Fufufu. I think that I have fallen in love with that guy," said Haruka, hugging Mirai close.

"I wonder on how well he does against us…" said Hikage, licking her knives once again.

"I hope he likes bean sprouts," said Yomi.

Homura had nothing to say, but she kept her right hand to her chest as her heart beat a little faster, but then decided to shake it off.

'An Evil Ninja is not supposed to fall in love. Especially from a guy like him! But why?' Homura thought.

"Homura! We have arrived!" said another one of the Snake Girls who came in.

Haruka turned off the monitor. "Well done, girls. All right, we have to go back to Ms. Rin and give her our report."

The rest of the Snake Girls left the room without another word being heard.

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **See ya Next Time**_


	39. Chapter 38

_**Hello guys I'm back As usual before we start lets response the review first**_

 _ **Wolf lord: Lets what I can do**_

 _ **The reaper ofdeath445: You got a point but my Naruto here hve tendency to enjoy fight so he toned down his power and slowly increase it. Beside if I do curbstomping means he won't get his fun.**_

 _ **Animaman: Sorry but I decided to made Naruto will finish his business in Konoha in the end of this season and it still need very long time before that.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I decided Naruto will have lemon with Hebijo girls first though it will contain bit femdom. I dunno if I can do Kuroinu as if I do hentai I prefer use manga or doujinshi instead anime . Doesn't mean I won't try but the chance are slim so don't expect much from me.**_

 _ **Bluto: Dunno**_

 _ **Ferahgo: Just lets see what I can do.**_

 _ **Thor: Here you go.**_

 _ **Captain N: Haha good comparison**_

 _ **AbudzarL duno about Kasumi Magica but I'll try Senki Zessho Symphogear**_

 _ **Anyway Lets start**_

Few days after fiasco between Hebijo, Naruto found himself walked around some island and turned out that walk was go to another ninja school.

 _ **Flash back Hours earlier At Hanzo Academy**_

 _Naruto wondered why Makiko suddenly called him and when he did, she had a serious look on her face, which is very unusual from her normal competitive, smiling face._

 _"Naruto, I know that this is sudden, but I need you to go to this place," Makiko said as she gave him the map of with one of the schools circled. Underneath the circled place it says… "Gessen Academy?" He asked._

 _"Yes, THAT school," said Makiko. "The name may sound scary, but it's just another school for Ninjas like ours. Now, they have a Secret Ultra Ninpo Book, too, but we're not going to steal theirs. However, I've heard that they've all been trained by another famous Ninja named Kurokage."_

 _"Kurokage?!" Naruto asked in surprise. "You mean THAT Kurokage, who's a rival to Hanzou?" "I'm afraid so. Not only that, but his granddaughter is there, and she is the leader of that school."_

 _"Then that means that Asuka now has TWO rivals; one for evil, and one for family, likewise."Naruto sighed and said, "Very well. I'll see what I can do." Makiko got her usual smile back and said, "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _ **At Gessen Academy**_

So, after going through another field of bamboo forests and training areas, I have finally arrived at the Gessen Academy. The school looks not too shabby. It looks like another one of those ancient Japanese school buildings, but in a more modern style, and what's unusual is that the school's walls are painted red.

It wasn't long though when Naruto reached the gate, various traps sprung in his way, from large boulders falling out of nowhere, to various large daggers trying to strike Naruto in the face. He was able to avert these traps with little body movement, and by the time all of the traps have been sprung, a new voice came out of the speaker….

"You have done well. Please proceed."

'So they must do this all the time in order to get in? Man, they must have trained these Ninjas very seriously',Naruto thought as he entered the school.

As I walked down the hallway, there was about 50-60 students here gossiping about me.

"Is that a boy in our school?"

"How did he avoid all of our traps?"

"At least he's handsome."

However, there were not too many students in this big building. They had to go through a variety of tests to pass in order for them to be students to Ninja schools like this, Hanzo, and even the Hebijo Academy.

"Hold it!" said a new voice. "What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see a girl in a gray school uniform with medium length gray hair and icy blue eyes with a large white bow on her head, and she has a bust size of 92cm.

Naruto quickly responded, " I'm here as messenger from Hanzo's."

"Hmmm…" she said as she looked at Naruto suspiciously. It was a tense atmosphere for a few seconds, and then… "I see. Follow me." Naruto just shrugged and followed her.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

As they entered the classroom, there were 4 more girls there.

First, a 3rd-year girl who is shyer than Hinata. In fact, so shy, that she often covers her face in a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. She has long brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. With an above average bust size of 94cm, her name is Murakamo

Second, a 2nd-year girl who's very serious and doesn't understand jokes. She doesn't approve of bent/warped/twisted things, nor things that get hot. When she comes across either of these two things her home dialect/accent unintentionally comes out. She has short blue hair in a sort of bob cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has teal eyes and a bust size of 90cm. Her name is Yozakura.

Third, a first year at Gessen, she speaks like a gal girl and gets into things easily, as well as her ninja friends. She has a lot of playmates. Despite her appearance, she is very studious, although she looks a little taller than most of the girls, and Naruto find that hard to believe as a first year. She has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes, and a bust size of 95cm. Her name is Shiki.

And the last new girl is extremely immature despite her age. Anyhow, she loves to play around/enjoy herself and is a simple-minded child. Yozakura diligently tries to discipline/teach her manners. She is a first year, and she is a cute young woman, with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails, and big blue eyes, and a bust size of 86cm. Her name is Minori.

And the girl who saw NARUTO first is a third year and the leader at Death Cram School. She also happens to be the granddaughter of Kurokage, the rival of the legendary ninja Hanzou. As the "snow" in her name would suggest, she has a cool personality. Her parents encountered a ninja and were quickly disposed of, along with the other girls at Gessen she was raised by Kurokage. Her name, by the way, is Yumi, which unsurprisingly means "Snow Fountain".

"So, I do believe that you are here for a reason…" said Yumi. "Aw, and this guy is cute to hang out with," said Shiki. I ignored what Shiki said, and I said to Yumi, "Yes, I want to get down to business immediately. It's about your *ahem* rival, Asuka…" Yumi and the others listened of what I had to say to them about Asuka and her friends.

 _ **Few days later**_

Naruto find himself at Hanzo Academy as Makiko told him something happened to Ikaruga . And Naruto confirmed as she is more gloomy than usual and is not as strong and strict as she used to be and has given the other girls some concern about her.

Naruto then looking for her and find herself at bamboo forest and she currently standing next to the rock. She took out her long sword _Hien_ and… "Sei!"

…she took a quick slice to the rock and the rock barely contained a scratch! Ikaruga sighed and walked away. That is indeed unusual of her, to not cut a large rock in half…, ' I guess I need to observe her now. That's was really unusual after all..' Thought Naruto.

Later Naruto head up to Makiko room and she told him, the girls now in classroom and Naruto decided to make surprise to them

 **Let's switch to the girls**

Ikaruga was writing something while squatting with her sword on the top of her legs. It was at that point the other girls began to walk in.

"Good mor-huh? You're here early, Ikaruga," said Katsuragi. "Good morning!" both said Hibari and Muramasa. "Good morning…" said Ikaruga. As the other girls settled in, two more girls came in, and guess who they are? "Goo-Good Morni-" was all Asuka could say before she got tackled by Katsuragi, and Fuuma got tackled by Ayame.

Ikaruga was staring into space, not realizing that Asuka and Fuuma both said "Good Morning" to her 3 times. "Oh!" Ikaruga said, snapping back to reality. "G-Good morning, Asuka. Good morning, Fuuma." "OK, class," said a mysterious voice. "We're starting class, so please take your seats."

It was at this point that a hold quickly made to the floor, and Naruto appeared on a split second, surprising the girls.

"Good morning, everyone," Naruto said. "Makiko had an emergency, so I'll be filling in for her today. Well let's begin our first lesson. We're doing genealogy class today." "Genealogy?" asked Fuuma. "We're supposed to be training, you know? Training!" said Katsuragi. "I know, I know," Naruto told her. "However, you all should learn that it's okay to take a break once in a while. In fact, cooling down is another part of training."

Hibari raised her hand. "Umm…What do we do in a genealogy class?" "Is it hard?" asked Hijikata. "No, not really," Naruto answered. "Since you're all training hard to be ninjas, I've decided to make a fun little project for all of you. This one should be easy. What I want you all to do is to create your own ninja family trees. What kind of ninjas are in your ancestry? Who succeeded to the next generation? I want you to have a better grasp on that."

Asuka raised her hand. "How far back do we go?" "Write from the oldest ninjas until you reach your generation in a single line." Naruto replied.

"Okay. Understood!" said Asuka. Naruto raised eyebrow but before he said anything.. "DONE!" Asuka shouted. "In my family, my grandpa and mom are ninjas. My father's a normal person. He was a little against my becoming a ninja, but I want to be a strong ninja just like my grandpa."

"Same here," said Fuuma, who drew the exact same thing.

"Well I guess that's fine. " Said Naruto thought he assumed both Asuka and Fuuma just too lazy to write more or maybe they told him truth. Heh, who cares. "Uuh- there's too damn many! This is such a pain in the ass!" said Hibari . The other girls were trying, but it looks like that it was much harder than they all thought, especially for Ikaruga, who couldn't think straight.

 _ **Timeskip lunch time.**_

"Wow! Naruto-sensei brought us lunch!" said Fuuma.

Right, Naruto decided to bought them lunch and the girls was excited since our favorite hero brought some of their favorites. Well, considering Naruto observing them it's not really hard to do after all. And even if he wrong he can always fix it next time

"Aw! You're eating surume again!" complained Hibari to Yagyuu. "Don't belittle the surume," said Yagyuu. "Bananas…" said Seimei as she ate them as slowly as she can to develop the taste.

"Tea.." said Ikaruga as Naruto handed her that. "Ree?" said Asuka while eating with her Futomaki. "Ooh, whenever Ikaruga eats that, she always has green tea," said Katsuragi. "Oops! I forgot," Naruto said. "I'll go get you the green tea." He quickly ran back inside the building. Ikaruga made a slight blush, and then she shook it off and said, "I'll help Naruto. I'll be right back." Ikaruga then slowly walked into the building.

Switch to another scene

This was wrong.

There was a presence in the room, bleeding through the wooden walls like a blaring beacon.

This feeling inside her classroom felt incredibly negative. An enemy? Should she search out for Naruto or perhaps that Makiko for backup? No, that could take too long and screw up any chance of stopping the intruder. Naruto would assist her without question; he'd probably be itching for a fight against a malevolent ninja since his parents were killed by the likes of them. Ikaruga suddenly froze as an intense feeling washed over her body, hands shooting to her mouth with dark eyes wide in shock.

Impossible!

What if she was just tired from the exercise and it was messing with her senses? Could it…could it somehow be him? A late night rendezvous in the room? Perhaps he wished to speak with her more or even…pale cheeks turned rosy at the racy thoughts causing her hormones to flutter. She never once thought that they were together like _that alone_ …the one who, whether purposefully or not, stole her affection. To think, his act of kindness had both sent her into a state of depression as well as likely being one of the best things to ever happen to her.

How ironic.

Ikaruga couldn't help but wonder how intense their meetings would be now that the stranglehold over her emotions was nearly a thing of the past. The help and support of her friends, even when she was a total b*tch, played a major part. With her heart hammering away inside her plus-sized chest the aristocratic female grabbed at her door handle with anticipation clouding her judgment and pulled.

"Wha-?"

No.

Nononononononononono!

Why? Everything was going so well for once! Why! Why the hell was _he_ here? A man sat crouching in front of one of the desks, broken into several pieces. With his thin, sallow body and messy black hair he only took a passing resemblance towards Ikaruga. Hearing the clatter of wood against wood the male turned with dark eyes peering through the darkness not sheared by the light of his candle. Realizing just who caught him in the act he stood and leaned against the wall with a scornful smirk directed at the one whose privacy he was invading.

"Oh my. What a surprise."

"Why are you here, brother?" Her sibling ran a skinny hand through his tousled mop, making a mess out of something already rather untidy. His white suit was frayed and weathered, making him look worse for the wear. He was about to take the one ornate-looking longsword that could easily accessorize with her Ninja Turn Over. _Hien, the Flying Swallow_. The prized intricate nodachi passed down through their family.

"Predictable." He grabbed at the sword greedily before spinning and holding up his other hand as Ikaruga snapped on the light and stepped forward. "Not so fast."

"That does not belong to you! I inherited Hien from Father-"

Wrong thing to say; her brother's calm veneer snapped like a tightly stretched rubber band. "YOU DID NOTHING! THE SWORD IS MINE BY RIGHT! NOT TO BE MANHANDLED BY SOME FILTHY ADOPTED MONGREL!" She couldn't contain the heavy flinches testing her body at his outburst, one arm shooting underneath her chest to grab the elbow of the opposite arm. Ikaruga looked away guiltily as the life in her eyes dimmed under his verbal onslaught.

Was happiness too much to ask for? It wasn't the blue-eyed girl's fault she was simply more talented in the shinobi arts. It wasn't her fault she was brought into the family because the prodigal son was actually a lazy good-for-nothing with lackluster potential. Stop blaming her for things she couldn't control!

A thin trickle of crimson liquid snaked its way down his chin from the force of gnashing his teeth together, chest heaving for enough air to go another round. The scabbard of Hien creaked under his fingertips as the muscles involuntarily curled. Ikaruga shrunk in on herself, cringing at his rage just as she used to in the 'good old days'. Gloomy eyes were tightly shut as her dangling arm mechanically pulled her skirt lower on her hips with the hand pressed in front of the dip of her crotch. She…she couldn't stop the scared reaction.

Rapid stomps funneled in from the corridor before Naruto rushed in like a man possessed. "Ikaruga, I heard screaming! Are you okay?" he spouted all in one breath. The young blonde slid to a halt at her side, body tense at the entire situation from what he could see. A mature girl, looking incredibly vulnerable. A mysterious man, body contorted with fury with her cherished blade in hand. Not giving it a second thought he stepped protectively in front of the ravenette with an arm held out to keep her behind.

"What's this? The stray found herself a little friend? How cute." Naruto bristled as the man's anger receded just below the surface and he chuckled condescendingly. "Yeah, I'm her friend. One of her best. What's it to you? And why do you have her sword?" Ikaruga's brother, Murasame, notched the weapon and tapped the sheath against his shoulder with a fast rhythm.

"It's not her sword!"

Manicured fingernails burrowed into the exposed skin of Naruto's arm as the girl hesitantly stepped up to his side and grabbed his limb for emotional support. "F-Father and Mother entrusted Hien to me, explaining I could not just hand it over to anyone! Just because you failed in mastering it-"

"SHUT UP!" the black-haired man shouted before growling at the boy in front of him. "Were you the one that taught her to talk back and not shut her mouth?" Ikaruga couldn't explain in words at how goddamn pleased she felt when Naruto threw an arm around her nervous figure with a warm hand placing itself on her own. The female was still coming into her 'emotional' self and this encounter was happening at a _very_ wrong time. Had she been all alone…Ikaruga didn't know what she would have done.

"Hey…so he's a family member or something? :Naruto asked her softly, ignoring the bastard's question. The developed swordswoman nodded into his side, reveling in the closeness. She had missed this feeling and the security she now understood it provided. Especially now in the presence of her tormentor.

' Bingo! So my suspicion of family problems has been proven correct,' Naruto thought.

"Big Brother…he didn't have what it takes and dropped out of shinobi training. I was a distant relative taken in by our parents to become the new heiress…to do what he could not. So I trained and trained, discovering my skill with the blade far surpassed his own and so was granted the family heirloom. I became a ninja because it was now expected of me."

"Oh quit the sob story! Handling a sword doesn't mean shit! You never belonged and you never will!"

Naruto's glare had the second man pull back, settling for a carefully crafted sneer on his face while his mind tried to process an escape route. At the moment it wasn't looking too good. They were between him and the door, and the nearest window would take one hell of a distraction to reach. And that blonde man…he wasn't letting his guard down for a second. Not even when he turned and started talking to that thing he was forced to call a sister. And the look he got…even he was feeling a bit nervous under those piercing blue eyes.

"Go take it back." Said Naruto "W-what?" Ikaruga exclaimed as her grip tightened.

"I've dealt with bastard like this before. Show him you're not afraid. Seriously, what's he gonna do? He's the dropout; you're in your third year. He quit; you kept going! If you're not stronger than him, then I don't know what to believe."

"But…"

"Was he the reason you were so distant before? I mean, is that why you seem so scared?" Her slender neck drooped, comparable to a nod that sent her hair bouncing about. Naruto grimaced at how hollow she appeared. "Then you definitely need to do this. Tell him off, take _Hien_ back, and give him the 'finger'! You're not the little girl he used to pick on anymore!"

His enthusiasm was infectious but still she didn't move. Naruto turned towards her fully, senses on edge and ears open in case the bastard thought to run, and gently took her by the shoulders. How fortuitous it was she didn't reflexively punch him in the face…likely because she could see full well he was the one doing it and not someone out of the blue.

"It's…not that easy," she answered quietly. "Then show him the confident class president that Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari, Ayame, Hijikata, Seimei, Fuuma and Muramasa all look up to. Not that emotionless girl when I saw you try to cut the rock in half. We believe in you, ya know? That's not you anymore and unless you give in, it will never be you again." Our blond hero watched as her lip quivered before Ikaruga rapidly blinked her eyes to ward off the growing mist blurring the world. Sniffing once the beauty nodded again, stronger this time, and the boy felt lowering his arms was the right thing to do. As soon as he did so she vanished, displacing the air with a soft 'fwtt' and a gust of wind. Not one second later the elder in the room squawked as he came up empty-handed. The longsword vanished.

That's exactly what Naruto was waiting to see. The third-year girl phased in front of Naruto with the nodachi held securely in her hands and a sturdy gaze befitting a warrior. The only remnant of her former mood was the luster still shining in her eyes. This had been an impromptu test for herself and Ikaruga could have guffawed in comprehension at how simple it had been to retrieve her weapon. "It's true…I've only been scared of a ghost. Brother, you are petty, jealous, and only embarrass yourself with these temper tantrums. Return home and never come back."

"You listen up! Hien is mine! I will take it back without fail! No matter what I have to do, no matter how long it takes, I will take it back!" He was growing belligerent in light of the upturn. She wasn't scared? His conditioning and abuse should have kept her shaking in her boots, even _if_ Ikaruga had been off at the National Hanzo Academy for nearly a whole year. Memories and mental trauma didn't just up and vanish in a heartbeat. But if one were to leave the abusive atmosphere...that damn blond! He could see how close the two were, and it sickened him to see the foster sister of his acting so different from what he engineered in their younger years.

Unable to contain himself any longer he reached into his shirt and snatched up a weapon, a wicked-looking kusarigama, with the heavy end of the chain poised to throw. Naruto instantly went to respond by reaching his Kamikaze, but a womanly hand on his bicep kept him from tackling the fool. Seeing him mollified the ravenette gave his skin a quick squeeze before raising the lengthy sheathe to her large breasts. "That will never happen. It will never be yours and nothing you do will ever change that." A look of conviction brightened her demeanor as she finished her thought. "I won't be scared any longer. Goodbye."

A thick red ribbon wrapped around Ikaruga's hand as she reached inside a nearby wall ornament and grabbed the hidden item. A contraption built into the floor began to spin, gears creaking and rotating instantaneously, as the band was pulled out to its farthest point. Hinges gave way as the locks were released, unlatching the trap door directly underneath her sibling's feet with a near-silent snap. Gravity took its course as weightlessness overtook him and he cursed angrily all the way down into the shadows of the blackened hole.

The snare resealed itself seamlessly as dainty fingers released the thin object. All was quiet in the classroom as Ikaruga quietly contemplated the spot in front of the desk, an unreadable expression on her face. Her footsteps muffled against the floorboards as she slowly padded over to the wall and returned her sword to the concealed alcove. Shoulders dropping considerably as the opening fastened shut, the busty sword-wielder turned back around towards Naruto with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Seconds seemed to tick by before all pretenses were thrown to the wind and Ikaruga jumped at him, burying her face in his chest to cry as the bravado finally drained away.

All Naruto could do was to hold her, running his fingers through her hair as she let out all the aggression and sorrow accumulated from over the years. She would never be accepted by Murasame, her big brother, a part of the family that should unconditionally love any younger siblings. They would never share happy memories. It hurt even if she already knew that solid fact for most of her life. Ikaruga had to move on…grow up…let go…

"I apologize…" She sniffed delicately, unable to look him in the eye once her weeping had subsided.

"It's okay…I don't mind." What else could he say? Naruto didn't have any qualms about the situation. A pretty girl clinging to him, even if it meant his suit was now damper than normal as he gave support for her breakdown. Trying to lighten the incredibly heavy mood because such a miserable bearing just wasn't right on Ikaruga's face Naruto rubbed a lock of sleek onyx hair between his fingertips with a look of curiosity. "So…you grew it out, huh?"

Ikaruga snorted. Even with the watery deadpan look now crossing her face as she finally looked up at him; Naruto felt like he had speared through the cloying depressive aura rather successfully. "That was a terrible change in dialogue, Naruto-sensei."

"Well, I'm not really your professor. I'm just here to help out when Makiko can't. Besides, it worked, didn't it?" Naruto responded.

"I suppose…" she sighed while pressing her face back into his torso. Neither moved for a time as the female allowed her tears to dry, both feeling content in the familiar contact. "Thank you." Ikaruga finally finished with a smile he had been waiting for, sadness all but gone as the day's excitement finally wound down.

"You're welcome…I need to ask though-" he started, looking seriously worried while pushing her back to arms length, "-did he ever…ah… _do_ anything to you?" Seeing the question in his black eyes despite the apparent lack of sounding out the thought, Ikaruga understood what he was asking. Her head shook so fast to deny the claim he nearly got smacked in the face by the ends of her hair. Naruto sighed happily and pulled her back into the hug, thankful the girl hadn't suffered in such a way.

"No!...no. It was always verbal…never physical. But it always made me feel so dirty; unwanted and unfit for anything. You were the first to ever touch me like that…I'm so glad."

Naruto was surprised at first, but then smiled. "I'm glad to hear that too. I really wanted to hit him but this was your battle. And I've got to say I'm proud of you, Ikaruga."

As soon as Naruto let go, he quickly went back to get the tea just as Asuka came in. "Ikaruga! Is everything all right?" asked Asuka. "You and sensei didn't seem to be coming back."

Ikaruga smiled and said, "No. There's nothing wrong at all. Let's go outside. Naruto-sensei should be coming soon." "Ah, wait! Before that…" Asuka said before she went to one of the desks. "Here!" She showed Ikaruga her ninja family tree.

Ikaruga found she couldn't form any words without a choking sound expelling from her throat.

It was set up the same way as the lineage assignment except both she and Katsuragi were in the slots where the parents would appear. Both were labeled along with small, well-drawn smiling caricatures of their faces. Between the pair directly in the center (but slightly lower) was a heart shape, and inside was Naruto's Joker-like smile. Lastly was the remaining eight teenagers acting as the 'children' with Hibari's childish expression of happiness, Yagyuu's un-amused yet still pleasant demeanor, Seimei's sleepy face, Muramasa's cat-like smile, Hijikata's serious smile, Fuuma's determining smile, Ayame's shy smile and last but not least Asuka herself.

"I made one for each of us. Naruto-sensei got me thinking, and it made me realize I think of all of us like a family as well." The busty brunette trailed off at her senior's far-off expression, slowly scratching at her fair cheek with timid strokes. Honestly Asuka didn't understand just how big of an impact this was for Ikaruga and how meaningful the gesture was. It was true; they were a family. A very dysfunctional one but Ikaruga wouldn't trade them for the world.

A lungful of oxygen was slowly inhaled as the ravenette controlled her tears. Gently taking the piece from her sophomore's fingers and setting it off to the side, the third-year took Asuka into her arms and hugged her tightly. Originally confused, the feeling was tossed away as the brown-haired girl gladly returned the embrace and soon both were lost in a storm of giggles. A finger wiped away a stray tear on her flushed face that failed to contain itself as Ikaruga shook her head, allowing her now knee-length black hair to fan about their bodies until it settled down.

"Thank you, Asuka. This makes me incredibly happy. I feel so lucky to have a sister like you."

"You have all of us. Especially you sensei!" she pointed out, gaining yet another warm smile. This was the kin she always yearned for; family that would love and respect her for who she is. Something that once only seemed like a dream, deluding herself and forcing any happiness into the deepest, darkest reaches of her consciousness. She loved her parents and yes, she even loved her brother. But Ikaruga would never respect them in the way she did her friends. They were her _new_ family and the nine other Hanzo Academy students would never lose that status. She would lay her life down if need be and protect them from harm, and she knew unflinchingly they would all do the same.

 _ **Few days later**_

Naruto now decided to train all Hanzo Girls in secluded area. Makiko told him one of Hanzo finest graduate will come visit in few weeks and she supposed to be the strongest Hanzo ever exist since decades. Naruto didn't know much aside she called Daidouji. But it will be told soon.

Naruto now carrying Hanzo luggage while said kunoichis in training carrying two large buckets fill with water and each bucket filled with 500 liters of water! Naruto also decided it will be army style training. And once they arrived at training camp and few minutes to take a breath

"Okay, girls. After few minutes break we will start soon!" Said Naruto

"RIGHT AWAY?!" asked Asuka, not believing it. She and the others have been carrying 1,500 gallons each for 4 hours straight, and now, they're going to do some more training immediately. "Do you want to be excellent Ninjas or not?" Naruto asked Asuka.

Asuka said, "Of Course!" "Then stop complaining and get ready," said Ikaruga.

 _ **An hour later**_

After warming up consist five kilometres obstacles warming up. Now real training begun.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow after dinner**_

After some simple dinner "Listen, everyone!" said Naruto with all of us gaining attention to her. "Throughout the past 2 days, we've been doing training very hard and I'm proud of all of you doing this with great determination. But right now, after going through our training so far, we've discovered that we are all strong and have some good battle experiences, but Hibari…"

Hibari somehow knew that this was coming. "…out of all the people, you are the weakest link here." "I know…" Hibari said sadly. "BUT!"

Hibari jumped up as Naruto continued. "Your incredible speed rival me and some of your smart wisdom can't be ignored." Hibari was back to her cheerful self, knowing that she wasn't completely useless. Yagyuu smiled at what Naruto said.

"That's why starting tomorrow, I won't holding back. So yoi better finsh your dinner and get some rest as tomorrow will be hard day." Said Naruto made the Hanzo girls nodded fearfully.

 _ **Tomorrow morning**_

" **All right, maggots!"** Naruto said in a trooper-like voice. **"We're going to start our warm-up session by doing 1000 pushups and 1000 pullups! Now get moving!"** Everyone responded quickly as they were told. They all knew not to tick off Naruto because he'll be nasty with you like one of the drill sergeants, but he's not all Rambo and gives them some great advice.

" **If you want to be strong, the best way is to look back at some of your battles that you lost, or think of some your rivals that you want to beat."** The Hanzo girls immediately thought of the girls from the Hebijo Academy(Private Girls Academy of the Serpeant), and they pushed themselves harder.

And after week training with Hanzo

It's now test for the girls. Naruto now stand in front of his hidden compound and finally Asuka, Ikuraga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari all arrived…. 15 minutes late!

"We're sorry!" said Asuka. "Katsuragi has been harassing us last night."

"Stop right there," Naruto said, daring not to let Asuka speak more about 'last night'. "I think I understand…."

Naruto glared at Katsuragi before she giggled at him. Though Naruto regained his composure.

"Well, let me explain now. You're all going to have a morning run. And this is no ordinary morning run. In relation to the course, I'll have you start at this mansion, out the forest behind the mansion, cut through one of the residential areas and have you head to the old town area. You will also find various kinds of traps en route. It's kind of like another obstacle race, only this time, you'll won't get dirty, but you'll be expecting surprises along the way."

"Traps, huh…" said Yagyuu, smiling a bit. "So they're there to simply keep us from reaching the goal, huh?" "That's right," Naruto answered her. "And on the side of the goal, I'll be waiting there as one of your rivals, because I want to you to test me to see on how well you did with her. The first one to defeat me and make it to the goal is the winner."

Asuka then raised her hand. "Ummm… Will the winner get some kind of reward?"

"As a matter of fact…" Naruto said as he pulled out a slip that Makiko gave him before we left.

"The one who got to beat me and makes to the goal first …" Naruto paused dramatically until "…will have a date with me…."

"A DATE?!" said the girls. Then all of a sudden, their auras got a lot stronger. Even Yagyuu, the no-nonsense silent girl, wanted to get in on this. Naruto while didn't mind being lose as he will date one of cute girls, doesn't mean he will made it easy. "Well, if that's the case…" Naruto said. " I'm not going easy to all of you." "In your dreams!" said Katsuragi.

Later all girls changing clothes to be more comfortable . Though Naruto wonder why gym clothes with bloomers courtesy of Katsuragi

"You are so well prepared…" said Ikaruga, but it doesn't look like she's happy. "I love it!" said Katsuragi. "At least it's….Ninja wear," said Yagyuu. "It's not as different from Hibari's usual outfit, right?" Hibari asked. "How can something this bad feel so good?" asked Asuka.

Naruto coughed made everyone paid attention, "All right, everyone. Enough chit-chat. It's time to get into your starting positions."

As everyone did, Naruto noticed that Katsuragi is trying to cheat, so…

"If you try to go before the gunshot, Katsuragi, consider yourself disqualified." "Oh, pooh," said Katsuragi, being found out, much to the relief of the other girls.

"And now, On Your Mark…" The girls were getting intense. "Get set…"

Naruto raised his hand and pulled the trigger of the pistol. "GO!" All of a sudden, the girls took off at a blazing speed.

 _ **Few hours later**_

The girls were very exhausted and they didn't have enough energy to go through me or make it to the goal for that matter.

"Well, they failed. But maybe I can have date with all of them but Katsuragi definitely won't get it from me." Said Naruto as he still pissed with his fellow blonde.

The Hanzo girls had to do is to go through the forest while going through the 'Up and Down' bridge, where they had to do some timing to get across, go through a series of slides in which some of them lead to dead-ends, and then fight a giant black 8-ball on a moat heading towards the residential area.

From there, at the residential area, the girls had to go through the huge maze of houses and buildings, while fighting some delinquents along the way, but before they made it out, a giant hammer came out of nowhere and tried to stop them. However, with Katsuragi's swift kick, the hammer flew off.

At the old town area, the girls all had to work together to avoid a giant pit of TAR that stands between them and me plus the Finish Line. However, they didn't know that they had to do that throughout the past 20 minutes, wasting some of their energy.

When they finally figured it out, they were too tired when they approached Naruto. As a result, the girls had failed to complete the 'Morning Run.'

"Well done as you have made it this far, but since you're too tired, we'll stop here but good job anyway ," Naruto said to them.

The girls were too exhausted to respond, but they all smiled when Naruto told them that they all did their best. Now, it would've been much easier for them to do their 'Ninja Turn-Overs', but that would also consider cheating.

Timeskip the fateful day

Naruto and five Hanzo girls now waiting certain someone. According to Makiko she will arrive soon. And Speak the devil….

THUMP!

A small rumble is heard.

THUMP!

The rumble got louder.

THUMP!

…and louder…

THUMP!

…and louder, almost registering a 1.0 in the Richter Scale.

Naruto then looked to where the small earthquake come. And when everyone looked at the hill, a large figure began to walk. It's as if she's one of the most feared people that you'll ever meet, and you're right.

The figure is an enigmatic senior student who dons a Gakuran and has a VERY dangerous aura, and she continues walking towards them.

She's a third year at Hanzou Academy. For some reason she's become a legendary senior student that continues to reign over the school. She's never at school but sometimes she unexpectedly comes back. She has overwhelming speed and power, but despite being a ninja she never tries to conceal herself.

She has long black hair, a 100cm bust covered in white bandages as well as her large fists, the appearance of a famous delinquent, and something that you don't see on girls everyday, but guys do. Yeah! She has SIX-PACK ABS! Knowing that, she is the feared 'Star Student' that everyone's been talking about: **Daidouji,** meaning "Large Temple Road" **.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Daidouji. "The famous Daidouji has arrived! And I've heard that there are 5 girls trying to become legendary Ninjas." "Th-That would be us!" said Asuka, as she, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari all took that brave step forward. "Then come to me! Fight me! I want to see all of your skills!" yelled Daidouji, with her sinister smile never leaving. And after few seconds

BLAM!

Suddenly, the five girls all flew towards a range of trees, hitting each one of them in the back HARD! The Hanzo girls changed into their "Ninja Turn-Over" outfits, but they got ripped apart quickly.

"Is that it? Such weaklings…" said Daidouji. "I-I'm no weakling!" said Asuka as she charges towards Daidouji, only to meet her large fist in her gut, sending her flying through us and through the forest at 100 miles an hour!

BLAM!

A large cloud could be seen for miles!

"Wow you are strong. I really want to fight you." Said Naruto as he now pumped out. " Then come! I don't care as long I can fight strong opponent." Replied Daidouji.

Naruto now removed his seal one by one as he knew he don't have chance against Daidouji if he not remove some of his limiters. However….

"I don't know what you're doing, but being open like that is a costly mistake!" yelled Daidouji as she tries to punch Naruto, but he avoided it just in time. 'Damn, she's smart for taking openings like that', Naruto thought.

Naruto knew he need to remove his limiter to fight Daidouji but it seems Daidouji not giving him opening as she keep attacking him, but Naruto not want to gave up for now.

Five minutes later

Naruto now released his 15 % of his full power and gathering his chakra on his fist. "Alright Let's Go!" Naruto said as he prepared to punch. "Consider this punch as the Knockout Blow!" yelled Daidouji as her right arm is now glowing blue. And when Naruto and Daidouji fist made contact.

KABOOOOM!

A huge explosion covered the whole entire area!

5 minutes later

When the smoke finally cleared, Daidouji and Naruto were in the middle of the largest crater, both panting from the punches, and that's not all. Even some of the mountains got affected by the blast and some of them got destroyed in seconds!

When both got back to grassy terrain, they were surprised that Asuka and the other 4 Hanzo girls are up too, and they still have their weapons ready! They still got some will to fight!

"Daidouji!" said Ikaruga. "We're back for seconds!" "HAHAHAHA! Then come at me once more! My blood is boiling with excitement, but not as exciting as I had with Naruto" yelled Daidouji, who also had some will to fight.

'Man, these girls are going to get PWNED if they go at it again,' Naruto thought. ' Well I guess they will need some help.

Naruto then made several hand sign and transferred some of his chakra to each of the Hanzo girls' bodies. Now Hanzo girls felt an external energy transferred to them, and their battle auras grew twice as strong.

"Daidouji! We're going to defeat you this time!" said Asuka, gaining new hope. "This power! It's too great, and I feel all pumped and ready to go!" said Katsuragi. "Incredible…" said Yagyuu. "It's as if Hibari can travel as fast as Sonic!" said Hibari. Naruto smiled after seeing the girls getting newfound hope.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Daidouji. "Come at me as if your lives depended on it, you scamps!" "Bring it on!" yelled Ikaruga, as she and the others charged at Daidouji, feeling more determined to defeat her.

 _ **Later**_

"Damn! She's really strong!" said Katsuragi.

"We have such power, yet it's still a hard fight," said Asuka.

"And we can't hit her with our Secret Ninpo!" said Ikaruga.

"Well, you all certainly entertained me today," said Daidouji. "But Naruto seems to be my most entertaining opponent yet! I'll leave this as a draw, but next time, if you got more power and got what it takes to defeat me, let me know. Especially you, Naruto Uzumaki ! I have a taking a very heavy liking to you!" said Daidouji as she winks at him with a smile before disappearing somewhere else.

Meanwhile at Hebijo

The five Evil Ninjas, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka were all wearing white kimonos while being under a waterfall, gaining concentration when Yomi spoke up.

"Did you hear? I heard rumors from some of our other classmates that Suzune used to be a Good Ninja at Hanzo Academy," said Yomi.

"Well, what do we know?" asked Mirai. "I could barely remember that my family and Homura's family used to go there, too. But it didn't last long."

Homura said nothing, but got crosser and crosser when Mirai mentioned her family and Hanzo Academy. It's as if her past with her family lead her here to this point…

 _ **To Be continued…..**_


	40. Chapter 39

_**Okay its just first part of last time Naruto wil stay in Senran Kagura world and next chapter will be lemon with several of Hebijos anyway lets reply first**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: That won't happen since this time it wil be femdom. And about Kuroinu while you helped a lot to gave author reference I still doubt I can do that but I'll try no promise though. Amd enjoy this chapter 'kay**_

 _ **Animaman: I'll just gave you some possibility either Naruto wil pull his business or do coup d'etat anyway I need to remind you my friend Danzo already dead and his ROOT also gone for good in season 1. I also prepare for Konoha scene in future but not now Maybe about chapter 43 or 44**_

 _ **Dw: Dunno as Disney will do by Howard The Duck (formerly Donald Duck)**_

 _ **Xconan25x: For now I'll focused in anime but will do game like RE and more (I once tempted to do Sleeping Dogs but decided will do it in summary) As for Naruto hair color now its blond (Sorry for confusion) I actually like exaggerating and I don't like gangbang so Naruto won't do much with kagebunshin when lemon scene begun. And thanks for travelling notice maybe I can fix that in future.**_

 _ **Anyway lets begun now.**_

 _ **Few days later after encounter with Daidouji**_

"Ah! I've been waiting for you, my fine friend!"

Naruto who still outside Hanzo Academy ground turn his head to where the voice come from. It is an old man with gray beard, gray mustache and short ponytail. He's wearing a green yukata outfit, and believe it or not, he's a master that is very well known throughout the shinobi realm, Maikaku Special Duty Intel Department's Special Secret Intel Agent. In other words, he's also considered the founder of the shinobi squad. He's also **Asuka's Grandfather,** has the ability to summon Tree Frogs, and he looks like a generally friendly person. He is also the provider of Asuka's favorite food, the **Futomaki.** He also has a name that many ninja should know very well.

"You must be Naruto, the tutor for these fine students," said the man, extending his hand.

"Why yes," He answered, shaking his hand in general.

"I hope you are taking care of Asuka and her friends very well, Naruto, as I've heard all about you." "Yes, I am. Although, Makiko can be a bit of a pain to deal with. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, um…"

" **Hanzou** , my fine friend, and my granddaughter Asuka is really fond of you, as well as the rest of her friends."

" Hanzou! So you are the Hanzou Hattori , the founder of this school! And you said you're Asuka grandfather?" exclaimed Naruto. Inside Naruto have feeling something else from this old man but don't know what.

"Yes my friend and like I said before my granddaughter and her friends are really fond of you," Hanzou said to Naruto. "Care to join me for some Futomaki?" "Actually, I have to get ready for their next class and training," Naruto answered. "The more they train, the better they're prepared."

"Well, that won't be the case today," said Hanzou as he pulled a large brown envelope out of his shirt. "Today, they should take a break for the next few days. Inside here are the arrangements and all the things you need at the **beach**. Summer is almost here, after all." Naruto surprised as he didn't expecting this Hanzo would give him something like this.

"And don't worry. I'm going to let Makiko know about what's going to happen for the next few days," said Hanzou as he gave Naruto the envelope and began to leave.

"Oh…OK…." Naruto said as he looked inside the envelope for a bit.

 _ **Later at class**_

As Asuka and her friends all gathered in their seats, Naruto stepped inside the classroom to give them the news.

"OK, everyone," He began. "Today is going to be a little bit different. First of all, Asuka, I've just met your grandfather." "Eh?!" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Yes, and he says that you all having been working so hard, that he has decided that you should deserve a break," Naruto said, in which many of the girls had smiles on their faces as they somehow knew of what he was about to say next.

"For the next 3 days, we're going to be at the beach," Naruto proclaimed in which many of them cheered.

"Yosh! The beach!" Katsuragi yelled in excitement, hi-fiving Ayame and Fuuma. Even the sleepy Seimei had a small smile on her face, but Naruto silenced them for only a few more seconds.

"Make sure you all have your swimsuits ready. If not, go to one of the stores at the Kagurazaka Shopping District and get some. We'll be departing tomorrow. That is all," Naruto announced before he left.

 _ **TImeskip tomorrow at train.**_

"You should give up now," smirked Katsuragi. "Ayame and I have already got you 2." "Not yet…" Yagyuu replied. "Muramasa and I haven't lost yet!" "Yagyuu….Muramasa…." Hibari said in worry. "Well, well," Ayame teased. "Yagyuu's face is bright red…"

"Now come at us!" Katsuragi laughed. "Yagyuu and I will be the ones who will protect Hibari!" Muramasa proclaimed. "Gyahahahahaha! You're the old maid, Yagyuu!" laughed Katsuragi.

"No! Yagyuu lost!" Hibari cried. "You know what that means…." Ayame smiled as she and Katsuragi smirked. "I'm the one that lost…do it to me!" Yagyuu replied.

"What are you talking about? This is a team battle," said Katsuragi as she crossed her legs. "We decided that the team who lost would take responsibility, right?" "No, but…!" Yagyuu said before Katsuragi reaches to Yagyuu with her fingers ready to flick while Ayame went to Muramasa. "Not to mention that we don't have any Kokeshi…" said Ayame.

FLICK! FLICK!

"Gwaa!" "Auu!"

Yeah, both Yagyuu and Muramasa's heads have been flicked off by Katsuragi and Ayame.

"Will you please be quiet?!" Ikaruga asked in annoyance. "Our professor is trying to sleep!" Yes while the girls playing card to spend time, Naruto decided to sleep. Naruto somehow also feeling this trip won't be smooth as he planned

 _ **Switch to other scene**_

 _ **At a Women's Lingerie store**_

"What do you think, Mirai? Does it look good on me?"

"Yes, Mistress Haruka!"

"It's not too plain, isn't it Ibuki?"

"Not at all! It's fantastic!"

"Then that's great!"

That was Mirai and Ibuki complimenting on Haruka's pink swimsuit. The 15 Snake Girls are currently at the Lingerie store to pick some swimsuits.

All the while, Homura asks, "Why are we here?"

So the 15 Hebijo Girls consists of Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, Haruka, and 10 more newly added members of the elite.

First is a girl of a lightly tanned complexion, though not nearly to the extent of Homura. Her short white hair causes some to claim that she looks like a handsome man, a trait which is even more greatly exemplified by her lack of femininity, much to her chagrin. She's a well-respected 3rd-year student, despite the fact that she's 21-years old. As the co-leader of the group, she will do anything it takes to honor Hebijo, no matter how harsh it may be. With the deadly serpent and ruthless crow as her ninja animals, this is a true evil shinobi as she comes from a family of Evil Ninja. With a G-cup bust her name is **Miyabi.**

Second is also a 3rd-year and is Miyabi's best and childhood friend. She was the one that convinced Miyabi to play Ninja during their childhood, but after a few 'certain' events, she's also one of the Evil Ninja as well. With a fox motif in mind, her face maintains a masculine appearance that only knows its feminine side when addressing Miyabi. She has E-cup breasts and her name is **Imu.**

Third is Imu's younger sister, and the only recluse of the group. She's a 2nd-year student, but she doesn't attend any classes. In fact, she is bad talking with people and spends all of her time with Bebeby, her teddy bear, in her room. However, after a bit of persuasion by talking about the "Target", she is currently with the group. Also, out of all of the girls, she has the bustiest of all Ninja girls (K-cup!). She is very fragile, and talks with a very soft tone, and seems to scare quite easily. She doesn't like to fight other girls and gets upset very easily, which can trigger her root of calamity. Since being in her dark room most of the time affected her sight a bit, her nose is better than her eyes, giving her the ability to sniff a person and determine what type of person they are. Her name is **Murasaki**.

Fourth is one of the two twin sisters that have transferred from Gessen Academy. A first year at Hebijo, like Mirai, she has small breasts and she has a complex about her breasts. She is heterochromatic, meaning she has two different color eyes being blue for the left eye and green for the right eye. She is a serious sadist that is motivated to hurt people, especially her twin sister. She is shown to have a sensitive nature when other people mention her older sister **Ryoki** , to which she reacts quite violently. Despite her sadistic nature, she has been shown to display compassion towards those she hurts, and with deep regret, such as when she accidentally shot Murasaki and pushed aside feelings of guilt when she had to beat Imu to get to Miyabi. More of her compassionate, guilty side is shown as she feels bad from having told her sister Ryoki to "go die" in an argument the day before Ryoki was killed in a mission. Having AAA-cup, but not as small as Mirai's, her name is **Ryōbi.**

The fifth one is Ryōbi's twin sister, Ryōna, and also a first-year. Unlike her twin sister, Ryōna is a young woman with short blonde hair, and heterochromic eyes, with a green left eye and a blue right eye, and has I-cup breasts, and she is more than often showing off her bust to the other girls both friend or foe and is a massive masochist. When the topic of good vs evil or whenever someone mentions Ryoki, her and Ryobi's older sister, she takes on a serious personality, ranging from questioning (in question to good vs evil) to even violent (towards those who knows of Ryoki's whereabouts).

The sixth one is a G-cupped 1st-year, has violet eyes, and is a fair-skinned girl with long curled red hair with a pinkish ombre on the ends of some curls. She wears two small tufts of hair up in pigtails held by a tiny yellow ribbon. She adopts a naughty attitude towards whomever she comes into contact with. For that reason she has few friends. She herself is aware of her attitude and although she is using her full strength to better herself, she fails every time and gets even more aggravated. As the self-proclaimed disciple of an unidentified God with the cardinal number suffix of 666, her name is **Ashiya**.

The seventh one is also a 1st-year, and has fair skin and silver eyes and E-cup breasts. She has pale blonde hair that appears to be in a short spiked boys cut with a thin spiked parts sticking up on each side of her head, held with her black headband. She has two long thin ponytails that hang from the bottom of her held and are held by black bands. She adores Haruka and she will do anything to please her. Her strength, appearance, and family are all extremely ordinary, and she claims that she has the most common sense at Hebijo, however when she's with Haruka she expresses her true hidden feelings. Her name is **Ibuki**.

The eighth one is a 1st-year as well. She has F-cup breasts, and is a fair-skinned girl with bright topaz eyes. Her hair is pale brown with multiple loose curls and strands - two of which resemble bug antennae. Originally from the slums, her parents sold her off. She is extremely distrustful of others, comparable to Yomi's past. She considers ninja to be consumable goods and would not balk at throwing away even her own life. Her name is **Chitose**.

The ninth one is a 1st-year with fair-skinned with light red eyes and long, straight blonde hair. She is often seen grinning, and has F-cup breasts. Also hailing from a distinguished evil ninja family, she was taught from a young age that strength is righteousness. She has a tendency to overestimate her own ability, anyone can see that she is obviously a narcissist. However, she doesn't realize this herself. She wields a chain-like whip with various sized sickles attached to it to slash her opponents. She's also somewhat of a narcissist, until she heard about the "Target". Her name is **Souji**.

The last one is a 1st-year, has E-cup breasts, and she is a very calm and carefree yet very poetic. She enjoys reading poems. She often searches for inspiration to write her own poems. She has fair-pale skin and light purple eyes. Her hair is about chest length with a few strands longer, including two that stick down the center of her forehead. On the side are black bands held by tiny gold clips with chains of gold beads and pink flowers hanging from it. Her name is **Bashou**.

As the girls found various swimsuits, it appears that Mirai is the only one who decided to go school-style since her chest lack…. umm you know what I mean.

Later

All Hanzo girls have fun swimming while Naruto decided to do sun bathing. Though Naruto somehow wondered with the **formation of rocks** over there. Well, Naruto also sensed someone now spying him but decided to not act as he want to surprise the culprit.

Switch to another party

Someone is looking at Naruto as he rests on one of the towels.

"There he is! It's the 'Target'!" said a familiar voice which come from Homura

"Fufufufu. This is a good opportunity to nab him and take the keys…" was all Haruka said before Yomi interrupted her. "What will you gain by doing that?"

"If the Changing Room key goes missing, those girls will cause a big commotion," Haruka answered. "Which means that either Hibari or our 'Target' will be blamed for!" Ryoubi finished. "I like that! The image of her crying face is music to my ears!"

"Yes, indeed~~!" Ryouna agreed in a loud voice. "Then, let's make them suffer!" Homura concluded with an evil smirk on her face.

And as Homura, Yomi, Ryouna, Ryoubi, and Haruka began making their move, they didn't realize that Naruto is already one step ahead of them….

 _ **Back to Naruto group**_

Meanwhile, Naruto can see Hibari looking for the keys to the Changing Room, only to realize that the key is missing. "Wha…What did you say?!" many of the Hanzo girls asked in shock. "I was sure that I put it in here," Hibari answered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Did you find it, Sensei?" Asuka asked him.

"No. Over there, for some reason, they're selling your uniforms…and panties…." Naruto answered as he pointed to a man-made shaft that says " **Hanzo Academy Used Clothing Sale.** "

"EEEEH?!"

 _ **Meanwhile at somewhere else**_

"What kind of plan is this?!" Imu and Yomi asked in disbelief while Haruka was giggling madly.

"This is just as planned…" Haruka laughed.

"This is actually funny…" Ryoubi agreed.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

"Don't worry, everyone," Naruto said as the Hanzo looked at him. "Watch."

He snapped his finger and…. Tadaaaa

"Your clothes are back, as well as the keys, and…." BOOM! "…that stupid shack's destroyed."

"Sorry…" Hibari apologized. "Don't," Naruto replied. "Eh?" "I already saw trouble from the get-go, so it's not your fault," He answered to her.

"So you see, Hibari," Yagyuu reassured Hibari. "You have nothing to worry about." "Yeah…" said Hibari, sighing deeply.

 _ **Later tonight**_

Naruto and Hanzos now settled at local inn and now decided to take a bath before dinner of course Naruto take male side as he want to be alone.

And when Naruto started to enjoyed the bath , Naruto sensed 15 other presence enter the bath at first Naruto just thought it was another guest but after Naruto felt multiple waves from the newcomers lap up against his submerged chest as they suddenly drop into the space next to him.

"Oi! What the hell? There's plenty of open space elsewhere!" Naruto yelled in annoyance .

Naruto then feel his vision clearer and then he saw Hebijo girls while he thought, ' I wonder why they are here but lets find out.'

Meanwhile, Ryouna and Ryoubi both jumped as they saw Naruto.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-" "What is it, Ryoubi?" Homura asked.

"The 'Target's' here!" Ryoubi exclaimed. The others gasped. "Really?!" Miyabi and Imu gasped.

"Well, well. Opportunity has just knocked at our door," Haruka answered. "He can't escape now," said Chitose. "There's only one way in and out." "It's useless, 'Target'!" said Mirai. "Come on out there and reveal yourself!" "Wait! I have a better idea," said Homura.

Homura and some of the girls were behind a large rock that them on one side, and Naruto on other side.

 **"** Why are you here?! This is the guy's side!"Naruto hissed angrily since no matter what he did, Homura and some of the others wouldn't stay away.

Normally Naruto will threw them out but he decided to play along. " Just curious, Why not show at least modesty?" Asked Naruto despite he know that was pointless to asking that.

"Why? It's not that embarrassing. If there was a crowd of guys around, then yeah, I'd make myself modest and stay the hell away because I'm not in the mood to explain why there's now a bunch of corpses floating in the water. I'm not that crazy. Or I'd have waited until it was all clear. But it's only us and you and obviously you're too much of a prude to even look in our direction," said Homura.

"AND, for you information, this is a mixed spring, so we're in the clear automatically," Haruka followed. Modesty issues weren't that big of a deal when you were a ninja, especially down at Hebijou. An all-girls school where you're taught that the mission is the highest priority, screw everything else. Who cares if your clothes were ripped or torn and bits of your body were left on display? Get over it. Though none could fully stamp out the embarrassed reaction when a chest covering was destroyed mid-battle, and their breasts were laid bare to the world that was just instinctual on their part.

"Well, anyways!" Naruto said, changing to another topic. "I know you guys. Evil Ninjas from Hebijou. Never compatible with good ninjas, is it not?"

"You damn right about that!" Ryoubi answered while putting Ryouna's head underwater. "Then tell us," said Souji. "Just how powerful are you? As you know, you are our 'Target' in gaining the Ultra-Secret Ninpo Book."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, even deigned to look over his shoulder with raised eyebrows, forgoing the fact there were still 14 wet objects in my line of vision. The only dry one was Murasaki, the bustiest and scared girl.

"And don't leave anything out either," Homura followed.

"Ok, I'l tell everything I knew However, you have to tell me something about you guys and how you got enrolled in that school in return."

"Huddle!" Yomi said, and some of them huddle over, whispering the details. 10 minutes later…

"You got a deal," Homura replied.

"Okay, lets start."

Sometime later

"That's all I knew." Naruto finished though he purposely left out some fact. "We'll have to fight sometime," Homura quipped excitedly.

"I can take all of you on at the same time **,** " He said, surprising many of them.

And after some silent. Homura spoke , " That's remind me I was betrayed caused me kicked out from my family and taken in by Hebijo."

The buxom girl heard the splashes as Naruto moved around clumsily. She and the others weren't exactly sure what made her say that but he was put through a very similar situation…and that called out to her somehow.

" **So, your name is Homura?** " He asked quietly, taken aback by her sudden revelation. Every time he saw the second-year, she always looked in control of herself. Her posture, straight-backed and ready to kick ass. The constant smirk on her face…which could either turn into a bloodthirsty grin or clench into a dangerous snarl when her temper was provoked. If there was an alpha in either group of large-breasted girls around here, then Homura was in the running for being the most dominant, despite being not as big as Murasaki's. But it explained the rage; red hot fury which turned the girl into a clawed berserker that didn't give a shit about defense or pain or danger until her target was utterly destroyed. There was a chip on her shoulder and it clearly showed.

Back there, after that sudden and surprising confession…Homura sounded defeated and crushed.

"Sorry…lost myself there for a bit." "I believe we've made a deal. I've done my part. Now it's your turn."

To Homura, her emotions were on the rise again and even the soothing burn provided by the open-air bath wasn't doing its job. She didn't have friends. Say what you will about the Hebijou elite, surprisingly they all got along pleasantly enough. But ever since Homura met Haruka in her freshman year, she learned a simple truth about the way of the evil ninja. Your comrades may watch your back but at any moment they could have a knife to your throat instead. Things had chilled to the point where such an outcome between any of the quintet was a small possibility, because they were already the best, so why backstab someone at your level when you couldn't claw your way any higher on the totem?

It didn't stop any of the normal kunoichi from trying to take one of their places though. It was a dog-eat-dog world at the Clandestine Snake Girl's Academy and friendship was only an illusion they believed in to give peace of mind. No matter how relaxed she felt around them nowadays, or that there was a genuine feeling of care for her fellow students that even shocked the swordswoman sometimes…just look at the moments where herself, Yomi, Haruka, and Hikage tracked down Mirai when she ran away? Any longer than the three day grace period, and the little ravenette was given by their teacher to be AWOL and the first-year would have been labeled a missing nin.

It wasn't even the first time Mirai ran away either. Despite the fact that Homura would have normally just cut her losses and forgotten about the runaway, the beauty felt the need to find and make sure she was alright. The old Homura, the first-year new to Hebijou with fresh memories of treachery fueling her decisions, wouldn't have felt remorse over the small girl marking herself for death. But this one, matured by her experiences with others at the school, was just confused on what path her heart should follow. Homura knew deep in her soul it wouldn't last forever.

As some of the girls took their baths, Homura stayed at the rock. The busty brunette flipped a wet side-bang away from her face before slapping her palms flat against the liquid caressing her naked curves. The small spouts of froth peppered her flesh with hot droplets. It did nothing to help her unease and all the emotion did was make Homura sigh and droop back against the heavy stone divider between herself and an equally nude boy, like me.

"It's not much to talk about," she finally responded with.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere **.** " He joked lamely in which Hikage noticed. It worked…slightly. His new bathing buddy turned in her spot, now resting her knees against the smooth underwater stone while she placed her tanned hands against the rock. Her chest scraped against the rough surface as she leaned in, tapping her forehead and damp hair against the limbs to use her now folded arms as makeshift pillows.

"Just gimme a moment. It's not exactly a good memory," she mumbled into her skin. "Well, just take your time." Naruto assured her as he smiling. And from there, Homura began to tell her story.

"Anyways…yeah. It started in middle school. At one point in my life I was actually a light-side kunoichi. Crazy, huh? My whole family was sticklers for the rules and making sure you followed the guidelines of a good ninja. At the time I was just a girl working for good grades to make it into a proper high school. Hell…if things had gone differently I most likely would've been a Hanzo student along with them." "I wonder what that would've been like?" Asked Naruto

"Too late to know now. But…um…" Homura grew slightly flustered as she ground up the courage to admit this. She wasn't used to being the talkative one. "The thing that completely screwed up my life was…I…f…f-fell in love with my teacher! There, I said it!" "I'm not surprised. That's also happen to me ." Replied Naruto

Homura just nodded, "So it's happening to you, huh? I was actually a giggly little schoolgirl crushing hard on her sensei because he actually took the time to listen and pay attention when no one else would. If I had a problem, did I take it to my parents? No. The one I counted on was him. When the stress from all my training built up, he was the first one I thought of for advice or just a 'you're doing fine, Homura. Don't worry about it'." The brunette suddenly pulled back with a dangerous scowl and dug her fingers into the stone so harshly the surface fractured around her fingertips. "But that was exactly what the bastard was counting on."

Homura paused a bit as she took a dee[ breath before she continued. "He was the first person I'd think about in the morning, and the one I'd dream about at night. I know it sounds like some crappy romance novel…but like I said, the man was incredibly special to me. And then one day, I made the biggest mistake of my life and decided to open up to him completely. I told him about my clan and then asked to keep it a secret. And what does the impressionable young girl get in return? The one person she depended upon the most in the world admits he's actually a dark shinobi and was just using her, and now that he had proof her family was indeed a group of ninja she no longer had any further reason to live."

"When he moved in to kill me, my memories get all hazy. I blacked out or something and then…" Homura gazed down at her hands, clean and slightly wrinkled with their petite digits and rough calluses she'd grown so familiar with over the years. Visibly there was nothing wrong but that day was the first of many where they remained dirty in her mind no matter how much she washed. At least now the curvaceous female readily could accept the reality of what she did and who she was.

 **"…you killed him?"**

Homura licked her lips before smiling unhappily at the outcome of her actions, conscious or not. "Yes, I did. I don't know how, but the next moment I'm covered in his blood and the whole classroom's been ripped apart. It was…pretty violent, and I sort of shut down after. My family didn't care that I was protecting myself; all they focused on was that I killed someone, and rather viciously. Did you know good ninja only get one chance? Any screw ups before graduating to an academy and you're f*cked for life. So, not only did I lose my chance at going to a good ninja school but my loving, helpful family disowned me and threw me out on the street! Couldn't have a vicious little psycho tainting their perfect law abiding image now, could they!?"

Homura was still entirely a female, in both shapely body and mind. She was attracted to guys, wore girlish clothing sometimes alongside her comrades that exposed parts of her body with frills and lace and whatever else, worried about her figure, became embarrassed when touched without permission or something important flashed without her wanting it to, occasionally grabbed at the others in class if she was feeling frisky to the point of teasing, and had dreams and fears and emotions that made up the entire adolescent experience. They just weren't as…embraced as somebody else would like, say, Yomi or Haruka. Homura might smile and joke around, but there was ice in her heart keeping the female from fully understanding their joy. It took root a few years ago…and just never thawed after finding acceptance.

The distress caused by her teacher's attempt at murder had caused a schism in her personality. Acting so feminine had forced her to nearly lose her life; playing the giggly little pupil with a crush allowed someone to undermine her common sense and nearly slip a blade into her jugular. Instead she lost whatever innocence was left in her soul not taken through the regular routine of growing up. The shock of betrayal made her vision run red and suddenly that crimson was the blood of her sensei dripping off her uniform and coating her hands. He was irrefutably dead, glassy orbs screwed up in pain while his life's essence continued to flow out of the collection of wounds dotting his chest.

One didn't kill another in blind rage, or kill at all, without suffering through some type of mental repercussions during the aftermath. Losing her one and only chance at entering a shinobi high school by committing such a deed merely crushed her spirits. But being cast out of her family without them allowing her to explain or defend her actions due to the sheer disgust they now felt towards her broke something within Homura. Wandering the streets, homeless and without support, the buxom middle-schooler trudged around like a person with nothing left to live for.

Then they found her.

Hebijou turned no one away. They kept tabs on anyone with potential, lawfully good or not. The chance of becoming a kunoichi was once again within her grasp, and a hint of life returned to those dull greenish irises. Unwilling to pass up the chance Homura jumped at their proposal; her dream had taken form yet again. As a first-year at Snake Girls' the brunette took on any and all combatants once her talents were known and she was promoted to the elite class. Behind her back, or even to her face, Homura was called unstable or brutal. Her six separate katanas sliced through the air without impunity and more than a fair share of girls were sent to the medical wing of the school.

Homura did not like to lose. Especially not now that she had seen what her life was like without the prospect of being a kunoichi and desired never to be cast into that uselessness ever again.

It was almost ironic that her new ninja name bestowed to her upon entering Hebijou was Homura, as she was a flame that would never burn out again. It wasn't until her graduation to junior that the curvaceous gal's temper finally cooled somewhat; the fire in her veins and ice in her soul mixed together, opposites at war yet keeping the other in check, and formed a much more agreeable and mellow personality. Until…at least…she entered a new fight and the burning passion overtook her spirit yet again. Like a demon the brown-haired woman moved around the battlefield; opponents fell under her blades one after another. But it wasn't personal…just business.

And a fair bit of pleasure.

Ironically enough, despite how alive Homura felt during the rush, off the battlefield she sometimes wondered why there was a hollowness dwelling within her chest. It felt like the well-developed warrior had no other purpose than to fight and fight and fight. She was good at it. Quite good. But once the mission ended and the kunoichi found herself back among the student body at Snake Girls', it was almost like she needed to go through the motions to appear normal.

If the others noticed, they never brought it up. But then again the rest of the elite squad had their own personal problems to deal with. Only Mirai ever really asked for help, and even then it was only after the small ravenette had exploded in anger. Besides…Homura was the leader while Miyabi is second-in-command, and neither couldn't afford to look weak, lest she lose her spot in the hierarchy. That was the way of the dark ninja; always had and always will. Haruka, Mirai, Yomi, Hikage, and the newcomers of Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, Ryouna, Ryoubi, Ashiya, Chitose, Bashou, Ibuki and Souji might not try and dethrone her, but the countless other shinobi residing in their school wouldn't hesitate to jump at the chance.

And possibly why she was currently feeling conflicted in spite of the relaxing environment.

Naruto then concluded one important thing. Who you were before entering Hebijou didn't matter and so no one ever openly talked about it. You could go and see a therapist if one honestly needed some kind of emotional support. But here and now, after that, Homura could admit her stress levels had lowered somewhat just by no longer keeping it in.

But… The buxom brunette had gone against her own principle and disclosed intimate, personal knowledge about herself. The very same mistake made years ago that radically altered her life and nearly put her in an early grave. Homura's instincts were screaming at her to swiftly end the possible threat Naruto posed, even though he hadn't truly influenced her into revealing her past in any way. Her ears strained for any sound of displaced liquid just in case; the developed gal might have currently looked off guard but anyone that tried to see if that was the case would swiftly wish they'd never checked in the first place.

 **"** Before I say anything, I believe the other 14 need to get something off their…chests…"

The moment Naruto said that the bathing ceased, and reluctantly, one by one, they all began telling me how they got here.

Yomi lived and grew up in the slums and harbors great hate for people who are satisfied with life. She watched her own parents die because of their poverty. In the street when she was having a meal, on the TV she saw that Ikaruga's foster father was giving enormous aid to overseas countries. This turned Yomi's hate towards Ikaruga. Yomi doesn't know the full details but it seems that her parents sold her off for their own desires. Although she's poor she's not interested in money. When Haruka offered her a 10,000 yen reward she turned it down, "as long as I can buy bean sprouts" she said and so she was satisfied with just 20 yen. She herself says that she's had large breasts since she was a child.

Hikage's issues with displaying emotions weren't the result of trauma or anything. She has been this way as far as she can remember, presumably since birth. She never knew who her parents were, and grew up in a children's home. There, the other kids would often poke fun at her expressionless face, calling her names such as "dead face". This made her feel uncomfortable, so she eventually left the orphanage, taking the to streets alone and eventually running in with a gang of thugs thanks to the gang leader Hinata, whom Hikage clung to like a lost puppy. Hinata would always dote over her, becoming a great influence on her, practically becoming her surrogate mother. Hinata would always stick up for Hikage, saying that it's ok if she is expressionless, it's what makes her who she is. After an incident involving members of their gang getting on a rival gangs bad side, countless fights between them erupted, resulting in the death of many of their members. Hinata personally went to address the problem and see if she could get their forgiveness, but never returned. After days of waiting and searching, Hikage would eventually find her lifeless, mangled corpse laying in a dumpster in an alleyway. For the first time, Hikage had displayed emotion, a feeling she could only describe as a drip in her heart. The knife she wields belonged to Hinata herself, Hikage keeping and holding it dearly as if Hinata's spirit still lived on in it. Presumably due to her criminal affiliations, Hikage was recruited into the Hebijo academy where she quickly became a member of the Elite Class in her 1st year. She was the second member to join the Elite Class.

Mirai was bullied a lot and so became distrustful of other humans. She searched the Hebijo BBS for some friends, but after the influences of a certain incident, she got the wrong impression and thought that she might end up hurting her friends. To prevent this, she ran away from Hebijo; however, her friends caught up and told her how much they loved her. She was the last member to join the Hebijo Elite Class.

For Haruka, her mother loved her excessively, and kept her in the house all the time and treated her like a doll. Her father, who was a doctor, was corrupt and having a bunch of affairs. Haruka was brought to the point where she wanted to burn her house down. Suzune stepped in and stopped her, and taught her puppetry skills. With those skills she forced her father to come forward and admit to his corruption. After that she effortlessly (i.e. had mad skills) enrolled into Hebijou. She was the first member to join the Elite Class and was already a 3rd year by the time the others joined.

Miyabi came from a family of evil ninja, as did Imu, a childhood friend of hers. When the two were younger, they always dreamed of what it would be like as ninja, going as far as to play a game called "Ninja." However, one day, Imu had an idea; They should play Ninja, but for real. One fateful night, the two girls would gather their fathers' weapons before sneaking off to the woods, a place where they had been warned not to go several times by their parents. Shortly into their "game," however, the children were attacked by a Yoma. Before the beast could attack the girls, Miyabi's mother stepped in, but she, though she was a Shinobi, stood no chance against the Yoma, and had her head brutally crushed by the beast right before her daughter's eyes. This sight would scar young Miyabi for life. As she stood, awaiting death by the hands of the Yoma, her father would then step in and quickly finish the demon.

Apparently, her father was the principal of an Evil Ninja school known as Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, a school in which Miyabi would enter, and quickly reach the elite level, alongside Imu years later. She and Imu would soon take part in a mission, along with several other ninja and one Kagura. The mission involved combat with a group of Good Shinobi. This battle, however, would be interrupted by Yoma. In a fit of vengeance-triggered rage, Miyabi would use a Forbidden Ninja Art, Blood Riot, a technique passed down through her technique involved gathering power from the blood spilled within the Shinobi Kekkai, but it provided a significant risk to the user if they lost control. Of course, Miyabi did lose control, and she had no memory of what happened afterwards, except for the fact that she and Imu were the only survivors. Imu was hospitalized for one year following the same event that afflicted Miyabi, after which she retired from shinobi life to support her best friend's recovery.

Not known is much about Murasaki, but she is Imu's younger sister. In fact, she is very anti-social and spends most of her time in her room playing with her stuffed bear plushy Bebeby. She is known as the first student to miss class in the school's history. She doesn't interact with others much.

For Ryoubi, Ryōna's twin sister, who enrolled into Gessen Academy with her after their older sister, Ryoki's death. After hearing of the cause of their sister's demise (which was a rampage from Miyabi), they defected Gessen and enrolled into Hebijo Academy to gain Miyabi's and Homura's trust and later kill the former, taking revenge on her for Ryoki. Through many battles, she battled Yagyuu, Murakumo from Death Cram, and Mirai in that order, all the while gaining more and more of Miyabi's and Homura's trust, all for making it crash to the ground in the end with her murder.

For Ryouna, through many battles, she battled Hibari, Yozakura from Death Cram, and even Haruka in that order, all the while gaining more and more of Miyabi's and Homura's trust, all for making it crash to the ground in the end with her murder.

During the assassination attempt, Ryouna's job was to take out Imu, though Murasaki stood in the way of that. Once Ryoubi had her sights set on Miyabi, Murasaki's instincts enabled her to take a bullet for Imu, who had been in the way of Ryobi's line of fire (though Imu was planned to be killed first so she wouldn't act as a meat shield when Miyabi's time came). Murasaki had taken the bullet head on, causing her "death", putting Miyabi on her guard and triggering Imu's bloodline power, the **Root of Calamity**. Imu's crazed state, possessed by the Root of Calamity, allowed her to beat up Ryoubi and Ryouna as payback for Murasaki's "murder". In the end, they all made it out of the chaos alive and ready to fight another day.

And as for the newcomers, their stories were short, but equally evil. For Ashiya, it's her belief of number 666. For Chitose, it's more or less likely the same fate as Yomi, but her parents sold her off. She is extremely distrustful of others, comparable to Yomi's past. She considers ninja to be consumable goods and would not balk at throwing away even her own life. For Souji, hailing from a distinguished evil ninja family, she was taught from a young age that strength is righteousness. She has a tendency to overestimate her own ability, anyone can see that she is obviously a narcissist. However, she doesn't realize this herself. For Bashou, she has a calm and carefree personality and is charmed by Hikage's mysterious atmosphere. When she's nervous, sometimes the tone of her voice goes strange. And for Ibuki, she joined as she adores Haruka, and has…hidden feelings for her.

So when all's said and done, Naruto began making his reply after listening to their stories.

"Well…" He began quietly after a small period of silence, "I can't say I know what that's like so I'm not gonna BS you about completely understanding. But does it really matter so much anymore? Yeah it's freaking painful, but it happened years ago. You all have a life you all enjoy, right? Or one that is way better than what happened in the past. So I guess all I can really say is just keep working towards your goal and enjoy doing it. But you're going to have to work hard to catch me."

Naruto then returned to enjoy dipping however after few minutes…

Then, a noise was heard.

It started with a light giggle. The giggle grew in strength as something within Homura's gut tickled her senseless and the feminine noises she usually never released had turned into a much stronger laughter. Soon, some of the others joined Homura. One that caused the nimble woman to grab her trim stomach while her head was thrown back, racked by a great bout of amusement which caused her assets to bounce in rather expressive ways. And all the while, Naruto just sat there slowly growing more confused and miffed as the naked girls blocking him from the exit seemed to laugh at what he said. It seemed like a good suggestion, but if it wasn't something they'd do then just ignore his words entirely.

If anything, this was not the reaction he was expecting.

Luckily, the girls' mirth died off before his temper could peak and make him stomp over and demand why they were laughing at him, again damn the consequences. The Snake Girl wheezed lightly as she pressed back up against the rock and caught her breath. Damn…Homura hadn't laughed like that in…ever. She'd really have to thank him for bringing her some accidental cheer; or at least apologize .

Once Homura finally explained she only laughed because it was such a 'him' thing to say. Naruto managed to calm down, at least somewhat. She could still hear him quietly complaining on my side of the springs and gave a mirth-filled huff at his expense. But the lull made the dangerous kunoichi notice her pulse was still higher than normal and not because she was still feeling the effects of her anger. The heat diffusing throughout her body was not a result of the burning temperatures. And there was a minor throbbing down-

Naruto then realized as himself was someone Homura and her gang wanted to really fight at some point. The mere thought of clashing steel on the battlefield with a man who claimed he was strong enough to start/end a war had the busty girls tingling on the inside.

To Be continued.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Okay this the last part of Senran Kagura and will feature lemon with all of Hebijou girls (Warning: Femdom) Anyway review reply as usual :**_

 _ **Animaman: Just remind you Akatsuki already taken over by Angelique so no Akatsuki though she still use Akatsuki to collect bijuu only with different method.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Just wait and see**_

 _ **Qbert: I dunnoif I can do that. Probably I'll made Saitama become bitter and Naruto only push them as said baldy never appreciated**_

 _ **Kiritonickas: Dunno. And Medaka already in Naruto harem FYI**_

 _ **Xconan25x: Thanks for your advise. And I write in computer anyway. And I never gave yyour story composition so 50% sex, 30% action and 20 % story is wrong I actually 40 % sex, 30 % story , 30 % action. And thanks again for your support**_

 _ **Anyway Continuing from last time**_

Now, normally she'd just finish the fight and let herself cool down in the normal fashion…but for once there was a different option available to her. One Homura never really went with before because of the lack of male figures in her life, and those she was usually surrounded by on the odd occasion were freaks. But here was one who was young, healthy, not too bad looking, could actually get her to genuinely laugh, and the main cause of her current bout of mounting frustration.

Well, more fun for them. Homura or any other Snake Girl wasn't going to be like any of those shy wimps then and instead take what she wanted. The sword-slinger didn't like him per se, like what she once felt for that damned teacher, but unlike what that bastard put her through, she was going to be the one in complete control of the situation. So with a new objective in mind, Homura went to her gang, and began whispering something. Then, a few minutes later, the girls set their plan in motion as Homura rose from her spot and started climbing up the rock. Sneak attacks were always the best in spite of how she was more an 'in your face' type…and if the busty girls were going for the initiative then it'd be done their way.

With a devious smirk and even more calculating gleam in her eyes, Homura gazed down at the unsuspecting man from her perch on the stone that once acted as both a moral and physical wall between the two genders. Meanwhile, Haruka had a big smirk on her face while both Ryouna and Ryoubi are right behind her. With the blood in her veins starting to hum with the rush of her upcoming struggle, Homura struck. The huntress had her prey in sight; now was the perfect time.

 _ **Incoming LEMON UNDERAGE KEEP OUT!**_

Naruto then quickly looked back to see Hikage, inches away from his face as she licks him suddenly! "You…taste good…." Hikage said emotionlessly.

Naruto was shocked that Hikage would do something like this, and then she sits right next to him for some reason.

"You've noticed now~?" asked another purred voice. This time, it was Haruka, who sits at Naruto right side as her bust touches his arm. She also had a big smile on her face that is creeping him out.

Then, a flash of green splashed down in front of Naruto as his vision was filled with water for only a moment. When his vision is cleared, Homura is now in front of Naruto and he's so off-guard and defenseless, that this is actually damaging his pride! Soon, Homura smiled and leapt like a predator.

Her mass smashed into mine, throwing up a huge wave of water as Homura collided unmercifully with Naruto, while Haruka and Hikage held onto his arms. Naruto wanted to yell as he surprised , but the sudden onslaught of liquid forced him to close his mouth even as theu all tumbled around, but the girls had the upper-hand since they have numbers. Limbs flailed and figures shook as all was thrashed and rolled around until finally two more females (Yomi and Souji) had Naruto on his back in the shallow water, before being trapped around by Homura, Haruka, Yomi, and Souji. Hikage is still watching Naruto for some unknown reason. And it didn't take long to see the other 10 coming closer to him, but not that close.

He was now mixed with indignation, desire, outrage, confusion, lust because of so many breasts around, and…alarm.

"H-hey!...get off!"NarutoI yelled. This certainly was a good position if you really want a harem, but these guys are **Evil Ninjas**! While he not have restriction at least he still want to wait. But it seemed the Hebijos not agreed with Naruto thought.

"No," said Haruka. "You're just as cute as Hibari~. In fact, I may have my first _boy-toy_." Then, pulling one of her hands away, Homura swiftly reached down and fondled Naruto 'THING'. Not at a time like this! There are other people watching! In fact, even Murasaki, the super-shy Hikikikomori, is watching, but with one eye. Well, it's the reason that she has seen any man since she was born! Maybe she was curious. Anyway, Naruto feeling weird, but Homura and the others had plans to rectify that problem very soon. Already she could feel the organ twitching and moving against her palm as she grasped the sunken organ. Naruto sharp intake of breath was all the inspiration needed to push onward.

"W-w-w-whoa! What the hell are you doing!?" Homura just laughed; a quick bark of enjoyment at such a dumb ploy. "Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer to," Homura answered.

Then, everything suddenly went dark as the girl released Naruto privates, only to grab my head and shove his face between her dripping breasts. Haruka, Yomi, and the giggling Ryouna soon followed. Naruto notmally will enjoy this. But his pride won't accept this so he really need to get them back. Somehow…

"Alright! THAT"S ENOUGH!" Naruto finally snapped made several Hebijo girls surprised as they saw Naruto pushing Ryoubi and Mirai up against the rock. "G-Get off of us!" Ryoubi protested, but on the inside, she couldn't help but look at Naruto body in awe. Her blush shows it all.

"You really don't want to be ignored, do you?" Naruto asked Mirai, who blushed red-tomato.

The astonishment clouding upon many of the girls' faces were priceless, before slowly slipping away as Homura realized that Naruto really strong A low, pleased rumble issued from her throat as the busty brunette smiled widely. "So you do have a spine." "So what's your angle here?" Naruto asked, straight to the point.

"Do I really need a reason to do something?" Miyabi and Imu tried to get Naruto off from holding onto both Mirai and Ryoubi at the same time, but his grip did not loosen one millimeter. Many of them both cursed and admired such controlled strength.

. It was then Homura spoke, "Well, you really don't understand what you've done, do you? Making us open up like that…it's so girly. I never talk about my emotions. I'm more of a doer, not a thinker. And you think you can just coax my past out of me and get away with it? I feel so…exposed. In fact, we feel so exposed. And all I can think about is making sure you don't ever reveal that information. Even all of us teamed up together, there is indeed a possibility that we can't beat you as of now. But thinking about doing so…putting ourselves up against such a struggle, an opponent who is supposed to be leagues above us…" Her head jerked forward until they were nose to nose. "The thought of doing that has turned me on so…much."

"Me too," said Haruka, smiling widely. "Same here~~~" Ryouna smiled. Soon, the others agreed until Murasaki blushed red and said…. "Um….uh….I really….want to know…..more about…..you…"

Naruto lost words as he don't know how to respond "…oh…um, well…"

"Well, um…." Miyabi said to Naruto with a hint of blush on her face. "When we do capture you, and achieve our goals, I have a request. Um….would you make me…..a woman?"

My jaw is literally dropped when Miyabi asked that question out of the blue. The others all blushed, some seriously, at the same request.

"So be a man, take responsibility like the noble asshole you are, and fuck me already!" Homura declared.

The flush across Naruto cheeks and the increase in his breathing only reinforced the idea that some of these girls were going to get what they wanted. Homura, especially. Good, because despite the bad rep her shinobi sect got she wasn't actually going to force him if Naruto turned her, or anyone else, for that matter, down regardless. Rape was one of the worst nightmares a kunoichi, or even a person, could face and even if they had no qualms with killing, stealing, or destruction (at least on her side of the job), they wouldn't ever cross that line. These Hebijou girls might have all had some psychological trauma in their pasts…but none of her comrades were so bad off that they'd resort to such actions…Homura hoped.

Naruto swallowed heavily, and Homura and her friends could see in his eyes that his resolve was crumbling under the temptation of her blunt proposition. Her pulse pounded a steady tempo in her ears as she raked her vision down Naruto tempered body, trained through countless hours and impending pain in the quest to become the best at what he did. The muscles weren't hulking or bulky, not looking as though they'd smother her when their bodies finally joined together. When Naruto moved, they could definitely tell what streamlined muscle groups were in use. No…they were nice and lean, showing proper definition and making the attractive female feel the urge to run her hands and lips across them and map them all out for future references.

Naruto eyes were locked steadfast on Homura's own jiggling bosom untouched by gravity's downward pull, tapered and lightly defined navel, womanly hips, long powerful legs that smoothly transitioned into the firm curvature of her butt, sharply distinct 'V' bordering the mound of her pelvis, and the clearly visible slit already dripping into the pool below. The tan lines just added to the sexiness she already possessed and the clashing skin tones drove the eye towards her most intimate areas normally kept just out of sight. Haruka couldn't help but giggle at this. Many others were watching at what Homura wants to do.

And our blond hero feel pleasure as Homura's hand gripped his spear and smoothly began moving up and down the growing shaft "Well?" she finally asked after an extended silence, only broken by the noise of nature off in the distance and the firm tugs of Homura starting the festivities. "Get to work.""Or else…we may have to tell…the others guests about this…." Haruka whispered softly in his ear.

."Well since Naruto didn't want get in trouble, he have no choice but to follow. But he will try to enjoy this anyway.

As she hoped, Naruto pulled her tempting physique against him and grabbed the taut curve of her butt while the brunette's non-busy hand roughly captured his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto didn't see it coming as they were glued together at the mouth as the girl deepened their connection, even as they gracelessly moved back until the female's spine slapped against the wall again, halting their actions for the time being. Naruto can't move since Haruka's bust is entirely enveloping the back of his head, dragging him into lust even further.

Homura still dragged her hand along Naruto erection and not once did the forceful makeout pause at all. It wasn't long before Naruto begun to investigate her developed body as well; Homura moaned into Naruto lips as he finally decided to fondle a sensitive boobs hardened by arousal. The buxom brunette wasn't going easy on Naruto and he made sure to massage over every inch of her bulging chest, while massaging Haruka's at the same time, making her moan in pleasure. Both Ibuki and Mirai growled in jealously before realizing that their private parts were beginning to get a little…wet, much to their embarrassment. Some of the others soon followed.

The girl frowned when Naruto pulled away from exploring her mouth and making Haruka feel some pleasure, making Homura growl and get closer to him. Naruto then retaliated as he set the heel of his palm right where her clit rested while he pushed two fingers inside her. Then, he surprised Yomi by doing the same with his left palm. The sudden intrusion caused a shudder to run down their spines while simultaneously verifying that it wasn't all hot spring water making Homura and Yomi wet down there. Even if Naruto massaging her breasts with his back head, Haruka began to feel aroused as well. The way she sighed and bit her bottom lip was exactly the reaction Naruto was looking for as he leisurely moved the digits within their cores, pushing the tips against the moist inner walls and wiggling around to try and open them up.

"Ahn! You're good…" Haruka moaned. "Ah…oh, right there…" Homura urged. "Somehow….it feels…so good…." Yomi groaned.

"You really don't ever unwind, do you?" Naruto asked in monotone. "It's so tight I can barely move around."

Then, Hikage decided to grab her left breast as she saw Naruto lifting the ample mound, bouncing it slightly as if weighing the erotic mound of flesh before leaning down to run his tongue along the erect nipple. Homura hadn't counted on Naruto sucking on her breasts but took it in stride, upping the tempo of her own ministrations while bringing her second hand to bear. Yomi then came closer, tempting Naruto to suck on her breasts as well. But he decided to suck Homura's right and Yomi's left at the same time. They all being attacked, both front and back, in pleasure. All the while, even though she wasn't showing any emotion, Hikage than began to play with herself, yet she doesn't know how. The others soon followed.

Both Homura and Yomi began twisting their hands in turn to make sure every bit had their consideration. When Homura focused all her thumbs' attention on the tip of Naruto shaft, He gently bit and tongued her puffy areola before doing the exact same processes to Yomi. The two fingers scraping away at their interiors curled and reached for any spot that the busty babes seemed to enjoy, even as the long-haired brunette and medium-haired blonde fought against the mounting shivers traveling throughout their body.

For both Homura's and Yomi's shame and to Naruto triumph, the girls were the first to climax. Despite it all, the girls were much higher strung than they'd care to admit and it showed when the brunette's and blonde's soaking insides squirmed wildly and their knees went weak. Soon after, Haruka came from all the massaging. At first, all the buxom females felt was the build up inside of them continue to gain in strength; their resistances were much weaker than they originally believed though and the sensitivity of their erogenous zones were rather high. All the evidence now saturated their thighs as Naruto fingering them had to stop to keep Homura and the others from pitching forward into the bath.

Frowning, Homura looked up at Naruto with fuzzy eyes from the after-haze of the intense orgasm. Both she and Yomi didn't like that damn cocky grin Naruto had in light of the situation. Soak it all up; this was only the foreplay. Give the gals a moment to recover and they'd show him just how far their appreciation went.

Then suddenly, Homura flicked Naruto head, pushing further into Haruka's bosom and Homura quickly ducked down. "What are-…oooohhh…"

No other syllables were needed as Naruto cock was instantly smothered between four large and incredibly soft pillows. 2 from Homura and 2 from Yomi. With their hands supporting either side of their massive breasts, the second-year kunoichis let his genitals slide through their cleavage before trapping the hard objects and sandwiching it in a pleasurably 2-way firm pocket. Homura's predatory grin and Yomi's somehow sadistic smile have returned full force as inspiration hit them, and they nodded to each other as they kneeled down with their lower halves once again submerged; then Naruto leaned his head back in Haruka's bust as she hugged around hia stomach as hard as she could and groaned when Homura and Yomi began to move.

Naruto was hypnotized as he watch both Haruka's breasts jiggling between his ears and the wet tip continued to poke out from between Homura's and Yomi's breasts, only to disappear into the valley of their chests and repeat, and even changing positions. Up and down they would move, using their ample assets to pleasure him before changing up the pattern and shaking the jiggling globes irregularly. Both Homura and Yomi honestly didn't think it mattered much on how they did this, or how any of the other girls began to play and pleasure themselves and each other, not one of them never gave a guy paizuri before and it was a bit of a turn on to see how greatly Naruto enjoyed it. Homura and Yomi especially liked the power it had over Naruto as they varied between speeds and pressure.

A pity it wasn't exactly satisfying to the teenage warriors but it wasn't like they'd be left wanting in the long run. Still…retribution was still in the works. Which was why Homura suddenly grasped the sides of her breasts and smushed them together tightly, before proceeding to wank Naruto off harshly with her jaw set in revenge.

"Don't get so smug just because you made me and the others cum!" she growled out while continuing the turbulent motions. The sudden increase in force was a bit overwhelming as the Snake Girls 'punished' Naruto and whatever vestige of his own resistance was left dissipated under the buxom woman's assault.

"Homura. Yomi," said Haruka. "Looks like he's about to lose it." And as Haruka said that out of her mouth, something sticky, wet, and hot spurted up and out of their cleavage with force, spraying onto both Homura's and Yomi's faces and dripping down onto their busts after the eruptions lost their strength and finally came to a messy end.

The gals recoiled, not out of disgust, but from how Naruto got it in their bangs and nearly shot their eyes out.

As Naruto slumped blissfully, Homura and Yomi allowed his spent dick to slip out from their messy confines while tanned and white hands worked to scoop away the strawberry gunk now covering their front. The smell was too good to pass up and it seemed these girls weren't the only ones who hadn't spent any time 'relaxing' lately either given the amount of special sperm Naruto just released. Licking their fingers inquiringly, the kunoichis slowly took their time at the sweet taste before standing up, seeing some of the girls slumped as well as they had their own orgasms. Although she'd been one-hundred percent naked essentially the entire time, Homura did actually grab a towel on her way inside the bathing area. Naruto was far too focused on looking away at the time from the girls' wet and dripping curves to even make the connection they had taken one of the hotel's complimentary cotton rags used by the customers.

By the time they got out of the baths, they were looking at the mess we made at the water. Looking at the soiled towel after using it to clean up the smears, Homura quickly glanced around for some place to set it before Miyabi told her to toss it back atop the large boulder. Good move….NOT! It was the employee's problem now…Homura figured this probably wasn't the first time they had to face overly playful bathers. It was their fault for having mixed onsen anyways so they could deal with the mess left behind by any frisky couples.

"Well, what should we do now?" Bashou asked.

"I know…" Homura answered as she began while walking back towards Naruto, still recovering with a seductive sway to her hips, eventually stopping in front of him, whose vision blatantly drank in her nubile figure and the rewards it promised. One strong yet dainty hand finger-walked over the muscles of his front before pushing roughly as Naruto moved to embrace her. Not expecting the shove, it forced Naruto to fall on his butt with a splash of hot liquid. In an instant, Homura was straddling Naruto lap while she held his arm, though her other palm had once again taken to gripping his erection underneath her snatch.

Imu's glasses somehow fogged after a large blush came across her face. "I know that wasn't enough for either of us. So just sit there for now and let me take care of this." A warm pink tongue ran from the edge of Naruto jaw up to his earlobe, to which Homura then whispered into his ear. "Be prepared because we're not stopping until neither of us can move." "But these girls are watching! We can't do this!" Naruto replied quickly.

"You made me feel this way," Homura whispered. "I know that we're going to be enemies the next time we meet, but for now, we're going to do it."

Regardless, Homura made an incredibly arousing case which caused Naruto blood to once again flow to the place it was most needed.

The girls were watching in awe as their leader Homura bit her lip again as she eased the bulbous head of Naruto dick into her tight entrance, while dropping lower and lower with a pleased rumble. The other 14 would follow that same route. Well, except for Murasaki. The moment her engorged lips finally kissed against his base, she immediately lifted up before impaling herself again.

Naruto could only grunt as his sensitive rod was completely engulfed by the buxom sword-user's vagina. It was a squeeze but as the intense warmth and constricting grip immediately brought me back to full size and forced her wider, large hands moving to her strong waist and squeezing the smooth flesh as he swiftly entered the brunette. Hebijou's elite leader began shaking her hips while making sure she remained on top and in complete control .

Homura really wasn't pulling any punches…every hip thrust had just as much power as the prior one. She wouldn't even let Naruto match her enthusiasm, pushing him back down whenever he attempted to rise up or plunge into her. Sighing, despite the intensity of the situation, Naruto eventually settled on doing as she demanded and simply enjoying the experience of making love to a beautiful woman.

Being in charge of the intimate act only made her wetter. So when did she allow Naruto to take the lead? Well that was when the brunette readjusted her position, shifting forward to allow her breasts to press up against him and swinging her weight from her feet and core to a lower sense of gravity. Now resting on her knees and shins with her palms splayed on either side of Naruto head, he used her butt to guide their momentum, causing just the woman's lower half to roll on his shaft as they continued to fuck in the middle of a public area, AND in front of these 14 girls.

"Heh…is t-this all you got?" she moaned into Naruto ear, clearly enjoying how he clenched his teeth from the sensations every time she moved.

Yet, her heavily-lidded eyes and constant grinding said otherwise towards me. Naruto just kissed Homura again as the girl cried out against his lips, feeling the enjoyment of something filling her up properly. As the other girls continued watching them, He felt like his entire body was melting, embraced by her thoroughly leaking core while she gasped and whimpered into his neck. Naruto was able to nip and suck at her collarbone and pulse when she suddenly presented her throat and whispered her elation to no one in particular in a breathy tone. Suddenly, pulling her down flush against his chest, Naruto carefully sat up as the busty ninja attempted to continue rubbing herself against him.

"O-oi, wait a moment," Naruto asked breathlessly while lowering the ponytailed combatant onto her back after pulling out. She and some of the others glared up at him from their new arrangement, disliking now being in a more subservient pose on her part even as he guided her onto her side and spread her legs. The left limb was pulled up to lie on his shoulder while Homura rested on her elbows, with Naruto supporting her raised leg and using it as a guide. The curiosity at what he had in mind as well as the fact he possessed some skill in the art of seduction kept himself the kunoichi from forcefully reminding me she didn't like being submissive, but Ryouna, a masochist, says otherwise.

Then, Naruto stretched her swelled vaginal lips again and the eccentric sword fighter started to care less and less about the flipped positions as a wonderful pleasure pounded back into her, churning the water while their forms moved together within the heat of the onsen. Her breasts bounced and swung as Homura tried to focus on the point where the two joined together. In and out, in and out, his strong muscles helped to drill into the brunette's tight snatch over and over again in a frantic bid for stimulation.

Homura found herself reaching behind her head and grabbing the large rock that inexplicably became theirs during the night; wasn't it not supposed to feel so good like this their first time together? Blaming the atmosphere and highly sexual liberation at being both secluded and naked seemed like a good idea as their eyes met.

Her waist twisted yet again after some time when the position lost its luster and the woman inexplicably wound up with her butt in the air and tits and face pressed against the ground. After crawling up onto the lip of the pool she nearly whined for me to bring her to a finish, while some of the girls pushed Naruto to do just that. But a strong girl such as her didn't beg; Homura felt this was still on her terms and always would be. It was her mature build and sensual seduction, along with her busty companions, sans Mirai and Ryoubi, caused Naruto to become this way in the first place. She had the power here and heldhisy future from becoming nothing but unsavory blue balls or frantic masturbation, and the other girls would soon follow after this. This assertive side of Naruto was actually pretty hot, though but it just wasn't in Homura's nature to sit back as someone else guided her actions.

She really wanted to cum once more though and Naruto was doing such a thorough job…

Naruto then scrambled up behind and crouched down behind her as Homura wiggled her ass mischievously with one hand stroking down between her legs, only for Naruto to place his palms against her tight butt with firm, groping motions and spread them apart. Color the second-year surprised when instead of plunging back inside her as she hoped, instead, Naruto buried his face between her cheeks to taste what only his lower half had sampled. Haruka then sandwiched him as her bigger butt enveloped Naruto head, as this was an ass sandwich. Homura gasped as the wet muscle of Naruto tongue probed and caressed the receptive nerve bundles between her legs, while Haruka played with her breasts while massaging his head with her butt. His fingers and mouth couldn't reach nearly as deeply as his dick but he was attacking her inner labia and un-hooded clit with a vengeance, but not without Haruka attacking him with her bottom. These Snake Girls had unleashed a beast in Naruto and were dearly paying for it in the best way possible.

Naruto mumbled something into Homura's folds as she tried to push his face farther into her backside, sending a highly pleasurable buzz through her shuddering body. Fingers normally clenched around the hilt of a sword scraped feebly along the smooth stones of the floor, in which Ryoubi decided to step on it, surprising him with her surprise footjob, and giggling like a sadist, before finally, Homura's back arched harshly in ecstasy and the world went white. Homura's arms lost their strength as she tried to lift her face of the ground, thighs sharply squeezing together to draw out her body's sexual reaction to the stimulation before she belatedly realized she'd fallen flat as Haruka and Ryoubi finished their 'work' as my face is still in close proximity with her soaked lower lips. Large hands seized the healthy definition of her gluts while Naruto warm breath puffed against the shivering mound.

 _ **Lemon ended it's safe now**_

Then suddenly, Naruto eyes widened as he looked around in sudden confusion as he finally raised his head. The powerful brunette had been reduced to the mere state of a woman basking in the afterglow of achieving her orgasm, but Naruto suddenly as still as a statue, Homura wondered what was going on.

"W…what's the matter? We're not done yet…we've got the whole night ahead of us…" Homura asked. "Yeah, why don't we keep going while the night is still young?" Souji asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto panted out as the completely contented girl underneath him squirmed to get up, recover, and go for another round. His erection only moments away from completion painfully twitched and strained to find its own release, though sudden caution kept Naruto from diving back in and continue his unwanted sexfest, no matter how much of his common sense had been buried away in the haze of bliss. "I thought I heard voices."

"Yeah. Mine…" Homura answered. "Now come on, I'm still sensitive and you're the one with the magic tongue." "No, he's right," Hikage answered. "There are…some voices…"

"I think someone else came in," Naruto agreed. "Who gives a fuck? We're busy; they can go screw off," said Homura. The lack of play was starting to bug her. "I'm serious Homura," He said seriously.

Stretching out the smooth skin of her back, Hebijou's resident Amazonian looked over her shoulder plastered with wet brown hair and gracing me with an uncaring dull expression. "Forget about them. It's most likely just the other girls and they won't care. In fact, you may the one-of-a-kind man that got us interested in you," the assassin stated before turning on her hands and knees with a seductive crawl towards his crotch.

"Why, is that for me? How generous," she purred happily, reaching out for the quivering tip soaked in her fluids with the intent to regain her proper place as the dominant force in their little tryst. Even after riding out her orgasm she was already burning again for more.

"HAHA! THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW, WASN'T IT?!" an elderly male voiced from above.

Naruto and others saw who made that voice and that was none other than…..

"HANZOU!" Naruto yelled Hanzou had a perverted look on his face and drooling slightly and had a massive nosebleed. "What are you doing here?!" Our favorite blonde asked.

"Just enjoying your sex ride. I've seen it from beginning to end," Hanzou shamelessly answered. "And I must say, you've impressed me." "Impressed, my ass!" Naruto yelled.

"This is for young people only, you sick pervert!" Chitose said as she got an empty wood bucket. "Now get out of here!" As soon as Chitose threw the bucket…

" **Flying Squirrel Technique!** " Hanzou said as he just dodges it with ease, and as more buckets were thrown from the angry girls, I took this opportunity to FINALLY escape. All the while, Hanzou landed on the opposite side of the wall with confidence. "Trying to take a shot at the Old Headmaster, are you?" the old man remarked.

"Maybe…" Hanzou was shocked when Naruto was right next to him, fully-clothed for the moment.

"I believe that your wife may need to know about this incident, **"** Naruto said to the old man with a sly smile, making him turn white as a ghost, freezing on the spot where he's standing, and now had a frightened look on his face.

"Now, unless you want to have your balls cut off by yours truly, or unless you want Grandma Sayuri to know about this for that matter, I suggest you leave. NOW," Naruto threatened. "N-No! Anything b-b-but that!" Hanzou stuttered as he began to retreat. Naruto said, "And thanks for paying our trip, by the way!" And soon after, He disappeared, leaving the sexually frustrated 15 Snake Girls behind.

Later at Hanzo academy grounds

It was around 9:30 PM, and Hanzou, Asuka's grandfather, was in his office late, filling out paperwork, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he spoke loudly.

The door slid open and in walked an old lady dressed in a red elder's kimono who appeared to be around Hanzou's age. Hanzou looked and saw it was his wife.

"Ah, **Sayuri**. Is there something you wanted to see me about, Honey?"

"We heard about the hot springs trip a few days ago," she spoke.

"Ah, yes. The students were working hard, and I thought they deserved a break, so I arranged a field trip for them to go to the hot springs as a reward. I also met new teacher Naruto Uzumaki. "I see. In fact, I do believe that he and Asuka told us about what you did there," Sayuri spoke with an irritated look in her eyes as the door slammed open.

Hanzou froze as he saw his daughter, who looked like a grown-up Asuka with medium length flowing hair and maroon lipstick, and an equally large bust, stomp into the office with an enraged look on her face and proceeded to slug the old man so hard that he crashed into the shelf behind his desk.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON YOUR HALF-NAKED GRANDDAUGHTER AND THE OTHER GIRLS, YOU STUPID OLD GEEZER?! IF YOU WEREN'T MY DAD, I'D KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND FOR BEING SUCH A PERVERTED DOOFUS! HOW MANY MORE TIMES MUST I PULVERIZE YOU BEFORE YOU QUIT ACTING LIKE A DIRTY OLD MAN?! ANSWER ME!" **Asuka's mother** yelled while violently shaking Hanzou by the shoulders as he answered to his daughter in fear.

"I-I'M S-S-SORRY! I'LL ST-S-STOP BEING A D-D-DIRTY OLD MAN!" he apologized while continuing to be given whiplash.

"YOU'D DAMN WELL BETTER BE! SECRET NINJA ART: **CHERRY BLOSSOM TOAD FLAME!** "

There was then a huge explosion of fire on the top floor of the school building where Hanzou's office was as a giant crater was left in its place. Hanzou tried to get away with the Flying Squirrel Technique, but his ankle was grabbed as Asuka's mother threw him through the wall into the main office, where he lay sprawled on the floor.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET! YOU HAVE A WORLD OF HURT COMING YOUR WAY!" the middle-aged woman growled as she dragged her father into the classroom across from the office.

"SAYURI! HELP ME!" Hanzou pleaded to his wife.

"I'll see you at home sweetie. It's getting late, so I'm going to bed," Sayuri chimed as she left the classroom so her daughter could dole out his punishment.

Back to Naruto

"I dunno why I'm so happy but at least I will return soon and somehow I felt certain old man getting what he deserved." Said our hero as he now sleeping before back to Hanzo academy with other girls. Anyway lets turn the focus to other of Naruto brotherhood.

 _ **In certain place**_

Now we find other of two members Percy Jackson and Kasumi now will begun their sparing with Louise as proctor. Kasumi wearing white gi while Percy wearing dark blue ones. After some warming up Percy then go with Karate stance, "Ready." Kasumi nodded as she assumed a loose fighting stance. "Ready."

Louise then gave signal to start the spar. And then Percy attacked first with a straight punch to the face, only to see Kasumi dodge the blow. Percy followed up with several more attacks, only to have Kasumi calmly dodge and parry the blows. He was most certainly surprized when Kasumi punched him in the gut, followed up by an elbow to the same area, making him stagger back.

ayate went in for a roundhouse kick, only to have his foot swept out from under him. The clan leader rolled out of the way in order to avoid Kasumi's foot as she came down in a split, her foot landing where his head was at moments earlier. Kasumi was back on her feet, as was Percy, the former closing in.

Percy blocked several punches to the face and responded in kind, only to see Kasumi bob and weave through the attacks like a Western boxer. Percy threw another punch, only to have Kasumi grab his wrist and flip him on his back.

Percy got back to his feet, only to see Kasumi shift stances. He had only realized that she was using her combined Kempo techniques. Now she had switched over to Aikido. Percy decided to switch to ninjutsu fighting stance and begun attack, Kasumi went on the defensive as she calmly swatted Percy's attacks to the side. Knowing that he ususally left his fight side open, Kasumi took advantage of that small fact. Only this time, she was shocked as Percy dodged the blow and hopped back in order to avoid a blow to the head from the ninja.

Percy attacked again, only to have Kasumi somersault over him. When Percy spun around, Kasumi was already in the air. Percy felt Kasumi's feet crash into his chest, sending him to the ground. Three seconds later, Kasumi was on top of Percy, fist raised in a killing blow.

She brought her fist down...and stopped one inch from caving his nose into his brain. "Do you yield?" Kasumi asked.

Percy looked at her, then at her fist. He nodded. "I yield."

Kasumi got off of him and Percy rose to his feet. After bowing to each other, Kasumi commented, "Well, you really improved Percy . The fact you just learning several martial arts for less than a year also helped." "Well, I have good teacher. Though I noticed you holding back." Percy replied. "Well this isn't all out fight after all. But that's mean you are great." Said Kasumi ," Anyway let's take a break." Percy nodded as both him and Kasumi go to rest area.

 _ **Meanwhile with certain pilot.**_

After finishing cleaning up, Shinji found out Misato's diet was composed of instant curry, instant ramen and beer...lots and lots of beer. Also, he found out about her pet, Pen-Pen, a penguin who lived in a fridge.

Shinji was good at cooking and cleaning, better than Misato could ever do. When she asked how he could be so good, he answered, " I'm just that good." This just confused her. He also went to visit Rei whenever he had free time. He enjoyed telling her about his life and she seemed interested too. However, she was rather introverted. Still, maybe he could change that.

He never saw his father during this time and he preferred it that way. He just couldn't stand being close to the man who basically tossed him away and then called him after ten years because he 'needed' him. Some father. Winner of the Worst Father of the Year award: Gendo Ikari.

Well, and later the school now begun.

 _ **After few days at school**_

Shinji was standing across from a jock named Toji Suzuhara who looked angry and Shinji wondered what he could've done to make this guy angry at him. He'd just shown up on the first day and someone asked him on his laptop if he was the pilot. All he did was answer truthfully and then the rest of the class made a big deal out of it, especially a bespectacled kid named Kensuke Aida. Then, Toji called him out which was why Shinji was here.

"OK, what do you have to say to me?" asked Shinji. "Because of you and your robot, my little sister got hurt!" Toji accused. "Wasn't she supposed to be in one of the shelters?" asked Shinji, cocking an eyebrow. "Well...yeah," answered Toji hesitantly. "Oh, I see. Because you couldn't protect her, she got hurt, but instead of taking responsibility for it, you decided to blame me," guessed Shinji, rolling his eyes as well.

"SHUT UP!" Toji roared as he lunged at Shinji and threw a punch. Shinji had his hands in his pockets and sidestepped Toji's punch. Toji stumbled and then tried for another punch, which Shinji dodged. "Stand still!" Toji ordered but Shinji was not complying. Toji attacked but Shinji would just dodge. Toji panted tiredly as he looked up at Shinji in anger. "Damn you...why won't you stand still and let me hit you?"

"I have a right to defend myself," Shinji retorted, "And you don't want to fight me," he added as he walked over to a tree. He tapped it to make sure it was solid before he smashed his fist against it, hard. Kensuke and Toji gaped as they saw the indent Shinji had made in the tree. VERY DEEP indent. Shinji withdrew his fist and flicked his wrist, shaking off some of the splinters. "See what I mean?" He then followed up with a roundhouse kick that broke the tree in half and caused it to fall. "Now, do you wanna kick my ass or not?" Shinji went into a stance. "This time I won't dodge."

Toji and Kensuke were both frozen and stunned. Seeing that they weren't reacting, Shinji shouted, "OI! you wanted to fight and now you don't wanna fight? Are you sure you're a man?"

That got Toji reacting and with a shout he charged and threw a fist at Shinji. Shinji easily catched Toji fist and tripped the jock leg send him to ground. I win," said Shinji simply. His cell phone rang and he picked it up, placing it against his ear. "Hello? Really? I'm there." He then walked off. At the same time the alarms suddenly blared.

Kensuke walked over to check up on his friend and said, "Dude, he kicked your ass." "Don't you dare tell anybody," threatened Toji.

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **See ya next time**_


	42. Chapter 41

_**Hello guys we meet again. Anyway are you also following current world cup? I'm actually pleased since Germany finally won and still have chance to qualified to next round.**_

 _ **Before I start the story and made reply to review let me gave list of Naruto Brotherhood**_

 _ **AN: The ones with this mark (*) means he/she already made appearance ( I won't mention where they come from since mI mentioned main character from series)**_

 _ **Harry Potter***_

 _ **Louise Francoise De la Valiere***_

 _ **Howard the Duck (Formerly Donald Duck)***_

 _ **Kasumi Tenshin***_

 _ **Percy Jackson***_

 _ **Shinji Ikari ***_

 _ **Elsa Arandelle**_

 _ **Velvet Crowe**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome**_

 _ **Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **And now lets made response to review first**_

 _ **Xconan25x: Thanks for the critic. And I'm not offended. You just want to gave advice so I can do better in future. And of course I take time as I update the faster in a week if I have inspiration maybe more if I got writer block.**_

 _ **Animaman: Fourth Shinobi War won't happen . This season will end when Naruto complete his takeover of Elemental Nations. He will use Akatsuki as disguise though and playing hero.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Gee, thanks .**_

 _ **Coily : Question 1: I'm not follow Boku no Hero academia too much so I can't gave my comment for now. Question 2: I disagree with you. Rockbiter look so ugly after all. Question 3: Maybe as I plan to revisit Rosario Vampires world or create OC werewolf or maybe made another werewolf character make appearance.**_

 _ **Ok Let's continuing anyway**_

 _ **At Hangar**_

"An Angel appeared huh?" Said Shinji who just wearing white and blue plug suit. "Yes," Misato nodded. "All we can tell is that this one isn't even remotely similar to the last one. Be careful."

"I'm always careful," Shinji snickered. He headed over to his Eva. "I'll see you when I get this thing." And with that said Shinji departed to face the angel.

And when Shinji finally faced the Angel , Misato called him via comlink to use rifle only not worked as Angel AT field blocked the projectile. Shinji then sarcastically said, " Guns not working. Anyway , Who was the genius that decided to try guns on a monster that can block any long range attack?"

" _Hey!_ " Ritsuko's voice cried over the comm. "Oh, _that_ genius," Shinji snickered. "I guess even geniuses have their off days."

Shinji keep avoided attack from Angel which crushed another building. Shinji then made decision, "Well ,Better get it out of the city," said Shinji as he had the Eva-01 make a dash out of the area and into an open field. The Angel followed as it attacked.

The Angel lashed out with its whip, but Eva-01 slipped past the attack with ease. The Angel continued to fight, but Shinji managed to slip past every attack. Once he got close enough, his Eva's AT Field clashed against the Angel's negating them both. With his opportunity, Shinji twisted the Eva around, letting the claws of the Eva slit a deep gouge into the Core of the Angel, bringing out a screech. Surprisingly, the Angel began backing away from the Eva, attempting to bring its AT Field back. Out of the corner of the Eva's eyes, Shinji then too note of two people watching the battle. Two people who were supposed to be in the shelters and a pair of civilians he knew well.

"Suzuhara? Aida? What the hell!" Shinji exclaimed. This moment of distraction allowed the Angel to attack with its whips and knock him to the ground. "SHIT!"

" _Shinji, don't get distracted!_ " Misato ordered. "Sorry, Misato, but there are two civilians here! I'm gonna bring them into the Eva!" " _You can't!_ " Ritsuko objected. " _It will mess up with your synch."_

Shinji, however, pretended not to hear and started making fake static, "Sorry (fake static), you're breaking up! (More fake static) I can't hear you (some more fake static)!" " _Pilot Ikari! Don't you dare ignore me! Hey! HEY!_ "

Shinji ignored her and opened the plug. With one hand he grabbed Kensuke and Toji and brought them in for safety. The two boys saw Shinji sitting, piloting the Eva, and he didn't look pleased. "You know, it's pretty stupid to be wandering around when giants are duking it out," said Shinji.

"Not my fault," snorted Toji. "Kensuke here wanted to get up close." "This is so cool!" Kensuke shouted. "We're inside the Eva, Toji!" Shinji rolled his eyes and focused his attention the Angel as he got his Eva up.

"Okay , now I'll getting serious. " Shinji then slowly walked toward the angel who attacked with whip but surprisingly that whip not touch the EVA and later ,said EVA flipping over the Angel and attacking it until Shinji used karate chop move to Angel and it literally sliced into two before it slowly began falling apart into cubes. Finally, the Angel just collapsed into a shredded mess on the ground. Shamshel fell to pieces with his death.

"Woah," Toji gaped. "This is…so COOL!" Kensuke grinned maniacally. "I can die happy now!" "Is he always like that?" Shinji asked.

"Yup, and he'll never get a girlfriend or laid if he stays this way," said Toji. "OK," Shinji agreed.

"Say...about what happened at school..." Toji began. "I'm...sorry about blaming you." "Well, you should be, but well I'm sorry about what happened to your sister," said Shinji. "I was supposed to watch her," said Toji. "Yeah," Shinji agreed. "So, where can I drop you both off?"

 _Sometime later_

After drop Toji and Kensuke to safe area . Shinji returned Eva to cages and once he dropped Shinji was being interrogated by Ritsuko. Well more like scolded since she is not happy about him bringing two civilians into the Eva. Shinji decided to ignored it and after Ritsuko finished her rant he said, "OK, OK. I got it. Anyway I'm gonna go see Rei. See ya!" He then walked off to see the blue-haired girl.

Shinji didn't have to look far for Rei. She was just outside the hangar in her plug suit. At first Shinji tried hard not to stare since the thing showed off her figure so well. Now he was just used to it. Apparently Rei was on standby with Unit-00. Just in case something happened. That just pissed Shinji off since she still had a few of her wounds left, most prominently, the bandage covering her eye.

"Hi, Rei," Shinji grinned with a wave.

"Hello, Pilot Ikari," Rei nodded. "I have viewed your battle with the Angel. Anyway Are you waiting for someone?"

"No," Shinji answered.

"Then why are you here? Can you not acquire transportation back to your residence?" asked Rei.

"I can," Shinji nodded. "Misato will drive me home, but I would like to spend time with you, if that it okay."

"Why?" Rei asked in slight confusion. In her experience, barely anyone liked to be around her, especially Dr. Akagi.

"Because I enjoy being in your company," Shinji answered with a grin.

That confused Rei; again, her experiences told her that no one liked to be in her presence. Well, except for Commander Ikari. It confused her. Usually everyone talked to her because they desired something. Pilot Ikari just seemed content to be next to her. How...strange.

"Say, how about you and I go out and do something together?" Shinji offered, "Just you and me."

"Is this yet another attempt to enjoy my company?" asked Rei curiously.

"Yep," said Shinji.

"I may need to ask the Commander about this," said Rei. Shinji frowned.

"Rei, you don't need to ask permission to enjoy life," said Shinji. "If you did then you'd be like a bird in a cage, unable to spread its wings."

"You sound like an expert on such a subject," Rei noted.

"Yup, you can say that," said Shinji. "We gotta spread out our wings and fly." He demonstrated by spreading out his arms and taking in a deep breath.

"I do not understand," said Rei.

"Then let me show you, Rei," said Shinji, offering her his hand. Rei seemed hesitant as she stared at the offered hand and then looked up at Shinji who was smiling. For some reason she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because she wanted to know more of him. He was different from his father in a lot of ways and she was interested in wanting to know about how he fought.

"Very well, Pilot Ikari," said Rei as she took his hand. "Call me Shinji. We're friends, right?"

"Friends..." "Stick with me, Rei, and I'll broaden your horizons! Trust me!"

 _ **Later**_

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Shinji asked as he and Rei walked in the city. She was in her school uniform while he was wearing his purple short sleeved jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. "What I have on is enough," said Rei.

"I guess, but girls your age have more variety in their fashion," said Shinji ."Why?" Rei asked.

"Well...I guess...they just want to look pretty?" Shinji answered. "I am not pretty," she answered. That made Shinji freeze in his tracks.

"Hold on!" he said as he suddenly got in front of her, "I don't know who's been telling you all these things (though I have a good guess), but you are a pretty girl." Rei couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth when he said that. It was rising to her cheeks. "Pilot Ikari..."

"Shinji." "Shinji, do not lie to me," she said.

"I'm not lying, Rei," he said. "I mean not many girls have skin as fair as yours, eyes so red or hair so blue." He added, "You're unique and in my book that makes you the prettiest girl ever." Shinji did mean what he said. He did think she was pretty, special and unique. He was honest with her.

"Thank you, Shinji," she said. Shinji smiled and moved to walk beside her. "So, did Old Man visit you when you were in the ward?" Shinji asked. "No," Rei answered, "Only Dr. Akagi has to check up on me, and you."

Shinji frowned. His bastard of a father hadn't even had time to visit one of his injured pilots. That just made him hate the guy more. "I see. Of course Pop did leave me on the side of the road when I was four. Guess he didn't want to be a father so why should he care about anyone else?" Shinji said.

"You dislike the commander," said Rei, confused. "It's more than that," said Shinji.

"I think he is a great man," said Rei. "Guess he would seem that way, but when I look at him I see the guy who didn't bother about his own son for 10 years," retorted Shinji. "Do you know what it's like to be abandoned by your own parent?"

"I...do not," said Rei, her views on the commander shifting. "When you're four years old and it happens it just makes you feel...worthless," said Shinji sadly. "Luckily for me I found a new family that appreciates me."

"Family," she repeated. Could she consider Commander Ikari her family? He was her legal guardian. But…he didn't play a large role in her life these days. He raised her, taught her, guided her…but now he delegated that to everyone else now. She only saw him during their appointments and when she had tests in NERV

She heard the sadness in Shinji's voice. The commander had tended to her needs growing up. Yet…Shinji had needs too. The commander was not there when he was needed. He had…abandoned his duties. But…he stressed that her duties had meant everything…but he abandoned his duties as a father. She was confused.

"Rei?" Shinji asked in concern. His fiend was spacing out. "Are you okay?"

Rei wanted to say she was fine, but she felt inner turmoil. The commander had abandoned him for her. She felt like she was…responsible for his pain. What she learned in experience, she knew what to do.

"I…I…am s-sorry," she finally spoke. "Huh?" Shinji blinked. "Why?" "The commander abandoned you…for me," Rei trembled. "It's my fault. You're in pain. He raised me…but abandoned you."

Rei felt a terrible clench in her throat as she considered what Shinji felt by being abandoned. Moistness was surrounding her eyes and making it hard for her to see. The clenching of her throat made it harder to speak. She did not like this feeling. She wanted it to go away. It made her feel terrible.

Then she felt warm arms encircle her waist and pull her against an equally warm body. She let out a gasp of surprise when she felt Shinji hug her, resting his chin on her shoulder and against her head.

"Don't blame yourself," he said, "It's not your fault." "But..." Rei began. He shushed her.

"You didn't choose to become his favourite," Shinji said, "Pop made the choice. It's not your fault." "You don't resent me?"

"Why should I?" Rei felt the tears fall and asked, "What is happening to me?"

"You're crying," he answered. "Crying?" She had never cried before or felt this way. "Is something wrong with me?"

"It's only natural," he said. He pulled away and smiled at her before using his thumb to wipe the tears away, "but I actually prefer it if you smile." Rei didn't know why but then her lips curled into a smile that Shinji found very pretty on her. He smiled back at her and winked. "See?" he said, "You are pretty!"

"Thank you, Shinji," she said. Shinji took out a handkerchief for her to use to wipe her tears. "Say, why don't we both get a bite to eat?" he asked.

"That would be acceptable," Rei nodded. "However, I do not like meat." "Vegetarian, eh?" Shinji smiled. "Well, don't worry about it. I know a few places where you can get something along those lines. It won't bother you if I eat meat will it?" "No," Rei answered. "I just do not like meat." " Then Let's go."

 _ **After date and escorting Rei back**_

"You went on a date with Rei!" Misato shouted in shock, after spewing out her beer.

Shinji sighed and answered, "It wasn't a date. I just took her out for a walk and then we got a bite to eat at a restaurant."

"Sounds like a date to me," said Misato cheekily. She then looked thoughtful, "Still, it's a little odd. Rei doesn't interact with people aside from Ritz and the commander.

"Don't mention that man here," said Shinji with a deep scowl as his arms were crossed.

"Sore subject?" Misato questioned.

"He left me on the side of the road like a piece of trash," stated Shinji. "What else would it be?"

"Sorry, I won't mention him again," said Misato apologetically. "So…how was your date?"

Shinji decided to humour her and said, "It was nice. We got to know each other a little better."

"So, you thinking of asking her out again?" Misato questioned.

Shinji looked on ahead with a smile. "Maybe."

"Good," said Misato. "She does need to have fun like other kids her age. I don't think she has any friends."

"That's where you're wrong, Misato," said Shinji as he pointed to himself, "I'm her friend."

"More like boyfriend!" Misato laughed. She then saw Shinji get up. "Hey, where are you off to?"

"My room. I need to train," he said before leaving the woman in the living room. ' _And to give some friends a call_.'

Lets skip to another person

After some training Percy decided to review about Greek myth and once again it made hi disgusted about Olympian Gods in his universe. The gods of Olympus weren't protectors but immortal dictators, who were easily offended and took their angry out on the weak and defenseless.

Gods were supposed to be wise and benevolent to their subjects. Not act like children and throw curses or turn people into animals or monsters. And Percy can name few of them

Hera, the so called goddess of family and marriage. The goddess caused Hercules to be driven mad and slaughter his wife and daughters. Responsible for the death of Dionysus's mother. No so-called god who rules over such domains would be such a heartless, careless bitch.

Zeus, the so-called king of Olympus, the god of honor and justice. Where's the honor and justice in having his way with women against their will? In Percy eyes, Zeus was nothing more than a cowardly bully. Beneath all his bluster and power, Zeus was an impudent child. Beneath that, he was a coward. Whenever confronted by a force he didn't understand or control, the god would either lash out or cower.

Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, was no better. She was an arrogant witch. She claims to be the protector of women and that all men are evil, yet she unleashed her anger on the undeserving party by murdering innocent men and young boys, depriving families of their sons, brothers, fathers, uncles and grandfathers. She was also a hypocrite, she said she hated men, yet she once had a fling with Orion, a son of Poseidon.

Athena, the so-called goddess of wisdom. Nothing more than a spoiled whiny brat! Turning an innocent young girl named Medusa into a monster because of the actions of another god. And Arachne, a woman she cursed all because she was jealous that she was a better weaver than her. Goddess of wisdom, my ass!

Aphrodite, goddess of love. To him it seemed she couldn't wait to spread her legs for a man that wasn't her husband. Having an affair with Ares. She too had a easily wounded pride. Cursing women who offended her, or were said to be more beautiful than her.

And so may more including his own father Poseidon. Well except Hestia as she seems doing her job but then again she is not live in Olympus anymore. These weren't gods, but impudent children with too much power.

And Percy then made up his mind. The gods had to die for peace to become a possibility in this world. Thoughts of conquest dominated his mind. Years of war had not only turned him into a living god but a conqueror as well. He would conquer Olympus, return it back to it's former glory and restore balance to this world. Percy also wonder if he can turn his old friend to oppose Gods. Percy tempted to invite Luke Castellan but since he want to resurrect Titan Kronos. The thought was vanished as Percy only want to eliminate Gods but trying to not involved humans and others.

Well, he will think about that later as he need to train more before he is ready for his revenge.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Despite just recently return from Senran Kagura world. Naruto must be ready to go to another world and that was Bleach world. He already claimed certain three sexy ladies from there, Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi and now Naruto and all of three gorgeous girls now talking at Orihime house . Naruto also knew they really infatuated of him. Well, more to Orihime while Rangiku and Yoruichi . After awhile, Naruto then said, " Yoruichi-chan , can I ask you something?" Yoruichi replied, " And what's that, Naruto-kun?"

"Can you teach me Hakuda?" Asked Naruto, " If I'm not mistaken you're the best on this field." " Well, you're correct, Naruto-kun. Now when we will start?" Naruto answered, " As soon as possible." Well, that will work for Naruto favor as he plan to ensure his binding toward the three soon.

"Well now that your doing with training and have it planned out, why don't we drink some sake!" Rangiku said as she going to take some sake which she stocked at Orihime kitchen and later Rangiku

poured some for everyone as they all then proceeded to drink it down.

After a few minutes Naruto looked over at Orihime and saw she had barely touched her cup as she was looking at the ground as if she was in deep thought.

"Orihime-chan, whats wrong?" Naruto asked in genuine concern.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard Naruto ask what was wrong. Hearing the concern in his voice only made her smile.

"Oh nothing is wrong Naruto-kun! I'm just sleepy is all." Orihime said. Being able to read people Naruto knew it was lie. Naruto got up and sat next to her which clearly surprised her.

"You can tell me Orihime-chan" Naruto said softly. It was then Yoruichi spoke for her.

"I see, stop thinking about Ichigo Orihime. It's not healthy" Yoruichi said. Orihime looked down as she knew Yoruichi was telling the truth. Naruto then put both of his arms on her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. Orihime looked at him curiously.

"Orihime-chan, I believe Yoru-chan is right. You need to start to moving on. In plus, your a very bright and beautiful girl, you will find a man out there to love you" Naruto said.

Orihime looked at him, she couldn't take it anymore she broke down and started to cry for the first time. She threw herself at Naruto as she buried her head into his chest. Naruto automatically responded as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Rangiku and Yoruichi could only look at sadness. Orihime was such a nice girl, it broke their heart to see her like this.

After a few minutes, Orihime's crying began to lessen as she just sat there in Naruto's arms. Naruto made space between them as he used his fingers to wipe away her tears.

"Are you okay now Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile. Orihime only nodded with a smile as he withdrew herself from his arms. Orihime felt cold at the sudden loss of warmness.

" _Naruto-kun was so warm_ " Orihime thought.

Naruto leaned back against the couch as he drunk his sake. Orihime suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto was surprised at first by the contact. He never knew she would be the one to initate something like that. But he just smiled as he let it happen. It was then Naruto looked at Yoruichi and Rangiku, they seemed to have pout's on there face. Naruto only raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't we beautiful too Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi asked while Rangiku nodded. Naruto softly chuckled as it seemed they didn't want to be left out of the complement he gave Orihime.

"Of course you are. You are very beautiful as well Yoru-chan" Naruto said. Yoruichi smirked. She walked up to him and took the other side as she leaned her head on his shoulder as well. Naruto smiled as looked at her mimic Orihime. He looked at Rangiku who was pouting even more.

"Rangiku-chan, your a very beautiful women too. I haven't seen anyone whose beauty strikes me like yours does" Naruto said. Rangiku giggled as she went over to him as well and sat on his lap.

Fortunately Rangiku had other plans as she grounded her butt into his crotch area. Naruto was slightly surprised at the bold action as he barely stifled a groan. He looked at Rangiku and saw she was smirking.

"You don't want to play that game Rangiku-chan" Naruto said in strained voice. Rangiku kept her smirked as she leaned in closer. She felt his junk on her butt and she could only keep her smirk as she felt him begin to get big.

"And what if I want too?" Rangiku says sensually as she grounded into him more. Orihime heard this looked away and blushed as she saw what Rangiku was doing. Yoruichi shot a glare at Rangiku wondering why she didn't think of that.

"Anyway, let's drink more sake. Only this time you three should taste this." Naruto then took out another sake bottle and poured to the three cup and Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi quickly sip the sake. Naruto inwardly smirked as that sake already infused by Naruto essence and it will be ensure the three become his.

"Well, that was tasty, Naruto-kun." Praised Rangiku followed by nod by Orihime and Yoruichi. In Orihime case she doing it multiple times. Naruto then mentally counted , ' Alright in 3…2….1…..'

And suddenly Orihime Shun Shun Rikka are engulfed in blue and red chakra energy as her lips start to glow while her breasts and buttocks begins to expand with the rest of her body 'adjusting' to the 'alterations'. Orihime moans quite loudly as her lips become orange-red, her breasts become the size of gigantic beach balls along the shape of them as well as bursting out of her shirt, and her buttocks is now a heart-shape look.

Rangiku also same as she feel so aroused as she feel same like Orihime as she starts to moan but the powerful sensation causes her mind to fog as her breasts and buttocks expand quickly causing the top of her vest to explode as her chest grows out of her kimono. And later her breasts turned to be same size like Orihime but slightly bigger .and she have gorgeous supermodel curvy figure and lastly her lips turned into scarlet red.

As for Yoruichi not really different as her orange shirt burst out due of her breasts expanded to be Orihime size but bit smaller. Her ass expands as well as a gorgeous heart-shape, and her body reshapes itself into a sexy super-model form while her lips turn into a sparkling dark violet color.

"Feeling good ladies.?" Asked Naruto.

And the three ladies chorused, "YES, NARUTO-SAMA!" Naruto then said, " Then made good use of your balloons." And without any word the three smothered Naruto head with their massive hooters. It won't took long until Orihime said, " Naruto-sama, let's begin, the show."

 _ **INCOMING LEMON**_

Orihime then gave signal to Rangiku and Yoruichi. With a wet squish, the other two women flank either side of Orihime, pushing their boobs up against hers. It was a serious fight for space as six hooters filled almost his entire field of view. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands. All he knew was that he had a thirst that seemed unquenchable, and the reason his breath was short had less to do with the amount of weight on his chest, and more with what that weight was.

"Anyway, Naruto-sama. Let's drink first." Later Orihime along with Rangiku and Yoruichi somehow cast some spell which made their new scent going to Naruto. After awhile, Orihime then shoved her giant breasts at Naruto mouth. Rangiku then smiled as as he drank from her.

Naruto was able to lean his head back as Orihime pushed her breast into his mouth. Even though his head was on a pillow, it felt like he was resting on a brick when compared to the sextet of mammaries pushed into his chest. Orihime stayed right on top of him, slowly adjusting her position so she could give him the best first time a man ever dreamed of. Rangiku and Yoruichi moved away from him, but didn't move their breasts off of his body. Instead, they basically began to massage him form with their immaculate hooters. Between the sweet milk they were producing and the silky contact of their busts, it was a professional bodyrub that men would pay hundreds to experience.

"Mmm," Naruto loved the taste of Orihime's milk as it orange flavor and definitely his favorite. While some of his maid capable to provide same flavor but Orihime definitely had the best he ever tasted. He hoped the flavor would linger for hours. Considering how much Orihime had been spilling earlier, he knew he wouldn't need to buy milk ever again (Naruto not realize all of his harem his maid included actually providing their own breast milk and Naruto mistaken them as regular milk with high quality). It was the absolute best thing he'd ever tasted in his life, and that was before he experienced the physical effects of her milk.

Naruto began to feel stronger and more physically fit with each gulp of cream he consumed. It started in his abs and spread out from there, giving him more definition in his musculature. He took a deep breath as he felt Orihime's womanhood rest above the head of his erection. He trembled with anticipation, imagining what it would feel like when she finally planted his cock in her fertile field. Naruto didn't have to wait much longer, as Orihime lowered herself down on his erection, slowly sliding down until Naruto was buried all the way up to the hilt.

"Oooh, oh god," Orihime cooed as she felt Naruto's girth fill her up. She had feared it would hurt, considering she rarely ever touched herself. But there wasn't any discomfort at all. Just ecstasy, as she began to move her hips up and down with a slow, sensual rhythm. "It feels, ahhh, s-so good, ooh!" Orihime wasn't able to move her hips too high, since she was trying to stay as close to Naruto's body as possible. It was so much better to feel her tits envelop his torso, so even though he may have enjoyed the sight of her hooters jiggling up and down as she rode him, she stayed close and personal for the time being.

While Orihime got her rocks off, Naruto continued to enjoy the benefits a male received when they drank Orihime's delicious magical milk. His arms grew thicker with larger biceps and triceps, his pecs firmed up as his shoulders widened, and his rear grew more desirable as well. Though, obviously, not as desirable as Orihime's had become from repeated doses of dairy.

After a minute or two of drinking, both Naruto and Orihime finally felt the other physical change the milk brought into men. Naruto felt it when his testicles suddenly doubled in size, and he could feel them press into the mattress more firmly. Orihime felt it when, after waiting for a moment with Naruto inside her, she felt it thrust an inch up inside of her. Her eyes widened, and she instinctively activated her Byakugan to see what was happening. Naruto suddenly realized, even with a mouthful of tit, how hot it was when Orihime used that technique.

"Oh god, Naruto-sama, you're amazing!" Orihime cried when she felt Naruto's cock continue to grow larger inside of her. Each time he gulped, it was like the act of swallowing sent the milk down to fill up his manhood with more girth. It was getting better in every conceivable way, meaning that each time Orihime thrust herself down onto his pelvis, she was filled up deeper each time. Naruto's rod thickened up like someone was sculpting and adding more clay to it with each passing second. What started as a dick that Orihime could have comfortably held in her hand grew too large for her fingers to wrap around ever again. But it didn't stop there, continuing to widen and stretch out her insides in a pleasurable fashion. She groaned each time she pushed herself down, her grunts of arousal getting lewder each time, even though she kept her high-pitched, cute voice during the entire session.

It didn't matter how she came down on his crotch. He kept poking her g-spot each time, making her shiver with pleasure. Those shivers equated to her free breast squirting milk all over Naruto's head in long streams of white. Naruto reached out and grabbed it with his right hand, to help the flow with hard squeezes. As his fingers molested her massive, oversized planets, he felt renewed strength coming to his body.

"Mm, mm, good," Naruto mumbled over the mouthful of nipple in his mouth. He was starting to get full, but was intent on gorging himself as much as possible to get the biggest boost from this milk that he could. It was clear that Orihime was practically addicted to the sensation of his cock growing inside of her, despite it only happening for a few minutes. He wanted to ensure that happened as long as possible, and since that just meant swallowing more tasty milk, it was an easy task to fulfill. The milk was strengthening his mind along with his body, but he wasn't as concerned with the new neurons firing up in his brain. It would be a great benefit to him in the future, though, unlocking a mind that was far more suited to being the leader of the universe.

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Yoruichi were still pleasuring Naruto's body by rubbing every inch of him with their immense milk balloons, covering him in their product and pressing it into his skin with firm, squishy shoves of their boobs. Rangiku giggled as she toyed with Naruto's body in this manner, taking great pride in the way he was twitching and moaning. Most of that was certainly due to the sex he was having with Orihime, but it helped boost her ego to think that she still knew how to get a young man going. Yoruichi was doing a fairly good job as well. The milk had done a good job adding some new thoughts to her mind as well, allowing her to think of more imaginative ways to use her body that she'd never considered. But, now that she had a man to properly serve, Yoruichi was more than happy to accept any recommendations to wiggle her breasts or shake her hips in a sultry manner. Anything if it would get a rise from Naruto.

"Mm, mm, mmf!" Naruto could feel his stomach reaching his limit, despite his best efforts. The amount of milk he'd managed to swallow had been inhuman, but even a ninja as powerful as Naruto had his limits. It had definitely done a great job sculpting his body though. Orihime was now riding on a cock that was already fourteen inches in length and still getting bigger, attached to a set of testicles the size of oversized oranges that hung from his crotch. Each time Naruto took a breath, he felt his body ripple with more power and incredible stamina. Considering he could already last an immeasurable amount of time in a fight thanks to his deep reservoir of chakra, he now wondered if he was even capable of getting worn out anymore.

"Nnngh," he groaned, finally unable to drink anymore as he pulled Orihime's breast out of his mouth. But he was still unable to talk for the moment, and settled for playing with her breasts instead. His hands squeezed and groped her happily, pulling the mountains of sensitive flesh up to his mouth to pepper them with kisses. All the while, Rangiku and Yoruichi had a foot in each set of cleavage, giving him a soothing, erotic foot rub. The young man's head arched back in pleasure as he felt his enhanced, foot and a half-long shaft about to explode.

"Ahh, O-Orihime, nngh, ahhhh, I can't, oof, you're way too good at this!" he said, trying to give her a warning that he was about to release his load inside of her. Orihime didn't take it as a sign to extract herself from his dick. Instead, she upped her pace, now sitting upright so she could get better balance on his body. Her fingers grasped Naruto's sides after quickly running across the thick abs he'd gained from her milk, and then squeezed hard when she started bucking her hips like a woman possessed.

"Ahh, y-yes, yes!" she cried out, feeling the veiny member throbbing within her. Her eyes were still bulging with chakra, and she could feel the amount of semen he was about to shoot inside of her. The very thought of how much cum Naruto was able to produce was enough to push Orihime over the edge, and she climaxed right then and there. With her pussy tightening in response to the rush of endorphins flooding her system, Naruto's penis was unable to hold back anymore. Like a sponge dipped into a lake, Orihime's pussy attempted to suck up as much of Naruto's fluids as possible, but there was far too much to even make a solid attempt. He didn't just overflow her, he produced enough to fill Orihime, Rangiku, and Yoruichi, with enough excess to fill their stomachs as well.

Orihime savored the sticky hot mess gushing around in her insides as she continued to ride Naruto's erection. She reached down with both hands and collected his jizz that overflowed her love canal, brought it to her mouth and drank as much as she could, handful after handful, relishing the flavor of the man she'd loved and admired ever since she was little. She'd been waiting years for this moment, and it was even better than she dreamed about. There's no way she was going to get off so soon after finally getting the love of her life to cum inside her. At least, not until after letting him do it five or six more times.

She finally climbed off after his ninth orgasm. Then it was finally Rangiku and Yoruichi's turn to give Naruto a go. And as he expected, even without using shadow clones he was more than capable of handling them both now.

Naruto lost track of time as the hours passed, and he didn't care to find out how long he'd spent having sex with the three babes. The only reason he even wanted to take a break was simply to bask in the glow of their beauty for a while, otherwise he could have kept going even well after the blonde and brunette had gotten their fill several times over. He just wanted to feel them pressed against him for now, they happily obliged, loyally cuddling up to him like puppies coming in to huddle up in the cold.

"Wow," Naruto said to himself, as they rested on his broken bed. Rangiku had ended up breaking it when she and Naruto tried reverse-cowgirl style, and she'd excitedly punched the mattress a little too hard. Not like it mattered, though, because she'd happily serve as his bed if he asked it of her. For now, he was content to just squeeze her ass, along with Yoruichi's, as Orihime leaned on him like the perfect wife she was. He supposed they'd have to make it official soon, and hoped Orihime had no intention of wearing white at the ceremony. "That was…"

"Amazing. I know," Orihime said, before sighing wistfully. "I don't know how it's possible to be happier than I am right now," Naruto said to himself, before licking his lips. While he thought, ' Its just beginning to conquer girls in Bleach world and after this three more will follow.'

 _ **LEMON END AND TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **SEEYA NEXT TIME**_


	43. Chapter 42

_**Hello guys we meet again now I decided to announce Naruto and his brotherhood abilities and equipment (I just mentioned where they come from and will announce details in future chapter)**_

 _ **Naruto: Valkyrie Profile, Bleach, Super Sentai, Gundam (UC only)**_

 _ **Harry Potter: Kamen Rider**_

 _ **Louise Valiere: Star Wars , Command & Conquer**_

 _ **Howard the duck : Metal Gear**_

 _ **Kasumi Tenshin: Sengoku Basara**_

 _ **Shinji Ikari and Percy will share Gear Fighter Dendoh**_

 _ **Others will follow soon.**_

 _ **And as usual review response.**_

 _ **Xconanx25: Well. Lets just say because all of them have some similarities with Naruto. And thanks for suggestion but I always forgot to gave line break or something but again thanks for reminder.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I personally will gave Percy new weapons but he will share it with Shinji and read top in this chapter as I already told the arsenal Not everything just where the series come from to gave you some hint. More will revealed in future so please wait okay.**_

 _ **Riptor: I won't add Jurassic Park**_

 _ **Spikeback: I will add Mahou Sensei Negima in this season but won't till later . But I don't think I will add UQ Holder in this season maybe next season in season 3or 4 since I plan to made this 5 season**_

 _ **Ribcrusher: I already wrote HXH in firsts eason but I decided to finished it in Battle Tower Arc. Maybe I'll write more soon though only in Yorkshin City since I skipped when Gon and Killua going back to Gon Homeland as he will meet them in Yorkshin City**_

 _ **Doomqwer: That's right and I will pair Shinji and Rei and for that will be more Asuka bashing and absolutely Gendo bashing. Maybe also bashing Ritsuko and Misato a bit.**_

 _ **Foxface: Well, just ignore him, after all he is all bark no bite.**_

 _ **Animaman: I just told you Jiraiya will suffer and Naruto will milked his worth funds until he have nothing. As for Digimons, Pokemon and Yugi Oh , no they won't be summons but I plan Naruto to pay visit to YugiOh Universe, and I will make Naruto met Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki (I hate US name) and Yusei Fudo.**_

 _ **Readingfan: I have better plan, I will made Ranma become two person but also multiply his power and her female persona will named Ranko (Or if you can suggest better name since Ranko is too common) will become Naruto. Ranma himself will got women from his own Universe so Naruto only get fem Ranma.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much, I also plan to made women who I forgotten made their come back not so soon though.**_

 _ **Anyway lets began the story**_

After have very hot passionate sex, Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi now surrounded Naruto in circle.

Yoruichi tells Naruto, purring, "Mmm, you really know how to get a girl turned out, Naruto-sama. I felt like I was in a runt, but now, I feel that being your slave and warrior is just the best thing that happened to me." Orihime tells Naruto, with a nod, "I agree, Yoruichi-chan. I'm all yours now, Naruto-sama." Naruto asks Orihime, with a smile, "What about Ichigo-san?"

Orihime says, with a loving tone, "It would have never worked out between us and even with my wonderful abilities, I was miles away from Ichigo. Plus, with what happened, I'm sure that I would be just a burden for him. This way, we will both be happy with Ichigo finding someone  
that can keep up with him and not holding him back and I get a wonderful new life as your loving and obedient slave."

Naruto tells Orihime, with a smile, "I'm glad to hear it, Orihime-chan. There is something that I need for you to do." Orihime asks, curiously, "What is it, Naruto-sama?" "I'll tell you later. And by the way, Rangiku-chan, " Naruto turned to older shinigami, " Tell me more about this **Shinigami Women Association."** Rangiku nodded as she started to ecplain everything she know about Shinigami women Association. After finished , Naruto then said, " Then you can ensure some of them will join me right, Rangiku-chan."

Rangiku smiled, " Of course, Naruto-sama but next meeting won't be happen till next 2 months." Naruto nodded understanding, " Don't worry we have plenty time. So for now let's enjoy ourselves for time being." With that said, Naruto kiss the three gorgeous ladies while all of them feel his muscular  
body as they prepare for a 'long night' to come.

 _ **Tomorrow**_

After some sex, Naruto say goodbye to three ladies and promised he will return soon. The three girls already knew he will back as soon they gather more women for their beloved.

Now, Naruto decided to meet Isaribi as he have promised Naruto to get something from Sea Country. She also told Naruto she managed to gather crystal from secret cave she showed to Naruto before and take as much as she can. Well, turned out that was handy as said crystal was the same material like Shodaime Hokage necklace which now in hand of Tsunade Senju and having handful of it really helped after all.

And once Isaribi business finished, Naruto decided to sleep earlier as he thought, ' Just matter time and most of shinigami women will be mine.'

 **Meanwhile at other places in Elemental Nations**

In the evening hours, At Spring Country formerly Snow Country, where Spring's female Daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana, who is also a famous female actress, Yukie Fujikaze, sleeping in bed and she is giving moans in her sleep. Her dreams are filled with images of her and Naruto together and they turn erotic as she sees herself as part of Naruto's ever growing harem with him making love to her in all sorts of ways. Koyuki, unconsciously, moves her hands to in-between her legs and starts to pleasure herself in her sleep as she continues to have 'naughty dreams'.

At the same time, with the Vegetable Country, another female Daimyo that Naruto has helped, Haruna, is also sleeping and she has having the exact same dreams as Koyuki, but it is herself at the center of them. And in the Bird Country , a third female Daimyo that Naruto has helped, Toki, is sleeping in her bed with the exact same dreams as Koyuki and Haruna, but she is in the center of them.

In the three nations, the three female Daimyo are in a deep sleep, having 'erotic dreams' with Naruto, and pleasuring themselves at the same time in which their breasts and buttocks start to expand outward with their bodies reshaping.

 _ **Few days later**_

Naruto suddenly get called to Hokage and when he arrived Minato said, " Naruto , you got special request from Koyuki Kazehana and she asked you to go to Spring Country ASAP. You will find out details inside this letter." Minato then handed a letter to Naruto. When he arrived to his home, Naruto reading the letter and grinned.

" _ **LEMON INCOMING."**_

 **Later at Spring Country.**

Within Koyuki's palace within the Land of Spring, we head into the bedroom where we find Naruto together with Koyuki, Haruna, and Toki in her bedroom where we find their clothing on the floor where we see the three female Daimyo have undergone 'changes' in which they, now, have massive chests, with breasts about size of bowling balls, huge and sexy 'bubble butt' buttocks, and gorgeous, voluptuous, and alethic sexy female super-model bodies. Naruto is pounding his hard manhood into the womb of Koyuki while Haruna and Toki are being taken care of by his clones the seals all over the room make sure that whatever happens in the room stays in the room.

Koyuki moans out, "Oh, yes…give your big cock… Naruto-sama…your wonderful Kami cock…fuck me good…good and hard… Naruto-sama…!" Naruto responds, with a foxy smile, "That I will, Koyuki-chan. I already accept your proposal in taking over as ruler of your nation. However, for the time being, you will rule in my stead, but you will rule under my will."

Koyuki moans out, "Yes… Naruto-sama…I understand and obey…I know that…your rule will benefit my nation…!" Naruto tells Koyuki, "And my orders are these: You will start construction on a branch of my new 'night club' in your lands especially in the new hot springs that you discovered. All of your advanced technology will be turned over to my clans and I for whatever we please and your ninja village is now a division of MY village."

Koyuki moans out, "I understand… Naruto-sama…your will…will be done…!" Naruto responds, "Excellent, Koyuki-chan. I can't wait for you and me to star in your latest flick."

Koyuki moans out, with a loving smile, "Me either… Naruto-sama…I love you…I live for only you…I dream of you…taking me…like a cheap whore…on film…!" Naruto tells Koyuki, "Such a dirty mind for a Daimyo, Koyuki-chan."

Koyuki moans out in reply, erotically, "I don't…I don't care… Naruto-sama…I only exist for you…!" Naruto brings Koyuki into a passionate and loving wet kiss as he continues to pound his manhood into Koyuki's womb causing her to see stars in front of her eyes. Koyuki wraps her arms and legs around his form while her body jiggles and shakes as pleasure racks her body.

Naruto asks Koyuki, "So, you want me to be the star in your next film?"

Koyuki moans out, "Oh, yes… Naruto-sama…it is going…to be an…adult film…!"

Naruto responds, with a grin, "Yes, I think I will, Koyuki-chan."

Koyuki moans out, "You…honor me… Naruto-sama…!" Koyuki howls in erotic pleasure as Naruto hits her G-spot and her ability to think is EXTREMELY limited due to the sheer pleasure bombarding her body and mind. All she can see is images of her as part of Naruto's harem, him dominating her, the two of them staring in 'adult films', and so much more. It soon drives Koyuki over the edge as she experiences a powerful orgasm that causes her to arch her body back, her eyes to roll in the back of her head, and her juices to cover Naruto's manhood which spurts a huge load of his hot sticky seed into Koyuki's womb causing her waist to bulge out due to the sheer volume of Naruto's seed. When they were done, Koyuki slumps down on the bed with a look of pure bliss on her face. Naruto then removes his still hard manhood from Koyuki's womb causing her to lightly moan as it leaves her womb. Naruto then turns Haruna and Toki, who are sighing in pleasure after their 'session' with His clones.

"Well, boys enough. I think I need to 'discuss' something with Haruna-chan and Toki-chan." Naruto tells Haruna, in a commanding tone, "Come, Haruna-chan." Without hesitation, Haruna crawls over to Naruto and he brings her into an intense wet kiss as he forces Haruna onto the bed.

Few days later

Just like Koyuki said before, there is new film of Koyuki and of course it based from certain adult novel. And that was funny considering Naruto asked large amount of payment and of course Koyuki also demand Naruto should be paid more. After few hours 'discussion.' Everything settled though the producer and Jiraiya slumped. Well, not that really mattered when the movie finally released a year later, they got box office as it earned large amount of audience and surpassing her previous movie, Princess Fuun.

Feeling that was enough for now. Naruto decided to rest and will wait till next two month.

With Howard the Duck.

Certain humanoid duck actually managed to exploit something in his universe home. Turned out in some country, if you acknowledged as certain country citizen you can gain acces to purchase some assets in said country and the way to gain that citizenship was easy and ridiculous as you need to capable ride certain animals. For examples you must capable to ride ostrich to gain citizenship in Zobanba and since Howard able to ride it Ange capable to purchase gold mine with very low price and that was quite bargain. And that also work in Bazombya as they required bull riding and Howard do it without any difficulty an Ange capable to gain small ownership of diamonds mine.

And Ange herself after awhile managed to open access to Disney Princess multiverse. For now she need to decided which world will be entered by Naruto.

Time skip 2 months with Naruto

In last two months, Naruto managed to conquer several Jump world and ensure loyalty of them. Of course that wasn't easy as several people from any world oppose him namely the villains. And here is the list.

First is Nurarihyon No Mago. The central point Rikuo Nura along with his family and his retainer agreed to join him but Rikuo asked favor to help him get rid of trouble in his world. And of course Naruto agreed. And in the end Naruto won and absorbing Rikuo three enemies, Inugamigyobu Tamazuki and Hagoromo Gitsune and lastly Nue and also made their power became his and brutally destroy their bodies to ensure they won't revived despite this world not having technique similar to Edo Tensei and Rinne Tensei.

And second is Claymore. Naruto managed to rescued large squadron of female warriors which called by world residence Claymore which coincidentally also the name of said world. Naruto found out Organization who founded Claymore were the ones which cause Yoma, the creature who live by eating human flesh. And Naruto along with the deserter and surprisingly former Claymore turned to Awakened (Since their Yoma instinct become stronger) managed to uncover bad things about The Organization and called Awakened and Abyssals destroy them until last person while remaining Claymore and also some taken care in Naruto custody and don't forget spoils of war from Organization treasury. Fufufu!

And there is so many world other than that but it will be for another story.

For now Naruto decided to prepare to depart to another world. Since it will be boring to just choose it, Ange suggested to use roulette so it will be surprise. Naruto decided to do what ANge said and start to spin roulette. It didn't take long as roulette finally slowed and stop at " **Black Lagoon.'**

It said, " **Blood, sweat, guns and every illegal thing and whateverand filled with mobster, mercenary, crazy killer maid and psychos technically."**

ANge said, " **Well your new world it's decided "** , And after she said that , a portal to said world opened and Naruto walked the portal as he wonder what that means.

 _ **Later at Black Lagoon world.**_

Naruto then notices he arrived at somewhere. The only problem is locals is untrusted so he decided to get out of here and go from there. And when he just walked few step from alley, the streets suddenly echoed with gunfire as the crowd all scream and run out of the way.

Naruto look at right and suddenly a car was heading right into him, to the road was another car but this one was shooting at the first car for some reason and he snapped out as the car slammed right onto a parked car right in front of me.

All I did was raise an eyebrow as the first car had two people coming out of there, one male and one female, the guy had dark skin and afro hairdo while he wore something you see a pimp wearing but the girl was the one that caught my attention as she was a fairly tall, attractive woman with bright blonde hair reaching her waist that went well with her tan skin and her clothing was a Criss-cross keyhole detail mini dress with deep v neckline and criss-cross straps. Halter neck tie, clip back, & matching g-string and for her feet was black Metallic Thigh Highs

The two hid onto the car park next to the one they crash as the car chasing them stopped a few ways down before four guys got out with guns in hand and from there two more cars came right in and more guys came out with guns in hand .

Naruto heard the last person who seemed a leader said, "so puta, think you can get away by scratching me, no one messes with me and gets away with it and now you and your chulo will die here but not after my amigos have a turn with that fine body of yours"

Naruto heard a curse from the lady and it was then they all opened up at her hiding spot, He really wanted to walk away when one of them saw him and went ahead to shoot at him. Naruto managed to evaded thanks to his reactionand dive into a car and hid which force some of them to take a shot at him.

Naruto wonder if these guys have any brains, despite that he couldn't help but chat with the people started this situation "so, let me guess El Jefe didn't like the service?"

Naruto saw the male looking at him in shock at how could he be so calm which was then the female answered , "hah, the guy didn't have the cojones to even satisfy me I prefer a real man. So, what brings you to a place like this handsome?"

Naruto just said as he took out his Blacktail handgun "nah, took a wrong turn because my GPS sucks and what did you know I ended up ready to save that fine ass of yours!" Naruto then fired at right hit one of the gunmen before he quickly stood up and fired a few more rounds. He manage to take two more men down and wounding a third before ducking back into cover.

He waited for a few more seconds as the barrage slowed down slightly and it was then he struck again as he popped out from his cover and lay it on them with guns as he side walk towards the two. Naruto took out six more guys before he duck to cover right next to them as he reload , looking at them he decided to make some small talk "Name is Naruto."

The female was the one who answered him first as she said "Lisa, but most call me Mercy and the guy bleeding down there is Rowan."

A few more bullets ping at the car before the two of them got up and fired back for a bit before ducking back down as Naruto quip out "so who's El Jefe over there?"

This time though it was Rowan who answered him, "That's Carlos Montinegua, one of the lieutenants of the Santiago cartel. He was getting a little hand on Mercy here so she scratches his face and now he wants payback."

It was then the hood of the car they were hiding in caught fire which made Rowan cried out in fear and Mercy was looking a little scared. Naruto just reload calmly before holstering them in side hip holders before took out some smoke bombs. He toss them a little before he told them "all right, listen once I throw these I want you to go into that building right there and don't go anywhere unless it's me and if I'm not back then well you're on your own."

The two nodded and from there NarutoI threw the bombs from under the car and just like always they exploded into smoke that covers the area and from there was the end for the men as Naruto activate his EMS and took out combat knife as using sword is too obvious for now.

Naruto saw about eight guys left and that was just fine with him as he leap from his cover and charged right at the first guy on right, he didn't last long as Naruto slit his throat before he even saw it coming. The next to die were two guys behind one of their cars as they try to waved to smoke away, Naruto stab the two of them in the throat..

Flicking his right hand, Naruto launch his throwing knife and from there he struck one of them in the head and threw another taking two more guys and wounding a third before following it up with firing a poison dart at the last guy leaving just the wounded guy the only one left living.

The smoke was slowly dissipating as he stalk the last guy who coincidentally was El Jefe of the guys here and using EMS saw him backing into a corner with a gun in hand ready to take Naruto out .Naruto didn't even need to look as he shot him in his hand took down El Jefe who clutched his blood hand.

That Mafioso glared but Naruto just grinned and he said, "okay dumbass, now you're gonna leave them alone or else the next time you and me will have this chat, it'll be your last got it!?" He tried to spit at Naruto but he was faster as he kick him to the side, he manage to glare back up at Naruto and said, "You do not know who you're messing with my friend because when I come back, I am going to cut you up nice and slow and then I'll show that bitch not to mess with me you hear me asshole!"

Naruto just knocked the guy out with his elbow and that was he look back to the building where Lisa and Rowan were, only to see Lisa standing there with her gun at the ready with a look of shock on her face which made Naruto quipped "Now this is some first day huh?"

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Man if hadn't been there than my goose would have been cooked so drink up man it's on the house tonight!" said a very cheery Rowan who now has bandages wrapped around his chest as he toasted Naruto who had a glass in hand along with Lisa or Mercy as the staff calls her right on his lap serving him some whiskey.

It was just a while after the fight and after getting acquainted again, Rowan and Mercy decided to go back to the strip club they worked in with Naruto in tow as they wanted to reward him so to speak by saving their asses and here they were, laughing and chuckling like old friends as the stripper entertained them.

After a while the laughter died down as Naruto returned the toast before saying outloud "you know, you'll have to be ballsy to come back here considering I figured that the guy knew the place."

Rowan on the other hand kept on laughing for a bit before it died down just enough to answer him "sure maybe, the cartel are getting more aggressive as they're trying to encroach on Hotel Moscow territory since the big lady is out of the country right now but after this attack, I'm sure she's a little piss of and on her way back right now as we speak."

Naruto decided to enjoy the whiskey and well, that was good after all despite he preferred wine and rum. But booze is booze so no matter for now.

Suddenly Naruto felt something bizarre will happen soon and after few minutes he think about that…

Just like that the doors of the strip club opened up and from there a couple of Russian men came right in, didn't need to guess who they were as they made a beeline for Naruto. They stopped right in front of him and he could tell Mercy was a little scared as he felt her shaking but he didn't mind as he calmly sip him glass before saying outloud, "So I take it you guys heard what happen."

The one of them which Naruto assume as leader answered, "Yeah, normally we would handle this but our captain is out of the country at the moment and for some reason we can't contact her. We could go guns blazing but I would like their boss to be a welcome home present for our captain but our current forces are not equipped with taking people alive and after hearing of your skills early on some of us had decided to hire you for assistance."

Naruto raise an eyebrow and he said, , " Don't lie to me, I knew you guys could do it without me so tell me why you're really here." The man earlier just answered, " An Audition."

Naruto then motioned the man to continue, "we had told our captain about you after you killed all but one of the cartel today and from there she was intrigue about you and so she has decided to test your skills so to speak, bring us the head of the cartel here alive and you'll get to stay here without any trouble from Hotel Moscow unless you attack us directly."

Naruto made thinking pose a bit for few seconds then replied, " Deal!, Now show target place and what he/she look alike."

The guy said nothing more as he took out a picture of the man Naruto was to bring alive and a map with two x in different places and from there he showed him where they were and where the man's place and the drop-off point and what defenses they guy's got and Naruto couldn't help but smirk after the briefing was over. Naruto then said to Lisa who stare at him, " Well, I got some job to do. Just wait for me okay." Naruto then headed for job.

 _ **At Naruto world.**_

While real him doing his job on other world, the clones also doing their own tasks. The ones who keep appearances as shinobi now recounting it been a year (Well almost actually since his real self back from fire guardian duty.)The clone grinned when certain toad sage cannot find anything about Akatsuki as said group not making move . If only Jiraiya found out Akatsuki now working for him.

At least now Akatsuki start afresh and all he and Angelique do was kill Obito and Black Zetsu though the latter killed by Kaguya Otsutsuki since now Kaguya O (To made difference between another Kaguya I will call her Kaguya O while another will be Kaguya N) didn't care anymore about taking chakra from humans . She now decided to help Naruto to take over Shinobi world .

To be honest Naruto can easily taken over his own world but for some reason Ange didn't want it happen . At least for now. Anyway lets switch to another focus. One of Naruto clones also finished the project assigned by his real self and that was reviving enemy of his newly gained harem Sailor Scouts.

After successfully gain Usagi Tsukino aka Neo Queen Serenity aka Sailor Moon and her counterpart Sailor Cosmos. Naruto started project to increase army by reviving Sailor Scouts enemies using Sailor Scouts memories.

And another project also begun to build new weapons for Percy and Shinji.

For Percy Naruto decided to build system called Dendoh which allow Percy don armor which resembling robot. (Look for Gear Senshi Dendoh if you want description) Aside from Dendoh, Naruto also build the brother of Dendoh, Oger. It decided to made Percy have Dendoh while Shinji will took Oger.

To help them there was equipment based on animal data weapons and it named, Unicorn Drill, Leo Circle, Viper Whip, Bull Horn , Gatling Boar, Dragon Flare, Chojuuoh Kiba and lastly Phoenix Ale.

And aside animal data weapons its also equipped by several weapons such, Tube Missile launcher in its shoulders and rifle . It also have energy sword which resembles lightsaber.

And Naruto not alone as he build it with Louise and entire maid staff of technology division. Of course Ikuyo not involved as Grace dragged her before she not even said anything. Instead Cynthia was the ones assist him and others.

 _ **Okay I will tell another next time for now lets back to real Naruto,**_

Naruto now stood at perch of a nearby roof and looking of the carte hideout which turned out as the place was four stories apartment in slum districts .

Naruto look at two guards right at the entrance and about five guarding the roof. And since Naruto hide behind an air conditioning unit they won't able spotted him and considering the security is lax as when Naruto managed to spot his target at the tippy top of the apartment with about six guards with him and all throughout the apartment were some of his guards mixed in with some guest living in this place

The lobby had about a dozen guards with all of them posing as guests and about two more guarding the back entrance. The first floor didn't have any but the occasional patrol of four that came from the lobby, the second floor had six men guarding the only two doors that lead to the stairways which in turn one group has a good view of the elevators. The third floor was about the same as the second floor but the difference was a group of four guards patrolling the area and the last floor which was where the bulk of the guards were as aside from guards inside the room with his target, there were five guarding the outside door and along the hallways were two group of four men patrolling them with each group having two attack dogs each and that's not counting the four guarding the elevators and two groups of two men guarding the stairways entrance

After took time for get right timing, Naruto took out sniper rifle and aim at one of them who was walking towards a blindspot and the moment he reach there Naruto fired, he was dead before he even drop to the floor. And that was alerted the next guard and was about to check it, he died next as his other buddies attention were elsewhere. Two were walking about leaving a guy at the far end just standing there who became next target as he fell off the edge and somehow Naruto knew that won't alert guards downstairs as the honking sounds of the cars drown it out and for the last two was somewhat of a god send as they were lined up just nicely and from there he fired one shot and the two of them died.

And once Naruto sure its fine to cross, Naruto walk across the roof heading towards the backdoor side before he landing right in front of the door to eliminate another two guards there using dual knives he wielded. Naruto then took out his cellphone and then hacked the power supply . It took less than minute as Naruto finally took control and he started his game once he input certain command and world going dark…..

 _ **A moment later**_

The moment the lights went out, every guard went into alert mode as all of them took out their weapons consisting of some pistols and SMG, all of them were scanning the area for any signs of attack not knowing the true dangers within the shadows.

The first to die was near where Naruto was nearby as his throat was slash before Naruto walked among the small crowd and the shadows. The next to fall was the four guards that were on the first floor all of which came out from the stairwell as in quick succession, all of them fell dead as the blades slit their throats cleanly before throwing three knives right into the heads of three more, the remaining four finally realize someone was attacking them but it was too late as Naruto took out his Sniper Rifle with suppressors attach and fired four shots right into their heads taking them out for good, it was then the crowd suddenly notice the fallen bodies as one woman scream out and then the rest followed as a small stampede rush towards the front door.

What no one notice was that Naruto was never there as he entered the elevator with a talkie in hand as he said, "Help ! There's an assassin in here ! I repeat an assassin is here, he's in the elevator heading up. Stop him now!"

He didn't wait long as the elevator stopped at the second floor which the assassin just smirk as he jumped to the ceiling and then the doors opened up.

From the outside, the second floor guards looked confuse as there was no one inside of the elevator, the six men outside looked at each other for a bit before one of them motion a few guys to check it out and two men reluctantly did it as they slowly inch their way into the elevator.

The moment they went in, three pellets dropped from the ceiling and there all three exploded into a thick cloud of smoke and that's where all six met their end as Naruto dropped from the ceiling with his dual dagger in hand as the blades dug deep into both men's skull before he went out and took out the four outside.

It was then though the doors from the stairways opened up as two attack dogs rushed into the smoke fangs bared ready to rip something apart, following them was four men with AK's at the ready, but what they weren't expecting was for the dogs to be sent back to their feet's a few seconds later, momentarily taking their eyes off as a barrage of shuriken struck aim and true right into them killing them off quick.

From there, Naruto walked out of the smoke without any problem as he can easily use his Rinnegan to find path and he now going to his next destination.

 _ **Scene change**_

Certain person was pissed as he stayed in well guarded room inside and outside. The outside had a dozen guards with the remaining two dogs' growl, ready to strike at anything while the inside still maintain the six guards plus the boss who has a Desert Eagle in hand.

He was fuming as his guards all went silent sans the ones here as he wondered just where the hell this assassin came from, he knew his lieutenant screw up when he miss his chance to kill the stripper early on and he was already dealt with in an unmarked grave and now this assassin comes after him.

He was really pissed when all of a sudden he heard the dogs barking outside and the sounds of his guards shouting out about cornering him and from there all he heard was shouting and gunshots from his men as they curse and tried to kill whoever was out there which made the man grit his teeth in anger as the noise slowly died down.

A few seconds in the silence was unnerving for the people there as all of them pointed their guns at the doors waiting for whoever to come in just so they could kill him but as all their focus was on the doors, they didn't realize one thing. Who was watching the windows?

None of them could even react as Naruto burst into the room via the window feet planted on the boss's back and in turn slamming the body right into the table, all of the guards turn to see him on their boss's back but before they could even react Naruto pulled out his dual sawed off Shotgun and lay it on them. The shot gun rounds tore through them like butter with no remorse as the last of the guards fell before the assassin, leaving him and the boss being the only ones left breathing.

The boss turn back to glare at him and was about to retort, until Naruto decided to shut him up with a boot to the face. Looking around, Naruto had a small smirk on his face as he look down at his now new captive before hoisting the man on his shoulders and then firing his grappling hook, he headed towards his destination.

 _ **(Few minutes later)**_

Naruto dropped the body of the boss alive, right onto the feet of the Russian's who hardly looked faze as they look back to the man that did the job and said man had a small smirk on his face as he said to them " So, how I do?"

The Russian's didn't look at him much as they took the man into an unmarked van before pulling out, and just as he was about to leave, a very nice high end car decided to pull up right in front of him and from there the driver decided to step out before opening the door for him

He merely raise an eyebrow before he pulled down his hood and step right into the car, he was surprise to see none other than Balalaika sitting right next to him with an unlit cigar in hand. The look he had didn't went unnoticed by her as she said "Not what you were expecting?"

Naruto snapped out of it slightly as he answered her "Nope, but I heard you were out of the country?"

She seemed to find it a little funny because she chuckle for as she motion for the driver to move out, a while later she decided to answer him " I was already done with my business in Japan and was already on my way back. I have heard of these idiots trying to encroach on my territory and truthfully I was about to teach them a lesson but then I heard about you."

Taking that time she opened the car window before lilting her cigar and took a puff before she continued on " I had heard on how you took out those men and I must say I was quite surprise as someone of your skill set could go undetected so tell me who are you assassin." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as he knew he was in for a long ride

And after some talk with Balalaika, Naruto agreed to made some contract with her which stated Naruto can took any job as long as it does not directly affect Hotel Moscow in a bad way . After that Naruto decided to hit sack as today is very long day .

 _ **And while Naruto take a break lets see what happened with one of other brother hood Harry Potter**_

Harry Potter now going back to Hogwarts (In his parallel universe of course). And while he in school. Harry asked two of Naruto maids to accompany him . And said maid now doing what they can to occupied one of hidden islands located at southern Britain. That place supposed to be place where old families produced rare magical plants and breed creatures. While look not promising, Harry wanted that place to ensure pureblood extinction.

Anyway as Harry prepared for his second term . (Well not really prepared as he have his clone to prepare himself.) He now decided to look up of memory when he is not there. And he started when his clone peeking his so called brother Robby Potter.

And when he reviewed it , he found out three main things that were always on his mind were food, given how fat he is that's to be expected, quidditch, even though he's terrible he still thinks he's the best, and his fame. The latter was the worst, he thinks that he should be given everything he wants even when he has no real magic to speak of. Harry did however pick up on a map and invisibility cloak in Robby's possession. He didn't want Potter to have it, and since it seemed to be a Potter family heirloom the brat would be in a whole host of trouble if he lost it. The map was apparently made by his father so there would be even more trouble if, correction, when he lost it. Harry actually became lost in a daydream of all the trouble Robby would be in when the loss of two family items was discovered.

And turned out in holiday Harry clone mostly spend his time in his room.. To be exact he creating and refining potion inside his lab trunk. He created the potions the usual way in his potions lab then he used his chemistry lab to refine them. Each of his refined potions was contained in a small vial and instead of being the colour it says in the books, these were a crystal clear liquid. The potions looked clear because they were the actual potion in its purest form, far more concentrated and potent.

Harry had been making potions since he got here, and since he hasn't slept in that time he'd created hundreds of refined potions and hundreds more regular ones. He was planning on selling the normal ones in the Wizarding world since they were quite high quality, he figured he could get a good price for them. The refined ones he was still unsure what to do with, but he might be able to sell them to the non-magical community, he could say they were new experimental products and see where it went from there.

The refined potions definitely had value since he tested a refined hair changing potion on Potter and Weasley and the results were hilarious. He put a few drops on their food and when they inhaled it, they didn't eat slowly, Robby's hair changed from red to Draco blond and Ron's red hair turned bright green. They didn't notice it immediately, someone actually had to point it out to them, but the site afterwards was hilarious, it lasted for days and students turned purple from trying to hold their laughs. The rumour was that someone cursed Potter teach him lesson, Weasley got hit because he was his friend, it wasn't a curse but close enough.

He was also creating potions, using examples from his books, that would work for other creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Since they had a higher resistance to magic the potions had to be more potent, but it could be another market if he got it right.

 _ **To Be continued For Now hehehehe**_

 _ **See you next time okay**_


	44. Chapter 43

_**As usual I'll give respond to review I got first okay**_

 _ **Rwbyknight: I dunno if I will add Fire Emblem as I lacked knowledge of Fire Emblem but I'll try if possible.**_

 _ **Xconanx25: Thanks man**_

 _ **CzarJoseph: Sorry but Percy will armed with modern armory and he will have new version of Riptide while his original one will be mass produced. And I decided Ichigo will be paired with Ikumi Unagiya as I plan Orihime friends , Chizuru and Tatsuki will also join. I also even plan all of Arrancar and Quincy girls joined Naruto not so little harem though Quincy will be later on .**_

 _ **And about Disney Princess verse, Just reminder For now only Cinderella and Snow White will join Naruto ladiesand I assure you Jasmine with Aladdin as I also decided as long the prince have name (Not Prince Charming of course) the pair will be canon like original series. (BTW I think Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Rider as latter is the stupid name in my opinion**_

 _ **And Naruto will taken over Shinobi world but will be subtle about it as he will slowly brainwashed everyone and while they are not mindless (As they will keep their personality) they will completely loyal to Naruto PS : I read it and that was good.**_

 _ **Lycoan: I dunno about that anime. Sorry**_

 _ **Animaman: About Howard I will mainly use Disney reference as My Howard original Donald Duck. And about your idea about Jiraiya will get what he deserve I like it. But I decided to do it other way like I will made Jiraiya bankrupt. And I finally decided to change my plan completely about Tsunade and made her become Naruto sex slave and as for his blood family I still haven't think about it as I want Minato and Kushina will divorce this time but dunno how to write it. I will think more in future though.**_

 _ **Knucklebone: Nope. I'm not follow that series.**_

 _ **Okay lets continue as We Still with Harry (In case you forgotten)**_

January finally came meaning Christmas was over and school was once again in full swing, and Harry was happy as can be. During his break he had checked what was so dangerous about the third floor, and oh boy was he surprised, not to mention shocked, at the sheer stupidity of what he found as he muttered sarcastically' It seems wizard in my parallel universe even dumber than my own world and of course how original'. A Cerberus, a three headed dog, was just behind the door on that floor. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to keep something like that at a school full of kids, it was like they wanted students to get hurt. Something his father said instantly came to mind, wizards, they have no logic, no common sense, how they survived this long was beyond him. And then there was the Devil Snare, he just teleported past it, but anyone could get past the damn thing, all they had to do was burn it.

Then there's the flying keys and the brooms, it like they want someone to get past. The door itself was magically reinforced to negate spells and not to open without the right key, which apparently had to be chased by a broom. Whatever moron spelled the door didn't take into account someone picking the lock, breaking the door down manually or smashing through the wall. This was proven when Harry punched the door down, literally sending it off its hinges, he put it back when he entered the next room.

Through the door was a giant chess set that came to life when he stepped on it. This was so easy to get around that Harry had to take a breather after he spent a good ten minutes cursing the intelligence of whoever charmed this thing. He simply jumped off the chess board and walked around it to the door on the far side.

On the other side of the door was a sleeping troll, Harry didn't bother looking at it and walked passed into a room where flames blocked the doors, both forward and back. He read the riddle by the phials in the middle of the room and again cursed the stupidity of wizards, who gives a clue to get passed protections. He simply dowsed the flames with water, the idiots didn't even think of that, an entered the next room.

The room was large with just a mirror sitting in the middle. There were no protections that he could find and no way to identify if someone had entered the room. Harry didn't even need to look at the mirror to know what it was, the Mirror of Erised. He then found out same stone in his world , Philosopher stone. In his world he stored but this time he will return it to Nicky and Penny Flamel . But it will wait till later.

 _ **With Angelique**_

As our hero now took his time to get break lets turn our attention to certain primordial.

Since she is really bored, she decided to destroy few universe and I mean destroyed it literally. I'll tell you one then. That was world of Haruhi Suzumiya. Angelique decided to destroy them since she didn't like certain girl attitude and not counting what her friends do, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi do were only to delay their own destruction as they trying to keep Haruhi from boredness and they risk universe being destroyed and Ange actually decided to kill Haruhi brutally and painfully while she just erase another four ( No offense for Haruhi fans but I didn't like her attitude honestly and she was in my list of most hated anime character)

Angelique then turned to Naruto homeworld . Since Akatsuki is no more as they work for Ange and some lesser extent Naruto. Ange decided to clone them to trick Jiraiya to made perverted toad believe Akatsuki still exist and will use Naruto to take them down . However she will execute that plan in 6 months , technically slower than Akatsuki initial plan .

 _ **Anyway lets turned attention to Naruto birth family**_

After finished their training trip with certain Toad Sage, Menma and Mito keep up with their training so they can prepared against Akatsuki. But they also have another important task and that was to ensure their older brother Naruto returned to family. They may not know how but they definitely won't give up. They also realized Naruto hated Jiraiya due of the toad sage idiocy and for some lesser extent hate Tsunade and Kakashi. At least Naruto not really hate them but also don't care about them, but they definitely won't give up.

Beside they also want to catch up with their brother as it seems even without any assistance from their parents and godparents , Naruto capable to become himself now a strong individual. They also want to find out why after Naruto returned from his duty as Twelve Guardians somehow the older Namikaze become materialistic. While they knew he already show the signs before he departed three years ago, that become obvious now. But it will be another story to tell.

As for Minato and Kushina, both knew after forcing arranged marriage with Nadeshiko village leader, Naruto grown bitter toward them and they have feeling Naruto will request his resignation again. Which made them remembered the last time Naruto doing that after chuunin exam finished and if they not making move Naruto will do it again and this time he will do it for real.

Well, Both concern were reasonable since Naruto rarely took mission as he only took mission only one or two every month and said mission actually was A rank which made them rarely interact and when he is not on mission, Naruto mostly stay in his own district and while Naruto not put restriction to them , it still pains them with the fact Naruto not even bother to visit. And with Natsumi enthusiasm to see her older brother didn't help much . And despite Jiraiya spy network effort to detect Akatsuki, it seems said organization have yet to made their move. Oh if only they knew the fact.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto decided to take Lisa invitation as she want to show around the city and since he not busy, why not? Later Both of them decided to visit bar and when Naruto opened the door everyone there turn towards Naruto and Lisa with guns ready to be drawn, though once the patron find out it just familiar base, they went back to what they were doing.

Naruto then reaching the bar as Lisa and Bao greeted each other as we sat down, coincidentally right next to Revy, Rock and the Venezuelan guy. Revy took one good look at Naruto before she said outloud ,"Well, well, never seen your types here before, you new in town?"

Naruto chuckle for a bit as he knew what she meant as he answered her "yeah, GPS suck ass and I winded up here somehow and then got into a gunfight with the Colombians." She seemed to raise an eyebrow for a bit before widening in realization "So you're the guy who kidnapped the boss in the Saint Plaza hotel a week ago."

Naruto just nod and she laughs for a bit as she continued , "damn, never thought I meet the guy who kidnapped the boss of the cartel from his own home guarded by a small army, what brings you to these parts."

Naruto decided to humor her , "Well, it's my last week here and Lisa decided to take me out for a farewell party but I guess this week is just gonna get more crazy with the maid here and boy does she want blood badly."

The Venezuelan seemed to look confuse for a moment before he stated angrily ,"What do you mean by that punk!?"

Naruto smirk a little at his bravado but he decided to indulge him "What!? Didn't your bosses tell you, her master got blown to smithereens in a rally for helping the lower class people and considering she tore through the ranks just to save her master's son, what do you think is gonna happen if her master dies?"

The latino guy just fumed while Rock said, "Do you mean she's here for revenge?" Naruto took sip of his drink as he nodded. Rock then continued, "Then why is she here!? I mean if it's the Venezuelans who killed him, shouldn't she be waging war there instead?"

Naruto just responded, " Maybe , maybe not but then again I think she's already gone through everybody there and she's hunting down everybody responsible for it and somehow that leads her to these parts of the woods."

This time it was Revy who was curious as she said "Oh, and who might that be?"

Naruto just shrugged as he answered "Who knows, but if you find whoever she's after then you'll find her but I think we'll find out that question much sooner than you think."

That seem made everyone except Naruto confused but the blond just ignored them until they heard the doors opened up and from there everyone turn to see a miniature maid standing before them as she politely ask for Revy and Rock, she was then hoisted up by a bigger man who was laughing at her along with some of the patrons when they opened her luggage.

Naruto decided to act as he motioned to Lisa o hide behind the counter which made Bao follow suit as he knew what was going to happen.. He then made his way o big guy as he said, " You better put the girl down or I'll make you regret it."

The big guy retorted, " And what are you gonna do about it, punk!?" Naruto replied, "Well not me per say but I must say for a maid you have some shoes though, don't see that too often."

The guy confused at what Naruto said while Naruto seem wait something, as she slid under his grip and heel kick him right in the nuts which made Naruto cringed . He then said, " Oi, chibi maid. you're master wants to find his favorite maid right?"

She manages to nod for a bit as Naruto sigh, "Tell you what, bring me to him and I'll guarantee that I can bring her back alive." Now that put a stop to everyone there as all of them looked at me weirdly as the maid spoke first ,"How can I be sure that you will bring the head maid back alive?"

Naruto just shrugged as he walk toward her and saw her being tense as he stopped right in front of her and Naruto said, "Because out of everyone here, I have the highest chance in going head to head against her and if your master pays me I can even bring the men responsible to his feet, dead or alive his choice!"

The maid quite surprised before she seem satisfied and said, "Very well then, my master is waiting at the Sankan Palace Hotel" Satisfied, Naruto gulped his drink in one go before he felt the barrel of a gun right at the back of his head, "Well then why don't you let us handle it rookie, after we pay her back for what she did to my men first and who knows, we might just let you have a bone."

Naruto grinned," I should tell you the same thing though I doubt you and your crew will get out of this"

Pushing the barrel onto his head he said outloud "OOHH! And what makes you say that, you're surrounded in case you haven't notice."

Naruto casually replied "Number means nothing for me" And like that he press a button and the lights all went out and there Naruto made his move.

It took a mere five minutes to kill the people there minus a few and by the time Naruto was done he reactivate the lights and from there he could see the remaining people minus Revy slack jaw and wide eyed at how he dispatch them so easily, Revy whistled in awe as she said "Goddamn, you must be some piece of work if you could do this, then again this must be a first eh Bao, you're bar is still standing after a gunfight."

Bao snapped out of it as he looks around his shop blinking and then he shouted to the heavens about a miracle which made Naruto shook his head as Dutch's car pulled up in front of the bar, looking towards Lisa he said to her "Stay at home for the week Lisa and tell the others to do the same because I get the feeling that this is going to get even more wild as it is!"

 _ **Later at Sankan Hotel**_

Naruto now talked with head of Triad named Mr Chang and have some talk until Naruto said, " This will be fun. Been awhile since I beat up special forces."

When Naruto finished his word, everyone look at him as though he has grew a second head as Mr. Chang said "Oi rookie, this isn't some punk or gangbanger with a gun, these are the US army we're talking about here and you want to hunt them?"

Naruto just respond by saying, " Eeyyup , after all to find the hunter first you must know the prey" it was then the kid looked hopeful as he said "really, do you think you can get Roberta back safe and sound." Naruto smiled "Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you alive but expect a few bruises here and there because I doubt that she'll go quietly unless those men die."

He seemed to nodded for a second there as he said "thank you, don't worry I will compensate you with proper price."

Naruto grinned "Don't worry kid but take my advice, stay here for now if you can because sometime this week this city is gonna light up brighter than the sun itself." with that Naruto headed out to the balcony and jumping to the roofs as he got ready for what could be a fight of a lifetime.

 _ **Switch scene at certain Church**_

It was a quiet day at the church as a nun was walking out into the main hall; she was different as aside from a normal nun's attire, she wore pink angular sunglasses and has a gun strapped on her left side of her chest. The woman yawn for a bit until she notice something amiss, because right in the hall was Naruto sitting and praying right before her very eyes

She had to blink for a bit before she rub her eyes to see if she was awake, and seeing that it was not a dream or anything she decided to say outloud "Oi! In case you didn't get the memo the church isn't opened yet!"

The Ninja look up to her with a small smirk on his face as he motion his head towards the confession booth and started to walk towards it. Seeing what he meant, the nun cautiously walked towards it and after a while the two sat down which then a tense silence follows

The nun then said to him "so, you must be the new blood that's the entire hubbub in Hotel Moscow." Naruto chuckle a little as he answered her "I am sister! " He heard a scoff as she said to him "Don't call me that!"

"Oh and what should I call you then?" A silence followed suit as the nun answered "Eda."

"I see, well Eda I do hope you can help me out here." "Oh, if you're asking for god to help you then you're in the wrong place"

Chuckling, Naruto retorted "No, if I wanted that I would have never become what I am in the first place, no this is a little more down to earth and the fact that its right up your alley makes it easier." "What makes you think that I know anything?"

"I know you do considering that the ones I'm looking for are your countrymen." It was then a tense silence ensured which lasted for a minute before Eda responded "How did you figure it out?"

"Not hard really, this is the only somewhat neutral place in this entire place and considering I doubt Uncle Sam wants this place unchecked from its sights so I figured that either one or both of the people here are working for them so I took a gamble and it looks like it paid off."

"I see" Despite not being able to see it, Naruto knew she had her gun out, so he quickly said "Don't bother, I'm not here for you and I could care less, I just want the info of where the soldiers are hiding since I doubt their hired by the company."

The silence then returned for a few moments before Eda said "What's in it for you!?" "Nothing much, just got hired to do it by the maid's master and the fact I would rather enjoy my last few days here not watching every building turn to rubble so what do you say?"

"…You are something huh, never thought I meet someone likes you out here of all places." "Hehe, maybe so but then again the worlds a big place don't you think?"

"True so what do you wanna know, because Chang is coming here soon, I doubt he'll like it if he knew that you know who I work for." Naruto gave a small smirk as he said "doubt it but then again time is essence so I'll make it quick, tell me their objectives and where they higher up supposed to be."

He heard a sigh from the next booth before she said "Their objective is to capture General Shue Yan who is schedule to visit four villages near Monpalyo with two platoons worth of soldiers, the soldiers are undercover as backpackers in the redlight district in several motels awaiting orders. They consist of 18 men separated into three groups; the ones you're looking for are Major Shane J. Caxton and his right hand man Captain Raymond MacDougal who are in Team Alpha, their hideout is the Tokaina Hotel. Better move quick, if the bloodhound could find a person based on their pictures than no doubt she's already on the move."

Naruto contemplate for a bit before standing up and just as he was about to leave, he said to the nun "Thanks for the tip, don't worry I'll make sure my lips are sealed sides when this is set and done I am going to the yellow flag and drink my heart out as a farewell on Bao's tab since I made sure his place is still standing after a gunfight so to speak, you're welcome to join if you want, remember 9:00 this Sunday at Bao's, later."

Then Naruto walked out the door, leaving the nun alone for a bit before a chuckle was heard and then it got louder and louder until it turn into a full blown laughter as the nun found someone interesting today before walking out of the booth to await her next meeting though she couldn't help but wonder what was the assassin plan to do with that information

Once he outside Naruto dialed certain number in his cellphone. A few rings later a familiar voice said "yes?"

Naruto responded to the voice , "I have something that might interest you regarding the maid."

The other voice on the phone didn't even hesitate for a second as Balalaika said "Go on."

And like that Naruto told her who and where they were and why they were here and at the end of it he got his orders "I see, I figured that you might have some other motive for this but I could care less, fend off the bloodhound as long as you can, I'll provide them with an escape route towards Black Lagoon think you can do it?" "Just get you men ready Balalaika and by this time tomorrow this place will go back to how it was minus a few bodies here and there anyways."

She seemed to get the idea as she said "Do it!" "Consider it done."

 _ **Time skip at night**_

It was night time and from the looks of things, this place is just gonna get even more crazy as Naruto got up from his crouching position which was at the top of a high building as he hear the sounds of gunfire lighting up the city streets. Naruto then prepared himself as he jumped out to join the party.

 _ **Switch scene**_

The gun fire intensify as the American soldiers use the alleyways to dodge whoever was hunting them, they had a small snag in the form of a small blond kid who got wrapped up in this mess to save the woman he cared for.

Right now they were all trying to get out of this place with their lives and limbs intact, turning into another corner they were surprise when all of a sudden a window exploded outwards and from there a woman descended right in front of them.

The woman had a crazy look on her face as she locks her eyes onto the group; quickly she drew two Sistema Colt Modelo 1927 with drum magazines and fired upon them, though she miss most of them as the American soldiers reacted just in time to dodge the hail of bullets. Despite that she charged right at them ready to tear them apart limb by limb, they reacted by firing back at the charging woman who nimbly dodge them like nothing

The moment she got close, one of them put up his weapon so she slam into that instead and the two struggle with one trying to kill, the other to survive. The woman jumped back to avoid some shots fired right at her, she retaliated with her own guns which made them dive for cover as she charges in once more ready to kill

What she and the people there weren't expecting though was a figure to dropkick her right in the face, sending her flying back on her back. She manages to recover with a back flip to glare at whoever attacked her, the moment she laid her eyes on the figure all she saw was the golden hue of his eyes under the hood as the two glares at each other in a standstill

The silence was deafening as the two killers in the trade stare each other down, the woman grip her pistols tighter and Naruto took out his dual dagger.

The two continued to stare each other down tensing for a fight as the two got ready for an unknown signal waiting for that moment to fight.

As suddenly a drop water hit ground from nowhere the male jump to the sky blades at the ready whereas the woman kept her charge but pointed her guns at the descending man and then that night, the people there realize just what kind of world this place was and none of them will ever forget it.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The group of soldiers plus one kid were momentarily stunned into silence as they watch what could be describing as a fight between beasts. Naruto twisted his body to his left to dodge a front kick before retaliating with a backhand slash with his blade, but all he got were a few strands of hair as Roberta dropped down enough to do so before quickly getting back up and lean back as a front kick was close to kicking her jaw in.

She spun around and then fired her pistol right at him but the assassin dodge it by running across the wall before launching off it, flying right into her as he tackle her to the ground. The two rolled for a bit before Roberta managing to get on top as she tried to fire her guns, Naruto on the other hand manages to use his blade to push the barrel so that the shots just passed his head albeit just slightly before he push her aside and then went right at her again.

The Colombian woman put her guns up once again but once more those were shut off as Naruto stab the barrels with his blades and twisting his arms quickly, he manage to disarm her though that didn't stop the bloodhound as she use her hands and tackle him onto the ground while trying to bite his head off.

She would have if Naruto didn't manage to put his knees up and rolled her off him and just like that the two got back right into combat, the spectators on the other hand were slightly in awe at how these two fought for a few moments until one of their radio's came to life slightly as a voice told them to get out of there. They were slightly hesitant not to trust the voice but after Roberta was sent flying close into their direction, no words was said as they book it though Roberta would have pounced on them if Naruto was already onto her as the two engage in battle once more.

Roberta with a karambit in hand took a swipe at him but Naruto lean back to dodge it as he countered with a right stab, the Colombian woman lean her head to her right before she use her left arm to hook onto his stabbed then using her karambit and went with an upward slash but that was stopped with Naruto using his free blade to stop it and now the two were in a deadlock.

Pushing her attacking hand back, Naruto kneed her in the gut making her double over before he did a on armed throw on her, the bloodhound was sent to the ground and following that she manages to roll out of the way as a dart was sent right into her before she took out a smaller pistol and fired right at him.

He manages to lump back enough so to dodge it before he retaliated by quickly drawing his Blacktail and fired it right at her arms and legs. Despite the sudden quick draw, Roberta manages to jump into a nearby window to hide from the gun fire and like that the assassin knew she was gone.

Reloading his gun, he look at where she jump into before using his RinneSharingan and saw his objective heading towards an alley where she got onto a bike and rode off after them. He didn't need to know that his job was already done as he started to walk off, it was then his cell phone rang for a bit, picking it up he simply said "Done."

The other side was silent for a few moments before another voice said "Good, We'll take it from here , So you just sit back and relax. ". All he did was just sighing for a bit as he walked out of there and hoped that the rest could play itself out.

It wasn't till a few hours later did he get the call, saying that the Americans were on board and were on their merry way so to him mostly the job was done and he could spend the remaining time here in relative peace.

 _ **Few days later.**_

The party was in full swing as Naruto along with Rowan, Lisa and everybody from the strip club as Rowan said that they were gonna close for the night and Bao didn't mind making it on his tab considering that Naruto managed to save his bar in one piece.

Surprisingly enough, Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow decided to join in as well with Revy being the loudest as she had somehow coerce Rock into a drinking contest with the two in a small deadlock. All Naruto did was chuckle as he drank his whiskey for a bit thinking just how in the world this place ever survived with people like this, it was a while later did he notice someone else coming in and lo and behold Eda came right in with a pink tank top and a miniskirt

She walked straight right into him and lean onto the bar stand next to the assassin as she ordered her drink, the atmosphere around them was a little quaint for a while as Eda spoke first "so, mind telling me why did you even invite me here not that I mind of course?"

All she saw was a small grin as he answered "well, I thought you looked a little bored staying in that cooped up church and sides the view from here doesn't look too bad."

He could hear her snort for a bit before she retorts "hah, so what you're telling me is just because you feel like it and getting into my skirt?"

She saw him shrug as he said "sure why not, it is my last night here and Lisa wanted to give me a personal farewell so I thought I might spice it up a little."

She thought about it for a bit before she said "hmm and what makes you think that you can even handle two of us" All she got was a small grin on his face as he drank his whiskey for a bit.

 _ **Next morning**_

The rays of the morning sun shone down upon the bed as the two women lay bare naked, covered with a light sheen of sweat and love juice while they slept peacefully while off in the showers was where Naruto took a light shower as he wash off some of his sweat after the night of debauchery he had with the two women, looking to a side he saw the timer ticking down showing how much time is left before he has to leave.

He closed the window before stepping out of the shower with a towel covering his privates as another was set to drying his hair while he stepped out of the shower. What he wasn't expecting though was for Eda to wake up first as she stretch her limbs before she notice him out of the shower, giving a slight smile she said "Well, well you must have one heck of a stamina if you can still get up like that after what we did last night!"

She saw him chuckle for a bit before saying "Well, I do want to leave you guys something to remember me by after all."

"Heh, you sure did stud considering that you just out fuck two women in one night with plenty to spare!"

"Haha that I did so I guess this is later then!"

"Maybe, be sure to visit from time to time because after something like that I might just wanna keep you here for the sex."

All she saw was a small smile before he started to get dress and admire his figure. She was so into it until he finished dressing up did she snap out of it as he said to her "Gives Lisa my regards kay beautiful."

She blinks for a bit before she took a cigarette in her mouth and waved him off as though saying fine as he then got up and went out the door silently leaving the two women in the room as he walk right into the awaiting portal that appeared before him.

Later at Ange homeland

Naruto walked out from portal and he greeted by Ange, " **Welcome back Naruto. Since you are back how about some rest before I told you something important?"** Naruto just nodded as he made his way to his own room and also getting curious what Ange will say.

While Naruto leaving. Ange noticed he not alone but decided not to call it out until Naruto completely out of hearing range and once Naruto out she said, " **Okay all of you can come out now."**

As she said that she saw 10 figures consisted Sailor scouts and Queen Serenity show themselves. Angelique then noticed now Usagi Tsukino aka Sailormoon or Princess Serenity now made her appearance. As he current appearance she looked like carbon copy of her mother aside she being blonde while her mother is silverette and of course with her enhanced figure.

Ange then asked, " **Okay, I assume you are here to report you already begun to take over your world now."** Sailormoon said in steed of ten , " Yes, Ange-sama. Though I prefer to also told Naruto-sama. I think you will tell him in the end."

Ange replied, " **Well, there is no point telling Naruto for now. Just tell him when you all finished. And take his clones of course. After all he is not in hurry after all. And if you finished , then MOVE OUT!"** With that said all of them vanished to complete their preparation leaving Ange alone as she summoned glass of wine and took a sip of that .

 _ **Later at Sailor Moon world**_

The end of the world as humanity knew it came fast and quick in which after the Sailor Scouts helped infiltrate the police and hospitals, Sailor Moon led the first assault in which all of Juuban was conquered in just hours in which all of Tokyo fell Naruto forces within two days. With the Sailor Scouts as Naruto loyal harem, the whole of Japan was conquered within a week in which they launched multiple invasions of Russia, both Koreas, China, and the Philippines with 'fifth columns' already infiltrating those and various other nations during the conquest of Japan. Humanity quickly realized Naruto's threat and tried to stop it, but Sailor Mercury easily hacked the computers of the world especially the government and military computer in which she also create mind control based of psychic dominator to take over people on the internet. People managed to catch on, but not before plenty of important political and military leaders become part of Naruto's will and it only slowed down the conquest. Within one to two years, the whole of the Earth was conquered, but Naruto was far from done.

With the Sailor Scouts' help, he went to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom and had them restored in which he colonized the former Moon Kingdom and make it the 'capital' of his growing empire. Soon enough, Naruto spread out into the cosmos in which he used his knowledge and Sailor Pluto's knowledge of the Silver Millennium to build intergalactic space-ships and start the conquest of the universe. Within a decade, they had conquered many worlds including Planet Kinmoku bringing the Sailor Starlights and their princess into Naruto own. And they also managed to taking care of Sailor Galaxia and after some 'persuasion' Galaxia told them she will bring her subordinates soon.

Not only that it seems Naruto now waiting new surprise from his scouts harem. Angelique already told real him Sailor Scouts bring great news to him and she just gave the message to him. And that's why our blond hero now waiting.

It won't took long as Naruto called by Sailor Mercury aka Ami Mizuno , Naruto now assumed she called him for something important

And when Naruto walked in he saw Sailor Mercury in her new figure (I mean with sexy supermodel figure ) as she now looking four figure strapped down onto four tables with some kind of helmets on their head. Naruto then asked, " So Ami-chan, who are they four?" Mercury answered, " Well, Naruto-sama meet your soon tobe your harem slaves respectively from left to right, Petz, Calaveras, Berthier and Koan!"

Naruto asked again, " And what are you do to them?" Ami answered, " I'm bringing them for you and giving their power back." Naruto asked, " If I'm not wrong , their power was negative and it will killing them inside." Ami smiled, " In normal circumstance , that's true. However with help from you I can make them use positive energy like us Sailor scouts ." And she added inside her mind, ' _And there is still more to go Naruto-sama But that's four was te first to be ready.'_

Naruto nodded , "I'm understand . Though what are the helmets for, Ami-chan?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a wide grin showing pearly whites, "Just a little something to show things our way. They will make them go through a simulated world created from our vast memories when we were in the process of becoming members of your harem, Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned, "That's interesting, Ami-chan." Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Of course you would say something like that Naruto-sama." Naruto then leaving after some talk while thinking, ' Hehe more will come and I will have more insurance to complete my ambition but then again its just beginning.'

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **See ya Next Time**_


	45. Chapter 44

_**Hello guys lets continue our story from what left off before as usual review response first okay**_

 _ **Animaman: Haha actually I decided turned out Jiraiya was the one influencing Minato to ignore Naruto and Kushina followed him like loyal puppy and Mito and Menma mostly didn't care before later. And before you ask Five Kage Summit won't happen as this arc will end with Naruto aken over Elemental Nations and as for fate of his family I didn't want to kill them but made them slave or maybe human shield with purpose to Naruto safety and they will have their consciousness as Naruto want them feel pain (A LOT OF PAIN) and no I won't visit Jurassic Park but if when to Dino maybe I'll made someone from dinosaur game make appearance .. I won't tell you though but I'll gave hint she is come from famous game which considered as Dinosaurs version of Resident Evil (That game quite famous so you should find out easily)**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Percy new weapon not really badass . Just I said before it was upgraded version of Riptide. And I will plan Harry will destroy his parallel world this time and will do it slowly .**_

 _ **And about Aladdin of course since he has name so I let him have Jasmine . I actually wonder if I should enslave some of Disney Villain or maybe just killed them mercilessly. So far I only considered Maleficent to join Naruto cause (remind me to fanfic 'Maleficent Kitsune' by VFSNAKE) maybe you have suggestion but just one word, Lady Tremaine and her daughters will be died or suffer no matter what as I fucking hate them , Hell I even said Anastasia not deserve mercy like Cinderella sequel.**_

 _ **And for Brotherhood member I will plan Kasumi will do Ninja Gaiden world as she will replace Ryu Hayabusa to increase her experience and others will wait later.**_

 _ **Filcjneri: Sorry I'm not**_

 _ **Golbat: I still considering that as I need more inspiration to add Hellsing and I don't think Naruto will need special weapon aside his Glance Reviver.**_

 _ **Anyway lets start**_

It's been few weeks since Naruto ordered Sailor scouts to complete take over their own universe. Now in front of him assembled ten figures consist Sailor Scouts , Queen Serenity and someone else. And as reward Naruto decided to improve their appearance so they become like this.

The first female figure looks similar to Sailor Mercury with her hair and hairstyle, her tiara is silver with a royal blue star jewel in the center, her eyelashes are long and sensual with deep shimmering Persian blue eyeshadow to make her eyes more sensual, her lips are deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling Egyptian blue, she has royal blue star earrings attached to her green ears, she has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker and a deep Egyptian blue star jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has a silver metallic bracelet with a royal blue eight-pointed star jewel in the center on her upper right arm, her gloves have become fingerless exposing sparkling icy blue fingernails, her bodysuit is gone and she is wearing deep royal blue bikini-top covering half of her breasts in a 'V'-shape with a sapphire blue heart-shaped jewel in the center of the bikini top with a sapphire blue bow surrounding the jewel, she has a Persian blue throng covering in-between her legs with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the throng, she has a pouch for ninja tools strapped to her left thigh, and she has blue open-toed ankle-high high-heeled ninja boots with six inch heels exposing sparkling icy-blue toenails.

The second female figure looks similar to Sailor Venus with her hair and hairstyle, but the bow on the top center portion of the rear of her scalp is deep Persian red while adorned with multiple kinds of jewels ,the tiara on her forehead is silver with pink-orange start jewel in the center of the tiara, her eyelashes are long and sexy with deep sparkling eyeshadow to make her eyes look sexier, her lips are a deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling vermilion color, she has golden heart earrings attached to her lime green ears, her neck has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker with a golden jewel in the shape of the Venus Symbol attached below the center of the choker, she has three golden metallic rings around each of her upper arms, her gloves are fingerless exposing deep sparkling golden yellow fingernails while silver rings with golden yellow heart jewels on the top of each ring are on her fingers, her bodysuit is absent and she has a bikini-top that covers only the bottom front portion of her breasts slightly pass the nipple and held together by skinny lines with an orange star jewel in the center of the bikini top, with pink-orange bow surround the star jewel she is just wearing orange g-string with the Uzumaki symbol in gold in the center of the g-string with pouches for ninja tools somehow attached to the left and right side of the g-string, and she has deep golden yellow high-heeled shoes with six inch stiletto heels that are open-toed exposing deep sparkling golden yellow toenails.

The third female figure looks similar to Sailor Mars with her hair and hairstyle, her tiara is silver with a rose red star jewel in the center of the tiara, she has eight-pointed star-shaped rubies attached to her lime green ears, her eyelashes have become long and sensual with deep sparkling red-violet eyeshadow to make her eyes look more exotic, she has deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling Persian red lips, she has a silver metallic choker around her neck with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker with a red heart jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has golden ruby encrusted bracelets around her upper arms, her gloves are fingerless revealing sparkling ruby red fingerless, her bodysuit is gone with only bikini-top cover much of her breasts, but revealing plenty for sexy look, as her top with a ruby red heart jewel with a red-violet bow attached to the heart jewel in the center of the bikini top, she has a scarlet red throng in-between her legs with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the throng with a pouch for ninja tools attached on each side of the throng, she has light Persian red see-through stockings covering all of her legs expect for her feet which have ruby red open-toed high-heeled shoes with six inch stiletto heels exposing sparkling ruby red toenails.

The fourth figure looks similar to Sailor Jupiter with her hair and hairstyle, but her hair is held in its ponytail by a golden emerald encrusted metallic hair pin ,the tiara on her forehead is silver with a jade green star jewel in the center of the tiara, her eyelashes are long and sensual with deep sparkling Persian rose pink eyeshadow to make her eyes look sexier, her lips are a deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous dark emerald green, she has eight-pointed emerald star jewels attached to her lime green ears, she has a silver metallic choker around her neck with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker with a rose-like jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has golden bracelet with emerald jewels in the center on her upper arms, her gloves are fingerless exposing deep sparkling Persian green fingernails with golden rings containing an emerald on each ring on all of her fingers, her bodysuit is gone and she has a bikini top that covers half of her very voluptuous breasts with slight 'V' curve as her top, there is a jade jewel in the shape of a star with a Persian pink bow attached to the jewel in the center of the bikini-top, she has a deep forest green g-string in-between her legs with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the g-string with a pouch for ninja tools somehow attached to the left and right side of the g-string, she has two golden rings on each of her thighs, and she is wearing forest green ankle high and open-toed high-heeled boots with seven inch stiletto heels and exposing deep sparkling Persian green toenails.

The fifth female looks similar to Sailor Uranus in hair and hairstyle, the tiara on her forehead is silver with orange-red star jewel in the center of the jewel, her eyelashes are long and sensual with deep navy blue eyeshadow to make her eyes look more exotic, a light sky-blue see-through veil covers her green nose and deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling sky blue lips, she has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker with a golden jewel in the form of a sword attached below the center of the choker, she has a band with a vermilion star jewel in the center of the band on her upper left arm, her gloves are fingerless exposing deep shimmering royal blue fingernails, her bodysuit is gone and replaced by tight fitting leather bikini top that covers much of her cleavage with a five-pointed orange-red star in the center of the bikini top, she has a steel blue throng with the Uzumaki symbol in the center in-between her legs with four large pouches for ninja tools somehow attached to her throng, two on each side, light see-through sky blue stockings attached to the throng covering her legs, the throng exposes her beautiful heart-shaped buttocks, and she has midnight blue high-heeled ankle high ninja boots with six inch stiletto heels and exposing, even with the stockings on her feet, royal blue toenails. The uniform shows a sexy hourglass feminine frame with a bit of tomboy in there and she has her Space Sword in her right hand.

The sixth female looks similar to Sailor Neptune in hair and hairstyle, the tiara on her forehead is silver with navy blue star in the center of the tiara, her eyelashes are long and sexy with deep sparkling Persian blue eyeshadow to make her eyes look more sensual, she has an aqua blue-green veil covering her green nose and deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling Egyptian blue lips, she has a silver metallic choker around her neck with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker with aqua blue-green mirror jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has silver armbands with star-shaped emeralds in the center of the bands on her upper arms, her gloves are gone with two golden rings on her wrists and deep sparkling aqua blue-green fingernails, her bodysuit is gone and replaced by sea blue seashell bikini-top that's made of two large sea-shells that tightly covers the front of her cleavage and held together in the back by a skinny line with a star-shaped sea blue-green jewel in the center of the bikini, she has a sea blue g-string with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the throng and exposing her gorgeous heart-shaped 'rear area' with four pouches for ninja tools, two on each side, somewhat attached to her g-string with her mirror attached to right side pouches, she has sea-blue see-through silk stockings attached to the g-string, and she has open-toed high-heeled Persian green high-heeled shoes with six inch stiletto heels and exposing, even with the stockings, her deep sparkling aqua blue-green toenails.

The seventh female figure looks a lot like Sailor Pluto especially in hair and hairstyle, the tiara on her forehead is silver with Cerise star jewel in the center of the tiara, her eyelashes are long and sensual with Dark Byzantium eyeshadow to make her eyes look more sensual, her lips are a deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous shimmering Persian red color, she has eight-pointed red-violet star earrings attached to her lime green ears, she has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center with eight-point violet star jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has three golden rings on her upper arms, her gloves are fingerless exposing sparkling deep fuchsia fingernails, her bodysuit is gone and replaced by a top that covers a bit above her cleavage and two inches below with a triangle opening down her breast crack to exposing plenty of her cleavage to make it look sexy, there is a deep crimson heart jewel in the center with a black bow attached to the heart jewel at the bottom end of the 'opening' in her top, she has black throng with Uzumaki symbol in the center of the throng with one pouch for ninja tools somehow attached to either side of the throng, she has golden rings on her thighs, and black high-heeled open-toed knee-high ninja boots with seven inch stiletto heels and exposing sparkling deep fuchsia toenails.

The eighth female looks similar to Sailor Saturn with her hair, but she looks to be 18 years old now, her hairstyle is similar to Mistress Nine's hairstyle expect it only goes down to her buttocks area, the tiara on her forehead is silver with Indigo eight-pointed star jewel in the center of the tiara, her eyelashes are long and sensual with deep lavender eyeshadow to make her eyes look more exotic, her lips are a deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous shimmering Persian indigo color, she has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the choker, there is an eight pointed Persian indigo star jewel attached below the center of the choker, she has silver band with a Persian indigo star jewel in the center attached to her right upper arm, her gloves are fingerless exposing deep shimmering indigo fingernails, her bodysuit is gone and replaced with a bikini top that covers her breasts up to her breast nipples with a 'V' shape in the center of the bikini with Persian indigo multi-pointed star jewel in the center of the bikini top, she is just wearing a purple throng in-between her legs with an Uzumaki symbol in the center of the throng with one large pouch for ninja tools somehow attached to either side of the throng, the throng exposes her gorgeous heart-shaped buttocks, and she has a pair violet knee-high high-heeled ninja boots with six inch stiletto heels and they are open-toed to expose deep shimmering indigo toenails. This new 'Sailor Saturn' also has a sexy hourglass frame.

The ninth female figure looks similar to Princess Serenity, but she has silver heart jewels each 'meatball' of her pigtails, there is a golden crown adorned with all types of jewels with the Uzumaki and a rainbow crescent moon sigil on the forward portion of her scalp, the golden crescent moon sigil is on her forehead, she has long and sexy eyelashes with deep sparkling golden eyeshadow to give her eyes a mysterious aura, her lips are a deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling silver color, she has golden crescent moon and rainbow star jewels attached to her lime green ears, she has a silver metallic choker adorned with all types of precious jewels with the Uzumaki and golden crescent moon symbols in the center with a golden star-shape locket with a rainbow crescent moon sigil in the center of the locket attached below the center of the choker, she has four golden ring on her upper arms, golden bracelets exactly like Sailor Galaxia's bracelets and adorned with all types of jewels with large eight-pointed rainbow jewels in the top center portion of the bracelets are on her wrists, her fingernails are rainbow colored that have golden crescent moon sigils on each fingernail with golden rings on her fingers with each ring having a different star-shaped jewel on it, she has a silver tight-fitting bikini-top covering the front of her breasts and held together by skinny lines, the Imperium Silver Crystal is implanted in her navel with Persian pink g-string with the Uzumaki symbol and the golden crescent moon symbol in the center of the g-string with silver pouches for ninja tools somehow attached to the g-string, two for each side, she has pink see-through harem silk stockings covering her sexy and seductive legs attached to the g-string, and she has on silver high-heeled open-toed ninja sandals with six inch stiletto heels and exposing rainbow colored toenails with golden crescent moon sigils on each toenail.

And the final figure looks like Queen Serenity with her hairstyle and hair, golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead, she has long and sensual eyelashes with deep sparkling silver eyeshadow to give her eyes a more exotic quality, silver star jewels attached to her green ears, she has deep, plump, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling silver lips, she has a silver metallic choker with the Uzumaki symbol in the center, she has a silver coin harem top covering much of her breasts which are perfectly proportioned, but leaving enough exposed for a sexy look, she has silver bracelet adorned with all types of jewels on her wrists, deep sparkling silver fingernails, she is only wearing a silver g-string exposing her gorgeous heart-shaped 'rear area' and the Uzumaki symbol is in the center of the g-string, and she has on a pair of silver strap-on high-heeled open-toed sandals with six inch stiletto heels and exposing deep sparkling silver toenails.

 **(Oh just remind all of them have gigantic beach ball sized breasts and heart shaped buttocks and in case you forgot sexy super model hourglass figure. Well back to story anyway.)**

"Okay girls, all of you doing very good job, Now let me reward you." Said Naruto which made all of them stripped themselves as Naruto ready to rewarded them.

 _ **Few hours later**_

Naruto woken up surrounded by by the nude form of the beautiful women in front of him. All of women look very happy as they look like recently had 'intense intimate relationships' with a male.

Naruto yelled excitedly, " Hot Damn! I already have so many sex but this time really really Rocks!" With that said Naruto decided to sleep again as he wanted to have more fun for time being. And of course more ladies from Sailormoon Universe will coming soon. Hehehehe.

 _ **Anyway lets switch to others.**_

Percy now reviewing about every god in his dimension. It seems aside his bastard father Poseidon , there is three god/goddess with most unforgiveable do.

Anyway all of gods have same sins, Murder, rape, destroying entire cities, turning innocent people into monsters, except Hestia but then again as reminder she already leave Olympus long time ago. Hell even Titans actually slightly better.

And back to three he most hated god aside Poseidon is Zeus, Hera and Athena.

Let's start with Zeus. Zeus in that he's just like, in not worse, than his own father Kronos, being paranoid, power hungry, swallowing his first wife Metis, and seducing or raping any woman that catches is attention. And Percy actually surprised when he found out even Kronos not cheating on his wife or raping someone else.

And then here comes Hera. Well she is total bitch after all as she cursing or killing all of Zeus's Demigod children and their mothers, even when they're innocent who never did anything. And that she threw her own son off Olympus because he was ugly, a mother is supposed to love and support their children not try and kill them just because how they look. And Percy wonder why Hera just not divorce Zeus if she hates his cheating so much.

And last but not least, Athena. That so called Goddess of Wisdom probably worse. Take Medusa and Arachne as example as both of them were innocent women cursed into monsters, Medusa she was with Poseidon in Athena's temple and Athena cursed her into a monster. While Arachne was a talented weaver from a small village, famous for creating masterpieces, though she was arrogant believing she was better than Athena herself, so Athena challenged Arachne to a weaving contest, with Athena's depicting the gods in all their glory with mortals worshipping them, while Arachne's showed the failings of the gods. Arachne won the contest, but Athena was enraged and destroyed Arachne's tapestry and turned her into a monster.

Medusa was in fact not Poseidon's lover but rather a victim in the Sea Gods vendetta against Athena. What really happened was Poseidon being bitter at losing Athens to Athena attempted to seduce Medusa, Athena's priestess at the time, but when she didn't fall for him, Poseidon instead raped her in Athena's temple before leaving her. Rather than comfort her priestess Athena turned her into a monster.

Arachne was a poor orphan girl who had lost her family and had no friends or money, and made tapestries as a way to support herself and because she loved weaving. She wasn't arrogant in her abilities and was rather humble that people loved her work so much, Athena being jealous and challenging Arachne is pretty much the same, along with the tapestries they made. Though Arachne knew the minute Athena arrive whether she won or lose she'd still die, knowing how petty the gods were, though the girl chose to do her best and made the tapestry depicting the gods as they were, arrogant and petty. Arachne had still won the contest but knew she'd still die and held her head up in an act of defiance even when Athena destroyed her work, but rather than die as she thought Arachne was turned into a monster by Athena.

Percy also knew he will need return to certain time to ensure he can kill Gods and will gain their abilities even that means he will restart his journey . But then who cares? As long he got his revenge he will do anything . But for now he must ensure himself be strong enough to gain his revenge. And that's why he need to continue his training.

 _ **Change to others**_

Howard still working to gather wealth in Disney universe. Though inwardly he wanted to kill more. He have so many opportunities to kill several people like Magica and Beagle Boy but Ange always declined his wish. The positive aspect is now Naruto can access part of Disney multiverse called Disney Princess verse. Howard knew Naruto will claim the princess soon. Though Naruto stated he didn't want Princess if her supposed mate have true name (Note: I only took Princess coupled with 'Prince Charming '. So for example Jasmine and Aurora is big NO as they destined soulmate have name (Aladdin and Philip respectively)

And for wealth, Howard managed to gain lifetime supply of tropical bananas. It's happened when Howard and his nephew won lottery of tour to island country named El Kupro. President of said country awarded him with that supply because Howard found lost temple of said country. And thanks to that their tourism income increased.

With Harry

Harry now waited when his idiot former brother will made move to retrieve certain items from third floor corridor. And the reason he know that because ….

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _Harry was walking along one of Hogwarts many corridors late at night when he heard Neville's_ _voice, he quickly hid himself and listened to what they were saying._

 _"Listen you two, it sounds like something valuable is hidden on the third floor, don't you want to go have a look," Neville asked, he seemed like the most intelligent of the three._

 _Even in the dark Harry could clearly see the glimmer of greed in Ron's eyes. That git was so easy to figure out, he wanted everything without having to do any work, just like the arrogant prick._

 _"If there is anything worth money down there, I should have it." That was the voice of the certain arrogant prick, Robby Potter. "Let's go now."_

 _"Dumbledore said that anyone who went there would die, so we should be careful," Neville countered._

 _"And I bet Snape will want it too since he's a dark wizard." Ron stated, as if it was obvious._

 _"Dumbledore wouldn't put anything that can hurt me in Hogwarts." Robby said, "And I'm the boy who lived, I beat You-Know-Who. I can get whatever's there easy."_

 _Harry clamped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at that display of arrogance. Robby and Ron have both failed every piece of work they've had since starting school, the two of them had the combined IQ of a rock (no offence meant to any rocks), and their magic was practically non-existent. Harry was willing to bet his entire account that one of those two, hopefully Robby, would be dead before he got through the gauntlet of tests. He might end up tagging along just to see the results of their little adventure, if he's lucky he might get to see Potter get eaten by the Cerberus._

 _Neville was slightly below average in terms of magic and intelligence, and had failed some of his exams but not all of his practical work, so he was clearly the one to bet on. And then there's Ron, who is pretty much a less arrogant version of Robby. He was an unbelievably stupid moron, yes pun intended, and his magic was barely above the level of a squib. If Harry was going to make a side wager, he would bet that the red head would die down there, that was almost a guaranty._

 _Harry shook his head as he left the three to their plot to steal the philosopher stone, if any of them made it past the Cerberus he'd be surprised._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Harry then keep watching those three until they made their move after end of year exams at May. Honestly, with the amount of hints and clues old Dumb as a door has been leaving around, anyone with half a brain could figure it out. Although that's the problem right there, Neville is the only one of them that has half a brain between them. Speaking of the old goat, he was, supposedly, out of the castle right now. To Harry that meant that he was planning on testing Potter now, did the old man even know that the idiot had no clue what was hidden there.

Sure enough, the night after Harry's last exam, Robby and his idiot cohorts were going to the third floor, they were hiding under Potters invisibility cloak. Well, it will be good chance for Harry to get more invisibility cloak without purchasing it and he will have two Potter invisibility cloak.

The sound of music could be heard when Potter opened the door, it took him a while since he kept saying alohamella' to open the door before Harry just opened it for them. When Harry looked in the room, there was the three headed dog fast asleep. That was just typical, here he was waiting for the dog to maul the group and the damn thing is asleep. He noticed a harp on the ground playing a soft lullaby as Neville and Ron moved a paw off the trap door. After Potter and Weasley were through the door, Harry gave the harp a hard kick. The sudden stop of the music, followed by a harsh twang as the harp suddenly smashing into the wall, caused two reactions. First the little puppy woke up suddenly, and second, Nevvile twisted sharply to see the harp drop to the ground. He noticed the dog was awake right away when it started growling.

Neville managed to get away since his legs were hanging over the trapdoor's ledge so he quickly pushed himself down. He was barely fast enough as two of the monster's jaws almost clamped onto his arms.

Before he himself jumped down, Harry saw Robby's invisibility cloak lying on the floor. Without so much as a second thought, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Once he saw Potter and the rest make it past the plant he went after them. They managed to get past the Devil Snare only because Neville identified the plant.

The group entered the next room, which happened to be the one with the flying keys. Harry almost laughed when Robby tried to get the key using the brooms, after Neville pointed out the right key. It took the better part of twenty minutes for the ponce to get the key, and it turns out to be the wrong one and he had to do it again. Harry didn't know whether laugh at him for taking so long, or bash his head against the wall because Robby spent forty minutes flying around only to end up with the wrong key, again. By now a thief could have gotten in and out without getting caught.

When they finally managed to get the real key, eight attempts later, they were through to the next room with the giant chessboard. After taking their places, Ron was a knight, Robby was a rook, Neville was a bishop, they began to play their way across the board. Harry already knew Ron was a pretty good chess player and so far had managed to keep everyone alive, but that didn't last.

"We've nearly won this," Ron exclaimed suddenly. "I know how to win."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"You," Ron said, pointing at Neville, "you've got to be taken Nev, it's the only way to get across. Don't worry, this chess set wouldn't kill anyone."

"" _Fools, it seems his idiocy in my own world also exist in this world._ Harry thought, genuinely amazed at the sheer stupidity of that statement. Off to the side of the board were the smashed and broken remains of all the pieces that have been eliminated, considering the strength of the blows a human body wouldn't survive.

"It's simple," Ron said, "he gets taken," pointing at Neville, "and that leaves you free to check the king," indicated to Robby.

"Hurry up then Ron," Robby yelled.

Shrugging to his friends, Neville went where Ron told him to. Almost immediately, the white queen charged towards him and brought its mace down against his side. It didn't kill him, but it did break his arm and a few ribs.

Seemingly uncaring about Neville's condition Robby stepped forward and checked the king, causing all the pieces on the board to freeze. Not even stopping he yelled at Ron to follow him, completely forgetting about Neville. Ron, being the lapdog he is, followed without question, though he asked, "What are we gonna do about Neville?"

"Just leave him there, it's his own fault anyway." Was Robby's reply. Ron just shrigged as he followed Robby. The next room was easy for them to pass since it didn't have a challenge, just a dead troll.

Once they were in the room with the potions, Robby looked at the piece of parchment with the riddle for about ten minutes before he pointed to one of the phials. Harry could easily tell that Robby was guessing when he pointed to the phial, one he knew contained a mild non-fatal poison, and he hoped Robby would be stupid enough to drink it. Unfortunately he was smart enough to hand over the phial to Ron. As soon as he drunk it, he began vomiting all over them before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The next phial Robby picked was, surprisingly, the one needed to get through the flames and make it to the next room. He watched as Robby drank the potion and waked through the flames. When he was gone Harry followed Potter, hopefully that mirror would do something to him.

He ended up walking into a scene with Quirrell standing in front of the mirror with Robby bound by ropes to one side. Harry wasn't surprised, he'd figured out that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort weeks ago.

Harry listened to Quirrell banter on about giving the stone to his master and saw how he tried to use Robby to get it from the mirror, key word being tried. Robby Potter is a selfish, greedy git who wouldn't help anyone, as evidenced when he caused Ron to be poisoned and Neville to be injured, so he couldn't get the stone. When Quirrell unwrapped his turban, he reviled another face sticking out of the back of the man's head. The thing identified itself as Voldemort and Robby promptly started screaming, and passed out, he also needed a new change of underwear, the boy stank.

While Harry wanted the Potter brat dead, he wanted it to be a public spectacle so all could witness their hero's demise, or at least blame him for the chaos that Harry himself would unleash upon their small world. Seeing as he couldn't let the brat die down here to achieve his goal, no matter how much he wanted to, he'd have to deal with the two faced freak. When Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh, Harry simply unleash holy energy and it going through Quirrell's eyes. Quirrell's body turned to ash as Voldemort's spectre rose from it screaming in rage.

Harry left as Dumbledore, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape, entered the room. He didn't want there to be any reason for them to suspect him of being in anyway involved in this, although he did laugh at the confusion on the old man's face. His little plan had not gone as he expected and now he didn't even have the stone, which Harry was planning on sending back to the Flamels this summer since he didn't need it.

 _ **Still with Harry**_

At the end of the year feast Dumbledore gave a speech about awarding the House Cup, which went to Slytherin, before he gave another speech about how four students had almost lost their lives by going to the forbidden third floor. No one knew that he had to call in a few favors not to lose his job because of it.

Potter's little adventure did bring some amusement for Harry. Before he left that day he cursed Potter to always speak the truth, and also tagged him with both a tracking and a listening charm. That proved to be a good idea since he was taken to the headmaster's office where James Potter and Frank Longbottom were waiting. Harry listened in when Liam had no choice but to tell them that he thought there was something valuable on the third floor, and that it should be his since he's the boy who lived.

He told them how Neville was nearly eaten by the Cerberus and, when he came to Ron sacrificing Longbottom jr to win the chess game, Frank flipped. When he heard Liam say that it was his own fault for getting hit Frank nearly throttled him. From what he heard, it sounded like Neville's father had declared the Longbottom enemies of both the Potters and the Weasley's for the severe injuries to his only son. Harry thought he might feel bad about that, but he didn't. Anyway its finally he will back to give report to Angelique.

Meanwhile

Naruto actually never know, while he returned from his journey in Gundam Wing universe, Angelique ordered Seira Otoshiro and others to stay in said world. To be exact after St Gabriel Academy under attack, Seira and others going to space to began investigation at remote colony MO-V . Said colony actually now building new Gundam called Gundam Griepe. Said Gundam equipped with PX System and said system designed to match Mobile Suit with Zero System. PX system takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases mobilse suit performance. However, said system has limit which if passed serious consequenses for both pilot and the suit..

Seira and her team also get special mission from Naruto as they assigned to destroy OZ special forces whose named OZ Prize lead by Valder Farkill which coincidentally was one of Treize Kushrenada student. But since he is enjoy killing due of his individual killing against Alliance than his entire unit he nicknamed **'Dark General of Destruction.'**

Naruto also found out he is the one behind genocide of two colonies which were Duo and Wufei come from.

Not only that . It seems OZ Prize somehow recovered Mercurius and Vayeate blue print and upgraded it. It now called Mercurius Suivant and Vayeate Suivant and piloted by OZ Prize elite, Armonia sisters. When Seira unit face them, they have difficulty to face them as Seira and her unit consist Kii, Maria and Sora struggled against that two. Seira also noticed both actually show no expression remind them of ROOT.

But what made them surprised was OZ Prize attempt to take over colony MO-V and if that was failed they will destroyed it using newly battle ship Grand Chariot. That made Seira and her team forced to assassinate all of OZ Prize elite leaving Roche Nattono as he is the one disagree with Valder plan.

After that they took over every mobile weapons of OZ Prize, especially newly Gundams and they also managed to build new Gundam called Aquarius and it build to be Anti Mobile Doll unit. While Naruto Unicorn outperformed all of Gundam and mobile suit they retrieved. There is also fact Naruto should going back soon to Gundam Wing world to finish his business.

 _ **Switch to other**_

Naruto now currently teaching fuinjutsu to his maids as he will need more seal experts in his forces. And some of his brotherhood also attend that class, namely Kasumi and Percy. It seems Percy also genius in sealing arts, especially after Angelique cured him from his dyslexia. He even surpassing Kasumi and Harry now . Naruto himself also pleased as he also added one more of his 'brother' . So far only Howard who not follow his way in sealing. Louise and Shinji also good in sealing but nowhere nearby Kasumi and Harry. Percy also suggested to Naruto to reinvented Uzushio certain seal which agreed with our hero.

Said seal purposed to bring out potential kekkai genkai within shinobi and civilians. And with that seal, entire world will change. No its revolutionary! Just imagine carpenters with Wood Release, Medics with regenerative chakra they can use to cure patients faster, Sailors and fishermen with Salt Water release and so many more! Yeah the possibilities are endless.

Of course It also thanks to Percy, Harry, Louise and Kasumi, Naruto able to perfected that seal. Now Naruto ordered all of his harems and maid to applied with that seal. So far most of them actually was elements mix. The same happened to his own brotherhood.

It seems Kasumi have the most bloodline as she got Ice, Wood, Storm, Swift, Gale, Sand and Dust. Followed by Harry who have Swift, Blaze, Scorch, Lava and Ice. Louise awakened Scorch, Lava, Dust and Gale. And lastly Percy who awakened Ice, Wood and Dust. Since Howard and Shinji still not going back Naruto already planned to test that seal later,

Time then passed as Naruto finished his class. When Naruto prepared to leave the classroom , The three maids approaching him and they are none other than Kurumi, Saki and Karinka. Naruto decided to talk first," Well you three. Do you have some business with me?"

Kurumi then said, " Naruto-sama, we ask your permission to go to another world as we detected another Steel Angel awakened ." Naruto blinked, " So, you want to visit her to ensure she will become mine eh?" Saki responded, " No offense, Naruto-sama. But if she got good master , we probably can forced her . We just want to ensure she doesn't cause any trouble."

Naruto nodded understanding, " Fine you have permission. Though you should call me in case situation going so bad, call me okay." Karinka replied," Then we will take our leave, Naruto –sama." Once Karinka finished she and other three steel angels shunshined out.

Naruto then feel amused, " Things gonna started more and more interesting. Well, just hope the three not hurt in process."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Will be continued in another world with three steel angels.**_


	46. Chapter 45

_**Hello guys we meet again as usual before we begun , I will reply the reviews as usual, okay!**_

 _ **Zyphon: Not until later as I plan made Norse pantheon appear in DXD and Marver version and it will be very later.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Thanks for your review as usual and sorry I don't like Loud House .**_

 _ **LastPenis: I'll fix it in future.**_

 _ **Animaman: About Tangled, I probably just made Naruto kill Mother Gothel in bloody way as Naruto visit to Disney Princess universe mostly just to kill and torture villains there (And maybe made few join his cause) I personally will made family suffer sans Natsumi anyway .And some spoiler hint , I prepre something nasty for certain old Senju drunkard . Just see this chapter for details.**_

 _ **Remus I dunno much about that captain so I'll pass but thanks for suggestion anyway.**_

 _ **Now lets begun.**_

When Kurumi. Saki and Karinka prepared to depart to world where their 'sister' awaken, Naruto walked made them surprised and he said, " If possible I want to see in case your sister awakened y someone with bad intention which made Karinka shook her head, " That's impossible, Naruto-sama. Only someone with good intention can awaken us ." Kurumi then butt in, " If you want to come , Naruto-sama , then its okay. But we will departed soon."

Naruto just nodded, " Don't worry , I just wanted to saw your 'sister' after all." With that said the three Steel Angels then prepared to depart to another world.

 _ **Lets switch to someone else.**_

Now Louise find herself in some of remote area between Fire Country and Tea Country. According Naruto spy network, that place confirmed as largest bandits hideout and about 1000 bandits stationed there. Louise bring 50 kunoichi to assist nearby local village. Louise also aimed to get bounty from some missing ninja who suspected also part of this bandit groups.

And once they arrived at said village, Louise quickly made barrier to ensure the village have protection in case said bandits invade the village.

And once ensure villagers safe Louise and her small army invaded to Bandit Camp. When they invaded outer part they managed to kill 300 bandit and found out 7 ninja and looting everything they got. And it continued as Louise and her army collected any and everything off of them and of course when they encounter any enemy ninja it made them cheerful as they usually had much better things on them.

Once they finished , Louise pay visit to Shrine of Orochi when she heard from locals and also nearby there was small temple build in tribute for Tsukuyomi and said temple hold three artifacts. And now she stood in front of said artifacts was 2 katana and both katana absorb and release energy respectively and last was staff which similar to Rikudou Sennin Staff. It seems the journey really worth of Louise time. Anyway its time going back as she already got what she want.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Our favorite blond now arrived in new world with Kurumi, Saki and Karinka . However the moment they arrived Kurumi sensed trouble and told Naruto something wrong with Steel Angel in this world. Since said Steel Angel actually bonded by someone lecherous. Kurumi also find out said Steel Angel name is Beppu and somehow they managed to saw said Steel Angel.

And when they saw the stee angel, Naruto disgusted as he heard said Steel Angel manipulated her and when she found out she going berserk however Naruto ordered his Steel Angels not interfere and let her killed him as Naruto said, " That was fitting end for him."

And once Beppu killed her 'master' suddenly she stopped moving. Kurumi then move to carry hear and then returned to her master world and Naruto will considered to awaken her later.

 _ **Sometime later**_

After ensuring Beppu stayed in storage for time being, Naruto decided to take rest for time being. After all he doing journey too much and will need to get some sleep . Anyway its also right time to see how much money from extorting certain pervert.

He then going to funds archive and a maid working there quickly gave him file and when he read it he muttered, " I cannot believe it. It seems I already got more than 3 billions ryo in certain account." Yes Naruto made special account where he will receive money from Jiraiya thanks for him to persuade the perverted Toads to sign certain contract. Feeling satisfied, he decided to move to his next target.

Tsunade.

Well, he will think about that later. For now he will take rest. Anyway we will switch to Naruto harems as they will work to collect more women for him.

 _ **Lets switch to certain deity**_

Angelique now trying to review Sacred Gear created by God and when she reviewing the memory she then settled to recreate them in mass produced . Well not everything after all.

And to recreate them , aside the maids Naruto also get helped from someone from DXD world and said person actually none other than one of Five Dragon Kings named Tiamat which supposedly have strength equal of Ddraig and Albion.

Though she now also mated with Naruto as she was the ones being greeted by our blond hero in his first visit in DXD world. When they first met each other, Tiamat actually have urge to mate with him and made deal with Naruto and actually Naruto won but barely as said fight need 2 days straight before it ended. Well, now Chaos Karma Dragon currently now in her human form.

She now looked like mature woman in her early 30 with long blue hair and matching eyes. Of course after going intimate by our hero, she now have voluptuous supermodel figures with gigantic beach ball size breasts.

To be honest, when Naruto managed to recover Boosted Gear, Tiamat looked displeased as she hated Welsh Dragon since Ddraig wrecking apart her den few centuries ago before being sealed. But she later found out Ddraig actually cannot do more and will bonded to Naruto after all.

Anyway back to Angelique , she also trying to copy Longinus type Sacred Gear and she actually succeeded. The only problem is the copy only have 95 % power of the originals.

And anyway back to Naruto Boosted Gear. Angelique also listed abilities already unlocked by Naruto , including balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive. But Naruto wanted to unlock the most stronger abilities and that was **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames**. Said techinique can incinerate anything and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Once ignited, they will never go out. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. According to Ddraig only Albion, Ophis and Great Red cannot affected by the moves . And also **Penetrate** which allowed the user bypass defensive abilities.

And since Angelique mass produced Twice Critical and Twilight Healing (Of course without knowledge of Angels) , she also considered to create more Sacred Gears. Ange also wanted to destroy mas much Devils as possible since they massacred one youkai race because one of said race killing one devil. Good thing Angelique managed to ensure they only have fake corpses and now have hundred Nekoshou stay in Youkai realm and in protection of Shinto faction. But that will be another story.

 _ **Now lets turn our attention at another person.**_

In Bleach world , certain Orihime Inoue who now back on her regular appearance now called one of his friends, Chizuru Honsho . Said girl actually just finished her shower and now grumbled and thought anyone called her better have had a very good reason or else.

However after she answered the phone, she heard voice who she really loved, as Orihime said, " Hello, Chizuru! Hope I'm not bothering you."

"Oh don't worry, Hime." Chizuru happily replied, before she asked, " So , what can I do for you?"

" Well, if not bother can you come to my place, just alone?" Orihime asked and Chizuru quickly replied, " On My way ."

 **Sometime later**

Chizuru already arrived at the front door of Inoue residence. Chizuru knocked on the door, only to watch as it slowly slid open, before she made her way inside. "Orihime?" Chizuru called out, in which Orihime's voice called back in an alluring tone. "I'm in here."

Chizuru came across the room where Orihime's voice had come from, and when she opened the door, her nose began to bleed as Orihime was lying on her bed, dressed in a sexy red nightgown, which was see-through, allowing Chizuru to see all of Orihime's body, including her breasts and her vagina.

"I'm so glad you came, Chizuru." Orihime said happily, before she told Chizuru in a cute and innocent tone. "Because I was starting to get very lonely." After wiping the blood from her nose, Chizuru managed to ask. "So why did you want to see me, Orihime?"

"Because I want you, Chizuru." Orihime replied in a lustful tone, which made Chizuru very happy, as she had dreamt of this for so long, in which she took off her clothes, got onto the bed and deeply kissed Orihime, who happily kissed her back. It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Orihime removed her nightgown before she started to lick Chizuru's right breast and nipple, while the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka used her right hand to massage and fondle Chizuru's left breast.

"Oh, Orihime... Ah... That feels so good... Oh, god... How I've dreamt of this..." Chizuru moaned out, before her pleasure was heightened when she started to feel Orihime's pussy rubbing against her own. Orihime then took her hand away from Chizuru's left breast and then inserted her index and middle finger into her pussy, which caused Chizuru to let out a muffled moan, as Orihime passionately kissed her.

After several more minutes, Chizuru was unable to hold back, in which she broke from the kiss and cried out in ecstasy as she came over Orihime's hand. It was after the amazing feeling of her orgasm wore off that Chizuru collapsed onto the bed beside Orihime, who was smiling at her sweetly, before she asked. "Did you like that, Chizuru?" "Yeah... That was so good..." Chizuru managed to reply, in which Orihime happily told her. "And it will be so much better when our Master and sisters return."

Hearing what Orihime just said confused Chizuru, but before she could question what Orihime was talking about, the Shun Shun Rikka began to glow bright orange. "Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime exclaimed, as she climbed on top of Chizuru, placed her index and middle fingers on the sides of Chizuru's head, in which they began to glow orange, before Chizuru's eyes turned dull, as normally Orihime would use her Shun Shun Rikka to reject, reverse, and reconstruct wounds, but this time she was using her power to reject, reverse, and reconstruct Chizuru's mindset, so she would still be attracted to women, but would love only one man, up to the point of giving up her free will for her new Master, Naruto Uzumaki.

Once finished, Orihime said to herself, "Now just call I think I should change my outfit this time."

An hour later

After waiting awhile, Orihime heard someone knocked door and she calls out, "Who is it?" Tatsuki's voice replies, kindly, "It's me, Orihime-chan!"

Orihime replies, kindly, "You can come in, Tatsuki-chan! The door is open!" Just then the door opens to reveal none other than Tatsuki Arisawa, walk into the house in which she is looking away as she closes the door.

As she is turning to look at Orihime, she tells her, with a smile, "Well Orihime-chan! Why you suddenly- Ack! What are you wearing Orihime-chan?!" Tatsuki looks wide-eyed in surprise as she sees Orihime in her new look.

Orihime is wearing a maid's hat on her scalp, black microkini top with triangle pieces covering the middle of Orihime's Huge knockers and held together by thin black lines, she has black g-string in-between her legs, black see-through silk stockings that goes to her kneecaps, and black high-heeled shoes with four inch heels.

Orihime smiled, "This is my new costume, Tatsuki-chan! What do you think? It is kind of tight, but I really like it!" Tatsuki yells out, shocked, "Orihime-chan! What has gotten into you these days?! And what happened to your body?! Your bust is huge!"

Orihime moves her body so that her huge breast giggle up and down and she says, with a smile, "You like it, Tatsuki-chan?! I didn;t think to highly of my big chest, but now, I feel that bigger is better." Orihime gains a mischievous smile that she never had before and she says, slyly, "Maybe I should show you." Orihime then moves towards Tatsuki with a scheming grin on her lips not seen in her before and Tatsuki tries to back away, but Orihime's shield stops her from leaving.

Tatsuki asks, perplexed and a bit nervously, "Orihime-chan, what are you preparing to do?" Orihime replied with a strange mysterious sly grin that's so unlike her, "Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan. You are going to find out and I know that you will love it." Orihime gives her typical giggle as she prepares to do what she is going to do to Tatsuki as she seductively moves closer to her. And once she closer Orihime kissed Tatsuki and the tomoboy girl felt aroused and when Orihime ended it the orange haired girl smirked inside, " Now you and Chizuru join me as Naruto-sama harem." Orihime then witnessed change of Tatsuki as said girl changed to be Naruto ideal woman.

 _ **Change scene.**_

We turn ourselves to met two of Naruto harem ladies (which I regret almost forgotten even though both were my favorite) Morrigan Aensland and Mai Shiranui. And of course they also changed to become sexier with larger breasts and heart shaped butt. However now they also taller with Morrigan now in 7 ft tall while Mai about 6'5 ft. Of course they already put illusion to made them looked like their original form.

Both of them managed to enter Naruto (Blood Clone) to tournament called Millenium tournament. C-Naruto agreed as he want to see if he can win this tournament and in case he lose, the original him will take over in next tournament. Of course Naruto won but to his disappointment the reason he won because his final opponent was none other than Hibiki Dan as other participant suddenly vanished. Well at least he not really disappointed since the prize is same as DOA tournament .1 billion Dollar US.

Naruto then quickly invested that money to get more future. And then both Mai and Morrigan stay in that world in case said tournament resurface again,

 _ **Back to Original Naruto**_

Naruto now find himself back at Kasumi homeworld. He accompanied by Lisa Hamilton and Kasumi as they now in DOATEC research facilities. When Naruto told them his plans, Kasumi look unhappy and said, " I don't understand why you wanted to mass produced 'them'. They probably only nuisance." Hearing that Naruto just replied, " Don't worry Kasumi. I have it under control. You must remember . Even with our current forces now, it still not enough to doing open invasion. And I also won't stop from there. We also will use another Donutvan creation."

Naruto paused a bit until he turned his attention to Lisa, " So Lisa, does Donutvan still have leftovers of his experiment project?" Lisa smiled, " Well, Naruto-sama. I think he still have some. Though I better checked it out first." Lisa then walked out inside research facilities. Naruto then turned his attention to Kasumi and said, " Kasumi I think its time to execute final plan for this world. " Kasumi nodded with enthusiasm , " Should told me earlier Naruto –kun."

 _ **Few days later still in same world.**_

On an island that was known as Neo Zack Island, a massive luxury ship is docked where a ramp is letting down a group of people including Lei Fang, Tina Armstrong, Helena Douglas, Hitomi, Kokoro, Mila, Rachel, the fiend hunter, Marie Rose, Helena Douglas's servant, and Honoka.

Hitomi tells Lei Fang, "Hey, Lei Fang!" Lei Fang responds, with a smile, "Good to see you, again, Hitomi!" Hitomi says, "I heard that this place is under new management." Lei Fang says, "Same here."

Helena then said, " So Zack replacement told us he will talk about new tournament. The problem is where is he?" Kokoro joined, "It is also a nice chance to rest before the next tournament as well as train. This place is far larger and more luxurious than the last island than we were on."

And then certain female wrestler said with confidence tone though it quite arrogant for everyone liking, "Don't expect to win this time, ladies. I've improved my skills so much that I'm due to win this time and when I win, my newest career is going to take flight." Hitomi asks, annoyed, "What is it this time, Tina?"

Tina says, with a confident/arrogant tone, "I've already conquered Hollywood, the world of models, and rock stardom, girlfriend. This time, I'm going into the world of dancing. You name it: Concert dancing, ballet, folk dancing, and one of my favorites, belly dancing. If there is a dance out there, I'm going to be the best at it." The other girls can't help to get annoyed at Tina's arrogance, but before any of the ladies could say a thing, Naruto made himself known as he said, "It is nice to meet all of you, lovely flowers. I am Naruto Uzumaki, New owner of this Neo Zack Island."

All of the girls recognized him and gaped until Tina said, " So you're new owner eh? Interesting. But why Neo Zack Island?" Naruto says, with a nod, "Yes. As a sign of respect, I kept most of the name, but changed it slightly to show a change in ownership."

Lei Fang says, "Not much of a change." Naruto smiled, " Details, details. However as you can see, there is a major change."

Helena says, with a nod and speaking in French accent, "Yes, we can see." Everyone looks around the renamed Neo Zack Island and while it retains its luxury paradise island, the facilities are obviously expanded to handle more people.

Helena said, "I am amazed that you acquired it from Niki . Since after Zack passed away, this island I heard lost from map." Naruto replied, " Oh I have my ways. Anyway, Helena , lets go. We will talk more in my office."

Helena says, "Please lead the way." Helena tells Marie, "Marie?" Marie says, with a nod, "Yes, ma'am." Helena and Marie follow Naruto off behind his back while the other females head off to enjoy the luxuries.

 _ **And later**_

While Naruto , Helena and Marie walk to his office, Other female decided to playing volleyball for awhile until they separated themselves.

Now lets turn to certain wrestler aka Tina Armstrong who now walking along the beach and enjoying the sun in a bikini with designs of the United States flag on it and the g-string part of the bikini. Tina says, with a sly grin, "When I win this tournament, I will become the greatest dancer of all time and I will have another notch in my list of achievements. I'll be called the greatest female achiever of all time." However suddenly Tina feel blank as turned out Kasumi send mental message and she smirked, " Well, well, Tina-chan. I guess you will like your new role soon."

 _ **Later with Naruto**_

Naruto and Helena now talk leaving Marie outside and after sometime later Marie joined in and ….

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto now find himself surrounded by Lei Fang, Tina Armstrong, Helena Douglas, Hitomi, Kokoro, Mila, Rachel, Marie Rose, and Honoka who now wearing their birthday suit and dancing sexily in front of Naruto . All of them now have gigantic beach ball sized breasts ,sexy heart shaped butt, complimented extremely sexy supermodel curves. And while they dancing in some occasion one of them take turns to smother Naruto with their extremely soft knockers though it seems Tina and Helena have stronger feeling which made them trying as long as possible to pleasure our blond hero and will keep doing so if not the fact other sexy female wanted take turn which they followed though certain blonde duo reluctantly take turns.

And while he keep pleasure by his new addition, Naruto thought, ' Now this world become mine.'

 _ **Switch scene.**_

While Naruto having fun with his newest addition, lets turn to one of Naruto other harem member, Esdeath (Of course she now already have certain figure and I think I'm no need to explain that). She now accompanied with Naruto (Well the blood clone actually) and both now exploring some kind of temple as according to legend Esdeath knew said temple contain something which will made Naruto conquest in this world going easier.

They then walking deeper and along the way they found some strange writing in the walls. . It explained some very interesting things and Esdeath recognized it as that writing exactly what she heard.

And due of dark both find themselves felt their legs kicked something solid. And turned out they kicked some kind of coffin. Being curious both B-Naruto and Esdeath lifted the stone slad and when they succeeded what they found was something they wouldn't expect.

Instead of some kind of skeleton of the mad they found some kind of sword . Well the great sword to be exact. Naruto then lifted said sword without any difficulty. And then Esdeath said, " With this you will become new ruler of Empire , Naruto-sama." B-Naruto smiled, " That's right. However, I also need army for this. While I'm just clone, I can easily wiped out Empire army, but that won't do good in long term soI think I will join forces with 'them'."

Esdeath smiled, " So you want to join them, right, Naruto-sama? Well, then that means I will go back to Empire for time being." B-Naruto nodded, " Go ahead, Esdeath. I will find someway to greet woth Night Raid while you gather more information as my spy." Esdeath nodded as she walked out as they walked to different destination.

 _ **Switch to another brother hood.**_

"Didn't expecting I'll killing someone easily." Muttered Howard the Duck who now in 'Raiden' persona. He also prepared to cut his enemy and his enemy is none other than Magica De Spell former master Gozerio. That wasn't his first meeting with the wizard a he meet them when he accompanied Scrooge to observe newly purchased field which Scrooge plan to use it as Wheat field. He managed to bought it but turned out that was plot of Magica De Spell to stole Scrooge lucky token.

Of course she failed and accidentally Magica found herself in her master residence, Gozerio. Found out his disciple struggle , he decided to assist her by sending army of dragons toward Scrooge and Donald and in order to save himself he must relieved his wealth. Though somehow few days after that Magica turned to Gozerio and dueled and Magica lost badly . Scrooge managed to broke the contract since Gozerio declared the contract is void since his disciple betray him.

Anyway back to present Howard now in front of Gozerio who now bleeding since Howard slashed him. Howard then said something, " Nothing personal, Gozerio. But you must die." Gozerio gritted his teeth, " Who are you? I don't know why you attacked me! Are you hired by Magica? And …." Before he finished Gozerio find himself cannot speak anymore. The reason was simple.

Howard HF blade already going through his throat. Not wasting his time, Howard slashed him to pieces and when he finished he sheathed his blade and performing fire jutsu to burn the remains of Gozerio.

"And as I said before, nothing personal. But I must remove any potential threat to Brother Naruto before he arrived." Said Howard as he walked away leaving burned corpse.

And later , Howard finally arrived at his home in Duckburg. Its also good thing his nephews stay in Grandma Duck Farm so he didn't need to explain why he going so late. Regardless he will rest for now as turned out fight with Gozerio was quite hard and bloody.

 _ **Switch to another brother hood.**_

We now turned to Louise Valiere.

Now certain pinkette mage and force user as usual decided to experimenting , organizing library or add more if she managed to found something interesting.

Well since Brother Naruto not request more soldier Louise decided to not produce more soldier aside regular conscript and GI. She actually wanted to produce more Desolators but due lack material she decided to put the production on hold. Good thing she just needed to produce soldier as for vehicles it already take care by A.I and almost infinite material as creating soldier is harder than creating vehicles.

And since she really focused to her own world , Louise not realized someone entered her room until said person tapped her shoulders and turned out that was none other than her older sister Cattleya and she looked so worried.

"What's wrong nee-sama?" She ask her softly and she takes in a deep breath. "Louise... there is an.. elf.. in the main hall. He says he needs to talk to you." Her voice is laden with fear, still shocked from the previous weeks happenings.

Louise sighed, "Well, then nee-sama please don't come to the main hall, you've finally started to recover some of your health and I do not want you getting hurt. My associates are more than capable enough of defending me."

She then turned to her own elite guards, "You four, escort my sister to her quarters and don't let any harm come to her!" "Yes, milady!" They shout out and walk at a slow pace alongside Cattleya.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Louise now faces with man with sun-kissed golden hair and equally gold-white embroidery. His skin is colored an ebony brown. He held a staff that looked like it was made out of pure, untainted gold, but the sheer amount of heat reeling off the staff made that impossible.

Louise decided to break the silence only beaten by this elf as he said, " Greetings, Valiere. My name is Christian, The High Priest and The Guardian of Sun Temple."

Lousie replied, " Well how about some drink while we talk?" Christian nodded as he said to his guards which consisted a group of several white-plated knights brandishing golden blades."You six should go outside and be on the lookout for the other Champions or their followers, I do not want my discussion with Lady Louise to be interrupted!" "Sir! Yes, Sir!" They salute him and excuse themselves to the outside.

Once all of Christian guards out escorted by Louise own guards Louise said, "Follow me. Whatever it is you wish to discuss seems far too important to be done here. Let us go to one of my more secure area." He nods and proceeds to follow her quietly.

 _ **Sometime later**_

After some chatter Christian finally said his true purpose , " Anyway I came here to warn you." Louise raised her eyebrow and motioned him to continue.

"You are being targeted by the elven nations over the desert, young lady. The Gods fear you and they will send their champions to slay the **"Monster that dares refer to herself as a Phoenix. Destroy her in the name of all that is good."**... Needless to say, my Lord Kaziel is not one of these Gods, as you have already done enough to warrant his allegiance to you."

Louise confused as she replied, "I have? But what exactly did I do?" "That is something I would like to ask you." He says with a smirk upon his ebony face. Louise made thinking pose before she answered ."Say.. does Lord Kaziel hate vampires?" "Hate? More like he wants them obliterated from the face of Halkeginia." He states simply.

"Then that's what I've done. You may have noticed the many experiments going on all around the castle. Many of these experiments could have only been done by using the damn bats as.. unwilling test subjects." Louise Replied The man now sported an unusually mad grin that went from ear to ear."That is.. simply genius!.. But how did you capture so many of the Undead?"

Louise shrugged, "Lets just say I got some help from expert who know how to use the vampire's undeath to their advantage. All I had to do was offer them my protection and they did the rest."

Christian just nodded and after awhile he closes his eyes as he try to remembering something , " Ah I almost forgot. Lord Kaziel has informed me that you may be capable of forging me a weapon capable of killing Evelyn, The so-called Queen of Darkness that plagues the lands of The Sahara."

Louise nodded understanding .Yes she may can create said weapon but she wonder if certain material will need to created it. Well all she need just to ask after all. "Say, could you tell me what that material your weapons are made of is and how to make it? I suppose that it is holy and damaging to the undead, correct?"

"Yes, the metal you see is a combination of several materials. We call them alloys. This particular alloy is the product of gold, silver and many strength enchantments and alchemical alterations, complemented by Kaziels Blessing... Sadly, for all of its glory, the metal itself is just not strong enough to fully destroy the Queen. It can cripple her and do a lot of damage.. but all of that is worthless as she has absorbed far too many souls to count. Her rein started sometime after The Hated One.. or Brimir to you, failed in his genocide upon our race." Said Christian.

"You need something that can effectively purify all of the souls inside at once." She conclude. "Yes. I have fought her before and can defeat her in an honorable battle, but I have no weapon or spell capable of fully bringing her down once and for all." Said him

"I believe that I can make the weapon you need.. however, like any other experiment, I will need test subjects in order to successfully create exactly what you need." Said Louise as she paused abit. "Say, how many children does she have?"

He laughs. "She has thousands, since every vampire on our world is descent from her blood. But I think what you meant is the amount of children to which she brought birth to, correct?" Louise just nodded but her face look annoyed.

Ha laughs again."No need to be so impatient, Louise. I was merely joking.. and to answer your question, she has around twenty." "Could you capture them for me?" Asked Louise.

" Maybe since they are not easy to capture. But if you could spare some of your necromancers I believe we could work something out." "Done. Now, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"A couple things still remain actually. You should expect heroes and assassins on a regular basis. All thought, with a castle such as this one.. you really don't need to worry about the idiots who are going to try and kill you." He then sighs. "Still.. about those foolish heroes I mentioned just now... There is.. well.. One of them is my daughter. A priestess of Luna, or the moon as humans call her."

"A priestess of the Moon? Eh, that must have been a blow to your pride." Louise say bluntly. He waves his hand in no, but now before flashing a grin. "Not really. Considering that her mother was the previous priestess."

Louise nodded sagely, ."I wonder how the people reacted to that... Anyways, you would like for me to spare her, correct?" He nods, slowly. "Yes. I would like that she lives, but she looks a lot like many other elven women and I do not know how to describe her too you well enough."

Louise think for a while and then turn to him."Now, what I'm about to tell you may sound a tad bit akin to a vampire, but I assure you that I have no connections to the undead... As a servant of life, I have the ability to use the essence which flows though all living beings and if you gave me some of yours, I could easily tell your daughter apart from the flock." "... And the thing which contains the most life essence in ones body is probably blood, yes?"

Louise grinned ."Bingo. Don't worry though, I will not drink your blood or anything of the sort. I just need a little bit of it for an.. er.. lets call it an alignment." He nods."I have heard of such a thing before. Some Hemomancers use their own blood to pinpoint their family members when they are lost."

"Hemomancers? What are those?" "People who use magic to use blood or use blood to empower their spells."

Louise blink."I guess that they aren't all that popular with the people?" "On the contrary, the Hemomancers are respected doctors and healers. The time when such magics were called dark and evil is long dead and gone."

"How the heck I'm hated then?" Louise ask incredulously. "You aren't an elf." He answered bluntly.

Louise have sudden urge to facepalm but decided to hold it as servants come inside bearing platters of food and drink.

Both Louise and Christian decided to enjoy some food and drink a bit until High Priest elf talk again, ."Well, I wanted to discuss an alliance between my Sun Knights and your Lifeshapers, but I don't think that's necessary anymore."

She nodded. "Indeed. I look forward to a profitable exchange of information and resources." I say with a smile on my face. He does a double take."It's almost like your taking this as a business arrangement."

"Is it not though? We are the leaders of our respective organizations and we've just made a deal. That seems like a perfectly good business arrangement as any." Louise said as she cut herself a piece of steak.

"Eh, now that you mention it, I suppose you are right." He takes a bite from his own steak and his face twists into a pleasured look.

"Ah this really amazing food you served here." Christian praised. Louise just nodded as she enjoying her food.

 _ **Few weeks later still with Louise**_

Louise awaken from her sleep as it already sunrise only to find Cattleya holding her hands. Louise who still groggily awoken noticed concerned look of older pinkette and younger pinkette said, "I'm fine, sister... The better question is how are you doing? Are you sure you should be outside?"

She smiled ."I've never been better actually. This castle of yours may be scary but the atmosphere is making me feel rather energetic!" Her smile is infectious as Louise feel her own face twist into a kind smile. "I'm glad you feel that way. Here's to hope it cures your condition one day... By the way, are there any news on mother condition?"

She sighed." I think that she's recovering, though it seems she have yet to recover from coma."

"That's quite alright, Cattleya. Now, is there anything else you've come to tell me? And by the way, how did you break my barrier?" Louise asked the last question as she really curious. "Truth be told Louise, I did come to find you for a reason. And I didn't feel any barriers around here?" She tilts her head slightly as she confused.

Louise nodded " I guess I forgot to set it up last night since I fell asleep. So , Anything else?"

"Nothing unusual. Two knights arrived today and gave me a letter and that was for you. It has your academies symbol on it. I know what it looks like since Eleonore works there now." Answer Cattleya

"Truly? Since when?" Louise ask her as she take the letter out of her older sister. "Since a couple weeks ago, actually. It seems that the Academy needed a few new professors after the attack, mainly fire and air ones. The previous ones were either killed or quit their jobs, deeming it too dangerous to stay because of the war."

Her face seems to twist into an amused expression. "Ironically enough, once the Teachers left, the student population experienced a boom."

Louise corked her eyebrow, "Explain." Cattleya replied, "Well, with our new Queen publishing the new law of Racial Equality, several orcish tribes have sent their shamans into the school and Mr. Osmond gladly accepted them."

Louise looked surprised ."But that is far too soon! The children are going to get bullied!" She looks confused. "Louise, when was the last time you've read a newspaper or updated yourself on the happenings here in Tristain?"

Louise looked down ."Err Maybe almost a year." Cattleya sits down onto the bench." Well then, let me update you on what has been happening so far."

She takes in a breath."I guess you know that Albion has been fully merged with Tristain after the war ended, yes? Good. Thing is, even with the war ending, things did not calm down as many new problems arose with its end."

Louise retorted, " But if that was the case then Henrietta should called me, right? Cattleya shook her head, " Nope, actually that just a bunch of arrogant nobles trying to swindle some of their lost power back and failing."

Louise just silent and Cattleya continued, " In the end nothing nuch happened since Henrietta and our new king Wales stay strong. Well to be blunt, If a noble could be subjugated peacefully then Henrietta would do so via a chess match, if not, Wales would completely destroy them."

Louise surprised again, " Wait , wait a minute. You said Wales is a king !?" " Did you not hear about their marriage? You were even mentioned in the newspapers, Louise."

"I was?.. People were probably asking why we weren't there but if Henrietta and Wales didn't invite us over... aww, Hell.. They got married sometime after father got assassinated, right?"

Cattleya nodded with sad look on her eyes , s."Yes.. two days after, actually... They said that they didn't send an invitation since we of the De La Valiere probably weren't up for many celebrations right after living though something like that . I can't say I don't appreciate their courtesy."

Louise nodded understanding but she then asked, " Anyway lets return to our main topic. It seems we getting sidetracked." Cattleya nodded as she continued her story, " Well as I said before, when Henrietta published the racial law, she also made several other laws stating what exactly is going to happen to those who dare break it.. and the punishments are... quite severe."

"How so?" "So severe that nobody broke the law from the moment of its birth."

"Very well sister, anything else?" "Other than the fact that you've been named the richest person in all of the Human Lands, along with several other titles and many, many rumors surrounding your renowned, albeit mysterious persona and the respect you've gathered for the Valiere name challenging even the levels of Royalty, no sister, not much else."

Louise blinked ."I've been named what?" "The richest person in the Human Lands." She simply repeats herself.

"Please, there is no way that could be true. I mean, sure I've got a lot of money bu-" She interrupts ."Louise, you have tables made out of pure gold, alchemical machinery which is capable of creating true gold from simple stone, not to mention how you can't seem to do a transmute spell without making something a diamond or a completely overpowered material. I don't know when was the last time you checked on your treasury, Louise, but Eleonore's mathematical prowess allowed her to estimate the amount of coin to be in a good seven or so zeroes."

Louise gaped as she thought, 'Damn it. Maybe I should send some golds to brother Naruto. He will needed it more in future after all

Louise suddenly said, " It seems I needed to go outside. " Cattleya laughed ."Yes you do, Louise... May I recommend going out of your castle and back to your Academy while peace still lingers.. chances are that's exactly what the letter I've given you is about."

Louise then remembered about the letter, "I suppose that would be a good idea... Maybe it will do me some good to get away from all this experimentation and move back to regular studying again... Not that The Academy should have anything I can still gleam from it." Cattleya nods. "Maybe, you have proven to be quite the genius in the last couple months, but you never know. Maybe you get some form of inspiration while in the Academy."

Louise actually wondering something for awhile until she sensed to see Matilda approaching her. Well formerly Fouquet and she is the ones scouted by Louise when she was scouting out potential fallen nobles for my workshop. She was one of the first hired.

Matilda then said, "Mistress, master Gramont is waiting for you outside the main gates. Something about a letter he received." Louise nod to her and get up."Thank you for telling me. I suppose I may as well be my way now."

She grabs Louise sleeve and the pinkette turn around. "W-wait, Mistress. T-t-there is something I would like to ask of you."

Louise blink and turn to face her to find her expression a worried one."What's wrong, Matilda?" "M-m-my sister. She was in Albion during the Seven Week War.. I would like it if you could grant me leave to go and find her."

"You could have done that even without my approval. I am your boss, not your master or.. mistress." Replied Louise

She nods."I know but.. that is not all... You see, my sister.. she's a little bit special." Louise tilted her head, " Can you elaborate to me?" She gulps."W-w-well... she is a.. a half-elf." "Do you by any chance want me to enroll her into The Academy?... if she is still alive, that is."

She nods, shakily so."Y-yes. I would like if you could do this for me. I do not know how I would repay you for this, however."

Louise just replied, " Well maybe later. As I don't have time for it. So lets talk about it next time and that was when Brother Naruto returned." The pinkette then walked out

 **Back to Naruto (real one of course)**

Naruto now reading some kind of document. That actually was all of Tsunade debt and she now in huge **DEBT** , In Capital Yes. And it seems in 3-4 days a debt collector will collect it and will evict Tsunade from Senju compound. And before Tsunade have time to paid her debt , Naruto will move fast to purchase Senju compound with higher amount than its value. Well, probably that hag thought Naruto will return it once Naruto bought it.

Huh. Not. A. Chance. He will ensure Tsunade won't stepped back to that compound . Everything will become his own. And Naruto won't allow her to bought that back. And if Minato persuaded him, then he can always demand him to approve his resignation and leave Konoha for good. And he will remove his investment which now he own about 45% of village assets and property and if that happen he will bring this to Fire Daimyo,

Anyway lets see what will happen in few days.

 _ **To Be continued hehehehe**_


	47. Chapter 46

_**We meet again guys as usual review reply first**_

 _ **The reaper of death45: It still very long before its finished but thanks for the support**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan to show family imploding very later mainly about Jiraiya and Tsunade and I also plan to made Ange enter the fray and made some ruckus in Konoha in future well just say she will demand Homura and Koharu head and will force to wrinkled elder fight her (you know the end) And I dunno about Mel Brooks so sorry**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: I dunno if you can call this part will be interesting as I will do Gundam Wing (Final part)**_

 _ **Guest: Just about Bleach answer , Rangiku and Yoruichi will do their part soon. And One Piece world , I will do again soon but the girls won't be many as I only do Nami and Robin . Maybe I will add some more but definitely not Boa Hancock.**_

 _ **Lets continue the show**_

Naruto now just looking around in his mansion . After he finished to review paperwork about Senju compound ownership and going to sleep. This morning he got surprise from Louise. In her message Louise told him she will send very large shipment and according to review it will be extremely valuable and also very large. Naruto assumed Louise probably will send many amount of her wealth since according to last time she made contact Louise now become the richest person in entire Halkeginia and that was acknowledged by her childhood friend aka Henrietta.

Louise also told him the shipment will sealed in sealing object as this was too large and suggested Naruto open it on other dimension due of size and amount of said shipment. So that's why he now walking around as he wonder what Louise send to him.

 _ **Lets switch to Angelique**_

Angelique looked pleased. It seems her favorite child and lover started to made move. While too fast for her liking, it seems even Naruto want to take over this world completely as soon as possible. Well not openly as he plan to control it from shadow.

And to be honest even Naruto in his current power and wealth and allies. He can took over entire Elemental Continent easily. But Naruto also have plan for ensure his plan 100 % foolproof. He may take over Akatsuki but destroy Zetsu and Obito. Surprisingly Zetsu destroyed by Kaguya Ootsutsuki. The Rabbit Goddess decided to help Naruto to get rid undesireables aka people who will destroy peace for his/her own desire.

Ange also realize when she come to Naruto universe she caused so many anomalies which made some of people from another universe entered there. Most of them were the ones she describe as ' **Power Hungry Bastards.'** As someone like Danzo wasn't enough even he now just memory .(Only if you want to remember him of course.)

Ange then decided to turned her attention to other things. Yeah Steel Angels. It seems after Beppu incident in another world. Ange decided to retrieve remaining Steel Angels which was hundreds. And she will ensure Naruto will awaken them and all of Steel Angels will multiplied their strengths obviously.

It will also effect Kurumi as his main Steel Angels considering Ange made some kind of power up for Kurumi. If Naruto awoken other Steel Angels all of his current Angels also increased his power but Kurumi was beyond that. The problem is Kurumi also become possessive to him. While she didn't mind share Naruto her desire to become Alpha in Naruto harem is the biggest and she will doing anything drastic for that . The only good things is she won't hurt Naruto no matter what.

And also the fact they have almost billion of clone soldiers about genin level. Ange now decided to arrange them to start invasion of some world But that will be another story to tell anyway.

Ange also considering to finally made use of the two genies Shantae and Jeannie. That two since Naruto become their master have yet to asked some wish. Hell , they even offered to ensure more women joined Naruto ranks either as harem or just troops. But Naruto refused that. And even if he will ask it seems Naruto will ask more of Gundanium .

Ange also decided to gave Naruto certain weapon. Said weapon actually require strong mind and body and using that will consume life force and Naruto won't have problem with that, And Ange plan to give him that after Naruto finished his business in Gundam world. Yeah Naruto wll finished his business in Gundam Wing world for good.

 _ **With Naruto few hours later**_

Naruto wondering why he suddenly called by Ange . He still wait when he will took over Senju Compound legally. Well, in case Ange will send him to another trip maybe he can skip it to when he will saw certain event. Anyway better meet her first anyway.

Finally Naruto arrived in Ange room . And when he entered he saw Ange not alone as she also with Kasumi. Ange who noticed someone entering quickly said, " **Ah Naruto you're here. Anyway lets talk first."** She then motioned Naruto to sit first.

" **Okay, Naruto it seems its finally to finish your business in Gundam Wing. And currently there is** **rumor about some kind of Mobile Doll Factory called Vulkanus roaming around in space. And not only that . Since the end of the war a new political party has been gathering support in the colonies… I found out about it... they call themselves the PPP or 'Perfect Peace People. Though something made me wonder there is more about them."**

" So Ange-mama should I joined with others now?" Asked Naruto and Ange responded, " **Not Now Naruto. However You will in standby and prepare Unicorn as you probably will need him soon."** Naruto nodded, " Then I shall prepare Unicorn now." Naruto then walked out leaving only Ange and Kasumi.

When Naruto out of range , Kasumi asked, " Ange-sama. Why you gave this mission? I know he can do it anytime. So why?" Ange grinned, " **Well, I just thought this is right time to send Naruto out as I also plan to do my own trip. And I will put you on charge for awhile."**

Kasumi frowned, " You know you just need to tell that to Naruto." Ange then swing her finger as she said, " **I also want him to finish his business in that world so we can moved on to other Gundam universe. So why not let him finished it."**

Kasumi want to retort but Ange cut her, " **My decision stands. And I will going to my trip too. And I will depart soon."** Ange then vanished to nothingness leaving Kasumi alone and later the copper haired kunoichi also leaving the room.

 _ **Meanwhile with Naruto**_

"Damn I miss them but it seems I must finish my business for good. And it seems Mama wanted to took Vulkanus. While I don't mind doing that , the problem is when I will good opportunity to retrieve that. : Said Naruto as he still adjusting Unicorn before he returned to GW world. And honestly it won't took much time as Naruto only need to make some adjustment.

Of course he now managed to find out what his friend in GW world do now. And started from Heero, he seems assisted Relena in shadow as Relena doing her duty to ensure no more weapon given her position as One of leader of ESUN. Though Naruto somehow not understand why Wufei suddenly disappeared. Duo of course stay with Heero and it seems both wanted to found out certain factory Vulkanus as Quatre looking around to check the validity. The factory actually was one of Duke Dermail hidden treasure according Dorothy also interesting. Trowa himself on standby while he observed about movement of recently appeared PPP group. Naruto also decided to made appearance later.

 _ **Skip some scene as Naruto will arrived late in GW world.**_

When Naruto arrived at certain base in moon, he then realized he arrived at bad time. When he entered, Trowa greeted him and then Trowa explained everything. Started when Quatre suddenly unable to call back and then he going back when some Virgo attacked and surprisingly when he hop on Sandrock he made sudden attack at Trowa. Good thing Duo managed to render him unconscious. The moment he heard it Naruto quickly go to Quatre and performing quick checkup to him and then,

"They used… an Alkaloid and other hallucinogens on him…" Naruto looked over the data before he continued "They might have been hypnotized with some sort of devise as well…" He concluded.

"Can they be cured?" Trowa asked. Naruto sighed "We can neutralize the chemicals, but the rest depends on them. Though I wouldn't worry too much Quatre is too strong willed after all."

After that both with Prof Mike Howard and Duo decided to wait though hearing Quatre let out screams of pain also disturbing.

And later when Duo decided toturn on TV to distract him he glared as he saw Deathscythe, Heavyarms and Sandrock doing battle until Sandrock restrained.

Duo glared "Hey isn't this our battle on the moon!" Trowa glared "I don't believe he would be this obvious… Gaintz… Gaintz appeared on the screen as if on cue "The Earth sphere is not yet free from the threat of weapons, just as you see my fellow citizens."

"Quatre… " Naruto glared "When I get my hands on the bastards that did this I'm going to kill them."

"Well it seems he after our gundams after all." Duo smirked after he regain composure. Gaintz continued "The Gundam's are the last major threat to peace! Even if it's not the way we want, for our peaceful and lofty mission we must do it! If the Gundam pilots hear this message and don't start to destroy their Gundam's there is need to use force!"

"Is it really peace what this man wants?" Naruto asked glaring at Gaintz. Duo laughed "This guy's nuts!"

Gaintz continued his rhetoric "They still keep the weapons called the Gundams, with disarmament they will be the only ones who have weapons! Soon, they will attack us, those who wish for total pacifism! We are the Perfect Peace People who wish to eliminate all weapons! But in this case we feel a strong sense of insecurity! FOR OUR NOBLE MISSION! WE ARE READY TO DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE OUR HANDS DIRTY! " Gaintz shouted on screen.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Quatre shouted from the door leaning on the frame for support as Naruto quickly come to help him. "That's not right, the peace you're talking about only belongs to you." Quatre glared at the screen as Naruto helped him over to a chair.

"Quatre you alright?" Trowa asked as he sat him down. "Yeah, I'm fine, I can't believe we did this to you guys…" Quatre sighed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, you were under the control of some drugs and we think hypnosis or something like that…" Naruto scratched his head "Who did this to you guys, I want to lay one hell of a beating on them.

Quatre nodded "It's him." He pointed at Gaintz. Duo got a smirk on his face "That fake pacifist… I knew he just wasn't right…"

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Gaintz has new model Virgo's, that's the opposite of their objective! The number of Virgo's under their control is unknown." Quatre looked at the others as they sat in the briefing room. Duo nodded "Except for the ones that attacked us on the moon, alright…" "What do they want?" Trowa asked. Quatre shook his head "We don't know, they wanted us to get us to use the Gundam's."

Sally walked into the briefing room "We've contacted the government, they say Gaintz has already left to search for the Gundam's but his course is strange, he's headed towards the outer planets."

A line opened from the bridge "We've just received a message from Heero, I'm patching it through." "Vulkanus exists!" Heero said bluntly as soon as he appeared on the screen "I'm transmitting the encoded coordinates, break the code and get up there, we'll catch up! Please send the Wing Zero to the coordinates I'm transmitting, I'll catch up just beat him there!" the line cut.

"Vulkanus, of course! Gaintz is heading for Vulkanus!" Quatre looked at the others who nodded.

"Its moving, the location is between Earth and Mars." Naruto pulled up the image on the screen of the map "It's in the outer edge of the asteroid belt, and it's the same direction that Gaintz is heading."

Trowa nodded "All of the pieces of the puzzle are here but… its not enough to complete the whole picture yet…" "The only thing left is to search…" Duo pulled up the bridge "Make for the coordinates we're sending you Noin. Also prep the Wing Zero we need to deliver that to Heero."

Naruto grinned, " Then its time to go finish the job."

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto, Duo, Trowa and Quatre finally arrived at Vulkanus only to saw Altron Gundam currently fighting with large Mobile Armor.

"Is that Wufei! What the hell is he doing here!" Naruto looked at the Altron as it clashed with the dark blue Scorpio.

"Those are OZ warship's!" Quatre looked at the mobile suit transports floating and supporting the Leo's and the Altron.

Trowa glared "Gaintz is closing in to, so what's the call?"

"Do you have to ask, Wufei's working with them, so we destroy the mobile dolls attacking, and ask questions later after we secure Vulkanus and stop Gaintz!" Duo glared as he moved followed by others.

Meanwhile Wufei struggled against Scorpio until his alarm signed danger behind him, When he turned to attack them they both were destroyed as the Deathscythe and the Unicorn cut them apart with their beam weaponry.

"The phrase, appearing like a ghost suits you best Wufei…" Duo smirked as he flew past and cut a Virgo apart. "That you guys? Come help me this thing's getting annoying…" Wufei pointed at the Scorpio as it rounded for another attack run.

Naruto smiled "Sure, but you have to explain everything after we're finished!" He the fired another shot from Beam Magnum and destroy several Virgos .

Beams streaked past them from behind them "Who are they!" Wufei glared. Quatre rolled "The Perfect Peace People!" Naruto cracked his neck "I don't care about the mobile dolls, but leave Gaintz alive, I want to punch his lights out for hurting our buddies!" "Alright then…" Wufei turned to see the Scorpio closing before he could strike it made an abrupt turn roaring past them towards a Taurus.

And suddenly Scorpio made sudden movement and Wufei shouted "Scorpio is being controlled!" Gaintz laughed as he pushed the lever forward on the top of the cockpit and the Scorpio transformed "Attention to all Gundam pilots! Surrender and hand over your Gundam's at once!" Gaintz yelled over an open channel.

"What!" Duo yelled back.

Gaintz smirked "From now on, Vulkanus belongs to us, the Perfect Peace People! The peace of the Earth Sphere shall be protected by us! Other than us, no one will be allowed to own weapons!" "What kind of total pacifism is that!" Naruto yelled as he took aim at the Scorpio.

"This is the result of the puzzle…" Trowa sighed. Quatre glared "Who will support it! If you get out of control, who will stop you!"

Gaintz laughed "then let me tell you, ask yourself the same question! Why do you still keep the Gundam's? why do you still continue to own weapons! Does anyone agree with what you have done!"

Duo glared "We are different from you!" Gaintz smirked "What are the differences! How are we different! You can also be out of control! What are the differences, how are we different!" he roared. "We're different than you!" Trowa glared

A voice broke through "If we are out of control, our friends can stop us!" "Heero! " Naruto yelled as the Wing Zero approached. And detached itself from high speed transport unit. "And if you are out of control, we will stop you!" he opened fire with the twin buster rifle annihilating several of the PPP's Virgo's in one shot and looked at Naruto and mentally send what he found out.

Gaintz glared "We are out of control!" he dodged a shot from the Unicorn Beam Magnum .Heero rolled as he dodged a shot from a Virgo "The peace you propose, is only totalitarianism! That is what Treize wanted to avoid, and what Zechs Merquise didn't want to see… to rule by power!"

Gaintz glared at the mention of the name "What can Zechs Merquise do! He was chosen to be the leader of the White Fang only because of his last name, Peacecraft!" he opened the massive claw of the Scorpio and fired its beam cannon mounted inside forcing Heero to dodge.

Though suddenly…

"Mr. Gaintz Vulkanus is ours." Klementz's cold voice spoke over the open channel.

Gaintz laughed "Excellent job Klementz, with this we can build our ideal! We are the protector of total pacifism!" Wufei glared at the Scorpio "Duo, Quatre, Go into Vulkanus and stop the Virgo's from being controlled, that's an order!" his voice was harsh and filled with anger. "Gaintz is mine!" Altron then charged toward Scorpio. "Don't obstruct our lofty mission!" Gaintz roared.

"What lofty!" Wufei roared as he struck the Scorpio with the beam trident cutting across its Planet Defensor shield.

Meanwhile Naruto made his suit worked to looking certain information as Altron and Wing engaged Scorpio, "Victor Gaintz, former cadre member of the White Fang. Quinze invited Zechs to become the leader. Gaintz opposed and left the White Fang." He smirked "I get it…"

Gaintz glared "SHUT UP!" he activated the massive beam saber within the claw of the Scorpio and clashed with the Wing Zero.

"What you wish for is not peace! But to rule by power!" Heero roared as he brought the beam saber down parrying Gaintz's attack. "SHUT UP! You are the ones who don't want to give up their Gundam's! What are you talking about!" Gaintz roared.

Naruto glared "If there's still someone like you, we'll never give up!" he launched the Beam Gatling Gun Funnels as Trowa opened fire with the Heavyarms full arsenal. Wufei glared "You have no sense of justice!" he roared as he charged driving the beam trident into the chest of the Scorpio as the beams and bullets struck the massive suit.

Suddenly Heero got call from Duo as he called, "Heero, we've stopped the PPP's control over the Virgo's they're being deactivated as we speak!"

"Surrender, Vulkanus is under our control!" Heero ordered as he leveled the twin buster rifle at the Scorpio.

Gaintz glared "Surrender, who do you think you are!" The Scorpio spun before its shoulders opened and it fired a barrage of missiles at the Gundam's "You are the ones who are portrait as peace protectors who won't lay down their weapons!" he roared before the Altron closed and sliced off the offensive arm of the Scorpio.

"If mankind wishes, we can always give up this power!" Naruto glared as he and Heero both took aim and fired. "That is why we're different from you!" Heero roared as the combined firepower of the Wing Zero and the Unicorn ripped into the Scorpio.

"QUINZE WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ZECHS! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME!" Gaintz's last scream came over the comm. before it was silenced with the explosion of the Scorpio.

The PPP ships opened a line "We surrender, if we keep fighting it doesn't suit our ideal if we do so…" Trowa smiled "Well, this is the finale for now…"

"No, its not finished yet…" Wufei said calmly as he rolled and rocketed away from the battlefield. "Wufei!" Naruto yelled over the frequency as the Altron disappeared from sight in the blackness of space.

"Never mind about him, he's got his own reason…" Heero said over their frequency. "Now we have to figure out a way to dispose of those Virgo's to make sure nothing's left of either the suits or the factory."

Duo nodded "Yeah… but how…" "We'll send them into the sun… that way nothing's left." Naruto said as he glared at the asteroid factory. Though he have plan to recovered it soon once he have chance.

 _ **Few months later**_

Heero sat at a computer typing in the near darkness of the hangar "Data purge complete, energy cut… core system deadlocked." He hit the final key then looked at the Wing Zero as he got up from his seat "Wing Zero, you're no longer required in this era, rest in peace nobody will disturb you." He turned and started for the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Heero?" Naruto asked as he got to the door.

"We've disabled all of the major underground arms manufacturers we could find easily. The others are doing the same to their suits, it's time we laid down our weapons." Heero pushed a button and the massive four foot thick armored doors closed locking away the Wing Zero.

"Well I can't do same to Unicorn as grandma will made to me regardless the reason. I hope you understand." Said Naruto in sad expression. Heero smiled, " At least your Gundam won't be able to use aside yourself. You know that was really handy after all."

Naruto then decided to made his leave, " I guess I'll check what others do. See you around, Heero." Heero just waved as Naruto leaving.

A week later

Naruto find himself in front of dojo at colony L5 , Wufei colony home. After visit Duo and Quatre who now work together in Winner while Duo still work in Cargo business with Hilde. Naruto also told them he will started tracking Wufei.

And then he greeted by someone, " Ah you must be Naruto who was Master Wufei friend." Naruto nodded, " I assume Wufei is here. Mister…" "Chen." Said person introduced himself, " He now training the others in the main hall!" He then lead Naruto to hall. And saw older looking Wufei and talked bit until Naruto decided to go to look the place older Wufei mentioned.

And he decided to made himself as Wufei shouted, "Don't hide, how about showing yourselves?"

Naruto smiled as he walked over the crest "Been a while Wufei…" "Not you, I saw you…" Wufei nodded towards the trees as several men in suits made their way out.

"Are you Chang Wufei?" a blond one asked. "It appears that I need not even ask why you're here. You did not make a secret of your bloodlust when you approached me." Wufei's tone was cold.

"We asked you once already, be nice and come with us." The blond haired man said with a tone in his voice. Wufei smirked "And if I refuse?"

The men tensed some drawing knives "We will make you." The blond haired man said with a cold tone. Naruto prepared to fight as he asked, " I guess we'll talk later Wufei." Wufei just silent as he closed his eyes and said, "You just won't take me seriously, will you? Fine with me… IF THAT IS HOW YOU WANT IT, I'LL ACCEPT!" he roared as the charged the blond haired one.

"WHAT!" The man said in shock right before Wufei's fist plowed into his gut an audible crack could be heard over the hilltop as the man crumpled into a heap. Another man rushed Wufei only to be kicked across the face another loud crack could be heard as the man's neck snapped and he crumpled to the ground.

Naruto also stomped other man upper back causing him to hit the ground hard before rounding on him as he started to rise brandishing the knife he was holding.

Another rushed Naruto as he rolled around him and he brought his hand to his wrist twisting it knocking the knife from his grip before bringing his arm up at his elbow dislocating it as he flipped him onto his accomplice.

And A man charged only to be dodged and met with Naruto's fist as it broke the man's nose sending him to the dirt another loud crack echoed over the hilltop as Wufei stood up from the last of the men his eyes cold "Weaklings shouldn't attack the strong." He made his way over.

"Let's go… another ghost from the past is coming back to haunt us." Wufei said coldly.

"Wufei… what's going on?" Naruto asked glaring at Wufei.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto decided to follow Wufei while he suddenly got news about your Winner head died due of terrorist attack. Though Duo and Heero now investigate them now. Naruto already knew Quatre survived but decided to let him 'dead' in public . Turned out Wufei also got call from Heero and it concluded someone targeting him and others pilot for Gundam. Naruto then interrogating others attacked him and Wufei earlier and it confirmed what Duo told him.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto finally found out the terrorist was remnant of White Fang. And actually Heero now with one of them pretending. And when Naruto and Wufei rendezvous with others. Heero told them he lured them there and now will ambush them and Naruto and Wufei tag along.

Meanwhile the leader of Whitefang pursuit group name Ralph gave order," "A-Team go left! B-Team, you're with me. We're taking the right corridor! Stay alert!" he ordered as the group split.

The men started down the hallway until they reached the end and entered a dark room "Ralph?" a man asked.

"It's too quiet…" Ralph looked at them before he picked up the radio "There's been a change of plans, lets regroup back at the transport." He ordered as the men started to leave the room as they entered the hall the electronic click of the emergency airlocks started to close.

"THE HATCH!" one man shouted as the group of men took off for the hangar's end.

Ralph turned and dove through the airlock door just as it slammed shut behind him he looked up as the lights came on and he heard the click of several slides as he looked around seeing several people wearing dark black and green uniforms the one standing in front of him was Trowa "A trick?" Ralph asked "So what do you plan to do with us?"

Trowa smiled "Nothing, just don't bother us for a little while." "What do the gundam pilots intend, gathered like this? Are the Gundam's here?" Ralph asked.

Naruto walked over "Why do you want the Gundam's?" he asked. Quatre nodded "They're not needed anymore."

Ralph looked "Quatre Raberba Winner… to see you still alive after that blast. Are the gundam pilots immortal?" "So the bomb was you!" Naruto glared as he leveled his rifle at Ralph's head.

"Why?" Quatre asked. "You've betrayed the colonies!" Ralph glared "The Winner family plans to sell out the colonies to the ESUN, right!"

Quatre looked at Ralph "If you hate me , you should have targeted me alone! Involving innocent people… do you say that's doing the right thing!" Ralph remained silent before Trowa pulled him to his feet "Ralph, you're coming with us." His voice was cold. Naruto then moved to assist Heero

Meanwhile with Heero

"Here… there's an energy readout…" Chris looked up at the massive steel door and reached out to the keypad when the sound of a footstep caught her attention.

"Ah…" Chris stopped as she looked at Heero.

"Unless you input the code, the door won't open." Heero looked at her.

Chris nodded "I seem to have gotten lost… I'll return to where Relena is…" she froze as she felt a gun at the back of her head.

"Relena have been evacuated to someplace safe. You're not going anywhere near her." Naruto's voice was cold.

Heero walked over to the keypad "You wanted to look in here, don't you?" he punched in the code. The massive doors slowly opened "Look all you want…" Heero smiled.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Turned out Both Ralph and Chris manipulated as they want to retrieve Gundam for colonies but actually new leader named Sogran. When Naruto hacked around to find more about Sogran he found out a large sum of money from a corporation on earth transferred to his bank account. And turned out he wanted Gundam to made more powerful mobile suit and in the end wage a new war.

And now Naruto found himself heard to Ralph as he said, What do you want?" Ralph asked as he looked at Trowa standing in the doorway "have you come to laugh at me? What a bad joke… 'Peace, independence, freedom.' I swallowed all of Sogran's preaching's! I was fooled! I… for what reason have I been fighting…" Ralph looked at his hands. "I might have been jealous of you…" Trowa spoke calmly as he walked in.

"Trowa?" Ralph asked. "You had enemies you hated, and important people you wanted to protect. But I didn't have anything." Trowa looked at him. Ralph blinked "I… thought you were an unwavering perfect soldier…"Trowa leaned against the wall "As a weapon for war, yes… now I think that it was a sad way for a person to live…"

"You've changed Trowa…" Ralph looked at Trowa. "I can never regain my past… but I can make my future…" Trowa smiled "Ralph, you still have something you want to protect right?" he asked. "Something to protect… Chris…" Ralph smiled.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Sogran looked at the report on the screen as the news played out "In regard to the fire on the lunar factory, it has been revealed to be a weapons manufacturing plant. The president of the Century Discover Company has been taken into custody…"

Sogran glared "Deviating from plans cause such inconveniences." "And what plans would those be, Commander Sogran?" a voice came from the other side of the room.

Sogran turned "Ralph! You're alive!" he was shocked as he saw him. "Why did you gather the White Fang? For Money?" Ralph asked.

Sogran stood as he drew a handgun "I see… so I've been found out…" a shot rang out and the gun clattered to the floor as it was shot out of his hand. "That's enough. Don't betray Ralph and the others anymore." Heero ordered coldly as He, Trowa, and Naruto all stood glaring at him from the doorway as they made their way into the room.

"You're…" Sogran laughed a light laugh "I see, you gundam pilots are good… how about it, wont you join me?" he asked "With the Gundam's, we can make conquering the earth sphere a reality! We can do what Treize and Milliardo Peacecraft weren't able to do! For that I used the scum arms merchant and encouraged those stupid idealists to get involved!"

Ralph glared "You…!" Sogran smiled "There will be peace on the colonies, under my rule."

Ralph started to raise his gun "Stop it." Naruto put his hand over the gun and Ralph looked at him.

Trowa smiled "There's no need to soil your hands in this…" Naruto tapped his ear and Ralph smiled as the group started to make their way out Sogran glared "Wait! Do you think you'll leave here alive!"

Naruto smirked "You should worry for yourself." Sogran blinked "What?"

Naruto smiled "This conversations been broadcast throughout the base… I don't think the White Fang will praise you for your 'Ideal' future." They walked out the door leaving Sogran soon they heard a single gunshot faintly from down the hall before the sound of something hitting the floor.

 _ **I will continue with Naruto later for now lets go with Percy**_

Before Percy returned to his homeworld, he decided to get test from Angelique. Her test was to win tournament and the winner will able to married the princess. Maybe that sound too cliché but the fact Ange told Percy to found out how princess look since she never show up in public since according the rumor said princess was so beautiful.

And also some prophecy told if Princess showed up in public and not decided who will become her husband there will be war with said Princess as war trophy.

And of course since Percy trained by the best, Percy won this tournament without any difficulty . Well, aside the final round when he must fight someone bigger than him. But not really much difficulty after all. And there is when Percy finally with the Princess.

When he finally greet Princess face to face, everyone who saw them looked like hypnotized by her beauty but for Percy while she is beautiful she not that great. And surprisingly her face resembled Ange a bit but not enough to made her qualify as Ange daughter or sister,

Percy actually want to refuse but Ange instructed not to and he can always use blood clone nd said it will be necessary for future. After all in case marriage go wrong he can ask divorce though not soon. Percy reluctantly agreed and finally he married with the princess.

And once wedding happen, Princess Flora (the name of the princess) revealed something to Percy she knew about Angelique then turned out she actually was a gift since her biological parents cannot have child and then Ange come granted the Queen gift which was come in form of Flora. Flora said she didn't want to meet Ange as she afraid Ange will took her from her biological parents.

But Flora forgot if Ange want her back she can easily retrieved her but she choose not too. Though Ange decided to send Percy for this mission and this kingdom where the Flora born was only part of world where the God of them come from variant pantheons thought they somehow mixed like Neptune from Greek Pantheon and Pele from Hawaiian Pantheon. And Pele who supposed to female actually was male and looked like minotaur. But Ange only have good friend with the strongest deity in said world and said being was none other than Yuliana, Goddess of Earth which was equivalent of Gaea in Greek Pantheon .

When Ange visited her , Yuliana stated she wanted to greet Naruto but she cannot as if she move it will mean massive earthquake which will cause massive casualties but she will wait.

Anyway Percy and Flora decided to greet Ange and Ange said Flora and Percy will stay of course Percy will leave some of his essence so Ange can make Blood Clone for him and with Flora they can keep appearance.

And then its time to Percy to go back to his homeworld.

When he arrived he found himself at Half Blood Camp now returning to time when he now rest in infirmary only to saw the face he didn't want to see, Annabeth Chase.

He then pretending to sleep and it worked as Annabeth only placed some water. And when he sure Annabeth already gone , Percy stood from bed and leave after made kagebunshin to replace him in case Annabeth or someone else returned.

He then walked to hill where Thalia Grace have yet to awoken . Percy now wanted Thalia join his side and will be Godslayer and will kill all Gods except Hestia or maybe Hades.

Ange already told Percy to make some fiasco and while he still Poseidon spawn but that was only in blood. And then Percy remembered to took out a gift from Ange which was vial to ensure Thalia will join him. Well at least in last timeline Thalia not abandoned him but she executed since she break her vow. At huntress And this time Percy will ensure nothing will happen. To Thalia.

And since its late Percy decided to sleep there and when its dawn Percy returned to the camp find a blonde hair boy looking at him closely. Percy growled at seeing Luke again. Yes he was being controlled by Kronos, but he had been responsible for several deaths during Percy's years here at camp.

"Excuse me are you Percy Jackson? If so Chiron wants to see you in the Big house."

Percy groaned before pushing past Luke, in fact he shoved him so hard that Luke went crashing to the ground. He noticed Luke grit his teeth, before taking out his sword.

"Hey Newbie. No one pushes Luke Castellan around and gets away with it! I challenge you to a battle." Percy stood still for a few seconds, he then turned around and smirked. "You're on!"

The news had spread through the camp like wild fire, that a newbie had accepted the challenge of one of the best sword fighters in the camp. Everybody was making their way towards the arena. They all took their seats in the gallery and looked to see the two competitors getting ready to fight.

Percy looked around the arena, he remembered the first time he had fought Luke, he had ended up getting his ass whooped, but now that he had years of sword training behind him, he was going to make sure it was Luke who was going to get the beating. Percy selected one of the swords and some armor. Ange already told him not use Riptide for time being and not counting the fact Ange trying to mass produced it so she keep Riptide for research.

He then spotted Annabeth looking between the him and Luke. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them, knelt on the ground, before taking some arena sand and rubbing in his hands. He then stood ready in his battle stance. He noticed Luke was also ready. And was grinning. Percy smirked back . Percy noticed one of the campers stood in the middle.

"FIRST ONE TO DISARM HIS OPPONENT WINS. BEGIN!"

Percy wasted no time in mixing it up with Luke, the sound of steel on steel echoed around the arena, Percy smirked as he counted every single one of Luke moves, much to the Blondes surprise. Soon he found himself gaining ground on his opponent, however Percy didn't want to end the fight to quickly, he was enjoying making the blonde look like some amateur, he noticed Luke was getting tired, he was waiting for the right moment to take him down. Suddenly he watched Luke move towards him. He swerved his body, catching Luke off balance. Seeing his chance he tripped Luke making him fall flat on his face, he then stood on his sword arm, getting a scream from the Blonde below him. "Do you yield?"

Luke, couldn't believe what had just happened, a newbie had beaten him, not just beaten him, humiliated him, in front of the entire camp. Luke felt the pain in his wrist as he felt the pressure of Percy's foot on his arm. Luke cried out as he tried to get up, however the pain ended up being too much for him."I yield!"

Percy removed his foot, before throwing his sword down into the middle of the arena. He then leaned down and whispered in Luke's ear. "Next time I won't play so nice!"

 _ **Switch to Ange**_

Certain primordial grinned when he saw Percy took down Luke, " **I guess Percy now will enjoy himself for now and I hope he will kill at least one God in his first time."** Ange then keep looking at Percy while she realize it's time to return to Naruto.

 _ **To Be Continued for now**_


	48. Chapter 47

_**Hello everyone somehow I managed to finish this faster .And before we begin as usual before we start review response please**_

 _ **LastPenis: Naruto won't go to Overlord as I planned he will become Ainz heir and all of Aiz retainer will become Naruto servants later**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: That was my mistake for typing unnecessary. Thanks for pointing that though.**_

 _ **Guest: Actually those two elders have history with Angelique and it will explained in future but lets gave some hint, Angelique will cause some damage at Konoha. And the reason I won't reveal Konoha 11 because they not important in this history. Just curiosity though are you Animaman?**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Naruto will take over his world in very later as I plan to do it slowly and this story will be looong.**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Oh, Percy actually will kill one of God though I wonder if he should kill just one or more in his first adventure. (He won't kill Hestia and Hades though)**_

 _ **Anyway lets continue now.**_

 _ **Back to Naruto (Still in GW world 'Kay)**_

Duo, Quatre, and Naruto looked down upon the Gundams in special containers the glass window's over their heads displaying them as if they were in coffins about to be laid to rest "So… as long as this peace continues, there's no need for gundams?" Duo asked as he smiled down at the Deathscythe Hell.

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled at the Unicorn through the glass though e placed teleport seal the moment Vulkanus reached Sun it will notice Naruto and he will activate certain seal to moved it to Jupiter as for some reason he have feel he will need Unicorn but don't want told anyone.

Quatre nodded "Its tough parting with them." Duo smiled "No, it's okay… well let's hurry up and send them into the sun with Vulkanus…" Naruto nodded "Right…" he activated the thrusters on his jetpack and they flew towards the door. Taking one last look down into the eerie darkness that descended upon the Gundams as they slept in their tomb. Naruto pulled the bulkhead shut "Alright… lets go."

They boarded the shuttle a short time later and few to a safe distance Quatre walked over to the consol and pressed a button activating the engines attached to Vulkanus that would propel it into the sun. "I'm gonna miss you Sandrock…" "See ya later old buddy…" Duo smiled as he watched the block moving. "We shall meet again in another life." Naruto smiled.

"So… Wufei didn't bring his after all?" Duo looked at Quatre. Quatre shook his head "No, he didn't." Naruto smiled "Well… I wonder how everyone's doing…"

 _ **Turned to other in GW world**_

It seems something big will happen as Sally Po recently found remains of metal named Neo Titanium and Sally reported to Noin someone else made new thirteen constellation mobile suit and concluded it probably called Serpent. Meanwhile Relena get kidnapped by someone else.

Anyway now Naruto found himself with Duo and Heero as Heero now sat typing at a consol pulling up medical records "Mariemaia Barton, Born A.C. 189, Mother Leia Barton… deceased just two years after her birth, father unknown."

"It's Christmas, yet there's always someone who gets stuck working…" Duo smirked as he walked over from the door as the pilots turned and looked at him. "Ya know, I had no idea Trowa had a niece…" Duo smirked looking at the screen.

"So the records say…" Heero looked at the screen. "You're forgetting Duo… The Trowa we know isn't the real Trowa Barton." Naruto sighed.

Heero got up and picked up his jacket heading for the door. Duo nodded then looked at Heero "You going?" Heero nodded as he opened the door "Yep… According to the information Relena's been kidnapped…" "What makes you say that?" Naruto got up.

"The fact that she had her last meeting on L3 X18999 and they haven't returned yet…" Heero said as he started out the door as the others after him. Duo smirked "Anything at all for the one you love…" he scratched his head.

 _ **Sometime later at space**_

Duo adjusted the thrusters slightly as he maneuvered the shuttle into the old Taurus transport "Just a little more…" he looked at the sensors as he adjusted the output minutely…

"What do you plan on doing?" Quatre asked as he looked at Duo on the screen. "We're supposed to be going to X18999 with Heero… I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a blast of a party when we get there…" Duo smirked as he looked over at the screen.

Quatre blinked "Without the gundams! Have you forgotten we no longer have our Gundams!"

Duo smiled on the screen "That really makes no difference…" Quatre looked at Naruto "But… But still…"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, don't be reckless guys…" Duo smirked on the screen "Don't worry… we don't even know who our enemy exactly is yet… besides there might not even be a need for our gundams…" Duo waved nonchalantly in front of the screen.

Heero took over the docking procedure as Duo talked "Even if it does become a mobile suit battle, we could just steal a couple of their mobile suits and fight back…"

Quatre nodded "Duo, we're going out to get our gundams back." He looked at the screen as Duo snapped back in front of it.

"What! But we've already disposed of them into the sun!" Duo gaped. Quatre nodded "If we leave now, we'll still be able to get them in time." Duo just sighed, " Well, I guess good luck then."

Naruto nodded "It's going to be impossible to communicate in real time you know…" Quatre nodded "We'll contact each other by mail on a regular basis then…"

Duo smiled "Rodger that, have a safe trip." Naruto smiled "And that goes for you too…" the line shut and Naruto started to fly the shuttle "So how are we going to catch them?"

"You know those ships the PPP were using?" Quatre smiled at him "We still have some, they're interplanetary transport ships..." Naruto blinked and Quatre explained "They were developed by the Noinheim Corporation… they have some facilities on Mars… they're high speed transports as you saw they caught up with us even though we had a head start on them, with one moving at full speed we can intercept Vulkanus and bring it back."

 _ **Sometime later**_

Quatre entered the bridge of the interplanetary transport "I'm so grateful to have you people accompany me Rashid." Quatre smiled at the older man wearing a tan normal suit. "Don't mention it, Master Quatre." Rashid smiled as the other pilots entered.

Quatre sighed "It's all my fault to begin with, if I hadn't mentioned destroying the Gundams ,this wouldn't have happened." "Don't beat yourself up over it Quatre." Naruto smiled as he took a seat.

Rashid nodded "You couldn't possibly have predicted this kind of thing would happen. Right now, let's just concentrate on the immediate problem." He smiled. "Yes, you're quite right." Quatre smiled.

"Master Quatre, do you still think we can catch up to Vulkanus!" Abdul yelled from the helm. Quatre nodded "Vulkanus, is more than fifty days away from the orbit of Venus… with this interplanetary transport ship we should barely be able to catch up to it…"Naruto smiled "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine. Beside we wouldn't want to return just to find that there's no more earth."

Quatre nodded "It all depends on us. We must retrieve the Gundams at all costs!"

 _ **Few Days later**_

"At this rate, it will take us five more days before we rendezvous with Vulkanus… however… we could reduce our time by up to eighty hours by taking this course!" Quatre smiled as he looked up from the consol.

"That's great, then let's take that course!" Ahmad smiled as he piloted the transport.

"But considering the fuel needed to accelerate now and decelerate at the rendezvous point, on that course we'd be out of propelling power by the time we got there!" Auda looked back at the pilots.

Ahmad looked at him "But then there's no way to get back… is there?"

Naruto typed for a moment bringing up a solar map "No there is a way to get back…" he smiled "if we detonated the power furnace and used the explosion as our propelling force, the ship can return to earth in no time." he smiled "We'd fly the ship to Venus, and use the catapult affect of its gravity to hurl us towards Earth." He looked up before continued "Our main problem is the time we have at the rendezvous point… the calculations indicate that this ship will run alongside Vulkanus for only five seconds…"

Rashid nodded "The only question is, how many can we get on in five seconds?" Quatre nodded "Since Duo's periodic message hasn't come, it's likely things are becoming more serious back there…"

Rashid stood "Alright, then it's decided… the satellite team will consist of Abdul, Myself and…"

"No…" Quatre looked at him "Only Naruto and me will be going alone."

Rashid looked at him "But master Quatre!" Abdul stood up "But please, take us with you Master Quatre!"

"Quatre's right ." Naruto looked at them "We don't want to risk anyone else…" Quatre looked at Rashid "Rashid… start the booster one last time…"

Ahmad stood "Master Quatre I want you to know that every one of us is ready to give our lives up for you at any time!" he smiled. Quatre smiled and shook his head "There is nothing more precious than life in this universe… Sandrock made that point clear to me."

 _ **Many hours later**_

"We've found Vulkanus. We've got about one hundred eighty minutes before we reach it." Ahmad said from the radar station. Quatre nodded "I'm almost there Sandrock…" Naruto smiled "Let's go get prepared… we've only got one shot at this…" "Right…" Quatre said as he got up and kicked off into the back of the transport.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The interplanetary transport adjusted its course slightly with small jets of propellant as it reached the rendezvous point "Master Quatre, we'll reach Vulkanus in twenty seconds!" Rashid's voice came over the line. Quatre nodded "Alright then…" he stood at the controls for the rocket propelled anchor that would secure the line to Vulkanus.

"If it appears too dangerous then get back into the ship." Rashid's voice came over their line. Quatre nodded "Yeah sure…" "It's here!" Naruto yelled as he saw the dark silhouette of Vulkanus approaching at high speed.

The ship shuddered as it adjusted slightly so that it would run parallel with the massive rock "Commencing countdown." Rashid came over their channel "Eight, seven, six…" The engines of the transport fired picking up speed slightly to match Vulkanus "Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" Quatre fired the anchor it launched straight into the rock embedding itself the others started across immediately at high speed Quatre the last to launch across the zip line as the transports hull cracked from the stress it started to slow throwing Quatre off.

"QUATRE!" Naruto yelled as he watched Quatre tumbling towards the surface of Vulkanus. Quatre flipped and activated the jets on his pack slowing his fall before he hit squarely on his back then flipping over almost tumbling down the surface of the asteroid as Naruto grabbed him "You alright!"

Quatre nodded "I'm okay…" he said out of breath. "We've safely arrived on Vulkanus." Naruto said back over the channel to the Maganac's who were about to panic. Quatre stood up and smiled "Take care everyone, and say hi to the goddess of Venus!" the transport flew away as the pilots made their way into the interior of the plant.

"The air remaining in here has kept the increase in temperatures to a minimum… but it's still hotter than the desert in here!" Quatre said as he took off his helmet as they looked down over the white capsules in the main hangar his hair matted to his face from the sweat he smiled "Hi… so we meet again…" he smiled at the Sandrock. "Well, let's get started…" Naruto kicked off the ground.

 _ **Moment later**_

Naruto and Quatre typed at the consol's controls quickly readying the power plants of Vulkanus to be detonated.

"The temperature in here is above eighty degrees…" Quatre sighed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead "I'll just think of it as a big sauna…" "Done…" Naruto sighed as he pressed a button activating the power plants so they could gain a charge quickly the two of them left the room

Sometime later they got message from Heero who asked to send Wing Zero to certain coordinate in space when Quatre send message about will send Gundam in 24 hours. Naruto then prepared everything while Quatre took control of Vulkanus "Set destination HES88…" Naruto smiled as the Wing Zero was locked into the catapult of the factory.

"Linear catapult all green, connection good, power flow stable… Wing Zero is clear for launch." Naruto said into the headset.

Quatre nodded "Launching." He pushed the button and the shroud closed just as the engines of the high speed transport took off towards the L1 area as Naruto shouted, " Go Wing ,get Heero!"

And while waiting Naruto now reading recent update news as it played," Christmas After Colony one nine eight… The Mariemaia Army has captured the presidential residence of the ESUN… As the snow continues to fall, peace on earth has come to an end after one short month… and the Preventers presently the world's only means of retaliation were just too powerless to make a difference…"

 _ **And finally**_

The Vulkanus arrived and while Naruto and others he overheard Zechs and Une conversation. He found out Vulkanus have about 300 Virgo and it will helped a lot as just Tallgeese III cannot fight against about 500 Serpents. Of course Zechs decline and then he leaving with his Tallgeese.

And after some time the Gundams readied within the sealed hangar that was once their tomb an extra layer of armor covered the Sandrock as a anti-beam coated cloak covered the body of the suit Quatre drew the heat shotel's "Everyone ready to go?" he asked. Duo smirked "Yeah, anytime you are!" Trowa nodded "This is what Operation Meteor should be."

"Let's go now!" Naruto smiled as Quatre raised the two massive curved blades and cut across the outer hatch as the panels broke away they flew out all four gundams flew towards Earth spiraling downwards making them look as if they were shooting stars as they flew into the atmosphere.

 _ **Lets skip some scene as Zechs and Noin fighting the Serpents.**_

Noin fired on two serpents carrying beam cannons hitting one in the leg causing it to crash to the ground disabled. Noin took a hit to the shoulder of her Taurus as she grit her teeth from the impact the fire was drawn above where Zechs had drawn their attention dodging their shots before flying at them trying to find an opening in the wall of mobile suits before being forced back as more opened fire shielding himself with the Tallgeese III's shield a lucky shot hit the exposed shoulder of the arm holding the beam saber as he flew down from the impact he used the thrusters to skirt the surface before righting himself next to Noin's Taurus as he guarded them.

Zechs glared as some missile impacted Tallgeese III shield, ""We've reached our limit…" "I'm not saying any goodbye's yet Zechs…" Noin smiled at him.

"Of course not Noin!" Zechs readied himself as several suits started to close in a serpentine pattern guarding each other as they advanced using their thrusters.

Suddenly a shadow flew over them and in an instant the three serpents had lost their heads.

Zechs blinked "Huh…"

As they toppled to the ground a suit standing in the steam of the snow that was put off as it ejected the cloak and armor from its shoulders revealing the Sandrock holding its shotel's "I'm glad we weren't too late…" Quatre's voice came over the channel.

"Quatre!" Noin's eyes shot wide as she saw the suits descending landing in the nearby streets. Quatre smiled as he charged cutting across two more Serpents decapitating the suits with the Shotel.

Naruto landed not far from them and smiled "You three are truly impressive, you fought this many without killing one soldier!" the Unicorn took aim and opened fire with a barrage of beams and missiles taking care to hit only non fatal disabling locations.

"I'd be glad even if we could teach these people something." Noin smiled.

Several serpents took up a position at the end of the street and opened fire forcing Naruto to activate N-Field to block the attack , "Any day now Duo!"

Duo brought the beam scythe down through the first suits armor sending it to the ground before rounding on the other suits behind him in one fluid motion taking their heads off with the tops of their shoulders that housed the missile launchers. Duo smirked "Lets only take the weapons and war itself along with us to hell!"

Trowa flipped spinning through the air in the Heavyarms before coming down in front of the suits remaining he leveled the two doubled gatling guns of the Heavyarms and opened fire the same soft shells heavily damaged the Serpents so they could no longer be used "There's around three hundred left… that's fifty suits each, if we're just getting rid of the mobile suits I'm sure we'll be able to manage it." He spoke calmly as he fired a half faced mask covering half of the Heavyarms face that looked the same as his that he wore during his performances.

 _ **After some time**_

Three Serpents rose into the air using their thrusters to keep aloft carrying beam cannons as they fired in tandem circling firing down on Heavyarms. Trowa brought the doubled gatling guns up across two of them while Quatre charged cutting the arm off of a Serpent as it fired at him the suit fell backwards just as two more closed the massive suit grappled the Sandrock from behind as another joined from the front trying to immobilize it.

"Quatre!" Naruto yelled as he rounded a corner. Quatre smirked as he punched his thrusters the powerful thrusters of the Sandrock lifted both itself and the two massive Serpents off of the ground causing the one in front to loosen its grip Quatre kicked it away and knocked the rear one off bringing the one shotel down cutting into the suit disabling it before spinning and bringing the other up through the other suit damaging it so that it couldn't remain aloft.

Duo glared as he rammed a Serpent in the center of the torso with the bottom of the scythe breaking its stance as it knelt down from the blow he dropped the bottom of the scythe down onto the back of its head making sure it could no longer fight just as he turned another Serpent dove down on him firing its double gatling gun pelting the Deathscythe with shells .

Duo glared and charged raising the scythe "TAKE THIS!" he cut through the sides of the suits destroying their internal components sending them toppling to the ground before taking off down the street as he rounded the corner he came under fire again as four suits on the ground and three above with beam cannons raining fire down upon them. Duo groaned "Man… they just keep coming all at once!"

 _ **Meanwhile with Heero ( I skip his clash with Wufei)**_

Heero sat with his eyes closed in the darkened cockpit of the Wing Zero "I guess I put a little too much stress on the suit…" he thought as he tried the controls again and still got no response he leaned forward against the restraints and closed his eyes when the central targeting bulb activated and the system tried to boot he looked up "Huh…"

The suit slowly started as the reactor sparked to life again "I guess I put just a little too much stress on it and it needed time to recharge…"

The Wing Zero's head moved as it awakened its eyes flashed their brilliant green as the suit's systems booted up fully the Z.E.R.O. system activated "Zero… can you move?" Heero asked and waited for the suit to give him a response, he pushed the controls and started the suits rise from the ocean floor as it stood the wings stretched behind it knocking the sand free from the thruster's vents "I see the damage is pretty bad… I can still fight though…" "Sure… this will be your final fight…" he pushed the thrusters throttle to its maximum power as the Wings spread the powerful thrusters activated as the water steamed as they sparked to life it started its ascent from the seabed.

 _ **Back to Battlefield with Naruto and others**_

Quatre charged the serpents that were firing on him and rolled cutting through their legs with the damaged Shotle.

Zechs glared as he looked at the enemy detection screen "Gundam Pilots, you've done enough now, leave us and get out immediately!" he ordered.

"What!" Quatre's voice came through the line "Get out!"

Duo cut through another Serpent's legs sending it into the snow "If we'd planned on retreating, we'd a been gone… though I know it will be tough to continue fighting…"

"If we were fighting to kill, we would be done long ago… but if we did then there would be no meaning at all in our coming back here!" Naruto's voice came through the line as he rolled high above the city and opened fire in a hellish rain on the Serpents with the beam cannons that still were capable of firing and undamaged.

Noin dodged shots as she flew back skyward "But at this rate, you'll die in vain…"

Trowa's voice came through the line "We used to be just like them Duo, they've been coaxed by Dekim into believing that their only purpose in this life is to fight battles…" he backed down the street as he ran out of ammunition the guns spun clicking unable to fire.

And after some time all Gundams finally ran out of weapons though Naruto have some thoughts, ' _I can't use Destroy Mode as I will kill them accidentally.'_

The groups of Gundams gathered together "I've got nothing left…" Duo deactivated the beam scythe knowing that he couldn't take them all and the active cloak was too damaged to be of much use "But our self detonating devices could take out about half the remaining suits what do ya think?" Duo asked.

"No… detonation should be done away from them… we must limit casualties to just ourselves." Trowa spoke calmly.

An alarm went off in their suits signaling a new threat "WHERE!" Naruto asked.

"Above us!" Quatre yelled as they all looked skyward to see the Wing Zero prepared to shoot Buster Rifle "Wing Zero!" Zechs looked at it.

 _ **Scene change to Heero**_

Heero looked at the bunker "Charging complete! Locked onto the target…"

 _ **Skip to idiot duo (I mean Dekim and Mariemaia)**_

"Another gundam confirmed sir it's in the sky!" the radar operator yelled over to Dekim.

"WHAT!" Dekim yelled as he looked over at him.

"Mr. Dekim, we're online with one of the Gundam Pilots!" The comm. officer said as Heero appeared on the main screen. Heero looked directly at Dekim "Let me confirm, your shelter shield is activated?"

Dekim glared at him "What are you planning!" "Your shelter is secure is it?" Heero asked looking at Dekim. Mariemaia glared at him "Of course it is! Trying to breakthrough eh? Then you just wasting time!" Heero looked at her "Roger that…" he spoke in a cold tone causing her to blink in shock as she realized who he was as the line shut. And then Heero fired hitting the shield of the bunker at the dead center of the doors in a hellish explosion that destroyed several Serpents that stood guard nearby.

 _ **Skip**_

It need about three shot of Buster Rifle to took down bunker shield as the bunker blew up in a hellish fireball that easily reached a half mile into the sky.

And inside bunker Explosions ripped through the command center as the people screamed Relena and Mariemaia both were seized and forced to the floor by someone as the smoke cleared the only light left in the room was coming from the main monitor at the head of the room.

And Relena found out the ones who grabbed Mariemaia and her was Lady Une . wearing her Preventers uniform became visible.

"Are you okay?" Une asked looking at Relena and Mariemaia. Mariemaia blinked "Yeah, who are you?" she asked. Une smiled "Even though you may be mistaken, I personally cannot allow his Excellency Treize's daughter to die…"

Mariemaia blinked "Huh…" "Another gundam has arrived!" A controller yelled from a still working station "This time at the number four defense line of point E!"

 _ **Scene change**_

An amassed mob of citizens stood in front of the Altron yelling at the Serpents holding protest signs "There's no way we would obey you!" one man shouted. "We don't want any more battles!" another man yelled glaring at the Serpents. Another man took a step forward "GET OUTA HERE!" he yelled.

A Serpent took a step back as the mob of people started forward. "We want to protect the peace here all by ourselves!" another man shouted. Wufei smiled "Battles like these are not decided by the soldiers… thanks to these people I can now give up fighting…"

 _ **Scene change to Naruto and others**_

Noin smiled "Oh Zechs…" Zechs nodded "This is good… we don't have to abandon all hope just yet…" he smiled.

Trowa closed his eyes "The detonating device missed its chance again…" "Yeah… I guess so…" Naruto smiled. "Anyway I'll check Heero now."

Later Naruto going toward where Wing crashed and Naruto took off from Unicorn trying to help him. Then hatch's emergency explosive bolts blew and the cockpit opened Heero climbed out and tumbled down off of the suit bleeding from his side.

"Heero!" Naruto skidded to a halt next to Heero. "Let's go…" Heero pushed himself up holding his side. Naruto nodded pulling Heero's arm over his shoulder as they started for the bunker.

 _ **And then lets summarized**_

Finally everything end well. Except for wrinkled Dekim as Naruto brutally beaten him up . If you wonder why that happen that because when Naruto arrived he saw Dekim attempt to shoot Relena only Mariemaia stood on his way but what Dekim said made Naruto snapped, "We can always make a replacement for Mariemaia, I made her after all!" And that was how that beating happened.

And finally after sometime.

Naruto, Duo, Trowa and Quatre now stand in front of Deathscythe, Heavyarms and Sandrock. Naruto stated Unicorn will return to Jupiter as he will going back.

And finally, " This time was real, Deathscythe." Said Duo as he begun to push the detonator and then

 **KABOOM!**

"Farewell, Gundam ."said the three beside Naruto.

And after spend time with others Naruto finally decided to return though when he gave his farewell. Relena told him, they will meet again as ESUN plan to made Mars become habitable in form of Mars Terra Project and it will begun soon. Naruto only said he wil looking forward for that before he departed.

 _ **Later At his homeworld**_

When he finally docked his Gundam, Naruto then realize he don't have much action but he also knew his main purpose already reached and that was gather many resources for his army and his succeed really surpass his expectation after all. He also stolen all cash from certain company whose wanted to ignited war for profit. And since he finished his journey he will try to got some vacation and he will leave everything to his clone to keep up appearance.

 _ **And with certain primordial.**_

Angelique Vesper feel bored now. Well, after hanging around in her palace and also just checking her wealth everyday made her bored to death. Anyway Ange also feel it seems the time she also have fun by travelling around universe. So she decided to check where she should go.

Which made her remembered maybe its time to go to movieverse. Maybe Hollywood but definitely not Bollywood as she will destroy the latter without leaving trace. (No offense for the fans but Bollywood really sucks in my opinion.)

Ange then shook her head. Maybe this the time she have ger own journey and she already decided which world she will visit.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto finally get up from his rest and now reading certain file. That file was contain personal data of certain people. And all of that people shared similarities with Naruto on their birthday. Total there is about 123 people in several universe. However Naruto only select few to become his new family as they are fulfill certain preferences which won't mentioned by him (I won't mention it as this is really personal liking.)

And the person Naruto choose are Irina Jelavic, Gintoki Sakata , Ryu Sasakura , Xanxus, Tao Jun, Nagisa Misumi and Yu Morisawa. So far only first three Naruto managed to convince join his cause despite only Irina and Ryu who become loyal why Gintoki too laidback to follow Naruto orders. Naruto himself don't mind with that but he will enforce his order if necessary.

And of course Irina Jelavic also become newest addition of Naruto harem and she now have figure same like them . Not that her original form unattractive but it just increased her sex appeal . And after all ' _Assasination Classroom'_ world also conquered by Naruto and he also managed to alter Korosensei mind to become his general and with certain persuasion is success. Korosensei of course asked his students being spared which Naruto agreed with that but surprisingly all of mr Tako (How Naruto call Korosensei ) wanted to join Naruto and swear their loyalty to him.

As for Ryuu Sasakura , Naruto to be honest not really needed him. He actually just addition as Naruto somehow has urge to recruit expert bartender and he found it in Sasakura. And since his bar Eden Hall forced to close during recession, Naruto decided to bought entire bar and will only return to Ryuu If he want to work with him. Normally Ryuu refused as he didn't want go to Naruto world as he just mere human but Naruto persuasion is stronger.

Well, Naruto also promised Ryuu allowed to return to his homeworld anytime though Naruto doubted that will happen often as Ryuu didn't have many close friend as he keep professional on his work as bartender.

Anyway Naruto somehow have urge to drank some cocktail made by Ryuu. Well going to Eden Hall he suppose.

 _ **Sometime later**_

After drank SOME amount cocktail (which made Sasakura surprised) Naruto decided to walk around before he returned to his apartment and decided he will got some rest there.

 _ **Skip to other**_

Kasumi Tenshin now find herself at some warehouse at her homeworld. After sorting all of Victor Donovan files in case he has something. He found out Donovan hidden some of his wealth in island named Abismo Island. Said island actually was former research facility of cult organization called Lord of Alchemy (LOA) . And with some information from Ryu Hayabusa Kasumi now arrived at hidden facility.

Former Mugen tenshin heiress didn't have difficulty when she entered abandoned facility. And after some searching she finally find what she looking. Donovan treasure consisted 10 large chest with each contain 5 billion dollar worth gold bars. Sealing that Kasumi then looked around and she surprisingly found so many her . Well to be exact Kasumi clones or to be exact Alpha-152 . Kasumi growled and then activated self destruct protocol and quickly leave before the facility destroyed.

 _ **To other again**_

We return to Percy. Percy found out in this timeline he become Son of Hestia though that means if he use Riptide it will be troublesome. After he beat up certain Hermes spawn. He got message from Angelique as turned out Hestia on his homeworld actually only very small part of her. She also told him his own cabin is ready. And when his new cabin appeared, Percy quickly entered though some of people 'not impressed , but then again consider Hestia was the humblest Goddess, that wasn't surprising after all. Of course it just outer appearance.

Yeah , that was because said cabin had it's own bathroom facilities, it's own private lounge, with a T.V and everything. Percy could see his dad had gone all out. He then walked into his bedroom, where he found a nice big double bed, no small wooden cot like he had to sleep on in cabin three before. He noticed a letter and a small pen on the bed.

 _ **Dear Percy**_

 _ **I hope you like your new cabin. The main door will only open to those who contain my blood, which means only you have access to it. If you do managed to make any new friends then you can key them into the door manually. However the act would require a drop of their blood. Now on to the main facilities. The lounge is equipped with everything you need. TV, game consoles, DVD player, you name it. Also the bookcase in the lounge doubles as a secret door which opens up into your very own private gym. I know how you liked to keep in shape in the last time-line and decided to add it in for you. The kitchen area, is mainly so you can prepare yourself some snacks and stuff. The fridge will refill every week, don't worry about cost, this is all being taken care of by me. Now I know you miss your old sword Riptide, so I decided to give you something better. This Pen works similar to how your last sword worked. However what make this weapon unique is that it contains my essence. This sword as the power to kill any immortal being. On the hilt is a small button, press this and the blade will be filled with my energy allowing you to kill, an immortal, with out the button it just ask like a normal sword, with the added bonus of it being unbreakable, it also has the ability to return to you, just like Riptide use too.**_

 _ **I wish you all the best in your quest son, and know that I am watching you always**_

 _ **Angelique.**_

Percy placed the letter on his side and the picked up the small pen, he clicked, it and watched as it glowed before revealing a sword. Percy spotted the small button on it and pressed it. When he did he noticed a purple streak of energy run up the middle of the blade, before surrounding the blade in a ghostly purple aura. Percy swung the sword left and right, and found out that it was just the right weight for him to wield efficiently. He clicked the bottom of the sword and watched as it turned back into a pen.

Meanwhile with Ange

" **Yes Percy, I gave you better version of Riptide as now the science division managed to mass produced Riptide. But I have feeling you will kill God or Goddess soon. So be prepared Percy."** __Said Ange as she watching Percy progress from her own palace

Back to Percy

It was morning now and when he heard camp horn sound. He rubbed his hands, he had been looking forward to this. It was time for capture the flag. Percy whistled before grabbing his sword from his bedroom and walking out of his cabin onto the big green. He noticed all the other camper were assembled already. He pushed his way towards the front where smirked to see a glaring Luke looking at him. Percy ignored the blonde pounce and listened to Chiron.

"As you know, at the beginning of each summer, we start off with a friendly game of capture the flag. As usual the teams will be cabin Athena, Ares, Apollo vs Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter. This years captains are Luke Castellan from Cabin Hermes and Annabeth Chase from cabin Athena. Percy as you have been claimed you are allowed to choose who side you wish to join."

Percy grinned. "I will choose the side of Athena, Ares and Apollo." Percy heard a huge cheers from the Ares cabin. Clearly they admired his skill in battle.

Chiron nodded. "Very well you will have 30 minutes to come up with a strategy and battle plan. remember your flag must be in plain sight, and on the ground. When I sound the horn, the game will begin."

 _ **Later in woods**_

Percy yawned as Annabeth, explained the battle plan. He didn't care so much for it. "Ok everyone that's the plan. I will stay out of sight to guard the flag."

Percy raised his hand. "Excuse me, but if you are the leader, shouldn't you be leading the attack, instead of hiding away. Why don't you allow me to guard the flag. After all I did beat Luke, the best sword fighter in this camp, so it seems only logical that the strongest should guard the flag."

Percy gulped as he noticed those stormy grey eyes look at him. Even in this time-line they were scary. "Fine, Percy we will both guard the flag. The rest of you move out."

Percy just shrugged though inwardly he didn't like this that not go unnoticed as Annabeth said, "What's the problem Percy, got a problem with me staying behind? If you want to know the real reason is I don't trust you. Beside I have feeling you will messing up."

Percy grumbled, " OK, OK. I got it. If you say so." He then heard the horn blow. "Its show time."

Percy sat in one of the tree next to Annabeth, watching the flag. So far no one had made an attempt on it.

 _ **Sometime later**_

It seems he and Annabeth not getting any action as Percy heard the shouts coming from the other side of the creek and looked up to see three Ares campers holding the flag above their head. They had won. Percy smirked, " Well. First Phase completed. Now begun Phase 2 ."

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **See ya next time**_


	49. Chapter 48

_**Here we go again okay just lets reply the review**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: The resources he got from GW will be used at next Gundam world and I decided only use Seed and 00 and maybe he will have some fun in Build Fighters and Build Divers. Oh for some head up. I will wrote about Kasumi journey in NG parallel world where she will play Ryu Hayabusa role on Vigor Empire destruction.**_

 _ **LastPenis: I plan to in later chapter as I plan nge to contact Zelretch to awaken Naruto Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and of course he will have dozen servants but just let see okay.**_

 _ **Animaman: I will show abit about Konoha and about your question . Only 5 people will suffer and it will be Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi. And while I decided not to kill them instead Naruto will treat them like how Tenryuubito from One Piece series treat their slaves . Well that should be self explanatory anyway. And about suggestion I can't do Legend of Dragoon since I'm not play that game. I actually plan Naruto to game like Suikoden and Persona series. Maybe few Final Fantasy. I also want do Resident Evil and so many others but Legend of Dragoon sorry I can't.**_

 _ **Awakayah: I will considered that about Boa Hancock and as for other OP girls aside Nami and Robin I only comsidered three addition like Ain, Carina and Baccarat and said three come from Movie stories. I probably also add some mermaids from Ryuugu islands arc. And I want ask your opinion if I shall use Edo Tensei to revive Otohime or not.**_

 _ **Monster King: You got it man.**_

 _ **Well that' the response so Lets continue**_

Naruto find himself at isolated room meditating. He is not alone as two person observing him. Said person was none other than his magic instructor Mistress Scarlet (looks like Sorceress from Dragon Crown ) and Urara Shiraishi.

The reason he is doing meditation was to ensure he can control his magic. After all the next world he will go is also magical though it more hiding for obvious reason.

And Ange managed to gave him note about how magic applied in said world. Turned out that was easier than Harry Potter but need pull off mass amount of magical energy .

And of course as usual Ange never told detail where he will go but this time he already got insight where he will go. But for now he just continue get used by his magic and then he will read report about his clone report in another world.

 _ **Somewhere else.**_

Certain primordial now reading Naruto progress in multiverse. Some of his clones actually sent to weaker world where his true self too strong for said world.

Now read the report first. A bit surprising considering Naruto also visit world where his powerful ability not needed. And surprisingly that actually was sports zone like Eyeshield 21 and Slam Dunk.

Well Slam Dunk first. It showed Naruto having fun helping certain pompadour redhead getting girlfriend and some occasion pranked him.

As for Eyeshield 21. Naruto somehow joined Deimon High and entering their American football team Devil Bats. Surprisingly he is capable to become anything so he can be replace anyone though for time being he became receiver as he have very high jumping power. And for now they managed to win regional tournament and in interval before national one.

Anyway that's enough for now . as we will return to our blond hero.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto really pleased with his training as he now made his way to his private onsen. Well considering the one before was too large he then asked to made private one which was about small pond size. Of course when he asked that majority of his maids protested but Naruto shut them down and will make up with that . (Beside you don't need hundred maids just helping washed your body after all.)

And after few minutes both of his teacher joined and showed their extremely voluptuous assets. And the three of them talked bit about his magical training and after then Scarlet kiss Naruto and said, " Enough talk how about some fun?" Naruto smiled, " Why not? " He kissed Scarlet who moaned in surprise and pleasure at the feeling of Naruto's large member pressing against her.

"Take me, Naruto~" Scarlet purred, sliding off Naruto's lap, into the warm water, and licking her lips at the sight of his cock. "Take both of us~"

 _ **INCOMING LEMON UNDERAGE KEEP OUT!**_

"Oh, believe me, I will." Naruto replied, as Scarlet took his huge member in her soft hand, and placed it in her mouth. "Fuck..."

Scarlet hummed, and started quickly bobbing her head on Naruto's cock, while stroking the rest with her hand, as her lover turned to Urara.

"You can still join in, Ura-chan." Our blond hero reassured Urara, before pressing his lips against hers, and initiating a make-out session with younger witch.

"Mmmfph!" Urara moaned in surprise, but her moans subsided, as she returned Naruto's intense kisses with enthusiasm.

Scarlet, down below, was busy working on Naruto's large cock with her mouth, tongue and hands, which were all extremely talented in their own rights. Taking her lover's moans (which were rather muffled) as encouragement, she continued her ministrations on him, gently humming on the organ in her mouth at regular intervals, eliciting further moans from Naruto.

Naruto, on his own end, was enjoying his domination of Urara's mouth, as his hands glided over her smooth skin, and landed on her smooth ass (but not without stopping to grope her incredibly gigantic breasts). Feeling rather naughty, Naruto quickly stuck two of his fingers inside Urara's pussy, which was only a couple of centimetres away from where his hands already were, which made the Blonde mage shriek in surprise and pleasure, straight into Naruto's mouth.

"You like that?" Naruto asked, licking his lips at how Urara started sweating, and her face resembled a tomato. "Y-yes..." Urara whispered. "Naruto, don't do that... it's dirty."

"Hey we can took shower after that." Naruto stuck two of his fingers back in Urara's pussy, making her arch her back and shriek in pleasure again. "As I'm sure you know." Naruto suddenly let out a loud moan as Scarlet took her mouth and hands off Naruto's cock, and placed it, instead, between her massive knockers.

Pre-cum leaked from Naruto's cock, and straight onto the redhead mage cleavage, as Scarlet bounced her breasts repeatedly on her lover's meat-pole, as she (and majority of Naruto's harem) knew that Naruto was a big fan of large breasts, and by extension, LOVED receiving paizuri.

And, just as Scarlet thought, it wasn't long until Naruto let out a long stream of cum, all over her face and breasts. Once he was done, she lifted herself off him, and grinned.

"My, you make me look like a total whore when you cum all over me~" Scarlet whispered, licking her lips as she got out of the spring, lay beside Naruto, and spread her legs. "Fancy making me FEEL like a total whore?" "If you want to feel like a whore, Scarlet..." Naruto grinned, as he grabbed Urara, lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "Then you can beg like one, while I fuck Urara right in front of you!"

"N-no~!" Scarlet moaned, as Naruto placed his mouth on Urara's breasts, and sucked on it, making her moan loudly, as he slowly slid his cock inside her. "Ohhh~" Urara moaned, as by reflex, she began to lift herself up, and let herself fall down onto Naruto's cock, while gripping onto his shoulders. "Naruto, this is just as nice as when you took my virginity!"

"Better me than someone who'll just use you as someone with a pretty face and some uniquely powerful magic, rather than caring about the delicate flower that you really are." Urara blushed at how Naruto complimented her, and let her lover slowly run his hands all over her body as she rode him.

"Naruto, y-you're so mean!" Scarlet gave a cute, sexy pout (which was only enhanced, in terms of sexiness, by the cum all over her upper body). "Aren't you going to tend to me?" "Wait your turn, Scarlet." Naruto smirked, as he pulled Urara into a deep kiss. "If you do, I'll make sure to drive you to heights of pleasure you didn't even know existed!"

Scarlet nodded, and, in an attempt to satisfy her burning desire to be pleasured by Naruto, rubbed hard and fast at her core with her hand, and moaned loudly, which only made her rub harder, imagining Naruto on top of her, pounding a her-shaped dent into this very floor with his huge cock.

Or, better yet, be forced onto her hands and knees in Naruto's bedroom, and let Naruto destroy her for any possible future man from behind. 'Oh, the possibilities~' Scarlet thought, as she fingered herself.

"N-N-Naruto!" Urara moaned, biting her lip to keep the moans from being too loud. "I feel like I'm going to cum!" "Just do it!" Naruto replied. "All over your lover's cock. Just don't stop riding me until I cum inside you, got it?"

Urara nodded, and almost instantly, her moans ascended into loud shrieks, then a huge scream of pleasure, as she rode out her orgasm. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Urara's cool vaginal juices leaked out of her and all over his cock, but that didn't stop him from thrusting upwards, into her pussy, which took his cock very easily. As the desire to let out a second stream of cum inside her built up, he slammed his lips against hers, inserting his tongue into her mouth, making Urara moan loudly in return.

After about half a minute, Naruto came inside Urara, with a loud moan of pleasure and release. Once he was done, he slowly pulled out of her, and turned to Scarlet.

"Now, Scarlet." Naruto roughly pulled Scarlet to her feet, and roughly pressed his lips against hers. "Your turn. Let's go to my room" Naruto created a magic-circle, that sent him and his redhead mage to his bedroom, where they instantly collapsed on the bed and started shagging with such ferocity that even the horniest Sex Demons would be put to shame. Urara followed her fellow Mage and her lover very quickly.

 _ **LEMON END ITS SAFE NOW**_

 _ **Meanwhile with others.**_

We will start at Kasumi. She now found herself boarding on airship going to Vigoor Empire. Turned out Ryu Hayabusa not completely destroyed the Empire as suddenly said empire managed to return to its glory and since Ryu was too busy , Kasumi decided to take over and will destroyed it in stead of Ryu. It also good for her after all.

He then remembered what Ryu said,' _Holy Vigoor Empire , s strange dictatorship veiled in secrecy. Their exclusionist foreign policy makes for very few ways to enter the country. One of them is by airship , to capital city of Tairon_

As the words echoed in her head, the lightning and thunder outside grew fiercer with each passing moment. But, in the storm above, another airship descends toward the transportation airship, and they have many men ready to fight. Out of those men, there was a large and mechanical looking man who was jettisoned from the top airship and onto the roof of the other. The sudden impact got Kasumi attention. She felt something coming for her, and it made her very uneasy.

Kasumi then left the room and looked at both ends of the hall. She start to searching until found some kind of map which she put inside storage seal. And when she getting ready to leave , some military dude in black with a shield busted through the window, and another dude in white kicked down the door. Kasumi drew her wakizashi out and got ready to fight some bad guys. The guy with the shield was the most difficult, but once Kasumi broke his guard she quickly took him out. The white guy wasn't much of a challenge. Kasumi left the room and went down the hall until some more of these guys busted through the windows.

Kasumi getting ready as they started attack only easily took down by her. Though one of guy droped some kind of key and surprisingly it matched the insignia on the door in front of her. She used the key on the door and made her way through the deck.

Kasumi then looked around abit before deciding to go down the stairs on her left. It led her down to a statue of an old man carrying supplies on his back. Kasumi somehow felt fiend essence inside. Deciding to purging it, Kasumi touched the statue but surprisingly Kasumi felt herself become stronger which made her wonder,' _Weird I felt stronger. Is this because Ange-sama gave her blessing which made me cnn absorb fiend instead. '_ Thought her as she remembered when Ange blessed her and said primordial told her The Blessing will made certain kunoichi getting stronger when needed but as usual Ange won't tell much and Kasumi now found out why,

Kasumi then went up to stairs only to saw more military men waiting for her. "Great, just great." Kasumi said as she drew her sword out. She felt that surge of energy fuel her speed and power as she quickly and efficiently killed them all. She then going through until she found herself in some kind of office.

She saw some kind of map and document in said desk and then read through the document which talked about the generator on the bottom deck. Kasumi saw the elevator and went down a level. She saw what looked like a control room and to her surprise no one was there. Kasumi ran through the control room and went down another elevator. This time she ran into the actual control room, but it wasn't empty like before.

"Well, time for some sport." Kasumi took out her sword and took care of the military men quickly and noticed an id card on the ground. She picked it up and examined it for a moment before noticing that it can go into the door behind her. She used the card on the door and went through it. Once inside she saw that there was nothing of interest in there. Kasumi quickly realized that the id card can get her into most of the ship's restricted areas.

"Alright, time to see where these morons are coming from." Kasumi said as she left the room and went back up the elevator. Once she was up a level, she went through a side door on her right using the id card. After another run in with military, Kasumi went through another door and found herself in a room with stairs and another statue. She ignored it and went through the next door to find herself outside on a catwalk.

She went through another door and was in a storage area. Kasumi looked around until she saw a hand crank that controlled the storage door. She began to crank but was cut short when more men jumped through the windows and were about to fight her.

"Duh," Kasumi said as they attacked her. Kasumi killed them quickly and continued cranking until the door was completely down. More men appeared on the other side and started shooting at her. Kasumi then took out her firearms and shoot back in great accuracy killing them.

Kasumi grabbed on to the rope connecting both sides and shimmied to the other side. Once she was there, Kasumi ran over and was ambushed by more men. She dealt with them before noticing a window with tape over it. She then using low level wind jutsu to cut it and went inside and looked at the various gears and machinery powering the airship. Kasumi then going rampage as she started destroyed everything in sight Once she was done, a man on the intercom said that all doors were unlocked on the airship. When Kasumi heard this, she went back to the statue and up the stairs. She proceeded through the double doors and down the hall to the door at the end. She went through and made her way through the area, killing any and all military in her way.

Kasumi finally made it to a ladder at the end of the corridor and looked up. She saw a hatch and a side entrance.

"I wonder." She said as she went into the side entrance first. There was a lever that controlled the lock on the hatch. When Kasumi hit it, she went up the ladder and went through the hatch to see Dynamo, the fat robotic drone of the military, waiting for her.

Dynamo fired his laser at Kasumi rapidly and all she could do was avoid them as best as she could. She went in close to try and attack the fat robot, but the lasers were coming at her too fast.

Unfortunately for Dynamo, Kasumi saw a very clear opening and took it as best she could, with a very precise attack. Kasumi went in and slashed a cable that was attached to Dynamo's laser. When that happened, Dynamo started to fire sporadically. This gave Kasumi all the opportunity to slash right through him.

Dynamo fell and still fired into the air. Kasumi sheathed her blade and watched as the robot fired upon it's own ship. She waited until Dynamo exploded and sent an energy wave through the airship. Kasumi could only watch as the airship she was on began to crash into a fiery heap on the forest ground.

Meanwhile Kasumi managed to escape as she now stood tall on of top of power tower nearby as she witnessing fallen airship continue the burn. She now looked around and find her destination, Tairon. "Okay , Time to find you Doku." Said Kasumi as she began to move until she find herself at clock tower and knew she managed to made her way inside.

 _ **Lets turned to Konoha for time being**_

What Naruto plan to Konoha now started. Begun from Tsunade who now forced to stay at Namikaze compound since certain Slug Sannin evicted from Senju residence due of debt from her gambling habit. Said compound will be sealed for indefinite time until Tsunade can repay her debt / To be honest Nruto wanted that compound but decided to change his plan as he want enjoy Tsunade bitter expression after being kicked out from her own family compound. Besides is not like she can repay her debt quickly as her debt was really much as it about one billion ryo.

Even if Jiraiya helped pay her debt it won't enough as the ero toad also face problem in his own finance. Turned out he must pay several fund as turned out he harassed every female worker in bar when said bar have policy to forbid sexual harassment and that was forced Jiraiya to pay not so little retribution or he will enter prison and even if he ask Konoha it won't help as there is enough proof to even made him executed which made Jiraiya relented to pay instead.

Not counting his book sales also dropped due of book sold by Naruto. Well he still not knew Naruto already transferred money from Jiraiya account . And the fact Namikazes gave him look who actually said ' _Serves your right'_ not really helped.

And Naruto himself also placed several eyes in form of his own servants to keep watch at certain sannin. So far that was good. But he will soon get what he want. So he just take time for now.

 _ **Okay that's all for now. Lets back to our blond hero (real one) for abit,**_

Naruto really look exciting as he will finally return to DXD world. However he found something interesting. Turned out since Naruto beat Riser and later found out he died due of incurable wound Naruto inflicted he allowed to claim some of his possession . AT first he managed to got about fifty million dollars money. He also claim all of Riser Peerage . And surprisingly, Naruto asked to Yondai Maou to remove their evil pieces and made them become retainer except Ravel who returned to her clan.

And then Naruto got Riser Evil Pieces set and he will got his own soon. Naruto also stated he decided not to add peerage for now until he is high class devil and he also say he will promoted sooner.

Naruto then decided to let his clone take care of Kuoh matter for time being while himself going to visit Kyoto as he made friend with Shinto deity when he first visited DXD universe though he grumbled when he tricked by Amaterasu who made him sign marriage contract.

He even managed to gain place in heart of Yasaka , leader of Youkai faction . Said faction also devoted follower of Shinto faction. When he first met Yasaka, he come in bad times as turned out Youkai Faction in civil war states and the rebel lead by Yasaka jerky husband and Naruto decided to aid Yasaka and managed to put down rebels for good and erase her no good husband. Though there is add problem as Yasaka daughter Kunou attached to blonde sovereign and started calling him tou-san. Naruto himself not have problem called that though he stated he is not his real father. Of course Kunou replied back all he had to do was marry her mom and problem solved. That statement enough to made Yasaka and Naruto couldn't look each other without blushing.

But nevertheless Naruto then decided to spent few weeks in Kyoto and decided to accompany Kunou and Yasaka until its time for continuing his journey much to sadness of Kunou as she glomp to him begging Naruto to stay. Naruto managed to calmed her down as he will visit every now and then with Yasaka approval of course.

And when Naruto keep travelling he found someone interesting in form Azazel the Governor of Grigori . They surprisingly getting along fast as Naruto give him Icha Icha books and quickly Azazel invited him to Grigori HQ after Naruto accompany Fallen leader to fishing for awhile.

Of course when he and Azazel made his way, some of Fallen looked unfriendly to him as Naruto just human at the time . And then Azazel introduced his fellow Cadre, Shemhazai, Baraqiel ,Penemue and Kokabiel though Naruto somehow made remark 'Kokakola' to Kokabiel which made said Fallen Cadre find himself in staring contest with Naruto and that almost going to brawl if Azazel and others not interfere.

Deep down Azazel also known Naruto not mere human as he is really strong. Naruto though told him to keep silent as he told Azazel he plan to join Devil faction as he want to found out about Nekoshou fiasco . Azazel keep silent and gave advice to Naruto to join either Sitri or Gremory as it will easier to keep contact with him.

After introducing everything inside then Naruto said farewell to Azazel and promise he will meet him again.

Anyway before we began Naruto travel to Youkai faction HQ lets see how clone Naruto do with Rias .

 _ **Naruto clone in his house at Kuoh town.**_

Naruto just recently woke up from his bed. It actually was few days after Rias Rating game victory party. Good thing today is Sunday so he didn't need to worry about contract fulfilled. Though he must prepare in case Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba pay visit. Well it still morning so he will take time anyway before go shopping.

The sound of his doorbell ringing pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. Wondering who could be visiting this early in the morning, he quickly putting on a shirt to make him decent and ran downstairs to open the door. At the door was a very familiar person with a beautiful smile on her face.

Rias was standing there, with a suitcase at her side and wearing a white buttoned up shirt that had a few buttons opened, exposing large amounts of cleavage. She also wore blue jean shorts that showed her long, creamy legs. All in all, she looked incredible.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Rias smiled brightly at him. She was hoping that she made a good entrance. She did plan this day after all. "Rias-chan?" Asked Naruto in mild surprise, it was odd that she would show up at his new home unannounced even if they were close. Before Naruto knew it, Rias ran up to him and hugged him tightly into her chest, burying his face in between her considerable bosom. "From now on Naruto-kun." Rias smiled and hugged him tighter, "I will live with you!"

Naruto probably will gaped if not the fact he still smothered by Rias balloons. . He decided to gently push Rias back as he love his oxygen which madethe redhead pouted and take a breath before he replied. " But Rias I only have one room ." Naruto raise his hand before Rias said any word, " And there is no way I will let you stay in guest room."

Rias just giggled, " In that case . We then just share same room. And I hope you don't mind." Rias pulled her suitcase inside.

Naruto just sighed and frown and that not go unnoticed by Rias as she said, "Don't you want me to live with you Naruto?" Her eyes were watering with her lips trembling, it was a perfect example of the puppy dog look. 'I would feel like I kicked an actual puppy if I rejected her now...' Naruto silently sighed

Rias said, " Oh by the way, Naruto-kun , Onii-sama told me he will call some contractor to get some upgrade to your house in few days so jus wait for now Okay? "

Naruto just shrugged as he say, " Well just made sure he not messing up certain part of my house as I will be pissed if that happen." Rias just giggled as Naruto then led her inside his house until they reach his room.

When he helped Rias unpacking , Naruto sweatdropped as he saw a lot of anime DVDs and manga in her special suitcase, it was a suitcase with unlimited storage space, so she could put anything she wanted in it and still carry it around easily. Naruto, being the nice guy he is, helped Rias sort her belongings. After they were done with the manga and anime DVDs, he helped with her clothes, putting them into the wardrobe. He sometimes picked up her bra and panties but put it away in the wardrobe before Rias saw him and got any weird ideas.

Naruto did have to say though, while she had a lot of mundane underwear, she also owned a lot of 'exotic' ones that could make a pervert die from excessive blood loss. Why she had these so called underwear when they barely covered anything, he had no idea. Hell, even his own underwear covered more than these things.

"There, all done!" Rias turned to Naruto, "Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun." Naruto then said, " Well, Rias how about grab some quick food as I ran out of food ingredients and I only have leftovers from dinner but if you still want it I'll be fine." Rias just nodded as they ate leftovers (which was remaining of miso soup and rice) . After that both decided to do some shopping.

 _ **Later at noon in Shopping District**_

Upon arriving at the bookstore along with Rias, Naruto could see that the two of them were being stared by many people, especially the teens. The adults thought they looked really cute with each other and some became jealous of Naruto for having such a beautiful girlfriend, while the teens looked at them with hearts in their eyes, whispering to each other with some and even coming over to ask questions. The girls looked at him and Rias with adoration, the boys on the other hand mostly looked at Rias with lust filled eyes and at Naruto jealously. He couldn't really say he blamed them at all.

Leaving the shop carrying heavy bags, Rias had decided that if they had wore the same bracelet as each other then they should share the same bag and bought two identical crimson bags. Naruto didn't mind at all, it would show their friendship to everyone and warn any guys out there not to touch her or mess with him.

They stopped at an ice cream shop and decided to rest there eating strawberry and chocolate ice cream. The owner of the shop really liked Naruto as he was a good customer for the past week and gave them an extra ice cream scoop with two spoons, the two of them sharing it with each other. After finishing the ice cream, Naruto and Rias went to the supermarket so that they could buy ingredients for the kitchen. Knowing about Naruto's endless appetite, they bought enough to last them a whole month. She would have called her family servants for groceries but going out with Naruto like this made her think they were a couple on a date, even if it wasn't. They received just as much same attention as they did in the bookstore. However, since almost everyone in the supermarket was an adult so they received a lot of approving looks instead.

 _ **Few hours later**_

By the time Naruto and Rias finished with all their shopping, it was late in the evening. The two quickly returned to their house so they could make dinner in time. Just as when Naruto was thinking where his house was since he couldn't see it, Rias took his hand and pulled him towards the street his house was located in. When they stopped at the alley that lead to Naruto's house, he sweatdropped.

Standing in front of him, where his house used to be, was a huge mansion. The three houses near his had somehow disappeared to make room for the mansion that came out of nowhere. "Let me guess, you had something to do with this don't you." Naruto deadpanned while looking around for any sight of his former house. Naruto could see the familiar garbage bin, the alley but this huge mansion was definitely not where he woke up every morning.

"This is our home now Naruto-kun" Rias said with a smile, "My family made it for us!" "For the two of us?" Naruto pointed to the house and then motioned his hand to him and Rias "This? A bit too much don't you think? And where are the neighboring houses? Wait, forget I asked that question." He didn't know how her family did this without alerting normal humans, one would think that a mansion in the middle of a normal neighborhood would stand out like a sore thumb but he didn't really want to know.

Still, building a mansion just for him and Rias, Naruto could understand the Gremory family's concern for them but a big mansion like this was a bit much. Hell, he could even see a lot of the things they brought here, including a whole garden and a big outdoor pool.

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun!" Rias giggled but then frowned slightly, "After all, we don't know who would want to stay here with us." Of course there would be a lot of 'people' wanting to stay here with them and she knew exactly who they were. Her father wanted to give Naruto a palace here but she quickly talked him out of it, saying that it would be a bit too much even for them. So Zeoticus guessed a mansion like this should be enough for now. She had seen the designs of this house and memorized all of them in her head.

Rias took Naruto hand and pull the groaning boy to his new house and opened the door for them, she was really excited now, this was the place she and Naruto were going to spend a lot of alone time together. Who knew what will happen between both of them. Dirty thoughts filled her head as she visualized scenes from some of the erotic manga and anime she had read and watched with the characters being replaced with him and her.

Rias said, " Hmm it seems Onii-sama doing . I'm not expecting he will do it so soon. " Naruto then sensed two certain signature also inside this mansion. So Naruto quickly entered this mansion and after through he finally found Sirzechs and Grayfia in somekind of living room. And turned out said living room alone almost same size of his old house entire floor. in the middle of the room were high-class wooden chairs with an old, traditional design and a large and comfortable looking couch, all the table and chairs were on a crimson carpet with the symbols of the Gremory Clan in the middle.

Naruto thought , ' I guess I shall reinvented cleaning seals soon as it will took time to clean it .'

His thought interrupted as Sirzechs who wearing his signature armor outfit called him, " Hello, Naruto-kun. Finally you've returned. Hope you liked this small renovations."

Naruto sweatdropped as he cannot believed what Sirzechs said this is just 'small' renovations. " Well, thanks anyway. But you not do something about my personal items right."

Grayfia suddenly said, " Oh, you mean this,, Naruto-sama." Suddenly a long , sheathed sword floated in front of her. Naruto nodded, " Yes, Grayfia-san. Though I surprised you not affected with Arondight holy essence."

That made Sirzechs laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Don't worry Naruto-kun. Both Grayfia and I are very strong and don't easily hurt by just that presense thought I wonder how you got Holy Sword equal with Excalibur in first place?

 _ **After some explanations.**_

" I see. Though if possible trying to hide it as it wll attract unwanted attention, Naruto-kun." Said Sirzechs which Naruto nodded before he said, " Anyway , I knew you actually come here not just to told us about this house right?"

"That's right, Naruto-sama." This time Grayfia speaking, " We want to told you. Ravel Phenex requested she want to learn in human world and will enter Kuoh in Fall but she say she will come about next month. " All of them silent abit until Rias and Naruto shouted, "WHAT!?"

 _ **Some time later**_

After both Sirzechs and Grayfia leaving, both of them decided to have quick dinner and decided to explore the mansion which agreed by Rias despite already known the layout. The first floor had a normal room that was three or four times bigger than the one in his old house, it also had a Japanese style room, with a bathroom with a bathtub and a much more advanced shower. On the second floor, he could see his room was mostly here, the main differences being that it was a bit more bigger and had a king sized bed. He noticed a strange door that wasn't there before and opened it, being a little surprised when he saw Rias's belongings here in an identical room with a slight girly colour scheme with her bed being a queen size with a flat screen TV in front of her. This room struck him as just a smaller version of her room at Gremory Castle without the high class bed or elegant decorations. When Naruto asked her about it, she blushed a little in embarrassment and said that she was used to her old room so she modeled the one in the mansion after it.

The next three floors were basically full of empty rooms with the same design as his but a little smaller, Naruto guessed he could give these free rooms to the guests or anyone who wanted to move in and stay like Rias. Well one room will be for Ravel in next month. Naruto then moved on to the sixth and topmost floor and saw that the floor was essentially one huge room. Well he probably will used it on something else so he decided to move to basements.

They or rather, Naruto discovered that the mansion had three basements. The first basement had a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which had a refrigerator filled with three different flavors of milk, Naruto tasted one of them and it was actually really good. There were also two hidden rooms here, the first hidden room was basically empty while the second hidden room contained an assortment of baths of various sizes but were noticeably larger than the first and gorgeously decorated with ornate patterns of tropical plants, maiden statues pouring water into the bath and the Gremory symbol.

The second basement had a heated indoor swimming pool, which could really helpful if the residents of this house wanted to relax. The third basement was a mostly vacant floor that was empty, he could use this basement for storage room. There was an entire library here that had a copy of every book that the Gremory Castle library had, meaning that it was very useful when someone needed to research something about devils.

All floors in the renovated house were accessible via an elevator. There appeared to be even more hidden rooms in the residence. Naruto remarked that whoever designed the mansion had a fondness for hidden rooms and that he could probably be here all day if he wanted to find all the hidden rooms with Rias agreeing.

After some touring Naruto returned to his room and jumped onto his bed and quickly drifted into sleep.

 _ **Tomorrow after school day over**_

When everyone gathered, Rias announced to everyone that the ball tournament was coming near and as one of the clubs of Kuoh Academy; they would have to join the tournament and win. While the normal clubs were no match for the strength and stamina of devils, they held a great threat to their victory along with the Student Council, the group that was actually Sona Sitri's peerage. Rias also said Sona and her peerage will come here soon as Both peerages all wanted to introduce their new members to each other.

As on cue, knocking sounds were heard from the door of the club-room and Yuuto opened it, revealing the student council president with her peerage, consisting seven people, one male and six females, followed behind her. The student council group entered the room and Sona looked at Rias as the two greeted each other.

"It's been a while, Sona…" said Rias smiling at her child-hood friend. "Yes, it has, Rias… I see that you have gained new member in your peerage", replied Sona returning the greetings as she sent quick glances at Naruto. " My name is Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri household from 72 pillars. I'm also the president of student council, I hope you found yourself a good time in this academy. Though it will be our second meeting, right Uzumaki-san?"

That made Rias surprised, " When that meeting happen?" Naruto just answered , " That was happened a year ago. " Naruto then told everyone when he met Sona first time and it ended with chess match with Naruto come out as victor .

Rias then coughed, "Anyway Sona, lets reintroduce our peerage again. Oh I'll start first." Then Rias and her peerage including Naruto reintroduce themselves and also student council aka SOna peerage doing same . Started by Sona Sitri(King), Shinra Tsubaki (queen), Hanakai Momo (bishop), Reya Kusaka (bishop), Meguri Tomoe (knight), Yura Tsubasa (rook), Nimura Ruruko (pawn and finally Genshirou Saji (pawn x4).

Naruto then started measured their power and after awhile he concluded while loss in raw power compared to Rias and her peerage minus him of course, it seems Sona better in strategy as he saw Sona has calculative mind and quite cunning. Well that was his first impression to him when they met months ago.

"Moving on, I want to confirm if you also plan to take your peerage to that place, Rias", said Sona changing the subject. "That place?" Naruto asked as he turned towards his boss. Rias glanced at Naruto for a second as she turned back towards Sona.

"Indeed, Sona. But it seems you also plan the same thing", said Rias as she stood up and crossed her arms under her bust. "Um… Excuse me, Boss. What do you mean with that place?" asked Naruto interrupting.

"I'll explain later, Naruto", said Rias at her pawn and she turned to Sona again. "This might be troublesome. Since only one of us that can go there with our respective peerage. And the best time to go there is around now, while the moon is full."

"Then we have to settle this with competition, don't you think? The winner will be the first one to go", replied Sona.

"To be honest I wanted to wait until ball tournament in two weeks however full moon will appeared on three days. SO it seems we need to do some small competition right?" said Rias

Hearing Rias' proposal, the rest of the peerage only blinked in wonder.

 _ **To be Continued.**_


	50. Chapter 49

_**Woohoo another chapter coming and a suusla I shall gave my response toward the review**_

 _ **LastPenis: I wil revisit it but not every dimension will be alternate or parallel one and about Suikoden I think I'll do Suikoden V with few element of Suikoden IVsince I started play Suikoden series on fourthinstallment and I like Suikoden V .**_

 _ **Animaman: I just added Kakashi since he is loyal to Minato and I really not like him personally. And won't mentioned twins and Natsumi for now. As for dimensional gap yes Naruto will have his own dimension. And for Ophis case I'll mention her in flashback when she meet Naruto first time. I have plan she will meet Naruto again after our favorite blond clash with Vali.**_

 _ **Doomqwer: Good if you happy with that**_

 _ **Awakayah: You misunderstand me. I revive Otohime just for Ryuugu royal family sake . At least she will spending time for entire familyand it will happen in the end of Ryuugu arc. And so far only Nami, Robin, Ain, Carina and Baccarat will be part in Naruto infinite harem. As for Hancock case I just dunno how to put it since when Ange use Naruto form to rescue Hancock, Hancock view Naruto as teacher and Sandersonia and Marigold also share same views But I probably will change it soon.**_

 _ **Anyway lets started then.**_

 _ **Last Time**_

 _ **"Moving on, I want to confirm if you also plan to take your peerage to that place, Rias", said Sona changing the subject. "That place?" Naruto asked as he turned towards his boss. Rias glanced at Naruto for a second as she turned back towards Sona.**_

 _ **"Indeed, Sona. But it seems you also plan the same thing", said Rias as she stood up and crossed her arms under her bust. "Um… Excuse me, Boss. What do you mean with that place?" asked Naruto interrupting.**_

 _ **"I'll explain later, Naruto", said Rias at her pawn and she turned to Sona again. "This might be troublesome. Since only one of us that can go there with our respective peerage. And the best time to go there is around now, while the moon is full."**_

 _ **"Then we have to settle this with competition, don't you think? The winner will be the first one to go", replied Sona.**_

" _ **To be honest I wanted to wait until ball tournament in two weeks however full moon will appeared on three days. SO it seems we need to do some small competition right?" said Rias**_

 _ **Hearing Rias' proposal, the rest of the peerage only blinked in wonder.**_

Now

"KYAAAH! RIAS ONEE-SAMAA!" "SONA NEE-SAMAA!"

"KAICHOU! PLEASE WIN!""BUCHOU! YOU CAN DO IT!"

The girls and boys were cheering for their favorite player on the tennis court. Saji was seen cheering for Sona while waving a flag with words 'Student Council' written on it. Naruto cheering for Rias as well. Apparently, in order to be the first to go to wherever the place they were aiming today, Rias and Sona decided to settle the score with a tennis match. Both girls were dressed in tennis outfit and Hanakai Momo was appointed as the referee. The game went on well in the beginning, with Rias and Sona played flawlessly, yet still within human boundaries, until…

"Let's take this game up a notch, shall we? This is Sitri's style spin-ball!" "Then I'll show you Gremory's counter as well!"

However, Sona's ball suddenly changed trajectory in mid-air, making Rias' counter missed and lost points. Naruto who realised about what had happened whispered to Yuuto "Please tell me they didn't use magic just now during the game?" "Unfortunately they did." answered Yuuto.

Akeno who heard their talking giggled, " Don't worry Foxy-kun. nobody will notice High-class devils such as themselves are proficient enough to limit themselves."

Naruto groaned, " That wasn't the problem, Akeno. I just hope they not overdo it as it will made both of them hurt. Not counting collateral damage will caused." To be honest Naruto not worried about those two, he more worried about damage caused by those two and will attract unwanted attention despite they can easily alter memories. The match ended up in a draw as Rias and Sona managed to broke both of their rackets. With the bet still on the line, Rias and Sona decided to do a team battle later at night.

As the day went on and the night fell, all Rias' peerage were dressed in their track-suit and gathering inside the clubroom to do a quick briefing before they met with student council.

"Familiars?" Naruto asked when Rias mention about going into the familiar's forest. "Yes. Familiars are essential in the current world of devil society, not only can aid you in a battle, familiars can help you in various tasks as well. ", said Rias explaining as a bat-like creature appeared on Rias' shoulder. "This is my familiar. "

"This is my familiar", said Akeno as a small oni appeared on her palm. "This is Shiro…" said Koneko with a white cat in her arms. "And this is mine",Naruto looked at the source of the voice which belongs to Yuuto, a small bird on his fore-arm.

"So the reason we have competition is because…" Said Naruto before Rias cut him, " That's right, Naruto-kun. The Forest of Familiars, which only can be entered during the full-moon, can only take either us or Sona's peerage for the guide to help us to find your familiars. So we need to win this competition, or else we have to wait for the next full-moon to go to the forest. Do you understand, Naruto?" Naruto just nodded , though he inwardly grinned, ' They don't know I have familiar already but hey maybe I can have more familiar this way and I even not meet this so called guide . Maybe he/she can gave some advice.'

Rias only nodded in content. "Okay, now let's go to the gym, shall we? Sona and her peerage should have arrived there by now", the 'king' raised from her seat followed by her peerage behind.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The Occult Research Club and the Student Council are in gym, some with them wearing school gym clothes, and some wore track suits.

Naruto saw this challenge as this means 5 vs 8. Well it will be interesting.

 _ **After awhile**_

To sum it up, the dodgeball, which of the team-battle had been decided upon, went on with Occult Research Club leading the game. Naruto now just barely avoided the ball that was thrown by Tsubasa, the rook of Sona Sitri.

"Wow, the strength of a rook is a real deal!" Naruto sweat-dropped as the ball somewhat managed to leave a crack on the wall. The game went on as Koneko got taken out due to the ball managed to rip off her clothes. "Koneko, out", announced the referee.

Once Naruto got a hold of the game and with the ball on his hands, he started to take out the opposing team's members one by one. As Sona who was the one taken out next, Saji, who was the only member left on the team, started to feel frustrated. "Kaichou!" cried Saji in worry as his 'king' got her hand hit by Naruto's throw. "Damn you, Uzumaki… you really have no mercy, do ya?" said Saji as he glared at Naruto who was playing the ball on his hand.

Naruto only smirked at his fellow pawn. "Come on, don't tell me that you lot expect me to go easy on you just because your members are mostly girls?" Then Naruto cocked his hand with the ball backward as he prepared to throw.

As Naruto threw the ball towards Saji, the latter planted his feet on the ground and he met the former's throw head on. Saji felt the pressure on both of his hands as he tried to stop the ball's advance. His skidding feet finally stopped as the ball stopped moving on his hands as well, albeit smokes was fuming from the ball that just caught by Saji's hands. The Sitri's pawn let out a victor smirk as he prepared a counter-attack, he threw his hand wit the ball backwards and raised his one foot, taking the posture similar with a pitcher from a baseball game. "Pay back time, Uzumaki!" Saji yelled as he threw the ball at Naruto with all of his strength.

"Look out, Naruto!" cried Rias in warning. However, Naruto only remained on his spot as he let out a breath. Naruto just raise his hand and catch the ball without any effort. Naruto decided to gave his fellow blond some lesson as he concentrated chakra at ball and threw it. resulting the ball launched over and spun with even higher speed than his previous throws. Saji who was startled by the speed of the ball coming at him could not moved as the ball ended up smashed into his crotch. As his body doubled over and him wincing and wheezing in pain, everyone, especially Naruto and Yuuto averted their gazes as they could not bear to see such a painful spectacle. "S-Saji, out!" said the referee.

"Well, I guess it's our win then, Sona", Rias said as she approached Naruto, patting his shoulder. "You've gone a bit overboard, but good work." Naruto just shrugged

"Yes, it's our loss this time. But we won't loose next time…" said Sona as she stepped out from the gym, the others, with some of them supporting Saji who was still hurting over his crotch, followed behind her. "Good luck with your search for familiars, Rias…" was Sona's last word before the door shut before her and her peerage. Rias stared at the door for a few seconds, then she clapped her hands. "Alright, everyone. Let's take a short break and prepare for familiar's forest!" her peerage chorused again in unison.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Okay, everyone. Are you all ready?" asked Rias as she looked over her servants, standing inside a large magic circle. Everyone nodded at her question and the magic circle lighted up, enveloping everyone inside the circle before they disappeared in a bright flash of red.

After everyone was transported from the magical circle, they were all now a purple-like forest. The Forest of Familiars.

Naruto then reminded when he met Tiamat-chan here. And it seems nature here calling for him. He tempted to wield it but this time he is here to gain familiar. While Tiamat already joined him but technically the dragoness not his familiar as Chaos Karma Dragon actually become his mate (her language)

"Well, he should come here soon."

"Gotta catch 'em all!" Suddenly voice come out which made Naruto facepalmed as he have some bad feeling about this. And later some figure made himself known as he landed from the sky. Naruto groaned when he saw this guy attire.

The stranger turned around towards Rias' peerage as he put a pose to introduce himself. "Hello, everyone! I'm Zatouji from Madara town! I'm a devil-in-learning to be a familiar master!" Naruto once again facepalmed.

"So you are the one who got here instead of Sona Sitri-sama, Rias Gremory-sama…" said Zatouji as he bowed towards the said girl. "It's been a while, Zatouji-san", said Rias in greeting and she addressed her newest member, "OKAY Naruto this fellow will be our guide in this place he will find suitable familiar for you.

"Ah dull face looking boy." Which made Naruto blinked, "Okay! What do you folks want for your familiars? A strong one? A fast one? Or one that can use poison or magic?" said Zatouji enthusiastically.

"Well, I dunno . Then how about some advice, Zatouji?" Asked Naruto "Hmm… Let's see…" said Zatouji as he picked out and flipped around a catalogue book from his bag-pack. He turned his book as soon as he stopped at a page. "What about this one? Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon! This dragon is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, and it is the only female out of the five! Her strength is on par with a maou!"

"Seriously! Why you recommended dangerous being to me as beginner. Ah forget it. Anything else?" Naruto grumbled.

Zatouji flipped over the pages again and he showed a page with a picture of a large nine-headed serpent. "Then what about this? The hydra! Not only has a powerful poison that even other devils fear, it also very powerful, not to mention it has enough guts to attack its own master!"

" I think it's a suitable familiar for you, Naruto-kun . Hydra can be considered as a rare species, after all. Not to mention they are very powerful and can come in handy when the situation calls. You should give it a go", said Rias voicing her opinion, much to Naruto's surprise

"Well, I'll take that as consideration, though I also want walk abit in case something else interest me." Zatouji then said, " Follow me then." The familiar master walked inside to deep of forest followed by Naruto and others.

After a while of walking and encountering so many live forms, such as bulky undines fist-fighting each other, slimes that melt women's clothes (much to Naruto's shock as he learned another thing about eroticism until everyone had to go out their way to destroy the slimes, with the girls doing all the work while the boys were only told to look somewhere else), etc., the group was now walking on a rather small path, but still wide enough to walk on, with ravine with steep walls on the edge of the path. Naruto, who was the most behind the group walked rather close to the edge of the path as he sneaked a peek to see how deep the ravine was, which was not too deep, as he made sure that he will not loose a sight of the group in front of him.

Though he suddenly sensed something approached him and saw very large nine headed hydra approaching him. Zatouji noticed and he only able to saw thi as he won't able to do anything and Rias and peerage also cannot do anything about that.

And then said Hydra approaching Naruto and then stared at Naruto. The Hydra then bends down and Naruto hand moved on its own and touched the Hydra head and closed its eyes. And then Naruto made bond with said Hydra and will called him Dokuryuu or for short he will called him Doku. After made pact Naruto said, " I guess I will try to explored more. Maybe I can find something else. " Naruto then flashed out made everyone gaped. Rias then said, " Well, everyone we will head back for now. Naruto will know where we are."

Yuuto then asked, " Umm, buchou. I know Naruto senpai is strong but I didn't expect he is that strong and seeing him tamed Hydra only erased my doubt. And since you allowed him to explore that's mean he looked to get more familiar?" Rias just shrugged, " Maybe. Maybe not. For now we just need to wait."

 _ **Back to Naruto.**_

Naruto then keep walking around until he heard something moving from a nearby bush. Putting up a fighting stance in reflex, he eyed that bush carefully until something jumped out. Naruto was taken aback at first, but he noticed the thing was a small blue dragon.

 **[That dragon… Partner, it's a baby dragon, a baby sprite dragon, to be precise. Not as strong as a dragon king, but it's still a top-tier class dragon. Partner, why don't you try to make a pact with that one? This is the best chance if you still want a dragon as your familiar, because when it grows up, it will be impossible to make him give in to you]**

I heeded my inner dragon's words and I nodded resolutely. I took a step carefully and the baby dragon noticed my presence and sent a look at me.

"Hey there, buddy…" I tried to make myself sounded friendly.

When I got a better look, I saw few small injuries on its body, its expression looks exhausted and ragged. The injuries did not seem that bad, but I could tell the dragon was having a rough time earlier.

"Okay… What happened to you?" I asked as I stretched my hand to touch him. Are these injuries from an accident? A fight?

Naruto then quickly healed him and after he finished surprisingly said baby dragon cuddled himself . And then Naruto made pact with him.

 _ **Meanwhile with real Naruto**_

Naruto just finished he visiting Yasaka and Kunou. Mostly he spend time by walking around Kyoto as it also helped Yasaka from paperwork. Though both of them feel displeased when Naruto take off but promise will visit again sometimes.

Anyway while his clone takeover him in school , Naruto now decided to strolling around in Kuoh and will wait till right time to switch with his clone since he didn't want to alert Rias and others.

As he walking around he saw Two figures walking in large robes and the only visible is their mop of hair the one has blue while the other has light brown. Naruto decided to tailed them as he suspect both of them as servants of church and wonder what they do in Devil territory. Hell that won't happen long as he finally found out Rias and Sona not doing good job as watcher as turned out they let innocent people die by Fallen and Naruto will exposed them son but he won't reveal himself though but use someone else from Youkai faction and Shinto leader Amaterasu already gave green to go and Yasaka also prepared for that and will send complain to Devils.

Actually Amaterasu wanted Devils to pay retribution to Devils courtesy of Nekoshou massacre but Naruto told her to let them for now and will avenge Nekoshou soon. Well to be honest there is no need as Nekoshou stay safe in Shinto remote area as all of Nekoshou except certain duo now stay in Kuril Islands and said territory owned by Naruto.

Anyway lets back to what our hero doinh now as he eavesdropped certain robed duo.

"I'm hungry, Xenovia-chan….." Whined figure with brown hair. The other one just grumbled, " That was our fault for not be prepared. Now we must find nearest church to stay tonight first and about food….."

"UWAAAH! I'M SO HUNGRY! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The brown haired one started throw temper tantrum and raised her hands in frustration.

Naruto then decided to made himself known as he said, " Then how about I treat you lunch. I also want to grab some food anyway."

Both figure then look behind and saw Naruto who smiled though the brown haired one quickly approached Naruto and asked, "Really ? You will treat us?" Naruto blinked when h heard that desperate tone and assume they really hungry. "Yeah. Anyway lets go where we can eat." Later both of robed girls followed Naruto.

 _ **Sometime later**_

After ordering food, Naruto and two robed girls wait for their order. Naruto then noticed both still in their robes so he said, " You know that was very rude wearing robe here so put out these robe or at least put down the hood since most people here will think you two are terrorists."

Both of them actually grumbled as Naruto accuse them as terrorists but comply nonetheless. And when they put down their hood, Naruto smiled . These girls are fairly good looking. The one with blue hair has a short hair style and has a green fringe on the right side of her hair. She also has dark yellow eyes. The one with chestnut color held her hair in twintails. She also has big purple eyes that looked really innocent. Unlike her partner whose look is more mature.

When the food was brought to them, both girls began shove as much food to their throat as possible. Seeing that sight, caused Naruto to sweat dropped. These two maybe didn't eat for a weak to be this hungry. After they finished, both began to pay their stomach.

"Ah! I feel do full now!" exclaimed the girl with chestnut twintails. She then turned to Naruto with her big innocent eyes and prayed. "Thank you for your kindness! May God bless you!"

Naruto just nodded. Despite he have Devil essence thanks to Evil Pieces. It won't hurt him after all as he have multiple power sources. "It's nothing, really. I just help out the two girls in need" retort Naruto and drinking his lemon tea. "Still you are the only one that decided to help us. I appreciate that" replied the girl with short blue hair.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves first, for start. I am Naruto Uzumaki. What about you two?" "I am Xenovia Quarta. Nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Xenovia bowed her head politely in greetings. "My name is Irina Shidou~ It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun." Irina winked playfully at him.

"Thank you once more for treating us, Naruto-san. But I think it's time we must leave. You can come to nearby church to visit us if you want though" "Yeah! I will be glad to see Naruto-kun any time!" exclaimed Irina energetically. With that both girls stood up and left him alone there.

 _ **Later Evening at certain mansion**_

Naruto managed ro exchange place with his clone and after receiving memories . He found out other peerage member will staying tonight. Well, at least they now can spend time together. Well, Naruto then decided to gave small tour to his fellow peerage but Naruto forgotten very minor detail as he accidentally show the room where Arondight stored. Most not heard it but Naruto actually heard Yuuto muttered, "To see another holy sword again this soon… Such a small world, indeed…" Whichmade our blonde hero (Not Yuuto) facepalmed as he forgotten Kiba extreme hate toward Holy Sword.

Naruto now just hoped Yuuto not thinking something crazy anyway

 _ **Few days later**_

Naruto now standing in front of large doors of a mansion of his new client in a middle of the town. The meeting in the clubroom went on as usual, except for Yuuto who still had his dark expression since yesterday. The knight even dozed off when he was being called and all. However, Naruto quickly put the thought at the back of his mind for the moment and focused back at the task at hand.

Naruto somehow feeling he will meet someone familiar but can't figured it out. But since he didn't sense danger Naruto decided to knocked the door as he said, "Hello, I'm the devil you summoned!" the boy yelled. The door opened by itself and from inside , " Ah finally. Come in Devil-kun." Naruto followed the voice until he met familiar person , Azazel.

Naruto grinned, " I didn't expect you from all of the people become my client, Azazel-dono." Azazel then turned around only to saw Naruto and grinned back, " I know that, Naruto-kun. And I actually request you here to accompany me playing game with me."

Naruto looked around and saw Azazel currently playing PS3 and the TV screen showing Warriors Orochi Ultimate (I knew old game but please don't bother with details.)

"Well, shall we play now?" Naruto said as the man simply smiled and started the game.

 _ **After playing awhile.**_

" I have question for you, Azazel-san." Said Naruto as he still playing with Fallen Governor General. " First why is the leader of the Fallen Angels in a devil territory ?" Naruto asks seriously as Azazel shrugged his own shoulder. "I came here for my own reason." He answered with another shrug as Naruto's eyes narrowed and his aura surrounded him. Naruto was covered by golden aura with some flames flickering around him.

"That's not good enough Azazel, what is your reason being here? I don't think Sirzechs likes the leader of the Fallen Angels in his sister's territory, now speak!" Naruto demanded as Azazel started to chuckle nervously. "I get it, I get it, and I'll answer you." Azazel said as Naruto dissolved his aura. "I'm here to observe Sacred Gear. To be exact you." Naruto raised eyebrow as he said, " Oh so you really obsessed with Sacred Gear eh ?"

"Of course ! I devote myself to research all the Sacred Gear god had made!" He answered proudly.

"Hmm, okay that's reasonable I guess, then second question." Naruto eyes narrowed again as he glared at Azazel. "Why is Kokabiel doing here with the seven pieces of Excalibur, and answer truthfully?" Azazel just sighed before he took a sip of his whisky.

"Kokabiel went rogue, he left his post a week ago and stolen the pieces of Excalibur and brought it here." "Do you know why?" "Mostly likely to start another Great War… and by doing that he was planning on killing Sirzechs Lucifer sister." Azazel said seriously, Naruto punched the coffee table causing it shatter under his strength.

"Then why aren't you stopping him? Unless you want another Great War as well." Naruto said dangerously "No, no I have no interest in war only my research, I already have a plan to take care of him but in due time since I want to see how far your's Scared Gear has progressed."

"So you're using Rias as bait?" "Yes"

"I see…" Naruto got up and punched Azazel in the face making him fly into the kitchen. "That's for using my friends as bait you bastard! But since I know where you coming from I won't kick your ass." Naruto said as Azazel returned to the couch with an ice pack.

"Damn you have a mean left hook." Azazel commented getting Naruto to smirk.

"Anyway, I want you to cancel your involvement with Kokabiel, my mission was to capture him or kill by Amaterasu. I hope you don't mind." Naruto said as Azazel just shrugged his shoulders.

To be honest, Naruto actually have free reign from Amaterasu as the Sun Goddess asked him to do anything necessary to get rid any hostile treat and when Naruto asked her, she llowed him to do as he please as long said threat is perish it doesn't matter.

"Do as you please I'll tell Vali to not get involved, I was planning on freezing him for all eternity but for the good will with the Shinto fraction I'll accept your request though I ask you to not interfere until I have collected my data." Azazel said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Deal" The both of them shook hands as they both feel into silence.

 _ **Later after finishing his 'contract.'**_

Naruto found himself in clubroom only to find out no one here. He assumed everyone still busy fulfilling contract so he decided to wait abit until he sensed a magical signal on his palm and a magic communication circle appeared on it. The pawn could see Akeno's body being projected from the red magic circle.

"Akeno? What is it?" Naruto asked looking at his open palm. "Good work for today, Naruto-kun. Sorry for a sudden notice but we've received another order from the Archduke", Akeno replied with her usual smile. "Another stray?" Akeno simply nodded at the question. "Well, I'll be there . Don't worry I can sense your signature ." Naruto then started to find certain energy signature and when he found it he quickly flashed.

 _ **Few seconds later**_

This time, at an abandoned construction site, Naruto landed not far from his friends, who had been gathered before him. "Oh, good work for tonight, Naruto", Rias said as being the first one to saw him.

"Yes, good work for tonight too, boss, everyone", Naruto said as he approached his group. While everyone nodded and greeted him in return, Naruto noticed that Yuuto was still in his trance. "So… I take that our target is inside the building?" Naruto asked, ignoring the knight for a moment.

"We believe so", was all Rias said as she and the others stared at the abandoned building.

Naruto stared into the building as he cracked his index finger with his thumb. "Ojou-sama, should I?" Naruto volunteered himself as he moved forward.

"Yes, please do, Naruto. Koneko, Yuuto, you two go with him. Akeno and I will act as the rear support", Rias commanded at her peerage, followed by affirmative replies from everyone, safe for Yuuto. The Gremory knight just awoke from his mussing when everybody chorused their affirmations.

Naruto was starting to worry about Yuuto, but he chose to focus at the hunt for now. When the three chosen vanguards went inside the building, Naruto and Koneko could sense that they definitely were not alone. Soon enough, a monster, taking a form of a deformed giant scorpion appeared from the ceilings. Its upper body was that of a man with huge claws as its arms, the rest of the lower body was that of a scorpion.

" Well, time for some sport." Naruto cracked his neck while Koneko took her fighting stance, however, unknown to anyone Yuuto was barely paying monster, the stray devil roared, and Naruto and Koneko quickly moved to engage it. The monster strode forward, and while Naruto and Koneko quickly stepped aside to evade the monster's advance to run them over, Naruto's eyes widened when his gaze fixated on Yuuto, who was still on his previous spot.

"CRAP! KIBA! WATCH OUT! Naruto warned . "Yuuto!" Rias shouted in worry, this time manage to snap the knight out from his trance.

Yuuto quickly summoned a demonic sword and skilfully managed to cut off one of the monster's claws that was directed to him at the last second, however, the monster still had not given up on targeting Yuuto whose position was still the closest to it. As the monster threw its other claw towards Yuuto, Naruto quickly appeared between them and held the claw in its place with both of his arms, preventing it to take another inch closer towards Yuuto.

"Nggh…!" Naruto grunted as he was slightly overpowered for a second from the sheer force since he did not manage to position his feet properly. After few seconds of struggling, once he got a better position, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next course of action.

 _SMASH_

Naruto just smashed the stray devil body by shoulder charge made said demon hit the wall and while the monster was just struggling to stand back up, Naruto took out Magnum pistol Broken Butterfly and charged it with his chakra and after awhile he pull th trigger and when the shot made contact, the impact caused the stray devil's blackened blood splattered across the ground. As the upper body that controls the rest of the limbs had completely gone, the lower body of the monster simply limping away before it finally collapsed to the ground.

" _Hmph too easy ! Even Though I holding back too much."_ Naruto said inside as he looked around at the carcass of the stray devil and he found Koneko came out from behind the devil's remains, her face was not amused at all. Apparently, when Naruto blew the monster away, Koneko, who was standing behind the stray devil got caught by the blood splattered from Naruto's attack. Seeing the dirtied and tainted body (no pun intended) of the rook, Naruto gulped as he rubbed his head.

"Um… Sorry about that, Koneko-chan… You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Disgusting…" Koneko replied with harsh tone as she tried to rub away some of the blood from her face. "But… good work, senpai", Koneko raised up her thumb as she had to admit that Naruto's attack really did the job.

While Naruto was still a bit confused either to thank or apologize to her again, a slapping sound was heard across the room. Turning towards the source of the noise, Naruto found that Rias' hand just slapped across Yuuto's cheek, the latter's cheek was tinted red from the slap.

"Are you awake now?" Rias asked with stern, yet slightly cold tone. Yuuto did not say anything in return. "We've managed to finish the hunt without casualties, but your actions could have killed someone. What's a matter with you?"

"I'm sorry about the battle earlier, it seems I wasn't feeling well…" Yuuto replied with a fake, sheepish smile. "It should be fine now, right? I'm a bit tired, so please allow me to take a bit of break from the club activities. Excuse me…", Yuuto simply replied as he turned around and walked away.

Rias and the others did not say anything as they watched their knight walked away, however…

"Wait", a hand landed on Yuuto's shoulder after he walked for a while. "You've been really out of it since yesterday and it became even worse only in a day. What's wrong with you, really?" Naruto asked stopping the knight.

Yuuto was silent for a second, then he shoved Naruto's hand away. "It doesn't concern you", the knight said with the same fake smile he showed to Rias before.

"Well too bad, pal…" Naruto replied harshly as he gripped Yuuto's collar shirt. "Now after all we've gone through as a team, there's no way I could just leave you alone. Seriously, tell me. What the hell is going on with you?"

Yuuto was about to retort, but seeing Naruto's expression that says the pawn will not receive any bullshit, the knight only sighed in defeat. "You're too emotional for your own good, Naruto-senpai…" Yuuto said as he broke away from Naruto's grip. "I… just remembered something when I came to your house…"

Naruto's eyebrows raised up slightly. "Which is…?"

"My reason to fight… My reason to live…", Yuuto replied.

"Your reason… Isn't it for Rias buchou?"

"No…"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the hatred in Yuuto's eyes.

"It's for vengeance…" Yuuto said as he clutched his hand. "To destroy the holy sword Excalibur… That's my only reason to fight…"

Naruto could only stared at Yuuto's figure that gradually disappeared into the darkness of night.

Naruto then thought, _' Dammit ! It seems my mistake to not store Arondight properly become my worst nightmare. Though I must find out more from Rias about Kiba before I taken action.'_

 **Later at Naruto room**

Now Rias and Naruto were sitting inside Naruto's room to talk about the Gremory knight during the last hunt. When Naruto asked her about Yuuto's issues with holy swords, apparently, before Yuuto was reincarnated into a devil by Rias, the knight used to be an orphan that was subjected by the church into a research experiment that was known as 'Holy Sword Project'. The project's goal was to create a person that can wield a holy sword, particularly the Excalibur.

According to Rias, holy swords are weapons that pose a threat towards devils, a single touch from the holy swords themselves could be fatal for devils. While there were numerous kinds of holy swords from various mythologies and religions, Excalibur was one of the most famous among them.

The church took Yuuto in as one of the test subjects to be raised and tampered in order to adapt to Excalibur. Apparently holy swords like Excalibur cannot be wielded by random persons, and because the number of people who had compatibility to wield them are scarce, the church decided to conduct such an experiment to create a holy sword wielder by their own hands, in other words, artificial holy sword wielders.

When Yuuto and his friends were deemed not being able to wield the holy sword, the church labelled them as defects and disposed of them soon after. Yuuto managed to escape from the research facility thanks to the sacrifices of his comrades when they were about to be massacred, but the boy himself was practically dying when the crimson-haired girl found him in the forest. After she had reincarnated Yuuto into her knight, Yuuto, being the sole survivor of the Holy Sword project, swore that he would destroy the Excalibur to avenge his fallen comrades.

After listening Rias' story of Yuuto, the atmosphere inside the room suddenly turned all gloomy. As Naruto himself he felt pity as Yuuto doing it wrong way as he should aimed his anger toward the person who commence that experiment as sword like Excalibur just merely simple object .

"I can tell that Yuuto has talents in swords, so I reincarnated him into a devil so he can effectively use his talents instead of wasting it by obsessing over his hatred for holy swords… However, even after all these years, Yuuto's hatred towards those swords are still there", Rias said with a sad expression as well. "People keep saying that we devils are evil existence… But human's ill intentions may be the worst evil of all…"

"Well, I can understand that though . I just have bad omen with this. I afraid when he somehow fulfill his revenge he will lose purpose of life and I also disappointed to you Rias, you should at least trying to talk about this before . While that won't stop him from his desire to gain revenge , At least that won't be his sole purpose of life." Naruto reprimanded his boss which made Rias looked down and she replied, " You're right Naruto-kun. I just don't know how."

"Well, you not at fault after all. Anyway there is no point to think about it for now. Lets go to sleep and we will talk more about this in future." Naruto said and Rias just nodded and suddenly certain redhead took off her nightgown which made Naruto grumbled , " Please, you still incapable to sleep without undressed eh? " But his answer only silence as Rias aleady hit the sack . Naruto just huffed as he followed Rias example.

 _ **To Be continued.**_


	51. Chapter 50

_**Damn reviews is so few well better reply that for now**_

 _ **Animaman: About Uzumaki , maybe Naruto will completely resurrect Mito (Original one) to do what you said to Kushina.**_

 _ **LastPenis: I probably only gave him Rune of Punishment but I see what I can do.**_

 _ **Awakayah: Otohime actually will be revived for short time so she can spend time mainly with her family though I tempted to resurrect her in middle of battle with Hody forces and maybe made her a bit OOC . While she stull in her kindself but against Hody and his forces s she won't hesitated to destroy or at least encouraged people to fight back. Oh I'll add more but please no either one from Kaido and Big Mum gang . And since I plan to resurrect Otohime why not resurrect Scarlet too . Of course only for short time.**_

 _ **Anyway lets begun**_

 _ **Few days later at ORC room**_

The members of the Gremory group were all currently gathered in the club room to greet their two new "guests". The two Exorcists' had contacted them through Sona for a meeting with both of the Devil heiresses who were in charge of overseeing Kuoh. After having been contacted the meeting was agreed to, and both Sona and Rias brought their peerages to the Occult Research Clubroom where they would meet their guests.

Currently a slightly awkward silence covered the room as Sona and Rias sat on a couch facing their two guests. Who was none other than Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta

However, what had the group of devils on edge was feeling they were getting from the two girls. Or rather, from something the two were carrying. These two girls were Holy Sword users and the natural aura they gave off warned the Devils that they were dangerous, even though the full power of their swords was being masked. The Devil's found their skin crawling from just being in proximity to the muted power of Holy Swords these girls carried; it was not a pleasant feeling for the Devils and had all of them somewhat on edge as they prepared to speak with the envoys from the Church.

Though if Naruto want to say anything it seems Yuuto was the was giving off the most dangerous aura in the room. He finally showed up after few days missing. Naruto also now in standby in case the meeting turned to south and that reminded him , it seems Ange God persona, Rin Okumura won't attend as said two exorcist actually looked for him first so they changed to meet with Rias and Sona instead.

Speaking of two exorcists ,Both Irina and Xenovia cannot hide their surprise when they saw Naruto sit with Gremory which made Irina let out crocodile tears courtesy for Naruto deceiving her,

And then ORC become silent for minute until Rias decided to break the ice as she said, "First, let me welcome you to Kuoh town," Rias began her tone both polite and welcoming as she decided to start things off on the right foot. "I have to admit your presence in Kuoh is certainly surprising. Would your arrival have anything to do with Rin Okumura, the new overseer of Church activities in Kuoh."

Xenovia frowned as she heard Rias's words. "Our presence has not got anything directly to do with Father Okumura. We did try to speak with him before this meeting however, in the hopes of getting his assessment of things in Kuoh. However we were unable to meet with him."

"So does that mean he is no longer in Kuoh then?" Son asked up, her violet eyes fixed curiously on Xenovia as she waited for her response. Sona's own peerage had not been able to ascertain his location and that rankled with her, as when playing chess it was always good to keep an eye on all of your opponents' pieces, so for Rin Okumura to suddenly go missing, well it was concerning.

Xenovia and Irina shared a glance at that, before they turned to face Sona. "We are unsure of Father Okumura's whereabouts," said Xenovia calmly. "We arrived at the church few days ago and asked to meet with him, but we were told that he was not present. The Holy Maiden, Asia Argento," there was a tone of disbelief as Xenovia said this which caused the Devils to gain looks of confusion, as they spoke of one of their own, a servant of the Church in such a manner, "welcomed us but he was not there, nor was she able to tell us where he was. We later received word that a stray Exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen may be in the area and considering his past, we believe Father Okumura may have been killed by Freed."

"I ran into Freed Sellzen last night," Kiba spoke up suddenly, gaining the attention of the room on him as he did so. "After I left you guys. He did mention something about hunting priests but I don't know who he was talking about."

Rias frowned at that, slightly annoyed that Kiba was only choosing to reveal this now and not before. Looking over at Sona she could see the irritation on her fellow King's face as well. No doubt Sona like her would have preferred to have known this before hand, so that they could have be better prepared for the upcoming meeting.

Xenovia nodded solemnly while beside her, Irina looked sad. "I guess that confirms what happened," Xenovia said simply her tone slightly somber as she showed her belated respect to the priest she had never met. "He must have been ambushed by Freed on the way to the church and killed. It is unfortunate but-"

" _Or_ ," A familiar voice suddenly spoke up, grabbing the attention of the Devils and Exorcists in the room. "I could have been reporting to the Vatican and simply didn't have time to send word beforehand. You people really think the worst." Everyone turned as one, as 'Father Rin Okumura' unexpectedly entered the clubroom a large smile on his face as he purposefully chose the perfect moment to make a dramatic entrance.

"Anyway don't bother with me. " Rin (Ange) turned 'his' attention to certain exorcists. Maybe you two should tell everything so we can conclude it easily."

"We'll go straight to the case", Irina was the one who initiated the conversation. "The other day, three of the holy swords Excalibur were stolen while in storage, under the church care."

Naruto decided to cut as he said, " So the rumor Excalibur turned to multiple sword was true. I wonder why that's possible though?"

Irina explained," "Well, while the church couldn't restore the Excalibur's true form, they managed to salvage seven important fragments of the original itself…"

Xenovia then continued the explanation after Irina. "And through alchemy, the seven fragments were transformed into seven new cores, and the church has created seven new swords as the cores' vessels. One of them…" the blue haired girl unravelled the white cloth of her large item and revealed a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that could be held with three hands (judging from Xenovia's hand position), an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form, and a long blade that ended with three points.

"… Is this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction. This sword is under the catholic supervision", Xenovia introduced her sword and she started to put the cloth back on the sword again.

"And mine is…" Irina said as her armband twirled around, and it immediately changed its form into a katana. "Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic, which is under the care of the protestant church. It's really convenient for travelling, since it can freely change shapes", Irina said proudly as she played around as the sword kept changing shapes.

"Irina…," Xenovia said sternly. "There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Oh my Xenovia. Even if they are Devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them, isn't that why we are meeting them like this in the first place? Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind any of the Devils here," Irina said confidently not at all concerned about how she was in a room full of Devils.

"Ha! As if we would ever trust Church lapdogs !" Kiba said harshly, his eyes narrowing hatefully as they flickered from each of the representatives of the Church. He wouldn't trust any of them; he had seen how corrupt the Church was, he had witnessed firsthand and been a victim of their malice and cruelty.

"Yuuto!" Rias said sternly as she gave the boy yet another warning glare, once again she was feeling this meeting slipping out of her control as her Knight gave in to his anger. "I apologize for my Knight's words; they were spoken from a place of anger. But they do hold a certain note of truth in them, the Church has never tried to create a trustworthy relationship with us before, in fact the Church has spent most of this last millennia condemning and hating us?"

"Well, I hope that changes since recent information means we'll have to work together," Rin spoke up . Everyone save Naruto looked surprised at his words, none more so than the two female Exorcists. Though Rin sent look 'Ask later ' toward two exorcists which made Irina and Xenovia silent and also knew their question will answered soon so waiting a bit doesn't really matter

"I see… What is your intention in this town, then?" Rias asked after hearing the exorcist's explanations.

"Of seven Excalibur fragments, two each are held by the catholic, protestant, and orthodox churches, and the last remaining one, which was lost during the Great War. The discussion and investigation about how each one was stolen from each sect have brought us to this land."

Rias' lips twitched downwards slightly at the fact that the holy swords were stolen and had been brought to Japan, her territory to add.

"Such careless moves from the culprit… Speaking of, who would do such a thing in the first place?"

"We believe the one who had stolen the three Excalibur fragments is none other than Kokabiel of the Grigori, the 'One who Guards Against the Children of God'", Xenovia stated with grim tone.

Naruto grumbled , " Well, I'm not surprised. According to bible.." Which earn him stare by all occupant in the world, " Oy just reading Bible won't hurt me. You need High level Holy weapons to have chance to hurt me." Naruto paused abit before he continued, " Considering he actually is a warmonger , there is possible he wanted to cause something bad."

"Well, like Naruto said, he probably want to start war . No he definitely wanted to start a war . He stole the Excalibur fragments to get the Church involved and then came here, to the place where two relatives of the Four Satans were located. No doubt he plans to kill not only us but Rias and Sona as well. And if he success ... another Great War is inevitable." Rin concluded.

"Very well," Sona said calmly, her analytical mind working over what she had heard so far, weighing the likelihood of Kokabiel's plans succeeding and the probability of successfully stopping those plans from advancing. "With this knowledge then we have to work together to end this threat. Kokabiel is one of the Cadre and we won't be able to kill him by ourselves. We only stand a chance by working together. How does a temporary alliance sound?"

"While I find it disquieting to ally ourselves with Devils," Xenovia said slowly. "Under the circumstances, I would have to agree. Our orders are to stop another Great War breaking out at all costs. Even if that means allying with you Devils. Very well, from now until Kokabiel is neutralized, we can consider ourselves allied."

Irina looked disturbed by what was happening but Rin's comforting hand and warm smile made her doubts disappear. For her faith and to preserve the lives of the innocent, she would ally herself with the Devils. To do the greatest good she would suffer through the necessary evil of allying with Devils. Their orders were clear after all, they were to recover the Excalibur Pieces and stop another Great War from starting. To do that they were to use any tool available to them. They were also told that Father Black would be assisting them in any way he can, so it was not like they were alone in this.

Everyone else seemed content with the arrangement for now. Both Sona and Rias wanted to deal with this issue themselves, as they knew if they informed their siblings of what was happening, then they would be taken back to safety in the Underworld and would lose their territory and hard fought independence. Some may think them selfish for risking so much for so little, but Devil's were selfish creatures by nature and both Sona and Rias wanted to be seen standing on their own feet, especially with having such influential siblings and families.

However, one person was not happy with the arrangement.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two Excalibur wielders with a cruel and hateful look on his face that no one had ever seen before. It was like he was wishing to cause the two Exorcists to spontaneously combust right there and then.

As for Kiba, he never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. He'd thought he would have to go and search for them and now two of them were right there in front of him and a further three of them were here in Kuoh, it was something he had never even dreamed of. Already he could feel the burning desire in him to go on a rampage and destroy the damn things.

But now! The president was even talking about allying herself with them! If Kiba jumped in now, then there was a good chance he would be classified a Stray Devil. The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

Yet Kiba couldn't just let them go! His dead friends demanded vengeance and the subject of it was standing not ten feet from him!

Rin sensed Kiba turmoil and decided that unless he interfered, something bad would happen. Kiba needed an outlet for his rage otherwise he would blow this whole thing, so he would provide one.

"How about a spar?" Rin asked calmly, getting everyone's attention. "Kiba seems eager for a fight and this way we can see each side's capabilities."

Rias looked at her Knight and saw that Rin was right. It was best for him to get it out of his system before he did something stupid. "What did you have in mind?"

Rin shrugged. "How about Kiba fights against Xenovia here? They'll spar and we'll see the capabilities of both our groups."

"I wanna fight too!" Irina pouted childishly. "I wanna show off my faith!"

"Well, I'll fight with you then, Irina-chan. " replied Naruto. " I also want to see how strong the exorcists now . But I suppose Kiba will fight first and I want to fight two at once. And I will figjht with this." Naruto unsealed a sword and that was Arondight.

That made Rin surprised (he pretended though) , " Arondight eh? Well, lets see if two fragment of Excalibur can stand against that." Meanwhile Irina wondering how Devil capable to wield Holy sword since Arondight leaked out strong Holy energy and if Irina not wrong that sword supposed to equal of Excalibur before it shattered. Well time to find out.

 _ **Skipped Kiba vs Xenovia**_

Turned out despite Naruto fight both exorcist Naruto easily outperformed both of them and he actually not even trying as he let both Irina and Xenovia attack himself and all he do just blocking and dodging their attack until Naruto felt bored and struck them down with hilt of Arondight.

Rin just looked amused as he knew boss surrogate son managed to overwhelmed both of exorcists. After then Rin bring Irina and Xenovia back to church . Naruto then decided to walked around a bit . Of course in case something happened he decided to made sure Yuuto sleep as he didn't want Yuuto roaming around . For now at least.

However after walking around a bit he sensed something suspicious. Large amount of holy signature, tainted though coming to him. And it was behind him. And then he sidestepped the attack and turned back only to saw thw attacker was none other than Freed Sellzen.

"Well shoot, I missed," the priest laughed standing up. "And here I was going to be nice by giving you shitty Devils a quick death. Ah well," his grin turned wider as he laughed. "May as well do things the old fashioned way! Slow and agonizing it is!"

"Well, well. It seems we meet again, Freed. I guess now its time for continue the last time." Remarked Naruto "Ah, it's like you're reading my mind!" Freed laughed. "That's exactly it! I'd thought I'd see some new sights, hang out at some old haunts, and then maybe go to that little school and kill a bunch of Devils like that little slut you've got hanging around you!"

Not easily provoked Naruto just said, " Well, lets see what you can do. Hope you improved from the last time, Freed." " I know you not like some ordinary devil . So I'll use this. With this Excalibur Rapidly , I can cut you down easily now." Exclaimed Freed. "Wait," Naruto frowned, "Excalibur…Rapidly?" "Ah, only one of the coolest swords ever! I just have to scratch Devils with it and they go down in agony! It's awesome!" Freed laughed, waving the blade around. "And best of all, I get some cool powers when I use it. Wanna see? Okay, here I go!"

The sword suddenly lit up with golden light and Freed chuckled before he suddenly vanished.

Naruto calmed down as he closed his eyes to determined his presence . And since the crazy exorcist not bother to hide his signature it will easy to find out as he sensed Freed attack him from behind and he side stepped and tripped Freed made said exorcist stumbled but quickly recovered.

Freed looked angry but keep trying but it seems Naruto managed to keep up as he summon his Kamikaze to parry everything Freed given. Naruto actually grinned as he found out Freed was moving too fast for his reflexes to keep up. He was already committed to swinging at Naruto and since Naruto keep blocking him . And it was obvious hadn't spent much time training with the blade and instead just was given it and decided to go on a rampage.

Still, he could work with this. So, Naruto created some kind of barrier which made no opening so Freed wouldn't be able to slip through or stab him from a short distance. If the guy was as eager for a kill as he thought, and if he wasn't using scare tactics by attacking the spears first, his next move would be obvious. There was one way past them and given enough time Freed would use it and…

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

Naruto looked up as Freed began coming down from above with his sword ready to slice him in two, glowing brightly with the magic it possessed. "Got you!" Naruto grinned, lifting his hands up.

Naruto moved and timed the attack right, reaching up and…

*THWAP!*

…catching the blade of Excalibur Rapidly as it came down on him.

"HUH?!" Freed cried as he landed, sword still caught by Naruto. "Hey! No fair! I was about to cut you!" "Yeah, too bad," Naruto grinned, wrapping his hands around the blade, using the diamond hole as a spot to grip it. Blood dripped from his palms, meaning he'd been cut by his bonehead move. "No more running around for you."

"Umm wait a minute! You're devil and Excalibur supposed to hurt you and yet you just get small scratch from that!?" Freed shouted as he just noticed that but he said, " Well I guess I just force my way then." He then getting the blade to begin to glow, but after a moment, the glow didn't spread to where Naruto was holding the sword and soon it died down, "HUH?!"

"Well, well. It seems I managed to neutralized Excalibur eh. But then again your sword just fragment . And it won't be yours when I'm done." Naruto smirked as he know this is the end.

"You asshole! Let my sword go!" Freed demanded, struggling to pull the sword away from Naruto's grasp.

"No," Naruto grinned, his aura flaring again, " _My_ sword now!" Naruto then kicked Freed's chest and knocking him away with a cry of pain. In the surprise, his hands weren't tight on Excalibur Rapidly, forcing him to let go as he was flung back, crashing through the wall of spears. Naruto grinned as he watched Freed hit the ground. He then looked to the sword and twisting it around, holding the handle as he held it up.

"Agh! Oh you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Freed snarled, pulling out what looked like a hilt which suddenly burst with light as a sword made of it extended from the handle.

"You know, now I'm curious. Normally there'd be no way I'd be able to use this sword on account of my body, but right now I have a way around it," Naruto ignored Freed, giving the blade a few test swings. Despite the weird shape, it actually felt quite light and easy to use. "And this sword, I think it's the kind which the effect you get is by how much magic power you put into it, right? And despite being Devil I knew how to .Anyway lets give a try then!"

"Bah! Bullshit! Not just anyone can wield that sword! You have to be born to wield it!" Freed laughed. "No way a shitty devil like you can do it!"

"Lets test the theory then." Naruto then lifted the sword and prepared to use the weapon. He knew a bit of Excalibur, but everyone did. He also knew that to wield Excalibur was to make an oath and he doubted Freed made one. So to use it like he did, you just had to have an overabundance of something the sword looked for in a wielder. But for anyone to use it, they had to prove they were willing to follow what the sword was made to do. That's how the legends went, the wielder having to prove they were worthy of it, not born to wield it. It was a wild guess and likely wouldn't work, but Naruto had a gut feeling that using Excalibur wasn't as difficult as the church liked to believe, not when they believed in what Excalibur stood for. So, Naruto made his oath, " _ **By the sword of the King of Knights, King Arthur, I hereby pledge fairness to all within my kingdom, to protect the weak who plead for my help in their struggles, and to vanquish evil wherever it may rise up within my borders! With this sword Excalibur, I will become a King of Truth and Justice!**_ **"**

The sword reacted instantly, the metal flaring with a light not even Freed managed to bring out of it. Freed gaped openly. Naruto winced as he felt the power seep into his body through his hands, making for quite the sting, but the magic was taking effect.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Freed gaped, backing up against a wall.

"I'll tell you," Naruto frowned, lifting the weapon higher. " _EXCALIBUR…RAPIDLY!_ "

In less time than it took to blink, Naruto was gone from where he was and instead was standing in front of Freed, the sword lowered. Freed blinked, but then began to grin and lift his own blade. Naruto didn't seem nervous and suddenly he began to grin. In the next moment, the street gave a horrendous roar as it seemed to explode in close footsteps leading up to Naruto's feet, concrete and asphalt launching in all directions, making Freed yelp in surprise. Once the steps reached Naruto, the wall behind freed promptly fell over, sliced cleanly, like a hot knife through butter.

"I think I put too much into it," Naruto observed. "I went so fast it took everything a moment to catch up with me. Didn't think that was possible."

"Huh?" Freed blinked.

"Might have to tone it down next time," Naruto grinned before he pointed his weapon at Freed. "Now you ought to be catching up to it too."

"Why you-!" Freed scowled, but then gagged as his chest sprayed out a blast of blood in a diagonal line, one which was opposite the angle the wall was cut at. "GACK!"

"I actually slashed twice," Naruto confessed as Freed dropped to his knees, gasping in pain. "One was the wall to bleed off the extra power from the strike. The second was weak in comparison, just enough to put a shitty priest like you down. And you have information I might want."

"Gah! Fuck…you!" Freed gagged. "Sorry , I'm straight you know." Mocked Naruto "Now do I have to stab you a few times or are you going to come quietly?"

"How about…neither!" Freed gasped before something dropped from his sleeve and he threw it to Naruto's face, causing it to explode in a flash and blinded Naruto. Notlong when his sight returned, but Freed was gone save for some blood pooled in front of the destroyed wall.

"Dammit," Naruto grunted, wiping his eyes. "Slippery bastard. Didn't even consider he had an escape route." " Well, I guess I should find out more about Excalibur." Said Naruto as he walked to his own home.

 _ **Later at his mansion**_

Naruto now learned out Excalibur Origins when he tried to found out everything about Excalibur since Irina and Xenovia won't tell much. Actually Ange clone Rin is the one provided the information. Turned out King Arthur not really exist. And the story began during the Roman Empire when the Romans were withdrawing from the lands which would eventually become Wales. There was a leader of a band of Roman soldiers named Artorius. When the Romans began to withdraw from Wales, they were left to fend for themselves. Artorius came into contact with a band of barbarians who were being attacked by an even worse group, Saxons who were being aided by the Devils. Seeing what the Devils intended, Artorius swore to defend the lands not just for the Empire, but for all that was good and just. Hearing this, some divine figure granted him a sword forged by the arts of Heaven, but made for mortals. It was named after the blade of a mighty Pagan God whose appearance meant the end of the world as it was known.

Naruto then assumed it was a mix of the mythology surrounding this Pagan God and Artorius' own exploits which created the myth of King Arthur. And so Artorius and his line used Excalibur to fight for Heaven and in the Great War between the Three Factions. However, while an incredibly holy and powerful sword, it was still a mortal's weapon and as all weapons eventually do, they break."

And that was why Excalibur become seven sword . The church attempted to repair Excalibur since the destruction of such a holy weapon would indeed be a blow to their morale and forces. Sadly, even the most skilled blacksmiths or wisest alchemists were not able to recreate the process Heaven used to forge the mighty blade. That method has been lost. However, the church was able to take the shards and re-forge them into seven brand new swords, each bearing the name Excalibur as well as what power they received from the original.

And aside Excalibur Rapidly with speed increasing ability, Excalibur Destruction which has the power to destroy anything it strikes with very little exceptionAnd Excalibur Mimic which able to change its forms, usually to other weapons to aid the wielder. There is Excalibur Nightmare, one which allows the wielder to cast illusions. Fourth is Excalibur Transparency, granting the power of invisibility. The fifth is Excalibur Blessing, which holds more holy power than the others and is used as a point of power in holy rites. The last was lost in the Great War, it was named Excalibur Ruler and allowed the user to command weaker-willed individuals.

Naruto now assumed two of them is either, Nightmare, Blessing and Transparency. Since he now held Rapidly. Duo Exorcist wielding Destruction and Mimic while Naruto knew who now possess Excalibur Ruler. After all said person also part of Kuroka group and said group part of certain organization lead by certain infinity dragon.

Naruto then remembered when he visit this universe, Ophis the name of said dragon wanted him to join his cause. But Naruto declined since he stated he not like some group who also part of her organization. Ophis then told him he will be the best bet to help her kicked out Great Red from Void Plane. Naruto also asked why she need help when she actually can do it herself but Ophis responded , " Both Baka Red and I have same strength and this will never ending fight so I asked help and that's why I perform Khaos Brigade."

Naruto then said he will think it over which Ophis agreed and she only said she will wait and added he shouldn't worry about Old Satan and Hero Faction which Naruto warned her to be wary of them and Ophis just replied , " I probably will consider removed them from equation as you will be more valuable for my cause." Naruto decided to return to his digging around of Excalibur more. And he found something interesting as holy swords were believed to only be able to be used by select individuals who were born worthy of using their powers. And according history some of expert have assumption that one is not simply born to use them, but must prove themselves worthy of using them. But it seems Church preferred old method.

Naruto then found out the reason he can use Excalibur because he actually embrace Artorius teaching even he not realized back then and when he do he was able to do something way more powerful with the sword than Freed had managed to do with him. Naruto moved so fast the world needed a few moments to catch up while Freed only moved fast enough but in the end Naruto still able to keep track with him as he only fast followed by Naruto normal eyes as he not activate his EMS.

And Naruto also found out some interesting fact about Holy Sword Project with Yuuto Kiba as only survivor though there is possibility of another survivor. Holy Sword Project began due natural born ones were so rare. So an archbishop and arcane scientist Valper Galilei headed a project for a means of creating holy sword users instead of waiting for them to be born.

Though his method was inhumane as he took in numerous orphans who were in the care of the church and committed terrible experiments on them. Painful, scarring, and then eventually lethal experiments. He first tried to identify what made a person worthy for a holy sword and then tried and transplant it into others, or amplify what worthiness they had. All he ended up with were numerous corpses. When the church found out what his experiments were doing, they moved to eliminate him, but he killed the remaining orphans to silence them about his failures and fled, becoming excommunicated for his crimes.

Naruto then found something which angered him so much as the church had the audacious hypocrisy to use Valper's research to extract a substance from the semi-worthy and implant it in their agents! Children died for that lunatic's experiments and the church took advantage of it anyway!

Anyway , Naruto suddenly got some memories from his clone. His clone actually observed Yuuto Kiba

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After some arguing with Rias, Yuuto walked out of the club silently. He did that knowing without her permission he could become a rogue devil. But even so he must destroy those swords for the sake of his friends. Yuuto looked up to the darken sky and sighed. He knew that what he did was ungrateful because Buchou has given him life once more. He owned her his life._

 _Naruto now decided to follow Kiba in silent as he didn't want to tip himself off. After all after the 'spar' Boss wanted to strolling abit. So he followed Kiba and surprisingly Koneko somehow joined in without Kiba knowledge and also Saji from Sona peerage. They also teamed up with certain duo exorcist. The clone realized Rin gave them order to patrol._

 _And then Yuuto arrived at some kind of place and confronted Freed and someone named Valper. After some clash Both fugitive managed to escape with Kiba and exorcist duo following. Naruto decided to pooped out after that._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Naruto just shook his head and decided to sleep as tomorrow will be interesting.

 _ **Tomorrow**_

Naruto and Irina now found themselves at some kind of abandoned mansion. Naruto actually wanted to find out how two exorcists doing and when he visited the church Rin said both have yet to back so Naruto decided to look around. Only for him to meet Irina Shidou. He then teamed up with Irina as he sensed something there.

Then both of them find themselves at some kind of study room and when they entered both find said room . The study room they intended to look around was quite spacious despite the simplicity, a square-shaped room with two high shelves filled with numerous books and records, a coffee table and set of chairs in the space between the shelves, and at the other side of the room, a desk with a computer set and a window covered by a curtain behind the chair. Surprisingly, unlike the corridor, the lightings in the room was brighter, giving the two childhood friends a better visual.

"Alright, let's do this quick. Irina-chan, you can start with the records, I'll see what I can find in the computer", Naruto took an initiative, while Irina quickly obeyed and started to look around the shelves. Irina took a particular folder that caught her eyes out from the shelve and opened it, while Naruto sat on the desk and started to rummage through the keyboards. Naruto then groaned, "Damn nothing useful here . Irina-chan how about you?"

Irina just showed folder she read earlier and when Naruto read it, "Holy Sword Project… by Valper Galilei? I thought the church had confiscated all of his research files?"

"Judging from the ink, I guess he managed to make a copy before the church could take the original. Let's look what's inside…" Irina said as she flipped through the pages. After reading them for another while, Irina's eyes widened. "What the…"

 _ **Sometime later**_

Both Naruto and Irina still reading tacks of folders that sprawled all over the table and the floor, most of folders are the copies of Valper's research of holy swords, particularly about Excalibur.

Naruto flipped through pages of the draft in his hands, then he spotted a page that consists picture of children, boys and girls with small profile. All of the pictures of the children were stamped with 'deceased' in red. Naruto immediately knew that these children were probably the failed test subjects of the holy swords project.

" _Anastasia, Tyler, Erika, Letitia, Cristian, Alec, Malley, Kadan, Gilver, Tosca… Isaiya…?_ " Naruto skimmed the name in his head until he found the last name had a familiar picture. A child with blonde hair and a mole under his left eye, the picture was also stamped as 'deceased' as well.

"How's your end, Naruto-kun?" Irina asked as she peaked over, while she still had a folder opened on her hands.

"Does he look familiar to you?" Naruto replied as he showed and pointed at the profile 'Isaiya'.

Irina furrowed her eyebrows for a second, then her eyes widened. "That face… Isn't that your knight friend?"

"Yeah. Although the name is different, but I can tell that he's Kiba…" Naruto said while nodding.

"And how can you tell? There's a chance that he's just a child with the same face, right?"

"What are the odds? Besides, thinking back of Kiba's background, his current name is not necessarily his original identity, right?" Naruto said. "Anyway, how's your side?"

"Here", Irina showed her folders this time. "This is Valper's research log… As well as his journal."

Naruto started to scan the file together with Irina. They did not have the luxury to take in every single word, so all they did were skimming through sentences and connecting some key words into information.

 _ **And after some reading**_

Irina covered her mouth in disbelief. "It can't be… But now I know… The thing that was put inside us during the blessing to wield Excalibur fragments… It was the genes of the failed test subjects? People…?"

"Valper, you old son of a bitch…" Naruto said in anger.

Few minutes after that Naruto and Irina were still stunned about the truth regarding the holy sword project, with the latter took it worse. While Irina wished to use her Excalibur Mimic to fight for the her God and protect His creation and world, gaining a power with sacrifice of people who were killed mercilessly felt horribly strange for her. It was as if she was standing over the corpses of those children who had been subjected for the holy sword project.

While Irina still contemplating about her resolve, Naruto caught a sight of a particular book in the shelf. The book looked old, and it did not look like other books with its much smaller size. Rather, the book was more like bunch of notes being compiled into a book. He picked it out, opened it and he ran through the pages as he found that the language written was very old, ancient to be precise. Turned out that was Fallen Angel notes and to be exact Kokabiel journal. Naruto then read it with some assistance of Ddraig as Naruto won't waste time translated that,

And after finished it Naruto and Ddraig then mentally spoked

" _So Ddraig, this is not joke right!?"_ Naruto asked certain dragon inside though he pretending and said Dragon not even know anything .Ddraig replied **_[As much as unbelievable it sounds… Yes, I'm sure. Besides… I also have a bit memory during the great war… The Biblical God seemed… Extremely exhausted when he was engaging us the heavenly dragons…]_**

Naruto then decided to close the book and hoped what he read before not leaked as it will be turned to catastrophe. He also hoped Ange not made her God persona appear so fast. Well for now at least. And his thought interrupted as Irina called him, " Naruto-kun. What are you reading?" Naruto decided to closed book fast and replied, " This is Kokabiel journal. Most of them was useless but at least I found out he want to start another great war."

Irina just nodded until both her and Naruto felt a familiar aura signature was covering the entire surroundings, the entire building.

"Oh crap! Irina! I think we should get out before-…..! Irina!?"

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **Sorry cliffhanger! Next time Naruto will clash with Kokabiel.**_


	52. Chapter 51

_**Okay I'm back now lets response the review first**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: HAHAHA YES I AM**_

 _ **LastPenis: This actually told about Naruto having fun so that's why its so random as you put it.**_

 _ **Animaman: I already ensure Kumo and Kiri won't involve as Naruto actually made some agreement with Raikage and Mizukage (mainly with Mei and you know why)**_

 _ **Anyway lets continue**_

 _ **Last time**_

" _So Ddraig, this is not joke right!?" Naruto asked certain dragon inside though he pretending and said Dragon not even know anything .Ddraig replied_ ** _[As much as unbelievable it sounds… Yes, I'm sure. Besides… I also have a bit memory during the great war… The Biblical God seemed… Extremely exhausted when he was engaging us the heavenly dragons…]_**

 _Naruto then decided to close the book and hoped what he read before not leaked as it will be turned to catastrophe. He also hoped Ange not made her God persona appear so fast. Well for now at least. And his thought interrupted as Irina called him, " Naruto-kun. What are you reading?" Naruto decided to closed book fast and replied, " This is Kokabiel journal. Most of them was useless but at least I found out he want to start another great war."_

 _Irina just nodded until both her and Naruto felt a familiar aura signature was covering the entire surroundings, the entire building._

" _Oh crap! Irina! I think we should get out before-…..! Irina!?"_

_Now_

Naruto noticed Irina was approaching the window.

When Irina felt the power, she caught a glimpse from the curtains, that the light that slipped through the gaps of the curtain seemed too bright considering it was already night-time. Curiously, she approached the window and opened the curtain, only to see something unexpected.

"Um… Naruto-kun? I think you need to take a look at this…" Irina called out. Naruto, who was also aware of the abnormality when Irina opened up the curtain, approached beside her to get a better view. His eyes also widened in disbelief when he got a good look of the outside.

The sky was filled with many colours like aurora instead of being a night sky, everything else on the neighborhood was similar, but the landscape and the surrounding buildings were twisted and more vibrant with some abnormal growth compared to the human world. In other words, Naruto and Irina were sent to a different dimension along with the whole complex of the mansion.

"Um… Naruto-kun, are you seeing this?" Irina asked as her eyes were still glued on the sight before her.

"Err…. Yeah, I'm seeing. But I'm still working on believing. Are- are we in a… You know?"

"A limbo…? Sort of?"

"I'll take a quick look outside", Naruto said as he calmly walked towards the door.

He opened the door slightly to take a peek, and he saw that the entire interior structure of the building had undergone dramatic changes as well. In addition, numerous fallen angel soldiers and hellhounds were sighted patrolling in the hallway. He closed the door silently before the guards caught the sight of him and he turned back towards Irina.

"Yes, we're inside a goddamn limbo…"

Irina covered her mouth in further disbelief. "But… How? Could it be…?"

 **[Yeah. We have to do something about the structure you found earlier if you want to get back to our original dimension]** Ddraig voiced his conclusion from Naruto's left arm.

"But, why now? That monument didn't show any sign of activating earlier!" Irina asked.

"Because I just activated it…"

A foreign voice put them into alert while Naruto remained calm and Irina prepared her Excalibur Mimic at the direction the voice came from. When they turned their heads, they saw fallen angel with long black hair, pointy ears and five pair of black wings sprout from his back and he wearing formal black suit was floating in front of them. Though Naruto assumed it just projection as he not sense anything from the figure.

"You must be Kokabiel." Naruto asked said figure. "Indeed, I am… Though I'm not exactly here just for you know. You're also one of the devils of this town, as well as the exorcist that was sent by the Vatican, correct?" Kokabiel replied and he still asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Knowing that the fallen angel before them was just a projection, Naruto spoke up. "Let's not beat around the bush, shall we? What's with your deal with stealing the holy swords and trying to restart the Great War? You of all people should've known that three factions will meet total annihilation if you people fight again", Naruto said while Irina remained on guard.

"I guess I haven't explained them to you… Very well, I'll tell you. Everything is… For the sake of the peace." "Excuse me?" Irina could not believe her ears. "As I said, for the sake of peace… For the better world."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Care to explain how? When everyone's dead?" "Have you ever considered of how the current humanity fare themselves with the world?" Kokabiel started with a question. Receiving a look from the two, the fallen angel continued on. "Yes… I honestly feel sorry for this world… Those humans who inhabit it have lost their way, and only quickening their process to end themselves. I, being once the child of our Father, as well the watcher of humanity, it is my duty to ensure their survival… To prevent them to destroy themselves…"

"But what you're about to do now is destroying them through the war! Not only the three factions and the world of supernatural, human world will be devastated as well!" Naruto said his point.

"Exactly! But know this, devil… Humans, despite how fragile they are… They always survive ever since the disasters in the dawn of time. I know very well, that humanity will survive from the war I'm about to start, even only one or a couple will remain, humanity will always find away to survive. And I'll see into it that fallen angels will survive in the end, since we are able to expand our numbers through conventional means, while angels and devils are not. And us, the fallen angels shall lead the surviving humans towards the new age of prosperity!"

"You're really are crazy if you think your scheme's gonna work out…" Naruto spat. "Yeah, he's right! Even if you managed to spark another war, Grigori and underworld won't survive another attack from the heaven and our Lord!" Irina added her two cents.

Kokabiel only chuckled at Irina's input. "You really don't know anything, do you, my dear?" Irina only narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Let me ask you this, then. Put the humanity aside, what do you think will happen to the heaven if another great war were to start again? Rather, what did the church teach you?" Kokabiel asked to Irina who quickly replied "Isn't that obvious? The heaven will suffer damage beyond repair if more angels were to die from the war!"

"Then think about it. There's actually a loophole in that statement. You know that devils had lost their original leaders and cannot afford to have another war due to the low number of pure-blood devils, right? Us from Grigori also had lost majority of our members while our leaders remain. So why would Heaven also afraid of another war so much? Even they don't want to have more casualties, as long as they have our Father on their side, sure they have nothing much to fear, don't they?"

Irina only got confused even further, while Naruto's expression got bitter. After all, he knew what Kokabiel was trying to imply. "It's simple, actually. Because they're trying to cover the truth away from you", Kokabiel said.

Irina widened her eyes and Naruto clenched his fist even tighter but decided to not do anything as that will exposed anyway "Tell me, girl. What do you think about the current Heaven's system for you?"

"What are you talking about? The system is doing just fine, as far as I can tell!" "I see… So Michael has been doing a good job in maintaining the system up there… Then, do you know that long ago, the numbers of believers of the Lord were much more compare to these days of age?" Kokabiel asked before continuing. "There are other reasons why the numbers of believers had decreased. Some of them had lost their faith when they know the truth after the Great War."

"The truth? What are you trying to say?" Irina became more confused.

"Let me show you this, then…" Kokabiel pointed towards an empty space, and a screen manifested itself from thin air and showing the battle at Kuoh Academy between Yuuto and Freed. The Gremory knight was holding a sword with shining blade and red inscriptions at its centre. "That sword there… Is a holy-demonic sword. Your devil comrade just managed to achieve his balance breaker."

Irina and Naruto were wide-eyed at the screen. Irina saw Xenovia was unleashing Durandal, while Naruto could not hold back his smirk as he was proud inwardly at Yuuto's new achievement. But, that moment was ruined when Naruto realised that Yuuto's balance breaker was what Kokabiel trying to emphasize.

"A sword that possess both holy and demonic power? How is that possible!?" Irina finally realised the events before her.

"Well, as much as I'd want to chat more, my time here is up. I need to go back to those at your academy. And you better hurry if you want to help your friend. But only if you managed to find a way out from this dimension…" Kokabiel chuckled as his body disappeared along with the screen.

Naruto and Irina look at each other and nod and made their way. And when they came out from the study room, all enemies immediately directed their attentions on them. Mobs of fallen angel soldiers and hellhounds began to lounge at them with their respective attacks, Naruto took out kamikaze in right hand and buster rifle in his left hand while Irina with her holy sword.

Fending off the enemy was not particularly difficult, given Naruto's strength and Irina's swordsmanship. However, Irina felt her sword heavier than usual. Her mind was in turmoil. So many uncertainty and questions were swirling inside her head. As a warrior, she could come to terms about the sacrificed children from the holy sword project, but Kokabiel's words earlier bothered her to no end. As if to make matters worse, the enemy forces were not the only things that hindering them, the building itself had become their enemy as well.

Occasionally, the walls would try to squash them, the floors would unleash spikes to impale them, and pit-falls would appeared out of nowhere to trap them. Despite the dilemma she was experiencing, thanks to the team work the two youngsters managed to overcome the obstacles. And for some reasons neither of them could fathom, they somewhat could tell that while they still had a long way to go, they were heading to the right direction.

Every heavy swings she made, every steps she took as she ran across the presumably limbo, she could not stop herself from thinking about Kokabiel's words.

 _ **Numbers of believers of the Lord were much more compare to these days of age…**_

 _ **Some of them had lost their faith when they know the truth after the Great War…**_

Irina then remembered another thing Kokabiel told them A holy-demonic sword…

Irina was still curious about that sword. How come a sword could house two powers of oppose each other? If something had been tampered inside the sacred gear, it might be one thing, but as far as Irina remembered, Kiba Yuuto had not mastered his sacred gear when they first met, and the knight suddenly managed to achieve that stage in matter of days? What are the odds? Besides as the matter of fact, even with special tampering the balance between two opposing sides is absolute. Unless…

 _ **Michael has been doing a good job in maintaining the system up there…**_

Why did Kokabiel mention Michael instead of the Lord? While Michael also holds an important role in running the Heaven, the system is governed by the God himself. Then, when the matter about holy-demonic sword came to her mind again, Irina's eyes widened.

" _No… Impossible!"_

Irina might be ignorant and childish sometimes, but she was not a fool when the situation calls for it. Remembering her lesson back in her days in England about the war and three factions, she was taught that the original leaders of three factions were the ones who have been keeping the balance in check, and if the leaders were to be perished, the balance will collapse, making the merging between each side to be possible.

" _Holy and demonic…! I know that devils had lost their original leaders, but… the angels? No, I won't believe it!"_ Irina thought as she felt harder to breath, her sword even heavier than before, and she felt her legs heavy as well, as if she was running on a mud.

Thankfully for her, there were no enemies in their vicinity for the time being, thus she converted her Excalibur Mimic into her wrist, feeling that it would ease the unknown burden somehow.

"Irina-chan?" Irina's anxiety was cut-off by the voice of our blond hero. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked in worried tone.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" Irina tried to sound as fine as she could. But she could not deny the anxiety that had been building up in her heart. Irina was now terrified beyond her imagination of the information and the truth Kokabiel had spoken off earlier. She wanted to find comfort by asking the boy beside her, but could help herself to do so.

"Get ready, I think we're close now", Naruto said when they arrived in front of a large door.

Irina let out a small breath of relief. Perhaps the upcoming battle beyond the door might be a good distraction for her worries. She nodded, brandished her Excalibur Mimic once again as Naruto pushed the door open.

When they stepped into the room, they were glad that now they had returned to the great hall, which was now looked more spacious, where they found the monument in the first place. However, what they saw further ahead had shaken their entire core. What shook them was not the numbers of fallen angels and hellhounds, as well as a giant Cerberus that had been waiting for them, but the huge magical scriptures that appeared above the glowing monument that emitting power. The alphabets were floating and arranged into one sentence that was the cause of Naruto and Irina's shock.

 **GOD IS DEAD**

Naruto widened his eyes at the floating sentence and he quickly snapped his head to check on Irina. Much to his horror, Irina was the one had it the hardest. At first, Irina's jaw was opened and her eyes like frozen, her body trembled from the shock she got from that particular sentence.

"Lies…" was the first word Naruto heard from her mouth as Irina tightened her hold on her sword. "Lies, lies, lies, lies… LIES!" Irina roared her denial as she blindly charged towards enemy with her holy sword.

"Wha-! Wait, Irina-chan!" Naruto was forced to join as well and another enemy mob engaged him as well. The pawn was left with no choice but to fend off the enemy in front of him before he could go to his friend.

As she was blinded with rage and denial, Irina had already felt exhausted after few swings of her sword. She could not believe the fact that just appeared before her. The Lord that she had put her devotion into had been dead before she was born. The Lord she had been fighting for never existed in the first place. She barely able to block an incoming giant paw of the Cerberus directed at her. Her body was thrown away quite a distance and skid on the ground with painful thud.

"Irina-chan!" Naruto said as he just blew away another hellhound with his punch. However, just when he was about to lounge in to help his friend, a mob of fallen angels had beat him first as they ganged up on him with their spears of light.

Groaning in pain, Irina slowly rose up and she only remained kneeling on the ground. While her sword was still on her side, she could not find any strength in her legs as her entire core had been overtaken by despair. She looked up with her teary eyes, only to see the Cerberus that struck her earlier was already opening its three jaws to mow her.

" **Ether Strike!"**

Suddenly wave of energy hit the Cerberus and the mobs of enemies and all of them destroyed to nothing . The female exorcist turned her head around to see Naruto now standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Naruto. " Naruto-kun?" Irina said as tears were freely flowing on her cheeks.

Naruto felt relief when he saw that Irina was more or less unharmed. Good thing he managed to wiped out small group of fallen angel earlier using his sword before he made move to annihilate enemy who cornered Irina. "Irina-chan, you have to stand up! It's not over yet!" Naruto encouraged as he offered a hand towards the girl.

" _It's over…"_ Irina thought to herself. "Don't mind about me, Naruto-kun…" Irina replied with a bitter smile as she looked down, her tears still flowing. "Just leave me here and go…"

Naruto look shocked by Irina reply but knew he had to do something about this so he cupped Irina's face with both of his hands, and he dismissed his helmet and levelled his eyes to hers.

"Irina-chan, look at me…" Naruto's first sentence was not heeded as Irina remained down-casted. "I said look at me! IRINA!" at Naruto's yelling, Irina flinched and her eyes finally met his. Her face was flushing from crying, and because she also noticed how close their faces were.

"Listen to me . God maybe not exist anymore. But remember, just because he is died now doesn't mean his beliefs and ideals also loss right? After all it's people like you that keep God alive!" shouted Naruto

At Naruto's words, Irina's lips trembled as tears flowing more from her eyes, but she did not cry it out. She looked to the ground again, as if thinking about something.

After few moments, suddenly Naruto sensed something was approaching quickly from behind. He just turned around to intercept the enemy attack,

STAB

Only to see a holy blade ran pass next to his head and impaled a fallen angel that was about to stab Naruto with his sword of light.

Of course Naruto was startled at first, then he turned to see Irina was gripping her holy sword firmly, and when she looked up, her tears had ceased, and her yes were filled with a new-found determination. The female exorcist stood up as she wiped off the rest of her tears, and prepared her battle stance once again as the new enemy forces, now consisted of tens and hundreds of fallen angels and hellhounds, had re-organised their formation.

"I'll have to talk with the elders of the Vatican and Michael-sama after we stop Kokabiel…" Irina said. "But first, what do you think we should do with that monument and this dimension?"

 **[Just destroy it]** Ddraig replied to her. **[This dimension was created by that structure, if you destroy it, this artificial dimension should collapse and you'll return to the human world]**

"Well, you heard the man", Naruto said as he turned his gaze at the enemy ahead and prepared to launch another attack . "Are you ready, Irina-chan?"

"Whenever you are", Irina replied, pointing her Excalibur Mimic at the enemy mobs. "Naruto-kun…"

Then, as the two youngsters advanced forward with their battle cry, the enemies also retaliated with their battle cry as well.

 _ **Meanwhile at Kuoh academy area**_

Over fifteen minutes had past since Kokabiel's destruction spell had been activated. Currently, Kokabiel were looking at his opponents, who seemed to have seen better days.

After he told the truth about the death of Biblical God, everyone had various reactions. Most of the devils did not take it too hard.

Xenovia seemed like she had lost the strength to even wield Durandal properly. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at as she muttered that Kokabiel was lying all the time. The active believer, God's servant and a person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even Yuuto could only bite his lips, mulling over of what his life meant.

Afterwards, the fight had gone completely uneventful for Kokabiel. Even with the combined efforts of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto's new balance breaker and Xenovia's Durandal, which the latter somewhat still chose to fight on, the shock they received from the truth he spoke earlier had affected their performance drastically. Yuuto's holy-demonic sword and the wielder of holy sword Durandal could only do so much to graze his cheek. Koneko could not even touch him as she was struck by Kokabiel's steel-hard feathers from his wings. Even Rias and Akeno's combined attack of thunder and power of destruction, Kokabiel could deflect them without much trouble.

However, Kokabiel had also found another interesting development. Judging from the lightning magic he had seen, Rias' queen is the daughter of Baraqiel, one of the fallen angel leaders in Grigori, much to the queen's displeasure. Now, Kokabiel was standing not far from an injured Rias, who was already on her fours due to exhaustion and Kokabiel's relentless attacks.

"First, allow me to say this to you", Kokabiel said. "You have done well to get this far…"

The others, who had been brought to either their knees or got taken down, especially Rias, only gritted their teeth in irritation at Kokabiel's words.

"But rest assured… At least you won't have to see the destruction I was about to bring forth…" Kokabiel finished as he summoned a light-spear, large enough to destroy Rias. However, when Kokabiel was about to throw his spear….

 **BANG! BANG!**

Two projectile hit Kokabiel sent him flying until he crashed into a nearby school building.

Everyone's eyes were widened when they saw familiar figure with magnum his left arm now was crimson armored gauntlet. "Naruto-kun /Naruto –senpai/Sekiryuutei!" everyone else along with Xenovia yelled out the name of the person who had come just in time.

 _ **Earlier With Sitri group**_

Meanwhile, the student council was panicking when they saw a red blur had flew straight through the barrier they had set around the school.

"What the hell was that!? That red blur just heavily damaged our barrier!" Saji yelled out as he tried to maintain the barrier with the best of his ability.

Sona and the other student council did not bother to comment as they poured more power to repair the barrier. And a female figure with chestnut hair in twin-tails, wearing black tight suit, holding a holy sword suddenly ran passed through the barrier while it still in the middle of being repaired.

"Excuse me, coming through!"

The group only blinked several times as they kept trying to fix the barrier.

 _ **Now**_

Naruto who now his left arm changed to crimson metal slowly approached Rias and then healed her. Naruto smiled as he not late since he easily cured her. And it only take no more than a second as Rias slowly opened her eyes. When the girl got a good look at Naruto's face, she finally fully awoken, albeit still felt rather weak. "Naruto…" Rias said in relief as she brought her hand to Naruto's cheek. "You've returned…"

She then hugged him tightly. She heard Naruto chuckle while patting her shoulder gently. Naruto brushed his hand through Rias's crimson hair. Naruto then quickly applied genjutsu to made Rias sleep so she can recover faster and he made clone and without any instructions the clone quickly moved and carrying Rias to safer place.

The others, who had regained enough strength to stand up and walk on their own, approached to greet Naruto. Xenovia also came with Irina by her side.

"Okay guys sorry for being late." Naruto said to others.

"At least you've come before any casualties could be really made…" Yuuto replied with a smile. "Looks like you also had a hard time on your side too."

Naruto just shrugged , " Not really. "Anyway we'll talk later of what happened while I was gone", Naruto said as he turned towards the place where Kokabiel had crashed earlier. "You guys should rest up. I'll take care of the rest…" Naruto said as he calmly walked towards Kokabiel, whom slowly emerged from the debris.

When everyone was looking at Naruto's retreating back, Irina noticed that Xenovia was slowly gazing to the ground.

"Irina…" Xenovia called her name. "When you're gone… Kokabiel said…" "I know."

Xenovia turned her wide eyes towards Irina who smiled bitterly. "He had told me too when I was in trapped in his artificial dimension. Let's talk about it after this battle, okay?" Strangely enough, Xenovia also smiled back bitterly and she nodded, then turned to see Naruto encountering Kokabiel again.

Kokabiel, who had almost half of his wings bent and barely usable due to Naruto shot him earlier, slowly floating to the air with an amused expression. There was also a bruise on the side of his face, blood also trailed from the edge of his lips.

"It's been a while since the last time I received such attack…" Kokabiel commented as he observed his damaged wings. But before he said anymore. Naruto flashed in front of him and uppercut rogue cadre Fallen right into his body. Kokabiel's body was sent flying like a rag doll. The Fallen Angel crashed into the nearest building and destroyed it in the process, a ton of bricks fell on top Kokabiel's body.

And it won't took long as the massive block of bricks suddenly exploded and Kokabiel is standing there with his eyes filled with rage and hatred aimed directly towards Naruto, the ground is shaking uncontrollably as he slowly leaked out his power. Naruto normally wanted to finish him quickly but seeing what he did to his friends, Naruto wanted nothing more than make the back haired Fallen Angels suffered horrible pain more than ten times what he inflicted to Rias and the others.

Naruto then decided to use his Boosted Gear as his left arm gathering power.

 **[Boost!]**

Suddenly Kokabiel's faced was already bashed in by Naruto armored left fist, as the latter's Boosted Gear has started to double-up his power. The fallen let out a pained groan as his body was sent away towards the sky. Everyone else who was spectating the fight could only watch with astonishment when Naruto landed another hit to Kokabiel.

Kokabiel quickly regain his stance as he now summoned light swords in his hand, Kokabiel charged at Naruto at blinding speed, his smirk widened when he saw Naruto hadn't move at all and thought his opponent was stunned because of his great speed. Kokabiel swung his sword at Naruto's head, hoping to see the blood flying out of the cut and splatter everywhere. It would make a good scene for his friends.

But his eyes widened when Naruto's hand shot up and blocked the swords with his sword which appeared from nowhere and as quick as lightning, Kokabiel felt a hard punch slug him in the nose. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face when he heard the cracking sound; he had broken Kokabiel's nose and it would take a long time to heal.

The Fallen Angel roared out in pain and swung his swords in wide arcs, Naruto calmly side stepped to avoid all the attack. With his eyes he could see through every movement of Kokabiel. He easily predicted his opponent's attacks. avoided it and planned for a counterattack.

Decided that it is enough of Kokabiel's show, Naruto threw the kunai to the wall behind Kokabiel and earned a confused look from the Fallen Angel. Naruto quickly pulled Kokabiel's wandering thoughts back to him when he brought his hand behind the Fallen head and jumped up while pulling Kokabiel's head down to him, slamming his knee straight into Kokabiel's already bloody, broken nose. The force was far too great for him to handle. Naruto landed on the ground lightly while Kokabiel took a few shaky steps back holding his face in pain, his vision is currently blurry.

Naruto aimed a kick right into the side of Kokabiel's body, but the Fallen had reacted hastily this time and created a shield to block it. Kokabiel didn't expect for the shield to completely shattered under Naruto's powerful kick. Kokabiel cursed out and is met with another kick from the other side, this time he didn't have time to block it so the only option he had is to gather the power of light around his head to protect him. It is lucky that Naruto didn't break anything except for his nose, but the force behind that kick made him stagger back a little.

Kokabiel quickly created a light spear and threw it at the blond. Naruto side step and kick onto the spear, making it spinning a few times on the air before fell down to Naruto hand. The blond caught it and quickly threw it at one of Kokabiel's leg and true to his aim the spear impaled the target and actually pinned Kokabiel to the ground. The Fallen Angel screamed out in agony and quickly dispelled the spear, unobstructed blood flowed freely like a river down of his right leg.

Naruto suddenly shot forward and focused his energy in his fist. His hand shot forward to Kokabiel's stomach and released the energy when his fist connected with Kokabiel. The combination of his increased strength using Senjutsu and the power of his energy being released when he punched Kokabiel is far too great for any living being to handle. Kokabiel somehow is still conscious, his lifeless body is flying as fast as a bullet to the wall behind him, but Naruto suddenly appeared behind him in a flash of yellow while holding his fist back.

Kokabiel then felt a strong force into his back, his body is being sent to the sky with a speed that he couldn't imagine he would be able to move without moving an inch of his limbs. Never in his life had he felt a beating like this.

Rias and her peerage together with Xenovia and Irina is seeing the fastest fight in their life, it was just ten second and Kokabiel had been sent to the sky and smashed against the barrier Sona and her peerage had set up with a bloody form. Naruto's attacks held so much force that each time his fist came into contact with Kokabiel, it created powerful shock waves that shook the entirety of the Academy and sent the earth and dirt flying everywhere.

Decided that was enough, Naruto then summoned Soul Edge as he wanted to finish Angel of Stars for good. He also sensed his supposed rival , the White One also watching from afar. Naruto just grumbled as he didn't want to greet White Dragon Emperor this soon. But it seems said person just decided to observe.

"Now, Kokabiel. I will end your plan to start war so BEGONE!" Naruto then impaled Kokabiel with Soul Edge with said cadre yelled in pain as his body start to disintegrated and all of his power now become Naruto.

Meanwhile the other devils and the exorcists only had their mouths opened at the fight before them. They almost could not believe it, their combined efforts could barely touch Kokabiel, yet Naruto alone managed to defeat him in matter of minutes.

"He… He won…" Xenovia commented. "Naruto-kun just…" Irina said. "Defeated a fallen angel cadre…" Yuuto finished where Irina left off. The others just cannot say anything.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere else**_

"What were those noise and explosion earlier?" one of Sona's pawn, Ruruko asked in wonder.

"I don't know, Ruruko… But somehow I can tell that the fight inside is over…" Sona replied when she felt that one of two powerful auras had dissipated. Suddenly…

 **{Divide!}**

A white blur came together with the sound when their barrier suddenly got distorted and shattered from the unknown power on the work.

"Oh, what now?" Saji whined as he finally let down his arms, knowing that the barrier had completely shattered.

 _ **Back to Naruto and others**_

Everyone inside the school ground sensed something powerful was approaching fast when they saw the barrier above them had been shattered. Naruto, however, felt that the incoming aura was somewhat familiar, yet foreign at the same time.

Soon, a figure clad in white armour was seen descending from the sky.

Everyone who had learned about Longinus tensed as they recognised the light wings. Naruto simply turned to face the white armor with his Boosted Gear ready on his left arm.

"Vanishing Dragon…"

"In flesh. I'm the host of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor", the figure in white armour replied in calm tone. "It seems I just missed the party here…" he said with slight sarcasm.

"I guess you did. Well, what do you want here, actually?" Naruto asked. He was calm, but cautious at the same time.

"Just want to watch. Originally I wanted to retrieve Kokabiel , but since Azazel said that wasn't necessary, I settled to just watch and I guess I shall going now. Anyway , I have feeling we shall meet again soon." The mysterious figure just vanished left Naruto and others made of them silent a bit until Naruto break the silent as he shouted, " Okay Everyone! Lets go back now!" He then walked out as the rest snapped out and decided to follow Naruto back.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow**_

Naruto now decided to move out to his safehouse which was located at Kuoh forest and it really hidden due of nature defense , senjutsu and fuinjutsu as security measure. That place also where Naruto stock his own rewards from contract he completed. To be honest since he finished so many contracts in short time when he start his 'devilhood' , Rias then asked his parents and brother to send more contracts to fulfill which agreed and Sirzechs told her he will asked his fellow Maou in case they have extra contract.

Well, anyway the reason he is here because he need to alone for awhile as he let his fellow ORC member to recover. He also send his shadow clones to helped Sona take care of repair of damage caused by Kokakola errr Kokabiel and his goons.

He also managed to captured about 150000 fallen angels army formerly Kokabiel forces. Naruto also planned to made them become his own army. And of course he do it covertly as he d

But the surprise for him was when he saw about thousand of female with curvy supermodel figure and what made Naruto surprised was they actually was female students of Kuoh but Naruto knew they only cloned as Naruto recognized certain part of them become what his ideal of women as now all of the girls has breasts size of his head (only slightly bigger) and curvaceous supermodel figure.

As for their attires , they now dressed with variant ranges from maids, bunny girl, belly dancer and much more but most of them wearng what Naruto describe as Showgirls attire with skimpy bikini decorated with jewelry and feather ornament at their back and head. Well at least none of them wearing crinoline ballgown as Moon Glamor Corps and Ange more than enough and he not want getting certain 'trauma'.

"Say, how about my gift to you?"

Naruto turned back only to see Ange God persona aka Rin Okumura. Naruto replied, " While I really like what you give to me. I wondering how you pulled this in short time?"

Rin only smirked, " Well, do you remember when Unas folk possessed your body? I just use his power and this time its strengthened with your own."

Naruto only grimaced when he heard that. When he found out some lecherous spirit named Unas trying to possess him. Well, while Naruto strong enough to repel him. For some reason he decided to let Unas take over him but hide his consciousness inside. After all turned out Unas only wanted to released from his curse. The problem is the methods of removing it being perverted in nature.

The first was Rias dancing in skimpy belly dancer outfit; second kiss from Koneko (replacing Asia since she won't appear much in my fic ) and lastly Akeno must smother him with her breasts. And Naruto managed to found out Unas tricked them to free himself as said curse placed from Seekvaira Agares which was about Rias age when he tried to made Agares heiress become his bride. Feeling enough Naruto absorbed most of Unas essence to himself and quickly regain himself and kicked remains of perverted Egyptian spirit so Akeno and Rias destroyed him with ease.

And when Naruto think everything is finished, turned out Unas also affect all of Kuoh female students and when Sona announced all of girls affected by evil perverted spirit but Naruto managed to repel it . And it cause all of the girls want to thank Naruto for his 'help'. Though Naruto himself managed to hide himself.

Anyway back to present now, Naruto asked 'Rin', " So what will you do for now, 'GOD'?"

'Rin' replied, " I decided I will let myself 'die' as turned out I'm not really needed faith . Though I probably will need to change this in future."

"I guess you have a point. I just hoped that two, " Naruto mentioned Irina and Xenovia, " Not really shaken with this truth." Rin just smirked , " No worries, Naruto. Even in case they decided to become Devils for example. It also made me concluded majority of Christian not fully embraced 'My ' teaching and that also means faith from them are useless. Anyway I shall take my leave for now. See you again." Rin then vanished leaving Naruto who just decided to shrugged before looking around at his hideout until he made himself to his home where Rias waiting him.

 _ **To Be continued.**_


	53. Chapter 52

_**Sorry bit late but anyway as Usual before begun review reply first**_

 _ **Animaman: Maybe I will write some sentences about Naruto siblings and other rookies at Naruto homeworld as he will made them to deal with some 'small problem'. Just say Naruto will hire them to do some odd job (Not D rank of course)**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Sorry I dunno how to add Naruto in said world.**_

 _ **LastPenis: I only considered Lord Of the Rings. And sorry no Game of Thrones**_

 _ **Awakayah: Maybe I'll try something for that not now though**_

 _ **Guest here we go.**_

 _ **Well lets begin**_

Its been few days after Naruto managed to kill Kokabiel. He is bored now as there is nothing eventful except he fulfilled some contract and he somehow decided to fill in Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba which all of the haven't problem with that and decided to let Naruto took all payment. Well until they all fully recovered at least. And since he fulfilled hundred contracts he somehow managed to gain about 50 million yen in cash plus some expensive item like sunglasses with gold coated frame, diamonds earring and so many items. Naruto even wondering about some client even gave him very rare vase come from Han Dynasty.

Anyway when Naruto remember it, he then noticed something new also happened back then.

 _ **Flashback few days ago**_

 _Naruto entered ORC room and greeted by Rias and others and after awhile he noticed certain bluenette as said person greeted him. "Yo Sekiryuutei", the owner of the blue hair greeted casually. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he simply replied, "Hey there, Xenovia. You're… here." Naruto paused abit before he continued, "Anyway where is Irina and the Excalibur swords after that? And also, why are you here in the first place?"_

 _Xenovia have thoughtful expression before she replied, " Ah, Irina had to return to Vatican to return the Excalibur fragments as well with Valper's corpse. And as for your last question…" Xenovia trailed off, and a pair of black bat wings grew out from her back._

 _Naruto raised his eyebrow and turned his head to Rias who replied him by gave wink and peace sign. Naruto then returned his attention to Xenovia and asked, "Care to explain why?"_

 _"I've found out that God is gone…" Xenovia said as she closed her eyes, before she opened them again. "So I chose to be a devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like what makes me great is my holy sword Durandal. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along,Naruto-kun." Xenovia said, while breathing with her nose._

 _Naruto picked his ear as he felt hear something wrong and he then said, " You know, Xenovia that kinda weird when I heard you speak like that." "Hmm… I tried to copy Irina, but I guess it won't be that easy, after all…" Xenovia said as she put a finger under her chin. "Yeah, sorry about that…" Naruto replied before he turned to Rias._

" _I just hope you not regret your choice to reincarnate her boss." Said Naruto as he hoped Rias not made wrong decision._ _"Why not? Having a wielder of the Durandal feels reliable. And in addition, my knight is now complete with two swordsmen, along with Yuuto", Rias replied as she glanced at her first knight, who smiled proudly in return._

 _"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is… Even if she is a sister of a Maou…" Xenovia added in with her gaze down-casted in slight depression, since she would not be able to pray anymore._

 _Naruto just nodded understanding though he suddenly remember something, "And since you Devil now what about your Durandal and don't forget about Excalibur Destruction and how Irina reaction about your decision?"_

 _"Excalibur fragments are important artefacts of the church. It's a given that I have to return my Excalibur as well. The shattered fragments from the battle can be reconstructed by alchemy into holy swords again… And unlike the Durandal, the Excalibur fragments still have other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. As for Irina, She has a stronger faith than me. At first, I was afraid what would've happened to her when she found out about the truth, but it seems thanks to you she was able to hold up. She said that she wants to have an audience with the Archangels regarding that truth." Xenovia informed with narrowed eyes. "Although she was still disappointed that I became a devil, since she would rather have me to stay in the church…"_

 _After few moments of silence, Rias finally spoke up. "Oh, yes. The Church have made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talked about this incident. They said, 'We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this'. They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."_

 _Rias paused abit "The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Though Naruto-kun…." Rias turned her attention to Naruto. "He sounded disappointed when he found out you killed him and destroy Kokabiel to nothingness as he sent out one of his righthand to capture Kokabiel."_

 _"Vanishing Dragon…" Naruto added. At the title mentioned, everyone else in the room remembered of the intimidating aura that Hakuryuukou had given during his appearance. There was no doubt that the current host of Vanishing Dragon would be at least as strong as the Sekiryuutei, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Rias continued, "There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise." Naruto noticed some hint of disgust in Rias tone. It seems Grigori Governor General actually someone not well liked. Though after his first meeting with perverted Fallen Angel leader that was understandable. Rias continued "We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."_

 _And later the meeting ended and everyone going back to their own activity._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto just smiled when he remembered that. Anyway Naruto decided to finish one of his last contract and since he knew who send it he decided to pay a visit and good thing he is nearby.

 _ **Sometime later**_

A man was currently fishing in the stream that ran on the outskirts of Kuoh. He was a fairly young looking man. He had black hair with the front bangs being blond. He had black goatee and violet colored eyes. He smiled as he sensed magic behind him. "Ah, Naruto-kun! You're here! You have no idea how worried I was for you!" He feigned ignorance.

"What do you want Azazel?" Naruto cut to the chase. "The fact that you're not hiding your magic this time shows you want to be serious." "Ah the clever one I see." Azazel praised. He turned around to look at Naruto who said, " Anyway why you let jerk like Kokabiel live for long time." "Well that is no way of achieving peace, now is it?" Azazel said.

Naruto just crossed his arms. "I don't care for it. It will never happen. People think that just understanding one another is enough but it's not. If you don't have someone strong enough to hold the peace, then war will always breakout again." Naruto said

Both of them silent bit before Naruto speak again, " Anyway Azazel, I knew in few weeks there will be meeting between three factions. I actually want to gave some riddle for you. Well, originally I want tell this to all leader but giving you start won't hurt after all." Azazel looked interested . " Well I want you to found out if you can find the meaning of this quote, " _ **History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever."**_ And that's it. I want you to find what meaning of that. Anyway if you don't have any business then I'm leaving." Once he finished Naruto vanished in blue flash.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"This is completely outrageous!" Rias slammed her desk as she shouted. Apparently, when Naruto returned to the clubroom and reported his findings, the devils especially his master did not take it very well. "I know that there is going to be a meeting between leaders of devils, fallen angels, and angels, but to think that the Governor of fallen angels intruding our territory and interfering with our business…!"

According to Azazel, as Naruto recalled, it had been decided few days earlier that due to the stunts Kokabiel had pulled, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future.

The devils from Occult Research Club and Student Council would have to join, as well as giving a detailed report, since they were involved during the incident. It was said that the exorcist who was sent during the incident to give their testimony as well. That meant that Irina would also come to the conference.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Naruto, the price is death!" Rias added with furious tone.

Naruto just chuckled inside, the fact Rias concerned to his wellbeing was touching but is really necessary to add him by cute. He isn't cute dammit !

"Anyway back to Azazel I wish to investigate more about what he's plotting, but we don't have much intel about Grigori's side. That governor is way too slippery…" the Gremory heiress contemplated about her next move.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Suddenly a new voice came in, followed by two figures appeared from a teleportation magic circle in the room. At the sight of the guests, almost everyone immediately bowed down to their knees. Though Naruto just smirked when he find out who there. They are nothing then Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifer. To be honest Naruto really tempted to call Sirzechs 'Jiji' but decided not as it will be awkward. After all everyone will think he is insane regardless said Maou already in his centuries old. Anyway Sirzechs now wearing formal business suit instead his usual armor while Grayfia as usual in her maid outfit.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias stood up as she stuttered at her brother in surprise. "Azazel maybe mischievous and a prankster, but he's nothing like Kokabiel. Although it seems that he has arrived earlier than the planned date." The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer continued to voice his opinion about the Fallen Angel Governor. The Devil King looked around at the kneeling figures but Naruto, then he softly spoke. "Please relax, I came for private business today."

Everyone reluctantly obeyed and stood up, then Sirzechs looked around the room, and he addressed his little sister again. "Say, little sister… This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here", he said with bitter smile.

Rias ignored her brother's remark, then she asked after hesitating for a second. "Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" such question was natural, there was definitely something going on if a ruler of the underworld suddenly showed up in the human world. Sirzechs on the other hand, simply handed over an unfilled printed form. "What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Naruto then perked up as he wonder if Ange will come or she will send one of her servants to observe him. Well anyone will work. After all they acted like his true mother than Kushina. Well whoever Ange send he just hoped Ange-mama send someone sane.

Meanwhile, Rias looked troubled from the news, as if she did not expect such event to happen at all. She then decided to say something "A-anyway, isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single devil in a special way!" Rias complained.

"It doesn't matter", Sirzechs replied. "While my Maou duties are hard, even I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry, father will come over as well."

Naruto perked up, " So Old Z will come?" That made Rias and Sirzechs sweatdrop while Grayfia just sighed though the three decided to ignored our blond hero as Sirzechs continued, "This is my work as well, Rias. Actually, I thought about conducting the conference between the three factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone but Naruto and Grayfia surprised. Well, Naruto already knew when he spoke with Azazel earlier. He just now confirmed that from Sirzechs own word.

All but Naruto gaped Having three major powers of supernatural to gather at a place like a school of Kuoh Academy is no joking matter. Even Rias could not believe what she heard. "…Here? Really?"

Sirzechs nodded in affirmation. "Yes. This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy-demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel, and lastly Hakuryuukou also involved in a battle in this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, like wave motion. I believe the person accelerating this wave motion is…" Sirzechs then glanced towards one particular boy. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun-the Sekiryuutei."

Naruto just shrugged it off as he not intimidated by said Super Devil . Sirzechs just grinned and then he said , "Now then, shall we talk somewhere else?" Sirzechs wrapped up the conversation.

 _ **Later at Uzumaki mansion**_

Its decided Sirzechs and Grayfia will stay in Naruto mansion. And after enjoy dinner made by Naruto . It time to hit the sack However here comes the fun part as Naruto , Rias , Sirzechs and Grayfia stood in floor where Naruto and Rias own room located .

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Naruto?" Rias asked with disbelief tone as she, Naruto, Sirzechs and Grayfia were standing in front of Naruto's room.

"I want to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Naruto-kun."

Naruto just shrugged it off. He didn't really mind though. Beside if he was right, Sirzechs mostly wanted to talk something important. Though Naruto also amused when he saw Rias expression as it just like when a girl who just got her stuffed doll or hugging doll got taken away. He honestly thought it was cute. According to Akeno, as far as he recalled from the other day, Rias had grown significantly dependent towards Naruto, saying that he was really cute to her. The boy appreciated the thought, but cute? Naruto did not think that the term 'cute' suits him.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled into a hug by his master. "Naruto…" Rias muttered as she embraced her pawn lovingly. Naruto's face was flushing at the warmth of his master's body. His arms instinctively raised up slowly to return the hug. "Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright, though. Just by you not being beside me…"

Naruto decided to silent as he decided the event to flowing without his interference and it won't took long as Rias was immediately pulled away by Grayfia. "Ojou-sama, we should go back to our room. I will be sharing the same with yours, after all." Then she turned to her master. "Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night." Rias reluctantly obeyed..

Later that night both Naruto and Sirzechs sleep n their respective bed. Good thing Naruto have his own single bed as sleep with Sirzechs in queen size bed will be awkward.

Since both still yet to sleep Naruto decided to talk first, " You know, Sirzechs-sama. Even if you not told Rias , you just need to tell me so I at least can prepare for yourself and Grayfia-san." Sirzechs just smiled, " Then It will ruin surprise. Beside I at least can relax abit before . Well in nutshell I just want to enjoy ' **Calm before storm.' "**

Naruto knew Sirzechs referring to three faction meeting. Both of them then decided to talk more and Sirzechs spoke first "I heard you met up with Azazel." "…Yes." Naruto replied as he recalled his meeting with Azazel earlier. "Did he do or say anything to you?" Sirzechs asked again. "…Well, he just wanted to meet up again on another time." At Naruto's reply, Sirzechs only huffed in understanding.

And after some small talk then both of them decided to hit the sack.

 _ **Tomorrow morning**_

Now, Naruto, Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia now walking around Kuoh as latter two claim to do some investigation on the area of the peace conference, but it was more likely to be a simple sightseeing. Though the adults and the kids were about to part away as younger two along with the rest of ORC ad to go to school to clean up the swimming pool, as been decided by both Rias and Sona from student council.

And after partway, Naruto then noticed Rias actually carrying some kind of bag and being curious Naruto asked, " So, Boss. What are you carrying?" "It is our swimsuits, and don't tell me that you didn't bring your any of you own when we're going to swim?" Rias asking hiding the bag to prevent Naruto form seeing what she had in the bag. It was her most recent secret and she wouldn't reveal it to him until the end.

Naruto forgot the fact they will clean swimming pool Though suddenly Rias saying, " Well I also bring swim trunks for you. So don't worry about that." Soon Naruto and Rias greet the rest of ORC minus Xenovia and Yuuto already told them she will late a bit and it not took long as Xenovia finally show her face. And after changing their outfit. They started to working. Cleaning the murky water from the pool was not difficult. It took some time, but the steps were simple enough to do. And of course it easier as Naruto summoned few Shadow clones to assist and that actually only took about one hour to clean everything.

And once everything finished , all of them changing again so they can enjoy the pool. Though Both Naruto and Kiba just waiting and decided to do some warming up . And finally All girls come out though Xenovia not there.

Well Rias now wearing a very sexy and provocative two-piece swimsuit with white and red motive. Her swimsuit left her skin, curves, and part of her breasts for the world, or in this case, Naruto, to see. "How do I look?" Rias asked as she took a pose.

Naruto actually amazed with how sexy Rias was. Despite almost everyday seeing her naked especially when they sleep together, its not mean he cannot admire Rias sexiness. Well, Naruto even knew when he finally will marked her as his own it won't change Rias much as she lready voluptuous without that."

Anyway Naruto knew he need to gave response so he said in excitement , " You look stunning, Rias-chan!" and also gave two thumbs up. Rias smiled , " In that case want some feel of this babies?" Rias teased as she cupping her pillows. Naruto smirked , "Well don't mind if I do." He responded Rias invitation by groped Gremory heiress busty assets roughly she cried out in pleasure, it never stopped amazing him how much he wanted to touch and please her.

Or greatly please in case of his influenced personality. Naruto's eyes locked with Rias' big blue-green ones, a small smile on her face. Before Naruto knew it, a pair of slender arms were wrapped around his neck. It mind was going chaotic when he felt something soft and elastic stuck on his back.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun you sure have a nice body," Akeno's voice whispered quietly besides his ear, "No matter how many times I see it, it always makes me so horny." She slowly licked his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Akeno! What are you doing? Release him!" Rias yelled and tried to pull Akeno off Naruto's body. It was so frustratingly close. She had finally though that she could spend some time with him as he groped her tits. Who knew what could happen next, and here her Queen suddenly appears and destroys her moment with Naruto.

Naruto then took good look at Akeno current swimsuit as that was white variant of Rias swimsuit. "Ara, Buchou is afraid that I will snatch Naruto-kun away?" Akeno decided to tease Rias and embraced Naruto around his neck. "Did you not hear me, Akeno? Move away from him!" Rias warned dangerously and raised her right hand up to activate her Power of Destruction.

And before thing going out of control Naruto decided to made a move as he wrapped his arms around Rias' and Akeno's slim waist. Both girls cried out in surprise, they blushed furiously. With each girl in his arms, Naruto walked up to the pool and dropped the duo into it.

"Phew, really?" Naruto asked with a forced smile on his face when the girls resurfaced and glared at him. "It's summer, and you two plan to fight here?"

Rias and Akeno smiled at each other knowingly. Their hands suddenly shot up and grabbed Naruto's legs. Pulling hard, the girls threw Naruto into the water face first spraying up water. They giggled happily as Naruto swam back up to the surface, and looked at the two devil girls whom were laughing near him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Naruto said. Falling face first into the water's surface was something one wouldn't enjoy. falling front first into the water surface was something you wouldn't enjoy. Throw into the mix, Rias' and Akeno's enhanced strength, then the impact hurt, really hurt. He was in pain. "Ara, that is for throwing us into the pool without our permission Naruto-kun," Akeno said and swam to Naruto with Rias.

Naruto then noticed Koneko still not entered the pool . The neko girl now wearing standard school swimsuit. Seeing her made Naruto want to cuddle her but suddenly he noticed something as he asked

"Neko-chan, why don't you come down and swim with us?" Naruto asked kindly to the white haired girl.

"I'm not good with water," she replied blankly. In fact, she really wanted to go down and swim with everyone especially Naruto.

"Come down here Neko-chan, I will help you," Naruto smiled to the girl and took her hands in his much bigger ones. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she held onto his hand, "Now, let's being with a little pedaling exercise."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other and then to the white haired Rook jealousy smoldering in their eyes. Deciding there was no point in swimming without Naruto anymore they climbed out of the pool until a hand, placed on their shoulders stopped them.

"Now, where are you two going?" they turned around to face another Naruto. "Oh right, I nearly forgot that you can create clones," Rias nearly slapped her face. How could she forget he could create corporal copies of himself, "Are you the original or a copy?"

"Well, Boss wants to help Neko-chan, so I guess you two are stuck with me then," the clone scratched the back of his head. "I prefer the original more," Rias huffed but returned to the water anyway.

"Ara ara, that is a handy technique you have there, Naruto-kun," Akeno hugged the clone and smothered him between her pillows, and she used him to float in the water. She turned her head to her King with a mischievous smile, "Imagine Buchou, clones of Naruto surrounding us as we lie helplessly on the ground under their mercy with our tongues stuck out awaiting our punishment. How does that sound?"

"Shut up Akeno, don't try to plant those ideas inside my head," Rias yelled out with a blushing face. Even the Clone was blushing, "Don't you agree with use Clone-san?" She caressed his stomach with her soft hand under the water. Her hand slid lower and lower. The Clone was blushing furiously at the way Akeno's hand roamed his body.

"Oi, give him a break will you," Naruto shouted to them, his face was red too. Akeno really didn't know how to keep her voice low when she talked about those perverted ideas of hers, "He will disappear if you push him too hard." "Ufufu, right," Akeno giggled and pulled her hand back, "I would like a Naruto, even if it its a clone, instead of no Naruto at all," she remarked.

"Thanks boss," the clone nodded his head in gratitude before realizing the crimson haired girl had gotten out of the pool, "Hm? Where are you going Rias-chan?" "I think I will go lie down for a moment," Rias smiled, "You two enjoy yourselves. I will be back soon," That was a Naruto clone, so she didn't have anything to worry about when Akeno used her dirty mind on him. He would eventually disappeared if she went too rough on the clone.

Meanwhile Real Naruto was holding at Koneko's hand as the girl was pedalling her feet in the water. As Koneko took small breaths in between as her face went in and out from the water, and she pedalled her feet in the water, Naruto thought it was cute to see his junior to be working so hard.

After awhile then, " Naruto-senpai , I'm good now. Go enjoy swimming." "Are you sure Neko-chan? I mean if you want, I could create a clone?" Naruto asked with a benign smile.

She shook her head, "Go ahead Nii-chan," she nodded and gave him a small smile. With someone like Koneko who rarely showed any form of emotion, a smile, even a small one, meant she must be really happy.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, swam back to the edge of the pool and climbed up. He stretched his body and found his clone sitting beside Akeno who was massaging his shoulder.

"Ah, that's really good Akeno-chan!" the Clone said with his eyes closed.

"Fufu, Clone-san you are sure enjoying yourself," Akeno giggled before using her breasts to caress his back, "If you are enjoying this then Naruto-sama would love to have me, wouldn't he?"

"Of course, Boss would love this," the Clone said his face flushed red because of the soft, elastic feeling of her tits on his back. Basically, the Clone more or less was Naruto meaning any reactions of the clone would be reflected on the original. Akeno was thinking about asking Naruto to lend her a few clones here and there, so she could test her skills in everything so she could perfectly satisfy him.

Naruto decided to let the clone enjoy himself and suddenly he heard Rias called, "Naruto-kun, please come here for a moment please!" "On it Rias-chan," He turned on his heels and walked to Rias who was sitting on other side across the pool. "So, how can I help you Rias-chan?" Naruto asked when he now already near Rias presence . "Naruto-kun," she grabbed her bag and took out an oil bottle. Naruto recognized it as the kind of special beauty oil for female devils to protect her skin from the sun, "Will you apply it on me?" she asked with an 'innocent' smile.

Naruto smiled, well why not. If he is normal guy he probably will lose control. Granted he still enjoy it but at least he can control his own lust better than other man. SO he replied, " Of course." "Then lets start, Naruto-kun." she removed her tiny bikini bra in front of him.

Wide eyed, Naruto nearly fell into the pool when he took a step back in shock and surprise. The girl in front of him just removed her bikini without any care for her modesty. Sure, she had slept with him naked almost everyday, but seeing her simply remove her bra like that baffled him.

Her breasts which had been held back by the small bra were immediately set free when she removed the cloth. Her breasts bounced, and her nipples swayed erotically. She screamed to him to suck them. It an incredible amount of self control to restrain himself, or else he would ravish her right here.

Naruto decided to regain his control as he poured the oil on his hands, rubbed his hands together and he carefully ran his oil-applied hands across Rias' back. Whenever his hands went, Naruto felt like he was touching the softest material in the world. The way her skin felt to his hands, how it stretched in his hands. Naruto knew for sure that it wasn't just the oil that made her skin like that. This was the back of an upper class lady. The soft skin that who knew how many men, human or supernatural, wanted to touch.

Rias softly moaned as Naruto rubbed her back. He focused next on her shoulders and then her arms. The feeling was even better than this morning. Rias was really thankful she had brought oil specially made for these kind of things.

"There, all done Rias-chan," Naruto said feeling a little disappointed that it had ended so soon. He really enjoyed it. "What are you saying Naruto-kun?" Rias turned her head, lying on her arms, to look at Naruto, "I need you to rub the oil all over me," To make her point, she shook her butt a little nearly knocking the breath out of Naruto.

"Well, you mean…?" all he could muster in the moment. "Rub the oil all over me Naruto-kun. I want every inch of my body covered in oil," she purred seductively sticking out her ass, "Come on naughty boy, I know you want to do it," she teased him, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Grabbing the oil bottle once again, Naruto poured it on his hands. He used a little too much force than before so the oil shot out from the bottle and landed on her left ass cheek. Naruto stared at the oil for a moment before twisting his gaze to look at her face only to see a small, beautiful smile. Her eyes told him that he could do whatever we wanted to. Her emotions hadn't changed in the slightest.

Naruto's hands, quickly, shot out and spread the oil al over her firm derriere. He was enjoying the great feeling of her ass stretched out under his fingers. Rias was moaning in pleasure making it rub the oil all more roughly. The oil began to turn erotic as Naruto rubbed it down her long legs.

Focusing on her right leg first, Naruto shifted his position a little for easier access. He held her leg with both of his hands and rubbed the oil up and down her leg paying extra attention to her toes and soles. Repeating the same thing with her left left, Naruto slowly pushed his hand forward.

"Ah~ so good," Rias moaned when Naruto's hands slid over the back of her knees and massaged a little before journeying upwards until he was grabbing her butt cheeks in his hands. He slipped his fingers underneath the thing string cloth..

Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh tightly in his hands making Rias moan. Groping her ass in his hands made Naruto even more excited than before. All the uncomfortableness and shyness had disappeared leaving in the moment only Rias and him. Naruto's hand began to soften as he steadily rubbed the oil on her soft skin giving it a nice shine and increasing the sexiness of the girl.

"Done," he gave her ass one last small but firm squeeze, "Now turn around and be a good girl while I rub the oil on your front," he said.

Rias immediately obeyed and flipped around. She tried to find words to retort, but failed when she found that all she wanted was to listen to his commands. The blond, above her, slyly smirked and lathered his palm with the oil. Like before, he started with her legs first and slowly traversed up her body. Rias moaned in pleasure when he rubbed her hops with his hands as his hands moved up to her armpits.

Naruto removed his hands making the girl beneath him groan in disappointment. Naruto took the bottle and shot the oil on her stomach before brining his hands down and spreading the oil on her stomach especially her navel.

Rias, impatient, couldn't wait to feel Naruto's hands on her breasts any longer, so she shook his wrists and pulled up. Sadly for her, Naruto had seen her and locked his hands rigid. He smirked knowingly.

"Quite impatient aren't we?" he teased.

"Mou~ stop teasing me Naruto-kun," she released her grip of his wrists and lay it down beside her, "If you finish it the maybe I can return to you the favor," she put her finger under his chin to bring him closer and whisper sensually into his ear, "and I won't use my hands to rub the oil on your body, if you know what I mean Naruto-kun."

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled and promptly got back to work. His hands traced, from her stomach, to the underside of her large breasts. He grabbed the erotic flesh from there and teased her. Rias covered her mouth with her hand trying her best to muffle the throes of pleasure. Aside from Akeno and Naruto's clone, everyone had gone to sleep, and she didn't want any of them waking up and disturbing her.

Naruto's hand rubbed the oil in the valley between her breasts. His hands groped her breasts gently in his hands, and Rias was trying her hardest to stifle the moans which she wanted nothing more than to vocalize her pleasure. Naruto gently pinched her nipples between his fingers whole he teased her breast with his other hand. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much. Not only were Rias' breast big, but they were really firm yet soft at the same time. It truly was a great feeling to hold them in his hands.

Rias' hands suddenly shot up and gripped his shoulders tightly. Then she rolled over so that Naruto was lying on his back and Rias was on top of his body. She smiled devious at him.

"Just look at them," Akeno muttered lowly while rubbing her body up and down the Clone's arm, "Not even an official couple and yet here they are acting like on." Akeno stood up deciding to put a stop to them. The Clone looked at her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now Naruto-kun let's make things more exciting for you," Rias purred while tracing her finger on Naruto's toned chest. She took the oil bottle with her other hand and puffed her chest out, "Just like I promised you Naruto-kun, I won't be using my hands." She began to pour the liquid on her body.

Rias made sure she had a good amount of oil on top of her boobs before then pouring the liquid down between the valley of her breasts. Wide eyed, Naruto's eyes fixated themselves on the oil slowly running down her body. The oil ran pass the valley between her breasts sensually before dripping down to her stomach and passing her navel. From there it passed through the thin fabric Rias called her bikini bottom and onto his body. Yes, without a doubt, Naruto was turning into a pervert. Living with so many perverted girls it was really only a matter of time before he became one.

Rias threw the bottle behind her and groped her breasts in each hand. She pressed them together while giving Naruto the best show of his life. She was paying extra attention to her nipples making Naruto gulp dryly. "Now, let's see how long you can handle me Naruto-kun," she pressed them together one last time before lowering her body down with a sensual smirk.

"Ah~" But before she could reach Naruto's chest, a pair of hands suddenly appeared from behind and groped her breasts. Naruto saw Akeno, couched down to Rias' level, groping her breasts whole smiling sweetly. Rias moaned out in pleasure when her Queen tweaked her nipples. The oil made it easier for Akeno to fondle the erotic flesh in her hands.

"Ara, you sure are extra daring today Buchou," she sat on Naruto's leg and pressed her shoulder into Rias. The sadistic Queen licker her King's earlobe and smiled sweetly, "It wasn't fair that you put everyone to sleep to try to steal Naruto-sama away from everyone you know."

"Akeno, ah~… go, ah~ back~ to play~, ah~ with the clone~" Rias tried to speak, but with each word that came out of her mouth Akeno would roughly squeeze her breasts. The black haired queen trailed her tongue down Rias' collar bone from her ears and to her neck kissing Rias' neck gently.

"The clone disappeared Buchou, and if you have not noticed it yet," she glanced over at Naruto who was looking at them wide eyed, "We are putting on a really good show for Naruto-sama." "Stop~, Akeno~, or… ah~, I will punish you~" Ri So many oas tried to force a warning out, but failed when the her warning came out with a moan at the same time.

Suddenly, Rias felt a strange feeling and looked down. She gasped when she saw a wooden log just where Naruto used to be. Akeno looked like she realized the fact too, so she stopped fondling Rias' bosom. A thin crimson aura began to leak into the air around Rias' body as she clenched her hands into fists while her bangs shadowed her eyes. "AKENO!"

 _ **Sometime later**_

Both Rias and Akeno now find themselves in seiza position with VERY LARGE BUMP on their head. After using Kawarimi, Naruto decided to stop both sexy devils from fight attempt as he didn't want the pool ruined just because both started to fight.

Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia now enjoyed tea made Naruto as both Rias and Akeno punished by Naruto for their attempt to fight. Well, it will continued until dinner and there is still three hours more before that. Naruto also made sure Kiba , Koneko and Xenovia also watching them in case both trying to escape punishment which actually impossible since Naruto put weight seals in their body and it will only expired when dinner time has come.

And now Naruto stared out the window. Their class and especially his seat had a perfect view of the school. So many incidents happened there and when finally Rias and her peerage told Naruto they should going back now though she and Akeno looked like they capable to stand so long which made Naruto sighed and summoned shadow clones tom carry both of them. Naruto himself also looking forward at Parent day tomorrow as he wonder who will come her as Ange told him she will someone in her there is possibility Ange will come to surprise him Nevertheless tomorrow will be interesting after all.

 _ **To Be continued.**_


	54. Chapter 53

_**Here I go as usual reply review first**_

 _ **Last Penis :here I come**_

 _ **Animaman: I already ave plan for Naruto relationship with Koneko and I also made sure Naruto , Koneko and Kuroka will meet again soon. As for your plan about Rias relation with some of her anime and manga collection, I'll try something**_

 _ **04: I admit what you said, however I write this mostly for myself. If you like this then good. But if you don't like just ignored it. Doesn't mean I'll ignore some suggestion though but will decided how my story supposed to be.**_

 _ **Well, lets start**_

Naruto now walking alone on his way to school. The reason he is alone because Rias wanted to make a quick visit to Sirzechs and Grayfia. The others also have their own business so that's why our blond hero walk alone now. Finally he realized he arrived at school area and he felt strong presence which come from someone who look like anticipating our favorite blond arrival.

It was a young man around Naruto's age. His face was handsome with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that as if to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. The man was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles.

Naruto quickly found out who is it since there is no way he can forgot that aura as he met said person not long ago despite his appearance look different. "Well, so finally we meet properly, White One." Said Naruto which caught the stranger off guard. "Ho…? So you can tell?" The man said as he was slightly impressed. "There is no way I can forgot your presence when we just meet not long ago." Retorted Naruto

"My bad then but let me introduce myself properly now. I'm Vali, the current _**Hakuryuukou**_ ,Vanishing Dragon. This is the second time we meet, Welsh Dragon, the _**Sekiryuutei**_ Uzumaki Naruto."

And then few minutes silent before Naruto said, " Okay, Whitey, what are you doing here and please don't tell me you just want to greet me ."

Vali grinned, " Of course . I'm here to fight you. Well, I really tempted too. Now shall we….." Whatever Vali was about to say was interrupted by the sound of steel ringing around. At the time Naruto and Vali heard the sound, the latter found two pieces of enchanted steel were pressed against his neck, courtesy of Yuuto's holy-demonic sword and Xenovia's Durandal. The two knights were standing at Vali's both side with their respective swords and their glares pointed at the Hakuryuukou.

"I don't know what you plan to do, but don't you think your joke has already gone too far?" "I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou." Kiba and Xenovia spoke successively with their swords kept pointing on the target. However, the said target did not even move from his spot as he addressed the knights calmly.

"I would stop if I were you. Your hands are shaking, after all." Indeed, as the host of Vanishing Dragon said, Yuuto and Xenovia's hands were shaking. While grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword that could be considered tremendous tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

Aware of this Naruto decided to act, " Okay put them down, Kiba , Xenovia." And since the knights hesitated Naruto decided to show off a bit , " I said **put your sword down , you two**!"

"It's fine to boast." Vali chided. "Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between you and me, there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me", he said to the knights.

And few seconds later Kiba and Xenovia lowered their swords, but they did not dismiss their weapons as they moved to Naruto's side. "Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this?" Suddenly a new voice came out. Naruto and Vali turned their sights towards Rias Gremory who had arrived at the scene as well along with Akeno and Koneko in tow.

Rias addressed the Hakuryuukou while maintaining her regal expression. "You who have ties with Azazel and fallen angels, to make more contact with my servants than required is-!" Before Rias could have finished, Vali interrupted back. "Relax. I didn't come here to pick a fight. My only aim now is to see the place I visited before and my rival here."

Then Vali turned to Naruto again. "Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto. What rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Naruto just tilted his head and answered, " Is that really important?" Vali want to said something but Naruto only said, " You know what? If you not have business then **Begone**!" Naruto then unleash some of his killing intent to make a point.

Of course when he sensing that killing intent Vali trembled but not because he afraid instead he looked thrilled as he said, "Huhuhuhu. Interesting, Naruto-san. Maybe you can gave me really good fight. I hope you also go all out since I knew you not even in full power when you annihilated Kokabiel. Well, It seems my curiosity was gone so I'll take my leave now. See you around my rival." Vali then walked away and soon vanished from ORC sights.

"My, my… What a way to chase the Hakuryuukou away… You never ceased to make a scene, Naruto-kun…" Akeno chipped in as well, while Yuuto and Koneko only nodded in agreement. "Good grief… Really, what should I do about you, Naruto" Rias commented as she shook her head. Naruto just shrugged off nonchalantly .

"Well, that's impressive, Uzumaki Naruto", Xenovia chipped in after a sigh, as she walked slightly behind Naruto. "Ah, Xenovia. Can you stop being so formal? We're already comrades, after all… So just call me by my first name." Naruto replied.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto still wonder who will come as he is sat on his own table and saw students talking with their parents and relatives. He also saw Rias talking with Sirzechs and Zeoticus . Naruto knew that being a Maou, Sirzechs couldn't favor one single devil. Instead, he was here for the reason to investigate the place where the meeting amongst the Three Factions will take place. The Gremory family wanted Naruto to join, the teen didn't want to disturb their family moment.

Naruto also knew that some of his friends didn't have anyone to be here for them either but still . . . "Oi Uzumaki, where is your family?" A random student asked with his friend laughing beside him.

"Not Your business!" Naruto shouted as he didn't want to disturbed by anyone for now. Though suddenly he saw someone entered the class which was surprised Naruto. That person actually none other than Angelique herself who wearing her casual purple dress. She also beautiful as usual which made every males but Naruto has jaw dropped to the ground.

"Um, can you tell me which student you are here for?" the teacher asked nervously. He, too, was affected by her unearthly beauty. In all the years he had been the homeroom teacher of this class, this was the first time he had seen her.

Naruto then stared at Ange and said quickly, " Didn't expect you of all people come her baa-chan." When Naruto said that everyone in classroom faulted comically before class continued.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Its now lunchtime though Ange decided to leave as she really busy and will talk with Naruto later and while ORC enjoyed the lunch suddenly Yuuto who just arrived come and said, " You know there is some commotion in the gym building."

As everyone turned to look at Yuuto with curiosity, the knight explained that there was a magical girl photography event being held. Naruto and others decided to going towards the gym.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Flashes and snapping sounds kept going off as a crowd of people were using their cameras to photograph something on the stage inside the gym building. That something is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. Her body was like a child, yet her breasts were big enough to be considered as an adult. She appeared to wear a costume of an anime character. Naruto then quickly noticed that was none other than Levia-tan.

Rias on the other hand, gasped as she was clearly surprised at the sight while Akeno and Yuuto only smiled knowingly giggled in amusement.

"Hey, hey! Disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

A familiar voice boomed out as the owner of the said voice stepped forward and the crowd reluctantly obeyed and walked out from the building. After confirming that there was no more people with camera on hand, Saji, the pawn of Sona Sitri as well as student council secretary proceed to address the girl in costume.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume." Then something else clicked on Saji's mind. "Wait, could you be a parent, perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place." Saji scratched his head. "This is troublesome..."

Despite Saji's warning, the girl in costume pressed on as she put on another cute pose. "Eh…? But this is my uniform…"

Saji started to feel frustrated as he grounded his teeth, then as soon as he noticed Rias' presence along with her peerage, he nodded his head in greeting. "Oh, Rias-senpai. I just finished guiding Maou-sama and your father around the school."

Then another person, followed by two men with red hair entered the building. "Saji, haven't I told you to settle things concisely…" Sona said in reprimanding tone but soon stopped speaking when she got the sight of the girl in costume, the said girl in costume also immediately leaped towards the student council president when their eyes met.

"Sona-chan! Found you~"

Naruto just snickered when he saw that . Though Rias made move to greet said female. "Serafall-sama, it's been a while." Rias bowed politely. Serafall herself turned to the red head and replied in a rather laid-back manner. "Oh my, Rias-chan~ It's been a long time~ Have you been doing well?"

Rias was somewhat troubled at the cute tone the Leviathan used towards her, but she kept her posture. "Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" "Yeah! That's really mean of you and Sona-chan! How could you keep this from us? If it's not for Sirzechs-chan here I would've been devastated for missing the day and attack the Heaven out of grief~!"

"Please tell me she just made joke." Said Naruto which earn attention of Serafall. Serafall who recognized Naruto tackled him and said, " We meet again, Naru-chan . Been a year right?" Naruto just nodded, " Yeah. " Naruto then suddenly remembered something, " By the way, Sera-chan. How about my draft about comic version of your magical girl show. Do you like it?"

Serafall beamed, " Oh they are really amazing , Naru-tan. And of course I will transfer your royalty to your bank account and I also not expect you join Rias-chan peerage. Since when I offer you to join you declined ." " Well, Sera-chan. I just not want to lose humanity at that time and I just recently made up my decision ." Replied Naruto.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory." Serafall finally noticed the head of Gremory Clan who was standing behind them with an amused smile on his face. "Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…" "Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, is that so. It seems this was my ignorance." "Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it." It was clear that neither of them knew about fashion. Lord Gremory, he could understand but Serafall looked like she was acting childish. Now when he thought about about his conversation with Azazel, all of Serafall's action seemed to be forced like she was trying to be childish and playful. Also it was nearly impossible for a two hundred year old woman to now know anything about fashion. Naruto assumed it was just a lame excuse she made for wearing those magical girl costumes of her.

Too focused was Serafall in talking that she didn't noticed Sona slyly sneaking away without anyone noticing. After that, Serafall disappeared trying her best to find her errant sister. Before she left she said her goodbyes to everyone especially Naruto. "Rias, I want to see you after school. We need to discuss a few things about your other Bishop." Sirzechs placed a hand on his sister's shoulders making the girl's eyes widen. This caught Naruto's attention, he always wanted to know to the other Bishop of Rias. As it seemed, Naruto would find out soon enough.

The Class Visits ended soon without anything significant happening. Naruto got bored and wanted to find something to do.

 _ **Timeskip tonight**_

Naruto decided to touring around Kuoh Academy ground as he want to ensure security seals. Naruto knew Vali actually work for Ophis and probably will use Three factions meeting to reveal his true allegiance. But then again Naruto may use this to his own advantage.

And just as Naruto expected after checked around he found some crack in magical barrier. Naruto while he can fix it easily decided not too. Instead he decided to put hundreds of several trap seal which will be useful to capture enemy. At least he may can catch hundreds enemy soldier. The rest he will handled it by himself and probably will order some of his own forces to do the rest.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Naruto decided to going home and hit the sack. Now Naruto really excited and can't wait for the meetings.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow after school.**_

Naruto and his fellow ORC members now gathering in front of the door that was wrapped by yellow tape with writings 'keep out' all over. That day, after talking with Sirzehcs, Rias finally was going to introduce her other bishop to the new members: Naruto and Xenovia. Apparently, the other bishop was a mystery club member for a long time. He existed before Naruto became a devil, but due to various circumstances, Rias had to keep him hidden in the old school building. According to the conversation, it appeared that the bishop's ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Rias was not able to completely control him with her own powers, the bishop was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups.

"So this is it?" Naruto asked examining the door in front of him. There were a lot of chains around the door and large, yellow tape with the words 'Keep Out'. Naruto felt a distinct energy signature from behind the door. It looked like he was sleeping because his energy was really low, and he also felt the restraint of the sealing magic on the door.

"Yes, Naruto-kun the kid is inside. All day, the bishops lives here. For the time being, the kid's powers are loosened deep in the night. Even if it's just in the old building like say exiting the room, Gasper will refuse to leave the precious refuge," Rias shook her head.

"Well, it seem we have a hikikomori here," Naruto sweatdropped as Rias walked up to the door and briefly knocked on it a few times before activating the magic to release the seal. After the magic within the tape had seemingly been removed, Yuuto and Akeno started to help their master to remove the sealing itself.

"Oh, by the way…" Akeno said out of the blue as she worked to remove the sealing tape. "The boy here has actually earned the most contracts among us servants." Rias queen informed which made Naruto looked at Akeno and she continued, "Through a computer, Gasper takes special contracts from humans, Frankly, they are people who don't want to meet us. Those types of people negotiate in a different way, and form relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In dealing through computers, amongst the new devil servants, Gasper grabs enough numbers to rival superior ranked devils."

"Alright, I'm opening the door…" Rias said after the final seal had been removed from the door. And when the girl opened the door, an outrageously high scream was emitted from inside the dark room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto had to chuckle at the high pitched scream. It looks like not only did Gasper look girly, he evened carried his voice like one. Rias wasn't surprised at all. Rather she sighed and entered the room alongside Akeno. "Good day to you. It's nice to see that you are energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are now able to go out. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno giggled and said with a gentle voice. However… "NOOOOOOOOO! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

"Interesting," Naruto nodded his head while Xenovia look confused. Kiba and Koneko seems to understand the situation as well as Kiba just smiled bitterly and a long sigh escaped Koneko's small mouth.

Naruto glanced at the curtain, which were closed shut. The dim room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner. It looked like a girl's room complete with stuffed dolls. 'And is that a coffin?' Naruto thought dryly. It would be in his vampire nature to sleep inside of a coffin.

Naruto then get glimpse of this Gasper as despite being guy as Naruto sensed his aura , said person was look like a cute girl with noble looks, golden hair and pinkish-violet eyes who looked like a doll.

Naruto though decided to mess up as he said, "Okama!?" Which made everyone but Naruto and Gasper sweatdropped as Rias said, " No, Naruto-kun. He is guy and not transvestite." "He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno added. Naruto somehow has some wicked ideas as he slowly approached Gasper and decided to stare for awhile until say, " So you're a guy eh?" "Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" Gasper exclaimed which sounded like a shriek due to his high pitched voice.

Naruto inwardly smirked and pretend to surprised as he tried to calm Gasper, " Aw man, we're not going to do anything bad to you." "Gya-kun has always been like that, Naruto-senpai…" Koneko said as she also entered the room. "Including wearing a girl's clothes on daily basis?" Naruto asked back, and the rook only nodded. " Why are you wearing girl's clothes in the first place?" Naruto turned back to the cross-dresser. "B-B-B-Because girl's clothes are super cute…." The kid replied timidly. Naruto almost facepalmed when he heard that but regain composure as he said, " Well, I guess introduction In order Boss."

Rias blinked at nodded. "Right." Then she cleared her throat. "Gasper, these are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Uzumaki Naruto and The knight, Xenovia . "Nice to meet you," Everyone chorused. "Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot," Gasper said fearfully. Rias then continued, "And everyone, this boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

Rias then kneeled down to Gasper's level, and spoke in gentle tone. "Gasper, please… Can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" However, Gasper only let out another cry. "Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Naruto then approached him and try to grab Gasper only to sensed something happened as he saw Gasper ran to corner of the room and shivered fearfully. He then look around and saw Akeno and Koneko had been frozen by the boy's power. Xenovia and Kiba weren't affected as they stood combat ready, Xenovia with her Durandal and Kiba with his Holy Demonic Sword in hand. In addition, Rias also wasn't affected by the field. "Please don't get mad. Please don't get mad" Gasper is pleading with teary eyes while covering himself and tried to hide at the corner.

Naruto then said, " So he is able to stop or freeze time. And that's why Gasper-san was sealed here." "You are right again, Naruto. Because Gasper couldn't control his Sacred Gear I was forced to seal him in this room" replied Rias looking at her pawn.

Naruto then said, " And this sacred gear must be called Forbiden Balor View," Which made gasper everyone but Naruto and our blond hero replied, " Before you ask, I also learn about Sacred Gear in case I will fight someone with that."

Naruto then said, " And with someone strong like him I assume you used mutated piece to reincarnate him right?" Rias just nodded and silent a bit before she said, "Judging by ability, maybe he would be next after Akeno." Rias analysed. "Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pure-blooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Naruto only nodded in agreement.

"Okay, another question. I heard that vampires are weak against the sun. Is he gonna be fine?" Asked Naruto s he is curious. "He may dislike it, but given his status as a Dhamphir, he has an ability known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem." Rias nodded at the question.

As Rias finished, another cry was heard from inside cardboard box. "No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!" Naruto sighed before he asked again, " Okay boss since he is vampire , is he need to drink blood?"

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." Rias explained. As if to confirm Rias' answer, another scream was heard. "I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko expectedly spoke those words with no mercy, resulting another whine and cry from Gasper. " _This is gonna be troublesome…"_ Naruto thought in his mind.

"Well, I leave Gasper with you guys. Me and Akeno need to go to the meeting where onii-sama is currently is" said Rias. She turned to Yuuto and said "Yuuto, you will come with us as well. Onii-sama wants to know more details about your Demonic-holy sword" Yuuto nodded and approached Rias and Akeno, for them to teleport via the magic seals.

 _ **Sometime later**_

While Rias, AKeno and Yuuto going for final arrangement of the meeting between leaders of Three Factions, as well as to inform more details to Sirzechs about Yuuto's holy-demonic sword, Naruto and the others were entrusted to train Gasper and to cure his shut-in problem.

Long story short, from the afternoon until evening, Gasper was forced to run around while being chased by the Durandal-wielding Xenovia, as well as being bullied by Koneko who was forcing garlic onto him, with Xenovia reasoned that healthy spirit start from healthy bodies. On the yard nearby the old school building, Naruto currently watching from side lines as Gasper was still running away from Xenovia and Koneko, the knight was still holding Durandal while Koneko was still holding the garlic in her hand.

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee! And please stop chasing me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!" Gasper cried as he ran for his dear life. While his two chasers kept running after him with expressions that hinted they were enjoying the poor boy.

Naruto just chuckled when he saw that. Well, let all of them having fun and in case something worse will happen , he will interfere immediately so for now he just keep watch to them. And then he sensed someone approached him and that's none other than Saji Genshirou and Naruto said, " So, Saji-san what are you doing here?"

Saji quickly replied, "I heard that there was a shut-in servant whose ban had been lifted, so I wanna take a look." "Well, he's over there."Naruto pointed at the 'vampire hunt'. "The one's being chased by Xenovia. That's our bishop."

"Xenovia-san, huh…" Saji saw the female knight swinging her holy sword around. "Whoa, she's really swinging that Durandal heartily. Isn't that kind of bad? Wait a minute…" Saji got a better look on Gasper. "It's a girl! A cute blonde-haired girl!" Saji seemed so happy at the prospect of meeting another pretty girl.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Saji. But that girl that you think is actually he. He just like to crossdress." Naruto chuckled Saji's look turned to horror and he fall down to his knees in despair and mumbled "Why? Oh why? How could that possible?"

And Saji immediately dropped on his fours as he felt dejected and heart-broken. Naruto then asked "Anyway Saji, What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's orders from kaichou since a week ago…" Saji regained his bearing. "I have to maintain the flower bed. Since Maou-sama and other important figures are going to come here, it's the duty of us Student Council to make the school look beautiful and presentable." He finished with his chest puffed and proud look on his face.

Naruto just nodded before he felt a very familiar unholy energy at his right and turned to that direction. There he saw Azazel standing there with an amused smirk.

"What are you doing here, Old man?" Naruto questioned the Governor of Grigori.

"U-Uzumaki do you mean?" Saji stuttered from fear when he heard the name.

"Yeah, the governor of Grigori and the rest of fallen angels. He's also one of my regular clients." Naruto said as he introduced Azazel to everyone. Seeing Azazel's bitter smile, the pawn did not feel any bloodlust or bad intent, but he chose to keep his guard up for good measure.

"Relax, you low-class devils…" Azazel said calmly. "Except Naruto-kun, you bunch of kids should have known that you wouldn't win against me, right? I don't plan to fight here anyway, so… Can you lower your postures? I just came for a visit and to see the holy-demonic sword wielder…"

Nobody but Naruto relaxed, especially when they heard that Azazel wanted to see one of their comrades. They just could not bring themselves to trust the fallen. "Sorry to inform you, but Kiba's not here." Naruto replied with the same manner as Azazel

Azazel sighed, ""Well, this is boring if the holy-demonic user isn't present…" Azazel then moved to approach the devils and he saw that everyone still tensed. "Seriously, kiddos… Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. Well except Naruto-kun of course." Then Azazel turned to Gasper. "Anyway, the vampire over there!"

Gasper let out a panicked yelped before Azazel went on. "You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel said as he peered into Gasper's face, or rather, his eyes. And then, with a face of interest, Azazel then turned towards Saji, who also shocked and flinched at the fallen angel governor.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

Saji only showed a complex reaction and he looked at his Sacred Gear. "M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Azazel only looked rather exasperated at Saji's obliviousness. "You see, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"Oh by the way , There's a faster way to improve the vampire's Sacred Gear, you know…" Azazel said with a gleam on his eyes. "By letting him drinking the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. Vampires gain power through blood consumption. The better quality of the blood, the more power they will gain."

"Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel said turning away. However, he stopped on his track and looked back. "Ah, one more thing. I'm sorry about Vali, the Hakuryuukou for making contact with you on his own accord." After said that Azazel walked away.

The rest but Naruto slowly relaxed after Azazel's presence had completely gone. Then Saji sighed and moved first. "Well, shall we continue then?" Saji proposed. "For now, I'll use my Sacred Gear on that newbie over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed." Everyone nodded at Saji's suggestion, and the training went on until night.

 _ **Timeskip**_

.Naruto now carrying bag of groceries since he remembered he need to restock his food etc. Naruto then asked Koneko and Xenovia to accompany Gasper for time being until he is back. And as he walking across the townsfolk, suddenly he was met with quite a peculiar sight.

It was a woman with an extremely beautiful face, her hair was blonde and curly, her figure was voluptuous and could be said as the body of the most beautiful woman. The said woman was wearing a white long-sleeved dress that rather resembled to a clerical robe and was looking around with troubled expression. Most people could not look away from such a beauty and started whispering if the woman was a celebrity or perhaps a princess or nobility from a foreign country. The people kept staring, but could not bring themselves to approach the woman due to her strong aura.

Naruto himself knew said woman wasn't human and due of enormous amount of holy energy probably it about Seraph level Angel. However, among the crowds there were always some scumbags who would like to try their luck to lay their hands on such a beauty. Two people stepped forward, their get-up was something akin to someone who would occasionally hit on some women here and there and someone who was involved in some shady business.

Naruto could tell immediately that the two men's actions and notions were screaming no-good, and the woman was obviously rather naïve for herself to easily trust such shady people. So Naruto decided to made move as he made clone of his older version and then hequickly approached the two men and the woman and waved his hand. "Ah, there you are, onee-chan!" Naruto said with innocent smile as he grabbed the woman's hand. "Geez, that's why I'm telling you not to walk too far on your own when you're first time coming here! Come on, father is waiting for us!" Naruto pointed at his father and he then addressed the shocked two men. "Oh, thanks a lot for looking after my cousin here, please excuse us!" Naruto quickly walked off with the woman in tow, leaving the two dumbfounded men behind.

The woman was completely confused at the rapid events, her eyes widened as she noticed something from the blond-haired boy coming to her, but she did not resist nonetheless. And then the three left a scene and once they were far enough, they stopped as the woman finally addressed them. "Um… Excuse me?" but Naruto cut her off. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he bowed down, resulting the woman to blink. "I know you're confused but we assure you that we don't mean you any harm." "Well… Then, I guess I should thank you." The woman said as she bowed in gratitude.

"You shouldn't trust people that easily, Archangel Gabriel." Then Gabriel gasp as she asked, " How do you know my name?" Naruto just replied, " Considering your old man is my acquaintance , hard not known about one of Archangel…" Gabriel want to speak only Naruto to raise his hand, " I knew he want his rebirth kept secret so my lips are sealed. Anyway , May I ask what happened?"

"Yes! Oh, this is terrible… I came to this town for sightseeing with my escort, but we got separated along the way, and I had no idea where to go!" suddenly Gabriel's eyes got teary and her expression turned panic. "So you're searching for someone… If that's the case, we'll just take you to the police station." Naruto concluded as he and Gabriel now walk together. "Thank God I met with you …" Gabriel said on the way. "I really had no idea what to do back then…" she smiled in such sincerity that it was blinding to look at.

"By the way, Gabriel-dono. What's the person's look like, the escort you're looking for right now?" Gabriel put up a thinking pose as she kept walking. "Hmm… My escort is a pretty girl with a long chestnut hair in twin-tails. She is such a kind soul and has a devoted heart in doing her task. It's my own unbecoming to lost her when she was doing her best to guide me around the town…" Gabriel finished with rather solemn tone.

Naruto somehow have feeling he knew this person but decided to keep it to himself for now and when both he and Gabriel arrived at their destination, he saw familiar face at the front of the office.

"Yes, yes! She is the most beautiful existence, about yay tall, her hair is blonde and curly, and possesses one of the kindest, most pure hearts that surpasses even the purity of the heaven itself! O Lord, please give me strength! If anything were to happen to Gabriel-sama, how will I face Michael-sama later?"

Naruto then recognized the figure who talk (more like crying while praying) with police officer as she was none other than Irina Shidou. Naruto then said, "Gabriel-dono? Perhaps that is the escort you're looking for?"

"Yes, she is! Thank goodness!" Gabriel beamed and ecstatically ran towards the girl. "Irina-san!"

The said girl turned around and her face lit up in happiness and relief. "Gabriel-sama! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" the girl said as she suddenly pulled into Gabriel's embrace.

"It was so scaryyyyyy!" Gabriel suddenly bawled like a child. "I thought I've lost you foreveeer! If it's not for Naruto-san, I would've… I would've… FUEEEE!" the woman then cried like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, yes, it's alright now… And the blame is on me, Gabriel-sama!" Irina patting the woman's back, then she noticed about what Gabriel mentioned earlier and she broke off from the hug. "Um, Gabriel-sama? You said ' Naruto' then….?"

"Oh, that's right!" Gabriel immediately ceased her crying and she turned to gesture at Naruto, " He have helped me here!" Naruto just waved, " Hello, Irina-chan!"

Later Naruto, Irina and Gabriel walked together and found out Gabriel and Irina there to to do inspection at conference location. And after awhile the three then part ways , Gabriel told Naruto Michael wanted to meet him and someone from Gremory peerage will accompany him to greet with the Archangel Leader which Naruto said thanks before the Archangel and exorcist leaving.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow morning**_

Naruto now find himself walking behind Akeno. This morning Akeno pick him up and told him some important figure want to meet him. Naruto of course knew who but decided to pretend not knowing anything so he decided to follow Akeno. After all everyone had their own business mainly Rias and Sona preparing the school ground for the upcoming Peace Conference. Though despite Rias gave them day off Yuuto, Koneko and Xenovia decided to observe school ground which leave Naruto and Akeno here.

And finaly they arrived as some kind of shrine as they started to climb stairs and when they reach certain part , Akeno stopped and stated "Our guest will appear soon enough. Please, wait a bit." After Akeno's words, suddenly a huge sparkle in cross shape appeared in front of them. The light was so bright that they were force to cover their eyes. And a gentle voice was heard within that light "We finally meet each other. Uzumaki Naruto , current Sekiryūtei. "

The newly appeared person has long pale blond hair and pale green eyes. He has a gentle look on his face. He wears some kind of golden armor and a cape over it. Behind his back are six pairs of golden wings which proved that he is an Angel, furthermore a Seraph.

"I am Michael, the leader of Angels. Nice to meet you , Naruto-san." Michael greeted both boys and smiled at them, closing his eyes.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Now Naruto and Michael face each other inside shrine while Akeno just watching from sideline. Naruto somehow have weird feeling from Michael though he didn't know what. His question seems answered when suddenly a sparkle blinked in Michael chest and a bigger one began to form in front of them. When they glowed died down it revealed a sword. But it just not any sword but the true holy sword.

"I will straight to the point. This holy sword is called dragon slayer or otherwise known as Ascalon.I would like to give this to you." Said Michael.

" Well, I really grateful . But if I may ask why though?" Asked Naruto "As you know most conflicts between three factions has ended. But there are still minor conflicts going in occasionally. We need to befriend each other to prepare the strike from other factions. We aren't the only supernatural being after all." explained Michael as he paused ait before continues, " If this conflicts keep going on, all three some day will going to ruin . Or…. Maybe some other faction took opportunity to attack us."

Naruto then motioned Michael to continue, " I believe this conference will be a great opportunity for the three factions to work together. During the Great War something happened that caused us all to ally with each other. An alliance to destroy Two Heavenly Dragons. Just thinks of Ascalon as a friendship proposal from me."

" Then I accept, Michael –dono." Naruto then activate his Boosted Gear and then touch the sword . The gem began to glow brightly and released a blinding light. And when the light ended, Naruto sensed Boosted Gear merged with Ascalon.

"Well since my business with you finished, I think I must leave . I still have job to do. See you again in conference then Naruto-san." With that Michael disappear to nothingness.

"Well, I guess I shall take my leave now. See you later, Akeno-chan." Naruto then prepare to leave only to find his hand gripped by Akeno who said, ""W-wait, Naruto-kun! Can we talk for a while?" plead Akeno with soft eyes.

Naruto looked at her for a minute then decided to accept her request "Ok, so what are we gonna talk about?" "I'd like to make you a tea first. You don't mind, do you?" asked Akeno "No, I don't mind"

And after enjoy the tea, Naruto then spoke, " Okay, Akeno What are we gonna talk about?" Akeno replied, " Well nothing I just want to have tea with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, " Very Well, then can I ask something Akeno?" . "During that battle with Kokakola, he mentioned that you are the wielder of Baraqiel's power. What did he mean by that?"

Akeno but her lower lid hesitantly and wondered should she answer him or not. But as she decided to not hide anything from him anymore, she replied. "I am half-fallen angel and half-human Naruto-kun. My mother was a normal human. One day she found an injured fallen angel and saved him. It was Baraqiel. They eventually fell in love with each other and then I was born. Due to me being a half-blood, I was hated by my clansmen. At that time, I met Rias and she accepted me to her family. Sirzechs-sama made a pact with my clan that they won't harm me anymore if I won't ever return back to my clan and act in the name of Gremory."

Then she slowly pulled down her yukata a bit to reveal her bare back to him. Naruto was wary when she did that, but he felt confused when she turned her back to show him her back. Two pair of wings was revealed to Naruto's eyes, but both wings were different. One that of a fallen angel's and one of devil's.

"As you see after being reincarnated by Rias, I gained a devil wings, but also couldn't get rid of my fallen angel wings. It seems it is my fate to be a half-blood after all" finished Akeno solemnly. Then she looked at him and asked "Now knowing my true nature, didn't you hate me for what I am, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto silent abit until he slowly approached her . Akeno expected for him to say encourage words to her and comfort her in his arms. Though what he did next shocked her greatly. He smacked her head before he said , "Foolish girl, just because you are a half-blood and you are disgusting with yourself? Listen, Akeno! You've friends now and they accepted you. That was all you need" scold Naruto with Itachi-like tone looking at Akeno that was still rubbing her head.

Akeno puffed her cheeks cutely and pouted at Naruto while glared playfully at him. "Mou~ You are sure one unpredictable fellow, don't ya. Just as I think I think could melt your heart with my sorrow and tearful confession, you go and bonk my head. Nobody has ever do that to me, you know."

"Well, I also do it with Rias before. Beside , I think you should getting more confidence, Akeno-chan." Naruto finished and suddenly Akeno moves forwards making Naruto fall on his back with Akeno on top of him.

"That's it! I have my decision! Akeno says, "What decision?", Naruto says and starts to sweat. "W-What are you talking about Akeno-chan?"

"Naruto-kun… I won't mind being second!" Akeno said finally and she hugged him tighter, trying to make him fall into her body "I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness that'll be burning."

Naruto just sweatdropped with that said, so he decided to play along. For now.

 _ **Timeskip few days later.**_

The day of the Peace Conference had finally arrived as the sky was filled with armies of angels, fallen angels and devils floating on the school's perimeter. After making sure that Gasper would not be left bored in the clubroom, with Koneko stayed behind to look after him, the rest of Occult Research Club started their trek towards the conference room at the main school building.

Naruto then sensed signatures of each leader of the Factions in the new building. There was Sirzechs and, of course, the Maou of Foreign Affairs, Serafall, representing the Devils. As for the Fallen Angels, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou, Vali, showed up, whereas Michael and Gabriel acted on behalf of the Church and Angels. Above the school, a strong magic barrier prevented any unwanted intrusions. To break the barrier and escape Naruto would have to use his more powerful attacks, but no one should be able to enter the Academy without everyone noticing.

Even in case someone managed to breakthrough, Naruto already put trap to capture the intruder/ The only problem is there is limit how many intruder can be captured, so Naruto just hoped in case his trap already reach the capacity at least he alongside the others ready to fight back. Naruto even put Hiraishin seal to Koneko and Gasper in case intruder use them as leverage.

And now when they arrived at conference room after Rias knocked the door only to be opened itself the entire group let themselves in and they were met with a gorgeous and pompous looking table. There were already people sitting around it, the leaders of the three factions.

On the Heaven's side, two figures with each of them possessing twelve wings shining in gold were present. One of them was the Archangel Gabriel clad in her formal robe and attire. The other was none other than Michael as he dressed with similar outfit like Gabriel. Behind the two Archangels was Irina sitting on her designated seat as their guards, the girl waved her hand in greeting when her eyes made contact with Naruto and Xenovia, who also returned the gesture.

On the Grigori's side, Azazel was sitting on his designated chair with his 12 wings unfurled. He raised his hand and smirk in friendly manner towards Naruto and the boy only gave him a dry look. Behind the Governor, sitting on a chair was a young man with dark silver hair, the Hakuryuukou Vali, who smirked at the sight of Naruto.

On the devil's side, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, with Grayfia and Sona Sitri with her peerage stationed behind them. "This is my younger sister and her family, they are the ones who stopped Kokabiel when he attacked this town." The Crimson Satan introduced his little sister, who bowed together with her peerage towards the other VIP guests.

Few minutes later, Grayfia had showed Rias' peerage their seats, which was next to Sona Sitri's peerage behind the devil kings. After confirming that everyone was accounted for, Sirzechs finally spoke up. "Now that everyone is here. Shall we begin the discussion?"

The Peace Conference between the Heaven, Grigori and Underworld had begun in Kuoh Academy.

 _ **To be continued**_


	55. Chapter 54

_**Hello again guys. As usual before we beginI replied review first**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan for Naruto world scene soon. And in case you forgot I still not do anything about Naruto villain, Reimaru (Orochimaru brother) not thinking much about summon realm anyway but thanks for reference maybe I can think something about that.**_

 _ **Guest: ?**_

 _ **Okay let's begin**_

Everyone had taken their sitting positions as the Peace Conference commenced. Sirzechs Lucifer was the one to take the first initiative. "Now that everyone has arrived, I will say the precondition for the meeting. The people here, present, acknowledge the most important and forbidden subject. The absence of God," Naruto sat quietly and listened to the conversation between each leader.

At Lucifer's briefing, every guest's face tensed up, as the Conference that would determine the fate between Three Factions from the Biblical religion. As Sirzechs looked around and saw that everyone seemed to acknowledge the information, he proceeded. "Then, acknowledging that, let's start the meeting."

The conference progressed as smoothly as Naruto had expected. Neither sides held any ill intent for either group despite having fought the others in the distant past. . Even so, as the atmosphere in the room was getting heavier with the presence of powerful individuals inside, Naruto felt Rias take his hand in her own. Her hand was shaking. Naruto could feel how nervous she was, and squeezed her hand gently trying his best to ease her nerves. Once Rias show Naruto's encouraging smile, her nervousness slowly faded away as she knew Naruto was here with her. The conference moved on as the leaders would like to hear the report and testimony from Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri regarding the fiasco about Excalibur swords and Kokabiel.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs: Rias, Sona and Akeno stood up. They each talked about a part of the Kokabiel's recent attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers listened. Rias summarized the events of the incident in a calm manner. She was nervous when Sirzechs called her name, of course, her nerves were so shot that when she talked her hands balled into shaky fists. Before her, the memories of her imminent death, of Kokabiel, of when Naruto returned to save her again.

Rias knew that with her speech she would change the atmosphere, which didn't really matter as it was already heavy and tense. Naruto sighed, he should have been the one who stood up and talked. Leaving the burden to a young girl to shoulder, Devil or not, who wasn't eighteen yet wasn't like him. But Rias had been there from the beginning whereas he only appeared at the end; therefore, she was more suited to describe it.

Each representative of each faction, who heard the report, had their own reactions. One sighed, someone scowled and another smiled. "That is all. The report which was I, Rias Gremory, and the household devils over there experienced." "I, Sona Sitri testify that her testimony is truthful." Sona conceded with Rias.

The leaders expressed their gratitude and appreciation. "Good work, you may return to your seats." "Thank you, Rias-chan~ Sona-tan~" the Leviathan winked, resulting Sona's eyes to twitch before she returned to her seat.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Upon Sirzechs questioning, everyone's gaze was concentrated on the black haired Governor.

"There's nothing much to say. While Kokabiel was an old comrade and one of leaders of Grigori, he acted independently without my knowledge. I was actually waiting for him to make a move in order to uncover his schemes…" Azazel remained relaxed as he explained. "Well, I also sent the Hakuryuukou here to take care of the situation. Though in the end Naruto-kun managed to get things under control. Originally I wanted him sentenced with eternal imprisonment inside the Ice of Cocytus but, Sekiryuutei decided to erase him, right, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, " Considering Kokakola wanted to start a war I have no choice but to do so. Especially when he want to kill Rias." "Please back on topic. "Our concern here is Kokabiel's motives. He says that he was not content with your decisions", Michael says. "Yeah, he was pretty mad that I decided to pull out when we were on a roll. I've got no interest in war, anyways", Azazel says telling the truth.

"He was an unstable individual, then", Serafall says and the whole time she's being more serious now. "I've heard a bunch about you guys, too", Azazel says earning a glare from Serafall

"Then allow me to ask you one thing." Sirzechs took the turn to speak up. "Azazel, why have you been gathering Sacred Gear owners for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…" Michael put in his two-cents, "Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Hearing the two's concerns, Azazel smiled bitterly. "It was for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn does my faction have the least trust?"

The other leaders showed their disagreement in an instant. "That's true" "Spot on~!" "That's right." "I'm afraid so."

Naruto, deadpanning, massaged his forehead with his free hand. Naruto wondered how far he, Azazel; the Governor of Fallen Angels, was not trusted. Maybe after his meeting Azazel will consider getting serious for once in his life.

"Tch, fine then. Nobody's siding with me here…" Azazel clicked his tongue as he pecked at his ears. "Why don't we just have peace already? Not the cease-fire crap, but real peace. Isn't that the purpose of this meeting in the first place?"

That was something unexpected for the rest of the guests in the room. However, the leaders seemed to differ. "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil's side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, our God and devil kings have been annihilated." Michael voiced his agreement.

Naruto actually managed to read Michael and Gabriel mind. After all it settled to let God just die .At least for some part . According to Naruto peek, Gabriel surprisingly agreed to hide the God resurrection as she didn't want take risk God died again. Well just made his job easier after all as he already have connection with 'God' but of course no one should find out about that. Well back to meeting as Azazel responded by saying, "Wow, I didn't see that coming from you, Michael. Since you're all about our Father before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Michael responded

Sirzechs also voiced his agreement. "The same thing goes for us devils. With our original kings had gone, we have to move on to continue our species' existence. If we do another war, our race will be destroyed."

"True, If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. A war is the last thing we need now." Azazel followed as he nodded. "Besides, do you think a world without Biblical God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say, but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this." Then Azazel spread out his arms and said with clear voice, "The world moves around even without a God."

The room went silent at the words until Sirzechs decided to break the ice. "I see… Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, let's hear the opinion from the people whose power can influence over the world; the two heavenly dragons. So,Naruto you may start first…"

Naruto just nodded, " Well, I will ask something and I don't expect answer right now but plese think about that. " The leader motioned Naruto to continued as he said, " Are you willing to take drastic measure to keep the peace?" Seeing confused face of the leader Naruto explained, " What I mean is if you find out someone close to you actually want to disrupt the peace, what will you do?" Naruto paused abit to gauge reaction of the leaders and as our favorite blond expected all of the gasped when he say that and Naruto said, " You don't need to answer me because you must think thorough about that. Well, I'm done, anyway. "

"Then, what about you, Vali? As the Hakuryuukou?" Azazel turned to his escort. "I'm fine with anything as long as I can fight strong people." The teen simply replied. "Tsk, even without the war, there are dozens of worthy opponent for you, Vali" respond Azazel with a shrug. "Oh, but I don't think so" retort Vali with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Then it's settles then. We will sign the treaty right away" said Michael eye-smiling.

Once Muchael finished, Naruto sensed something amiss and smirked, ' _So my bad omen was right. Somebody trying to attack the summit.'_ Naruto then sensed certain sacred gear signature, ' _Oh great they managed to got Koneko-chan and Gasper. Well, lets find out more then.'_

Walking up to the window, Naruto looked around the school with his Sharingan activated.

It seemed that his early uncertainty was not without warrant. A lot of magicians were firing their magic at the building, but it was stopped by the magical barrier. They had been attacked by an unknown terrorist group, and worst of all they had captured Gasper using his Sacred Gear to time freeze everyone. All the leader plus Vali were relatively unaffected whereas Rias talked, worriedly, to Ravel, who had his energy cloak encasing her just like before. Kiba held his Holy Demonic sword while Xenovia pulled out her Durandal from her dimensional storage. While Akeno, and Sona, had been frozen by Gasper's power.

Magicians kept appearing from magic circles. There were a lot of hem outside, and each had the power of a mid-class Devil. It would be hard to fight them all at once. Naruto wanted to use his Kage Bushin and charge outside, but Azazel said that he should keep his strength because who knew what the enemy had in store for them.

Well, it wasn't like he would get tired if he created a few hundred or thousand clones anyway. Naruto thought inside his head to himself. "Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear, and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!" Rias was emitting a dangerous aura. "By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be have been stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful," Azazel put a hand on Rias's shoulder, but Rias mercilessly brushed the hand away.

"Well, I guess escape is useless now." Said Naruto. " And my trap since insufficient to stop them." When everyone looked at Naruto he said, " Well, I have bad feeling about this meeting so I put trap to capture the enemy but it seems the amount of enemy surpassing my expectaition and the probable scenario either they found out and disable my trap or the trap is insufficient to capture them."

"Well, as you said earlier we can't escape, Naruto. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their faces. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"We need to save Gasper first," Naruto said turning his head to the old school building. Everyone nodded their head in understanding. "I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back," Rias stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? The new building is filled with magicians outside the new school building. The usual transfer magic has been blocked by magic." Asked Sirzechs

Rias contemplated for a minute before she came up with an idea. "Well, My base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it."

"I see… Castling, huh…" Sirzechs nodded in understanding. "Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick." Since The Evil Pieces system was referenced from the game of chess, the move 'Castling' could be applied when a king had an unused rook piece for the former to swap place with the latter.

Naruto then bit his finger and put several drop of his blood and made certain handsign and the blood formed to his perfect copy of himself. " I will leave my Blood clone to assist you here ." He then look at Rias "Anyway, we shouldn't waste time anymore," Naruto said taking Rias' hand in his.

"Wait Naruto-kun," Azazel called out to Naruto and the Grigori leader handed some kind of ring with multiple layers of strange characters carved into them, "This bracelet will help control the vampire kid's Sacred Gear to a degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire kid then put it on him. It will help him control his power somewhat."

"Alright," Naruto nodded his head, "be careful everyone." "You too Naruto," Sirzechs nodded his head, "Protect my sister, will you."

Naruto nodded his head and disappeared in a flash of yellow with Rias. As soon as Naruto had disappeared, the window of the room explode and the already unfrozen Devils immediately charged outside ready to fight.

Rias' vision blurred until she realized she was in the clubroom. Without warning, Naruto's hand, on top her head, pushed her down as a magic fire ball zoomed right pass where they were standing.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

Conjuring the power of destruction in her hand, Rias blasted the nearest magician immediately turning him into nothingness. From Naruto's hand, a kunai shot itself at the magician that tried to sneak behind them. Then in a flash, Naruto reappeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her gut knocking her out. The enemy had focused the majority of their forces outside, but this wasn't the time to underestimate their enemy.

"Naruto-Senpai, Buchou!" Gasper's voice alerted both of them. Rias and Naruto turned their head to the boy who was being chained to the chair by ropes. A piece of paper bag was on his head.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe," Rias smiled in relief "Buchou . . . It's already too late . . ." Gasper broke out in tears, "It's better if . . . I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me . . . because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone . . . I'm only a bother . . . and a coward . . ."

"Hey, don't say such things Gasper-kun," Naruto jumped up and kicked a magician in the head. "Yes, Gasper! Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and will also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

". . . I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble . . . to have value in living is . . ." Gasper shook his head. It seemed that her words once again couldn't reach the poor boy. "You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free." "That's right, Gasper-kun! Rias and I won't abandon you. Be strong okay, we will get you out of here."

A magician suddenly appeared beside Gasper and struck him in the face. She seized Gasper by the hair all the while sneering. "You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Satan faction says. The Gremory family is as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." The magician looked at Rias and sneered, "Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run amok and threw the berserk child into a territory of opposing Fallen Angels, he might have taken out a leader in his rampage. Why didn't you do that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

Naruto scowled. This magician's words sat wrong with Naruto who was ready to take her out when Rias held out her arm to stop him. A calm expression on her countenance. "I…treasure my servants," she announced calmly as she waved away a magic bullet aimed at her. The result of Naruto's training had finally paid off, but her clothes wasn't as powerful as her body, so a part of her sleeves started to tear apart. Her skin was visible to view for now.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory." her words were coated in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck "You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun." The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic. Rias wasn't showing any sign of avoiding it, but rather she blocked all of it with her hand. When compared to Naruto's blows these magic bullets were like throwing pieces of erasers at her.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!" Rias smiled kindly to the boy. "B-Buchou . . . I . . . I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Naruto nodded his head with a warm smile.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Naruto-kun! Akeno! Yuuto, Koneko, Xenovia as well! We're all your friends, your family. We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!" Rias screamed out with her releasing all her power of destruction. The old building shook uncontrollably under the pressure of her power. She had gotten stronger now, and she would be the one who protected her family.

"Well said Rias-chan" Naruto smirked, A blue aura coalesced around him before bursting into a wave of blue flame like energy. They both attack at the same time.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Rias to clear out the magicians surrounding Gasper. Rias' mastery over the power of destruction made leaps and bounds after Naruto's training. She easily erased the barrier and magician behind it with a normal magic infused bullet.

Lowering his body, Naruto slashed the ropes that bound Gasper to free the boy after the last witch was properly tied and secured in the corner of the room. "Gasper," Rias hugged the boy lovingly "I'm so glad you were safe," she smiled to him

"Now please put this on. This will help stem your powers Gasper-kun. Free everyone," Naruto handed Gasper the bracelet, Azazel had given him, gently.

"I-I-I will t-try" Gasper timidly said before putting the bracelet on his wrist. Naruto felt the presence of Forbidden Balor View fade away, and nodded his head. Everyone was unfrozen and back to normal now. They joined the fight outside. Naruto should be there soon to join in the fray.

"Let's go Rias-chan, Gasper-kun. There is another battle waiting for us outside," Naruto said and led the two of them outside. Gasper was extremely nervous, but he also wanted to help so the boy slowly walked out with Naruto and Rias while hiding behind the crimson haired girl.

Naruto could only described the scene outside as a battlefield. The leaders of each Faction had created a barrier, collectively, to protect the school from harm while Azazel was fighting an opponent, which Naruto recognized as Katerea Leviathan. She was the Maou who was replaced by Serafall. He recognized her immediately, because he had seen her in an old book before. If their enemy was an Old Satan, and based on the words of the magician Naruto fought in the clubroom then, the terrorists were all part of the Old Satan faction.

Naruto thought to himself, _'This isn't good at all,'_ and created a clone to protect Rias and Gasper. He quickly jumped into the fray confronting the magicians and wiped most of them. Naruto then decided to help Azazel as he suddenly flashed behind Katerea and kicked her made her and Azazel surprised.

Naruto turn his attention toward Azazel and said, " You're taking too long Azazel so might as well I'll finished this. Azazel pouted, " That's cruel Naruto-kun" Though it not long as Azazel said cheerfully, " Well, she is yours then Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile Katerea who now recovered said, " Don't interfere you scum !" Naruto just tilted his head, " Well, I don't think Azazel is necessary to fight you s you already old as dirt.." Whuch made the leaders laughing so hard though in Michael and Gabriel case they just snickered.

Katerea growled, " Fine if you really want to die. I'll granted that." She then unleash more demonic aura though Naruto feeling something bad with it so he decided to took out Ascalon and later both of them clashed for awhile until he feeling enough.

Naruto then perform Rasengan and he vanished behind Katerea and drilled it to her back. Surprisingly Katerea managed to resist as she stubbornly regenerate. Naruto just sighed as he decided to took out Soul Calibur and stabbed it at Katerea head, " Now begone OLD DIRT!"Naruto called out as Katerea started to turn into small particle absorbed by Soul Calibur.

With Katerea taken care of, the rest of the ground team continued to finish off the last of the terrorists. And as Naruto observed the battlefield and prepare to help he sensed someone attacking from behind forced him to flashed to dodge the attack.

Naruto look and the one who try to ambush him is none other than Vali. "That really low, Vali."

Rias then furrowed her eyebrows. "I see… So you're the one who leaked the information about the meeting of Three Factions, as well as Gasper's Forbidden Balor View."

"Indeed, I am. As you can see that I was also the one who prepared the path to get inside the meeting venue. Though I didn't expect to have the dhampir to forcefully cancel the magician's transfer spell." Vali took a glance at the now exhausted Gasper. "But I guess he's now too exhausted to use his power again."

It was then that everyone now knew that Vali was the traitor that caused this whole meeting to turn sour as he joined up with the terrorists. Naruto and Azazel took to the skies where they confront Vali.

"Hey Vali… I want to ask you something." Azazel went up first, getting his attention.

"You know my Vice-Governor General, Shemhaza. He recently informed me about a rebellious group that is being formed from dangerous element in each of the three great factions. If I recall, correctly, they're call the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said

"Khaos Brigade?" Naruto curiously muttered to himself "Khaos Brigade seems accurate." Sirzechs implied where Serafall wondered on who would lead such a group since if Katerea was in it, it must be powerful.

Everyone heard this as they to wonder on what this group is. Azazel continued on with his explanation.

"And their leader has to be someone powerful. If I had to guess, it would be Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon." He finished before continued, ""Care to explain your whole motive? I'm rather surprised you still dare to join these crooks and pull out this stunt."

"Don't lump me together with them." Vali scowled inside his helmet. "I, along with some of my friends, are only hired to help out Khaos Brigade to attack this conference.

"And? Your motive?" Michael pressed on. Vali only smirked and turned his attention to his supposed to be rival. "Him."

"I understand." Naruto responded, " After all it just matter of time to decided when we will clash. I just didn't expect this come sooner. Though I knew who you are, Vali Lucifer?"

What Naruto said earn gasp from everyone but Vali and Azazel. Then Vali continued while growing four pair of black devil wings from his back. "I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died during the Great War. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear thanks to my human-half. It was just by chance…. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that…" Then Vali snorted. "Well, just kidding."

The others got even more astonished at the revelation while Azazel confirmed with a wry smirk. "Of course… You might be one of some ridiculous existences in this world. With that kind of heritage, he'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably the future as well."

Vali grinned at Naruto, " You really worth become my rival Naruto Uzumaki. And it only made me become more excited . I also knew you not even going all out against Kokabiel. So I hope you not disappoint me. And…" Before Vali finished he felt hard punch landed on his face and it threw him backwards in the process. Vali quickly recovered and saw Naruto now in his Scale Mail mode but his head uncovered.

" You know." Naruto said, " If you want fight, just fight. Don't do crappy monologue like that." Vali grinned as he flared out his aura. "In any case, that punch of yours really got me hyped up now. So, what do you say, Naruto Uzumaki? Shall we fulfill the destiny of Two Heavenly Dragons here and now?"

Naruto just silent as he flashed and kicked Vali who managed to block him. Vali then intend to Divide Naruto power only for him struggled as he cannot handle output of Naruto power which let him open and Naruto launched several fist at him and it shattered Vali Scale Mail.

Seeing Naruto gaining advantage as Vali cannot absorbed his power , the White Dragon Emperor decided to do something as he stretched out his arm to use a new move.

" **HALF DIMENSION!"** Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his body and the surrounding space were forcefully being distorted, and his body was enveloped in explosions of his surroundings. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Naruto grunted in pain as he took the brunt of Vali's new attack. Unlike the dividing from earlier, he felt that Vali's move was trying to half his physical body as well. Vali, however, only laughed in joy as he kept his eyes on Naruto who was regenerating his badly damaged armour. "Hahaha, amazing! You managed to force me to use this move against you! As expected of my rival!"

Naruto while feeling pain smirked, ' I guess I should use this now.; He then mentally talked to Ddraig, ' _Ddraig, I want to do something. '_ Ddraig sensed what Naruto mean and responded, " _ **Just question. Are you willing to die?"**_ Naruto replied, _Oh please . I won't die just because this. You should be known better Ddraig."_ Ddraig huffed, " _ **Well just do as you wish."**_

"What do you intend to do, Naruto Uzumaki?" Vali finally asked.

Naruto simply revealed the blue jewel of Divine Dividing and a grin was adorning his expressioin. "Vali Lucifer, and Vanishing Dragon Albion! I'll be taking your power!" Then Naruto smashed the blue jewel into the back of his right back into pieces, shattering his Boosted Gear's jewel in the process as the blue jewel's fragments made their way through inside the red gauntlet.

Then, a silver aura sprang forth from Naruto's right hand and wrapped around the right side of his body, then immediately, Naruto's body was overcome by unimaginable pain.

"UOOOOOOOGGHH!"

Naruto's cry of pain was heard across the battlefield, as Rias' peerage and the others became worried of their comrade's well being. Azazel, however, had his eyes glinted in interest at the development.

Vali on the other hand, had his eyes widened at Naruto's unexpected move. "You-! You're trying to assimilate my power into your own!?"

" **What a reckless thing to do… Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?"** At Albion's impassive comment, Ddraig simply roared in agony as he was also suffering from the rebound of his opposing power. However, the red dragon managed to let out his own remarks as he withstood the pain.

" **Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!"**

" **That is correct, Ddraig. Such is our destiny. Even if our hosts are fundamentally different, the way we fight never changes at all. You raise power while I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends until new hosts are chosen. This is how it always has been, and always will be"**

" **Exactly. However, after meeting with my new host, Naruto Uzumaki, I've learned one thing: Anything is possible through sheer will!"**

It won't take long as Naruto finally managed to take control as he heard **[VANISHING DRAGON POWER IS TAKEN!]**

Naruto let out a breath of relief and he looked up to see his right arm was now clad in white gauntlet with blue jewels instead of his usual red gauntlet with green jewels. At the sight, he only chuckled. " So it worked. Let's call it Dividing Gear."

Vali and his inner dragon was shocked at the result, with Albion to be the first one to comment. **{Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!}**

"Why not?" Naruto replied. "The chance was incredibly slim, but it's possible in the end. After all, Kiba had managed to achieve his Balance Breaker by fusing holy and demonic element together. This phenomenon was probably thanks to the absence of the Biblical God. Didn't Azazel mention this, that there are bugs and errors in this world's system, Sacred Gears included? I simply used it for my advantage, that's all."

 **{…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, whose strength and power can even rival gods alike… You might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die…}**

"I know, right? But it worked in the end, so who cares?" Naruto dryly replied as well as conceding with Albion's point.

Ddraig sighed at his host's words. **[Yeah, you're one crazy son of a bitch, you know that? If it's not for your large reserves from your past trainings, you'd have ended up using your lifespan instead]**

"Fufufu… Fuhahahahaha!" Vali suddenly laughed. "Ah, this is just too fun! I know now, that I can't go half-hearted against you! Albion, let's use that!"

Naruto quickly deduced Vali wanted to use Juggernaut Drive however before Vali even started , someone coming as he fall down from sky and landed next to Vali.

The person was a young man with short black hair. He wore an ancient Chinese armor that was used during the Three Kingdoms period.

"Bikou… what are you doing here?" Vali asked

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country, because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods. You were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me." Bikou groaned

. . . I see, so it's already time." Said Vali "Well, well we meet again. Orang Utan." Said Naruto. That made Bikou shouted, " I AM NOT ORANG UTAN GODDAMMIT! I'm Bikou descendant of the Victories Fighting Buddha, Son Goku!"

"Details, details. After all you actually monkey and Orang Utan is monkey so technically I'm right." Naruto nonchalantly responded.

Bikou decided to regain composure, " Whatever , Naruto-san. " As he didn't want Naruto attempt to raise his temper Bikou stabbed his staff to ground and instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and they began to sink into the murkiness.

"Anyway, I'll withdraw for now. I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger," Vali said to Naruto as he gave mock bow before both he and Bikou vanished into the darkness.

 _ **Few hours later**_

Naruto sighed and laid his head back onto his comfy bed. It was a tiring night and he wanted a nice rest. After healing their wounds, each group returned to their domain while the rest returned to their homes. It sure was an eventful night and Naruto wanted to rest now. Everything after the battle was a blur to him as he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep to forget what transpired tonight.

After all everyone already tired so he also follow the example and hit the sack. What he don't know tomorrow will be surprise for him and his fellow peerage member.

 _ **Tomorrow after school.**_

Currently Naruto and the rest of others were gathering inside the room of Occult Research Club with Azazel, wearing a formal suit, was sitting on Rias' chair.

"So, from today on I'll be the chemistry teacher of Kuoh Academy, as well as the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." The Grigori Governor General declared casually.

Naruto turned to his master while pointing his fingers at their new teacher and advisor. Rias only sighed while rubbing her forehead. "I know, I know. As absurd as it is, he had requested to teach us more about Sacred Gears. There's nothing much I can do at this point…"

Naruto just sighed. While Azazel really knowledgeable about Sacred Gears, he didn't expected that the fallen angel would do so through visits during after-school period, not being a full-time teacher and advisor of all things.

Azazel then spoke, "I can stay here as long as I can make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is this Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou Team, or Vali team will also do."

" I wonder if they will attack again." Naruto wondered

"Unlikely. Vali has said that his team is just a hired gun for the last assassination attempt, which failed, and that alone has made them the enemy of Heaven and Underworld alike. With Heaven is now on full alert, and Underworld is now under joint-forces of fallen angels and devils, even our enemies would at least have to think twice before attacking again."

Everyone's face went thoughtful at the information. At least they now had a breathing room until the enemy decided to attempt another assault. Azazel then clapped his hand.

"Moving on! You, Holy-Demonic sword user." Azazel turned to Yuuto. "How long can you fight with your Balance Breaker?" Yuuto was a bit startled being asked by Fallen Angel Governor all of sudden, but replied nonetheless. "Err… My limit is one hour, give or take."

Azazel frowned at the answer. "Okay, that's not good. If you really want to contribute in future battles, at least you have to be able to hold it on for at least 3 days, give or take." Yuuto only replied with an expression of determination and fire in his eyes. Then Azazel turned to the Queen in the room. "Next, Akeno!"

"Y-yes?"

"…Do you still hate Baraqiel?" Azazel did pause for a second, but he asked without hesitation.

Akeno replied with stern expression in return. "I still have no intention of forgiving him. That's all I have to say."

Azazel's expression remained serious when he carried on. "You know, when he found out about your reincarnation into a devil, he did not say any word."

"It's only natural for him not to have any position to make any comment about my life." Akno replied coldly

Naruto sighed when he heard that. It seems keno still cannot let go her hatred toward Baraqiel. Well, sooner or later she will confront him anyway so Naruto decided to let it go for now.

After speaking for awhile Azazel said as he walked toward the door, "Now then, I'm off to visit Serafall's sister now. I'll see you kids later!" then the door was closed.

Though before even a minute , the door of the clubroom opened again, revealing Azazel's head popping in. "Oh, I forgot one more thing. Sirzechs had gave out this one command: 'All girls in the Occult Research Club must move into Uzumaki estate in order to foster relations with each other.' So there you have it, Ise. I'll leave it to you Naruto-kun and Rias Gremory to take care of things. See ya!"

Everyone remained silent as they stared at the door where Azazel had left of,while Naruto only muttered, " Things only going to be more difficult in future.

 _ **To Be continued. I will take break for awhile at least until next year. See ya**_


	56. Chapter 55

_**Its been long guys as usual review reply first**_

 _ **Animaman: Yes, Ise is typo as I sometime still think Issei when I wrote this. As for Koneko , I will made her confront Kuroka soon when Young Devil gathering , And, Naruto will come at last minute . And about Naruto will completely take over his world it will happen very later, but I guess after Rating Game (I will do Sona and Diodora) I will write about Naruto takeover though it will start small and of course Konoha will be last . I probably will take way where Naruto will using some suggestion toward Kages and Daimyo (Some subtle mind control like Kotoamatsukami) to follow his lead. Well you just wait details in future okay.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for correction.**_

 _ **Akashi1412: I will PM you personally about that.**_

 _ **Rafaa69: I dunno about that but I will try then.**_

Lets continue then

It's a month since Three Factions conference and nothing drastic really happened . And during that time Naruto use this to live peacefully. Normally peaceful time like this will be boring. But for Naruto, it also mean he can relaxed for time being. And when Azazel confirmed no movement from Khaos Brigade , he decided to enjoy the peace as long as possible.

Of course Naruto also help train Rias and others. And he also decided to spend time with Rias. Though he still have time for Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto and Xenovia. Well mostly he spend the time with training though for other five it seems Naruto decided to upped their training since Kokabiel fiasco. Of course Azazel on some occasion helped. And of course about Gasper, it seems the resident Dhampir slowly capable to conquer his fear. Even sometimes he easily startled and then mostly hide behind Rias and Naruto.

And now its just few days before Summer Vacation and Rias already told him to spend vacation in Underworld as Young Devil meeting will held after first week summer vacation. Naruto also wondered about other devil heirs. He hoped all of them strong so he can measure all of their strength. And for that he must waiting just few days .

 _ **(I'll show another Brotherhood member for now and I decided to do Shinji first since I neglect him longer.)**_

Its been a few weeks since he started his adventure as pilot EVA. Now Shinji just enjoying a peace for time being as recently Angels not attacking for almost a week. It seems Rei also started to oper herself more. Well more to him. And now it just few minutes before school hours ending. And when the bell ringin, Shinji packed and approached Rei who also packing.

Shinji then called, ""Hey, Rei, you mind if I walk you home today?" "Walk me home?" Rei questioned. "Why?"

"Well, that's what friends do together. Besides, a gentleman's job is to escort the lady home." Shinji responded. "Very well, Shinji," said Rei as she accepted the offer. "You may escort me home."

 _ **Sometime later**_

When Shinji followed Rei to the neighbourhood she lived in, he was appalled by the environment. It just wasn't safe for a girl like her to live alone in a place like this. There were homeless people digging for scraps and various unsightly figures that didn't look all that wholesome.

Rei's apartment was worse. There wasn't even a lock and when they entered Shinji's eyes widened.

"Rei…this is where you live?" he asked. "Yes, it is," she answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Did Pop set this up?" "Yes, he did."

Now Shinji was livid, "Rei, nobody should be allowed to live here! It's not even clean!" "I am comfortable here," she said.

"Are you? Really?" he asked. "Tell me the truth, Rei, are you?" "I…"

"Rei, the door doesn't even have a lock! What if someone breaks in here and…and…" Shinji just couldn't think of it. It was horrible. "Rei, we have to get you moved someplace else!" "Shinji, why do you care for me so much?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask? We're friends! Friends care about each other!" Impulsively, he hugged her. Again Rei was enveloped in the warm feeling of Shinji's embrace. Although, it was a little different this time. Shinji was…deeply concerned about her. He did not feel that she was adequately protected in her residence. No one came to the building so why should she have a lock? Still, he was worried about her health and safety.

"I…see," Rei nodded as she returned the hug.

Shinji released his hug and looked back at Rei apartment "Seriously though Rei, this place isn't safe for you. Comfort is one thing, but there is also security to consider. I'd hate it if someone came in here and hurt you."

"Thank you for your concern," Rei nodded. "I will procure a proper lock if it will make you feel better."

"Well, that's a start," Shinji sighed. "But…Misato has an extra room in her apartment. You're more than welcome to move in with us."

"I will…consider it," Rei answered.

With a nod of goodbye, Shinji reluctantly left the building, leaving Rei alone. As was the par with the younger Ikari, he left her mind confused again. He showed deep concern for her well-being. He feared something would happen to her should she keep living in the apartment she had been given. He even offered to share his space with her. He had been upset, but not with her. He was upset with Commander Gendo old bat" Ikari for giving her a space he considered unsuited for her.

As for Rei. She didn't know why Shinji considered her so important but…she couldn't help but like the feeling.

 _ **Sometime later**_

When Shinji came home, he could see Ritsuko and Misato sitting together in the living room. Several beer cans littered the carpet and Pen-Pen was finishing one. Ritsuko was taking a few drags on a cigarette when she took notice of the young pilot.

"Hey, Shinji!" Misato greeted. "Join the party!" "Maybe later," said Shinji, depressed.

The two women noted the depressed tone in his voice and so Ritsuko decided to ask, "OK, what's wrong with you?" "I walked Rei home and I…I saw where she lived," answered Shinji. This got the two women staring.

"Wow, one date and now you're being so gallant as to walk her home," teased Misato. "You work fast, Shinji!" "This is no joke!" he snapped furiously before he apologized, regretting his tone, "Sorry, it's just…it isn't right."

Ritsuko frowned and Misato asked, "Hey, Ritz, what's Shinji talking about?" "You mean you don't know?" asked Shinji. He eyed Ritsuko who was silent and answered for her, "Well, Rei's living in the slums and she's living in an apartment that doesn't have much furniture, absolutely filthy, and what worse is the door has NO lock!" Ritsuko flinched under Shinji's stare.

"Really?" Misato blinked. "But why would she live there?" "Apparently, the bastard who runs our organization set it up for her," said Shinji scornfully, "And I think you've known this all along, didn't you, Doctor?"

Ritsuko sighed, "Yes, I did." "Ritz! I thought you were supposed to be her doctor! A place like that isn't healthy for a girl like her!" Misato said in shock.

"My hands are tied," said Ritsuko. "There's nothing I can do about it, really. The Commander ordered her to live there." "Well, the Commander is about to hear a few words from me when I see him next time, because I asked if Rei could move in with us," said Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari, you can't just-" began Ritsuko. "Watch me!" snapped Shinji.

Ritsuko sighed and then dug into her pocket. She said, "Well, now that you know where Rei lives, I think you should go back to give her this." She tossed the item towards Shinji who caught it in his hand. "It's Rei new ID card."

"Fine, I'll go," said Shinji. He was still thinking how lonely that girl probably was right now. That place was probably cold at night and he doubt there was any hot water running for her to take a decent shower. "I'll see you at dinner." He then walked out of the apartment.

"I think Shinji's right," said Misato to Ritsuko. "I mean if Rei's living in a place like that…" "So, you want her to live with you? Can you support two children?" Ritsuko asked. "I will if I have to," said Misato confidently.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Shinji and Rei now walking together at street. When Shinji come to Rei place, he found out she just recently taking a bath and and saw Rei in her birthday suit. While he already used seeing women naked as he stay in Naruto place, doesn't mean he won't get embarrassed for that especially he and Rei just mere acquaintances and still trying to know each other.

And once Shinji gave her new ID Card Shinji told Rei to join dinner together. After somethinking Rei decided to join as she thought it will her chance to spend more time with Shinji and knew him more. And when both arrived and enjoy dinner Ritsuko found out Rei changing, normally she will report to Gendo but decided not too as she will enjoy Gendo losing his cool.

 _ **Switch to Kasumi**_

Kasumi just recently returned from parallel world of Ninja Gaiden Universe. She now also gained new weapon which originally owned by Ryu Hayabusa like True Dragon Sword, Vigoorian Flail, Dabilahro, and lastly of course Blade of the Arcfiend. As for the last weapon Kasumi planned to gave that to Naruto as she cannot handle it. And with that she decided to rest for now. After all once Naruto going back she will accompany Naruto in next world Naruto will visit.

 _ **Switch to Naruto again.**_

Naruto look really happy about three days before his supposed departure with Rias and others, he got message from Yasaka and informed there was some rogue youkai who kidnapped youkai children and said children forced to be turned to vampire by some vampire.

Though Naruto bit disappointed when he found out the vampire not even made him sweat. Though Naruto also gained some Sacred Gear which accidentally was part of Vritra Sacred Gear called Shadow Prison. He then remembered Saji only have one called Absorption Line. Our blond hero decided he will gave that to Saji after Summer vacation ended or on other words when new term begin.

Anyway Naruto now find out himself with others from ORC now doing some cleaning up so they can enjoy the holiday at fullest. Currently in the clubroom, everyone was busy cleaning up windows, floors, walls, furniture, as well as sorting out books and other documents.

An after they finished cleaning , Rias then gathered everyone and said, "Well after confirming to everyone , I decided we will spend our summer holiday at Underworld . The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld."

At Rias' explanation of the schedule, Naruto remembered something. "Then, Old man…" Naruto then turned his head towards a seat. "Are you going to follow as well?"

Everyone in the room blinked at Naruto's question. The question was not about someone, but it was directed right at the aforementioned person. All heads then turned towards the direction Naruto pointed and certain Fallen Angel Governor was sitting at the corner of the room..

"Yup, I'll also going to the underworld." The person, Azazel replied casually. "W-Where did you come in from?" Rias stood up from her seat and asked incredulously. Azazel just answered ,"Why are you so surprised? Naruto-kun saw me came in from the front door, right?" Naruto replied, " I'm a sensor, Azazel-jiji. Of course I sensed you.

"Well, then it means you guys lack training." Azazel interjected. More importantly… You kids are returning to the underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your teacher, after all." Then Rias asked after everyone seemed to agree with Azazel coming along. "Then, shall we make the travel reservations for you?"

"Yes, please do. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it. Since, I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels' side."

 _ **Timeskip**_

It was the day of the departure. The Occult Research Club, clad in Kuoh Academy's summer uniform, and Azazel were standing at the train station's platform. Apparently, the devil's route between human world and underworld was some kind of a secret underground platform that could only be accessed by high-class devils, completely unseen by normal humans.

"Well, that was impressive to say the least," Naruto smiled while looking around the platform that was for Devils only. It was huge, bigger than any platform Naruto had seen in his life. After walking for a few more seconds, they stopped in front o a massive crimson train with the symbol of the Gremory Household. They were going to have the entire train to themselves.

Rias then turned to her entire peerage "Alright everyone, it's time. Let's get going." Everyone then replied in affirmative and followed the king dutifully into the train.

As the train began to move, The Occult Research Club was sitting at the centre of the train. Everyone was gathering in the middle while Azazel immediately went to sleep at the corner. As Naruto took a glance at the window, he found that the train was moving inside something like a dark tunnel. Seeing that there was nothing to see, Naruto turned towards his friends.

"Say, how long until we get there?" Akeno was the one to reply. "We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

Naruto just nodded. He already got explanation from Rias they will do some method to ensure Naruto and Xenovia enter via official route as they need to going through some procedure and Naruto being Mid class Devil also not let him free from that necessity.

And after awhile some old man showed up. He had a dandy look and wore a suit that perfectly pressed on his body. "Princess, I have come to inform you that we'll be arriving at the Gremory station shortly." The man addressed the Gremory heiress politely.

Rias nodded at the old man before she turned to her peerage. "Thank you. Everyone, let me introduce you our train conductor, Reynaldo." "Pleased to make your acquaintance." The aforementioned man bowed. After some introduction , Reynaldo said, "Anyway, I need to register the new devils into our database. Please stand still for a moment."

Naruto and Xenovia obeyed as Reynaldo held the machine in front of each of them and the device let out a sound. And the session ended not long afterwards. "Alright, your evil pieces and identities have been recorded in our database. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

Rias and the others nodded in gratitude before the former carried on. "Thank you. Is Azazel next…?" When she trailed off to look at the man in question, Azazel was still sleeping soundly. Everyone else sighed and shook their heads warily as they were amazed at the nerve Azazel had within the territory of his former natural enemies. "Hohohoho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels truly is a peaceful person." Reynaldo on the other hand, simply laughed pleasantly.

 _ **Few minutes later**_

" **We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall."**

Everyone stopped their activities to pass time when they heard the announcement. Rias then turned to address her newest servants. "Go open the window and look outside."

Naruto blinked at Rias' words that hinted that something big was waiting for them, the three moved to the window and as soon as the window was opened, a wave of fresh air could be felt, and the scenery had changed from dark tunnel into a massive landscape.

Naruto could not help but amazed at the scenery despite the purple sky.

"I present you the Gremory territory." Rias said proudly. **"** I know you rich boss but to think that rich!" exclaimed Naruto before he paused and then said, "By the way, how large is the Gremory territory?"

"Hmm… I guess it's around the size of Honshu." Replied Rias

Naruto just nodded and Rias said, "Yes, I'm almost forgot." Rias placed her fist on her palm. Naruto and Xenovia will be given a plot of land from Gremory territory as my new servants. Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko and Gasper each have their own territory for a while now."

The said three new servants only blinked once again as Rias showed a holographic map made by magic at the centre of the room. "The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

And finally they arrived at their destination and took carriage to go to Gremory residence. They parted with Azazel as said Grigori leader told them he will have some important meetings with Sirzechs and will come after the meeting end.

And when they finally arrived at Gremory residence. "Welcome home Rias-ojousama."

Fireworks were set off. Soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired. People who looked is if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier, who rode on top of a mysterious creature, flew in the sky above waving a flag. There were a lot of butlers and maids present too who gave their salute toward Rias.

And then led by Grayfia the Occult Research Club proceeded on the red carpet and they walked on the path created by another line of maids and butlers. When they were in the mid-way, suddenly a small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Rias. "Rias-neesama! Welcome back!" A cute looking boy with the same shade of crimson colored hair as Rias rushed past the maids and butlers, waiting for them lined up on both sides of the path.

"Millicas! It's been a long time, you've grown so much!" Rias greeted back as she returned the embrace. Naruto decided to say something, " Boss, don't tell me this…? "Rias turned to everyone and introduced the boy. "Naruto , Xenovia, this is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama; He's my nephew." Naruto then remembered when Sirzechs and Grayfia told him they have son named Millicas when they visit his house.

"Come on, Millicas. Greet them. These are the new members of my group."At Rias' instruction, Millicas nodded and turned to face everyone. "How do you do, everyone. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Because only the person who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he is my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me," Rias explained taking her brother's hand in her own, "Come on, let's go inside the residence."

Everyone followed her into the castle, most of them was looking around in awe and utter shock at the elegant of this Castle. After trekking through a large hallway, the group finally arrived at another large room, when a new voice was heard. "Oh my, Rias. So you've returned." At that moment, a woman's voice echoed from above them. Naruto, looking up, smiled at Venelana, Rias' mother, who was slowly walking down the stairs. She looked almost exactly like Rias with a few differences here and there. Namely, her hair color which was brown. But all in all, she was a true beauty.

Rias immediately addressed the woman with a smile of her own. "Mother. I've returned home." And then she gave her mother hug.

Later Venelana said, " Oh hello everyone. Let me introduce meself properly now. My name is Venelana Gremory, Rias mother, Nice to meet you."

After the conclusion of the introductions, Grayfia decided she should show everyone to their rooms. Naruto and Rias of course spend time at Rias own room

Naruto walked around the massive living room waiting for every to return while Rias rested on the sofa reading the latest volume of her favorite manga series. Naruto chuckled when he saw how her eyes sparkled with excitement with each page she read. Naruto never bothered reading more than two chapters of that series, because it did not have any fighting in it at all. While he enjoyed watching anime with Rias very much, he tended to drift off during any breaks in the action. Rias wasn't too pleased about his actions.

After awhile Naruto decided to strolling around abit as he want to familiarize himself with Gremory mansion since the last time he visit he only manage to visit Rias room. And aftre walk for awhile he saw Koneko look depressed but decided not to ask the normally quiet girl. After all, he didn't want to trouble her or snoop into anything that was not his business.

 _ **Few hours later Dinner time**_

Now everyone gathered at Dining room with Zeoticus and Venelana sit at head of the table while Naruto and Rias sit at other side while remaining of Rias peerage took other seat.

Grayfia of course ran around the dining room giving order after order to the servants of the Gremory estate. Being the maid that she ultimately was, she couldn't sit down and enjoy herself while all the other servants, while quite good themselves, potentially mess something up. She would not allow any possibilities if she could prevent it.

Dinner began when the servants carried out platter of freshly cooked food and placed them down in front of the diners. And then they ate like people in high class which Naruto can do it easily thanks to Ange who teach him how high class society dine custom.

The entire time Naruto ate his eyes were focused on Koneko. She hadn't touched her food at all, and was staring blankly at the meal in front of her. Something was wrong with her, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. She looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds before she abruptly turned her head away with the blank expression on her face. Although, her mood had risen a little.

"The members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just arrived in the Underworld, you are in an environment you don't understand. If there is something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They will prepare it right away," Zeoticus cleared his throat and said heartily to Rias' group. Then he turn his attention toward Naruto, "Oh by the way Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his attention at Gremory patriarch , " Yes?"

"You may call me father-in-law from today on."

Naruto only blinked several times before he said, "Excuse me?"

However, before Naruto's confusion could be answered, Venelana had already chided her husband. "Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first."

"Ah, yes. You're right. But still, crimson and red… Don't you think those two sound so compatible?"

"I know, I know. But it's still too early for them."

"Forgive me, it seems I became too hasty yet again…" Lord Gremory sighed in defeat. "And speaking of, don't you have something to say to him as well, dear wife?"

Venelana nodded before she turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto-san. Is it fine if I can call you Naruto-san?"

"Yes, of course." Naruto agreed at the request.

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yes. As long as Rias-sama stays here, I also will be staying here as her servant."

"I see. That's perfect. Since I have to have you acquire gentlemanly behaviour as well. You'll study manners a little while here."

 _ **BANG!**_

Before Naruto could have expressed his confusion, Rias immediately slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

At her daughter's complaint, Venelana narrowed her eyes and her smile was no longer present. "Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Riser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that 'My selfish daughter cancelled her engagement using the legendary dragon'? You may be the younger sister of the Lucifer, but there is still a limit." Venelana scolded Rias with calm tone.

"Onii-sama has nothing to-!" Rias' attempt to talk back was cut off by her mother.

"Are you saying that Sirzechs is completely unrelated to anything you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the Three Great Powers formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position you know. There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understand?"

 _ **SMASH!**_

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. His anger had reach its boiling point. With all his strength, he hit the table with his hand breaking it in half as the result. All the food and drinks on the table fell to the ground. A few of them crumble into pieces. Everyone looked at Naruto dumbfounded. Although, no one was more astounded then Rias and her family.

"If you were afraid to lose face then why bother engaging Rias with Riser in the beginning?" Naruto asked in a low tone, yet a cold aura permeated the air, "You have no idea how much I wanted to break every bones in his body and smash his face when I met him at that party three years ago," he looked at Rias and took her hand pulling her away.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered quietly.

"If you wanted to engage her to someone then you should have found someone you loved her rather than treat her as an object. That wasn't her being selfish for wanting to be with someone who she loved. You are the one who is selfish here, you cared too much about the sake of your Clan and completely forgot about your daughter's happiness" He paused to glare at them, "Remember this, if you wish to engaged Rias with someone like Riser again, then I make him suffer pain worse than the one I inflicted on her last suitor. High Class this or High Class that . .. you High Class Devils sicken me sometimes."

Naruto began to pull Rias out of the room with him. The blonde opened the door and slammed it with so much force that it nearly broke. Naruto stopped to look at the door for a few seconds, but shrugged his shoulders and stomped away heavily. Rias followed close behind with a blushing face.

Inside the room, no one had broken out of their shocked stupor. The first one to broke out of it, Venelana Gremory, stood up heaving out a tired sigh. Curtly bowing to everyone, "I'm sorry for showing something ugly to Rias' and Naruto's peerages," she looked at the broken table and called for Grayfia, "Grayfia make sure everyone has food for dinner in their room."

"Yes, Venelana-sama," Grayfia nodded her head with a bow. She promptly instructed the servants. She, too, was shocked by Naruto's outburst, but understood why he had gotten so angry.

After excusing everyone, Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana walked silently to their room.

"I will have to apologize to them later," Venelana sighed turning her heels to Rias' room knowing that both of them would be in here. While she was an upper class lady, she was still a mother who cared for her children. She always wanted her children to be happy no matter what, "I-I guess Naruto was right. I was blind to my daughter's own feelings."

"I am also at fault here. Knowing Naruto, he probably would have crashed Rias engagement even if the person loved her or not," her husband sighed.

"I'm glade that she has someone like him in her life . . ." Venelana said before walking to Rias' room with a sad smile. Naruto's words truly reached the bottom of her heart.

 _ **Scene change**_

"Ah damn it," Naruto fell to the bed with his face hitting the pillow. He couldn't believe how he lost control like that.

"Naruto-kun, thank you," Rias smiled warmly. She kneeled beside the bed to look at his face, "for standing up for me like that."

"Don't worry Rias-chan, I would shout in the faces of those higher-ups if they decided to mess with you," Naruto cheekily grinned making Rias giggle lightly, "Still, I shouldn't have exploded on Venelana-san like that. I think I should go apologize to her." He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

 _ **Knock. Knock.**_

"Rias, Naruto can I come in?"

Speak of the Devil and she will come. Naruto immediately stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Rias' mother standing outside with a somewhat nervous expression on her face.

"Uh sure," Naruto nodded his head, and opened the door for her.

Before Venelana could say anything, Naruto shouted, "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst . . . I shouldn't have said something like that to you Venelana-san. Please forgive me," Naruto said clearly and truthfully. He had hoped to make a good impression for Rias' parents this summer so when he told them about his secret relationship they wouldn't be against it, but after today he doubted that Venelana would consent.

"Please Naruto I'm also at fault here," she said gently. Looking at her daughter, "I . . . was too selfish to think about your feelings. Your father also wanted to apologize to you about the engagement with the Phenex Clan. Both of you please forgive us," she lowered her head making both Naruto and Rias look at her in shock. The crimson haired heiress quickly made her way to her mother and guided her to the bed, where she sat.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Kaa-sama," Rias reached and pulled on Naruto's, who was sitting behind her, ear, "This guy should be the only one who needs to apologize," she said simply and pulled on his ear harder making him wince in pain.

"OUCH! It hurts Rias-chan," Naruto said in complaint.

"You two," Venelana shook her head, "By the way Naruto about that question . . . I already know the answer," she said with a smirk on her face "It was just a test, however I never knew that you would react that way Naruto"

"H-H-How do you know about is?" it took Rias barely more than a second to know what her mother was talking about. She blushed a deep scarlet while Naruto looked away with his own blush.

"Well, I have my ways you know. And now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave you two some alone time with each other," she stood up and began to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door, "And make sure not to forget to put up a silencing spell while you two are at it."

She closed the door behind her and locked before a pillow could hit her face. Rias stood, with her arm extended in a throw. How the hell her mother had figured out Naruto and she were in a relationship was beyond her comprehension.

Rias sat down on the bed looking at Naruto. She quickly realized that they were the only two people in the room for awhile. Unlike at the Uzumaki Mansion, Akeno wouldn't know how to break into her room. As a precaution, Rias had asked her brother to reinforce the room when she learnt of Akeno's affections for Naruto. Akeno being in the same room with them when the sadistic girl was young was the last thing Rias wanted when she was young.

Right now, Rias was pleased with herself for her smart decision.

Being alone in the room, a sound proof room, with Naruto could only mean one thing.

"Well it looks like we are along now Rias-chan," Naruto, seeing her red face, smirked. He slowly closed the gap between their lips. Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself with Rias sleeping, naked, next to him lately. Sooner or later they were going to make love, so why wait when your smoking hot girlfriend was sitting next to you with the same desires as you?

Before his lips reached her soft, cherry ones, Rias grabbed his collar and pushed him back with a smirk playing on her face.

"Ah ah, naughty boy Naruto-kun," she said playfully. Before sex, Rias enjoyed playing around with her boyfriend, "Behave yourself or I will give you the biggest blue balls you can imagine," Naruto's face paled a little, "However . . . I guess I can give you a reward for standing up for me in front of my parents." She put her finger tip on her lip and went into a thinking pose, "Hm, come to think of it, it has been awhile since I've let you fuck me as much as you want. How about I give you permission to do that?"

And that was the last straw for Naruto before he unleashed his pent up frustration on his 'poor' girlfriend. Really, the girl was just too stubborn to know when to give up.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Naruto now just finished his report reading about Longinus which provided by his spies.. Of course aside he now wielding Boosted Gear and Vali as owner of Divine Dividing.

The first was Zenith Tempest . It has the ability to control the weather and its elemental attributes. It is currently in the possession of Dulio Gesualdo, the most powerful exorcist who was reincarnated into an Angel as Michael's Joker.

And thr three currently owned by Hero Faction and that was True Longinus, Annihilation Maker and Dimension Lost. Magician group also owned Incinerate Anthem. Sephiroth Graal currently reside on Vampire faction . And turned out Fallen still have two Longinus, Absolute Demise and Canis Lykaon. And lastly Regulus Nemea owned by Devil . Naruto though have plan to recover all of them in future but for now he will enjoy summer with Rias.

 _ **Now switch to another Brotherhood.**_

Well lets see what Harry Potter do. Before he returned he decided to destroy Horcrux. While he wanted to destroy Wizarding Britain, he also not want Voldemort return. No only he will the one do it even he will do it indirectly and that's why he will start the progress. And instead destroy he will purify it and few week after school in holiday to be exact in mid July he will enter Hogwarts ground using secret passage.

And when the moment come he sneak in using Honeydukes basement to enter the secret passage. Hidden under his invisibility cloak he went to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. Now that he knew what to look for he walked past the wall and called for the Room of Hidden Things. After having taken the way to the diadem twice before now he found it easily and put it into sack of acromantula silk to prevent negative effect of horcrux.

He used the chance to have a good look around. There were so many useful things in here and this would probably be the one chance he had to explore it undisturbed. He spent three hours going through the room. He found some blades of goblin origin, which he of course took with him, some precious stones in a treasure box, it looked as if they had been here for over two centuries regarding the way the jewellery was styled, some old books of spells, some about ancient wards and potions and one was a real find as it described the possibilities of parseltongue and was written by Salazar Slytherin's disinherited grandson Aaron Slytherin.

His next stop was Hagrid's where he borrowed a rooster. He put it under the imperius curse to not be in danger of having it refuse to crow when confronted with the basilisk. There was no way he would be bit by the basilisk again. Under his cloak he went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thankfully the corridors were deserted. The teachers were probably in the staff room before they left for the holidays if they left.

And when he arrived at certain bathroom and thankfully Myrtle not there only made Harry job easier. Opened the door use parseltongue he then took his broom from the trunk which he had enlarged again before shrinking the trunk back to matchbox size for easier storage in a pocket. He took off and hovered slightly below the entrance. He hissed 'close' and the entrance was hidden again. No way would he risk somebody, worst of all Dumbledore, to find out what he was doing.

A light crystal hovering in front of him allowed him to see where he was flying. Taking the broom to fly down into the Chamber was much nicer than sliding down the dirty pipe. Not to mention that getting to the Chamber without having the ceiling cave in on you was a lot better too. He quickly reached the massive door that separated the corridor from the main chamber. He hissed to open it and then flew inside the main chamber, where he climbed from his broom after landing. The Chamber was like he remembered it to be. Huge, surrounded by creepy snake statues and crossed by water pathways on the ground. And you couldn't overlook Slytherin's statue.

He took position next to the statue so that when the basilisk came out of the mouth again, he would be behind it and not in danger of accidentally meeting its stare.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._ " Harry hissed in parseltongue.

The mouth of the statue opened and he heard the basilisk slithering out. Once he saw the head poking out of the hole he made the rooster crow with all its might. It echoed from the Chamber walls and obviously hurt the basilisk. It was thrashing around in pain immediately. Finally it fell from the mouth to the ground, dead.

"And this ends the horror of the Chamber of Secrets before it has even begun. Much better result than last time too." Harry commented happily.

He quickly set to work. He plunged a goblin made dagger, which he had found among the Black family heirlooms at Grimmauld Place in his time, into a venom sack, having looked up snake anatomy to be prepared for this task. After all, a dagger was much handier than a sword and easier to hide not to mention handle. He put a canister under the venom sack before pulling out the dagger. The remaining venom dropped from the hole the dagger had made into the canister. He repeated the process one more time with the second venom sack. It would be a shame to waste the immense wealth the basilisk corpse represented.

Another spell found in the Black library let him render the rest of the corpse for useable parts. It had been designed for dragons, but it worked on the basilisk as well. It was no surprise that the Blacks had known such a spell. The vast family fortune had to have come from somewhere and you didn't get that much with just working normally. Not even after five generations of Blacks saving every galleon they could spare. No, they had to find sources that others would buy from them for lots of money and as dragons were sought after for their blood, their hide and heartstrings especially, the Blacks had created spells to safely bring a dragon down and then render it for valuable parts.

The basilisk would bring Hadrian a nice amount of money. Something that Dumbledore had never even mentioned to Hadrian. By law Hadrian as the one to kill the basilisk had been entitled to the profit that rendering the basilisk would have brought. All the useable things were now stored in a backpack that he had charmed like Hermione had done with her bag. He had two big rolls of the hide, the fangs, several litres of venom and in closed containers the eyes. Who knew when he would find a use for them? The meat was poisonous too as he knew, so it was also packed in impenetrable boxes. It wasn't suited for potions as far as he knew, but he had heard that some magical races considered basilisk meat a delicacy. He would have to see if the goblins were interested.

Well, at least he managed to recover on for now. Diary still in Malfoy residence but in future he probably will retrieve it from Weasley as Lucius slipped it. Hufflepuff cup will wait. As for locket he will take care in future as he can slipped easily inside Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately Sirius is died though even Malfoy cannot claim it till Draco in age but Harry will prevent that just like in his homeworld. As for Ring he will drop some hint to Dumbassador to take care the curse on the ring.

Anyway with this he can going back to his home. In Ange homeworld before he may going to assist Naruto for whatever his leader do.

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **See ya next time**_


	57. Chapter 56

_**Okay here I am as usual I must response the review first**_

 _ **LastPenis: I plan too, but not I will stick KHR with Tsuna as main character but I plan Naruto to influence Tsuna though so he will be more confident and a bit more violent. But then again I can change about that later**_

 _ **The reaper of death445: Thanks for understanding  
Animaman: I plan Ange will make another appearance soon just wait though as it will only in glimpse. And I also plan Naruto will use fake Akatsuki to retrieve bijuu but will ensure the host still alive, And I maybe plan to made Naruto former family to lost their own bloodline especialy the Uzumakis and Senjus. I plan to use Kaguya to do that removal so just wait 'kay**_

 _ **Well lets continue now**_

It was the time where Rias and her peerage had to attend the gathering as well as meeting with the devil kings. They took the train from the Gremory station towards the underworld's old capital Lilith. However, as soon as the peerage stepped in to the urban area of the capital, they were swarmed by mobs of people, men and women, screaming towards the group, particularly at Rias Gremory.

"Kyaaah! Rias hime-samaaaaaaa!"

Naruto winced at the high-pitched cheer that sounded almost busted his eardrums. Gasper immediately went panic and shrieked in fear before he hid behind Naruto. According to Akeno, with her beautiful looks, as well as her status as the Lucifer's younger sister, Rias Gremory had been a target of admiration among low to middle class devils. Thus, in order to avoid the crowd and anymore uproar, Rias and her peerage decided to switch over to use underground subway train and the master immediately arranged a private train to a pair of black-suited men. Of course, before they left for the underground train, Rias waved her hand with a strained smile on her face at a group of men among the crowd whom cheered at her.

The meeting was set to take place in the biggest building in Lilith, which was supposed to be the meeting place for the gathering of young devils, old families, and other elites. The bodyguards, that accompanied them, stopped and one of them led everyone to the elevator. There he stood on standby. The elevator was massive, large enough to hold everyone within its confine.

"Everyone, I will say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter was is thrown, don't start a fight. The people above us are our future rivals. We must not show our unsightly side," Rias turned to and said seriously to her peerage.

Everyone nodded resolutely at their king's words filled with fighting spirit. When they arrived at their floor, they stepped into a wide hall and greeted by an employee who gave a bow towards Rias and the other guests. "Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way." They quickly followed after the employee. After they went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner.

Rias apparently recognized one of those people."Sairaorg!" Rias approached an individual who happened to be a handsome young man with short black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall and had a muscular build. "It's been a while, Rias." The man called as Sairaorg then greeted back with his smile and shook hands with Rias.

"Yes, I missed you. I'm glad to see you're doing well. That's right, there are new additions in my peerage who you haven't met yet." Then Rias turned to her peerage. "Everyone, this is Sairaorg Bael, my cousin on my mother's side." On cue, the man introduced himself. "Sairaorg Bael, the next head of Bael family at your service."

Naruto grinned when he analyzing Sairaorg. Currently said Bael heir is the strongest devil in his generation despite he didn't have Bael Power of Destruction. Sairaorg then turned his attention at Naruto, " We finally meet face to face , Naruto Uzumaki. I'm looking forward to cross-fist with you if we have the chance!"" He then proceeded to shake Naruto hand and Naruto knew how strong Sairaorg by just mere handshake and yes among young pureblood devils, Sairaorg definitely the strongest and this handshake just confirmed that.

Rias proceeded to continue her conversation with her cousin. "Um… By the way, Sairaorg. What are you doing in a passage like this?" Sairaorg then release his handshake from Naruto and replied, "Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there," Sairaorg shook his head with annoyance in his voice "…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?" Rias wondered

"Seekvaira and Diodora have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Seekvaira started arguing." Sairaorg's expression then became bitter.

"Really?" Naruto asked, but before he could ask more the building shook greatly. He heard a smashing sound. Naruto felt a large build up of magical energy within the room, and shook his head. "Yeah, I know!" Sairaorg said sarcastically "Geez, this is why I advised not to arrive early before the meeting."

Rias appeared to be a little worried by the sound. Without hesitation, she pushed the double doors open revealing an exquisite banquet hall. Naruto and Sairaorg just shrugged as both decided to follow Rias inside.

Inside said hall now become absolute mess. All tables, chairs and decorations had been destroyed. All the devils inside were split up into two opposing sides as they glared heatedly at the each other. Weapons were drawn and there was a thick tension in the air. One side was made of evil-looking, goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, there was a table safe from the destruction at the corner of the room and one man was calmly drinking tea in the midst of the chaos.

A female devil, who happened to be the leader of one of opposing groups, started to speak with cold tone. She was a young woman around her late teens. She wears glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze. She was wearing a blue robe that exposed very little skin. "Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

The leader of the group with goblin-like devils, Zephyrdol, replied with different kind of hostility. The leader was a man with lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body. He had blue hair that stands on its end. He was also wearing ornaments on his pants as they sounded to jingle and clank. "Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' lady really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

"You think we should stop this?" Sairaorg asked Naruto turning his head to the blonde. Instead, he saw empty space. Naruto was already walking up to the hostile groups with confidence brimming with each step, "Let's see how you handle this Naruto-san," Sairaorg smirked.

"Well, well, well. How can it be so noisy here…?" everyone snapped their heads towards Naruto who nonchalantly stepped in. The fool's approach had become his favorite method when it came to these kinds of thing. "…Are you guys in heat or something?" Rias was about to stop her pawn, but she found Sairaorg put his hand in front of her, keeping her from interfering. Rias noted that Sairaorg's expression was that of expectation.

"And who the fuck are you!?" Zephyrdol asked with venom in his voice. The lady with glasses also stared at Naruto incredulously. Ignoring the tattooed man's question, Naruto continued his rant. "Listen here, men. If you guys want to fight you shouldn't do it half-assedly in this room. Instead, go all the way outside where you don't have to cost the manager for the things you've broken here."

"Hey! Answer me, you asshole!" Zephyrdol then lunged towards Naruto with his fist ready in a fit of rage. But Naruto did not seem to panic at all. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki…." Then he gave a bow, or rather, a head-butt right at the incoming fist. "Nice to meet you!"

CRACK!

The sound was heard when Naruto's forehead collided with Zephyrdol's punch. However, much to everyone's surprise, it was the latter who cried in pain as he pulled back his broken hand and took few steps back. Naruto on the other hand, not even a mark was seen on his forehead.

"Agh! You bastard…!" Zephyrdol was angered further by Naruto's head-butt, and began to use magic to retaliate. However, Sairaorg decided to step in as he immediately sent Zephyrdol flying towards a wall with a single straight punch.

Naruto blinked when he saw the wall where Zephyrdol flew turned into a crater from the sheer force of the impact. He turned around to see Sairaorg gave him a quick, approving smile and addressed the rest in the room, especially Zephyrdol's peerage who was growling in anger towards the well-built man.

"Devils of Glasya-Labolas, I won't tolerate anymore unsightly behaviour in this room. I suggest you should attend your master now, the important function will be starting soon, so make sure your master recovers first." The group of goblins noticed the point and immediately turned to look after their downed master. Then Sairaorg turned to address the lady with glasses. "Seekvaira, princess of Agares family. There's still time, put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

The lady, Seekvaira, glanced at Naruto first with wary looks before she returned her gaze at Sairaorg, then she nodded and retreated towards her own peerage. After making sure that the situation had calmed down, Sairaorg then addressed his own peerage. "Call the staff. The hall is too messed up now, how can I be able to have tea with Rias like this?" then one of his peerage immediately left to fulfill the order. And then Naruto decided to do some small talk with Sairaorg and Seekvaira. Latter both also wondering about Naruto prowess. Well mainly Sairaorg. And few minutes later Sona Sitri peerage came into the room, as well as the employee from earlier showed up to announce that the next event was going to take place.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The room that the young Devils were all lead to had a strange atmosphere around it. There were seats placed in very high places, and in them were distinguished looking people which Naruto recognized instantly as the nobles who were dead set on holding him back.

Also there was the familiar face of Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Beside him was Serafall Leviathan. She wasn't dressed as a magical girl this time but with formal dress. But the moment she saw Naruto, she gave him a small wave and wink. Naruto smiled and waved back in return. The other two Maou were sitting next to them smiling warmly at the next generation. Well, in Ajuka's case, the Maou just appeared to be as lazy as Naruto remembered him to be.

And then as one, the six young Devils moved forward by one step.

"Good, you have all gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so we can ascertain the young Devils," an elderly male Devil spoke in a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away though," this time a full mustached male devil said sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that on objection can be raised against. That's why I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power this way," Sirzechs said this from his seat on the upmist level.

"Will we also eventually be sent out to battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?" Sairaorg asked that without hesitation. "I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young Devils if possible," Sirzechs answered as such.

"Why? Even if we are young, we carry part of the responsibilities of Devils. If we just receive kindness from out predecessors, even at this age and nothing is done . . ." Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at the answer,

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, I'd like to avoid sending you all who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sirzechs explained.

Sairaorg muttered with a nod, "I understand," to Sirzechs' words. Sairoarg resigned to them. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied. After that, the difficult talk continued with different thing being said by different nobels and about the upcoming Ratin Games from the Maous.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you here with his long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the Underworld," everyone took to heart Sirzechs' words, "To finish things, will you let us hear your respective future goals?"

And then one by one young devils started to declare their future goals and Sairaorg stated that he wished to be a devil king and Naruto somehow impressed as the Bael heir sense of duty instead mere desire. As for other young devils including Rias Gremory's goals were rather… mundane compared to Sairaorg. Nevertheless, Naruto would definitely help his boss with his friends to be the top ranker in Rating Games and in future dethrone the eternal Rating Game champion , Diehauser Belial whose nicknamed ' The Emperor'.

But when he heard other noble devils mocked Sona Sitri goal, Naruto really disliked it. After all Sona ambition to build a Rating Game School that accepts all devils from all class and status, without discrimination. Even Saji had shown his passion and determination in supporting his master. However, the long-tradition of devils society would always make it hard for Sona's idea to come true, considering the devils were still strongly influenced by the traditionalists which made Naruto made mental note to prank stuck up devils in future. Then, thanks to Leviathan's interference in defence of her sister (much to the latter's embarrassment) and the Lucifer's as well, it was decided that a rating game would be held between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. And that concluded the meeting .

 _ **Later at Gremory residence**_

"I see, so it will be a showdown with the Sitri group." After the meeting, everyone had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. The one who had welcomed them there was Azazel. Everyone had gathered in the wide living room and given their teacher an account of the meeting from a short while ago.

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus." Said Azazel "But, is it okay for only us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Isn't that foul play?" asked Rias

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the devil side, you know? Also, the angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly." Explained Azazel

"Plus, I will be helping all of you training anyway" Naruto looked at them "Azazel-sensei could give the training's method to the one that have Sacred Gear while I will help Rias-chan and Akeno-chan training with their power."

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Akeno smiled to him, Rias nodded her head in understanding. Naruto knew that the black hair queen wouldn't feel comfortable with Azazel train her so he decide to step in, he had knew about all Rias' strength and weakness and was helping her improve all of them.

"It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!" Azazel scratched his chin "Well, it's fine if we have Naruto-kun at our side, it would be a lot easier for all of us. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!] All the club members responded to Azazel's words once more The door of the living room suddenly opened and Grayfia stepped in, she stood in front of everyone before saying "Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto, Yuuto and Azazel were immersing themselves inside the nice hot water of Gremory's hot spring that was modelled after the Japanese traditional hot spring. Azazel was humming a tune while soaking his twelve black wings. "Hahaha, now this is what I call life. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring."

As they soaked , Naruto noticed something, " By the way , where is Gasper?" Before anyone could have replied, Naruto then spotted the dhampir was loitering around the entrance from embarrassment. "Hey, Gasper! Don't just stand there and come in here!" Naruto rose out from the water and walked towards Gasper, who let out a shriek in return.

When Naruto got a good look on his junior, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Gasper, why are you putting up your towel up to your chest?"

"It's-it's embarrassing…." Gasper turned away with flustered face. "Please don't look at me like that…"

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not like you have any boobs to hide from anyone!" Then Naruto proceeded to take Gasper's hand and throw him right into the water. "Man up and enjoy the spring!"

As soon as Gasper's entire body was dipped in the water, the boy let out a girlish scream as he tried to withstand the heat. "Nooooooooo! It's hoooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiing! Naruto-senpai is perverteeeeeeed!"

"Naruto, you can't sexually harass Gasper, you know?" Naruto then turned to the wall that divided the male and female baths where his master's voice could be heard from, followed by the other girls' giggles.

Naruto grumbled and just decided ignored the remark as he joined the other males back in the spring. And feeling enough Naruto going out as he really tired now.

 _ **Timeskip tomorrow morning.**_

The next day, everyone, clad in jerseys, gathered in the Gremory's residence large garden. Azazel, clad in jerseys as well, was reading several documents in his hands before he began to talk. "Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Azazel turned his gaze to the Gremory heiress. "From the beginning, you have been a high-spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

"Yes, I don't intend to lose to anyone." Rias nodded resolutely. She steeled her mind even harder when she remembered her defeat from Kokabiel. "Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day." Azazel gave Rias a piece of paper.

The girl looked over her training regiment and she turned back towards the Governor with puzzled looks. "…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"You got it, basic training is fine for you. According to the data I got from your brother, you pretty much have collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield." Naruto mentally nodded when he heard Azazel program for Rias as that technically same like his program before.

Then Azazel carried on with the briefing. "Next is Akeno." "…Yes." The queen replied with rather sullen tone. Ignoring the tone Akeno had used to reply him, Azazel moved on. "You must accept the blood that flows within you."

Akeno's eyes widened slightly before she frowned. "…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power." Naruto sighed. What Azazel said technically same as him months ago It was thanks to Naruto's idea for the training camp that Akeno managed to strengthen herself further, but in the end, Azazel had a valid point. The girl had to accept herself and move forward.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning as well." Azazel concluded as he handed the paper. Akeno accepted the paper without any objection, albeit begrudgingly. It seemed the girl realized that she had just to suck it up.

Then Azazel moved on to Kiba Yuuto. "Next is Kiba. First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later." When Azazel gave Yuuto his training regiment, the former seemed to remember another thing. "By the way, I heard you'll train under your teacher again for the sword training?" "Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again." Yuuto confirmed as he took the paper.

Then Azazel moved to the other knight of the group. "For Xenovia, To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword." Xenovia blinked at the mention of another holy sword as she received her own paper. "Another holy sword?" "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Azazel smirked in return. "Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yes!" Gasper replied nervously. Azazel only sighed at the attitude. "Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive 'Hikikomori Escape Plan' program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull." "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

"Next is Koneko." Azazel proceeded to the rook. "You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a Rook like you, namely Naruto, Kiba and Xenovia. Naruto and Kiba already have their brutal Sacred Gears with their Balance Breakers in tow and Xenovia has her Durandal."

"…Yes, I know." Koneko replied with frustrated tone which made Naruto sighed. "Your case is similar with Akeno. You need to release the power you've personally sealed. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you." Koneko only took her paper from Azazel without a word.

Naruto finally found out what Azazel said, technically almost same from what he said when he train to fight Riser peerage well now said Phenex already mere memory so no need to discuss it further.

"As for Naruto. I don't know about your training so I asked someone else to help your training. " Said Azazel before he suddenly sensed something and looked up at the sky. "Ah, he's here." Everyone followed Azazel's gaze towards the sky and all eyes were widened at the sight of a gigantic, purple western dragon, about fifteen meters tall.

Naruto grinned at said dragon while the being stared at Azazel, " **Azazel… You sure have some nerve openly entering devil territory."** The dragon said with booming, yet calm voice.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the devil king and have entered this territory fairly, you know?" Azazel shrugged despite the intimidating figure before him. "And Tannin, I believe he's the one you've been looking forward to meet." The fallen angel pointed his thumb at Naruto who only blinked in confusion. "Naruto, let me introduce you the Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin, he's formerly one of Six Great Dragon Kings now Five, and currently a reincarnated, ultimate-class devil. And Tannin, this guy is Naruto Uzumaki, the current Red Dragon Emperor."

Tannin then approached Naruto and said, " **Ddraig, are you there? Can you hear me?"** Tannin then asked. The green glow appeared again from Naruto's left hand and the Welsh Dragon replied. **[Yeah. It's been a while, Tannin]**

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Naruto asked, looking around between Tannin and his hand. **[Yes. As Azazel has said, there was originally Six Great Dragon Kings, with Tannin as one of them before he turned into a devil, making six dragon kings into five. This guy is the same one recorded in the bible**.]

"Tannin here has volunteered himself to send you to your training grounds." Azazel spoke, causing Naruto to look at Tannin. Tannin then motioned Naruto to hop on the back and Naruto do as the dragon said.

"The training period is about 20 days in human world time. I expect everyone to make improvements by then. And Naruto!" Azazel called out as Tannin stood up in preparation of departure. The former tossed something at Naruto who caught it and saw a ring. "That ring is to seal your Sacred Gear and you are to put it on for the first 10 days. In other words, you're not allowed to use Boosted Gear for that period of time."

Naruto just stared blandly at Azazel and decided to put said ring on his middle finger. However, the boy was still a bit curious about the thing.

" _Ddraig, can you still hear me?"_ our blond hero asked in his mindscape. **_[Yeah… I can hear you just fine. But that ring from Azazel really works. There are bunch of seals appeared here and you won't be able to use my power unless the ring is removed. Are you sure about this?]_**

" _Yeah, I guess I can vaguely tell the purpose of this training method. Sorry, Ddraig. For the time being you'll have to stay put until further notice."_ **_[Nah, that's fine. Then I guess I'll just go to sleep. Make sure to go out there and kick some ass, partner]_** then Ddraig went to slumber.

"Well then, everyone! I'll be going for a while!" Naruto then turned to his friends. "Naruto, do your best!" Rias cheered his pawn while giving a thumbs-up. The others also gave him cheers and words of encouragement. "Yeah, good luck to you guys too!" Naruto replied "After 10 days, you can take off that ring and you'll receive the next instruction! Just do your best to stay alive!" Azazel sent his last words. **"Well, let's be off!"** Tannin roared and finally took off, leaving the rest of devils and the fallen angel towards the sky.

When Naruto and Tannin were out of sight, Rias then turned to Azazel. "By the way, Azazel, where is Tannin taking Naruto to?" Azazel only smirked at the question, and when he replied the details regarding the venue etc., Rias' face suddenly went pale as well as the others, sans Asia and Xenovia who looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Wha-! Are you out of your mind!? Why would you send my Naruto to a place like that!?" Rias asked furiously. "Relax. You know how tough that guy is, training in that place won't be enough to kill him. Besides, I already paid that guy to supervise him, so it's going to be fine. Don't worry." Rias was about to retort, but she finally let out a deep sigh and she gazed towards the direction where Tannin had flew to with worried eyes.

 _ **Back to Naruto and Tannin.**_

"So, you actually just supervise me , not train me?" Asked Naruto as he jumped back from Tannin back and the dragon replied, " **That's right. The reason I escorting you so we can go to deeper part of said place. And all you have to do Is simple. Just survive . And my job here is over. So I'm leaving."** Tannin then turned around and leave

Once Tannin leave, Naruto going to strolling around. He suddenly remembered as Tannin told him that place was actually the deepest and isolated part of Forest of Familiars which called forbidden forest. While he strolling around Naruto muttered to himself, " I just hope I'm not get bored quickly then." And he still walking through the forest.

 _ **Scene change**_

Back at the Gremory residence, it had been few minutes after Naruto had taken off somewhere by the former dragon king Tannin. As the others were donning worried looks at the direction where Naruto had gone to Xenovia had no idea what was going on. The former exorcist then turned to her master. "Um, buchou-san… Where is Naruto going to, exactly?"

Rias grimaced slightly at the thought of Naruto's training venue. "We call that place as Forbidden Forest, the deepest and most secluded part of the Forest of Familiars. That place has been deemed as extremely dangerous because that place is the habitat of the most fearsome creatures and monsters of olds that cannot be tamed into familiars."

The former church member widened their eyes in worry at the revelation. "Monsters of old? How strong are they?" Xenovia asked. "Well, they can give even an ultimate-class devil a run for their money…" replied Rias grimly

"Then, that's too dangerous even for Naruto!" Xenovia then shot a look towards Azazel, who had already gone elsewhere. "I know. So far only ultimate-class devils are allowed to venture inside the forbidden forest. Let's just hope he can make it for the next 20 days. Have faith in them." Rias said as she closed her eyes in resignation.

 _ **Meanwhile with Naruto.**_

Naruto just grumbled as he just annihilated a group of truck sized spiders, " Seriously? They said this place extremely dangerous!? Actually that place just merely above Forest of Death.! AND I WILL DO THIS FOR ALMOST THREE WEEKS? DAMN IT!" Naruto the keep ranted as he finished and said to himself, " I hope Rias and others also doing good, if not. I will made them work harder than when they train against certain birdy months ago."

As Naruto keep attacking to survive relentless ambush from forest natives suddenly he felt his head hit by something so hard. And that actually was some kind of bag. Wondering something, Naruto picked up the bag and decided to made quick retreat as he need safe place to check the content and he already knew that bag contain something will help him.

When he finally reach safe place, Naruto quickly checked the content of bag and saw bandages, disinfectant, other tools for first aid, and several familiar-looking vials. "Phoenix Tears…?" Naruto recognized the vials from the rating game with Phenex. "Well, I don't really needed that. But I will keep it for myself and whoever gave that , thanks so much." Naruto then continued his survival at Forbidden Forest.

 _ **Time skip days later**_

Days went by, and on the seventh day, Azazel teleported himself to the clearing where Naruto's campsite was supposed to be. When Azazel set foot on the clearing, the man found the boy was sitting in front of a bonfire, with several large skeletons and bones littering around. The boy himself aside scratch and torn in his clothes, look fine and currently doing a squat while the bonfire was roasting a large chunk of meat. What meat it was, Azazel could only guess by looking around.

"'Sup, Naruto. How's it going?"

"Naruto quickly stopped his exercise and he walked approaching the unsuspecting fallen angel.

 **SMACK!**

Then, much to Azazel's surprise, Naruto suddenly punched his cheek and the fallen angel was knocked back to the unforgiving ground. "Ouch…." Azazel tried to get back on his feet while massaging his swollen cheek. "What the hell was that for?" At the same time, the fallen angel also felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Care to explain, old man? I think I will tutored by Tannin instead I must survive in this place. While this is good place, I don't think I made progress you know!" Naruto berated certain fallen.

Then the fallen angel held up his hands. "Alright, alright. I get that you're pissed and all, but I give you my word that everything is under control. So let's just focus on getting stronger, okay? By the way, I brought some lunch made by Rias here, wanna have a taste or not?" Azazel raised a lunchbox wrapped in cloth. Naruto stared at the lunchbox for a moment before he quickly snatched it away and proceeded to the seat near the fire.

The boy opened the lunchbox and found some rice-balls with oolong tea in the thermos. He took a bite, and one would see his eyes sparkled. "Whoa, this is good!" Naruto's expression brightened up as he kept eating the rest of the meal.

Azazel chuckled at Naruto's reaction as he proceeded to take a seat for himself. "Glad that you like it. Not only Rias, Akeno also contributed during her spare time to make those. Man, could've sworn that the kitchen turned into a warzone that day."

Naruto then imagined the girls fighting each other at the prospect of making him lunch but quickly shook his head to erase the mental image. Then Azazel spoke again as he scanned his eyes on Naruto's body. "Hmm… I see that you have improved over these few days. Your reserves had increased compared the last time… How's this place been treating you? The place that had been deemed as one of the most dangerous places that the underworld has to offer?"

"The inhabitants in this place were really welcoming when I arrived at this place." Naruto said with obvious sarcasm in his explanation. "I can see that, indeed." Azazel nodded. "How much of the supplies do you have left?"

"Probably still more than a half. There's still the Phoenix Tears, so I don't need to worry much about injury as long as I can keep them safe with me." "How many Phoenix Tears have you used over this past five days?" Azazel enquired further.

"For now only use one vial, so don't worry about that." Said Naruto as he inwardly grinned, ' I will keep Phoenix Tears for myself since I know this supplies come from you.'

"Hmm…. That's not a bad start, I guess." Azazel nodded. "Just make sure to use those tears wisely. It cost me quite a fortune to prepare those tears to keep you alive for the entire training. "

Naruto swallowed his food. "Thanks, and uh… May I know how much each of this vial cost you?"

Azazel pursed his lips for a second. "You… probably don't need to know."

Both of them get silent for abit until, Naruto break the ice, " Well, how are the others doing?"

"The others are doing well so far…" Then Azazel's expression became grim. "But there's a problem with Koneko."

"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked, not liking the way the conversation was heading.

"She overdid the training I gave her. And she just collapsed this morning."

"Wait, wha-!?" Then Naruto shook his head a bit to clear his mind for better concerns to ask about. "How's she doing now?"

"Well… No visible injuries, but she's basically almost exhausted herself to death. Koneko is still resting right now." Azazel explained before asking again. "Do you want to check up on her?" Seeing a nod from the boy, Azazel stood up. "Good, because I'm also here by someone's request to take you back just this once, come on."

"Wait, on whose orders?" Naruto asked as he stood up, preparing himself to go back.

"Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory." Then both men disappeared as Azazel teleported themselves away.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The sound of footsteps and music were heard from the annex that was detached from the Gremory clan's main residence.

"Yes, turn there. Good…. No, no, Naruto-san. You need to match your steps with your partner after the turn. Your movements looked awkward now." Venelana Gremory instructed as she and Naruto(with a new set of clothes) were glued to each other and danced across the floor.

"Ah, sorry. Can we try again?" The woman nodded at Naruto's request and the two began dancing again. As soon as Narutoarrived at the annex with Azazel, Venelana immediately led Narutoto have a dancing lesson.

The two began followed the rhythm of the music as they took the steps, and Venelana's smile grew in approval. "Yes, now that's better. Keep it up!"

The two finally stopped dancing as the music stopped playing as well. "Now, shall we take a short break?"

After Venelana gave her permission for Naruto to take a rest, the boy took a seat on the chair and let out a breath. The dancing lesson for Naruto was tiring in its own right, but the boy believed that what he was doing at the moment was better than being chased around by hideous creatures wanting to eat him.

"I must admit, Naruto-san… I'm impressed that you managed to survive living in the Forbidden Forest" Venelana voiced her opinion as she scanned on Naruto's bandaged limbs. "Shall I call our healer to take a look at your wounds?"

"No, thank you, ma'am." Naruto refused politely as he was flattered by Venelana's praise. "There's no need to worry. These injuries will heal in another day or two."

Venelana nodded in consent, Naruto then took a sip of his drink as the two fell into another comfortable silence.

"Excuse me, Venelana-sama…" Naruto then wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why am I doing this dancing practice? Not that I mind, but did Kiba and Gasper also receive this sort of lesson?"

Venelana nodded at Naruto's question. "Kiba Yuuto-san has already mastered these sorts of techniques, as expected of a Knight. Gasper-san is a member of a distinguished vampire family. He may behave unreliably, but he at least knows etiquette. The problem is Naruto-san. It can't be helped that you're a commoner from the human world, but even so it's troubling if you don't acquire etiquette beyond a certain level. Because you'll also have to make an appearance with Rias in high society eventually, you have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay in the Underworld."

Naruto processed Venelana's reasoning for a second. "So I have to make an appearance with Rias-sama in high society in future ?"

At Naruto's shock, Venelana shifted her gaze to the side and she hid her smile with one of her hands. "…Oops, I carelessly let something slip out. That kind of thing is still talk of possibilities. Leaving that aside, I see that you addressed your master by her name just now."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and his face became flustered. "Oh, ah, err… Sorry. Should I address her differently?"

"No need to be nervous, Naruto-san…" Venelana's smile grew wider slightly. "In fact, you should address her that way since this place isn't school. Since, Rias is… Oops, I almost let something slip up again."

Naruto sweatdropped when he heard that but ignored as he said, "I see…. I understand."

"Yes, and you can also address her as 'master'. Though… I think you should address her differently in private as well."

Naruto just nodded, " Already done that as I'm not really to formality anyway."

Venelana clapped her hands, " Wonderful! It seems I just worry too much about your relationship with Rias, Naruto-san."

Both then decided to continue their dancing lesson for time being before Naruto decided to ask something, "Venelana-sama , can I ask question?" Venelana just nodded and Naruto asked "Koneko-chan… Is she alright?"

"…Yes. It was just ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days."

"I see…" Naruto turned to the ground, his eyes looked rather solemn. "I… I'm very worried about Koneko-chan. She's been acting weird since we got here…"

"That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. It's a difficult problem. However, she won't be able to advance forward if she doesn't find the answer herself." Venelana replied with more or less the same solemn tone. Naruto actually knew what Venelana mean but he pretending confused as he asked again, "Her existence and power?"

"…Now that I think of it, you haven't been part of Rias' group for long. I guess it's only natural that you don't know. Very well, I'll tell you a little."

Thus Venelana began her story about two cat sisters. Being orphaned since childhood, the two sisters were inseparable as they did everything together. They played together, they ate together, and they slept together. Having no home to return to and no one to rely on, the two cats struggled to live day to day while depending on each other.

One day, the two sisters were scouted by a certain high-class devil and the elder sister was reincarnated into the group as a Bishop. The elder sister was given the privilege to bring her little sister as well so the two could remain together. Having finally obtained a decent life, the two of them believed that they could pass time happily.

However, those happy times began to end as the elder cat sister appeared to achieve a rapid growth after gaining power. The elder sister's talent began to overflow by becoming a reincarnated devil. Apparently, the cat sisters were of a species that naturally excels in Youjutsu. Furthermore, she also bloomed in magic talent, and even invoked Senjutsu that was said only the last of the Sennin could use.

And when the story took a darker turn where the elder cat sister, having surpassed her master in a short time, was swallowed by power and was transformed into a wicked existence that only sought blood and battle. She killed her master, became a stray devil and managed to kill all her pursuers during her escape, thus the elder cat sister became one of the Underworld's most wanted.

Naruto clenched his fist when he found that the little cat sister, who remained behind, was deemed as a liability by other high-class devils. To make matters worse, the devils chose to sentence the little sister to death in hope of preventing the little sister from going rogue like the elder sister did. When the little sister was at the brink of collapse and despair due to betrayal by her sister, torture and interrogation by the devils, Sirzechs Lucifer came and saved the little cat sister from execution. Fortunately, after Sirzechs left the little cat sister under the care of Rias Gremory, the cat recovered her emotions little by little. As the time went by, Rias gave the cat a name – Koneko.

When Venelana finished , Naruto just grumbled, ' It seems Kuroka and Devils have different point of view but nevertheless , that was more reason for me to avenge Nekoshou tribe. Well, he will pay of visit to Koneko once his lesson with Venelana over and it won't took longer after all.

 _ **To be continued**_


	58. Chapter 57

_**Alright here I am As usual review reply first**_

 _ **LastPenis: I actually plan Fate Element only when Naruto summon multiple servants but I probably will do all Fate series. Just see that 'kay**_

 _ **Animaman: I plan Naruto will take a break from DXD after Diodora or if Loki arc. But for now lets see that. And if Im take a break after Diodora it will be in chapter 60's as checkpoint.**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow:DXD will be very long but I wil take a break from this world after Diodora or Loki.**_

 _ **God of all: Okay you got it**_

 _And lets begun the show_

After Naruto finished his dancing lesson with Venelana, he moved to the main residence to check on Koneko. And as soon as our favorite blond arrived inside the building, he was welcomed by his master, Rias Gremory.

"Naruto!" Rias turned and immediately ran to embrace Naruto into a hug. "Are you okay? I heard that you're sent into the Forbidden Forest. I was so worried! If… If anything were to happen to you, I… I…!" Rias eyes started to get teary when she spotted Naruto's bandage on his person.

Naruto just smiled with thi sudden hug and then moved his arms to return the embrace as his expression softened. " It's okay, boss. I'm fine, and I'll make it through this summer training."

Looking at her pawn's face, Rias felt a great relief as she buried her face into Naruto's shoulder. "…Naruto's smell…." Rias muttered as she felt everything she could sense from her pawn – his scent, his muscle, his body heat. Naruto sweatdropped when he heard that. "Hey , boss you know I'm still sweating as I'm not even take a bath for awhile?"

"It's fine…" Rias replied softly. "It's not that I don't like your smell… I was lonely, you know? I haven't been able to sleep with you ever since we arrived here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either…Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…What a pitiful master I am..."

"Come on, now…" Naruto smiled to comfort his master. "It can't be that bad. At least just try to hold it until the training is over, okay? I'll see what I can do to make it up." "Then I'll take your word for it." Rias said playfully. Naruto decided to change a topic as he asked, " By the way, how's Koneko-chan?"

"Well… She's still resting now. Anyway, would you like to see Koneko? I think she should've been awake by now." at Naruto's nod, Rias beckoned him to follow her.

 _ **Scene change**_

Rias led Naruto to the room where Koneko was resting in, and the latter was permitted to go inside the room alone. Knocking on the door couple of times, Naruto then letting himself in after hearing the voice from beyond the door. When the boy came in, he found Akeno was sitting by the bed, with Koneko laid on top of it. Her position was seated, but the most noticeable feature for Naruto to see was a pair of cat ears jutting out on Koneko's head. In other situation, Naruto might find it cute. In fact, it could be said that Koneko was too exhausted to hide her true form alone.

Akeno who saw Naruto entering try to say something only for Naruto motion her to stop and he said, " Don't bother. I already know the story. " He then took a quick glance at Koneko. Relieved that there were no visible injuries whatsoever, Naruto then asked with a smile on his face. "Hey, how are you doing?"

However, Koneko only muttered with sullen tone and half-opened eyes. "…What did you come here for?"

Naruto sighed as he replied, " "Would it be okay if I said that I come here because I'm worried about you?"

Koneko kept acting sullen, but she did not reply. Naruto took it as a signal to continue. "I… Heard about it. The story. But still, overworking yourself is no good. You should take care of your body."

Koneko then muttered something which Naruto wonder what she say so he asked, " Excuse me, you say something , Koneko-chan?"

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Naruto-senpai, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Even Gaspie is also becoming strong. At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…" Koneko said as tears were welling up on her eyes.

Narutodecided to silent as Koneko continuing, " B-b-but I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

Nauto inwardly pissed as it seems Devils made lie about Kuroka. Well, at least not Rias family. But our favorite blond knew saying something else about Kuroka also won't do good given current Koneko psychology . He then decide to say something else, " "…Power corrupts. No matter what kind of power that is." Akeno and Koneko blinked and stared at Naruto, who said those words.

Naruto then decided to continue , "It was what Ddraig once told me, not long after I awakened Boosted Gear for the first time. I heard that lots of my predecessors got drunk from the power of the Heavenly Dragon, and they went on mindless rampage, destroying everything around them, friends and foes alike, until they lost everything precious to them in the process." The two girls in the room stared wide-eyed at the revelation as Naruto went on. "It terrified me, to the point that I got nightmares for a while. But soon, I learned that… The only thing for me to avoid getting swallowed whole… was to master this power. It's not easy… It could never be that easy. But…" Naruto paused, remembering what he went through until the point where he was. "I was just fortunate that I got time on my hands, I got Ddraig guiding me along the way, and most of all… I got friends for me to protect. That's why I tell myself that I need to master this power and become stronger if I want to protect those that are dear to me."

At Naruto's words, Koneko remained silent as she processed everything in her mind. Then, a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to turn and found the hand on his shoulder belonged to Akeno. The girl only shook her head when their eyes met.

"Naruto-kun, please leave the rest to us." Naruto looked down for a second before he nodded. "…Okay."

When our hero was about to leave the room, he turned his head to look at Akeno and Koneko one more time. "I don't know if I have the right to say this, but… I promise that I'll be there for you if you ever lost your path. Please have more faith in yourself and in those around you."

Then Naruto finally left the room with Akeno and Koneko thinking about his words.

 _ **Timeskip few days later**_

It was eleventh day in Forbidden forest. Naruto himself now prepared to remove ring that sealed his Longinus already. Only to found out the ring suddenly shattered by itself before Naruto could have touched it . That made Naruto wonder what happened but decided to ignored that and then he can heard certain Welsh Dragon yawned awake in his mind.

 **[Hmm…. It's good to be back… Is it already 10 days already?]** "Good morning, Ddraig… And welcome back." Naruto greeted the dragon. **[Yeah, good to see you again, partner. So what we will do now?]** Well for now I just to try to maintain my Scale Mail mode as long as possible. Though I have feeling that doesn't necessary."

[ **That's right. You already can maintained it for years thanks to training in certain Time Chamber]** Naruto nodded and he decided to think something and Ddraig decided to break the silent as the Welsh Dragon spoke, [ **Say, partner. Are you sure you really want to pull that stunt in upcoming Rating Game?]**

Naruto processed what Ddraig mean for few seconds before he made reply, " That's right Ddraig. I want to see other progress by made them actively moving instead me. After all I want to see their fruit of training especially Rias and Akeno since they not train much "

[ **I see . Well, its your choice anyway so I won't indulge more. Oh and one more thing. Are you sure you want to execute that 'plan'?]**

Naruto quickly responded, " Of course I think its time some Devils need to learn their action will face certain consequences."

Ddraig inwardly grinned, [ **I assume your girls from your homeworld already made a move, doesn't it?]** Naruto nodded, " Yes, And once Rating game with Sona Sitri finished , I'll make contact with them. Anyway , I think I should trying to collect something valuable there for the remaining day . Are you with me , Ddraig?"

Ddraig laughed, **[Of course now , shall we begun then , partner?]** Naruto replied, " Very well then, lets rollout."

 _ **At the end of training period**_

Kiba Yuuto had just returned to the Gremory main residence from his last day of training. When he came into the house, he was greeted by his comrades, who just finished with their training as well. The knight could tell that his friends had improved exponentially since the last time he saw them, judging from their appearance especially Xenovia. The others also commented on his tattered jersey, showing how hard he had trained for the past 20 days. As the others from Occult Research Club continued to converse with each other about their training days, Yuuto decided to look around outside, considering they were still one person short.

Yuuto then looked around and found Naruto just recently arrived and greeted, " Hey, Naruto-senpai."

Naruto just waved his hand and take good look at Yuuto before he saying, " You don't seem to have changed at all." Yuuto responded "Well, because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on more muscle. I'm rather jealous of you."

Naruto just raised his eyebrow before he heard, " Oh, Naruto and Kiba." Naruto then looked at individual who was covered in bandages from head to toe. There were few blue strands coming out from the head, and the person's appearance was completely ragged.

Naruto then sensed said person aura and said, " Oh is that you Xenovia. " Said person just gave nod to confirm what Naruto said. Naruto then sensed the two knight and find they now have more refined aura and flow of magic power. " I sensed your training bear a fruit. Good job I suppose."

"Oh, now everyone from the group has returned." Rias finally came into view as she stepped out. " Ah , hello Rias-chan!" Naruto waved his hand to his boss.

Rias then noticed Naruto rigged clothes and gulped when she finally set her eyes on Naruto's bodyas it more refined then before.

Rias stared a bit until she regain composure by coughed abit, "Uhm… Sorry. Let's come in. Once you've taken a shower and change attire, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training." Rias said with a flustered face and hurried back inside.

 _ **Later at evening.**_

Everyone plus Azazel now gather at Naruto room were sharing about what they had been doing for the past 20 days. Naruto found that his comrades had their training much less rough than his. Even Xenovia and Yuuto were provided Gremory's private mountain cottage and villa during their training in the open field.

And when he heard that Naruto scoffed inside as all of them aside him was taking easy but decided to indulge much as Naruto knew he can easily bet all of them. And even he not use his Boosted Gear he can still easily beat them. Anyway he never used Twilight Healing but decided to hide that and settled to use some healing spells. After all most Underworld knew Naruto was Jack of All Trades.

And that's why Naruto not indulge much of his training . Azazel try to pry out more but Naruto not saying anything. Everyone conclude Naruto angry because his training really rough which made our favorite blond don't want say anything.

"Alright, the meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today." Azazel announced as he stood up.

 _ **Later midnight**_

Naruto suddenly awoken from his slumber in his room. He slept alone as he told everyone he want silent and it won't do if someone sleep with him which he meant Xenovia. Good think former exorcist understood . And back to present why he was awoken because he felt some ill intent pointed to him. Ad since it come from outside he rushing out the room's window.

Now our blond hero find himself at outside . 'well , well. Where are you wannabe assassin ?' Naruto thought as he trying to locate where so called assassin is and it won't took long to find the answer as he felt the dark energy just above him. He just took several step back to avoid he crashing figure that was standing where he stood.

Naruto then have good look to his attacker who cloaked himself, " Okay, I won't bother to ask who are you but you definitely want to me die for some reason. But I want to know if someone here send you to kill me." Naruto stated to mysterious figure.

The figure let out a sinister chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know…Red Dragon Emperor?" Naruto blinked as said figure knowing who he is.

"Well, since you don't want to talk I just mke you then." Said Naruto only to responded by said figure continue chuckled before he said, " Hmph you just a commoner that was lucky enough to be picked up by Gremory and have that dragon sealed within you."

Naruto just silent for abit and his opponent continuing his rant, "I think it's time to kill you and end your suffer-" Only for Naruto to do quickdraw his Broken Butterfly and shot the man sending him tumbling through the field of the mansion.

Naruto aimed his magnum toward mysterious person, " You know . You talk too much. If you think you have what you need to kill me then you welcome to try." Naruto then use one of his hand to made 'Come here' gesture taunting his so called assailant.

'S-Sh-Shit! Diodora-sama didn't tell me about this!' The man roared in pain inwardly. "Y-You little shit!" The man hissed out angrily as he got up on shaky legs. "How dare you hit someone of stature like me!?" The male roared in anger.

Naruto somehow caught what he said, ' So , you come because Deodorant Astaroth eh? Probably because he fail to get Asia. Well, Asia is out for his reach anyway. I guess I gave him some taste of m power then.' Naruto then put his gun and activate his Kyuudou Rinnegan and muttered , " **Shinra Tensei."**

And the assassin thrown back due of the force inflicted by Naruto despite Naruto only sent very low powered version of Deva path technique. The Assassin quickly recovered and trying to pat himself down he was shocked to see that he couldn't. Seeing no option, he threw the coat off his person since it ripped . Naruto saw who was attacking him. It was a male, about middle twenties, with no hair, his bald head reflecting the moon-light, and black eyes. He wore decorative clothing that fit the high-class Devils he encountered before and had a scar on the right side of his face.

Said man pissed as he fired several magical bullets toward Naruto. However Naruto decided to activated his Preta Path and absorbed the magic bullets barrage. And he also walk casually toward his attacker. The assassin was becoming a little more frightened as Naruto keep absorbing his attack while walk toward him. "Die Boy! **Gale Slicer**!" The magic turned to wind, sending large arches of sharp wind at the boy.

While this was going on, the blasts that were fired caused the Gremory peerage to wake up. They all ran out to where the commotion was and saw our blond hero currently fighting an unknown enemy. "

"Naruto!" Rias shouted in worry of her love who was in danger. She was about to run out when her knight, surprisingly, stopped her. "Yuuto?" She turned to Kiba who was keeping his eyes on the fight.

"Don't worry, Buchou. Naruto-senpai can handle this. After all he will angry of we interfere." Said Kiba Before the master or others could question Gremory male knight the man shot out a powerful wind attack. The others except Kiba was worried as s they watched the attack continue to get closer to Naruto who was still moving closer. And Naruto decided to take the strong wind head on and that only made him skidded few centimeters but still standing.

The assassin watched on in shock as one of his better spells was just brushed off like it was nothing. : **Wind Release: Rasengan!"** Naruto thrusted certain sphere at the unprepared Devil and hit square in the chest, sending him a flying back few meters. However Naruto decided to flashed behind him and landed barrage of fist toward his attacker.

"ST-Stop This! Stop the pain!" The man pleaded for his life. Naruto only continuing his beating as he said, " Tell me who sent you here first." After awhile Naruto stopped his beating only said man responded, "I'd rather die. Go fuck yourself you little shit!" The man wheezed out, spitting a glob of blood our favorite ninja. That was obviously a mistake.

Naruto then unleashed deadly killing intent toward his assailant. Meanwhile Naruto fellow peerage member were shocked at how strong their dragon wielding teammate had become. They knew he was stronger but shocked with the amount of killing intent Naruto unleashed.

"You really have a death wish don't you?" Naruto said with low voice. Naruto then took out his Broken Butterfly and shot his attacker multiple times but purposely aimed non fatal wound and smirked as the man shout in pain and cough up blood. "Huh. Seems all that confidence from before left. What's wrong? "I thought you were here to eliminate the plight this dragon possessed." This comment made the peerage angry. 'Who would want Naruto to be killed?' The collective thought ran through the teams head. "Guess since you won't talk…I'll just kill you." He ended with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yo-You wouldn't dare! Y-Yo-You don't ha-have the guts!" His shouts were stuttered as he feared for what Naruto would do.

Naruto turned to his group, " Oh Please. You already knew I killed so many when I join y'all. And he definitely won't be the last one. " Naruto then gripped the devil head so strong though the man tried to threaten them before Naruto finished him off. "E-Even if you kill me… my master will find you and end you're pathetic life!" The man smirked a little.

Naruto decided to activate his Human Path ability and absorbing all of his memories and slowly tortured his soul before he absorbed and when Naruto almost done he whispered, " Well. I think you master Diodora Astaroth will follow your example soon." That made the assassin eyes widened but before he said anything . Naruto unleash Gudodama to erase him completely.

Naruto then looked toward his group and said nonchalantly, " Sorry guys I think I can finish him quick but it seems I slacking. "Seeing the concern among his friends he decided to try and end it. "Eh, let's not worry about it now. We got a party tomorrow." Naruto said with a happy grin.

"Naruto-kun's right." Akeno said with her normal happy smile. "Let's get some sleep." She then put on seductive eyes as she looked back to the boy who stole her heart. "Maybe I should come with you and heal you Naruto-kun~." Akeno purred out making Naruto deadpanned at the seductive raven haired woman's seductive attempt.

"NO!" Rias said in anger. Akeno could only giggle in response. "Okay enough ." Naruto placed his hands up in a calming manner. "Let's all go to bed." The team went back to the mansion for a good night sleep before the party the next day.

 _ **Timeskip**_

The evening of the next day had come and Naruto was waiting for the girls in the parlor. He now wearing formal black suit with matched black tie . He had on an armband with the Gremory symbol inscribed on it, so the boy would be allowed to enter the party.

Our blond hero just standing as he looked his watch before he sensed someone approaching.

"Uzumaki!?" Naruto looked to where the voice come and saw Saji approaching him. Thesole male member of Student Council was wearing the summer uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Saji? Why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously. Saji answered. "Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. Kaichou went to meet with Rias-senpai and after that, I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

"Hmm…. I see." Naruto nodded as Saji took a seat beside him. "The game will be taking place very soon now." Saji spoke with serious expression. "Yeah." Naruto took in Saji's words. "I've trained. And guess what?" A grin appeared on Saji's face. "I was trained by a dragon king! Isn't that cool?"

Naruto blinked and he turned to Saji. "Dragon king? Are you talking about old man Tannin?" "….You know Tannin-san? And 'old man'…?" Saji asked, not expecting Naruto to know the former dragon king so casually.

Naruto shrugged. "Well…. He offered himself to send me to my training venue. Anyway, how's your training with him?" Saji slumped as he let out a sigh. "Well… Simply put, there were many times when I thought I was gonna die. Tannin-san kept chasing me around while spewing giant fireballs at me every day."

"Wow, seems you had it tough." Naruto commented.n"And speaking of, how did your training go?" Saji asked back. Naruto just said, " Well, aside I must survive at Forbidden Forest , nothing special."

Saji just gaped when he heard that and both of them fell silent abit. Naruto decided to break an ice . " Well I want to ask something. Does Sona-kaichou really want to build a school?"

Saji nodded in enthusiasm , " That's right! Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialized school in the Underworld. It's an open school for anyone that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or Low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil society little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept any change. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games need to be equal for everyone. That is what the current Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for Low-Class devil commoners. That's strange right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a High-Level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!" The passion in the teen's voice stuck to Naruto as he remembered how the higher ups only laughed at Sonas idea of having this school.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. She wants to teach so that even Low-Class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the underworld! She's even studying in the human world for that sake! To give the spotlight to those who never had it! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a High-Class devil! Uzumaki! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become a High-Class devil right?!" He asked his friend who had been silent through his speech.

Naruto just nodded which made Saji look happy before he continued, " "T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things! I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher. I-I've only done stupid things with my life that caused trouble for my parents and people around me! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her with my life! Her dream is my dream!" He finished with determined eyes.

Naruto gained a small smile after hearing how far he would go for his master. In other hands Naruto actually a bit disappointed due of Rias goal as it less ambitious then Sona. But doen't mean he will help his boss halfheartedly anyway. Naruto also made mental note to get back at Elder Devils who mocked Sona dream in future. But it will wait until later.

"You know what, Saji? I think you're gonna make a wonderful teacher." Said Naruto "R-really?" Saji asked with hopeful tone. "You bet. And you have my full support on this." Naruto raised up his right fist. Knowing the gesture, Saji held up his left fist and the boys fist-bumped. "Thanks, Uzumaki… But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on you on the game later!" Naruto gave hs reply, " I expected no less, Saji. Give me all you got and I'm sure as hell I won't hold back either."

Later both of them involved in small talk until, " Sorry for make you wait, Naruto-kun. Oh, Saji-kun came as well." Turning around, Naruto smiled when he saw girls from ORC and Sona Sitri, clad in beautiful dress.

Naruto then turned his attention toward Rias, Akeno and Xenovia. Rias wore a red dress that showed off her womanly figure and wore her crimson hair in a pony-tail. Akeno wore a simple black yukata with a white waist sash that hugged her form as well. Finally, Xenovia wore a blue dress that fit well with her blue hair and figure as well. All in all the girls looked stunning and Naruto gave his opinion, "Damn, All of you really look gorgeous. "

The three girls he was checking out couldn't help but blush as well. 'He looks very manly.' Xenovia thought with a blush as she eyed the man she promised herself for. 'Ara, ara. Naruto-kun looks very good. I wish I could gobble him up.' Akeno thought to herself with a subtly lick of her lips. Her violet eyes shamelessly scanning his body. 'W-Wow! So hot!' Rias thought to herself as he face was like her hair.

Naruto then noticed Sona and gave nod toward Sitri heiress who also nodded back in return.

Then….

"Gasper, why are you wearing a dress?" Naruto asked in calm tone at the male who was wearing woman's clothing. But before Gasper gave his reply, Naruto said, " Ah forget it , I already know your answer."

Then, here was the massive sound of something flying in the garden along with a soft tremor in the ground. Soon, a butler came and informed them. "Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Tannin? What's he doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Saji said beside Naruto. "Tannin-san offered to escort Kaichou's peerage to the party. He also agreed on giving a ride for you guys too! Isn't he amazing?"

Naruto blinked at the news. He looked at his master, whom said that she had been informed beforehand by Sona. "Wow, that's amazing, indeed." Naruto smiled as he thought that riding a dragon to a party sounded rather stylish.

When everyone went out to the garden, Tannin and ten other dragons around his size had been waiting for them. On the back of those dragons, the rest of Sona Sitri's peerage were sitting on stand by. **"I came just as promised, Saji Genshirou."** The Blaze Meteor Dragon looked at the Sitri pawn before he turned to Naruto. " **And it's good to see you again, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, old man." Naruto replied casually "Hey, Uzumaki! Show proper respect! You're talking to a dragon king, you know!" Saji whispered furiously.

Apparently, Tannin's ear was sharp enough to catch Saji's scolding. **"Hahaha, it is fine. You also don't need to be all formal towards me, Saji Genshirou…"** The dragon simply laughed it off.

Then the dragon addressed the others. **"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get ruined by the wind, since those things are important to women."**

"Thank you, Tannin-sama. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. Are you sure it's fine with people of Gremory coming along as well?" Sona asked politely.m" **It's fine, milady Sona. Both you and milady Rias are really beautiful tonight. And please leave that matter to me."** Tannin replied after complimenting the girls' looks. And then everyone now find themselves in the sky riding the Dragon while Naruto sit at Tannin head since 'Dragon turned Devil' wanted to talk with Ddraig.

 _ **Sometime later**_

It just took about fifteen minutes flying as they finaly almost arrived at massive clearing which somehow looked like very large helipad. Naruto himself actually now respect Tannin more when our blond hero asked reason why Blaze Meteor Dragon become Devil. Former Dragon King explained to Naruto he wanted to fight more in form of Rating Game match, but the true reason because the Dragon Apples, a fruit that now exists only in the Underworld, which a certain race of Dragons needs to eat in order to survive.

He then joined the Rating Games, becoming one of the Top 10 and became an Ultimate-Class Devil where he gained the right to receive his own territory and chose the area where the Dragon Apples grew. He even started conducting research on how to artificially grow the Dragon Apples.

Anyway once Gremory and Sitri Group dropped themselves , Tannin told them they will meet again as they now heading to separate place that accommodated devils with larger size before he and others took off. Gremory group and Sitri group then split up and took a different pick-up due to another quick appointment.

When the Gremory group was being escorted inside their own limousine, Rias picked up a comb from her purse to tidy Naruto's hair up. It appeared that Naruto's hair had become disheveled, due to Naruto's sitting spot on Tannin's head was not covered by barrier against wind current.

Once she finished she turned to be serious, " Naruto, you may not have heard it because you were riding Tannin-sama's head, but Sona declared war. She said, 'We will beat you for the stake of our dreams.'"

Naruto grinned, " You shouldn't worry too much, Boss. I already knew their dream is an amazing one. But I think we should focused on our own, right?"

Rias blushed at his words and gave him a sincere smile, " That's right! We have our own dreams and goals as well. So we must win no matter what."

The group's limousine soon arrived at the hotel, then the youngsters were welcomed by numerous employees. The group entered the lobby, checked-in, and enter to the elevator. "The party will be held on the top floor, Naruto. If you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?" Rias began her final briefing.

"As you command, boss." Naruto bowed slightly before asking another question. "But tonight's party was hosted by devil kings for young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol." Rias grumbled with displeased expression.

Akeno and Yuuto also had bitter smiles on their faces make Rias point correct. Naruto just grumbled and muttered about ' selfish old coot.

After some time, Elevator doors opened for the Gremory team to see a highly lavished looking ballroom with many sophisticated devils eating amazingly delicious foods and talking. Every devil then looked to see that the red haired princess had arrived. Breaths of admiration came out as everyone greeted the red head.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…" "Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Praises were exchanged while the group kept walking among the party crowds. Gasper was sticking on Naruto's back like a life-line. "Uuu, there's so many people…" Hearing that Naruto gave Gasper a bitter smile as he knew how uncomfortable he was around so many people and nobility. He patted the kid's head, making him feel slightly better.

"Naruto, we're making our rounds of greetings." Naruto snapped his head at Rias' instruction and blinked once. Of course, someone with Rias's stature would only be natural to follow the etiquette of the social gathering like this. Naruto smiled lightly and nodded, "Understood, milady." And the Occult Research Club split up while the king and her pawn went around the hall to greet the other high-class devils.

After finishing the greetings, a song started to play and many devils danced with their partners. Naruto and Rias were on the side, watching the dance. Our blond ninja cast his sapphire eyes to his master who was looking at the dancing devils.

Quickly catched up, Naruto offered his hands, "Rias-sama, shall we have this dance?" He asked .

Rias blushed as well her heart beating quickly. 'Yay!' She thought giddily and with a warm smile she accepted the hand extended to her. "With pleasure." The moment the two stepped on the dance floor all eyes were on them.

Naruto led the crimson haired beauty with confidence as they danced. He did everything he learned in his lessons and, if the blush on Rias' cheeks were anything to go on, she enjoyed her dance with her partner.

The dance ended with many devils clapping. Later Naruto also danced with others like Xenovia and Akeno. After some dances Naruto going to side and decided to just watch others. He saw Rias and Akeno talking to some of the guests and Kiba being ganged up on by many devil women . Gasper and Xenovia caught his gaze when they were walking over to him.

Naruto then find himself hugged by girly boy. Naruto-senpai meanie! You left us all alone while you were resting!" The blonde haired boy cried. Naruto patted his head and smiled, " My bad then, Gasper. I just want took some break after dancing." Xenovia then came up to them with a large amount of food. " Naruto, Gasper. I have some food here. Help yourself." Xenovia announced with a small smile.

" Thanks, Xenovia." Naruto nodded and ate food and Gasper followed his example. And while Naruto, Xenovia and Gasper enjoy themselves. Naruto sensed someone approaching. And it was none other than Ravel Phenex who said "I-it's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor." The person greeting Naruto was a young girl in a fancy dress with her blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place.

" Oh, Ravel Phenex. " Greet Naruto until he said with sad tone , " Sorry for your brother then." Ravel replied, " I'll already over it. So please don't talk about this anymore. "

Both of them fell in silence until, ""B-by the way, Red Dragon Emperor…" Naruto raised his hands to stop Ravel and said, " Ravel-san. Please don't call me that. You're near the same age as me, right? Then, speak to me normally. Everyone calls me Naruto, you know?" He explained with a grin.

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?" Ravel stuttered with a somewhat happier expression. Before Naruto could have answered, Ravel quickly cleared her throat and regained her composure. "…T-Then, I'll oblige and call you 'Naruto-sama' without reservation."

"Uh… Please, you don't have to use honorifics-" However, Naruto was quickly interrupted again. "No, this is important!" Naruto just sighed and decided to let Ravel do what she want. At least better than Sekiryuutei nevertheless.

After awhile. Ravel said, " I-I must go now. "Naruto-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have some homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?" Ravel asked in a stutter before doing a curtsy and leaving.

Naruto then looked around until he saw Koneko looked like she want to leave. However he pretended not saw anything. Instead he decided to keep sensing Koneko lifeforce. And once in safe distance, Naruto approached another lift only to saw Rias also do same, " Rias what are you doing?" Rias replied, "I saw you boarding the elevator after Koneko-chan. I was worried so I followed you."

"Actually, I want you to stay here. It will be better if I the only one as I have bad feeling about this." Said Naruto. Rias stubbornly replied, " "Koneko is my servant! She is my responsibility you know."

"Very well then." Naruto said and sped up, he could feel Koneko's as well as the other Senjutsu user's magical signature whose Naruto identified as Kuroka, which was approaching Koneko with a very fast pace.

Why Kuroka was here, Naruto didn't know, but he got the feeling that she was here for Koneko.

After Naruto and Rias had advanced through the forest for several minutes, they finally found the little cat girl, standing in the middle of the forest Koneko was restlessly turning her head back and forth in the middle of the forest as if looking for something. But before Naruto could approach her, Rias grabbed his body and pulled him to hide behind a tree.

The blond turned to the girl, looking at her questionably but only Rias put a finger on her lips, telling him to stay silent. "She can sense me" Naruto told her, but nonetheless he deactivated Sage mode and concentrated in hiding his power "She is also a Senjutsu user; there is no point in hiding."

But before Rias could say anything, they both heard an unfamiliar voice (In Rias case as Naruto met her before ) belonged to a female.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" "—! …You." Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise. "Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

 _ **To Be continued**_

 _ **See ya soon. I'll post another chapter soon.**_


	59. Chapter 58

_**OK here I am as usual review reply  
Animaman: Well I dunno if I'll add Koneko and Ravel as harem but for now just wait and see.**_

 _ **I will skip Rias vs Sona rating game as I want to end this DXD part of Naruto adventure**_

 _ **Last time**_

 _ **After Naruto and Rias had advanced through the forest for several minutes, they finally found the little cat girl, standing in the middle of the forest Koneko was restlessly turning her head back and forth in the middle of the forest as if looking for something. But before Naruto could approach her, Rias grabbed his body and pulled him to hide behind a tree.**_

 _ **The blond turned to the girl, looking at her questionably but only Rias put a finger on her lips, telling him to stay silent. "She can sense me" Naruto told her, but nonetheless he deactivated Sage mode and concentrated in hiding his power "She is also a Senjutsu user; there is no point in hiding."**_

 _ **But before Rias could say anything, they both heard an unfamiliar voice (In Rias case as Naruto met her before ) belonged to a female.**_

 _ **"It's been a while, hasn't it?" "—! …You." Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise. "Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."**_

Now continuing…

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan " Kuroka winced and waved her hand cutely. Naruto then hardened his gaze when he realized another person was coming into the area.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?" it was Bikou.

"Khaos Brigade!" Rias said in shock at the present of Vali's partner.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit." Bikou said with a smirk "Please come out"

Rias turned her head to Naruto, giving him a meaningful look before nodding her head. Our blond hero and his girlfriend stepped out from their hiding spot, with Rias' arms crossed across her chest.

Seeing Naruto, Bikou widened his eyes in surprise while Kuroka's eyes sparked with excitement. "Well...damn, of all the people that could be here" Bikou managed to force a smile. He didn't expect the one who was hiding to be Naruto Uzumaki, the current Sekiryuutei.

"NARUTO NYA!" Kuroka cried out happily.

"Naruto-senpai, Buchou." Koneko's eyes widened in shock at the present of Naruto and Rias.

"Let's me take care of this Koneko" He said, putting a hand on her head and patted her gently before pushing her to behind him "Oi Bikou!" Naruto ignored Kuroka's cry and called out for the descendant of Sun Wukong "So How's Vali?" he asked. "Pretty much" Bikou nodded his head.

He then turned to Kuroka and looked at her with a grin. "Well, Let me ask you, Kuroka. What is the different between the Senjutsu I am using and your Senjutsu?"

"Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?" Rias also followed, glaring at both terrorists.

"Yes, senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan . Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan " She then looked at Naruto, tilting her head to the side "but you already knew this, didn't you?"

Naruto just nodded . At that moment, Kuroka widen her eyes slightly when the natural energy began to be absorbed into Naruto's body. This was after all the first time they came face to face, but Kuroka couldn't help but feel warm by the chakra flowing within him "Anyway, Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?" Asked Naruto

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing." Bikou shook his head "It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?" "Is that so?" Naruto asked, but didn't lower his guard down

"Kuroka~, let's go back." Bikou turned around and tired to reason with the black cat "we're at the disadvantage here." "Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone and Naruto with me-nyan.

"I highly doubt that" Naruto said, he could feel Koneko's body shook behind him, he knew that she was scared "Tell me, you wanted to bring her because she's your sister, or because of the power flowing within her?" Naruto asked coldly and both Khaos Brigade's members couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Both, since I didn't bring her with me last time" Kuroka said "What happen if I won't allow it?" Naruto asked, smirking with his eyes half-lifted.

"Well...seriously...we..." "We will fight you Nya!" Kuroka said, jumping down to the ground "I think both of us is enough to take on you and little red head behind you"

"This child is my servant." Rias spoke up loudly "I also won't let you put even a single finger on her." "Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka said that while glaring at Rias, who returned with her own heat glare.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you and take them, nyan!" At that instant, Naruto and the other felt they were seized by an indescribable sensation, the same kind of feeling whenever you were transported to somewhere else through the use of magic power. Even though the surrounding didn't change, Naruto could see the change in the air and the mood.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said that while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya. "

"Very well then. If you seriously think that you can come here and take Koneko away, prove it." As Naruto said that , the ground underneath him crack and the amount of energy he was releasing was nothing but unimaginable, so much that his chakra became noticeable, surrounding around his body.

Both Bikou and Kuroka sweated nervously.

"Can't be avoided then." Bikou brought out his staff "I also wanted to fight you Naruto Uzumaki-san, so please don't kill me alright" "Depend on how much you guys pissed me off" Naruto said simply before stomping his foot onto the ground so hard that he made it cracked, charging forward.

 **"Kintoun!"** Bikou shouted out, making a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew straight at Naruto. Naruto calmly prepared his sword behind his head. " **Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo**!" the descendant of Sun Wukong cried, making his staff extend, became longer and longer heading to Naruto.

And when Nyoi-Bo was inch from his face, Naruto suddenly moved behind Bikou with his right hand crook back, forming Rasengan within his palm.

" **RASENGAN**!" Naruto cried and brought the swirling orb down Bikou's back, smashing him into the ground violent. The descendant of Sun Wukong could only cry out in pain when Naruto grinded him down farther and farther down to the ground.

Naruto's head snapped to the side, looking at Kuroka who was still standing still. He deactivated the Rasengan and took a strong leap at her, grabbing her neck with his hand and pushed her down to the ground, hard. All that happened in just a matter of second, Naruto was so fast that neither Rias nor Koneko could see him move.

Naruto kept Kuroka down on the ground, with his hand on her neck, completely oblivious that her kimono had fallen down to her belly during the rough movement of him, exposing her entire cleavage. Even though she was pinned down by Naruto and completely helpless, Kuroka was grinning.

"What're you going to do to me now?" She asked with a husky tone "Why didn't you attack with Bikou?" Naruto asked emotionlessly, ignore her question once again.

"Because I want to fight you myself" She said, smiling at him "especially someone like you" the black cat girl put her hands on his cheeks and her body suddenly glowed, somehow in a blink of an eye, Kuroka was able to remove herself from Naruto's hand and sat up a little to bring her lips to his. Naruto was completely stunned by her action while Rias and Koneko dropped their mouth down to the ground in shock.

His body froze in shock when Kuroka's tongue made its way into his mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tongue, exposing every part of his mouth before drawing an amount of saliva from him and gulped it down her throat.

"Naruto!"

Rias' shout reactivated his mind and Naruto, with his iron hard will power pushed her back down to the ground just in time to see a Ki orb appeared in her hand. _DOON!_ She shot the orb at his chest. Naruto quickly teleported himself back to Rias' side, successfully avoiding a nasty injure from her attack.

"Um...and I was enjoying that nya" Kuroka stood up and licked her lips "You taste good, by the way" "I will take that at a compliment." Naruto nodded his head, using the back of his sleeves to wipe away the drool around his mouth, trying not to stare at her exposing breasts.

"Kuroka, may I ask you a question?" Rias spoke up. Now that Bikou was defeated by Naruto, if he wanted Kuroka wouldn't be much of a problem for him "Why didn't you take Koneko with you that day?"

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai." Kuroka said simply "However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head at her sister's words. "…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…" She started to tremble and shed tears. Rias then hugged Koneko-chan.

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell." Rias spoke up strongly "When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other Devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

"Kuroka" Naruto spoke up "You said you understand Koneko's power than Rias, but can you understand your own sister more than me?" He said "What is she like? What are her most favorite foods? What is her dream? What is the thing she want the most in the world?"

"I...I..." Kuroka made a bitter expression. "You can't call yourself her sister if you can't even be there with Koneko when she is crying" Naruto said calmly, completely dropped his guard "Like you, I am also a Senjutsu user...but unlike you, other than control her I will teach her to use that power to protect her family, the ones she cared about" He turned around and walked away, Rias and Koneko looked at him unsure for a moment, turning her eyes to Kuroka cautionly before following Naruto as well.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama" Koneko whispered to her sister, using her hand to wipe away the tears.

After the Gremory Group disappeared, returned to the party, Kuroka let out a bitter sigh, her mood dropped and her ears laid flat on her head.

What Naruto said was true, she couldn't agree more. She knew nothing about Shirone, or Koneko as she was now called. The only thing she knew that she made the right choice that day...

Kuroka turned to Bikou, who was still unconscious on the ground. "Time to go home" She whispered and pulled her kimono up to cover her breasts. Today business was a total failure, not only she couldn't bring her sister with her but she was also unable to make the first good impression in the Sennin's eyes.

 _Maybe next time_ , she thought.

However, at that moment, after she returned her black kimono to its original state, a small piece of paper fell out from the sleeves of her kimono.

Looking at it curiously, the black haired woman reached down and picked the paper up and opened it.

Her ears instantly perked up in excitement as what was written inside.

 _My deepest apology for my harsh words Kuroka, but they are necessary._ _I know the true reason behind your action that day Kuroka; I did a lot of research with your case and it actually not that hard to figure it out what kind of a devil your former master was._

 _In term of Devil, you're a criminal but in term of a sister; you're the best sister in the world any girls like Koneko could find._ _Don't worry about Koneko, I promise to take care of her and teach her how to use Senjutsu properly and I will try to do whatever I can to redeem you from your past actions, so that you can reunion with Koneko happily._

 _Again, sorry for my harsh words_ _Hope to see you again in the future Kuroka_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _ **Later Tonight before Rating Game**_

Now Gremory group gather at Naruto's room in order to have their last meeting before the final showdown. Naruto then asked , " Rias, Sona knew about the Gremory group to some degree, right?" "Uh, Yeah, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Yuuto, Akeno and Xenovia's main weapons." The redhead heiress said while nodding her head " Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's heritage have also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?" "I know the abilities of Sona, of her [Queen] the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet." Rias said, unsure.

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one [King], one [Queen], one [Rook], one [Knight], two [Bishops], and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's only one more than us." Naruto nodded his head

Our blond hero then summoned some board and wrote some things down, " The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias and Akeno are Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak.. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-kill. Gasper is Support-types. Also, if you classify with even more detail, Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. As for me I considered as all rounded though thanks to My Boosted Gear I can also act as Support type. The problems are we outbalanced since we actually offense oriented than defense despite I am all rounded . " Naruto paused abit before continued.

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power." Xenovia said with determination which made Naruto shook his head.

"While thats not impossible , the problem is Sona is genius and she obviously come up with multiple ways to take us. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types." Naruto then turned to the leader of the group "Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into me . If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"Got it Naruto." Replied Rias.

Naruto then said, " Well, I guess we should call it a day and get good rest so we reach peak condition. Night guys."

 _ **Timeskip Rating Game day.**_

Turned out Naruto won't participate at Rating Game. Well the real him of course as he actually want to get back at Diodora by doing some 'damage ' toward Diodora Astaroth for sending Assassin to kill him.

And he already ordered dozens of his maid to raid Diodora hideout as according from information gathering from his maids, Diodora peerage consist nuns and holy maiden who deserted church because they found out truth about GOD. Diodora only took advantage of that and he actually plan to add Asia as his new addition only failed as he thought Asia exploded along with rogue Fallen months ago. Naruto assumed Diodora pissed and try to kill Naruto because he denied of his desire.

Well, he now can have some payback for that and he now stolen several of Diodora belongings and he can easily denied in case he asked which was very unlikely since that same time when Rating Game being held as beside Rias vs Sona there is two more Rating Game held at same time as Diodora against Seekvaira while Sairaorg clashed with Zephyrdol.

(Note I'll skip Rias vs Sona match)

And finally the results has out as the winner of Rating Game from respective match were Rias, Diodora and Sairaorg.

Though after awhile Naruto decided to switch his POV to his clone.

 _ **With Naruto blood clone**_

C Naruto now have small talk with Rias about their victory and Rias look pleased as they doing good. And in midway they find themselves in front of an elderly man with a long white beard and a young woman with straight long silver hair. "You are the wielder of Welsh Dragon, am I correct?" the old man asked in greeting.

"Yes that would be me. And you are….said Naruto before he interrupted by said old man "I'm the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. Red Dragon Emperor." Naruto quickly wanted to say something as he deduced who he is but Rias beat him to it, "You're Odin-sama, correct? This is the first time we've met My name is Rias Gremory, it's an honour to meet you." The red hair gave a polite bow. Naruto decided to play along as he also bowed.

Odin then turned to Rias. "That's right. You're Sirzechs' little sister… I saw you in the game. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm…. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these." Odin showed a lecherous smile as he set his sight on Rias' two mounds which made Naruto facepalmed, ' _So its true . He is really Jiraiya counterpart in this world.'_

While Norse chief God keep his perverted stare while he actually observe Naruto, suddenly the woman with Odin had already slapped the chief god's head with a paper fan. "Geez! I told you not to look at people with your perverted face! You have an important meeting soon, so please pull yourself together, Odin-sama! Also, I promised Freya-sama you wouldn't been such a huge pervert!" The woman, Rossweisse, said to the man in anger and exhaustion.

Odin paled a little at the reminder of his wife and the temper she could have. He loved her dearly and she was okay with him being a pervert, since he was loyal to only her, but she could still get pissed at him.

Naruto then took good look of Rossweisse . The woman had long silver hair similar to Grayfia's and blue eyes who appeared to be in her late teens. She wore battle attire, consisting of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guard, and pink wing-shaped hair clip. She wore a black leotard underneath the breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guard.

Odin coughed into his hand, regaining his composure, before looking back at the woman with a dull gaze. "I know, I know , Rosy. Truly a Valkyrie with no openings. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the angels, devils, fallen angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru." Odin answered with a slightly tired sigh.

The King of Norse then proceeded to walk away. "I'll take my leave, Sirzechs little sister and Red Dragon Emperor. And this is just a random advice from me, the world isn't full of only trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering through it all. Hohohoho…." Odin gestured to the woman with him as he finally walked away while laughing.

"My deepest apologies for the unsightly things you saw earlier." Rossweisse bowed to Rias and Naruto before she proceeded to catch up with two youngsters remained silent for a while as they sa w the two Northerners vanished in a distance, Naruto huffed . "Well, that's quite something… Wasn't it, boss?" "Yes… Yes, it was." Rias agreed. "Let's go to the others, shall we? They must be waiting for us by now."

 _ **Few days later**_

It was the time where Rias Gremory's peerage had to return to the human world. Currently they were all saying their goodbyes to the Gremory household.

"Naruto nii-sama… will you come again?" Millicas asked as he said his goodbye. "…Yeah, I will." Naruto said as he kneeled on Millicas' eye-level. "I'll see you again, okay?"

"Naruto-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family." Zeoticus said his piece. "Please take care of my selfish daughter here in the human world, Naruto-san." Venelana said her piece as well, which Naruto gladly obliged and caused Rias to blush cutely. Naruto caught Lord and Lady Gremory saying something about a bright future for the family, but decided to ignore it. It was not his place to butt in.

 _ **Few Days Later at Human world.**_

Naruto now find himself at Occult Research Club with rest of ORC , Student Council and Azazel. In front of them was none other than Irina Shidou who recently transferred and she at same class with Yuuto and Xenovia. "Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Irina Shidou! Church…. No, I came here to Kuoh academy as a messenger of the angels!"

Everyone clapped in welcoming their newest member, and Irina joyfully reunited with Xenovia. "I'm so glad that you're doing okay! Our positions may be different by I'm really happy!" Irina cheered as she hug her old partner. Xenovia returned the hug but she felt something stung her. "Yeah, I'm also glad you're doing alright yourself. But your cross is stinging me here…." Said the bluenette.

"Oh, sorry about that." Irina broke her hug,

"So…" Azazel then said. "That Michael sent you here?" "Yes, Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because not a single person from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area." Irina provided the answer.

Azazel nodded in apprehension. "Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support, which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is her." The fallen finished with a sigh at the archangel's insistence.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Kuoh had been managed and guarded by devils from Gremory and Sitri clan, as well as Azazel from the fallen angel's side. It was not that strange to add an angel in the roster to even the numbers of representatives from each faction. In fact, the power combination between angels, fallen angels and devils would make a formidable force.

" Irina, correct?" Azazel confirmed Irina's name as the girl nodded, before he asked another question. "And I take that Heaven had completed that project? Something about reincarnating humans into angels?"

Without another word, Irina put up a prayer pose, then a pair of white wings appeared from her back. With a glowing halo appeared just above her head, Irina had transformed into an angel, much to everyone's surprise. "Yes! I have received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. Thanks to the combined technologies between Heaven, Grigori and Underworld, such a thing is now possible!"

"Must be great success." Naruto said in amused tone which responded by Irina explanation, "Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called Brave Saints, each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel leader who would be the master."

"I see…. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil-pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the fallen angels, huh…. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards." The fallen governor nodded. "Well, cards also have the meaning of 'trump card' in them. After the Biblical God's death the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces." Then Azazel made another hypothesis. "If you are using such a system, then I assume there will be something akin to a mutation piece…. A Joker? The other twelve cards represent the twelve apostles from the Bible." Irina only nodded at Azazel's conclusion, and the latter laughed in enjoyment.

"Then what card of you Irina-chan?" Naruto can't help but being curious. Irina's eyes glittered and a symbol of 'Ace' appeared on her hand. "I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace, I received an honourable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace!" Irina said with confidence.

"I see… So the Michael is your new support of your life, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically and Xenovia added, "Well, it's better than losing yourself."

Irina then added another detail. "Another thing, Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said due to the Brave Saint system is still a prototype, right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

Everyone responded with shock and interest, while Azazel was impressed. "There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world." The fallen quipped.

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?" Rias asked her question. Azazel only shrugged. "Perhaps in the future, yeah. Even so, I don't think it's anytime soon. At least 10 years… Or 20… Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it."

"Seems we'll be able to enjoy it…" the male knight of the group said with interested tone. "Churches are scary…" Gasper sounded troubled as usual. After all, since the new alliance had not made any contact with the vampire race, the Vatican were still continuing to hunt vampires.

"Well, then I'll have to take my leave. I'm sorry again that I can't join Shidou Irina-san's welcoming party later." Sona stood up and apologized to everyone in the room. "Yes, it can't be helped since the Student Council has to organize the upcoming Sports Festival. Good luck with your work." Rias replied.

 _ **Sometime later**_

Naruto decided to take a walk as he leave his clone and others to help Irina moving out to his estate. Well to be honest he wanted to do something as he got report from his mole in Khaos Brigade, specifically member of his 'babysitter' Moon Glamor Corps. Namely two woman, Flora and Okuni. Both told him one of Khaos Brigade faction, Hero Faction for now looking of some kind of weapon in Kyushu . While both actually in different faction as Okuni at Hero Faction while Flora infiltrated Magicians., both of them has same goal and that to slowly destroy Khaos Brigade from inside. Naruto himself wanted Great Red not destroyed ( I won't. At least for now. And of course the two also have mission to find out if Ophis still interested to add him to her cause as after both first meeting the Ouroboros Dragon stll have yet to made move toward him.

Well actually said weapon was trap from Naruto as he plan to destroy some of Khaos Brigade member at least the prominent one and that's why he now prepared to teleported to Kyushu.

 _ **Sometime later at Kyushu.**_

Naruto grinned when he sensed few signatures in the place where he put his traps. Said person according Okuni report was Siegfried and he accompanied by two others whose Naruto not bothered to learn their name.

The three now stand in front of cave where Naruto put his trap. It seems the three still checked something before they entered which made Naruto admired them for being cautious. However that won't helped them much as Naruto will trigger the trap itself the moment they entered the cave.

And all Naruto need to do is wait.

 _ **Few hours later**_

Naruto now checked his trap inside and find Siegfried and his two companion died. However when Nruto diagnosed their cause of death it turned out they suffer heart failure which made Naruto grinned, ' _Yes, it seems PPP virus worked even for Hero descendant and now lets see who they are aside Siegfried.'_

Naruto doing thorough check to find out any identity of two others however he is failed as it seem they don't even have Hero ancestor but nevertheless he already satisfied his curiosity.

And now its time for him to see what his clone do.

 _ **With Naruto clone**_

Turned out he ordered by Azazel to do separate training as Fallen Governor want to gave Rias and others special training since Naruto gap is too severe and that;s why he now training alone . However Naruto decided to watch instead as he want to see what Azazel will do (Of course he completely erase his presence and no one can detect him)

 _ **With Azazel and Others**_

The Fallen Angel leader was standing in front of his students with his arms crossed. Right now, they were in their tack uniforms, waiting for training. Seeing them ready, he nodded. "Now, just because I gave Naruto order to do separate training due of his gap, we won't slack off on you;all training." He started out. "And I have made something that will help, after watching the Rating Game."

Kiba, wondering where it was, seeing as they were the only ones in the area, raised his hand. "Ah, Sensei. Where is it actually?" He asked. Azazel smirked before snapping his fingers. A magic circle appeared before them all and out of it came six sleek robots. "These, are the help." He patted the one closest to him. Rias was the one to ask the next question. "And how will robots help us? No offence, but we can easily handle them." She let a little arrogance slip.

The black winged angel kept his smirk and patted the robot twice. Next thing Rias knew she was on the ground with the robot positioned on top of her, it's hand positioned to rip her head off. "That is how." The robot reappeared next to Azazel as Akeno helped her king up. "These machines are designed to push you past your limits. They are made to make your weakness your strengths. And let me review about your pros and cons again" He looked at Rias.

"While you have better control, you still fall far behind Sirzechs. And even then, what will you do when someone gets past you? You're dead. You've got to learn how to fight with your hands if you ever face an opponent like that. Same goes with you Akeno." He directed his gaze at the raven haired beauty.

"You're like a glass cannon. One good hit and you're out. While you might be a **[Queen]** you mainly use your **[Bishop]** abilities. You need to rely on the other aspects to become and even stronger piece to protect your king. You are the second in command and must be able to cover your king in any shape or form. Your reflexes also need work. When you move too fast, you lose yourself and ruin the flow of battle. We'll work on that today." He stopped for a moment. "And while it is nice you finally use Holy Lightning, your form was too ridged, but that is to be expected. This was your first time using it. But, now that you're using it, you need to keep working on it. Your father can create lightning without his hands. We'll work on that over time." Azazel ignored Akeno's slight flinch when he said father. He then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba. Now, while you have gotten better at taking hits, you still keep the honor of a **[knight]** in the battlefield. While for the games that is fine, but in real battle it will get you killed. There is no honor on the battlegrounds; only winning. Either kill you opponent or be killed. That is the world you will face in the future." Azazel informed with a slightly grim face. The man remembered people like Kiba holding honor like that and ultimately killed by people they had beaten. The blonde teen nodded at that as he remembered how Kokabiel was about to kill him when he lost his swords.

"Xenovia." He looked to the blunette. "You have shown you are more **[Rook]** like compared to a [ **Knight].** And it is good you have gotten used to using a sword other than your regular, you need to work on your technique and not try to rely on your power. Or the same thing will happen to you like in the games." The leader reminded the girl of how she was countered and taken out so easily.

"Koneko." He turned to the cat-girl. "Your **[Rook]** power gives you incredible strength and defense but your slow. As you worked on it in the summer, you are still too slow. Other than that, your nekomata powers need to be honed as well. Remember how Naruto fought your sister and how she moved?" He reminded the girl of how her sister was able to move in such ways that it would be impossible for her to hit her. Seeing she understood, he turned to certain Dhampir.

" Gasper. You are still too timid." He said. "I understand you don't like to fight, due to your own past, but you must get over that." Seeing said crossdresser a little pensive, he decided to go another way. "Let me ask you…. what if you were the only one to help the others and you couldn't do a thing because you're too scared?" Azazel asked, making him flinch a little. "Don't worry, however, because we'll make you stronger and more comfortable." The scientist tapped one of the robots and they began to transform.

Instead of being sleek, it became shorter and now carried books in their hands. "I changed this one to help you with your magical abilities. You'll be training together to help one another out." The golden banged man explained. "We'll start on your physical training later, since the **[Bishop]** is the weakest when fighting hand-to-hand."

Looking to his students, seeing their determined looks, he smirked. "Alright. Let's begin today's training." With a flick of his writ, he teleported the group away from one another with their respective robots with them.

 _ **To be continued**_


	60. Chapter 59

_**Okay before we begun I will announce harem and let me tell you it will be very very massive and here we go( Jumpverse will come first)**_

 **Harem:**

 **Naruto:**

 **Confirmed: Fem. Kyuubi(Kurami)*** **Fem Juubi (Shinju)** , **Hinata , Anko Koyuki** , **Mei Terumi** , **Hotaru** , **Konan , Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Samui** , **Shion , Mikoto** , **Guren , Pakura** , **Mabui** , **Shizuka** , **Fuka , Ryuuzetsu** , **Sara, Amaru, Toki, Haruna, Isarabi**

 **Maybe yes Maybe No** : **Hana Inuzuka , Tenten, Tsume Inuzuka** , **Ino** , **Temari, Shizune , Tsunami , Kurenai , Yugao** , **Yakumo , Fū** , **Yugito, Tayuya** , **Karin , Karui**

 **Rosario+vampire(Fixed):**

 **Moka Akashiya (both form),** **Akasha Bloodriver** , **Ageha Kurono** , **Kurumu Kurono** , **Mizore Shirayuki** , **Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen** , **Ririko Kagome** , **Ruby Tojo** , **Shizuka Nekonome** , **Tamao Ichinose** , **Tsurara Shirayuki** , **Yukari Sendo(older version)**

 **Bleach:**

 **Confirmed: Rukia Kuchiki** , **Yoruichi** **Tia Harribel ,Neliel,** **Rangiku** , **Orihime, Soi-fon, Tatsuki, Nemu , Kukaku , Unohana, Isane** , **Mashiro** , **MilaRose** , **Apacci,** **Sung-sun,** **Chizuru , Bambietta** , **Candice, Menina, Haineko** , **Kirio Hikifune ,Lilynette , Sode no Shirayuki** , **Suzumebachi**

 **Maybe Yes, Maybe No : Nanao** , **Momo , Cirucci** , **Ikumi**

 **One Piece:**

 **Confirmed : Nami** , **Robin, Boa Hancock , Baccarat** , **Carina , Madame Shyarly** , **Viola**

 **Maybe Yes Maybe No : Nefertari Vivi , Keimi ,Ain** , **Vinsmoke Reiju ,Carrot** , **Jewelry Bonney ,Marguerite, Monet,** **Nojiko** **,** **Rebecca, Shirahoshi**

 **Other Jump**

 **Ao No Exorcist: Shura Kirigakure**

 **Elfen Lied: Lucy (Nyu)**

 **Claymore: Majority of female cast but the main one will be Miria, Riful, and Galatea**

 **To Love Ru: Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo, Nana, Yui, Risa, Saki, Yami, Mea, Nemesis**

 **(Other Jump Coming soon)**

 **Other verse:**

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **Confirmed** **Erza Scarlet** , **Mirajane Strauss** , **Lisanna Strauss** , **Lucy Heartfilia** **Cana Alberona ,Irene Belserion** , **Brandish Mu** , **Juvia Loxar** , **Levy McGarden ,Aquarius** **,Virgo , Dimaria Yesta** , **Flare Corona , Jenny Realight , Yukino**

 **Maybe Yes Maybe No: Evergreen . Bisca Connell** , **Cosmos, Hisui E. Fiore** , **Layla Heartfilia** **,Meredy** , **Minerva Orlando** , **Sorano** , **Ur** , **Ultear**

 **Highschool DxD:**

 **Confirmed :Akeno Himejima** , **Gabriel** , **Irina Shidou** , **Kalawarner ,Kuroka , Raynare** , **Rias Gremory** , **Rossweisse ,Serafall** , **Tiamat** , **Xenovia** , **Yasaka**

 **Maybe :Koneko Toujou , Ravel Phenex , Seekvaira Agares , Sona Sitri , Venelana Gremory (probably just sexfriend)**

 **Monster Musume:**

 **Miia(lamia)** , **Centorea (centaur)** , **Papi(harpy)** , **Meroune (mermaid)** , **Suu(slime)** , **Rachnera(arachne)** , **Cathyl(minotaur)** , **Centoria's mother** , **Kii(dryad)** , **Manako(cyclops)** , **Merino(pan)** , **Meroune's mother ,Miia's mother ,Kuroko Smith** , **Tionishia(ogre)** , **Zombina(zombie)**

 **Sekirei:**

 **Miya(#1)** **Matsu(#2)** **Kazehana(#3)** **Uzume(#10)** **Karasuba(#4)** **Akitsu(#7) Tsukiumi (#9)**

 **Maken-ki:**

 **Aki Nijou** , **Azuki Shinatsu** , **Chacha Akaza** , **Haruko Amaya** , **Kimi Sato** , **Kodama Himegami** , **Minori Rokujou**

 **Senran Kagura: Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu ,Hibari, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai , Haruka, Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, Miyabi, Murasaki, Imu, Ryobi, Ryona.**

 **Others : Mizuki Tachibana, Elphelt Valentine, Mai Shiranui, Morrigan Aensland, Kaguya Nanbu, Yukikaze Pannetonne, Selvaria Bles.**

 _ **That's for now**_

 _ **And review response as usual**_

 _ **Animaman: Good idea but no as in my story Ange relation was not only with Ophis but also Great Red and Trihexa . And maybe in future Naruto will plan to relocate Trihexa . But that still undecided . And about Gabriel , I think it will be delay for a bit as I plan DXD arc ended after Diodora for now. I'll continue DXD part maybe in future or another season but then again I'm stil undecided so I'll pending it for now.**_

 _ **Batthan the Dark Knight: I'll do with Fate Grand Order servants (And no gender bender)**_

 **Anyway lets continue the story**

 _ **Somewhere else Northern Europe DXD universe**_

Certain primordial now currently oversee the build of new military base . Well Ange decided to build Airforce command as Ange planned to attack Vatican. Despite she keep appearance as GOD , she also wanted to do some payback for the exiling Asia especially the Vatican bigots. And of course she also made sure Asia Argento won't hinder her plan. Though the results was beyond expectation.

Turned out Asia actually holding grudge toward church and asked to involving her attacking Vatican as Church being hypocrite. Though the reason Asia hide her anger because she still devoted to GOD. But Asia also realize Vatican just mere place and without it GOD still exist. Asia herself wanted to gave church her piece and will ensure church will suffer no matter what.

When Ange made plan with Asia together though, Asia insist to Ange to let former nun to led troops and denied Ange attempt to just launch Nuke . Asia only want to destroy church worker not civilian and using Nuke only cause unnecessary casualties and collateral damage. Ange agreed and decided to build base on Northern Europe instead.

And currently Ange and Asia talked to each other while said primordial decided to take break for overseeing the military base construction.

" **Are you sure you want to do this Asia?"** Asked Ange who now seated on her office desk in temporary office. Yes as I have to see this through; because this is something that I can't just avoid any longer and that was a long time comin." Asia gave her reply.

Ange just nodded before she spoke, " **I won't stop you Asia. But I a bit concerned because do you truly think you can handle being around the same people that excommunicated and scorned you? And of course you told me you wanted to take away Excalibur piece just to spite them?"**

Ange also knew Asia wanted to take some of her belongings there as she kept her hatred toward church that once adored her had soon turned it's back on her as though she were lower than common placed fifth for doing something that a Christian should do regardless of someone's race, gender or creed. And Asia now in verge of lost her self control as Ange release her true self.

"I know this very well, yet if that comes to pass then I'll make do with what's happened after all I've already got so much blood on my hands that I'm practically drowning in it. So what's another few dozen more if I change right after all no one stays their hand innocent from bloodshed for too long not even the saints and angels in Heaven. So if I am to spill blood and turn into the Death Angel once again then so be it, because I'll do so knowing that for years I've tried so hard to hold it back and if my control of what I am slips just this once. Then I'll be content to know that the first time it happens it'll be because of corrupt and self righteous bastards who have betrayed the word of God for their own self righteous desires." Asia stated having known that if she lost herself to who she use to be as the Death Angel then she'd do so because she'd be getting rid of corrupt people who betrayed her as she knew that she was supposed to let the Lord handle things of vengeance and retribution but there are somethings that won't be avoided.

Asia then continued, " Also there is the fact I won't have problem attacking church since these are corrupt people perverting the word of God for their own purposes and not to help better people and help them improve as people and help seek forgiveness. Therefore the best course of action I can think of is for them to die since we're past the point of trying diplomacy since if that exorcist was anything to show they'll be to stuck in their ways to listen." Asia stated knowing that trying to be diplomatic wouldn't do well in this circumstance.

" **Fine, do what you want. However I just asked one thing of you. Please wait at least for few weeks before you start as I want you to lead troops to attack Vatican and we will need troops in case higher up exorcist make appearance while I doubt they will but better safe than sorry."** Stated Ange as she won't let Asia going alone without at least some backup.

"You don't need to do that mama . But I also know you won't budge so I just ask how many troops you will provide to support me?" Asked Asia being curious.

" **I will provide you 1000 Guardian G.I and 50 unit Leopard Tank and 100 IFV. And before you ask, I want ensure Vatican at least suffer from collateral damage."** Stated Ange which made Asia shut her mouth as she actually wanted to say Overkill but decided not to. Ange then , " And what about your weapon? Do you mastered that?"

Asia then mentally called her spear , "Fleur-de-lys * **(Joan Arc weapon in Musou Orochi series)**. " Don't worry I'm proficient with it. And of course I also have this as back up." Asia took out her Five Seven from her pocket.

" **I guess you are ready then Asia. Now all you need to do just wait until right time."** Said Ange and Asia decided to take a leave while ange relaxed before she continued to overseeing the base construction.

Back to Naruto

Now our blond hero just finished his own business and switched place with his clone and watched Rias and others exercise against their own copy in form of robot anyway lets see each progress.

~Rias~

When the light died down, the princess was standing across from her robot. "Very well." Bringing out her power, she glared at the machine. "I'm going to crush you." Her blue-green eyes widened, however, when she saw the familiar power of destruction blaze alive in the robots' hands. "How?" The red-head was able to whisper before she had to launch her powers to cancel out the incoming blast.

"What?!" She yelled out, shocked, when her own blast didn't do anything to stop the other, and crashed into her. "Iya!" Screaming out in pain, Rias was thrown away a few feet. Groaning in pain, she rubbed the spot she was hit and was surprised to see she was not as hurt as she would have thought.

"Oh yes." Azazel's voice ran through the robot. "If you try to use your magical powers, it will cancel yours out. This is meant to focus on your hand-to-hand combat. No magic." With that, the robot got into a fighting stance.

~Akeno~

The **[Queen]** was having almost as tough a time at her best-friend. When the robot attacked, she used the rook aspect and managed to take the attack without being too damaged. She tried to be fast enough to block and dodge the incoming punches and kicks but she couldn't do it as fast as Kiba could.

"Stupid robot." She grumbled to herself in frustration.

~Kiba~

The lone survivor of the Holy Sword Project was also having his own difficulties about abandoning his honor when fighting with his swords. He had been taught to always have honor in battle by his teacher, Sirzechs's knight since he was young so this was hard for him.

Whenever he slashed at the robot, it came back even harder and whenever it was knocked down, he waited for it to come back. And when it did, it came at the most unexpected ways to disorient him.

"Damn it!" The blonde cursed softly as his lips bleed a little. Wiping the blood away, he got back into a stance.

~Xenovia~

'This is harder than I expected.' Thought the powerful knight as she was a little bruised up by the robot. Equipped with Duranal, she had thought she would end this quickly but the large sword the training dummy had was able to block it with not much trouble.

~Koneko~

Watching the robot for a minute, Koneko decided to be the first to attack. Releasing her cat features, the small fifteen-year-old came with a right jab. Getting blocked by it grabbing her hand, she tried to go for a kick, to be blocked one more.

The robot pushed the little girl away before speeding at her and punching her multiple times, getting through her rook defense and causing some pain

~Gasper~

Said bishop just stared at the robot waiting something has happened.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Our blond hero yawned as things get boring for him. "Well I guess they just needed more time. And since they will finish soon. Lets greet them .

 _ **An hour later**_

~Training Room~

The Gremory team had finished their training and were currently panting, their bodies aching, with bruises littering their forms. "Not bad for the first stage of your training." Azazel announced while looking over his students. "First stage!" Rias couldn't help but yell out in shock. Her peerage followed in her shock.

"Seriously! Overreacted because that?" Gremory team looked at Naruto who decided to make appearance. Our blond ninja then looked at Azazel who just nodded. Naruto then turn to his fellow peerage and said , " Well it still first stage and I still think you can do better than that. Anyway let me gave y'all my impression."

Naruto turn to Rias first "You got a little better as you learned on the go when the robot got past your defense. It's to be expected, though, seeing as you never really fought someone with your fists. I guess you still need to train more in hand to hand combat."

He then turned to the Akeno. "You got better with your **[Rook]** aspects well enough, but your **[Knight]** ability will need work as you can't control such speed yet. Even your lighting ability grew. " Naruto complemented the panting girl.

"Kiba." The blonde stood up, using his sword as a crutch. "While not as much progress as predicted," This made him frown a little. "You let go of some of your honor when you struck the robot when it was down." That lifted him up a little.

He then turned to the powerhouse **[Knight]** "Xenovia. You took the right steps in using more speed than power today." He complemented, pleased with the girls' progress. "When you're not training with the robot, try and practice with Kiba and learn some things from him." Suggested Naruto . The two **[Knights]** of Gremory nodded.

Naruto then turned to the Koneko. "Like Xenovia, you increased your speed a bit, but could be better and try to train with Kiba as well." The small white haired girl nodded at the mans' words.

"And lastly Gasper, You did well. Though if possible you should take more initiative." Gasper just nodded furiously.

"Well, that's it for today. You can rest now for tomorrow training " With this All of Gremory group except Naruto .

Azazel wondering why Naruto here so he asked, " Well, Naruto-kun , what's going on?" Naruto replied, " Can we talk in private?" Azazel saw Naruto serious expression just nodded and motioned to follow him to his office and once they inside Azazel asked, " So , what this important thing?"

"Well…I think it's something about that assassin the night before the party." This made Azazel put his tea down and turn his full attention to Naruto. "Do tell."

"I remember the seal on the guys' hand when I saw Diodora leaving last time we met. I think he might have been the one to send him to kill me." He proposed to the scientist.

"That's a very big claim, Naruto." The twin colored haired male said, leaning back in the chair. "Are you one hundred percent sure it was his seal?" Azazel wanted to make sure before bringing this to Sirzechs and the higher ups.

"Yes." Naruto nodded his head confidently.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Azazel soon sighed. "Well, I believe you." This made Naruto smile. "But…it will be difficult to prove to the others without any solid evidence for Diodora being connected to the assassin. You didn't really leave anything to be examined." The teen lowered his head in slight shame. "Eh. Nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done." He tried to make the boy feel better.

Naruto decided going back to class and soon enough class finally end.

 _ **ORC clubroom after school**_

Naruto who arrived last saw everyone already gathered and were sitting with serious expression on their faces.

"Um… Did something happen?" Naruto asked as he noticed the tense atmosphere.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomers and Rias welcomed them. "Yes, our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

Naruto and Xenovia widened their eyes slightly at the new opponent they were going to face in the next Rating Game. However, the words that came out next made Naruto snickered.

"Our next opponent is….Diodora Astaroth."

Azazel then said , " And now we will watch the video recording that has the matches of the young devils .It's fine, isn't it? The school-hour is already over, after all." Azazel simply replied. "Anyway, let's just focus on the main show, okay? This is the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

Everyone then complied as they focused their attention at the screen as the recording was being played. "Okay, the first match is… Sairaorg Bael vs Zephyrdol Glasya-Labolas."

As everyone watched, the match between the representative of the Bael Household and Glasya-Labolas Household could only be said as one-sided slaughter, and rather anti-climactic in the end.

The fight between servants of each respective kings lasted for several hours, with the result where all of Zephyrdol's servants were defeated by Sairaorg's. The bad-boy looking devil then proceeded to provoke and challenged Sairaorg to fight one-on-one, and the result was the one that widened everyone's eyes, sans Naruto and Azazel despite the former not watch this before but he knew Sairaorg will win.

Zephyrdol immediately set up so many magic seals in front of him to prepare his offensive spell, while Sairaorg suddenly moved in blinding speed and threw a straight-punch right at Zephyrdol's abdomen. The punch did not only shattered all of Zephyrdol's magic seals, but also made the devil coughed out a mouthful of blood and his body was sent hurling towards the corner of the stage.

Once Zephyrdol's body hit the wall, the said half of the entire wall was destroyed from the sheer force and the devil was retired from the game due to being unconscious.

"Sairaorg Bael…." Yuuto muttered the name of the victor of the match with wary look in his eyes.

Azazel then said "Well, as you can see there… That Glasya-Labolas kid is not a push-over either. Out of the young devils, he's only second after Sairaorg in terms of raw power. That shows just how much of a beast Sairaorg is. Rias, you and your cousin there have too many one on one battles even though you guys are the 'King'. Like the match you had with Sona Sitri, you know that you almost lost to her, right? But then again, I guess those who carry Bael's bloodline are hot-blooded."

Rias only looked down in embarrassment as she recalled her close fight with Sona. If somehow Naruto not intervened earlier , Rias' group would have lost in that match due to their King was taken down.

Naruto asked to Azazel. "You say Zephyrdol was only second after Sairaorg in terms of raw power, does that mean there's some kind of ranking system around?"

Azazel only replied by showing a holographic graph in the air. They were graphs that provided the information of all six young devils participating in the Rating Game. Each graph has the category of Power, Technique, Support, Wizard and quality as King; and each data varied from person to person.

"According to the Game Committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match." Akeno informed as she provided some tea for everyone.

"And by the way, the match just now? Sairaorg was still holding back in that attack." Azazel added his two cents, causing everyone especially Naruto to be more wary of the said Strongest Young Devil.

Naruto however, inwardly kind of excited at the prospect of fighting Sairaorg. "So if Sairaorg-san was still holding back in that match… I wonder how strong he is when he goes all out. He's using Bael clan's Power of Destruction, right?" Naruto already knew Sairaorg not have POD but decided to pretend he didn't know that.

Azazel shook his head. "On the contrary, Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

That made Naruto look interested "And he still managed to gain title of the strongest among the youth?"

"He gained his current strength through methods that devils in general wouldn't normally do. Thus he surpassed the geniuses through sheer hard work .Intense physical training, and his determination after going through muddy and bloody path due to his lack of brilliant environment that other devils have, had put Sairaorg on a whole different level." Azazel stopped abit before he continued, ""Oh, and just for reminder. If you won against Diodora in the upcoming next, you'll be pitted against Sairaorg." That statement made Naruto grinned as he want to see how strong this Bael heir with his own eyes.

"…Damn." Naruto said mildly.

"But what about our match with Zephyrdol?" Rias asked.

"That kid? I highly doubt it." Azazel scoffed. "People with his attitude usually have their bodies and spirits being crushed after that kind of defeat. I bet he won't be able to fight anymore once he wakes up. Just see." Azazel gave a confident smirk. "Moving on, we're gonna watch the video of the Astaroth against the Agares."

 _ **Timeskip tonight**_

Naruto just finished his routinc contract and decided to take walk until he sense someone observed him. Our blond hero decided to lead them few minutes until….

"Okay, whoever stalking me out now." And then said person, well to be exact two person made themselves known and they are none other than Vali and Bikou. "It has been… 2 months, hasn't it ,Naruto Uzumaki?" Vali greeted.

"I guess…" Naruto looked between Bikou and Vali. "I… take that you guys are not here to pick a fight? You're not here to pick a fight, right?"

"As much as I'd like to fight you again, Uzumaki Naruto… I didn't come here for that. I just wanted to talk." Vali interjected.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Vali. "About what?" "About your next Rating Game. I heard you will fight against the House of Astaroth."

"And your point is…?" "You should be careful."

"…What do you mean?" Vali shrugged. "You saw that video recording of his match, right? His match against the heiress from House of Archduke Agares."

At Vali's answer, Naruto recalled about the match he saw from the video. The match was kind of like the one between Sairaorg Bael and Zephyrdol Glasya-Labolas, in Diodora's favour. The young man from Astaroth was practically overwhelming the entire opposing force. Despite the efforts from Seekvaira Agares and her servants, Diodora Astaroth displayed an abnormal power as the King himself fought the entire enemy peerage, while his servants only acted as support.

However, many things did not add up in that video. Firstly, Diodora display of power did not match Azazel's data. Secondly, during the first-half of the match, Seekvaira was in fact, had the advantage until Diodora suddenly gained a massive power-boost and began to dominate the game. The said power-boost was just unnatural. It might be one thing if Diodora was just holding back during the first-half, but even so, his power just way exceeded everyone's expectation. Diodora himself was pretty strong in terms of demonic power in his peers, but even Rias and the others thought that Diodora was not supposed to be that strong, despite being the younger brother of the current Beelzebub.

After awhile Vali turned on his heels and started to walk away. "Well, who cares? Let's go back, Bikou." "What, leaving so soon?" Naruto called out. "I was only nearby, that's all." Vali shrugged. "And you still bothered to inform me about Diodora... You're actually nicer than you let out, y'know that?" Naruto smirked.

Vali snorted in return. "I just wanted to warn my rival. Is that so bad?" Then Vali began to walk away again without waiting for another reply. Bikou then quickly followed-suit. "See ya, Red Dragon Emperor. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumoured noodle-shop on our way~"

After see the two leave Naruto shrugged , "Well, lets tell Rias then."

 _ **Few days later**_

Apparently, Rias received a sudden invitation for interview with Underworld's TV station. As all young devils were invited for the interview, so do their peerages.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Rias asked as she went inside his room. "Yeah." Naruto replied as he stood up and he walked together with Rias to meet the others.

After they arrived at the studio, Rias and her peerage were directed towards the program hall where they had run across familiar face and his peerage.

"Ah, Sairaorg. So you're here too." Rias greeted her cousin, Sairaorg Bael. "Yes. We're about to get our interview as well in a different hall. Oh, it's good to see you again, Naruto Uzumaki. " Sairaorg gave his greetings

"Good to see you again too." Naruto nodded at the greeting "I learned a lot of things while watching the match between you and Sona Sitri. I learned that no matter what, even with all your power, you'll lose if you get trapped. However," Sairaorg turned to Naruto and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I desire to fight you wieh pure power." He told Naruto with a challenging grin.

It was a grin Naruto easily reciprocated. "Same here." While he laid his hand gently, the brunette could feel the heavy feelings from his hand. "Good. I look forward to our fight." With a grin and nod to his cousin and her peerage, the heir led his own peerage to their interview.

 _ **Sometime later**_

The interview went well. Most of the questions were answered by Rias, as she showed the other visitors a great interview as the heiress of Gremory clan. Currently everyone was undergoing a private interview session and Naruto managed to finish first, as he was resting in the waiting room.

Then the door of the room was knocked, and it was opened, revealing a familiar sight of beautiful girl. "Is Naruto-sama here?"

Naruto immediately recognized the girl. "Oh, Ravel. What brings you here?"

Ravel's face brightened up when her eyes met with Naruto's. Then with rather troubled expression, she pushed a basket she was carrying with her. "U-um… This! A cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!"

Naruto took the basket and saw the content to be a chocolate cake. "Wow, did you make this? I can tell it's delicious from the smell alone." "Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence when it comes to cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you one!" Ravel replied happily, while her expression was still flustered.

"Hahaha, thank you for that. I tell you what, next time let's have another one with some tea, just like we promised." Naruto replied

"O-of course! Ohohoho! I'll expect you to hold on your own words. Then, I'll take my leave. I need to return to my brother's side." Ravel gave a curtly bow.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Ravel." Naruto replied with his own smile. "…I will be cheering for you during your next match. Good bye!" Ravel quickly said and dashed away.

" _Next match, huh…"_ Naruto thought as he kept staring at the door where Ravel had left. Then Koneko came inside the room. "I just saw that fried chicken's little sister. What was she doing?"

Naruto blinked at the nickname before he realized what 'fried chicken' meant. "Oh… Ravel was here to give me this." Naruto raised his basket of chocolate cake that quickly caught Koneko's attention. "Want to eat it with me, Koneko-chan?"

 _ **Timeskip**_

After the interview, the team decided to do some training for the match coming two days from now. Now, Naruto and the peerage, were spread out in the training room with their respective opponents.

Naruto was training with Kiba and Gasper. Saeko was training with Naruto own clone. Finally, Rias, and Akeno were magic training.

Standing in a triangle, the three men looked at the other with determined eyes. Both Kiba and Naruto momentarily praised Gasper on his growth as a man over these past few weeks. They never would have guessed that the little half-vampire could be this strong. Like a silent alarm, the only men of the peerage at one another. They met in the middle with a punch, kick, and clang of steel. Shockwaves flowed through the area around them as they tried to get the upper hand on the others.

Seeing as they couldn't gain any ground on the other, they backed off and Kiba rushed at Naruto with his sword poised to slash. Covering his left hand in crimson aura, he caught the swipe and knocked it to the side. He soon came at the fast blonde with a roundhouse but the swordsman managed to summon a sword that lessened the damage the kick that connected. He went skidding a little but shot up quickly to join in the fast spar that Gasper had gotten into with a swift kick to his senpai's head that he blocked with his forearm.

 _Timeskip few days later_

Naruto leapt backwards as sixteen bright energy spheres slammed into the ground. They exploded in brilliants gouts of light. Further hampering his vision were the dirt clods that the spheres kicked up. This meant he almost missed the sword that flashed at him like a vibrant silver streak.

Naruto bent backwards to avoid the attack, but he still felt the blade cutting through the air. Holding onto the blade was Kiba. The young man wore a mild mannered grin.

"Nice dodge."

"Nice swing."

He kicked at Kiba's legs. The young man leapt backwards to avoid it and then ducked. Traveling behind the young man at high velocity was a massive ball of blackish red energy. It was Rias's Power of Destruction.

 _I see. Rias hid her attack behind Kiba so I wouldn't see it until it was too late._

Channeling wind chakra into his right hand, Naruto slammed his left foot into the ground behind him, and then launched a punch at the attack. A funnel of wind blasted out of his fist. It slammed into Rias's attack, which became warped and distorted before exploding. She must have put a lot of power into her attack since it also canceled out his.

Kiba and Koneko doubled teamed him. They came in from opposite sides, attempting to hem him in. Naruto tried to move backwards, but his left leg wouldn't work properly. When he looked down, he saw that it was grayed out, as if all the color had been sucked out of it.

 _Gasper._

Naruto winced as he blocked Koneko's punch. Smoke rose from his hand. Koneko's attack hadn't been just a punch. She's used senjutsu to engulf her hand in energy, and while that hadn't increased her strength, the energy had burned him.

"Ufufu, let us see you dodge this," Akeno said as she flew over him. Lightning appeared in her hands, which she sent at Naruto.

For his part, Naruto had to break out of Gasper's Balor View, and then he leapt backward to avoid the lightning attacks. He expected them to strike the ground and dissipate. That didn't happen. Instead of hitting the ground, the lightning curved and chased after him. Naruto swore as he held out his hands and created a wind barrier.

The attack slammed into him and pushed him back. Gritting his teeth, Naruto dug in his heels and put more chakra into his barrier. Akeno's attack was soon overpowered. It dispersed as the wind barrier nullified it. Naruto was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but then he noticed something.

He was surrounded.

Rias stood in front of him, a reddish black blade of energy pointed at his neck. Koneko was on his left. She was pointing a senjutsu energy ball into his gut. Behind him, Kiba stood, Ascalon lightly touching the other side of his neck, while Akeno floated above him with lightning at the ready. He couldn't see Gasper, but he assumed that the half-vampire was ready with Forbidden Balor View at any time.

"I believe this is our win," Rias said.

"So it would seem," Naruto admitted.

Because of his strength, it had been decided that their spars would consist of him versus everyone else. As a group, the Gremory peerage had improved a lot. They fought as a unit instead of individuals. Naruto felt this was their greatest strength, and it would be the key to defeating the other peerages in the upcoming tournament.

To prepare the group for their upcoming fights, Naruto had fought using a variety of tactics. Sometimes he would use shadow clones to fight as his own one-man squad. Other times he would fight as an individual with overwhelming power. Each time, Rias and the others needed to work together if they wanted to overcome him.

They hadn't been good at first. Naruto was a monster on the battlefield. He used tactics that they had never seen, fought with trickery and deceit, and he knew all of their strengths and weaknesses, which meant they couldn't deceive him. However, as the days passed, the group improved, becoming better with every consecutive defeat. These days, provided Naruto wasn't going full power, they could defeat him three out of every ten battles.

Of course, sparring wasn't the only thing they did. Every morning they would exercise as a group, and every evening they would study tactics. Their teamwork had improved by leaps and bounds. And before you wondering why Xenovia not appear, its because she called by Sirzechs as Michael want to talk to her. Anyway lets moved forward

 _ **2 Day before Rating Game**_

Naruto decided to do some walk before he suddenly find himself walk near training room only to heard the light of the training room was on. Curious, he peaked in to see the blue-haired power Knight dressed in practice robes with a bokken in her hand, going through her katas with her usual serious expression.

He didn't mean to, but he accidentally pushed the door open with a creak. Stopping in her motions, she looked to the door. "…Naruto." Xenovia said, surprised to see the Pawn watching her.

Naruto walked in and chuckled sheepishly at being caught. "Sorry, Xenovia. I was walking by and saw the light on. Didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized.

The powerful Knight waved him off. "It's alright. I'm just training for a little longer." She informed before going back to her katas. Naruto, seeing as she didn't mind him being there, sat down and watched the bluenette continue to practice.

After awhile, he decided to try and strike up some conversation with the serious ex-exorcist. "You've been practicing for a long time, Xenovia. Shouldn't you take a break?" Naruto asked as he was worried about the woman.

Hearing this made Xenovia stop mid-swing. "I am…weaker than Kiba." She finished her swing as she said it with her eyes straight, not looking at the blond ninja .

Naruto couldn't deny that fact. Kiba was a strong warrior who was more advanced than Xenovia in the way of the sword, due to his speed and technique. "Even on the video," The teen focused back on the bluenette. "Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than I. In terms of simple talents, Kiba is better than me." She ended with her eyes becoming a little cloudy.

The Red Dragon Emperor noticed the look she had as he has had it many times since he became a Devil. Jealousy. "Well, from my eyes, you and Kiba are amazing." Naruto decided to try and make her feel better by stating his honest words.

Xenovia smiled a little. "Thank you. But, there is one thing I can't forgive…myself losing without even doing anything to assist everyone. That is why I am training; so I can never let my guard down." She explained her reasons as she continued her swinging.

Naruto could sympathies with her about her training so hard. He trained hard these past couple of months so he could catch up with all of his friends and manage to become someone who could make everyone respect him for his power. "Well, I let my guard a good amount of times." He said, making sure she knew she wasn't the only one who let their guard down and got hurt because of it. "And, be glad it was not a serious battle with our lives on the line. We just have to take this as something to learn from." Naruto added on with a smile.

Xenovia looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She knew he was different from before, but it continued to amaze her to see this new intelligent side that no one never knew he had. 'Guess I need to learn more about Ise.' The beauty mused to herself before smiling a little. "Thank you, Ise. Talking with you lifted the weight I had on my shoulders." Xenovia thanked the Red Dragon Emperor as she placed the bokken down and walked over to him.

Leaning down a little, Xenovia shocked him by planting a small kiss on his cheek that was now resembling Rias' hair. Moving back, she chuckled a little at his shocked face. "It's my gift to you for easing my worries. Should I give you a kiss on the lips next time? Fufufu. I'll be going to bed now." Walking away, she knew he was looking at her and it gave her some pride. Naruto sat there for some time, shaking his head as what Xenovia do caught him off guard.

Later at Naruto room.

Naruto now decided to get sleep as he thought, ' _I think Diodora wanted to get back of me for denied chanche to recruit Asia. Well, too bad you'll die. And tomorrow will be your demise._

 _ **To Be continued**_ _'_ _ **Next chapter will be final chapter of DXD world before Naruto return (Temporary of course)**_


	61. Chapter 60

_**Hello guys its been awhile As usual before we begun I'll gave my reply first of course**_

 _ **Jojotheshadow: Thanks for your compliment**_

 _ **Czar Joseph: Sorry not fan for that kind of lemon and for Asia revenge case I will write summarized versionin future chapter.**_

 _ **Akashi1412 : Who?**_

 _ **Animaman: Kaguya already joined Naruto but Naruto will manipulate Akatsuki as I plan Naruto will retrieve the bijuu but let them free and use them to create weapons and said weapon aimed to the ones who Naruto classified as PHB (short of Power Hungry Bastards) including anyone who thinks jinchuriki are demon or weapons.**_

 _ **As for Naruto family. Thanks for your suggestion but I decided Naruto now will only think his family as expendables and once they done Naruto will simply ignored them (not dump them but just indifferent)**_

 _ **Anyway lets see the next story**_

 _ **Rating Game day**_

"It's about time." Rias had announced to the team as they were sitting in the clubroom, waiting for the match to begin. Everyone was wearing their school uniform, except Xenovia who was wearing her respective Church clothing and Naruto using his own jumpsuit (Shippuden version). "So are you all ready, some advice, be careful, there is no telling what Diodora will do, so just a fair warning." Azazel told the ORC group, who nodded their heads, before being teleported to the battle field, the strange thing was that no one was around, there was no one speaking, or saying anything, there was basically nothing happening, which confused the group.

' _I have bad feeling about this.'_ As our blond ninja looked around, he didn't see anyone other than his team. "Something's wrong here." He took the words right out of Rias' mouth who felt the same thing. Just then, large magical-circles appeared on the side of the shrine. They all recognized the seal. "That's the symboll of Astaroth!" Rias shouted with everyone's eyes widening when they saw too many Devils to count appear before them, glaring in absolute hatred.

"No…they are similar but different." Akeno said as she let lightning wrap around her hands. "Judging from the magic-circles, they are affiliated with the Old Satan faction of the Khaos Brigade." Rias told her team while surrounding herself in the Bael family power. "The blood relative of that annoying fake Satan, Gremory. We will kill you now." One of the Devils announced with the others agreeing.

Then Naruto and rest of ORC noticed Diodora actually stand with Old Satan forces. " So , Diodora. You show your true color." That made everyone in ORC looked at Naruto who continued, " I have suspicion Diodora actually mole of Old Satan but I didn't have enough proof to confirm that . But I think we just proven I'm right."

Diodora just let out evil smirk, " That's right! . All of you will die here by the agents of the Khaos Brigade. No matter how powerful you are, you won't be able to take on this many High and Mid-class Devils. Hahah! Perish!" Rias then glared at the laughing mad Devil. " So you admit you with Khaos Brigade ?! Scum! You even defiled the game. Death is more than appropriate for someone like you!" Rias was shaking because she was so angry.

"With them, I can do whatever I want. Well, struggle all you want. And you Naruto Uzumaki. " Diodora glared at Naruto , "I'll make you pay for denying me Asia Argento." Diodora then vanished with magic circles but before he vanished he said, " Naruto Uzumaki! If you not coward then come to me at the depth of that temple. You would be able to see something magnificent."

Naruto decided to humor Diodora and started to make a move only for him surrounded by several devils from Old Satan Faction appeared and got in his way, obscuring Naruto's view from his target. They brandished their swords and spears, ready to impale the boy.

Naruto took out Kamikaze and doing several slash which decapitated the devil and at same time Kamikaze also absorb the devil essence. Naruto then looked at Old Satan forces and looked behind to fellow peerage. He said to his fellow peerage, "Stay behind me! I want to test something." That word was enough for everyone to stay behind Naruto. And once it done, Naruto started chanting." **Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bade back to the abyss. SERAPHIC LAW!"** And from the sky golden light appeared out of nowhere and launched itself toward the Old Satan forces and when it made contact it created pillar of light and vaporized the rogue devils to nothingness.

And once Naruto finished he decided to walk forward until , "Kya!" Naruto and others turned to where the voice come as they saw certain God with one eye was lifting up Akeno's skirt and looking at her panties.

"Hmm…. Nice ass. More than that, the curviness only the young ones have is irresistible." Odin commented at Akeno's assets with lecherous, yet analytical eyes. Naruto quickly pulled Akeno away from the old god and gave a glare. "Where the hell did you pop out from?!" "Lord Odin! Why are you here?" Rias asked with surprised expression.

"Hmm. It will be long if I explain it, but to put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade." Odin replied while stroking his beard. "The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old Satan faction behind the shadows. He must have received the snake from Ophis, which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys right? So you needed some help. But this game field has been covered by a powerful barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did you get in?" Naruto asked.

"When I gave one of my eyes to the Mímisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic-powers, magics, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too." Odin replied and showed his supposedly missing left eye. Crystal was filling the eye socket and magical letters ingrained in the crystal glowed and popped up. The occurring symbol caused chills to run down everyone's spine upon sight.

"The enemy is the Chief God of the Norse! Our name will rise if we take his head!" one of enemy troops who managed to dodge Naruto attack earlier declared, and blinded by false self-esteem, the army of Old Satan Faction began to fire numerous blocks of demonic power.

Standing there with a smirk, he tapped the staff in his hand on the ground once. What happened next would be something they would remember. All the attacks were soon reflected and struck the screaming Devils. "Hohoho!" Odin just let out a laugh while stroking his beard.

"Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards?" Odin complained with a smirk as he tossed a small ear-piece to the teenagers.

"Go, leave this place to this geezer and run towards the temple. I'm saying this geezer will be standing in the battlefield to cover you young'uns. This is a big privilege you know?" Odin then pointed his rod towards the youngsters and the Gremory group was enveloped in a small divine aura. "That should protect all of you for a while. Now go, go."

Odin turned towards the enemy army again, and his rod transformed into a spear. The god then pointed his spear towards the army and he released a single word. "…Gungnir."

BOOOOMM!

Large amount of devils from Old Satan Faction perished into oblivion from the sheer blast of Odin's divine power. "What are you waiting for? Go! Old geezers like me need to work out sometimes too, you know!?" Odin said one more time to Rias Gremory's peerage before he addressed the enemy forces. "Now then, terrorist devils… Come at me with all your might. This geezer here is stronger than you can imagine."

After seeing Odin's display of power, the enemy forces had lost good deal of their morale. Rias herself did not waste any more time as she quickly remembered what she had to do. "I apologise! I will leave this place to you!" she bowed towards Odin and she addressed her peerage. "Let's go! We will run towards the temple!"

"YEAH!"

 _ **Few minutes later**_

As Naruto and ORC group made their way toward Diodora they received a transmission on the communication devices they got from Odin.

" _Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that geezer O_ din." A familiar voice said. _"I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Old Satan faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with devils from the Old Satan faction. But this is something we anticipated before hand. Currently, all the pantheons within alliance are working together to defeat the Old Satan faction."_

Everyone finally arrived at the entrance to the inner temple as Azazel continued his briefing. _"Lately, those who are related to the current devil kings started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old Satan faction of the Khaos Brigade. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality the Old Satan factions got a drop on him. And the master-mind behind those deaths are the descendants of the original Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Just like Katerea Leviathan that Naruto defeated, the hatred the Old Satan faction has towards the current devils government is great. By terrorising this game, they tried to shake the World as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Satan. There isn't a better occasion to attack than this. Bad anticipation's could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares."_

"Then the reason why Diodora's power increased more than before is…?" Rias asked, hoping he would give her an answer.

 _"He must have borrowed Ophis' power. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the games. With that, and the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir, we prepared for something like this."_ Azazel told them. Everyone but Naruto then grimaced at Diodora's dirty play on his previous match against Seekvaira Agares.

 _"To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything else is a free-game. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old Satan faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the world. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate for this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the pantheons are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the devils of Old Satan faction."_ Said the Fallen Governor before he continued.

 _"I am also sorry to you, Rias. As I said war doesn't happen often, you are now thrusted into this dangerous situation. When we thought they would appear, we never expected they would appear in the games while blocking us for some time."_ He apologized sincerely.

Naruto said calmly, " If you have time feel sorry, then we better think how to get rid the old pest instead." And before Azazel give his Rias then butt in, "Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward. I need to teach him how foolish he was for betraying our own." And then Akeno also added her own input, "Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our power against those who do suspicious actions within the Three-Great-Power alliances correct? You know Diodora showed rebellious actions towards the current government?"

Azazel sighed, _" Jeez, . Fine then! There won't be any restrictions this time around. That is why there isn't anything that will hold your powers back. Go and rampage to your hearts content! Especially you Naruto! Show the power of Red Dragon Emperor to that traitorous brat, Diodora!"_ Everyone chorused, "YEAH!" And then communication cut off and Naruto with others advanced forward.

Later

ORC team finally stepped into the temple where Diodora would be and tensed in preparation for a fight when they saw ten small built people standing before them.

 **"** _ **Hello, Rias Gremory and her servants**_ **."** Diodora's voice rang through the room. All looked around but couldn't find him. **"** _ **Currently, I'm waiting at the end of another temple for all of you. So, let's play. It's a substitute for our cancelled Rating Game."**_

 _ **"Let's have a match while using our 'pieces'. The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is fine. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks. By the way, all of my Pawns have promoted to a Queen. Fufufu, it's 8 Queens from the beginning but that should be fine for Rias Gremory who possesses powerful servants."**_ As if on cue, the 10 individuals took off their robes, revealing themselves as 10 young women clad in their battle gear.

"…Very well." Rias replied. "I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your head, just how powerful my group is." She then turned to her friends who looked ready as well. "Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper. You'll go first." She instructed.

Said combatants nodded strongly, even Gasper, before stepping up to face them. Rias then leaned in close to her servants. "Xenovia. I'll leave the two [Rooks] to you. Fight with everything you have."

"Leave it to me." Xenovia didn't even hesitate in answering as she held Ascalon which borrowed by Naruto earlier in a firm grip. "For the [Pawns], Koneko. Use your senjutsu and send ki in them to knock them out. Gasper, you assist Koneko in any way you can. Show us how strong you have become." Rias told the female-dressed [Bishop].

"H-Hai, Buchou!" Stuttering a little, Gasper gathered his courage and nodded strongly. This was his moment to show his friends how strong he was. This was not like last time. His senpai worked with him and he wouldn't let him down by showing such an uncool side of himself in his first real battle after all that training.

Naruto then called Gasper, " Wait, Gasper-kun. " He then bit his thumb and he offered his now bleeding finger towards Gasper. "Here, you go. Consider this for good luck."

Gasper hesitated for a second, but he then drank Naruto's blood. Soon his body was letting out a strange aura, his red eyes shone mysteriously, signifying that Gasper's power had increased.

Xenovia took out her signature weapon that began to shine with great power, with the borrowed sword glowing as well. And then she saw the two [Rooks] charge her.

Now on her, Xenovia easily dodged them, not even caring for the incoming punches and retaliated by kicking both Rooks. And then she called out, **"DURANDAL STRIKE!"**

Everything happened in a blink of an eye as Xenovia roared the name of her sword. At one second, everyone was looking at Diodora's two Rooks attacking the seemingly defenceless Knight of Rias. One second after, everyone saw Xenovia had cut down the two Rooks with their swords. In addition, while Xenovia was taking down the Rook before her, she also sent an arc of Durandal's aura towards the group of Diodora's Pawns.

BOOM!

The destructive attack caused an explosion that echoed across the hall as it hit its intended target. Unfortunately, the enemy Pawns managed to dodge in a nick of time thanks to their Queen enhancements. On the cue, all 8 girls began to scatter around the hall in high speed, making a certain pattern, then changed their movement pattern again periodically.

Since the [Rooks] were gone, it was now time to see what Koneko and Gasper could do. Koneko had her youkai features showing, fists up, and Gasper's eyes shining red with power.

Taking a deep breath, Gasper steeled himself before launching himself at the [Pawns] who were shocked at the incoming half-vampire's speed. From what they heard, he was a crybaby who couldn't fight. They were proven wrong when Gasper was over one of them with his fist cocked back. "I-I'm sorry!" Apologizing, he sent the fist flying and it connected to one of the [Pawn's] face. The punch was so strong it sent her into some of the rubble of a destroyed pillar.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said with some surprise. "Gasper-kun has become strong." She said.

"Hehe. You haven't seen anything yet." Kiba spoke up while he smiled in pride as he watched Gasper show his new strength he had seen first-hand when they spared. It continued to amaze him how the once frightened at his own shadow show some fight and punch someone. Koneko and Gasper showed how strong they had become and dealt with the remaining [Pawns] with ease. Neither of them showed even a sigh of exhaustion.

"Good work, all of you." Akeno complimented with her genuine smile. "First victory. Way to go, guys." Naruto also gave his compliments. "All of you did a great job. Now, let's get going." Rias then led her peerage again to proceed to the next stage.

When they entered the next hall, Rias Gremory's peerage was met with three figures in robes. Then, the figure in the middle stepped forward, took off her robe and revealed herself as a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We were expecting you, Rias Gremory. I shall fight you here as my master's Queen, behind me are Diodora's Bishops." Naruto took the appearance of the woman as he recalled her performance in the Rating Game video he saw on the other day. The two Bishops at the back did not reveal their faces, but that was irrelevant.

"My, very well, then. I will go." Akeno volunteered herself as she stepped forward. Rias also stepped forward. "Yuuto alone will be more than enough to fight the remaining two Knights later, so I will join this round as well."

Naruto was about to voice his objection, but Akeno seemed to beat him to the punch with her own way. "Oh my, buchou. It would be enough with just me." "You know that you can't overuse your holy lightning, don't you? So rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimise our damage." Rias replied with her own reasoning.

Everyone seemed to have to agree with the King at the moment. Naruto himself could only hoped that the two great ladies would end the match shortly with least damage as possible. However, as soon as the combatants were in position, the enemy Queen immediately unleashed a large stream of demonic power, catching Rias and Akeno by surprise as the latter two quickly put up their defensive magic.

BOOM!

Since the Queen and the Bishops did not show much in the video, courtesy of Diodora's power boost; not much could really explain the real strength behind the Queen and the other servants. And apparently, the Queen was not a pushover.

Rias and Akeno occasionally fired off their own attacks from behind their magic barrier, but the enemy Bishops behind their Queen quickly did their job as their magic power flowed into the Queen, serving as support and alternative fuel, followed by even more magic seals that fired even more demonic powers.

This kind of combo was not shown in the video recording of Diodora's fight with Seekvaira, thus everyone did not expect that the Queen and Bishops alone could produce that kind of fire power. Akeno and Rias might be able to overpower them, but to conjure such powerful attacks would require them to dismiss their defence to focus their magical reserves, and the enemy forces surely would not give them a chance to do so.

While Naruto and others watching from sidelines Koneko suddenly poked Naruto made our favorite ninja turned his attention toward devil neko who motioned him to crouch and whispered something. Suddenly Naruto showed his mischievous grin and decided to called out, "AKENO-CHAN!"

The Gremory Queen turned around enough to take a glance at Naruto, curiosity in her eyes. Naruto then said, " If you can finish them quickly , lets have a date next weekend." Naruto actually trying to gave some incentive but he have feeling he overdone it.

He then sensed Akeno increased her power and his eyes finally landed on Akeno whose body was enveloped by holy lightning. And damn was the woman did not stop giggling like crazy.

"Ufufufu….. Fufufufufu…!" As Akeno giggled, her holy lightning kept increasing its power and intensity, despite Akeno herself was still mostly focused on her defence. "I can have a date with Naruto-kun!" Rias, however, was aggravated as her eyes were tearing up. "You are horrible Naruto! You also have me, and yet you only ask Akeno out!"

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love has finally been received by Naruto-kun. Seems like you have to give up now, yes?" Akeno chided, as her power kept increasing little by little. Rias herself did not want to lose as her demonic power's intensity was increasing as well. "W-W-What are you saying! I don't want it to be said from the vulgar Akeno who sparkles her lightning from just a single d-d-date!"

Naruto and others just watched with amusement while Yuuto decided to said, " You seem to enjoy this , Naruto-senpai." Naruto just swayed his index finger, " Now, Now Kiba-kun. I think we just watch this good show." everyone sweatdropped at Naruto statement but decided to not comment nonetheless.

Anyway back to certain duo, Rias and Akeno kept quarelling with each other and that was keep going until the two great ladies aura and magical power was still spiking up from their emotional outburst, the enemy Queen finally snapped, not able to endure the situation any longer.

"You two…! Stop this nonsense for goodness' sake! Ignoring us for fighting over a man…!" Rias and Akeno turned towards the enemy Queen, and the former two's expressions were definitely not amused. ""SHUT UP!""

With that rebuke, Rias and Akeno fired an attack, which was a combination between the heightened Power of Destruction and Holy Lightning. The stage was utterly destroyed when the attack hit its target, and when the dust and smoke cleared up, the enemy Queen and Bishops were laying on the ground with burns covering their smoking bodies.

Even then, Rias and Akeno were still quarrelling despite the victory.

"To begin with, do you even know all of Naruto's body, Akeno!? I know it even to the tiniest details you know!?" "You just know it, but you haven't touched it or received it. Rias is always talk! I'm already prepared to accept him whenever and anywhere!" (It seems Rias forgot the fact she lose her V-card before)

As Rias and Akeno keep arguing each other, Naruto flashed between them and smacked the two Great Onee-sama and sternly said, "ENOUGH ARGUING!. IF YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT , JUST DO IT AFTER WE KICKED DEODORANT BOY!"

Rias and Akeno just nodded dumbly with both of them clutching their head which was really hurt thanks to Naruto 'love' tap while Koneko, Yuuto , Gasper and Xenovia sweatdropped seeing what Naruto do toward their own leader and her right hand but all of them snapped when Naruto shouted, " OI! LETS MOVE!" which made everyone follow suit.

When Rias' group arrived at the next room, they were greeted by a familiar sight of a man with white hair. "'Sup? It's been a while, folks." Everyone saw the crazy rogue priest who made his last appearance back during the Excalibur fiasco. Everybody present was caught in surprise as they believed that he had been either dead or imprisoned.

"Well, well. Isn't that Fried Sausage." Naruto intentionally misspelled the rogue exorcist name which made said psycho priest twitch and veins were popping out on his face. The others only rolled their eyes, some of them snorted at how Naruto addressed the enemy.

"It's Freed- You know what, I don't give a fuck anymore." The man known as Freed Sellzen rolled his eyes and waved his arms in resignation. Rias decided to talk before Naruto said another word, "Freed Sellzen…. Your appearance here is quite… unexpected. How come are you here?"

Freed's face returned to his usual jovial expression. "Oh, are you perhaps expecting the two Knights of that Diodora kid?" Freed replied with a sickening smile, then he proceeded to chew something in his mouth and spit them out. "The thing is…. I ate them." Freed revealed had spitted a couple of human fingers.

Rias narrowed her eyes in disgust. "I see… So you're…" "He has quit being a human." Koneko finished what Rias was about to say with disgusted tone.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" In return, Freed only laughed maniacally. "Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shitty Vali! And I got fired by that fucking Azazel!"

As Freed said his words vulgarly, his body slowly transformed. His limbs began to swell up to the point of ripping his clothes, his skin began to darken in colour, appendixes akin to horns started to appear from his body, sharp fangs littering his mouth, a single wing and extra arm came out on his back, and his whole body finally became several times bigger.

 **"The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are the guys from Khaos Brigade! They said that they would give me powers, and what did I get!? Kyuhahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"** his voice finally became distorted as well. The now disfigured Freed's appearance could only be said as grotesque, as everyone cringed in disgust at the sight.

 **"Now that I'm feeling so good. Let me fill you in with a story; Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat."** Those words at least picked some curiosity from the group, as it might provide a bit more insight about Diodora's plan.

 **"Diodora sure has some great taste in women. Apparently, the rich boy has fetish for girls affiliated with the Church, in other words, NUNS!** **And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant devils that Naruto and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and holy maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The devil rich boy seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate holy maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devil's whisper!"**

Naruto now understand why Diodora wanted Asia and doing quickdraw Broken Butterfly and shot the projectile toward Freed and keep shooting until the psycho priest nothing but blood pulp before he and others going through.

And finally they arrived at the grand hall that seemed to be the throne hall of the building. When the group got in, they were greeted by the sight of Diodora sitting on a throne. "So you finally came." Diodora greeted Rias and her peerage with his usual smile.

Diodora began to seak about how great he was and he will made the dragon scum bow before him for made him losing Asia only for him to be cut as Naruto shoved **Rasengan** to traitor throwing him into the nearby column. The rubble buried him for the moment.

Naruto said, " I know that wasn't enough to kill you. I know you are stronger than that. WAKE UP OR I"LL MAKE YOU!" As Naruto finished, Naruto decided to remove some of his limiter . While that not necessary , he want to show how much difference between him and Diodora.

And while Naruto started to flare up his powe which almost made rest of ORC feel like they are cornered though for Rias, Akeno and Koneko…they were getting hot under the collar at this. Everything about him right now was screaming 'Alpha Male' and to submit to him. They were tempted to do it right then and there. It was only because they knew the situation they were in that they didn't throw themselves at him. Though, it didn't stop the atomic blushes that formed.

Meanwhile Diodora who managed to come out of the rubble with some blood coming down his lips and side of his face. "NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME FILTHY DRAGON!" Roaring out in anger, Diodora fired countless attacks that Naruto didn't ever look at as the attack not even affected him . "WOW. That was good massage, Deodorant boy." Mocked Naruto. Its true after all . Naruto not feel pain and think Diodora attack just mere annoyance.

Knowing his magical bullet not working Diodora resorted to Close Combat as he approach Naruto fast though in Naruto eyes he is as slow as snail. When he managed to punch Naruto , instead he gripped his knuckle which now bloodied and Naruto grip his hair and headbutt Diodora several times before knee into his stomach, bringing him back down with large amounts of blood spilling from his lips.

Struggling back, Diodora looked at Naruto with a crazed angry glare. "That hurt…! That hurt…! How can such an inferior creature hurt me when I have the power of Ophis!? I'm supposed to kill him in an instan-Akg!" Blood spilled from his lips once more when Naruto appeared before him with his fist deep into his stomach.

Naruto didn't even look at him as he glared ahead. "You really are stupid. This power isn't your own. You didn't earn it through hard work, sweat, blood, and tears. Someone like you…will never defeat me." Our blond hero announced as he slowly pulled his fist back.

Clutching his now bruised stomach, he stepped back while keeping that crazed glare locked on Naruto's stoic face. "To be injured by someone like you! I'm a High-Class! There is no way someone of noble blood, the current Beelzebub blood, to be defeated by a lowly, filthy, vulgar and common reincarnated-Devil like you!" Roaring out his defiance at Naruto being stronger, Diodora launched multiple powered up blasts that Naruto batted away without even blinking and began to slowly walk to him.

Naruto decided to show him how big the gap is between them by letting some bullets hit him. And later Naruto now in range of his close combat attack and readying another Rasengan which made Diodora conjured barrier in front of him. Naruto shook his head as he sensed how weak that barrier and slammed the sphere through traitor barrier like it was paper and smashed into Diodora's shocked face. The sickening smack gave him great pleasure.

"What…What the hell! This pain…This pain is so great!" Diodora raged as he held his bloody face and teary eyes. "How pathetic." Naruto remarked coldly before picking him up by his collar. "This is for everything you did to those innocent women." Naruto laid it into the sick Devil bastard with heavy punches that shook his body and vibrated through the air in small shockwaves. He let his left fist, which was covered in his boosting gear, slam into his bloody face many times.

'Ara, ara. Naru-kun is showing such a manly side of him.' Akeno thought with a large blush on her face while sensually licking her lips. She kept crossing her legs, hoping to calm the heat in her majesty, but it didn't work. 'So…strong.' Rias was the same as Akeno but not showing it except by rubbing her legs.

Diodora's swelled up eyes widened when he saw Naruto readied another Rasengan made him conjured up a powerful magic barrier that actually stopped the incoming sphere. Naruto's shocked face made his grin widen and it looked to be close to falling off. "You see!? This is the difference between noble blood and that of a commoner! Learn your place, filthy dragon!"

That appeared to be the wrong words to say as Naruto decided to add wind element to Rasengan. No need to conjure mini Rasenshuriken as that would be overkill. "What a sad Devil." Naruto commented before driving his wind powered Rasengan through the barrier and slammed right into Diodora's unprotected face, after crushing his arm that created the spell.

"AHHH!" He was sent flying but Naruto decided to catch up and slammed another Rasengan only he do it slowly to his face. "PLEASE ! THAT'S HURT! NO MORE! " Diodora begged for mercy.

"That's funny. I wonder if you ever listened to what the women you raped pleading for you to stop." Said Naruto as he slowly drilling Rasengan. "I wonder if you cared how they felt when you ruined their lives?" He asked as he decided to stop his Rasengan only for him to stomp Diodora gut so hard made the traitor screamed in agony.

"Did you care when you caused Asia so much pain when she was excommuned? Did you care for the tears she spilled when she was shunned for doing what she does out of the goodness of her heart!?" His voice was getting louder with each word and stomp. "Do you care how you were going to rape an innocent girl, just because she's a part of your psychotic sexual desires!?" With one last stomp, he grabbed his face and brought him close.

The moment their eyes met, Diodora became scared enough that he shit and pissed his pants. No one, not even the Old Satan faction leaders, were as terrifying at Naruto right now. "Well. Answer me you sick fuck!" Naruto demanded and punched him hard enough to make his head fall back. His eyes rolled up a little but he kept conscious as Naruto sent some fire through him, making him scream back awake. "Answer my questions!"

"No! I didn't care!" Diodora rasped out after taking large gulps of air. Slowly craning his neck up, his sick grin returned. "In fact…I loved it! Those holy girls were the best to fuck!" He said with a cackle. Naruto and the other felt a shiver go down their spines. They all felt anger filling their bodies. "When they cried, I laughed at their despair-filled faces. I got off on it! It was so funny to me. Breaking the minds of those girls, who were so devoted to the false God, and now worship me and my cock…it was utterly satisfying." Diodora then leaned in close and whispered darkly.

Feeling enough Naruto decided to tortured Diodora as he said, " I'll enjoy breaking you, fucking jerk!"

Throwing him to the floor, he began to beat on Diodora without any hesitation. "You sick fuck! I don't care if I get in trouble! I'm fucking killing you right here!" Naruto promised as he pummeled his fists and feet into the crying Diodora.

Rias and the others were a little scared, even Akeno while she found it arousing as well. This angry Naruto was something they thought they would never see. Even while afraid, they wouldn't stop him. What Naruto was doing to him was a worse fate than what the leaders could think of.

Panting a little, Naruto took a few steps back after pounding into the man for about ten minutes. If he wasn't the one who did this, he wouldn't know this was Diodora. Naruto muttered, " I guess I changed my mind about not using that. "

Naruto held up his index finger creating mini Rasenshuriken on the tip, "Say ahh asshole!" Naruto stomped Diodora stomach made him cough and Naruto shoved mini Rasenshuriken into Diodora mouth and forced to close him.

The jutsu started piercing Diodora body from inside out, mostly in the head. Unable to survive the attack the body went limp. "Serves you right, scum." Naruto grab and threw what remains of Diodora body airborne and , " **Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!"** Naruto launched blue energy from his hand made remains of Diodora corpses into nothing.

Naruto then turned around to see his friends. "Naruto/kun/senpai!" After getting over their shock, they all yelled for him happily. Hearing his friends made his anger wash away and a smile soon found its way to his lips

Naruto then walked slowly until suddenly he sensed a powerful presence above them. Making a quick decision, he pushed his friends out of the way and took the attack head on. "NO!" The team shouted out in shock with tears streaming down their faces as the attack bashed into Naruto. It only saddened them as he had just saved them at the cost of his life.

An unknown voice called out, " Che. That Diodora brat are useless. Well, no matter. Red Dragon Emperor already out of the way." Rias, still shaken with rage and sadness, was the one to ask after minutes of tears streaming down her face. "…Who are you?" He was a man in his twenties dressed in black armor and cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hip with many bangs covering his right eye.

The man sneered at the princess. "It's my first time meeting you, sister of that annoying fake Satan. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The _true_ successor of the Great Satan Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of that fake Beelzebub." He then sneered at where Naruto had killed the male. "Diodora Astaroth. I had lent you my power and look at what happened. You're now dead. How revolting and to be killed by a filthy common low-class devil trash." He scoffed at the dead man before looking at the teenagers who were all looking at him with glares that could kill.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs…" Shalba then turned towards the Gremory group again. "It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple, that is to destroy every blood relative of the current Satan." Shalba declared his intentions in cold tone. "And I have to thank the now dead Red Dragon as I was going to kill that weakling after this."

Rias only narrowed her eyes at descendant of Beelzebub. "So you intend to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory?" "Correct. To be called the 'Old' by you people, the relatives of the current Satan… while we are the true and rightful successors, is simply displeasing and hard to endure." Shalba then sighed. "But our plan now ends with this. I never thought that the Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, would win against the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. I'm not certain of what happened to Cruzerey, but it won't be a problem. As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. That is the greatness of the True Beelzebub… Now, as my souvenir before I return…. Sirzechs's sister, I will have you dead."

"Such a cowardice… To attack the relatives instead of directly challenge the current Satans themselves…!" Rias glared at Shalba. "That's fine with me. I shall kill the family of the current Satans first. It won't mean anything if we don't have them taste despair."

Shalba waved off, resulting a spike of demonic power from Rias. "You can't challenge the current Maou directly, so you go for their younger siblings! You cowards! And, to actually kill our Naruto…!" Rias' tears dripped to the ground. "That's right. I will kill the family of all the Maou first. It is the perfect way for them to know true despair before ending their lives personally." Shalba announced as he stored up some of his power.

Everyone's anger made their power grow to great heights and before they could do anything, they heard a loud rumbling from the crater. They stopped and looked to see some rocks move and before they knew it, a familiar voice heard. " **CERO!"** Shalba's eyes widened at the incoming attack. Quickly erecting barrier, his eyes widened further when the barrier was slowly breaking. "Ah!" The man screamed in pain when the blast hit him. Even though it was weakened, it still hurt like a bitch. Clutching his burned chest that was shown as his shirt was somewhat destroyed, he glared at the crater with rage and shock.

Slowly getting up, they saw their favorite ninja look fine. His sapphire eyes glaring at the crazed Beelzebub. Said Beelzebub was shocked. He never expected the low-class trash to survive his attack and manage to launch his own attack that got past his defense. "…How!? How is that possible!? Answer me boy!" He demanded. "Hmph ! I don't think I should answer soon to be dead wrinkles old devils." Naruto replied nonchalantly which made Rias and others snickered and angered Shalba. Though The Old Satan regain his composure, "Hmph, No matter. It's just minor setback as I'll kill you all anyway."

Naruto tilted his head, " I don't think so." After saying that, Shalba screamed out in pain when he saw suddenly struck with a powerful bolt of lightning. 'No! Holy Lightning!' Shalba realized as he felt the burning sensation of light combined in that attack.

The crazed Devil had to put up a barrier to block the incoming Power of Destruction and move out of the way at the incoming senjutsu coated fist. "Damn brats!" Shouting at these kids, he summoned a magical circle and shot out a swarm of bees. Naruto snickered when he saw that. After all Beelzebub using bees. Hmph! How original! He keep his snickering when he saw Xenovia launch a powerful slash wave that destroyed the bees.

Shalba couldn't react quick enough for the incoming gauntlet covered fist of the Red Dragon Emperor. The Maou descendant smashed into the ground at the powerful blow. "Thanks guys." He said to his team.

"…Senpai. Are you alright?" Koneko got close to the dragon and asked, worry coating her voice. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Naruto patted her head. Well after all he absorbed some of Shalba attack but he also inwardly mutered, ' _didn't expect Ophis essence that strong. I shouldn't easily blocked that but then again it will cause suspicion. So that's enough for now.'_

I will not be defeated!" The sudden enraged shout of Shalba alerted the others to look at the standing man. "I'll kill you all!" He then flashed and appeared before Naruto and trying to punched Naruto only for our blond to blocked it which surprised Shalba.

Shalba cannot hide his surprise when Naruto easily caught his fist and our blond hero, remarked, " I'll crush you, _True Beelzebub!"_ As Naruto finished he gripped Shalba hand harder made the Old Satan made silent scream . Naruto kicked Shalba sent the Old Satan skidded through. Naruto took out Kamikaze and made gesture 'come here.'

That was angered Shalba as he charged at Naruto only for our blond hero to blocked his opponent and easily countered Shalba attack. Shalba himself pissed due of Naruto managed to anticipated all of his attack. SHalba finally managed to push Naruto as our blond hero forced to stepped back due of Shalba increasing his power in attack. Though Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he thought, ' _Lets see everything you got Old Satan.'_

Shalba then thrusted his hand out and shot out, surprisingly, blast a light. Naruto raised his eyebrow and meet the attack head on by slashing the light beam with Kamikaze. "Ok I'm not expect you all of people can use **that kind of attack**." Said Naruto "Haha! It's something we've been working on! This device on my arm allows me to use the power of our greatest enemy!" He revealed with a sick grin on his face. "And I will test it out on you all!" Thrusting his hand out again, he shot another condensed blast at Naruto.

"Seriously!? Even weakest light from Angel and Fallen Angel are strongest than this!" Naruto commented as he weaved around another shot and began to get closer to the man as he fired multiple shots. "And you even said you were a proud Satan…yet you're using the power of an enemy. Imbecile!"

Vision red with furry, Shalba shouted. "Do not speak like you know everything, brat! I am the strongest! I am the one who is meant to be the king! Not some Lucifer brat! I am the one-guah!" Blood spilled from his open maw with an incredible searing pain coming from his stomach.

Slowly looking down, his eyes widened in horror when he saw Naruto already standing before him and thrust Kamikaze to Old Satan gut. "That's really sad as your ancestor must be to have such a weakling is where the lines ends, **Puny Satan**." Giving one final mock, the Naruto went in for a slash to his arm, cutting it off easily.

Shalba didn't have time to scream as he was soon launched into the air by a powerful boot kick to the face. Naruto gave his last smirk as he gathered chakra in his hand performed concentrated chakra in front of his torso and prepared to fired it. " **Bijuudama!"**

" I cannot accept this! , Red Dragon! Vali! CURSE YOU ALL!" Screaming out his final curse to the three, he and the attack collided into a giant explosion that Rias and Akeno quickly casted a barrier to block them from the recoil.

 _ **To Be continued.**_

 _ **Next will be conclusion of DXD part (for time being)**_


	62. Chapter 61

_**Okay here is interlude a bit before we continue the story anyway as usual I wil response the review first**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: You're welcome**_

 _ **Animaman: Nah Asia will view Naruto as older brother figure . And for now Naruto won't destroy Konoha he just merely take over of it and if I'm not mistaken Naruto will enslave everyone in Konoha and he will use perverted method using his own maid and Ange also take part for it. I won't tell you for now though.**_

 _ **Oshigami: You got the point there, but Naruto have reason for that and he need to stay under radar, beside Naruto have plan to doing things Sirzechs can't do and that was to purge Devil Society from Devil with Old beliefs and he will do it subtly and he will use other like Old Satan to become his own scapegoat.**_

 _ **Anyway lets begin now.**_

As the explosion finally dissipated , Naruto sensed new presence and that come from three people, Vali , Bikou and last is someone named Arthur Pendragon.

"Hmph, it seems my presence not even needed my rival." Vali was the one spoke first. Both Bikou and Arthur just deadpanned when they heard that.

And suddenly, "Hi~!" A familiar cheerful voice called out from above. They all looked up to see a familiar chestnut-haired Angel beauty; Irina Shidou. "Haa. I finally arrived. I had heard from Azazel-sama and Michael-sama that I needed to get here fast, saying Naruto-kun needed help, but I guess they were wrong." She said

"Thanks for your concern, Irina-chan." Naruto said with a grateful smile that made the beauty blush. "I'd do anything to help you Naruto-kun and the others." Irina quickly added on. While she wanted to make sure her love was alright, she also wanted to see if her fellow believer of God were fine as well.

"Ahh! Why is the White-Dragon Emperor here!?" Irina said, finally noticing that Vali was here. "Don't worry. He just came here on accident and helped us out." Naruto said. "Oh! Thank you for saving my friends." Irina bowed in thanks. "I just somehow passing through there ya know" Vali pointed out.

Vali took this time to walk up to his rival. "It looks like you are fine now, Uzumaki Naruto." Turning to his rival, Naruto nodded. "Again, think nothing of it. More than that, it's about time. Look to the sky." Vali said, his gaze now at the sky. Confused at this, Naruto did as told and all were shocked when a gigantic hole appeared with something coming out.

"W-W-What?! That's…." Naruto could only mutter in shock.. Vali just smirked as he saw what had appeared. "Look carefully, Uzumaki. This is the one I wanted to see." Vali told, unable to take his eyes off the gigantic true-red colored dragon swimming through the open sky.

Vali continued with narrowed eyes. "There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them, you already know as he's residing in your Sacred Gear. The Sekiryuutei. The Hakuryuukou comes from the same origin and same myth. But, this is the second 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragons. Apocalypse Dragon, The Great Red. It's the dragon which is called 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swim there for eternity. Today, we also came here to confirm 'that'. The field of the Rating Game is inside a section of the dimensional gap with a barrier around it. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan, however, was something that wasn't important to us." Vali said.

"But, why is it flying in a place like this?" Naruto didn't understand why this great beast was here of all places. "No idea." Vali said while shrugging his shoulders. "There are a lot of options about it. That is Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat." He told his brunette rival of what he wanted to accomplish with the clearest eyes he'd ever seen on a person. "When I defeat him, I will be known as 'The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon'."

' _Sorry, Vali. I can't let you do that.'_ Inwardly Naruto frowned as he cannot let Ophis goal happened for some reason which will revealed soon.

 **"Great-Red. It has been some time."** Naruto now see the female and recognized that was none other than Ophis though she has different look. While she keep her long black hair reach her waist and her gothic lolita attire it seems she now look taller and have hourglass figure.

"Duh, Ophis. Change your looks again." Naruto greeted Ouroboros Dragon which surprised everyone including Vali group. Vali then said, " You already know her!"

Naruto nodded, " Well, I meet her a year ago and she asked me to join though I decline for certain reason." Ophis turn her attention at Naruto, " **You said you worry about Old Satan and Hero Faction. But I sense you have another reason. And I somehow felt it related to Baka Red."**

Naruto sighed as it seems Ophis finally found out his true reason why he not want join her. But when he went to explain…

Suddenly Tannin, Azazel and Sirzechs appeared and Naruto somehow managed to found out they just taken care another Old Satan leader Creuserey Asmodeus.

And turned out the three pursue Ophis and then Tannin said, **"It appears something has appeared while we were following Ophis."** Tannin said seriously. Azazel and Sirzechs looked at the flying red dragon with serious gazes. **"How nostalgic to see Great-Red."** The dragon mused aloud.

"Have you fought him, Tannin?" Azazel asked the former dragon king. Tannin scoffed. **"No. He didn't even pay attention to me."** While it hurt his pride to say, he couldn't deny the face that in the face of Great-Red, he wouldn't last a second.

"It's been some time, Azazel." Vali called out to the man who had taken him in all those years ago. Said man glanced at the boy and nodded his head. "Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?" The Lucifer descendant wondered. "I was about to, but no. That was Sirzechs' doing. With their leaders gone, the subordinates will run away. Looks like you defeated Shalba Beelzebub. Well done, Naruto." Azazel complemented the boy with a nod.

"Onii-sama. What are you doing here?" She asked, knowing someone of his power and influence, even if he acted like a child, would be needed elsewhere. "I had to make sure everyone was alight." The strongest Devil said with ease. They watched as the Red dragon flew out of a portal it opened in the sky, returning to the Dimensional Gap. Even though her enemy was gone, she still kept her emotionless eyes on the sky.

"Ophis. Now that the heads of the Old Maou faction are gone, the grunts have either surrendered or escaped. It's safe to say that faction of your group is gone." Azazel noted. The Ouroboros Dragon didn't even twitch. **"That would be correct."** Her voice showed no shock nor concern that one of her forces was gone. Azazel just shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Among you guys, we know that, besides Vali, you've got a human faction who are descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear users. They are called the Hero-Faction. And its really surprising you have the True Longinus wielder." The twelve-winged black angel stated. In his hand came a light spear that he pointed at Ophis. Sirzechs followed suit and made some of his power surround him. "Shall we fight?" He asked, his redhaired ally ready.

The air was thick with tension as the younger generation didn't think they would survive being so close to them if they began to fight. Ophis turned to them and spoke. " **I, will go home**." She told them.

Tannin didn't like that and spread his wings. " **Wait! Ophis**!" He shouted to the stronger dragon. Said dragon only gave him a creepy smile that sent shivers down some of their spines. **"Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once more. This will be truly interesting."** With that said, the air around her vibrated and Ophis was no longer in the area.

"We will also leave now." It was Vali's voice that broke everyone out of their thoughts. They looked to see that Arthur had opened another portal with Bikou standing next to him. "Uzumaki Naruto" The boy looked at his rival who was looking at him seriously. " I will beat you next time." And with that Vali vanished with other two.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Naruto found himself in his room next day and he accompanied by Sirzechs , Grayfia and Millicas. When our blond hero waking up , Millicas reacted happily and called Grayfia, mother while Grayfia corrected him not call her that while she is on duty which made the red haired boy pouted.

And after that Sirzechs told everything happened . As all of Old Satan faction leader were eliminated was easy to take down the rest and some even surrendered. It wasn't all good news either. Since Diodora was the heir of the Astaroth family, the former head, Ajuka who now the current Beelzebub, was under some heat. It was only because of his fellow Maou's protest and words that those arguments have died.

After awhile Sirzechs said, " After this fiasco we need to econsider the Rating Games for the Young Devils. It would be too dangerous if they are all interfered with by terrorists." Sirzechs mused. "Would it be cancelled then?" Naruto asked.

"No. We'll probably have to restart it. But, there is a match everyone wants to see no matter what. The people of the Underworld, along with other faction's, are saying they want to see a fight between two young Devils the most." The male said with a sly smirk forming on his face. " Don't tell me you're…" Before Naruto finished, Sirzechs cut him in very enthusiasm voice. "Haha. Guess Azazel and Tannin were right. Yes. The fight between Rias and Sairaorg." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as he still have chance to fight Devil version of Rock Lee. At least minus shouting ' **Flames of Youth'** part. "You truly are an amazing young man, Naruto-kun." The sudden complement got Naruto out of his thoughts and made him focus on the current Lucifer. "What do you mean by that, Sirzechs-sama?" He wondered.

The former Gremory gave the youth a small, warm, smile as he explained. "The audience for the last Rating Games you participated in were massive. While it didn't have much elders, it was watched by all the children. To tell you the truth, only a Rating Game is entertaining for children when it includes reincarnated Devils like Tannin, dragons, monsters, Youkai and those without human forms. For children, they go starry eyed at fights between giant monsters and explosions."

"You got the point." Naruto smiled as he loved that kind of stuff when he still child and Ange introduce that kind of show to him. "That's wonderful. You truly know about the children, then. Also, if possible, I'd like for the children to truly enjoy and watch your fights." Sirzechs requested with a smile.

"It would be my honor, Sirzechs-sama." Naruto bowed to the Devil King with a smile. "Marvelous!" Sirzechs clapped his hands before getting serious. "Now, I have reason I have come here." Holding his hand out, a small magical circle appeared and out came a document. "This is for you." He handed over the paper.

Naruto read the paper and skimmed through of it and stared at Sirzechs who quickly saying, "Yes, Naruto-kun. We, as the Maou, have recognized your efforts and battel ability in fighting against Kokabiel, a Cadre of the Grigori, defeating the strayed Astaroth heir, fighting and defeating a High-Class Devil when only being a Devil for a few short months, driving off the strongest White Dragon Emperor at the Peace Treaty along with the Stray Cat Kuroka. Truly, with all these accomplishments from such a young man would warrant attention and praise from anyone. It is my great pleasure to assign you the position of High-class Devil. Congratulations, Naruto Uzumaki." Sirzechs announced with a proud smile.

"Isn't that amazing, Naruto-niisama!?" Milicas asked with starry eyes. Grayfia who mostly silent then make her appearance once more, " Oh, Naruto-sama. Don't forget to get your evil piece . You can take them anytime but better do it sooner." Naruto just nodded and no long after that Sirzechs decided to leave followed by his wife and son. And before leaving Sirzechs said, " You know, Naruto-kun. If I'm you. I will take some vacation for awhile. But then again its just me." Sirzechs suggested though suddenly the Maou Lucifer feeling his ears pulled y Grayfia who sternly said, " I hope you don't try to slacking off Sirzechs-sama."

Then the three leaving the room while Naruto mused, "Well, I guess I also need to returning to my homeworld for now."

 _Note: Before Naruto returned lets see what another brotherhood doing. Well, Actually this Ange so…._

Angelique cannot help but having high time in her life. After she preparing troops to assist Asia Argento, she decided to turn her attention to another universe . (I'll just summarized what Ange do since she going to dozen world.)

Anyway before we turning to main topic , Angelique also continue Naruto research to find people who can become loyal follower. And after she found out Naruto picked up Irina Jelavic, Ryuu Sasakura and Sakata Gintoki due all of them share same birthday with our blond hero. But we actually not talking about that as that project have yet to bear fruit.

Well to other topic. It seems Ange managed to deploy clone soldier of Naruko and conquered dozen of universes and with very small bloodshed. That shouldn't surprising since all of Narukos using their mind control ability (Well said ability come from Naruko curvy body )and voila . Easy conquest .

And the fact their rich and amount of loyal servants increased to not measureable amount. And of course Ange also having fun by messing around to that multiple universe.

Anyway back to Brotherhood, Naruto soon will come back from DXD universe and will stay in his homeworld for time being. The only ones who not act were Harry Potter and Kasumi Tenshin but then again they just recently back from their own homeworld though for Harry case was parallel ones. The rest was have yet to coming back. And of course not forgetting the fact there is recently new member just joined and said person was named Velvet Crowe and why she joined will covered in future as she still need to recover due of her supposed demise in her homeworld.

Ange then decided once Naruto back he will taken care of his home world first. Of course slowly.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Once he arrived at his homeworld he quickly going to his safehouse in Konoha. Inside there certain maid triplets Lemon, Melon, Marron already waiting for him and decided to 'took care' of him. Naruto decided to let they do what they wan by letting them scrubbed his body and latter getting intimate as the three decided to smother him with their gigantic balloons. And that continued for entire night.

And then as Naruto enjoyed his time, it seems in Konoha and Elemental Nations not having problem. Well if you not counting Jiraiya and Tsunade who now have financial problem thanks for Naruto servants managed to seized all of their assets. Now two of Sannin forced to overworking to pay their debt. And Naruto decided to let that as he profited from their own idiocy. Considering Naruto somehow forced them to sign certain contract, its his win after all. As for his own blood family , he decided to punish them later at least until Natsumi coming of age.

Ange also told him she will use fake Akatsuki as the real one put in stasis while Obito and real Zetsu killed by Ange herself and of course very very slowly and freeing Kaguya Ootsutsuki in process.

Anyway, Naruto also got information Uzushio almost finished rebuilding and most of Wave Country civilians moved out while Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari decided to stay in Wave as Tazuna now is the Wave Daimyo leaving Inari to take over his grandfather construction company. Tsunami herself still open her own inn for tourist stay.

And don't forget some of people Naruto helped in past helped in their way. Surprisingly Koyuki from Spring and Michiru from Moon are the ones contribute more mainly Michiru since Moon Country really rich. Naruto also managed to gain some of shinobi forces to retrain courtesy of Mei Terumi an Shizuka. As for Kaguya Ootsusuki herself , she decided to stay behind for now and well that's shouldn't be surprise as Ange decided to make her join her Moon Glamor corps .

Anyway as Naruto really happy now. He finally can stay in his homeworld for time being and maybe he can stay until he can start to encounter Akatsuki _( Oh if only he knows as Angelique already taken care of Akatsuki but still use them as ways to collect bijuu)_

Anyway it also a month since he returned from DXD universe. And so far nothing interesting happened. Well aside his annoying biological family trying to pulling him back. Heh like he will.

Anyway Naruto knew he must made his move sooner or later. After all Akatsuki supposed to be more active in just few months. At least now Obito and Zetsu now tortured eternally while Pain, Konan, Kisame , Kakuzu, Hidan , Sasori and Deidara put in comatose status and Ange told him will made their clones and will use their plan to capture bijuu and of course Naruto will use this chance to collect their bounty .

And it also means Naruto will send them to other worlds

And while Naruto preparing his own Akatsuki, he also decided to observe the ones who in his generation. (Notes: in this fic Sasuke and Sakura merely annoyance. Nothing More) . Good thing he have Hinata who already become his busty slave. At least he knew neither Kiba and Shino won't be threat to him . Well as they have chance from beginning.

And the others also same. While they getting stronger, they don't even capable to made Naruto sweat. He probably will need to remove his limiter against kage level ones but still ….

Well not that really matter anyway. For now he will enjoying his stay in Shinobi world.

 _Back to Ange_

Ange finally successfully created clones of Marvel heroes. But for some reason she cannot maximize their power (Well not everyone) since the data too limited Ange decided to classify them started from the strongest (Look at Chapter 14 though in http it said 15 and the class based of rank in PVP of MAA games)

 _ **Adamantium class: Magneto, Songbird, War Machine, Cable, Dr Strange ,Havok, Iron Man, Nico Minoru, Phoenix, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Vision, Heimdall, Hercules ,Valkyrie, X-23, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Magik, Enchantress, Kitty Pride, Psylocke, Spiderman, Mockingbird, Moon Knight, Punisher**_

 _ **Vibranium Class: Black Panther, Dr Doom, Emma Frost, Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Rescue, Superior Spiderman, Cable, Crystal, Daimon Hellstrom, Domino, Human Torch, Hybrid, Karolina Dean, Captain Marvel, Anti Venom, Beta Ray Bill, Colossus , Hyperion, Ice Man, Jessica Jones, Juggernaut, Molly Hayes, She Hulk, Thundra , Wonderman, Angela, Blade, Chase Stein, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Ka-zar, Karnak, Omega Sentinel, Quick Silver, Squirrel Girl, Agent Venom, Ant Man, Black Widow, Elektra, Morbius, Shanna, Satana, Spiral, Tigra, Wasp , Winter Soldier, Ultimate Spiderman, Beast, Destroyer, Rogue, Taskmaster, White Tiger**_

 _ **Diamond Class: Constrictor, Cyclops, Fantomex, Gamora, Kate Bishop, Loki, Moonstone, Mr Fantastic, Adam Warlock, Deathlok, Dr Voodoo, Fixer, Human Torch, Bishop, Gorgon, Groot, Sandman, Spider Gwen, Thing, Wonderman, Kamala-Khan, Luke Cage, Sif, Spider Woman, Black Cat, Cloak & Dagger, Falcon, Gambit, Invisible Woman, Medusa, Nightcrawler, Star Lord, Victor Mancha, Colleen Wing, Faiza Hussain, Silk.**_

And when Ange summarized it she somehow managed to gain hero not recruited by Naruto like Captain America, Thor and Hulk for example but Ange only made them to ranked Gold and Silver and here is the remain of heroes

 **Gold Class: Black Bolt, Black Knight, Captain America, Howard The Duck, Kang, Kraven ,Red Hulk, Baron Mordo, Deathlok, Electro, Elsa Bloodstone, Nova, Rocket Raccoon, Ares, Captain Britain, Hulk, Spider Girl, Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Sabretooth, Shatterstar, Union Jack, Wolverine, A-Bomb. Fandral, Angel, Spiderman Noir.**

 **Silver Class: Boomerang,Cammi, Lizard, Quake, Amazing Spiderwoman, Blizzard, Cannonball, Death Locket, Misty Knight, Richard Rider, Shocker, Sunfire, Thane, Phyla-vel, Ronan, Avalanche, Hellcat, Knight America, Mantis, Spiderman 2099, Spitfire, Thor(Jane Foster), Beetle, Moondragon, Blue Marvel, Red She Hulk**

Well that was long list anyway after finishing the list, Ange decided which anottther world she will be trolling.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Our blond hero found himself tended by two maids, Kurumi and Saki as both massaging him and of course not ordinary massage as they used their massive hooters to massage his body and he not only enjoy massage as certain mega busty triplet maids performing sexy dance as they wore harem dancer outfit and the giant funbags shaking crazily and mesmerized our blond hero.

Kurumi who massaging Naruto back with her own knockers asked, " Is this good, Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded, while Saki wondering, " Anyway, where is Karinka?" Kurumi quickly replied, " Ooh, Karinka-chan now tutoring certain esper and kid hero and once she success , she will search other targets."

Naruto decided to butt in, " I see. It seems to conquer this universe we will doing that from inside and I don't even to do anything." Saki smiled lovingly, " Of course, Naruto-sama. You just focused to some world while you can leave others to us your devoted harem slave." Kurumi just nodded and Naruto decided to enjoying his entertainment some more.

 _ **With Karinka**_

The dark skinned android maid now find herself tutoring Mitsuo Suwa. After she with Kurumi and Saki completely brainwashed him, now Karinka decided to increase his intelligence and actually using hypnotism toward Mitsuo family were completely easy. And not only education , she also become his physical instructor . And it also just half year and slowly Mitsuo rising his rank and he now in top ten in his class.

And Karinka also managed to 'borrow' Mitsuo P-Man Suit and then duplicate it . After all said suit capability was amazing . For starter said suit capable to increase your power up to 10000 times of your own so if Naruto-sama use it well your guess… And another ability also not frowned upon as it allow you to fly till 130 km/h , capable to breathe underwater , also have outer space capability and lastly ability to speak any language .

Of course she not only worked on Mitsuo as she also taken care of Mami Sakura . Her problem of course not really different from Mitsuo but her physical ability were better. Of course Karinka also taken care of Mami inability doing housework , mainly cooking.

But what made Karinka happy was both Mitsuo and Mami become perfect weapon just as she wanted as both of them now not refrain to attack criminal when both doing their night life as vigilante.

And she decided to keep watch to both of them until she can started to aim to mold next target at Doraemon multiverse .

 _ **Meanwhile with Angelique**_

Certain primordial just finished his documentation of Marvel Heroes she created recently. And she now speaking with Asia Argento who just finished her personal vendetta.

" **So Asia, how your mission going?"** Asked Ange being curious despite she can easily found out she decided to ask Asia personally as she want to know former nun opinion who answered, " Its succeeded Mama. Though I'll gave my memory so I won't waste my time to talk." Ange nodded as Asia started process to playing her memory

 _Asia Memory_

 _In Late Night Asia find herself nearby church where she once exiled and this will be her chance to get revenge and aside tank and troopers hiding at dimensional space created by Ange and it will start to act once she ready to attack, Asia accompanied by someone else and said person was giant man about ten feet tall and for some reason Asia mistaken him as prophet Samson but said man declined it as he just have similar feature like Samson, nothing else . Though he don't mind if Asia called him Samson so Asia settled with that. "Are you ready for this Asia?" Samson lookalike asked. Asia nodded and she replied, " Yes, lets do this and be done with it?" Former nun stated as she wanting this over ASAP._

 _And with that cue Asia kicked down the door and unleash her wrath by stabbing her spear at several priests and exorcists who don't have time to react and soon many exorcist was flooding in/ "Save some for me!" Samson join the fray as he smashed all of exorcists with his varehand which mad Asia awe but still not lose her composure as she stabbing and for some occasion draw her pistol to shoot . "Well, Incoming!" Asia yelled as she decided to took firearm from exorcist she killed earlier and continuing slaying him while Samson crush them with his bare hands without much effort._

 _And in some occasion Asia forced to dodge due of incoming bullets come from exorcists and doing swift counter while Samson easily shrugged it off. Both continued to fend off and destroy the opposition the exorcists posed as their reinforcement keep coming , but the exorcist forget Asia also have her own troops as dozen of G.I entered and retaliated by covering Asia and Samson. That also cemented Asia determination to have her revenge toward her betrayers. And no matter hard the exorcists trying to kill Asia as she easily shrugged the damage as she now can do her own regeneration thanks to Ange who strengthened her body and in case she injured badly due some exorcists managed to breakthrough Asia can easily recover from it due of Auto healing spell she set before entered and with Samson and G.I here made her job easier ._

 _And it won't took more than ten minutes to annihilate all the exorcists and remaining priests there. Not only that. It seems several Leopards also made appearance and doing collateral damage especially at church structure. And when Asia sensed several stronger presence approaching, she knew its time for her to leave as while she can easly defeat them it will cause unnecessary attention and she won't take risk to face any high level Angel so she, Samson and all of throops quickly retreated to Dimensional space to recuperate._

 _Memory End._

Once finished Ange asked, " **So where are you staying now ,Asia?"** which answered by Asia, " For now I'm staying at Malta as no one from church will suspect I'm here and with the fact church will need some time to recover it will be awhile for them to even start hunting me as they will have some priority to solve and I'm definitely not in their priority list."

" **Hmm, I guess I also made sure no one will do that and I'll try to buy time for you. And for now just lay low okay."** Ange stated as she didn't want Asia welfare threatened by some idiot act. " Will do, Mama. Beside I prefer to take a breath after some training and exhausting mission. " stated Asia since she really want have some relaxation and in Malta no one will search him as said place won't allow any exorcist entered without any permission from Vatican with the fact Malta not training any exorcist and Priest despite majority being catholic .

And once the connection off.

" **Well I guess its time to check what my clone doing."** Ange murmured wondering about Heaven reaction.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

Naruto found himself awaken and felt two pair of giant pillows surrounded his head. And the owner of that soft thing were none other than Kurumi and Saki. Naruto murmured, I guess I should take my time for now." As Naruto decided to lie down again he wondered, " I wonder about others do? 

_**With another Brotherhood member**_

Howard the duck formerly Donald Duck now find himself at Grandma Duck farm. Apparently Grandma Duck won lottery for one week holiday at nearby beach. Of course she is alone as that supposed to be senior citizen society which mean one of Farm residence Gus Goose cannot attend, Which is why Howard had been asked by Grandma to assist Gus for time being.

Howard himself knew Gus is known to be lazyass . So he decided to do most the job while Gus handle lighter job. Howard also asked his nephew to come if they have time after they finish their school of course.

Howard then decided to have some payback by intentionally cook lesser amount as he knew Gus was big eater. And he can just made excuse he is too tired to cook and that will forced Gus to resort to made instant food. Well good thing Howard have storage seal to stock his own supply. While not as good as Naruto and others , he still can made normal storage seal. And said seal used to preserve food for Howard and of course he hiding when eating.

Of course Howard not really wait too long as one week already passed and when Grandma Duck coming back from her vacation, she decided to let Howard stay for time being as Howard stated he need far from city and of course he didn't need to worry about his nephew as Huey, Dewey and Louie can take care of themselves . Beside in some occasion the three also pay a visit to Grandma Duck Farm.

Anyway Howard decided to relaxed a bit. After all he killed so many Disney universe people and mostly unimportant people. Well, aside his racism and bigoted forme neighbor Jones. Oh seeing him choked by poison added by Howard silently was so sweet!. Anyway it also mean Naruto now can visit Disney Universe sooner. And he will wait until that time has come.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto find himself relaxing at outside of his mansion . After have breakfast and some light exercise he decided to took time and as usual will let his clone handle things in Elemental Nations. Though what Naruto not know he will continue his adventure sooner than he expect.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Updated Naruto Harem lists**_

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **Confirmed: Fem. Kyuubi(Kurami)* Fem Juubi (Shinju) , Hinata , Anko Koyuki ,Mei Terumi ,Hotaru, Konan , Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Samui ,Shion , Mikoto ,Guren , Pakura ,Mabui ,Shizuka ,Fuka , Ryuuzetsu ,Sara, Amaru, Toki, Haruna, Isarabi**_

 _ **Maybe yes Maybe No :Hana Inuzuka , Tenten, Tsume Inuzuka ,Ino ,Temari, Shizune , Tsunami , Kurenai , Yugao ,Yakumo , Fū ,Yugito, Tayuya ,Karin , Karui**_

 _ **Rosario+vampire(Fixed):**_

 _ **Moka Akashiya (both form), Akasha Bloodriver (Sex Friend only) ,Ageha Kurono ,Kurumu Kurono ,Mizore Shirayuki ,Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen ,Ririko Kagome ,Ruby Tojo ,Shizuka Nekonome ,Tamao Ichinose ,Tsurara Shirayuki ,Yukari Sendo(older version)**_

 _ **Bleach:**_

 _ **Confirmed: Rukia Kuchiki ,Yoruichi Shihouin, Tia Harribel ,Neliel, Rangiku ,Orihime, Soi-fon, Tatsuki, Nemu , Kukaku , Unohana, Isane, Mashiro, MilaRose, Apacci, Sung-sun, Chizuru , Bambietta ,Candice, Menina, Haineko ,Kirio Hikifune ,Lilynette , Sode no Shirayuki,**_

 _ **Maybe Yes, Maybe No : Nanao ,Momo , Cirucci ,Ikumi**_

 _ **One Piece:**_

 _ **Confirmed : Nami ,Robin, Boa Hancock , Baccarat ,Carina , Madame Shyarly ,Viola**_

 _ **Maybe Yes Maybe No : Baby 5, Nefertari Vivi , Keimi ,Vinsmoke Reiju,Jewelry Bonney ,Marguerite, Nojiko ,Rebecca, Shirahoshi**_

 _ **Other Jump**_

 _ **Ao No Exorcist: Shura Kirigakure**_

 _ **Elfen Lied: Lucy (Nyu)**_

 _ **Claymore: Majority of female cast but the main one will be Miria, Riful, and Galatea**_

 _ **To Love Ru: Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo, Nana, Yui, Risa, Saki, Yami, Mea, Nemesis**_

 _ **One Punch Man: Fubuki**_

 _ **Ichigo 100% (Including Kawashita Mizuki other works): Satsuki Kitaoji, Aya Toujo, Natsuki Hagiwara.**_

 _ **Shokugeki No Soma: Alice Nakiri, Ikumi Mito, Rindou Kobayashi, Leonora Nakiri (Sex friend only)**_

 _ **Nisekoi: Chitoge Kirisaki, Seishirou Tsugumi**_

 _ **Battle Angel Alita: Alita**_

 _ **Other verse:**_

 _ **Fairy Tail:**_

 _ **Confirmed Erza Scarlet ,Mirajane Strauss ,Lisanna Strauss ,Lucy Heartfilia ,Cana Alberona ,Irene Belserion ,Brandish Mu ,Juvia Loxar ,Levy McGarden ,Aquarius ,Virgo , Dimaria Yesta ,Flare Corona , Jenny Realight , Yukino Aguria**_

 _ **Maybe Yes Maybe No: Evergreen . Bisca Connell , Hisui E. Fiore ,Layla Heartfilia ,Meredy ,Minerva Orlando ,Sorano aka Angel ,Ultear**_

 _ **Highschool DxD:**_

 _ **Confirmed :Akeno Himejima ,Gabriel ,Irina Shidou ,Kalawarner ,Kuroka , Raynare ,Rias Gremory ,Rossweisse ,Serafall ,Tiamat ,Xenovia ,Yasaka, Ingvild Leviathan, former Riser peerage**_

 _ **Maybe :Koneko Toujou , Ravel Phenex , Seekvaira Agares , Sona Sitri , Venelana Gremory (probably just sexfriend), Le Fay Pendragon, Ophis**_

 _ **Monster Musume:**_

 _ **Miia(lamia) ,Centorea (centaur) ,Papi(harpy) ,Meroune (mermaid) ,Suu(slime) ,Rachnera(arachne) ,Cathyl(minotaur) ,Centoria's mother ,Kii(dryad) ,Manako(cyclops) ,Merino(pan) ,Meroune's mother ,Miia's mother ,Kuroko Smith ,Tionishia(ogre) ,Zombina(zombie)**_

 _ **Sekirei: Miya(#1) Matsu(#2) Kazehana(#3) Uzume(#10) Karasuba(#4) Akitsu(#7) Tsukiumi (#9**_

 _ **Akame Ga Kill: Esdeath, Akame, Leone**_

 _ **Kill La Kill: Ryujo Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ragyo Kiryuin**_

 _ **Campione: Erica Brandelli, Lucretia Zola**_

 _ **Date A Live: Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki**_

 _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko.**_

 _ **Maken-ki: Aki Nijou ,Azuki Shinatsu ,Chacha Akaza ,Haruko Amaya ,Kimi Sato ,Kodama Himegami ,Minori Rokujou**_

 _ **OverLord: Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen**_

 _ **Senran Kagura: Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu ,Hibari, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai , Haruka, Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, Miyabi, Murasaki, Imu, Ryobi, Ryona.**_

 _ **Freezing: Satellizer El Bridget, Chiffon Fairchild**_

 _ **Guilty Gear: Elphelt Valentine, Dizzy, Baiken, Millia Rage, I-No**_

 _ **SNK series: Mai Shiranui, Iroha, Nakoruru, Angel, Shermie, Bonne Janet ( Though Naruto mostly pranking her)**_

 _ **SEGA : Selvaria Bles, Erica Fontaine, Gemini Sunrise, Riela Marcellis, Bayonetta**_

 _ **Highschool Of the Dead + Triage X: Shizuka Marikawa , Saeko Busujima, Yuuko Sagiri, Sayo Hitsugi, Oriha Nashida**_

 _ **Capcom (not include Street Fighter):**_ _**Morrigan Aensland, Hsien-Ko , Felicia, Tessa,**_

 _ **Street Fighter:**_ _ **Chun-Li, Karin Kanzuki, Cammy White, Rose, Rainbow Mika, Menat, Juri Han,**_

 _ **Dead Or Alive + Ninja Gaiden: Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji, Nyotengu, Rachel, Tina Armstrong,**_ _**Lisa Hamilton, Leifang, Kokoro,Hitomi, Christie, Marie Rose, Honoka, Misaki, Fiona, Luna, Rio.**_

 _ **BlazBlue : Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, Mai Natsume.**_

 _ **Final Fantasy verse**_

 _ **Danmachi: Hestia ,Demeter**_

 _ **Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Taki, Sofia, Valeria**_

 _ **Queen Blade: Reina Vance,**_

 _ **Hentai Series:**_

 _ **Marvel verse: Illyana Rasputin/ Magik, Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch,**_ _**Laura Kinney/X-23,**_ _**Ororo Monroe/Storm, Crystal,**_ _**Amora/Enchantress, Emma Frost, Nico Minoru, Elizabeth Braddock/ Psylocke, Angela**_

 _ **Disney Princess verse: Snow White, Cinderella.**_

 _ **DC Universe: Zatanna Zatara,**_ _**Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Kara Zor-L/Power Girl**_ _**Harley Quinn Pamela Isey/, Poison Ivy**_

 _ **Touhou Project: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, Remilia Scarlet, Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge, Yukari Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Eirin Yagokoro, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Aya Shameimaru, Utsuho Reiuji.**_

 _ **Nasuverse : Arcueid Brunestud, (Will add more later)**_

 _ **Others : Mizuki Tachibana, Kaguya Nanbu, Yukikaze Pannetonne. Juliet Starling**_


End file.
